Tiga M
by Itachannio
Summary: "Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "Rock Star" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya...
1. Gadis-gadis Aneh Mulai Bermunculan

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter one: Gadis-gadis Aneh Mulai Bermunculan

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>BUAAAAGH! BUAAAAGH! BRAK!<p>

Seorang anak muda berperawakan tinggi dan ramping mengibaskan tangannya yang bernoda darah berulang kali. Sebuah seringai kepuasan terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan dan beringas. Anak itu mengenakan sebuah blazzer berwarna biru tua yang di bagian lengannya terdapat sebuah logo bertuliskan "V-HS". Anak itu baru saja menghajar tiga orang anak sekolah yang memiliki seragam berbeda dengannya.

"Apa ini? Ternyata anak-anak dari sekolahan kalian tidak ada apa-apanya," gumamnya. Anak-anak yang baru saja dihajar tidak bisa membalas satu huruf pun karena memang tidak bisa bicara akibat luka-luka serius yang mereka derita di sekitar mulut mereka.

"KAITO SHION dari _Voca High School_!" tiba-tiba seseorang meneriakkan namanya dengan sangat keras. Suara anak perempuan. Orang yang dipanggilnya Kaito itu hanya menyeringai. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal Kaito Shion? Seorang berandalan tingkat atas yang memiliki nama Yakuza di belakang punggungnya.

"Ada apa, _Ojou-chan_?" tanya Kaito sambil memandang seorang gadis berbadan mungil dengan sebuah pita putih bertengger di atas kepalanya yang seakan-akan dipasang untuk mempertinggi diri.

"_Ojou-chan_...? Hm! Menarik sekali, Kaito Shion!" ujar gadis itu. Dia berjalan mendekat sehingga jarak diantara mereka hanya berkisar beberapa meter.

"Heh... gadis tidak-imut-sama-sekali model dirimu tidak pantas ribut denganku," kata Kaito sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ga–?! Tch!" gadis itu mulai naik darah, "Bisa-bisanya gadis manis sepertiku kau bilang 'tidak-imut-sama-sekali'?! Laki-laki macam apa kau?!"

"Hoo... berani juga kau, _Ojou-chan_. Baiklah, kalau kau ingin main-main sebentar, akan kulayani," Kaito mengusap pergelangan tangannya, sedangkan si gadis bersiap memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

Saat keduanya sudah maju untuk saling menghantam–

"_SHIMATTA_!" Kaito tiba-tiba berteriak yang langsung membuat kaget si gadis yang sedang berusaha mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang. Alhasil, gadis itu tidak jadi menendang Kaito melainkan kehilangan keseimbangan yang ujung-ujungnya–

GUBRAK!

"UWOOOO...! Nanti kita lanjutkan, _Ojou-chaaaaan_!" Kaito buru-buru berlari meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri.

"Dasar busuk!" sungutnya. Beruntung tidak ada orang yang melihatnya terjatuh. Eh, tapi–!

"Rin...san... to-tolong... kami..." ketiga orang yang dari tadi sudah tumbang merintih-rintih.

"Ah! Bodoh! aku malah lupa kalau mereka harus diurus!" gumam gadis bernama Rin itu. Dia pun buru-buru memanggil bantuan untuk mereka.

* * *

><p>"Sial! Sial! Sial! Kalau begini, aku bakal telat sekali!" seru Kaito sambil terus-terusan menatap jam tangannya, "Tidak ada jalan lain!"<p>

Anak itu pun mengambil jalan pintas dengan memasuki gang-gang sempit yang sangat sulit dilewati manusia dengan kecepatan yang digunakan anak itu saat ini. Dia yakin tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menyamainya. Gang itu dipenuhi dengan kawan-kawat tinggi dan tong sampah yang besar sehingga jika ingin melewatinya, seseorang harus sering melompat dan harus sangat berhati-hati.

Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah. Bukan hanya dirinya yang bisa melakukan itu. Di depan jalan yang sedang dia lewati, dia melihat seorang gadis berseragam sama yang juga sedang berlari dan melompat menyusuri gang. Bukan hanya itu, dia melompat dan menghindari kawat-kawat itu dengan gerakan lihai dan lincah.

"Tch! Aku tidak akan kalah!" gumam Kaito sambil mempercepat larinya. Kemudian, di saat-saat yang tepat, anak itu berhasil melompat lebih jauh dari si gadis yang langsung membuatnya menjadi perhatian gadis itu.

Kaito tersenyum puas setelah melewatinya. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari gang. Kali ini, bagian lari _sprint_ di jalan raya.

Kaito yang masih fokus pada jalannya langsung dikagetkan karena gadis yang juga berseragam V-HS itu kini sudah menyusulnya.

"_Kuso_! Ada apa dengan gadis ini?!" gumamnya, kesal. Dia mempercepat langkah-langkah panjangnya, tapi tetap saja gadis itu berhasil mensejajari posisinya.

Hingga akhirnya, saat-saat yang dinanti pun tiba. Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat di depan mata, dan bagi keduanya gerbang itu merupakan garis _finish_. Orang-orang yang masih berjalan dengan santai pun langsung menyingkir karena tidak mau tersenggol.

SRAAAT! SRAAAAT!

"Aku menang!" seru keduanya berbarengan. Kaito dan gadis itu langsung bertatapan dengan sengit.

"Apa?! Jelas-jelas aku yang pertama sampai di sini!" seru gadis itu. Kaito mendecih.

"Kakiku yang pertama menginjak area sekolah!" balas Kaito.

"Hee... laki-laki macam apa yang tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya? Benar-benar banci," kata gadis itu dengan nada meremehkan. Itu langsung memancing urat leher Kaito keluar dari tempatnya.

"Sialan kau!" sungut Kaito, lalu dia buru-buru mencegat orang-orang yang sedari tadi berjalan santai ke arah gerbang sekolah, "Siapa yang menang?! Dia atau aku?!"

"A-ano..." yang ditanya malah ketakutan di tempat.

"Ma-maaf... kalian tadi... hasilnya seri..." tiba-tiba satpam yang selalu berjaga di gerbang sekolah menengahi.

"Tch, tidak mungkin!" kata si gadis sambil mengibaskan rambut hijaunya yang panjang.

"Aku tidak mau seri dengan makhluk rendahan ini! Mana mungkin aku yang hebat ini bisa sama dengan seekor makhluk tak jelas seperti dia?!"

Kata-kata kasar Kaito langsung mendidihkan sesuatu dalam kepala si gadis. Masa'? Apa tadi anak itu baru saja memanggilnya 'makhluk rendahan'? Ditambah lagi dia dipanggil... 'seekor makhluk tak jelas'...?

"Ano... namamu... Miku Hatsune-san, 'kan? Murid baru sepertimu seharusnya sudah datang kemari lima belas menit yang lalu..." kata si satpam, takut-takut.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAH?!" tiba-tiba gadis yang bernama Miku itu mencak-mencak di depan si satpam.

"_Ha-hai_?!" si satpam langsung menciut.

"Tch... buang-buang waktu saja!" dumelnya, lalu menatap Kaito, "Hey kau! Kita masih punya urusan!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan si satpam dan juga Kaito di gerbang sekolah.

"Tch!" Kaito hanya mendengus sebal. Dia lalu menatap jam tangannya. Ternyata dia datang lebih pagi. Bel masih akan berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia datang lebih pagi dari jam masuk yang sebenarnya. Hm... apa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi di dunia ini?

* * *

><p>"<em>Hajimemashite<em>! Namaku Hatsune Miku! Kalian bisa memanggilku Miku! _Yoroshiku ne_!"

Kaito yang sedang menutup matanya di dalam kelas langsung membukanya lebar-lebar. Hatsune Miku? Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama menyebalkan itu di suatu tempat. Dan–eeeeeh?!

"_Kawaii_! _Kawaii_!" seru anak-anak sekelas.

Kaito tidak bisa berkata-kata saat gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya di depan kelas. Keadaan yang semula ramai berubah hening dalam sekejap.

"Kaito Shion," kata Miku yang langsung membuat Haku-sensei–guru yang sedang mengajar–juga bergidig di tempat, "Aku ingin duduk di samping Kaito Shion."

"E-eh...?"

Semua mata langsung menatap sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di samping Kaito. Bangku itu sudah terlihat kumal karena tidak ada anak yang pernah mau duduk di sana meskipun itu adalah tempat duduk yang nyaman karena terkena sinar matahari pagi.

Tapi, mulai dari sekarang bangku itu akan diisi. Dan Kaito yang selalu duduk di samping bangku itu akan ditemani oleh gadis tak tahu malu dan menyebalkan ini di dalam kelas. Akan berubah jadi seperti apa duniaku nanti?! Seru Kaito dalam hati.

"Kau tidak berteriak saat melihatku," kata Miku saat pelajaran mulai berlangsung, "Aku terkejut."

"Tch..." Kaito melengos ke jendela. Merasa diacuhkan, Miku mendecih yang tak didengar orang lain. Sejurus kemudian, dia melemparkan sesuatu ke kepala Kaito. Tentu saja itu langsung membuatnya berurat.

"Hey kau..." geram Kaito sambil menatap Miku dengan hawa membunuh yang langsung membuat seisi kelas merinding, "Kalau mau ngajak berantem, nanti saja!"

"A-ano..." Haku-sensei yang dari tadi sedang menjelaskan materi pun jadi terdiam dengan bingung melihat aura aneh yang terpancar baik dari Miku maupun Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa Sensei, mohon dilanjutkan," kata Miku dengan senyum mengembang. Hal itu sukses melahap atmosfer aneh yang tadi sempat mengisi ruang kelas.

"Tch... _ino_ bermuka dua," gumam Kaito, cuek.

Trek!

Kaito menoleh setelah mendengar suara pensil patah. Hoo... cewek itu boleh juga, pikirnya. Dia melihat Miku sedang memegang dua bagian pensil yang sama. Jelasnya, dia berhasil mematahkan sebuah pensil yang tidak mungkin bisa dipatahkan oleh seorang cewek. Tidak. Mungkin cowok pun tidak bisa.

Kali ini semuanya merinding akibat ulah Miku.

"A-anak-anak..." panggil Haku-sensei dengan ketakutan, "Ke-keluar sekarang..."

Serentak anak-anak menurut kecuali Miku dan Kaito. Mereka dibiarkan berdua di dalam kelas. Selama mereka berdua di dalam, banyak anak yang bertanya-tanya tentang keselamatan Miku karena Kaito dikenal tak pandang bulu jika menghajar orang–kecuali dengan anak kecil dan orang tua.

"Se-sebenarnya, apa kalian tidak merasa kalau mereka berdua itu sama ganasny–"

BRAAAK! BRUUUK! BRAAAK! BRUUUK!

"Kyaiks–!" seru semua orang yang sedang berada di luar kelas.

"Semuanya! Pergi dari sini! Carilah tempat yang bagus di taman belakang!" suruh Haku-sensei. Semuanya menurut dan cepat-cepat berlarian di koridor meskipun tidak yakin dengan jalan yang mereka ambil karena membiarkan Miku dalam bahaya. Tapi, siapa yang berani mencegah Kaito Shion berbuat sesuatu di sekolah ini?

Para guru yang sedang mengajar pun sudah tidak aneh lagi dengan kejadian yang seperti itu karena sudah mengenal anak-anak kelas 1-C yang dikenal paling ribut dan aneh. Ah, tentu saja karena seseorang di dalamnya. Suara ribut-ribut yang saat itu sedang berkoar-koar di koridor pun diacuhkan begitu saja.

* * *

><p>"Apa ini? Ternyata kau punya nyali juga berhadapan denganku, <em>ino onna<em>," seringai Kaito sambil memandang tajam Miku.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Miku langsung melemparkan kursi yang tadi dipakainya duduk ke arah Kaito dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi tentu saja Kaito berhasil menghindarinya sehingga kursi itu rusak membentur kaca tebal sekolah.

"Kau tidak imut sama sekali," ejek Kaito, "Sebaiknya menyerah saja jadi cewek!"

"Ck...!" decak Miku, "Kau pikir cowok lembek sepertimu cocok jadi cowok? Lebih baik kau bercermin sana!"

"Baiklah, aku akan bercermin!" seru Kaito, kemudian secepat kilat dia menyambar kedua tangan Miku sebelum gadis itu sempat melakukan apa-apa lalu menguncinya di belakang punggung kecil si gadis sehingga jarak diantara mereka sekarang sangat dekat.

"Lihat, tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku," kata Kaito sambil terus menatap mata Miku.

"A-apa yang–"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk bercermin 'kan? Aku bisa bercermin di matamu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kaito mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Jangan bercanda!" Miku segera mengayunkan kakinya.

BUG!

Kaito mundur beberapa langkah.

"Menjijikan!" seru Miku, "Kau harus tahu arti kata sopan santun!"

"Haaah..." Kaito mengusap-usap bekas tendangan Miku barusan, "Memangnya kau sendiri tahu arti sopan santun?"

Miku menatap Kaito lekat-lekat, sedangkan Kaito sibuk membersihkan kotoran tak nyata di bajunya.

"Kau pikir karena kau anak seorang Yakuza, kau bisa berbuat seenaknya seperti itu?!" kata Miku. Kaito mendengus sebal tapi tidak membalas perkataan Miku.

"Kau pikir karena kau anak paling kaya di sekolah ini, kau bisa membuat kericuhan sesukamu? Coba pikirkan, memangnya siapa dirimu tanpa keluargamu?!" tambah Miku, "Kau hanya seorang bocah kampungan yang tak tahu malu!"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Kaito mempertajam tatapannya pada Miku. Dia sangat tidak suka apabila ada seseorang yang berbicara seenaknya tanpa tahu apa-apa. Memangnya siapa dia? Kenal saja tidak. Bertemu juga baru pagi ini.

"Berisik..." gumam Kaito, "Tahu apa kau tentang diriku...?"

"Heh! Sejak melihatmu pertama kali, aku tahu kau itu orang seperti apa, dasar sombong! Jangan mentang-mentang kau dibesarkan di kalangan Yakuza, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu sesukamu!"

"BERISIK!" Kaito langsung memukul kedua meja yang ada di sisi kanan dan kirinya bersamaan. Meja-meja itu pun langsung rusak akibat pukulan keras Kaito. Hal itu membuat Miku spontan terdiam kaget.

"Dasar sial," gumam Kaito, "Membuang-buang waktuku saja."

Miku masih berdiri di tempatnya saat Kaito melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Gadis itu memperhatikan punggung Kaito yang semakin menjauh.

Anak itu...

* * *

><p>"Miku-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kau tidak terluka 'kan?!" semua orang langsung mengerubungi Miku saat gadis itu berhasil menemukan gerombolan kelasnya di halaman belakang sekolah.<p>

"Ah... aku tidak apa-apa," kata Miku sambil tersenyum, "Maaf membuat kalian khawatir."

"Oh iya, mana Kaito?" tanya Miku sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Semua orang mengangkat bahu.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau masih menanyakannya? Bukannya dia berniat mencelakaimu?" salah satu teman sekelasnya bertanya.

"Tadi itu adalah salahku," aku Miku, "Kalau aku tidak menganggunya, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Maaf ya..."

"Miku-chan..."

"Oh, iya," kata Miku, "Kemana Haku-sensei? Beliau juga tidak ada?"

"Katanya beliau pergi untuk mengecek keadaan kelas. Tapi kau kuat ya Miku-chan, meskipun sepertinya sudah perang besar, kau masih baik-baik saja."

"Kau belajar ilmu bela diri ya?"

"Aku sudah tahu saat kau mematahkan pensil di kelas tadi!"

"Miku-chan keren!"

Menerima pujian-pujian itu, Miku hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

Ah, benar juga. Sekarang mereka sedang kosong. Gara-gara kekacauan tadi, mereka dibiarkan menganggur di sana, diberi tugas pun tidak. Hm... Miku mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Lalu, di mana anak itu ya?

Miku sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah mengungkit hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Apalagi sampai membuatnya marah seperti itu. Ah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat sulit.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kuso<em>! Kau boleh menertawaiku sesukamu, hoy bocah! Ayo tertawa!" seru Kaito sambil terus memukuli seorang anak laki-laki berseragam olahraga SMA Voca yang kebetulan dia temui sedang berjalan ke ruang ganti seorang diri.

Saat _mood_-nya sedang buruk, Kaito selalu pergi ke sana karena berpikiran bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa dijadikan objeknya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan. Anak-anak yang sedang berolahraga adalah yang paling bagus untuk dihajar. Kenapa? Karena mereka pasti sedang kelelahan sehingga jarang ada yang melawan. Di tambah lagi, ruang ganti itu terletak di pojokan, sehingga jarang ada orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Tunggu! Ka-Kaito Shion-san! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba seorang anak gadis memberanikan diri mencoba melerai Kaito, tapi–

BUAGH!

Kaito menendang wajah gadis itu dengan keras sehingga dia terpental jauh.

"Aoki!" seru anak laki-laki yang tadi dihajar Kaito.

"_Hi...Hidoi yo_..." gumam anak perempuan itu sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam. Matanya merah ingin menangis.

"Haah? Minta dihajar lebih y–"

PLAK! Tiba-tiba Miku muncul di hadapannya dan langsung menampar wajah Kaito dengan sangat keras.

"Ini berlebihan! Sudah hentikan!" teriak Miku dengan suara serak.

Kaito yang semula berniat memukul gadis itu dengan kekuatan penuh langsung terkunci saat melihat bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Sudah hentikan..." kata Miku, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini..."

Kaito terdiam di tempat. Ini pertama kalinya. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada seseorang yang berani melarangnya berbuat hal seperti itu. Dan lagi... pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang berani menamparnya sedemikian keras sampai terasa sangat sakit. Pertama kali juga dalam hidupnya, dia melihat seorang gadis menangis untuk dirinya. Itu... kenapa...?

Kaito mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, lalu tanpa mengatakan apa pun, dia berlalu dari sana.

* * *

><p>Pukul empat sore.<p>

Sekolah sudah bubar beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Kaito memilih untuk berdiam diri di suatu tempat yang tak banyak dilalui orang. Sebuah taman kecil yang indah dan penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga. Dia yakin tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui tempat itu karena terbukti saat dia datang ke sana, tempat itu selalu sepi dan sunyi.

Kaito merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput, lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Tangan itu penuh dengan luka karena terlalu sering dipakai memukul.

"Menjadi keluarga Yakuza..." gumamnya, "Siapa yang mau?!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti saja?" tiba-tiba seorang anak gadis berseragam sekolah lain muncul di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau! Gadis yang tadi!" seru Kaito sambil menjauh dari gadis itu. Bukankah gadis itu adalah orang yang tadi pagi menantangnya berkelahi?

"Namaku Kagamine Rin. _Hajimemashite_," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Melihatnya tersenyum begitu justru malah membuat Kaito ingin muntah. Ada apa dengan para gadis hari ini?! Mengapa mereka berbicara padaku?! Pikir Kaito. Tadi dia juga bertemu dengan seorang gadis menyebalkan yang sama-sama bermuka dua dengan gadis di hadapannya kini.

"Hey," panggil Kaito, "Bukannya kau adalah _Ojou-chan_ yang tadi pagi mengajakku ribut ya?"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT '_OJOU-CHAN_' HAH?!" suara gadis itu langsung meninggi. Kaito menghela napas pendek.

"Jelas-jelas itu _kau_ 'kan? Kau itu bodoh apa," ejek Kaito dengan cuek.

"Huh! Begini-begini, aku sudah enam belas tahun!"

"Murid SMA macam apa kau?" Kaito mengeluarkan ejekan lainnya, "Rata-rata murid SMA itu tujuh belas tahun."

"Tidak ada urusannya denganku!" tukas Rin, "Lagi pula, sekarang aku harus pergi ke rumahmu. Makanya aku mengikutimu ke sini."

"Hah?" Kaito langsung bingung di tempat, "Kenapa? Memangnya kau siapa? Seingatku aku tidak punya keponakan semacam ini!"

"Apa?!" urat Rin keluar, "Ciiih! Sudahlah! Pokoknya sekarang kau harus pulang!"

"Siapa juga yang mau menurut padamu," gumam Kaito, lalu kembali tiduran di atas rumput tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Rin.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata lebih mengesalkan dari pada yang diceritakan!" omel Rin. Alis Kaito langsung berkedut.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri saat sampai di rumah..." kata Rin, "Tungg–hoooy!"

Rin buru-buru mengejar Kaito yang sudah enyah duluan dari tempat itu tanpa dia sadari.

* * *

><p>"Apa maksudnya ini, <em>Kuso Jiji?<em>!" Kaito menggebrak meja tanda dia tidak setuju dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan ayahnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?!

Baru saja ayahnya itu mengatakan kalau Rin Kagamine akan tinggal di rumahnya karena suatu alasan. Ayah dari gadis itu adalah teman dekatnya ayah Kaito. Akibat suatu urusan, keluarga Kagamine harus pergi dari kota tempatnya menetap sedangkan Rin bersikeras ingin bersekolah di sana sehingga hal seperti ini terjadi; Rin Kagamine akan satu atap dengan keluarga Yakuza Shion dimulai dari hari ini. Dengan kata lain, keluarga Kagamine menitipkan anak gadis mereka pada keluarga Yakuza yang paling ternama se-kota Crypton.

"Bukankah ini sudah jelas?!" kata ayah Kaito sambil menopang dagu, "Kau itu kalau masalah yang seperti ini memang tidak mau mengerti ya."

"Jelas saja aku tidak mau mengerti! Aku tidak terima kalau bocah ini tinggal serumah denganku!" balas Kaito.

Para anggota Yakuza yang ada di sana pun hanya bisa menonton perdebatan itu dalam diam karena takut melakukan hal yang salah jika berusaha melerai atau pun menengahi. Padahal badan mereka besar-besar dan tinggi. Rin sampai tak bisa berkata-kata melihat rasa hormat mereka terhadap dua orang yang sedang berdebat itu.

"Kau harus mengusir anak domba ini sekarang juga!" seru Kaito sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Anak dom–!" Rin berusaha meredam amarah yang tiba-tiba saja bergejolak dalam dadanya.

Meskipun kelihatan tenang, tapi saat dipanggil dengan sebutan yang buruk semisal 'anak domba', gadis itu lumayan berasap juga lho, tapi tetap saja Kaito tidak peduli. Pokoknya dia tetap tidak terima! Kenapa harus ada orang asing yang tinggal satu atap dengannya, bersebelahan kamar pula?!

"Ehm!" ayah Kaito yang suka dipanggil _Bossu_ itu berdehem keras, "Kaito! Pelankan suaramu! Dia itu anak temanku tahu!" bisiknya.

"Peduli amat!" dengus Kaito, "Pokoknya, anak ini harus enyah dari rumahku!"

"Oy, oy," Bossu memulai ceramahnya, "Rumah ini memang kau sendiri yang beli, tapi setidaknya aku yang membayar semua peralatan rumah dan juga sekolahmu. Jadi anggaplah aku ambil bagian sedikit."

"Berisik _Kuso Jiji_! Kalau anak domba ini tidak mau keluar, aku yang akan mendepaknya!"

Rin ber-eh ria. Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Rumah ini adalah rumah yang dibeli sendiri oleh anak berandalan itu?! Eeeeeeh?! Kenapa anak berandalan semacam dia bisa melakukannya?! Batin Rin. Apalagi rumah itu terlihat sangat mewah dan megah. Uang milyaran pun sepertinya tidak akan cukup untuk membelinya!

"Ano..." Rin mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya, "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa _dia_ bisa membeli rumah sebagus ini seorang diri?"

"Ooh, kau tidak tahu ya? Meskipun berandalan, tapi dia ini jenius. Ini dia dapatkan dari prestasi-prestasi yang pernah disandangnya," kata Bossu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kaito. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung bertepuk tangan bangga.

"Berisik kalian!" bentak Kaito, galak. Semua orang langsung terdiam.

"Dan kau, bocah cebol! Pulang sana!" seru Kaito sambil menunjuk Rin dan pintu secara bergantian.

Bletak!

"Sudah kubilang pelankan suaramu!" seru Bossu sambil memegang sebuah tongkat yang dipakainya memukul kepala Kaito tadi.

"Berisik kau _Kuso Jiji_!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan?!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukanku seperti bocah?!"

"Sudah tentu sampai kau bertingkah dewasa 'kan?!"

"Aku sudah bertingkah sedewasa ini juga kau tidak melihatnya ya, _Kuso Jiji?_!"

"Waaa..." Rin berdecak kagum melihat sebuah potret seorang wanita yang sangat anggun dan cantik yang dipajang di atas dinding dekat pintu masuk.

"Foto siapa ini?" tanya Rin pada salah satu anggota Yakuza yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Itu adalah foto Ibunya Kaito-sama–" perkataan orang itu terpotong karena Kaito sudah mendumel duluan.

"Oi! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menjamah rumahku seenaknya–"

Bletak!

Lagi-lagi Bossu memukul kepala Kaito dengan tongkat. Akhirnya, amarah Kaito sudah sangat mencapai puncak. Hal itu langsung membuat para Yakuza bergidig di tempat.

"Dasar..." Kaito mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "_KUSO JIJI_~!"

"BOOOOOOOOSSUUUUU...!" seru semuanya dengan panik.

* * *

><p>"Aah... <em>kuso<em>!" Kaito memegangi pipinya yang biru lebam terkena pukulan tongkat ayahnya sesaat setelah anak itu memukul wajah orang tua itu dengan kuat.

Anak itu berbaring di teras depan rumah dengan pikiran kosong hingga tiba-tiba Rin datang ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi selembar kain dan potongan-potongan es balok.

Kaito hanya mendengus, lalu membalikkan badannya memunggungi Rin. Dia bisa mendengar desahan napas si gadis dari belakang.

"Kau itu berani sekali," komentarnya, "Masa' memukul wajah ayahmu sendiri tanpa beban seperti itu?"

"Berisik! Pergi sana, dasar anak domba!" suruh Kaito sambil menutup matanya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Rin bukannya marah, tapi malah mengambil tangan Kaito yang merah akibat pukulan tadi, lalu mengelapnya dengan kain dingin secara perlahan.

Lagi. Ini adalah pertama kali ada seseorang yang mengobati lukanya. Pertama kali 'di usianya yang beranjak dewasa', setelah seseorang pernah melakukannya dulu. Saat orang itu masih ada. Saat Kaito masih kecil. Perasaan seperti ini seperti nostalgia saja.

Kaito buru-buru menarik lengannya dari Rin setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi. Lagi-lagi anak itu mendengar desahan napas si gadis.

"_Hora_! Kalau tidak segera diobati, nanti wajahmu bisa bertambah jelek lho..." kata Rin yang langsung sukses membuat Kaito bangun dan berbalik ke arahnya. Saat sedang begitu–

Tep!

Rin menempelkan kain berisi es-es balok itu ke pipi kanan Kaito yang lebam. Spontan Kaito terdiam. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan memaksakan diri..." katanya, "Kalau memang sakit, jangan dibiarkan saja."

"..."

"Aduh, kenapa pipi kirimu juga lebam? Ini gawat sekali..."

Kaito hanya terdiam memandangi wajah gadis itu.

Ah... hari yang benar-benar aneh.

Hari ini, dia sudah bertemu dengan dua sosok gadis yang sama-sama memiliki dua wajah. Di satu sisi, mereka kasar sekasar beruang yang sedang lapar. Tapi di sisi lain, mereka lembut selembut beruang pada anaknya. Lebih aneh lagi, Kaito sudah benar-benar melihat kedua sisi itu baik dari Rin, maupun Miku.

Lalu yang paling aneh dari kejadian-kejadian abstrak ini adalah keduanya bersikap seolah-olah mereka sudah mengetahui siapa itu Kaito Shion.

Sebenarnya... apa yang sudah terjadi?

* * *

><p>Chapter One's finished.<p>

By Itachannio

Readers di mana pun anda berada, review cerita Tiga "M" ini ditunggu ya!

Next Chapter

Tak Pernahkah Kau Merasakan Cinta?


	2. Tak Pernahkah Kau Merasakan Cinta?

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter two: Tak Pernahkah Kau Merasakan Cinta?

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>"Hoaa~hm..." Kaito menguap sambil merenggangkan otot ketika terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Haah... semalam dia bermimpi aneh. Masa' dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis tidak tahu malu di sekolah, lalu dia juga satu atap dengan seorang gadis asing yang tak pernah dia tahu dari mana asalnya?<p>

"Benar-benar deh..." gumam Kaito sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ha? Tidak seperti biasanya ada yang mengetuk pintu di jam-jam begini?

Krieeet...

"Kaito, makan pagi sudah siap lho," tiba-tiba salah satu cewek yang ada dalam mimpi itu muncul di hadapannya.

"HAH?! Kau! Kenapa ada di sini?!" tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk Rin dengan ekspresi kejut yang mengerikan. Yang ditunjuk malah nyengir.

"Ohayo!" sapanya, lalu kembali menutup pintu sambil bersiul-siul tanpa dosa.

BRUAGH!

Kaito langsung terpeleset tanpa sebab. Apa itu tadi?! Berarti semua yang kuanggap mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi?! Seru Kaito dalam hati.

"ADA APA DENGAN HIDUPKU INI?!"

* * *

><p>"Kau ini Kaito, pagi-pagi sudah berisik," omel Bossu yang sekarang sedang berada di meja makan bersama Rin dan Kaito. Anak berambut biru itu hanya mendecih sebal melihat kenyataan hidupnya sekarang.<p>

Coba lihat! Dia berada di sebelah seorang anak gad–ah tidak, tidak. Dia sama sekali bukan gadis. Dia hanya seekor domba tak berguna yang makan dengan sangat lahap dan berisik. Sial. Ada apa dengan cara makannya itu?!

"Oy! Pelankan suaramu saat makan! Itu menjijikan!" suruh Kaito sambil memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan ekspresi tenang yang dibuat-buat. Rin menoleh dan membuat sebutir nasi yang entah terbang dari mana mampir ke mangkuk makannya.

PRAAANG!

Kaito langsung melemparkan mangkuknya dengan kesal. Bossu dan Rin saja sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Kaito!" seru Bossu. Kaito melengos kesal, lalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang masih berada di meja makan itu begitu saja.

"Gochisosama!" kata Rin sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Eh? Makananmu belum habis, Rin-chan!" tegur Bossu. Rin hanya nyengir.

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagi pula aku juga sudah harus pergi!" sahut gadis itu sambil berlari ke arah pintu, "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai!" balas Bossu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Rin.

* * *

><p>"Eh, Kaito! Jalan ke <em>Voca High School<em> bukan ke sana lho," kata Rin, saat dia melihat Kaito yang sedang berjalan di depannya mengambil jalan lain untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Berisik! Memangnya kau siapa, berani mengaturku!" sungut Kaito.

Rin langsung mendidih. Saat dilihatnya sebuah tong sampah besar di pinggir jalan, dia lalu menendangnya hingga isinya berceceran di depan Kaito. Hampir saja mengenai baju seragamnya.

"Cewek busuk! Apa maksudmu melakukannya?!" seru Kaito dengan berang.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau berkelahi lagi?!" tuduh Rin sambil menunjuk Kaito seenaknya. Merasa dilecehkan, Kaito langsung melemparkan tasnya ke arah gadis itu.

"Heits!" Rin bisa menghindarinya, lalu menangkap tas Kaito agar tidak jatuh ke jalan sebelum benda itu menyentuh permukaannya.

"Sana pergi ke sekolah!" perintah Rin lagi sambil melemparkan balik tas Kaito, "Kau bisa telat kalau berkelahi terus!"

"Tch! Memangnya apa pedulimu!" dumel Kaito sambil berjalan melewati sampah yang tadi tumpah akibat ulah Rin.

"KAITO! Jangan kesana!" seru Rin, kesal, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarku?!"

"Berisik! Memangnya kau ibuku apa?! Pergi sana domba busuk!"

"Apa-apaan sih..." gumam Rin sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Kalau aku ikut denganmu nanti aku bisa ikut-ikutan telat seperti kemarin!"

"Hah?! Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut, idiot?!"

"Jangan memanggilku idiot!"

"Terserah!"

Sebelum masalah berlanjut, Kaito buru-buru pergi dari sana tanpa mendengar teriakan-teriakan Rin yang sangat nyaring dan menyakitkan telinga. Sementara Rin terus saja berteriak-teriak tak jelas di tempatnya. Dasar idiot, kalau memang niat mau menghentikanku, kenapa tidak ikut saja? Batin Kaito.

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan ke suatu jalanan tak beraspal. Sepanjang perjalanan, anak itu menyeringai lebar seperti tengah menanti sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan dan menarik.<p>

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, dia menemukan segerombolan manusia berbadan besar yang sedang memegang berbagai macam tongkat. Dari yang terbuat dari besi, kayu, hingga yang terbuat dari plastik. Di belakang mereka terdapat tiga orang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Kaito.

"Heeh..." Kaito mengusap lehernya dengan santai, "Ternyata kalian mau balas dendam ya, hey, idiot-idiot SMA Loid?"

Ya. Anak-anak itu tidak lain adalah tiga orang siswa SMA Loid yang kemarin dia hajar. Ternyata sebelum acara makan pagi bersama dua orang idiot di rumahnya, salah satu dari tiga orang tak berguna itu mengiriminya pesan untuk bertemu.

"Sialan kau, Kaito Shion!" seru salah seorang siswa yang matanya terlihat bonyok sebelah, "Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus membayar apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kami!"

"Heh," Kaito mendengus, "Menyewa orang itu perbuatan pengecut. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Lawan kalian ini memang terlalu kuat untuk kalian yang hanya memiliki tulang-tulang tipis seperti itu."

"Serang dia!"

"Kemarilah!" seru Kaito sambil menerjang gerombolan manusia bersenjata itu.

* * *

><p>Miku sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolah sambil memainkan <em>game<em> di ponselnya sampai tiba-tiba segerombolan preman muncul di hadapannya. Miku langsung menatap jam di layar ponselnya. Sekarang pukul 07.15. Limabelas menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Kalau tidak segera membereskan mereka, dia tidak akan bisa bertanding di gang sempit dengan si Kaito.

Meski tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, Miku memutuskan untuk memancing mereka ke depan gang sempit atau jalan pintas mengerikan menuju sekolah dengan asumsi dia bisa membereskan orang-orang tidak berguna itu saat Kaito sampai di sana.

"Heee... mau ke mana Ojou-chan? Jalanan buntu lho," kata salah satu preman berambut gondrong sambil menunjuk gang sempit di belakang Miku.

"Boleh juga, si Kaito Shion itu," kata yang lain, "Bisa dapat cewek cantik begini."

"Hah?!" saat mendengar nama Kaito disebut, Miku langsung berasap. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kaito?! Pikir Miku.

"Ayo main sebentar dengan kami."

"Jangan kabur ya Ojou-chan.."

"Tch...!" Miku bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Dia bilang 'tch'? hahahaha! Lucu juga cewek ini!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Hahahahahaha!" tiba-tiba Miku tertawa keras mengalahkan suara tawa orang-orang itu. Spontan saja mereka saling pandang dengan heran.

"Maaf saja ya, tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni kalian!"

"Apa? Sombong sekali kau Ojou-chan!"

"Kau pikir bisa apa untuk melawan kami?"

Miku menatap orang-orang itu yang kini sedang mengerubunginya. Haaah... merepotkan saja!

* * *

><p>"Hah, mudah sekali!" gumam Kaito sambil berlarian di jalan raya. Tak lama, dia menatap jam tangannya, "Sial! Hampir telat lagi!"<p>

Lagi-lagi di perjalanannya yang telat itu, Kaito menemukan Miku. Kali ini gadis itu sepertinya sedang kena masalah. Dia dikerubungi oleh sekumpulan orang berbadan besar yang sedang mencoba menangkapnya. Tapi, siapa peduli? Batin Kaito tanpa memperhatikan Miku yang sempat melihatnya lewat dan langsung saja masuk ke gang sempit di depannya.

Pluk!

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terkena sepatu hitam besar dari arah belakang. Spontan Kaito menghentikan aksinya berlari, lalu mendatangi Miku untuk meminta penjelasan dari kejadian sepatu hitam tadi. Tapi saat kembali, dia tidak melihat gadis berambut hijau itu lagi. Yang ada adalah setumpukan manusia tak berguna yang sudah seperti mayat.

Tak lama, sekelebat bayangan manusia melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai-sampai Kaito tidak sempat melihat wajahnya.

"Ah! Sial! Dia curang!" seru Kaito, lalu buru-buru melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gang itu.

Saat hampir tiba di ujung gang, Kaito melihat Miku yang sedang menertawakannya. Anak itu mendecih kesal, tak sudi berada di belakang gadis itu lama-lama. Tapi triknya lumayan juga. Dia bisa mengalahkan orang-orang tidak berguna itu hanya dalam beberapa detik, lalu buru-buru berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membuat lawan berhenti berlari; melempar sepatu. Dasar licik!

"Aku pasti menang kali ini!" seru Miku.

"Tch! Jangan remehkan aku, Kuso Onna!" balas Kaito yang sedang memperkuat lompatannya sampai berhasil keluar dari gang sempit itu. Setelah keluar, mereka melakukan _sprint_ seperti biasa.

Kali ini Kaito sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk kalah di tempat itu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melempar tasnya ke depan sampai tas itu melewati si gadis ke pintu gerbang, daaaan–

PRIIIIIIT!

Kali ini diiringi suara peluit yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Hasilnya seri!" seru seorang sensei muda berkacamata yang pada _name tag_-nya bertuliskan Kiyoteru Himaya.

Kaito dan Miku sama-sama berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dengan terengah-engah. Untunglah Kaito sempat mengejar gadis itu beberapa detik setelah dia melempar tasnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Itu namanya curang! Kau sengaja mau melempar tasmu ke arahku ya?!" tuding Miku. Kaito langsung melotot galak.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak mungkin curang! Itu kulakukan untuk mengurangi beban saat lari. Kau yang curang, dasar cewek busuk!" timpal Kaito sambil mengambil tasnya dengan cuek.

"Aku?! Curang apanya?! Kau 'kan yang curang, berani menjebakku dengan orang-orang tidak berguna tadi!?"

"Hah?" Kaito bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura bingung, dasar jabrik!"

"Berisik kau, cewek busuk tengik!" seru Kaito yang tidak terima dibilang 'jabrik'.

"Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti memanggil orang dengan kasar seperti itu?!" bentak Miku.

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak usah ikut campur urusanku?! Aku sedang tidak _mood_ bertengkar dengan cewek busuk cerewet sepertimu!" tukas Kaito, lalu berlalu dari sana.

Merasa diacuhkan, guru muda bernama Kiyoteru itu buru-buru meniup peluit yang kedua. Miku menaikkan alisnya dengan heran sambil menatap sang guru, sedangkan Kaito cuek-cuek saja berjalan menjauh.

"Tu-tunggu! Tunggu! Kaito-kun!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei sambil mengejar Kaito sekuat tenaga hingga dia sampai di depan anak itu, "Perkenalkan, aku Kiyoteru Himaya, guru baru yang akan menjadi guru khusus anak-anak kelas 1-C. Bagaimana, kau menyukaiku?"

Kaito menatap penampilan guru muda itu dari atas sampai bawah, sedangkan yang ditatap mencoba tersenyum manis di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito mendecih sambil melengos, lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Kiyoteru-sensei dan Miku hanya bisa cengo melihat respon yang dikeluarkan makhluk biru itu.

"Tidaaaak! Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padaku?!" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei, sekarang dia beralih pada Miku.

"Se-sensei adalah guru baru di kelas kami?" tanya Miku dengan sedikit enggan, "Kenapa anda melakukan perkenalan aneh semacam itu?"

"Akan kujelaskan!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei, bersiap menjawab pertanyaan Miku, "Sebenarnya aku adalah guru yang terlalu perfeksionis sehingga tidak ada sekolahan yang mau menerimaku. Beruntung aku diterima mengajar di sini dengan syarat harus mengajarkan semua mata pelajaran yang ada di SMA. Hm... otakku yang jenius pun bekerja sehingga akhirnya aku diterima setelah menjalankan tes! Setelah itu, aku ditawari untuk mengajar di kelas 1-C yang anak-anaknya dikenal spesial. Jika aku tidak berhasil memahami mereka, maka aku tidak bisa mengajar. Jika aku tidak bisa mengajar mereka, maka aku akan dikeluarkan. Nah, sekarang ini aku sedang mencoba memahami orang yang paling berpengaruh dari mereka, karena itulah... eh...?"

Kiyoteru-sensei celingak-celinguk sendiri mencari teman ngobrol yang baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu masih berada di hadapannya. Eh, sekarang dia raib entah kemana. Guru muda itu garuk-garuk kepala.

"Yah..." senyum Kiyoteru-sensei sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Sepertinya kelas spesial ini menarik juga."

* * *

><p>"Hajimemashite! Namaku Kiyoteru Himaya! Panggil aku Kiyoteru-sensei!"<p>

Kiyoteru-sensei memperkanalkan dirinya setelah memasuki kelas C di pagi hari itu, "Aku sudah berkenalan dengan biang onar kelas kalian! Yak! Dan itu adalah Kaito Shion sang _School's Rocky_! Dan sepertinya... sang pendamping _Rocky_ juga."

Semua mata langsung mengarah pada dua selebriti yang dimaksud Kiyoteru-sensei. Kebetulan mereka duduk berdampingan sehingga semua mata langsung tertuju pada satu arah.

"Ha?" Miku dan Kaito langsung bingung di tempat.

"Kalian berdua harus bisa menyesuaikan diri di kelasku, anak baik," kata Kiyoteru-sensei dengan aura mengerikan yang tiba-tiba saja keluar melahap habis semua suasana ceria di kelas, "Kalau kalian macam-macam, aku bisa saja membocorkan rahasia kalian. Hahaha!"

"Rahasia?" gumam Kaito, "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Kuso Megane?!"

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan sebutan menakutkan itu, Kaito-kun," kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil berwarna cokelat dari saku celananya, "Atau akan kubacakan daftar rahasia memalukan yang pernah kau raih."

"Apa?!" Kaito menggeram. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa tidak enak saat melihat buku catatan beraura aneh itu. Dan lagi apa maksudnya "rahasia memalukan yang pernah kau raih"? bukannya kata "raih" tidak cocok dipakai dalam konteks seperti itu? Dasar guru idiot!

Semua orang dari tadi hanya duduk tegap di kursi mereka saat Kiyoteru-sensei hendak membaca, kecuali Miku yang sekarang ini sedang ber-fufufu-ria sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kaito.

"Apa ini? Nampaknya kau juga punya kelemahan ya, fufufu..." kikik Miku, membuat wajah Kaito memerah karena malu dan marah.

"Jadi! Yang pertama!"

Perasaan Kaito benar-benar mengatakan kalau buku catatan itu memang berisi fakta tentang dirinya. Entahlah, hatinya merasa begitu.

"Berhenti, Kuso Megane!" seru Kaito.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang... Kaito belum pernah punya _kanojo_!"

Keadaan langsung sunyi senyap. Satu-satunya hal yang terdengar hanyalah suara tawa tertahan dari Miku. Kaito langsung menatap tajam Kiyoteru-sensei yang terus saja membaca buku catatan itu tanpa beban. Sial sekali dia hari ini, mana cewek menyebalkan ini terus-terusan mengejekku lagi! Batin Kaito kesal.

"Ya ampun," Kiyoteru-sensei geleng-geleng kepala, "Kelas kalian itu sunyi sekali ya? Apa hanya ada satu orang yang punya selera humor bagus?"

"Kuso Megane! Berhenti membual!" seru Kaito, lantang. Tentu saja semua orang di kelas ketakutan dan tak ada yang berani berkutik.

"Baiklah! Yang kedua!"

"Apa? Apa, Sensei?!" tanya Miku dengan sangat antusias. Kepala Kaito semakin mendidih dibuatnya.

"Seusai pelajaran olahraga, biasanya kalian suka mandi 'kan? Nah, Kaito tidak pernah menggunakan handuk sehabis mandi!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" suara tawa Miku semakin keras saja.

"Kubilang... BERHENTI!"

BRUAAAAAK!

Kaito melemparkan kursinya ke arah Kiyoteru-sensei yang dengan secepat kilat mengepalkan tinju ke arahnya hingga kursi itu hancur berkeping-keping. Untung saja kepingan-kepingan itu tidak mengenai siapa pun.

"Wiii..." Miku terkesan dengan Kiyoteru-sensei. Dikiranya sensei itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Ternyata!

"Sensei ternyata hebat juga–"

"Abunai!" seruan Kiyoteru-sensei memotong perkataan Miku saat dia melihat kaito bersiap menendang gadis itu tanpa sungkan.

BRUAK!

"IIE...!" semua anak perempuan mulai berlarian ke arah pintu, berebut lubang pintu yang hanya bisa muat untuk dua badan.

"Tch!" decih Kaito setelah tendangannya tidak mengenai Miku, tapi mengenai meja gadis itu karena si gadis dengan cepat menggunakannya sebagai tameng untuk tendangan Kaito.

"Murid-murid! Berjalanlah dengan santai!" perintah Kiyoteru-sensei yang hampir tidak bisa dituruti oleh para siswa.

"Kau ini bodoh apa?! Itu bahaya 'kan?!" bentak Miku, "Kalau kakimu mengenai kepalaku bagaimana?!"

"Memang itu tujuanku, Kuso Onna!" balas Kaito.

"Kau ini benar-benar ingin membunuhku ya?!"

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya juga?!

"Kau ini benar-benar...!"

"Oi, oi, kalian berdua," Kiyoteru-sensei berjalan santai ke arah Kaito dan Miku setelah semua anak sekelas berhasil diungsikan ke koridor, "Karena sepertinya kalian berdua cocok, jadi kalian akan benar-benar kujodohkan."

"HAAAAH?!" seru keduanya dengan kompak. Sejurus kemudian keduanya saling menudingkan telunjuk sambil menunjukkan wajah jijik yang memang tak dibuat-buat.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu padaku dengan gadis busuk ini, Kuso Megane?!" seru Kaito, tak terima.

"Siapa yang sudi dijodohkan dengan bocah kasar tak tahu malu ini?!" teriak Miku yang juga tak kalah menakutkan.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah, hah?!" Kaito benar-benar dibuat marah besar oleh Miku.

"Siapa katamu?! Sudah jelas itu kau 'kan, dasar bocah tak tahu malu?!" balas gadis itu.

"Haaah?! Berani sekali kau, cewek busuk cerewet!"

"Aku tidak takut padamu, bocah bermuka tebal!"

"Singkatnya," Kiyoteru-sensei memecah pertengkaran di antara mereka, "Kau akan kujadikan sebagai penjaga _Rocky_ kita ini, Miku-san."

"Hah?" Miku langsung bingung.

"Kuulangi lagi. Kau, Miku Hatsune, akan bertugas untuk menjaga Kaito Shion dari segala bentuk penyalahgunaan kekuatannya yang akan mengakibatkan hal buruk bagi sekolah dan masyarakat!" jelas Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Itu berlebihan 'kan, Sensei?! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia selalu berkelahi, bahkan dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya?!"

"Berisik kau! Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau sudah mengenalku, idiot cerewet!" kesal Kaito pada Miku.

"Yang berisik itu kau! Memangnya salah ya kalau aku mengetahui rahasia umum tentangmu?!"

"Lalu, Miku Hatsune," Kiyoteru-sensei kembali memecah pertengkaran sengit itu, "Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi penjaga yang baik untuk anak ini, maka..."

Glek!

Miku menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba dia menjadi tegang saat akan mendengar penjelasan selanjutnya. Habis, sepertinya Kiyoteru-sensei serius sekali mengatakan itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini bayi?! Sialan kau!" Kaito bersiap menyerang Kiyoteru-sensei yang sedang berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah pukulan, namun...

Sret! Tep! Bruk!

Kiyoteru-sensei berhasil menghindar sekaligus menjatuhkan Kaito ke lantai. Ditambah lagi, dia berhasil membuat Kaito terlungkup dengan kedua tangan di atas punggung seperti seorang narapidana yang sedang digeledah.

"Sugoi..." gumam Miku. Selama ini, dia pikir tidak akan pernah ada orang yang mampu mengalahkan Kaito, tapi ternyata si sensei mampu membuat Kaito jadi terlihat tak berdaya seperti itu hanya dalam hitungan detik! Hebat sekali!

"Itetetetetete!" tanpa disangka-sangka Kaito merintih saat kedua tangannya ditarik ke atas oleh Kiyoteru-sensei. Coba bayangkan! Dalam posisi terlungkup dan kedua tangan di belakang punggung, lalu mereka ditarik dengan paksa. Manusia macam apa yang tidak akan kesakitan jika badannya tidak lentur?

"Hm? Sakit ya?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Se-sensei!" tegur Miku yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak tega melihat Kaito merintih seperti itu.

"Ayo panggil aku 'Sensei'!" suruh Kiyoteru-sensei pada Kaito, tapi anak itu hanya mendecih kesal.

"Berisik kau, Kuso Megane!"

"Hoo... masih juga bisa bicara begitu ya?" Kiyoteru-sensei lalu tanpa segan-segan menginjak kepala Kaito sehingga menambah rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Sensei!" seru Miku, "Itu berlebihan 'kan?! Tolong berhenti!"

"Panggil aku 'Sensei' sekarang. Kalau tidak, mungkin tanganmu akan patah," kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil terus menarik tangan Kaito pelan-pelan.

Setelah melihat ini, Miku jadi merasa sifat Kiyoteru-sensei yang sebenarnya itu ternyata sangat mengerikan. Dia tidak segan-segan melakukan hal yang demikian bahkan pada murid didikannya sendiri.

"Aku belum mendengarnya, Kaito-kun..." kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Aargh..." Kaito terus menahan rasa sakit di kedua lengannya dengan kepala yang masih terinjak, "Si-sialan kau..."

"Se-sensei! Tolong hentikan!" kata Miku, semakin khawatir saja melihat keadaan Kaito.

"Masih berani menyebutku sialan?" Kiyoteru-sensei sambil terus memainkan lengan Kaito. Miku menggeram kesal karena dari tadi si sensei ini tidak mau berhenti menyakiti Kaito yang sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi. Orang itu sudah keterlaluan!

"Jadi, kapan kau akan memanggilku 'Sensei'?" tanyanya pada Kaito yang masih terus saja merintih kesakitan.

"Sensei, hentikan!" kata Miku dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Kaito-kun, ayo katakan!"

"Kubilang..." gadis itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat, "HENTIKAN!"

Bug!

Miku berhasil menendang Kiyoteru-sensei dan membuat orang itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari Kaito. Sensei lalu mundur beberapa langkah sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kuso!" Kaito berdiri tanpa menggunakan lengannya yang masih terasa sangat ngilu untuk digerakkan.

"Sensei! Itu namanya kekerasan!" kata Miku sambil menunjuk guru muda itu, "Kau bisa dituntut kalau melukai murid!"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan terkena tuntutan yang berarti," seringainya, "Karena bagaimanapun juga, anak itu di mata polisi tetap saja hanya seorang bocah nakal yang perlu diajari sopan santun. Kebenaran akan berbalik padaku."

"Apa?!" geram Miku. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar Kaito mengeluh saat berusaha menggerakan tangannya. Gadis itu segera menghampiri Kaito.

"Kaito, kau tidak apa-ap–"

Plak! Kaito menepis uluran tangan Miku dengan kasar yang menyebabkan dia kembali dilanda rasa sakit.

"Jangan memaksakan diri!" kata Miku.

"Berisik kau, Kuso Onna!" geram Kaito, lalu menatap tajam Kiyoteru-sensei dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk dan dingin, "Sekarang aku sedang berurusan dengan si tengik ini!"

"Kaito..." gumam Miku sambil memperhatikan ekspresi yang sedang dipasang anak biru itu saat ini.

Kiyoteru-sensei masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil mencoba meresapi tatapan mata anak itu. Tatapan itu... penuh dengan dendam dan kebencian. Kebencian yang sangat dalam dan menyakitkan. Sepertinya, anak ini...

"Sialaaan!" Kaito kembali menerjang dan menyerang Kiyoteru-sensei, tapi guru itu selalu berhasil menghindari setiap serangannya sambil terus-terusan mempelajari ekspresi yang sedang digunakan Kaito saat ini.

Tak lama, karena merasa tidak fokus dengan pertarungan itu, dia membiarkan salah satu celah terbuka sehingga Kaito berhasil menjatuhkan kacamatanya.

"Hm..." Kiyoteru-sensei mengambil kacamata tahan bantingnya dari lantai, lalu mengusap-usapnya perlahan, "Kau ini, sekali-kali harus merasakan yang namanya kekalahan."

"Apa?!" geram Kaito sambil melotot ke arahnya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Kiyoteru-sensei bergerak sangat cepat sehingga Kaito tidak bisa melakukan persiapan. Akibatnya, dia terkena pukulan di bagian perut sampai badannya terpental sejauh kurang lebih tujuh langkah orang dewasa. Miku sempat melongo melihatnya.

"Kaito!" seru Miku setelah menyadari kalau Kaito benar-benar sudah terbanting.

Gadis itu buru-buru berlari ke arah Kaito yang sedang memegangi perutnya sambil berusaha menahan sakit. Rintihannya benar-benar terasa sangat menyakitkan. Pastinya pukulan itu sangat keras. Tidak mungkin jika tidak keras! Apalagi guru itu memukulnya tanpa rasa sungkan.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang guru melakukan hal ini pada muridnya?! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Batin Miku.

"SENSEI! Hentikan ini sekarang juga!" teriak Miku sambil berdiri tegap di hadapan Kaito. Kiyoteru-sensei hanya menghela napas pendek, lalu menatap Miku dengan serius.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan memanjakannya seperti itu, dia akan tetap jadi pecundang!" kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Tapi ini sudah berlebihan, Sensei! Apa kau tidak bisa memperlakukan muridmu secara wajar?!"

"Wajar...? hm..." Kiyoteru-sensei membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak bergeser, "Kau pikir dia memperlakukanku dengan wajar sebagai seorang guru?"

Miku tidak bisa membalas perkataan orang itu karena memang dia ada benarnya juga. Tapi gadis itu juga tidak bisa membiarkannya terus-terusan menghajar Kaito.

"Sebaiknya kau tahu kalau musuh dari musuhmu adalah teman. Karena itulah sebaiknya kau minggir, Miku Hatsune-san," kata Kiyoteru-sensei dengan aura yang sangat tidak bersahabat, "Aku tahu kau selalu menganggap anak itu sebagai musuh. Nah, sekarang kau bisa minggir."

Sebenarnya Miku agak benci mengakui kalau dia sekarang sedang ketakutan. Tapi, tidak ada pilihan lain! Dia harus menyerang guru itu dan melindungi Kaito!

"Hiyaaa!" Miku berlari ke arah guru itu, lalu melayangkan tendangannya yang super kuat. Tapi tidak berhasil karena tendangannya itu bisa ditahan dengan mudah. Gadis itu mencoba lagi dengan berbagai teknik yang berbeda, tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

Hal itu berlanjut sampai Miku kelelahan dan hampir kehabisan tenaga. Rupanya guru muda itu menunggu hal ini. Menunggu lawannya kelelahan. Buktinya sekarang bagian dia yang menyerang Miku. Beruntung gadis itu bisa menghindari serangannya beberapa kali meskipun tidak bisa menangkis semuanya.

Sementara Kaito mencoba untuk bangkit saat melihat Miku berjuang mati-matian untuknya.

"Sial..." geram Kaito sambil memegangi perutnya, "Apa sih yang dipikirkan cewek itu?!"

Sekarang ini, perutnya masih terasa ngilu dan sakit. Terlebih lagi kalau dia bergerak. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain ikut terlibat dalam masalahnya. Apalagi seorang perempuan. Meskipun... yah, tidak bisa dibilang perempuan biasa sih.

"Ah!" Miku tersudut di pojokan ruangan. Saat gadis itu memukulkan tangannya ke arah Kiyoteru-sensei, guru muda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya lalu membuat Miku pingsan secara tiba-tiba.

"Kuso Onna!" seru Kaito begitu melihat Miku tumbang, "Tch... sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Heee..." Kiyoteru-sensei menyeringai sambil memunggungi Kaito, "Apa ini? Kau mengkhawatirkannya? Bisa kutulis di buku catatanku lho."

"Dasar guru sial!" umpat Kaito sambil berusaha berjalan ke arah Kiyoteru-sensei, tapi rasa sakit di perutnya mencegah kedua kakinya untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi sehingga dia ambruk sebelum sampai di tempat sensei itu.

"Oyasumi," tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seseorang membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya sebelum dia mencium sebuah aroma wangi yang membawanya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!" seru Rin setelah sampai di rumah keluarga Shion.<p>

"Ooh! Rin-chan, okairi!" Bossu membalas salam anak pirang itu dari ruang keluarga, "Kau tidak pulang bareng Kaito?"

"Tadinya aku berencana menungguinya, tapi aku ada PR yang harus segera diselesaikan!" sahut Rin sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Semangat ya belajarnya!"

"Arigatou!" seru Rin, lalu pergi ke kamarnya di samping kamar Kaito.

"Hm... paling juga dia tiduran di taman itu," Rin mengucapkan pikirannya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

* * *

><p>Kaito membuka matanya yang terasa berat perlahan-lahan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya matanya saja yang berat, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang besar juga sedang bersender pada punggungnya. Saat anak itu menoleh...<p>

"Hah?! Apa maksudnya iniiiiii?!" teriak Kaito kaget saat dia menyadari kalau Miku sedang tertidur sambil bersender padanya. Kaito berusaha menjauh, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangannya diikat oleh sebuah tali di belakang punggungnya. Belum lagi, rasanya tangan di balik punggung itu terlalu banyak. Apa mungkin...?

Kaito berusaha mengintip ke belakang punggungnya. Eeeeh?! Benar saja! Tangannya dan tangan Miku diikat di belakang dengan satu tali yang artinya mereka tidak bisa memisahkan punggung mereka sampai berhasil lepas dari tali itu. Sialan kau Kuso Megane! Rutuk Kaito dalam hati. Mana sekujur tubuhku sakit lagi, dumelnya.

Kaito ingat saat perutnya dipukul sedemikian keras sehingga rasanya bernapas pun sulit. Syukurlah sekarang sudah tidak terasa mual lagi. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama mereka berdua tertidur di dalam kelas sampai-sampai rasa nyeri yang melegit-legit itu bisa hilang?

Saat mata Kaito mengitari sekeliling, bangku sudah rapi dan lantai juga bersih. Ini artinya, mereka sudah lama tertidur dalam posisi begitu. Apalagi cahaya matahari sudah berwarna oranye yang menandakan hari sudah sore, padahal ribut-ribut terjadi di pagi hari.

"Benar-benar parah..." gumam Kaito sambil berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk lepas dari tali, tapi sia-sia saja. Ikatan itu benar-benar kuat. Apalagi simpulnya simpul mati. Plus, kedua tangan Kaito terasa benar-benar lemas dan sakit meskipun masih bisa digerakkan sehingga dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melepaskan diri darinya.

"Oi, oi, bangun kau, Kuso Onna!" suruh Kaito sambil menggoyang-goyang kepala Miku yang kebetulan sedang bertengger di bahunya. Tapi gadis itu tidak mau bangun juga.

Kaito mencoba menggeser kepala gadis itu dengan kepalanya, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak mau bangun. Malah dia mengembalikan posisi kepalanya ke bahu Kaito.

"Sial, apa boleh buat!" dumel Kaito sambil menghela napas pendek.

Trek! Trek! Trek!

Suara jam dinding terdengar begitu jelas. Sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. Sekolah akan ditutup pukul enam. Mereka hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk keluar dari sana. Tapi gadis itu dari tadi tidak mau bangun juga. Ini sudah hampir lima menit dari semenjak Kaito membiarkan gadis itu tertidur di pundaknya.

Ah, benar juga! Kaito teringat kalau dia mencium sesuatu yang wangi sebelum jatuh tertidur. Apa itu obat bius ya? Jangan-jangan gadis ini juga dibius sampai tidak mau bangun seperti itu.

"Haah..." Kaito mendesah lega setelah menyadarinya. Dikiranya, gadis itu dipukul atau sesuatulah yang membuatnya sampai pingsan.

Eh, jangan salah, meskipun terkenal tak pandang bulu, tapi kalau wanita yang jadi lawannya, Kaito tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang akan membuat wanita itu pingsan. Kalau babak belur sih, iya. Mungkin.

Hmm...

Kembali mengingat keberadaan mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu benar-benar membuat Kaito tidak nyaman. Coba pikir, selama beberapa menit, Kaito harus terus-terusan mencium wangi _shampoo_-nya Miku, dan itu lama-lama membuatnya tidak bisa berdiam diri. Lagi-lagi ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa mencium bau _shampoo_ anak perempuan dalam jarak yang sedekat ini.

Cih, sial, umpat Kaito dalam hati sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sumpah deh, wajahnya tidak bisa berwarna normal. Sesuatu terus-terusan memberinya warna merah di pipi. Ini membuatnya marah tanpa sebab yang pasti sehingga anak itu terpaksa harus membangunkan gadis ini dengan bergerak-gerak kesana-kemari setelah berhasil bertahan dalam beberapa menit terakhir.

"Ayo bangun! Kuso Onna! Bangun!" bentak Kaito.

"E-eh... eh?" Miku akhirnya mau membuka mata. Sesaat setelah menyadari posisi mereka seperti itu, Miku langsung menjerit kaget dan menarik-narik lengannya yang otomatis membuat Kaito kesakitan.

"Oi! Oi! Jangan ditarik! Sakit tahu!" teriak Kaito, kesal.

"Ah, benar juga!" Miku sepertinya teringat sesuatu, lalu menoleh ke arah Kaito meskipun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, "Kaito! Bagaimana lukamu?!"

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" balas Kaito. Miku memanyunkan bibirnya, sebal.

"Kau ini, aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

Ting!

Kaito tiba-tiba saja mematung. Miku bisa merasakannya berhubung posisi mereka sedang tidak bisa jauh-jauh.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Miku tak sengaja melihat daun telinga Kaito yang sepertinya memerah. Eh? Eh? Apa? Apa anak itu sedang merasa malu? Aku ingin lihat wajahnya! Seru Miku dalam hati.

"Kaito! Kaito! Lihat sini dong!" kata Miku sambil berusaha memutar kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah anak biru itu.

"Tch! Diam! Lama-lama kuhajar juga kau!" bentak Kaito sambil terus berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari Miku.

"Hahaha! Ternyata kau bisa juga berekspresi begitu. Imut," kikik Miku.

Kaito mendecih. Dibilang 'imut', laki-laki mana yang sudi?

Dug!

Tiba-tiba Miku merasakan kepalanya dibentur dari belakang.

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" protes Miku.

"Salah sendiri memanggilku begitu! Di mana-mana juga tidak ada laki-laki yang suka dibilang imut!"

"Iya, iya, maaf!" Miku manyun.

"Lagipula kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini," kata Kaito, "Sudah mulai gelap. Sekolah juga akan segera ditutup."

"Heee? Benar juga! Sebentar lagi sekolah ditutup! Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana?!" jerit Miku, panik.

"Berisik! Makanya kita harus segera mencari cara untuk melepas tali ini dan keluar secepatnya!"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana?!"

"Ya bergeraklah! Dasar cewek bodoh!" bentak Kaito, kesal, "Ayo pergi ke ruang guru! Biasanya di sana ada alat yang bisa digunakan untuk memotong benda-benda seperti ini."

"Berhenti memanggilku cewek bodoh!"

"Jangan banyak omong! Berdiri saja sekarang!"

* * *

><p>Kaito dan Miku berjalan miring dengan hati-hati. Untung saja sore hari begini jarang ada orang yang masih berada di sekolah kecuali para anggota OSIS yang selalu sok sibuk mengurusi ini dan itu setiap hari.<p>

Beruntung juga bagi Kaito karena mereka berdua belum bertemu anggota OSIS mana pun dalam kondisi seperti itu. Kalau ketahuan orang 'kan bisa gawat! Mana badannya sedang luka-luka lagi! Pasti akan beredar rumor bahwa seorang Kaito Shion ternyata bisa juga dihajar orang. Gengsinya bisa turun tiba-tiba.

"Hey, apa kau yakin ruang guru belum dikunci pada jam-jam seperti ini?" tanya Miku, agak ragu saat melihat lampu di ruang guru sudah dimatikan. Kaito berdecak kesal.

"Kalau sudah begitu, pintunya pasti sudah dikunci," dumel Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, coba ke ruang OSIS," usul Miku, "Biasanya masih ada orang 'kan di dalam?"

"Hah?! Kau gila ya?! Kalau ada orang yang melihat kita seperti ini, 'kan bisa gawat!" sembur Kaito.

"Apa sih?! Justru kalau tidak dilihat orang kita tidak akan bisa melepaskan tali ini!" balas Miku sambil mencoba menarik diri untuk berjalan ke ruang OSIS, tapi Kaito melawannya dengan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dan mengakibatkan terjadinya aksi tarik menarik yang sengit di koridor lantai dua.

Gubrak!

Akhirnya mereka tumbang bersama-sama karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan akibat aksi tarik menarik itu.

"Kau ini bodoh apa?! Sudah tahu tanganku sedang sakit! Jangan seenaknya menarik begitu dong!" bentak Kaito dengan kesal.

"Apa sih?! Kalau sakit, tinggal ikuti aku 'kan?!"

"Pokoknya jangan sampai ada yang melihat kita seperti ini!" kata Kaito dengan nada final. Miku cemberut kesal. Entah kenapa kali ini gadis itu merasa tidak bisa melawan kata-katanya.

"Huuh, ya sudah! Terus, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" tanya Miku. Kaito mencoba berpikir keras. Ruangan mana lagi yang kira-kira masih belum dikunci ya?

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain ke ruang OSIS 'kan?" desak Miku.

"Bisa diam tidak sih cerewet?! Kau membuyarkan konsentrasiku!"

"Ayo dong cepat! Waktu kita tidak banyak! Sudah gelap tahu!" ketus Miku.

"Ck! Kita pergi ke lantai satu dulu!" putus Kaito sambil berusaha berdiri, tapi rupanya nasib buruk menimpa Miku. Gadis itu melakukan suatu gerakan aneh. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu dengan kakinya.

"Hei, kau bisa berjalan tidak?" tanya Kaito.

"Te-tentu saja aku bisa!" serobot Miku. Tapi saat dia melangkah, gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga membuat dirinya dan Kaito terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau itu sial sekali sih cewek busuk!" dumel Kaito, "Kalau tidak bisa jalan, bilang dari tadi!"

Miku tidak bisa membalas perkataan Kaito karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantahnya. Kakinya keseleo karena terjatuh setelah aksi tarik menarik tadi. Sialnya, dia tidak bisa membuka aib itu di depan Kaito. Tapi sekarang, ya mau bagaimana lagi...

"Coba kau berdiri!" suruh Kaito.

"Kakiku sakit," keluh Miku. Kaito melengos kesal. Anak itu lalu menarik dirinya dan Miku ke atas sehingga Miku hanya perlu meluruskan salah satu kakinya untuk berdiri tegap.

"Diam dan jangan protes! Kalau kau protes aku akan membunuhmu!" bentak Kaito.

Meskipun awalnya Miku merasa heran, tapi saat Kaito mengangkat badannya ke atas, gadis itu benar-benar kaget. Kaito membiarkan Miku berada di atas punggungnya sedangkan dia sendiri berjalan dengan membungkuk.

"He-hei! Katamu tanganmu sedang sakit! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" Miku mencoba protes, "Lagi pula ini bahaya 'kan?!"

"Sekali lagi bicara, aku akan langsung membantingmu!" ancam Kaito yang sepertinya sudah cukup marah karena kewalahan membawa gadis itu di punggungnya.

Wajah Miku benar-benar merah sekarang. Aduh... rasanya malu sekali! Mana mungkin dia digendong dalam posisi seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau badannya berat? Waduh. Waduh. Benar-benar memalukan!

"Hey, kita akan turun tangga. Jangan bergerak!" kata Kaito sambil melangkah menuruni tangga dengan sangat hati-hati. Miku tidak berkutik sampai Kaito berhasil menuruni seperempat tangga. Akhirnya, saat-saat yang mengerikan pun tiba. Seekor cicak tiba-tiba saja jatuh tepat di atas wajah Miku.

"Ya-ya ampun! Ada cicak di wajahku! Ada cicak! Cicak! Tidaaaak!" spontan saja Miku bergerak-gerak dengan brutal yang menyebabkan Kaito kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga langkahnya jadi oleng,

"Ho-hoi!"

Gubraaaak!

Terdengarlah suara gedebuk yang lumayan keras.

Miku masih menutup matanya. Dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Yang dia rasakan hanya punggung Kaito yang masih ada di bawahnya. Lain halnya dengan Kaito yang ternyata berakhir mengenaskan. Karena insiden tangga itu, bibirnya berdarah. Bukan hanya itu, pasti bagian depan badannya juga sakit.

"Dasar cewek sialan! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?! Semua badanku jadi sakit 'kan?! Mana kau itu berat lagi! Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus-terusan menyusahkanku, haaaaaaaah?!" Kaito langsung mencak-mencak marah.

"Ma-maaf! Maaf! Maaf!" Miku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan karena pada kenyataannya itu semua memang adalah salahnya.

"Dasar sial!" umpat Kaito sambil berusaha berdiri membawa Miku. Setelah berdiri, sesuatu tiba-tiba terjatuh dari sakunya.

"He?"

"Eh?"

"PISAU LIPAT!" seru keduanya berbarengan. Mereka langsung mencoba menggerakan lengan untuk mengambil pisau lipat itu.

"Sial, kalau tahu ada pisau begituan, dari tadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membawa-bawa gajah seperti ini!" umpat Kaito.

"Ga-gajah...?" gumam Miku dengan wajah memerah karena malu, "A-aku tidak memintamu menggendongku kok!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak melakukannya, dasar gajah bodoh!" bentak Kaito. Miku langsung kesal mendengarnya. Dibilang 'gajah' sudah dua kali. Hanya cewek macam Miku yang tahan mendengarnya.

"Maaf sudah membuat kera kewalahan membawa gajah," sungut Miku.

"Hah?!" Kaito dibuat semakin naik darah, "Siapa yang kau maksud, gajah tengik?!"

"Kalau tidak bodoh seharusnya kau tahu!" balas Miku, tidak mau kalah.

"Gajah tengik brengsek!" Kaito mulai lagi memainkan kepalanya untuk dibenturkan ke kepala Miku.

"Itai!" seru Miku tanpa bisa memegangi bagian yang sakit, "Kau ini bodoh apa?! Kalau aku kena amnesia bagaimana?!"

"Bisa diam tidak sih, gagabreng?! Kau membuatku pusing!"

"Salah sendiri memakai kepala untuk menyakiti orang lain!" seru Miku, "Lalu apa itu gagabreng, menjijikan!"

"Berisik! Diam saja! Aku jadi susah mau mengambil pisaunya kalau kau tidak mau diam!"

"Bodoh, kalau kau langsung menyadari ada pisau lipat di sakumu, dari tadi mungkin kita sudah keluar dari sini!" dumel Miku.

"Heh gajah cerewet! Di saat-saat panik seperti tadi, mana mungkin aku bisa merasakan keberadaan pisau sialan ini! Dan kalau kau tidak mau diam, besok kau akan jadi _Kuchisake Onna_!"

Miku hanya mendecih sebal. Mau tak mau dia harus diam agar semua ini bisa segera selesai. Pasalnya, mereka sudah hampir bermenit-menit menghabiskan waktu untuk bertengkar. Benar-benar, adu mulut dengan Kaito itu bisa sampai setahun kalau Miku tidak mengalah.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya tangan Kaito berhasil menggenggam pisaunya. Sekarang masalahnya adalah cara memotong tali. Bukannya tidak bisa mengarahkan pisau ke tempat yang benar, hanya saja tali yang dipakai untuk mengikat mereka itu bukan tali biasa. Ditambah lagi, pisau yang sedang digunakan untuk memotong ternyata sudah tumpul. Mungkin dibutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa memotong tali itu.

"Sialan si mata empat itu!" lagi-lagi Kaito mengumpat Kiyoteru-sensei, "Pasti dia sengaja melakukan ini!"

"Aduh, kita sudah menghabiskan waktu lama di sini! Sekolah beberapa menit lagi ditutup! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Cewek bawel brengsek! Kubilang diam!" bentak Kaito dengan sangat keras yang langsung membuat Miku bungkam sambil mati-matian menahan amarahnya. Kalau saja bukan karena tugas, pasti kau sudah kulemparkan ke kubangan! Batin Miku, kesal.

* * *

><p>"Aneh, sudah jam enam kurang kok anak itu belum pulang juga ya?" tanya Rin entah pada siapa. Gadis itu sekarang sedang melihat-lihat sekitar teras depan rumah sambil menunggui kepulangan Kaito yang sejak sore tadi belum muncul juga. Padahal sekarang sudah gelap.<p>

"Hmm... tidak biasanya Kaito belum pulang meski sudah selarut ini," tiba-tiba Bossu muncul di belakang Rin.

"Bossu-san," sapa Rin.

"Tapi... kalau dia tidak pulang juga tidak masalah sih," kata Bossu, mengejutkan Rin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin, "Bukannya aku ada di sini untuk..."

"Yah, kau tenang saja. Jangan sampai lupa kalau aku masih punya kartu As yang lain, Rin-chan," seringai Bossu.

Rin mengangguk-angguk. Benar juga. Mungkin saja si kartu As ini sedang menjalankan tugasnya di luar sana.

"Ayo masuk, Rin-chan. Sudah mulai dingin lho..." kata Bossu sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Baiiiik!" Rin membuntutinya dari belakang.

* * *

><p>"Sial. Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi!"<p>

"Kenapa hal seperti ini..."

Kaito dan Miku hanya bisa terduduk lemas di depan pintu masuk bangunan sekolah. Ternyata mereka sudah terkunci duluan sebelum berhasil lepas dari belenggu neraka itu. Belum lagi sekarang hari sudah gelap.

"Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padaku...?" gumam Miku. Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Kenapa aku harus berada di sini bersama gajah busuk pembuat onar ini sih?!" seru Kaito sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Miku dengan kesal.

Yang ditunjuk-tunjuk langsung tidak terima. Saat akan menerjang Kaito dengan kakinya, gadis itu lupa kalau ternyata kakinya itu sedang keseleo sehingga mau tak mau dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah berakhir meniban Kaito. Lagi-lagi posisinya berada di atas anak itu.

"Mi-mi-ming-" Miku tidak bisa berkata-kata saat menyadari wajahnya berada tepat di atas wajah Kaito yang juga tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

Siiiiing...

"Mi-minggir, badanmu berat tahu, dasar gajah busuk!" Kaito buru-buru mendorong badan gadis itu setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Suasana canggung pun terjadi selama beberapa menit sebelum Kaito memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana tanpa melirik Miku sama sekali.

"Tu-tunggu! Kaito! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan perempuan seorang diri di sini!" teriak Miku.

"Peduli amat!" dengus Kaito sambil terus berjalan.

Saat sedang berjalan dengan santainya, tiba-tiba semua lampu di sekitar mereka mati.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!"

Kaito langsung menutup kedua telinganya ketika suara yang hampir menyerupai guntur itu menggedor gendang telinga dengan sangat keras.

"Kaito! Kaito! Kaito! Kaito!" Miku terus saja memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Tch! Menyusahkan saja!" dumel Kaito, tapi dia pergi juga untuk mengecek keberadaan Miku. Saat dia sudah memperkirakan tempat di mana gadis itu berada, Kaito memanggilnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu mencengkram kakinya dengan kuat. Spontan Kaito berteriak keras.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kaito langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Panik. Sial! Dia sudah tertangkap oleh sesuatu! Apalagi cengkraman itu begitu kuat dan terkesan haus darah. Kalau dipikir-pikir harusnya dia malu karena suara teriakannya lebih kencang dari Miku, tapi siapa peduli! Yang penting sekarang dia harus segera melepaskan diri dari cengkraman makhluk aneh itu.

Saat sedang bersiap-siap akan menendangnya, Kaito mendengar ada suara tangisan anak perempuan sedang memanggil namanya.

"Ka..i...to... hiks..."

Heee? Apa sih, ternyata si Kuso Onna? Desah Kaito dalam hati. Ya ampun, dia kira itu hantu!

"Oi, oi, jangan menangis begitu!" Kaito mengulurkan tangannya pada Miku, tapi rupanya gadis itu tidak menyambutnya. Malah dia menghambur memeluk Kaito yang langsung jadi lebih panik dari yang tadi.

"Oi, oi! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bisa bernapas! Oi! Lepas!" seru Kaito, "Oi! Kau mau membunuhku ya, Kuso Onna?! Kau dengar aku tidak?! Oi!"

Miku tidak merespon. Dia hanya menangis di dada Kaito sambil memeluknya dengan sangat erat hingga rasanya badan anak muda itu semakin terasa sakit.

Gawat, kalau begini terus aku bisa mati! Batin Kaito yang hampir kehabisan napas.

Tak tahu dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, anak itu tia-tiba teringat dengan kucing. Dia lalu menepuk kepala Miku berkali-kali seperti menepuk kepala anak kucing yang sedang ketakutan. Dan wow. Hasilnya menakjubkan! Miku berhenti menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya mencekik badan Kaito.

"Haaaah..." akhirnya Kaito bisa bernapas dengan lega, "Hey, Kuso Onna! Lain kali kalau mau membunuhku, jangan pelan-pelan seperti tadi!" omelnya.

Miku hanya terdiam. Masih memeluk Kaito.

Awalnya dipeluk seperti ini memang membuat Kaito risi. Apalagi ini kali pertama ada seorang cewek yang benar-benar memeluknya seperti ini setelah ibunya. Ternyata hangat juga dipeluk seperti itu.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang dan terbiasa, Kaito menutup matanya perlahan.

"Ka-Kaito... kau di sana?" tanya Miku karena Kaito tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi selama beberapa menit. Gadis itu juga tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Ng?" Kaito merespon dengan mendengungkan suaranya. Miku mendesah lega. Ternyata masih Kaito, pikirnya.

"Naa, ayo kita pergi ke UKS," ajak Kaito tiba-tiba.

"H-hah? Memangnya ruang UKS belum dikunci?" tanya Miku. Kaito garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kenapa tidak dicoba saja?" sahutnya, "Lagi pula, apa kau mau diam di sini saja semalaman sambil melakukan ini padaku?"

Wajah Miku langsung memerah.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" tanya Miku tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Kaito.

"Sudahlah cepat lepaskan aku," suruh Kaito sambil mendorong badan gadis itu menjauh. Setelah melepas pelukannya, Miku langsung mencengkram blazzer anak biru itu dengan kuat.

"Jangan remas blazzer-ku! Nanti lecek!" omel Kaito, lalu dia berbalik memunggungi Miku, "Naik ke punggungku, sekarang."

"Ha-hah? E-etto..." Miku kebingungan. Sejak kapan anak itu jadi baik seperti ini?! Kenapa dengan perubahan ini?! Jangan-jangan bocah itu kesurupan?! Pikiran gadis itu langsung berperang dengan sendirinya.

"Cepatlah."

Puk!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Miku malah menepuk pipi kanan Kaito dari belakang.

"Apaan sih?! Ayo cepat naik cewek busuk! Kalau tidak, aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini!" bentaknya, kesal. Mendengar Kaito marah-marah, Miku mendesah lega. Dikiranya Kaito tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi anak baik. Rupanya masih sama saja. Baguslah.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" bentak Kaito sambil berbalik, "Kalau tidak mau naik, aku angkat saja kau!"

Tanpa permisi, Kaito mengangkat Miku dengan kedua tangannya. Miku tahu itu akan menyakiti lengannya yang masih kaku, makanya dia mencoba menghentikan Kaito. Tapi...

"Sudah diam! Kau tidak mau kulempar 'kan?!" kata Kaito sambil melangkah pelan-pelan menyusuri dinding untuk menemukan pintu UKS.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau Miku diam saja. Ternyata anak ini punya sisi baik juga. Dikiranya dia sangat ganas sampai-sampai tidak akan memperdulikan siapa pun pada kesempatan apa pun. Miku lalu tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kaito tanpa sadar.

'Kenapa aroma anak ini bagus sekali ya? Baunya seperti _ice cream_...' batin Miku yang tiba-tiba saja merasa mengantuk setelah merasakan aroma khas Kaito yang memang hanya bisa dicium pada jarak dekat.

Hm... _Ice cream_...

* * *

><p>Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya Kaito menemukan ruang UKS.<p>

Cklek!

"Terbuka..." gumam Kaito begitu pintu berhasil dibuka, "Tch, ini pasti sudah diatur si mata empat busuk itu!"

"Oi, kita sudah sampai!" kata Kaito sambil menatap Miku.

Eh... ternyata yang ditatap malah kelihatan asyik tertidur.

"Benar-benar deh," gumam Kaito, "Anak perempuan itu cepat tidur, tapi lama bangun..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kaito mengoreksi pikirannya.

"Eh, tapi dia 'kan bukan anak perempuan," gumamnya sambil meletakan badan Miku di atas kasur UKS.

Haaaah... akhirnya bisa tenang juga, pikir Kaito sambil berjaan ke arah pintu, lalu duduk berselonjor di depannya. Dasar kuso megane! Bagaimana membalas perbuatannya ya? Mana tidak bisa dilawan dengan cara biasa lagi.

Tapi... Peduli amatlah, yang penting sekarang istirahat dulu.

Lama-lama Kaito merasakan matanya mulai terasa berat. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun tertidur.

* * *

><p>Miku terbangun saat merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya.<p>

"I-ini...!" Miku langsung panik begitu tidak merasakan kehadiran seorang manusia pun di ruangan itu. Mana gelap lagi. Aduh, rasanya ingin menangis.

Gadis itu berjalan hati-hati ke dekat jendela, lalu menyingkapkan tirai agar cahaya apa pun bisa masuk dan setidaknya bisa membuatnya melihat benda-benda di sekitar.

"Kaito..." panggil Miku dengan suara perempuan yang khas ketika sedang ketakutan.

Gadis itu langsung celingak-celinguk setelah cahaya bulan masuk lewat jendela. Ah... ternyata dia di sana, kata Miku dalam hati saat melihat Kaito tidur terduduk di depan pintu dengan kaki yang berselonjor.

Gadis itu segera mengambil selimut terdekat, lalu berjalan mendekati Kaito.

"Kupikir aku sendiri," gumam Miku sambil berjongkok di depan Kaito. Nah, sekarang dia bingung mau tidur di mana. Kalau jendela dibuka, dia tidak bisa tidur di ranjang lagi karena pemandangan menyeramkan diluar bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

Miku mendesah panjang sambil memandangi Kaito yang sedang tertidur. Apa dia tidak kedinginan ya? Sudah tidur di lantai, tidak pakai selimut pula? Pikir Miku. Gadis itu lalu menatap selimut yang sedang digenggamnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menyelimuti Kaito dengan itu.

"Eh...? Lukanya belum diobati ya?" gumam Miku saat menyadari masih banyak luka yang masih terlihat kotor. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil kotak kesehatan yang ada dan mulai mengobati Kaito.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka-luka ringan di sekitar pipi dan dahinya, Miku memperhatikan wajah Kaito yang sedang tertidur. Heeeh... benar-benar polos tanpa dosa. Ternyata dia bisa juga berekspresi seperti itu, pikir Miku.

Jika sedang tertidur, wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan anak sekolahan biasa. Bahkan tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau sebenarnya dia adalah berandalan.

Miku penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Kaito sehingga anak itu bisa sedemikian ganas dalam hidupnya. Bukankah ada orang-orang yang senantiasa menyayanginya? Atau... malah tidak ada sama sekali? Meskipun Miku mengetahui kalau dia memiliki seorang ayah yang baik, tapi anak itu seperti sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal yang disebut "cinta".

Miku menghela napas sambil terus memandangi Kaito. Meskipun sepertinya dia tidak mendapat banyak cinta dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi dia sudah cukup kuat menanggung semua beban hidupnya seorang diri. Hidup dalam kesendirian. Itulah Kaito.

Kesendirian itu terkadang memang menyakitkan. Kesendirian adalah sesuatu yang dapat menghalangi cinta datang padanya. Benar juga. Mungkin anak ini selalu menutup diri dan menolak semua cinta yang datang. Tapi, apa pernah ada cinta yang datang? Pada anak ini? Miku berpikir keras. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Rasanya.

Namun bila seandainya memang anak itu tak pernah merasakan "cinta", maka seseorang harus memulainya. Tidak. Sudah ada yang memulainya. Ya. Itu adalah Miku. Lagipula, sudah menjadi tugasnya memberikan "cinta" itu kepada Kaito. Eits, tapi bukan "cinta" yang seperti "itu". Ini hanya sebatas "kasih-sayang" sebagai teman. Tidak lebih. Jangan lebih.

Miku masih terus memandangi Kaito sampai dia tersadar kalau anak itu masih punya satu luka di bibirnya. Gadis itu segera membasahi kapas dengan obat merah, lalu pelan-pelan mengoleskannya di bibir tipis Kaito.

Saat mengobati bibir anak itu, rasanya kok aneh ya. Benar juga, ini pertama kalinya dia menyentuh bibir seorang laki-laki meskipun dengan perantara kapas.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab. Jangan bodoh! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, Miku?! Batin Miku jadi stress sendiri. Anak itu segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ng..." Miku memelototi wajah Kaito dengan tatapan sengit, tidak mau menerima dengan sensasi yang diberikan anak berandal itu ke wajahnya. Sensasi panas yang tiba-tiba muncul itu benar-benar mengganggu.

"Ng...!" Miku semakin tidak bisa menerima sensasi itu. Ada yang aneh. Ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat, Kaito itu benar-benar tampa–uhuk. Tidak! Miku memegangi kedua kepalanya.

"Apa aku sudah gila atau itu memang kenyataan ya?" tanya Miku entah pada siapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba mata Kaito terbuka, membuat Miku menjerit kaget.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka–" Miku mundur beberapa senti dari Kaito dengan wajah yang suuuper merah sambil berusaha menyebutkan nama Kaito. Ya ampun!

"Kakakakakaka-dengkul gajahmu!" sungut Kaito, "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"E-eh, i-itu... tidak, aku hanya... itu..." Miku bingung dengan yang harus dikatakannya.

Saat menyadari sikap Miku yang sangat tidak biasa itu, Kaito menyeringai lebar. Sesuatu yang menarik pun terlintas di benaknya.

"Heh, gajah bodoh," panggil Kaito sambil mendekat ke arah Miku.

"Eh? Eeh?" Miku semakin kikuk saat dia melihat wajah Kaito begitu dekat dengannya.

"Barusan kau mau apa?" tanya Kaito, sambil terus mendekat dan memojokkan Miku sampai gadis itu terus mundur mengenai tembok dekat jendela.

"A-a-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Miku sambil berusaha menutupi dadanya.

"Hmm...? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," kata Kaito. Miku masih tidak bisa berkutik. Harum _ice cream_-pun perlahan-lahan tercium dengan jelas. Tidaaaaaaaaaak!

"Kau suka makan _ice cream_ ya, Kaito?!" jerit Miku. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Hah?" Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Miku dengan heran. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya memerah. Anak itu langsung menjauh dari Miku, lalu kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Are...?" Miku terbengong-bengong sendiri, mencoba memahami hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Hmm... Tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu pemirsa! Sepertinya Miku sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!

"Kaito... kau suka _ice cream_ ya?" tanya Miku. Hehehehe... Kali ini gilirannya untuk menggoda anak itu.

"Berisik! Sana tidur, gajah jelek!" Kaito menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. Miku terkikik sambil mendekati Kaito.

"Kau suka rasa apa? Vanila? Strawberry? Anggur? Melon?" Miku terkikik lagi, "Ternyata seorang Kaito Shion bisa juga makan _ice cream_ seperti anak kecil? Hihihi..."

"..."

"Ara, ara, ada apa Kaito-kun? Jangan-jangan kau tidak mau mengakuinya?"

"..."

"Hm... sayang sekali, padahal aku punya banyak _ice cream_ di rumah.."

"...!"

"Nanti biar kubawakan ke sekola–"

"BERISIIIIIK!" Kaito langsung menutup mulut Miku dengan tangannya, sedangkan si gadis buru-buru memukuli tangan Kaito karena dia kesulitan bernapas.

"Siapa yang suka _ice cream_, hah?! Dasar gajah penipu! Kalau kau menyebarkan gosip brengsek seperti itu, kau akan mati sekarang juga! Mengerti?!"

Miku buru-buru mengangguk-angguk sebelum dia benar-benar mati karena kehabisan nafas. Kaito lalu melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Miku menarik nafas sesuka hatinya. Sialan cewek ini! Dumel Kaito dalam hati.

"Kau itu... benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan bagaimana memperlakukan perempuan dan laki-laki ya?!" dumel Miku dengan kesal.

"Kau itu dari tadi cerewet terus! Sudah sana cepat tidur!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau di dekatku ada cowok _hentai_ sepertimu?!" seru Miku.

"Hen–?!" Kaito menahan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba dia jadi sangat marah pada gadis gajah itu. _Hentai_?! Sejak kapan aku _hentai_?! Batin Kaito, tidak terima.

Baiklah. Sebenarnya semenjak Miku mengobati lukanya, Kaito sudah terbangun. Tapi dia membiarkan gadis itu melakukan pekerjaannya. Dan di saat dia berpikiran kalau Miku adalah benar-benar seorang "gadis", kini pemikirannya berubah 180 derajat. Cewek itu baru saja menyebutnya dengan panggilan kotor dan tidak senonoh. Kurang ajar adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan gajah itu sekarang.

"Tch...!" Kaito langsung berdiri, lalu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Ah, Ka..." suara Miku tertahan saat ingin memanggil Kaito.

Sekarang dia sendirian di tempat itu. Gelap. Dingin. Sunyi. Miku memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba muncul mulai menjalari syaraf-syaraf otaknya membuat badannya menggigil tak berarti. Mengapa seorang wanita selalu ditakdirkan menjadi makhluk yang lemah? Mengapa? Mengapa kebanyakan wanita takut dengan kegelapan? Mengapa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Miku. Sekarang dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain menangis dan sesenggukan, menunggu sebuah keajaiban datang. Kalau tidak menunggu keajaiban, apa lagi? Menunggu Kaito? Itu tidak mungkin! Dia sudah membuat anak itu marah. Pasti sekarang orang itu membencinya.

"Maaf... hiks... maaf..." gumam Miku sambil sesenggukan.

Krieeeet...

Tanpa diduga-duga, pintu terbuka dan membuat Miku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata itu Kaito! Dia tidak pergi!

"Haaah..." desah anak itu. Dia berjalan menghampiri Miku, lalu berjongkok di depannya, "Kau itu penakut sekali sih, gajah cengeng."

Melihat anak itu membuat tangis Miku semakin menjadi-jadi. Sedangkan Kaito bingung harus bagaimana menghadapinya.

"Ma..af... hiks, hiks, maaf..." gumam Miku sambil menunduk.

Kaito memandangi gadis itu dalam diam. Entah mengapa dia jadi merasa kalau Miku itu hanya seorang gadis biasa. Gadis biasa yang takut pada kegelapan. Yah, rata-rata gadis memang takut dengan kegelapan 'kan? Perasaan marah yang tadi sedang melandanya pun sirna.

"Su-sudah, ja-jangan... menangis..." hibur Kaito sambil menepuk kepala Miku dengan kaku.

Cih, sebenarnya Kaito sangat tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Apalagi tidak ada nada kasar yang terselip. Kesannya, dia sedang menghibur Miku 'kan? Tapi memang benar sih, tapi dia tidak mau dianggap sedang menghibur, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi itu benar 'kan? Tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi–

"Terimakasih..."

"Heh?" Kaito langsung salah tingkah saat melihat wajah tersenyum Miku yang di matanya masih tersisa air mata.

"Ja-ja-jangan salah paham ya! Mana mungkin aku mau menghibur gajah cengeng sepertimu!" kata Kaito sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Miku menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya bilang terimakasih," balas Miku yang sepertinya sekarang sudah berhasil menutupi rasa takutnya. Kaito menghela napas pendek sebelum kembali menatap gadis itu.

"Hei, dengar ya!" kata Kaito, "Kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir aku ada di sini karena aku tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada makhluk yang sama sekali tidak menarik sepertimu! Apalagi kau itu seekor gajah, mana mungkin 'kan aku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal begitu?!"

"Apa?!" tanya Miku. Gadis itu mulai berasap. Apa Kaito baru saja memanggilnya 'seekor gajah'?! Lalu, apa-apaan maksud perkataannya itu?!

"Kalau kau tidak tuli, seharusnya kau bisa dengar," ejek Kaito sambil menyeringai.

"Diam kau kera bodoh!" seru Miku sambil bersiap melayangkan tinjunya pada Kaito.

"O-oi! Tanganku belum sembuh! Jangan mulai sekarang gajah busuk! Oi!"

"Peduli amaaaaaaat!"

BRUUK! BRAAK! BRUUK! BRAAK!

Dan malam itu, sekolah pun dipenuhi oleh suara meriah dari genderang perang yang entah siapa pemukulnya. Yang jelas, besok pagi UKS pasti berantakan sekali.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two's finished.<p>

By Itachannio

**Readers** di mana pun anda berada, kembali lagi! Review cerita Tiga "M" ini totemo ditunggu by Authooor :D

Next Chapter

Bocah Tengik dari Neraka

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**YamiRei28****:**

Arigatou sudah datang untuk mereview! XD

Dokorode, betul Sob, Rin dan Miku itu kuat! Punya kekuatan super tuh mereka! :D

Lalu, rencananya memang akan ada pair KaitoxRin dan KaitoxMiku :D

Siiip mudah-mudahan suka,

Jadi~ tongkrongin terus cerita ini yaa, tehee~

**Zeita Hikari****:**

Waduh, Author minta hampura kepadamu Sob! Soalnya Author tidak tahu kalau akan ada banyak mata yang terbelalak ketika melihat adegan 'penendangan Aoki-chan' :D

Author merasa buruk soal itu, hahahahahaha *ketawa lagi* tapiii~ tenang saja Sob!

Aoki gak sampai bonyok kok, lebam doang ^^V

Oke~ Arigatou gozaimaaaaasu! Pantengin terus si 'Tiga M' ini ya Sob~!

**Hatsune Christine****:**

Arigatou Hatsune-chan! Iya betul syekale pairingnya akan mengundang sedikit kontropersi hahahaha :D  
>Hohoho... Tiga M? Etto... dari mana ya?<br>Kebetulan Author lagi mantengin anime Nisekoi, jadi kejadian-kejadian dalam cerita ini bakal ada kaitannya dengan huruf "M" dalam judul hehehe *nyambung amat Mas! #gubrak* terus Tiga-nya?

Etto... dari mana ya?

Kebetulan juga Author lagi suka angka Tiga! *lol*

Terlepas dari apakah itu aneh atau tidak, baca bin ikuti terus cerita ini ya Sob~! Mudah-mudahan suka! ^^d


	3. Bocah Tengik dari Neraka

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter three: Bocah Tengik dari Neraka

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>"Nggh..." Miku menggerakkan matanya yang terkena sinar matahari sebelum membukanya perlahan-lahan. Dari tadi dia mendengar suara bisik-bisik yang entah dari mana datangnya. Benar-benar mengganggu.<p>

Saat Miku membuka matanya, dia melihat ada banyak orang sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan mata yang seolah-olah berkata "Wow". Benar juga. Dia 'kan semalaman tidur di UKS! Lalu, apa yang membuat semua orang memandangnya dengan ekpresi kaget begitu ya?

Saat Miku menelusuri di mana dia meletakkan kepalanya, gadis itu langsung menjerit keras.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

BUAAAAAAKH!

Gubraaaak!

Kaito langsung terjatuh ke lantai dari ranjang UKS setelah pukulan maut Miku mendarat di pipinya.

"Dasar gajah tengik brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Kaito langsung berang. Masa' bangun-bangun dia sudah ditonjok?!

"I-i-i-itu...!" Miku memegang kedua pipinya yang terlihat sangat merona. Kaito langsung bingung dibuatnya.

Tanpa memperpanjang pertengkaran, Miku langsung menjerit tak jelas sambil berlari terbirit-birit dari ruang UKS. Saat Kaito menyadari ada banyak orang yang sedang menontonnya, anak itu langsung melotot.

"Lihat apa kalian, sampah?!" bentaknya yang langsung membuat kerumunan bubar dalam sekejap.

"Dasar bodoh..." gumam Kaito sambil mencoba berdiri. Eh, tapi kok pahanya jadi terasa agak keram ya? Eh, lho...? Jangan-jangan si gadis gajah itu tidur di...

Peeeeeesh!

Wajah Kaito langsung memerah.

"Sial! Sebenarnya malam tadi apa yang terjadi sih?!" dumelnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya berjalan keluar UKS, "Cih! Yang penting sekarang aku harus membalas perbuatan si mata empat sialan itu!"

* * *

><p>Desas desus pun menjalar bagaikan lintasan minyak yang diberi api. Bwuuuuuuuuuuuush! Mereka menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Gosip-gosip itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah gosip yang keterlaluan dan berada di luar nalar siswa SMA.<p>

"Katanya Shion-san punya pacar! Lalu... dia dan pacarnya... di UKS..."

"Sudah begitu... tidur bareng lagi..."

"Kalian pikir apa yang sudah mereka lakukan di sekolah...?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!

Hal itu membuat Miku sangat-sangat-sangat tidak tenang. Apalagi gosip itu benar-benar irrasional! Masa' sih dia disangka... tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!

Sebenarnya malam tadi mereka beruda hanya berkelahi sampai kecapekkan. Karena itulah, akhirnya masing-masing dari mereka tertidur dengan seenaknya. Eh... tahu-tahu tadi pagi semua orang menontonnya sedang tertidur di atas paha Kaito. Kyaaaa!

Miku meremas kepalanya dengan frustasi. Kalau sudah begini, Miku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ini semua gara-gara Kiyoteru-sensei! Ya. Dialah penyebabnya!

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?!" gumam Miku sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

Pergi ke kelas pun pasti dia akan menjadi artis yang diwawancarai dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak bermutu. Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik membuat Kiyoteru-sensei membayar perbuatannya itu sekarang juga dan membuatnya menjelaskan perihal yang sebenarnya!

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan menghentak ke ruang guru. Ceritanya dia ingin menuntut Kiyoteru-sensei untuk bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang telah terjadi kemarin sekaligus membuat guru berkaca mata itu membereskan gosip-gosip aneh tentang dirinya. Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi.<p>

Saat dia berjalan melewati kelas-kelas lain, tidak sedikit orang yang mengintip dari balik jendela sambil berbisik-bisik, dan tidak diragukan lagi bisikan-bisikan mereka itu adalah tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Kaito benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan gosip murahan itu. Karena itulah, seseorang harus bertanggung jawab!

"Kuso Megane!" Kaito menggeser pintu dengan kasar.

Semua mata guru yang sedang berada di sana langsung mengarah pada anak biru itu. Kiyoteru-sensei yang juga sedang meminum kopi langsung tersedak karena kedatangannya.

"Ka-Kaito-san?" sapanya.

Kaito berjalan ke arahnya dengan marah, lalu menggebrak meja guru muda itu tanpa rasa sungkan. Semua guru hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan Kaito yang tidak bisa dihentikan itu. Lebih tepatnya, mereka takut menghentikannya.

"Kaito-san, sebaiknya kita bicarakan di luar," kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Waduh, _bad_ _timing_!

"Bicarakan mata empat sialanmu!" Kaito menggebrak mejanya sekali lagi, "Ayo tanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu mengunci kami di–!"

"HOI!" Kiyoteru-sensei segera membekap mulut Kaito sebelum anak itu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak di depan guru lain. Kaito langsung berontak, tapi Kiyoteru-sensei lebih cekatan dengan mengunci kedua tangan Kaito sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak lebih banyak.

"Tenang sebentar, Kaito-kun!" bisik Kiyoteru-sensei, lalu menyeret anak itu keluar ruang guru.

"Maaf sebentar. Aku ada perlu dengan anak ini. Hehe..." Kiyoteru-sensei menebar senyum pada semua guru sebelum membawa Kaito pergi keluar.

* * *

><p>"Hehe-hehe kaca mata sialanmu! Sebaiknya kau bersihkan otak dekilmu itu!" bentak Kaito sambil menepis tangan Kiyoteru-sensei. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di luar ruangan.<p>

"Yare yare, Kaito-kun," Kiyoteru-sensei menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Kau itu harusnya tahu tempat dong. Masa di ruang guru teriak-teriak begitu. Sikapmu itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan."

"Kalau bukan karena kau, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!" teriak Kaito, kesal. Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu," ujarnya, "Sebenarnya ada untungnya juga bagimu, Kaito-kun."

"Haah?! Untung?! Apanya yang untung?!" semprot Kaito.

"Ayolah, memangnya apa lagi kalau bukan berduaan dengan gadis cantik?"

"Haaaah?!" Kaito mulai tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan.

"Biasanya kalau laki-laki normal, mereka akan merasa sena–"

"SENSEI HENTAAAAAAAAAAAI!" tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara Miku yang berteriak dari ujung koridor. Kaito dan Kiyoteru-sensei langsung terperanjat kaget.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

BUGH!

Miku langsung menendang Kiyoteru-sensei yang segera berhasil menepisnya.

"Miku-san! Kau bisa mendengar pembicaraan kami dari jarak sejauh itu?!" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei, tidak percaya.

"Kami! Kami! Itu 'kan obrolanmu sendiri, dasar mata empat busuk!" bentak Kaito.

"Sensei! Apa kau tidak tahu akibat perbuatanmu kemarin?! Apa kau tidak mendengar gosip-gosip aneh itu?! Bagaimana dengan nasib kita jika dikeluarkan dari sekolah, bukan hanya kita! Tapi Sensei juga akan dikeluarkan 'kan?!" tanya Miku dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Tenang, tenang, Miku-san. Tidak usah berteriak-teriak, nanti guru yang lain bisa dengar," kata Kiyoteru-sensei dengan santai,

"Apanya yang tenang?!" seru Miku dengan kesal.

"Jangan khawatir," senyum Kiyoteru-sensei, "Sepertinya ini berjalan dengan mudah."

"Apanya yang mudah?!" seru Miku lagi.

"Kalian tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan 'hal itu'?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan tampang polos yang perlu dihajar, "Aku sudah bilang 'kan, kalau kalian itu harus dijodohkan?"

"Omong kosong!" seru Kaito, "Memangnya kau siapa, main jodoh-jodohkan orang hah?!"

Miku mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Jangan sembarangan, Sensei!"

"Kalian itu tidak tahu kalau kalian sebenarnya cocok menjadi pasangan," kata Kiyoteru-sensei, "Kalian banyak memiliki persamaan. Contohnya... sama-sama cepat marah, sama-sama kuat, sama-sama murid SMA Voca..."

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin kami sama!" bantah Kaito, lalu menunjuk Miku yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri di sampingnya, "Dia ini gajah, bodoh, idiot, brengsek, cengeng, tulalit, jelek, kampungan, dan busuk! Lebih cocok disimpan di tong sampah daripada dibiarkan berkeliaran di mana pun!"

"A-apaaa...?" geram Miku. Memangnya dia seburuk itu?!

Kiyoteru-sensei sempat menahan tawa saat mendengar ejekan Kaito yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat tajam dan melecehkan itu. Benar-benar anak manusia yang paling harus-dihindari-untuk-berhadapan-dengannya se-sekolahan.

"KAU ITU BISA TIDAK SIH BICARA NORMAL SEDIKIT, DASAR KERA!" teriak Miku dengan sangat marah, "Lagi pula aku tidak seburuk itu! Memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku?!"

"Aku?! Tahu apa tentangmu?!" Kaito mendecih, "Aku tahu kalau kau itu hanya seekor gajah tak berguna yang bisanya hanya menyusahkan orang lain!"

"Hei, hei, kalian berdua!" Kiyoteru-sensei menyela pertengkaran mereka dengan masih menyisakan suara tawanya. Miku melotot ke arahnya.

"Karena kalian ini sulit sekali diajak kompromi, sebaiknya aku menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya," kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Cepat jelaskan!" suruh Kaito, tak sabaran.

"Jadi begini ya. Sebenarnya aku disuruh mengajar di kelas 1-C. Saat itu kepsek memintaku untuk menangani seorang siswa bernama Kaito Shion. Lalu, beliau menyebutkan sesuatu tentang tugas penjagaan Kaito yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang murid baru. Dan murid baru itu adalah Miku Hatsune," jelas Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menatap Miku, "Beliau bilang, aku harus membantu Miku untuk membuatmu tidak menjadi masalah di sekolah dengan alasan yang tidak kuketahui. Beliau bilang kau adalah satu-satunya siswa yang paling sulit diatur. Beliau juga menyebutkan suatu fakta bahwa jika kau memanggil nama guru, kau selalu membuatnya melenceng. Yah, kalau itu sih, aku juga sudah tahu."

Miku dan Kaito langsung saling lirik dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa hubungannya dengan perjodohan?" tanya Miku, tidak mengerti. Kiyoteru-sensei membetulkan letak kaca matanya sambil menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya bukan perjodohan," jawab guru berkaca mata itu, "Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi penjaga Kaito. Tapi kurasa kata 'perjodohan' memang lebih bagus untuk kalian. Lagipula dengan menjadi jodoh, kau bisa selalu berada di samping Kaito untuk menjalankan tugasmu 'kan?"

"Sialan kau mata empat!" dumel Kaito, kesal, "Lagipula aku tidak butuh dijaga-jaga!"

"Hei, kau pikir berkat siapa kau bisa selamat kemarin sore? Kalau bukan karena Miku yang membelamu, kau mungkin sekarang sudah berada di rumah sakit," balas Kiyoteru-sensei. Kaito hanya mendecih sebal.

"Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu," gumam Kaito sambil menatap Kiyoteru-sensei dengan tajam. Si sensei hanya tersenyum.

Miku menatap Kiyoteru-sensei. Sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui untuk apa Miku berada di sekolah ini. Tapi kenapa mesti disebut penjodohan sih? Padahal bukan itu sama sekali. Mendengarnya pun terasa sangat menjijikan. Masa' anak SMA sudah main jodoh-jodohan sih?

"Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Miku, "Bagaimana juga dengan gosip yang sudah berkeliaran itu? Sensei yakin kepala sekolah tidak akan menindaklanjuti hal ini?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Kiyoteru-sensei, "Dia sudah bilang kalau aku boleh melakukan tindakan apa saja untuk mengajar Kaito Shion dari kelas 1-C."

Kaito mendecih kesal. Sialan si botak keriput itu! Sungut batin Kaito sambil membayangkan wajah keriput kepala sekolah SMA Voca.

"Lalu, Kaito-kun," Kiyoteru-sensei menatap Kaito dengan seringaian, "Akan kuberitahukan satu rahasia yang menarik."

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sebenarnya, kalau aku bisa menjadi guru favoritmu di sekolah ini, aku bisa bebas mengajar kelas mana saja yang aku mau," kata Kiyoteru-sensei, "Kau tahu 'kan aku hanya seorang guru khusus yang disuruh untuk mengajar kelas 1-C? Nah, jika aku gagal menjalankan misi ini, terpaksa aku harus keluar dari sekolah bersama dengan dirimu sekaligus!"

"Hah? Kenapa membawa-bawaku juga? Dipecat ya dipecat!" seru Kaito.

Kiyoteru-sensei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingin **hanya** diriku yang sial. Seandainya aku gagal, aku akan melakukan cara apa saja yang bisa membuatmu didepak dari sekolah. Yah, meskipun itu akan terkesan sangat sulit, tapi itu bukan berarti tidak bisa 'kan? Hahahahahaha!" tawa Kiyoteru-sensei pecah.

"Tch! Terserahlah mau didepak atau mau apa," tukas Kaito, "Lagi pula sekolahan bukan hanya di tempat sialan ini. Aku juga tidak yakin si Botak busuk itu akan berani mengeluarkanku! Kau pikir jika mereka kehilangan siswa terbaik mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

Kiyoteru-sensei menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum, meragukan perkataan Kaito.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak berniat untuk menjadikanmu guru favoritku!" tukas anak itu.

"Jadi kau mau sombong, Kaito-san?" Kiyoteru-sensei mulai sengit. Kaito hanya melengos kesal.

"Baiklah... karena kau bilang kau adalah siswa terbaik..." Kiyoteru-sensei menyeringai sambil melirik Miku. Yang dilirik langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya guru muda itu.

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Begini ya," Kiyoteru-sensei mulai menjelaskan, "Kau tahu tidak kalau nilai Miku-san di sekolahnya yang lama benar-benar han–"

"Stop! Stop!" Miku langsung menyela, "Sensei! Kenapa membawa-bawa nilaiku segala sih?!"

"Apa kau tidak mau memperbaiki nilaimu, Miku-san?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei.

Miku lansung melirik Kaito. Aduh... kenapa setiap sensei harus tahu nilai masa lalu muridnya sih? Meskipun dia masih guru baru, ternyata kemampuannya mengorek informasi keren juga. Belum lagi, kalau Kaito tahu tentang nilainya... dia hanya akan dijadikan bahan ejekan!

"De, apa aku harus membantu gajah bodoh itu soal nilainya?" tanya Kaito sambil memandang rendah Miku. Gadis itu hanya cemberut kesal.

"Benar! Kau harus bisa membuat gadis ini memiliki nilai rata-rata diatas 80 di dalam Uas nanti!" Kiyoteru-sensei membetulkan letak kaca matanya, lalu mengeluarkan selembaran kertas berisi rentetan nilai Miku yang entah sejak kapan dia tulis. Miku sendiri saja sampai cengo melihatnya.

"A-apa... ini...?!" gumam Kaito sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Dia melihat semua deretan angka itu dengan serius, sedangkan Kiyoteru-sensei hanya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Bagaimana, Kaito-kun...?" tanya sensei itu. Miku hanya mengusap wajahnya dengan pasrah. Aduh... sial sekali dia!

"Ba-bagaimana..." Kaito menatap Miku dengan mata melebar. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Kalau kau itu siswa terbaik, maka hal seperti ini akan sangat mudah bagimu bukan?" seringai Kiyoteru-sensei. Kaito mendecih kesal.

"Mana mungkin gajah sebodoh-idiot-tulalit-lelet-dan-lemot ini bisa memiliki nilai rata-rata di atas 80?!" serunya sambil menunjuk Miku, "Apa kau tidak bisa lihat kalau semua nilainya dibawah 30?!"

Kiyoteru-sensei terkekeh, sedangkan Miku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa sangat malu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Hah? Memangnya kau pikir aku akan setuju?!" serobot Kaito.

"Kalau kau tidak menyetujui hal ini, aku akan benar-benar melakukan sesuatu lho," kata Kiyoteru-sensei, mencurigakan. Kaito langsung mendecih.

"Terserah," tukasnya, "Lagipula cepat atau lambat, kau akan dipecat dari sekolah!"

"Hahahaha.. tapi, lain halnya kalau aku berhasil membuatmu bisa berguna untuk orang lain," kata Kiyoteru-sensei. Alis Kaito berkedut, meminta penjelasan lebih dari perkataannya.

"Selama ini kau memang berguna untuk sekolah. Tapi kau tidak berguna untuk orang-orang di dekatmu, di sekelilingmu. Kalau kali ini kau bisa berguna untuk Miku saja, aku bisa menjadi guru yang hebat 'kan? Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan dipecat. Kau tahu 'kan apa artinya?" Kiyoteru-sensei memasang tampang hebat.

"Tch! Menjadi guru hebat itu tidak menjamin kau akan menjadi favoritku," tukas Kaito. Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum lebar.

"Bila saatnya tiba, kau akan merasakannya. Jadi intinya, aku tidak berniat untuk kalah! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Guru sinting," umpat Kaito, "Lagipula, aku tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi gajah idiot ini!"

Terus saja ejek aku! Terus! Batin Miku mulai merasa tertekan dengan semua ejekan yang dikeluarkan Kaito. Rasanya dia ingin menghilang saja dari tempat itu sekarang juga!

"Baiklah Kaito! Aku akan membuat sebuah taruhan!" tegas Kiyoteru-sensei. Kaito langsung menatap sensei itu dengan heran.

"Kalau kau berhasil membantu Miku dalam Uas nanti... Aku akan mengundurkan diri menjadi guru di sini. Dengan kata lain, aku akan menyerah untuk mencoba menjadi guru favoritmu dan berakhir dengan meninggalkan sekolah sendirian. Sendirian," guru muda itu menekan kata sendirian dalam kalimatnya.

Kaito langsung terkejut. Apa? Kenapa dia berani sekali langsung mengundurkan diri dari sekolah? Batin Kaito. Kiyoteru-sensei menyeringai lebar.

Sial, kalau melihat gayanya yang sangat percaya diri, Kaito tidak yakin dia bisa menang dalam kasus ini.

"Kau... benar-benar akan menyerah semudah itu?" tanya Kaito, ragu-ragu. Kiyoteru-sensei membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"_Jika dan hanya jika_ kau yang menang," tukasnya. Kaito mendecih pelan. Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu terintimidasi dalam suatu percakapan.

"Lalu, Kaito-kun, kalau kau kalah..." kata Kiyoteru-sensei, "Kau harus mau dijodohkan dengan Miku di sekolah ini selama dua tahun!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memakai kata-kata itu, dasar sampah!" bentak Kaito dengan berang.

Miku langsung berpikir. Kalau Kaito berhasil, Kiyoteru-sensei akan keluar dari sekolah. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa membantunya untuk terus menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Miku jadi sedikit ragu apa benar guru berkaca mata itu benar-benar sudah tahu alasan keberadaan Miku di sana.

Hm... Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik membuat Kaito kalah saja dalam taruhan ini. Kalau ada yang membantu, semuanya jadi lebih mudah 'kan?

Tapi kalau rata-rata nilainya masih tetap dibawah 30, dia akan terancam tidak naik kelas dan tugasnya untuk Kaito pun akan terhambat karena perbedaan tingkatan.

Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?! Batin Miku, frustasi.

"Jadi jika aku berhasil, kau _benar-benar_ akan keluar dari sekolah ini?" tanya Kaito dengan serius. Kiyoteru-sensei mengangguk-angguk mantap.

"Tapi tunggu!" kata Kaito saat menyadari sesuatu, "Kalau aku membantu gajah itu belajar untuk Uas, berarti..."

"Betul sekali," Kiyoteru-sensei menatap Miku, "Itu berarti selama satu tahun ini, kau yang akan menjadi penjaga Miku. Dengan kata lain, posisi kalian terbalik."

"Tch..." Kaito mengusap-usap dagunya tanda sedang berpikir. Mana yang lebih baik? Cukup menjadi seorang 'pembantu' untuk anak idiot itu selama satu tahun, atau terus-terusan terintimidasi seperti pecundang selama dua tahun?

Sedangkan di sampingnya, Miku masih bingung harus memilih untuk membantu Kaito menang atau justru membuatnya kalah dengan konsekuensi tertinggal kelas dan kelalaian menjalankan tugas.

Jika Miku memilih opsi pertama, dia hanya akan mendapat waktu selama satu tahun, dan dia tidak yakin itu akan cukup untuk bisa menjalankan tugasnya terhadap Kaito. Seandainya gadis itu memilih opsi kedua, kemungkinan besar dia akan ketinggalan naik kelas sehingga proses menjalankan tugasnya akan benar-benar terhambat. Pertama, mereka akan sulit untuk bertemu; Kedua, sulit untuk berinteraksi; Ketiga, Miku akan stress karena pasti dia akan diejek habis-habisan.

Miku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Kalau begini adanya sih, lebih baik memilih opsi dengan kemungkinan gagal terkecil. Ya. Dia harus benar-benar yakin atas pilihannya ini.

"Jadi... pilih yang mana? Satu tahun sebagai penjaga atau dua tahun jadi yang dijaga?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei.

Miku dan Kaito langsung saling menatap dengan sengit selama beberapa lama, sedangkan Kiyoteru-sensei menunggu keputusan keduanya.

"Jadi, kau maunya bagaimana?" tanya Miku sambil berharap-harap agar opsi pertama yang menang. Kaito mendengus.

"Terserah!" balasnya.

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Apanya?" tanya keduanya.

"Tentu saja Kaito yang akan menjadi penjaga Miku selama setahun!" seringai sensei muda itu. Miku langsung bersorak dalam hati. Berhasil!

"Naaah... jadi sekarang, untuk membersihkan nama kalian, aku akan bilang pada para siswa kalau itu hanya kecelakaan atas tugas yang aku berikan kepada kalian."

"Tugas...?" tanya Miku.

"Misalnya, aku menyuruh kalian membersihkan ruang UKS, lalu kalian malah bertengkar seperti biasa. Setelah bertengkar, masing-masing saling memukul kepala sehingga sama-sama pingsan. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Bagaimana dengkulmu! Mana mungkin orang-orang akan percaya cerita bodoh begitu!" tukas Kaito. Miku mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kita tak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba," Kiyoteru-sensei mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku juga tidak yakin guru-guru yang lain tidak mendengar pembicaraan ini," sungut Kaito, "Kalau begini 'kan tidak bisa dipakai alasan!"

"Tenang saja Kaito-kun," Kiyoteru-sensei menatap jendela dari luar, "Selama aku berbicara denganmu, guru-guru lain tidak akan ada yang berani menguping."

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana anak ini?" Kiyoteru-sensei menunjuk Kaito yang hanya melengos tak peduli.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian masuk kelas seperti biasa. Biar aku tangani masalah ini," kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

Kaito mendecih sebal atas kenyataan hidupnya sekarang. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau hal seperti ini terjadi; harus menjadi pembantu jadi-jadian yang diperuntukkan untuk 'sampah tak berguna' alias si gadis gajah a.k.a Miku Hatsune itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua demi kehidupannya di masa mendatang saat pendepakan si mata empat itu berhasil. Yang penting, dia tidak boleh kalah!

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitulah, sebenarnya kejadian pagi ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan," Kiyoteru-sensei bercerita di depan kelas tanpa diminta. Cerita yang sama dengan apa yang dia rencanakan sebelumnya.<p>

"Ooh... jadi begitu..." para siswa bergumam sambil melirik Miku dan Kaito dengan takut-takut, "Tapi... gosip bilang..."

"Siapa peduli dengan gosip sampah itu!" Kaito menggebrak meja dengan kesal, membuat semua siswa serentak terdiam.

"Gosip itu tidak benar," tambah Miku, "Itu benar-benar hanya sebuah kecelakaan."

"Be-begitu ya..."

"Mereka sengaja kusuruh datang lebih pagi dari kalian. Jadi kalian bisa melihat mereka sebelum jam pertama dimulai. Lagipula tidak mungkin mereka berada semalaman di sekolah 'kan?" Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum ke arah Kaito dan Miku.

"Benar juga sih..."

"Jadi, kalau gosip ini sudah selesai dan tidak mengganggu konsentrasi kalian lagi, mari kita lanjutkan ke pelajaran!"

Miku mendesah lega karena ternyata teman-teman sekelas bisa dibodohi dengan mudahnya oleh Kiyoteru-sensei. Wajah si sensei itu memang terlalu menjanjikan untuk melakukan suatu kebohongan.

"Syukurlah..."

* * *

><p>Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Hal inilah yang sudah dinanti-nanti Kaito dari tadi. Akhirnya dia bisa tenang juga setelah mengalami waktu-waktu sulit karena ulah bodoh dari Kiyoteru-sensei.<p>

Setelah keluar dari sekolah, dia bisa menghirup udara bebas sepuasnya. Eh, tapi siapa sangka ada hambatan. Saat sedang berjalan di jalan biasa, anak itu melihat segerombolan siswa SMA Loid berwajah sangar yang sepertinya sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Yap. Bisa dipastikan kalau mereka memang sedang menunggui kedatangan dirinya.

Kaito menghela napas. Entah kenapa dia merasa lelah sekali hari ini. Semua badannya terasa lemas. Kalau mencoba bermain-main dengan mereka, nanti malah akan memperkeruh keadaan.

Tapi tak ada pilihan lain.

Kaito pun memasang _earphone_ di telinganya, lalu berjalan santai ke arah orang-orang berwajah sangar itu yang langsung berdiri menghadangnya di tengah jalan.

"Kaito Shion," seseorang yang paling tinggi dari gerombolan itu menyapanya. Sepertinya orang itu adalah pimpinan mereka. Tapi anak berambut biru itu tak peduli.

"Sampah sepertimu tidak pantas memanggil namaku," seringai Kaito. Para anak buah orang jangkung itu langsung maju beberapa langkah ke hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak mencari masalah sekarang," kata anak itu dengan nada datar dan dingin, "Aku tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik."

"Cih..." si pimpinan menatap anak-anak buahnya. Yang ditatap mengangguk sekali yang entah apa artinya, yang jelas Kaito tahu kalau mereka tidak berniat mundur.

Menggertak pun tak akan berguna lagi, pikir Kaito. Saat anak itu bersiap untuk melawan, tiba-tiba–

"HOOOORAAAAAA~!"

Seseorang muncul dari belakang gerombolan itu dan langsung melompat melewatinya, lalu berdiri tepat di depan Kaito.

"Hah? Kau anak dari SMA Loid juga?" tanya si jangkung saat mengenali seragam yang sedang dikenakan orang itu, "Sebaiknya kau minggir."

"Justru sebaiknya kalian yang minggir. Jangan mencari gara-gara dengan Kaito," si pendatang itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Kaito mendengus saat melihatnya. Lalu–

Bletak!

"Apa-apaan kau, domba sialan?!" bentak Kaito setelah menggetok kepalanya, "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Sakit, Kaito!" keluh orang yang ternyata adalah Rin itu sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya, "Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena sudah melindungimu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Aku tidak membantumu! Aku melindungimu!"

"Itu sama saja, domba idiot!"

"Yang idiot itu kau!"

"Brengsek!"

"A-ano..." si jangkung dan gerombolannya langsung bengong melihat perdebatan sengit mereka berdua.

"APA?! HAH?!" keduanya langsung melotot dengan galak. Gerombolan itu langsung menciut.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal gadis itu," seseorang berbisik pada si jangkung, "Dia pemenang olimpiade judo tahun lalu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Rin Kagamine. Sebaiknya kita mundur dulu. Ditambah lagi, sekarang Kaito Shion sedang kelihatan marah."

"Benar juga," balas si jangkung.

"Kita perlu lebih banyak orang jika ingin menghajar mereka berdua sekaligus," tambah yang lain. Si jangkung mengangguk-angguk.

"Kaito Shion!" akhirnya si jangkung mengambil keputusan, "Sebaiknya nanti kau bersiap-siap untuk kalah! Kami akan datang lagi!"

Para gerombolan pun berjalan memunggungi mereka, tapi–

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

BUAAAAAAGH!

Tiba-tiba Kaito berlari mendekat dan langsung memukul kepala si jangkung dengan keras sampai-sampai orang itu jatuh tersungkur.

"SAMPAH BRENGSEK!" bentak Kaito dengan marah, "JANGAN PERNAH TAMPAKKAN LAGI WAJAH MENJIJIKANMU DI HADAPANKU!"

"Ka-Kaito Shion! Ada apa denganmu, hah?! Kami tidak menyerangmu 'kan?!" seseorang dari gerombolan itu mencoba protes.

Mendengar suranya, Kaito menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk, membuat orang yang bersangkutan langsung merasa tidak berdaya.

"Kalian sampah-sampah brengsek!" bentak Kaito, "Jangan pernah takut padaku karena mengenali domba sialan itu!"

Rin hanya bisa bengong sambil melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hey... jangan bilang kalau Kaito marah karena gerombolan itu langsung berniat mundur setelah melihat kedatangan dirinya?

Dengan kata lain, Kaito itu cemburu karena yang ditakuti bukan dia melainkan Rin...?

"Sekarang pulang sana, teri-teri idiot!" bentak Kaito, lalu berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan gerombolan itu dan juga Rin yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

* * *

><p>Kaito menutup matanya, mencoba mengistirahatkan diri dengan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang masih terasa kaku. Dia merasa sangat lelah dan capek. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa hangat.<p>

Dia merasa kalau hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar buruk. Semua masalah memuncak pada hari ini. Pertama, dia digosipkan sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan si gadis gajah. Kedua, dia harus menjadi seorang pembantu untuk gadis gajah itu. Ketiga, dia berhadapan dengan para pengecut yang langsung ketakutan saat melihat Rin. Keempat, dia mulai terkena gejala demam. Benar-benar parah.

Kaito tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat-saat begini. Dia jarang mengurus dirinya sendiri sehingga kalau sakit, sakitnya selalu berkepanjangan dan membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari untuk sembuh.

Kadang-kadang Bossu menyuruh seseorang untuk mengecek keadaannya di saat-saat seperti ini, tapi Kaito selalu menolak untuk dirawat orang sehingga akhirnya Bossu juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tidak berdaya melawan penolakan Kaito. Mending sih kalau menolaknya baik-baik, tapi cara penolakan Kaito itu sangat tidak wajar dan bisa menyebabkan orang yang bersangkutan kapok untuk melakukannya lagi.

Kaito mendesah pelan sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Sendirian memang jauh lebih baik. Tidak ada yang berisik dan cerewet untuk menyuruhnya melakukan ini dan itu. Kalau sedang sakit, yang dia butuhkan bukan apa-apa, melainkan tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Lain halnya kalau ada orang yang merawat, nanti dia akan diceramahi tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu. Ah! Memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuat kepala Kaito pusing.

Anak itu jadi teringat saat dia sedang sakit, ada seseorang yang selalu menemaninya tanpa banyak bicara. Dia hanya banyak bicara setelah Kaito sembuh, dan itu jauh lebih baik dari pada diceramahi saat sedang pusing-pusingnya seperti ini.

Kaito lalu mengambil sebuah foto dari lacinya. Ini adalah foto orang itu. Orang yang hanya ada di masa lalu. Anak berambut biru itu memandanginya dengan penuh dengan kerinduan.

Perlahan-lahan matanya mulai terasa berat. Bayang-bayang masa lalu pun mulai menari-nari dengan jelas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kaito tertidur dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam foto itu.

* * *

><p>Malam pun tiba di kediaman keluarga Shion. Bossu dan Rin–bersama beberapa bodyguard Bossu yang hanya bertugas berjaga-gaja bila sesuatu terjadi–sudah hadir di ruang makan dengan berbagai macam hidangan yang menanti untuk dimakan. Tapi Kaito belum keluar kamar juga dari tadi sore semenjak dia sampai ke rumah.<p>

"Rin-chan, coba panggil Kaito kemari. Anak itu akan tambah kurus kalau tidak makan," kata Bossu. Rin langsung meng-oke-kan.

Gadis itu berjalan keluar ruang makan dan menaiki tangga pelan-pelan, lalu berdiri di depan kamar Kaito. Di depan pintunya, ada suatu tulisan beraura tajam yang isinya:

_Kalau ada orang yang menggangguku, besok kau akan melihatnya menjadi mayat di tumpukan sampah!_

Rin berpikir keras. Kalau coba-coba, efeknya bisa benar-benar gawat, apalagi sepertinya Kaito sedang sangat marah karena kejadian sore tadi.

Untuk mengecek keadaan Kaito, gadis itu segera masuk ke kamarnya, membuka jendela, lalu nekat menyeberangi dinding untuk sampai ke jendela kamar Kaito, padahal dia tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan kalau jendela itu juga terkunci dari dalam.

Saat mengintip dari balik jendela, dia melihat Kaito sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur, masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu lalu mencoba membuka jendela. Dan–

Sreeeg!

Terbuka!

Tanpa menunggu lama dia segera masuk, lalu menghampiri Kaito yang sedang tertidur. Saat melihat wajah Kaito, Rin langsung menyadari sesuatu. Wajah itu terlihat begitu pucat.

"Kaito? Sadarlah, Kaito!" Rin menepuk pipi Kaito.

Suhu tubuhnya kurang normal, pikir Rin. Dia itu lalu meraba dahi Kaito yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Apa dia demam ya?" gumam Rin.

Dia lalu membuka blazzer yang sedang Kaito kenakan. Beruntung anak biru itu tidak bangun karena Rin melakukannya selama hampir sepuluh menit. Mengapa harus sepuluh menit? Karena gadis itu harus membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Kaito, dia juga harus menggerakkan tangan Kaito untuk membuka si blazzer. Merepotkan juga.

Setelah berhasil melepas blazzer, Rin menemukan sebuah foto yang terjatuh dari tangan Kaito. Gadis itu lalu memungut dan menatap foto itu. Ah, bukankah ini adalah...

"Ng..." Kaito sedikit meringkuk karena kedinginan. Rin buru-buru menyelimutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," gumam Rin, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka kuncinya pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan Kaito.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa, Rin-chan? Mana Kaito?" tanya Bossu saat melihat Rin kembali ke ruang makan dan langsung menyiapkan air serta beberapa makanan ke atas nampan.<p>

"Kaito sakit," jawab Rin, "Bossu-san makan duluan saja. Aku akan menemani Kaito."

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Bossu.

"Demam, tapi tidak terlalu parah kok.."

"Eh? Kok kau bisa tahu kalau keadaannya tidak terlalu parah?" tanya Bossu setelah menyadari sesuatu. Para yakuza yang ada di sana pun langsung saling pandang

"Jangan-jangan Ojou bisa masuk ke kamarnya?" tanya seorang Yakuza. Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk. Bossu tersenyum lega. Ternyata anakku bisa juga menerima gadis ini, pikir Bossu yang benar-benar sudah salah sangka.

"Maaf ya Bossu-san, aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan," sesal Rin. Bossu hanya tersenyum senang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin-chan. Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu repot soal Kaito," katanya. Rin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok," ujar Rin sebelum melangkah keluar ruang makan. Bossu mengangguk-angguk sendiri sambil tersenyum.

"Rin-chan! Kotak obatnya ada di ruang tengah!" teriak Bossu.

"Baiiik!" Rin menyahut dari kejauhan.

* * *

><p>Rin membasahi sebuah handuk kecil di dalam mangkuk besar berisi air dingin yang di simpan di samping tempat tidur di atas meja Kaito, lalu melipat dan menyimpannya di dahi anak itu. Mudah-mudahan ini bisa membantu menurunkan demamnya, doa Rin dalam hati.<p>

Saat ini, Kaito benar-benar kelihatan lelah. Ternyata seperti ini ya kalau dia sedang sakit. Bossu memang pernah memberitahunya tentang kebiasaan Kaito mengurung diri di kamar kalau keadaannya sedang sepert ini. Sebenarnya Rin tidak begitu peduli, tapi saat melihatnya secara langsung, gadis itu merasa tidak bisa membiarkan Kaito begitu saja.

Rin lalu mengeluarkan foto milik Kaito dari saku bajunya, menatap si pemilik foto lekat-lekat. Ternyata manusia sekasar Kaito juga memiliki sisi lembut. Buktinya, dia menyimpan foto seperti ini.

"Ibumu benar-benar cantik, Kaito," gumam Rin sambil tersenyum menatap foto. Ya. Foto itu adalah foto ibunya Kaito. Rin mengenalinya karena sudah pernah melihat foto beliau saat pertama kali datang ke rumah keluarga Shion.

"Kau pasti merindukannya ya," gumam Rin lagi sambil menatap Kaito.

Anak ini begitu tertutup, tidak mau dekat dengan orang-orang, mengatai mereka dengan kata-kata kasar... tapi sebenarnya dia merasa kesepian. Ya. Rin sadar akan hal itu. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengobati kesendiriannya hanyalah selembar foto sang ibu.

Rupanya dia belum menemukan sesuatu yang lain selain foto. Karena itulah suatu saat nanti, Rin berjanji akan mengalahkan foto itu dan membuat Kaito benar-benar merasakan memiliki seorang teman dalam hidupnya.

"Ngh..." tiba-tiba mata Kaito terbuka sedikit. Rin langsung memasukkan foto itu ke sakunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kaito dengan mata yang maih setengah terbuka.

"Aku? Aku sedang menungguimu," cengir Rin. Kaito langsung melotot begitu menyadari gadis itu sedang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI?! KELUAR!" teriak anak itu sambil melemparkan guling yang berada di sampingnya. Sial, sejak kapan dia masuk kemari?! Pikir Kaito.

Rin menangkap guling yang dilempar Kaito sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak Kaito!" kata Rin, "Kau 'kan sedang sakit!"

"KELUAR!" bentak Kaito.

"Tidak mau!" Rin melempar balik guling itu. Tapi ternyata si guling yang dilempar Rin memberi Kaito nasib naas karena sebelum kembali, benda itu sempat menyenggol mangkuk besar berisi air dingin yang dipakai Rin untuk mengompres dirinya sehingga–

BYUUUUUR!

"Ah..." Rin hanya bisa cengo melihat penampilan Kaito di tempat tidur. Pas sekali. Air dingin itu membasahi kepala dan badan Kaito.

"DOMBA BRENGSEK!" Kaito segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil melompat untuk menangkap Rin.

* * *

><p>Deg!<p>

Bossu dan beberapa _bodyguard_-nya langsung bergidig di tempat sesaat setelah mendengar suara menggelegar Kaito dari dalam kamar. Bossu segera menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan menyuruh para pembantu untuk membereskan meja makan.

"Bo-Bossu-san... ano... Ojou..." salah satu Yakuza berbicara dengan takut-takut. Bossu mengangguk-angguk. Ternyata dia sudah salah kaprah. Tentu saja Kaito tidak akan menerima seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya selama dua hari.

"Aku tahu," kata Bossu, "Tapi kita harus mempercayainya. Dia gadis yang kuat. Tidak mungkin kalah semudah itu."

Semua yang ada di sana hanya saling pandang dengan khawatir atas kondisi Rin.

"Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat sekarang," suruh Bossu, "Aku tidak mau mendengar hal yang lebih buruk. Jadi, oyasumi! Hahahahaha!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Bossu segera pergi ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Semua orang langsung ber-eh ria karena Bossu bersikap seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja. Apa dia tidak ada rasa khawatir sama sekali terhadap Rin? Dan, benarkah semuanya baik-baik saja...?

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaaaaa! Jangan rambutkuuuuu!" jerit Rin saat Kaito dengan sadisnya menjambak rambut Rin dan melempar gadis itu ke pintu.<p>

BRUAK!

Berhasil! Rin terlempar dengan sukses. Sakit di kepala pun terasa nyut-nyutan.

"SAKIT TAHU, DASAR BOCAH!" teriak Rin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Rambut dijambak, sudah begitu dilempar pula! Cih!

Rin menatap kunci kamar Kaito yang masih terpasang di lubang pintu. Dengan cepat gadis itu memutar kunci dan mengambilnya tanpa terlihat oleh Kaito yang sekarang sedang sibuk melemparinya dengan barang-barang khas anak laki-laki.

"Tidak ada kata mundur!" tekad Rin sambil menggenggam erat kunci kamar Kaito.

Ya. Sekarang dia tidak bisa keluar dari kamar. Kalau dia keluar, nanti susah masuk lagi! Kalau susah masuk, berarti dia tidak menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Lebih bagus bertahan sebisanya!

"KENAPA KAU MASIH DIAM DI SANA, BRENGSEK?! KELUAR!" teriakan Kaito semakin menjadi-jadi.

Untuk mengatasi hal yang tak terduga, Rin harus merencanakan sesuatu. Matanya lalu menatap kotak obat yang berada di belakang Kaito di atas meja belajar. Benar, pakai itu saja!

"Kau akan benar-benar jadi mayat besok!" bentak Kaito sambil melangkah mendekati Rin.

"Bagus..." gumam Rin saat Kaito berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu lalu bersiap untuk menghadapi Kaito.

Saat anak itu menendang, Rin dengan lihai merunduk dan langsung berhasil melewati Kaito melalui celah terbuka di kedua kakinya. Kotak obat pun kini berada di hadapannya. Tapi tanpa disangka-sangka–

Duk!

Kaito melempar punggung kecil Rin dengan sebuah bola basket yang dia temukan dari sudut ruangan sehingga Rin secara tak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak obat itu dan membuat isinya berceceran ke mana-mana.

"Brengsek! Jangan mengotori kamarku!" seru Kaito sambil menarik lengan Rin dengan kuat dan langsung membanting tubuhnya ke lantai.

Bruagh!

Badan pun terasa ngilu. Tapi meskipun badannya terasa sakit, Rin tidak mau membuang kesempatan! Tidak boleh!

Gadis itu segera mencari sebuah obat tidur yang dia kenali di antara obat-obat yang lain. Dan _bingo_! Rin menemukan satu set obat itu tepat di depan mata. Segera saja dia mengambilnya.

"Jangan berani-berani melakukan yang macam-macam kau, brengsek!" Kaito yang melihat Rin mengambil sesuatu dari lantai langsung merasa curiga. Sedangkan gadis itu berusaha untuk berdiri.

Seeeeeer...

Kaito mulai merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulit. Apalagi beberapa saat yang lalu dia baru saja kebasahan, dengan air dingin pula!

Sialan kau, domba brengsek! Rutuk batin Kaito.

"Hatsyii! Hatsyii!" tiba-tiba dia bersin-bersin.

Rin segera melotot. Kesempatan!

Gadis itu buru-buru mengeluarkan satu pil, lalu melompat setinggi mungkin sehingga bisa menangkap Kaito yang langsung kaget dengan gerakannya yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Saat Kaito sedang ternganga, Rin tanpa ampun memukul mulut anak itu bersamaan dengan masuknya sebuah pil yang langsung membuat Kaito hampir tersedak di tempat.

Tanpa sempat untuk batuk tak berarti, Kaito dan Rin pun jatuh bersamaan ke lantai, sehingga–

BRUKK!

"...?!"

"...!"

Baik Rin maupun Kaito saling membuka lebar mata masing-masing tanpa bisa berkata-kata maupun bergerak. Tidak. Sebenarnya... tidak bisa bergerak. Masing-masing dari mereka mematung dalam posisi yang sangat rawan.

Rin berada di atas Kaito. Dan... dan... dan... bibir mereka baru saja bersentuhan!

Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak... sebenarnya... mereka–bibir-bibir itu–bertabrakan!

Rin buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu menyadari hal yang baru saja terjadi. Dia merasa bibirnya sakit dan sedikit basah. Saat matanya melihat milik Kaito, bibir itu terlihat berdarah.

A-APA MAKSUDNYA INIIIIIIIIIIIII~?!

Rin masih _shock_ sehingga dia masih saja berdiam diri di atas badan Kaito, sedangkan yang ditumpangi juga masih saja terdiam tanpa bergerak-gerak lagi.

"A-a-aku... a-ano..." Rin berkata terbata-bata untuk menjelaskan 'kecelakaan' tadi. Tapi belum sempat Rin bicara, dia sudah didorong duluan oleh Kaito sehingga gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kaito sambil mengusap darah di bibirnya.

Keadaan hening terjadi selama beberapa detik.

"Hatsyii! Hatsyii!"

Kaito kembali bersin-bersin. Benar juga, bajunya 'kan dari tadi belum diganti. Mana sebenarnya dia sedang tidak enak badan meskipun belum sakit betulan.

"Ka-Kaito, bajumu basah, kau harus cepat-cepat ganti!" kata Rin.

"Berisik!" tukas Kaito sambil mencoba berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Matanya juga lama-kelamaan semakin susah digerakkan. Hampir saja dia terjatuh kalau Rin tidak segera membantunya menyeimbangkan diri.

"Apa pengaruh obat tidur itu segini manjurnya ya?" gumam Rin begitu menyadari obat tidur yang tadi cepat sekali kerjanya.

* * *

><p>Rin mendesah lega setelah berhasil mengganti pakaian Kaito dengan rona merah yang mati-matian Rin sembunyikan. Bagaimana wajahnya tidak merona ketika melihat tubuh atletis Kaito yang waaa–ehm!<p>

Rin segela menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini tidak baik. Ini tidak baik. Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, Rin! Batin gadis itu sambil iseng mencoba-coba meraba pipi Kaito untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Dia hampir terkena demam 'kan?

"Ini gawat... suhu tubuhnya terus meningkat. Padahal tadi saja tidak sepanas ini..." keluh Rin. Wah, ternyata anak itu sudah kena demam betulan.

Mau tidak mau, Rin merasa bersalah juga atas kejadian yang menimpa Kaito saat ini. Mana istirahatnya terganggu, mana dia jadi sakit betulan, mana tadi mereka sempat... Aaaargh! Rin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Untuk membayar rasa bersalahnya, sepertinya Rin harus benar-benar serius. Dia segera merapikan obat-obat yang berceceran, kemudian beranjak ke arah pintu untuk keluar dan mengambil segala yang diperlukan demi membuat Kaito lebih baik. Tapi pintunya terkunci. Are...?

Kemana kuncinya ya? Pikir Rin.

Eh, tadi 'kan aku yang mengambil kuncinya? Masaka–

"Hilang... kuncinya... hilang!" Rin mulai panik saat meraba-raba saku, tapi tidak menemukan kunci yang dimaksud. Waduh, apa kuncinya terjatuh di suatu tempat?

Rin lalu menatap setiap penjuru kamar Kaito di depan pintu. Mustahil. Bagaimana bisa dia menemukan kuncinya kalau keadaan kamar sudah seperti kapal hancur begini? Tandai, kapal hancur. Bukan kapal pecah lagi. Yang artinya... Rin tidak akan bisa keluar kamar kecuali melewati jendela. Tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat kondisi badannya yang serba sakit karena keganasan Kaito tadi. Ini benar-benar gawat...

Kalau coba-coba, dia bisa jatuh! Mana kamar mereka ada di lantai dua lagi. Kalau begini Rin sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Seandainya memanggil orang lain dari dalam kamar, dia takut akan membangunkan Kaito yang saat ini sudah bisa benar-benar beristirahat.

Akhirnya, satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Rin saat ini hanyalah menunggui Kaito sambil membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada. Phiuh... sepertinya dia akan setengah bergadang malam ini.

* * *

><p>Cahaya matahari pagi menyinari wajah Kaito yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Pagi ini perasaannya benar-benar lebih buruk dari kemarin. Semua badannya terasa lemah dan panas. Dengan ini, Kaito bisa menyimpulkan bahwa si domba busuk yang berniat merawatnya ternyata malah memperburuk keadaan. Cih, sebenarnya siapa sih dia? Yang dia bisa itu hanya menimbulkan masalah saja.<p>

Masalah... Benar juga! Kalau dipikir-pikir, semenjak gadis domba itu pindah ke rumahnya, dia selalu berhadapan dengan yang namanya masalah. Mulai dari tidak bisa makan pagi dengan tenang, bertemu dengan guru aneh brengsek, terkena gosip murahan, juga disuruh menjadi pembantu anak idiot sejagat raya.

Benar-benar bocah tengik pembawa sial! Biasanya pembawa sial seperti itu hanya didatangkan dari alam bawah tanah alias neraka. Seharusnya si domba pembawa sial itu tidak usah dibawa-bawa ke dunia, cukup tinggal di neraka saja supaya tidak menimbulkan banyak masalah untuk setiap orang yang berurusan dengannya. Mana sekarang bocah tengik itu tinggal di rumahnya lagi!

Kaito menghela napas berat. Dia lalu refleks menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan langsung dikejutkan dengan melihat wajah bocah neraka itu yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa masih ada di sini?!" gumam Kaito.

Tanpa pikir panjang, anak itu mendorong kepala Rin dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga yang di dorong kepalanya langsung tergeletak di atas lantai tanpa perlawanan. Anehnya, gadis itu tidak bangun meskipun kepalanya sempat terbentur keramik kamar. Tuh 'kan... kepalanya saja keras begitu. Benar-benar bocah dari neraka, pikir Kaito.

Matanya lalu beralih mengitari seisi kamar. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam. Bukankah dia dan bocah tengik itu sudah bertengkar dengan hebat? Tapi... kenapa kamarnya jadi rapi begitu ya?

Jangan-jangan domba tengik itu yang sudah membereskannya? Pikir Kaito. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, keadaan kamarnya semalam benar-benar berantakan. Meskipun hanya bocah tengik, dia boleh juga, bisa merapikan kamarnya sampai seapik ini. Tapi tetap saja ketika mengingat hal-hal ceroboh yang dilakukan gadis itu semalam, Kaito merasa kalau dia benar-benar hanya seorang _clumsy idiot_.

Eits, tapi... semalam...? Kalau tidak salah...

Kaito menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang dia rasa sedikit sakit. Benar juga, semalam...

"Brengsek!" umpat Kaito sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangan, "Dia mencuri..."

"CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!" tiba-tiba Rin bangun sambil berteriak dengan heboh. Kaito saja langsung terperanjat saking kagetnya. Apa domba brengsek itu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?! Pikir Kaito dengan wajah memerah yang merahnya bukan karena sedang demam.

"Ah, Ka-Kaito..." wajah Rin langsung memerah saat melihat Kaito sedang menatapnya, "Ohayo–"

"Keluar sana, domba pembawa sial!" Kaito langsung membentaknya dengan galak. Rin garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ma-maaf ya," kata Rin sambil garuk-garuk kepala, "Karena kejadian semalam, kau jadi benar-benar sakit..."

Kaito hanya mendengus kesal.

Rin berjalan gontai ke arah pintu, lalu berdiri di depannya. Haaaah... aku lupa, kuncinya hilang, pikir Rin.

"Kenapa kau masih di sana, idiot?! Cepat keluar!" Kaito semakin kesal saat melihat Rin hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa ada maksud membukanya.

"Ano... semalam kuncinya hilang. Aku sudah mencari kesana-kemari sambil membereskan kamarmu, tapi tidak ketemu," sesal Rin.

Kaito mencoba menahan amarahnya yang kian meledak-ledak. Sialnya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk adu kekuatan dengan cewek domba itu. Benar-benar cewek sial!

"PANGGIL ORANG LAIN KEMARI, DOMBA IDIOT!"

Akhirnya Kaito hanya bisa membentaknya dengan kesal.

"CEPAT PANGGIL ORANG KEMARI! AKU SUDAH MUAK MELIHAT WAJAH SAMPAHMU!"

"Ba-baik! Baik!"

Rin pun mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sambil memanggil-manggil seseorang dengan panik. Sial sekali sih, hari ini dia merasa tidak berdaya di hadapan Kaito. Apa karena dia merasa bersalah atas demamnya Kaito? Atau karena dia terus-terusan mengingat... insiden semalam?

Ah, pokoknya! Sekarang dia harus segera keluar dari sini dan kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Lagi pula dia harus sekolah. Ah, benar juga! Rin menatap jam dinding tanpa berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Eh...?! Sekarang sudah hampir pukul setengah delapan. Gawat, dia telat!

"BOSSU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! TOLOOOOOOOOOOONG!"

"Sialan! Lama-lama telingaku bisa _budeg_!" dumel Kaito sambil menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three's finished.<p>

By Itachannio

**Readers**! Kembali lagi dengan Author berpenyakit lapet alias 'lama apdet'. Segera saja...

Dengan eksistensi review dari **kalian para readers**, Author akan jadi lebih bersemangat untuk berkarya! Hahahahaha! #gajenih  
>So... ekspresikan perasaan kalian dalam me-review! b^^d<p>

Next Chapter

Kau Mengingatkanku Padanya

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**Kurotori Rei:**

Betul syekali, chapter yang lalu memang panjang, hehehe...  
>Kiyoteru-sensei itu sebenarnya tidak jahat, hanya kadang-kadang kurang berperasaan XD<br>Okee tunggu yang selanjutnya kawan! :D

**Arisa Kaminaga:**

Yo, Arisa-chan! ^^d  
>Hehehehe... author lagi suka sama cowok model beginian soalnya #hahaha<br>Alasannya terikatnya MiKai sudah terkuak ternyata :D  
>Kalau tentang Kiyoteru-sensei... mada hi-mi-tsu *?* hahahahaha!<br>Arigatou gozaimasu! Okee. Tunggu chapter depaan :D

**Zeita Hikari:**

Iya ngikutin di bagian keluarga Yakuza-nya yang agak gimana~ githu... kekeke XD  
>Terus juga dari 'ketidaknormalan' kekuatan Rin dan Miku yang lumayan lah sebagai seorang cewek, terus masih banyaaak lagi yang selanjutnya XD<p>

Lalu dalam cerita ini, Kiyoteru-sensei diciptakan *?* untuk mengatasi sifat Kaito yang benar-benar membuat orang lain bilang 'sumpah-deh-gue-nyerah-ngadepinnya' hahahaha :D  
>Arigatou sudah menunggu! Dan nantikan yang selanjutnya :D<p>

**Shiroi no Hikari:**

Bisa jadi, bisa jadi... hahahahahaha XD  
>Iya Kaito dibikin jenius sajah, kasian kalau baka XD<p>

Sangat diijinkan! XD  
>Oke updated dan tunggu kelanjutannya! :D<p>

**Snow:**

Arigatou :D  
>Betul sekali kartu As nya adalah Miku dan Rin :D<p>

Kalau masalah siapa yang akan jadi dengan Kaito...

Jeng jeng jeng!

Dirimu harus terus membaca fanfic ini! Hahahahahaha XD

Arigatou sudah menunggu! Nantikan teruuus XD


	4. Kau Mengingatkanku Padanya

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter four: Kau Mengingatkanku Padanya

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>Miku berjalan sampai di gang kecil sambil memainkan game seperti biasa. Begitu melihat gang, gadis itu menatap jam tangannya. Hm... lima menit lagi masuk. Kenapa <em>dia<em> belum muncul ya? Pikirnya.

Miku terus menunggu sampai waktu yang tersisa tinggal dua menit.

"Apa dia tidak masuk hari ini? Atau, sudah lebih dulu pergi? Ah, tidak mungkin," gumam Miku sambil garuk-garuk kepala, lalu memutuskan untuk melewati gang kecil itu seorang diri.

Setibanya di gerbang, dia melihat Kiyoteru-sensei sudah siap siaga dengan peluit di mulutnya. Tapi dia terlihat bingung saat melihat hanya Miku yang datang.

"Mana Kaito?" tanya guru muda itu. Miku mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hm..." Kiyoteru-sensei berlagak memikirkan sesuatu, "Aku punya firasat dia tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini."

Miku mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kok Sensei bisa tahu?" tanya gadis itu. Kiyoteru-sensei mengetuk-ngetuk jam tangannya.

"Bel hanya tinggal 30 detik lagi. Cepat sana lari ke kelas!" suruhnya.

"Waaa! Benar sekali! Kalau begitu, sampai nanti Sensei!" Miku buru-buru melesat ke gedung sekolah

"Hmm..."

* * *

><p>"Aaaah... pagi yang membosankan," desah Miku sambil merenggangkan ototnya. Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Kiyoteru-sensei belum memasuki kelas.<p>

Miku bersandar pada kursinya. Hari ini kelas terlihat lebih ramai dan heboh dari biasanya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghilangkan rasa bosan Miku.

Gadis itu menatap bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Kemana ya si Kaito? Kenapa tidak masuk? Lalu, tidak ada kabar apa-apa yang datang. Miku jadi sibuk berpikir sehingga tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi sebagian teman ceweknya sedang memandangi dengan heran.

Saat Miku menoleh, matanya langsung terbelalak lebar. Eh...?

"Miku-chan...?" dua orang temannya yang bernama Seeu dan Megumi sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Miku meneguk ludah. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak saat menghadapi tatapan aneh mereka.

"Kau terlihat lesu," usik Seeu. Miku hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Miku.

"Miku-chan, sebenarnya kami sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini padamu," kali ini seseorang dengan rambut ungu mendekati Miku. Namanya Yukari.

"Ya?" Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Kaito? Kalian terlihat sangat akrab," tanya Yukari dengan tampang penasaran. Miku berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"Aku pertama kali bertemu langsung dengannya adalah saat hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah ini," aku Miku. Yukari, Seeu dan Megumi langsung saling pandang dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu bertemu langsung?" tanya Megumi, mewakili pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Miku garuk-garuk kepala dengan bingung.

"E-etto..."

"Minna-san! Aku punya berita buruk, tapi juga ada berita baik untuk salah satu dari kalian!" tiba-tiba Kiyoteru-sensei berlari-lari ke dalam kelas sambil berteriak tak jelas. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada guru berkacamata itu. Miku langsung mendesah lega. Untung Sensei datang!

"Tolong duduk dengan tenang di kursi masing-masing," suruh Kiyoteru-sensei. Semua anak yang sedang berkeliaran pun menurut dan duduk di kursi mereka dengan tertib. Miku memiringkan kepala saat melihat si sensei tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Jadi, berita buruknya adalah..." Kiyoteru-sensei membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil menyeringai, "Kaito Shion tidak bisa bersekolah di sini."

"Apa?" Miku langsung berdiri dari kursinya, membuat semua mata spontan mengarah padanya. Kiyoteru-sensei berdehem kecil.

"Maksudnya, dia tidak bisa bersekolah di sini hari ini. Soalnya, dia terkena demam sehingga harus berisirahat di rumah."

Miku mendengus kesal sambil kembali duduk di kursi. Ya ampun, dikiranya Kaito keluar dari SMA Voca karena sesuatu. Ternyata hanya mau menggoda saja. Dasar aneh! Rutuk batin Miku.

"_Good news_-nya..." Kiyoteru-sensei mengusap-usap dagunya sambil menyipitkan mata memandang Miku, "Miku-san, aku menugaskanmu untuk menjenguk Kaito dan meminjamkan catatan pelajaran hari ini padanya."

"Haaaaah?" semua mata terbelalak memandang Miku.

"Sensei, kenapa ini berita bagus?" celetuk salah satu muridnya.

"Betul, Sensei! Kaito itu sangat berbahaya, nanti dia bisa melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap Miku," tambah yang lain.

"Jadi kalian berniat menelantarkan teman kalian yang sedang berada dalam kesulitan?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensie sambil menatap para siswa. Mereka langsung terdiam.

"Hm... kalau begitu, kuserahkan padamu, Miku-san," kata Kiyoteru-sensei. Miku mengangguk paham.

"Baik. Karena masalah sudah selesai, jadi tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan lagi. Kita berlanjut ke pelajaran bab..."

Miku mendesah panjang sambil memandang keluar jendela dan tidak mendengar ocehan berguna dari Kiyoteru-sensei. Hm... jadi Kaito sakit ya...?

* * *

><p>"Miku, tunggu sebentar," Kiyoteru-sensei menahan Miku sebelum gadis itu ikut keluar kelas dengan yang lain.<p>

"Ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Miku sambil menghampiri Kiyoteru-sensei ke mejanya.

Kiyoteru-sensei menegakkan posisi duduknya, lalu menyatukan jari-jarinya di depan hidung sehingga Miku hanya bisa melihat setengah wajahnya.

Sok serius amat sih, pikir Miku.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan..." Kiyoteru-sensei menatap Miku dengan tajam. Yang ditatap langsung merasa serba salah.

"Makanya kalau sedang memikirkan sesuatu jangan perlihatkan lewat raut wajah dong. Kau memang benar-benar murid paling unik sedunia," seringai Kiyoteru-sensei. Miku mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli.

"Ya, ya, terserahlah," sahut Miku, "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Baiklah, begini ya," Kiyoteru-sensei mendorong batang kaca matanya, "Aku mendengar rumor mengerikan tentang Kaito yang sedang sakit. Hati-hati, jangan sampai membuatnya marah."

Miku berpikir sebentar. Kaito marah-marah kalau sedang sakit? Bukannya orang sakit biasanya tidak bisa marah-marah ya? Dan lagi, kenapa Sensei bisa tahu sementara Miku tidak?

"Dengan begini, kau bisa menunaikan tugasmu dengan baik 'kan?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan nada meyakinkan. Miku mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap si sensei.

"Sensei, aku bingung dari mana kau mendapatkan semua informasi yang seharusnya aku tahu," kata Miku, "Siapa Sensei sebenarnya?"

Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum misterius.

"Apa Sensei sudah tahu untuk apa aku berada di sini?" tanya Miku lagi dengan nada serius. Kiyoteru-sensei berdehem kecil.

"Aku yakin," katanya, "Untuk apa pun kau di sini, untuk itu pulalah aku ada."

Miku melotot. Apa Kiyoteru-sensei termasuk salah satu 'orang-orangnya'? Batin gadis itu bertanya-tanya.

"Ma, pokoknya, kau harus berhati-hati," kata Kiyoteru-sensei, lalu berdiri dengan membawa tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Miku dengan sebuah _wink_ menyebalkan yang melayang ke arahnya. Huh! Itu membuat Miku mual di tempat.

Hmm... Miku sejenak memandangi punggung guru muda itu. _Untuk apa pun kau di sini, untuk itu pulalah aku ada_. Maksudnya apa ya? Apa dia memang ada di sekolah ini untuk membantu tugas Miku? Tapi Miku tidak diberitahu apapun soal itu? Apa dia harus mencaritahu sendiri ya?

* * *

><p>Miku berjalan ke sebuah gang yang lumayan luas, berbelok-belok dengan santai dan ringan seolah sudah mengetahui seluk beluk gang itu meskipun tidak tinggal di sekitar sana.<p>

Setelah beberapa lama, gadis itu sampai di depan gerbang sebuah _mansion_ mewah. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Miku menekan sebuah tombol merah di pinggir gerbang.

"Halo, Miku Hatsune di sini," Miku pun bersuara setelah menekan tombol merah itu.

"Ojou! Mohon tunggu sebentar!" seseorang menyahut dari seberang.

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk masuk, karena gerbang mulai dibuka secara otomatis. Gadis itu berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat taman di kanan kirinya. Benar-benar taman yang indah. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama dia datang ke sana, tapi tetap saja taman itu terlihat begitu mempesona.

"Miku-chaaaaan! _Irasshae_!"

Saat Miku tiba di depan pintu, dia disambut oleh Bossu dan beberapa anggota Yakuza dari dalam. Miku hanya menunduk sopan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rumah itu.

"Kenapa tak bilang-bilang kalau mau mampir?" tanya Bossu sambil membimbingnya berjalan ke ruang tamu. Miku tertawa kecil.

"Aku 'kan mau menjenguk Kaito. Bossu-san juga tidak bilang-bilang kalau dia sakit," balas Miku. Bossu tertawa renyah.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak keberatan untuk datang kemari, Miku-chan," ujar Bossu sambil mempersilahkan Miku duduk di kursi, "Kalau begitu, aku yakin keadaan kalian di sekolah baik-baik saja."

Miku hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi.

"_Tadaima_!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang anak gadis ceria memasuki rumah.

"Ojou, _okairi_!" sapa para Yakuza yang masih berada di dekat pintu. Miku menoleh ke asal suara. Begitu menoleh, matanya langsung menabrak sesosok gadis imut berpita putih besar di kepalanya.

"Ah..." gadis itu langsung membungkuk sesaat setelah dia mengamati wajah Miku, "Aku Kagamine Rin. Kau pasti Hatsune Miku-san? Salam kenal."

Miku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu melirik Bossu-san.

"Sini, Rin-chan," Bossu menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Rin ikut duduk.

Gadis itu kemudan duduk di sebelah Miku tanpa menghapus senyumnya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku berniat untuk mempertemukan kalian, tapi karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan, ini jadi tertunda," kata Bossu sambil tertawa-tawa, "Ternyata kebetulan hari ini ada kesempatan. Yaah... seharusnya sih kalian sudah saling kenal saat hari pertama menjalankan tugas."

Miku melirik Rin yang masih saja tersenyum kepadanya. Bossu menatap kedua gadis di hadapannya, lalu tersenyum lebar. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam kepala.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau aku memberi kalian tugas baru?" tanya Bossu tiba-tiba. Baik Miku maupun Rin langsung melempar pandangan kejut pada orang tua itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" tanya Rin. Bossu tetawa renyah.

"Hal ini langsung terpikirkan oleh otakku begitu melihat kalian berdua bersama-sama," jawab Bossu. Miku dan Rin saling pandang dengan heran.

"Memangnya tugas apa?" tanya Miku.

"Hm... sebelumnya, katakan padaku, apa kalian tertarik pada Kaito?" tanya Bossu sambil menatap kedua gadis di depannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Rin dan Miku langsung menatap orang tua itu dengan tatapan enggan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rin-chan?"

"Aaah... maa..." Rin garuk-garuk kepala sambil melirik Miku yang hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Dibilang tertarik sih... mungkin tidak terlalu," kata Rin tanpa berhenti garuk-garuk. Bossu mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miku.

"Kalau menurut Miku-chan?"

Miku terdiam sebentar sambil berpikir keras.

"Aku..." Miku berdehem kecil, "Tidak bisa bilang apa-apa."

Bossu tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk, sedangkan Rin masih memperhatikan wajah Miku yang sepertinya masih ragu dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi pagi ini terasa membosankan karena aku tidak berlomba dengannya," tambah Miku cepat.

"Begitu ya?"

Bossu terlihat berpikir sambil mengusap-usap dagunya, sementara Rin dan Miku saling pandang menunggu ucapan Bossu selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Kaito pelan-pelan membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat dan panas. Seharian dia terbaring di tempat tidur tanpa makan atau minum apa-apa, tapi dia tidak peduli karena saat-saat sedang sakit seperti ini makanan memang tidak banyak dipikirkan.<p>

Kaito mengambil handuk yang dipakai Rin mengompresnya tadi pagi. Dia sudah empat kali membasahi handuk itu agar tetap terasa dingin.

Haaaah... Kaito mendesah panjang. Sesaat dia menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Detik berikutnya, anak itu menggerakkan tangan untuk membuka laci saat kemudian dia teringat kalau benda yang ingin diambilnya sudah pernah dia keluarkan dari dalam laci itu.

Kaito mengernyit. Harusnya foto itu ada dalam genggamannya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan itu.

"Kemana foto itu...?" gumam Kaito dengan panik sambil meraba-raba sekitarnya. Karena tidak menemukan, anak itu memaksakan diri untuk bangkit meskipun kepalanya terasa pening.

Saat mencoba untuk berdiri dari tempat tidur, dia menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang sudah sangat rapi. Sial, benar juga, pasti si domba brengsek itu sudah lihat! Rutuk batinnya dengan panik.

Sekarang, gadis pirang itu sudah mengetahui satu rahasianya; tentang dirinya yang suka menyimpan foto masa lalu. Itu 'kan memalukan kalau diketahui orang lain.

Mendecak sebal, Kaito berjalan sempoyongan ke arah pintu, lalu membukanya dengan kunci yang baru karena tadi pagi semua yang menyangkut pintu sudah diganti dengan yang baru.

Sekarang, dia harus menanyai gadis itu soal fotonya.

* * *

><p>"APAAAA?!" Rin dan Miku langsung berteriak histeris begitu Bossu menyebutkan satu tugas baru yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal dan berada di luar batas nalar manusia.<p>

"APA MAKSUDNYA?!" teriakan Rin membuat gema di dalam ruangan. Kalau ada mikrofon, mungkin benda itu sudah mengeluarkan suara dengungan yang memekakan telinga.

"Hei, hei, kau bilang kau tertarik pada Kaito!" kata Bossu sambil mengorek telinganya yang jadi berdengung akibat teriakan Rin.

"Aku tidak bilang tertarik!" sanggah Rin, "Aku hanya bilang tidak terlalu!"

"Iya! Lagi pula, tugas macam apa itu?!" Miku juga ikut-ikutan.

Bossu terkekeh-kekeh santai.

"Tentu saja, bonusnya akan kutambah tiga–ah, tidak, empat kali lipat!" Bossu menatap Miku dan Rin yang mulai kelihatan ragu, "Bagaimana? Kalau kalian setuju, itu berarti kita _deal_!"

Rin mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir keras. Sebenarnya ini ide buruk saat mendengar tugas baru mereka. Tapi, kalau bonusnya sebanyak itu sih...

Rin melirik Miku yang juga sepertinya masih terlihat menimbang-nimbang dengan kemungkinan besar akan menolak.

Hm... bonusnya akan empat kali lipat jika dia setuju. Kalau begitu, keluarga Kagamine pasti akan sangat bangga padanya. Tiba-tiba saja Rin mengangguk-angguk pelan. Baiklah, meskipun ini kedengaran gila, tapi dia menyetujuinya! Sekarang tinggal masalah Miku.

Rin kembali melirik Miku yang masih berpikir dengan tampang meragukan. Tak salah lagi, gadis itu akan segera menolak. Tidak. Tidak boleh! Jangan sampai!

"Ano.." sebelum semuanya terlambat dan Rin akan kehilangan bonus, gadis itu segera memegang tangan Miku di sampingnya, "Ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang seru. Benar 'kan, Miku-chan?"

Miku langsung menatap Rin dengan pandangan kaget. Sesaat sebelum dia buka mulut, Rin sudah menimpali,

"Kita bisa saling membantu untuk melakukannya. Bukankah ini bagus?"

"A.. etto..." Miku kehabisan kata-kata. Bossu tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan! Biar kuperjelas, jadi tugas baru kalian selama tiga tahun ke depan adalah..."

"DOMBA BRENGSEK SIALAN!"

Tiba-tiba suara Kaito terdengar menggelegar dari ruang keluarga. Semua orang yang ada di sana termasuk beberapa orang Yakuza yang selalu setia berada di samping Bossu terperanjat kaget.

"Rin-chan.." Bossu mengarahkan dagunya ke ruang keluarga untuk menyuruh Rin menemui Kaito.

Rin segera mengangguk-angguk, lalu pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Miku hanya mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran saat mendengar Kaito memanggil Rin dengan sebutan 'domba'. Rupanya anak itu selalu memanggil nama orang dengan nama binatang? Miku kira Kaito memanggil orang dengan nama binatang hanya kepadanya saja.

* * *

><p>"Aduh, Kaito," Rin berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah Kaito saat melihat anak itu kepayahan turun tangga.<p>

"Kenapa kau turun? Kalau butuh sesuatu, 'kan tinggal panggil orang!" omel Rin sambil membantu Kaito berdiri tegak tanpa berpegangan ke dinding.

"Berisik! Antarkan saja aku ke kamarku sekarang!" suruh Kaito. Rin mengernyit heran.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Kaito mendengus kesal.

"Domba tuli! Cepat antar aku ke kamarku sekarang!"

"Ba-baik! Baik!" Rin hanya menurut saja memenuhi permintaan Kaito yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Kaito baru saja meminta tolong padanya 'kan? Yah, walaupun _sedikit _menggunakan nada suruhan sih. Tapi tetap saja minta tolong. Ini keajaiban!

* * *

><p>"Kau yang merapikan kamarku 'kan?" tanya Kaito begitu sampai di kamar.<p>

Sekarang dia sudah kembali berada di atas tempat tidur dengan Rin yang masih berdiri di depannya sambil garuk-garuk kepala karena masih merasa sikap Kaito sangat aneh hari ini.

"Heh, jawab!" bentak Kaito saat merasa tak direspon.

"Iya, iya! Aku yang membereskannya," sahut Rin cepat. Kaito menghela napas pendek.

"Lalu... apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Kaito, hati-hati. Rin menatap Kaito dengan pandangan heran.

"Sesuatu?"

"Iya, sesuatu! Seperti... itu... eer... maksudku..." Kaito kelihatan resah saat ingin menjelaskan perihal yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Rin mulai penasaran, sedangkan Kaito masih mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk menanyakan isi kepalanya.

"Iya itu..." Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Rin mulai berpikir. Kalau Kaito sampai seresah itu untuk bertanya, maka itu pasti adalah hal yang sangat penting dan bersifat pribadi. Pasti begitu. Lalu, apa yang ingin ditanyakannya sampai-sampai rasanya sulit berkata-kata? Memangnya hal penting apa yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Rin?

* * *

><p>"Kalau begitu, Bossu-san, aku juga akan membantu Rin di atas," kata Miku sambil berdiri dari kursi. Bossu mengangguk-angguk mempersilahkan.<p>

"Ah, sebelumnya," Bossu membuat Miku berhenti melangkah, "Hati-hati, Miku-chan."

Miku mengangguk-angguk paham. Dia sudah tahu dari Kiyoteru-sensei soal Kaito yang sedang sakit, jadi mungkin tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Miku berjalan pelan-pelan ke lantai atas sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Besar sekali rumahnya, batin Miku. Memang sih dulu gadis itu pernah pergi ke sana, tapi tidak sempat menjelajah sehingga kurang tahu betul bagaimana besarnya isi rumah. Meskipun begitu, dia tahu letak kamar tidur Kaito.

Saat sedang berjalan, secara tak sengaja Miku melihat sesuatu di atas lantai, tepat setelah Miku menaiki tangga. Dia memungut benda itu. Menatapnya lama.

"Ini..." Miku celingak-celinguk dan berhenti saat mendengar suara dari dalam kamar Kaito. Gadis itu buru-buru menyimpannya ke dalam saku, lalu berjingkat mendekati kamar. Dia mengintip ke celah terbuka di depan pintu.

Dari sini, dia bisa melihat gerak gerik Kaito dan percakapannya dengan Rin.

"...itu... eer... maksudku..."

Miku mengernyit. Hm... sepertinya sesuatu sedang terjadi di sini. Kaito kelihatan resah saat berkata-kata. Ditambah lagi wajah pucatnya terlihat panik dan rona merah tercetak di pipinya walaupun kurang jelas.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Rin bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu.

Miku memutar otak di tempat. Lho...? Adegan ini sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Miku. Dia sering melihat hal-hal seperti ini dalam _anime_.

"Iya itu..." Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Miku masih berpikir. Sepertinya Kaito sedang terlihat kesulitan berkata-kata. Wajahnya juga kelihatan panik dan malu-malu. Hm... ah! Itu! Benar juga!

Puk!

Tanpa sadar Miku memukulkan kepal tangannya ke telapak tangan.

"Benar juga!" gumam Miku, "Pernyataan cinta!"

Sedetik kemudian alisnnya berkedut. Ha? Apa?! Pernyataan apa?! Bukankah Rin yang sudah mendesaknya–secara tidak langsung, dan Miku menyadarinya–untuk menyutujui tugas baru mereka? Pantas saja gadis itu terlihat bersemangat sekali tadi. Apa karena Kaito memang sudah...

Tidaaaak!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Miku langsung membuka pintu sehingga menghasilkan suara gebrakan yang lumayan keras.

"Ka-ka-kalian!" seru Miku dengan napas tertahan, "Ini tidak adil!"

Baik Kaito maupun Rin langsung kaget dan menatap Miku dengan bola mata membulat sempurna. Miku lalu berjalan ke arah Rin dan berdiri di depannya.

"Rin-san," kata Miku dengan serius, "Kau tahu akan menang, jadi menyutujuinya 'kan?"

Rin menatap Miku dengan pandangan tidak mengerti bercampur heran. Miku menatap Kaito dengan mata menyipit.

"Kau belum boleh mengatakannya!" seru Miku. Kaito yang masih terkejut malah diam saja sambil menatap Miku dengan kedua alis yang sama-sama terangkat.

"Ada apa, Miku-chan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rin dengan bingung. Miku menatap Rin dan Kaito bergantian.

"Kalian tadi..." Miku berpikir sebentar. Eh, tiba-tiba dia tidak tahu harus melanjutkan apa untuk menyempurnakan kalimatnya. Kalian tadi... apa? Apa ya?

"Kami tadi kenapa?" tanya Rin. Miku garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kalian tadi... ano..." Miku menatap lantai sambil terus berpikir. Kaito dan Rin ternyata menunggunya menuntaskan kalimat yang masih menggantung itu.

"Tadi... kalian..."

"Ck! Kalian-tadi, tadi-kalian, kalian-tadi, tadi-kalian! Apa maksudnya hah? Apa yang mau kau katakan?! Dasar idiot! Bicara saja susah!" akhirnya Kaito membentak dengan tidak sabar. Miku langsung merengut kesal.

"Rin! Aku sebenarnya ingin menolak tugas baru kita karena aku tahu itu hal yang tidak mungkin! Tapi sekarang aku mengerti alasannya. Ternyata kalian sudah punya ikatan dari dulu ya?" tanya Miku pada Rin. Yang ditanya langsung menatap Kaito yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Apa sih maksudmu?! Katakan dengan jelas dong, idiot!" Kaito jadi penasaran dan ingin marah-marah sendiri.

"Kalian 'kan...! I-itu... kalian 'kan...!" Miku merasa sulit mengatakannya.

"Ada apa dengan kami, Miku-chan?" tanya Rin.

Miku memperhatikan ekpresi wajah Rin dan Kaito secara bergantian. Gadis itu menggigit bibir dengan cemas. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan firasatnya tentang adegan di anime itu adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Pasalnya, dia melihat reaksi Kaito dan Rin yang hanya terlihat terkejut, lalu bersikap biasa, tak mencurigakan sama sekali seperti yang ada di anime.

Tapi... dia harus mencoba mengatakannya.

"Ka-kalian tadi... sedang berada di tengah-tengah sesuatu 'kan?" tanya Miku, ragu.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" Rin balik bertanya.

"Ah, dasar bodoh!" Kaito mendengus kesal, "Itu memang benar, aku sedang ingin bertanya pada domba busuk ini soal fo–"

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Kaito terputus. Wajahnya langsung memerah tanpa sebab, dan itu membuat baik Miku maupun Rin kebingungan di tempat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kaito...?" tanya Rin, hati-hati.

Miku mengamati wajah Kaito yang sepertinya sedang memasang sebuah ekspresi baru. Ya! Benar! Ekspresi itu baru pertama kali dilihat Miku. Ekspresi... malu?

"Li-li-lihat apa kalian, sampah-sampah brengsek?!" tiba-tiba Kaito membentak mereka dengan marah.

Tak lama, Miku dan Rin sama-sama berlarian keluar dari kamar Kaito begitu mereka dilempari dengan segala macam barang-barang yang sudah Rin rapikan.

Kedua gadis itu berhasil keluar dengan selamat, tapi mereka tidak yakin bisa masuk lagi ke dalam kamar, karena tepat setelah mereka keluar, pintu langsung dikunci dari dalam.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Miku sambil memandang Rin. Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu," jawab Rin sambil mengusap-usap dagunya tanda sedang berpikir. Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Makan malam bagaimana?" tanya Miku. Rin mendesah keras.

"Kemarin juga dia tidak makan malam," balas Rin. Miku menatap pintu kamar Kaito sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Gadis itu lalu maju beberapa langkah ke depan pintu, mengetuknya beberapa kali. Tapi sesuatu langsung menghantam si pintu dan membuat Miku melompat mundur dengan kaget. Dia menatap Rin yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ya ampun... pekerjaanmu lebih sulit. Pantas kau ingin dapat bonus dengan melakukan pekerjaan yang paling sulit..." gumam Miku yang tak sempat didengar oleh Rin.

"Eh, kau bicara apa? Miku-chan?" tanya Rin. Miku menggeleng-geleng cepat.

"Bukan apa-apa," senyum Miku. Gadis itu memerhatikan wajah Rin yang sedang menatapnya dengan kedua alis yang terangkat. Hm... ternyata tadi itu bukan pernyataan cinta ya. Berarti, hasilnya masih belum pasti. Baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti masih ada banyak kesempatan.

* * *

><p>Miku menatap seorang wanita anggun di dalam foto yang tadi diambilnya dari lantai atas. Dilihat dari baju yang sedang dikenakan wanita anggun itu, sepertinnya si foto diambil pada beberapa tahun silam.<p>

"Foto siapa ini ya?" gumam Miku entah pada siapa.

"Miku-chan," tiba-tiba Rin datang menghampiri Miku di teras depan rumah sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi beberapa kue buatan rumah dan teh. Miku buru-buru memasukkan foto itu ke sakunya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Rin," senyum Miku.

Rin duduk di sampingnya sambil mendesah panjang.

"Miku-chan, maaf ya..." katanya sambil menatap Miku. Yang ditatap langsung mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Rin tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya kau kurang setuju soal tugas terbaru kita ini," kata Rin. Miku menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak juga," bantah Miku, "Seperti yang kau bilang, ini menarik."

"Benarkah? Hm... Aku jadi ingat sewaktu di kamar Kaito. Kau menyebut-nyebut aku dan Kaito sudah punya ikatan duluan. Apa maksudnya?"

Miku hampir saja tersedak saat sedang meneguk teh.

"Ah, itu... aku hanya..." kata Miku, agak canggung. Rin memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Miku. Gadis itu garuk-garuk kepala, merasa serba salah.

"I-itu... kukira... kau menyetujui tugas itu karena..." Miku menatap Rin dengan takut-takut, "Kaito sudah menyukaimu."

"...?" Rin tak berkata-kata. Hanya mulutnya saja yang menganga dan mata melebar menatap Miku yang langsung merasa bersalah setelah mengatakannya.

"Maaf, sudah menuduh yang tidak-tidak, habisnya tadi kalian bicara serius sekali. Dan ekspresi Kaito benar-benar sudah seperti orang yang ingin menyatakan perasaan saja," jelas Miku sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Menyatakan perasaan...?" Rin semakin melongo. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa keras-keras. Miku sampai bingung dibuatnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" Rin mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat, "Tadi dia hanya mau menanyakan sesuatu! Aku sudah bilang 'kan padamu?"

Wajah Miku langsung memerah. Spontan dia membungkuk di depan Rin.

"Ma-maaf! Sepertinya aku sudah salah paham!" aku Miku. Rin tertawa lagi.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kau ini lucu, Miku-chan," ujar Rin. Miku garuk-garuk kepala.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ulang Miku. Rin menggeleng-geleng.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kau sebenarnya kurang menyukai tugas ini 'kan? Tapi aku malah mendesakmu menerimanya. Habisnya aku..." sekarang bagian Rin yang garuk-garuk kepala. Miku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Miku.

"Oh ya, Rin," tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, lalu mengambil tas di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku catatan, "Aku disuruh Sensei memberikan ini pada Kaito. Aku titip saja ya."

Rin mengangguk, "Baiklah. Akan kuberikan padanya."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pamit sekarang saja. Sudah hampir sore," kata Miku sambil menengadah menatap langit yang mulai berwarna oranye.

"Benar juga, tak terasa ya," desah Rin, "Padahal aku ingin ngobrol lebih banyak dengan Miku-chan."

Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah mau pulang, Miku-chan?" Bossu tiba-tiba datang dari dalam rumah.

"Iya. Nanti aku mampir lagi ke sini. Kalau begitu, aku pamit, Bossu-san, Rin," Miku menunduk memberi salam, lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah Kaito.

"Nanti datang lagi ya!" seru Rin sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Miku.

"Oke!"

* * *

><p>Kaito mendesah keras sambil menutupi matanya dengan lengan. Demamnya tidak kunjung membaik. Yah, sudah biasa sih. Kalau dia demam, bisa sampai empat atau lima hari untuk bisa sembuh. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Dia harus cepat-cepat kembali sehat untuk mencari sendiri foto itu tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Karenanya, sekarang dia harus makan banyak dan minum obat.<p>

"Tch! Sial!" Kaito mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Tok.. tok.. tok...

"Kaito, Miku-chan menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya Sensei dari kelasmu yang menyuruhnya," terdengar suara Rin dari luar.

"Tunggu sebentar, domba sialan! Jangan dulu kemana-mana!" suruh Kaito, sambil berjalan gontai ke arah pintu.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka. Di sana Rin sudah berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Tumben kau tidak marah-marah," sapa Rin sambil nyengir. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Apa yang kau bawa? Taruh di kamarku dan bawakan aku makanan juga obat!" tanya sekaligus suruh Kaito sambil kembali masuk ke kamar.

Rin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Hei, apa Kaito baru saja mengundangnya masuk ke kamar? Wow... aneh sekali. Hari ini benar-benar ada yang salah dengan anak itu. Tapi, bagus juga sih. Mudah-mudahan saja ini langkah awalnya untuk berubah.

Rin pun melangkah ke dalam kamar, lalu menyimpan lima buah buku di atas meja belajar.

"Kau sudah lapar ya? Mau makan apa?" tanya Rin. Kaito terdiam sebentar.

"Bawakan saja makanan yang ada," sahutnya sambil berbaring di tempat tidur, lalu memunggungi Rin.

"Oke, aku segera kembali!"

* * *

><p>Hap! Hup! Hap! Hup!<p>

Rin memperhatikan Kaito yang sedang makan dengan lahap walaupun kelihatan sama sekali tidak berselera. Melihatnya makan seperti ini membuat Rin sedikit banyak merasa senang.

"Akhirnya kau mau sembuh juga," senyum Rin.

"Kau pikir aku mau terus-terusan sakit?! Dasar domba idiot!" bentak Kaito tanpa berhenti mengunyah makanan. Rin nyengir.

"Habis makan, langsung minum obatnya. Lalu tidur," pesan Rin. Melihat gadis itu pergi, spontan Kaito bertanya,

"Mau kemana?"

Rin berhenti melangkah, lalu berbalik ke arah Kaito.

"Aku mau makan malam di bawah, kenapa bertanya?" gadis itu balik bertanya. Sedetik kemudian otak jahilnya bereaksi, "Kau mau aku menemanimu makan di sini?"

Kaito langsung tersedak. Rin buru-buru mendekat dan mengacungkan air minum ke mulut Kaito.

"Brengsek!" maki Kaito dengan wajah merah, "Jangan katakan hal bodoh itu lagi! Menjijikan!"

"Maaf, maaf..." kata Rin sambil tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kaito, "Habis jarang sekali kau mau tahu urusan orang."

"Itu pertanyaan spontan, idiot! Harusnya kau mengerti!" balas Kaito sambil mengatur nafasnya. Rin mangut-mangut dengan cuek.

"Ya sudah, aku ke bawah dulu. Awas, habis minum obat, langsung tidur!" suruh Rin, "Eh, jangan lupa kompresannya."

"Bawel!" sungut Kaito. Rin hanya cengengesan.

"Daaah!" serunya sebelum keluar kamar.

* * *

><p>Selesai makan, Kaito melirik buku-buku catatan yang diantar Rin ke dalam kamar. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti buku si gadis gajah. Kaito mengambil tumpukan itu, lalu membacanya satu per satu.<p>

"Hmm..." Kaito mengusap-usap dagu sambil menatap tulisan Miku.

"Bodoh sekali, sudah menulis contoh soal, masih saja salah," gumam Kaito sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat Miku menulis sebuah contoh soal matematika, namun salah menulis beberapa bilangan.

Saat membaca buku terakhir, dia melihat sebuah surat yang terselip. Kaito mengernyit sebelum membacanya. Membolak-balik surat, lalu dengan ragu membukanya.

_Untuk: Kaito Shion_

_Kalau kau membaca ini, besok kau harus sudah sembuh. Ingat, kau punya banyak tugas dari Kiyoteru-sensei_.

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tugas? Banyak pula? Tugas apa?

_Sensei bilang aku harus mengantar catatan-catatan padamu karena khawatir kau tidak bisa mengejar. Tapi aku tahu pasti kau sedang marah di sana karena Sensei kelihatan meremehkan , kalau mau marah, jangan marah padaku ya!_

_Lalu, kalau ada yang salah, jangan protes! Kau 'kan pintar, pasti bisa menyadari dan memakluminya!_

Kaito tersenyum tipis sambil kembali membuka halaman di mana dia menemukan kesalahan tadi. Prediksinya boleh juga. Memang ada yang salah.

_Terakhir, kalau besok kau belum sembuh, jangan salahkan aku kalau lagi-lagi aku datang ke rumahmu._

_Miku Hatsune._

Kaito mendesah keras sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur, lalu melempar buku-buku Miku sembarangan. Membaca buku saat sedang sakit seperti ini membuatnya cepat mengantuk.

"Aah... ngantuk sekali..." gumamnya sambil menutup mata perlahan-lahan.

* * *

><p>Kaito celingak-celinguk di depan pintu kamarnya. Benar-benar pagi yang cerah. Saat dini hari membuka mata, anak itu sudah kehilangan demamnya. Obat yang diberikan Rin benar-benar manjur. Tapi, dia tidak bisa langsung menunjukkan kalau dia sudah sehat, jadi sewaktu Rin tadi pagi menengoknya ke kamar, Kaito pura-pura masih tertidur.<p>

Beruntung gadis itu masih menganggapnya sakit, jadi dia bisa diam di rumah seharian dan mencari benda penting itu secepatnya. Ya. Foto itu harus segera ditemukan. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang paling masuk akal adalah di kamarnya, dan juga... di kamar Rin. Entah kenapa otaknya bisa sampai berfikiran kalau foto itu ada di kamar Rin. Tapi bisa jadi anak domba itu mengambilnya 'kan?

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memangnya untuk apa gadis itu mengambil foto ibunya ya? Hm... Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ah, benar juga! Mungkin untuk mencari kelemahannya, lalu menyebarkannya pada teri-teri brengsek di sekolah Loid. Waduh, kalau begitu, bisa gawat! Pikiran-pikiran negatif langsung berkelebat di dalam otaknya. Dia harus cepat-cepat!

Kaito memulai pencarian dengan menggeledah kamarnya sampai siang hari. Setelah itu, dia nekat pergi ke kamar Rin. Dengan keahlian yang entah dapat dari mana, anak itu berhasil membuka kunci pintu kamar Rin menggunakan sebuah besi kecil.

Cklek! Terbuka!

Setelah celingak-celinguk memastikan keadaan, dia mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar. Saat masuk, wangi parfum Rin langsung meledak dan membuat hidung Kaito sakit karena baunya terlalu kuat dan menusuk–menurut Kaito.

"Brengsek! Lain kali aku akan memakai masker kalau masuk kamar cewek!" gerutu anak itu sambil menutupi hidung dengan kaus yang sedang dipakainya.

Ya ampun... kamarnya benar-benar tertata dengan rapi. Kalau begini ceritanya sih, tidak ada cara lain selain membuatnya berantakan. Sial, sial, sial, rutuk batin Kaito.

Setelah meyakinkan diri akan membereskannya lagi, Kaito mulai mencari di setiap seluk beluk kamar.

"Sial, di mana kau?!"

* * *

><p>Miku memainkan game dalam ponsel di sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Kaito.<p>

"Ck!" Miku mendecak dengan kesal saat permainannya payah. Haaah... Miku menerawang ke atas langit.

Tadi Kiyoteru-sensei mengusirnya dari kelas saat pelajaran terakhir berlangsung. Alasannya adalah untuk mengecek apa Kaito masih sakit atau tidak, jadi dia mendapatkan dispensasi untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran di jam-jam terakhir.

Benar-benar alasan yang tidak logis. Kalau memang mau menyuruhnya menengok, pulang sekolah juga bisa. Tapi orang itu malah membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan di pelajaran terakhir hanya untuk menyuruhnya menjenguk Kaito.

Apa dia sedang membuat sebuah rencana jahat ya? Mana pelajaran terakhir itu pelajaran matematika lagi, pelajaran yang paling Miku benci. Meskipun begitu, Miku sedikit banyak senang juga karena jika ikut pelajaran hitung-menghitung itu, dia hanya akan jadi _stress_. Tapi tetap saja gadis itu penasaran akan pelajaran yang akan dibahas di sekolah.

Setelah sibuk sendiri dengan berbagai macam pikiran di kepala, akhirnya Miku sampai juga di depan gerbang rumah Kaito.

"Halo, Miku di sini," sapa Miku setelah menekan tombol merah seperti biasa.

"Oh, Ojou! Silahkan masuk!"

Miku mulai memasuki taman sambil memandang sekeliling. Saat melihat rumah Kaito, dia tidak melihat Bossu.

"Ojou, irasshae!" para Yakuza menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Ano, Bossu-san sedang tidak di rumah ya? Rin-san juga pasti belum pulang ya?" tanya Miku sambil melihat-lihat ke dalam rumah.

"Ya, mereka berdua sedang ada di luar. Silahkan masuk, Ojou. Langsung saja ke atas," kata salah satu Yakuza. Miku mengangguk-angguk. Para orang itu memang pasti sudah tahu apa tujuannya kalau gadis itu datang ke sini.

"Baiklah, terima kasih!"

* * *

><p>Miku berjalan pelan-pelan ke kamar Kaito. Hm... tidak ada suara. Jangan-jangan anak itu sedang tidur? Pikir Miku sambil mendekat, lalu menempelkan telinga kirinya ke pintu untuk mengecek kebenaran pikirannya.<p>

"Benar-benar sepi," gumam Miku.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba Miku kaget saat mendengar ada suara yang datang dari kamar Rin. Sepertinya suara buku tebal yang jatuh mengenai sesuatu. Apa itu ya? Apa Rin tidak masuk sekolah juga? Pikir Miku sambil mendekati pintu kamar Rin.

Miku lalu menempelkan telinganya ke pintu dan mendengar suara berisik dari dalam. Gadis itu mempertajam pendengarannya. Iya, benar. Suara berisik itu tidak mau berhenti. Akhirnya Miku berniat membuka pintu itu tanpa bersuara karena takut mengagetkan orang yang sedang berada di dalam. Dia yakin orang itu bukan Rin. Tidak mungkinlah gadis manis seperti Rin bolos sekolah.

Krieeet...

Miku memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Sesaat kemudian mata gadis itu melebar dengan mulut menganga.

"Ka-Kaito...?" gumam gadis itu.

"Sial! Di mana sih?" Kaito yang masih belum menyadari kehadiran Miku terus saja mencari sambil membuka-buka laci Rin.

Miku menjerit tertahan saat melihat laci yang sekarang sedang dibuka oleh Kaito mengandung hal-hal pribadi milik Rin. Itu membuat Kaito berbalik sebelum sempat melihat isinya.

"A.." Kaito tak sempat berkata-kata karena terlalu terkejut dengan keberadaan Miku, sedangkan Miku bersiap untuk berteriak–

"KYA–pppph!"

Sebelum gadis itu mengundang perhatian orang-orang di bawah, Kaito segera menangkap gadis itu, lalu membekapnya dengan panik.

"Ssh! Ssh!" Kaito celingak-celinguk sebelum membawa Miku masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Mmppph!" Miku menepuk-nepuk tangan Kaito saat dia merasa kesulitan bernapas.

"Diam ya! Diam! Jangan mengatakan apapun! Akan kujelaskan semua ini! Jadi kau harus diam! Mengerti?! Paham?!" tanya Kaito dengan panik. Miku langsung mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"Haaaaahh... hah... uhuk...!" akhirnya Miku bisa bernapas lega setelah Kaito membiarkannya terduduk di lantai.

Kaito berjalan mondar mandir dengan panik. Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!

"Gajah brengsek! Sedang apa kau di sini?" bentak Kaito.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" balas Miku sambil mengurut dadanya, "Kau... kau..."

"Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak bermaksud yang macam-macam!" serobot Kaito.

"La-lalu... kau sedang apa?" tanya Miku. Wajah panik Kaito langsung bertambah serius. Sekarang malah dilengkapi rona merah tebal di pipi.

"Apa jangan-jangan... kau..." Miku mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Jelas saja! Melihat Kaito sedang mengacak-acak isi kamar Rin memang sudah lebih dari aneh.

"Bukan!" bentak Kaito, "Aku hanya... hanya sedang..."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?" Miku jadi semakin penasaran.

"Tch! Mencari sesuatu! Paham?!" tukas Kaito. Miku menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga.

"Kau..."

"Aku sedang mencari foto! Foto! Kau puas, brengsek?!" akhirnya Kaito marah-marah karena bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi gadis itu. Mana pasti dia sedang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak lagi.

Miku termenung beberapa detik. Foto...?

"Foto... seperti apa?" tanya Miku. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Kau tak akan mengerti!" tukas Kaito, lalu melanjutkan mencari. Miku meraba-raba sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Apa foto ini milikmu?" tanya Miku sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto dari dalam tasnya pada Kaito. Mata anak itu langsung melebar. Buru-buru dia merebutnya dari tangan Miku.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?! Kau mencuri ya?!" tuduh Kaito. Miku langsung ber-hah-ria dengan wajah tak sudi dituduh.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih?! Aku menemukannya di dekat tangga kemarin! Harusnya kau bersyukur! Bukannya marah-marah!" tukas Miku sambil berkacak pinggang di depan anak itu.

"Tch! Terserahlah!" dengus Kaito, "Karena kau sudah mengambil barangku seenaknya, kau harus membantuku membereskan kamar bau ini!"

"Apaa?!" urat Miku hampir keluar dari tempatnya, "Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku! Bukannya menyuruhku membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat ini!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membereskan, gajah tuli! Membantu! Dengar?!" bentak Kaito acuh tak acuh. Miku terhenyak sesaat. Kaito sedang meminta bantuannya? Eh, benarkah?

"Heh! Kenapa masih diam saja?! Kau dengar aku 'kan?!" bentak Kaito lagi. Miku segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Iya, iya! Bawel!" sungut Miku.

"Ya wajar saja aku bawel! Kau melamun terus, dasar gajah tukang mimpi!"

"Berisik!"

"Kau yang berisik!"

"Kalau kau mengoceh terus, nanti tidak akan selesai!" tukas Miku, kesal.

"Jangan melawan, brengsek!" seru Kaito.

Miku mendecih pelan. Eh, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Jangan bicara terlalu keras dong! Nanti ketahuan!" bisik Miku.

"Idiot! Mereka yang ada di bawah akan menganggap kita sedang bertengkar di kamar sebelah, jadi tidak ada masalah!" Kaito balas berbisik dengan nada kesal.

"Benar juga," Miku menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Dasar konyol.

"Dasar super idiot!" ejek Kaito.

"Berisik!" tukas Miku.

"Kau yang berisik!"

"Bisa diam tidak sih?!"

"Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu!"

Miku mendecih sebal. Ya ampun! Apa tidak salah dia benar-benar membantu Kaito sekarang ini?!

* * *

><p>Di lantai bawah, para Yakuza mulai merasa khawatir soal Miku karena daritadi mereka mendengar Kaito marah-marah dan berteriak pada gadis itu.<p>

"Mulai lagi..."

"Mana kita tidak mungkin ke atas lagi!"

"Ya sudahlah, kita serahkan saja semuanya pada Ojou. Dia pasti bisa menangani Kaito-sama."

"Tapi–"

"Tadaima!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Rin dari pengeras suara.

"Oh, Ojou! Silahkan masuk!"

Setelah gerbang dibuka, Rin berlari-lari kecil sampai di depan pintu. Dia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat sepatu Miku. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum kecil.

Krieeet...

"Ojou, okairinasai!" sapa para Yakuza dari dalam. Rin tersenyum lebar.

"Ada Miku-chan ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Sedang ada di atas."

Rin mengangguk-angguk, lalu berjalan ke lantai atas. Saat tiba di sana, gadis itu melihat Kaito dan Miku sedang duduk di atas sofa di teras depan lantai atas. Sepertinya mereka baru pergi ke sana.

"Hm... sudah mulai ya," senyumnya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku juga harus mulai."

* * *

><p>"Haaaaaah... capeknya," desah Miku sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofa samping Kaito.<p>

"Heh, jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku punya foto itu," kata Kaito. Miku memutar kepalanya pada Kaito.

"Foto apa?" tanya Miku. Kaito mendengus kesal.

"Kau itu nenek-nenek pikun apa?!" dumel anak itu, "Sudah jelas foto ibuku!"

Miku menganguk-angguk, "Ooh... itu foto ibumu. Dia cantik sekali ya."

Kaito tidak berkomentar.

"Nee Kaito," panggil Miku. Kaito hanya mendengungkan suaranya menanggapi panggilan Miku.

"Kau rindu ibumu?" tanyanya, hati-hati. Kaito melempar pandangan heran pada gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan saat ibumu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini?" tukas Kaito. Miku menunduk.

"Maaf..."

"Berisik! Tidak usah merasa iba padaku!" bentak Kaito. Miku menggeleng.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa iba padamu," balas Miku. Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku hanya merasa buruk tentang itu. Maaf sudah membuatmu mengatakan yang tidak perlu," kata Miku. Kaito terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini," katanya sambil berdiri dari sofa. Miku menatap anak itu.

Saat sedang menatapnya, tiba-tiba Miku melihat sebuah luka di bibir bawah anak itu. Kenapa? Berkelahi dengan siapa dia?

"Kaito–"

"Berisik! Sana pulang kalau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi!" tukas Kaito, memotong niat Miku yang ingin menanyakan luka itu.

"Ck! Baik! Baik! Aku juga sudah mau pulang kok," balasnya setelah kehilangan selera untuk bertanya. Saat mengingat sesuatu, gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku catatan, "Ini. Aku hanya mencatat sampai pelajaran keempat. Yang kelima aku dapat dispensasi dari Kiyoteru-sensei jadi tidak ada catatannya."

Kaito mengambil buku yang disodorkan Miku dengan malas.

"Apa kau sudah selesai menyalin catatanku?" Tanya Miku. Kaito mendengus.

"Apa yang bisa kusalin dari catatan orang idiot?" sahut Kaito sambil melangkah meninggalkan Miku dengan tawa kecil yang menyertainya.

Awalnya Miku mau marah karena Kaito lagi-lagi mengejeknya. Tapi... saat mendengar suara tawa anak itu, entah kenapa...

"Kaito," panggil Miku sambil berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati Kaito yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, "Kau... barusan..."

"Hah?"

"KYAAAAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari kamar Rin. Miku langsung mengarahkan padangannya ke sumber suara.

"Rin!" seru Miku, lalu segera berlari ke kamar Rin, sedangkan Kaito hanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat Miku langsung lari-lari begitu.

"Rin! Ada apa?!" tanya Miku.

Kaito berjalan sampai ke depan kamarnya, lalu memperhatikan Miku yang terus-terusan menggedor-gedor pintu Rin sambil memasang senyum mengejek yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Rin! Buka pintunya!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Rin terdengar semakin jelas.

"Rin!" seru Miku. Saat hendak menggedor pintu, dia melihat ada sesuatu yang merayap di kakinya. Saat gadis itu melihat ke bawah–

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ADA KECOAK DI KAKIKU! SINGKIRKAN! SINGKIRKAN!" Miku langsung melompat ke arah Kaito dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Oi! Oi!" Kaito langsung mundur beberapa langkah karena Miku terus saja mendesaknya untuk mengambil kecoak itu.

"Kaito! Ambil kecoaknya!" Miku terus-terusan berdigig. Itu membuat Kaito mau tidak mau tersenyum geli melihatnya. Dasar si domba busuk! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia rencakan? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Diam! Diam, jangan bergerak!" suruh Kaito, lalu dia langsung menangkap kecoak itu di kaki Miku.

"Sudah belum?! Kaito, sudah belum?!" Miku masih tidak mau melepas pelukannya. Kaito berusaha menahan tawa.

Saat dia masuk ke dalam rumah, anak itu melihat Rin yang sedang asyik menjepit seekor kecoak dengan jari-jarinya sambil berjalan membelakangi tanpa menyadari kalau sebenarnya anak biru itu sudah berada di depan pintu masuk dan sedang memperhatikan si gadis.

Hm... rupanya dia melakukannya untuk menakut-nakuti gajah bodoh ini? Tapi kenapa? Pikir Kaito.

"Miku-chan?!" Rin segera membuka pintu, lalu melihat Miku yang sedang memeluk Kaito sambil gemetaran, sementara Kaito sedang memegang sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ah..." Rin langsung garuk-garuk kepala dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Heh, domba idiot! Apa maksudmu melakukannya?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah setengah menahan tawa.

"A-ano..." Rin berjalan mendekat. Rencananya dia mau menenangkan Miku, tapi ternyata gadis itu malah semakin erat memeluk Kaito.

"O-oi! Aku tidak bisa bernapas! Hei, gajah busuk!" Kaito langsung mendorong-dorong badan Miku saat merasakan pelukan gadis itu semakin kuat. Sekarang badannya malah terasa menggigil.

"Tch..." Kaito langsung melempar pandangan kesal pada Rin, "Dasar domba busuk!"

"Ma-maaf..." kata Rin sambil menunduk. Aduh... ceritanya 'kan dia mau minta tolong pada Kaito kalau di kamarnya ada kecoak. Eh, yang terjadi malah ini. Payah.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Rin. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Singkirkan dia!" Kaito menunjuk-nunjuk Miku yang masih saja menempel padanya. Rin sempat enggan, tapi karena Kaito melotot dengan galak, akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah Miku dan mencoba melepas pelukannya.

"Miku-chan... kau takut kecoak?" tanya Rin raut wajah khawatir. Kaito mendengus.

"Sudah tahu takut, masih saja bertanya, dasar idiot!" dumelnya sambil merapikan baju yang jadi kusut gara-gara dipeluk Miku.

"A-ayo ke bawah, Miku-chan..." Rin membimbing Miku untuk turun ke tangga.

Dari belakang, Kaito masih bisa melihat bahu Miku yang menggigil. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Mirip perwatakannya. Kalau menakuti sesuatu, dia akan sangat takut, tapi jika berani, dia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung.

Entah apa yang kemudian membawa langkahnya untuk menghampiri gadis berkuncir dua itu.

"Heh, kau domba busuk! Jangan dulu dibawa ke bawah! Bawakan saja dia minuman!" Kaito langsung menarik lengan Miku, membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah ke dekatnya.

Rin agak terkejut melihat reaksi Kaito, tapi dia diam saja dan mengiyakan.

"Kau, ikut aku!" Kaito menarik lengan Miku ke sofa di depan televisi, lalu menyuruh gadis itu duduk di sana. Kaito sendiri duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau... kenapa setakut itu dengan kecoak?" tanya Kaito, hati-hati. Miku meremas rok sekolahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kaito.

"Tuli," gumam Kaito sambil menghempaskan diri ke sandaran.

"Aku benci mereka," kata Miku, yang langsung membuat Kaito menoleh ke arahnya.

"Benci?" tanya Kaito sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya... kenapa?"

"Mereka itu menjijikan. Itu saja," jawab Miku, "Kau pasti mengerti kalau jadi anak perempuan."

Kaito melengos tanpa membalas perkataan Miku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bodoh sekali dia sudah menyanyakan hal tidak berguna seperti itu pada Miku. Tapi entahlah, sesuatu yang tak pasti menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu.

Di sampingnya, Miku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Perasaannya sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi. Menyadari hal itu, Kaito menghela napas pendek, lalu sedikit memperhatikan wajah gadis itu.

"_Ma_, karena kau sudah agak tenang, aku tidak ada urusan lagi di sini. Lagi pula aku tidak punya banyak waktu membahas kecoak," sahut Kaito sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Miku.

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan 'kan? Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari ini," ujar Kaito. Miku langsung merengut kesal.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali? Dasar tidak berperasaan!" sungut Miku yang tiba-tiba sudah kehilangan rasa takutnya. Entah mengapa melihat Kaito bersikap cuek seperti itu membuat Miku merasa benar-benar kesal.

Kaito mendecak sebal menanggapi perkataan Miku.

"Lalu apa lagi maumu, gajah busuk?!" tanya Kaito, "Kalau kau sudah selesai, kubilang juga cepat pergi! Atau mau kuberi sekotak kecoak?!"

Miku langsung melotot marah.

"Dengar ya, Kaito," Miku mulai terlihat serius, "Aku datang kemari juga bukan karena kemauanku. Kau pikir aku mau repot-repot datang kemari hanya untuk menjengukmu? Asal kau tahu ya, semua yang kulakukan untukmu itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan keinginanku!"

Kaito hanya bisa bengong mendengarnya. Apa-apaan si brengsek ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata begitu?!

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berhubungan denganmu, tapi aku tak punya pilihan! Kau itu kasar, sombong, suka melecehkan orang, merendahkan orang! Kau pikir apa bagusnya dirimu sampai bisa menyakiti hati orang seenaknya?!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" geram Kaito. Miku mendecih.

"Kau tak lebih dari seorang anak kesepian yang suka melampiaskan perasaannya lewat kekerasan!" tukas Miku. Kaito mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan marah menjalari semua syaraf otaknya.

"Apa katamu..?!"

"Kau hanya seorang anak malang!"

"Diam!"

"Tak pernah merasa punya teman!"

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan!"

"DIAAAAAAM!"

PLAAAK!

Panas. Pipi Miku terasa panas. Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai-sampai rasanya urat di leher juga hampir saja putus disebabkan oleh sebuah putaran tiba-tiba setelah menerima telapak tangan Kaito tadi. Gadis itu bisa merasakan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

Sakit...

Perlahan-lahan, air mata mulai luruh menuruni pipi-pipinya.

Rin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan tangga dengan tangan yang masih memegang nampan.

Miku menoleh dan menatap Kaito dengan tajam. Meskipun tidak jelas karena tertutup air mata, tapi dia tahu kalau mata Kaito juga berkilat. Gadis itu menyentuh pipinya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Pergi sekarang juga!" bentak Kaito, lalu masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

Miku langsung terisak. Rin buru-buru berlari ke atas dan menghampiri Miku, memeluknya erat-erat setelah menyimpan nampan di atas meja.

"Miku-chan..." gumam Rin sambil mengusap-usap kepala Miku, "Sudah, jangan menangis..."

* * *

><p>"Hati-hati di jalan ya... jangan melamun," pesan Rin saat mengantar Miku sampai ke depan gerbang. Miku tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk.<p>

"Terima kasih ya, Rin," kata Miku, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Bossu-san ya."

Rin mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Miku menangkap sesuatu di wajah Rin. Sepertinya gadis itu terluka di bibir. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Miku juga sempat melihat luka yang sama di bibir Kaito tadi.

Sebenarnya Miku ingin bertanya, tapi karena tiba-tiba dia kesal saat mengingat Kaito, jadi gadis itu kemudian memutuskan untuk langsung pulang saja.

"Dee, sampai nanti, Rin!" Miku melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh dari rumah Kaito.

Sambil memperhatikan punggung Miku yang semakin menjauh, sebenarnya Rin sangat ingin menjelaskan perihal kecoak itu tadi, tapi dia merasa tidak sampai hati memberitahu gadis itu karena kelihatannya dia sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Aduh, aku benar-benar maaf, Miku-chan..." gumam Rin sambil menatap kepergian Miku.

Sedangkan di perjalanan pulang, Miku masih terus merasa kesal pada orang kasar bernama Kaito itu. Kalau tadi dipikir-pikir, gelagatnya sudah tidak seperti orang sakit lagi. Masa orang sakit bisa-bisanya menggeledah kamar orang lain? Lalu, setelah menggeledah kamar, anak itu tidak terlihat lelah ataupun letih.

Huh, untuk apa dia menjenguk orang yang ternyata keadaannya sudah membaik. Tidak, bahkan dia sudah pulih! Bodoh sekali Miku baru menyadarinya. Ah, pokoknya hari ini dia merasa sangat menyesal bertemu dengan Kaito.

Miku harus menemukan suatu cara untuk membuat Kaito meminta maaf padanya. Harus. Lihat saja!

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berikutnya, Kaito tidak pernah melihat Miku lagi di gang sempit. Sekarang tidak ada lagi lomba lari karena Miku selalu datang lebih pagi. Meski begitu, Kaito merasa hidupnya tidak berubah. Tetap menyebalkan setelah kedatangan Rin ke rumahnya.<p>

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak Miku sama sekali tidak mengusik dan berbicara padanya. Sementara semua orang di kelas terus bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Kaito _sih_ cuek saja karena merasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan.

Pagi ini pun, Kaito masih tetap bersikap cuek, sedangkan Miku sudah berubah menjadi lebih pendiam.

"Selamat pagi!" tiba-tiba Kiyoteru-sensei datang ke dalam kelas sambil membawa-bawa setumpukan dokumen misterius.

"Aku punya berita untuk kalian," kata guru muda itu sambil menepuk-nepuk tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya, "Kalian akan menghadapi tes matematika dan bahasa Inggris minggu depan. Aku tahu kalian akan terkejut, makanya untuk mengatasi keterkejutan kalian, aku sudah membawakan rangkuman untuk dibaca di rumah."

"Haaaaaah?! Tes?" semua siswa buka mulut tidak setuju.

"Untuk siswa semacam kalian, tes itu tergolong hal yang wajar 'kan?" kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Dan satu hal yang harus kalian ingat, nilai dalam tes ini harus bagus. Kalian tahu kenapa?"

Semua murid terdiam sambil menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata sensei berkacamata itu.

"Tentu saja karena ini akan menjadi tabungan kalian untuk nilai UAS, dan aku sama sekali tidak bercanda," jelas Kiyoteru-sensei dengan aura mencekam yang mulai terpancar dari balik punggungnya, "Jadi tolong baca dan pahami baik-baik dokumen-dokumen ini."

Kaito mendesah pelan sambil melirik gadis di sampingnya. Wajah cueknya mulai berubah menjadi resah. Sial, aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu padanya, pikir Kaito.

* * *

><p>Saat bel pulang sekolah, Miku cepat-cepat membereskan buku-bukunya. Kaito baru akan keluar setelah memastikan gadis itu lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas.<p>

Setelah melihat Miku pergi, Kaito segera mengikutinya. Ternyata arah rumah mereka sama sampai mencapai gang sempit. Di sana, Kaito mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara. Anak itu segera berlari mengejar Miku. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar sana, Kaito langsung menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Hei!" panggil Kaito. Setelah menyadari siapa yang datang, Miku langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" bentak Kaito sambil kembali menarik lengan Miku, kali ini lebih kencang sampai gadis itu berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan apa yang akan terjadi minggu depan?!" Kaito bertanya dengan wajah masam. Miku hanya terdiam sambil menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah BT.

"Tch, kau itu tuli ya, gajah brengsek?! Apa kau bahkan tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk persiapan minggu depan?!" bentak Kaito. Dia merasa sangat kesal pada gadis di hadapannya karena merasa belum pernah ada yang berani bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya seperti gadis itu.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak! Aku dengar kok!" Miku balas membentak. Gadis itu mendengus kesal, lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan Kaito.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kaito, "Jadi apa maumu?!"

Miku berhenti berjalan tanpa membalikkan badan. Kepalanya sedikit berputar ke belakang.

"Cepat katakan! Jangan jadi gajah menyebalkan seperti itu! Menjijikan!" dengus Kaito.

"Apa maumu apa? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Miku. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Jangan buat aku mengatakan hal itu, brengsek!" tukas Kaito sambil berjalan mendekati gadis itu dengan langkah menghentak.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Bicara yang jelas!" balas Miku.

Kaito menghela napas pendek, lalu mendecak sebal.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa supaya kau bisa mulai belajar, brengsek?!"

Miku berbalik menghadap Kaito untuk melihat ekspresinya. Rupanya wajahnya sedikit memerah meskipun sedang memasang tampang kesal. Gadis itu mendesah panjang.

"Aku hanya ingin kau minta maaf," kata Miku sambil menatap mata Kaito lurus-lurus. Yang ditatap langsung mengernyit heran.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang aku hanya ingin kau minta maaf," ulang Miku. Kaito melotot marah.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf? Mau belajar saja repot!" tukas Kaito. Miku menghela napas pendek.

"Ya sudah," sahutnya sambil berbalik. Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kesal melihat kepergian Miku.

"Oi!" panggil Kaito.

"Minta maaf!" suruh Miku sambil terus berjalan memunggungi Kaito.

"Kuso Onna!" geram Kaito sambil mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Ayo cepat minta maaf!" Miku berbalik, kali ini dia berjalan mundur.

Kaito melengos kesal. Dia melihat wajah Miku sudah mulai mencair dengan senyum tipis. Itu artinya dia secara tidak langsung sudah memaafkannya 'kan? Lalu kenapa harus sampai repot-repot menyuruhnya minta maaf?

"Berhenti kau! Kita harus mulai belajarnya hari ini juga!" teriak Kaito, kesal. Miku mendelik tak peduli. Malah gadis itu terus saja berjalan. Kaito mendecak sambil melotot galak ke arah Miku. Sialan si gajah brengsek itu!

"Ayo minta maaf! Kalau tidak, aku akan benar-benar pulang sekarang!" ujar Miku.

"Kuso.."

"Kaito, aku masih belum dengar!"

Kaito mendengus, lalu bersiap berlari untuk mengejar gadis itu. Gajah idiot itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!

"Wowowowowow... kau mau apa? Mau lomba lagi? Baiklah, kalau aku menang, kau harus minta maaf padaku!" Miku menengok ke belakang dan melihat Kaito sedang bersiap untuk berlari.

"KUSOOOOOOOOOOOO!" akhirnya, Kaito mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk mengejar Miku sudah berada di depan.

* * *

><p>Kaito dan Miku berbaring terlentang di atas tanah dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di taman kota setelah baru saja mereka mengadakan lomba lari yang tak jelas.<p>

Sebenarnya dua-duanya tidak tahu mereka akan pergi kemana, tapi begitu melihat jalan ke taman kota, keduanya langsung berpikiran sebaiknya menjadikan taman sebagai garis finish.

"Kuso..." Kaito menoleh ke arah Miku yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya, "Larimu cepat juga."

Miku tertawa, "Kau lebih cepat."

Kaito tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja. Lagipula, kau main curang."

"Yang penting aku tidak kalah," cengir Miku.

"Aku juga tidak kalah!" balas Kaito.

"Kita seri..." kata Miku sambil menatap Kaito, "Tapi kau harus tetap minta maaf!"

"Haah?!" Kaito langsung bangkit dari posisinya semula, "Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak kalah 'kan? Lalu kenapa harus minta maaf?!"

Miku juga ikut bangun, lalu menatap Kaito sambil sedikit memasang senyum.

"Kau sudah membuatku menangis kemarin. Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus minta maaf," kata Miku, "Ini bukan soal menang atau kalah, tapi aku ingin kau mencoba untuk mengakui kesalahanmu."

Kaito tertegun sejenak. Dia pernah mendengar perkataan yang semisal dengan apa yang diucapkan Miku barusan. Anak itu menatap mata Miku lekat-lekat. Gadis ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada sosok itu. Sosok itu...

Kaito segera menggeleng-geleng sebelum pikirannya melayang lebih jauh. Anak itu lalu menghela napas.

"Kau pikir itu semua salahku?" gumamnya sambil menatap tanah. Miku memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Baik, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk!" tukasnya, "Sekarang giliranmu!"

Kaito hanya mendengus menanggapinya. Miku geleng-geleng kepala sambil mendesah pelan. Gadis itu lalu berdiri dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kaito.

"Ck! Berhenti, gajah busuk!" perintah Kaito, tapi tak diindahkan oleh Miku. Mendecak kesal, Kaito langsung berdiri sambil mendumel tak jelas.

"Oi! Kubilang berhenti!" teriak Kaito. Lagi-lagi suaranya sia-sia.

"Aaaaargh! Baiklah aku minta maaf brengsek!" seru Kaito, frustasi. Miku langsung menoleh menatap Kaito.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Miku. Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan berlari kecil mendekati Kaito.

"Kau itu tuli ya?!" anak biru itu langsung menyemprot Miku dengan makian, tapi gadis itu malah tersenyum senang. Kaito tertegun lagi.

"Akhirnya kau minta maaf juga," desahnya lega, "Tapi lain kali jangan ditambah kata-kata kasar ya."

"Kau..." gumam Kaito. Miku menatapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat yang masih menggantung itu. Tapi Kaito segera mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat setelah tersadar dari lamunan.

"Po-pokoknya sekarang kau harus belajar! Ayo pergi!" Kaito langsung berjalan mendahului Miku.

"Mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu. Kaito melengos.

"Ya ke rumahku, gajah idiot! Ayo cepat!" bentak Kaito. Miku tersenyum kecil sebelum mengejar Kaito.

Akhirnya, Miku bisa mendengar perkataan maaf dari mulut seorang Kaito Shion. Jujur saja, kalau Kiyoteru-sensei tidak memberikan tes, maka Miku belum bisa memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk membuat Kaito meminta maaf.

Karena itulah, untuk pertamakali dalam hidupnya, Miku merasa benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan pelajaran Matematika. Ah, dan juga bahasa Inggris.

Tapi mulai sekarang, sepertinya Miku harus lebih berusaha untuk menghadapi Kaito. Gadis itu sangat yakin kalau nanti anak berambut biru itu bisa lebih sering marah-marah. Minggu depan mereka akan menghadapi tes bukan?

Karena itulah, Miku harus lebih bersemangat untuk matematika dan bahasa Inggris!

Ya. Semangat, Miku!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four's finished.<p>

By Itachannio

**Lagi-lagi** si Author telat apdet–entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ffn susah dibuka . Mana pasti banyak typo! Maaf saudara-saudara, mudah-mudahan tidak bosan menunggu XD

Dan bagi kamu sekalian yang mau menjadi "Dokter Spesialis **Typo**leosis" saya, saya akan sangat berterima kasih! :D

Next Chapter

Iri

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**Arisa Kaminaga:**

Selamat datang kembali hahaha :D  
>AH benar juga, chapter yang lalu justru lebih pendek dari chapter 2 hahaha :D<br>Sama saya juga ngakak sendiri hahahaha #anehya:D  
>himitsu biasa, caraku memanggil kata "rahasia" haaaaahahahahaha! :D<p>

Ok sankyuu!

**Zeita Hikari:**

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahhahahaha! #speechless

Iya ya gak boleh banyak-banyak entar plagiat hahahahaha :D

Hahahahahay kalau soal rival in lop itu belum saatnnya, nanti Len muncul kok dalam cerita. Tenang aje broy :D

**Kurotori Rei:**

Iya betul kawan, Kaito marah-marah mulu hahahahahaha :D

Soal insiden kecil di kamar Kaito memang banyak yang _shock_ hahahahaha, tapi tenang saja kawan, mudah-mudahan Miku nggak ketinggalan! :D  
>Arigatoo :D<p>

**Hatsune Christine:**

Hahahahahahahah! Miku merasa bosan ternyata! XD XD  
>Btw si Rin itu kelihatannya 'jabrah' amat ya ampe ngilangin kunci segala #gosipgaje:D<p>

Arigatoo!

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi:**

Iyap pairingnya bisa jadi itu, bisa jadi XD

Iya Rin beda sekolah sama Kaito. Kalau dia di SMA Loid, sedangkan Kaito ama Miku di SMA Voca gitu lah broy XD

Sankyuu kawan!

**RukmawatiHM39:**

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Banyak juga yang merasa _shock_ dan histeris soal insiden kecil itu hyahahahaha! Asyik juga nih XD

Hahaha! Kalau soal banyaknya kata... justru saya sering kebablasan, makanya suka manjang, padahal harusnya lebih pendek! Hahahahahah XD  
>Btw suka KaitoxMiku ya? Hahay :D<p>

Kalau tokoh Len... tentu saja 'IYA' ada! Hahahaha! Hanya belum dimunculkan saja broy, tenang saja nanti pasti ada XD  
>Sankyuu sudah mem-favoritkan cerita ini, mudah2an gak bosen! XD<p> 


	5. Iri

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter five: Iri

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>BRAAAAAK!<p>

"Eh?" Rin menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari lantai atas. Sekarang ini gadis itu sedang membantu Bossu merapikan beberapa dokumen yang tak dia mengerti apa fungsinya. Saat mendengar suara gebrakan dari atas, hati Rin langsung tidak tenang.

"Sudahlah, Rin-chan, tidak usah dipikirkan, mereka hanya sedang belajar kok," sahut Bossu tanpa berhenti menatap lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang sedang dipegangnya. Rin menghela napas pendek.

"Bossu-san tidak tahu ya kalau kemarin mereka bertengkar sampai satu minggu. Aku sih tahu, soalnya waktu menanyakan soal Miku, Kaito marah-marah terus," kata Rin. Bossu mengernyit heran.

"Mereka bertengkar? Bukannya setiap hari selalu bertengkar ya? Jangankan dengan Miku-chan, dengan Rin-chan pun selalu begitu?" tanya Bossu. Rin garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ini bukan pertengkaran biasa, Bossu-san. Ah, tapi tidak usah dipikirkan, sepertinya mereka sudah baikan."

Bossu mengangguk-angguk, "Benar. Kalau tidak begitu, tidak mungkin sekarang ini mereka belajar berdua di atas. Di dalam kamar pula."

Rin sedikit mencibir saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar. _Di dalam kamar pula_. Memang benar sih di dalam kamar, tapi apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Miku berada di dalam kamar Kaito? Dikunci pula. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dia juga pernah berada di dalam kamar Kaito yang pintunya sedang dalam keadaan terkunci. Walau begitu, tetap saja hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Dia takut sesuatu terjadi pada Miku.

"Hm..." Rin berhenti membantu Bossu dan malah sibuk mengusap-usap dagunya, "Kupikir aku akan mengawasi mereka."

"Begitu ya..." Bossu mangut-mangut sambil tersenyum tipis, "Pergilah. Tapi aku ingin tahu bagaimana caramu mengawasi mereka dengan pintu tertutup rapat begitu."

Rin tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam kamar, hanya berjaga-jaga di luar seandainya ada sesuatu," balasnya.

"Ya sudah, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya," pesan Bossu sebelum Rin pergi ke lantai atas.

* * *

><p>Miku menunduk sambil memperhatikan buku catatannya lekat-lekat. Dia heran, baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia merasa begitu bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan pelajaran Matematika, sekarang dia sudah menganggap Matematika adalah musuh yang mesti dihancurkan. Mengapa?<p>

Jawabannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena...

"Kau itu benar-benar idiot! Tunggu, idiot apa tuli-idiot?! Dari tadi kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Dasar keledai! Sudah jatuh berapa kali ke lubang yang sama, hah?! Menggunakan satu rumus saja susahnya minta ampun?!"

"DASAR GAJAH DUNGU! KENAPA KAU MASIH SALAH MENGERJAKAN SOAL YANG PALING SEDERHANA?!"

BRAAAAAK!

Miku menggebrak meja dengan kesal. Amarahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia menatap Kaito dengan melotot garang, sedangkan di hadapannya Kaito balas memelototinya dengan ganas.

"Kerjakan ulang!" suruh Kaito sambil menunjuk buku catatan Miku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata _emerald_ si gadis.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kerjakan ulang!" ulang Kaito.

"Tidak mau!" balas Miku, tetap bersikeras.

"KUBILANG KERJAKAN ULANG, BRENGSEK!" Kaito menggebrak meja di atas buku catatan Miku.

"AKU TIDAK BISA!" jerit Miku, wajahnya merah padam karena marah.

Kaito mendengus kesal. Dia lalu mengambil lembaran dokumen dari Kiyoteru-sensei yang dari tadi sudah berada di bawah buku catatan Miku, lalu mengacungkannya ke depan hidung gadis itu.

"Baca ulang!" suruh Kaito. Miku merengut kesal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"

Kaito menyimpan kertas itu dengan kesal, lalu menatap mata Miku lekat-lekat.

"Kita punya waktu enam hari. Aku tahu enam hari tidak akan cukup untuk mengasah otak tumpulmu itu, jadi mulai dari hari ini, kita harus belajar sampai malam!" putus Kaito, seenaknya. Miku melotot.

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mau terus-terusan berada di sini sampai malam!" tolak Miku. Kaito mendecih keras.

"Kalau begitu aku akan datang ke rumahmu! Puas kau?!" bentak Kaito, "Pokoknya otakmu itu harus dipaksa untuk berpikir!"

Miku terdiam sebentar. Hah, Kaito mau pergi ke rumahnya? Tapi dia tidak punya rumah. Err... maksudnya... dia hanya tinggal di dalam sebuah apartemen kecil. Seorang diri pula. Kalau nanti mereka belajar sampai malam... berarti hanya akan ada mereka berdua di dalamnya.

"Ti-tidak-tidak! Aku mau berada di sini sampai malam!" kata Miku cepat. Kaito langsung mengernyit heran.

"Kalau begitu, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi!" tukas Kaito, "Sekarang baca lagi kertasnya!"

"Iya, iya!" akhirnya Miku menurut.

Kaito kembali menjelaskan hal-hal yang terdapat di dalam kertas dengan sedikit sabar untuk ukuran seorang anak yang tak sabaran semacam dirinya. Percayalah, melakukan ini demi Miku saja sudah tergolong suatu keajaiban untuknya.

Di luar kamar, Rin terlihat asyik menguping pembicaraan sambil menikmati segelas besar susu hangat. Wow. Rupanya Kaito sangat bersikeras untuk mengajari Miku. Sebenarnya ada apa ya? Rin jadi penasaran. Coba pikir, untuk apa Kaito mau repot-repot mengajari Miku sesuatu? Bahkan sampai menawarkan diri untuk "berkunjung" ke rumah Miku? Pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini semua.

"Apa ya penyebabnya...?"

* * *

><p>"Aku capek. Lapar," keluh Miku setelah dia berhasil mengerjakan lima buah soal trigonometri dengan benar.<p>

Kaito masih sibuk memeriksa hasil pekerjaan gadis itu. Siapa tahu ada 'kesalahan' yang membuat hasil itu 'betul'. Syukurlah, ternyata memang tidak ada. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu sore hanya untuk mengerjakan lima buah soal trigonometri. Ya ampun. Hanya lima soal saja sudah menghabiskan waktu sepanjang itu. Bagaimana kalau tesnya berisi 20 soal? Belum lagi kalau soalnya beranak?

Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan frustasi. Dia menatap Miku dengan mata menyipit. Apa yang sudah dilakukan kedua orang tuanya sehingga gajah ini sangat idiot dan manja seperti itu? Apa dia kekurangan makanan bergizi? Kurang olahraga sehingga aliran darah ke otaknya kaku? Atau apa?

Merasa diperhatikan, Miku balas menatap Kaito yang sepertinya sedang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak soal dirinya.

"Heh, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku!" sergah Miku. Kaito mendecih pelan.

"Gajah idiot, kau harus makan banyak malam ini!" suruh Kaito. Miku langsung melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar kata-kata Kaito barusan. Bukankah perkataan itu seperti... mengutarakan rasa khawatir–secara tidak langsung?

"Ba-baiklah," kata Miku yang tiba-tiba tergagap saat berkata-kata.

"Dan kau harus makan malam di sini!" tambah Kaito.

"Ap–"

"UHUK! UHUK!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang sedang tersedak di luar. Baik Kaito maupun Miku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

Kaito segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, lalu membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Brengsek, sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu," gerutunya entah pada siapa. Miku berjalan mendekat.

"Siapa?" tanya Miku sambil melongok keluar. Dikiranya ada orang, tapi ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Cepat turun ke bawah!" suruh Kaito sambil mendorong Miku keluar dari kamar. Miku hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai kalau tidak menahan badannya dengan tangan.

"Lembut sedikit kenapa sih, Kaito?!" omel Miku sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang terkena debu lantai. Kaito hanya melengos, lalu meninggalkan Miku ke lantai bawah dengan cuek.

"Aku tahu aku akan butuh seratus tahun untuk tugasku ini!" gerutu Miku.

* * *

><p>"Waaaah... sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan malam besar seperti ini!" seru Bossu-san dengan semangat. Di sekeliling meja makan, ada Kaito, Miku dan juga Rin. Tentu saja hidangan di meja makan juga membesar mengingat jumlah mereka yang bertambah.<p>

"_Itadakimasu_!" seru semuanya sebelum makan.

"Awas, jangan berisik kau, domba busuk!" ancam Kaito sebelum Rin memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Rin hanya nyengir sambil mengangguk-angguk. Sekarang ini mereka sedang kedatangan tamu, jadi dia harus bersikap sopan.

Miku memperhatikan setiap makanan mewah yang ada di hadapannya. Wah... rupanya mereka selalu makan dengan menu seperti ini setiap hari. Pantas saja Kaito pintar bukan main karena semua makanan empat sehat lima sempurna selalu tersaji dengan baik di atas meja makan.

Miku mendesah pelan yang tak disadari oleh siapapun kecuali seseorang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Yap. Orang itu adalah Kaito. Anak itu melihat air muka Miku yang sedikit berubah saat melihat makanan. Tuh 'kan, pasti dia kekurangan gizi, pikirnya.

"Hei–" baru saja Kaito ingin menyuruh Miku makan satu daging sapi terakhir, tiba-tiba sumpit Rin sudah mengambilnya duluan. Kaito langsung melotot dengan galak.

"Kau, domba busuk! Simpan lagi dagingnya! Simpan!" suruh Kaito. Bossu dan Miku langsung memperhatikan Kaito dan Rin secara bergantian.

"Apa? Kenapa?" protes Rin. Kaito menatap mangkuk Miku yang nasinya masih belum tersentuh bumbu apa pun, lalu menunjuknya dengan sumpit.

"Lihat! Mangkuknya masih bersih dari daging!" seru Kaito. Sesaat keadaan langsung hening.

Para yakuza di belakang Bossu mulai saling lirik. Bossu sendiri langsung menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Kaito dan Miku.

Seakan menyadari sesuatu, wajah Kaito langsung memerah tanpa sebab. Sama merahnya dengan wajah Miku saat ini.

"A-aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa brengsek!" bentak Kaito sambil menggebrak meja, "Dia ini idiot! Jadi harus diberi protein yang banyak! Lagipula telur sudah habis kau makan 'kan domba busuk, dan satu-satunya protein yang tersedia ya yang ada dalam daging itu! Dasar kalian semua brengsek!"

Bossu berdehem keras. Dia tahu kalau Kaito sedang salah tingkah. Orang tua itu bisa dengan mudahnya menyimpulkan karena Kaito baru pertama kali bersikap seperti itu di depan banyak orang.

"Kau menjelaskannya terlalu detail," komentar Bossu sambil memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Kaito hanya mendengus kesal.

Rin terdiam sebentar sambil berusaha mencerna perkataan Kaito. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu meyimpan dagingnya di atas mangkuk Miku.

"A-ah.. ti-tidak usah! Aku baik-baik saja!" kata Miku dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat karena malu. Ya ampun, ini memalukan! Batinnya sambil melirik Kaito.

Yang dilirik terlihat berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap makan dengan tenang. Dasar sialan, mereka jadi salah paham, rutuk batin Kaito.

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian, Miku-chan," kata Bossu saat Miku berkata dia akan pulang sendiri setelah acara makan malam selesai.<p>

Sekarang Miku sedang memakai sepatunya di teras depan. Sebenarnya Bossu sudah menawarkannya untuk diantar oleh beberapa orang Yakuza, tapi Miku menolak dengan halus. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan siapa pun. Membuat Kaito repot saja sudah membuatnya cukup merasa terbebani.

"Tidak apa-apa Bossu-san, lagipula kau tahu 'kan kalau aku bisa berkelahi?" senyum Miku. Rin menarik lengan Miku sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Kaito, kau harus tanggung jawab!" seru Rin, tapi dia tidak mendengar sahutan Kaito dari dalam rumah.

"Kau yang sudah mengajak Miku-chan kemari, jadi kau harus tanggung jawab mengantarnya pulang!" seru Rin lagi. Miku langsung mencubit Rin dengan gemas.

"Tidak usah, Rin! Aku bisa sendiri," bisik Miku. Bossu berdehem kecil sambil menatap Miku. Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah Bossu.

"Ini bisa menjadi kesempatanmu dalam menjalankan tugas lho," katanya. Miku garuk-garuk kepala. Memang benar sih... tapi dia sedang merasa canggung pada Kaito. Kenapa ya?

"Aku..." Miku bingung mau membalas apa.

"Hei Kaito! Cepat antar Miku-chan sampai ke jalan raya!" suruh Bossu, tapi dia juga tidak mendengar sahutan Kaito dari dalam.

"Rin-chan, cek dia di kamarnya," suruh Bossu-san. Rin mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada Miku.

"Tunggu sebentar ya!" pesannya.

Miku hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala melihat kepergian Rin.

* * *

><p>Tok! Tok! Tok!<p>

Rin mengetuk pintu kamar Kaito beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Kaito!" panggil Rin sambil terus mengetuk pintu, "Kaito! Ayo cepat antarkan Miku-chan!"

Cklek!

"Berisik! Pinjamkan aku jaketmu," kata Kaito dengan raut wajah cuek seperti biasa. Rin melongo.

"Oi! Kau itu tuli ya?! Kubilang cepat pinjamkan jaketmu!" bentak Kaito dengan tidak sabar.

Rin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu buru-buru berjalan ke kamarnya masih dengan pikiran sadar tak sadar. Tapi belum sempat membuka pintu, gadis itu berbalik ke arah Kaito saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Jaketku semuanya sedang dicuci," ujar Rin. Kaito mendecak sebal.

Dia langsung mengambil sebuah jaket dari kamarnya dengan kesal dan beranjak meninggalkan Rin ke lantai bawah dengan langkah menghentak.

Kaito tidak buang-buang waktu. Begitu sampai di teras depan, anak itu langsung melemparkan jaketnya ke wajah Miku.

Bletak!

Bossu memukul kepala Kaito dengan kipas yang sedang dipegangnya. Anak itu langsung melotot kesal.

"Kuso!" gerutunya, lalu berjalan mendahului Miku.

"Ah, ka-kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu," Miku membungkuk memberi salam sebelum berlari menghampiri Kaito dan berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hm... benar-benar luar biasa," Bossu tersenyum puas. Baru saja sesuatu yang menakjubkan terjadi. Dia memukul Kaito, tapi anak itu tidak melawan balik. Mereka berdua sudah melakukannya dengan baik, pikir Bossu.

* * *

><p>"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Kaito," ujar Miku, mencoba mencairkan suasana.<p>

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tidak ada yang berbicara, karena itulah Miku merasa ingin mencairkan atmosfer canggung yang sedang melekat di antara mereka berdua.

"Daripada membicarakan hal yang tidak perlu, lebih baik ingat-ingat pelajaran sore tadi!" tukas Kaito sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Miku mencibir kesal. Sudah dalam keadaan begini, masih saja bicara soal pelajaran.

Serr...

Dingin. Udara malam ini terasa begitu menusuk kulit. Apalagi Miku tidak memakai jaket meskipun tadi Kaito memberinya pinjaman. Kaito sedikit melirik ke belakang. Saat melihat jaketnya masih berada di pangkuan gadis itu, Kaito mendengus kesal.

"Pakai jaketku! Itu tidak bau apa-apa, idiot!" bentak Kaito. Miku menatap jaket di tangannya.

"Serius tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku, ragu. Kaito melengos.

"Sudah pakai saja! Jangan banyak omong!" tukasnya. Miku sedikit menarik senyum, lalu memakai jaket itu.

Hm... harum _ice cream_ itu tercium lagi.

"Heh, rumahmu ke arah mana?" tanya Kaito saat mereka sudah sampai di jalan raya. Miku menoleh ke kanan.

"Ya sudah," ujarnya, lalu langsung berbalik untuk pulang.

Miku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung antara harus mengucapkan terima kasih atau tidak. Saat sedang menimbang-nimbang, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Spontan gadis itu berlari dan langsung menarik lengan jaket Kaito. Anak biru itu menoleh.

"Kenapa kau? Heh, jangan bilang kau mau aku mengantarmu sampai rumah," seringai Kaito.

Miku merengut kesal, tapi meski begitu, kata-kata Kaito ada benarnya juga. Setiap malam hari, ada gang sempit yang tidak diberi lampu sehingga keadaannya selalu gelap, dan Miku tidak mau berjalan seorang diri untuk melewatinya. Dia takut.

"Apa sih, kau benar-benar ketakutan ya? Awas jangan sampai ngompol di celana," ejek Kaito sambil melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang, tapi Miku kembali menarik lengan jaketnya, membuat Kaito langsung mendecak kesal.

"Apa sih?! Kau benar-benar mau aku mengantarmu ke sana?! Yang benar saja!" bentak Kaito. Miku garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tapi..."

Kaito melengos. Dia lalu melihat sebuah toko serba ada di seberang jalan.

"Beli senter sana! Aku tidak ada waktu mengurusi gajah penakut sepertimu," tukas Kaito.

Miku mendecak sebal.

"Kau mau membiarkan seorang gadis sepertiku berjalan-jalan sendirian di tempat gelap? Laki-laki macam apa kau?!" balas Miku. Kaito melotot marah.

"Dasar brengsek! Padahal kau sendiri yang tadi menolak untuk di antar!" bentak Kaito.

"Terserah! Aku mau pulang saja!" Miku langsung berbalik, lalu berjalan menghentak menyusuri jalan raya. Kaito mendesah panjang.

"Gajah sialan!"

* * *

><p>Miku akhirnya masuk ke dalam sebuah gang besar. Saat menyusuri gang itu selama beberapa menit, mulailah Miku berhadapan dengan kegelapan. Jalan gelap itu begitu terlihat panjang dan jauh. Gadis itu mulai celingak-celinguk dengan was-was. Aduh, coba kalau Kaito ada di sini, pikir Miku.<p>

"Benar-benar tidak berperasaan!" gerutunya.

Dia berjalan pelan-pelan dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara berisik. Ya ampun, di sana benar-benar gelap. Bahkan Miku saja hampir tidak bisa melihat jalan yang akan dilaluinya dengan jelas. Belum lagi badannya dari tadi terus-terusan gemetar. Miku melirik kanan-kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Sesaat kemudian, dia mendengar sesuatu dari pinggir jalan. Miku langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menahan suara jeritan yang siap keluar. Jantungnya dari tadi sudah berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Apa itu? Apa?

Di saat yang sama, dia mendengar ada sesuatu dari belakangnya. Miku ingin menangis saat itu juga. Apa? Ada apa di belakangnya?

Kresek! Kresek!

Sekarang suara di depan Miku terdengar lebih berisik. Sepertinya itu suara plastik. Tapi siapa yang membunyikan plastik di saat-saat begini dan di tempat seperti ini pula?

Miku merasakan suara plastik itu semakin mendekat. Dekat. Miku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa takutnya, dia langsung berteriak sambil berlari ke arah yang berlawanan saat tiba-tiba–

"Oi! Oi!"

"KYAAAAAAAA! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Miku langsung meronta ketika seseorang memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya sesaat setelah dia berbalik untuk berlari.

"Oi! Ini aku! Tenanglah!"

Suara ini... miku mendongak untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. Benar! Itu Kaito!

"Guk! Guk!"

"Anjing brengsek!" Kaito langsung menendang sesuatu di atas tanah yang kemudian langsung mengusir sang anjing pembawa plastik yang tadi menakuti Miku.

"Hei, itu hanya anjing," kata Kaito.

Miku masih memandanginya degan mata melebar. Sesaat kemudian, air mata langsung luruh dari pipinya. Spontan gadis itu memeluk Kaito dengan erat. Kaito mendesah panjang. Dia tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Bahkan sekarang sudah terulang tiga kali.

"Dasar gajah penakut," gumam Kaito sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu, sama seperti saat pertama kali Miku memeluknya, dia juga menepuk kepala si gadis untuk menenangkan. Kali ini pun berhasil.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?!" tanya Miku tanpa berhenti memeluk Kaito.

"Memangnya aku pembantumu apa, baru datang langsung dimarahi!" balas Kaito, "Sudah, lepaskan aku! Kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat gelap ini!"

Miku merasa Kaito mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, lalu sesuatu pun menyala memancarkan cahaya. Rupanya Kaito membeli senter sebelum datang ke sana. Miku menghela napas lega.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku!" Kaito mendorong badan Miku agar menjauh darinya. Miku mendecak sebal sambil mengusap pipinya yang tadi banjir air mata.

"Heh! Jangan jadikan jaketku lap! Kau pikir itu serbet apa?!" Kaito langsung menyemprot Miku begitu melihat gadis itu mengelap air mata menggunakan lengan jaketnya yang panjang sehingga menutupi tangan Miku–yang seharusnya menjadi media untuk mengelap air mata.

"Kau itu pelit sekali sih! Nanti pasti kucuci kok!" tukas Miku yang langsung merasa kesal dan kehilangan rasa takutnya. Kaito hanya mendengus.

"Ayo jalan!" suruhnya sambil mengarahkan senter ke jalanan. Miku garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ano, Kaito..." panggil Miku.

"Apa?!"

"Boleh ya aku begini?! Po-pokoknya boleh!" Miku memeluk erat-erat lengan Kaito dengan tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat anak biru itu terperanjat kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau, idiot?!" bentak Kaito. Dia langsung merasa risi dengan perlakuan Miku meskipun dia sedikit banyak sudah bisa memperkirakan hal-hal seperti ini di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku takut kalau jalan sendiri!" kata Miku.

Kaito melengos kesal. Sialan. Kalau gadis itu memeluk lengannya seperti ini, jarak di antara mereka terasa sangat dekat sampai-sampai Kaito bisa mencium wangi _shampoo_ gadis pemilik rambut _twintail_ itu. Tinggi Miku hanya mencapai bahunya, sehingga kalau keadaan mereka seperti itu terus, bisa-bisa Kaito tidak dapat mengontrol warna kulit wajahnya dengan baik.

"Heh! Bisa tidak sih jangan terlalu dekat! Kau itu bau!" Kaito mendorong kepala Miku dengan tangan kanannya yang terbebas dari pelukan. Gadis itu langsung menatap Kaito dengan kesal.

"Bau? Bau? Nih, cium baunya!" Miku sengaja menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya agar mengenai wajah Kaito yang membuat anak itu langsung menjitak kepala si gadis dengan jengkel.

"Diam kau, gajah brengsek! Kalau tidak, aku akan kulempar sekarang juga!" bentak Kaito. Miku hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Kaito. Sepertinya jitakan yang tadi mendarat di kepalanya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

"Kaito, terima kasih ya kau sudah datang..." gumam Miku, "Kalau kau tidak datang..."

"'Aku mungkin sudah ngompol di celana', begitu 'kan?" Kaito melanjutkan perkataan Miku. Gadis itu langsung menginjak kaki Kaito dengan kesal.

"Brengsek! Jangan injak sembarangan! Kalau kakimu menginjak kotoran anjing bagaimana?!" bentak Kaito sambil menyorot sepatunya dengan cahaya senter. Miku mendelik sebal.

"Makanya jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" semprot Miku.

"Aku tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh! Itu bisa jadi kenyataan!" balas Kaito.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengompol!" teriak Miku.

"Heh, jangan bercanda! Kalau aku tidak datang, aku yakin celanamu sudah basah!" kekeh Kaito.

"Basah apanya?! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil!"

"Jelas kau masih anak kecil!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Lalu kenapa takut gelap?!"

"Aku tidak takut, hanya khawatir!"

"Sama saja, idiot!"

"Aku tidak idiot!"

"Kalau begitu coba ingat-ingat pelajaran tadi sore!"

Miku langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Tuh 'kan, kalah lagi. Miku menatap Kaito yang sekarang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, plus senyum mengejek. Benar-benar laki-laki bermulut dua. Tapi beruntunglah karena mulut dua-nya Kaito itu, tak terasa kalau waktu cepat berlalu sehingga mereka kini sudah sampai di jalan berlampu.

Mereka terus saja berjalan sampai ke sebuah apartemen sederhana. Kaito dan Miku masih saja asyik berceloteh dan tidak ingat kalau dari tadi mereka sudah seperti sepasang suami-istri yang sedang pulang ke rumah. Pasalnya, Miku masih saja terus memeluk lengan Kaito yang terlihat cuek-cuek saja sampai tiba-tiba seorang kenalan Miku menyapa mereka setelah menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai dua.

"Miku-chan, baru pulang ya?"

Miku dan Kaito langsung melihat ke sumber suara. Ternyata seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink_ panjang yang sangat anggun sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Luka-senpai," sapa Miku sambil tersenyum, "Iya. Aku baru pulang. Oh iya, ini Kaito Shion, perkenalkan!"

Luka berdehem saat melihat Miku masih saja asyik menggandeng lengan Kaito yang sepertinya masih belum sadar tentang itu.

"Ah, i-ini...!" Miku buru-buru menjauh dari Kaito yang juga langsung menjauhkan diri dari Miku. Kini, baik wajah Miku maupun Kaito terlihat sama-sama merah. Luka tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf ya kalau aku mengganggu. Kalau begitu, selamat malam," salamnya sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen. Kaito langsung melengos kesal sepeninggal Luka.

"Memalukan! Kenapa kau tidak langsung menjauh saja sih dari tadi?!" bentak Kaito pada Miku yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Miku langsung menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya.

"Sssst! Jangan terlalu berisik!" tegur Miku. Kaito hanya melengos kesal. Dia langsung berbalik untuk menuruni tangga. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu.

Miku masih menunggui Kaito di depan pintu apartemen saat tiba-tiba dia berubah kebingungan ketika melihat anak itu kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ini," Kaito menyodorkan sebungkus kotak makanan sambil melihat ke arah lain. Miku meneliti kotak makanan itu dengan seksama.

"Ini bukan racun, idiot!" sembur Kaito, "Cepat ambil!"

Miku akhirnya mengambil kotak itu meskipun masih kebingungan. Kaito lalu menggaruk-garuk hidungnya dengan telunjuk sambil berdehem kecil.

"Nanti simpan di lemari es. Kalau mau dimakan, hangatkan saja. Sekarang sana cepat masuk! Cuci jaketku yang bersih! Jangan pakai parfum aneh-aneh, nanti aku bisa muntah!" ujarnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan Miku.

Gadis itu sempat kesal dengan Kaito. Masa' berkata-kata seperti itu sih pada cewek?! Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin saja dia mengatakan hal-hal kasar seperti itu untuk menutupi niat awalnya berbuat baik. Kata-katanya di awal tadi... _Nanti simpan di lemari es. Kalau mau dimakan, hangatkan saja_. Miku tersenyum. Mungkin dua kalimat itulah yang menjadi intinya.

"_Arigatou_, Kaito!" Miku melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito yang tidak membalas dan terus berjalan menjauh dengan cuek.

Miku menatap kotak makanan di tangannya. Uwaa... besok pagi, dia tidak harus makan mi ramen lagi! _Yatta_!

* * *

><p>Rin menunggui kepulangan Kaito di depan teras rumah. Anak itu sudah pergi lama sekali. Seharusnya dia sudah kembali beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu di jalan ya? Pikir Rin. Bossu dan para yakuza sudah beristirahat dengan tenang beberapa menit yang lalu.<p>

Sebenarnya, Rin sempat pura-pura tidur di kamarnya agar Bossu tidak ikut-ikutan terjaga karena dia mau menunggui kepulangan Kaito. Setelah memastikan Bossu terlelap, Rin mengendap-endap ke depan rumah. Tapi di sana masih ada beberapa orang penjaga yang setiap malam memang bertugas mengawasi daerah sekitar sehingga membuat Rin melakukan sesuatu pada mereka dengan memberikan 'minuman pengantar tidur' sehingga dia tidak harus disuruh-suruh untuk tidur saja dan tidak menunggui kepulangan Kaito karena hal ini sangat berguna untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

'Mayat sementara' mereka pun Rin masukkan ke dalam rumah. Dan sekarang, dia sudah bebas untuk menunggui Kaito di depan teras sendirian.

"Hm... lama sekali, aku ngantuk..." gumam Rin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas lutut dan menyimpan kepala di atasnya. Pelan-pelan, matanya terasa berat. Gadis itu pun tertidur dengan manis.

* * *

><p>Kaito memanjat dinding pagar rumahnya dengan lihai. Melakukan hal seperti itu sudah tidak aneh lagi bagi Kaito sehingga dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan suara untuk membuatnya masuk ke sisi lain gerbang rumah. Dia juga berhasil melewati sinar-sinar laser *?* pendeteksi adanya pencuri sehingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan rumah tanpa menimbulkan suara sirine.<p>

Dia terkejut saat melihat Rin sedang tertidur dengan manis sambil memeluk lututnya. Hei, apa dia sedang menungguiku? Batin Kaito.

"Benar-benar idiot," gumam Kaito sambil berjalan mendekat, "Sudah tidur di luar, tidak pakai jaket lagi! Lagipula kemana para cecunguk brengsek itu?!"

"Oi," Kaito menyenggol bahu Rin dengan kakinya, "Oi, bangun!"

Meskipun sudah disenggol sedikit keras, gadis itu tidak mau bangun juga. Awalnya Kaito berniat meninggalkan si gadis, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak tega. Sialan. Ini tidak seperti dia yang biasanya.

Selama ini Kaito selalu bersikap cuek dan tak acuh, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia merasa ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Meskipun belum mengetahuinya secara pasti, tapi Kaito menyadari hal itu. Dimulai dari dirinya yang tidak bisa membiarkan Miku pergi seorang diri, lalu sekarang, saat melihat Rin tertidur pulas karena menunggui kepulangannya.

"Kuso, menyusahkan saja!" dumel Kaito sambil berjalan mendekati Rin, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Ringan juga domba ini, pikir Kaito sambil membopong Rin masuk ke dalam rumah yang tidak dikunci. Tentu saja, karena Rin yang mengatur keadaan pintu.

Saat melihat tumpukan manusia di sudut ruangan, Kaito langsung mendecih kesal.

"Hah, besok kalian harus mati karena sudah menyusahkanku begini! Dasar sampah-sampah brengsek!" geramnya, lalu naik ke lantai atas.

* * *

><p>Hari yang selanjutnya berlangsung seperti biasa bagi Kaito. Tetap menyebalkan. Setelah memarahi para penjaga yang–menurutnya –ketiduran semalam, dia makan pagi bersama Bossu dan Rin yang tetap berisik saat mengunyah makanan, lomba lari bersama Miku, dan bertemu dengan si mata empat busuk di sekolah. Semuanya kembali normal. Semua orang di kelas juga sudah menganggap hubungan Kaito dan Miku kembali berjalan dengan baik–meskipun Kaito masih saja tidak peduli.<p>

Sampai bel pulang sekolah berbuyi, belum ada hal apa pun yang menarik sampai semua orang sudah keluar kelas dan Kaito mendatangi meja Miku untuk mengutarakan niatnya 'menjadi pembantu' di tempat gadis itu.

"Mulai hari ini, kita akan belajar di tempatmu," kata Kaito. Alis Miku langsung bekedut.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Kaito menghela napas pendek.

"Sudah tahu masih saja bertanya," balas Kaito sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Miku langsung memikirkan masa depannya kalau mereka sampai belajar berdua di dalam apartemennya hingga malam hari.

Hanya berdua... malam hari...

Kejadian sewaktu di UKS pun langsung terbayang dipikirannya. Ketika dia terbangun di pagi hari dan ternyata dia sudah tertidur di atas paha Kaito. Kyaaa!

"Brengsek! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!" Kaito tiba-tiba membentaknya dengan keras, "Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mungkin tertarik pada makhluk aneh sepertimu! Lagipula kau sama sekali tidak imut!"

Miku langsung merengut.

"Ke-kenapa kau berkata begitu?!"

"Karena kau menunjukkan semua pikiran negatifmu lewat raut wajah, dasar dungu!" dengus Kaito, "Kalau sudah selesai, ayo cepat!"

Miku terdiam beberapa saat setelah menyadari keteledorannya mengungkapkan sesuatu melalui ekspresi wajah. Tapi benar juga. Dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, Kaito tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya. Apalagi orang itu sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Hm... sewaktu di UKS pun, Kaito tidak melakukan apa-apa selain membuatnya marah.

"Baiklah... Tapi di rumahku tidak ada apa-apa untuk dimakan," aku Miku dengan polosnya. Kaito menepuk tasnya yang berisi sesuatu.

"Aku sudah bawa, otak tumpulmu itu tidak perlu memikirkannya. Cukup pikirkan soal pelajaran!" tukas Kaito yang langsung membuat Miku cemberut di tempat.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"Tidak! tidak ada!"

* * *

><p>Ternyata Kaito membawa sekotak penuh makanan untuk dua orang. Miku sempat senang begitu melihat kotak makanan itu. Wah, ternyata Kaito itu baik sekali!<p>

"Boleh tidak , aku mencicipi–"

PLAK!

Kaito langsung menjepret punggung tangan Miku dengan penggaris saat gadis itu mencoba mengintip isi bekal yang dia bawa untuk makan malam nanti.

"Makanannya untuk nanti malam! Sekarang kau harus bekerja keras dulu sebelum bisa mencicipinya! Ayo mulai!"

Miku pun mulai belajar dengan semangat. Menghadapi caci maki, tugas menghapal, pekerjaan rumah, dan segala hal lain yang menyangkut pelajaran. Hal ini berlangsung selama satu minggu.

Selama satu minggu itu, Miku bisa terus-terusan makan enak. Hal ini menambah semangatnya untuk belajar. Karena biasanya setelah belajar, dia akan bisa merasakan makanan baru dan berbeda-beda yang setiap hari Kaito bawa. Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka sudah sering menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama sehingga Kaito jarang tinggal di rumah.

Hal itu kemudian membuat seseorang yang lain merasa kesal tanpa sebab. Orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Rin itu sedikit banyak merasakan hal yang aneh pada dirinya. Dia tidak ingin Kaito mengabaikannya.

Apa ini cemburu? Ah, tentu saja bukan. Tidak mungkin dia cemburu pada Kaito. Tapi perasaan apa ini kalau bukan cemburu? Mungkin... dia iri pada Miku karena gadis itu bisa bersama-sama sepanjang waktu dengan Kaito? Tapi, itu sama saja dengan cemburu! Ah tapi tidak, tidak. Ini hanyalah perasaan iri. Itu saja. Titik dan tidak ada koma.

Haaah...

Sekarang ini sudah hari ketujuh Kaito belajar bersama Miku. Selama tujuh hari ini, Rin jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan Kaito. Bahkan, dia pernah tidak berbicara sama sekali dengannya karena anak itu selalu pulang larut dan tak pernah makan malam di rumah lagi. Hari-hari jadi semakin membosankan bagi Rin.

Kalau begini terus, dia tidak akan mendapat kesempatan.

Rin harus segera melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana menurutmu, Bossu-san?" tanya Rin saat dia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Kaito dan Miku. Bossu-san yang sedang bersantai sambil minum teh di sore hari hanya mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir.<p>

"Hm... sebenaranya aku sudah mengatur semuanya supaya tugasmu hanya di rumah saja, Rin-chan," ujar Bossu yang langsung dibarengi desahan kecewa Rin.

"Tapi bukankah sekarang ini Kaito jarang ada di rumah?" Rin membela diri, "Bahkan mereka bertemu setiap hari di sekolah. Sekarang saja saat sedang libur sekolah, Kaito tidak ada di rumah."

"Kau memang benar. Tapi kita tidak tahu sampai kapan ini akan terus berlangsung. Bisa jadi ini hari terakhir," balas Bossu. Rin garuk-garuk kepala.

"Bossu-san yakin aku tidak boleh pindah sekolah?" tanya Rin dengan nada mendesak. Bossu menatap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah khawatir," katanya, "Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak mau memberikan kesempatan pada Miku-chan?"

"Kesempatan?" tanya Rin. Bossu mengangguk.

"Bukankah selama ini Rin-chan yang selalu punya kesempatan berlebih?" tanya Bossu. Rin memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"Kau punya waktu yang lebih panjang daripada Miku karena kau tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan Kaito. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Iya, tapi..."

"Kau akan berhasil kalau mempergunakan waktumu dengan baik. Bonus pun akan segera mengejar," cengir Bossu. Rin hanya garuk-garuk kepala. Hm...

"Ah, pokoknya kalau aku tidak boleh pindah sekolah, aku boleh mengusulkan sesuatu 'kan?" tanya Rin setelah tiba-tiba ada satu hal yang terpikirkan di kepalanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Bossu.

"Apa boleh kalau aku memanggil _dia_ ke sini?" tanya Rin. Alis Bossu sedikit berkedut.

"Lalu?"

"Biarkan dia bersekolah di SMA Voca bersama Kaito dan Miku. Dia akan membantuku soal Kaito," jelas Rin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Bossu menatap kedua mata Rin lekat-lekat, lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"Boleh saja," sahutnya. Rin langsung mendesah lega.

"Kalau begitu, aku segera akan menelponnya!" kata Rin, ceria.

"Rin-chan," panggil Bossu, "Kenapa kau kelihatan bersemangat sekali? Jangan-jangan malah kau yang–"

"Ti-tidak! Tidak mungkin!" bantah Rin dengan wajah memerah dan langsung memotong perkataan Bossu, padahal dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan orang tua itu dan hanya memikirkan prasangkanya saja kalau Bossu memang berniat mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

Orang tua itu tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan begitu. Bagaimanapun juga, kalian harus tetap bisa membuatnya jatuh hati pada salah satu dari kalian," kata Bossu, "Meskipun akan ada resiko kalau kalian juga bisa jatuh hati padanya."

Rin meneguk ludah. Perkataan Bossu yang memperjelas tugasnya dan juga Miku ini benar-benar membuat gadis itu resah tanpa sebab.

"Bagaimana pun juga, kalian sudah setuju. Jadi kalian harus menuntaskannya dengan baik," ujar Bossu sambil menatap Rin sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu menghela napas berat.

"Memangnya... kenapa Bossu-san mengadakan tugas itu?" tanya Rin. Bossu mengusap-usap dagunya tanpa menghapus senyum di bibir.

"Aku hanya ingin mempunyai menantu yang baik di masa depan."

Dan, Rin pun melongo sambil menatap Bossu yang hanya tertawa-tawa dengan lepas.

* * *

><p>"Bagus, kau sudah bisa mengerjakan 78 persen dari soal-soal ini dengan benar!" Kaito mengacungkan buku catatan Miku dengan wajah puas. Miku menjerit senang.<p>

"Akhirnyaaa!" seru Miku, "Kalau begitu, kita makan!"

Buk!

Kaito langsung memukul kepala gadis itu dengan buku catatan itu.

"Masa' yang menjadi motivasimu itu makanan?!" ejek Kaito. Miku memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?! Itu juga karena kau terus-terusan membawa makanan kemari!" tukas Miku. Kaito geleng-geleng kepala sambil menatap iba pada Miku. Benar-benar, orang ini memang kekurangan gizi dan uang, pikir Kaito. Anak itu lalu mengubrak-abrik isi tasnya untuk mengambil kotak makanan. Tapi–

"Manaaa?" Miku langsung menangkap kedua bahu Kaito dari belakang dan melongok untuk melihat makanan apa yang dibawa Kaito hari ini, tapi anak biru itu langsung terhenyak kaget karena tiba-tiba Miku berada di belakangnya sehingga kotak makanan terlempar begitu saja ke atas lantai.

"Eh...?" akhirnya Miku dan Kaito hanya bisa melongo melihat makanan itu berceceran di atas lantai.

"IDIOT!" bentak Kaito dengan kesal, "LIHAT AKIBAT PERBUATANMU!"

Miku langsung menunduk malu.

"Ma-maaf..." katanya dengan wajah yang serba salah. Kaito mendengus kesal.

"Gara-gara kelakuan dungumu itu aku jadi tidak bisa makan malam!" dumel Kaito.

"Itu 'kan '_kita_' Kaito," Miku mengoreksi perkataan Kaito. Anak biru itu langsung melotot dengan marah.

"Ma-maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak akan bicara lagi!" sungut Miku sambil menunduk. Kaito mendecih, lalu menendang kotak makanan yang jatuh itu dengan kesal, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia mengambil tasnya untuk bersiap pergi keluar apartemen.

Tapi tiba-tiba Miku punya sebuah ide bagus.

"Kaito, tunggu!" gadis itu segera mengejarnya, "Kau suka makan apa?"

"Hah?!" Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan wajah setengah kesal. Miku hanya tersenyum lebar.

* * *

><p>"Oi, oi, jangan sembarangan mengambil makanan! <em>Mending<em> kalau kau yang mau bayar!" protes Kaito saat dia melihat Miku memasukkan banyak sekali makanan ke dalam troli yang sedang didorongnya.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Ceritanya Miku mengajak Kaito makan malam dengan memasak di apartemennya. Ini menyenangkan bukan? Selain mendapat tambahan makanan, Miku juga akan merasa semakin dekat dengan Kaito.

"Ayo sekarang kita ke tempat sayuran!" Miku menarik troli dari depan. Kaito melengos kesal. Dia perhatikan dari tadi gadis itu mengajaknya ke tempat sayuran, tapi malah menariknya ke tempat _snack_. Huh, pantas saja dia berat, kerjaannya saja mengemil, dumel Kaito dalam hati.

Saat Kaito sedang mendorong troli mengikuti Miku, dia melihat _ice cream_, spontan anak itu berhenti berjalan.

"Eh? Kenapa, Kaito?" Miku juga ikutan berhenti. Gadis itu lalu melirik arah pandang Kaito. Dia tersenyum.

"Ayo, beli _ice cream_!"

"Hah, apa?"

"Ayo beli _ice cream_!"

Kaito memandangi Miku yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan mendahuluinya. Sebenarnya dia agak malu, tapi begitu melihat makanan kesukaannya itu, Kaito tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Cih..." Kaito celingak celinguk sebentar untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan, lalu berjalan mendorong troli mengikuti Miku ke tempat _ice cream_.

* * *

><p>"Aduh, berat..." keluh Miku sepanjang jalan pulang dari supermarket. Kaito melirik ke belakang punggungnya, sedikit tersenyum mengejek.<p>

"Kau sendiri yang mengajakku ke sana. Sekarang tanggung akibatnya," seringai Kaito. Miku cemberut.

"Kau kan anak laki-laki! Harusnya kau yang membawa semua ini!" dumel Miku yang sekarang ini sedang kesusahan membawa semua barang yang mereka beli di supermarket tadi. Kaito hanya mendengus tanpa memperdulikan kesulitan yang sedang mendera Miku.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur sudah dapat makanan gratis! Bukannya malah mengoceh tak jelas begitu!" tukas Kaito, "Kau 'kan yang seenaknya memasukkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu?!"

Miku tak bisa membalas karena perkataan Kaito memang banyak benarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya Miku bisa saja belanja memakai uang sendiri, tapi dia sengaja tidak membelanjakannya karena ingin menabung. Belum lagi kiriman uang yang setiap bulan diberikan oleh Bossu–sebagai bayaran untuk menjaga Kaito–sama sekali belum Miku sentuh untuk membeli sesuatu sehingga kehidupannya terkesan sangat minim. Padahal, kalau semua uang itu dikeluarkan, dia bisa jadi orang kaya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Miku langsung menyimpan belanjaannya di atas meja dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa yang empuk.

"Ayo cepat masak sesuatu!" suruh Kaito dengan tidak sabar karena dari tadi perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diberi makan.

"Iya, iya, sebentar," sungut Miku. Gadis itu lalu mengambil semua yang diperlukan dan membawanya ke dapur.

* * *

><p>Kaito akhirnya bisa bersantai. Anak itu lalu mengambil dokumen belajar yang diberikan Kiyoteru-sensei, menunggu Miku memasak sambil membaca dan menikmati <em>ice cream<em>. Menyenangkan.

"Buruan masaknya!" teriak Kaito.

"Iya sabar!" sahut Miku dari dalam dapur.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca, tiba-tiba Kaito mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres dari dapur.

"Bau apa ini?" gumamnya sambil menoleh ke arah dapur. Sejurus kemudian, dia langsung melompat dari sofa dan buru-buru berlari ke dapur saat melihat kepulan asap dari dalam.

"Dasar idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Kaito sambil menghampiri Miku yang sedang menggoreng sesuatu.

"Aduh, menurut buku resep yang aku baca, cara memasaknya memang begini," kata Miku sambil mengambil segelas air, dan langsung menyiramkannya pada katel. Tentu saja api langsung menjalar ke atas dan membuat kedua orang itu berteriak kaget.

"Matikan kompornya, idot! Matikan!" seru Kaito. Miku tidak bisa berkutik dan malah berlari untuk berlindung dibalik punggung Kaito.

"Dasar gajah brengsek! Kau mau membunuhku ya?!" bentaknya.

Anak itu akhirnya buru-buru memakai sarung tangan untuk berjaga-jaga, lalu langsung mematikan kompor.

"Kalau tidak bisa masak, bilang dari tadi!" bentaknya dengan kesal. Miku hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala dengan pasrah.

Kaito mengibas-ngibaskan tangan untuk menghilangkan asap yang menyerang wajahnya saat memindahkan katel dari kompor.

"Enyah kau dari sini sekarang juga!" bentak Kaito sambil menendang kaki Miku, tapi untung saja gadis itu bisa menghindarinya.

Sambil manyun, Miku berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau yang mau masak?" tanya Miku dengan nada BT. Kaito mendengus.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?! Idiot! Sana pergi!" usir Kaito. Miku menghela napas panjang sambil melangkah gontai meninggalkan dapur.

"Haaaah... kupikir aku bisa kali ini," gumam Miku sambil menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa. Matanya mulai bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu di atas meja ketika menangkap beberapa bungkus kosong _ice cream_.

"Mana bagianku?" gumam Miku sambil mengubrak-abrik isi belanjaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Miku mendecih sebal.

"Masa _ice cream_ bagianku juga dimakan sih?!" dumel Miku, "Dasar bocah _ice cream_!"

* * *

><p>Tidak perlu menunggu lama saat Kaito datang dari dapur sambil membawa dua buah piring berisi makanan berbau harum ke atas meja kecil yang dilengkapi penghangat kaki–<em>kotatsu<em>–di ruang tengah. Miku langsung berlari menghampiri Kaito dan menepukkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap hasil masakan Kaito dengan kagum.

"Jangan Cuma bengong begitu, idiot!" bentak Kaito, "Bantu aku mengambil semua masakan yang ada di dapur!"

"_Yes Sir_!"

Miku pun membantu Kaito dengan semangat. Benar-benar hebat! Semua masakannya tercium sangat harum. Pasti enak sekali kalau dimakan.

Akhirnya piring terakhir sudah tersimpan dengan manis di atas meja. Miku segera merapatkan kedua tangannya di atas dada dengan semangat.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Miku.

Kaito tersenyum kecil saat melihat Miku mengambil makanan yang banyak bertabur _negi_. Ternyata gadis itu suka negi. Sebelum memasak, Kaito sempat melihat potongan-potongan negi yang sudah gosong di atas katel, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuat sesuatu yang banyak negi-nya, dan ternyata gadis itu menyukainya. Baguslah.

* * *

><p>"Makan malam hari ini enak sekali, Kaito," ujar Miku sambil menatap Kaito dengan senyum. Sekarang ini dia sedang mengantar Kaito sampai ke depan gerbang apartemen.<p>

"Malam ini istirahatkan kepalamu itu," suruh Kaito. Miku mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Maaf ya aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini setiap hari," sesal Miku sambil menatap gerbang di depan mereka. Kaito mendengus.

"Memangnya kau mau mengantar sampai mana? Kau 'kan penakut!" ejek Kaito sambil menyeringai. Miku langsung cemberut.

"Pokoknya," Miku menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, "Seminggu ini benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Kaito.

Ser...

Tiba-tiba Kaito merasa dadanya berdesir dan merasakan pipinya memanas. Sialan. Apa itu tadi?!

"Nanti kau harus lebih sering datang ke sini," lanjut Miku tanpa menghapus senyumnya.

"Brengsek! Jangan memperlihatkan wajah menjijikan itu padaku! Aku mau muntah!" bentak Kaito yang tiba-tiba merasa ingin marah-marah sendiri. Anak itu langsung pergi dari hadapan Miku tanpa mendengar ocehan-ocehan gadis itu lagi.

Sialan. Kenapa dengan dirinya tadi?

* * *

><p>Kaito membuka matanya perlahan. Pagi ini semua badannya terasa pegal. Bagaimana tidak? Seharian selama libur sekolah kemarin, dia sudah pergi ke apartemen Miku untuk mengajarinya belajar. Belum lagi dia pulang malam selama seminggu ini.<p>

Tok... tok... tok...

"Kaito! Makan pagi sudah siap!" suara Rin terdengar dari luar.

Kaito mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan, lalu berjalan gontai ke arah pintu.

Krieeet...

"Ayo cepat mandi, habis itu turun ke bawah," kata Rin. Gadis itu sempat mengamati wajah Kaito yang baru bangun tidur. Akhir-akhir ini anak itu mempunyai kantung mata. Mungkin karena terlalu capek dan kurang tidur.

"Kaito, kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri," ujar Rin sambil menunjuk mata Kaito, "Wajahmu benar-benar kusut!"

"Berisik!" serobot Kaito sambil melangkah keluar kamar, "Ambilkan handukku!"

Rin manyun dengan sebal.

"Memangnya aku pembantumu apa?!"

"Cepat ambilkan brengsek!"

"Iya, iya!"

* * *

><p>Rin menatap Kaito yang sepertinya sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Bossu juga sedang meliriknya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ah, pokoknya suasana makan pagi hari ini benar-benar sepi dan aneh. Rin saja sampai tidak berani mengeluarkan suara berisik saat makan.<p>

"Kaito," tiba-tiba Bossu mengusik anak itu, "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Miku-chan?"

BRAK! Kaito langsung menyimpan sumpitnya di atas meja sambil melotot ke arah Bossu.

"Mulai lagi bertingkah seperti bocah," Bossu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Kubilang kau mulai lagi bertingkah seperti bocah!"

"Katakan lagi, Kuso Jiji!"

"Bocah!"

"Kuso Jiji brengsek!"

"A-ano... Kaito, Bossu-san..." Rin mencoba menengahi. Kaito mendecih sebal, lalu segera beranjak pergi dari ruang makan. Bossu geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga!" Rin ikut-ikutan pergi dari ruang makan.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" pesan Bossu.

"Baiiiik!"

* * *

><p>BUAKH! BUAKH!<p>

Kaito mengusap tangannya sesaat setelah memukul dua orang siswa tak bersalah yang menghalangi jalan. Meskipun mereka memiliki seragam yang sama, tapi Kaito tidak peduli. Pokoknya hari ini dia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik.

Sekarang pun, saat Kaito melihat Miku, entah kenapa dia sangat ingin menonjok gadis itu. Ini semua gara-gara kejadian aneh semalam.

"Hei Kaito, kau kenapa?" Miku berjalan mendekati Kaito begitu melihat raut wajah Kaito yang sepertinya sedang BT. Padahal kemarin seingatnya anak itu baik-baik saja.

"Berisik! Kita sudah mau telat!" sahut Kaito sambil melengos. Miku mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat tangan Kaito memerah. Spontan gadis itu memegangnya. Kaito terkejut.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya dengan marah. Miku langsung mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget. Ada apa ini?

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Miku yang jadi ikutan kesal melihat sikap Kaito, "Kau jadi aneh!"

Kaito hanya mendecih, lalu meninggalkan Miku dengan langsung berlari ke gang sempit.

"Hei! Kau curang!" seru Miku.

* * *

><p>PRIIIIIIIIIIIT!<p>

"Hari ini Kaito yang menang!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei setelah meniup peluit.

Miku yang berada di belakang Kaito langsung membungkuk di depan guru itu sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Sedangkan Kaito terlihat tidak peduli dan malah berjalan lurus tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Kiyoteru-sensei sama sekali.

"Hei, kenapa dia hari ini?" tanya guru berkacamata itu saat menyadari adanya keanehan pada diri Kaito. Miku menggeleng-geleng cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sensei... aduh," Miku masih mengatur napasnya. Ya ampun, tadi Kito berlari cepat sekali sampai membuat gadis itu kewalahan mengejarnya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Apa yang sudah terjadi pada anak itu...?

* * *

><p>Begitu memasuki kelas, Miku bingung dengan tersedianya sebuah bangku kosong di samping bangkunya. Apa akan ada murid baru ya? Pikir Miku.<p>

"Nee, nee, katanya akan ada murid baru di kelas kita! Katanya juga dia ganteng sekali!"

"Iya, katanya dia imut!"

"Eeeh? Benarkah?"

Miku bisa mendengar suara anak-anak gadis yang biasa menggosip di dalam kelas. Hm... murid baru cowok? Berarti dia akan duduk di sebelah Miku.

"Hei Kaito, menurutmu murid baru itu seperti apa?" tanya Miku pada Kaito yang terlihat sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku dengan _earphone_ terpasang di kedua telinganya. Merasa dicuekkan, Miku langsung menarik sebelah _earphone_ di telinga Kaito. Tentu saja anak itu langsung melotot dengan marah.

"Apa sih?! Urusi saja masalahmu sendiri!" bentaknya sambil kembali memasang _earphone_ itu di telinganya. Miku mencibir dengan kesal.

"Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini!" Miku tiba-tiba menggebrak mejanya dengan kesal. Semua mata langsung terarah padanya.

Gadis berambut _teal_ itu dengan kesal langsung merebut buku Kaito dan berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Kaito melengos kesal, lalu menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya.

Saat keadaan sedang serius-seriusnya seperti itu, datanglah Kiyoteru-sensei ditemani seorang bocah _shota_ berambut pirang ke dalam kelas.

"Oi, oi, kalian berdua. Jangan pagi-pagi begini dong mulainya," lerai Kiyoteru-sensei dari depan kelas. Miku mendecih pelan, lalu menyimpan buku Kaito di atas mejanya dengan kesal dan kembali duduk di bangkunya, sedangkan Kaito hanya melengos.

"Nah, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Dia baru saja pindah dari daerah yang sangat jauh," Kiyoteru-sensei menatap orang yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya, "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Baik, Sensei," orang itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya itu langsung mengundang semua mata anak gadis.

"Minna, perkenalkan, namaku Len Kagamine. Mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya," orang bernama Len itu membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Kyaaa! Kawaii!"

"Lucu!"

Kaito sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk menatap orang bernama Len itu. Kagamine? Hmm... tunggu! Bukankah itu nama keluarga si gadis domba?!

"Kaito, lepaskan _earphone_-mu, dan fokuslah pada tes pagi ini!" suruh Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menatap Kaito. Yang ditatap hanya mendengus kesal sambil melepaskan _earphone_ dari kedua telinganya.

"Nah, Len-san, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Miku Hatsune-san," kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Miku.

Kaito melirik Miku sedang senyam-senyum sendiri sambil menatap Len yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan kesal langsung mengerayapi dadanya. Sialan. Apa lagi ini?! Batin Kaito.

"Ano... kau Miku Hatsune-san 'kan?" sapa Len setelah duduk di sampingnya. Miku mengangguk-angguk dengan antusias. Len tersenyum.

"Yoroshiku," katanya, lalu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kaito, "Kaito Shion, yoroshiku!"

Miku melirik Kaito yang wajahnya sedang BT. Eh, tunggu! Kenapa Len bisa tahu nama Kaito? Lho... benar juga, nama belakang Len 'kan... Kagamine? Eh, jangan-jangan...

"Ano... Len Kagamine-san 'kan?" tanya Miku sambil menatap Len. Yang ditanya mengiyakan. Miku mengernyit heran. Apa ini ulah Bossu ya? Pikirnya.

"Berarti... kau tahu Rin?" tanya gadis itu, penasaran.

"Iya," jawab Len.

Tuk!

Tiba-tiba Miku merasakan kepalanya dipukul oleh pensil. Gadis itu langsung menoleh untuk protes, tapi dia berubah pikiran saat melihat mata Kaito yang sedang melotot galak.

"Pikirkan tes! Jangan menggombal terus, idiot!" bentak Kaito. Miku mendecih pelan.

"Iya, aku tahu!" dumel Miku, "Lagipula siapa yang menggombal!"

"Berisik!"

"Iya, iya, maaf!"

* * *

><p>Setelah tes selesai, Miku langsung menghela napas lega. Tadi otaknya benar-benar sudah dirasuki berbagai macam rumus matematika sehingga sekarang ini otaknya itu sedang berasap dan hampir-hampir sudah tak berfungsi lagi.<p>

Saat melihat Miku kelelahan, Kaito berniat memberinya sesuatu, tapi ternyata Len sudah lebih dulu melakukannya.

"Miku-chan, minum ini," Len menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Miku. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu langsung mengambil dan meneguknya sampai air yang tersisa hanya setengah botol. Len tersenyum saat Miku menyodorkan balik botol air minum itu padanya.

Kaito memalingkan wajah menatap lapangan dari balik jendela. Kesal. Dia merasa kesal pada gadis di sampingnya itu. Sialan. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja.

* * *

><p>"Ano, Kaito-san," Len mendatangi Kaito setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Miku pun masih duduk di bangkunya untuk menunggui Kaito keluar dari kelas.<p>

Kaito tidak membalas. Dia sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukan mereka ke dalam tas. Len berdehem kecil.

"Hei Kaito, kau pasti sudah mengetahuiku," ujar Len. Kaito menatap Len dengan tajam.

"Apa maumu?! Cepat katakan!" bentak Kaito.

"Aaa.. aku hanya ingin bilang kalau mulai dari hari ini, aku ingin menjadi temanmu," kata Len sambil menggerakkan kedua alisnya ke atas dan ke bawah berulang-ulang. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Omong kosong!" gumam Kaito sambil berlalu dari kelas. Miku segera mengejarnya setelah berpamitan pada Len.

"Hm..." Len mengusap-usap dagunya sambil menyeringai lebar, "Rupanya gadis itu ya saingan Rin. Boleh juga."

* * *

><p>"Hei Kaito, kenapa kau tadi marah-marah padanya? Dia mengajakmu berteman 'kan?" tanya Miku yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan di samping Kaito. Yang ditanya hanya melengos kesal.<p>

Tanpa memperpanjang percakapan, Kaito mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Miku yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikap Kaito. Kalau begini caranya, Miku jadi penasaran. Apa Rin sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak lucu ya pada Kaito?

"Apa aku main saja ke rumahnya?" gumam Miku entah pada siapa.

"Mau main ke mana?" tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang. Miku langsung berbalik. Itu Len!

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" tanya Miku. Len nyengir lebar.

"Kau suka Kaito?" tanya Len yang langsung membuat Miku melotot. Apa? Suka?

"Maksudmu?" Miku balik bertanya dengan bingung. Len tertawa.

"Yah, maksudku, apa kau menyukai Kaito? Suka yang seperti itu..." Len mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menatap Miku, "Yah, kau pasti mengerti."

Wajah Miku langsung merona tanpa sebab. Len yang menyadarinya langsung mendesah, terdengar kecewa.

"Sepertinya aku akan punya saingan yang kuat," cengirnya. Miku semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya.

"Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Miku melongo.

* * *

><p>"Kaito, okairi!" sapa Rin saat melihat Kaito berjalan masuk ke rumah.<p>

Kaito yang melihat Rin di hadapannya langsung menarik lengan gadis itu tanpa basa-basi dan menyeretnya ke lantai atas.

"Kau kenapa hari ini? Sikapmu aneh!" Rin protes sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang sakit karena Kaito terlalu kencang memegangnya. Anak biru itu mendengus kesal.

"Jangan pura-pura! Kau pasti sengaja menyuruh si Kuso Jiji untuk membuat saudara kembar brengsekmu itu berada di sekolahku!" tuduh Kaito pada Rin yang langsung menciut di tempat.

"Ah, aku hanya..."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah membuat hidupku lebih berantakan dari sekarang, kuso!" bentak Kaito. Rin mengerutkan dahinya. Membuat hidupnya lebih berantakan? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Rin dengan jengkel. Ini benar-benar aneh. Kaito terus saja marah-marah tanpa sebab sejak pagi tadi.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau saudara sialanmu itu sudah membuatku muak?!"

Rin melotot, lalu berkacak pinggang di hadapan anak itu.

"Dia tidak begitu!" bantah Rin, "Itu mungkin hanya karena sikapmu yang seperti ini!"

"Apa?! Kenapa semuanya jadi salahku?!" tukas Kaito.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau tidak pernah bercermin?! Lihat pekerjaanmu! Setiap hari bisanya hanya marah-marah dan berkelahi!"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!" bentak Kaito, "Lagipula kenapa kau menyuruhnya masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku?!"

"Itu sudah jelas karena kau jarang ada di rumah akhir-akhir ini!" balas Rin.

"Memang apa pedulimu?!"

"Tentu saja aku peduli!"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Perlu!"

"Brengsek!"

"Keras kepala!"

Kaito mendecih keras, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Rin dengan jalan menghentak. Rin yang masih belum terima dengan perkataan kasar Kaito langsung menarik lengannya, tak membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja.

"Lepaskan!" Kaito menarik lengannya dengan kasar, tapi Rin tidak mau melepasnya.

"Tidak sampai kau minta maaf!" serunya. Kaito semakin kesal saja dengan gadis ini.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku, domba cebol brengsek!" makinya. Rin mulai menatap Kaito dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu," gumam Rin. Kaito menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Gadis itu... menangis?

Entah apa yang membuat Kaito tak bisa berkutik selama beberapa saat. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama dia melihat seorang gadis menangis di hadapannya. Tapi...

"Aku tidak ingin kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu..." Rin tiba-tiba saja terisak. Kaito termenung.

"Kau tahu tidak sih kalau aku kesepian?! Kau pikir kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini?!" Rin mencengkram lengan Kaito dengan kuat.

Kaito membatu di tempat.

_Kau tahu tidak sih kalau aku kesepian?! Kau pikit kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini?!_

Apa maksud perkataannya itu?

Sial. Tiba-tiba wajah Kaito memanas tanpa sebab. Apa-apaan ini? Perasaan itu muncul lagi! Apa? Apa maksudnya perasaan yang sangat mengganggu ini?! Kenapa dia bisa merasakannya pada kedua gadis itu?

Sementara Rin masih terisak, Kaito melepas cengkraman Rin dengan kasar, lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Rin mengusap matanya yang basah karena air mata. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata sekaligus mengatakan hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan persoalan pertama, yaitu sesuatu yang membuat Kaito marah? Dia menangis bukan karena Kaito berkata kasar tentang Len, tapi karena sesuatu yang lain.

Dan lagi, sepertinya Len sudah berbuat sesuatu yang tidak disukai Kaito. Pikiran Rin langsung melayang pada Miku. Ya... mungkin gadis itu tahu sesuatu. Rin harus segera menghubunginya.

* * *

><p>Miku berjalan dengan gontai ke arah pulang saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering tanda mendapat pesan. Itu dari Rin. Anak itu mengajaknya untuk bertemu di taman kota. Pas sekali. Dia juga benar-benar ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Rin.<p>

Tanpa pikir panjang, Miku segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke taman kota dan melihat Rin sudah lebih dulu berada di sana.

"Miku-chan!" sapa Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Miku sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Rin. Gadis pirang itu menggeleng.

"Tidak lama kok," jawabnya, "Oh ya, Miku-chan... sebenarnya aku ada sebuah pertanyaan untukmu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Miku.

Rin menghela napas panjang sebelum menatap Miku dengan serius.

"Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Kaito?" tanyanya. Miku mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama," kata Miku, "Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus kutanyakan."

Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa itu?"

"Apa Kagamine Len itu saudaramu?"

"Ah, benar sekali. Kalian sudah bertemu?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum. Miku menghela napas pendek.

"Kenapa Len ada di sekolah Voca?" Miku balik bertanya. Rin nyengir lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan kalian di sekolah. Soalnya belum lama ini Kaito tidak ada di rumah, jadi..." Rin mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Miku-chan?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, tapi Len itu... orangnya _begitu _ya?" tanya Miku.

"_Begitu_ bagaimana?"

"Apa dia selalu mengajak gadis yang baru pertama ditemuinya untuk pacaran?"

Rin terdiam sesaat, lalu tertawa keras. Miku jadi bingung dibuatnya.

"Dia hanya bercanda," kata Rin, "Jadi, anak itu mengganggumu ya?"

Miku mengangguk.

"Tenang saja. Dia itu orangnya memang sedikit aneh, tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok. Coba saja berteman dengannya," kata Rin. Miku mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah kalau dia hanya bercanda," gumam Miku, "Lalu... soal Kaito. Tadi kau bilang dia berubah? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Etto... aku berpikir kalau kalian sedang bertengkar di rumah."

"Nah itu dia," desah Rin, "Aku tidak merasa melakukan apa-apa yang membuatnya marah, tapi justru anak itu sering marah-marah. Justru kupikir sudah terjadi sesuatu pada kalian. Kalau bukan, berarti... apa ya?"

Miku dan Rin terdiam beberapa lama.

"Kau pikir kenapa anak laki-laki suka marah-marah sendiri saat berada di sekitar perempuan?" tanya Rin sambil menatap Miku.

"Ng... benci?" balas Miku sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Rin menggeleng-geleng pelan sambil berpikir.

"Hm... kalau orang semacam Kaito sih sepertinya bukan itu," ujar Rin kemudian. Miku mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menatap Rin lekat-lekat.

"Lalu?" tanya gadis itu. Rin menggeleng pelan.

"Nee Miku-chan..." panggilnya, "Apa kau pernah melihat Kaito berbicara dengan orang lain di sekolah?"

Miku berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk setelah mengingat Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Dia pernah bicara dengan Kiyoteru-sensei. Setelah itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya bicara dengan orang lain. Ah, tentu saja, sebelum pulang sekolah tadi dia sempat bicara dengan Len," tutur Miku. Rin tersenyum.

"Begitu ya. Dia masih saja sulit berinteraksi dengan yang lain," sahut Rin sambil menengadah menatap langit senja. Miku menatap gadis itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bisa jadi dia bersikap seperti ini karena ada yang sedang mengusik pikirannya..." gumam Rin. Sedetik kemudian, air mukanya berubah. Rin menatap Miku dengan kedua alis berkedut.

"Kaito belum pernah bicara pada gadis lain selain kita 'kan?" tanya Rin. Miku mengernyit heran. Kenapa Rin menanyakan hal itu?

Seakan paham dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Miku, Rin memegang tangan gadis itu sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Bisa jadi Kaito berubah karena... dia sudah menyukai seseorang. Benar, dia sudah menyukai seseorang!" kata Rin seenaknya. Miku ternganga.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tanya gadis itu, tidak percaya.

"Yang aku tahu, Kaito bukan tipe orang yang suka marah-marah tanpa sebab. Hari ini pun dia pulang dengan wajah kusut. Sepertinya Len yang menyebabkan hal ini," Rin mengusap-usap dagunya, "Apa kau tahu apa yang membuat Kaito marah pada Len?"

"Kau tahu kalau Kaito marah pada Len?" tanya Miku. Rin mengangguk cepat.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah dilakukan Len?" tanya Rin dengan tidak sabar. Miku menggeleng.

"Tidak ada," jawab Miku, "Dia hanya mengajak Kaito berkenalan. Itu saja."

"Tidak ada hal lain?" tanya Rin sambil memperhatikan Miku dari atas ke bawah, "Apa kau... tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Len yang menyebabkan Kaito marah?"

Miku sedikit mengernyit saat Rin memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah seperti itu.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Memang apa yang kulakukan pada Len? Lagipula kalau ada yang mau melakukan sesuatu, itu pasti Len 'kan?" tanya Miku dengan heran.

Rin menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Benar. Benar. Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu. Kalau memang ini sebabnya, maka satu-satunya kemungkinan yang paling masuk akal adalah...

_Kaito menyukai Miku_.

"Rin...?" panggil Miku begitu menyadari Rin terbengong-bengong sendiri sambil menatapnya. Yang dipanggil langsung mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Miku. Rin segera menggeleng.

"Aku... hanya berpikir..." Rin mulai ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Miku.

"Hn...?"

Rin menatap Miku dengan seksama. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menghalanginya untuk berbicara.

"Rin?" tanya Miku. Rin berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Are...? Kenapa aku ini? Jangan-jangan... ah, tidak, tidak!

"Baiklah Miku-chan, aku datang!" Rin menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perasaan ini bukanlah _cemburu_.

Miku juga hanya bisa terdiam, menunggu perkataan Rin yang selanjutnya.

"Sepertinya... Kaito sudah menemukan orang yang disukainya!" kata Rin. _Sebenarnya mungkin yang disukainya adalah kau, Miku-chan_... batin gadis itu berkata setelahnya.

"Lho...? Jangan-jangan..." tiba-tiba Miku merasa tidak enak hati. Rin mengangguk.

"Kaito sudah menyukai salah satu di antara kita," Rin memperjelas ucapannya. Miku meneguk ludah. Bagaimana Rin bisa menyimpulkan hal ini dengan mudahnya...? pikir gadis itu.

Rin mendesah panjang, lalu melirik Miku yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis berambut hijau itu khawatir kalau yang ditaksir Kaito itu adalah Rin. Sedangkan Rin menduga kalau gadis yang ditaksir Kaito itu adalah Miku.

Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya disukai Kaito...?

* * *

><p>Chapter Five's finished.<p>

By Itachannio

Wow... Author kembali update setelah sekian ribu tahun pergi mengembara ke negeri yang saaaangat jauh XD

Gomen atas keterlambatan ini, sepertinya cerita ini akan bisa diupdate seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali! Hahahahahahaha! :D

Bagi kamu sekalian yang mau menjadi "Dokter Spesialis **Typo**leosis" saya, saya akan sangat berterima kasih! :D

Next Chapter

Emosi Manusia

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**Arisa Kaminaga:**

Tugas yang diberikan pada Miku dan Rin sesuatu banget XD  
>Kaito emang gak pandang bulu kalau mau melakukan suatu kekerasan hahahahaha XD<p>

Aku akan berjuang supaya bisa apdet cepat :')

**Zeita Hikari:**

Gyahahahahahahahahaha! Len muncul dari chapter ini dan seterusnya! :D  
>Sosok itu masih akan menjadi misteri *.* ahahahahahahahaha XD<p>

Btw penyakit Typoleosis author ini emang benar-benar rese dan nyebelin, jadi harus punya dokter hahahahahahahahaha :D

Btw soal Mikuo sudah author rencanakan keberadaannya hahahhahahay! Tunggu saja kehadirannya :D

**Kurotori Rei:**

Heheheh... ada acara peluk-pelukan segala yaw, ya ampun XD  
>Kaito itu orangnya kejam sih. Mana udah pernah nendang cewek lagi, jadi kalau nampar kayaknya gak masalah. Dasar Kaito... -_- #geleng-geleng kepala<p>

Speaking of keajaiban, nanti bakalan nambah terus keajaiban-keajaiban lain yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Hahahahahahaha XD

Author siap untuk melanjutkan! :D

**Shiroi Karen:**

Wiiiii senengnyaa dibaca dari awal XD #ya iyalah, kalau gak dari awal gak akan nyambung! XD

Hahahahaha! Arigatou! Dokorode author emang suka sama adegan-adegan berkelahi, apalagi kalau si tokoh utamanya ampe babak belur XD kayaknya _macho_ banget gitu XD

Oooh, soal ayah sama anak ya? Kalau author mikirnya sih... buat lawakan doang, gyahahahahahaha! XD Sebetulnya si Bossu bukannya takut, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bertindak seperti itu... dan itu adalah... PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP *sensor* XD

Arigatou usulannya! Mudah-mudahan author bisa lebih baik lagi untuk menulis! Gyahahahahahahahahaha!

Pantengin teruuus XD

**RukmawatiHM39:**

Iya sih emang banyak yang lebih suka KaitoxMiku daripada Kaitoxyang lain XD  
>Kalau twitter, saya jarang buka XD. Akun facebook author inii diaaa: raicha_yannisa .id (Uchihatachi Raitchannie Chanhowoo) #yaampunitunamaribetamat XD<p>

Dan sepertinya pertanyaan dari jawabanmu telah terungkap! XD Yang iri itu Rin hahahahaha! :D  
>Sankyuu! XD<p> 


	6. Emosi Manusia

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter six: Emosi Manusia

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>Kaito celingak-celinguk dari balik pintu kamarnya. Cih, pagi ini dia tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa gara-gara kejadian yang sudah-sudah. Sekarang dia tidak boleh melihat Rin. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.15, tapi kali ini Kaito sudah rapi; siap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya. Makan pagi sudah tidak lagi dipikirkan. Pokoknya dia harus segera berangkat ke sekolah tanpa diketahui oleh Rin.<p>

Tap.. tap.. tap...

Kaito berjingkat melewati pintu kamar Rin sampai berhasil menuruni tangga. Setibanya di lantai bawah, Kaito segera pergi ke luar rumah tanpa menatap ruang makan yang di dalamnya sudah tersaji beberapa piring makanan sedap.

"Sial, nanti aku makan apa," gerutu Kaito sambil memakai sepatunya di teras depan.

"Ini! Sudah kusiapkan _obentou_ untuk bekalmu!" tiba-tiba tangan Rin muncul dari belakang punggungnya dengan memegang sebuah kotak makanan. Kaito langsung terperanjat kaget.

"Dasar domba cebol sialan! Jangan seenaknya mengagetkan orang!" maki Kaito sambil merampas bekal yang dibuatkan Rin, lalu cepat-cepat berlari dari sana tanpa sempat mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Eh, tunggu Kaito! Kenapa kau berangkat sepagi ini?!" teriak Rin, tapi tak didengar oleh Kaito yang sekarang sudah menjauh keluar gerbang rumah.

Sebenarnya Rin sudah tahu kalau Kaito sudah bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Bahkan anak itu sudah berpakaian lengkap sebelum sarapan pagi siap dihidangkan. Sebenarnya Rin sempat mengintip ke dalam kamar anak itu sesaat sebelum turun ke lantai bawah. Karena itulah Rin memutuskan untuk membuatkannya bekal. Tapi... sikap Kaito makin hari semakin aneh. Tidak biasanya dia berangkat sepagi ini. Apa anak itu sengaja janjian dengan Miku untuk berangkat pagi? Rin mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir. Ah, masa' sih...?

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah. Sebenarnya hari ini dia tidak perlu pergi ke 'gang kecil' yang merupakan jalan pintas, tapi untuk datang lebih pagi, Kaito memutuskan untuk pergi ke gang kecil itu.<p>

Kaito sedikit berlari saat tiba-tiba dia melihat Miku sedang berjongkok tepat di depan gang kecil yang merupakan garis _start_ untuk perlombaan pagi mereka. Karena kaget saat melihat Miku, anak itu langsung menghentikan langkah kaki kanannya dengan mendadak, membuat kaki kiri yang masih dalam proses melangkah tiba-tiba saja mengambang di udara karena sepertinya sesuatu menarik tali sepatu yang kiri. Ternyata, si kaki kanan yang berhenti mendadak itu menginjak tali sepatunya yang masih belum terikat, sehingga Kaito kehilangan keseimbangan dan–

GUBRAAK!

Miku langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara _gedebuk_ yang lumayan keras itu. Sedetik kemudian, si gadis terlihat menahan tawanya melihat Kaito sedang terlungkup dengan kedua tangan terulur ke depan sambil memegang sebuah kotak makanan yang isinya sudah berceceran kesana-kemari. Bahkan ada yang sampai hinggap di atas kepalanya.

"Brengsek..." gumam Kaito tanpa bisa bergerak lagi. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Benar-benar brengsek! Masa dia terjatuh dengan posisi yang memalukan seperti itu?! Mana pasti sekarang si gadis gajah itu sedang melihatnya lagi! Ini semua gara-gara kotak makanan brengsek ini! Kalau dia tidak mencoba melindunginya, dia tidak harus terjatuh seperti ini.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kaito langsung bangkit ketika akhirnya dia mendengar suara tawa Miku yang meledak sangat keras.

"BRENGSEK! BERHENTI TERTAWA!" teriak Kaito, marah dan malu. Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek! Kalau ketemu nanti, akan kubunuh kau domba sialan! Maki batin Kaito.

"HAHAHAA–Eh... Ka-Kaito!" tiba-tiba wajah Miku berubah serius saat melihat wajah Kaito. Dagunya berdarah karena tadi dia benar-benar membentur tanah dengan keras. Gadis itu buru-buru berlari mendekati Kaito yang masih terduduk di atas tanah.

"PERGI KAU, KUSO ONNA!" bentaknya sambil melemparkan kotak makanan yang masih ada isinya itu ke wajah Miku.

"Aduh!" Miku tak sempat menghindar sehingga makanan yang ada di dalam kotak tumpah ke wajahnya yang bersih. Kaito langsung bengong. Disangkanya gadis itu akan menghindar atau melakukan sesuatu untuk menghindari serangan tadi, ternyata reaksinya malah lambat.

"Kau sudah puas, anak nakal?!" Miku mengelap wajahnya yang belepotan makanan, "Sekarang kau harus ikut aku!"

Miku langsung menarik lengan Kaito yang hanya bisa terbingung-bingung karena gadis berkuncir dua itu sama sekali tidak marah.

"Oi-oi! Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan anak kecil!" bentak Kaito saat menyadari Miku sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Diam saja! Jangan banyak protes!"

Diam-diam dari kejauhan, Rin memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua. Tadi pagi, dia memutuskan untuk membuntuti Kaito ke sekolahnya berhubung ini masih pagi.

Hm... ternyata benar mereka berdua janjian, pikirnya. Sebenarnya Rin sempat kesal saat melihat kotak makanan yang dibawa Kaito jadi berantakan, apalagi kotak makanan itu ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Kaito _baka_! Awas kalau sudah sampai rumah!" gumamnya, kesal.

* * *

><p>"AH!" Kaito menarik wajahnya menjauh saat Miku menempelkan kapas pada luka di dagunya.<p>

"Sssh! Diam!" suruh Miku sambil terus mencoba membersihkan luka Kaito.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di UKS. Miku memutuskan untuk mengobati luka Kaito sebelum masuk kelas, berhubung waktunya masih lama.

"AH! SAKIT, SIALAN!" Kaito menepis tangan Miku dari wajahnya. Gadis itu langsung mendecak sebal.

"Makanya diam! Jangan bergerak-gerak terus!" bentaknya. Kaito mendengus.

"Diam ya!" Miku kembali menempelkan kapas ke dagu Kaito.

"BRENGSEK!" Kaito dengan kesal langsung mendorong kepala Miku menggunakan telunjuknya setelah merasakan sakit di dagu untuk yang ketiga kali.

Karena kesal, Miku langsung membasahi kapas dengan obat merah, lalu menempelkannya di dagu Kaito tanpa aba-aba. Tentu saja Kaito langsung mengerang kesakitan. Untuk mendiamkannya, Miku langsung membekap mulut anak itu dengan tangan yang tersisa, tapi ternyata dorongan tangan Miku ke mulut Kaito terlalu kuat sehingga anak itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke ranjang bersama Miku di atasnya.

"Breng–" Kaito hendak memaki saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan hidung Miku menyentuh hidungnya.

Tek!

Anak biru itu seketika membatu di tempat. Di lain sisi, dia juga melihat gadis itu mematung sambil menatap mata birunya. Kedua mata _emerald_ si gadis yang membulat dengan sempurna terlihat sangat... indah. _Kuso_! Batin Kaito begitu menyadari kalau dia sudah menganggap kedua mata dihadapannya itu sebagai sesuatu yang indah.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu kalau pintu UKS tidak dibuka dengan kemunculan Len yang tiba-tiba.

"Eh–" bocah shota itu sempat cengo selama beberapa detik saat melihat pemandangan di depannya–Miku yang sedang berada tepat di atas badan Kaito sambil menatap Kaito yang juga sedang menatapnya–, posisi mereka benar-benar seperti kedua orang yang hendak... berciuman!

"L-L-LEN! I-I-INI SALAH PAHAM! SALAH PAHAM!" Miku buru-buru berdiri dengan tegap. Wajahnya terlihat saaaaangat merah. Di sampingnya, Kaito hanya terduduk dalam diam dengan wajah yang sama-sama merah seperti Miku.

"Brengsek!" gumam Kaito, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan melewati Len setelah sempat menghantam bahu anak itu dengan keras.

"Anoo..." Len yang masih bingung dengan perihal tadi langsung menunjuk Miku, "Apa kau dan Kaito..."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN, BAKAAAA!"

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

* * *

><p>Len menempelkan bongkahan es balok kecil yang dibungkus dengan kain ke pipinya yang merah akibat tendangan keras dari Miku.<p>

"Ya ampun, Miku-chan, kau tidak perlu menendangku sekeras itu," dumel Len sambil manyun ke arah Miku yang hanya bisa ber-hehe-ria sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Gadis itu sudah menceritakan perihal yang sebenarnya pada Len, tentang bagaimana 'posisi rawan' seperti itu bisa terjadi antara dirinya dan Kaito.

"Maaf ya... yang tadi itu gerakan refleks," cengir Miku, "Tapi kenapa tadi kau tidak menghindar?"

"Menghindar apanya, aku tidak bisa berkelahi," balas Len. Miku langsung melotot.

"Tidak bisa berkelahi?!" ulangnya. Len mengangguk-angguk.

Miku mengusap-usap dagunya sambil memandangi Len. Ini aneh. Seandainya Len adalah saudaranya Rin yang notabene keduanya sama-sama anak Yakuza keluarga Kagamine, tentu seharusnya Len bisa berkelahi, bahkan lebih jago daripada Rin. Tapi, dia bilang tidak bisa berkelahi?

"Kenapa? Aneh ya?" tanya Len, setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Miku yang memang gampang ditebak orang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berkelahi?" gadis itu balik bertanya pada Len dengan mata menyipit. Len tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya tidak cocok melakukannya," jawab Len.

TEEET! TEEEET! TEEEEET!

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Gawat!" seru Len.

"Ayo pergi!" Miku segera menarik lengan Len dan berlari keluar UKS.

* * *

><p>Kaito memandangi kedua bangku yang kosong di sebelahnya, lalu mendecak kesal. Apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan? Cih, mereka membuat Kaito tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ketidakbisaan anak itu untuk berpikir jernih bertambah kuat setelah melihat Miku datang ke kelas sambil menggandeng lengan Len.<p>

Kaito melotot kesal. Untuk menyembunyikan kekesalannya, dia berpaling ke arah jendela, memandang lapang dari bawah. Brengsek!

"Hahh... hahh... syukurlah Kiyoteru-sensei belum datang..." Miku langsung menjatuhkan diri di kursinya sambil mengatur napas yang tersengal-sengal. Len duduk di sebelahnya dalam keadaan yang sama.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_! Aku ada berita heboh untuk kalian!" tiba-tiba Kiyoteru-sensei berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke dalam kelas.

"Berita apa, Sensei?" beberapa siswa bertanya ingin tahu.

"Ada hal menghebohkan yang sudah terjadi di kelas kita!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menggebrak meja dengan menggebu-gebu, "Salah seorang dari kalian yang mungkin tidak kalian sangka akan mendapat nilai tinggi, ternyata berhasil mendapatkannya dalam tes kemarin!"

Miku langsung berdiri tegap di atas kursinya, merasa kalau orang yang dimaksud adalah dia. Kaito melirik Miku yang nampak sedang tegang, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Orang ini berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna! _Very brilliant_! Hanya ada dua orang yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai sesempurna ini!"

Kaito menyipitkan mata dan menajamkan pendengarannya sambil pura-pura memandang keluar jendela, sedangkan Miku melotot dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Dan mereka adalah..."

Deg. Deg. Deg.

"Tentu saja, yang pertama adalah Kaito Shion. Lalu..."

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Len Kagamine!"

Hening terjadi selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu, para siswi langsung bertepuk tangan dengan riuh sambil meneriakkan nama Len. Miku hanya bisa melongo, sedangkan Kaito langsung menoleh menatap orang bernama Len Kagamine yang sekarang ini sedang senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kau memang hebat. Aku yakin _semua_ orang di sini belajar dulu sebelumnya, tapi kau tidak," puji Kiyoteru-sensei.

Kaito langsung menatap Kiyoteru-sensei yang saat ini sedang menaik-turunkan alis ke arahnya sambil menyeringai lebar. Anak itu mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran sekaligus kesal. Apa maksudnya itu?! Dia sedang mengejek? Apa, memangnya aku juga belajar apa?! Batin Kaito.

Anak itu mendengus kesal sambil menoleh ke arah Miku. Benar juga, gadis sialan itu yang sudah membuatnya kelihatan _bodoh_. Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena dirinya yang harus mengajari gadis itu belajar sehingga mau tidak mau, dia juga harus melihat materi yang diberikan. Sialan, megane! Memangnya salah ya kalau dia sekadar membuka-buka!

"Oh iya, ada salah seorang lagi yang perlu disebut," tambah guru berkacamata itu, "Miku Hatsune, kau mendapat 71 dalam tes kemarin, dan itu adalah hal yang hebat!"

Semua mata langsung memandang Miku dengan bingung. Yang dipandang juga merasa kebingungan. Kenapa ya? Bagi Miku, bisa mendapatkan nilai sebesar itu dalam pelajaran Matematika memang bisa dibilang hebat sih, tapi... 71? Bukankah angka itu terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkan pujian semisal 'hebat'?

"Sisanya..." Kiyoteru-sensei melanjutkan sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Glek!

Semua orang langsung meneguk ludah. Keadaan tiba-tiba berubah hening. Mencekam.

"...REMEDIAL!"

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...?!"

"Persiapkan diri kalian untuk remedial tiga minggu lagi!"

"Hah? Tiga minggu?!"

"Kenapa? Kalian pikir dua minggu cukup?"

"Eeeeeh, curang..."

* * *

><p>"Yatta! Yatta, Kaito! Yatta!" Miku langsung menghambur memeluk Kaito setelah semua murid keluar dari kelas sepulang sekolah.<p>

Sebenarnya Miku benar-benar sangat senang sampai-sampai selama kegiatan belajar berlangsung, dia tidak bisa diam dan terus saja menarik senyum senang. Akhirnya setelah semua pelajaran selesai, dia bisa meluapkan perasaan bahagianya itu dengan lepas.

"Oi! Berhenti memelukku, gajah idiot! Memalukan!" bentak Kaito yang sekarang ini sedang kesulitan bernapas. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Miku yang super erat. Len yang masih berada di dalam kelas memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan mata menyipit.

"Ah! Benar juga!" Miku akhirnya berhenti memeluk Kaito, lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Hari ini biar kutraktir _Ice cream_!"

Kaito langsung menatap Miku dengan wajah berminat, tapi buru-buru diganti dengan dengusan dan wajah pura-pura kesal. Miku yang sudah tahu kalau Kaito memang tertarik langsung menggodanya sambil tertawa senang.

Pandangan Len berubah karena penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu pada Kaito. Dia segera beranjak dari bangkunya, lalu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Miku-chan, kalian mau main ke mana?" tanyanya sambil duduk di bangku depan meja Kaito. Miku tersenyum lebar.

"Hari ini kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan!" serunya.

"Heeee... aku boleh ikut?" tanya Len.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh! Hari ini aku akan mengkhususkan hari untuk Kaito!" seru Miku riang. Len langsung cemberut dibuat-buat.

"Ayolah, Miku-chan..."

"Tidak! Hahahahaha! Pokoknya hari ini aku sedang senang!"

"Kalau begitu ajak aku senang juga?"

"Tidak! Hari ini aku akan bersenang-senang dengan Kaito saja! Hahahaha!"

"Miku-chaaaan..."

"Hahahahaha!"

Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau dari tadi Kaito tersenyum tipis yang tidak akan kelihatan oleh siapa pun. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, anak itu megambil tas, lalu berjalan menghentak ke arah pintu, membuat Miku dan Len langsung berhenti berdebat dan menatap punggungnya dengan heran.

"Ayo cepat, gajah lamban! Kalau tidak, kau takkan kuberi kesempatan untuk membayar hutangmu!" bentak Kaito tanpa berbalik. Miku langsung tersenyum.

"Oke!" seru Miku, "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti ya, Len!"

Gadis itu memberi salam sebelum pergi mengikuti langkah Kaito keluar kelas. Len mengusap-usap dagunya. Mereka mau pergi berdua ya? Miku mengajak, lalu Kaito tidak menolak. Bagaimana kalau Rin tahu hal ini ya...?

Lagipula, apa yang sudah membuat Miku terlihat sangat senang saat mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dalam tes kemarin? Hal ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kaito. Ya, tidak diragukan lagi.

* * *

><p>Rin berjalan pulang setelah bubar dari sekolah. Hari ini <em>mood<em>-nya sedang tidak bagus semenjak tadi pagi. Entahlah, mungkin karena melihat Kaito 'mencampakkan' kotak bekal yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya pagi hari itu. Setelah 'pencampakan' itu, Rin benar-benar tidak ingin membuatkannya bekal lagi.

Huh, Kaito menyebalkan! Memangnya dia pikir siapa dia?! Batinnya kesal. Untuk menenangkan diri, Rin memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota. Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba dia melihat Kaito dan Miku yang juga sedang berjalan dari kejauhan menuju ke tempatnya. Berhubung sekarang ini Rin sedang dalam perjalanan ke taman kota, dia bisa melihat anak-anak SMA Voca yang juga baru bubar. Memang banyak anak-anak SMA Voca yang pulang melewati taman. Mungkin Miku juga termasuk, tapi kalau Kaito...?

Rin jadi tambah kesal saja dengan anak berambut biru itu. Lagi-lagi bersama Miku!

Gadis itu segera menyembunyikan diri di suatu tempat yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tidak dapat dilihat orang, tapi masih bisa memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka–dibalik semak.

"Mau ke mana sih?" gumam Rin sambil terus memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan mata menyipit.

Saat Kaito dan Miku lewat, Rin bisa mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka.

"Ayo cepat jalannya! Kau ini banyak menyita waktuku!" omel Kaito.

"Ah, bilang saja kau sudah tidak sabar!" balas Miku sambil terkikik kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Salah kalau aku ingin cepat-cepat?! Aku juga tahu kalau kau mau!"

"Yee...! Itu 'kan kau saja yang kurang sabaran! Kalau sudah sampai, kau pasti boleh minta apa saja sampai puas!"

Rin mengerutkan dahinya. Apa ya itu tadi? Apa yang mereka obrolkan? Pikiran Rin langsung melayang kesana-kemari. Perasaan resah langsung menjalari hatinya. Sebuah ide tidak brilian tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan seenaknya. Ya. Ide yang sama sekali tidak brilian itu adalah 'menguntit' apa yang akan kedua orang itu lakukan.

Kalau begitu, berarti dia _stalker_? Ah, tidak, tidak. Bukan. Rin hanya ingin mengecek apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan, itu saja. Tidak lebih. Ini lebih bagus dibilang '_penyelidikan_' daripada '_proses stalking_'.

"Baiklah!" Rin mencoba memantapkan hatinya sebelum bergegas keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan mulai mengikuti Kaito dan Miku secara diam-diam.

* * *

><p>Gadis pirang itu terus-terusan gelisah di sepanjang perjalanan mengikuti Kaito dan Miku karena dari tadi dia melihat mereka berdua terus saja mengobrol. Akrab pula–yah, meskipun <em>akrab<em> di sini bisa dibilang saling memaki. Belum lagi dari tadi mereka berdua memperdebatkan sesuatu tentang 'gerah' dan 'sudah tidak sabar'. Apa coba maksudnya...?

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, kekhawatirannya langsung terhapuskan ketika melihat kedua orang itu masuk ke sebuah toko _Ice Cream_.

"Ya ampun... ada-ada saja. Kupikir mereka mau apa," rutuk Rin sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan.

Sebenarnya Rin agak heran, kenapa Kaito mau mengajak atau mungkin diajak Miku untuk makan dan pergi ke toko _ice cream_ seperti itu. Apa Kaito tidak malu seandainya ada orang yang lihat? Hmm, benar-benar... Miku ternyata sudah tiga langkah lebih cepat daripadanya. Rin harus merencanakan sesuatu agar dia bisa mengejar keterlambatan yang sudah tidak bisa ditolelir ini.

Akhirnya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menunggui mereka berdua dengan masuk ke dalam dan mengambil tempat yang agak jauh dari kedua orang itu.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" tiba-tiba seorang _waitress_ cantik berbadan ramping dan tinggi mendatangi mejanya. Rin langsung melihat daftar menu berisi gambar dan nama-nama _ice cream_ unik yang ada di atas meja.

"Hm... aku mau _oraiscream_," kata Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah ice cream yang diselimuti sirup berwarna orange dihiasi dengan beberapa buah jeruk. Si waitress mengangguk sambil tersenyum setelah menuliskan pesanan Rin.

"Ada yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," sahut Rin.

Setelah si waitress pergi, Rin mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kaito dan Miku yang nampaknya sedang asyik bercanda. Tte–BERCANDA?!

Rin sedikit menggebrak meja dengan sebelah tangannya saat melihat Kaito dan Miku saling mencolek _ice cream_ dan menempelkannya di wajah mereka. Dia juga bisa melihat ekspresi Kaito yang sangat-sangat-sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ini membuatnya kesal. Tidak, lebih dari itu. Cih, ada apa dengan mereka berdua?!

Rin tidak bisa lagi berada lama-lama di sana. Sebelum pesanan datang, gadis itu sudah angkat kaki dari toko _ice cream_ dan membuat waitress yang tadi melayaninya kebingungan. Saat dia sedang mencari-cari Rin, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Luka-senpai!"

Si waitress itu langsung berbalik dan melihat Miku sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum, lalu berjalan menghampiri meja gadis itu.

"Oh, Miku-chan, kenapa wajahmu?" tanya si waitress yang ternyata adalah Luka itu. Miku nyengir lebar, lalu melirik Kaito yang sekarang ini sedang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dari krim-krim lengket _ice cream_.

"Sedang _date_ dengan pacarmu ya..?" bisik Luka sambil melirik Kaito. Miku menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai.

"Dia ini lebih seperti adik buatku," balas Miku. Kaito yang bisa mendengarnya langsung melotot marah.

"Adik kecil yang nakal dan suka membuat onar. Lihat saja wajahnya. Tadi dia jatuh, jadi dagunya terluka," tambah Miku yang disambut dengan tawa renyah Luka, sedangkan Kaito hanya bisa mendecih sebal.

"Ngomong-ngomong Luka-senpai, aku belum memperkenalkannya padamu ya?" tanya Miku sambil menatap Kaito, "Ini Kaito Shion, teman sekelasku. Dan Kaito, ini Luka Megurine-senpai. Dia mahasiswa tingkat dua di Universitas Crypton!" Miku memperkenalkan Luka pada Kaito dan Kaito pada Luka dengan antusias.

Saat mendengar kata universitas, Kaito langsung mengernyit. Universitas Crypton. Itu adalah nama dari sebuah kampus favorit dengan lulusan yang sudah dipastikan akan menjadi para suksesor berat. Berarti Luka Megurine itu adalah seseorang yang sangat cerdas dan hebat. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya. Gadis bernama Luka Megurine itu benar-benar masih terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang mahasiswi. Ah, selain itu dia juga benar-benar anggun dan cantik.

"Ah benar juga, ada apa dengan _ice cream_ itu?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk _ice cream_ yang sedang dibawa Luka di atas nampan, membuat Kaito yang daritadi memandangi Luka megerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang.

"Tadi ada seorang anak gadis datang dan memesan ini, tapi sebelum pesanannya datang dia sudah pergi.." desah Luka.

"Kalau begitu buat kami saja?"

"Kalian mau? Kalau begitu, ini gratis untuk kalian," kata Luka sambil menyimpan nampan di atas meja, "Habisnya ini terkesan bekas, hehe.."

"Tidak apa-apa! Kami siap!" Miku langsung siap dengan sendoknya, sedangkan Kaito masih terdiam sampai Luka pergi dari sana.

"Hei Kaito, kenapa kau diam saja? Ini keburu meleleh lho," tegur Miku saat melihat Kaito terbengong-bengong seorang diri. Saat melihat _ice cream_ sudah mulai meleleh, Kaito juga buru-buru mengambil sendoknya.

"Kau jangan makan banyak-banyak! Nanti kau akan bertransformasi jadi _mammoth_!" bentak Kaito. Miku langsung cemberut kesal.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau! Mana ada anak gadis yang suka dibilang begitu!" dumelnya.

"Tch, memangnya aku bilang begitu untuk membuatmu senang apa?!" balas Kaito sambil melahap satu sendok _ice cream_.

"Lain kali kau takkan kutraktir lagi!"

"Berisik!"

* * *

><p>Kaito tersenyum puas di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tapi senyumnya langsung pudar setelah melihat wajah Rin di depan pintu rumah. Anak biru itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya melihat kerutan masam di wajah gadis itu. Tangannya di simpan bersilang di depan dada, bibirnya manyun ke depan, pandangan matanya tajam.<p>

Kaito sih tidak peduli. Dia pun berjalan melewati gadis itu tanpa mengajaknya ngobrol atau pun bertengkar. Agak aneh memang, saat melihat wajah cemberutnya Rin, dia merasa kalau hal itu bersangkut paut dengan dirinya.

"Kaito," panggil Rin setelah Kaito hampir menginjak tangga. Spontan yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hah?!" sahutnya.

Rin sedikit-banyak ingin tersenyum ketika menyadari Kaito sempat-sempatnya menyahut saat dipanggil. Tapi dia harus tetap memasang wajah cemberut karena memang sebenarnya dia sedang kesal pada Kaito.

"Bagaimana bekalnya? Enak?" tanya Rin sambil berjalan mendekati Kaito yang langsung terlihat sedikit resah.

"Kau suka 'kan?" desak Rin.

"Berisik! Kau bawel sekali hari ini!" anak itu buru-buru berjalan cepat menaiki tangga, tapi Rin segera mengejarnya.

"Mana kotak bekalnya? Biar kucuci."

Kaito mendecak sebal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Besok saja! Cerewet!" bentaknya.

"Sekarang saja! Aku mau lihat apa kau menghabiskannya atau tidak!" balas Rin sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan Kaito.

"Memangnya kau ini ibuku apa?!" sungut Kaito sambil menghantam bahu Rin dengan bahunya dan berjalan melewati gadis itu.

"Tentu saja bukan! Kau ini bodoh apa?!" balas Rin sambil mengejar Kaito yang sedang berjalan ke depan kamarnya. Anak biru itu mendecak sebal.

"Brengsek! Makanya jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau itu ibuku! Pergi sana, dasar domba cebol sialan!" makinya sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Apa sih?! Kalau saja Miku yang membuatkanmu bekal, kau pasti tidak akan berkata begitu!" teriak Rin.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, domba brengsek?! Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini!" bentak Kaito. Rin melengos.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu membela orang lain?! Cewek pula! Kenapa?! Kau suka padanya?!"

"HAH?!" Kaito berteriak galak, tapi Rin juga tak kalah galak. Gadis itu melotot dan berdiri tegap di hadapan Kaito.

"Pergi sana domba brengsek! Kau mengganggu!"

BRAAAK!

Kaito membanting pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Rin yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu itu menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengelak.." gumam Rin sambil menunduk menatap lantai.

* * *

><p>Kaito membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur, mencoba menutup mata untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang penat akibat pertengkaran kecil antara dirinya dan Rin barusan. Sialan cewek itu. Kenapa sih dia hari ini?<p>

Kaito menghela napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya keras-keras. Dia mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya selama beberapa menit, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Anak itu segera bangun, lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil mengusap rambutnya dari atas ke bawah. Haah... kalau begini, dia harus mencari udara segar.

Kaito langsung berdiri, menyambar jaket dan syal biru kesukaannya, lalu melangkah keluar kamar saat tiba-tiba dia melihat Rin yang sedang berdiri di teras depan sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit senja. Tanpa memperdulikan gadis itu, Kaito berjalan menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah.

"Oi, mau kemana Kaito?" Bossu yang kebetulan melihat Kaito melewati ruang keluarga langsung bertanya.

"Berisik! Aku tidak akan lama!"

"Setidaknya bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau pergi," kata Bossu. Kaito hanya mendengus tanpa membalas perkataan orang tua itu, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke luar rumah.

* * *

><p>Kaito melihat-lihat <em>ice cream<em> yang berjejer dalam pendingin di sebuah super market. Sebenarnya, sudah hampir setengah jam dia menatap _ice cream_ itu karena sulit memutuskan yang mana yang akan dibeli. Keadaan di luar sudah gelap dan cukup dingin untuk memakan _ice cream_, tapi dia memang butuh yang segar-segar untuk menenangkan otaknya yang sedang penat. Setelah memilih beberapa untuknya, dia langsung teringat dengan Rin yang tadi masih belum tidur.

"Apa kubelikan satu saja ya?" gumamnya sambil memilih-milih _ice cream_ untuk Rin.

Sedetik kemudian, dia menyadari tindakan bodohnya untuk membelikan orang menyebalkan itu sebuah _ice cream_. Tch, sekali ini saja! Batinnya, lalu mengambil sebuah _ice cream_ dengan sembarang, kemudian pergi ke kasir untuk membayar saat tiba-tiba dia melihat sesosok gadis tinggi semampai berjalan melewati super market tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Anak itu buru-buru membayarkan uang ke kasir, lalu berjalan cepat keluar supermarket. Dia menatap punggung gadis yang tadi baru saja berjalan lewat. Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah mendekati si gadis.

"Luka-senpai.."

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, gadis tinggi semampai itu berbalik.

"Lho? Kau itu... Kaito 'kan? Kenapa ada di sini malam-malam begini?" tanya Luka, setelah mengenali orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Kaito bingung harus membalas apa. Jujur, tadi dia spontan memanggil nama gadis itu tanpa ada maksud apa-apa. Aneh sekali. Mana sekarang dia tidak punya topik untuk dibicarakan lagi.

"Dingin-dingin begini kau beli _ice cream_?" Luka menunjuk jinjingan yang sedang dibawa Kaito. Anak itu hanya mengangguk-angguk dalam diam. Luka tersenyum.

"Hari ini tidak sama-sama Miku-chan?" tanyanya. Alis Kaito langsung berkedut.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Kaito, langsung sedikit santai saat topik pembicaraan adalah orang semacam Miku. Luka sedikit mengernyit.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Kaito langsung tersadar kalau sudah berbicara 'kurang' sopan pada seniornya itu.

"Kenapa Senpai menanyakan hal itu?" ulang Kaito dengan canggung. Bodoh, kenapa lagi aku harus berusaha sopan begini di hadapan cewek merepotkan seperti dia?! Rutuk batin Kaito sambil sedikit menatap Luka yang selalu tersenyum manis.

"Tidak usah dijawab kalau tidak ingin," sahut Kaito buru-buru saat menyadari Luka tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

Saat Kaito berbalik untuk pergi, Luka menahan langkahnya.

"Tunggu Kaito!"

Kaito berbalik.

"Apa kau suka melihat bintang?" tanya Luka sambil tersenyum. Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

* * *

><p>"Berapa banyak rasi bintang yang kau tahu?" tanya Luka sambil menatap Kaito. Yang ditanya hanya garuk-garuk kepala dengan bingung. Luka tertawa kecil.<p>

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi sehingga mereka bisa leluasa pergi ke mana saja termasuk lantai paling atas untuk sekedar melakukan "_star gazing_" di sana. Tapi sekarang bintang-bintangnya belum terlihat mengagumkan dan kurang bercahaya.

"Untung kau mau kuajak ke sini, Kaito," senyum Luka, "Sudah lama aku ingin melihat bintang-bintang seperti ini. Aku senang sekali."

"Memangnya kau belum pernah _star gazing_?" tanya Kaito. Luka sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kaito, dan sepertinya anak biru itu menyadari kesalahannya menyebut Luka dengan 'kau' dan bukan 'senpai'. Cih, sial, kenapa juga aku mau diajak kemari, rutuk batin Kaito.

"Nee, Kaito," panggil Luka, "Sepertinya kau belum pernah berbicara dengan senior ya sebelumnya?"

Kaito hanya mengedikkan bahu tanpa memandang Luka, dan bagi gadis itu sikap Kaito benar-benar aneh. Dia jadi menganggap Kaito sebagai anak bandel yang memang 97% tepat. Luka terus saja memperhatikan Kaito. Saat melihat anak itu, dia jadi teringat dengan Miku. Benar juga, karena apartemennya dan Miku berdua bersebelahan, beberapa waktu lalu saat Kaito sering datang ke apartemen Miku, Luka bisa mendengar sedikit huru-hara pertengkaran meskipun kurang jelas. Apa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja ya? Hm... kalau menanyakannya sekarang mungkin sedikit kurang sopan.

"Kaito," panggil gadis itu, kali ini Kaito menoleh dan menatap kedua matanya.

"Hm?" sahutnya. Luka sedikit menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Kaito. Yang ditatap jadi bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Luka menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Kau lucu dan manis," puji Luka. Wajah Kaito langsung terbakar hebat.

"_Kuso_!" gumam Kaito sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tentu saja gumaman itu tak sempat didengar oleh Luka karena suara Kaito kecil sekali.

"Kenapa, Kaito?" tanya Luka.

"Tidak," jawab Kaito, cepat.

"Hmm... ngomong-ngomong Kaito, kau tahu bintang segitiga musim panas?" tanya Luka sambil menatap langit. Kaito mengernyit.

"Deneb, Altair, lalu..." Kaito mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir. Luka langsung menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Vega!" tambah Luka. Kaito mengangguk-angguk.

"Iya itu, Vega. Ternyata kau juga tahu," katanya.

"Ah, lalu, apa kau tahu mitos dari segitiga musim panas ini?" tanya Luka lagi. Kaito menggeleng setelah mencoba berpikir selama beberapa detik.

Luka tersenyum, lalu langsung bercerita panjang lebar tentang kisah cinta antara Altair dan Vega tanpa diminta, sedangkan Kaito yang sebenarnya tidak ingin mendengarkan, terpaksa harus diam di sana selama beberapa lama sampai gadis itu bosan bercerita sendiri.

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Dia pulang sedikit larut. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. Kaito jadi tidak bersemangat. <em>Ice cream<em> yang dia rencanakan untuk dimakan di rumah malah sudah meleleh gara-gara Luka terus saja bercerita sehingga dia lupa dengan _ice cream_-nya. Kalau sudah meleleh, bukan _ice cream_ lagi namanya.

Sesampainya di gerbang, anak itu segera menekan tombol dengan kesal.

"Cepat buka gerbangnya brengsek!" bentak Kaito.

"_Ha-hai_!" sahut yang diseberang.

Kurang dari sedetik kemudian, gerbang terbuka. Kaito langsung melangkah memasuki taman dengan cepat. Saat memandang ke lantai atas, dia masih bisa melihat Rin. Tapi kali ini dia tidak sedang melihat bintang-bintang, melainkan sedang tertidur di atas sofa.

"Idiot," gumam Kaito sambil mempercepat langkahnya untuk memasuki rumah.

Setelah menyimpan 'larutan'_ ice cream_ ke dalam kulkas, Kaito bergegas pergi ke lantai atas untuk mengecek keadaan Rin yang tadi sempat dilihatnya tertidur di teras.

"Hei," Kaito menyenggol kaki Rin dengan kakinya, tapi tak ada reaksi yang berarti karena gadis itu sepertinya sudah tertidur di sana cukup lama, terlihat dari suara dengkur halus yang didengar Kaito.

"Bangun idiot!" kali ini Kaito menendang pelan kaki gadis itu.

"Ng..." gadis itu sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya. Kaito mendecak sebal.

"Ba–"

"Kau ini... di mana sih..." Rin menggumam pelan, memotong perkataan Kaito. Anak biru itu langsung terdiam sambil memicingkan pandangannya pada Rin.

"Jangan... keluar seenaknya tanpa memberitahuku dong... bodoh..."

Kedua mata Kaito langsung melebar. Wajahnya spontan memerah. Sialan cewek ini! Sedang mimpi apa sih?! Pikir Kaito. Karena kesal, anak biru itu langsung mendorong badan Rin sehingga gadis itu jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi kepala di bawah.

GUBRAK!

"ITAI!" jerit Rin sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Rin langsung berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Saat membuka tangannya, baik Kaito mau pun Rin terkejut ketika melihat ada darah di sana.

"Hei! Hei!" Kaito buru-buru mendekati gadis itu dengan panik.

"Sakit..." kedua mata Rin mulai memerah.

"Ikut aku!" Kaito langsung menarik lengan gadis itu dan membawanya turun ke lantai bawah.

"Ojou-sama!" para yakuza di lantai bawah yang melihat keadaan Rin langsung berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Kaito dan Rin yang sedang berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Awas! Kalian menghalangi jalan, brengsek!" Kaito langsung menerobos dan terus membawa Rin ke dapur. Para yakuza itu langsung saling pandang dengan heran.

"Apa beritahu Bossu-san saja?" usul salah seorang yakuza.

"Tidak. Aku yakin beliau sudah tidur dan akan sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan," sahut yang lain.

"Lagipula apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Serahkan saja semuanya pada mereka berdua."

Sisanya hanya saling pandang dengan cemas.

* * *

><p>"Bodoh, seharusnya kau bisa menahan badanmu dengan tangan!" gumam Kaito sambil mengelap darah dari dahi Rin dengan sebuah lap.<p>

"Kau yang bodoh! Mana mungkin aku bisa menahannya dengan tanganku?! Kau lihat sendiri 'kan kalau aku sedang tidur tadi?!" balas Rin dengan kesal.

"Cih, salahmu sendiri tidur di luar!" tukas Kaito.

"Aduh!" Rin mengeluh saat Kaito menempelkan lap itu di atas lukanya, "Pelan-pelan sedikit _kek_!"

"A-ano... Kaito-sama..." tiba-tiba seorang pembantu perempuan–yang marilah kita sebut _maid_–masuk ke dalam dapur dengan takut-takut. Dia membawa sebuah kotak obat dan sebuah handuk putih bersih.

Kaito dan Rin langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ano... i-itu lap untuk meja..." maid itu menunjuk lap yang sedang dipegang Kaito dengan tampang serba salah.

"HAH?!" Kaito dan Rin langsung menatap lap itu bersama-sama.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kalau lukaku jadi infeksi bagaimana?!" Rin langsung menyemprot Kaito sambil memukul lengan anak itu dengan kesal.

"Brengsek! Mana kutahu kalau itu lap meja!" Kaito balas membentak.

"Kau pasti melihat ada noda kotorannya 'kan?!"

"Mana noda kotoran?! Ini 100 persen kelihatan bersih!"

"Lagipula kenapa kau malah membawaku ke dapur?!" seru Rin.

"Satu-satunya tempat yang kutahu banyak lap-nya ya dapur! Kau pikir aku bisa berpikir matang-matang saat sedang panik?!" teriak Kaito.

Rin langsung melebarkan matanya, menatap Kaito dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Eh... barusan Kaito bilang kalau dia panik...?

"Cih, urusi domba cebol ini!" suruh Kaito pada si maid yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu tanpa memperdulikan Rin yang masih saja terus memandanginya.

"Eh, tunggu!" tiba-tiba Rin menarik lengan Kaito sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada maid itu, "Kau yang harus tanggung jawab!"

Seakan mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan Rin, sang maid buru-buru mendekati mereka berdua, lalu menyimpan handuk beserta kotak obatnya di atas meja. Setelah itu, dia keluar dari dapur.

Kaito mendengus kesal sambil menarik lengannya dari Rin.

"Cepat obati lukaku! Sakit nih!" Rin menunjuk-nunjuk dahinya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini pembantumu apa?! Brengsek!" dengus Kaito sambil duduk di depan Rin. Gadis itu sedikit menarik senyum saat melihat Kaito mau juga mengobatinya meskipun mulutnya terus-terusan mengomel.

"Awas kalau kau mengeluh!" ancam Kaito sambil mengambil sebuah mangkuk, lalu mengisinya dengan air. Rin mengacungkan handuk bersih yang sudah dibawakan maid yang tadi pada Kaito setelah anak itu menyimpan mangkuk berisi air di atas meja.

"Ad–" Rin langsung menahan perkataannya saat Kaito mulai membersihkan luka itu lagi. Kaito mendecak kesal. Anak itu langsung memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Rin untuk memastikan letak luka dengan tepat.

Rin sempat bengong selama beberapa saat ketika wajah Kaito berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu jadi memperhatikan wajah Kaito. Matanya... berwarna biru laut, indah sekali. Dari jarak sedekat itu dia juga bisa mencium harum _ice cream_. Benar juga, Kaito 'kan suka _ice cream_.

"Hey, jangan bengong saja–" saat Kaito menatap mata Rin, tiba-tiba saja suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan begitu menyadari kalau jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat.

Sekarang, baik Kaito maupun Rin saling menatap dalam diam. Masing-masing terpaku di tempatnya. Waktu pun terasa berhenti bagi Kaito. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menatap kedua mata hazel di hadapannya. Mata itu...

Deg!

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebam dengan keras setelah menyadari kalau ternyata kedua mata itu benar-benar indah.

Kaito terpaku dan tak bisa bergerak, tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuat mata itu semakin besar. Entahlah, sepertinya... mendekat atau... didekati? Tak tahu siapa yang mulai duluan, tak jelas siapa yang mempersempit jarak, wajah-wajah itu terus saja mendekat sampai jarak di antara mereka mendesak keduanya untuk saling menutup mata. Tapi–

_Kono yume ga kono yume ga itsuka_

_kanau toki ni wa boku no tonari ni_

_Kimi ga ite sou kimi ga ite_

_Sotto hohoemi aetara ii na_

Tiba-tiba sebuah lantunan musik berbunyi dari balik saku jaket Kaito, membuat semua hal yang mungkin dilakukan langsung terhenti saat itu juga.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kaito sambil menjauh dari Rin dengan wajah yang super merah. Anak itu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menekan sebuah tombol dengan kesal. Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi sunyi.

Kaito lalu mendengus kesal dan malu. Apa-apaan dirinya tadi?! Brengsek! Sialan!

"Obati lukamu sendiri, domba cebol sialan!" bentak Kaito, lalu langsung berjalan menghentak keluar dari dapur. Sedangkan yang dibentak masih mematung di tempatnya dengan wajah yang sangat tegang.

Eh, lho? Lho? Lho? Tadi... barusan itu... mereka 'kan hampir... kyaaa! Rin segera menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ya ampun. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang sekali sampai-sampai gadis itu bisa merasakannya dengan jelas.

Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit di dahinya. Ya ampun, ya ampun! Apa?! Apa?! Apa itu tadi?! Rin menyentuh bibirnya. Yang sekarang ini ada di pikirannya adalah kejadian tadi. Seandainya saja _handphone_ itu tidak berdering... kyaa!

Rin tersenyum lebar. Aduh... sebenarnya, Rin benci mengakui ini, tapi dia benar-benar merasa senang. Eits, mengenai hal ini... apa... Miku juga pernah mengalaminya ya...?

* * *

><p>Kaito menatap layar ponsel sambil tiduran di bawah selimut. Yang menelpon ternyata adalah Luka. Sialan. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang melakukan panggilan seperti itu ke <em>handphone<em>-nya. Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang menelpon kecuali nomor telepon rumah yang jarang sekali terlihat tampir di depan layar. Sebenarnya, nomor kontak di ponsel anak biru itu pun sangat minim diisi dengan nama-nama manusia. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Bahkan mungkin hanya satu nama, dan itu pun tidak masuk akal. Nama yang ada di kontaknya saat itu hanya '_kandang burung bangkai botak_'. Benar- benar parah. Sekarang pun, identitas Luka di ponsel dinamai '_makhluk bintang cerewet_'.

Mana dia menelpon disaat-saat penting seperti tadi lagi. Hah?! Saat-saat penting?! Bukan, maksudnya saat-saat genting. Wajah Kaito langsung memanas saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Aduh, brengsek! Apa sih yang dilakukannya tadi? Menjijikan sekali.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya memaki diri, ponselnya kembali berdering dengan lagu dari _Aqua Timez_ berjudul _Plumeria-Hana Uta_-nya. Degan kesal, Kaito mengangkat telpon itu.

"Ini sudah malam, Senpai," itu kata-kata pertamanya saat menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Terdengar suara tawa renyah di sana.

"Lihat keluar, Kaito," suruh orang yang di seberang. Kaito menurut, dia melongok keluar jendela. Dan ada satu... dua... tiga... empat. Ada empat buah bintang jatuh melintasi langit.

"Kaito!" tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara menyebalkan lainnya di seberang.

Si gajah idiot? Pikir Kaito.

"Ayo buat permohonan!" serunya.

Kaito masih menatap keempat bintang jatuh itu. Mereka memang tampak sangat indah di atas langit malam, tapi... entah mengapa Kaito sangat membenci itu.

"Kaito, kau sudah buat permohonan belum?" tanya Miku di seberang sana. Kaito mendengus.

"Cerewet!" sungutnya, lalu langsung menutup sambungan telpon dengan kesal.

"Permohonan apanya?! Brengsek!"

Kaito langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Setelah melihat bintang jatuh tadi, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sebuah perasaan kesal, benci, dan... entah apa itu namaya, yang jelas Kaito sangat tidak ingin mengingat hal ini. Kenangan menyakitkan memang sulit untuk dilupakan, tapi sangat mudah untuk diingat. Sialan.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari selanjunya, Rin tidak pernah mendengar Kaito membentak atau memarahinya lagi. Wajahnya tampak sedikit murung saat malam terakhir mereka bicara. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya sesuatu telah mengubahnya menjadi sedikit menyeramkan.<p>

Setiap makan pagi berlangsung, keadaan selalu mencekam meskipun Bossu sering kali mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Rin juga masih merasa canggung sehingga tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Hal seperti ini sudah berjalan selama hampir seminggu, selama itu Kaito selalu pulang malam dan tak pernah memberitahu siapa-siapa kemana dia pergi. Pernah suatu hari, Rin memutuskan pergi ke taman bunga yang dulu pernah didatangi Kaito, tapi anak itu tak pernah muncul di sana. Sebenarnya gadis itu sudah cukup khawatir melihat perubahan yang terjadi dengan Kaito, tapi dia masih tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk mengajaknya bicara. Memang dia sempat menghubungi Miku, tapi sepertinya gadis itu juga memiliki masalah yang sama dengan dirinya.

Sekarang pun, Rin sedang menunggui kepulangan Kaito sambil memandangi langit malam. Hari ini langitnya tidak bertabur bintang. Tadi dia sempat datang ke sekolah Kaito, tapi dia tidak bertemu dengan anak itu dan malah bertemu dengan Miku.

"Hm..." Rin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, lalu menatap layar di depannya. Tiba-tiba alisnya sedikit berkerut. Benar juga, selama ini dia dan Kaito sudah lama berinteraksi, tapi dia tidak pernah bertukar alamat email. Kalau dipikir-pikir... siapa orang yang berani menelpon Kaito ya waktu itu...?

* * *

><p>Kaito berdiri menatap langit malam. Hari ini anginnya sedikit kencang, parahnya dia tidak membawa jaket, mana tidak ada bintang untuk ditonton. Yah, sebenarnya dia datang ke sana juga bukan karena ingin melihat taburan bintang sih.<p>

"Kaito!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya. Kaito menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Luka-senpai," kata Kaito, "Sepertinya tidak akan ada bintang malam ini."

Orang yang ternyata adalah Luka itu lalu berdiri di samping Kaito.

"Yaa..." sahut Luka, "Tapi kau tetap datang kemari. Terima kasih."

"Kenapa berterima kasih?" tanya Kaito. Luka tersenyum samar.

"Maaf ya... kau jadi memaksakan datang," gumam gadis itu dengan nada menyesal. Kaito menghela napas pendek.

"Tadi bilang terima kasih, sekarang minta maaf, yang mana?" balas Kaito, "Lagipula aku tidak terpaksa kok."

Luka menatap anak itu dalam diam.

Sebenarnya selama seminggu ini, dia meminta Kaito untuk menemaninya melihat bintang di atas bangunan tua tempat mereka berdua berada sekarang ini, dan dia tidak menolak. Selama itu, dia sudah bercerita banyak dengan Kaito, tapi sayang sekarang tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan mengingat langit malam terlihat begitu bersih.

"Hm... aku tidak punya cerita apa-apa kalau langitnya tidak bertabur bintang," desah Luka. Kaito melirik gadis itu dengan alis setengah terangkat.

"Sebenarnya aku datang kemari bukan untuk mendengarkanmu bercerita," sahut Kaito yang langsung disambut tawa renyah Luka.

"Benar juga, sayangnya sekarang tidak ada bintang untuk dilihat," kata Luka sambil menatap Kaito. Yang ditatap mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

"Hm... sebenarnya aku ingin bercerita saat ini," lanjut Luka.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau bilang kau bukan kemari untuk mendengarku bercerita 'kan?" senyum Luka, "Lagipula sekarang ini aku sedang tidak bisa bercerita."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menceritakan sesuatu padaku?"

Kaito menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa menit.

"Jadi?" tanya Luka begitu melihat Kaito siap bercerita.

"Yah, ini mengenai tragedi bintang jatuh beberapa tahun yang lalu," kata Kaito sambil menatap langit malam. Luka mendengarkan sambil menatap Kaito.

* * *

><p>Miku berjalan ke sebuah restoran besar dan ramai bertuliskan <em>Vocalo Resto<em>. Beberapa waktu lalu, Miku menyatakan untuk mendaftarkan diri sebagai seorang _maid_ di restoran itu. Dia tahu dari Luka karena tempat itu adalah salah satu restoran favoritnya. Miku saja sudah diajak hampir lima kali ke sana. Setiap hari minggu, dia memang ditugaskan untuk kerja lembur di malam hari. Sebenarnya Miku bekerja setiap hari sabtu dan minggu mulai dari pukul 7 sampai pukul 9, tapi karena restoran itu selalu ramai, tidak jarang Miku bekerja sampai harus pulang larut.

Miku tahu kalau hal itu sangat dilarang bagi seorang anak sekolahan, bahkan sang _boss_ penanggung jawab restoran itu pun sempat menolak Miku untuk bekerja di sana, tapi karena gadis itu terus-terusan mendesak, akhirnya dia mengijinkan Miku bekerja walaupun hanya dua hari saja selama seminggu. Itu pun hanya selama beberapa jam. Sebenarnya yang Miku butuhkan bukanlah uang, tetapi ketrampilan memasak.

Baru-baru ini, sesuatu terjadi dengan Kaito. Anak itu jarang bicara, jarang marah-marah, bahkan membuat semua orang takut dengan hanya menatap wajahnya saja. Dan Miku juga merasakannya. Sampai kemudian gadis itu ingat kalau dia belum sempat mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya atas ujian matematika waktu itu. Yah, meskipun sudah pernah mentraktir _ice cream_, tapi kalau hanya _mentraktir_ sih, tidak ada apa-apanya, kalau _membuatkan sesuatu_, itu baru namanya spesial. Sekalian mengembalikan kotak-kotak makanan milik Kaito yang masih tertinggal di apartemennya. Waktu itu–selama Kaito dan Miku belajar bersama–, Kaito terus-terusan membawa makanan untuk Miku. Sekarang adalah gilirannya!

"Tenang saja, Kaito," Miku akhirnya sampai di depan Vocalo Resto, "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

* * *

><p>Luka mematung sambil menatap Kaito setelah anak itu selesai bercerita. Sungguh, mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir itu membuat Luka merinding di tempat.<p>

"Kaito..." gumam Luka sambil menatap kedua mata biru laut adik kelasnya itu, "Maaf..."

Kaito terdiam beberapa saat, lalu balas menatap mata _amethyst_ Luka dengan sedikit senyum tipis terpasang manis di wajahnya.

"Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah," sahutnya. Luka menunduk sambil mendesah panjang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau punya masalalu yang buruk dengan ibumu. Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah membuatmu membuka–"

"Kupikir aku bisa mempercayaimu," potong Kaito. Luka terdiam.

"Makanya aku menceritakannya," tuntas Kaito, "Kau tahu, aku belum pernah menceritakan hal seperti ini kepada siapa pun."

Luka mengangguk pelan, lalu menepuk kepala Kaito dengan lembut.

"Kau benar-benar tegar.."

Kaito mendengus kecil, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Luka dari kepalanya.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil," katanya, "Aku sudah bisa hidup sendiri."

"Ya. Aku tahu," senyum Luka. Kaito mengangguk sambil meringis.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya gadis itu. Kaito tidak menjawab, dia sibuk merapatkan bajunya untuk mencari kehangatan. Melihatnya seperti itu, Luka langsung melepaskan jaket yang sedang dia gunakan, lalu memakaikannya pada Kaito.

"Hey, hey! Aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Kaito. Luka tertawa kecil yang langsung membuat wajah Kaito memerah.

"Tenang, aku juga masih belum menjadi ibu-ibu," balasnya, "Kalau kau jadi adikku, sepertinya lucu ya."

Kaito mendengus, lalu menatap langit malam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Luka. Kaito tidak menjawab.

"Oh iya, apa Miku sudah tahu cerita tentang ibumu?" tanya Luka. Kaito menatap Luka dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kenapa dia harus tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada heran.

"Biasanya orang yang pacaran tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu 'kan?" tanya gadis itu. Kaito melengos.

"Kenapa? Kalian benar pacaran 'kan?" tanya Luka, "Tapi, aku lihat hubungan kalian kurang harmonis."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita datang ke sini untuk _star gazing_ 'kan? Bukan untuk mengorek privasi orang," tukas Kaito. Luka tersenyum.

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang disukai Miku, makanya belum lama ini aku mengajakmu kemari, yah disamping untuk _star gazing_ maksudnya," jelas Luka. Kaito mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam.

"Jadi dari awal kau hanya ingin tahu hal tidak berguna Itu..?" gumam Kaito yang tidak terdengar oleh Luka yang terus saja berceloteh.

"Kupikir kalian sangat cocok," komentarnya, "Melihat sikapmu yang terkesan dingin, lalu sikap Miku yang ceria. Benar-benar pasangan yang unik dan lucu."

"Unik dan lucu?" tanya Kaito sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Luka mengangguk-angguk.

"Kami tidak punya hubungan seperti itu," tegas Kaito. Luka tertawa kecil.

"Oooh... ternyata kalian masih belum saling mengungkapkan perasaan ya?" tanyanya, "Tapi tenang saja. Aku punya firasat bagus untuk kalian berdua."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Kaito merasa ingin muntah. 'Cih, mana mungkin aku menyukai si gajah idiot itu? Lagipula...' batinnya sambil melirik Luka yang sedang tersenyum di sampingnya, 'Aku merasakan hal yang lain saat bertemu denganmu.'

"Ah, benar juga, kau lapar tidak?" tanya Luka tiba-tiba. Kaito berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan yuk!" serunya sambil menarik lengan Kaito agar ikut bersamanya, sedangkan Kaito mengikuti langkah-langkah gadis itu tanpa melawan.

* * *

><p>Luka membawa Kaito ke suatu rumah makan besar yang tampak ramai.<p>

"Kau suka makan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Kaito tak habis pikir, mengingat Luka yang seorang mahasiswi dan hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen bisa menjadikan rumah makan sebagus itu sebagai tempat favorit.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu! Ayo!" serunya sambil menarik Kaito untuk masuk ke dalam.

"_Irrashaimase_!" seseorang menyapa kedua orang itu dengan riang. Kaito sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara itu. Saat menoleh, matanya hampir saja keluar dari tempat asal demi melihat Miku yang juga sedang bengong sambil menatap ke arahnya.

"Itu dia!" seru Luka sambil menunjuk Miku. Gadis itu segera menarik Kaito untuk menghampiri Miku.

"Gajah idiot? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kaito begitu tiba di hadapan Miku.

"Kaito? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Luka-senpai, apa kau yang mengajaknya?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk Kaito di depan hidungnya. Yang ditunjuk langsung menepis telunjuk Miku dengan kasar.

"Berisik! Senpai, kau tidak memberitahuku kalau gajah idiot ini ada di sini?" tanya Kaito. Luka sedikit menahan tawa mendengar Kaito memanggil Miku dengan sebutan 'gajah', ditambah idiot pula.

"Eeh, justru itu," tukas Luka sambil tersenyum pada Miku, "Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau aku ingin menunjukkan seseorang padamu?"

Miku masih saja terbengong-bengong sambil menatap Luka dan Kaito.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang?" bisik Luka pada Miku dengan nada menggoda. Tapi yang digoda masih terus terbengong-bengong sendiri.

"_Ara_, Miku-chan? Kau kenapa?" Luka menyentuh pundak Miku dengan telunjuknya beberapa kali. Gadis berambut _teal_ itu langsung mengerjapkan matanya.

"A-ah, kalau begitu, Luka-senpai, silahkan duduk di tempat yang kau sukai, aku akan kembali beberapa saat lagi. Ada yang harus kulakukan," sahut Miku sambil buru-buru berjalan ke arah dapur.

Kaito yang masih kaget dan bingung lantaran bertemu dengan Miku di tempat seperti itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Benar juga, kalau dipikirkan lagi, selama ini Miku tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen kecil, kelihatan _miskin_ pula. Jadi selama ini gadis itu bekerja di rumah makan?

Kaito melirik Luka yang sekarang ini sedang sibuk memilih-milih tempat. Jadi dia mengajaknya datang ke restoran itu agar dia bertemu dengan Miku? Kenapa? Apa dia ingin Kaito tahu sesuatu tentang Miku?

Lalu, kenapa Miku kelihatan panik saat melihatnya bersama Luka di sini...? Jangan-jangan gadis itu juga tidak tahu kalau Luka berencana mengajaknya pergi ke sini?

* * *

><p>Rin sedang tiduran di atas sofa di teras lantai dua seperti biasa saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering cukup keras. Gadis itu segera menatap layar <em>handphone<em>-nya. Ternyata Miku.

"_Moshi moshi_?" sapa Rin.

"Rin! Aku kaget sekali!" terdengar Miku berseru di seberang sana. Rin mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ini soal Kaito!" seru Miku. Rin langsung terduduk dari posisinya semula di atas sofa.

"Kenapa dengan Kaito? Apa dia ada di sana denganmu?" tanya Rin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata Kaito juga berbicara pada anak perempuan selain kita berdua! Kau harus melihat ini! Pokoknya sekarang kau datang ke _Vocalo Resto_!"

Tut!

Sambungan terputus. Vocalo Resto? Anak perempuan lain yang berbicara dengan Kaito? Apa maksudnya itu?

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Rin segera bergegas keluar rumah.

* * *

><p>Miku menunggu di depan rumah makan tempatnya bekerja dengan tidak sabar. Dari tadi kepalanya tidak bisa diam, dia terus saja celingak-celinguk mencari tanda-tanda kedatangan Rin. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Rin terlihat berlari-lari dari ujung jalan raya. Miku segera melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu.<p>

"Rin! Kau harus melihat ini!" Miku langsung menarik lengan Rin untuk masuk ke dalam sebelum Rin sempat bernapas sesampainya di hadapan gadis itu.

Miku membawa Rin ke dapur dan mengintip meja Luka dan Kaito dari suatu tempat di dalam sana. Rin ikut-ikutan mengintip yang diintip Miku.

"Kau lihat? Itu di sana, itu Kaito!" bisik Miku. Rin melotot begitu melihat Kaito sedang makan bersama seorang gadis cantik. Bukan sekedar cantik, tapi dia saaaaangat cantik. Eh, tapi rasanya Rin pernah melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Rin dengan nada meremehkan, tanpa disadarinya. Miku sedikit mengerutkan dahi setelah mendengar nada bicara Rin yang tidak biasa.

"Ah, ma-maksudku, gadis itu... siapanya Kaito?" Rin segera mengoreksi diri dengan memperbaiki nada bicaranya yang seolah-olah terdengar cemburu. Ugh!

"Itu Luka-senpai," jawab Miku, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya mereka jadi dekat, padahal yang kuingat, Kaito baru bertemu dua kali dengannya."

Rin mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Miku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu hal itu?" tanyanya.

"Luka-senpai itu tetanggaku. Sewaktu Kaito datang ke apartemenku untuk mengajar, mereka sempat bertemu. Lalu aku pernah mengajak Kaito ke toko _ice cream_, dan di sana mereka juga bertemu."

Rin langsung menatap Luka dengan seksama. Benar juga. Dia 'kan _waitress_ yang saat itu melayaninya di toko ice cream. Pantas saja wajahnya sudah tampak tidak asing lagi bagi Rin.

Diam-diam Miku memperhatikan ekspresi Rin yang kelihatan gelisah. Sedikit menarik kesimpulan, Miku berpikiran kalau Rin tidak suka Kaito bersama dengan Luka. Di _anime_, hal ini disebut dengan _cemburu_. Ya bisa jadi Rin sedang cemburu pada Luka. Eeeeh?! Kalau Rin merasa cemburu pada Luka, apa itu artinya Rin...

"Rin!" panggil Miku, tiba-tiba. Rin segera menoleh.

"Miku, aku akan pergi ke sana, kau juga harus ikut!" kata Rin sambil menarik lengan Miku. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak mendengar panggilan Miku barusan.

"Hei, hei, kita mau kemana? Kalau kau sampai ketahuan berada di sini 'kan gawat!" ujar Miku saat Rin membawanya keluar dari dapur menuju ke meja Kaito dan Luka.

"Jadi begini ceritanya," sahut Rin sambil menarik Miku ke depan sehingga sekarang Rin berada di belakangnya, "Kau sedang membawaku ke meja yang kosong di dekat mereka. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan."

"Kau serius?" tanya Miku, "Serius mau melakukannya?"

Rin mengangguk mantap, lalu mendorong Miku agar gadis itu mulai berjalan. Akhirnya meskipun dengan tampang serba salah, Miku membawa Rin ke sebuah meja di belakang meja Kaito dan Luka.

* * *

><p>Kaito sedang asyik meneguk jus jeruk saat tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggol kepalanya dari belakang.<p>

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" anak biru itu langsung terbatuk-batuk keras.

"Kaito! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Luka langsung cemas.

"Oh, ya ampun! Aku tidak sengaja!" seru seseorang.

Kaito langsung melotot setelah mengenali suara siapa itu. Saat berbalik, dia melihat Rin dan Miku yang sedang memakai ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Di belakang Rin, Miku terlihat sangat kaget dengan kedua tangan yang menempel di mulutnya, sedangkan Rin memasang wajah terkejut yang sangat kelihatan dibuat-buat dengan tampang _jutek_ yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Kau...!"

"Lho? Kaito? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Rin. Kaito melengos kesal tapi tak bisa marah-marah mengingat Luka yang sedang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Ah, kau mengenal Kaito?" tanya Luka. Kaito menatap Miku yang sedang berada di belakang Rin dengan tatapan membunuh. Yang ditatap buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya sambil bersiul-siul tak jelas.

"Ano, Miku, bisa kau bersihkan dulu baju Kaito? Aku yakin itu benar-benar lengket," pinta Luka pada Miku sambil menunjuk baju Kaito yang basah terkena jus jeruk.

"A-ah, ya! Be-benar! Maaf! Aku akan mengambil lap sebentar!" Miku segera pergi ke dapur dan menghindari mata Kaito yang tatapannya semakin tajam menusuk jiwa. Ya ampun, kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padaku?! Batin Miku.

"Maaf ya, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," kata Rin. Kaito melotot ke arahnya dengan marah. Luka yang melihat hal itu langsung berdehem kecil.

"Ah, kau temannya Kaito ya? Namamu?" tanya Luka, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Rin tersenyum pada Luka.

"Namaku Rin Kagamine," jawab Rin. Luka mengangguk-angguk.

"Teman satu sekolah?"

"Sebenarnya kami tidak satu sekolah, hanya saja sekarang kami tinggal serum–aw!" Rin langsung merasakan seseorang menginjak kakinya dengan keras. Gadis itu langsung menatap Kaito dengan kesal.

"Apa? Kalian tinggal–"

"Dia hanya anak tetangga sebelah," potong Kaito, "Sikapnya sedikit kurang baik dan bicaranya aneh. Maaf."

Rin melotot ke arah Kaito.

"Aku anak dari teman ayahnya Kaito, dan kami sangat dekat," kata Rin sambil tersenyum manis pada Luka.

"Dekat? Kau, dan Kaito?"

"Y–"

"Sebenarnya ayahku dengan ayahnya _yang_ dekat," Kaito segera memotong perkataan Rin dengan cepat, membuat Rin lagi-lagi melotot ke arahnya. Anak biru itu seolah-olah berkata, '_Bukan kami yang dekat, tapi ayah-ayah kami_', dan itu membuat Rin semakin kesal.

"Ah, sebenarnya keakraban orang tua kami membuat kami juga merasa lebih dekat," ujar Rin yang lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Luka.

"Ya. Ha..ha... Seperti saudara," tambah Kaito sambil sedikit melirik Rin dengan tatapan jengkel.

Kali ini Rin hanya tertawa canggung sambil menatap Kaito dengan tatapan kesal. Luka bengong melihat ekspresi kedua orang di depannya. Hei, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Em... baiklah, aku mengerti," kata Luka sambil menatap kedua orang di depannya. Gadis itu sedikit memicingkan pandangannya saat merasa mengenali wajah Rin. Entah mengapa dia merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu di suatu tempat.

"Oh, sebenarnya–" Rin berniat memperpanjang percakapan, tapi Kaito segera memotongnya dengan berdiri dari kursi.

"Maaf, Senpai, ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya," kata Kaito.

Lalu tanpa menunggu respon dari Luka, anak itu menarik lengan Rin untuk ikut pergi bersamanya keluar dari restoran. Miku yang saat itu baru kembali dari dapur berpapasan dengan mereka. Kaito sempat membanting pundaknya pada pundak Miku sebelum keluar dari restoran.

"Maaf," bisik Rin sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Kaito. Miku lalu menatap Luka yang sekarang ini juga sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

* * *

><p>Kaito membanting badan Rin sampai punggungnya membentur dinding di pinggir rumah makan.<p>

"Cewek brengsek!" maki Kaito.

"Apa sih?!" teriak Rin sambil mengusap-usap pinggang belakangnya yang terasa sakit. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" bentak Kaito. Rin memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh berada di sini?! Kau pikir tempat ini hanya boleh didatangi olehmu saja?!"

"Aku tahu kau sengaja datang ke sini!"

"Sengaja?! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau ingin mengacaukan semuanya 'kan?!"

Rin menatap kedua mata Kaito dengan tajam, lalu mendengus.

"Apa yang ingin kukacaukan? Apa? _Date_-mu dengan gadis itu?" tanya Rin, sinis. Kaito melotot.

"Ini bukan _date_!" sergah Kaito. Rin melengos kesal.

"Jangan bohong! Itu sebabnya 'kan kau jarang berada di rumah akhir-akhir ini?!" serang Rin. Kaito menatap Rin dengan heran.

"Apa sih maksudmu?!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaku?! Kau pacaran dengan dia?!" teriak Rin.

"Apa...?" gumam Kaito.

"Jangan pura-pura!"

"Kau kenapa sih? Mana mungkin aku–"

"Pembohong!" Rin langsung berjalan melewati Kaito setelah mengatakannya. Tapi sebelum Rin menjauh, Kaito menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, domba cebol sialan! Jangan membuatku marah tak jelas seperti ini!" bentak Kaito. Rin melepaskan tangan Kaito yang sedang mencengkram lengannya.

"Pembohong!" teriak Rin. Kaito melihat kedua mata _hazel_-nya memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Apa sih? Kenapa dia menangis? Batin Kaito, heran.

"Hei, hei, ada apa denganmu?!" bentak Kaito, kesal. Rin tidak membalas. Gadis itu malah berlari meninggalkannya. Kaito mematung di tempat. Perasaannya langsung tidak enak. Sialan.

* * *

><p>Miku dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan–atau lebih tepatnya pertengkaran–antara Kaito dan Rin. Sebenarnya, Miku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Rin, mengingat dia terlihat sangat kesal saat melihat Kaito dan Luka. Benar-benar. Sepertinya Rin merasa cemburu pada Luka. Itu artinya... dia menyukai Kaito 'kan?<p>

Melihat kondisi Kaito saat ini, sepertinya anak itu juga sedikit banyak merasa bersalah telah membuat Rin marah seperti tadi. Ekspresi anak itu benar-benar buruk. Kesal, menyesal, marah, sepertinya semua itu menyatu.

Sebenarnya Miku ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lalu... sebenarnya masih ada satu hal lagi. Saat melihat ekpresi Kaito yang semakin detik semakin gelisah, Miku mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa Kaito... ya ampun!" Miku menepuk kepalanya, lalu buru-buru keluar dari tempat persembunyian, dan berjalan menuju Kaito yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kaito," panggil Miku. Kaito berbalik. Saat melihat Miku, matanya langsung melotot. Anak itu langsung mendekati Miku dengan langkah menghentak.

"Kau...!" anak itu menunjuk wajah Miku dengan kesal. Yang ditunjuk belum bisa berkata-kata.

"Kau yang menyuruhnya untuk kemari 'kan?!" bentak Kaito. Miku hendak membuka mulutnya kalau Luka tidak hadir di antara mereka.

"Ano..."

Kaito dan Miku langsung menoleh menatap Luka.

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Tadi dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk di hadapan Luka. Dia meninggalkan gadis itu dan juga Miku begitu saja di depan restoran. Habis Kaito bingung harus melakukan apa. Satu-satunnya hal yang terlintas di kepalanya ya pergi. Sekarang anak itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi kalau dia bertemu dengan Luka nanti. Belum lagi si gadis domba juga sedang marah padanya. Dan yang membuat Kaito kesal adalah dia tidak tahu alasan dibalik itu.<p>

"Brengsek!" umpat Kaito sambil menendang sebuah kerikil di depannya.

Anak itu terus saja menendangi sesuatu sampai dia tiba di rumah. Tapi sesampainya di sana, Kaito tidak melihat Rin di mana pun. Biasanya gadis itu asyik duduk atau malah tidur di teras lantai atas, tapi sekarang tidak ada. Menanyai orang-orang yang ada di rumah pun tak akan ada gunanya.

Saat dia naik ke lantai atas, anak itu melirik pintu kamar Rin yang sedang tertutup rapat. Sesuatu membawanya untuk melangkah ke depan pintu itu, berdiri di depannya tanpa tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan diperbuat.

"Kuso, aku ini sedang apa sih," dumel Kaito sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya memikirkan alasan berdiam diri di depan pintu itu, tiba-tiba saja sang pintu terbuka tanpa peringatan. Kaito langsung terkejut setengah mati begitu melihat wajah Rin. Anak itu langsung merasa serba salah.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya Rin, sinis. Kaito berdehem keras sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"Me-memangnya salah aku berdiri di sini?! Ini 'kan rumahku!" serobotnya. Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Iya, tapi kau menghalangi jalan. Kau tidak harus berdiri di sana juga 'kan? Minggir," Rin menerobos, membuat Kaito tiba-tiba merasa kesal.

"Pintu sialan!" Kaito langsung menendang pintu kamar Rin, lalu pergi ke dalam kamarnya dengan membanting pintu, sedangkan Rin yang melihat kelakuan anak itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal, lalu turun ke lantai bawah.

* * *

><p>Sejak hari itu, Kaito dan Rin tidak saling bicara. Miku mengetahui berita ini karena Rin sering bercerita tentang perkembangan hubungan mereka, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia merasa sedikit tidak enak hati ketika melihat Kaito yang benar-benar terlihat murung. Kondisinya juga jauh lebih buruk dari minggu kemarin selama berada di sekolah. Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya Kaito kelihatan seperti itu.<p>

Sebenarnya semenjak minggu lalu, hal ini benar-benar membuat Miku khawatir dengan anak itu. Bahkan, karena anak itu Miku memaksakan diri untuk bekerja di Vocalo Resto, tapi dia masih belum bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya. Haaah... Kalau sekarang minggu lalu Kaito terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan, maka kali ini anak itu lebih dari sekadar dingin dan menyeramkan. Pandangan matanya semakin terlihat tajam dan menusuk.

Akhirnya setelah melalui beberapa pertimbangan, Miku memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri melakukan sesuatu saat jam pulang sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Kaito, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Miku sebelum Kaito berdiri dari kursinya untuk keluar kelas.<p>

"Aku tidak," sahut Kaito, lalu berjalan melewati Miku yang sedang berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Tunggu, Kaito! Ini penting!" tahan Miku.

"Berisik!" bentaknya tanpa berbalik. Anak itu malah terus berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Miku mendesah panjang. Ya ampun...

"Miku-chan," Len yang masih belum meninggalkan kelas menghampiri Miku.

"Kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali?" gumam Miku. Len menghela napas.

"Sepertinya kau punya waktu yang sulit ya," katanya, "Aku tahu kenapa hubunganmu dan Kaito tidak baik akhir-akhir ini."

"Hubungan kami?" tanya Miku.

"Ah, maksudku, hubunganmu, Kaito, dan Rin," cengir Len. Miku melengos.

"Benar juga, kau 'kan di sini untuk membantu Rin," kata Miku sambil berlalu meninggalkan Len. Anak itu langsung mencekal lengan Miku.

"Tunggu, Miku-chan. Apa kau ingin tahu sesuatu?" tanya Len. Miku sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Len.

* * *

><p>Len menggandeng tangan Miku sambil berjalan ke gerbang sekolah di belakang Kaito yang juga sedang berjalan sendirian.<p>

"Tunggu, Len," bisik Miku, "Kenapa kita harus melakukan ini?"

Len tersenyum lebar, "Kau mau tahu tidak kepada siapa Kaito berpihak sekarang ini?"

"Tapi tidak begini juga caranya," protes Miku. Len menyimpan telunjuknya di bibir, menyuruh Miku untuk tidak berisik.

"Lihat saja," ujarnya. Anak itu mempercepat langkahnya sampai mereka melewati Kaito, lalu berjalan di depan anak berambut biru itu.

"Miku-chan, apa sore ini kau ada acara?" tanya Len. Miku langsung menatap Len dengan pandangan heran.

"Jawab tidak," bisik Len.

"A-ah, ya, ya, aku tidak punya acara apa-apa sore ini," kata Miku. Len tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya beberapa kali. Miku mengernyit. Sepertinya dia mulai tahu apa maksud Len melakukan semua ini.

"Ehm, kalau begitu, apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Len bertanya lagi.

"Ng... memangnya kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan ya?" Miku balik bertanya. Len mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Len. Miku sedikit melirik ke belakang. Kaito tampak tak terpengaruh sedikit pun. Acuh tak acuh seperti biasa. Hal ini sedikit membuat Miku kesal.

"Sepertinya asyik. Mau kemana?" tanya Miku pada Len.

"Rahasia! Aku akan menjemputmu pukul empat nanti, karena itu, kau harus cepat-cepat sampai di rumah sekarang! Ayo!" Len menarik lengan Miku dan membawanya berlari. Lagi-lagi Miku sedikit melirik Kaito yang sekarang nampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya ya?

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan mundar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Rin. Dia sudah mendapatkan ide yang bagus. Rencananya, dia akan mengajak Rin pergi ke suatu tempat, seperti yang dilakukan Len pada Miku. Sepulang sekolah tadi, dia mendengar percakapan mereka. Saat bocah <em>shota<em> itu mengajak si gadis gajah pergi ke suatu tempat, gadis gajah itu tidak menolak dan malah kelihatan senang. Mungkin hal ini juga akan bekerja pada Rin, mengingat kedua 'makhluk' memiliki banyak persamaan.

Tapi, Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. Beberapa waktu lalu, dirinya benar-benar merasa kesal dan marah pada Miku saat anak itu berada di samping Len, tapi sekarang perasaannya sudah berubah. Dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata emosi seseorang bisa cepat berganti-ganti. Yah, meskipun hitungannya hanya dalam beberapa minggu saja. Hal ini terjadi saat dia bertemu dengan Luka di toko _ice cream_, lebih tepatnya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Iya ya? Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa ya?

"Kau itu hobi mengintip kamar orang ya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Rin di belakangnya. Kaito langsung berbalik.

"Minggir," kata Rin sambil berjalan melewati Kaito. Anak berambut biru itu melengos kesal.

"Oi domba brengsek!" panggilnya dengan kesal. Rin menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu, lalu menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Kalau mau ngajak ribut nanti saja, aku capek," sahutnya.

"Tunggu!" Kaito segera menahan pintu kamar Rin saat gadis itu hendak menutupnya.

Rin menghela napas pendek, lalu menatap Kaito dalam diam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan anak itu selanjutnya.

Kaito berdehem kecil, lalu berusaha menatap Rin. Sial. Dia benar-benar merasa gugup saat ingin mengatakannya. Saat kata-katanya belum bisa keluar, Rin mulai terlihat bosan.

"A-aku hanya..." Kaito bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Apa?" tanya Rin dengan tampang BT.

Ah, benar juga! Kaito langsung teringat dengan kata-kata Len tadi siang.

_Miku-chan, apa sore ini kau ada acara?_

Hm... jangan menggunakan kalimat ajakan secara langsung, tapi kalimat basa-basi yang menjurus pada kalimat ajakan itu. Kaito berdehem lagi.

"Ehm, apa... apa sore ini kau ada acara?" tanyanya tanpa memandang Rin. Yang ditanya sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Ada," jawabnya. Kaito langsung melotot kesal. Kenapa jawabannya '_ada_', bukankah si gajah idot itu menjawab '_tidak ada_'?! brengsek!

"Tch! Mau ada mau tidak, pokoknya sore ini pukul empat kau harus punya waktu kosong, brengsek!" bentak Kaito, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Rin dan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Rin pun melongo.

Apa barusan... Kaito mengajaknya pergi keluar?

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh...?!

* * *

><p>Miku sedang asyik mengemil keripik kentang sambil tiduran di atas kasurnya. Huff... hari ini benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan. Semua pekerjaan di rumah sudah rapi. Karena itulah, Miku memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan di dalam kamar dan memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dipikirkan, seperti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kaito saat ini. Kalau diingat-ingat, tadi Len memberitahunya sesuatu tentang 'ketertarikan Kaito'. Anak itu bilang kalau Kaito tidak tertarik <em>lagi<em> dengan Miku. Len bilang, sepertinya _dulu_ Kaito pernah _hampir_ menyukai Miku, tapi kemudian Rin berhasil mengalihkan rasa suka itu.

Entah mengapa ada perasaan menyesal di dalam hatinya. Waktu itu Miku masih belum bisa merasakan hal-hal seperti ini sih, padahal dia memiliki waktu yang cukup panjang bersama Kaito. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah Rin dan Kaito. Kalau Len bilang Rin berhasil mengalihkan perasaan sukanya, berarti ini... gawat! Miku langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Benar! Rin pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Kaito! Terbukti dengan kejadian di rumah makan beberapa waktu lalu. Ini artinya...

_Kono yume ga kono yume ga itsuka_

_kanau toki ni wa boku no tonari ni_

_Kimi ga ite sou kimi ga ite_

_Sotto hohoemi aetara ii na_

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dengan lagu dari _Aqua timez_. Ternyata ada panggilan masuk, dari Rin. Miku sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihat ID pemanggil. Kenapa tiba-tiba anak itu menelpon...?

"Moshi moshi Rin... ada apa?" sapa Miku, sedikit ragu.

"Miku-chan! Kau pasti tidak akan percaya ini!" tiba-tiba Rin menjerit dari seberang sana, membuat Miku segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Iya, iya, ada apa Rin?" tanya Miku.

"Kaito mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat!"

Miku langsung melotot. Spontan dia terbangun, dan duduk tegap di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa? Mengajakmu pergi? Maksudmu... _date_?" tanya Miku, cepat.

Dia mendengar suara tawa Rin dari seberang. Saat mendengarnya, Miku langsung merasa gelisah. Masa' sih, Kaito mengajak Rin _date_. Dia lho yang MENGAJAK. Seorang Kaito Shion MENGAJAK seseorang untuk... _date_? _DATE_?!

"Kemana kalian akan pergi?" tanya Miku, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan nada panik di suaranya.

"Entahlah, lagipula, saat mengajakku tadi, dia sempat marah-marah. Yang pasti pukul empat nanti, kita akan jalan-jalan," kata Rin.

Miku terdiam cukup lama. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah dirinya dan Rin secara tidak langsung 'sedang bersaing' untuk memenangkan Kaito? Seharusnya Miku tidak diam saja. Lalu, seharusnya Rin juga tidak perlu bercerita padanya tentang hal ini. Bahkan, selama kurang lebih dua minggu ke belakang, gadis itu sering _curhat_ tentang Kaito.

Lalu kenapa? Apa Rin hanya ingin memanas-manasi saja? Ah, tidak mungkin.

"Miku-chan?" panggi Rin. Miku segera sadar dari dunia khayalannya.

"O-oh, Rin," balas Miku, "Eng... kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang ya."

"Terima kasih! Kau juga berjuanglah ya!"

Tut!

Miku mengernyit. Tadi Rin menyemangatinya 'kan? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau gadis itu hanya ingin memanas-manasi. Pokoknya sebelum berprasangka lebih jauh, dia harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu!

* * *

><p>Kaito menatap pantulan dirinya di balik cermin. Penampilan sudah rapi dan oke, siap untuk berangkat, tapi bagaimana dengan si domba busuk itu? Kaito menghela napas panjang. Ya ampun, tadi dia bukannya mengajak, tapi memaksa. Lalu, bagaimana kalau Rin benar-benar tidak bisa pergi? Bagaimana kalau dia sudah ada janji dengan teman-temannya? Bagaimana kalau ada tugas berat yang harus diselesaikan besok? Bagaimana kalau...<p>

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kaito!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kaito menoleh ke arah pintu. Dia segera menyambar sebuah kacamata yang berada di atas meja. Sebelum keluar, anak itu menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan untuk membuang rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Yosh..."

Krieeeet...

"Ayo cepat pergi, masih banyak hal yang harus ku–" kata-kata Rin terputus saat melihat penampilan Kaito.

Wow... anak itu mengenakan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru tua, kaus oblong berwarna putih, plus jaket bergaris-garis biru di bagian lengannya. Resletingnya dibiarkan terbuka, dan bagian lengannya digulung mencapai siku. Belum lagi kali ini dia tampil berbeda dengan sebuah kacamata. Entah hanya perasaan Rin atau bukan, tapi kali ini anak itu terlihat sangat... tampan dan keren.

Kaito juga tampak asyik memandangi Rin. Gadis itu terlihat sangat imut dengan sebuah pita hitam yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. Dia mengenakan _onepiece_ selutut berwarna oranye yang bagian lengannya berwarna hitam, dan ada satu yang membuat gadis itu terlihat agak tinggi, yaitu karena dia memakai sabuk berwarna hitam-oranye berselang-seling sehingga kakinya terkesan lebih panjang.

"Ehm..." keduanya berdehem secara bersamaan.

"Jalan," suruh Kaito sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah tangga. Rin menurut. Dia berjalan lebih dulu ke lantai bawah.

"Ah, Rin-chan!" Bossu yang melihat Rin berjalan menuruni tangga langsung menyapa gadis itu, "Kau terlihat cantik sekali! Mau kemana?"

Detik berikutnya orang tua itu melotot begitu melihat Kaito muncul di belakangnya, sedangkan Rin hanya senyam-senyum tipis.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya," cengir Bossu, "Kaito, jaga dia baik-baik."

Kaito melengos.

"Tch, siapa juga yang mau pergi dengan domba idiot itu!" dumelnya, lalu berjalan mendahului Rin. Bossu menatap Rin yang sedang mencibir kesal ke arah Kaito sebelum mengikutinya keluar rumah. Heeeh... ternyata perkembangan mereka sudah sampai sejauh itu? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Miku ya...?

* * *

><p>Miku melihat Kaito dan Miku keluar dari gerbang rumah. Sekarang ini, dia sedang <em>menguntit<em> meskipun dia menamainya _mengawasi_ kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tentu saja dia tidak boleh sampai kalah dengan Rin, apalagi Kaito sudah mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu.

Miku terus mengikuti Kaito dan Rin sampai mereka sampai di jalan raya dan menaiki sebuah taksi. Miku pun segera menaiki taksi setelah mobil yang ditumpangi kedua orang itu melaju ke suatu tempat.

Ternyata Kaito dan Rin pergi ke toko yang menjual alat-alat musik. Tapi kenapa? Pikir Miku sambil mengamati kedua orang itu dari jauh. Karena tidak bisa melihat pergerakan mereka dengan jelas, Miku memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kaito, "Harusnya kita tidak kemari."<p>

"Ini semua 'kan salahmu! Kau mengajaku pergi, tapi tak tahu harus kemana, ya sudah aku yang memutuskan!" tukas Rin sambil mengamati barisan gitar di depannya. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Memangnya kau mau beli alat musik? Punya uang saja tidak," dengusnya.

"Memangnya kalau datang ke sini kita wajib membeli sesuatu?" balas Rin. Kaito mengernyit sambil menatap Rin dengan heran.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak untuk membeli, lalu apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencoba!"

"Hah?" Kaito melotot, "Kau tidak malu apa, datang-datang hanya untuk melihat dan mencoba-coba saja?"

"Lho? Apa salahnya?" Rin mengedikkan bahu, lalu mengambil sebuah gitar berwarna putih di depannya.

"Hei, hei," Kaito celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat karena di tempat itu tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang, sedangkan Rin dengan santainya memainkan sebuah lagu dengan gitar yang ada di tangannya.

"Hei, berisik! Memalukan tahu! Ayo kita keluar dari sini!" bisik Kaito dengan kesal. Rin tersenyum tipis tanpa berhenti bermain. Lagu pun mulai mengalun dari bibirnya.

_Douse nara mou _

_Hetakuso na yume wo egaite ikou yo _

_Douse nara mou _

_Hetakuso de akaruku yukai na ai no aru yume wo _

"_Kidon nakute ii Kakkotsuke nai hou ga omaerashii yo."_

Kaito sedikit terbengong-bengong begitu mendengar suara Rin. Lagu yang dilantunkannya terdengar sangat merdu. Lagu itu mengingatkannya pada saat pertamakali dia ber–_stop_! Kaito menggeleng-geleng cepat. Pokoknya _dulu_, dia sangat menyukai lagu dari Aqua Timez berjudul _Ketsui no Asa ni_ yang tadi dinyanyikan oleh Rin itu. Sekarang, lain cerita.

* * *

><p>Miku akhirnya bisa melihat dan mendengar percakapan Kaito dan Rin dengan bersembunyi di balik tembok yang memisahkan ruangan tempat mereka berada.<p>

"Hm..." Miku memicingkan pandangannya sambil menatap Kaito lekat-lekat. Meskipun pada awalnya anak itu terlihat bengong, namun kemudian, Miku bisa melihat seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya meskipun tipis. Entah kenapa ada perasaan kesal yang tiba-tiba mampir.

"Lho, Miku-chan...?" tiba-tiba Miku mendengar suara Luka. Spontan gadis itu menoleh. Ah, gawat!

Kaito dan Rin juga mendengar suara Miku disebut sehingga mereka sama-sama menoleh ke arah Luka yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu bersama seorang anak laki-laki tinggi berambut panjang diikat ke atas, mirip dengan _Kenshin Himura_ dalam anime _Rurouni Kenshin_ yang kebetulan sedang ngetop beberapa bulan lalu.

Sebenarnya Kaito merasa bingung dengan kehadiran orang-orang itu. Pertama Miku yang tiba-tiba keluar dari balik tembok dengan malu-malu. Sedang apa dia di tempat seperti itu? Lalu, Luka. Kenapa... dia ada di sana bersama seorang pria?

"Ara, Kaito, kau juga ada di sini...?" sapa Luka sambil berjalan mendekati Kaito. Saat melihat Rin, Luka tersenyum lebar,

"Hai," sapanya. Rin hanya mengangguk canggung.

Miku yang merasa serba salah langsung berniat pergi ke luar toko, namun pria _Kenshin Himura_ itu menarik lengannya agar tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

"Mau ke mana Miku-chan?" tanyanya. Miku langsung ber-hehe-ria sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"A-ano... aku sudah selesai di sini, Gakupo-senpai," cengirnya.

Kaito sedikit mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat Miku yang seperti sudah akrab dengan orang yang tadi dipanggilnya 'Gakupo' itu. Apa mereka sudah saling kenal dengan baik?

"Kenapa sudah mau pergi? Yah, Miku-chan payah," desah Luka sambil menatap Gakupo, menyuruhnya melepaskan tangan Miku.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Kenapa si gadis gajah itu tidak memberitahu Kaito kalau Luka sudah punya... dan lagi, sepertinnya mereka bertiga sudah kelihatan sangat akrab. Argh!

Tiba-tiba amarahnya meledak-ledak, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ledakan amarah itu terputus. Kaito merasakan pipinya memanas tanpa sebab. Sialan. Baru kali ini dia merasa malu pada seseorang, padahal orang itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dasar gajah busuk tengik! Batin Kaito. Sekarang dia merasa malu sekaligus marah pada Miku.

"Eh, Miku-chan," panggil Luka saat Miku hendak melangkah pergi. Miku menoleh pelan-pelan dengan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menatap Kaito maupun Rin. Ya ampun, malunyaaa...

"Y-ya?"

"Kau tidak bareng dengan Kaito dan Rin-chan?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Miku langsung menatap Rin dan Kaito secara bergantian. Orang-orang yang ditatap pun memasang ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang seolah-olah berkata, 'Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sini?', ada lagi yang seolah-olah berkata, 'Mati kau!'

Glek!

Miku merasakan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

"Ah, hahaha... kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di sini, hehe..." kata Miku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dan menatap Rin untuk memintanya mengangguk. Tapi gadis pirang itu tidak mengangguk karena masih bingung dengan keberadaan Miku.

Merasa atmosfer di antara mereka kaku, Luka berinisiatif mencairkan suasana.

"Ah, benar juga, aku belum memperkenalkannya pada kalian," katanya sambil melirik Gakupo, lalu beralih pada Miku, "Kalau Miku-chan pasti sudah tahu ya."

"Eh... ehehehe..." Miku terkekeh canggung saat merasakan aura membunuh seakan-akan tengah terarah padanya. Aduh... aura Kaito itu benar-benar membuat atmosfer di sekeliling Miku membeku semua.

"Namanya Kamui Gakupo," kata Luka, "Dia teman satu kampus."

"Teman?" tanya Rin, sedikit meragukan perkataan Luka. Kaito sedikit melotot ke arah Rin, tapi gadis itu tidak peduli.

"Sebenarnya lebih dekat," tambah Gakupo sambil mengerling ke arah Luka yang hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Kaito merasa kekesalannya semakin memuncak.

"Iya 'kan, Miku-chan?" Gakupo menyenggol Miku, meminta persetujuan atas ucapannya barusan. Miku terlihat linglung sambil sedikit menatap Kaito yang sudah terlihat seperti binatang buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Ah-aaaa... ano..." Miku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa, Miku-chan?" tanya Luka. Miku menggeleng cepat.

"Sepertinya dia butuh udara segar," tiba-tiba Kaito bersuara sambil menatap Miku. Yang ditatap tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kami segera kembali," kata Kaito, lalu langsung menarik Miku keluar dari toko. Rin sempat ingin protes saat ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau bisa main gitar, Rin-chan?" tanya Luka. Rin hanya mengangguk dengan malas.

* * *

><p>Kaito membawa Miku berjalan cukup jauh dari toko. Sebenarnya daritadi Miku ingin protes, tapi karena melihat Kaito sangat marah, dia terpaksa bungkam mulut. Pasalnya, setiap kali gadis itu mengeluh, cengkraman Kaito semakin kuat.<p>

"Kau..." Kaito menggeram sambil menatap Miku dengan marah. Meskipun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, Miku merasa takut. Entahlah, mungkin karena dirinya merasa ketahuan sedang menguntit _date_ anak itu dengan Rin.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku," Kaito menggeram lagi.

"Memberitahu apa...?" tanya Miku, hati-hati. Kaito melengos kesal, meskipun begitu dia terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskan. Miku jadi penasaran.

"Memangnya aku menyembunyikan apa?" tanya Miku dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Dasar gajah idiot! Brengsek! Jelek! Bau! Bodoh! Sialan!" tiba-tiba saja Kaito mencaci-maki gadis itu dengan sumpah serapah yang benar-benar menyakitkan telinga. Bahkan Miku sampai hanya bisa terbengong-bengong setelah Kaito menyelesaikan sumpah serapah-nya.

Sebenarnya Kaito tidak pernah berencana untuk memaki gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa setelah melihat wajahnya yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan membuatnya hilang kendali dan menjadi marah. Itu semua terjadi dengan cepat.

"Tch!" Kaito langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Miku. Namun, baru saja langkah keempat, Miku sudah berhasil mengejarnya dan berdiri di hadapan anak itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah-marah tak jelas seperti itu?" tanya Miku. Kaito mendesah keras.

"Karena kau memang makhluk yang begitu 'kan?!" semprotnya.

Miku mengerutkan dahinya dengan sedikit kesal. Oke, dia memang mengakui kalau saat ini dirinya benar-benar merasa malu karena menurutnya Kaito tahu kalau dia sedang menguntit kegiatannya, tapi dirinya juga kesal karena tiba-tiba saja Kaito memakinya dengan kata-kata yang kasar.

"Aku tahu kalau aku idiot dan bodoh, tapi aku tidak jelek, tidak bau, tidak sialan, dan tidak apalah itu satu lagi!" tukas Miku sambil berkacak pinggang, "Kau harus menarik kata-katamu itu! Kalau tidak, jelaskan kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengataiku yang tidak-tidak!"

Kaito melengos kesal, lalu menatap Miku dengan mata memicing.

"Kau...!" Kaito kembali merasa kesulitan menjelaskan alasan dibalik kata-kata yang telah meluncur dari mulutnya. Sialan. Apa-apaan aku ini?! Batin Kaito.

"Kau itu menyedihkan sekali ya," getas Miku, "Aku yakin tidak akan ada orang yang tahan hidup bersamamu!"

Kaito melotot kesal tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Miku tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau tahu, bahkan Rin pun tidak mungkin bertahan di rumahmu selama enam bulan!" kata Miku.

"Idiot! Justru aku ingin si domba brengsek itu cepat-cepat pergi dari rumahku!" tukas Kaito.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu Rin sudah cukup bersabar berada di rumahmu selama kurang dari sebulan ini! Dan tak lama lagi dia akan pergi!" balas Miku. Kaito mendengus kesal.

"Bahkan seseorang yang sabar seperti Luka-senpai pun mungkin tidak akan betah behubungan denganmu seperti aku dan Rin!" lanjut gadis itu. Kaito langsung menatap Miku dengan tajam begitu mendengar nama Luka disebut.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk berhubungan denganku," katanya dengan nada dingin, "Aku tidak pernah meminta kalian, orang-orang brengsek, muncul di kehidupanku!"

Miku terdiam. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa takut ketika melihat perubahan wajah Kaito yang tiba-tiba itu. Sorot mata dan kata-katanya terkesan begitu dingin dan tajam. Hei, hei... ada apa ini...?

"Kaito... aku hanya–"

"Jangan pernah bicara lagi padaku," potong Kaito, "Aku tidak butuh orang-orang brengsek seperti kalian!"

Miku tersentak. Dia hanya bisa terdiam ketika Kaito berbalik memunggunginya, lalu berjalan menjauh. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa menyesal. Perkataannya tadi itu... sangat keterlaluan. Mengapa dia tidak berpikir kalau itu akan menyakiti perasaannya?

Tiba-tiba Miku merasakan sesuatu menjauh dari hatinya. Sesuatu yang sangat penting dan berharga. Apakah itu...? Apakah perasaan setiap manusia akan sama begitu dia ditinggalkan orang lain? Ataukah perasaan itu hanya berlaku untuk Miku...?

* * *

><p>Chapter Six's finished.<p>

By Itachannio

Ehm... "_Ceritanya_ cerita ini akan "bisa" diupdate seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali..."

Ya ampun, ada kata "bisa" di atas... benar 'kan, cerita ini memang bisa diupdate sebanyak yang disebut, tapi ternyata si author ini malah membuatnya jadi kacau, hehehe, gomen ne minna...

Si author ini sedang menghadapi UTS sehingga tugas mengupdate _sedikit_ terbengkalai *chotto,_sedikit_darimono*

Mudah-mudahan masih pada menunggu *aaamiiin:D*

Dan masih! Bagi kamu sekalian yang mau menjadi "Dokter Spesialis **Typo**leosis" saya, saya akan sangat berterima kasih! :D

Next Chapter

Permintaan yang Sederhana

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**Shiroi Karen:**

Wahahahahaha arigatou sudah ikut dag-dig-dug baca cerita ini XD  
>Hahahahahah! Rin ama Len itu mirip pengganggu ya? Kalau nggak ada yang bikin kesel, bukan cerita namanya XD<p>

Oke arigatoo! XD

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi:**

Gyaaa iya sekarang giliran Miku yang suka sama Kaito XD  
>Kira-kiranya gimana ya? Kalau menurutmu bagaimana? Hahahahaha XD<p>

Waaah ternyata pada mirip ya, padahal Author sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal Kagerou Daze XD

Arigatoo sudah menunggu XD

**Necromancer Alfan:**

Silahkan review sepuas yang anda inginkan! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Ehehehe XD  
>Ya ampun baca di jam pelajaran? Aduh, jadi malu deh *apa hubungannya coba XD*<p>

Sebenarnya jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Alfan akan dituangkan di dalam cerita ini, jadi mohon bersabar dan liatin ajah XD XD XD

Arigatoo! XD

**Kurotori Rei:**

Selamat datang Rei! :3

Sampai saat ini Len masih kelihatan main-main sih ya :D  
>Btw setiap anak yang punya sikap seperti Kaito itu emang gengsi dan malu untuk ngungkapin perasaan yang sebenarnya, yaaah... itulah anak sekolah, hahahaha! XD<p>

Oke, arigatoo XD

**Zeita Hikari:**

Woi tenang, tenang! XD  
>Oke author tidak akan membuat Hikari ngiler kok XD XD<p>

Oke arigatoo! :D

**Snow:**

Hai juga Snow..

Aish terima kasih sudah menyukainya, jadi malu deh XD

Wah, wah, _sense_-mu tajam juga Snow, bener nanti Mikuo bakal muncul, tapi belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan kepada siapa hal itu akan berpengaruh. Nantikan sajaah XD

Btw keluarga Miku dan Rin ada di kota yang jauh dari kota Crypton. Kalau masalah ramen, itu sih si Miku yang _bandel_ bin _ngeyel_. Sebenarnya dia bisa makan layaknya orang 'berada', tapi yah gitu, dia pengen nabung katanya XD

Oooh... kalau _itu _tentu saja sudah author tentukan! XD btw gapapa banyak nanya, malah jadi senang XD

Oke deh, arigatoo! XD

**Guest:**

Gyaaah! Arigatoo XD  
>Iya kasihan Miku kalau Kaito milih Rin, tapi kasian Rin kalau Kaito milih Miku.<br>ya ampun, rempong deh XD

Btw sebenarnya keluarga Miku dan Rin mampu, tapi dikarenakan sesuatu mereka jadi kelihatan _miskin_ :D *maaf ya Rin, Miku #digetok*

**Ojou-chan 29:**

Boleh, boleh! XD

Oooh.. begitu, tapi kalau begitu entar jadi _incest_ dong? Hahahaha! Tenang ojou-chan! Di sini bagiannya Rin diperbanyak sedikit XD

Naaah, kalau yang kedua... bisa, bisa! XD

Okeh, arigatoo sarannya ya, mudah-mudahan author bisa bekerja lebih giat untuk membuat para pembaca tidak kecewa! :D

**RukmawatiHM39:**

Hahahahahaha! Iya, iya, Kaito bertingkah aneh saat _ini_ dan _itu_ dengan Rin dan Miku! XD

Ehm... setelah Len... etto nee... hm... mungkin... Gakupo! Hahahaha! Sudah tuh, sudah keluar! XD Yang selanjutnya lagi, akan ada Mikuo yang menjadi bumbu tambahan dalam cerita ini! XD

Okeeeh! XD

Btw gapapa, gapapa gak review tepat waktu juga, wong author sendiri juga susah nepatin waktu untuk update! *tapi mudah-mudahan auhor terus berusaha!* XD

Btw modem hilang? Uwaaah sayang tuh, seandainya Miku yang kehilangan modem, dia gak akan mau beli lagi, mahal bro XD semangat dengan tugasnya Rukmawati-chan XD

Arigatoo XD


	7. Permintaan yang Sederhana

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter seven: Permintaan yang Sederhana

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>Rin berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar Kaito. Ini sudah hampir lima belas menit sejak pertama kali Rin memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar anak itu, tapi tak kunjung berhasil. Dia malah berakhir berjalan mundar mandir tanpa bisa menemukan gerakan yang tepat untuk bereaksi atau pun kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan. Seandainya anak itu keluar, apa yang harus–<p>

Cklek!

"Hiiiy!" Rin langsung bergidig di tempat begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

Saat menoleh, dia melihat Kaito keluar dari kamar sudah dengan pakaian lengkap. Lho... kapan anak itu mandi? Jangan-jangan dia bangun lebih pagi dariku? Batin Rin.

Oh iya, sebenarnya hari ini Rin berencana untuk marah-marah pada Kaito gara-gara kejadian tadi malam. Coba pikir, gadis mana yang tidak kesal saat dia ditinggal pergi dari sebuah _date_ padahal yang mengajak cowok itu sendiri?

Tapi ketika melihat wajah Kaito sekarang, Rin tidak bisa marah. Entahlah. Masalahnya, wajah anak itu terlihat lebih kalem dan _cool_ dari minggu kemarin.

"A-ah, sarapan sudah si–" Rin hendak mengabari Kaito soal makan pagi, tapi kata-katanya langsung terputus. Entah hanya halusinasi atau bukan, tapi dia merasa Kaito tidak mengindahkan keberadaannya. Anak itu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Ha? Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa jadi dia yang seolah-olah _ngambek_?

Rin segera berbalik untuk menatap punggung Kaito.

"Hm... dia pasti bertengkar dengan Miku tadi malam. Tidak salah lagi."

* * *

><p>Kaito memutuskan untuk mengosongkan perutnya dengan menghindari meja makan pagi itu. Hari ini dia benar-benar tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apa-apa, bahkan berjalan pun rasanya seperti melayang. Sial, ini semua gara-gara anak perempuan. Bisa sekali mereka membulak-balikkan hati pria seenaknya.<p>

Tapi tenang saja, Kaito sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan makhluk-makhluk itu. Sebelum tertidur, dia benar-benar bertekad untuk sama sekali tidak melirik makhluk yang namanya 'perempuan'. Mereka semua brengsek, tidak ada yang baik. Apalagi makhluk mirip gajah yang berambut panjang menyebalkan itu. Cuih! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kaito sakit kepala.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Kaito tak henti-hentinya mendumel dikarenakan sakit kepala yang terus saja menderanya. Dan sakit kepala itu bertambah hebat ketika dia melihat gajah yang dimaksud sedang berdiri tepat di samping gang sempit. Saat melihatnya, Kaito langsung teringat dengan Luka, juga si pria terung yang mirip cewek itu. Amarah pun memuncak kembali.

Untuk menghindari 'kontak' apa pun dengannya, Kaito memutuskan untuk memutar jalan. Tapi untung tak dapat diraih malang tak dapat ditolak, gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Kaito dan langsung berlari ke arahnya.

Kaito mendecih pelan setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki tepat di belakang punggungnya. Bagus. Sekarang dia punya _bodyguard_.

"Kaito, o-ohayo..." sapanya.

Karena kesal saat mendengar suaranya, Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah _headset_ dari dalam tas, lalu memasangnya di telinga untuk mendengarkan musik.

"Ka-Kaito! Aku...!" tiba-tiba Miku berlari ke hadapan Kaito dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tch!" anak itu langsung berbalik untuk kembali melewati jalan ke gang sempit. Tapi dia merasa kalau Miku masih berusaha mengejar dengan berjalan cepat di belakangnya.

"Kaito! Tunggu!" serunya.

"Sial!" Kaito pun mempercepat langkahnya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa Miku semakin mendekat. Terpaksa dia harus berlari. Tapi–

"Kai–aaaaaaaah!"

Bruk!

"Are...?"

"Ah... ahahahaha! Lihat! Lihat itu! Biru! Biru!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Kaito langsung menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Matanya terbuka lebar begitu melihat Miku jatuh terlungkup. Ditambah lagi roknya tersingkap ke atas. Tentu saja orang lain bisa melihat isi dibalik rok sekolahnya. Spontan Kaito berlari menghampiri gadis itu dan segera membantunya berdiri.

"Lihat apa kalian, orang-orang brengsek?!" seru Kaito sambil melotot ke arah orang-orang yang sedang menertawai Miku. Orang-orang itu langsung lari terbirit-birit begitu melihat tatapan membunuh Kaito.

"Kau itu bodoh apa idiot si–" Kaito hendak memarahi gadis itu kalau tidak melihat luka di bibirnya. Ditambah lagi sekarang mata si gadis sedang berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks... hiks..." tiba-tiba Miku menatap Kaito dengan air mata yang sudah menggantung di kedua pelupuk matanya, "Huaaaa..."

Kaito langsung bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Eh, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dia bisa langsung pergi sekarang juga dan berpura-pura tidak mengenal Miku seperti seharusnya, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot mendiamkan gajah cengeng itu, tapi dia bingung kenapa dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan si gadis begitu saja. Cih, sial! Bukankah tadi malam dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak berurusan dengan makhluk merepotkan ini?!

"Kaito, kau lihat ya?" tanya Miku sambil menatap Kaito. Yang ditatap buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Brengsek, aku memang melihatnya! Sial, sial, sial, rutuk batin Kaito.

"Kaito! Kau lihat tidak?!" tanya Miku dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Kaito mendecak sebal.

"Tidak! Aku tidak lihat! Makanya kalau jalan, lihat-lihat dong, idiot!" serunya.

"Kau pasti lihat!"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, apa warnanya?!"

"Bir–"

"Tuh 'kan! Kau melihatnya! Huaaa..."

"Hei, hei!" Kaito langsung melotot, "Aku hanya mendengar orang-orang menyebutkannya! Aku benar-benar tidak melihat apa-apa! Sudah jangan cengeng, gajah busuk!"

Miku tetap menangis dan itu membuat Kaito lama-lama jadi kesal. Tch, terpaksa dia harus pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Eeeh, tapi tanpa disangka-sangka si gadis malah mengikutinya berjalan di belakang, dan tangisnya tidak hilang sehingga tidak heran kalau Kaito menjadi pusat perhatian publik di sepanjang perjalanan. Sebenarnya mata Kaito yang menyeramkan sudah cukup menjadi senjata untuk menangkis pandangan orang-orang itu, tapi karena 'maskot' di belakangnya terlalu mencolok, tidak sedikit orang berbisik-bisik untuk membicarakannya.

Karena kesal, akhirnya Kaito langsung menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Miku menabrak punggung anak itu secara tidak sadar. Anak itu lalu berbalik dan memandang wajah Miku sambil melotot.

"Berhentilah menangis, gajah cengeng busuk!" bentaknya.

Miku sesenggukan sambil tetap mengelap air mata yang tidak mau kering itu. Kaito mendengus sebal. Baiklah, sebenarnya dia sangat membenci hal ini. Benci sekali. Tapi ini harus dilakukan. Ya. Ya. Harus. Ini hanya untuk membuat gajah cengeng itu berhenti membuat telinganya mendengarkan suara tangisan yang menjijikan, dan juga untuk membuat orang-orang brengsek di sekitar sana tidak memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. Itu saja. Itu saja.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Kaito mengulurkan tangannya ke atas kepala Miku, lalu–

Puk. Puk. Puk.

"Ka...ito..." gumam Miku tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Kaito yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan pelan. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya gadis itu berhenti menangis.

BUK!

"A–itai!"

Miku langsung meringis ketika tiba-tiba saja Kaito memukul kepalanya dengan tangan yang baru saja dia pakai untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala itu. Miku langsung menatap Kaito dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?!"

"Kenapa tidak daritadi berhenti menangisnya?! Dasar gajah sialan!" makinya, lalu berlalu dari sana.

Miku meraba matanya yang terasa sudah kering. Benar juga. Memangnya kenapa ya dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis dari tadi? Lalu, kenapa dia berhenti menangis saat Kaito menepuk-nepuk kepalanya? Ah, mou!

"Kaito!" Miku segera berlari mengejar Kaito, "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya!"

Kaito memasang tampang jijik ketika mendengar perkataan Miku.

"Berisik ah! Siapa juga yang mau mengotori mulutnya dengan membicarakan hal menjijikan seperti itu!" ketusnya.

* * *

><p>Saat Kaito dan Miku tiba di gerbang sekolah, Kiyoteru-sensei yang selalu siap sedia menjadi wasit jadi terbingung-bingung melihat mereka–yang belum lama ini tidak melakukan tanding, melainkan berangkat sendiri-sendiri–datang bersama-sama dalam keadaan normal. Mereka berjalan santai seperti siswa lainnya. Ini aneh. Seharusnya kalau mereka datang berdua, mereka melakukan lomba. Tapi kenapa yang ini tidak?<p>

Sebenarnya Kiyoteru-sensei sudah curiga semenjak dua minggu yang lalu, tapi dia diam saja untuk mengecek perkembangan hubungan keduanya, tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Hm... sekarang mungkin adalah saat yang tepat untuk sedikit _membantu_.

"_Stop_! _Stop_!" Kiyoteru-sensei langsung mencegah Kaito melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah dengan menghalangi jalan. Guru berkacamata itu melirik Miku yang juga ikutan berhenti berjalan di belakang Kaito.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan perlombaannya?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei. Kaito mendecih sebal.

"Minggir," suruh Kaito.

"Kau itu benar-benar, Kaito-kun," si sensei membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan Kaito, sedangkan anak berambut biru itu terlihat berani dengan menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Kiyoteru-sensei dengan pandangan menantang.

Ya ampun, sudah lama sekali Miku tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Gadis itu pun berjalan mendekati kedua orang di hadapannya untuk memberikan penjelasan tentang perlombaan yang dimaksud Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Sensei, hari ini kami sedang tidak _mood_, jadi–" kata-kata Miku langsung terpotong oleh teriakan si sensei,

"MIKU-SAN!" tiba-tiba dia menunjuk Miku ketika gadis itu sudah berada di hadapan mereka berdua. Kaito saja sampai merasa kaget dengan reaksi guru berkacamata itu.

"A-ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Miku.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?! Juga seragammu?!" teriak Kiyoteru-sensei yang sepertinya baru menyadari penampilan Miku yang mendekati berantakan. Seragamnya kotor di bagian depan. Lalu di wajahnya ada sedikit bekas luka.

Gadis itu langsung menatap diri dari mulai sepatu sampai pundak, lalu nyengir. Sedangkan si sensei menatap curiga pada Kaito.

"Apa?!" serobot Kaito, tidak terima kalau dia disangka yang tidak-tidak.

"Heh, Kaito, kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku!" tukasnya, "Sekarang biarkan aku lewat!"

"Tidak bisa!" sergah Kiyoteru-sensei, "Hmm, apa ini? Jangan-jangan kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab?!"

"Hah?!" Kaito melotot heran.

"Sensei, apa sih yang sedang Sensei bicarakan?" tanya Miku. Kiyoteru-sensei menyeringai lebar. Sekarang, baik Kaito maupun Miku langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku tahu kalau..." Kiyoteru-sensei menunjuk Kaito tepat di depan hidungnya, "KAITO MEMAKSA UNTUK MENCIUM MIKU-SAN!"

Semua murid yang sedang dalam perjalanan melewati gerbang sekolah langsung berhenti melangkah, lalu menatap Kiyoteru-sensei, Kaito, dan Miku yang memang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah.

Kaito melongo di tempat.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA, KAITO-KUN?!" Kiyoteru-sensei makin berkoar-koar.

"Se-sensei! Ini tidak begitu!" seru Miku.

"KALAU BEGITU, KENAPA BIBIRMU TERLUKA? SUDAHLAH, TIDAK USAH MENUTUP-NUTUPINYA! AKU TAHU KAITO YANG MELAKUKANNYA!"

"Sensei!" jerit Miku, malu.

"KUSO MEGANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!"

Tiba-tiba Kaito melayangkan tendangan pada Kiyoteru-sensei.

TEP!

Sayang sekali. Dengan sekali gerakan, guru muda itu berhasil menangkap kaki Kaito sehingga anak itu tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya lagi. Sekarang, sementara kumpulan masa berkumpul untuk melihat 'pertunjukan menarik' itu, Miku berusaha untuk melerai keduanya.

"Sensei! Lepaskan Kaito!" seru Miku.

"KUSOOO!" belum cukup kakinya yang ditangkap, sekarang Kaito meninju wajah Kiyoteru-sensei. Tapi tangan si sensei yang lain berhasil menghentikan tinju itu.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini…?" Miku yang sedang kebingungan kemudian memutuskan untuk membantu Kaito dengan berdiri di belakangnya, lalu menarik pundak anak itu untuk ikut membantu melepaskannya dari cengkraman Kiyoteru-sensei, "Sensei! Lepas!"

Melihat ada kesempatan bagus, Kiyoteru-sensei langsung menyeringai lebar. Kaito melotot. Dia tahu si megane itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Heh, menyingkir dari punggungk–" baru saja Kaito hendak berucap, Kiyoteru-sensei melepaskan cengkramannya pada kaki Kaito, lalu menarik lengan anak itu ke samping sehingga dia berputar dan berbalik menghadap Miku. Belum cukup seperti itu, Kiyoteru-sensei menendang Kaito sehingga dia pun terjatuh dengan menimpa Miku.

BRUK!

"Kyaaaa!"

"Uwoooo!"

"Waaaa...!"

Baik Kaito maupun Miku mematung dengan posisi rawan yang waktu itu pernah terjadi. Bedanya, sekarang Kaito berada di posisi Miku yaitu di atas, dan Miku berada di posisi Kaito yaitu di bawah. Bedanya yang lain, waktu itu hanya hidung mereka yang bersentuhan, kalau sekarang... gyaaaa!

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Kiyoteru-sensei langsung meniup peluit dengan keras sampai-sampai semua orang yang menonton harus melindungi telinga mereka dari mendengar suaranya, padahal mereka belum sempat mengambil gambar 'menarik' Kaito dan Miku di sana.

"Bubar! Tontonan sudah selesai! Cepat masuk ke kelas kalian!"

Desahan massa yang kecewa pun terdengar bersahutan.

* * *

><p>"Pasti akan kubunuh kau!" Kaito melotot sambil menatap Kiyoteru-sensei yang sekarang ini sedang menemaninya di UKS sekolah.<p>

"Hei, hei, tidak perlu serius begitu," kata Kiyoteru-sensei dengan nada bergurau, lalu menarik tirai yang memisahkan tempat tidur Kaito dengan tempat tidur lain, "Iya 'kan Miku-chan? Tadi itu hanya kecelakaan! Kecelakaan!"

"Aku tidak main-main, aku sudah cukup sabar menghadapi makhluk brengsek sepertimu," tukas Kaito sambil membasahi kapas dengan obat merah, lalu menempelkannya di bibir yang terluka.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menyeringai lebar. Kaito mendecih keras sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah guru menyebalkan itu.

"Kau ingat taruhan kita waktu itu?! Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu membayar semua ini dengan memenangannya!" tandas Kaito, mantap. Kiyoteru-sensei tersenyum mendengarnya, dia lalu menatap Miku yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak berkutik.

"Miku-chan, sepertinya kau harus bekerja lebih keras lagi mulai dari sekarang," katanya.

"Aku benar-benar akan membuat si super idiot itu menjalankan otaknya!" tegas Kaito. Kiyoteru-sensei tertawa keras.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku," seringainya, "Kau tahu, ujian tengah semester akan dilangsungkan sekitar dua bulan lagi. Dan ingat, aku tidak akan menjadikannya mudah untukmu."

Kaito menatap Miku yang sedang memunggunginya, lalu kembali pada Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Lakukan sesukamu," tandasnya.

"Hm, aku suka semangatmu," senyum Kiyoteru-sensei, lalu mengarahkan dagunya pada Miku, "Tapi jangan hancurkan semangat orang lain. Kau harus memberikan mereka waktu untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya."

Kaito mendecih. Tak ada waktu untuk itu, tukas Kaito dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu cepat bersiap-siap masuk kelas. Aku pergi sekarang. Sampai bertemu lagi," seringai Kiyoteru-sensei, lalu pergi dari UKS.

"Hm... berhasil dengan mulus," gumam guru itu sambil menyeringai lebar.

* * *

><p>Kini Kaito hanya berdua dengan Miku, dan keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.<p>

Kaito mendesah keras sambil menatap langit-langit. Waktu UTS itu memang masih lama, tapi dia benar-benar sangat ingin terbebas dari perasaan terkekang dan tertekan. Meskipun sebelumnya dia telah mengatakan hal-hal seperti 'jangan bicara lagi padaku' atau 'aku tidak butuh orang-orang brengsek seperti kalian' pada Miku, tapi sekarang ceritanya sudah lain.

Dia harus _menyimpan_ kata-kata itu selama setahun. Ya. Cukup setahun saja, dan dia akan benar-benar terbebas dari dua makhluk paling menyebalkan di kehidupan sekolahnya. Meskipun... dia tidak yakin apakah bisa menahan perasaan benci yang mungkin akan dirasakannya selama itu.

"Heh!" bentak Kaito pada Miku yang langsung terperanjat kaget.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya 'kan?"

"Y-ya... aku dengar," jawab Miku. Kaito berdiri, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, berarti..." Kaito menarik napas pendek sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar benci untuk mengatakan ini, tapi simpanlah dulu semua perkataanku semalam. Untuk membuatmu menjalankan otak sekaratmu, kita butuh komunikasi!"

"..."

"Kau cukup menyimpan perkataanku sampai semua ini berakhir, mengerti?"

"..."

"Hei tuli! Kubilang kau hanya harus menyimpan perkataanku semalam sampai semua ini berakhir! Kau dengar tidak?!"

"..."

Melihat Miku tidak bereaksi apa-apa, Kaito mendecak sebal sambil berjalan ke arah gadis itu, lalu memutar bahu si gadis sehingga dia bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Hah?" Kaito sempat bingung melihat wajah Miku yang super merah, "Kenapa kau?"

Miku segera memalingkan wajah dari Kaito sambil menutupi bagian pipi dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Tidak! Jangan lihat kemari sekarang!" seru Miku.

"Apa sih," dengus Kaito, "Lagipula, apa daritadi kau mendengarkan perkataanku?!"

"Iya, iya, aku dengar kok!" balas Miku, "Sekarang kau cepat keluar dan pergilah ke kelas!"

"Haaah?!" merasa dirinya disuruh-suruh, Kaito langsung marah, "Kau pikir siapa dirimu, hah?! Main suruh saja! Dasar gajah brengsek!"

"Aduh, bisa tidak sih, kau tidak memperpanjang masalah ini?! Cepat saja keluar sana!" seru Miku tanpa bergeming dari tempatnya. Diperlakukan begitu, Kaito justru bertambah kesal.

PAK!

Tiba-tiba Kaito sengaja memukul kepala Miku dengan telapak tangannya. Tentu saja Miku langsung mengerang kesakitan.

"KAITO!" jerit Miku, kesal.

Melihat wajah jelek Miku yang sedang kesakitan, Kaito sedikit menahan tawa. Rasakan itu, gajah idiot!

"Kau ini! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bersikap normal setelah kejadian tad–eh?!" Miku menahan kata-katanya. Ah, dia keceplosan!

Kaito mengernyit heran. Kejadian tadi...?

"A-aku akan pergi sekarang!" seru Miku sambil berlari keluar meninggalkan Kaito yang sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Tch... sialan," gumam anak itu sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan tangan. Sekarang wajahnya sama-sama memerah dengan wajah Miku beberapa menit yang lalu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya dia sering mendapat kecelakaan seperti itu. Pertama dengan Rin, lalu sekarang dengan Miku. Brengsek!

* * *

><p>Kaito merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan orang-orang di dalam kelas. Sebenarnya dia sudah mencoba untuk mengacuhkan mereka dengan mendengarkan musik dan membaca buku seperti biasa, tapi rasanya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.<p>

Hal ini terus terjadi, bahkan selama jam pelajaran. Dan parahnya Kiyoteru-sensei tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Sepertinya dia sengaja. Guru itu terus saja membiarkan semua orang tidak fokus pada pelajaran sampai pelajaran tersebut berakhir. Bahkan dia juga membuat Kaito sendiri tidak konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Yah, meskipun biasanya juga memang tidak, tapi yang ini lebih parah.

"Sebelum kita mengakhiri pertemuan hari ini, aku ingin mengingatkan, kalian jangan sampai melupakan waktu remedial kalian!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei, "Seperti yang kubilang, remedial akan diadakan tiga minggu lagi. Berhubung sekarang baru dua minggu, kalian bisa meminta bantuan pada ketiga orang yang tidak remedial untuk belajar dalam sepekan ini. Aku yakin kalian sudah belajar keras selama dua minggu kemarin sehingga tidak perlu merepotkan tutor kalian di pekan terakhir ini bukan?"

"Yaa, Sensei!"

Kaito melirik Miku yang sekarang ini sedang berbisik-bisik dengan teman-teman ceweknya yang duduk di depan. Mungkin gadis itu sedang berusaha menolak menjadi tutor mereka untuk remedial nanti.

"Heh, gajah idiot!" panggil Kaito, membuat Miku langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kalau ada yang memintamu menjadi tutor, tolak mereka!"

"Aku memang berencana begitu kok!"

"Kalau begitu kita akan mulai belajar sungguhan dari sekarang!" putus Kaito.

Ya. Pokoknya dia harus menggunakan semua waktu yang ada untuk melatih otak gadis itu agar bisa berjalan di UTS nanti. Dan sebelum saatnya tiba, tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya.

* * *

><p>Tidak seperti biasanya, kelas masih ramai meskipun pelajaran sudah berakhir. Sekarang ini, para siswa sedang sibuk mengerubungi Len dan Miku karena mereka berdua termasuk orang-orang yang tidak ikut remedial dalam tes yang terakhir. Sebenarnya masih ada Kaito, tapi siapa yang berani meminta orang itu menjadi tutornya?<p>

Dan sekarang Kaito sedang memperhatikan Miku yang terlihat sibuk menolak permintaan teman-teman ceweknya dengan susah payah. Bodoh, masa menolak saja susahnya minta ampun, pikir Kaito.

Anak itu lalu melemparkan tasnya ke kepala Miku sehingga semua mata terarah padanya.

"Anak itu tidak boleh diganggu! Sana kalian pergi ke bangku si nanas busuk di sebelahnya!" bentak Kaito.

"_Chotto_, Kaito, aku sudah kebanyakan di sini," keluh Len, "Kau juga, kenapa diam saja? Daripada begitu tolong ajari mereka juga!"

"Berisik!" serobot Kaito, lalu dia menatap para anak cewek yang sedang mengerubungi meja Miku. Mereka merupakan Yukari, Megumi, Seeu, dan dua orang lagi yang diketahui bernama Neru dan Ia.

"Lalu kalian pikir, apa makhluk idiot ini mampu mengajari kalian? Apa kalian pikir 'berguru' padanya bisa membuahkan hasil?" lanjut Kaito.

Miku langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap anak bermulut pedas itu dengan pandangan setengah jengkel. Ya.. ya... perkataannya itu memang benar, tapi terasa lebih dari cukup untuk menyayat hati. Sabar Miku... sabar... gadis itu mengusap-usap dadanya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Tapi..." teman-temannya itu hendak protes, tapi Kaito segera menambahkan perkataannya.

"Kalian tahu, hanya orang _tolol_ yang meminta bantuan pada orang idiot!"

Sret! Kali ini urat Miku benar-benar sudah keluar di dahinya. Berani sekali dia mengatai teman-temannya 't-o-l-o-l'?! Bukankah kata-kata itu kasar sekali?!

GREK!

Tiba-tiba Miku berdiri dari kursinya sambil menatap sengit Kaito.

"Aku bisa mengajari mereka!" serunya. Kaito langsung mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. Hei, bukankah gadis itu bilang akan menolak mereka?!

"Miku-chan..." semuanya merasa terharu dengan sikap Miku. Tapi Kaito mendecih kesal, lalu memasang tampang meremehkan.

"Apa yang kau bisa untuk mengajari mereka?!" tantang Kaito. Miku langsung terdiam. Heh, beruntung dia tahu bagaimana otak gadis itu bekerja.

"Sebutkan rumus _cos2a_!" suruh Kaito. Miku langsung berpikir keras.

Dia 'pernah' mengingat yang seperti itu! Tapi... apa...? Kalau tidak salah yang rumusnya bisa jadi banyak itu. Tapi... apa ya...?

"Miku-chan...?" Yukari yang berada paling dekat dengan Miku langsung menyenggol lengan gadis itu karena daritadi dia diam saja, tapi yang disenggol hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala dengan bingung.

"Lihat, dia tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa!" ujar Kaito, "Dia juga masih kurang dibanding kalian! Jadi dia tidak akan sanggup! Sekarang kalian pergi ke bangku sebelah!"

Sekarang Miku benar-benar kesal dan marah. Dia memang bodoh. Tapi dia bisa mendapatkan nilai yang cukup baik. Bahkan dia yang biasanya berada di posisi paling bawah, kini bisa berada di tengah-tengah.

Miku tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa Kaito, karena yang membuatnya berada di tengah-tengah itu adalah Kaito, tapi saat mendengarnya berkata-kata seperti itu... berkata-kata seperti Miku benar-benar tidak mampu membantu orang lain, rasanya menyakitkan.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu! Ayo cepat pergi!" seru Kaito sambil menarik lengan Miku, tapi gadis itu melepaskannya dengan kasar. Kaito saja sampai kaget dengan kelakuannya.

"Miku-chan..." kali ini Seeu bersuara ketika melihat mata Miku berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf ya..." Miku memaksa untuk tersenyum di depan mereka.

"Brengsek! Cepat ikut!" sekali lagi Kaito menarik lengan gadis itu, tapi lagi-lagi si gadis melepaskan tangannya. Bagus. Sekarang mereka berdua menjadi bahan tontonan untuk semua orang di kelas.

Karena kesal, akhirnya Kaito mencengkram kuat lengan Miku dan menariknya dengan paksa. Miku masih tetap memberontak, tapi tidak sanggup melepaskan cengkraman Kaito. Len sempat ingin melarang Kaito, tapi anak itu sudah menyeret Miku duluan keluar kelas.

"N-nee, Len-kun, apa Miku akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Megumi, khawatir. Len menghela napas berat.

"Entahlah, baru kali ini aku melihat mereka seperti itu," desahnya.

* * *

><p>"Lepaskan aku!" Miku menarik diri dari Kaito dengan susah payah setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari gedung sekolah.<p>

"Diam gajah brengsek!" bentak Kaito sambil memperkuat cengkramannya, "Kau itu kenapa sih?! Seharusnya kau menolak permintaan mereka! Bukannya malah bertingkah _sok _begitu!"

"Aku tidak sok!" jerit Miku. Kaito hendak memarahinya lagi kalau tidak melihat mata gadis itu yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan merah.

"Kau... hiks... kau tidak perlu mengejekku sampai seperti itu 'kan... hiks..." akhirnya Miku sesenggukan. Kaito segera melonggarkan cengkramannya pada lengan Miku. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah. Memangnya tadi dia sudah keterlaluan ya...?

"Kau ini lemah sekali sih, masa' diejek begitu saja jadi cengeng?!" ujar Kaito. Cih, seharusnya bukan kata-kata seperti itu yang mesti keluar untuk menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya, tapi dia tidak punya kata-kata lain lagi untuk diucapkan.

"Hari ini aku belum bisa belajar, maaf," kata Miku sambil mengelap air matanya. Kaito langsung mendecak sebal.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa agar kau mau belajar hari ini?!" bentaknya, "Jangan merajuk! Menjijikan!"

"Siapa sih yang merajuk?!" teriak Miku, akhirnya amarahnya keluar juga.

"Idiot! Jelas-jelas itu kau! Masa' kau tidak mau belajar hanya gara-gara hal sepele begitu?! Benar-benar mirip bocah!" tukas Kaito. Miku melotot marah.

"Sebenarnya yang mirip bocah itu siapa sih?!" bentak Miku, "Kau terus saja memaksaku, padahal aku tidak mau!"

"Oh ya?! Memangnya memaksa itu hal yang kekanak-kanakan?!" balas Kaito dengan nada tinggi. Miku melengos kesal.

"Kau tahu? Caramu memaksa sangat berbeda dengan orang lain. Itulah yang membuatku tidak mau melakukannya!"

Kaito mendecih lalu melemparkan tangan Miku dengan kasar. Sepertinya kesabaran anak itu sudah kian menipis.

"Gajah brengsek! Inilah sebabnya aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan kalian!" maki Kaito, "Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat baik-baik!"

Miku memberanikan untuk menatap mata anak biru itu.

"Aku melakukan semua ini karena ingin segera menyingkirkanmu dan guru brengsek itu dari kehidupanku," lanjut Kaito, "Setelah itu, kau boleh mengingat semua kata yang pernah kuucapkan padamu tadi malam, dasar gajah sial!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Kaito berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Miku yang hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya sambil menunduk.

* * *

><p>Rin berjalan gontai keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Huff... hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan dari pagi. Ada beberapa hal yang menjadi beban di pikirannya. Pertama, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Kaito yang sikapnya sering berubah-ubah beberapa waktu ini. Kedua, dia harus menghadapi sekolah yang melelahkan. Sebenarnya Rin ingin sekali saja menghirup udara segar dengan pulang ke kampung halamannya, tapi dia tidak boleh melakukan itu sebelum tugasnya selesai.<p>

Baiklah, kalau tidak bisa menghirup udara segar di kampung halaman, setidaknya Rin ingin bisa menghirup udara segar di kota ini barang beberapa menit. Gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi seseorang menahannya.

"Rin!"

Rin berbalik. Alisnya langsung terangkat tinggi-tinggi begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan sambil menendang batu-batu kerikil yang malang di tengah jalan. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus. Sial, rasanya ingin menghajar orang. Heh, benar juga, sudah lama dia tidak memukuli manusia. Sejak kapan ya...? Yah, pokoknya itu sudah lama sekali.<p>

"Hmm..." Kaito menyeringai. Seringaiannya kali ini berbeda dengan semua seringai yang pernah dia keluarkan. Sekarang wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti monster.

Dengan langkah yang panjang, anak itu pergi ke suatu tempat yang sudah lama tidak dia kunjungi.

* * *

><p>Miku menghela napas panjang sambil menatap bagian lengannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman tangan Kaito. Ya ampun, apa anak itu tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lebih lembut pada anak perempuan? Haaah...<p>

Sebenarnya dari awal Miku merasa canggung dengan Kaito karena kejadian semalam itu, dan dia ingin minta maaf. Eh, siapa sangka malah ada kejadian seperti ini. Sudah tentu kesempatannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan yang rusak dengan Kaito itu mulai terlihat jelas, tapi sepertinya sekarang kesempatan itu sudah hilang.

"Aaaaargh!" Miku mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Apa pun yang terjadi, kesempatan itu tidak boleh hilang!

Miku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk memutuskan hal ini. Memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah menghadapi Kaito. Ya! Dia harus bertahan!

"Yosh!" Miku menepuk pipinya beberapa kali, lalu berbalik dari arah pulang dan berjalan lurus dengan langkah yang mantap.

* * *

><p>"SIALAAAAAAN!" seorang anak berseragam sekolah berlari menerjang Kaito sambil mengangkat sebuah balok kayu yang besar tinggi-tinggi. Seragamnya sudah kotor, banyak mendapat bercak darah, dan sudah hampir mengalami robek-robek. Di bagian lengannya ada logo bertuliskan "L-HS" yang menandakan kalau anak berseragam itu adalah siswa dari sekolah Loid.<p>

TEP! BUAKH!

Kaito dengan cepat menangkap balok kayu itu, lalu memukul tepat ke arah wajah si anak malang dengan tinjunya yang mematikan.

GUBRAAAAK!

Suara gedebuk yang keras pun terdengar.

"Tch... menjijikan!" Kaito mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terkena cipratan darah si anak malang, "Cepat laporkan pada bosmu kalau aku sedang mencarinya!"

Si anak malang tidak membalas perkataan Kaito dan hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi wajahnya yang terkena pukulan Kaito. Merasa perkataannya tidak didengar, Kaito berjalan mendekati anak itu dengan balok kayu besar yang sekarang sudah berpindah tangan padanya.

"Cepat angkat kaki sialanmu itu dan pergi pada bos brengsekmu sekarang!" bentak Kaito sambil menendang perut anak malang itu.

"Uhuk...!"

"Anak sial! Apa kau tuli?! Cepat pergi!" bentak Kaito, tapi si anak itu keadaannya semakin parah sehingga tidak mampu lagi berkutik.

"Tch!" Kaito yang sedang kalap berniat memukul anak itu dengan balok kayunya, tapi tiba-tiba–

"KAITO SHIOOOOOOON!"

Kaito spontan menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu menoleh ke asal suara. Seringai buas langsung terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ya, memang itulah yang dia harapkan. Sang pimpinan akhirnya menampakkan dirinya.

Selama ini, saat Kaito menghajar kebanyakan orang, orang-orang malang yang dihajarnya itu adalah anak buah dari si pimpinan 'geng brutal' SMA Loid. Pernah suatu ketika Kaito berkelahi dengannya. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, bahkan sebelum mereka menginjak usia bangku SMA. Yah, bisa dibilang, anak itu adalah 'musuh bebuyutan' Kaito.

Namanya adalah Yuuya. Dan kini di belakangnya, berdiri banyak orang dengan wajah-wajah sangar. Di antara mereka salah satunya adalah seseorang yang pernah Kaito temui di suatu tempat.

"Heh... benar juga," gumam Kaito sambil menatap orang itu, "Kau si pengecut sialan yang ketakutan dengan bocah perempuan waktu itu. Tch, kurasa kau tidak perlu datang kemari!"

"Apaaa?!" orang jangkung yang dimaksud Kaito langsung berurat.

Dia memang ingat. Saat itu, makhluk biru di hadapannya sedang berjalan pulang sambil mendengarkan musik. Dia memang sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk mencegat–yang menurutnya–anak brengsek itu, tapi kemudian muncul seorang gadis pemenang olimpiade judo yang juga berasal dari sekolahnya, sehingga muncul kekhawatiran tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua sekaligus.

"Yuuma," lerai Yuuya sambil merentangkan sebelah tangannya untuk menghalangi si jangkung yang berniat maju beberapa langkah.

"Hoo... rupanya nama si brengsek itu Yuuma? Cukup punya nyali juga kau ikut datang kemari," ucap Kaito, lalu melemparkan balok kayu itu jauh-jauh ke belakang punggungnya. Sekarang dia akan bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Yuuya. Kaito mendengus.

"Tentu saja untuk menantangmu, brengsek!"

Yuuya tersenyum mengejek.

"Dari dulu kau selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk berkelahi. Itulah sebabnya kau tidak mempunyai banyak orang sepertiku," ujarnya. Kaito melengos tak peduli.

"Aku bukan orang brengsek yang mengurung budak dalam sangkar!" tukasnya.

"Oh ya?" seringai Yuuya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Bukankah semua keluarga Yakuza mengurung budak dalam sangkar?"

Kaito langsung menatap Yuuya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak suka disebut keluarga Yakuza," ujar Kaito, dingin. Yuuya tersenyum merendahkan.

"Kalau begitu jangan menoleh saat aku memanggilmu dengan nama 'Shion'," tegasnya. Orang-orang di belakangnya langsung tertawa-tawa keras.

Tap!

Kaito langsung melompat dan bergerak cepat ke arah Yuuya yang sedang tanpa persiapan.

BUAAAGH!

"Brengsek! Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tahu semua tentangku!" seru Kaito.

"Kuso!" maki Yuuya. Semua orang masih melongo menatap Kaito yang sekarang ini sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Dia cepat sekali!

Kaito menatap satu per satu orang depannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sejurus kemudian dia menyeringai lebar.

"Ayo kita mulai!"

"HORYAAAAAAA!" orang-orang itu pun serempak menyerang Kaito.

* * *

><p>"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Rin dengan raut wajah yang sangat terkejut, "Ke-kenapa dia melakukan itu?! Kenapa?!"<p>

Len yang baru saja selesai menceritakan kejadian antara Kaito dan Miku sepulang sekolah itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rin mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Apa sih?! Tadi pagi dia mengacuhkanku!" dumelnya. Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap gadis itu.

"Apa kau ingat kalau tugasmu ini hanya untuk mendapatkan bonus?" tanya Len, "Kulihat sepertinya kau sudah terlalu 'menikmati'-nya."

Rin langsung menoleh menatap anak itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Me-menikmati apanya?! Kau juga tahu aku sedang berusaha!" seru Rin. Len hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan prihatin.

"Aku sudah tahu kau suka padanya saat pertamakali kau menghubungiku untuk membantu," katanya. Rin langsung menjitak kepala Len dengan kesal.

"Suka apanya?! Apanya yang suka, hah?!" teriak Rin. Len manyun dengan sebal.

"Kau menyukai Kaito! Hal itu sudah terlihat jelas di wajahmu!" balas si bocah shota.

"Ap–!" Rin hendak menyanggah, tapi tak bisa. Aaah, kini dia yakin kalau wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Len mulai bersikap jahil begitu menyadarinya.

"Hei, kalau kau tidak segera menggaetnya, dia akan diambil duluan oleh Miku!" cengirnya. Rin langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk memukul Len, tapi tiba-tiba–

"HORYAAAAAAA!"

Rin mendengar suara orang banyak dari suatu tempat di dekat sekolah. Suatu tempat yang dekat dengan di mana gadis itu berada sekarang.

"Apa itu?!" tanya Len dengan panik, "Apa ada orang-orang yang sedang berkelahi?"

"Jarang sekali hal ini terjadi," gumam Rin, lalu langsung menarik lengan Len dan membawanya ke sumber suara.

"Hei, hei! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut-ikutan sih?!" protes Len.

* * *

><p>BAAAK! BUUUK! BAAAK! BUUUK!<p>

Kaito memukul kesana kemari dengan lihai. Meskipun tidak sedikit pukulan yang mengenai dirinya, tapi anak itu terlihat menikmati hal ini dan semakin detik semakin terlihat ganas. Sebagian orang mulai mundur karena ketakutan saat melihatnya.

BUAGH!

"Argh!"

Yuuma terpental jauh karena tendangan Kaito. Saat hendak berdiri, tak sengaja dia melihat balok kayu yang dibuang Kaito sebelum mereka berkelahi.

"Kali ini mati kau!" gumamnya.

Rin dan Len sampai tepat waktu ketika melihat Yuuma mengambil balok kayu itu untuk memukul Kaito dari belakang. Saat itu Kaito sedang dikepung dan tidak memiliki pertahanan yang baik jika diserang dari arah belakang.

"Kaito!" jerit Rin, lalu langsung berlari ke arah Kaito setelah melewati beberapa orang. Len bingung di tempat.

"Ya ampun! Panggil bantuan Len! Panggil!" seru Len pada dirinya sendiri sambil celingak-celinguk degan panik, "Aduh, kenapa tidak ada orang normal di sekitar sini?! Ah, polisi! Ya, telpon polisi!"

Len segera mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk menghubungi polisi. Setelah itu, dia pergi dari sana untuk mencari bantuan.

"Bertahanlah! Kaito! Rin!"

* * *

><p>Rin sampai bertepatan dengan Yuuma yang sedang melayangkan pukulan dengan balok kayu itu. Rin hendak menahannya, tapi tiba-tiba Kaito berbalik dan berhasil menangkap balok kayu itu, lalu menendang Yuuma dengan keras sehingga si balok kayu kini berada di tangannya.<p>

Rin sempat kaget karena ternyata Kaito berhasil menghentikan orang yang tadi hendak menyerangnya dengan balok kayu. Semua orang langsung berhenti menyerang setelah si balok kayu berpindah tangan pada Kaito. Mereka tahu anak itu akan lebih berbahaya dari yang tadi.

Rin masih berdiri di hadapan Kaito, tapi entah dia tidak mengenali atau tidak menyadari keberadaan Rin di sana, dia melewati gadis itu begitu saja. Lalu dengan tatapan bengis, dia berdiri tegap di hadapan Yuuya sambil mengangkat balok kayu itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Mau main curang? Oke, kuladeni, dasar makhluk brengsek!" maki Kaito seraya mengayunkan balok kayu berukuran besar itu ke arah Yuuma yang kini sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Dan–

BUAAAAAGH!

.

.

.

Deg!

Mata Kaito membesar. Kedua bola matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Dia terkesiap begitu melihat seorang kepala pirang dengan pita putih di atasnya menjadi objek pukulan maut bongkahan kayu besar itu. Perlahan, sebuah cairan merah kehitaman merambat dari bawah pita, membuat putihnya jadi ternoda.

Bruk!

Gadis berambut pirang itu pun ambruk ke tanah. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung panik dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Bertepatan dengan itu, terdengar suara sirine dari jauh.

"Pergi! Cepat! Lari!" seru Yuuya.

Semua siswa SMA Loid yang ada langsung berlari kesana-kemari mencari tempat berlindung yang aman dari polisi.

Dalam keadaan panik begitu, tiba-tiba Len muncul bersama beberapa orang dewasa. Anak itu melihat keadaan Rin yang sedang terlungkup di atas tanah dengan darah di sekitar kepalanya. Kaito berada di hadapannya, tapi anak itu hanya berdiri mematung tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dia menggenggam sebuah balok kayu panjang yang bernoda darah di tangan kanannya.

"Rin..." gumamnya. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Rin, "RIN!"

* * *

><p>Kaito hanya terdiam saat polisi berdatangan dan langsung membekuknya. Badannya dijatuhkan ke atas tanah dan kedua tangannya ditarik ke belakang untuk diborgol. Anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna keadaan ini karena masih terbayang-bayang akan kepala Rin yang baru saja dia pukul. Saat polisi membawanya ke dalam mobil pun, Kaito terlihat pasrah dan hanya bisa mengikuti langkah para polisi yang menggiringnya.<p>

Tapi sebelum Kaito dimasukkan ke dalam mobil, Len mengamuk dan terus berteriak di hadapan Kaito.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?!" teriak Len sambil menarik kerah baju Kaito. Anak berambut biru itu hanya menatap Len dengan tatapan kosong. Di wajahnya sama sekali tak ada niat untuk bicara.

"Sebegitu bencinyakah kau pada Rin sampai-sampai tega melakukan itu?! Dasar brengsek!" makian Len semakin menjadi-jadi, tapi tetap saja Kaito tidak merespon apa pun.

Matanya mengarah pada Rin yang saat ini sedang ditangani oleh beberapa orang sambil menunggu datangnya ambulans. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk menjadi satu. Berbagai pikiran saling beradu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Rin...

Apakah dia... akan mati?

* * *

><p>Miku keluar dari supermarket dengan membawa sebuah jinjingan berisi <em>ice cream<em> untuk Kaito. Ceritanya 'kan hari ini Miku akan pergi ke rumah anak biru itu, berbicara berbelit-belit untuk memintanya mengajari, lalu mereka akan belajar dan berinteraksi seperti biasa.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang di sepanjang perjalanan. Namun, senyumnya segera memudar saat melihat sebuah mobil ambulans dengan sirinenya yang meraung-raung lewat bersama dengan beberapa mobil polisi. Matanya mengernyit heran. Polisi dan ambulans? Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu?

Miku mengedikkan bahu sambil kembali memandang jalan yang disusurinya, tapi sesaat sebelum itu, dia merasa telah melihat sesosok manusia yang dia kenal berada di salah satu mobil polisi yang mengiringi ambulans di depannya. Ah... bukankah itu...

Miku segera berbalik untuk menatap mobil-mobil yang sudah menjauh itu.

"Kaito?!"

* * *

><p>Len menunggu dengan tidak sabar di depan ruang <em>ICU<em>. Anak itu terus mondar-mandir dengan panik dan bingung. Haruskah dia mengabari keluarganya di sana? Jika dia memberitahukan kejadian ini, mereka pasti akan sangat bersedih. Ditambah lagi keadaan Rin belum pasti setelah hampir satu jam berada di ruang _ICU_ itu.

"Sial! Sial!" umpat Len.

Tidak lama berselang, datanglah Bossu bersama beberapa orang Yakuza dan polisi di belakangnya.

"Bossu-san!"

"Bagaimana keadaan Rin?!" tanya Bossu. Len menggeleng lemah.

"Masih belum ada kabar. Sudah hampir satu jam dia di dalam," jawabnya. Bossu menghela napas berat.

"Len..." panggilnya, "Maafkan aku."

Len menggeleng pelan, "Bukan salahmu, Bossu-san. Rin saja yang terlalu ceroboh."

Bossu menepuk pundak Len dan menatapnya dengan serius,

"Aku akan benar-benar melakukan sesuatu dengan anak itu," tegasnya, "Karena itu maafkanlah juga dia."

Len hanya bisa balas menatap Bossu yang terlihat sangat serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kabari aku kalau Rin sudah dipindahkan dari _ICU_," kata Bossu. Len mengangguk.

"Ayo pergi," orang tua itu pun pergi bersama orang-orang yang tadi datang bersamanya.

* * *

><p>Kaito menatap langit-langit bangunan sempit yang menjadi tempat dirinya menginjakkan kaki saat ini. Sekarang, anak itu tidak peduli lagi jika dia memang harus menetap di tempat itu selamanya. Karena memang tempat itulah yang pantas menjadi rumah bagi orang-orang semacam dirinya. Penjara. Ya… penjara.<p>

"Hoi, keluarlah! Kau bebas!" tiba-tiba seorang polisi datang dan langsung membuka pintu pagar besi itu, "Kau sudah ditebus, tapi jangan harap untuk merasa bebas setelah ini!"

Kaito hanya terdiam. Kakinya terlalu kaku untuk digerakan. Sial, baru kali ini dia merasa begitu lemah.

"Cepat keluar!" titah polisi itu, tapi Kaito diam saja di dalam.

Karena Kaito tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya, si polisi langsung menarik lengan anak itu dengan kasar dan membawanya keluar dari penjara untuk bertemu dengan seorang makhluk tua yang botak dan berbadan besar di depan kantor polisi.

"Kuso Jiji.." gumam Kaito yang tak didengar siapa pun. Anak itu memandang Bossu yang sedang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Dari sorot matanya saja, Kaito sudah tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Miku yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu merasa tidak sabar dengan kepulangan Bossu. Beberapa saat yang lalu, gadis itu tiba di depan gerbang rumah Kaito. Dia hendak mengabari Bossu kalau dirinya melihat Kaito berada dalam mobil polisi, tapi para Yakuza yang berada di rumah memberitahunya kalau sudah ada polisi yang datang untuk memanggil Bossu ke kantor polisi.<p>

Rupanya orang itu benar-benar Kaito. Tapi, apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Perasaan Miku benar-benar tidak enak. Ah, Bossu-san... cepatlah pulang...

"Ojou-sama, sepertinya Bossu-san sudah sampai," tiba-tiba salah seorang Yakuza mengabarinya. Miku langsung berdiri tegap untuk melihatnya sendiri lewat jendela.

Benar saja. Bossu keluar dari mobil bersama Kaito. Lalu dengan anehnya, orang tua itu mendorong-dorong Kaito yang terlihat pasrah untuk berjalan, bukan ke rumah, melainkan memutar untuk pergi ke belakang. Miku mengernyit.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, tidak mengerti. Yakuza itu menatap Miku dengan bingung.

"Se-sepertinya Bossu-san.." kalimatnya menggantung. Lalu air mukanya langsung berubah drastis. Sekarang perasaan Miku benar-benar gelisah.

"Kenapa? Sudah berapa kali hal ini terjadi?" tanya Miku. Entah mengapa dia menanyakan hal seperti itu, tapi melihat gelagat para Yakuza , sepertinya hal ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Mungkin... tiga kali, jika ditambah dengan yang ini," jawab Yakuza itu takut-takut, "Ah, tapi Ojou-sama, kusarankan agar menunggu di sini saja."

"Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Bossu-san?" tanya Miku dengan waswas. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merasa kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Kaito.

* * *

><p>BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUAGH!<p>

Kaito terlempar sampai badannya membentur dinding saat sebuah tongkat panjang yang besar itu mengenai tubuhnya berkali-kali. Anak itu merasa pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Belum cukup dengan hal itu, Kaito merasakan perutnya dihantam dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai anak itu merasakan lambungnya pecah karena sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Setelah terbatuk dengan keras, dia merasa kesulitan bernapas.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, jangan sampai melakukan hal-hal sembrono yang bisa membunuh orang!" seru Bossu sambil mengetukkan tongkat yang dipakainya untuk memukul tubuh Kaito tepat di depan wajah anak itu.

Kaito yang masih mencoba untuk bernapas, dipaksa untuk menghentikannya begitu Bossu menarik kerahnya dan membuatnya berdiri di depan si orang tua. Aliran udara lagi-lagi tersumbat.

BUAGH!

Lagi-lagi perutnya dihantam, membuat Kaito terjatuh sambil memuntahkan darah. Dia tidak bisa melawan. Tidak, dia tidak mampu untuk melawan. Bahkan, kalaupun dia mampu, anak itu tidak akan melawan. Semua anggota tubuhnya mungkin akan menolak untuk itu.

"Apa masih belum cukup bagimu setelah kuberikan kebebasan?!" Bossu membentaknya lagi.

BUGH!

Orang tua itu menendang wajah Kaito dengan keras sampai-sampai rasanya tulang leher Kaito mau patah.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Rin?!" tanya Bossu, dengan suara yang menggelegar. Kaito mencoba untuk bangkit, namun Bossu memukulnya dengan tongkat.

"Ayo bicara! Kenapa kau berniat mencelakai Rin?!"

Kaito hanya meringis tanpa merespon apapun. Amarah Bossu semakin membesar dibuatnya. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu memukulkannya beberapa kali ke bagian wajah dan badan Kaito tanpa jeda.

Darah pun bercipratan kesana kemari. Tak ada kesempatan untuk mengerang ataupun berteriak kesakitan.

"Bicaralah! Bicaralah, Kaito!"

BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!

Kaito merasakan semua badannya remuk. Pandangannya sudah kabur. Yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah bayangan kaki Bossu yang sedang berada di hadapannya. Anak itu sudah tidak bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya. Perlahan, kesadarannya mulai hilang. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat ada cahaya samar-samar yang masuk menyilaukan matanya.

* * *

><p>Miku sudah tidak tahan lagi menunggu. Ini sudah setengah jam lebih, bahkan hampir satu jam saat Bossu tiba di halaman rumah. Dari tadi perasaannya gundah dan gelisah. Dan sekarang, perasaan ini sudah tidak bisa ditolelir lagi.<p>

"Aku ingin menemui Bossu-san!" kata Miku sambil berjalan keluar ruang tamu, namun para Yakuza menghalanginya.

"Sebaiknya Ojou-sama menunggu sampai beliau datang kemari," ujar salah satu dari Yakuza itu. Miku menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak! Aku juga ingin bicara pada Kaito!"

"Ojou-sama..."

"MINGGIR!"

Suara Miku yang sangat menyeramkan spontan membuat para Yakuza terperanjat di tempat. Gadis itu segera menerobos dan keluar dari rumah. Dia lalu berlari ke bagian belakang rumah dan menemukan sebuah _dojo_ tua di sana. Miku memang belum pernah mengitari rumah Kaito sehingga dia baru tahu kalau ternyata ada bangunan lain di tempat itu.

Miku berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati dojo. Semua pintunya tertutup rapat, tapi gadis itu bisa mendengar sedang ada perkelahian di dalamnya.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Miku menguping dari balik pintu dan mendengar banyak hal. Dari suara-suara yang didengarnya, sepertinya itu bukan 'perkelahian', tapi satu orang sedang memukuli orang lainnya, dengan kata lain, 'menyiksa'. Tunggu...! Apakah Bossu-san...

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Rin?!"

Tiba-tiba Miku mendengar suara Bossu yang sangat menggelegar. Gadis itu sampai kaget dibuatnya. Belum selesai dia mengendalikan diri, suara orang tua itu terdengar lagi.

"Ayo bicara! Kenapa kau berniat mencelakai Rin?!"

Deg!

Miku spontan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu mendengar perkataan Bossu barusan. Apa itu tadi...? Kaito... berniat mencelakai... Rin?! Tidak mungkin!

"Bicaralah! Bicaralah, Kaito!"

BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!

Miku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri begitu mendengar suara penyiksaan itu. Dia langsung menendang pintu sehingga pintu dojo tua itu roboh. Di bagian dalam, keadaannya sangat gelap. Tapi karena pintu terbuka lebar, cahaya bisa masuk dan membuat Miku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di sana.

"Kai–!" Miku terkesiap hebat.

Dia melihat darah di sekujur tubuh Kaito. Kemeja yang seharusnya berwarna putih pun kini hampir semua berwarna merah. Belum lagi wajahnya dipenuhi lebam dan bengkak. Yang bisa Miku pahami sekarang adalah keadaan Kaito benar-benar parah dan mengenaskan.

"Miku?" gumam Bossu-san sambil menatap Miku dengan pandangan kaget, "Kenapa... kau ada di sini?"

"Ka..i..to..." ucap Miku, terbata. Gadis itu merasa matanya memanas. Air mata pun jatuh berlinangan di pipinya.

Akhirnya, kaki-kaki Miku refleks berlari mendekati Kaito. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya begitu melihat keadaan Kaito dari dekat.

"Kita butuh ambulans! Kaito harus dibawa ke rumah sakit!" jerit Miku. Melihat hal itu, Bossu pun hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Bossu-san!" teriak Miku.

"MIKU!"

Tiba-tiba Bossu membentak gadis itu, membuatnya sertamerta terdiam.

"Biarkan dia!"

Miku menatap Kaito yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan sadar dan tak sadar dengan cucuran air mata yang tidak mau berhenti.

"Tapi Kaito–"

"Kubilang biarkan dia!"

"Bossu-san!" jerit Miku, sekeras-kerasnya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kenapa kau membuatnya jadi seperti ini?!"

"Dia berniat mencelakai Rin! Mana mungkin aku diam saja melihatnya membahayakan nyawa orang lain!"

"Tapi yang kau lakukan juga sama! Bahkan kau sudah mencelakai Kaito!" balas Miku, "Lagipula tidak mungkin Kaito berniat mencelakai orang!"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Miku-chan," ucap Bossu sambil membuang tongkat yang dari tadi dipegangnya, lalu melangkah keluar dojo.

Miku menatap Kaito yang sekarang ini sedang berada dalam pangkuannya. Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Memanggil ambulans? Bisa saja, tapi nanti apa yang telah dilakukan Bossu bisa terungkap. Hal ini sama saja dengan melakukan penyiksaan terhadap anak. Lalu, Miku harus bagaimana?!

* * *

><p>Len menunggui Rin yang masih belum siuman semenjak dipindah dari <em>ICU<em>. Sebuah selang infus terpasang di tangan kanannya, ada juga selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya. Kini Rin terlihat lemah. Bibirnya pucat, warna kulitnya putih dan sedikit membiru karena kekurangan banyak darah. Belum lagi kepalanya ditutupi dengan perban.

Kaito. Nama itu menggema di kepalanya. Sebenarnya Len merasa sangat marah pada anak itu. Dia tahu kalau ini semua hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan karena tidak mungkin Kaito berniat untuk memukul Rin. Meskipun dia tahu kalau Kaito adalah seorang anak yang kasar, tapi tidak mungkin dia sampai berniat mencelakai. Meski begitu, tetap saja anak itu yang telah menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Dia memukul Rin dengan balok kayu yang dipegangnya saat itu. Tidak salah lagi.

Len membulak-balikkan ponselnya. Dia ragu untuk mengabari keluarga Kagamine. Apakah mereka akan menuntut keluarga Shion setelah mengetahui hal ini? Meskipun mereka terikat dengan perjanjian, tapi kalau masalahnya sudah serumit ini...

Sreeeg!

Tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki ruang rawat Rin. Len menoleh.

"Bossu-san," gumam Len sambil berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk di samping Rin. Bossu melangkah mendekati Len.

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat. Kau sudah memberitahuku kalau Rin sudah dipindah dari _ICU_, tapi saat itu aku sedang melakukan sesuatu," ucap Bossu, panjang lebar. Len hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku sudah menghubungi keluarga Kagamine," lanjut Bossu yang langsung mengagetkan Len. Bossu mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan berani melakukannya, jadi aku yang menghubungi mereka," jelasnya.

"Lalu... apa kata mereka?" tanya Len, hati-hati. Bossu menghela napas panjang.

"Sebenarnya aku agak terkejut dengan jawaban ayahmu," katanya, "Dia bilang, perjanjian antara Kagamine dan Shion akan dirundingkan ulang setelah Rin sembuh. Sampai saat itu tiba, mereka menyerahkan Rin sepenuhnya pada keluarga Shion. Dengan kata lain, saat ini Rin menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Len mengangguk pelan.

"Mereka bilang akan melihat keadaan Rin," lanjut Bossu, "Keluargamu akan tiba besok malam."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Bossu-san.."

* * *

><p>Dengan bantuan beberapa orang, akhirnya Miku bisa membuat Kaito tertidur tenang di atas tempat tidurnya. Para maid ternyata tidak tinggal diam setelah meyakini bahwa keadaan Kaito akan sangat parah setelah Bossu keluar dari dojo.<p>

Saat Bossu meninggalkan dojo, para maid itu sudah bersiap-siap dengan peralatan 'serba medis'. Saat Miku bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, para maid dan beberapa orang yakuza langsung membawa Kaito ke dalam rumah dan melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan membersihkan luka dan noda darah. Selanjutnya mereka mengobati semua luka fisik di badan dan wajahnya.

Sebenarnya Miku ingin membawa Kaito ke rumah sakit, tapi mengingat bahwa hal ini akan mengancam kedudukan Bossu, gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat lebih jauh. Akhirnya yang dia lakukan hanya menunggui Kaito sampai anak itu siuman.

Miku terus berada di samping Kaito dengan perasaan cemas dan waswas. Gadis itu juga terus memikirkan mengapa Bossu bisa sampai melakukan hal ini pada Kaito. Setahunya, mereka memang punya masalah sehingga tidak bisa akur, tapi Miku tak menyangka kalau ternyata Bossu bisa menjadi seseorang yang menyeramkan sehingga tega melakukan hal sekasar ini pada anaknya sendiri.

"Ojou-sama," tiba-tiba seorang maid masuk ke dalam kamar Kaito sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan.

"Ojou-sama, sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam," kata maid itu.

Miku menatap keluar jendela. Ah, benar. Saking giatnya menunggui dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kaito, gadis itu tidak sadar kalau hari sudah semakin larut.

"Ah, tunggu!" Miku menahan kepergian si maid.

"Hai?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu," kata Miku.

Berhubung Bossu sedang tidak ada di rumah sekarang ini, Miku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara orang tua itu dan Kaito.

Miku sempat diberitahu oleh beberapa orang maid bahwa setelah Bossu keluar dari dojo, dia sempat menggunakan telpon, setelah itu dia keluar dari rumah dan belum kembali sampai sekarang.

"Ojou-sama, saya tahu sebenarnya ini kurang sopan untuk menolak, tapi–"

"Kumohon!" seru Miku, "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan _mereka_!"

Si maid terlihat bimbang sejenak, sedangkan Miku menunggu dengan wajah memelas.

"Saya harap Ojou tidak menceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun," akhirnya maid itu menyerah, "Saya mendengar ini dari beberapa orang yang sudah lama bekerja pada Bossu-san."

Miku segera menganggukkan kepala.

* * *

><p>Bossu berada di perjalanan menuju ke rumah setelah jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Semalaman dia berada di rumah sakit untuk menunggui Rin, tapi kemudian Len memintanya untuk pulang karena merasa tidak enak.<p>

Bossu pun mengerti sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Sebenarnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang, orang tua itu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaan Kaito. Ada banyak hal yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Pertama, dia merasa sangat berdosa dan bersalah sudah membuat Kaito tersiksa, tapi bagaimanapun juga sesuatu terus mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu.

Kedua, dia terus berpikir keras mengapa Kaito bisa menjadi penyebab keadaan kritis Rin sekarang. Sebenarnya Bossu tidak ingin mempercayai tuduhan polisi tentang Kaito, bahwa anak itu memang berniat mencelakai Rin. Tapi saat melihat Len yang saat itu terlihat sangat terpukul, Bossu tidak bisa untuk tidak mempercayai tuduhan itu. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan Bossu harus memberikan 'pelajaran' bagi Kaito untuk yang _kesekian_ kalinya.

Ketiga, sebenarnya ayah mana yang tega melakukan hal seperti itu kepada anaknya? Di luar, orang tua itu memang terlihat kokoh dan kejam, tapi di hatinya, dia menangis keras.

Kini Bossu sudah kembali mengotori tangannya. Dia juga harus memastikan bahwa ini adalah kali terakhir dia melakukan itu pada Kaito. Bossu teringat pada saat pertamakali dia memukuli Kaito karena anak itu hampir saja mencelakai seorang temannya saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Kala itu, ibunda Kaito yang biasa dipanggilnya _Kaa-chan_, sudah meninggal dunia. Bossu masih sangat ingat setelah kepergian ibunya tercinta, Kaito menjadi lebih menutup diri, pendiam, dan kasar. Padahal sebelumnya dia begitu periang dan ceria. Tidak jarang pula dia menangis dan bersikap manja. Namun setelah ibunya pergi, Bossu tidak pernah lagi melihat Kaito menangis. Dulu, anak itu meluapkan kesedihannya dengan menangis keras dan lantang, tapi kemudian, semuanya berubah dalam sekejap. Kaito yang tidak pernah menangis lagi, kini melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan kekerasan.

Saat masih sekolah dasar, Kaito pernah membuat gigi depan salah seorang temannya rontok semua lantaran anak itu mencemooh Kaito yang tidak lagi memiliki seorang ibu. Saat itulah Bossu mulai memperlakukan Kaito dengan keras. Mula-mula, Bossu hanya tega dengan menampar. Tapi kemudian saat menginjak usia SMP, Kaito bertingkah semakin liar sehingga dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Pada saat itulah amarah Bossu memuncak dan mencapai ubun-ubun sehingga dia memukuli Kaito sampai anak itu tidak bisa lagi melawan.

Setelah itu, Kaito dipindahkan ke sekolah yang lain dan kembali membuat masalah. Namun kali ini tidak sampai dikeluarkan mengingat prestasinya yang sangat gemilang. Itulah kali kedua Bossu memukuli Kaito hingga babak belur. Sejak saat itu sikap Kaito lebih berubah drastis. Dia yang awalnya tidak berani melawan Bossu, berubah menjadi seorang pembangkang sehingga tidak jarang keadaan di rumah ramai dengan suara teriakan mereka berdua.

Dan sekarang, setelah menginjak usia remaja di SMA, anak itu sudah mulai lagi mencari masalah. Tapi... Bossu tahu sikap Kaito. Kalau anak itu merasa bersalah dan terguncang akan sesuatu, dia tidak akan melawan meskipun dirinya membentak ataupun memukul. Hari ini, melihat sikap Kaito yang seperti itu, Bossu berpikir kalau Kaito merasa sangat terguncang. Mustahil dia akan merasa seperti itu jika memang benar-benar berniat mencelakai Rin.

Bossu meremas kedua tangannya. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan ini pada Kaito. Seharusnya dia bisa menahan perasaannya. Bossu memang memiliki watak dengan kepedulian yang tinggi dengan orang lain, sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat waut wajah Len yang benar-benar terpukul dengan keadaan Rin. Akhirnya Bossu mengubur perasaan sayangnya pada Kaito sehingga membuat keadaan Kaito menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ini...?

"Cepatlah sedikit!" suruh Bossu pada supirnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Kaito membuka matanya yang terasa berat perlahan-lahan. Pandangannya memang masih kabur, tapi dia bisa melihat ada seserang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Melihat warna rambut yang hijau dan bentuk kepalanya yang mirip dengan <em>micky mouse<em>, Kaito tahu kalau itu adalah Miku.

Anak itu mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Miku, tapi dia masih belum bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Tangan dan kakinya sempat mati rasa sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ga..." anak itu juga mencoba mengeluarkan suara, tapi tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Mungkin karena sudah banyak terbatuk-batuk dengan mengeluarkan darah.

Kaito memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mata, tapi kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu bergerak. Spontan anak itu membuka mata. Samar-samar dia melihat Miku mengangkat kepalanya.

Tak lama, Kaito merasakan tangan gadis itu menggenggam miliknya. Terasa hangat... Sesuatu pun membawa tangannya untuk bergerak membalas genggaman itu.

* * *

><p>Miku menggenggam tangan Kaito dengan lembut, lalu merasakan gerakan jari-jari anak itu balas menggenggam.<p>

"Kaito...?" gadis itu berdiri dan bergerak mendekati Kaito untuk memastikan kalau anak itu sudah siuman. Begitu melihatnya membuka mata, Miku benar-benar merasa lega. Hampir saja dia memeluk Kaito kalau tidak segera menyadari keadaannya yang sedang parah.

"Yokatta..." Miku mulai menangis, "Yokatta, Kaito..."

Anak itu tidak berkutik. Hanya bibirnya bergerak-gerak. Miku segera mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kaito.

"…idiot..." desisnya, "Jangan cengeng..."

Mendengarnya bicara begitu, Miku tersenyum dengan air mata yang terus berlinangan di pipinya. Gadis itu pun mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau harus tidur lagi, Kaito," kata Miku sambil mengelus kepala Kaito dengan lembut, "Harus banyak-banyak istirahat..."

Kaito sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menggumam. Miku segera mendekatkan kepalanya pada Kaito.

"Bagaimana keadaan... si domba busuk...?"

Miku terdiam. Dia bingung menjawab pertanyaan Kaito. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu apakah Kaito benar-benar sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Rin sehingga Bossu memukulinya seperti ini. Tapi...

"_Un_, keadaannya sudah membaik," dusta Miku sambil memasang senyum. Kemudian terdengar desahan halus dari bibir Kaito. Tak lama, anak itu kembali terpejam.

Miku menghela napas panjang sambil memandangi Kaito. Anak itu... meskipun keadaannya sudah sekarat, tetap saja masih bisa memperdulikan orang lain. Apakah ini sikap Kaito yang sebenarnya…?

Krieeet...

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Miku langsung menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Bossu-san..." gumam Miku, lalu berdiri dan memberi salam pada Bossu yang sekarang sedang berjalan mendekati Kaito.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya orang tua itu.

"Tadi dia sempat siuman," balas Miku sambil menatap Kaito.

Bossu menghela napas sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas lantai. Miku juga ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, Miku-chan, anak ini benar-benar kuat," katanya sambil menatap Kaito. Miku memperhatikan raut wajah Bossu yang sedikit menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Ya..." balas gadis itu. Saat melihat Bossu seperti ini, Miku sangat ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Bossu-san," panggilnya. Bossu menoleh.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang sudah terjadi...?" tanya Miku, takut-takut. Bossu menghela napas panjang.

"Kau belum tahu? Rin sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Aku baru kembali dari menjenguknya," jawab Bossu, lalu memandang Kaito, "Di kepalanya ada luka benturan, dan Kaito yang menyebabkannya."

"Eh...?"

"Polisi bilang Kaito memukulnya dengan sebuah balok kayu. Sewaktu mereka datang ke tempat kejadian, Kaito memang sedang memegang sebuah balok kayu yang ada bekas darahnya," jelas Bossu, "Dan itu adalah darah Rin."

"_Uso_..." gumam Miku. Bossu mengangguk.

"Kupikir juga memang tidak mungkin kalau Kaito melakukannya dengan sengaja," ujarnya, lalu menatap Miku, "Saat di dojo, dia sama sekali tidak melawan dan terlihat sangat terguncang."

Miku menatap Kaito.

"Benar," gumamnya, "Tidak mungkin Kaito berniat melukai Rin. Ini pasti hanya kecelakaan..."

"Aku benar-benar merasa buruk sudah melakukan ini pada Kaito.." gumam Bossu sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Miku merasa sedih melihatnya. Gadis itu lalu mengusap-usap punggung orang tua itu, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih, Miku-chan," katanya sambil tersenyum sedih, "Aku sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan dalam hidupku sehingga membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini."

"Maksud… Bossu-san?"

"Aku yakin semua masalah ini memang disebabkan oleh Kaito. Rin hanyalah terlibat di dalamnya," jelas Bossu, "Kau tahu 'kan kalau dia suka berkelahi?"

Miku terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk membenarkan. Bossu mendesah panjang.

"Dulu, dia bukan seseorang seperti yang kau kenal saat ini," katanya mulai bercerita.

Miku duduk diam sambil mendengarkan. Sebenarnya, dia sudah tahu hal ini dari maid yang mengantarkan makanan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu; tentang Kaito kecil yang bersikap riang dan ceria, lalu menjelang dewasa setelah ibunya meninggal, anak itu berubah menjadi pendiam dan kasar. Juga tentang kejadian 'mendidik dengan jalan kekerasan' yang dilakukan Bossu padanya ketika anak itu menginjak usia SMP. Miku tahu semuanya.

* * *

><p>Kaito kecil memandang keluar jendela kamar dengan mata berbinar-binar, melihat taburan bintang di langit malam. Malam ini langit terlihat begitu cerah dengan kerlap-kerlip sang bintang. Benar-benar indah.<p>

"_Hora_, Kaito, saatnya tidur!" terdengar suara lembut seorang perempuan dari luar kamar.

"_Kaa-chan_! Lihat! Hari ini langitnya ramai sekali!" serunya.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut biru panjang berjalan masuk menghampiri Kaito di jendela.

"Waaa... benar, Kaito-chan," balas wanita itu sambil ikut memandang taburan bintang di langit. Tiba-tiba ada satu bintang jatuh melintas.

"Ah, _nagareboshi_!" seru Kaito. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Kaito.

"Ayo kita buat permohonan," katanya.

Kaito melihat wanita cantik yang merupakan ibunya itu menutup mata sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kaa-chan...?" tanya Kaito saat melihat ibunya membuka mata setelah tidak berkutik beberapa lama.

"Kaito, apa kau tahu apa yang tadi Kaa-chan mohonkan?" ibunya balik bertanya sambil menatap lembut Kaito. Anak itu menggeleng heran, lalu bertanya,

"Kenapa Kaa-chan membuat permohonan saat melihat nagareboshi?"

"Kalau pada saat itu kita membuat permohonan, maka itu akan menjadi nyata."

Kaito menatap taburan bintang itu,

"Memangnya permohonan apa yang Kaa-chan buat tadi?"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Kaito,

"Kaa-chan memohon agar selalu berada di samping Kaito," katanya. Kaito tertawa, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Dan satu lagi..." katanya. Kaito langsung mengangkat wajah untuk menatap ibunya yang cantik itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Kaa-chan juga memohon agar sekarang Kaito mau pergi ke tempat tidur dan bermimpi yang indah!" senyumnya sambil mengangkat Kaito yang sedang tertawa-tawa dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Tapi, Kaa-chan," sela Kaito saat ibunya membetulkan letak selimut, "Katanya kalau kita bermimpi, berarti tidur kita tidak nyenyak."

Sang ibu tertawa kecil, "Anak pintar."

"Kalau begitu Kaa-chan memohon agar tidurku tidak nyenyak?" Kaito berubah cemberut. Ibunya langsung mencubit pipi anak itu dengan gemas.

"Kadang-kadang kita butuh memimpikan sesuatu," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Ayo sekarang tidur. Besok Kaa-chan akan membelikan _ice cream_ untukmu."

"Besok kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Kaito dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ibunya mengangguk.

"_Un_," katanya, lalu mencium dahi Kaito, "_Oyasuminasai_, Kaito-chan."

* * *

><p>Kaito merasakan cahaya matahari menyinari wajahnya. Saat membuka mata, dia sudah mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas. Matanya lalu mengitari sekeliling. Lagi-lagi dia menemukan kepala hijau <em>micky mouse<em> itu di sampingnya. Anak itu sedikit menoleh untuk menatap makhluk hijau itu. Ternyata dia melihat ada bekas-bekas air mata di kedua pipinya.

Apa ini? Apa dia semalaman menangis untukku? Batin Kaito. Seulas senyum–yang entah mengapa bisa keluar–pun terpampang di wajahnya. Sekarang anak itu sudah bisa menggerakkan kepalanya meskipun masih terasa sakit dan pening, jadi dia bisa menoleh dan menatap wajah Miku sepuasnya.

"Heh, gajah idiot..." panggilnya. Sekarang suaranya juga sudah bisa keluar dengan jelas, jadi dia tidak perlu berbisik-bisik lagi jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Heh, gajah idiot!" ulangnya, tapi Miku tidak kunjung membuka mata.

Kaito mendesah panjang sambil menatap gadis itu. Hm... rambutnya panjang sekali. Kalau digerai, pasti akan kelihatan bagus. Seperti ibunya. Semalam dia bermimpi melihat bintang, dan ibunya ada di sana. Saat melihat rambut Miku yang panjang, Kaito langsung teringat dengan mimpi itu. Menyedihkan. Dalam mimpinya, dia kembali teringat dengan permohonan sang ibu ketika melihat nagareboshi.

'_Agar selalu ada di samping Kaito_.'

Kaito mendecih pelan. Eh, siapa sangka suara decihan itu langsung membangunkan Miku dari tidurnya.

"Ah, Kaito, kau sudah bangun," kata Miku sambil mengucek matanya, "Kau lapar?"

"Ambilkan aku makanan!" suruh Kaito sambil menutup matanya. Miku sedikit tersenyum mendengar suara normal anak itu. Syukurlah, dia sudah terlihat lebih baik.

* * *

><p>Len melihat tangan Rin bergerak-gerak perlahan. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada gerakan pada matanya. Mata itu masih tertutup rapat. Len segera menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan erat.<p>

"Rin..." panggilnya.

Dokter sempat mengatakan kalau Rin masih akan terus pingsan selama dua hari lagi. Beruntung tidak terjadi pendarahan pada otaknya karena luka benturan di kepala gadis itu tidak terlalu dalam dan hanya mengakibatkan luka luar–yang masih perlu dijahit. Itu artinya, Rin hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berisirahat sehingga keadaannya akan kembali normal, meskipun sebelumnya sudah banyak kehilangan darah.

"..to..." Rin mendesis. Len segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menatap wajah Rin dengan cemas.

"Rin?" panggilnya. Dia merasakan tangan Rin balas menggenggam tangannya.

"Kai..." lagi-lagi Rin mendesis. Len mengerutkan dahinya. To…kai? Tokai? Kaito?

Len kemudian mendesah panjang. Ternyata dia hanya mengigau. Haaah... syukurlah dia sudah bisa sampai mengingau. Itu artinya gadis itu memang sudah tidak apa-apa. Hmm… kali ini saat mendengar nama Kaito disebut, Len tidak marah lagi. Dia percaya kalau ini adalah hal yang mustahil bila Kaito berniat berbuat jahat pada Rin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kaito... kenapa dia tidak datang untuk mengunjungi Rin ya? Ah tapi melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu, sepertinya menjenguk Rin adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin bagi Kaito. Ditambah lagi, dia teringat dengan perkataan Bossu yang terdengar sangat serius beberapa waktu lalu.

'_Aku akan benar-benar melakukan sesuatu dengan anak itu_.'

"Apa kupastikan saja ya...?" gumam Len.

* * *

><p>"Aaaa..." Miku menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Kaito.<p>

"Bisa tidak sih, tidak usah pakai 'aaa', 'aaa', menjijikan!" ketusnya, tapi tetap melahap nasi yang diberikan Miku. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Iya, iya, maaf," katanya, "Kau harus menghabiskan semuanya ya."

Kaito menghela napas panjang, lalu memanggil Miku, "Heh, gajah busuk..."

"Ya?" balas Miku sambil menatap wajah Kaito.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan 'kan?" tanyanya. Miku terdiam.

"Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk," lanjut Kaito, "Tapi kenapa kau masih mau berada di sini? Kau tidak takut padaku?"

Miku menunduk, sedangkan Kaito tetap menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian, si gadis mengangkat wajahnya dengan seulas senyum yang lebar.

"Aku ingin selalu berada di samping Kaito," jawabnya.

"NA–?!" Kaito langsung terperanjat kaget. Dan gara-gara gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu, bagian pinggangnya langsung terasa sakit. Spontan Kaito meringis.

"Kaito! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" seru Miku, khawatir. Gadis itu sedikit melihat rona merah di wajah Kaito. 'Ah, jangan-jangan gara-gara perkataanku barusan?' tanya Miku dalam hati.

"B-brengsek! Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh dengan tiba-tiba begitu!" bentak Kaito dengan kesal.

"Maaf..." gumam Miku, "Habisnya aku memang ingin ada di samping Kaito."

"Bod–"

Cup!

Kaito mematung saat tiba-tiba Miku mencium pipinya. Dia setengah memutar kepala untuk menatap gadis berambut _teal_ itu. Sekarang wajah si gadis terlihat merah merona.

"Aku tidak takut pada Kaito," senyumnya, "Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud melakukan kejahatan. Aku percaya padamu."

"Da-dari pada itu!" Kaito langsung menyerobot dengan suaranya yang ketus, "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan si domba busuk itu sekarang! Antar aku ke tempatnya!"

"Eh? Eh? Kau mau pergi dengan keadaan begini? Bukannya badanmu masih sakit? Sudah jangan memaksakan diri!" cegah Miku, "Lagipula sekarang Rin sedang berada di rumah sakit. Aku yakin keadaannya sudah lebih baik!"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau kemarin aku–" tiba-tiba Kaito menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Miku menunggu dengan penasaran.

"Kenapa...?" tanya gadis itu, hati-hati. Kaito menatap Miku.

"Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat sekarang!" seru Kaito sambil berusaha bangkit dengan panik. Miku langsung menahannya dengan susah payah.

"Berhenti bergerak, Kaito!" cegah Miku.

"Minggir!"

"Kaito! Diamlah!"

"KUBILANG MINGGIR, GAJAH BRENGSEK–urgh!" Kaito langsung memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Sial... dia harus cepat-cepat mengetahui keadaan Rin yang sebenarnya. Mereka semua tidak tahu kalau Rin _saat itu_ benar-benar dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Kaito...?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sudah familiar di telinganya. Kaito menoleh.

"Len...?" tanya Miku begitu melihat Len berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kaito yang entah sejak kapan terbuka.

Anak pirang itu lalu berjalan cepat mendekati tempat tidur Kaito, lalu memperhatikan wajahnya dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus heran.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Len. Kaito memalingkan wajahnya,

"Kau tahu, aku sudah membuat saudara brengsekmu itu sekarat! Sekarang pukul aku kalau kau mau!" ketusnya.

Miku langsung menatap Len dengan cemas. Dia takut kalau anak itu akan melakukan sesuatu pada Kaito meskipun kelihatannya kedatangan bocah _shota_ itu ke sini bukan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Jangan bilang kalau Bossu-san yang sudah melakukannya?" tanya Len.

"Eh...?" Miku berubah menatap Len dengan tatapan heran, "Len... kau..."

"Aku tahu," sahut Len sambil menatap Miku sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Kaito, "Bossu-san bilang akan melakukan sesuatu padamu. Tak kusangka, dia..."

"Sekarang tak usah pedulikan aku! Bagaimana keadaanya?!" tanya Kaito dengan nada ketus bercampur khawatir. Len menghela napas.

"Kau ini... padahal aku mengkhawatirkanmu," desahnya, "Rin tidak apa-apa. Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang serius padanya. Dokter bilang dia hanya butuh istirahat dan akan segera siuman dalam dua hari."

"Dua hari?" tanya Kaito, "Kau bilang dia tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa sampai dua hari tidak sadar?"

"Dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah dan butuh waktu untuk memulihkannya. Entahlah aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi yang jelas Rin akan baik-baik saja," jelas Len, panjang lebar, "Maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk memastikan keadaanmu."

"Hah?!" teriak Kaito. Miku langsung mendesah lega sambil mengelus dadanya. Syukurlah...

"Juga untuk minta maaf," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Yah, waktu itu aku sedang kalap sehingga membentak-bentakmu."

Kaito hanya melengos. Melihat sikap Len sekarang, akhirnya dia 100 persen yakin kalau keadaan Rin sudah baik-baik saja. Syukurlah, brengsek!

"Aku juga tadi ingin menjelaskan pada polisi soal kecelakaan yang menimpa Rin," jelas Len sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, "Aku bilang kau tidak sengaja memukul Rin karena saat itu kau sedang dikepung oleh orang-orang berbahaya–itu sih menurut skenarioku, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, kurasa itu benar. Dan yah, ternyata kau sudah ditebus."

"Len!" Miku menatap Len dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Miku maju beberapa langkah dan hampir saja memeluknya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin memelukku, Miku-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Miku nyengir lebar. Kaito yang melihatnya langsung mencibir kesal.

"Sini!" Len merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Kaito langsung melotot memperhatikan tingkah Miku dan Len. Cih, sepertinya gajah idiot itu berniat menerima 'rentangan tangan' si kepala nanas. Sial. Lagi-lagi dia merasa marah dan kesal dengan keduanya. Brengsek! Kenapa lagi ini?!

Saat Miku ikut merentangkan kedua tangannya, Kaito benar-benar merasa tidak rela sehingga dia terpaksa melompat di antara Miku dan Len sebelum mereka berdua berpelukan. Dan sial sekali hal itu membuat semua badannya kembali diserang rasa sakit.

"Kaito!" seru Len dan Miku berbarengan.

"Kalian orang-orang brengsek!" maki Kaito sambil meringis kesakitan. Len dan Miku tertawa sedikit sebelum membantu anak itu kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

* * *

><p>Malam hari tiba di bandara kota Crypton. Dari pesawat yang beberapa menit lalu mendarat, munculah dua orang manusia berbalut busana hitam. Yang pria memakai setelan jas, dan yang wanita memakai gaun. Yang wanita terlihat cantik dengan rambut <em>blonde<em> panjangnya. Warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu pun langsung menarik perhatian para Yakuza Shion yang sekarang ini sedang berada di bandara, berniat menjemput kedatangan keluarga Kagamine.

"Bukankah itu Kagamine?" tanya seorang Yakuza. Bossu yang sekarang ini baru keluar dari mobil langsung bisa melihat keluarga Kagamine dari jauh.

"Ah! Rento-san! Rinka-san!" serunya.

Para Yakuza Shion langsung bersiap menyambut kedatangan keluarga Kagamine. Rento Kagamine yang merupakan pemimpin yakuza Kagamine langsung menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia pun mengajak wanita cantik di sampingnya untuk berjalan menghampiri Bossu.

"Kazuto-san," sapa Rento setelah sampai di hadapan Bossu. Orang tua yang aslinya beranama Kazuto itu langsung membungkuk.

"Ah, Kazuto-san, tidak perlu," wanita cantik yang dikenal Bossu bernama Rinka itu langsung mengangkat badan Bossu, "Len sudah mengabari kami kalau keadaan Rin sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Meskipun begitu, tetap saja kalian harus segera melihatnya di rumah sakit," ucap Bossu, lalu memepersilahkan keduanya untuk naik ke dalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan.

Len menatap Rin tanpa berkedip dengan mulut menganga lebar. Dia baru kembali dari rumah Kaito setelah mengobrol panjang lebar dengannya, juga Miku. Anak itu sangat terkejut ketika kembali ke rumah sakit untuk kembali menunggui Rin.

Hap! Hap! Hup! Hup! Hap! Hup! Hap! Hup!

"Tambah!" seru Rin sambil mengacungkan mangkuk nasinya yang 'entah-yang-keberapa-yang-pasti-sudah-banyak' itu.

Ternyata anak itu sudah sadar dan sedang makan dengan lahapnya bagaikan manusia yang belum diberi makan selama satu abad.

Sang suster yang sepertinya terpaksa memberikan Rin nasi dan ayam goreng yang entah dibelinya dari mana itu terus memenuhi mangkuk Rin dengan nasi.

Mata Len lalu beralih menatap sang suster dengan bingung.

"Aaa..ano…" si suster bingung untuk menjelaskannya, "Se-sebelum anda datang, Kagamine-san memang sudah sadar dan begitu bangun, dia langsung memintaku membelikannya ini dan itu…"

Len kembali menatap Rin yang nampak sudah lebih sehat. Tidak. Bahkan sudah kelihatan sehat kalau perban di kepalanya dilepas. Keajaiban apa yang terjadi pada Rin sampai-sampai perhitungan seorang dokter kalah telak dengan kenyataan ini?

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Len, setelah mengatasi rasa kagetnya melihat kondisi Rin.

"Tadi sore," jawab Rin disela-sela makannya. Len geleng-geleng kepala.

Tuk!

Akhirnya Rin selesai makan dan menyimpan mangkuknya di atas nampan. Lalu tersenyum ke arah si suster yang langsung terlihat ketakutan.

"_Arigatou_," cengir Rin, "Lain kali aku tidak akan membengkokkan tiang infus lagi."

Len melotot menatap Rin. Apa?! Membengkokkan tiang infus katanya?!

Setelah si suster keluar, Len langsung mencubit kedua pipi Rin.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada suster itu, haaaah? Dasar anak bandel!" kata Len dengan gemas. Rin mengaduh kesakitan sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Len.

"Adudududuh! Aku hanya menyuruhnya membelikanku nasi dan ayam goreng untuk makan! Itu saja!" kata Rin.

"Iya, karena kau mengancamnya akan menjadi seperti selang infus yang bengkok itu kalau kau tidak membelikan apa yang kau mau 'kan?" Len menarik-narik pipi Rin sampai pipinya kelihatan merah.

"Habisnya! Habisnya aku tidak mau makan bubur rumah sakit!"

"Rin…?" tiba-tiba suara seseorang membuat Len dan Rin menoleh.

"_Okaa-san_?!" tanya kedua anak itu berbarengan.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut _blonde_ yang mereka sebut 'Okaa-san' pun langsung menghambur memeluk Rin.

"_Kaa-san_! Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Rin, tak habis pikir.

"Kenapa katamu? Ya jelas untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaanmu! Rupanya kau tidak apa-apa," jawab ibunya, lalu dia beralih menatap Len, "Serius kemarin dia kritis, Len?"

"Ha? Em.. yaaah…" Len bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Kemarin keadaan Rin memang kritis, _toh_ kecelakaan yang membuatnya seperti itu saja terjadi kemarin. Tapi kalau melihat keadaan gadis itu sekarang, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau kemarin dia kritis.

"Rin-chan?" kali ini terdengar dua suara bersamaan dari ambang pintu. Begitu Rin menoleh, dia melihat Bossu dan ayahnya sedang bengong.

"Ada apa denganmu? Harusnya kau sadar dua hari lagi," kata Bossu, lalu melirik Len untuk meminta pendapatnya dibenarkan, "Iya 'kan, Len?"

"Ha? Ah, ya, ya, itu benar," sahut Len sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya ampun, anakku memang hebat!" seru Rento sambil menghampiri Rin, dan mengajaknya bertos _high-five_. Gadis itu segera menyambutnya sambil senyum.

"Kapan kalian tiba di sini?" tanya Len.

"Lho? Bukannya kemarin aku sudah mengabarimu kalau Rento-san dan Rinka-san akan tiba malam ini?" tanya Bossu. Len garuk-garuk kepala.

"Aku tidak ingat," cengirnya. Rento langsung menjitak kepala pirang anak itu sambil tertawa.

"Dasar pikun!"

"Otou-san! Sakit!" dumel Len. Rin dan Rinka tertawa memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Bossu tersenyum memperhatikan semuanya. Entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi di sini, tapi itu membuat hatinya lega. Sekaligus… sedih. Eh? Benar juga! Dia harusnya sedih! Kenapa? Karena orang tua itu sudah menghajar Kaito yang telah membuat Rin semacam koma… tapi hanya dalam satu malam saja. Lalu, buat apa dia membuat Kaito babak belur kalau ternyata Rin hanya kritis selama semalam?!

"Ya ampun…" gumam Bossu sambil mengusap-usap kepala botaknya, "Apa yang sudah kulakukan..?"

Tapi… dia tidak perlu khawatir. Ya. Ya. Tidak perlu khawatir. Dari dulu orang tua itu tahu kalau luka-luka Kaito akan cepat sembuh. Entah kekuatan apa yang ada pada dirinya, tapi hal itu memang benar.

"Kazuto-san, ada apa?" tanya Rento begitu melihat Bossu terbengong-bengong seorang diri.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya senang melihat kalian bahagia seperti ini," jawab Bossu sambil tersenyum.

"Hahahaha! Terima kasih!" kata Rento sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Len. Rinka tersenyum sambil menatap keduanya.

"Mudah-mudahan Rin-chan bisa cepat keluar dari rumah sakit setelah ini," kata Bossu.

"Oh ya," kata Rinka, lalu beralih menatap Rin, "Len belum menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa masuk rumah sakit."

Rin tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Lima hari kemudian, Kaito sudah merasa sehat dan bisa berjalan-jalan dengan bebas meskipun beberapa luka memar di tubuhnya masih belum menghilang. Selama lima hari itu Miku sering datang ke rumah untuk mengecek keadaannya. Dan gadis itu datang pada siang hari setelah jam sekolah usai.<p>

Hari ini hari sabtu, kebetulan sekolah libur, sehingga kini Kaito bisa bebas pergi kemana saja. Dia mendapat kabar dari Len kalau Rin masih berada di rumah sakit. Dan rencananya hari ini dia akan mengunjungi rumah sakit itu. Sebenarnya Kaito sudah lama ingin pergi, tapi Miku terus saja mencegah anak itu karena memang kondisinya masih belum membaik.

Nah, setelah lima hari kemarin, ini adalah hari pertama Kaito menginjakkan kaki di lantai bawah. Dan dia sangat terkejut ketika melihat ada dua orang asing yang mirip dengan Rin dan Len sedang duduk di teras depan sambil mengobrol. Sebenarnya Kaito tidak peduli, tapi mengingat kedua orang itu benar-benar mirip dengan Rin dan Len, anak itu memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka berdua.

"Ano…"

Kedua orang itu langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara berat Kaito.

"Ah, kau pasti… Kaito Shion?" tanya yang laki-laki. Dia mirip dengan Rin. Kaito mengangguk.

"Anda…"

"Rento Kagamine, dan aku, Rinka Kagamine," sekarang yang wanita angkat suara. Kalau diperhatikan, wanita itu mirip dengan Len.

"Kagamine…" gumam Kaito. Setelah bengong cukup lama, Kaito langsung membungkuk di hadapan mereka berdua.

"_Sumimasen deshita_!" serunya. Wanita paruh baya yang dikenal Kaito bernama Rinka itu pun segera menepuk pundak Kaito.

"Kami sudah mendengar semuanya dari Rin," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Kau tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Jadi, dia sudah sadar sekarang?" tanya Kaito, yang tidak sadar kalau ini sudah hari kelima Rin berada di rumah sakit dan tentunya gadis itu sudah siuman dari keadaan kritisnya.

"Ya. Dia sudah sehat," jawab kedua orang itu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kaito langsung melesat meninggalkan Rinka dan Rento, membuat kedua orang itu lalu saling melempar senyum misterius.

* * *

><p>Kaito berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit, berusaha mencari pintu bernomor 21 yang menjadi jalan masuk ke ruang rawat salah seorang pasien bernama Kagamine Rin.<p>

Setelah sekian lama berlari, akhirnya Kaito menemukan kamar itu. Dari sana, dia bisa melihat Rin yang sekarang sedang terduduk di ranjang sambil menulis sesuatu di atas kertas. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kaito segera menggeser pintu dengan kasar.

SREG!

"Eh?!" Rin langsung terperanjat kaget.

Saat melihat Kaito berjalan menghentak ke arahnya, Rin merasa takut sehingga dia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kertas yang sedang dipakainya untuk menulis. Tapi…

Greb!

Rin merasakan kedua tangan Kaito merengkuh badannya.

Deg!

Gadis itu langsung membeku di tempat. Sekarang dia sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi; Kaito tiba-tiba datang ke ruang inapnya, lalu tanpa berkata-kata langsung memeluknya. Semula pelukan itu terasa kuat, tapi perlahan-lahan dia merenggang dan membuat Rin bisa bernapas dengan lega. Sikapnya ini... benar-benar aneh dan tidak biasa! Apa maksudnya…?!

"Ka…ito…?" tanya Rin, terbata.

"Domba idiot…" gumam Kaito tanpa melepas pelukannya, "Idiot…"

Rin mengangkat wajahnya sehingga kini dagunya berada di atas bahu Kaito.

"Maaf…" gumam Rin.

Sekarang gadis itu sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan diri. Dia tahu kalau Kaito sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Kaito. Rin mendengungkan suaranya sambil balas memeluk Kaito.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" gadis itu balik bertanya. Dia lalu mendengar suara nafas Kaito yang menunjukkan kalau sekarang anak itu sedang tersenyum.

"Kupikir kau masih sekarat," katanya. Rin langsung menepuk punggung anak itu dengan kesal.

"Apa sih? Kau mau kalau aku masih sekarat sampai sekarang?" dumelnya, "Lagipula seharusnya aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini, tapi karena kalau jalan-jalan masih pusing, makanya aku masih harus rawat inap. Puas kau?"

"Maaf…" gumamnya. Rin langsung mengernyit dengan bingung. Gadis itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya heran. _Maaf_?

"Kau… minta maaf?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada tidak percaya. Kaito mendecak sebal.

"Sudah, maafkan saja aku!" ketus Kaito, anak itu hampir saja melepaskan pelukannya kalau Rin tidak segera terkikik kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kaito yang saat ini masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Ng… rasanya belum cukup kalau kau hanya minta maaf," ujar Rin. Kaito langsung melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Kenapa, Kaito?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum. Kaito menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Rin, mencoba mencari arti terselubung dibalik perkataannya itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kaito dengan nada sinis. Rin tertawa.

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku 'Rin'," balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Haaah?!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau memanggilku dengan namaku, bukan nama hewan," lanjutnya, "Itu saja. Sederhana 'kan?"

"Huh, kau memang lebih mirip domba ketimbang manusia!" dengus Kaito. Rin cemberut kesal.

"Kau 'kan sudah membuatku jadi begini!" omel Rin, "Paling tidak, kabulkan satu permintaanku _kek_!"

"Apa?!"

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Rin dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Kaito melengos.

"Baiklah! Baik!" ketus Kaito sambil memalingkan wajah. Rin tersenyum senang sambil menunggu.

"R…"

"R…?" Rin mengulang huruf yang baru disebutkan Kaito.

"R…"

"R…?"

"R-ambutmu acak-acakan, domba jelek!" kata Kaito sambil mengacak rambut Rin.

"Kyaaaaa!" Gadis itu langsung menyingkirkan tangan Kaito dari kepalanya, "Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!"

Kaito terkekeh. Rin cemberut kesal.

"Eh… Kaito…?" tiba-tiba gadis itu menyadari sesuatu. Spontan dia menyentuh wajah Kaito yang terlihat banyak luka lebamnya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Kaito segera menepis tangan Rin dari wajahnya.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Dasar domba idiot! Lagipula, kenapa waktu itu kau berdiri di sana?! Kalau kau tidak ada di sana–"

Tiba-tiba kalimat Kaito terhenti saat dia merasakan bibirnya dikunci oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Mata birunya melebar dan bola matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Dia bisa melihat wajah Rin dengan sangat jelas dan dekat. Bahkan… aroma jeruk yang belum pernah diciumnya dari gadis itu pun kini tercium dengan jelas.

Saat melihat mata gadis itu yang sedang tertutup rapat, Kaito pun merasa harus menutup matanya. Karena itu, perlahan-lahan dia memejamkan mata, lalu merasakan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat.

* * *

><p>Miku turun dari taksi di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Gadis itu baru saja pergi ke rumah Kaito, tapi tidak menemukan anak itu maupun ayahnya. Dia hanya bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Rin dan Len yang tiga hari lalu dikenalkan Bossu padanya. Kedua orang tua Rin dan Len itu memang menginap di rumah Bossu selama lima hari semenjak Len datang ke rumah Kaito waktu itu, tapi Kaito tidak melihat mereka karena belum bisa naik-turun tangga.<p>

Setelah bertanya tentang Kaito kepada Rento dan Rinka Kagamine, Miku mendapat informasi kalau anak itu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Rin. Yah, sebenarnya Miku juga berencana untuk menjenguk Rin setelah melihat keadaan Kaito. Tapi karena Kaito juga ternyata pergi ke rumah sakit, berarti Kaito, Rin, dan dirinya bisa bertemu di sana.

Miku kemudian memasuki pintu utama dan mulai mencari kamar Rin sesuai dengan nomor yang disebutkan Rento dan Rinka sebelum dia pergi ke rumah sakit itu sehingga tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya pada petugas resepsionis.

Saat tiba di depan pintu kamar Rin yang sedang terbuka, Miku menghentikan niatnya untuk masuk begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. I-ini…

Deg!

Miku mematung di tempatnya. Gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak maupun berkata-kata. Sakit. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi dadanya terasa sakit, juga sesak. Air mata pun berlinangan dari pelupuk matanya saat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kaito dan Rin di dalam. Mereka… sedang…

Miku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rasa sakit melihat pemandangan itu pun sudah cukup membuat Miku tidak mau lagi berlama-lama berdiri di sana. Gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

* * *

><p>Chapter seven's finished.<p>

By Itachannio

**Readers** di mana pun anda berada, ternyata chapter ini bisa di-update lebih cepat dari chapter yang sebelumnya. Hahahaha! *emang iya?* Nampaknya makin kesini, makin gaje nih cerita. :D

Etto… mau bertanya nih, apa **readers** merasa sulit membaca chapter tujuh ini? Sepertinya kepanjangan ya? Haha!

Gomennasai… author sering kelepasan! ^^'a

Seperti biasa, author membutuhkan "Dokter Spesialis **Typo**leosis" PLUS suara rakyat–alias review–untuk membangkitkan semangat! :D

Karena itu, review ya kawan-kawan! Haha! XD

Next Chapter

Kau dan Bintang Jatuh

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**Kurotori Rei:**

Yo! Selamat datang kembali, Rei! :D

Kedatangan Luka memang dimaksudkan untuk membawa keanehan pada sikap Kaito hahahaha :D

Oke! Arigatoo reviewnya XD

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi:**

Hahahahahahahaha! Kaito kasian yah di-PhP-in Luka…  
>Sebetulnya menyukai dua orang cewek sekaligus lebih rumit daripada menyukai seorang cewek yang udah punya pacar, hahahaha! XD<p>

Eh, btw, "scene itu" bakalan ada nggak yaaa…? Hahahaha! XD

Wahahahaha! Kalau si auhor ini sebenarnya gak pernah liat udah berapa banyak words-nya kalau bikin cerita. Yang penting, kejadian di cerita ini sudah berhasil dikisahkan ampe beres, gak peduli mau berpuluh-puluh halaman juga. Karena itulah author ini kalau bikin satu chapter kadang-kadang suka kepanjangan! XD

Eh, tapi pusing gak sih bacanya? ^^'a

Dan arigatoo sudah review XD

**Shintaro Arisa-chan:**

Nggak apa-apa, Arisa-chan, yang penting sudah mau menjadi sumber semangat author! XD

Hahahahahaha! Benar! Benar! Kalau dia lagi ada 'tekanan batin', pokoknya dia bakalan ngadat XD

Yaaaaaks sudah kukunjungi! XD

Arigatoo :D

**Ojou-chan 29:**

Hehehehe… saking lamanya gak update, dirimu sampai tidak sadar. Dasar si author ya lama apdet, maafkan! XD

Ooooh, suka ya ternyata. Pantesan! XD  
>Hehehe Len memang jadi tokoh sampingan dalam beberapa kejadian XD<p>

Ini update-nya cepat gak ya? *garuk-garuk* hehe oke arigatoo! XD

**Guest:**

Kaito itu masih mengalami _dillema_! Hahahahaha XD  
>Jadi belum tahu suka sama siapa. Tapi yang paling dominan disukai Kaito sepertinya ada XD<p>

Mikuo… nanti saya akan membuatnya punya kepribadian yang unik, tenang saja XD

Arigatoo! :D

**Shiroi Karen:**

Hahahahahahahaha! Sabar ya sama si Kaito, dia _mah_ emang susah sih! XD

Ehehehehehe… btw soal Kaito, imej berandalannya yang sengaja dipertahankan masih kerasa ya? Wuiiii… bagus deh! Haha! XD

Arigatoo Karen-chan XD

_Dokorode_ soal pastlife-nya Kaito sudah dibahas dikit-dikit di chapter ini, hehehe…

Oke, sampai bertemu lagi di chapter depan! XD

**RukmawatiHM39:**

Gyaaaaaah! Benarkah dirimu sampai menjerit?! Aduh author jadi malu / mana pake ngancem temen segala lagi, hahahahahahaha! Dasar ah bikin author seneng aja XD

Iya gapapa panjang-panjang juga! Berekspresilah sesukamu sampai puas! XD XD

Hehehe btw kita harus saling ngasih semangat. Biar bagaimana pun secara tidak langsung kita sudah menjalin hubungan pertemanan dari cerita ini XD  
>Juga arigatoo! Semangat juga buat kamu yah! :D<p>

Waw boleh dong, jadi author jawab aja langsung yah :3

Yap betul sekali kalau Rin dan Miku sudah setuju dengan tugas itu.

Jika mau mengundurkan diri karena ada suatu urusan yang sangat penting, mereka berdua bisa berhenti kapan saja, dengan catatan tidak akan diberi bonus. Seperti apa yang terjadi pada Rin. Kalau keluarga gadis itu memang berniat menarik kembali Rin dari keluarga Shion, mereka bisa berunding untuk memutuskan hasilnya. Jadi pada dasarnya mereka bebas untuk mengundurkan diri dari tugas itu.

Tambahan:

Sebenarnya Bossu merekrut keluarga Kagamine dan Hatsune karena dia tahu kalau orang-orang dari keluarga itu adalah orang-orang yang sangat kuat dalam menepati janji dan menjalankan tugas sehingga kemungkinan "pengunduran-diri" mereka dihitung sangat kecil oleh Bossu.

Sebenarnya keluarga Hatsune dan Kagamine memang adalah dua keluarga yang berkecukupan, tapi dikarenakan ada "sesuatu", mereka harus hidup apa adanya selama beberapa waktu sampai mereka bisa "bangkit" kembali. Dan yaaah… kalau dilanjutkan, author takut bakalan ngasih spoiler, hahahahahaha! XD XD

Oke, Arigatou gozaimasu atas reviewnya! Author senang syekaliii! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! XD


	8. Kau dan Bintang Jatuh

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. **Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya** **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter eight: Kau dan Bintang Jatuh

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>Miku berlari kencang tanpa memperdulikan arah. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih sempat memperdulikan jalan yang dilewatinya sedangkan hatinya sedang kalut? Gadis itu terus saja berlari dengan kedua lengan yang menutupi matanya, mungkin dimaksudkan untuk menahan air mata yang terasa sangat sulit untuk dibendung, sampai akhirnya–<p>

BRUK!

"Waaa...!"

Gadis itu terjatuh setelah menabrak seseorang. Dari suara teriakan yang keluar, dia yakin kalau itu adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Miku-chan...?"

Benar saja. Saat Miku mendongak, dia melihat sesosok bocah shota yang sekarang ini sedang terduduk di hadapannya.

"Len..." Miku memanggil bocah shota itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Len mendekati Miku, lalu berjongkok di depannya, "Kau kenapa, Miku-chan?!"

Miku menatap Len. Sejurus kemudian, dia memeluk bocah shota itu dengan tangis yang kembali pecah.

"Mi-Miku-chan?!" Len langsung kaget, "Ada apa?!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku juga tidak tahu!" isak Miku disela-sela tangisnya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini..." Len merasa kalau pelukan Miku semakin kuat saja setiap detik, membuatnya lama-lama kesulitan bernapas.

"Miku-chan, sudah, sudah..." Len mengusap-usap punggung gadis itu berharap dapat menenangkannya dan membuat gadis itu sedikit melonggarkan pelukan, "Kau tidak boleh menangis terus."

"Kaito... hiks, Kaito... dia..." Miku terisak, "Aku tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya!"

Len mengernyit. Kenapa? Apa Kaito sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang ini?

"Kaito..? Di mana dia?" tanya Len. Miku menggeleng-geleng tanpa melepas pelukannya. Len menghela napas. Gadis ini...

Kalau dia bilang Kaito ada di rumah sakit ini, berarti sudah bisa dipastikan kalau anak itu datang untuk mengunjungi Rin. Lalu, kalau melihat Miku seperti sekarang ini–menangis–kemungkinan hal itu berhubungan dengan kedatangan Kaito ke rumah sakit. Dengan kata lain, Miku menangis disebabkan oleh Kaito dan Rin.

Entah mengapa ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Mungkin... karena dia pikir semua ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Rin yang merupakan seorang saudara. Haaaah.. lagipula, kenapa anak brutal semacam Kaito mampu menarik hati gadis-gadis ini dengan mudahnya sih...?

* * *

><p>Kaito menatap Rin yang sekarang sedang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat merona. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana lagi setelah kejadian tadi, jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya diam sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis di hadapannya itu.<p>

Rin nampak sedang mengatur napasnya. Hal itu berjalan sekitar lima menit. Dan karena selama lima menit itu tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, Kaito segera memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari sana dengan berdiri dan berbalik, tapi–

Tek!

Anak itu merasakan bajunya ditarik dari belakang. Hah, brengsek! Apa lagi sekarang?!

"A-aku pergi sekarang! Niatku kemari hanya untuk melihat apa kondisimu masih sekarat atau tidak! Jadi lepaskan aku!" ketus Kaito tanpa menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Kenapa sih kau ini?! Masa' pergi begitu saja?!" suara gadis itu terdengar bergetar. Mungkin karena malu. Kaito mendecih kesal.

"Pokoknya lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Kaito menarik bajunya yang ditarik Rin, tapi rupanya tangan gadis itu kuat juga.

Cih, sebenarnya Kaito bisa melepaskan diri kapan saja, tapi kalau dia bertindak gegabah, bisa bahaya untuk Rin. Seandainya anak itu memaksa untuk melepas tangan Rin, nanti selang infus yang masih menempel di sana bisa ikut lepas juga. Benar-benar sial.

"Kenapa kau mau pergi? Kau 'kan baru datang kemari!" seru Rin sambil menarik baju Kaito dengan lebih kuat sehingga anak itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Kaito langsung merasakan suatu keanehan luar biasa yang tiba-tiba menerjang; gerakannya menjadi kaku dan jantungnya berdebar keras tak karuan. Seperti orang gila saja. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau hanya masalah baju ditarik, itu sih semestinya tidak masalah. Toh beberapa detik yang lalu pun, bajunnya sudah ditarik-tarik. Tapi kenapa tarikan yang ini rasanya berbeda?! Sialan!

"Dengar ya, domba busuk brengsek! Aku benar-benar tidak akan segan-segan untuk melemparmu kalau kau masih saja men–aekh!" tiba-tiba Kaito merasa tarikan Rin semakin mengencang sehingga posisinya sekarang bukan lagi berdiri, melainkan terduduk di atas tempat tidur Rin sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan bukan hanya itu!

Kaito juga merasakan sesuatu melingkar erat di perutnya. Ternyata saat anak itu menunduk untuk melihat benda apa yang melilitnya, dia melihat tangan Rin. Lebih parah lagi, anak itu bisa merasakan nafas si gadis pirang di balik punggungnya, dan hal ini benar-benar membuat Kaito panik bukan main.

"Do-domba sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Kaito. Sial. Kalau begini terus, gadis itu bisa mendengar suara keras detak jantungnya di balik sana. Brengsek! Dia pasti dengar! Pasti dengar!

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kaito..." gumam Rin.

"Berisik! Lepaskan saja aku!"

"Akan kulepaskan kalau kau mau mendengarkan perkataanku!" tegas Rin. Kaito berusaha mengatur napasnya yang entah sejak kapan jadi memburu.

"Dasar cebol brengsek! Kalau begitu cepat katakan!" makinya.

"Jangan sambil marah-marah begitu dong! Kalau kau masih marah juga–"

"Kau mau aku membunuhmu sekarang juga?!" teriak Kaito, mulai frustasi.

"Oke! Oke! Kukatakan!" seru Rin sambil mempererat pelukannya. Tentu saja itu membuat Kaito kalang kabut di tempat.

"Ce-cepat brengsek! Jangan membuatku berteriak-teriak begini!"

Rin menarik napas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Kaito..." panggil Rin, "Menurutmu... apa aku lebih spesial dibanding Miku?"

"Hah...?" Kaito langsung terdiam.

_Apa aku lebih spesial dibanding Miku?_

Apa? Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa dengan si gajah idiot itu? Pikir Kaito.

"Kaito, jawab dong!" desak Rin. Korban terdesak langsung mendecih kesal.

"Spesial apanya, brengsek! Bagiku kalian tidak lain hanyalah dua ekor lalat pengganggu! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" bentak Kaito sambil mencoba membuka pelukan Rin. Gadis itu pun akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Kaito berdiri dari tempat tidur.

"Dasar cebol brengsek!" umpat Kaito sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Rin menghela napas. Lalat pengganggu ya...? Ternyata di mata Kaito, selain 'seekor domba', dirinya pun masuk kategori 'lalat pengganggu'. Padahal mereka sudah... peeeeesh! Wajah Rin langsung memerah saat memikirkannya. Ya ampun!

"_Baka_! _Baka_! _Baka_! _Rin no baka_!" umpat Rin sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang.

Gadis itu terus saja memukuli kepalanya dengan frustasi sampai dia teringat dengan kertas yang sedang dipakainya untuk menulis sebelum Kaito datang. Ah, di mana dia?

Rin segera bangun untuk meraba-raba sekitarnya, tapi tidak menemukan si kertas.

"Waduh, kemana ya?" gumam Rin dengan panik. Gadis itu lalu meraba bagian bawah bantalnya.

Srek! Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh benda yang dia cari. Syukurlah! Ternyata dia masih ada di sini! Desah Rin dalam hati. Gadis itu lalu membaca apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

_Dear Kaito,_

_Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Suki. Su_

Wajah Rin langsung memanas saat membaca tulisannya. Bodoh ya, mengapa dia jadi malu sendiri saat membaca tulisannya yang hanya satu jenis itu? Dan lagi, kata yang terakhir belum sempat diselesaikan karena tiba-tiba 'orang yang dimaksudkannya untuk tulisan itu' datang ke kamar dengan tiba-tiba.

Rin kembali menjatuhkan diri di ranjangnya sambil mendesah panjang, lalu menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan. Hari ini dia sudah melakukan banyak hal konyol dan tak terduga. Pertama, dia menulis sesuatu yang tidak dia sadari. Kedua, dia sudah.. kyaa!

Gadis itu segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ya. Ya. Ya. Itu benar. Dia yang memulainya. _Kissu_. Ya ampun, kalau diingat-ingat terus, rasanya dia akan terkena demam hebat.

"Aaaah... jadi aku sudah menyukai Kaito ya..." gumam Rin sambil mengacungkan kertasnya dan menatap benda itu lekat-lekat. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu bangun dan duduk tegap dengan pandangan mata yang serius dan yakin.

"Aku harus menyatakannya!" tekadnya, "Ya! Harus!"

"Ano..."

Tiba-tiba seorang perawat yang bertugas mengurusi Rin datang ke dalam kamar untuk mengecek kondisinya.

"Ah! Baguslah anda datang!" Rin langsung nyengir lebar.

Dan, wajah sang perawat pun berubah pias.

* * *

><p>"Kumohon! Jangan beritahu siapa pun soal yang tadi!" Miku membungkuk selurus-lurusnya menghadap Len yang saat ini sedang menghela napas panjang.<p>

"Miku-chan, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Setidaknya kau butuh teman untuk berbagi," ucap bocah pirang itu.

Miku hanya mengangkat badannya pelan-pelan, lalu menunduk. Dari sana, Len bisa melihat kedua mata gadis itu yang masih sembab karena dia baru berhenti menangis sekitar tujuh menit yang lalu.

"Miku-chan..." panggil Len. Miku tidak menjawab.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Rin, selain Kaito...?" tanya Len dengan hati-hati.

Dia memang harus menanyakannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kemungkinan besar penyebab menangisnya Miku adalah Rin. Kalau Kaito sih, sudah pasti. Sewaktu menangis juga gadis malang itu sempat menyebut-nyebut namanya. Ini artinya, telah terjadi sesuatu di antara Kaito dan Rin yang diketahui oleh Miku sehingga menyebabkan gadis itu menangis. Tapi hal apa ya...?

"Tidak ada!" jawab Miku sambil berbalik memunggungi Len, "Aku hanya sedang kesal. Itu saja. Jadi, tidak ada yang harus kau ceritakan pada orang lain tentang itu."

Len mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapa pun."

"Aku akan pulang sekarang," kata Miku, "Terima kasih, Len."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Miku pun pergi meninggalkan Len yang masih bertanya-tanya seorang diri. Seandainya... seandainya Miku menangis karena Kaito dan Rin...

"Apa Rin sudah berhasil ya..?" gumam Len sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. Yah, meskipun _seandainya _Rin sudah berhasil memenangkan tugas tambahan dari Bossu untuk mendapatkan hati Kaito, tapi tugas utama yang diemban gadis itu belum sepenuhnya terlaksana.

Yah, setidaknya sekarang dia harus memastikan kalau hubungan Kaito dan Rin sudah berjalan mulus dan tidak ada yang akan mengganggu mereka. Tidak akan.

* * *

><p>Kaito sampai di rumah dengan berlari. Saat tiba di depan pintu, anak itu langsung menerobos masuk dan pergi ke lantai atas untuk mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Dia tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Rento dan Rinka Kagamine yang sebelumnya menyapa dengan ucapan '<em>Okairi<em>' di depan rumah. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk mengingat hal-hal yang–menurutnya–tidak perlu. Sial!

Anak itu langsung merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Brengsek. Daritadi jantungnya terus-terusan berdebar. Yah, pertama mungkin karena pemiliknya sudah melakukan olahraga kecil, yaitu berlari. Penyebab lainnya yang sudah pasti–namun tidak terakui–adalah si bocah-neraka-cebol-berambut-pirang-dan-mirip-domba sialan itu; Rin.

Sebenarnya alasan Kaito memutuskan untuk berlari adalah untuk menyangkal bahwa debaran yang diderita jantungnya itu disebabkan oleh Rin. Kalau dia berlari, maka _alasan_ dibalik jantungnya yang berdebar keras seperti itu adalah karena berlari 'kan?

"Brengsek..." umpat Kaito sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal, "Sudah kuduga. Anak cewek itu brengsek!"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kaito langsung bagun dari tempat tidur. Siapa itu ya? Setahunya di rumah itu tidak ada lagi yang berani mengetuk pintunya selain si domba busuk. Sial, saat memikirkan hal itu wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Sial!" umpat Kaito begitu merasakan pipinya memanas hebat, "Siapa itu?!"

"Ah, Kaito-san! Kami mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit kalau Rin sudah bisa pulang," terdengar suara feminin dari Rinka Kagamine, "Apa kau tidak ingin menjemputnya bersama kami?"

Hah?! Keluar? Kenapa? Katanya kepalanya masih pusing?! Baru juga tadi dia bilang seperti itu! Kaito langsung panik sendiri.

"Kaito-san...?"

"Tch..." Kaito merasa terdesak. Dia tidak bisa ikut untuk menjemput Rin. Nanti jantungnya bisa maraton lagi, brengsek!

"Duluan saja! Aku menyusul!" sahut Kaito akhirnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kami berangkat! Pastikan kau datang ya, Kaito-san!"

Kaito mendesah lega begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Cih... sial. Sial. Sial. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?! Memikirkan si gadis domba ada di depan pintu rumahnya saja sudah cukup membuat anak itu tidak bisa diam. Dia terus saja berjalan mondar mandir seperti orang idiot. Pokoknya, dia harus mengatur rencana agar tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Brengsek! Lain kali bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang akan kupukul!" makinya.

Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya memikirkan cara untuk menghindari si gadis domba, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah tas besar yang ada di dekat lemari. Spontan saja sebuah ide kurang cemerlang muncul di kepalanya. Benar! Itu saja!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kaito menyambar tas besar itu dan melakukan berbagai macam persiapan.

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Rin menyambut kedatangan kedua orang tuanya ke rumah sakit. Dia dengan suka cita memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk kedua orang terkasih di seluruh dunia itu.<p>

"Di mana Kaito? Kok dia tidak datang kemari?" tanya Rin. Rento dan Rinka tersenyum sambil saling pandang.

"Dia bilang dia mau menyusul. Apa sebaiknya kita menunggu saja?" tanya Rinka. Rin mengerutkan dahinya heran. Menyusul? Ah, aneh sekali kalau seorang Kaito Shion berniat menyusulnya. Rasanya tidak mungkin!

"Em... sepertinya kita tidak usah menunggunya. Aku yakin dia tidak akan datang. Kaa-san mungkin tahu sendiri bagaimana dia," ujar gadis itu diiringi dengan desahan kecil dari mulutnya, "Oh iya, di mana Len? Hari ini dia tidak datang menjengukku."

"Benarkah? Dia juga tidak memberi kami kabar apa-apa," Rinka melirik Rento. Yang dilirik hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Seperti biasa, dia hanya menghubungi kalau ada urusan mendesak," sahut orang tua itu, "Lagipula kau kelihatan sehat dan sudah tidak butuh dijenguk lagi."

"Benar juga," ujar Rin, "Yah, lagipula sekarang aku harus kembali memulai pekerjaanku."

Rinka tersenyum kecil, lalu melirik Rento.

"Bagaimana pun kau harus lebih berusaha, Rin," Rinka menepuk kepala anak gadisnya yang cantik itu, "Kurasa sainganmu memiliki daya tarik yang sama tingginya denganmu."

"Daya tarik yang sama?" tanya Rin, tidak mengerti.

"Yap. Daya tarik yang sama," tegas Rinka, "Meskipun... yah, secara harfiah tinggi kalian berbeda."

Mendengar perkataan istrinya itu, Rento langsung tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan. Hal itu membuat Rin kesal. Apa sih?! Bukannya menjadi seorang ayah yang baik dengan membela, ini malah menertawakan! Huh, dasar!

Dugh!

"Itai, Rin-chan!" orang tua itu langsung memegangi kakinya yang terkena tendangan Rin.

"Bweee~!" Gadis itu meleletkan lidahnya, lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil hitam yang di depan pintunya ada banyak Yakuza Shion sedang menunggui mereka. Sebelum datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjemput Rin, Rinka dan Rento diantar dengan mobil itu.

"Oh iya, Bossu-san di mana?" tanya Rin sebelum masuk ke mobil.

"Kudengar dia memiliki beberapa urusan penting, jadi tidak bisa datang kemari. Lebih tepatnya dia berangkat ke luar kota sebentar," jawab sang ibu yang sekarang ini sudah berada di belakangnya, "Ah tapi dia bilang akan mengajak kita semua makan malam hari ini untuk merayakan kesembuhanmu, jadi nanti kita ajak Len juga."

"Makan malam ya..?" gumam Rin sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Sudah, sekarang ayo masuk ke dalam," suruh Rinka.

"Oke!"

* * *

><p>Di sepanjang perjalanan, Rin terus memikirkan sesuatu dengan tangan menopang dagu sambil menatap awan dari balik kaca mobil. Mengingat sudah banyak hal yang terjadi dengan 'perjalanannya menuntaskan tugas' bersama Miku, sepertinya kali ini dia harus lebih cepat dan gesit dari gadis itu. Dia juga ingat beberapa waktu lalu Kaito dan Miku pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Meskipun hanya satu minggu, tapi dia rasa hal itu cukup untuk membangkitkan sekedar rasa 'tertarik' dalam hati Kaito.<p>

'..._Kurasa sainganmu memiliki daya tarik yang sama tingginya denganmu._'

Hm... saingan. Saingannya adalah keluarga Hatsune. Dengan kata lain, Miku. Miku Hatsune adalah seorang saingan, sekaligus teman.

Rin menghela napas. Entah mengapa perasaannya berkata kalau pekerjaannya tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar, bahkan dia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu antara hubungannya dengan Miku. Urgh! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Pokoknya sebelum menilai sesuatu, Rin harus memastikan dulu apakah Miku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya terhadap Kaito atau tidak.

Setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, mereka hanya perlu bersaing secara sportif. Yah, hal itu kemungkinan akan terjadi jika didasarkan pada spekulasi bahwa Miku memang memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Kaito. Bersaing bukan selalu berarti menjadi musuh 'kan? Jadi mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Ya. Ya. Pasti bisa.

'_Kami-sama, onegai_..' diam-diam Rin berdoa dalam hati, '_Apabila ini yang terbaik, maka jadikanlah kami tidak menyukai orang yang sama_.'

Dengan kata lain, Rin berdoa agar salah satu dari mereka menyukai orang lain selain Kaito. Siapa pun itu. Apakah dirinya dengan orang lain dan Miku dengan Kaito, atau dirinya dengan Kaito dan Miku dengan orang lain. Kalau keadaannya seperti itu, tidak ada yang harus terluka 'kan..?

* * *

><p>Bossu berjalan ke sebuah rumah sederhana bercat serba hijau. Di sekeliling rumah, terdapat banyak tetumbuhan yang sepertinya sering diurus sehingga mereka nampak segar. Halaman depan diisi dengan berbagai macam bunga yang indah dan berwarna-warni. Bila dibandingkan dengan halaman depan rumahnya, memang masih kalah jauh, tapi tetap saja terlihat menyejukkan.<p>

"Ah, Shion-sama!" tiba-tiba dua orang laki-laki yang mengenakan _yukata_ hitam menegurnya saat hendak memasuki rumah itu. Mereka memberi salam penghormatan.

"Apa anda sendirian?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Bossu yang memang datang seorang diri hanya tersenyum, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah setelah dipersilahkan. Dia kemudian dibimbing ke sebuah ruang kerja pribadi untuk bertemu dengan sang pemilik rumah.

"Kazuto-san, selamat datang," sapa si pemilik rumah saat Bossu tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Terima kasih, Mioku-san," balas orang tua itu. Orang yang dipanggil Mioku itu pun segera memberikan kode agar kedua orang yang mengantar Bossu keluar dari ruangan.

Sepeninggal kedua orang itu, Bossu dan Mioku pun duduk berhadapan dengan serius.

"Apa anda tidak berpikir kalau ini akan sangat berbahaya, Kazuto-san?" tanya pria berusia 40 tahunan itu sambil menatap Bossu lekat-lekat. Yang ditatap hanya menghela napas pendek.

"Kupikir ini akan mengundang beberapa sisi positif untuknya," balasnya.

"Bagaimana... jika dia mengetahui kebenaran itu?" tanya Mioku. Bossu mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Cepat atau lambat dia harus mengetahuinya," ujar orang tua itu, "Anda pun sudah menyanggupi semua persyaratan yang kuajukan. Sekarang, apakah anda akan tetap melanjutkan ini?"

Mioku terdiam. Dia terlihat berpikir keras selama beberapa menit.

"Menurut anda, Kazuto-san, yang mana yang lebih baik?" akhirnya orang tua berambut hijau gelap itu balik bertanya. Bossu tersenyum simpul.

"Aku ingin anda tetap membiarkan putri anda berada di samping putraku."

"Tapi, Kazuto-san.." Mioku menatap Bossu, "Apa anda benar-benar tidak apa-apa mengenai–"

"Tidak apa," tukas Bossu, "Aku juga percaya kalau memang bukan Hatsune yang melakukannya. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku menawarimu bekerja sama?"

Mioku kebali terdiam beberapa lama, sedangkan Bossu dengan sabar menunggu keputusan selanjutnya.

"Mengapa..." gumam Mioku, "Mengapa kau ingin agar putriku tetap berada di sampingnya? Bukankah sudah ada Kagamine?"

Bossu menghela napas singkat,

"Aku tahu kalau gadis dari Kagamine itu adalah seorang gadis yang baik," jawabnya, "Tapi aku ingin orang-orang baik yang lain juga menemani hidup Kaito. Ditambah lagi..."

Mioku mengangguk paham saat Bossu menatapnya.

"Baiklah. Yang mana pun yang berhasil di antara mereka berdua, semoga menjadi yang terbaik untuk Kaito," gumamnya. Bossu mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit heran," kata orang tua itu, "Mengapa kau baru menyatakan keberatanmu setelah mereka terlanjur memulai semuanya?"

Mioku mendesah pelan.

"Sebenarnya, saat anda mengabari kami tentang hal baru yang harus putriku lakukan, aku tidak bisa menolak," jawabnya, "Tapi setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada putri keluarga Kagamine dan merenungkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, aku khawatir bila hal yang sama..."

"Aku menjamin keselamatannya," tegas Bossu, "Lagipula anakku tidak melakukan hal itu dengan sengaja. Anda tenang saja, Mioku-san."

Mioku menatap Bossu. Hm... Kazuto Shion. Tatapan matanya benar-benar tajam dan nada bicaranya terdengar sangat yakin. Benar-benar pimpinan yang diharapkan dari keluarga Shion.

"Pokoknya, saat ini biarkanlah putrimu untuk sementara," kata Bossu, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Lagipula aku ingin mempunyai seorang menantu yang baik."

"Me-menantu?!" Mioku langsung melotot kaget. Bossu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku memiliki rencana malam ini, jadi tidak bisa berlama-lama," katanya sambil berdiri, "Mohon kerjasamanya sekali lagi, Mioku-san."

Bossu mengulurkan tangannya. Mioku terdiam sebentar sebelum menyabut uluran tangan itu.

"_Hai_, Kazuto-san..."

* * *

><p>Langit sudah berubah warna menandakan senja akan segera tiba. Dari kejauhan, dari tempat yang tidak diketahui Miku, di dekat apartemen dan jauh di balik jendela, Len sedang mengawasinya. Sebenarnya anak itu sudah mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Miku sebelum gadis itu tiba di rumah. Setelah si gadis keluar dari rumah sakit, Len mengikuti sampai ke apartemennya.<p>

"Hm.. jadi di sana ya..." gumam Len sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik dari balik saku celananya. Dia segera mengeluarkan ponsel, lalu melihat ID pemanggil di depan layar.

_Otou-san Kagamine is calling_...

"Otou-san?" gumam Len.

Tit!

"Len-kun! Di mana kau sekarang?" yang di seberang langsung bertanya setelah Len mengangkat telpon.

"Aku sedang bekerja," balas Len sambil memperhatikan Miku yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan melewati beberapa jendela, "Sudah ya!"

"Eh, tung–"

Tut!

Len langsung mematikan sambungan telepon. Hmm... baiklah. Jika melihat dari gerak-geriknya yang santai, itu berarti malam ini dia tidak ada pekerjaan apa-apa. Apa aku langsung bergerak saja ya malam ini...? pikir Len.

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan ke taman kota dengan langkah-langkahnya yang panjang. Sebenarnya dari tadi anak itu berjalan dan berkeliling kesana-kemari, mencari tempat yang bagus untuk disinggahi, tapi tidak pernah menemukannya karena dia melupakan suatu hal yang paling penting saat hendak bepergian–dalam kasus ini, kabur–yaitu uang. Akhirnya dia berakhir dengan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang sambil menatap sekeliling taman kota. Haaah... sial. Kemana lagi dia harus pergi...?<p>

Ah, kalau mengingat-ingat lagi, rencananya Kaito berniat pergi dari rumah, tapi karena terlalu sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya, dia melupakan uang, padahal itu adalah barang yang paling penting. Inilah yang membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa _check in_ di sebuah motel termurah yang pernah ada di kota Crypton. Rencana lainnya, dia berniat menginap barang beberapa hari di rumah seorang teman. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memangnya dia punya teman? Hm... Bagus. Bagus. Sekarang dia lebih terlihat seperti _seonggok sampah_ yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai _gelandangan_. Brengsek!

Kaito mendengus kesal sambil menutup kedua matanya. Sial. Setelah berjalan kesana-kemari, akhirnya hanya taman kotalah pilihan satu-satunya untuk beristirahat.

"Kuso..." umpat Kaito sambil mengelus perutnya yang tiba-tiba minta diberi makan, "Kuso!"

Rasa lapar ini benar-benar membuat Kaito merasa kesal dan marah. Dia lalu memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. Tapi tidak bisa. Malah kemudian muncul banyak hal yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa seperti orang paling idiot sedunia.

Pertama, mengapa dia pergi hanya gara-gara seekor domba cebol sialan yang sedang **menumpang** di rumahnya? Itu adalah rumah **miliknya**, tapi mengapa dia yang harus pergi? Benar juga. Kedua, mengapa dia harus takut ketahuan kalau jantungnya 'bermaraton', padahal si cebol brengsek itu tidak mengetahuinya? Benar lagi. Brengsek!

Tiba-tiba tangan Kaito terkepal kuat. Benar. Benar sekali. Anak garang seperti dirinya tidak pantas 'merasa kalah' hanya pada seekor makhluk tak jelas yang lebih mirip domba itu. Ya! Itu tidak pantas untuknya!

"Awas kau, domba cebol sialan!" umpat Kaito sambil menyambar tasnya dengan kesal, lalu melangkah dengan kaki menghentak meninggalkan taman kota. Cih, berarti dari tadi dia sudah melakukan hal-hal tak berguna yang membuang banyak waktu. Benar-benar brengsek!

* * *

><p>Miku berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Dari tadi dia mencoba untuk bersantai, mencari posisi yang enak untuk bisa menghilangkan rasa penat di kepalanya. Tapi rupanya tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Semuanya gara-gara Kaito. Ya. Semuanya gara-gara anak itu.<p>

Memorinya memutar ulang apa yang telah dilihatnya di rumah sakit. Dan hal itu kembali membuat cairan hangat di kedua pelupuk matanya kembali luruh. Padahal dia tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi cengeng. Sekarang Miku benar-benar merasa dirinya lemah dan tak berdaya. Tak disangka luka hati bisa menjadi lebih sakit dari luka fisik.

Miku mengelap air matanya, lalu memandang langit-langit. Dia ingat kalau Rin pernah berkata padanya bahwa Kaito menyukai salah satu di antara mereka. Ternyata semua itu sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya; bahwa Kaito memang sudah menyukai Rin Kagamine. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Tidak bisa disangkal lagi. Itu memang Rin Kagamine. Dan mengakuinya benar-benar terasa sangat menyakitkan. Kalau sudah begini, hanya ada satu hal yang mungkin bisa membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

Gadis itu berjalan ke tempat dia menyimpan barang-barang yang sudah lama tidak digunakan; mereka disimpan dalam sebuah ruangan yang dijadikannya sebagai gudang. Dari tempat itu, Miku mengambil sebuah gitar yang kelihatan sudah sangat tua meskipun senarnya masih belum berkarat. Hanya bagian badannya sudah berdebu.

Miku membawa gitar berdebu itu, lalu berjalan ke arah jendela, membukanya, lalu duduk di pinggiran jendela itu. Haaaah... sudah lama sekali dia tidak memainkan alat musik. Rasanya benar-benar rindu... pikir Miku.

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

"Hm... suaranya masih bagus," gumamnya sambil memainkan sang gitar dengan sembarang. Setelah suaranya dirasa cukup bagus, gadis itu pun mulai menyanyi.

_Nee kimi wa ima dare wo omotte iru no?_

_Watashi wa kimi wo omotte iru yo..._

Seiring dengan melantunnya lagu, pipi gadis itu kembali dilanda banjir air mata meskipun tidak sederas yang sebelumnya. Saat-saat menyanyi adalah saat-saat paling menenangkan. Apalagi kalau lagu yang dimainkan benar-benar pas dengan suasana hati. Seperti saat ini. Miku sedang memikirkan Kaito. Saat ini yang ada di kepalanya hanya sosok itu. Hanya dia...

_Mado wo akeru to kanjita_

_Ah yoru no nioi_

_Ima dare no kao ga_

_Kokoro no naka ni ukanda?_

_Naze itsumo kimi nan darou_

_Sasaete kureru hito wa_

_Sono tabi_

_Mata suki ni natte iku..._

Miku berhenti bermain pada bait terakhir. _Matta suki ni natte iku_. Akhirnya... semuanya sudah jelas. Benar. Semuanya sudah jelas. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya...? Alasan dibalik perasaan gelisah yang terus melanda dirinya, alasan dibalik tangisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti, alasan mengapa dia tidak menyukai kedekatan Kaito dan Rin... itu semua... karena...

"Aku menyukai Kaito..." gumam Miku.

Suka...

Benarkah dia sudah menyukai Kaito...?

* * *

><p>"Kaito!"<p>

Greb!

Kaito membatu saat dia tiba di depan rumah dan tiba-tiba Rin muncul dari balik pintu dengan langsung menghambur memeluknya. Si...al. Baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk tidak merasa kalah pada makhluk itu. Tapi rasanya kalau sudah seperti ini, dia benar-benar tidak berdaya. Belum lagi jantungnya kembali bermaraton. Tch! Sialan!

"M-minggir kau, badanmu bau!" Kaito segera mendorong Rin agar menjauh darinya. Yang didorong langsung cemberut.

"Kau ini! Dari mana saja sih?! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi! Lagipula kenapa kau tidak datang ke rumah sakit hari ini? Aku yakin orang tuaku sudah memberitahumu!" omelnya panjang lebar.

Kaito membuang muka karena tidak sanggup bertatapan dengan Rin. Serius, hal ini benar-benar menjengkelkan!

"_Ara_, kau sudah pulang, Kaito-san?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Rinka yang sedang berjalan keluar dari rumah, "Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat, Kazuto-san sudah menunggu di rumah makan!"

"Apa? Berangkat? Rumah makan?" tanya Kaito, tak mengerti.

"Ya, kita akan makan malam di luar untuk merayakan kesembuhan Rin," jawab Rinka, "Ayo."

"Ayo, Kaito!" Rin langsung menarik lengan Kaito untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil yang memang sudah terparkir di depan rumah.

"Tch! Jangan main tarik sembarangan!" maki Kaito sambil melepaskan tangan Rin, "Aku tidak ikut! Lagipula aku tidak tahu ada acara seperti ini!"

Rento dan Rinka bertatapan sambil menyeringai. Sial, melihat hal itu, Kaito langsung merasa tidak enak.

"Hm... apa kau tidak merasa bersalah, Kaito-san?" tanya Rinka. Rin langsung menoleh pada ibunya itu dengan dahi berkerut. Kenapa Kaa-san bicara begitu?

"Kaa-san!" omelnya.

"Jadi kalian ingin aku merasa bersalah?!" dengus Kaito. Rinka mengedikkan bahu.

"Kalau kau normal, seharusnya memang begitu 'kan?" katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Tch..." Kaito langsung melemparkan tas besarnya ke dalam rumah, lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi anak itu masuk ke mobil dengan kesal.

Rinka tersenyum lebar ke arah Rin yang langsung tidak enak hati saat melihat Kaito merasa bersalah. Ya ampun, ada-ada saja. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting Kaito ikut malam ini. Ada suatu hal yang harus dibicarakannya dengan anak itu. Lagipula, tadi siang Rin tidak sempat bicara pada Kaito karena dia tidak ada di rumah. Kesempatannya harus datang hari ini juga!

* * *

><p>Miku menarik napas dalam-dalam di depan cermin. Setelah meluapkan perasaannya dengan bermain musik, akhirnya dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Kedua matanya pun sudah tidak terlalu bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis. Cengeng. Huh, kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak kapan dia jadi gadis cengeng begitu? Ini semua gara-gara Kaito Shion. Menyebalkan.<p>

Miku mengangguk mantap setelah meyakinkan diri kalau mata dan wajahnya tidak sesuram yang tadi. Bermain musik memang bisa membuat hati terasa tenang. Tapi sebenarnya, yang membuat gadis itu terlihat lebih tenang adalah karena dia sudah menyadari sesuatu; bahwa dia sudah mengakui dan menerima kalau dia telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang preman, berandalan, bocah ingusan, monster, dan cowok bermulut dua yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kaito Shion. Yap. Gadis itu telah menyukai Kaito. Dan karenanya... dia tidak akan kalah dari Rin. Semuanya belum berakhir.

Hari ini, pekerjaannya dimulai pukul tujuh malam. Dia harus segera mengasah keterampilan memasak yang belum muncul itu sampai sekarang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia belum sempat memberikan Kaito 'sesuatu' terkait _test_ terakhir yang diberikan oleh Kiyoteru-sensei. Harusnya hal ini bisa menjadi senjata bagi Miku untuk memenangkan Kaito. Ya. Dia harus mulai berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia harus membuat sesuatu yang spesial buat anak itu. Untuk sementara ini, Kaito masih harus menunggu.

Rin, lihat saja! Aku tidak akan mengalah padamu, tekad Miku dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Len berjalan dengan santai ke apartemen Miku sambil membawa sebuah bunga mawar berwarna merah di tangan kanannya. Yah, biasanya anak cewek akan merasa senang kalau dibawakan bunga. Jadi rencananya malam ini Len akan mengajak Miku jalan-jalan alias <em>date<em> untuk menanyainya beberapa hal.

Saat anak itu hendak memasuki gerbang, dia melihat Miku keluar dari apartemennya, sudah dengan pakaian yang rapi. Lho, mau ke mana dia? Perasaan dirinya tidak mengabari gadis itu kalau dia mau mengajaknya keluar? Ditambah lagi, sekarang wajah si gadis sudah tidak sekusut tadi. Apa gadis itu sudah bisa mengatasi masalahnya dengan Kaito?

"Len? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Miku yang menyadari keberadaan Len di depan gerbang apartemen langsung menghampiri anak pirang itu.

"Aku? Ah, ya, aku sedang... eng..." Len tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-katanya. Miku yang melihat Len sedang menggenggam sebuah bunga mawar langsung menyadari niat kedatangannya.

"Oooh, kau mau mengajak seseorang _date_?" tanya Miku.

"Hah?" Len langsung mengerutkan dahinya, merasa bingung. Dari mana dia tahu?

Miku menunjuk bunga mawar yang sedang berada di tangannya. Spontan anak itu menyembunyikan sang bunga di balik punggung.

"Apa dia seseorang yang kukenal dan tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Miku. Len garuk-garuk kepala.

"Sebenarnya... tidak juga sih," jawabnya. Miku tersenyum.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu seserius ini," cengirnya, "Yah, pokoknya semangat ya! Aku harus pergi dulu. Daaah!"

"Eh tunggu, Miku-chan!" Len segera menahan langkah gadis itu sebelum dia pergi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu keluar malam ini," aku Len sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Eh?" Miku langsung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil menatap Len, "Apa? Aku?"

Len berdehem kecil, "Em... tapi sepertinya kau ada acara lain ya?"

"Ah, aku..." Miku garuk-garuk kepala. Sebenarnya dia bingung. Kenapa Len tiba-tiba mau mengajaknya keluar? Apa ada yang salah? Kalau ada, di mana ya?

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja deh," desah Len, memecahkan suasana hening yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka, "Akan kuajak lagi lain kali."

Setelah berkata begitu, Len menyimpan bunga mawarnya di atas tangan Miku, lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sepeninggal Len, Miku langsung berpikir kalau anak itu melakukan semua ini mungkin demi membantu keluarga Kagamine karena pada kenyataannya dia hadir untuk membantu Rin. Karena itulah, Miku harus sangat berhati-hati pada anak yang satu ini. Dia bisa menjadi senjata yang paling berbahaya untuk Hatsune.

Terlebih lagi saat ini keluarga Kagamine sudah lebih unggul. Selain keluarga intinya yang sedang berada di kediaman Shion, sang kartu As, yaitu Rin Kagamine sudah memulai serangannya.

Ah, sebenarnya saat mengingat nama Rin, Miku langsung merasa marah dan sakit. Entahlah, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Miku tahu kalau mereka sedang bersaing, tapi sudah terlalu banyak kejadian yang tidak menguntungkan baginya. Pertama, Kaito tinggal serumah dengan Rin. Kedua, kamar mereka bersebelahan! Tentu saja hal itu akan sangat membantu Rin untuk memenangkan 'kompetisi' ini. Keempat, mereka berdua memiliki waktu yang panjang untuk bersama-sama, dan yang terakhir, Rin mempunyai kartu Joker, yaitu Len Kagamine yang sekarang ini mungkin sudah mulai meluncurkan 'serangan'-nya.

Miku menghela napas berat. Hal ini benar-benar membingungkan. Tapi... seandainya... seandainya saja dia juga bisa memiliki kartu Joker yang sama, mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda. Ah, tapi... gadis itu merasa kalau ini masih belum menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk 'meminta bantuan'. Mungkin dia harus sedikit lebih sabar.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan berkali-kali, aku tidak akan kalah," tekad Miku, lalu menatap langit malam, "Aku tidak akan kalah, Rin!"

* * *

><p>Kaito tidak mau keluar dari dalam mobil ketika mengetahui tempat yang akan dia masuki. Sial. Benar-benar sial. Tak disangka-sangka ternyata mereka malah datang ke <em>Vocalo Resto<em>. Dia memang tidak diberitahu kalau restoran yang dimaksud adalah _tempat itu_. Bahkan, Kaito tidak tahu menahu soal acara ini.

Brengsek! Bagaimana kalau dia bertemu dengan Luka atau Miku di dalam sana? Tempat itu selalu menjadi tempat favorit Luka dan menjadi tempat Miku bekerja. Dia tidak mau terlihat sedang berdua dengan Rin seperti waktu itu, apalagi sekarang sampai harus berkumpul dengan keluarga. Kesannya, semua ini dimaksudkan untuk menjalin suatu hubungan yang–gah! Pokoknya menjijikan!

Coba pikir, apabila ada dua orang anak manusia berbeda _gender _makan bersama dengan keluarga dari masing-masing pihak, maka hal itu akan terlihat seperti sebuah acara yang mirip dengan pertunangan atau yang semacamnya. Sial. Kalau dia tahu akan jadi seperti ini dari awal, sebaiknya diam saja di rumah.

"Kaito? Kau kenapa?" tanya Rin, saat melihat Kaito bengong sendirian. Yang ditanya hanya melengos kesal.

"Ck! Ditanya malah diam saja!" omel Rin. Kaito sedikit berurat saat mendengar gadis domba itu memasukkan kata 'ck' di antara kalimatnya. Benar-benar ngajak ribut!

Rinka dan Rento yang melihat keduanya sedang mencoba untuk berinteraksi langsung saling melempar senyum. Mereka berdua lalu sepakat untuk meninggalkan anak-anak itu di dalam mobil.

"Kalau sudah, kalian langsung masuk saja ya," pesan Rinka sebelum pergi bersama Rento ke dalam rumah makan diikuti beberapa orang Yakuza yang memang bertugas mengantar mereka termasuk supir yang mengendarai mobilnya tadi.

Sekarang, tinggal Kaito dan Rin saja yang masih duduk di dalam mobil. Kaito tidak tahu apa dia harus keluar dari mobil atau melakukan hal tidak berguna–seperti mengobrol dengan Rin. Haha. Konyol. Mana mungkin dia mau mengobrol dengan domba itu? Berpikiran untuk mengobrol dengan domba sial itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya merasa seperti seorang idiot. Lagipula, tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan. Kalau sudah begitu, lebih baik keluar dari mobil tapi tidak perlu memasuki rumah makan. Hm, cukup mudah.

"Ah tunggu, Kaito!" Rin menahan Kaito saat anak itu hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Ada... ada hal penting yang sepertinya lebih baik kusampaikan sekarang..." ucap Rin. Kaito merasa ada yang aneh dengan nada bicara gadis itu. Kenapa? Dia tidak seperti biasanya. Hal itu tiba-tiba saja membuat Kaito merasa jijik.

"Cepat katakan! Aku tidak mau menghirup bekas nafas baumu lama-lama! Aku bisa muntah!" tukas Kaito sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Rin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Ya ampun, padahal ini akan menjadi momen penting yang paling berharga sepanjang hidup! Tapi setelah mendengar kata-kata Kaito tadi, Rin langsung kehilangan selera untuk menciptakannya.

"Tidak jadi!" akhirnya Rin berkata dengan ketus sambil membuka pintu mobil, lalu keluar darinya dengan kaki menghentak. Kaito dengan bodohnya langsung merasa harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Kaito sambil ikut keluar dari mobil. Rin yang sekarang ini sudah berjalan hendak menuju ke rumah makan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Kaito.

Sebenarnya Rin merasa sedikit senang saat dirinya dipanggil Kaito, tapi dia masih harus menyembunyikannya sebentar. Jadi gadis itu sengaja menukar ekpresinya dengan mengerutkan dahi saat berbalik untuk menatap anak itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Kaito terlihat bingung di tempat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa katamu? Sudah jelas itu karena... itu.."

Rin sedikit mengulum senyum saat melihat gelagat Kaito yang baru pertamakali dilihatnya itu. Anak itu terlihat bingung dan malu untuk menjelaskan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, dia akan bisa melihat sedikit rona merah di kedua pipi anak Yakuza Shion itu.

"Yosh..." Rin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Oke. Sekarang _mood_-nya sudah kembali. Dan sebelum _mood_ itu hilang dengan cepat, dia harus segera mengatakannya!

"Kaito!" panggil Rin sambil berjalan cepat menghampiri Kaito, lalu berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Awalnya Kaito terlihat kaget, tapi kemudian anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sehingga terkesan cuek.

"Kaito... sebenarnya memang aneh untuk mengatakan ini," Rin memulai intro. Gerakan badannya mulai terlihat kaku, "Tapi aku sudah menyusun semuanya dengan baik dan teratur. Aku juga sudah berulang kali menulis kata-kata yang bagus dan berusaha menghapalnya, tapi sayangnya kata-kata itu tidak bisa kuhapal, jadi..#$^%*#^ !{#/*&^%$ !$# %$#.."

Saat mendengar perkataan Rin yang terkesan berputar-putar itu, Kaito langsung merasa bosan dan kesal. Dikiranya, gadis itu akan mengatakan suatu hal yang bagus bila melihat gelagatnya yang _agak_ malu-malu itu. Ah, ternyata hanya omong kosong saja.

"...sebelum itu juga aku berusaha menulisnya dengan bahasa Inggris, tapi–"

"Berisik ah!" tukas Kaito sambil mendorong kepala Rin agar gadis itu menyingkir dari jalannya, "Sana pergi! Katakan pada yang lain aku sudah pulang!"

"Eeeeh, Ka-Kaito!" Rin protes, "Padahal ini hampir sampai ke inti! Tunggu dulu!"

Kaito hanya mendengus kesal. Saat hendak melangkah, bajunya ditarik dari belakang.

"Lepaskan bajuku, atau aku akan membantingmu ke tanah!" ancam anak itu.

"Silahkan saja kalau bisa!" balas Rin sambil memperkuat cengkramannya pada si baju malang yang sedang dikenakan Kaito.

Sang pemilik baju lagi-lagi mendengus kesal. Sial. Domba brengsek itu kembali membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh yang beberapa waktu lalu pernah muncul. Sebenarnya dia ingin pergi, tapi juga tak ingin. Ingin pergi karena merasakan detak jantungnya berjalan tak beraturan, tak ingin pergi karena dia merasa kalau gadis itu ingin agar dirinya tetap di sini. Benar-benar brengsek.

"Kaito, aku..."

Kaito merasaan tangan Rin sedikit bergetar, begitu juga dengan nada bicaranya. Kenapa? Apa domba sial itu sakit? Pikir Kaito sambil sedikit melirik ke belakang punggungnya.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba sebuah dentuman keras terasa di balik dadanya demi melihat sosok imut Rin yang kini sedang menunjukkan 'sisi kewanitaan'-nya. Sebenarnya Kaito tidak ingin mengakui, tapi saat ini gadis itu benar-benar terlihat imut dan manis dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Kaito, aku... ini..."

Kaito masih menunggu. Tenang... tenang... tidak akan ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Tidak akan ada perkataan aneh yang keluar..

"Nee, Kaito, aku... itu... aku... ini... em..."

Kaito berubah menjadi sedikit kesal karena Rin lamban sekali, sedangkan dia sudah merasa tidak ingin berada di sana lama-lama. Semakin lama, perasaannya semakin aneh, dan itu membuat Kaito ingin memukul gadis itu karena dialah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Bahkan sekarang di kepalanya bermunculan berbagai kemungkinan bodoh yang hanya bisa dipikirkan oleh makhluk paling idiot di bumi. Hal ini secara tidak langsung membuat Kaito berpikiran kalau dirinya sendirilah makhluk idiot itu. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, brengsek!

Pasalnya di dalam kepala Kaito sekarang, dia berpikiran kalau domba busuk itu akan mengatakan hal-hal menjijikan yang akan membuatnya muntah. Mengapa? Karena domba brengsek itu terlihat benar-benar gugup saat akan mengatakan 'hal penting' yang dimaksud. Dalam kesempatan ini, Kaito berpikiran kalau 'hal penting' tersebut akan berupa hal-hal seperti... s-u-k–cuih! Dia tidak bisa menyebutkannya.

Lebih parah lagi, ternyata jauh di suatu tempat dalam dirinya, Kaito **mengharapkan** kalau memang hal itulah yang akan dikatakan si cewek domba. Ini benar-benar membuat Kaito merasa tidak normal. KUSO!

"_Su..."_

Apa ini?! _Su_–

"_Su..."_

Sial! Tenang, Kaito... tenang...

"_Su-suki yo_..." akhirnya Rin mendesis, tapi telinga tajam Kaito mampu menangkapnya dengan sangat jelas.

BUUUMM!

Sebuah dentuman keras langung menghantam dadanya. Tiba-tiba waktu serasa berhenti bagi Kaito. Perkataan sederhana itu dengan mudahnya bisa membuat anak itu merasa... entahlah. Seolah ada perasaan kesal, marah, benci, dan juga... senang. Dan untuk kata yang terakhir itu, Kaito membantah habis-habisan. Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek! Benar saja apa yang dipikirkannya.

Ada apa dengan makhluk sial itu?! Kenapa dia mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang bisa membuatnya merasa marah sekaligus senang?! Malah seharusnya kata-kata itu langsung membuat Kaito muntah sekarang juga, tapi ternyata tidak. Sesuatu dalam diri anak itu menerimanya dengan lapang, dan itu membuat amarahnya semakin membesar.

"Ka-Kaito," panggil Rin, sekarang suara gadis itu terdengar seperti ingin menangis, "Kenapa diam saja? Aku bisa mati kalau kau diam saja.."

Duh, bodoh. Aku malu sekali... pikir Rin sambil terus mencengkram baju Kaito kuat-kuat. Tapi akhirnya dia berhasil menyatakannya dan menciptakan momen berharga itu. Ah, semoga semuanya tidak sia-sia dan akan baik-baik saja... ayolah Kaito... jangan diam saja, katakan sesuatu...

Deg. Deg. Deg.

"Lepaskan bajuku," gumam Kaito, membuat Rin langsung menatap kepala anak itu. Ke-na-pa...?

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN BAJUKU, DOMBA BRENGSEK!" seru Kaito sambil berbalik dan memukul tangan Rin sehingga cengkraman gadis itu terlepas seketika.

"Kaito...?" gumam Rin, tak percaya dengan sikap Kaito ini.

"Kau..." Kaito menunjuk gadis itu tepat di depan wajahnya, "Kau sudah cukup membuatku muak! Dan kalau kau tidak pergi dari rumahku malam ini juga, kau takkan punya kesempatan lagi untuk melihat pagi hari!"

Rin terkesiap. Apa...? Apa yang terjadi...? Apa dirinya baru saja ditolak? Tapi... kenapa? Bukankah mereka... bukankah waktu itu...

Tidak... semua bayangan tentang momen berharga itu tiba-tiba saja tenggelam di dasar hatinya. Sekarang gadis itu merasa dunianya runtuh. Dadanya bergemuruh. Hatinya sakit. Matanya panas. Tak terasa, air mata pun mulai keluar dan berlinangan di kedua pipinya.

"Tch...!" tanpa menyadari hal itu, Kaito langsung berbalik. Saat dia hendak melangkah, lagi-lagi Rin menarik bajunya.

"Kau–"

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau seperti ini?!" isak Rin, "Kenapa kau menolakku?! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau bertindak seolah-olah membenciku?! Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?!"

Kaito tertegun. Saat menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Rin yang sedang menangis.

"Kenapa kau membenciku...? Kenapa...?" Rin terus terisak, sedangkan Kaito hanya terdiam di atas pijakannya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan atau bagaimana harus bersikap. Semuanya buram. Ah, sudahlah... hanya kali ini saja dia benar-benar mau mengakui kalau dirinya tidak lain hanyalah seonggok sampah tak berguna yang bisa membuat seorang anak gadis menangis.

"Jangan membenciku..." isak Rin.

Kaito menatap anak gadis di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang belum pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Mungkin baru gadis ini saja yang berhasil membuatnya berekspresi seperti itu; seperti orang bersalah yang sangat ingin meminta maaf namun tak kuasa mengatakannya.

_Aku tidak membencimu_.

"Dari awal... kau memang sudah membuatku... muak," ujar Kaito sedikit tersendat. Tidak... tidak... bukan ini yang ingin dia katakan. _Aku tidak membencimu_, harusnya itulah yang keluar, tapi...

"Kau memang pantas untuk dibenci. Sekarang enyahlah, brengsek!"

_Sial... sial... sial... kenapa jadi begini...?!_

Kaito kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya yang kini terlihat sangat _shock_. Entah mengapa melihat ekpresi itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Sial...

_Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin kau menatapku sepert itu. Aku ingin kau... ter...se...nyum... sial._

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dibenci? Kubilang enyahlah kalau tidak mau dibenci!"

Brengsek! Lagi-lagi Kaito mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya.

Rin menunduk. Perlahan-lahan, gadis itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju Kaito.

"Me-meskipun begitu, aku..."

Anak berambut biru itu segera melangkahkan kakinya sebelum mendengar seluruh kalimat Rin yang bisa membuatnya berkata-kata lebih kasar. Sial... dia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu lebih menderita lagi. Entah apa yang tadi dikatakannya, tapi Kaito berharap dia tidak pernah mendengarnya. Hanya itu.

* * *

><p>"Miku-chan! Datangi meja nomor 19! Ada pelanggan yang baru saja masuk!"<p>

"Baiiiik!"

Miku segera keluar dari ruang ganti setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil. Huff... lebih baik dia mendaftarkan diri sebagai 'koki tak bisa masak' daripada menjadi '_waitress_'. Jelas saja. Bukankah tujuannya bekerja di rumah makan itu adalah untuk mendapatkan keterampilan memasak? Kalau terus-terusan menjadi _waitress_ yang harus melayani para pelanggan, dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk memperhatikan cara koki-koki itu memasak. Benar-benar payah. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, dia tidak akan diterima. Masa' ada 'koki tak bisa masak'?

"Miku-chan, nomor 19," seseorang memberinya daftar pesanan.

"Oke," sahut Miku sambil menerima benda wajib itu.

Dia lalu berjalan ke meja yang dimaksud. Eh, tapi... rasanya dia mengenal orang-orang yang sedang duduk berkeliling di sana. Setelah semakin dekat, benar saja dia mengenali mereka.

"Bossu-san? Rinka-san? Rento-san?" tanya Miku begitu tiba di meja bernomor 19 itu.

"Miku-chan?" Bossu terlihat kaget saat melihat kedatangan Miku, plus penampilannya yang sudah seperti seorang _waitress_ itu, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Miku hanya nyengir sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Aku... eng... aku bekerja di sini," jawab Miku, "Maaf ya Bossu-san, aku tidak mengabarimu."

Bossu menatap Miku sambil melotot. Hah?! _Bekerja_ katanya?!

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bekerja!" kata Bossu.

"Aduh, penjelasannya panjang Bossu-san," Miku berbisik, "Ini bukan karena aku kekurangan uang kok.. tenang saja..."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang!" tukas Bossu, "Pokoknya kau harus berhenti bekerja di sini mulai besok! Kalau perlu, aku akan menamb–"

"Bossu-san! Ini semua kulakukan demi Kaito!" Miku berbisik lagi. Bossu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Apa? Dia yang menyuruhmu melakukan semua ini?" tanya orang tua itu. Miku menggeleng.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Aku juga ingin meminta bantuan padamu, Bossu-san," sahut Miku, lalu tersenyum ke arah Rinka dan Rento yang dari tadi terdiam memandangi mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Miku.

Gadis itu melihat Rinka dan Rento saling sikut sambil menatap Bossu. Aduh, bisa jadi mereka berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Bossu. Padahal dia orang yang baik. Miku segera mendekati Rento dan Rinka, lalu berbisik pelan,

"Maaf, ini bukan karena Bossu-san menelantarkanku. Tentu saja Bossu-san tidak mungkin melakukannya padaku dan Rin. Ini hanya..." Miku merasa bingung untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku percaya," sahut Rinka sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Setelah kau berusaha menjelaskan hal ini, aku jadi semakin percaya kalau Kazuto-san itu orang yang baik. Lagipula kupikir juga tidak mungkin kalau dia menelantarkan Miku-chan dan Rin."

"Ya, itu benar. Dan kau bekerja di sini pasti karena suatu alasan 'kan, Miku-chan?" tanya Bossu. Rento mengangguk-angguk, ikutan bertanya.

"Ya. Aku punya alasan, tapi aku tak bisa menyebutkannya. Maaf. A-ano... ini sedikit memalukan," jawab Miku. Rinka dan Rento langsung tersenyum lega, sedangkan Bossu hanya mengusap-usap dagunya sambil menatap Miku dengan tatapan heran.

* * *

><p>Rin menatap keluar kaca mobil. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang dengan taxi. Menyedihkan sekali. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Dari tadi air matanya tidak mau kering. Entah sudah berapa jam dia terus menyia-nyiakan cairan itu untuk menangisi sesuatu yang sudah hancur.<p>

Gadis itu melihat refleksi dirinya dari balik kaca. Benar. Dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan. Bahkan disebut seonggok sampah pun masih belum cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat hidup.

_Kaito no baka_!

Rin menggosok-gosok kedua matanya. Warnanya masih merah akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Aaah... semuanya sudah berakhir.

Baiklah. Gadis itu memang sudah memprediksikan hal-hal seperti penolakan, tapi tidak seperti itu caranya. Lagipula, ada apa dengan anak itu? Kenapa dia sampai membentak sih? Ah sudahlah, sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Kaito membencinya. Lagipula dia sendiri yang bodoh. Kenapa harus mengatakan hal itu duluan? Mengapa perasaan ini harus begitu rumit? Mengapa perasaan ini mesti sangat menyakitkan? Mengapa...?

Satu hal yang pasti; dia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dia membutuhkan tempat yang tenang, dan rumah adalah pilihan yang paling tepat untuk bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan menghentak. Sesekali dia menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata favoritnya; brengsek. Daritadi dia tidak bisa tenang. Anak itu terus saja memikirkan perlakuannya pada Rin. Apalagi dia sudah membuat gadis itu menangis. Linangan air mata yang keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya terus berputar-putar di memori otak Kaito, dan hal itu tidak terelakkan dan tak tersingkirkan. Sial. Ini seperti dia adalah seorang kriminal yang telah melakukan kejahatan pada seseorang. Dia merasa dikejar-kejar rasa bersalah.<p>

Brengsek! Bagaimana caranya untuk bisa tenang dan melupakan semua ini?! Umpat Kaito dalam hati. Setelah sekian lama berjalan, tiba-tiba di pikirannya muncul suatu tempat yang mungkin 'kurang cocok' untuk menjadi pelabuhan diri saat ini, tapi hanya tempat itulah yang bisa dia pikirkan sekarang. Mungkin dengan pergi ke sana, dia bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Brengsek! Kuharap tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana," gumam Kaito sambil memantapkan langkahnya.

Luka sedang memandangi bintang-bintang sambil memegang sebuah buku khusus yang bergambar berbagai macam bentuk galaksi dan bintang-bintang. Mungkin itu semacam buku astronomi. Dia terlihat sangat asyik memandangi bintang sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang datang dan terlihat sangat kaget saat melihatnya ada di sana.

"Sial," umpat orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kaito itu. Seharusnya tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana mengingat Luka tidak mungkin pergi sendirian ke bangunan tua itu, malam hari pula. Lagipula gadis itu pernah bilang kalau dia belum pernah melakukan _star gazing_ sendirian. Eh tunggu dulu. Kalau memang begitu, maka artinya, dia tidak sendirian berada di sini. Benar. Pasti ada seseorang yang menemaninya.

"Tch!" Kaito segera berbalik dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Dia kesal. Ah, entahlah. Dari dulu makhluk bernama perempuan itu memang mengesalkan.

"Lho, kau..?"

Saat sedang menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba Kaito mendengar suara seseorang menegurnya. Anak itu melihat seorang pria berambut ungu panjang sedang membawa dua buah minuman kaleng. Sudah kuduga.. pikir Kaito.

"Kau temannya Luka 'kan? Apa kau ingat padaku? Kita pernah bertemu," sapanya sambil tersenyum. Kaito melengos.

"Aku tidak ingat," sahutnya, lalu pergi melewati pria itu.

"Hey, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan," katanya. Kaito menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kaito tersenyum kecut saat mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada sedikit mengancam itu. Cih, dia pikir anak itu datang ke tempat sialan ini untuk bertemu pacar brengseknya?! Tidak mungkin!

"Tidak ada," jawab Kaito, lalu berlalu dari sana. Tapi sebelum anak itu melangkah, si pria ungu alias Gakupo itu langsung mencegatnya.

Kaito memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Sebenarnya kalau dia mau–karena memang dia juga merasa kesal pada makhluk jelek mirip perempuan itu–dia bisa dengan mudah membuatnya babak belur, tapi dia tidak boleh melakukannya.

"Apa maumu?" gumam Kaito. Gakupo menepuk pundak anak itu sambil sedikit menarik senyum jengkel.

"Aku sudah tahu gerak-gerik orang yang suka padanya. Jadi, singkirkan saja dirimu dari hadapannya."

"Tch," dengus Kaito sambil memasang senyum meremehkan, "Sebaiknya kau perhatikan dirimu. Jangan menciptakan masalah yang tidak perlu."

Dan, kakinya pun bebas melangkah keluar dari gedung, meninggalkan dua makhluk brengsek yang malah menambah kekesalan di hatinya.

Sial, sekarang dia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana.

* * *

><p>Rinka, Rento, dan Bossu keluar dari rumah makan setelah menyelesaikan acara mereka yang tidak lengkap karena bintang tamunya–Rin–malah tidak hadir. Tapi tidak apa-apa, selama dia tidak hadir dan ketidakhadirannya itu dikarenakan dia bersama dengan Kaito.<p>

"Kemana mereka pergi ya?" tanya Rinka begitu melihat di dalam mobil tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bossu tersenyum sambil mengerling ke arah Rento.

"Paling-paling mereka sudah pulang ke rumah. Tidak usah khawatir," sahut Bossu sambil menghampiri mobilnya yang diparkir di tempat yang berbeda, "Ayo kita pulang saja."

"Anak muda," Rinka geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum. Rento dan Bossu juga ikut tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Rin memandang langit malam di balkon atas seperti biasa. Malam ini langitnya cerah seperti malam-malam kemarin. Kecerahan langit itu bisa sedikit mengobati hujan deras yang sedang melanda hatinya. Yaah... paling tidak, karena gadis itu menyukai hal-hal seperti ini, jadi dia bisa sedikit melupakan rasa sesak yang sempat menyerang dada akibat insiden beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.<p>

Haaah... andai bisa melihat _nagareboshi_, Rin ingin sekali berharap agar Kami-sama bisa membuatnya merasa ringan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia ingin kalau seandainya perasaan yang dia miliki untuk Kaito tidak terasa manis-asin-pahit seperti perasaannya saat ini. Benar-benar rumit. Menyedihkan sekali. Perasaan seperti ini seharusnya terasa indah dan menyenangkan, tapi karena yang disukainya adalah Kaito, perasaan ini jadi terasa sulit dan menyebalkan. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi Kaito.

"Aaah..." desah Rin sambil mengusap kedua pundaknya sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit, "Menyebalkan sekali... kerlap-kerlip bintangnya jadi terlihat kurang bagus."

Tin! Tin!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil dari bawah. Wah, ternyata ada dua buah mobil yang masuk ke halaman. Untuk mencegah ditanyakannya berbagai macam pertanyaan memusingkan dari orang-orang di dalam mobil, Rin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tidur lebih baik daripada terus memikirkan hal-hal yang tak perlu. Ah, tapi... apa Kaito juga ada bersama mereka? Sebelum pulang 'kan Kaito pergi entah ke mana. Saat tiba di rumah juga Rin tidak menemukannya. Mudah-mudahan saja Kaito ada di dalam mobil.

Tuh 'kan... bukannya tidur, malah terus saja memikirkan makhluk biru yang satu itu. Ah kalau pun dia tidak ada di mobil, nanti juga pasti pulang, pikir Rin. Pokoknya sekarang tidur!

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan gontai tanpa arah. Aduh, sialan sekali orang-orang brengsek itu. Kenapa mereka harus berada di sana? Padahal tempat itu bisa menjadi tempat yang aman untuk menginap barang semalam saja. Cih, sial...<p>

Kaito menghirup napas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Kalau pulang ke rumah sih, tidak mungkin. Memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Kalau tidur sembarangan, dia bisa jadi _gelandangan_ betulan. Sial. Rasanya baru kali ini dia merasa begitu membutuhkan bantuan seseorang, dengan kata lain; teman. Yah... meskipun benci untuk mengakui ini, tapi Kaito baru merasakan bahwa memiliki seorang 'teman' itu ada baiknya juga. Makhluk bernama teman itulah yang akan membantunya di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

"Kuso..." Kaito menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi.

Eits, tunggu dulu! Tiba-tiba dia teringat wajah Len. Len... Kagamine?! Sial. Setelah mengingat marga anak pirang itu, Kaito langsung menggeleng-geleng. Bukan ide bagus. Wah... tunggu... ada satu orang lagi. Satu orang lagi... tch! Ini membuatnya kesal dengan tiba-tiba. Pasalnya, bayangan makhluk itu langsung muncul begitu dia menyingkirkan Len. Benar juga, selama ini si 'makhluk' memiliki kedekatan tersendiri dengan si rambut nanas bernama Len itu.

"Tch... kuso... tak ada pilihan lain. Benar-benar..." gumam Kaito.

Mengambil jalan ini memang memiliki resiko yang cukup tinggi karena selain sangat berbahaya, hal-hal lain juga sangat mungkin untuk terjadi. Tapi dia harus mau melakukannya kalau tidak mau disebut gelandangan. Mana malam ini cuaca dingin sekali! Hah, brengsek!

* * *

><p>Miku selesai dengan <em>shift <em>-nya hari ini. Wah... setelah melayani banyak tamu yang datang, akhirnya gadis itu bisa menarik napas lega. Tapi perjalanannya belum berakhir sampai di sini. Besok dia juga harus bekerja seperti itu lagi.

"Huff.. payah," dumel Miku sambil merapatkan jaketnya setelah keluar dari rumah makan, "Aku masih belum bisa belajar resep apa-apa karena terlalu sibuk melayani tamu yang datang..."

Sudah berulang kali gadis itu merencakan untuk belajar sebuah resep–apa pun itu–pada seorang koki, tapi yah, namanya juga bekerja di restoran besar. Para koki sibuk memasak dan tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan gerakan _slow motion_ yang bisa dicatat. Gadis itu sendiri sibuk mondar-mandir melayani para pelanggan yang terus berdatangan. Benar-benar deh. Kalau begini terus 'kan dia bisa kalah dari Rin.

"Haaah... dingin juga malam ini..." gumam Miku sambil menatap langit, "Langitnya bagus juga, tapi... sepi..."

Untuk menghilangkan rasa was-was yang setiap sabtu-minggu mengganggunya, Miku selalu menyiapkan headset untuk mendengarkan musik di _handphone_.

Ah, hari ini terlalu banyak hal tak berguna yang selalu terpikirkan. Seperti saat ini. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan Kaito saat melihat layar _handphone _-nya yang di dalamnya terdapat list lagu dengan salah satu judul yang menarik perhatian si pemilik; _Nee_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _Fujita Maiko_.

Yah... lagu yang tadi sore sempat dinyanyikannya. Sekarang pun, tidak ada salahnya memutar lagu ini. Sebenarnya menyedihkan sih, tapi Miku mengakui kalau isi dari lagu itu benar-benar sedang menggambarkan suasana hatinya sekarang.

_...Sokkenai taido shite mata  
>Kyou ga sugite yuku<br>Hontou wa iya ni naru kurai  
>Kimi ga ki ni naru noni<em>

_Doushite suki na hito ni  
>Sunao ni nare nain darou<br>Itsu demo  
>Sabishisa no ura gaeshi<em>

_Nee kizu ite hoshii yo  
>Heiki dayotte<br>Tsutaeru toki hodo naiteru koto  
>Miageta yozora<br>Hoshi ga kirei na dake de  
>Koko ni kimi ga ite kure taratte<em>

_Soba ni irareta nara..._

"_Soba ni irareta nara_..." Miku mengulang bait yang terakhir dia dengar dari lagu saat akhirnya gadis itu tiba di depan gerbang apartemen.

Sebenarnya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa sampai ke apartemennya, karena jarak tempat kerja dan apartemen lumayan dekat. Mungkin hanya butuh waktu delapan atau sepuluh menit.

Gadis itu tidak sadar kalau dari tadi dia terus bersenandung kecil. Saat sedang menaiki tangga, barulah dia sadar kalau mungkin seseorang sedang mendengarkannya bernyanyi. Terbukti dengan munculnya suara bersin yang dekat namun entah dari mana datangnya.

"Si-siapa itu...?" gumam Miku sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Hal ini benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Hatsyii!"

Miku langsung melompat kaget saat menyadari kalau di bawah tangga ada seorang manusia. Eh, manusia? Gadis itu buru-buru melongok ke sela-sela tangga. Ternyata ada Kaito di sana. Hah?! Ada apa di sana?! KAITO?!

"Kaito?!" Miku segera melompat ke pinggiran tangga, lalu menatap Kaito yang sedang menutup matanya sambil meringkuk merapatkan diri ke dinding.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya gadis itu dengan kaget. Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi?!

"Hatsyii! Hatsyii! Sial! Gara-gara kau datang, bersinku jadi semakin menjadi-jadi!" sungut Kaito dengan suara berat, "Cepat bawa aku ke dalam! Aku kedinginan!"

Miku yang mendengar suara Kaito yang berat langsung berinisiatif menyentuh dahinya. Panas. Apa anak ini demam?! Miku langsung panik.

"Aduh, apa sih yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat keluar!" gadis itu menarik lengan Kaito agar anak itu keluar dari bawah tangga. Tapi bukannya berdiri, anak itu malah terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ka-Kaito! Kau baik-baik saja?! Kaito!" Miku mengguncang-guncang badan Kaito, tapi anak itu terlihat tidak berdaya. Pasti karena cuaca malam ini dingin sekali, anak itu langsung terkena demam sehingga semua badannya lemas.

"Tidak ada pilihan lagi!" gumam Miku. Gadis itu kemudian menarik lengan Kaito sehingga anak itu terduduk, lalu dengan berani dia menggendongnya.

"Hup!" Miku mulai berdiri setelah berhasil mendapatkan posisi yang bagus. Dia harus bergerak cepat sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya. Tapi sial sekali, ternyata berat anak laki-laki itu bagaikan lebih dari seribu ton. Sulit sekali untuk menggerakkan kaki, apalagi dia masih memiliki rintangan lainnya... menaiki tangga!

Ya ampun. Kau pasti bercanda!

* * *

><p>Setelah berhasil melewati rintangan paling mematikan yaitu menaiki tangga sambil menggendong Kaito, akhirnya Miku bisa bernapas lega. Kini anak merepotkan itu sudah berbaring di atas ranjang. Melihat keadaannya seperti ini, sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar terkena demam. Badannya sedikit mengigil dan wajahnya memerah. Seharusnya dia memakai pakaian tebal daripada menghangatkan diri dengan menempel pada dinding.<p>

Tapi... kalau dipikir-pikir, untuk apa anak itu datang kemari? Tidak mungkin dia repot-repot pergi ke tempat ini kalau tidak ada suatu hal besar yang terjadi di rumah. Kenapa ya? Apa dia bertengkar lagi dengan Rin? Atau Bossu...? Miku sedikit bergidig saat mengingat Bossu yang ternyata bermuka dua itu.

"Aduh, yang paling penting sekarang..." Miku duduk di samping Kaito sambil meraba dahi dan lehernya. Suhunya semakin meningkat. Padahal sudah dipasang alat kompres. Benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

"Apa aku telpon rumahnya saja ya?" gumam Miku.

Grep!

"Kyah!" Miku langsung menjerit kaget saat tiba-tiba Kaito memegang pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, anak itu menggeleng lemah pada Miku.

"Kaito..." gumamnya sambil menatap Kaito.

Saat menatap mata anak itu, Miku langsung teringat dengan Rin. Ah, benar juga... Rin. Akhirnya, Miku merasa kalau kepergian Kaito ke tempatnya berhubungan erat dengan gadis pirang pecinta jeruk itu. Sedikit kesal, Miku melepaskan genggaman tangan Kaito, lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

"Haah... kenapa harus sekarang...?" gumam Miku sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa menyesal telah melepaskan genggaman tangan Kaito. Aduh! Menyebalkan! Apa memang rasa 'suka' itu bisa jadi serumit ini?!

Miku mencoba menutup matanya untuk tidur. Lebih baik tidur daripada memikirkan perasaannya yang campur aduk begitu. Ya. Ternyata suasana mendukung. Perlahan-lahan, gadis itu mulai pergi ke alam mimpi. Yah, menghubungi Bossu-san bisa nantilah.

* * *

><p>"KAA-CHAN! KAA-CHAAAAAN...!"<p>

"Ka...i...to..."

"KA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN...!"

Kaito kecil berteriak meraung-raung saat melihat ibunya ditikam berkali-kali dengan kejam oleh sekumpulan pria berjas hitam, sedangkan dirinya sendiri sedang ditahan oleh seseorang dengan jas yang sama.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Kaa-chan!" Kaito mencoba untuk berontak, tapi apa daya, kekuatan orang dewasa berpuluh-puluh kali lebih kuat dibandingkan tenaga anak kecil.

"Lihatlah _bouya_," seringai orang yang sedang menahannya, "Kalian benar-benar tidak berdaya. Sudah sepantasnya kalian semua mati!"

"Kaa-chan! Bagunlah, Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" Kaito terus berteriak-teriak saat melihat ibunya sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah di atas tanah, "KAA-CHAN!"

"Berisik kau!"

BUAGH!

Kaito merasa kepalanya pecah akibat benda keras yang menghantam kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya kabur. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat hanyalah bayangan ibunya yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah menodai hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

><p>Kaito membuka matanya dengan gerakan cepat. Brengsek. Lagi-lagi memimpikan masa lalu. Hal ini sudah terjadi dua kali. Padahal tidak satu pun dari kejadian itu yang ingin diingatnya.<p>

"Tch.." Kaito mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur.

Sebelum dia berhasil duduk, sesuatu jatuh dari kepalanya. Ternyata sebuah handuk kecil. Anak itu menoleh ke arah meja dan mendapati sebuah mangkuk berisi air dan sebuah botol untuk obat demam, dan sebuah poster kecil... lomba makan _ramen_? Aah... sial. Peduli amat dengan poster sampah itu. Jadi... bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa masuk ke sana? Bagaimana pun itu, dia yakin kalau dirinya sudah berutang sangat besar pada si gajah busuk.

Kaito melirik jam dinding bergambar negi di ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Ternyata sudah pukul dua dini hari. Syukurlah keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dari tadi malam. Sebenarnya malam itu benar-benar sangat dingin sampai-sampai rasanya Kaito hampir menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi saat melihat ada celah untuk menghangatkan diri–yaitu dibawah tangga–anak itu lebih memilihnya daripada pulang. Akhirnya dia malah terkena demam.

Sebenarnya Kaito tidak mau berada di sana. Apalagi dengan seorang cewek. Eh, bicara tentang cewek...

Mata Kaito terbelalak lebar mengitari sekeliling. Apa?! Dia pikir ada di mana dia sekarang?! Kamar cewek?! Tidak! Kamar makhluk busuk menjijikan itu?! Kaito langsung melompat dari tempat tidur. Sial. Apa itu di tempat tidur?! Di sana banyak tercetak gambar-gambar negi dengan latar berwarna hijau muda, bantal-bantal dan guling juga bercorak negi. Nuansa kamarnya hijau dan lagi-lagi negi. Sial! Apa dia baru saja tidur di tempat norak yang menjijikan ini?! Tidak mungkin!

"Sial! Di mana si gajah brengsek itu?!" gumamnya sambil berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar. Setelah keluar kamar, dia langsung merasa sedikit lega karena semuanya kelihatan normal. Tidak ada lagi cat norak bergambar negi sebagai penghias dinding seperti di ruangan sebelumnya. Semuanya murni bercat krem.

Kakinya lalu melangkah ke ruang tamu di mana dia menemukan sang pemilik 'kamar norak bercorak negi' itu tertidur. Kaito sempat ingin muntah saat melihatnya.

"Brengsek! Setidaknya pakai selimut kek!" makinya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah. Anak itu segera kembali ke kamar dan mengambilkan selimut yang ada, lalu langsung melemparkannya pada gadis itu sehingga semua badannya tertutupi dari atas sampai bawah. Masa' posisinya _lemah_ begitu sih?! Apalagi sedang tidur! Untung tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di rumah ini.

"Dasar gajah sial!" dumel Kaito sambil berjalan ke teras apartemen. Pintunya terbuat dari kaca sehingga pemandangan di luar, apalagi langit, bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari dalam. Hari ini bintang cukup banyak juga.

Saat melihat bintang-bintang itu, Kaito langsung teringat dengan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya tadi.

"Kaa-ch...n..." gumam Kaito sambil menatap bintang-bintang.

"Kaito..."

Kaito langsung berbalik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sedikit mengangkat alis, anak itu berjalan mendekati si gadis berambut hijau, lalu duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Awas kalau kau memimpikan yang tidak-tidak," gumam Kaito sambil mendekati Miku, mencoba mendengar kata-kata yang digumamkan gadis itu.

"Kau itu bodoh apa ya? Masa' yang begitu saja tidak mengerti?!"

Kaito mengernyit. Hah, apa gadis itu sedang memarahinya dalam mimpi sialan itu? Berani sekali dia!

"Kau itu benar-benar! Kurasa kau lebih dari sekedar bodoh, dasar idiot! Kenapa tidak mau mengerti juga?!"

Kaito mendecih sebal. Sialan, memangnya dia mimpi apa sih?!

"Tuh 'kan! Malah aku yang merasa jadi orang bodoh gara-gara keidiotanmu itu!"

Anak biru itu tambah berurat saat mendengar omong kosong dari mulut si gadis gajah. Hampir saja dia menjitak kepala gadis itu kalau tidak segera melihat luruhan air dari sudut matanya.

"Hah? Kenapa lagi dia?" Kaito langsung bingung di tempat.

"Kenapa... kau... masih tidak mengerti...? Hiks..."

Kaito memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dengan seksama. Kenapa dia kelihatan sedih sekali di sana? Di dalam mimpinya?

Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi si gadis, menghapus bekas air mata yang menggaris melewatinya.

"Idiot... memangnya kau mimpi apa sih," sungut Kaito, "Kenapa aku juga harus sampai membuat makhluk sepertimu menangis di dalam mimpi.."

Anak itu terus memandangi Miku. Hari ini dia telah membuat dua makhluk sejenis menangis. Kenapa hari ini kejadiannya begitu aneh dan membingungkan?

* * *

><p>Miku merasakan cahaya matahari menyinari matanya.<p>

"Hoaaaahm..." gadis itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya selama beberapa detik, lalu menatap sekeliling rumah. Wow. Rapi dan bersih. Seingatnya malam tadi rumahnya tidak serapi ini. Siapa yang sudah merapikannya?

"Eh... semalam 'kan...!" Miku langsung teringat sesuatu, "Kaito!"

Gadis itu berlari ke kamarnya, lalu membuka pintu. Tapi ternyata ruangan itu kosong... dan rapi. Bantal dan guling tertata dengan baik di atas tempat tidur. Apa mungkin Kaito yang melakukannya? Lalu kemana dia?

Miku berjalan ke dapur, berharap menemukan sosok yang dicari, tapi ternyata tidak ada juga. Kaito tidak ada di mana-mana. Masa sih yang semalam itu hanya mimpi? Dia sangat-sangat-sangat yakin kalau anak berambut biru itu 'pernah' berada di sini. Dan kalau tidak salah, dia juga bermimpi kalau dia... dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kaito! Ya ampun. Itu benar mimpi 'kan?! Kalau kenyataan bisa gawat! Ya. Ya. Itu hanya mimpi. Yang betulan itu hanya kejadian saat dia bertemu dengan Kaito tadi malam.

Gadis itu langsung teringat dengan rasa kaget bercampur heran saat menemukan Kaito di bawah tangga. Sebenarnya, ada perasaan senang juga sih berhubung waktu itu Miku memang sedang ingin bertemu dengan Kaito. Em... sedikit _retro_ memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Yah, sudahlah... kalau pun yang tadi malam itu semuanya hanya mimpi, berarti imajinasinya sudah terlalu kuat.

"Aduh..." Miku menggeleng-geleng, "Pasti berendam akan membuatku merasa lebih baik!"

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan keluar dari supermarket. Dia baru saja membeli beberapa makanan untuk dimasak. Sebenarnya dia malas untuk pergi-pergian, tapi berhubung di dalam kulkas si gajah tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa dipakai untuk masak, Kaito terpaksa pergi keluar. Sebenarnya dia kesal. Sudah bersih-bersih, giliran mau makan, eh malah tidak ada. Mana dia harus masak sendiri pula! Seharusnya gadis itu menyediakan beberapa makanan siap saji untuk jadi sekadar pengganjal perut. Ternyata kehidupannya benar-benar parah dan menyedihkan. Oh iya, dia mendapatkan uang dari atas kulkas yang kebetulan waktu itu menganggur. Yah, daripada hilang, lebih baik dipakai untuk beli makanan 'kan?<p>

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya Kaito sampai di apartemen Miku. Tentu saja sebelumnya dia berhati-hati agar tidak ada orang lain melihatnya masuk ke apartemen seorang wanita. Gawat kalau ada yang tahu, apalagi apartemen si gajah busuk itu bersebelahan dengan apartemen Luka, si senior cantik brengsek yang bisanya memberi harapan kosong itu. Chuih! Tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu lagi! Yang penting sekarang dia harus masak dan makan yang banyak!

Saat sedang memasak, Kaito sempat mendengar suara air dinyalakan dari kamar mandi. Itu pasti si gajah busuk. Heh, pantas saja sewaktu dirinya masuk, ruang tamu sudah kosong dengan manusia dan hanya menyisakan sebuah selimut norak bercorak negi di atas sofa yang dilipat dengan asal-asalan. Setelah masak, pasti akan dia marahi gajah brengsek itu! Seharusnya sesuatu yang 'mirip anak cewek' ya bertingkah layaknya seorang cewek. Ini malah serampangan. Melipat selimut saja asal-asalan.

"Beres!" seru Kaito setelah dia selesai memasak.

Anak itu segera menyibukkan tangannya dengan mengambil ini dan itu untuk keperluan makan pagi, lalu menyimpannya di atas sebuah baki. Yak. Satu baki berisi macam-macam makanan dan itu semuanya masuk ke dalam satu porsi untuk satu orang. Baki pertama selamat sampai di meja makan. Tapi nasib sial menimpa baki kedua.

PRANG! TRAK! TUK!

Kaito menumpahkan baki yang sedang dibawanya. Dia mematung dengan mata terbelalak lebar saat dirinya melihat 'sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilihat' sedang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan cueknya. Namun kecuekan itu tidak bertahan lama setelah sesuatu yang dimaksud–Miku–mendengar suara barang-barang jatuh yang disebabkan oleh Kaito tadi.

Kaito sungguh tidak bisa berkata-kata dan bersuara saat melihat Miku justru malah ikut melongo sambil menatapnya dari jauh.

Brengsek! Apa yang dia lakukan?! Kenapa dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan–

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KAITO _HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI_!" Miku langsung berlari secepat kilat untuk melayangkan tendangan mautnya pada Kaito yang masih saja terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

* * *

><p>Nyut... nyut... nyut...<p>

Kaito merasakan mata kanannya berdenyut nyeri. Sialan gajah brengsek itu! Berani sekali dia menendang wajahnya, ke bagian mata lagi!

"Ma-maaf... ha-habisnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan ada di sana... aku 'kan..." Miku yang duduk di sebelah Kaito hanya bisa mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Brengsek! Makanya kalau keluar dari kamar mandi, jangan seenaknya begitu!" bentak Kaito. Miku langsung menatap kesal anak laki-laki di sampingnya itu.

"Heh! Kau pikir siapa yang seharusnya marah-marah di sini?!" balas Miku. Kaito melengos.

"Yang harusnya marah-marah ya aku! Gara-gara kau aku jadi melihat sesuatu yang menjijikan yang tidak seharusnya kulihat!" seru Kaito.

"Apaaa?! Kau pikir aku mau memperlihatkannya padamu?! Masih untung aku pakai handuk!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau memperlihatkannya!"

"Tidak! Itu 'kan kau sendiri yang sengaja berdiri di sana untuk melihatku!"

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku tertarik padamu?! Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik dengan makhluk aneh mirip gajah sepertimu, brengsek!"

"Oh ya?! Kalau aku tidak tertarik, lalu kenapa kau malah bengong saja?!"

BRAK!

Kaito langsung menggebrak meja dengan keras. Miku terdiam dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Bagaimanapun, kau ini jenis _betina_, brengsek!" bentak Kaito sambil menatap tajam Miku, "Jangan dengan mudahnya memperlihatkan kelemahanmu pada orang lain."

Miku melengos kesal. Dibilang _betina_, gadis mana yang sudi! Memang sih, Miku bisa menangkap maksud baik Kaito untuk menyuruhnya menjaga diri, tapi tidak seperti itu juga caranya. Ya ampun, apa semua laki-laki 'semacam Kaito' akan mengatakan hal-hal yang serupa bila menasihati orang lain? Benar-benar tidak sopan. Ah, sudahlah!

"Itadaki–eeeeh?!" baru saja Miku hendak mengambil sumpit untuk makan, Kaito sudah menyambarnya duluan.

"Dari awal, bagianmu itu yang sekarang berada di lantai! Jangan makan jatahku!" tukas Kaito sambil melahap makanannya. Miku manyun dengan sebal.

"Aku lapar," protes Miku saat melihat Kaito makan dengan enak, sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa melihat dengan tampang menyedihkan dan perut kelaparan. Duh, biasanya sih pagi-pagi begini dia makan mi, tapi persediaan sudah habis dan dia belum sempat beli.

Kriuuuuk...

"Menjijikan! Kenapa kau membiarkannya berbunyi disaat-saat begini?!" Kaito langsung membentak Miku saat mendengar suara perutnya. Wajah gadis itu langsung memerah.

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak sih tidak usah membesar-besarkan masalah kecil?!" balas Miku.

"Tetap saja menjijikan! Kalau mau makan, beli sana!"

"Kau itu pelit!" sungut Miku yang belum tahu kalau makanan di atas meja sebenarnya dibeli dengan uang miliknya.

Kriuuuuuuuuk...

Kaito mendecih sebal, lalu langsung menyimpan mangkuk nasinya ke depan Miku.

"Makan!" suruhnya.

Miku melotot menatap Kaito. Merasa ditatap, anak biru itu langsung melengos dengan kesal.

"Kubilang makan!"

"Makan bekas makanmu?" tanya Miku dengan tampang enggan. Kaito melotot marah.

"Kau pikir kau masak nasi apa?! Siapa yang masak nasi?! Siapa yang beli beras?! Siapa yang menyiapkannya?! Sudah untung kukasih kau, gajah brengsek! Kalau tidak mau makan, ya sudah pergi sana jauh-jauh, dasar sialan!"

"AH! Tunggu!"

Miku langsung mengambil sumpit cadangan yang ada di atas meja, lalu mengambil sesuap nasi dengannya.

"Aku makan! Aku makan!" serobot Miku. Kaito menatap gadis itu sambil sedikit mencibir.

"Sial, itu mangkuk punyaku!" gerutunya.

"Apa sih?! Kau 'kan yang menyuruhku memakannya!"

"I-iya sih! Tapi tidak di mangkuk yang sama, idiot! Sana ambil mangkuk yang baru!"

Miku menatap dapur, lalu menoleh untuk menatap Kaito. Entahlah. Saat melihat wajah anak biru itu sekarang, Miku serasa ingin menggodanya. Rasa kesal yang sempat melanda pun sepertinya hilang. Percayalah. Sekarang ini anak biru itu telihat sedikit aneh. Wajahnya memerah dan gerakannya jadi kaku. Lebih bagus digoda daripada diprotes.

"Semangkuk berdua saja, lebih irit cucian 'kan?" cengir Miku. Kaito melengos.

"Kau yang cuci piring!"

"Apa? Kenapa aku?" protes Miku, tidak terima.

"Kau pikir siapa yang sudah berbaik hati membeli dan memasak semua ini?!" tukas Kaito. Anak itu beruntung karena si gajah idiot tidak tahu kalau semua itu dia beli memakai uang yang ada di atas kulkas. Haha. Bodoh. Lebih baik begitu. Toh, gajah itu juga ikut makan. Berarti dia tidak masuk kategori mencuri.

Sekarang Miku kembali cemberut sambil mengunyah makanannya. Sebenarnya masakan Kaito itu enak. Sangat malah, tapi gara-gara anak itu membuatnya _bad mood_, jadi makanan itu terasa hambar. Menyebalkan!

"Lalu untuk sementara biarkan aku tinggal di sini."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Miku langsung tersedak dengan makanannya, "APA?!"

Kaito menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan tampang cuek.

"Sudah kuduga, penyakit _congek_-mu bertambah buruk," cerocosnya. Miku melotot.

"APA?!"

Kaito mendecak sebal.

"Apanya yang 'apa'?! Kalau bicara, ya harus jelas!" bentaknya. Miku makin melotot ke arah Kaito. Apa tadi? Apa tadi katanya? Tinggal di sini?!

"Apa maksudmu tinggal di–aduh!" belum sempat Miku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Kaito sudah menggetoknya duluan.

"Diam brengsek! Jangan keras-keras!" bentaknya kesal, "Kubilang juga _sementara_! Kau tahu apa maksudnya?! Maksudnya aku tidak akan lama-lama berada di sini!"

"Tapi 'kan...! Tapi...!" Miku bingung harus menyanggah bagaimana.

Gadis itu terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Apa coba maksudnya? Kenapa dia ingin tinggal di sini? Apa tidak tidak sadar akan satu atap dengan Miku Hatsune? Seseorang yang menurutnya adalah makhluk aneh tak jelas yang lebih mirip gajah? Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?!

"Hentikan tatapan menjijikanmu itu, sialan!" Kaito langsung mendorong wajah gadis itu yang daritadi terus-terusan menatapnya sambil melotot, "Pokoknya kau harus mengijinkan! Kalau tidak, aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa naik kelas, gajah idiot!"

"APAAAAA?!" teriak Miku, makin frustasi, "Ini namanya perampokan!"

"Berisik! Sekarang berikan aku kunci cadangannya!" tukas Kaito.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Berikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Berikan!"

"Tidak!"

Kaito langsung merasa sangat marah dan kesal pada gadis gajah itu. Heh, dia baru ingat kalau gajah sialan itu tipe pemberontak yang tidak mungkin akan mengijinkannya begitu saja. Kalau sudah begitu, hanya ada satu cara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tantang Kaito. Miku malah semakin melotot dan menatap Kaito dengan sengit.

"Apa maksudmu?! Ini persoalan hidup dan mati! Mana mungkin bisa digantungkan pada taruhan?! Di mana kau simpan otakmu, _Mr_ Jenius?!"

Tek!

Urat di dahi Kaito langsung terbentuk dengan sempurna begitu merasa dilecehkan oleh gajah idiot di hadapannya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh kau gajah sial! Kau pikir di mana otak manusia di simpan?!" bentak Kaito sambil menunjuk hidung Miku dengan kesal, "Aku tahu kau hanya takut kalah dariku, makanya tidak berani bertaruh!"

"Apa?!" Miku mulai terpancing, "Aku tidak takut padamu!"

"Kalau begitu terima tantanganku!" tukas Kaito. Miku mendecih pelan.

"Kau pikir aku akan termakan perkataanmu?! Maaf ya, tapi aku sudah cukup kebal!"

"Heh," Kaito terkekeh, "Sombong sekali kau. Apa kau pikir gajah lembek-lemah-idiot-dan-brengsek sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Tentu saja bisa!" serobot Miku. Kaito menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu bagus," katanya, "Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam lomba makan ramen, aku akan pergi."

"Lomba makan ramen?" tanya Miku, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihat posternya di kandangmu," jawab Kaito sambil menyeringai lebar, "Bagaimana?"

Miku menggeram kesal. Masa' anak itu mengatai kamarnya dengan 'kandang'?! Urgh! Baiklah! Baik! Mungkin ini akan menjadi saat yang tepat untuk membuat anak itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dia tidak tahu kalau gadis itu sudah sering menjadi juara satu dalam perlombaan itu. Lombanya selalu diadakan setiap dua minggu sekali, dan Miku selalu _stand by_ jika perlombaan siap dilangsungkan.

"Baiklah," putus Miku, akhirnya, "Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Menarik," seringai Kaito, "Jadi, kapan lomba itu dimulai?"

"Apa? Kau yang menantang tapi tidak tahu jadwalnya? Heh, ternyata kau tidak secerdik yang kupikirkan," ledek Miku. Kaito melotot kesal.

"Ya sudah, sebutkan saja waktunya! Cerewet!" sungutnya. Miku tersenyum.

"Lombanya siang ini," katanya, "Kau harus bersiap-siap."

"Jangan terlalu yakin, gajah busuk," dengus Kaito sambil menatap Miku dengan sengit. Sial. Melihat gadis itu terlihat sangat percaya diri membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Memangnya ada apa dengan perlombaan ramen itu ya?

* * *

><p>"Bossu-san, apa Kaito tidak pulang semalam? Kamarnya kosong."<p>

Bossu yang sedang duduk di teras depan sambil membaca koran langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara Rin. Raut wajahnya hari ini nampak tidak terlalu cerah.

"Apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga sudah pulang? Rasanya sepi sekali," lanjut gadis itu sambil duduk di samping Bossu.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya apa mereka menitipkan pesan padamu?" tanya Bossu. Rin menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, aku sudah biasa. Mereka selalu datang dan pergi tanpa informasi," katanya, "Tapi, apa mereka benar-benar menitipkan sesuatu padamu, Bossu-san?"

Bossu terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Rin. Memang. Di antara semua keluarga Yakuza yang dikenalnya, keluarga yang paling aneh adalah Kagamine. Mereka selalu datang dan pergi begitu saja; tanpa ada informasi yang membuntuti. Tapi rupanya karena sudah terbiasa, Rin juga tidak terlalu serius menanggapinya.

"Yah, mereka sempat menitipkan sebuah surat padamu," kata Bossu sambil merogoh sesuatu dari kantung bajunya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Rin.

"Surat?" tanya Rin sambil menatap surat itu.

"Ah, dan mereka menyarankan agar kau membacanya seorang diri," tahan Bossu saat melihat Rin berniat membuka dan membacanya saat itu juga.

"Ooh..." Rin mangut-mangut.

Bossu melirik gadis mungil itu. Melihat ekspresinya sekarang ini, pasti Kaito sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan padanya.

"Hei," panggil Bossu, membuat Rin menoleh padanya.

"Ya?"

"Apa Kaito mengatakan sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Bossu. Rin terdiam sesaat, lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Yaaah, biasalah Bossu-san," sahutnya, "Kaito memang seperti itu orangnya 'kan?"

Bossu mengangguk-angguk. Baiklah, mungkin gadis itu tidak mau memberitahunya. Yang pasti, sesuatu yang janggal terjadi di sini. Sebenarnya Bossu tahu kalau Kaito tidak pulang ke rumah dari kemarin malam karena waktu di ruang tamu terdapat sebuah tas besar berisi baju-baju Kaito yang sekarang sudah dipindah ke kamarnya. Nampaknya anak itu memang sudah merencanakan hal ini. Tapi sampai kapan ya kira-kira...?

* * *

><p>Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Bossu, Rin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Hari ini hari libur, jadi lebih baik digunakan untuk bermain sampai tiba waktu mengerjakan tugas. Sebenarnya tujuan Rin jalan-jalan bukan untuk bermain, tapi untuk mencari sosok berambut biru menyebalkan itu yang kemarin baru saja menolaknya mentah-mentah. Huh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Rin jadi kesal sendiri.<p>

Kalau dipikir-pikir, bisa-bisanya dia menangis setelah insiden penolakan itu. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu membuang-buang tenaga untuk menangisi hal yang tidak perlu, toh dari awal gadis itu memang sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau ditolak. Tapi ternyata 'prosesi' penolakan itu terasa sangat ganas dan menggemparkan sehingga tak urung membuat hatinya _ringsek_.

Rin terus memikirkan kejadian itu sampai dia tiba di sebuah tempat yang sudah lama tidak dia kunjungi. Ah, semoga saja Kaito ada di sekitar sini, pikir Rin sambil berjalan melewati sebuah lorong kecil yang kemudian membawanya ke suatu tempat indah yang dipenuhi dengan bunga. Saat menginjakkan kaki di sana, Rin merasa sangat merindukan tempat ini.

"Aaaah..." Rin menghembuskan napas panjang sambil merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai wajahnya. Tempat ini adalah tempat pertama kali dia mendengar keluh kesah Kaito.

"_Menjadi keluarga Yakuza... siapa yang mau?!"_

"_Kalau begitu berhenti saja?"_

Rin tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan percakapannya dengan Kaito di sini. Benar juga. Itu memang pertama kalinya dia mendengar Kaito berkeluh kesah. Lalu, memangnya kapan lagi dia mendengar anak itu berkeluh kesah? Seingatnya tidak ada.

Yah... kalau bisa, Rin ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar banyak cerita dari mulutnya. Semuanya. Dia ingin mendengar Kaito menceritakan impiannya, hal yang disukainya, cerita masalalunya... segalanya. Masih terlalu banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui tentang Kaito meskipun beberapa informasi sudah sampai padanya.

Rasanya anak itu masih menyimpan segudang misteri yang menggunung dan sulit untuk diselidiki dan dipecahkan. Kapan dia bisa membuat Kaito lebih terbuka...? Sedikit pun tak apa... setidaknya dia ingin mengetahui apa yang membuat Kaito bersikap kasar pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan pada Bossu yang merupakan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Rin jadi teringat saat anak itu membentak-bentaknya malam tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Kaito? Apa dia marah? Kalau marah, memangnya kenapa? Rin rasa dia tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, apalagi kata-kata yang menyinggung perasaannya. Benar. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain. Bukan marah. Tapi, apa ya...?

Ah, lebih baik jangan dulu memikirkan itu. Yang lebih penting lagi, daritadi dia tidak melihat sosok Kaito di sana. Tapi memang tidak aneh lagi. Coba, anak cowok mana yang pagi-pagi begini mau bermain di taman bunga?

"Kenapa kau begitu menyusahkan sih, Kaito?!" dumel Rin sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan. Gadis itu lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menatap jari-jarinya yang mungil. Haaah... apa anak itu memang membencinya ya?

"_Kau sudah cukup membuatku muak! Dan kalau kau tidak pergi dari rumahku malam ini juga, kau takkan punya kesempatan lagi untuk melihat pagi hari!"_

Rin teringat dengan perkataan Kaito semalam. Dia benar. Bagi Rin, hari ini tidak ada yang namanya pagi; tidak ada kegiatan membangunkan Kaito, sarapan dengan Kaito, bertengkar dengan Kaito, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Kaito. Semuanya begitu gelap. Meskipun matahari sudah mulai meninggi, tapi gadis itu tidak bisa merasakan cahayanya.

"Apa aku... pergi saja ya...?" gumam Rin.

* * *

><p>Kaito dan Miku bersiap-siap di depan pintu. Tengah hari hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Sekarang, mereka akan memulai lomba, dan pintu apartemen Miku adalah garis <em>start<em>-nya. Mereka berani memakai pintu apartemen sebagai garis _start_ setelah memastikan kalau para penghuni apartemen lainnya sudah keluar sehingga keadaan menjadi sepi.

"Jangan menyesal ya, Kaito," Miku tersenyum mengejek sambil melakukan sedikit pemanasan kecil. Kaito yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama di sampingnya menyeringai lebar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu percaya diri, gajah sombong jelek!" balasnya. Miku mencibir.

"Aku heran, yang sebenarnya sombong itu siapa sih?" sungutnya.

Dan satu... dua... tiga!

Keduanya langsung berlari dari depan pintu dengan cepat, menyebabkan debu-debu berterbangan mencemari udara di sekitar mereka selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Kaito berhasil mendahului langkah Miku dan sampai duluan di kedai ramen tempat mereka akan mengikuti lomba makan.

"Kau curang!" seru Miku sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah sesampainya di depan kedai ramen. Kaito tersenyum mengejek sambil menepuk-nepuk lututnya, ceritanya menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

"Orang idiot selamanya tidak tahu keidiotannya sebagaimana seorang pengecut tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya," katanya. Miku langsung mencibir kesal. Baiklah! Oke! Kali ini dia kalah! Tapi di babak selanjutnya dia harus menang!

"Kali ini jangan menangis ya!" tandas Miku sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Kaito. Anak biru itu hanya mendengus.

"Kita lihat siapa yang menangis!"

* * *

><p>Kaito tidak tahan lagi dengan makanan pedas itu. Semuanya terasa panas dan membakar. Dasar brengsek! Dia tidak tahu kalau ramen itu pedasnya minta ampun! Badannya bahkan jadi lebih berkeringat dibandingkan saat berlari tadi. Parahnya, bukan hanya badan, matanya juga sampai ikut berkeringat! Brengsek! Kenapa mata juga harus ikut-ikutan berkeringat segala?! Sialan! Keringat di matanya semakin deras setiap kali dia melahap ramen. Brengsek!<p>

Kaito melirik Miku yang sepertinya masih tetap fokus memakan makanannya tanpa beban. Sial! Kenapa para makhluk betina itu tahan sekali dengan makanan pedas?! Mana tidak disediakan air minum lagi! Kalau begini terus, dia bisa kalah! Padahal dia sudah terlanjur menghabiskan tujuh mangkuk.

Miku yang daritadi asyik mengunyah ramen langsung berhenti melakukan kegiatannya begitu melihat Kaito kepayahan. Aaah... benar, benar. Dia mendapat informasi dari Bossu-san kalau anak itu tidak tahan dengan makanan pedas. Ya ampun, kenapa dia baru ingat sekarang?

Kaito benar-benar terlihat menderita. Rambutnya sudah _lepek_ karena keringat, padahal tadi pagi saat mereka lomba lari, biasa saja. Dan lagi... dia menangis! Apa? Menangis?!

Miku langsung berhenti makan ramen. Dia memperhatikan kontestan lain yang baru menyelesaikan empat mangkuk. Gadis itu lalu menoleh pada Kaito yang sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup. Ya ampun. Sebenarnya dia baru akan menyelesaikan mangkuk ke tujuhnya, tapi gara-gara melihat perjuangan Kaito, gadis itu tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menang. Apalagi setelah melihat anak itu nekat meminta semangkuk lagi setelah mangkuknya yang ke tujuh habis, padahal sudah terlihat sekali kalau dia membutuhkan air minum.

Saat Miku hendak menghentikan Kaito untuk makan lagi, tiba-tiba alarm berbunyi menandakan lomba telah berakhir.

"MANA AIR MINUMNYA BRENGSEK?! MANAAAAAAAAA?!" Kaito langsung berteriak-teriak setelah lomba selesai. Para panitia dengan sedikit ketakutan langsung memberikan berbotol-botol air mineral untuk anak itu.

"A-aduh, Kaito..." Miku yang sedikit merasa serba salah langsung berjalan mendekati Kaito. Dia langsung membantu anak itu dengan menyodorkan berbotol-botol air mineral yang sangat cepat dia habiskan. Setelah meneguk habis botol keempat, wajah Kaito sudah tidak semenderita yang tadi.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang menang?!" akhirnya dia bisa membentak para dewan juri.

"Ju-juaranya adalah anda, Shion-san.. juara pertama!" sahut seorang juri yang terlihat paling muda dari tiga orang juri yang ada di dalam kedai, "Si-silahkan diterima hadiahnya. Juara pertama, Kaito Shion, dan juara kedua, Miku Hatsune.."

Setelah acara penerimaan hadiah yang berjalan singkat, akhirnya Miku dan Kaito keluar dari kedai ramen dengan memegang hadiah masing-masing. Sebenarnya yang Miku incar itu adalah juara tiga, karena hadiahnya itu berupa uang tunai, juara kedua hanya mendapat sepasang _inline skate_ atau sepatu roda. Lalu, juara pertama? Tanda tanya. Di poster yang diambilnya kemarin, hadiah untuk juara pertama tidak diekspos, tapi pasti hadiahnya sangat bagus.

Miku melirik Kaito yang masih terlihat sedikit kepedasan. Anak itu dari tadi tidak mau berhenti membuka mulutnya untuk menarik masuk dan mengeluarkan udara. Hadiah yang daritadi digenggamnya tidak sedikit pun dia lirik. Tapi, saat melihat hadiah yang masih dibungkus dalam suatu kotak kecil itu, Miku jadi ragu apa hadiahnya benar-benar bagus atau tidak. Kalau hadiahnya sekecil itu, cukup untuk mengantungi apa coba?

"Eh Kaito, hadiahmu isinya apa?" tanya Miku. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Masih memperdulikan hadiah sialan ini hah?! Tidak lihat ya daritadi lidahku kebakaran! Belikan aku minuman kek!" bentaknya. Miku terkikik kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak tahan makan makanan pedas," dustanya.

"Berisik!"

"Aku belikan _ice cream_ deh nanti sepulang ke rumah," cengir Miku. Saat mendengar kata rumah, Kaito langsung menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan menagih utang. Yang ditatap langsung bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah menang, mulai hari ini aku akan menginap di apartemenmu! Dan jangan protes, atau kubuang kau ke laut!" dengus Kaito. Miku langsung terdiam.

Benar juga. Akhirnya Kaito yang menang. Itu berarti mereka harus tinggal serumah! Uwaaaaa! Gawat! Tiba-tiba Miku menyadari kesalahannya mengalah di lomba makan ramen tadi. Tidak! Apa jadinya kalau mereka serumah? Hanya berdua pula?!

BUK!

"Aduh!" Tiba-tiba Miku merasa kepalanya dipukul.

"Jangan mulai memikirkan yang aneh-aneh kau, gajah brengsek!" Kaito, sang pelaku pemukulan, langsung merasa kesal setelah menebak apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu lewat wajahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau aku tidak tertarik pada makhluk aneh yang sama sekali tidak menarik sepertimu! Kau masih ingat? Ah, tentu saja kau tidak ingat. Aku lupa kalau selain idiot, kau juga pikun!" ejek Kaito. Kali ini giliran Miku yang kesal.

"Pikiranku tidak aneh kok! Wajar saja 'kan aku berpikiran seperti itu?! Kalau kau ada di tempatku, itu artinya kita hanya akan berduaan saja 'kan?!"

Kaito langsung melotot.

"Berduaan?! Berduaan dengkul gajahmu!" serobotnya, "Siapa juga yang ingin berduaan denganmu?! Ingat ya, definisi 'berdua' dengan 'berduaan' itu berbeda, idiot!"

"Iih kau ini! Berhenti menyebutku idiot!"

"Berisik! Memang itu kenyataannya!"

"Aku tidak idiot!"

"Gajah brengsek! Karena kau terus-terusan protes, kau harus membuatkanku makan malam hari ini! Titik!"

Kali ini Miku benar-benar ingin menonjok dan menghajar habis anak cowok di hadapannya itu. Ciiiih! Kenapa sih banyak sekali kendala yang menghadang anak cewek?! Mulai dari perasaan, tenaga, kekuatan, daya tahan, dan semuanya! Semuanya kalah dari anak laki-laki! Menyebalkan!

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?"<p>

Rin mendengar suara seseorang saat dia sedang berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan, di tengah-tengah danau kecil, tidak jauh dari gang "rahasia Kaito". Saat menoleh, didapatinya Len yang sedang berjalan mendekat, lalu ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Wajahmu kelihatan kusut lho," katanya sambil memperhatikan wajah Rin, "Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu serius memikirkan hal ini. Nanti juga dia pasti pulang."

Rin mengangguk-angguk. Dia sudah memberitahu Len tentang Kaito yang tidak pulang ke rumah sejak semalam, padahal mereka sempat mengobrol banyak malam itu.

"Len, apa kau pikir pekerjaan ini akan sangat mudah?" tanya Rin. Yang ditanya langsung mengernyit.

"Dibilang mudah tentu saja tidak, tapi dibilang sulit juga belum tentu," jawabnya. Rin kembali mengangguk-angguk dengan pelan. Saat melihatnya seperti itu, Len merasa kalau Rin sudah hampir kehilangan setengah dari dirinya. Itu berarti, Rin belum berhasil menjalankan tugas tambahan itu. Rupanya dia sudah salah sangka. Tapi sekarang yang lebih penting adalah perasaan Rin terhadap Kaito. Kalau ternyata hubungan mereka tidak mulus, hal itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Miku. Tidak salah lagi.

"Hei Rin, kau sudah mengakuinya ya?" tanya Len sambil melipat kedua tangan di atas dada. Rin langsung kaget.

"A-apa?" tanyanya. Len menghela napas.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku. Tidak perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi," sahut bocah shota itu. Rin terdiam agak lama.

"Aku mau tinggal di tempatmu deh," gadis itu tiba-tiba berkata. Len langsung mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan heran.

"Kau mau menyerah?" tanya Len dengan sedikit nada tidak percaya, "Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Aku bukannya menyerah kok!" sanggah Rin, "Aku hanya ingin mencari sedikit suasana. Lagipula aku juga tidak yakin dia akan pulang kalau aku masih ada di rumah."

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Len, hati-hati. Rin menghela napas pendek.

"Harusnya kau sudah bisa menebak," desahnya sambil menatap langit, "Tak kusangka aku bisa jadi lemah kalau berhadapan dengan hal yang seperti ini."

"Yaa..." sahut Len, "Begitulah. Cinta itu rumit."

Rin mencibir pada Len. Kata-kata seperti itu sama sekali tidak bijak bila dikatakan oleh orang yang tidak bijak.

"Kau ini, bicaramu seperti orang yang sudah pernah serius jatuh cinta saja," dengusnya. Len tersenyum lebar.

"Hei dengar ya," kata Len, "Di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang belum pernah jatuh cinta setelah dia menginjak usia 16 tahun."

"Ooh jadi intinya kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Rin dengan nada ragu, "Setahuku kau itu _playboy_ dan tidak pantas punya cewek."

"Orang _playboy_ itu akan berubah dengan sendirinya kalau dia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang pas," balas Len, "Cepat atau lambat kau akan melihat perubahan padaku."

Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan curiga. Saat melihat wajah Len sekarang, dia langsung teringat dengan Miku. Apa jangan-jangan Len menaruh hati pada gadis itu ya? Pikir Rin.

"Hei, kau suka Miku?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak," jawab Len sambil mengedikkan bahu, "Rasa suka itu relatif."

"Hah? Relatif?"

"Ya, seperti kecantikan. Terkadang kita bisa merasa kita menyukai seseorang, tapi kemudian kita hanya merasa kalau seseorang itu tidak lebih dari teman," tutur Len, "Tapi perlahan-lahan, hanya akan ada satu perasaan yang mendominasi."

"Rumit deh," cetus Rin, "Tapi, memangnya kau yakin pada Miku?"

"Tidak. Bagiku, dia sama saja dengan cewek lain. Bedanya, dia itu kuat dan menguasai ilmu bela diri yang artinya dia tidak jauh berbeda darimu," jawab Len.

Rin mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya gadis itu. Len mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mengetes mungkin," jawabnya, asal. Rin mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Mengetes apa?" tanya Rin.

"Apa kau ingin tahu apa Miku menyimpan perasaan yang sama pada Kaito?" Len balik bertanya. Rin terdiam dengan alis berkedut, merenungkan perkataan Len barusan.

"Mm... aku ingin tahu sih... tapi kau jangan bersikap keterlaluan padanya," ucap Rin kemudian.

"Tentu saja tidak akan! Kau pikir aku pernah bersikap keterlaluan pada seorang cewek?" tanya Len. Rin tertawa.

"Baguslah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku juga harus mulai mempersiapkan diri!"

"Semangat, Kagamine!" Len menepuk bahu Rin sambil tersenyum. Nah, sekarang gadis itu sudah terlihat lebih bersemangat.

"Eh iya," tiba-tiba Len teringat sesuatu, "Kau sudah tahu belum kalau malam ini akan ada acara di taman kota? Ini benar-benar mendadak, tapi cukup menghebohkan juga."

"Acara apa?" tanya Rin.

"Namanya _Star Gaze in Crypton Land_," jawab Len, "Aku juga sempat ikut melihat-lihat. Ternyata tiketnya sangat mahal. Yang diijinkan masuk juga bukan sembarang orang."

"Bukan sembarang orang? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rin, penasaran. Len tersenyum misterius.

"Hanya _couple_ saja yang boleh masuk," jawabnya.

"_Couple_? Masa' sih?" Rin mulai tertarik. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah, "Yah, lagipula aku tidak punya pacar."

"Kau tahu," Len merogoh sakunya sambil senyam-senyum tak jelas, "Mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kita _couple_ atau bukan. Yang penting ada ini."

Mata Rin langsung berbinar-binar begitu melihat Len mengeluarkan dua buah tiket bertuliskan _Star Gaze in Crypton Land_. Ah, yang benar?!

"Jadi kau berencana mengajakku ke sana?! Hebat! Kau memang saudaraku yang paling keren! Aku sayang kamu, Len!" Rin langsung menjerit-jerit senang, sedangkan Len hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengajakmu? Aku mau mengajak Miku!" ucap Len. Rin langsung cemberut.

"Pelit!"

"Kau bisa mengajak Kaito. Ini kesempatan bagus 'kan?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau dia sedang menghilang?" kata Rin dengan nada _bete_.

"Kau bilang dia tidak membawa barang-barangnya yang sudah disiapkan dalam tas 'kan?" tanya Len, mengingat-ingat perkataan Rin kalau Kaito memang sudah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, tapi tas itu dia tinggalkan di rumah.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rin. Len mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Besok 'kan sekolah.. dia pasti membutuhkan baju seragam.." kata Len. Rin mengangguk-angguk sambil ikut memikirkan perkataan Len.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir dia akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Len.

"Benar juga!" seru Rin, "Aku juga belum pernah mendengar dia bolos sekolah."

"Itu artinya kau harus beli tiket ini sekarang juga!" seru len.

"Eh? Sekarang?" tanya Rin.

"Iya sekarang! Kalau tidak, kau akan kehabisan!" seru Len sambil menarik lengan Rin untuk pergi, "Ayo!"

* * *

><p>Miku dan Kaito berhenti di taman kota begitu melihat para manusia yang sedang mengantri sesuatu dari depan gerbang. Mereka banyak sekali. Bahkan untaiannya sampai menghalangi jalan. Bukan hanya mengantri, bahkan di gerbang itu ada banyak orang yang bergerombol. Yang lebih parah lagi dari sejak mereka tiba di sana, mereka tidak bisa menerobos karena orangnya terlalu banyak.<p>

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Miku sambil berusaha melihat gerbang yang menjadi pusat antrian dan melihat sebuah poster yang terpampang di atas gerbang.

Ah, rupanya akan diadakan acara _Star gazing_ di taman kota. Acara yang seperti ini memang suka diadakan secara mendadak karena ramalan cuaca. Kebetulan Miku suka sekali melihat bintang.

"Kaito! Lihat ke sana yuk!" ajak Miku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pusat antrian. Kaito melengos.

"Gajah idiot! Apa kau tidak lihat para sampah itu sedang mengantri sampai panjang begini?!" bentaknya. Miku mendecak sebal.

"Ya jangan ikut antri! Menerobos 'kan bisa!"

"Tch! Kalau mau, lakukan sendiri! Sekarang berikan kuncinya!" suruh Kaito. Miku mendelik.

"Tidak akan!"

Kaito melotot kesal. Sial gajah brengsek ini! Kenapa dia begitu peduli dengan acara bodoh itu?!

"Kalau kau masuk, keluarnya akan lama! Lebih baik kita memutar jalan!" putus Kaito. Miku masih bertahan di tempatnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah," katanya sambil mendelik, "Aku akan pergi sendiri!"

"Dasar brengsek!" umpat Kaito. Sial. Gadis itu sudah langsung menerobos antrian saja. Tch! Daripada menunggu di depan pintu apartemen seorang cewek seperti orang idiot, lebih baik menunggu di tempat ini. Tapi daripada menunggu di tempat ini seperti sampah, lebih baik membuat kejadian hari ini lebih cepat. Hah, dasar sialan! Merepotkan saja.

Akhirnya Kaito menyusul Miku, menerobos antrian, dan membawa gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang terlihat terganggu namun takut untuk berkomentar. Setelah sampai di depan gerbang, Miku dan Kaito ikut bergerombol dengan orang-orang di luar antrian. Bahkan sekarang sudah susah membedakan mana jajaran antrian dan mana orang-orang tak jelas yang ingin mengambil keuntungan lebih cepat dengan memanfaatkan kerumunan.

"Satu orang beli dua tiket! Satu orang harus beli dua tiket!"

"Aku mau!" seru Miku. Kaito langsung menggetok kepala gadis itu.

"Kau bilang hanya mau lihat saja!"

"Habisnya ini _star gazing_! Aku benar-benar ingin lihat!" seru Miku sambil manyun.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin kau bisa masuk ke sana!" balas Kaito.

"Memangnya kenapa?!" tanya Miku dengan kesal.

"Yang boleh masuk hanya _couple_ saja. Lagipula lihat harganya! Kau 'kan miskin! Mana mungkin bisa beli tiket!" balas Kaito sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah poster besar yang tadi dilihatnya tertempel di atas gerbang. Miku saja sampai melotot dan menganga saat melihatnya. Apaaa?! Harganya benar-benar tidak cocok dengan kantung anak SMA!

"Ayo pulang!" seru Kaito. Miku langsung mendesah kecewa. Padahal dia sangat ingin ikut.

"Hei Kaito, apa aku tidak boleh pinjam uang?" tanya Miku. Kaito melengos.

"Meminjami orang miskin sama saja dengan memberi!" tukasnya. Miku langsung melotot kesal.

"Dasar sombong!"

"Itu memang kenyataan, idiot!"

Miku mengepal kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Ya ampun. Ada apa ini? Kenapa hari ini Kaito benar-benar menyebalkan dan mengesalkan?! Bahkan rasanya Miku tidak percaya kalau dirinya sudah menyukai 'makhluk' pembuat onar itu. Benar-benar aneh. Apa dia akan bertahan satu atap dengan Kaito? Apa Rin juga merasakan hal yang sama setiap hari? Ya ampun... ternyata pekerjaan gadis itu lebih sulit dari pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>TIKET HABIS.<p>

Begitulah isi dari tulisan yang tertera di sebuah papan, di bawah sebuah poster besar bertuliskan _Star Gaze in Crypton Land_ yang bertempat di gerbang depan taman kota. Tentu saja. Saat mereka datang, antrian dan kerumunan sudah bubar.

"Aah, aku tahu. Hari ini hari sialku," desah Rin. Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk kepala Rin.

"Sabar ya, sekarang doakan aku mudah-mudahan aku berhasil dalam rencana ini," cengir Len. Rin langsung menginjak kaki anak itu dengan kesal.

"Kau ini! Bukannya malah menghiburku!" sembur Rin.

"Hei! Barusan aku menghiburmu 'kan? Lalu apa salahnya kau mendoakanku? Ini 'kan demi dirimu juga!" balas Len, "Sudahlah kau tenang saja. Nanti pasti ada kesempatan lain. Yang penting sekarang, kau harus tetap mencari Kaito. Aku juga akan bantu kok."

"Ya ampun, Len," Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Len dengan iba, "Kau itu pernah tidak sih berpikir kalau kau berada di sini untuk membantuku?"

"Iya. Aku bilang juga aku akan bantu 'kan?"

"Maksudku..." Rin garuk-garuk kepala, "Kalau memang kau mau membantu, berikan tiket itu padaku, supaya aku bisa pergi dengan Kaito. Begitu 'kan?"

"Wah... wah...ckckck," Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak tahu ya? Dengan membuat Miku mau _memandangku_, kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir tentang perasaannya pada Kaito. Kau paham maksudku?"

"Hah?!" Rin melotot, "Jadi kau berniat membuat Miku jatuh cinta padamu?! Tidak boleh! Itu curang namanya!"

"Apa Bossu-san menyebutkan persyaratan kalau aku tidak boleh melakukan itu?" tanya Len, "Kau bilang kau mau tahu apa Miku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu terhadap Kaito? Inilah saatnya."

Rin terdiam. Lama.

"Pokoknya sekarang kau pulang dulu. Istirahat yang cukup," ucap Len sambil menepuk pundak saudarinya itu. Rin mendesah panjang.

Huff... hal ini benar-benar membingungkan.

* * *

><p>Kaito menghempaskan dirinya di sofa setelah sampai di apartemen Miku sambil melihat-lihat hadiahnya yang merupakan sebuah kotak kecil terbungkus kertas kado norak. Apa ini? Apa hadiah untuk juara satu bisa sekecil ini? Batin Kaito.<p>

"Kau dapat apa?" tanya Miku yang sedang merapikan sepatu di depan pintu.

"Rongsokan," sahut Kaito.

Anak itu lalu membuka hadiahnya dan langsung terkejut ketika melihat di dalamnya terdapat dua lembar kertas menyerupai tiket yang bertuliskan _Star Gaze in Crypton Land_. Sampah macam apa ini?! Eh, tunggu... _Star Gaze in Crypton Land_...? Bukannya ini...

"Malam ini aku akan bekerja, jadi kau jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh selama aku tidak di rumah," tiba-tiba Miku membuyarkan lamunannya. Kaito langsung memasukkan tiket-tiket itu ke dalam saku saat si gadis berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa? Kau bekerja? Kalau kau bekerja, lalu makan malamnya bagaimana? Jangan bilang kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab!" todong Kaito. Miku geleng-geleng kepala sambil menghembuskan napas.

"Aku akan usahakan supaya bisa pulang cepat," balasnya, "Anggap saja pukul sembilan belum terlalu larut untuk makan malam."

"Apa?! Pukul sembilan?! Kau simpan di mana otak busukmu itu? Mana ada makan malam pukul sembilan!"

"Ya terus aku harus bagaimana lagi?! Makanya jangan minta yang aneh-aneh! Masak sendiri kek. Bisa masak juga!" tukas Miku. Kaito mendengus kesal.

"Kau yang harusnya masak! Sesuai perjanjian!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu jangan protes!" cetus Miku. Kaito hanya melengos.

"Jadi, kau mau makan apa malam ini?" lanjut gadis itu. Sebenarnya Miku kurang percaya diri saat menanyakan hal itu. Pertanyaan sejenis itu 'kan hanya ditanyakan oleh seseorang yang pandai memasak. Sedangkan dirinya? Ya ampun...

"Terserahlah, yang penting tidak beracun," sahut Kaito, cepat, "Lalu, kau harus menyiapkan kamar untukku!"

Merasa diperintah, Miku langsung merasa kesal.

"Kalau kau mau kamar, siapkan sendiri! Memangnya aku pembantumu apa!" sungutnya.

"Heh, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rumah ini. Yang kutahu kau hanya punya satu kamar, dan itu norak! Jadi yang harusnya menyiapkan kamar kan kau!" bentak Kaito. Miku melengos kesal.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau tidak butuh kamar!" kata gadis itu, "Bukankah kau bilang hanya untuk beberapa hari saja?"

"Benar-benar gajah tua busuk! Kepalamu benar-benar tumpul!" semprot Kaito, "Siapa bilang aku di sini hanya untuk beberapa hari?! Kubilang _sementara_, dan itu belum tentu dalam hitungan hari!"

"APA?!" teriak Miku, kaget sekaligus frustasi. Kaito langsung menggaruk kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Dengar ya, gajah tua idiot, aku hanya mempersiapkan untuk kemungkinan terburuk! Itu saja! Kau pikir aku mau tinggal satu atap dengan makhluk jelek dan brengsek sepertimu lama-lama?!" bentak Kaito.

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku juga mau tinggal satu atap dengan bocah kasar pembuat onar sepertimu?!" balas Miku, sengit. Kaito melengos. Bagus. Sekarang amarahnya sudah memuncak dengan sempurna. Gajah itu benar-benar mengesalkan, tapi dia tetap harus menahan diri.

"Heh gajah tua idiot," geram Kaito, "Apa kau yakin bisa naik kelas tanpa bantuanku?"

Miku langsung terdiam sambil menelan ludah. Kenapa tiba-tiba bahasannya jadi ke sana?!

"Kalau aku tidak ada di sini, apa kau yakin bisa naik kelas?" ulang Kaito. Kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih percaya diri dari yang tadi. Miku berpikir keras. Bagaimana cara untuk memutarbalikkan kata-katanya ya?

"Kau benar-benar idiot," lanjut Kaito, "Kau diam. Itu artinya kau kalah lagi, dan aku menang. Sekarang kau harus benar-benar menyiapkan kamar untukku!"

Miku benar-benar sial. Dia baru bisa memikirkan balasannya setelah Kaito menyerangnya dengan nada final, dan Miku merasa tidak bisa membantahnya. Entalah. Padahal dia bisa membalas perkataan anak itu dengan mengatakan, 'Kalau bukan karena aku, kau juga tidak akan lepas dari Kiyoteru-sensei', tapi sesuatu telah menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. Apa mungkin ini salah satu kelemahan perempuan yang lainnya? Ah, Miku sebal memikirkannya.

"Haaah..." gadis itu mendesah panjang, "Baiklah. Dengar ya, aku punya satu ruangan, dan ruangan itu berisi alat-alat yang sudah tidak kugunakan lagi. Tempat itu sudah kujadikan tempat penyimpanan alias gudang. Kalau kau mau kamar, rapikan sendiri ruangan itu."

Miku menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terletak di dekat dapur.

"Gudang?! Kau menyuruhku menjadikan gudang sebagai kamar?!" tanya Kaito, tak percaya. Miku geleng-geleng kepala sambil menatap iba Kaito.

"Kau pikir _orang miskin_ sepertiku bisa tinggal di apartemen mewah yang menyediakan banyak ruangan kosong untuk kau tempati?" ejeknya. Kaito langsung buang muka dengan kesal.

"Benar juga. Kau 'kan orang miskin," timpalnya, "Kalau begitu, kau juga harus membantuku!"

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan," gumam Miku yang tak di dengar oleh Kaito.

"Ayo mulai sekarang!"

"Iya, iya!"

* * *

><p>"Apa ini? Ternyata kau suka barang rongsokan seperti ini," Kaito berkomentar saat dia dan Miku sedang menggotong sebuah piano besar yang tersimpan di sudut ruangan. Sang pemilik piano hanya memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar komentar Kaito yang sangat membosankan itu.<p>

"Kau ini bisa berhenti berkomentar tidak sih saat mengangkat barang-barangku? Meskipun menurutmu ini rongsokan, tapi bagiku ini berharga!" balas Miku. Kaito sedikit menarik senyum.

"Kau menyimpannya sampai terlihat seperti rongsokan begini," katanya, "Apa karena kau tidak bisa memainkannya?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya? Tidak ada urusannya denganmu," tandas Miku yang langsung membuat Kaito kesal dan marah.

"Sialan kau gajah brengsek!" makinya sambil meletakkan piano itu dengan kasar di tengah jalan, membuat Miku kesulitan melangkah lagi.

"Aduh, kau ini! Jangan mendadak berhenti begitu dong!" protesnya. Kaito mendecak sebal.

"Jangan banyak protes! Geser saja benda ini ke dekat jendela!" suruhnya, lalu berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang lain yang masih tersimpan di dalam.

Miku mengelap peluh tak nyata di dahinya sambil mendesah panjang. Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka mengeluarkan dan merapikan barang-barang dari kamar itu. Sekarang di mana-mana dipenuhi aksesori karena kamar yang biasa dipakai untuk menyimpan mereka kini diisi oleh Kaito. Kesannya memang baik sih, tapi terlalu ramai. Yah, tak apalah. Hanya untuk _sementara_ ini kok.

"Kaito, aku tidak bisa membantu lagi," keluh Miku sambil menjatuhkan diri di sofa, "Aku mau bekerja nanti malam, jadi aku butuh istirahat."

"Pulang saja ke kandangmu!" sahut Kaito.

Aah... lagi-lagi anak itu berkata yang tidak-tidak, tapi Miku sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk marah-marah. Rasanya lelah sekali. Mana telinganya sakit karena terus-terusan mendengar suara Kaito yang berisik. Haah... lebih baik tidur saja. Mudah-mudahan nanti malam dia bisa bekerja dengan baik. Oh iya, mudah-mudahan juga dia bisa mendapat resep yang bagus untuk makan malam hari ini.

* * *

><p>Kaito akhirnya selesai membereskan semuanya. Sekarang dia sudah punya kamar. Oh iya, berhubung besok masuk sekolah, dia harus pulang terlebih dahulu ke rumahnya untuk mengambil baju dan barang-barang yang masih tertinggal. Lebih baik pergi sekarang, berhubung masih sore dan belum terlalu gelap.<p>

Kaito berjalan ke arah Miku yang dari tadi asyik tidur di sofa. Dia terlihat kelelahan. Pasti karena angkat-angkat tadi ya, pikir Kaito, tapi ah bodo amat. Lagipula mau apa dirinya mengkhawatirkan makhluk tak jelas itu? Seperti orang idiot saja.

Kaito hanya mengambilkannya selimut, lalu membeberkan selimut itu sampai menutupi bagian kepala sampai kaki Miku. Sekarang gadis itu sudah mirip mayat di rumah sakit.

"Sekarang kita impas," kata Kaito sambil membetulkan letak selimut dan membiarkan wajah Miku bebas bernapas, "Kau tidak akan masuk angin, dan aku dapat kamar."

Saat memandangi gadis itu, Kaito langsung teringat dengan dua buah tiket yang ada di sakunya.

Siiiiing...

"Otak brengsek!" makinya pada diri sendiri. Dia baru saja berpikiran untuk mengajak gadis di hadapannya pergi ke acara _star gazing_ itu. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Ah sudahlah! Lebih baik cepat pergi dan selesaikan masalah pertama. Tidak perlu berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rin, our beloved Kagamine pretty girl,<em>

_Kami pulang ke Yamaha. Kau baik-baik ya di sana. Terus bertahan sampai selesai mengerjakan tugas karena Rin Kagamine adalah seorang gadis yang kuat; tidak akan jatuh hanya dengan sekali pukul dan tidak akan bersedih dengan satu makian._

_Jadi, bersemangatlah menjalani hidup! Apapun yang terjadi, kami bangga denganmu!_

_Oh ya, pastikan nantinya kau jadi menantu Kazuto-san ya. Keluarga kita sudah sangat dekat dan Kazuto-san itu orang yang sangat baik. Hahahahaha! Semangat, Rin-chan!_

_Tou-san, Kaa-san._

"Noraaaak!" Rin langsung meremas surat yang dia terima dari orang tuanya. Gadis itu lalu menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Haduh... benar-benar deh. Yang namanya orang tua selalu bertingkah norak dan aneh. Masa' mereka menyuruhnya menjadi menantu Bossu, yang artinya... menjadi pengantin untuk Kaito?! Haah. Mengingat kejadian kemarin saja sudah cukup membuat Rin merasa 'terlalu rendah' untuk bisa bersanding dengan Kaito.

"Aku butuh teman..." gumam Rin, lalu menatap ponselnya, "Miku-chan sibuk tidak ya?"

Grek!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar yang langsung membuat Rin bangun dari tempat tidur dan menatap jendela. Ada perampok?! Ah, masa' sih? Pikir Rin sambil melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Jangan-jangan..." Rin menggumam begitu menyadari sesuatu. Suaranya berasal dari luar, dari samping kamar. Kamar di sampingnya 'kan kamar Kaito. Sudah begitu, tidak mungkin akan ada maling yang berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah kecuali seseorang yang memang sudah hapal betul seluk beluk rumah itu sendiri. Ini berarti... tidak salah lagi!

"Tch!" Rin langsung berlari keluar kamarnya, lalu menendang pintu kamar Kaito yang langsung terbuka.

"KAITO!"

Rin berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata melebar. Benar saja itu Kaito! Tapi sepertinya Rin agak terlambat mengingat sekarang ini Kaito sudah bersama dengan tas besarnya di depan jendela, bersiap untuk pergi keluar.

"Kaito! Mau kemana kau?! Ini lantai dua!" seru Rin yang hampir saja berlari ke arah anak itu, tapi Kaito menahannya.

"JANGAN KEMARI KAU DOMBA SIAL!"

Rin langsung diam di tempat, "Tapi itu bahaya!"

"Sial!" umpatnya, lalu menjatuhkan tasnya ke bawah. Tapi belum sempat dia turun, anak itu mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekat dengan cepat. Lalu, tiba-tiba–

Grep!

Kaito merasakan pinggangnya ditarik saat hendak menurunkan kakinya. Aaa... sebenarnya bukan ditarik, tapi dipeluk. Apa?! Domba brengsek itu memeluknya?!

"He-hei! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Kaito sulit untuk bereaksi. Sial. Wajahnya langsung terasa panas.

"Jangan turun!" seru Rin.

"Siaaaal! Kubilang lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak!"

Plek!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terjatuh dari saku Kaito. Rin yang menyadarinya langsung lengah. Dan saat itulah Kaito memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi. Sebenarnya di bawah, anak itu sudah menyimpan sebuah meja tinggi dan besar yang didapatnya dari _dojo_ tua di halaman belakang sehingga dia bisa naik-turun dengan mudah meskipun berada di lantai dua.

Tap!

"Brengsek!" maki Kaito begitu dia berhasil lepas dari 'cengkraman' domba busuk itu.

Lalu tanpa menunggu lagi, dia pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Rin yang sekarang ini masih terbengong-bengong memperhatikan sebuah kotak kecil dengan bungkus kado yang sudah rusak di atas telapak tangannya.

"Ini..." gumam Rin begitu melihat isi kotak itu.

Deg!

Jantung Rin langsung berdebam keras.

"Masa' sih?!" teriaknya, tak percaya.

Apa isinya?! Isinya adalah dua buah tiket untuk pergi ke acara _star gazing_ di taman kota! Apa itu artinya Kaito mengajaknya untuk pergi?! Gyaaaaah! Benarkah?! Benarkah?!

Rin tersenyum senang. Eits... tapi! Kenapa dia malah memberinya dua tiket sekaligus? Yah... sebenarnya Rin tahu kalau 'mungkin' saja _fenomena_ kecil ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Mungkin saja Kaito tidak benar-benar berniat untuk memberikannya. Tapi! Tapi! Kalau anak semacam Kaito misalnya ingin mengajak seorang cewek untuk pergi–yang memang pernah terjadi padanya–, anak itu memang akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Seperti tadi; hanya menjatuhkan kotak itu, lalu pergi. Yah, kemungkinan besarnya sih itu.

"Ya ampun..." Rin menatap kedua tiket itu dengan kedua sudut bibir terangkat. Kyaaaaaa! Senangnyaaaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>"Dasar, dia itu seenaknya saja menghilang! Bagaimana kalau ada penjahat yang masuk ke rumah?!" Miku mendumel sendiri saat sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja.<p>

Sewaktu bangun, Miku sempat bingung karena di rumah semuanya sudah rapi. Piano tua juga sudah berada di dekat jendela. Gadis itu sempat mencari-cari Kaito, tapi rupanya anak itu pergi keluar. Lalu daripada repot-repot mengurusi Kaito, lebih baik siap-siap untuk bekerja.

Ting! Tong!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel. Miku sedikit mengernyit. Apa itu Kaito? Masa' sih dia sesopan itu sampai-sampai menekan bel segala?

"Buka saja pintunya!" sahut Miku dari dalam.

Ting! Tong!

"Kubilang buka saja pintunya! Aku sedang di kamar!" teriak Miku.

Ting! Tong!

Karena kesal, Miku langsung berjalan keluar kamar, lalu membuka pintu dengan wajah kesal dan siap memarahi.

"Kai–!" Miku langsung menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu. Eh? Bukan Kaito... tapi Len!

"Le-Len, ahahahaha... ku-kukira kau siapa.. hehe..." Miku langsung salah tingkah. Ya ampun... hampir saja dia menyebutkan nama Kaito. Kalau terjadi, 'kan gawat!

"Em.. kau tidak apa-apa, Miku-chan?" tanya Len, begitu melihat wajah Miku pucat pasi saat melihatnya. Gadis itu menggeleng-geleng cepat.

"Memangnya ada apa kau kemari, Len?" tanyanya. Len tersenyum.

"Kuharap kau tidak ada acara malam ini..." kata Len sambil merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, "_Jaaaaan~!_"

Len langsung mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket _Star Gaze in Crypton Land_.

"U-uwaaaah..." mata gadis itu langsung berbinar-binar saat itu juga, "Dari mana kau dapat tiket ini Len?!"

"Kau lucu, Miku-chan," Len tersenyum, "Kau mau ikut? Atau... kau sudah punya acara lain lagi...?"

Len yang baru menyadari penampilan Miku sudah 'mendekati' rapi langsung ragu dengan perkataannya, sedangkan Miku menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak ada acara! Serius! Jadi, kita pergi sekarang?!" tanya Miku, antusias. Len langsung mendesah lega.

"Kukira kau ada acara lagi seperti kemarin. Soalnya penampilanmu sudah rapi sih. Manis," cengirnya. Miku sedikit tersipu.

"Jadi...?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kita pergi sekarang," ucap Len, "Kita menunggu acara malamnya sambil jalan-jalan. Pasti sekarang sudah banyak yang _stand by_ di sana."

Miku hampir saja melompat-lompat kegirangan saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara ponselnya berdering.

"Ah, sebentar ya. Oh ya, silahkan masuk dulu Len. Aku mau mengangkat telpon," ujar Miku sambil masuk ke dalam. Len mengikutinya masuk, lalu duduk di ruang tamu.

"Mau minum?" tanya Miku dari dalam kamar.

"Tidak usah, Miku-chan," sahut Len.

Setelah tidak ada topik untuk dibicarakan lagi, Miku langsung menangkap ponselnya, lalu melihat ID pemanggil asing yang entah dari mana datangnya itu. Siapa ya? Pikir Miku.

"_Moshi moshi_–"

"HEH BRENGSEK! JANGAN COBA-COBA KAU LUPA DENGAN TUGASMU MALAM INI!" tiba-tiba orang yang di seberang langsung marah-marah dan menyakiti telinganya.

"Aduh!" Miku langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Kaito! Apa-apaan sih?! Belum apa-apa sudah marah-marah! Lagipula dari mana dia tahu nomor teleponku?! Batin Miku, kesal.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Jangan marah-marah lewat telpon dong!" dumelnya.

"Sialan! Awas kau kalau malam ini kau keluar rumah! Jangan bekerja atau melakukan apa pun di luar rumah!" seakan tidak mengindahkan perkataan Miku, Kaito masih asyik mendumel di seberang sana. Miku langsung mengernyit heran. Kenapa sih anak ini?

"Kaito, kau baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba gadis itu jadi khawatir, "Jangan-jangan kau bertemu orang aneh di jalan?"

"Orang aneh dengkul gajahmu!" dengus Kaito, "Aku menemukan makhluk sialan yang lebih hina dari kotoran! Awas kalau kau mendekatinya! Kalau kau jadi bau gara-gara kotoran itu, aku akan menendangmu jauh-jauh!"

Miku langsung bingung di tempat. Apa? Kotoran? Mendekati? Mendekati kotoran? Apa sih?! Siapa juga yang mau mendekati kotoran?!

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Miku.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh keluar rumah malam ini! Titik!"

"Apa?! Tapi aku bilang aku mau kerj–"

Tut! Tut! Tut!

Sambungan terputus sebelum Miku berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ih, apa-apaan sih Kaito itu? Kenapa dia marah-marah?! Belum lagi menyuruhnya untuk tidak kemana-mana. 'Kan dia bisa menyiapkan makan malam sepulang dari acara _star gazing_ itu. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Tapi..." Miku menatap layar ponselnya. Entah hanya perasaan saja atau bukan, gadis itu merasa kalau Kaito sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi masa' sih...? Memangnya ada apa ya? Miku juga jadi khawatir kalau akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Miku-chan? Sudah belum?" tanya Len dari luar.

"A-ah, ya," sahut Miku sambil merapikan pakaiannya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan wajah resah dan bingung. Len yang menyadarinya langsung memasang tampang heran.

"Ada apa, Miku-chan?" tanyanya. Miku garuk-garuk kepala.

"Em... Len, kalau... kalau tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa pergi bagaimana?" tanya Miku. Len mengerutkan dahinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Em... ternyata ada hal yang harus aku lakukan. Aku baru ingat," kata Miku dengan wajah menyesal.

"Ooh... begitu ya..." gumam Len. Garis kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya sekarang.

"Ma-maaf Len," Miku merasa tidak enak hati sudah menolak ajakan anak itu dua kali.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pergi?" tanya Len, terlihat belum yakin atas penolakan Miku, "Jarang lho ada acara seperti ini?"

Miku hanya ber-hehe-ria sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ya sudah," akhirnya Len tidak ingin memaksa. Tanpa diminta, anak itu berjalan keluar apartemen. Miku mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah Len berada di luar, anak itu berbalik.

"Miku-chan," panggilnya sambil menatap Miku.

"Ya?" sahut Miku.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja..." Len berdehem sebentar, "Apa... apa mungkin aku bisa mengajakmu pergi keluar sekali saja?"

Miku terdiam beberapa detik. Kemudian dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Len juga ikut tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, Miku-chan."

* * *

><p>Kaito masih bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat gerbang apartemen Miku. Sebenarnya daritadi dia kesal karena melihat anak berambut pirang menjijikan itu masuk ke apartemen Miku. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah saat dia melihat Len mengeluarkan dua buah tiket di depan wajah Miku yang sama persis dengan tiket hadiah miliknya. Sudah pasti dia akan mengajak gadis itu jalan-jalan berdua.<p>

Sebenarnya Kaito sempat ragu menggunakan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Miku. Kemarin dia sempat iseng mengutak-atik ponsel gadis itu dan langsung berpikir untuk menyimpan alamat emailnya. Hanya berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu. Tapi setelah melihat gadis itu merasa senang sekali, Kaito semakin kesal dan nekat menelponnya. Untunglah gadis itu menurut dan tidak pergi dengan Len.

Saat bocah pirang itu berjalan ke arah gerbang, Kaito yang masih kesal mengambil sebuah kerikil yang **agak besar** dan bersiap melemparnya.

"Dasar brengsek!"

* * *

><p>Len menghela napas sambil berjalan melewati gerbang. Aduh, aduh. Siapa sangka dia akan ditolak dua kali oleh Miku. Sekedar info saja, dari dulu sampai sekarang, sebenarnya tidak pernah ada cewek yang berani menolak ajakannya. Malah dia yang menolak ajakan-ajakan mereka. Ah, yang satu ini jelas <em>sedikit<em> berbeda. Bisa saja gadis itu menjadi 'seseorang yang pas' untuk dirinya. Buktinya, Len tidak mau kalah. Besok, dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengajak gadis itu keluar. Pasti.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun sambil berjalan, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya dari belakang.

Tuk!

"Aduh!" keluh Len sambil menoleh ke belakang, mencari pelaku pelemparan... batu kerikil? Ah, sebenarnya, cukup besar. Apa?! Cukup besar?!

"Hoi! Siapa di sana?!" bentak Len entah pada siapa. Anak itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sisi sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumah. Berada di sana lama-lama bisa membuatnya merinding.

* * *

><p>Kaito keluar dari balik pohon dengan wajah puas bercampur bete setelah Len pergi dari pandangan. Puas karena kerikil yang dia lempar berhasil mengenai kepala Len, bete karena bocah nanas itu bisa-bisanya menampakkan diri di depan apartemen si gadis gajah untuk mengajak makhluk itu jalan-jalan keluar.<p>

Kaito berjalan menghentak menuju pintu apartemen Miku. Dia benar-benar kesal. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kaito tetap bersiaga jika sewaktu-waktu ada orang yang melihatnya datang ke sana.

Kaito membuka pintu perlahan, lalu menutupnya dengan keras.

BRUAK!

"Ada apa?!" Miku berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari dalam. Kaito mendengus kesal sambil membuang muka saat Miku berada di hadapannya.

"Kaito? Ada apa tadi? Tadi suara pintu 'kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Berisik ah!" bentak Kaito sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Anak itu lalu melangkah ke kamarnya tanpa mengindahkan Miku. Tentu saja Miku langsung cengo diperlakukan begitu. Memangnya kenapa? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Seingatnya tidak. Bahkan, saat anak itu menyuruhnya untuk tidak keluar rumah, dia tidak keluar tuh. Kenapa sih?! Bikin khawatir saja.

"Aku bingung..." Miku garuk-garuk kepala.

* * *

><p>Kaito membanting tubuhnya ke atas <em>fuuton<em>, tak peduli apakah itu akan terasa sakit atau tidak. Yang penting sekarang dia sedang marah dan kesal. Kenapa juga dia harus menyaksikan hal-hal mengesalkan seperti itu?! Sialan si kepala nanas! Dia benar-benar memuakkan! Meskipun alasannya tak jelas, tapi dia merasa kesal pada makhluk pirang plus si gajah sialan itu.

Kaito membuka jendela untuk merasakan udara segar di malam hari. Huff... udara malam ini dingin seperti malam kemarin. Kaito merapatkan bajunya sambil menatap langit. Indah. Malam ini langitnya bertabur bintang. Kerlap-kerlipnya hampir saja menyilaukan mata. Eh, tiba-tiba Kaito teringat dengan dua tiket yang dia simpan.

"Hm..." Kaito mengusap-usap dagunya sambil menatap pintu. Hm... sial. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin pergi ya? Lebih tepatnya, ingin mengajak seseorang untuk pergi. Ke _tempat itu_.

Anak itu lalu merogoh saku celananya, berharap menemukan tiket yang dicari. Eh, tapi...

"Kemana tiketnya?!"

Ah, benar juga! Kaito mengingat memorinya soal kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Rasanya dia tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh selain menaiki dan menuruni jendela kamarnya. Tiket-tiket itu pasti terjatuh di sekitar sana! Cih!

"Sial!" umpat Kaito sambil bergegas keluar.

* * *

><p>Miku terperanjat kaget saat pintu kamar Kaito tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Kaito juga ikut kaget melihat gadis itu berada tepat di hadapannya.<p>

"KA-KA-KA-KAU!" Kaito langsung menunjuk hidung Miku. Wajahnya spontan memerah tanpa sebab.

"Eh? A-a-aku tidak mengintip! Tidak kok! Aduh, ma-maaaaaaaaf!" seru Miku, lalu langsung berlari ke kamarnya tanpa melihat kelanjutan ekspresi Kaito. Sial. Kenapa wajahnya bisa terasa panas di depan semua makhluk _betina_ sih?! Mereka memang berbahaya. Dia harus lebih berhati-hati.

Ah, yang penting sekarang dia harus menemukan tiket-tiket itu sebelum mereka hilang dan benar-benar menjadi barang rongsokan!

* * *

><p>Rin berdiri di depan cermin, menatap sesosok gadis cantik di baliknya. Yaaah... kenapa gadis itu sangat cantik ya? Daritadi dia tidak mau berhenti tersenyum lebar. Matanya indah berbinar-binar. Aaah... benar-benar seorang gadis.<p>

"Em... Kaito, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Rin sambil menatap pantulannya di balik cermin.

_Jelek_.

Rin langsung menggeleng cepat begitu mendengar suara Kaito yang entah dari mana datangnya itu. Ah, benar juga. Kalau dia bertanya begitu, Kaito pasti menjawab yang tidak-tidak. Haaah... dia tidak percaya keajaiban seperti ini bisa terjadi. Kaito menjatuhkan tiket-tiket itu karena dia ingin mengajaknya pergi. Bukankah ini sebuah keajaiban?

Hm, tapi... kalau dipikir-pikir ulang, tadi anak itu membawa tas besarnya. Apa sih maksudnya? Apa dia mau pergi? Lalu, untuk mencetak kenangan terakhir, dia ingin mengajak Rin pergi berdua dulu, begitu? Ya ampun... Seperti telenovela saja. Hal seperti itu mana mungkin terjadi 'kan! Lagipula kapan lagi dia bisa mendapatkan momen seperti ini dengan Kaito?

Ah sudahlah, pokoknya mulai dari detik ini, pikirkan saja hal-hal positif yang mungkin untuk terjadi. Nah, sekarang dia harus berangkat. Tidak boleh terlambat!

Oh satu hal lagi. Di mana dia bisa menemukan Kaito ya? Mereka 'kan tidak janjian? Tempat yang paling mungkin untuk menemukan Kaito sih, di tempat terbuka. Itu artinya, gerbang depan. Yah, mudah-mudahan dia tidak harus mencari anak itu sampai kewalahan.

"Yosh!"

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan ke gerbang depan taman kota yang sudah dihadiri oleh banyak orang. Wow. Begitu banyak manusia bergandengan tangan dengan pasangannya. Mereka benar-benar datang berdua. Tch, ternyata acara sampah itu memang diciptakan untuk yang seperti ini.<p>

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dirinya malah datang ke tempat itu dan bukannya ke rumah ya? Entahlah, anak itu sendiri merasa kalau dirinya adalah manusia paling idiot sejagat raya. Dia merasa kalau gadis domba itu akan datang, tapi entah kapan. Setelah berpikir matang-matang beberapa menit yang lalu, Kaito memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke tempat itu dan menunggu, daripada harus mencari-cari ke rumahnya. Tapi... setelah tiket-tiket–yang dibawa Rin–itu datang, lalu apa?

Kaito langsung mematung seperti orang bodoh. Iya ya? Setelah si domba cebol itu datang membawa tiket-tiketnya, selanjutnya apa? Masa' dia hanya mengambil tiket itu, lalu pulang, begitu? Aaa... sebenarnya, di pikirannya langsung muncul sesuatu yang lain... sesuatu yang...

Puk!

Tiba-tiba seseoang menepuk punggungnya. Kaito langsung melompat kaget.

"Sialan!" makinya sambil berbalik untuk menatap orang yang mengagetkannya, dan... wow. Wow. Wow. Tiga wow untuk orang sial itu. Apa ini kebetulan atau memang takdir yang sudah mempertemukan mereka?

Mata Kaito melebar begitu melihat sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang itu di hadapannya. Penampilannya tidak biasa. Tidak. Bahkan sangat tidak biasa. Kali ini dia tampil dengan berbeda dan anggun.

Rambutnya diikat ke atas dan poninya dibiarkan menutupi dahi tanpa ada jepit rambut yang biasa menemani. Pita putihnya kini berganti posisi; berada tepat di atas ikatan rambutnya. Alis matanya terlihat tebal. Matanya indah. Mereka lebih terlihat besar. Belum lagi gadis yang biasanya cebol itu mendadak berubah menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi. Dia memakai gaun pendek berwarna cokelat keemasan yang panjangnya menutupi lutut. Pokoknya malam ini, si cebol sial itu terlihat benar-benar...

"Cant..." Kaito langsung menggigit lidahnya sendiri begitu menyadari dirinya nyaris menggumamkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Kaito.. em... aku tidak menyangka kau akan menungguku di sini," ucap Rin, malu-malu. Kaito masih saja terbengong-bengong me-nga-gu-mi kecantikan Rin malam ini. Me-nga-gu-mi. Mengagumi. Apa?! Benarkah dia telah mengagumi si cebol brengsek itu?!

"Ayo pergi!" Rin langsung menarik lengan Kaito.

"A-aku.." tiba-tiba Kaito merasa tidak berdaya saat lengannya ditarik-tarik oleh gadis itu. Langkahnya pun terasa ringan mengikuti kaki-kaki kecil Rin.

Hah...? Benarkah aku pergi ke tempat sampah itu dengan domba sialan ini...? Lalu, bagaimana dengan si gajah idiot di sana...?

* * *

><p>Chapter eight's finished.<p>

By Itachannio

**Readers**, author tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan selain _**maaf**_ apabila **readers** menunggu apdetan terlalu lamaaaaaaa...! XD XD XD

Oooh satu lagi!

Fanfic ini akan di update **setiap hari minggu**, tapi tidak tahu hari minggu di minggu ke berapa. Mudah-mudahan update-nya cepat! Doakan ya! XD

"Dokter Spesialis **Typo**leosis" is wanted :D

Next Chapter

Masih Berlanjut; Kau dan Bintang Jatuh

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**Kurotori Rei**

Hahahahahahaha! Semuanya serba ribet. Sama author juga jadi kasihan sama Kaito :D  
>Oke! Updated XD<p>

**Shintaro Arisa-chan**

Satu setengah jam lebih?! Tidak mungkin! Hahahahaha! Mungkinkah chapter-chapter itu terlalu panjang?! *author hiperbola amat :D*

Douittashimashite! ^^d

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Selamat datang lagi Ryuuna-chan!

Kaito suka banget nyiumin orang ya? Hahahahahah! Kecelakaan demi kecelakaan terjadi sih, dan begitulah... hahahahahahaha :D

Iya juga benar, udah lama Kaito dan Miku gak lomba lari pagi :D btw kerjaannya Kiyoteru-sensei emang kayak orang gak ada kerjaan aja XD

Arigatoo!

**Emilia Frost**

Arigatoo! Widih, author cenang cyekali Emilia-chan! Hahaha! Datang lagi ya :D

**Shiroi Karen**

Kayaknya senang sekali Kaito mukul? Hahahahahahahaha! :D

Oke updated! Tapi kelewat lama nih, gomen hahahaha! XD

**RamenRider Chikenbutt**

Ini dia dah update! XD telat nih update-nya, habis banyak tugas mau UAS *belum kelar-kelar nih UAS :D

Btw kalau dirimu sendiri, pengennya Kaito sama siapa? Hahaha XD

**Satsuki21as**

Welcome Noble Satsuki :D

Terima kasih atas pendapatnya! Hahaha, jadi senang gini deh XD

Soal Mikuo...? Sepertinya di chapter 10, kalau nggak di chapter depan. Yah, di antara dua chapter itu lah kemunculannya :D

Btw Mikuo nggak jadi sepupu Miku di cerita ini. Hahahahahaha! :D

Nah, kalau masalah chara voca yang lain, di chapter ini gak ada XD

Terus gak apa-apa banyak nanya juga, author akan dengan senang dan sepenuh hati menjawabnya *plak* XD arigatoo!

**Ojou-chan 29**

Hehehehe... arigatoo sudah sempet-sempetnya baca, padahal lagi sibuk hahahahahaha XD jadi malu *lho? :D*

Btw arigatoo obat typo-nya! XD

Daaaan... updated! Gomen ya kelamaan! XD

**Mikicnc**

Kaito php? Masa sih? *plak* XD

Hahahahaha! Mudah-mudahan endingnya tidak mengecewakan ya Miki-chan :D arigatoo!

**RukmawatiHM39**

Yeeeeee! Updated nih ceritanyaaaa! *pake toa* XD

Waduh, waduh, tak disangka banyak adegan kissu ya di chapter sebelumnya, ckckckck... *geleng-geleng* XD

Ooooh... jadi menurut Rukmawati-chan itu Len lebih muda daripada Miku ya? Emang dilihat dari mananya? *auhtor kepo* :D

Ya ampun itu Miku Expo in Indonesia 2014 kok bisa-bisanya membuatmu galau? Hahahahahahahaha! XD

Biar kuceritakan sedikit ya Rukmawati-chan.. jadi ceritanya author itu masih newbie nih jadi nggak terlalu 'update' dengan acara-acara yang menyangkut per-vocaloid-an *?* XD  
>Jadilah auhtor tidak menonton itu Miku Expo in Indonesia 2014! :O<p>

Tenang, tenang, masih ada tahun 2015 *?*! Mudah-mudahan tahun depan bisa nonton Miku Exponya ya! XD

Gapapa curhat, biar seru hahahahahahahaha! Oke arigatoo ya! Mampir lagi ya! XD

**Rini Desu**

Kalau telat ripiu sih tidak apa-apa, Rini-chan.. tapi ini author... telat update! Huaaaa... gomen, gomen! Mudah-mudahan masih tetap baca ya..

**Akaname Yuki**

Hahahaha! Arigatoo udah suka XD

Terus mudah-mudahan ending-nya tidak mengecewakan ya! Hahahaha :D

**Miky - chan**

Arigatoo! Arigatoo! Ceritanya updated niiii! XD


	9. Masih Berlanjut Kau dan Bintang Jatuh

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. **Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya** **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter nine: Masih Berlanjut; Kau dan Bintang Jatuh

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>Kaito menatap gadis yang saat ini sedang duduk memeluk lutut di sampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat senang. Aneh. Apa semua makhluk sejenis domba itu memang suka sekali dengan yang namanya <em>star gazing<em>?

Mata biru Kaito kemudian mengitari sekelilingnya. Dia melihat beberapa pasangan sedang menengadah menatap langit. Ada yang duduk, ada juga yang berbaring sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang tak jelas di langit. Oh ya, mereka sedang berada di sebuah padang rumput buatan yang tidak terlalu luas. Memang pada hari-hari biasa, padang rumput kecil di taman kota ini selalu ditutup untuk menghindari kerusakan, tapi mengingat ini adalah hari spesial bagi semua orang, taman kota bisa membuka padang rumput itu untuk ditempati para pengunjung.

"Aku berharap bisa melihat _nagareboshi_ malam ini," ucap Rin, memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi menyeruak di sekitar mereka. Kaito hanya terdiam tak merespon. Dia bingung harus bicara apa karena tidak ada kata-kata bagus yang bisa dirangkai saat ini. Lagipula... dia _benci_ nagareboshi.

"Apa kau juga berharap begitu, Kaito?" tanya Rin sambil menatap Kaito. Yang ditatap langsung membuang muka.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Ck," Kaito mulai merasa bosan, "Memangnya kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan?!"

Rin langsung cemberut kesal. Pipinya yang mengembung membuat gadis itu terlihat lebih manis. Kaito pun merasakan jantungnya kembali bermaraton. Sial.

Suasana kembali hening di antara mereka. Saking heningnya, Kaito sampai bisa mendengar suara orang lain yang terdengar sangat asyik membicarakan sesuatu tentang rasi bintang dan sebagainya yang tidak dia mengerti. Tch... seharusnya dia juga sedang mengobrol dengan anak domba di sampingnya, sayang sekali dia tidak terlalu mengerti soal bintang. Eh?! Tuh 'kan! Otak Kaito mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Coba, untuk apa dirinya repot-repot memikirkan bahan obrolan dengan domba cebol itu?!

Kaito mendesah keras, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas rumput sambil memejamkan mata, mencari sedikit ketenangan. Rin meliriknya dari ujung mata.

"Kaito..." panggilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya mendengungkan suaranya sebagai respon.

"Apa kau tidak senang berada di sini bersamaku...?" tanya gadis itu yang langsung membuat mata Kaito terbuka lebar.

"Apa?!" Kaito bertanya dengan pertanyaan bodoh dan sama sekali tidak _nyambung_. Apanya coba yang apa?

"Ya, maksudku... apa kau merasa tidak bahagia berada di sini? Denganku?" tanya Rin lagi. Kaito terdiam sebentar.

"Idiot," balasnya, "Kebahagian itu berbeda bagi setiap orang."

Rin langsung menatap Kaito.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bahagia sekarang?" tanyanya. Kaito menghela napas pendek.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak bahagia," sahutnya. Rin langsung merona.

"Apa itu artinya kau bahagia?!" tanya sang gadis, bersemangat. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Siapa juga yang bilang kalau aku bahagia?!" bentaknya yang langsung membuat Rin mendesah kecewa.

"Lalu, apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya gadis itu.

Kaito kembali menutup matanya, "Tidak ada."

Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Gadis itu langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap kedua kelopak mata Kaito–hanya kelopak, karena mata indahnya sedang tertutup.

"Sikapmu aneh. Sangat aneh," ucap Rin, "Aku tidak suka."

"Tch.." Kaito memindahkan posisi wajahnya ke samping, "Memangnya aku begini untuk membuatmu suka?!"

Rin terdiam. Ngomong-ngomong tentang suka...

"Aku memang sudah suka kok," desis Rin, tapi cukup terdengar oleh telinga anak lelaki di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi si gadis domba berhasil membuat Kaito membuka paksa matanya, kali ini untuk membalas tatapan mata hazel gadis itu.

Sebenarnya Kaito ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memasang tampang terkejut sambil terus menatap si gadis domba. Tentu saja yang ditatap langsung bertransformasi menjadi tomat. Uwaaah...! pekik Rin dalam hati. Dia sedang ditatap Kaito! Benar-benar bohong jika dia tidak mengakui kalau wajahnya terasa sangat panas.

"Ah, nagareboshi!" tiba-tiba seseorang berseru.

Rin langsung mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap benda yang disebut dengan perasaan lega yang teramat sangat. Bagaimana tidak?! Dia sedang bertatapan dengan mata safir yang indah itu. Tentu saja hatinya bergetar hebat. Apalagi dia baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah menyatakan perasaan **dua** **kali**! Gyaaah! Untunglah nagareboshi segera datang menyelamatkannya.

Plok!

Gadis itu segera menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil menutup mata, sedangkan Kaito mengubah caranya menatap terhadap si gadis. Kenapa mereka semua bersemangat sekali dengan munculnya bintang sial itu? Kenapa tidak ada yang memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Kenapa mereka malah terlihat... menikmatinya?

"Yosh!" sepertinya gadis domba itu telah selesai, "Kaito, kau juga ayo!"

Kaito melengos kesal, "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau pasti tahu 'kan kalau kita berharap saat ada nagareboshi itu–"

"Berisik! Cerewet kau, brengsek!" Kaito langsung memotong perkataan Rin dengan makian, membuat gadis itu spontan terdiam. Bahkan beberapa orang sempat menatap mereka berdua.

"Kaito...?" gumam Rin.

Kaito mengalihkan wajahnya dengan sedikit menyesal. Haah... lagi-lagi dia berkata kasar. Padahal anak itu sama sekali tidak berniat berteriak seperti tadi. Tch, _nagareboshi_ itu benar-benar benda sial. Bahkan dia yang sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa bisa dapat jatah kesialan seperti ini.

"Aku..." Kaito bangun dari posisinya tadi tertidur, lalu duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya, "...benci nagareboshi."

"Eh?" Rin tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Bahkan otaknya saja tiba-tiba menjadi tumpul saat mendengar Kaito mengatakan hal itu. Apa itu tadi? Sudah jelas Kaito sedang membagi pengalamannya. Sulit dipercaya!

"Bintang sial itu ya hanya pembawa sial," lanjut Kaito. Rin menatap kedua mata indah berkabut itu.

"Kenapa... kau menganggapnya begitu?" tanya Rin dengan hati-hati. Kaito membalas tatapan gadis itu. Keraguan sedikit terselip di matanya.

"..." akhirnya Kaito tidak berkomentar. Rin menghela napas pendek, lalu tersenyum kecil setelahnya.

"Kau tahu, aku senang sekali," ucapnya sambil menatap langit, "Aku berharap untuk bisa melihat nagareboshi bersamamu lagi."

"Percuma," balas Kaito sambil berpaling, "Tidak akan terwujud."

Rin tersenyum lembut sambil menatap laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak yakin kau meyakini hal itu," cengirnya. Kaito mendecak sebal.

"Kau pikir siapa kau? Sudah kubilang kau itu hanya lalat pengganggu. Jangan seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya kuputuskan sendiri. Mau yakin atau tidak yakin, bukan urusanmu!" tukas anak biru itu, membuat Rin terkikik kecil.

Sial. Kikikan itu menyisipkan kesan manis yang terselubung di dalamnya. Brengsek. Otaknya baru saja mengarang kata-kata menjijikan yang tak berguna tentang si domba cebol itu.

"Kau ini," Rin tersenyum lebar, "Memangnya apa yang sudah nagareboshi lakukan sampai-sampai kau menganggapnya pembawa sial?"

"Dia sudah mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga," balas Kaito sambil sedikit menurunkan pandangannya.

"Apa itu? Sepatumu? Nilaimu? Sikap baikmu? Atau jangan-jangan–"

"Ibuku," tukas Kaito, menghentikan niat Rin yang semula ingin bercanda. Gadis itu langsung terdiam.

"Benda sial itu sudah mengambil ibuku..." gumam Kaito.

Rin menatap kedua tangan Kaito yang terkepal erat. Ada apa...? Apa yang terjadi pada ibunya...? Yang dia tahu, ibunya memang sudah meninggal, tapi kalau sampai memberikan bekas sebesar itu pada Kaito... apa mungkin sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi? Bossu-san tidak mengatakan apa pun soal itu.

"Kaito..." akhirnya Rin hanya bisa menggenggam tangan besar itu, berusaha mendekatinya sebagai teman untuk berbagi. Ekspresi kejut pun terlihat jelas di wajah gusar Kaito.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa harus menyimpan semuanya sendiri," ucap Rin, "Berbagilah denganku."

Kaito termenung sesaat. Genggaman itu terasa hangat dan... nyaman. Sial, meskipun dia tidak mau mengakuinya sih. Ah, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Dia sudah terlanjur mengakuinya. Mengakui kalau ternyata keberadaan gadis domba itu sekarang terasa sangat berharga dan... dibutuhkan.

"_Dee_..." Rin menatap mata Kaito, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kaito balas menatap kedua mata hazel milik Rin. Mereka terlihat sangat bersinar. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada Luka. Dia masih sangat mengenal perasaan ini. Perasaan yang benar-benar serupa dengan apa yang sempat dirasakannya saat menatap mata gadis anggun itu–Luka–, dan sekarang Kaito benar-benar merasa bahwa dirinya bisa mempercayai Rin. Mungkin.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

Seorang wanita cantik berambut biru panjang berjalan ditemani seorang bocah lucu pendek yang juga sedang berjalan di sisinya. Tangan kecil si bocah dia genggam dengan lembut. Sesekali wanita itu tersenyum saat bocah kecil tersebut menatapnya.

"Okaa-chan," panggil si bocah, "Kenapa tersenyum terus? Nanti keriput lho."

"Kaito-chan jahat," wanita itu pura-pura memasang wajah cemberut. Kaito, sang bocah kecil itu, tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi Okaa-chan tetap cantik walaupun keriputan," cengirnya. Sang wanita pun tertawa kecil sambil menepuk kepala Kaito dengan lembut.

"Oh ya, kenapa Okaa-chan tidak ingin ditemani siapa-siapa kali ini?" tanya Kaito. Wanita yang dipanggilnya 'Okaa-chan' itu hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menyimpan telunjuknya di bibir.

"Hari ini kita beli _ice cream_!"

"UWAAAAA...!" mata Kaito langsung berbinar-binar.

"Kalau ayahmu sampai tahu," katanya, "Nanti kau dilarang makan _ice cream_ lagi."

Kaito nyengir lebar, menunjukkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk lagi. Aah... mungkin dia terlalu banyak memakan makanan manis.

"Tapi ada syaratnya, Kaito-chan!" sang ibu langsung memasang wajah galak yang tak terelakkan, "Kau harus menggosok GIGI-mu sebelum tidur nanti!"

"Eeeh, _sonna_..."

"Hehehe! Kalau begitu, ayo!"

* * *

><p>"Jadi itu, nyonya besar keluarga Shion...?" seseorang dengan kemeja hitam sedang mengawasi Kaito dan ibunya dari dalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Di dalam sana ada sekitar empat orang yang memakai kemeja yang sama.<p>

"Apa yang dia lakukan sendirian begitu? Benar-benar ceroboh," seringai orang lain yang berada di samping orang pertama, "Tapi, jadi tidak sia-sia kita jauh-jauh datang kemari."

"Kita sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kalau tidak bertindak sekarang, kita akan benar-benar terpuruk.."

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat!"

* * *

><p>"Tunggu di sini sebentar ya, Kaito-chan," pesan ibu Kaito saat hendak memasuki mini market.<p>

Kaito mengangguk ringan sambil tersenyum riang. Ngomong-ngomong, dia dilarang makan _ice cream_ oleh ayahnya. Beliau bilang kalau giginya sudah terlalu jelek untuk bisa makan makanan manis. Eeeh, tapi siapa sangka sang ibu mau berbaik hati mengajaknya pergi berdua untuk membeli _ice cream _meskipun dengan syarat yang lumayan berat.

Oh ya, Kaito tidak ikut ke dalam mini market karena sang ibu yakin anak itu malah akan meminta ini dan itu sehingga membuatnya kerepotan. Sebagai catatan, sang ibu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kaito sehingga dia menjadi seorang anak manja, tapi juga _sedikit_ penurut sih. Buktinya, dia diam saja di luar saat sang ibu menyuruhnya tidak ikut masuk ke dalam.

* * *

><p>"Oi, oi, <em>bouya<em>," tiba-tiba seseorang berstelan jas memanggilnya dari seberang jalan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Yang membuat Kaito tertarik adalah orang itu membawa banyak sekali _snack_, plus... _ice cream_! Senyum cerah pun segera mampir di wajahnya. Dia tidak merasa curiga sedikit pun karena sudah terbiasa melihat manusia berpenampilan begitu di rumahnya. Ah, memangnya apa sih yang bisa dicurigai oleh seorang bocah?

Kaito pun menyeberangi jalan dengan hati-hati, lalu menghampiri paman berjas hitam yang tadi.

"Paman memanggilku?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya hanya menyeringai.

"Kalau kau mau ikut, paman masih punya banyak untumu," katanya.

"Uwaaaah... baiklah paman!" seru Kaito.

* * *

><p>Wanita cantik berambut biru panjang itu langsung panik begitu melihat Kaito lenyap dari pandangan sekeluarnya dari mini market. Mata birunya langsung bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Kaito.<p>

"Kaito!" panggilnya entah pada siapa.

Di sana jelas sekali banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang, tapi tak satu pun yang diketahuinya bernama Kaito. Kemana anak itu? Kenapa dia tidak bisa diam walaupun hanya satu menit? Benar sekali kalau dia penurut, namun hanya _sedikit_. Itu artinya masih ada _sedikit_ lainnya yang haus untuk membangkang.

Di suruh menunggu di luar anak itu memang menurut, tapi akhirnya dia pergi juga. Ya ampun, benar-benar merepotkan. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama Kaito menghilang semenjak dibawa ke super market. Pasti dia masih ada di sekitar sini.

* * *

><p>Wanita itu terus berjalan cepat menyusuri jalanan. Entah bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke sana; ke sebuah tempat sepi di belakang bangunan tua yang sudah tidak lagi dipakai. Jaraknya memang agak jauh dengan mini market tapi mungkin saja Kaito datang untuk bermain di daerah sini. Entahlah, mungkin firasat seorang ibu yang telah menuntunnya.<p>

Saat berjalan lebih jauh, wanita itu terkejut begitu melihat empat orang manusia berjas hitam mengelilingi Kaito yang sedang terlungkup di atas tanah. Bukan hanya itu, kepalanya diinjak oleh salah satu dari mereka. Melihat hal itu sudah tentu membuat badan si wanita bergerak dengan sendirinya sambil melakukan serangan apa pun yang terpikirkan.

"KAITO!" pekiknya sambil berlari mengayunkan belanjaan yang dia bawa ke arah orang-orang itu yang sudah pasti dapat menghindarinya. Bahkan dua orang dari mereka langsung menangkap kedua tangan wanita itu dengan kasar.

"Hee... perempuan itu memang nekat! Mereka pikir bisa mengalahkan orang dengan barang belanjaan?"

"KAA-CHAN!" Kaito langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Berisik!" seru orang yang sedang menginjak kepalanya, lalu tanpa segan-segan menendang kepala anak itu dengan keras.

Buagh!

"KAITO! Hentikan! Kumohon, hentikan!" ibu Kaito berteriak keras sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman dua orang di belakangnya.

"Kalau kau berisik terus, nanti orang-orang bisa dengar lho," seringai si pelaku penendangan sambil berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Kaa...chan... uhuk..." Kaito berusaha untuk bangkit. Orang yang menjabat sebagai pelaku penendangan itu pun langsung kesal begitu melihat si bocah masih bisa mengangkat kepala. Spontan orang itu berjalan cepat ke arah Kaito, lalu menarik lengan kanannya tinggi-tinggi sehingga badannya juga ikut terangkat ke udara.

"Lihat ibumu, benar-benar tidak berdaya! Chuih! Berbeda sekali saat melakukan penindasan pada kami!"

"Kaito! Gh! Lepaskan aku!" saat melihat Kaito diperlakukan sedemikian kejamnya, sang ibu sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Lalu–

Buagh! Buagh!

Dengan cepat, wanita itu menendang perut kedua orang di belakangnya, lalu berlari menghampiri Kaito, berusaha merengkuhnya.

"_Kuso_ _Onna_..." geram salah satu orang yang tadi terkena tendangan. Gerakan cepat wanita itu sudah lumayan membuatnya kesal. Dia memang tidak pernah menyangka kalau si wanita bisa melakukan sedikit gerakan bela diri.

"Cih!" langsung saja orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat sambil melotot galak.

"Oi.. oi.." orang yang lain langsuung terlihat panik di tempat, "Kita di sini bukan untuk–!"

"_URUSEEEEEE_!" seru orang itu sambil menghunus pisaunya ke arah ibu Kaito, dan–

Jleb!

"Ka..." mata Kaito melebar begitu melihat ibunya ditikam, sedangkan orang yang mengangkat tangan anak itu terlihat tidak peduli sambil menurunkan badannya perlahan. Saat itu Kaito merasa memiliki kesempatan sehingga dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, tapi–

Grep!

"Hora... _bouya_, kau pikir kemana kau akan pergi, hah?" orang itu masih saja menyeringai setelah menahan kedua tangan Kaito.

"KAA-CHAN! KAA-CHAAAAAN...!" teriak Kaito sambil berusaha memberontak keras.

"Ka...i...to..." ibunya pun terjatuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya.

"KA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN...!"

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Pelaku pembunuhan itu dengan sadisnya menikam tubuh sang ibu dengan ganas. Dua orang yang berada di tempat itu–selain seorang yang sedang menahan Kaito–langsung berlarian ke arah mereka.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

"_Hentikan! Oi! Oi!"_

Kaito sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara apa pun. Semenjak ibunya ditikam berkali-kali dengan kejam, indera pendengarannya juga langsung tidak bekerja. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah meraung sekuat tenaga, berharap sang ibu masih bisa bertahan dengan mendengar suaranya yang sumbang.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Kaa-chan!"

"Lihatlah _bouya_," orang di belakangnya menyeringai lebar, "Kalian benar-benar tidak berdaya. Sudah sepantasnya kalian semua mati!"

"Kaa-chan! Bagunlah, Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" Kaito yang tidak mempedulikan omongan orang itu masih terus berteriak-teriak sampai ibunya ambruk ke tanah, "KAA-CHAN!"

"Berisik kau!"

BUAGH!

Karena kesal, orang itu langsung memukul Kaito dengan sebuah pistol yang entah darimana dikeluarkannya.

"Suara apa itu tadi?!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang-orang lokal.

Ternyata suara berisik yang disebabkan pukulan keras itu mengundang derap langkah banyak orang. Keempat orang yang ada di sana langsung kabur mencari tempat sembunyi.

"Ayo pergi!"

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Rin terdiam dalam hening. Hanya genggaman tangannya saja yang lebih erat. Dia ingin Kaito tahu kalau dirinya sedang mencoba untuk menguatkan. Sungguh. Siapa pun akan merasa miris bila melihat ekspresi yang sedang dikeluarkan Kaito saat ini. Tentu saja. Dia baru saja mengenang dan menceritakan sebuah masalalu yang tak menyenangkan. Tidak. Bahkan buruk.<p>

"Sebenarnya aku..." Kaito menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat lagi.

Rin masih menatap Kaito, tangannya juga masih menggenggam tangan anak itu yang sedang terkepal. Merasa tak ada hal yang harus dibicarakan, Rin mengusap kepala Kaito dengan lembut, membuat anak itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Maaf..." gumam Rin, "Aku... tidak tahu kalau kau punya masalalu yang..."

Kaito mendecih pelan yang tak terdengar oleh siapa pun. Sial. Saat ini dia benar-benar merasa dikasihani, tapi tidak ada kekuatan untuk melawan. Dia tidak ingin bila orang lain merasa iba padanya. Ya. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih lemah lagi.

"Jangan mengasihani–"

"Aku tidak merasa kasihan padamu," potong Rin, "Justru aku merasa kau itu kuat. Kenapa tidak dari dulu aku mengetahui hal seperti ini..."

"Idiot..." gumam Kaito, "Kalau aku kuat, aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu.."

Rin terbelalak. Apa katanya? Kata-kata Kaito seakan-akan terdengar seperti hanya dirinya saja yang sudah mendengar semua kebenaran itu; masalalu Kaito. Apa benar baru dirinya saja yang mengetahui hal ini...?

Rin memasang sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya, menatap Kaito yang terlihat sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Gadis itu lalu mempererat genggamannya.

"Kau tenang saja Kaito," senyumnya, "Karena sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi.."

Deg!

Lagi-lagi... debaran itu menghantam dada Kaito. Sial. Kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu Kaito? Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membenci nagareboshi," ucap Rin sambil memandang lurus ke atas langit. Kaito terdiam.

"Semua orang yang meninggal akan menjadi bintang," lanjut gadis itu.

"Konyol," sahut Kaito. Rin terkikik kecil.

"Memang," katanya, "Tapi kalau kau percaya, maka setiap kali kau menatap langit berbintang, kau akan bisa merasakan orang yang sudah meninggal tersebut. Seperti ibumu."

Kaito hanya terdiam sambil ikut memandang langit. Rin tersenyum, menatap anak itu dari samping.

"Kau bisa merasakannya 'kan...?" tanya Rin. Kaito tidak menjawab.

"Aku pun..." lanjut gadis itu, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, "Suatu saat nanti akan berada di sana, menjadi salah satu nagareboshi."

Mendengar hal itu, Kaito langsung mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap si gadis dengan heran, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Karenanya," ujar Rin, "Kau harus berhenti membenci bintang jatuh."

"Kau..." Kaito tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau dan aku. Kita dan nagareboshi," ucap gadis itu, "Akan menjadi satu."

Kaito tertegun dalam diam. Itu memang ucapan yang biasa saja. Sangat biasa malah. Namun karena yang mengucapkan adalah gadis di hadapannya, kata-kata itu jadi terkesan dalam dan indah. Menjijikan memang bila harus mengakuinya. Namun itulah kenyataan. Kenyataan tidak selalu sesuai dengan keinginan, dan hal ini berlaku bahkan untuk Kaito sekalipun.

Karena merasa tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Kaito akhirnya diam saja sambil menatap Rin. Lagipula, gadis itu juga terus-terusan menatapnya daritadi. Cih. Hal ini mengingatkan Kaito pada kejadian memalukan yang sempat terjadi di rumah sakit. Hah?! Rumah sakit?! Brengsek! Kenapa pula otaknya berjalan miring?! Kenapa dia malah teringat dengan kejadian menggelikan itu?!

Tapi... itu semua tidak dapat dihentikan. Saat melihat kedua bola matanya, Kaito kembali terserang penyakit kejang sesaat. Lalu... kedua bola mata domba sial itu lagi-lagi mendekat. Padahal dia tidak merasa mendekatinya. Apa ini hanya imajinasi saja? Benarkah? Kalau benar begitu, berarti dia sudah memiliki imajinasi kotor yang menjijikan! Aaargh! Kenapa tidak segera disudahi saja?! Meskipun begitu, tetap saja badannya diam tak bergeming.

Sekarang, Kaito benar-benar sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi sekitarnya. Kali ini yang ada di hadapannya adalah Rin. Ya. Hanya gadis itu. Jadi untuk apa dia memikirkan hal-hal lain yang tidak berguna? Yah, meskipun gadis di hadapannya itu memang tidak berguna juga sih, tapi... setidaknya orang ini ada untuknya. Sial. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu.

* * *

><p>Luka senang sekali bisa bergi ke acara <em>star gazing<em> tahun ini. Apalagi dia ditemani oleh seseorang yang juga sama-sama menyukai _star gazing_; Kamui Gakupo. Yap. Mereka berdua kini sedang berbaring terlentang di atas hamparan padang rumput sambil tak henti-hentinya menatap bintang.

"Bintang apa yang kau lihat paling terang?" tanya Gakupo.

Luka mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru langit indah di atasnya. Sebenarnya pemandangan ini sungguh luar biasa. Bahkan langit malam ini bukan seperti langit malam. Cahaya bintang yang memberi kesan warna-warni membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih cerah.

Luka terbagun dari posisinya semula, lalu menunjuk salah satu bintang besar yang terlihat berwarna biru cerah.

"It–" saat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tenggorokan Luka langsung tercekat demi melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih menarik dari pada bintang yang sedang ditunjuknya.

Ah, pasalnya saat hendak menatap ke atas, mata semua orang pasti melihat bagian tengah terlebih dahulu. Nah, bagian tengah itulah yang membuat Luka menurunkan pandangannya. Dan ternyata... itu adalah... Kaito dan Rin?! _Tte iuka_, mau apa mereka berdua?!

"Apa yang sedang..." gumam Luka tak jelas. Gakupo yang melihat perubahan wajah Luka langsung mengangkat alis.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Luka menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu hanya mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mengetik sesuatu sebentar.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Gakupo lagi. Luka menggeleng.

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Kaito masih saja terpaku pada kedua mata gadis di hadapannya. Meskipun beberapa saat yang lalu dia sempat berpikiran positif, tapi semuanya dengan serta-merta berubah menjadi negatif yang akhirnya membawa anak itu berpikiran untuk pergi saja. Namun begitulah, dia tidak bisa. Sial sekali. Mengapa pada saat-saat genting seperti ini tenaga justru malah tidak berguna?! Dasar brengsek!<p>

"Eng... Kaito..." akhirnya Rin mengalihkan pandangannya, menyelamatkan Kaito dari ketidakberdayaan yang daritadi terus membelenggu.

"Apa?!" sahut Kaito dengan ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

"Eng... aku... aku mau ke toilet sebentar," kata Rin sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Ng? Terus?" Kaito merasa tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu harus minta ijin padanya saat ingin pergi ke toilet.

"Maksudnya, kau harus mengantarku," Rin memperjelas kata-katanya.

"Haah?!" Kaito setengah berteriak, membuat sebagian orang menatap mereka berdua. Rin langsung panik di tempat.

"Ih, berisik!" omel Rin, "Aku tidak mau ke toilet sendirian! Kau pikir bisa membiarkanku pergi sendiri malam-malam begini?"

Kaito melengos sebal. Baru saja semenit yang lalu domba brengsek itu membuatnya merasa baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang dia sudah membuat Kaito kesal. Apa dia pikir Kaito itu seorang pembantu?! Enak saja menyuruhnya ikut ke toilet?!

"Pergi saja sendiri!" ketus Kaito sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput dengan cuek. Rin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah Kaito, aku tidak mungkin pergi sendiri. Nanti aku traktir _ice cream_ lho!" rayu Rin yang langsung membuat Kaito menunjukkan tampang setengah berminat.

"Me-memangnya aku anak kecil apa, heh!" dengus Kaito sambil berdiri lalu berbalik, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memerah, "Ayo cepat! Aku hanya tidak mau kau nyasar, jadi aku tidak harus mencarimu kemana-mana!"

Rin terkikik kecil melihat kelakuan Kaito. _Mattaku_, meskipun sikap dan perangainya sudah 'menyerupai' anak remaja, tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang masih membocah. Lucu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?! Cepat! Kita menghalangi orang lain!" sungut Kaito sambil sedikit membungkuk ketika melihat beberapa orang merasa terganggu karena dia berdiri.

"Iya! Iya!"

* * *

><p>"ITTAI!"<p>

PRAAAANG!

Miku melempar tutup panci yang langsung terasa panas ketika disentuh. _Iie_, sebenarnya tersentuh sih. Gadis itu tidak memakai pelindung apa pun saat hendak membuka tutup panci sehingga sebagian jarinya langsung memerah.

"Waduh... hanya tinggal ini saja, maka selesai sudah! Tapi kenapa susah sekali sih?!" gerutu Miku sambil mematikan kompor dengan cemas.

"Aduh..." gadis itu menghapus peluh di dahinya. Huff... ternyata memasak bisa semelelahkan ini.

Miku menatap sup yang masih berada di atas kompor. Penampilannya acak-acakan sih, tapi mudah-mudahan rasanya tidak begitu parah mengingat dia sudah mencampurkan semua bumbu yang terdapat di dalam resep.

Sebelum memasak, Miku sengaja mencari-cari banyak resep masakan dan mencoba untuk membuat salah satu. Yah, meskipun hasilnya tidak terlalu memuaskan, mudah-mudahan anak itu tetap suka, batin Miku.

Saat hendak memindahkan sup ke dalam mangkuk, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Miku segera berlari ke ruang tamu untuk melihat pesan yang datang.

"Apa Kaito ya?" gumam Miku sambil membuka ponselnya. Eh, ternyata bukan. Itu dari Luka-senpai.

_From: Luka-senpai_

_Miku-chan. Apa hubunganmu dengan Kaito baik-baik saja? Jujur, aku tidak merasa begitu sekarang ini._

_End_

Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Apa maksudnya...?

"Hm..." Miku mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berusaha menangkap makna tersirat dari pesan yang dikirim Luka. Biasanya kalau Luka sudah mengirimi atau menelponnya, berarti sesuatu yang penting sedang terjadi. Kali ini menyangkut Kaito... dan hubungan anak itu dengan dirinya? Memangnya...

Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah hari ini, jam ini, detik ini sedang diadakan acara _star gazing_ 'kan? Lalu... kenapa Luka menanyakan soal hubungannya dengan Kaito di saat-saat seperti itu? Seorang penggemar rasi bintang atau yang semacamnya model Luka tentu tidak akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bintang-bintang kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih bagus untuk diperhatikan–paling tidak, lebih menarik.

"Apa Kaito..." Miku menggumam tak jelas. Sesaat kemudian, otaknya menangkap sesuatu yang mungkin tidak masuk akal.

Apa saat ini Kaito sedang berada di acara itu...? Siapa pun yang boleh masuk ke sana hanyalah _couple_. Lalu, seandainya memang benar anak itu ada di sana, berarti dia sedang bersama dengan seorang cewek. Bicara tentang cewek, Kaito tidak pernah berdekatan dengan siapa pun kecuali dengannya dan... Rin.

"Ah..." tiba-tiba Miku merasa sangat lesu.

_Lagi-lagi _Rinmendahuluinya.

Tidak! Dia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang! Serangan dari Kagamine sudah terlalu membabi buta! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi.

Segera Miku menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya.

* * *

><p>Bossu sedang asyik menonton televisi saat salah seorang <em>maid<em> memberitahunya kalau orang tua itu baru saja mendapatkan telpon. Tanpa bertanya siapa yang menelpon, orang tua itu langsung menerima panggilan dan berbicara dengan orang di seberang.

"Oh... ya, ya... baiklah. Tidak masalah," kata Bossu sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Lebih cepat bukannya lebih baik? Ya.. ya.. oke. Selamat malam."

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan, Bossu menyeringai lebar. Hee... rupanya mereka sudah mulai serius.

* * *

><p>Kaito berdiri sendirian di pinggir jalan menuju toilet. Sial. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mana ada tukang <em>ice cream<em> berkeliaran di saat-saat seperti ini?! Yang dia lihat hanyalah pasangan, pasangan, dan pasangan. 100% tidak ada yang namanya tukang jualan. Apalagi penjual _ice cream_. Lagipula, orang idiot macam apa sih yang mau-maunya mencari penjual _ice cream_ di saat-saat yang mewajibkan semua orang bersikap romantis seperti ini?! Eits, Kaito berpikiran begitu bukan karena kemauannya.

Pasalnya, setiap dia melihat sekeliling, semua tempat sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang pacaran. Ada yang duduk berdampingan, ada yang membiarkan pasangannya tidur di pangkuan, ada yang sedang bercanda, ada yang sedang pendekatan, bahkan ada juga yang sedang ribut mempersoalkan nama bintang yang mereka tunjuk. Haah... semuanya norak. Lebih baik dia segera pulang. Tapi–

"Kaito."

Suara itu langsung memecahkan kata 'pulang' di kepala Kaito. Brengsek. Kekuatan tak terlihat macam apa yang dimiliki si domba cebol sehingga makhluk itu bisa dengan mudah melemahkan pendiriannya?!

"Kaito, kita cari tempat yang lain yuk!" tiba-tiba Rin sudah berdiri di samping Kaito saat dia menoleh. Anak itu hanya mendengus sambil melempar pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Semuanya sesak. Banyak sekali orang," komentarnya begitu tidak mendapatkan tempat yang bagus.

"Hm... aku tidak mau kembali ke padang rumput itu," kata Rin. Kaito langsung mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Tempatnya memang terbuka dan asyik, tapi terlalu banyak orang. Aku suka tempat yang tenang saat sedang _star gazing_," cengir Rin. Kaito melengos.

"Lalu? Aku harus membuatmu senang dengan mencarikan tempat sampah yang kau sukai, begitu?!" sungutnya. Rin langsung memukul pelan lengan Kaito.

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak sih jangan selipkan kata 'sampah' di kalimatmu?! Kau itu tidak mengenal situasi apa," dumel Rin. Matanya kemudian mencari-cari suatu tempat yang kelihatan nyaman di dekat sebuah pohon besar.

"Kesana yuk!" tunjuk Rin pada pohon besar yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Kaito pasrah saja saat lengannya ditarik gadis itu, menuju ke arah pohon. Saat mereka sampai, tanpa disangka-sangka di balik pohon itu ada pasangan manusia yang sedang mengobrol, membuat Kaito dan Rin tiba-tiba terdiam, merasa serba salah. Pasalnya, yang sedang kedua manusia itu bicarakan adalah–

"Hah?" suara sang lelaki terdengar kaget.

"Se-seperti yang kubilang... kalau aku... etto... aku... sebenarnya aku... padamu..."

Hening.

Kaito dan Rin sedikit saling lirik sebelum kembali berdiri tegap sambil tetap merapat ke pohon karena takut ketahuan. Ya ampun, kalau begini caraya, mereka berdua seperti sedang mengintip orang pacaran saja.

"Um... _wakaru saa_..." suara lelaki itu terdengar lagi.

"Eh?!" kali ini anak ceweknya yang terkejut.

Rin langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ya ampuuuuun! Bukannya ini seperti acara menyatakan perasaan ya?! Uwaaaa...

"Aku juga..." lelaki itu melemahkan suaranya, "Aku juga... sama. Ehm, maaf aku tidak bisa jujur dari dulu.."

Sekarang giliran Kaito yang tegang. Tch! Obrolan itu benar-benar membuatnya tercengang. Aaaa... dan lagi, entah kenapa mata birunya tidak bisa untuk tidak bergerak ke samping dan menatap gadis pirang yang sedang berdiri di sana; di sampingnya.

"He–"

Tep!

Baru saja Kaito mengeluarkan sedikit suara, tangan Rin sudah mampir ke mulutnya, menutupnya rapat-rapat sehingga anak itu tidak bisa bersuara, bahkan bernapas.

"Ssssh! Kita pergi!" bisik Rin sambil berusaha mengintip dari balik pohon.

Setelah merasa cukup aman, tangan kecil gadis itu menggenggam tangan Kaito, menariknya untuk berjalan mengikuti. Kaito sedikit terpana kali ini. Ah sebenarnya... ini kali pertama gadis itu berani menyentuh telapak tangannya.

Yah... kalau diingat-ingat, yang dilakukan si gadis hanya menarik-narik lengan bajunya, atau lengannya, tapi entah kenapa ada sensasi yang berbeda saat tangan mereka bersentuhan. Itu membuat wajah Kaito panas tanpa sebab yang pasti. Meski begitu, Kaito tidak berniat melepaskannya. Genggaman gadis itu terasa hangat...

Cih! Sepertinya nanti anak itu perlu me-_rontgent_ kepalanya. Siapa tahu ada kerusakan di dalam sana sehingga dia bisa berpikiran bodoh seperti tadi tentang gadis domba itu. Sial.

* * *

><p>Rin dan Kaito berhenti berjalan di depan sebuah bangku yang kebetulan baru saja ditinggalkan oleh makhluk yang menempatinya. Mereka berdua lalu duduk di sana. Tempat itu lumayan. Agak jauh dari tempat yang pacaran tadi ataupun toilet, juga tidak terlalu banyak orang meskipun masih ada yang berisiknya terdengar.<p>

"Haaaah... akhirnya bisa punya tempat sendiri," desah Rin lega. Kaito mendengus.

"Kau pikir ini tempatmu?" sungutnya.

Rin hanya nyengir lebar menanggapinya. Seketika dia melihat sebuah bintang yang bersinar sangat terang. Saat hendak menunjuknya, gadis itu merasa tangannya berat. Rin pun menoleh dan mendapati tangan kecilnya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Kaito balik digenggam dengan erat.

Deg!

Se-sejak kapan Kaito balik menggenggam tangannya?! Kyaaa!

Rin langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ya ampun! Kalau Kaito melihat ini, dia pasti sudah mengejeknya dengan panggilan 'tomat busuk'. Tidak salah lagi, karena wajahnya sangat merah sekarang ini. Namun sepertinya Kaito menyadari pergerakan jemari gadis itu sehingga tangannya dengan cepat melepas genggaman, membuat Rin seketika tersentak.

"Eh... Kaito?" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Merasa dipanggil, Kaito melirik gadis itu dengan alis setengah terangkat.

"Aaa.. ti-tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Rin sambil menunduk. Kaito mendesah pelan.

"Mau bilang apa kau tadi?" tanyanya dengan cuek.

"Tidak... em... bintang yang itu bagus ya," Rin asal menunjuk bintang di langit karena kehilangan jejak bintang bersinar tadi. Kaito tidak merespon. Dia sibuk bersandar pada kursi taman sambil menengadah ke taburan bintang di langit.

Rin menatap bola mata Kaito yang terlihat bergetar. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan ya saat ini...? Apakah masalalunya? Tidak... mengingat masalalu itu hampir selalu menyakitkan.

"Nagareboshi..." gumam Kaito tiba-tiba saat matanya menangkap benda bergerak di langit. Rin segera mengikuti arah pandang Kaito dan menemukan dua buah nagareboshi sedang meluncur di atasnya.

"Yosh!" Rin menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menutup mata. Lama.

Kaito mendesah panjang sambil melirik gadis di sampingnya. Bukannya domba cebol itu baru saja melakukan ritualnya beberapa waktu yang lalu? Kenapa makhluk sejenis domba itu suka sekali menghabiskan waktu untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini ya?

Kaito memandang sekeliling. Setiap orang yang dilihatnya sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Rin. Tch, menyebalkan. Meskipun gadis itu memintanya untuk tidak membenci nagareboshi, namun tetap saja hal itu masih terasa menyebalkan.

"Kaito, kau mau tahu apa yang kuharapkan?" tanya Rin setelah gadis itu membuka mata. Kaito sedikit bergidig melihat binar-binar kebahagiaan yang memancar dari kedua bola hazel milik Rin.

"Tid–"

"Aku ingin Kaito memandangku," ucap Rin tanpa membiarkan Kaito menjawab untuk menolak. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kaito terpaku di tempat.

Memandang? Iya. Bukannya saat ini dia sedang memandang gadis itu? Err... Tidak. Tidak. Terlalu bodoh dan naif kalau Kaito tidak benar-benar mengerti _makna_ dari kata _memandang_ yang disebutkan Rin barusan.

"Aku suka Kaito..." gumam Rin malu-malu, namun memberanikan diri untuk tetap menatap mata anak biru itu, "Makanya aku berharap Kaito mau memandangku."

Sekarang Kaito tak bisa berkata-kata. Sial baginya untuk menganggap diri sendiri sebagai seorang bocah berusia dua tahun yang masih belajar untuk berbicara. Sial juga dirinya tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak. Sebenarnya... tidak mau bergerak.

Yang dia rasakan sekarang adalah keberadaan gadis itu di hadapannya. Semakin mendekat. Aroma yang awalnya tercium begitu menjijikan mendadak berubah menjadi sesuatu yang dia sukai. Sial. Brengsek. Dia ingin membantah, namun tak bisa.

Saat jarak di antara mereka nyaris hilang, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah bunyi sengau yang berasal dari perut Kaito. Baik si pemilik maupun gadis di hadapannya langsung berkedip berkali-kali.

"Ka-Kaito, kau... kau belum makan malam ya?" tanya Rin sambil berusaha menjauhkan pandangannya dari Kaito. Yang ditanya langsung terdiam saat gadis itu menyebut kata 'makan' dan 'malam'. Emm...?

Makan malam?!

Benar juga, kalau diingat-ngat...

"_Heh brengsek! Jangan coba-coba kau lupa dengan tugasmu malam ini!"_

Kaito langsung terperanjat sendiri begitu mengingat perkataannya pada Miku. Spontan anak itu menatap jam tangannya. Pukul 09.30. Telat!

"_Shimatta_!" umpatnya sambil berdiri, "Kau cepat pulang!"

"Eh, Kai–" belum selesai Rin bicara, anak itu sudah main kabur saja. Lho? Lho? Ada apa sih?

"Kaito! Aduh...!" Rin tidak bisa bersuara keras-keras karena takut mengganggu ketenangan di sekitarnya.

Ya ampun, lagi-lagi anak itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Sendirian. Ngomong-ngomong kalau dia sendirian, berarti dia tidak boleh berada di sekitar sana lagi _dong_...?

Benar saja. Setelah Kaito menghilang dengan paksa dari gerbang, para panitia yang bertugas segera memberi tanda pada Rin untuk menghampiri mereka ke arah gerbang. Haah... dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Kaito. Anak itu... seenaknya saja datang dan pergi. Padahal tadi sedang momen bagus. Duh...

Apa sih yang ada di kepalanya...?! Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

* * *

><p>Kaito berlari dengan cepat sambil tak henti-hentinya menatap jam tangan meskipun sesekali melirik jalan agar tidak tersandung sesuatu. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak awas pada sekelilingnya. Anak itu terlalu sibuk memikirkan jam sehingga dia langsung pergi menaiki tangga, membuka pintu dan–<p>

BLETAK!

"ARGH!"

Kaito langsung memegangi bagian kepalanya yang terkena pukulan suatu benda keras. Tanpa tahu apa-apa, sekarang bagian lain yang menjadi objek pemukulan.

Buk! Buk! Buk!

"Oi! Oi! Ada apa ini?! Hentikan!" Kaito merasa kerepotan menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari orang yang tidak bukan dan tidak lain adalah sang pemilik apartemen; Miku Hatsune.

Lagipula sedang apa dia?! Sialan! Gajah sialan itu berani sekali memanfaatkan kelemahannya yang sedang panik dan kaget untuk melakukan serangan membabi-buta.

"Kubilang berhenti gajah sial!" bentak Kaito setengah berteriak karena menyadari bahwa ini bukan 'arena' yang pas untuk berkelahi.

Pasalnya dia sudah sadar kalau dirinya sedang berada di apartemen cewek yang penduduknya sudah pasti cewek semua. Artinya dia tidak boleh terlalu berisik selama berada di sana.

"Dasar anak nyamuk! Sembarangan saja kau!" seru Miku dengan muka marah. Kaito semakin tidak mengerti, sementara kedua tangannya masih sibuk menangkis semua serangan gadis itu.

"Hei! Berhenti! Kau sudah gila ya?!" akhirnya Kaito kehilangan kesabaran sehingga dia bisa menangkap kedua tangan Miku yang masih siap untuk memukulinya dengan sebuah sendok sup. Hah... _sendok sup_...?

"Kau yang sudah gila! Kau pikir sudah pukul berapa sekarang?! Mana bisa kau pergi seenaknya! Ini tempatku, rumahku! Setidaknya kau bilang dulu mau kemana sebelum pergi sehingga aku tidak usah capek-capek menungguimu! BODOH!" tiba-tiba gadis itu menyemprotnya dengan cepat. Mungkin semua perkataan tadi dia habiskan dalam satu tarikan napas. Kaito saja sampai cengo mendengarnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!"

"Kau yang kenapa?! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?! Kau pikir ini pukul berapa?!" tanya Miku dengan nada membentak, kembali bertubi-tubi.

"Ck...!" Kaito langsung melemparkan kedua tangan gadis itu sembarangan, "Jangan berisik! Kau pikir kau ini ibuku apa?!"

"Aku memang bukan ibumu, tapi setidaknya aku bertanggungjawab terhadapmu saat ini! Kenapa sih kau tidak mau mengerti?!" balas Miku. Kaito mendengus sambil membuang muka, kesal melihat gadis gajah itu bersikap sok memperhatikan dirinya.

"Lain kali jangan pulang terlalu malam! Sekarang cuci tanganmu! Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam hari ini!" sungut Miku sambil berjalan menghentak menuju dapur. Gadis itu tidak sadar kalau Kaito kali ini sedang memandanginya dari belakang, nampak terkejut.

"_Lain kali jangan pulang terlalu malam! Sekarang cuci tanganmu!"_

Benar juga. Rasanya dia pernah mengalami hal seperti itu; pulang malam, sampai-sampai di rumah dipukuli dan dinasehati, lalu terakhir, disuruh mencuci tangan. Ini benar-benar...

"_Hora_! Ayo cepat!"

Tiba-tiba Miku membuyarkan lamunannya. Spontan anak itu membalas perkataan Miku,

"Ah, baik... "

Setelah berkata begitu, Kaito mengernyit dalam-dalam. Hei! Tunggu sebentar! Sejak kapan dia jadi anak anjing yang menurut pada majikannya?!

"Sialan kau gajah brengsek!" umpat Kaito, pelan.

Anak itu kemudian berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan, lalu melanjutkan ke arah _kotatsu_. Di atasnya sudah tersedia berbagai jenis makanan yang terlihat enak di lidah.

"Ini semua buatanmu?" tanya Kaito, dengan nada tak percaya yang terdengar samar. Miku hanya mendengungkan suaranya dengan malas sambil mengambil tempat di depan Kaito.

Nah, sekarang, acara makan malam pun dimulai. Tapi...

Siiiiiiing...

Sejak Kaito duduk, Miku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Gadis itu tidak mengajaknya bicara. Benar-benar aneh. Tambah aneh lagi sejak menyadari kalau si gadis tidak kunjung menyentuh makanan yang dibuatnya. Orang itu malah asyik mengisi gelas dengan air, lalu meminumnya. Padahal ini sudah hampir lima menit saat dia duduk di depan meja.

'Sial. Ada apa dengan situasi ini?' geram batin Kaito.

Sebenarnya anak biru itu sudah merasa kelaparan saat pertama kali melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya, tapi karena melihat si pembuat pemandangan indah itu tidak makan, terpaksa dia juga diam. Hei, begini-begini kalau sudah di meja makan, Kaito peduli dengan yang namanya kesopanan, jadi dia tidak mungkin langsung mengambil makanan seenaknya. Ditambah lagi sepertinya yang empuya rumah tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik.

Kriuuuuuk...

Tiba-tiba perut Kaito bernyanyi sumbang, memberikan efek yang luar biasa pada warna di wajahnya. Sial! Brengsek! Kaito membuang muka ke samping, berharap mukanya yang merah tidak dilihat Miku.

Kaito berdehem cukup keras untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya. Cih, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Sial. Sudahlah! Untuk apa juga dia berlama-lama berada di depan meja makan kalau tidak kunjung mengunyah?!

Karena pikirannya sudah buntu, anak itu memutuskan untuk memulai sendiri. Di depannya ada sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi tumpukan daging berbumbu. Sepertinya dimasak dengan baik. Tanpa rasa sungkan lagi, Kaito mengambil sepasang sumpit di pinggir mangkuk tersebut, lalu mulai makan.

"Hnnh..." Kaito hampir saja memuntahkan isinya kalau dia tidak segera menelan benda padat itu tanpa mengunyah terlebih dahulu.

Glup!

Panas. Panas. Panas. Sial. Kenapa pula gajah brengsek itu memasak makanan sepedas ini?! Tapi, entah kenapa hanya kali ini saja dia merasa tidak mau memarahinya. Jadi, yang dia lakukan adalah–

"_Lu..mayan_..." –mengatakan itu dengan tersendat.

Sekarang Kaito sudah benar-benar menjadi orang idiot tulen. Masakan yang jelas-jelas bukan seleranya saja dibilang lumayan. Sungguh. Sebenarnya sekarang Kaito sedang mencoba menahan rasa pedas yang menempel di lidahnya sampai-sampai anak itu tidak bisa lagi memegang sumpit dengan benar, tapi Miku terlihat cuek sekali. Benar-benar tidak memperhatikannya seujung kuku pun.

Gajah itu benar-benar sial!

.

.

.

BRAK!

"_Kuso_! Ada apa denganmu hari ini, gajah gendut brengsek?!"

Akhirnya anak itu tidak tahan dengan atmosfir menyesakkan itu, plus dia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan rasa pedas di lidah dan mulutnya sehingga mejalah yang menjadi persinggahan paling pas atas kemarahannya. Miku sedikit berurat saat mendengar kali ini sebutannya ditambah dengan kata 'gendut'. Cih, memang apa salahnya sih gendut _sedikit_?!

"Yang harusnya bertanya begitu 'kan aku!" balas Miku.

"Haaah?!"

"Hari ini kau bertingkah aneh! Mencurigakan! Ditambah lagi kau pulang larut sekali! Kau habis main apa?! Dengan siapa?!" todong Miku, ikut menggebrak meja dengan sebelah tangannya. Kaito dibuat bingung dengan semua serangan si gadis gajah itu.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan bodohmu," tukas Kaito, "Dan lagi kau bertindak seolah-olah aku ini budakmu? Sialan!"

"Aku tidak menganggapmu budak! Terserah kau mau beranggapan bagaimana, aku hanya bertanya kau dari mana saja hari ini!"

Kaito mendengus.

"Beri aku minum!" suruhnya. Miku melengos sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ambil saja sendiri! Memangnya kau tuan apa!" sungut gadis itu sambil berlalu dari hadapannya.

Kaito hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak habis pikir. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat sikap seperti itu dari si gajah idiot. Kalau dipikir-pikir, waktu pertamakali bertemu di gang kecil, sikapnya juga kasar dan serampangan seperti tadi. Heh. Ternyata benar dia itu _ino_ bermuka dua.

"Brengsek! Awas kau!" umpat Kaito sambil buru-buru mengambil air untuk diminum.

* * *

><p>11.45 malam. Kaito tidak bisa tidur. Biasanya setelah kecapekan, dia akan langsung tidur dan tidak perlu susah-susah berusaha menghitung domba seperti orang idiot sampai matanya terlelap. Cih. Pertama, dia memikirkan kejadian sewaktu di taman kota yang jelas-jelas membuatnya merasa marah tak jelas. Bukankah dia sudah meninggalkan si cewek domba begitu saja?<p>

Ah, entah dia marah kepada diri sendiri atau pada sesuatu yang abstrak, yang bahkan otak jenius Kaito pun gagal memaparkannya. Kedua, anak itu memikirkan kenapa tiba-tiba sikap si gajah idiot bisa berubah hanya dalam beberapa jam saja. Seingatnya waktu sore, gajah idiot itu masih memasang wajah 'imut-yang-sama-sekali-tidak-imut'-nya. Tapi sekarang...?

"Sial!" Kaito menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal.

Memangnya dia sudah melakukan apa sih? Masa' gajah itu marah hanya gara-gara dirinya pulang telat?! Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan otaknya. Tak diragukan lagi.

Untuk memastikan kebenaran 'teori tak berbentuk' di kepalanya itu, Kaito memutuskan untuk bangkit dari _fuuton_, lalu memegang _handle_ pintu, memutarnya secara perlahan.

Krieeek...

Baru saja setengah badan yang hampir keluar, anak itu mendengar sebuah lantunan suara halus. Suara yang... ind–ah! Apa sajalah itu, yang pasti suara itu bisa melahirkan sihir yang bagus untuk membawanya pergi ke tempat sang suara berasal.

"_Nando demo aitai kara taisetsuna kagayaku egao ni_..."

Kaito berdiri di balik tembok menatap sosok gadis berambut hijau panjang di sana, di balik jendela rumah, di depan balkon. Gadis itu sedang memainkan sebuah gitar dan terlihat asyik memandangi langit. Entah kenapa, rasanya baru kali ini gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih dan... kecewa...? Apa? Kenapa Kaito bisa menebak hal-hal semacam itu? Bahkan dirinya bukan siapa-siapa si gadis. Spontan wajah Kaito memanas saat memikirkannya.

Oh iya, kalau dipikir-pikir, mau apa tadi dia ke sini ya? Anak itu melupakannya. Dia terlalu asyik memandangi Miku yang masih terus menyenandungkan lagu di luar sana.

_Nakushita mono tachi kazoeru yori mo_

_ima koko ni aru mono wo shinjite  
>Kangae sugi tatte kitto dame ni naru bakari <em>

_buki youna tsubasa demo toberu yo..._

Tiba-tiba lagu berhenti. Kaito langsung terhenyak di tempat dan secara tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah barang di dekatnya sehingga menimbulkan suara mengerikan yang membuat perhatian Miku mengarah padanya.

PRAK!

Pecah. Sebuah vas unik yang tersimpan di sebuah meja kecil di dekat dinding pecah. Untung tidak ada isinya. Tapi bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan Kaito, melainkan... gadis bermodel rambut _micky mouse_ itu yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan ke arahnya, membuat laki-laki itu mendadak bisu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya gadis itu, sedikit dengan nada curiga.

Kaito kelabakan sendiri sambil melirik kiri-kanan, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan alasan, tapi nihil. Dari setiap benda yang dilihatnya, tak satu pun yang bisa dia jadikan dasar untuk membela diri.

"Hei, aku di sini tahu," Miku mulai sinis.

"Hah?! I-iya aku tahu!" sahut Kaito cepat, "Aku hanya..."

"Memecahkan vas miliku," komplit Miku sambil menunjuk vas yang sudah hancur di bawah kaki Kaito. Kaito menunduk, mengikuti arah telunjuk Miku.

"La-lalu?! Lalu kau mau apa, hah?!" tanya Kaito, seperti orang idiot.

Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. Tingkah lakunya seperti bukan 'Kaito Shion'. Kenapa ya? Apa dia sakit? Gadis itu lalu mencoba mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih dahi Kaito, tapi tiba-tiba anak itu mundur beberapa langkah yang langsung membuat si gadis bingung di tempat.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Miku.

Sepertinya gadis itu tidak peduli dengan vas yang baru saja dirusak Kaito. Dia lebih memilih untuk menguak misteri dibalik tingkah aneh anak lelaki di hadapannya. Ada apa ya? Apa ini karena sikapnya yang mendadak cuek? Masa' Kaito bisa terpengaruh semudah itu sih?

Sebenarnya Miku memang berniat bersikap kejam terhadap anak itu karena sudah berlaku seenaknya, dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah ketika dia menunggu di rumah, anak itu malah asyik-asyikan pergi keluar dengan Rin! Ah, tapi semua itu sudah bukan masalah lagi sekarang.

"Kaito... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Miku dengan sedikit nada khawatir.

Kaito masih terlihat kaku, tegang dan pucat seperti mayat hidup. Kenapa sih? Melihatnya seperti ini membuat Miku semakin cemas saja.

"Hei... kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak sakit 'kan...?" gadis itu pelan-pelan mendekati Kaito yang terus saja melangkah mundur menjauhinya.

"_Kuso_..." umpat Kaito tanpa terdengar siapa pun.

Apa mungkin dirinya benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi orang idiot?! Saking tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, dirinya malah bertindak aneh seperti ini–menjauh dan bertingkah ketakutan. Benar-benar memalukan. Brengsek! Mana tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing lagi. Ada apa sih?!

Duk!

Tiba-tiba punggungnya menyentuh tembok sehingga anak itu tidak bisa lagi menjauh. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sekarang dia tidak bisa bergerak, sedangkan Miku terlihat semakin khawatir dan langkahnya semakin cepat mendekati.

"Kaito...?! Hei...!" Miku panik hebat saat melihat wajah Kaito semakin pucat. Gadis itu langsung mengambil langkah cepat dari pada maju selangkah-selangkah seperti tadi, dan tanpa diduga-duga badan Kaito rubuh ke lantai.

"Kaito!"

* * *

><p>Kaito merasa lemas. Sial. Bisa-bisanya dia terjatuh tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Lemah sekali dirinya. Apa sebaiknya dia menyerah saja menjadi anak lelaki? Tch! Memalukan! Beberapa saat yang lalu, kepalanya sempat terasa pusing tanpa sebab. Detik berikutnya dia sudah lemas dan jatuh ke lantai tanpa peringatan. Ini pasti gara-gara dia terlalu lama main-main di luar rumah.<p>

Hm... tapi sekarang posisinya sudah enak. Sepertinya ini... di sofa? Kaito merasa semua yang ada di sekelilingnya empuk dan nyaman. Belum lagi tangannya... terasa hangat. Apa ini...? Meskipun belum bisa membuka mata, tapi dia bisa merasakan kalau tangannya sedang digenggam seseorang. Siapa...? Okaa-san...? Tidak mungkin. Lalu... siapa?

"Kaito..." sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Hmm... suara ini ya. Haha. Kaito seperti orang bodoh. Baru saja dia berpikiran kalau itu adalah suara si gadis gajah. Tapi apa mungkin suaranya bisa semenenangkan ini...? Selembut ini...? Semenyenangkan ini...? Benar-benar. Jawabannya sudah tentu _tidak_. Itu pasti bukan suara si gajah idiot. Suara makhluk itu 'kan cempreng dan serampangan. Bahkan saat menolak membelikannya _ice cream_, gajah idiot itu bicara keras sekali.

Lho, memang kenapa topiknya jadi _ice cream_ ya?

Yah, itu karena saat bicara tentang _ice cream_, Kaito langsung bisa merasakan sebuah aroma harum yang kental dengan _vanilla_, seperti sekarang ini. Ya ampun. Kenapa lagi harus ada _ice cream vanilla_? Secinta-cintanya pada _ice cream_ pun, dirinya tidak pernah memimpikan bisa mencium harumnya seperti ini. Bahkan lama-lama, harumnya semakin terasa nyata.

Saat sudah meyakini bahwa sebuah _ice cream vanilla_ berada tepat di hadapan, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ya. Ya. Lembut sekali... Bahkan aroma _ice cream vanilla_ itu semakin kuat saja. Rasanya menyenangkan. Cih. Kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi itulah adanya. Dia suka mencium aromanya, dia suka dengan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, dia suka dengan...

.

.

.

Eh...?

Sentuhan... lembut...? Tidak dingin. Berarti... bukan _ice cream_?!

Spontan Kaito membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

D-E-G!

Sebuah bom dadakan pun langsung berdebam hebat di bagian dadanya. Sepertinya jantung Kaito sudah benar-benar pecah saat itu juga. Apa?! Apa yang terjadi?!

Baru saja mata _sapphire_ Kaito bertemu dengan bulatan hijau _emerald_ milik Miku. Gadis itu segera menjauhkan diri dari tempat asalnya berada. Sepertinya dia juga terkejut. Wajahnya tegang dan merah. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya?! Apa?!

Kaito menganga dan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku. Gajah itu... dia... barusaja... dia... Tch! Wajahnya yang sudah panas daritadi bertambah panas saat melihat mata gadis itu berkilat dan bergetar. Su-sungguh... ma...nis. Sial. Iya. Dia sangat manis. Kaito akhirnya mengakui itu dengan susah payah.

"Go... GOMEEEEEEEEEEEN!" tiba-tiba Miku berbalik dan bersiap untuk lari, tapi tangan Kaito bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk mencekal lengan kecil gadis itu. Benar-benar merepotkan. Setelah merusak jantungnya sedemikian rupa, sekarang mau seenaknya saja kabur?! Tidak mungkin!

Kaito menarik lengan Miku dengan kuat sehingga kini gadis itu terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Dan entah iblis apa yang merasuki Kaito, tanpa ampun dia langsung merebut kebebasan si gadis dengan satu gerakan cepat, membuatnya membatu seketika. Membuat matanya kembali melebar. Menjadikan kedua kristal _emerald_-nya mengecil dan membulat dengan utuh.

Ini... begitu nyata. Dengan degup jantung yang berjalan begitu cepat, gadis itu mendapati bibirnya ditekan dengan kuat oleh bibir tipis Kaito. Masih belum bisa menguasai diri, gadis itu merasa tekanannya bertambah kuat, membuat si gadis merasa perlu mendorong laki-laki di hadapannya jauh-jauh. Namun belum sempat Miku mendorong, tiba-tiba dia merasakan tekanan itu semakin berkurang. Dan akhirnya... melembut, membuat gadis itu seketika kehilangan tenaga, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk tetap membuka mata.

Sungguh aneh. Miku merasa ringan dan bahagia saat merasakan kelembutan Kaito yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya selama ini. Bahkan kini, Miku sudah merasa tidak perlu lagi bersikap cuek terhadapnya. Ah... benarkah ini... Kaito?

* * *

><p>"Kaito bodoh!" Rin menendang tempat tidurnya dengan marah. Benar-benar! Rasanya dia ingin sekali menonjok hidung mancung Kaito saat ini juga!<p>

Rin merasa kesal. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dia 'ditelantarkan' oleh Kaito. Tandai, oleh KAITO. Sudah dua kali pula dia pulang seorang diri setelah melakukan _date_ dengan orang itu. Sebenarnya Kaito itu manusia bukan sih?! Kenapa dia tidak punya hati?! Masa' anak cewek ditinggal sendirian?! Di malam hari pula?! Untung tadi dirinya menghubungi rumah untuk dijemput sehingga tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan pulang sendirian.

Lagipula, kemana anak itu pergi?! Bukannya mereka sudah baikan ya? Ah, maksudnya... dia sudah tidak marah lagi 'kan?! Tapi kenapa justru anak itu masih saja kabur dan bukannya pulang ke rumah? Aduuuuuh!

Rin membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kesal. Saat sudah merasa capek sendiri, akhirnya Rin menghembuskan napas panjang sambil menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Putih. Tidak ada yang spesial. Mengerikan.

"Ugh!" Rin menyeret kedua kakinya ke arah jendela, menggeser benda itu, lalu merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya. Haaaah... segar. Ternyata angin luar bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang.

Sebenarnya Rin berharap kalau angin itu juga bisa membawa pergi kekesalannya pada Kaito sehingga malam ini gadis itu bisa tidur dengan tenang. Masalahnya sekarang sudah hampir pukul 12 malam. Yah, hanya tersisa sekitar lima menit lagilah. Dan semenjak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di rumah, kedua matanya tidak mau terpejam. Ini benar-benar mengganggu.

Kalau sudah begini, Rin harus berbicara dengan Kaito besok. Ya. Lihat saja. Besok sepulang sekolah, dirinya akan benar-benar menampakkan diri di _Voca High School_.

Tunggu saja, Kaito!

* * *

><p>Kaito menjauhkan diri setelah merasa nafasnya habis. Sial. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang sudah pasti menjalar sampai ke daun telinga. Dia juga tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap mata gadis di hadapannya itu. Benar-benar sialan. Sebenarnya Kaito sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusaja dilakukannya. Argh, masa bodohlah! Yang jelas sekarang mereka tidak boleh bertatapan dulu!<p>

"Ka–"

Grep!

Kaito langsung menangkap kepala Miku dengan tangan kanannya sebelum kedua bola kristal gadis itu sukses menabrak lautan di matanya–yang kemudian mungkin akan membuat anak itu pingsan untuk kali kedua. Alhasil, sekarang wajah Miku berada tepat di dada Kaito.

"Jangan lihat aku," gumam Kaito, sedikit terengah.

Entah sejak kapan nafasnya jadi memburu begini. Dan Kaito yakin kalau Miku juga sedang merasakan hal yang sama. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas si gadis yang iramanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya.

Sial. Kaito merasa kepalanya melemas. Tanpa sengaja, anak itu menjatuhkan dagunya tepat di atas kepala Miku. Tinggi mereka memang berbeda. Wajar saja kalau Kaito bisa melakukan itu. Maksudnya, bisa menyimpan dagu di atas kepala kecil Miku yang pendek. Dengan posisi seperti ini, sebenarnya Kaito merasa tidak bisa diam, tapi dia tidak mau membuang momen itu dengan cuma-cuma. Hah?! Sejak kapan dia berpikiran seperti itu?! Apa dia bodoh?!

Argh! Singkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu, Kaito! Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencoba untuk tenang. Setelah ini, kau akan melupakan semuanya. Yap. Setelah fajar menyingsing, pasti semua ilusi ini akan sirna ditelan bumi. Jadi sekarang, kau tenang saja... Batinnya terus memberikan semangat positif yang bahkan Kaito sendiri tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya semangat itu hanyalah omong kosong yang hampa. Namun perlahan-lahan dia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti omong kosong itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk percaya dan melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan... saat ini saja.

Di lain sisi, Miku bisa mendengar degup jantung Kaito di dadanya yang ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan degup jantung miliknya. Ini membuat Miku merasa sedikit besar hati, tapi tentu saja dia tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Hanya dengan mengetahui kalau saat ini Kaito sedang gugup saja sudah cukup. Tapi ternyata Miku tidak mau terus-menerus merasa terdesak seperti ini. Lalu, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dirinya benar-benar gugup. Bahkan mungkin lebih gugup dari Kaito.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia sedang berada di pangkuan Kaito. Wajahnya berada di dada Kaito. Lalu dia juga bisa meraskan leher Kaito menempel pada bagian atas dahinya. Belum cukup dengan itu, sekarang dagu Kaito juga sedang bertengger di atas kepalanya. Sebenarnya tidak mungkin merasa nyaman saat seseorang sedang gugup. Namun apa yang dirasakan Miku begitu aneh. Dia ingin pergi, tapi tak ingin pergi. Ingin lepas tapi tak ingin melepaskan diri, jadi dia membiarkan Kaito memeluknya sampai anak itu sendiri yang melepakan. Itu... cukup adil 'kan?

Tapi! Tapi! Tapi! Lama-lama berada di posisi seperti itu tanpa mengobrol cukup membuat suasana menjadi canggung juga. Terpaksa Miku harus mencari topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Ka-Kai–"

"Berisik..." gumam Kaito sambil menggeser dagunya sehingga sekarang yang menempel di atas kepala Miku adalah bagian pipi. Entah kenapa sepertinya sekarang Kaito bisa bersikap lebih tenang dari yang tadi.

Miku berjengit saat merasakan Kaito memeluknya sedikit lebih erat. Bahkan kali ini tangan kirinya ikut ambil bagian dengan mengitari bagian pinggang si gadis. Hal itu membuat Miku bengong dengan wajah yang tidak mau lepas dari rona merah.

"Kau diam saja," Kaito menggumam lagi.

Saat mendengar suara terakhir Kaito, Miku benar-benar merasa badan anak itu sudah tidak tegang lagi. _Are_...? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Miku mencoba untuk mendengarkan detak jantung anak itu yang... ternyata sudah berangsur-angsur normal. Akhirnya gadis itu menunggu selama beberapa menit sampai dirinya juga sudah merasa kembali normal–yah, meskipun posisinya masih belum.

"Kaito...?" Miku memanggil anak itu sekali lagi.

"Ng..." balasnya.

Miku langsung memutar memutar bola matanya sambil berpikir keras untuk apa dia coba-coba memanggil Kaito tadi–dengan kata lain; menyesali tindakannya memanggil nama Kaito. Tapi gadis itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa terlepas dari pikirannya dan langsung merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kaito berikut ini.

"Kau... habis makan _ice cream vanilla_ ya?"

"Ap-apa?! A-aku tid–?!"

"Tidak usah bohong!" tandas Kaito sambil sedikit menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah supaya bisa melihat wajah Miku yang sudah tidak bisa dikontrol lagi.

"Aku tid–"

"Tetap saja ketahuan," potong Kaito, "Aku tahu–"

"Iya! Iya! Aku makan! Nanti kapan-kapan aku traktir! Jadi diam saja ya! Diam!" serobot Miku sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Aduuh... malunya...! Pasti anak itu tahu saat... kyaaah! Miku semakin tidak bisa mengontrol diri. _Kami-sama_, rasanya dia ingin bisa menghilang saat ini juga!

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit dihabiskan Miku dan Kaito dalam diam dan masih di posisi yang sama. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk bersuara atau melepaskan diri dari jaring-jaring masing-masing yang tak terlihat. Mereka masih menempel di sana, di tempat yang sama. Selama beberapa menit.<p>

Kali ini Miku benar-benar merasa canggung. Sudah beberapa menit terbuang dan tak satu pun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk bicara dan mengajak ngobrol. Pun seandainya mereka melepaskan pelukan, Miku yakin tidak akan ada juga yang berani bicara duluan. Jadi... untuk kali ini, sekali lagi saja, Miku ingin memastikan apa Kaito masih 'ada di sana' atau tidak.

"Kaito...?" gadis itu kembali memanggil Kaito.

Nah. Kali ini tidak ada respon apa pun. Hanya saja perlahan-lahan Miku merasa beban di atas kepalanya bertambah berat. Eeeh... apa Kaito baru saja tertidur?

Benar saja. Saat Miku sedikit menggeserkan lengannya, anak itu tidak menggunakan tenaga untuk melawan.

"Bagaimana bisa anak laki-laki tidur dengan posisi begini," gumam Miku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sebenarnya alasan Kaito tidak terjatuh saat tidur adalah karena sebelah bahunya tersandar ke pinggiran sofa sehingga dia bisa terlelap dengan cara yang unik seperti itu. Hmm... kalau sudah begini, Miku tidak mungkin menggeser kepalanya yang bisa menyebabkan Kaito terbangun. Lagipula dia sudah tidak gugup lagi sekarang, jadi bisa tetap berdekatan dengan Kaito.

Haaah... anak yang satu ini selalu saja harum _ice cream..._

Miku membetulkan letak kepalanya sambil menutup mata. Yah, asal jangan sampai ketiduran, sedikit menikmati momen seperti ini tak apalah.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Shion, Rin membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Wah... entah sejak kapan dia tertidur, yang jelas sekarang ini dia berada di lantai dengan penampilan yang kusut dan berantakan. Cahaya matahari sudah mulai memasuki celah-celah di jendela kamarnya. Ya ampun, ternyata sudah siang. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, dia bisa terlambat.<p>

Rin segera bangkit, lalu berlari ke pintu kamarnya. Saat pintu terbuka, Rin langsung kaget melihat ada seorang pemuda tinggi yang memakai kostum pelayan sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar, bersiap untuk mengetuk. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi mengingat Rin sudah lebih dulu membuka pintunya.

"Ano..." Rin bingung untuk menyapa, "Anda siapa?"

Pelayan itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya membungkuk memberi salam padanya. Rin memperhatikan penampilan pelayan itu. Memang di rumah ini ada beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian serupa, tapi kalau masalah wajah, yang ini Rin belum pernah melihatnya. Apalagi dia itu seorang 'pemuda' yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Atau... lebih tua sedikit? Ah yang mana saja bolehlah. Yang penting, apa dia itu benar-benar pelayan baru di rumah ini ya? Batin Rin.

"Bossu-sama menyuruhku membangunkan Ojou di sini," katanya, ramah.

Rin sedikit merasa lega saat mendengar suara pelayan itu. Ternyata dia ramah. Padahal menurut ekspresi wajah dan air muka, orang itu terlihat sangar dan tidak suka tersenyum.

"Kau pikir aku akan berkata selembut itu padamu? Hah, mengerikan sekali."

Tiba-tiba Rin mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran sekaligus kaget. Apa kata-kata barusan itu baru saja keluar dari pelayan di hadapannya ini? Apa? Benarkah?! Tapi tadi nada suaranya...

"Cepat bersiap-siap dan segera turun ke bawah," suruh orang itu, "Jangan lama-lama."

Rin masih saja mematung saat si pelayan pergi menuruni tangga. Apa... apa-apaan itu tadi?! Orang itu baru saja menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu 'kan? Maksudnya... sesuatu yang tidak wajar dilakukan seorang pelayan terhadap majikan. Yaa... meskipun Rin bukan 'majikan asli' sih, tapi setidaknya seorang pelayan harus menunjukkan rasa hormat mereka pada siapa pun yang berhubungan dengan majikannya. Cih, ini membuat Rin kesal.

Orang itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Kaito. Sikapnya 'kan sama-sama bisa membuat orang marah. Sebenarnya Rin bukan merasa kedudukannya begitu penting di keluarga Shion, tapi setidaknya orang itu tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal di hari pertama bertemu 'kan?!

Ah lagipula, jarang sekali ada pelayan yang datang ke atas untuk membangunkannya. Kenapa ya? Apa karena Bossu merasa kalau dia pulang terlalu larut sehingga perlu dibangunkan? Masa' sih?

Dan, dahi Rin pun berkerut semakin dalam saat dia sudah mencapai pintu kamar mandi. Sebentar...! Orang yang tadi... kalau tidak salah–

Rambutnya berwarna hijau _tosca_, begitu pula dengan warna bola matanya, umur orang itu juga masih sangat muda untuk ukuran seorang pelayan, ditambah lagi–meskipun Rin kesal mengakuinya–orang itu terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang pelayan yang notabene-nya seorang pesuruh di rumah-rumah. Yah, meskipun tidak lebih tampan dari Kaito sih–ehm.

Nah, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ciri-ciri fisik orang itu mirip dengan orang lain yang dia kenal. Dengan nuansa serba hijau itu, maka tidak salah lagi kalau dia adalah seorang... HATSUNE?!

"Apa?!" Rin menggumamkan kata yang hinggap di pikirannya.

Hatsune?! Benar sekali. Orang itu mirip Miku yang berarti dia memang seorang Hatsune. Tapi kenapa ada Hatsune di sini? Apa jangan-jangan...

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Rin berniat melihat orang yang dimaksudnya di lantai bawah, eh tapi ternyata orang itu masih berada di dekat tangga dengan gaya sok-nya yang membuat Rin ingin muntah. Maaf, tapi ini serius.

"Kenapa kau belum mandi juga? Bossu-san menyuruhmu untuk segera bersiap-siap," ujarnya. Rin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa kesal muncul entah dari mana.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rin, tajam. Yang ditanya tiba-tiba mendengus. Detik berikutnya, dia menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh berada di sini?"

"Apa kau... Hatsune?" tanya Rin, kali ini hati-hati.

"Mikuo Hatsune. Mengerti? Dan jangan pernah panggil namaku sebelum aku mengijinkanmu. Sekarang cepat mandi," katanya dengan cuek.

Rin menganga cukup lebar demi mendengar perkataannya. Dia benar-benar _shock_ dengan pelayan yang satu ini. Apa tadi katanya? Namanya Mikuo **Hatsune**? Dan lagi, orang itu sudah mengatakan suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus kesudiannya; memanggil nama orang tersebut. Cih!

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Rin berbalik dan berjalan menghentak ke arah kamar mandi. Dunia sudah berbalik. Akhirnya dia juga punya saingan yang berat. Tapi... kenapa Miku juga sampai mengeluarkan kartu andalannya ya? Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu sudah menyadari kedekatannya dengan Kaito?! Aa-bukan, maksudnya... mereka berdua memang dekat dengan Kaito, tapi... err, yang ini sedikit berbeda. Tapi–argh! Sulit mengatakannya! Yang jelas pasti gadis itu sudah mencium sesuatu dari perkembangan hubungannya dengan Kaito.

Dengan ini... Rin harus lebih berhati-hati.

* * *

><p>Kaito merasa silau saat membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari sudah masuk melewati jendela. Huh. Ternyata sudah pagi. Kaito merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa sedikit kaku, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Rasanya sepi sekali.<p>

Kaito menatap selimut putih yang membalut sebagian tubuhnya. Hah? Sejak kapan dia tidur di sana? Lalu selimut itu juga bukan miliknya. Seingatnya malam tadi...

He...?

Kaito seketika melotot. Wajahnya pun memerah sendiri. Tch! Ternyata memang bukan mimpi. Mustahil saja bila ingin menganggapnya ilusi. Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya tadi malam dia dengan bodohnya tertidur dengan posisi aneh ya? Kok bangun-bangun rasanya sudah normal? Meskipun lehernya masih agak kaku dan sedikit sakit sih...

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal memalukan itu, Kaito langsung melipat selimut, kemudian berjalan ke dapur. Aneh. Di sana kosong. Anak itu lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Kosong juga. Pilihan terakhir adalah kandang si gajah, sudah pasti. Tapi saat dibuka, ternyata tidak ada penghuninya. Lalu, kemana dia?

Kaito mengacak-acak rambut sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. Ya ampun... begitu banyak hal tak terduga yang terjadi kemarin. Cukup melelahkan juga rupanya. Untunglah saat bangun tidur Kaito tidak langsung melihat wajah gajah idiot itu.

Saat melihat _fuuton_-nya belum dilipat, Kaito memilih untuk berbaring sebentar sebelum mandi. Dia harus menenangkan diri barang beberapa detik saja. Tapi saat berbaring, bukannya merasa tenang, anak itu malah jadi gugup sendiri dengan wajah yang terasa panas karena tak sengaja kembali memikirkan 'kejadian' tadi malam.

Kaito menyentuh bibirnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu pertamakalinya dia pernah 'men-ci-um' seorang gadis. Pertama kali. Meskipun sudah terkesan berkali-kali–dan itu membuat Kaito merasa mual di tempat–namun yang terakhir adalah kejadian paling menganehkan sepanjang sejarah kehidupan Kaito Shion. Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah sekali pun berinisiatif untuk berdekatan dengan yang namanya makhluk betina. Sudah tentu kegiatan seperti 'mencium' adalah hal yang tabu untuk dilakukan.

Bahkan saat ciuman pertamanya, dia bukan pihak yang 'mencium', melainkan yang 'tercium'. Saat yang kedua kali, dia memang diam saja saat Rin menciumnya. Tapi itu bukan dia yang memulai, lalu anak itu juga diam saja dan–sudah cukup!

Kaito bisa merasa bodoh sepanjang hari. Sekarang dia harus sekolah. Mengapa anak brilian semacam Kaito bisa memikirkan hal-hal norak dan menjijikan seperti itu?! Benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya, sebelum berdiri untuk bersiap-siap.

Saat kakinya mencapai pintu kamar, anak itu melihat Miku sudah berpakaian lengkap sambil memegang dua buah kotak makanan.

"Kaito!" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Deg!

"_Nani_?!" gumam Kaito, sedikit merasa ngeri saat menyadari sikap gadis itu yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja.

Jadi... yang semalam itu memang hanya mimpi ya?! Sialan! Bodoh sekali dirinya sudah terlalu serius menanggapi hal itu. Tapi akan lebih bodoh lagi kalau dirinya tidak mau mengerti alasan dibalik sikap biasa-biasa-saja-nya Miku tadi. Ah, terserahlah! Lagipula dia juga harus melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu.

* * *

><p>"Kau harus suka ya, soalnya tidak ada makanan lagi," Miku membuka kotak makanan yang tadi di bawanya di depan Kaito setelah anak itu sudah berpakaian rapi.<p>

"Bubur?" gumam Kaito dengan alis berkedut, "Aku tidak mau bubur."

"Kubilang tidak ada makanan lagi," kata Miku sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kaito.

Sebenarnya Kaito merasa tidak nyaman berada dekat-dekat dengan gadis gajah itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau gadis itu lebih memilih untuk bersikap seperti biasa, tentu saja dirinya juga harus bisa mengimbangi. Kalau tidak, dia akan terlihat bodoh dan pengecut. Sial.

"Ayo dimakan, kita harus berangkat," kata Miku sambil melahap satu suapan pertama. Kaito menatap bubur di hadapannya dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Kau tahan makan muntahan manusia?" tanya Kaito yang langsung membuat Miku tersedak hebat. Merasa bersalah, Kaito buru-buru mengambil air, lalu memberikannya pada korban tersedak–meskipun dengan sedikit gengsi mengikuti.

"Uhuk... uhuk! Kau ini!" omel Miku sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, "Jorok!"

Kaito sedikit tertawa mengejek saat melihat Miku tidak mau lagi menghabiskan buburnya. Bagus. Ternyata ribut dengan gadis itu memang lebih baik untuk membuat dirinya merasa sedikit lebih leluasa dalam bersikap.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kaito lalu berjalan mendekati pintu, meninggalkan Miku yang masih kebingungan dengan bubur-bubur itu.

"Kaito! Kau jangan seenaknya pergi begitu dong!" omelnya, "Makanannya bagaimana?"

"Buang!" sahut Kaito dengan cuek sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen. Miku mendecak sebal. Ya ampun! Masa' menyuruh orang membuang makanan?! Dan lagi, kenapa anak itu tidak menunggunya sih?!

Kali ini Miku terlalu sibuk memenuhi kepalanya dengan segala sumpah-serapah tentang Kaito sehingga merasa tidak perlu lagi mengoreksi _acting_-nya di depan anak itu barusan. Huff..

Ah, ngomong-ngomong Kaito sudah pergi duluan. Gawat! Dia bisa tertinggal kalau tidak segera pergi.

"Cih! Tidak akan kubiarkan hari ini ada lomba!" sungut Miku sebelum berlari keluar apartemen.

* * *

><p>Rin terus-terusan memasang wajah cemberut di sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolahnya. Daritadi dia tidak bisa tenang. Pasalnya, Bossu-san baru memberitahu gadis itu kalau Mikuo memang benar-benar kakak dari Miku Hatsune dan sekarang anak itu sedang bekerja dengan menetap di rumah keluarga Shion.<p>

Yang mengejutkan, ternyata Mikuo Hatsune itu bukan berperan sebagai pelayan, melainkan anak sekolahan yang sama dengan dirinya. Beberapa menit yang lalu anak itu sengaja berpakaian layaknya seorang pelayan untuk mengerjai Rin–untuk melihat sepemarah apakah Rin itu. Bossu sendiri hanya tertawa-tawa dibuatnya. Yah. Meskipun tampangnya selalu _cool_ dan datar, tapi orang itu lumayan bisa melawak dengan membuat orang kesal.

Selanjutnya, saat ditawari di mana ingin bersekolah, Mikuo Hatsune itu dengan santainya menjawab _Loid High School_; yang berarti satu sekolahan dengannya. Rin berpikir kalau itu adalah tindakan bodoh. Kalau memang dia ingin membantu Miku mengawasi Kaito, lebih baik dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kedua orang itu, bukan malah nyasar ke sekolah yang jelas-jelas tidak ada targetnya. Alhasil, beginilah ceritanya; Rin disuruh mengurusi anak bernama Mikuo itu sampai dia tiba di kelasnya yang baru.

Rin mendesah beberapa kali saat melihat Mikuo berjalan dengan tenang di belakangnya dengan tampang cuek yang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya yang membuat Rin tidak bisa berhenti merasa resah adalah tatapan beberapa orang siswa maupun siswi yang selalu tertuju ke arahnya. Apalagi setelah melewati gerbang sekolah. Ah sebenarnya, tidak tepat tertuju padanya sih, tatapan mereka itu lebih menjurus ke belakangnya. Ya. Tempat Mikuo Hatsune berjalan.

"Siapa itu...?"

"Murid baru?"

"Benarkah? Waa... keren!"

Rin mendecih pelan sambil menggerutu tak jelas saat mendengar beberapa komentar begitu dirinya berjalan melintasi koridor kelas.

"_De_, jalan lurus ke depan, dan di sana ada ruang guru," Rin dengan malas menunjuk ke depan sementara dirinya berdiri di depan pintu kelas bertuliskan 1-F, "_Sore jaa_."

"Tunggu," tiba-tiba Mikuo menarik pergelangan tangan Rin saat gadis itu hendak memasuki kelasnya, "Tunjukkan yang benar. Antar aku ke sana. Bossu-san juga menyuruhmu untuk mengantarku sampai ke kelas."

"Hah?!" Rin langsung merasa tidak terima diperlakukan seperti seorang pesuruh, "Kau pikir aku ini pembantumu apa?!"

"Lebih mirip budak."

"Sama saja!"

"Beda."

Rin menggeram kesal. Gadis itu lalu menghempaskan tangannya, berniat melepaskan cengkraman Mikuo, tapi tidak berhasil. Yang ada, tangannya kemudian ditarik ke samping agar tidak menghalangi pintu, lalu badannya disudutkan sampai menempel pada dinding.

Rin tak bisa berkutik saat melihat wajah Mikuo dari dekat. Tidak. Sangat dekat. A-a-apa?! Apa maksudnya?!

Brak!

Rin menutup mata saat tangan kanan Mikuo memukul dinding di dekat kepalanya, tepat di sisi sebelah kanan.

"Apa harus kucium dulu kau supaya mau menurut?" seringai cowok itu sambil menangkap dagu Rin dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang daritadi terdiam memperhatikan mereka di koridor kelas.

"A..pa...?!" gumam Rin. Cowok menyebalkan ini benar-benar membuatnya marah. Saat Rin benar-benar hendak menampar Mikuo, tiba-tiba tangannya dicekal sebelum dia sempat bereaksi.

"Lep–"

Rin tak bisa melanjutkan kalimat itu karena detik berikutnya, Mikuo telah mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Gadis itu benar-benar kaget. Saking kagetnya dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sampai Mikuo menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rin.

"Sekarang sudah mau menurut?" anak itu lalu bertanya dengan santainya. Rin masih menatap cowok itu. Kali ini dengan raut wajah marah yang bukan main-main. Cih! Berani-beraninya... cowok lemot ini...

"Dasar..." Rin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat, lalu menendang perut Mikuo sekuat tenaga hingga anak itu mundur beberapa langkah, "...BANCI!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rin langsung berlari entah kemana. Beberapa orang yang sempat menyaksikan kejadian itu di koridor hanya bisa ternganga. Ekspresinya antara heran dan kaget. Tapi Mikuo tidak peduli. Dia sudah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Heh..." Mikuo menyeringai lebar sambil mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari. Cewek itu boleh juga.

* * *

><p>Kaito memandang ke arah jendela sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan saat tiba-tiba Miku datang dan duduk di sampingnya–seperti biasa. Kedua orang itu memang terlihat biasa saja, tapi berbeda dengan semua orang di dalam kelas. Perhatian orang-orang itu secara otomatis tertuju pada mereka berdua.<p>

Kenapa? Karena kali ini Kaito dan Miku tidak melakukan tanding seperti biasa. Kedua orang itu memang tidak tahu kalau setiap hari teman-teman satu kelasnya menonton pertandingan mereka dari ruang kelas yang kebetulan terletak di lantai dua. Nah, hari ini bahkan ada yang lebih ANEH DARI BIASANYA. Kedua orang itu berjalan berdampingan layaknya manusia normal!

Beberapa orang siswa bahkan sampai menertawai kelakuan Kiyoteru-sensei saat Kaito dan Miku berjalan melewati gerbang, mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Setelah diacuhkan, si sensei mata empat langsung uring-uringan sendiri. Ah, sebagai catatan, Kaito sampai duluan karena Miku pergi ke toilet dulu sebelum masuk kelas sehingga munculnya belakangan.

"Ng... Kaito..." tiba-tiba Miku berbisik sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan buku menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Berisik," sahut Kaito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Miku mendecak kesal.

"Kau lihat tidak sih mereka memperhatikan kita terus! Apa kau tidak khawatir mereka berpikiran yang macam-macam?!" bisik Miku, sedikit emosi. Kaito langsung mendengus kesal, lalu menatap semua orang yang memang benar sedang menatapnya.

"Kalian semua mau buta besok, sampah-sampah brengsek?!" maki Kaito yang langsung membuat semua orang mengalihkan padangannya cepat-cepat.

"Kalian pacaran ya?" celetuk Len yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Miku, padahal sebelum Miku duduk, anak itu belum ada di kelas.

"_NA_–?!" Kaito dan Miku langsung berdiri dari kursi mereka. Len langsung mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan heran.

"Jadi benar kalian pacar–"

"MANA MUNGKIN!" seru keduanya, berbarengan. Len mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalian sama-sama gugup dan salah tingkah. Tidak salah lagi, kalian harus dipisahkan."

Miku dan Kaito langsung terdiam begitu melihat aura hitam di sekeliling Len. Ah, entahlah. Anak itu mendadak berubah menjadi seseorang yang lain.

"Miku-chan..." tiba-tiba Len menarik Miku ke pelukannya, membuat Kaito dan seisi kelas langsung melotot hebat melihat kejadian itu.

"Oi..." Kaito tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yah, sebenarnya tidak perlu berkata apa-apa sih, tapi tetap saja dia kaget melihat Len berkelakuan begitu.

"_Suki da yo_..." tiba-tiba Len menarik dagu Miku untuk mendekat.

Spontan semua orang di kelas sibut melafalkan huruf 'a' dengan mulut menganga lebar. Kenapa ada adegan semacam ini di dalam kelas?! Apa mereka sedang latihan drama?!

"Len-kun!"

"Gyah! Miku-chan!"

"Tch...!"

GREP!

Tanpa disangka-sangka Kaito menarik pinggang Miku dan merebutnya dengan paksa sehingga gadis itu kini berpindah ke pelukannya. Sudah tentu ini membuat seisi kelas langsung ricuh dan gaduh.

"Hoo..." Len menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan, menciptakan kesan _tsundere_ khas anak laki-laki.

"Eh...? Eh...?" Miku hanya bisa bengong sambil memperhatikan Kaito dan Len secara bergantian. Ada apa iniiiiii?!

"Ada apa, Kaito? Kalian tidak pacaran 'kan? Kalau begitu aku boleh 'kan mengambilnya?" kata Len sambil menyeringai lebar.

Kaito langsung mengutuk diri dalam hati. _Aho_! Kenapa pula dia bertindak bodoh seperti ini?! Benar-benar konyol! Tapi meski begitu, dia tidak melepaskan Miku. Malah anak itu sibuk mencari alasan yang pas untuk berkilah.

"Uwoo...!"

Dilain pihak, Yukari langsung menarik IA dan SeeU untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang akan kalian dukung?!" tanya gadis itu.

Bletak!

Kepala gadis ungu itu pun langsung jadi sasaran empuk tinju IA dan SeeU.

"Sakiiit..." keluhnya sambil mengelus-elus bekas pukulan mereka.

"Ini memang sedikit aneh, tapi aku mendukung Len!" kata SeeU.

"Aku juga!" sahut IA.

"Kalian ini! Lalu apa maksudnya kalian memukul kepalaku, hah?!" Yukari langsung mencak-mencak, tapi tidak terlalu keras mengingat di depan mereka kini sedang terselenggara sebuah acara penting yang sangat layak untuk ditonton.

Sekarang keadaan menegang dengan Kaito yang masih mempertahankan posisinya memeluk Miku, dan Len yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Keadaan bertambah tegang saat Len buka mulut.

"Berikan Miku padaku, Kaito," anak itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan gaya yang sangat keren. Bahkan beberapa siswi ada yang berteriak dengan noraknya.

Jarang sekali keadaan kelas seribut ini, padahal Kaito terlibat di dalamnya. Miku sampai bingung sendiri. Kalau diingat-ingat, baru kali ini dia merasa kalau Kaito adalah 'bagian dari kelas'.

"Tidak..." gumam Kaito.

Para penonton menunggu dengan tegang. Apa yang akan dikatakannya?!

"Aku..." Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dengan sedikit dipaksakan, "...tidak bisa kehilangan pembantu setiaku."

Doeng!

"Pembantu..."

"Setia...?"

Semua orang langsung melongo. Dikira mereka, Kaito akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat semua orang di kelas menjerit lebih parah. Misalnya, "Aku tidak bisa memberikan cinta sejatiku padamu." atau "Aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan untuk mengambil dewiku."

Haaaah?! Memangnya apa itu? Telenovela? Lagipula tidak mungkin seorang Kaito Shion mau mengatakannya!

"Meski begitu..." Len ikut menarik pinggang Miku sehingga kini gadis itu bagaikan seorang _hime-sama_ yang sedang diperebutkan oleh dua pangeran tampan dari negeri yang berbeda.

Kaito melotot dengan bodohnya. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau sekarang ini mereka sedang jadi tontonan menarik. Entahlah. Pikirannya langsung macet begitu melihat Len dengan mudahnya bisa menyentuh Miku. Itu membuatnya marah.

"Ka-ka-kalian! Kalian ini sedang apa sih?!" Miku mencoba protes.

Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dari tadi. Ampun deh! Mengapa bel tidak kunjung berbunyi?! Padahal rasanya adegan ini begitu lama!

"Lepaskan..." gumam Kaito sambil menatap Len tajam. Len berhenti menyeringai. Kini dia pun memasang wajah yang sama-sama menyeramkan dengan Kaito.

"Tidak. Kau yang harus melepaskan," balas Len.

Miku langsung bingung di tempat. Mau bergerak juga rasanya susah. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahan berada di antara kedua orang itu. Ya ampun! Aura mereka benar-benar berbeda.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Len tersenyum tipis. Lalu tanpa sungkan, anak itu menangkap wajah Miku dengan sebelah tangannya dan langsung–

Cup!

"_Cho_–!"

Semua orang di dalam kelas langsung terpana menyaksikan adegan itu. Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukan Len?! Kenapa dia berani sekali melakukan itu... di depan umum seperti ini?!

Kaito sendiri tersentak. Dia kaget bukan main. Dikiranya makhluk brengsek itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal seperti... mencium. Tunggu, mencium?!

"L-Len! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Miku langsung mendorong dada Len dengan kuat. Gadis itu langsung merasa sesak dengan amarah.

"Kau–"

BUAAAAAAGH!

Belum sempat Miku menuntaskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Kaito melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras pada Len yang langsung membuat anak itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Sialan..."

Miku mendengar Kaito menggumam. Itu membuat Miku terpaku sambil menatapnya. Apa Kaito... baru saja marah...?

Saat mengetahui hal ini, amarah yang sempat hinggap di dadanya karena Len pun sirna.

"Hei, hei, ada apa in–" Kiyoteru-sensei tiba-tiba memasuki kelas dan langsung merasa heran dengan keadaan kelas yang benar-benar hening. Terpaksa dirinya juga ikutan diam. Hm... dilihat-lihat dari keadaan semua siswa, sepertinya para _rocky_ itu yang sudah menciptakan atmosfer hening ini.

TEEET! TEEEET! TEEEEET!

Bel pun berbunyi.

"Tch...!" Kaito langsung menarik lengan Miku, lalu menyeretnya keluar kelas tanpa peduli kalau sekarang ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran.

"Hoi, hoi, Kaito-san! Miku-san!" panggil Kiyoteru-sensei sebelum Kaito dan Miku keluar melewati pintu belakang.

"Ka-Kaito!" tegur Miku.

"Berisik! Ikut saja!" bentak Kaito tanpa memperdulikan gadis itu dan Kiyoteru-sensei.

Setelah kedua anak itu keluar, Kiyoteru-sensei hanya mendesah panjang sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"_Yare yare_..." keluhnya, lalu berdiri di depan kelas. Tiba-tiba Kiyoteru-sensei melihat Len yang sedang terduduk di lantai dengan kepala menunduk.

"Are...? Len-san? Sedang apa kau di sana?"

"Ah, tidak ada, Sensei," tiba-tiba Len mendongak sambil nyengir. Para penonton pun langsung memasang wajah kaget dan bingung.

"Len-kun itu... memang pandai membaca situasi ya..." bisik IA pada Yukari.

"Ah ya, Len-kun, kau juga sebenarnya boleh keluar dan tidak ikut pelajaran hari ini," kata Kiyoteru-sensei setelah Len duduk di bangkunya.

"Eh? Kenapa Sensei?" celetuk salah seorang murid.

"Kenapa? Bukannya sudah jelas?" Kiyoteru-sensei membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Aku sudah bilang akan mengadakan remedial untuk kalian semua, kecuali tiga orang yang otaknya lebih jernih. Jadi, aku memberikan libur untuk mereka di jam pertama belajar."

"Heeeee?! Curang...!" gerutu semuanya.

* * *

><p>Rin menekuk lutut dan kepalanya di pojokan atap sekolah. Hari ini dia benar-benar sial. Setelah mendapat musibah kemarin, sekarang dia langsung mendapat tambahan. Dia benar-benar terpuruk. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dipikirkannya tadi adalah menelpon Len. Yap. Gadis itu telah menelpon Len dan bercerita panjang lebar pada anak itu tentang semuanya. Tentang Mikuo, tentang sikapnya yang keterlaluan, tentang ciuman, tentang semuanya. Oh ya, gadis itu juga menceritakan tentang dirinya yang sedang membolos pelajaran.<p>

Sebenarnya Rin tidak mengharapkan Len berbuat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi mengganggu Miku. Tapi saat itu tiba-tiba Len marah dan langsung bilang padanya tentang sesuatu untuk membalas perbuatan si Mikuo. Rin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, yang jelas sekarang dirinya sudah sedikit merasa tenang karena bisa membagi masalah ini dengan orang lain. Yah, Len memang seorang saudara sekaligus sahabat yang baik. Tapi, saat kembali mengingat 'insiden' di koridor, dada Rin selalu kembali sesak.

Rin membenci cowok hijau itu. Benci. Sangat benci. Anak itu benar-benar kartu yang berbahaya. Pantas saja Miku tidak langsung mengeluarkannya saat Rin memanggil Len waktu itu. Hatsune memang hebat. Sebagian lagi brengsek. Termasuk si Mikuo itu. Argh! Padahal dia tidak mau dicium selain oleh Kaito. Tidaaaaaaaaaaaak!

"AH!" Rin menjerit, "Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

* * *

><p>Kaito membawa Miku ke belakang gedung sekolah. Anak itu terlihat sangat marah. Wajahnya benar-benar menakutkan. Miku saja sampai tidak berani menatap anak itu saat dia tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan tajam.<p>

"Kau suka?!" geram Kaito. Miku sedikit mengernyit. Suka? Suka apa...?

"A..e-etto..."

"Tch! Jadi kau suka ya," Kaito memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Ah, bukan! Aku–"

Tep!

Tiba-tiba saja Kaito menempelkan sebelah tangannya ke dinding tepat di samping kepala Miku. Sekarang jarak di antara mereka sudah menyempit. Miku langsung terpaku dan tak bisa protes, bahkan berkata-kata.

Miku memperhatikan mata biru Kaito. Aura yang memancar benar-benar berbeda. Gumpalan amarah seperti terkumpul di sana, dan itu tiba-tiba saja membuat Miku takut jika Kaito sampai menyentuhnya. Baru kali ini Miku merasa kalau Kaito itu benar-benar berbahaya.

Saat wajah Kaito mendekat, Miku langsung menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia terlalu takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara benturan pelan di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak suka..."

Mata Miku melebar begitu melihat Kaito menempelkan kepalanya ke dinding, tepat di samping kepalanya. Gadis itu juga sedikit bergidig menyadari kalau bibir anak itu berada begitu dekat dengan telinganya saat berkata-kata tadi.

"Kaito..." tanpa sadar Miku menggumamkan namanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, hah?" tiba-tiba Kaito berdiri tegap dan menatap Miku lurus-lurus. Yang ditatap langsung bingung sendiri.

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Miku dengan bolotnya. Kaito memalingkan wajah sambil menutupi pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Uwaaa... wajahnya memerah. Spontan Miku ikut tertular.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak akan mengulangi kata-kataku, jadi kau harus mendengarkan dengan baik," katanya. Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi...?"

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau... itu... yah... em... i-itu..." Kaito kelihatan sulit mencari kata-kata.

Miku diam-diam tersenyum tipis. Bukankah anak itu sedang gugup? Ya ampun... syukurlah. Rupanya dia sudah tidak marah lagi. Melihatnya seperti ini, Miku jadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada anak itu. Sesuatu... yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya. Sesuatu yang cukup bodoh untuk dikatakan, namun sangat berarti untuk dirasakan.

"Ka-Kaito!" panggil Miku.

"H-hah?!" yang dipanggil langsung kaget. Habis, suara Miku keras sekali.

"A-ano...!" kali ini gadis itu yang kelihatan gugup. Kaito merasa heran dengannya. Kenapa gajah idiot ini jadi malah ikut-ikutan gugup sih? Dia idiot ya?

"A-ano, Kaito...! Aku! Aku! Sebenarnya aku...!"

Kali ini gadis itu terdiam. Matanya dengan gelisah bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Wajahnya juga memerah. Melihat hal seperti ini, Kaito langsung teringat dengan Rin. Gadis domba itu juga pernah menunjukkan ekspresi serupa. Apa jangan-jangan... sialan.

Wajah Kaito jadi memerah duluan sebelum Miku selesai berkata-kata. Kalau boleh dibilang, saat ini anak itu tengah merasa _kepedean_. Coba saja, siapa tahu Miku bukan ingin membicarakan hal yang sama dengan Rin...?

"Aaah!" tiba-tiba gadis itu mengucek rambutnya dengan gaya orang frustasi. Detik berikutnya si gadis mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan berhenti di sebuah jendela yang berada jauh di bagian paling ujung bangunan.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Miku. Kaito yang masih terbingung-bingung tidak menjawab. Anak itu malah sibuk memperhatikan wajah si gadis.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya heran.

"Sudah, ikut saja!" ajak Miku sambil menarik lengan Kaito agar anak itu mengikutinya.

* * *

><p>Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!<p>

Miku memainkan sebuah gitar sambil duduk di atas kursi, sedangkan Kaito bertugas mendengarkan dengan duduk manis. Cih. Kenapa pula gajah busuk ini membawanya ke ruang musik? Kalau hanya untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya yang jelek, sebaiknya gajah itu menyerah saja dari awal. Daritadi dia hanya _menggenjreng_ gitar dengan sembarang daripada mengaturnya dengan _chord_.

"Hei kau, apa sih yang ingin kau lakukan?! Lagipula berisik tahu! Kalau ada yang melihat, gengsiku bisa turun karena terlihat berduaan dengan sampah sepertimu," ejek Kaito, merasa kesal karena daritadi gadis itu hanya sibuk dengan gitarnya saja.

"Tenang sedikit _dong_, Kaito," dumel Miku, "Aku sedang mencari lagu yang pas."

Kaito menggumam tak jelas sambil melengos. Membosankan sekali. Anak itu mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu berhenti saat melihat sebuah piano tua yang disimpan di pojokan. Sepertinya sudah lama tidak dipakai. Saat Kaito hendak bangkit mendekati piano tua itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gitar yang mengalun dengan baik.

"Hm...?" Kaito langsung berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu melihat Miku tengah asyik memainkan gitarnya. Saat mendengar alunan musik yang keluar, Kaito merasa mengenali lagu yang dibawakan Miku. Lagu yang indah. Sangat indah.

_Kimi no utatta hana uta ga _

_Boku no hana uta to kasanatta _

_Yoku aru koto kamo shirenaikedo _

_Sore ga okashikute mata waratta_

Kaito mendadak terdiam di tempat sambil memperhatikan wajah gadis itu menyanyi. Dia terlihat sangat tenang dan menikmati permainannya. Ditambah lagi... ternyata suaranya sangat bagus. Kaito benci mengakuinya, tapi memang benar. Suaranya itu benar-benar elegan.

_Sonna sasai na guuzen mo_

_Totemo ureshikunaru n da yo_

_Datte kimi to boku wa dare yori mo _

_Tokubetsu datte omoitai n da..._

Kaito sedikit bengong saat Miku melantunkan dua bait terakhir. Bukan hanya itu, wajahnya pun memerah. Jelas sekali di dalam lagu itu dia berkata, "_Karena aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang kau anggap spesial selain aku_."

_Toki doki fuan ni mo naru kara _

_Tsui mata sagashite shimau n da yo_

_Me ni mienai ito no youna _

_Futari o tsuyoku tsunagi au mono _

Kaito tersenyum tipis. Saat mendengar lagu ini lebih lama, pikirannya mulai berfantasi. Lagu ini sangat indah dan menyenangkan. Kaito seperti sedang berdiri di sebuah jalan panjang yang penuh dengan bunga sakura. Eh?

Hei! Memangnya Kaito itu cewek ya?! Sialan. Anak itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Lagu ini memang sangat bagus untuk dinyanyikan. _Bokutachi no Uta_, dinyanyikan oleh _Tomohisa Sako_. Benar-benar mengesankan. Apalagi untuk menyatakan cinta.

"Eh...?" Kaito langsung berkedip berkali-kali seperti orang bodoh. Menyatakan cinta?!

"Hei berhenti!" teriak Kaito, spontan. Miku langsung menghentikan permainannya, lalu terbingung-bingung sendiri melihat wajah Kaito memerah bagaikan warna tomat kukus. Bahkan merahnya menjalar sampai ke bagian telinga.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku. Kaito mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah.

"Menjijikan kalau yang menyanyikan lagunya _jenis_ _betina_ sepertimu!" ucapnya sambil berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar ruang musik. Miku segera menyimpan gitar yang baru saja dipakainya untuk bernyanyi.

"Kaito..." gumam Miku, antara sadar dan tidak sadar, "Apa dia menyadarinya ya...?"

Diam-diam Miku tersenyum. Tadi bukannya anak itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda malu ya? Atau gugup? Ah, yang mana saja bolehlah. Yang penting mungkin sekarang dirinya sudah selangkah lebih maju. Dan karena dia dan Kaito membolos, Miku punya waktu yang banyak untuk terus menggodai anak itu. Haha. Menyenangkan.

* * *

><p>Rin berjalan perlahan-lahan, menyelinap keluar sekolah. Yah. Meskipun seharusnya jadwal pulang sekolah memang diperuntukan bagi para siswa sehingga tidak ada yang perlu menggunakan acara menyelinap segala. Tapi yang dilakukan Rin itu lain soal. Dia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan yang namanya komite sekolah atau semacamnya. Yang dia hadapi sekarang jauh lebih berbahaya lagi.<p>

Setelah kejadian buruk pertama yang menimpanya di koridor sekolah, dia harus menerima kenyataan buruk kedua yaitu berada di dalam satu kurungan yang sama dengan orang bernama Mikuo Hatsune. Benar-benar buruk. Mereka berada di satu kelas yang sama, menghirup udara di tempat yang sama, melihat ke arah yang sama, dan segalanya serba sama. Hal apa yang mungkin lebih menyebalkan dibanding itu semua?

"Huff..." Rin menghela napas lega saat menyadari dirinya tidak dibuntuti setelah keluar dari sekolah melewati jalan belakang. Sekarang dia bisa leluasa untuk pergi. Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan seseorang.

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor kelas, meninggalkan Miku yang dari tadi terus saja berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya yang ribet itu. Sebenarnya Kaito sudah memberitahu gadis gajah tersebut kalau dia tidak ingin terlihat pulang bersama karena khawatir ada gosip menjijikan yang menyebar, tapi tetap saja, meski tidak berjalan di sampingnya, gadis itu berjalan di belakangnya.<p>

Sebenarnya masih ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Kaito kesal. Sewaktu pelajaran ketiga dan keempat berlangsung, si makhluk nanas busuk itu terus saja mengganggu kenyamanannya. Bocah _shota_ yang satu itu terus-terusan mengganggu si gadis gajah meskipun kelihatannya dia tidak suka. Ya ampun. Siapa yang akan suka jika ada orang jelek dan bau kotoran datang untuk mencium? Cuih!

Kaito masih terus berjalan cepat saat tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok gadis mungil berseragam lain yang sedang berdiri di pinggir gerbang. Warna rambutnya yang oranye begitu mencolok dan menjadikannya sebagai pusat perhatian. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kaito, tapi anak itu menyangka si gadis datang untuk menemuinya. Cepat-cepat saja dia berjalan melewati gerbang sebelum–

"Kaito!"

BREGH!

Kaito langsung membatu di tempat saat kedua tangan Rin tiba-tiba saja melingkari pinggangnya. Breng...sek. Padahal dia tidak ingin peduli dengan domba sial itu. Pasti dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian saat itu juga.

"L-lho, Rin...?"

Kaito langsung melotot begitu mendengar suara Miku. Sial. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau gadis gajah itu sedang berjalan di belakangnya. Dan seperti orang bodoh, Kaito langsung merasa keadaan di sekitarnya menjadi gawat. Benar-benar gawat! Brengsek!

"Lepaskan aku! Cepat lepas!" Kaito dengan susah payah menyembunyikan segala sesuatu yang patut disembunyikan–rasa kaget, kesal, malu, gugup–dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Rin!" tiba-tiba Len muncul entah dari mana dan langsung berlari ke arah Rin yang sedang menangis di punggung Kaito.

"Cepat lepaskan dia dariku!" bentak Kaito. Len segera menarik Rin agar gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ini bukan tontonan, brengsek! Pergi jauh-jauh sampah-sampah sial!" maki Kaito ke setiap orang yang masih dalam posisinya menonton Kaito dan Rin. Orang-orang itu langsung menurut dengan ketakutan.

"Kaito... aku... hiks..." Rin terisak, "Aku..."

Kaito terdiam, lalu sedikit melirik Miku yang ternyata juga sedang meliriknya dengan... raut wajah aneh dan menjijikan. Cih. Rasanya Kaito ingin memaki gajah brengsek itu lantaran dia memasang tampang yang bisa membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sial.

"Kaito," panggil Miku sambil berjalan mendekati Kaito, "Temanilah Rin."

Kaito tertegun sesaat. Entah kenapa ada rasa marah yang tiba-tiba mampir di dadanya. Entahlah... sepertinya dia... kecewa. Kecewa yang tak mempunyai alasan. Tak ada kata 'mengapa' yang patut ditanyakan, karena semuanya terjadi dengan cepat dan begitu saja. Dia hanya merasa kecewa. Itu saja.

Apa karena gadis itu bilang kalau dia harus menemani Rin? Tapi, kenapa...? Ah sudahlah! Dari awal, rasa kecewanya memang tak punya alasan.

"Brengsek!" maki Kaito, "Memangnya siapa kau?! Tuanku?! Jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang!"

Anak itu lalu melangkah lebar meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Kaito!" Rin melepaskan diri dari Len dan langsung berlari mengejar anak itu.

"Pergi," usir Kaito sambil mempercepat langkah. Rin masih terisak di sampingnya sambil terus mencoba mensejajari langkah-langkah panjang Kaito.

"Miku... aku... kakaknya... dia..."

Perkataan Rin yang masih berupa _puzzle_ itu langsung membuat langkah Kaito terhenti.

"Apa?!" tanya Kaito saat mendengar ada nama Miku di sebut di dalamnya. Apa gajah brengsek itu yang sudah membuat domba sialan ini menangis?

"Mikuo... Hatsune... kakaknya Miku... hiks... dia..." Rin kembali terisak. Kaito terdiam sambil mengerutkan dahi dengan heran. Mikuo Hatsune? Siapa dia? Apa urusannya?

Anak itu sedikit menoleh ke belakang, melihat bayang-bayang Miku dan Len yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Kaito yakin, siapa pun orang itu, dia pasti ada kaitannya dengan si gajah brengsek.

Tch! Dari pada memperpanjang masalah, Kaito memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dengan mengetahui kalau Rin mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kau memanggil kakakmu juga," kata Len, terdengar sinis di telinga Miku, membuat gadis itu sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Setahunya, Kagamine Len yang dia kenal bukanlah seseorang yang sinis.<p>

"Dengar, Len," ucap Miku, "Meskipun aku masih kesal padamu, tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa kau tahu kenapa Rin datang kemari?"

Len menatap Miku dengan heran.

"Seharusnya yang patut ditanyai seperti itu 'kan kau, Miku-chan," ujarnya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Miku, bingung. Len mendesah.

"Kau pikir kakakmu melakukan apa padanya?"

Miku terdiam. Kakak...?

"Menurutku kau harus bicara pada Rin. Minta maaf," ujar Len, lalu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Miku masih terdiam di tempatnya berpijak. Minta maaf? Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa dengan kakaknya? Setahunya, sang kakak itu hanyalah seorang anak sekolahan biasa yang suka ganti-ganti cewek. Tunggu. **Ganti-ganti cewek**?! Ah! Mungkin itulah penyebabnya! Mungkin karena kakaknya itu–dianggap–brengsek...? Tapi... kalau sampai membuat seorang cewek macam Rin menangis, berarti yang dilakukan kakaknya itu mungkin memang sudah kelewatan.

"Onii-chan..." geram Miku sambil mengepal kuat-kuat, "Apa sih yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

* * *

><p>Kaito dan Rin duduk di tengah-tengah padang bunga yang menjadi tempat kesukaan Kaito dari dulu. Akhir-akhir ini anak itu memang jarang datang ke sana, tapi tempat itu tetap menjadi tempat yang sepi dan menjadi favoritnya. Benar-benar tempat yang pas untuk menenangkan diri.<p>

"Jadi..." kata Kaito, sedikit canggung karena kali ini dia yang pertamakali membuka percakapan, "Ada apa?"

Rin menunduk sambil memeluk lututnya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Kaito.

"Hei, jangan sembunyikan wajahmu!" bentak Kaito, "Aku tahu kau ini jelek! Tapi setidaknya jangan menunjukkan diri kalau kau benar-benar jelek! Dasar payah!"

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun," desah Rin, "Aku sedang sedih tahu!"

Kaito melengos. Dia memang tidak pandai jika dijadikan tempat sandaran bagi orang-orang yang ingin mencurahkan pikirannya. Bahkan jujur, baru kali ini dia bisa menerima ocehan-ocehan tak berguna dari orang lain, padahal fakta menunjukan kalau dia tidak suka melakukannya. Ah... dunia sudah berubah menjadi aneh.

"Cepat katakan ada apa," suruh Kaito. Rin menoleh menatap anak itu.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak penting bagimu," ujarnya, "Tapi ini sangat penting bagiku..."

Kaito mengernyit sambil balas menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan heran.

"Mikuo Hatsune," kata Rin, mulai bercerita, "Dia tinggal di rumahmu, datang kemarin malam. Orang itu sekarang bersekolah di sekolahku, di _Loid High School_."

Kaito mendengus mendengarnya. Satu sekolah?!

"Lalu?!" tanya Kaito, sedikit emosi. Rin mendesah.

"Sikapnya tidak menyenangkan," ujar Rin. Kaito mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, meminta penjelasan lebih dari perkataan Rin barusan.

"Kurasa dia... lebih tidak sopan darimu," kata Rin. Kaito hampir saja memukul kepala gadis itu kalau dia tidak segera menambahkan.

"Aku benar-benar membencinya," gumam Rin sambil memeluk lututnya lebih erat, "Dia..."

Kaito menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Apa?! Orang itu melakukan apa?! Apa jangan-jangan 'hal itu'-lah yang membuat si domba sial ini menangis?!

"Mikuo Hatsune..." Rin mengecilkan suaranya saat mengatakan kata terakhir, "...menciumku."

Meskipun suara Rin kecil, namun terdengar cukup keras di telinga Kaito. A..pa...? Men–

"Saat itu aku kaget dan takut... aku..." mata Rin mulai kembali berkaca-kaca, "Aku..."

Kaito masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap Rin tanpa berkedip. Apa gadis di hadapannya ini telah... diambil orang lain? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak... boleh. Tidak boleh. Kali ini Kaito tidak merasa bodoh setelah mengatakan domba busuk di hadapannya itu tidak boleh diambil orang, tapi dia merasa bodoh saat sesuatu dalam dirinya berkata ingin memiliki domba tersebut sepenuhnya. Sepenuhnya. Ini... apa? Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya? Egois...? Mirip, tapi kemungkinan besar bukan.

Lalu...?

"_Kaito!"_

Tiba-tiba suara Miku terngiang di telinganya. Suara itu, suara yang menyenangkan tapi menyebalkan. Suara yang dia sukai secara tidak sadar. Seandainya... seandainya dia memilih untuk memiliki domba cebol di sampingnya, akankah dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa mendengar suara itu lagi...?

Tidak. Tidak. Ini lebih seperti... Kaito menginginkan keduanya; memiliki si domba busuk, juga si gajah idiot. Dia menginginkan keduanya. Apa ini artinya dia sedang... _jatuh cint– _argh! Bahkan rasa gengsi pun masih mencegahnya untuk mengatakan _frasa_ tersebut–_frasa _yang mungkin memang mencerminkan apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

"Kaito..."

Tiba-tiba suara Rin membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku... suka Kaito," ucap Rin sambil menunduk, "Karena itu aku benci... kalau ada orang lain yang..."

"Hei."

Rin menoleh begitu mendengar Kaito memanggilnya. Gadis itu lalu terkejut saat menyadari wajah Kaito yang entah sejak kapan berubah kusut.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti membuatku bingung...?" pintanya. Rin mengerjap berkali-kali. Kaito baru saja memintanya melakukan sesuatu dengan baik? Dan lagi... kali ini nada suaranya benar-benar pelan.

"Kenapa...?" tanya Rin. Kaito menatapnya lurus.

"Bisa tidak," ujarnya memulai pertanyaan, "Kau berhenti bilang kalau kau suka padaku?"

Dan, Rin pun hanya bisa bengong menatap Kaito tanpa berkedip.

* * *

><p>Chapter nine's finished.<p>

By Itachannio

Bertemu kembali dengan Itachannio, **Readers**! Oh ya, berhubung masih hari-hari lebaran, author mengucapkan **selamat hari raya Idul Fitri** bagi yang merayakan! *asikdapetTHRXD*

Author juga minta maaf bathin dan lahir yah. Utamanya karena sudah terlalu sering telat _update_ _euy_ saudara-saudara! :D

Oke, kembali mengingatkan!

Fanfic ini akan di update **setiap hari minggu**, tapi tidak tahu hari minggu di minggu ke berapa. Mudah-mudahan update-nya cepat! **Doakan** ya! XD

"Dokter Spesialis **Typo**leosis" is wanted :D

Next Chapter

Uji Coba Pertama

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**Shintaro Arisa-chan**

Hahahaha, kalau yang kemarin 4 jam, kali ini cukup 2 jam saja XD

Tenang Arisa-chan... hahahahaha! Judulnya juga RinxKaitoxMIku XD  
>Btw <em>arigatoo<em> obatnya, nanti mudah-mudahan author ganti secepat mata menemukan! XD

Arigatoo ^^d

**Emilia Frost**

Hahahahaha itu Len bener-bener ngambil kesempatan di kelas XD

Arigatoo udah disemangatin, author jadi makin hepiii XD

**mikicnc**

Hahahahahahaha! Sekali _ewang_, nanti ada KaiMik XD

Btw Kaito lagi diserang _dillema_ tuh. Perasaan anak muda emang gak bener, suka sama banyak orang, gak konsisten XD

Sip, Miku juga udah dapet kesempatan! XD

Arigatoo!

**RukmawatiHM39**

Hehehe, iya Mikuo sudah tampil di chapter ini dan bertindak sebagai kakak-nya Miku :D

Btw Miku gak bisa masak karena kerjaannya dia itu latihan bela diri terus dari kecil. Ibunya juga udah nggak ada dan nanti mungkin akan sedikit dipaparkan dalam cerita XD

_Sore ni_, kalau Miku bener-bener lihat Kaito ama Rin, dia pasti langsung nangis bombay *digampar Miku*XD

Kalau masalah banyak chapternya... author sama sekali belum menentukan. Yang jelas fanfic ini sepertinya akan menjadi seperti kereta yang panjang gerbongnya dari barat ampe timur *gileee* tapi nggak akan panjang-panjang banget sih XD

Btw, author suka dengan menulis XD jadinya sering kelepasan nulis ampe _words_-nya banyak. Pokoknya author duduk, mantengin si _Aka _*alamak, komputer aja dinamain XD*, mikirin cerita, ngetik...tik...tik... dan beres! Pas ngedit, ternyata sudah sekian _word_ yang terketik. Hahahahahaha! Jadi deh!

Terakhir, arigatoo dan mampir lagi yaa :D

**Hana Kirameku**

Mau tahu sekarang apa nanti di akhir cerita? Hahahahaha *author jahat, nggak ngasih tahu* XD

Pantengin terus yaa XD

Arigatoo^^d

**Lily Kotegawa**

Masa yang terpanjang?! Masa?! *hiperbola nih author XD*

Hahahahahaha! Sama author juga bingung mau dukung yang mana *lho*

Silahkaaan, author senang sekali menerimanya XD

Arigatoo!

**Kurotori Rei**

_Okairi_ Rei~

Hahahahahahahaha! Bagus! Bagus! Berarti kemampuan author sudah meningkat beberapa persen kalau sampai membuat Rei suka dengan pair yang satu itu XD

Hehehe, arigatoo ya! :D

**Kagamine 02 Story**

Hahahahahahahaha! Kalau penasaran, pantengin terus ceritanya yaa! XD

Arigatoo!

**Kaiko-chan**

Hehehehe... yang ini lebih pendek dari yang kemarin lho.. hehehehe

Terus pantengin dan arigatoo! :D

**Hikayami Ryuusei**

Iya kali cuman perasaan aja *gubrak* XD

Terus author senang syekali ada yang bilang _feel_-nya kerasa banget tentang pair yang satu itu XD hahahahahaha!

Btw _daijoubu_, mau review kapan saja silahkan, author dengan senang hati menerimanya! XD

Arigatoo! ^^

**riko yakomoon  
><strong>

Aduh dibilang begitu jadi malu deh author. Lagian Riko-san tahu aja sih kalau author itu imut dan kece *dilemparin sampah XD*

Hahahahahahahahahaa! Kaito terkesan _playboy_ yah? Ya, mungkin juga sih. Soalnya dia baru-baru ini deket-deket ama makhluk yang namanya cewek XD jadi dia belum tahu orang _playboy_ itu macam apa sehingga secara tidak sengaja dia menggunakan sikap orang _playboy_ tersebut! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Kacian Kaito XD

Oke, arigatoo!

**delvani natasia 7**

Masa? Ceritanya nggak keduga-duga?! Wiiiiw... jadi makin semangat nih ngelanjutin! XD

Arigatoo!


	10. Uji Coba Pertama

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. **Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review saya, saya** **jadi bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan saya**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter ten: Uji Coba Pertama

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>Miku duduk seorang diri di kursi ruang tamu keluarga Shion. Hari ini dia berniat untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya dan menanyakan apa yang sudah dia perbuat terhadap Rin sehingga gadis itu nekat datang ke sekolah untuk bertemu Kaito. Kebetulan sekarang ini Bossu sedang berada di luar sehingga beliau tidak ada di rumah untuk menyambut kedatangan Miku.<p>

"Yo," tiba-tiba gadis itu mendengar suara Mikuo.

"Onii-chan!" seru Miku sambil berdiri saat melihat Mikuo berjalan santai memasuki ruang tamu, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Kau rindu padaku?" tanya Mikuo sambil tersenyum lebar. Miku geleng-geleng kepala, menunjukkan tatapan iba.

"Daripada itu," tukas si gadis sambil menatap mata kakaknya lekat-lekat, "Apa yang sudah Onii-chan lakukan pada Rin?"

"Rin?" ulang Mikuo sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menyeringai, "Ooh, gadis itu ya? Heh, dia lumayan. Benar-benar lawan yang tangguh."

Miku memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Tidak usah berkomentar apa-apa," ujar gadis itu, "Yang paling penting apa yang sudah Onii-chan lakukan padanya?"

Mikuo tersenyum sambil menggerakkan keempat jari tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah berulang-ulang, memberikan isyarat agar Miku mendekat.

"Apa sih?" tanya Miku sambil beringsut mendekati kakaknya. Saat telinga sudah terpasang, Mikuo berbisik kecil.

"Aku hanya..." dia menyeringai, "...menciumnya."

Miku melotot. Apa? MENCIUM?!

"Kenapa Onii-cha–" Miku langsung berhenti marah-marah.

Kalau diingat-ingat, hari ini Len juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Apa ini gara-gara sang kakak mencium Rin, makanya Len juga menciumnya?!

"Ada apa Miku-_tan_? Apa gadis itu melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Mikuo saat melihat perubahan wajah Miku. Yang ditanya kemudian hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memanggilmu ya," desahnya, "Kau tahu, Onii-chan? Kau membuat keadaan bertambah buruk."

Mikuo langsung menepak kepala Miku dengan sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku ini membantumu tahu!" sungutnya. Miku cemberut.

"Membantu apanya? Onii-chan malah membuat keadaan memburuk bagi semua orang!" balas sang gadis.

"Dengar ya, Miku-tan–"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu! Menjijikan tahu!" omel Miku sebelum sang kakak sempat bicara.

"Oke, oke," balas Mikuo sambil geleng-geleng kepala prihatin, "Padahal kau itu imut, tapi tidak suka dipanggil dengan panggilan imut. Menyedihkan sekali adikku ini."

"Berhentilah bicara yang aneh-aneh," tukas Miku, "Sekarang kau harus minta maaf pada Rin!"

Dahi Mikuo berkerut dalam mendengar perintah adik kecilnya. Yah, sebenarnya dia sudah biasa mendengar berbagai macam perintah dari si kecil itu, tapi kalau perintah yang semacam ini sih jelas-jelas bukan pada tempatnya.

"Aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan," ucap Mikuo sambil mengangkat bahu, "Jadi aku tidak perlu minta maaf."

Miku mendecak sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada.

"Onii-chan, kau pikir _kissu_ itu apa?" Miku mulai menceramahi kakaknya, "Gadis mana sih yang mau dicium oleh orang yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya? Lagipula seorang gadis hanya akan mau memberikan itu pada lelaki yang dia sukai!"

"Ya, ya," sahut Mikuo, cuek, sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan telunjuk. Miku makin merasa kesal pada kakaknya ini.

Mikuo Hatsune. Dia merupakan anak sulung dari keluarga Hatsune yang diberi anugerah menggunung sebagai nikmat untuk hidupnya; memiliki wajah yang tampan dan rupawan, mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi besar, jago bela diri, dan disukai banyak gadis. Namun sayang sekali, hidupnya tidak pernah tertata dengan baik. Kalau boleh dibilang, hidupnya itu benar-benar berantakan.

Keberadaan seorang Mikuo bagaikan sebuah koin dengan dua sisi yang berbeda bagi keluarga Hatsune. Di satu sisi, anak itu bisa menjadi tulang punggung yang tangguh bagi keluarga sepeninggal Mioku Hatsune, kepala yakuza Hatsune saat ini. Di sisi lain, sikapnya yang cuek dan terkesan masa bodoh merupakan 'bencana' yang bisa mengakibatkan banyak hal berdampak negatif bagi anggota keluarga.

Contohnya saja beberapa bulan yang lalu, anak itu memacari seorang gadis muda yang kaya. Sebenarnya tidak ada rasa cinta yang mendasari, anak itu hanya melirik harta dan kekayaan yang dimiliki si gadis muda. Setelah lama berpacaran, Mikuo dengan cerdiknya mulai menarik keluar satu demi satu harta kekayaan gadis itu hingga saat keadaan keluarga si gadis terpuruk, Mikuo meninggalkannya secepat angin berhembus. Uangnya...? Raib entah kemana. Yang ada malah keluarga gadis itu menuntut keluarga Hatsune untuk mengembalikan apa pun yang sudah diambil putra sulung mereka.

Miku sampai kesal sendiri setelah mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Parah. Memangnya dia pikir martabat keluarga Hatsune itu rendah ya?!

"Pokoknya Onii-chan harus minta maaf pada Rin. Titik!" ucap Miku dengan nada final. Mikuo mendesah keras sambil melemaskan badannya di kursi.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang minta maaf padanya?" tanya Mikuo dengan tampang yang membuat Miku ingin sekali menonjoknya, "Secara tidak langsung, Miku-tan juga bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini."

"Iya aku tahu!" dengus Miku, "Makanya aku juga akan minta maaf!"

"Oh ya!" Mikuo menahan langkah adiknya saat gadis itu hendak pergi. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggung, lalu menyodorkannya pada Miku, "Bossu-san menitipkan ini padaku. Untukmu."

"Untukku?" tanya Miku dengan bingung sambil memandang sebuah amplop beserta sebuah bingkisan yang entah apa isinya di atas tangan kakaknya itu.

"Yap."

Miku mengerutkan dahi sambil menerima amplop dan bingkisan tersebut. Amplopnya lumayan padat. Saat mencoba meraba-raba amplop itu, Miku terkejut. Ini uang? Tapi kenapa? Bulan ini juga kiriman dari Bossu-san belum habis _kok_.

Mata Miku beralih memandang bingkisan datar berbentuk persegi panjang kecil di tangannya.

"Sepertinya itu buku," kata Mikuo, "Entah untuk apa."

Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh ya, Bossu-san menyuruhmu membuka amplop itu duluan sebelum menyentuh bingkisannya," pesan Mikuo sebelum Miku benar-benar melangkah keluar rumah.

"Oke," sahut Miku.

* * *

><p>Rin berjalan gontai menuju rumah keluarga Shion. Sejak tadi, si gadis terus bertanya-tanya, mengapa Kaito tak mau pulang ke rumah? Padahal setelah sempat mengobrol sebentar, anak itu masih bersikap normal. Tidak ada yang aneh.<p>

Hmm... apa mungkin karena Kaito masih merasa canggung setelah percakapan itu, mengingat tema yang menyangkut pembicaraan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu tersebut adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa...?

Saat memikirkan ini, alis Rin berkedut. Ada hal yang masih sangat mengganjal di hatinya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia terima. Ini adalah tentang Kaito yang memintanya untuk berhenti berkata kalau dia suka pada anak rambut biru tersebut. Memang dia sendiri sudah memaparkan alasannya, namun Rin belum bisa menerima hal itu.

Gadis pirang ini sangat tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Kaito. Mengapa? Karena Kaito jelas sekali bilang kalau dia sedang bimbang. Mengapa dia bimbang...? Karena di sana, di dunia tempat anak itu berpijak, ada dirinya... juga Miku.

Sebenarnya Rin sempat merasa senang saat mendengar kalau dirinya juga ikut ambil bagian saat Kaito menyebutkan alasan kebimbangannya. Ketika seorang anak lelaki bimbang dengan perasaannya pada dua orang gadis, itu tandanya hati sang lelaki sedang lemah bukan? Artinya, dia–hati tersebut–bisa dijatuhi oleh sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya sesak kapan saja. Nah, orang-orang kebanyakan menyebutnya dengan istilah yang lebih keren, yaitu _jatuh_ _cinta_.

Dalam hal ini, Kaito kemungkinan sedang merasakan hal itu. Tapi masih belum jelas pada siapa dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasakannya. Alih-alih mengakui, anak itu masih saja terus mencoba untuk menghindar. Rin tahu karena Kaito tidak mau buka mulut mengenai alasan kebimbangan yang menyangkut dirinya dan Miku tersebut.

Ah... Rin berhenti berjalan, lalu menengadah menatap langit.

Memangnya menyukai seseorang itu harus selalu serumit ini ya?

* * *

><p>Kaito mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dia telah melakukan hal yang hina-dina, memalukan, menyesakkan, mengerikan, menjemukan, mengesalkan, menjengkelkan dan segala kata berimbuhan 'me-kan' lain yang sejenis. Benar-benar brengsek.<p>

Anak itu dengan kecerobohan tingkat dewa sudah mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam otak dan pikirannya sendiri pada si cebol brengsek, anak domba yang baru saja pulang ke kandangnya itu.

"Sial!" umpat Kaito sambil menendang sebuah kerikil malang yang tergeletak dengan pasrah di tengah jalan. Cih. Dia harus bisa lebih tenang. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi. Lupakan. Lupakan semuanya, Kaito! Ucap batin Kaito.

**Flashback**

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti bilang kalau kau suka padaku?"

Setelah bertanya demikian, Kaito bisa langsung merasakan kalau Rin terserang _shock_ dadakan. Sekali lihat, semua orang juga tahu kalau wajah gadis itu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baru saja terkena musibah yang sangat besar sampai-sampai rasanya mau mati saja. Karena hal itulah, Kaito buru-buru menepak kepala pirang si gadis untuk menghindarkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang paling mungkin dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hah?!" tanya anak biru itu. Rin sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"A-aku... hanya..." si gadis terlihat masih frustasi. Kaito pun mendesah panjang.

"Apa kau pikir kau sedang ditolak?" tanyanya sambil memalingkan wajah. Rin pun mendongak dengan mata melebar.

"Ke-kenapa kau... t..ta...ta-ta-tahu...?" tanya gadis itu, terbata.

"Ta-ta-ta dengkul domba sialanmu!" sungut Kaito, "Bicara yang benar, idiot! Lagipula jelas aku tahu 'kan!"

Wajah Rin langsung memerah, "La...lalu...?"

"Lalu apanya?" tanya Kaito, bingung.

"Iya i-itu," Rin menunduk dalam-dalam, "Apa kau... menolak–"

"Tidak," ucap Kaito cepat. Rin kembali mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Kaito sedikit memasang tampang jijik begitu melihat tatapan penuh harap yang dipasang gadis domba di hadapannya itu.

"Aku juga tidak bilang iya!" tambahnya. Seketika ekspresi tadi pudar dari wajah Rin.

"Kau selalu membuatku bingung," desah sang gadis sambil memandang hamparan bunga di hadapannya. Kaito terdiam.

Kini suasana hening. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar, berhembus menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga yang sudah gugur, juga menggoyang-goyangkan mereka yang masih menyatu dengan batang dan akarnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang cantik.

Ah tapi tidak juga. Tidak untuk Kaito. Tidak untuk saat ini, karena dia benar-benar sedang bingung, terjebak dalam labirin kecil aneh nan berbahaya dalam dirinya. Tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Mungkin _belum_, namun entah kapan.

"Aku..." ucap Kaito sambil sedikit menunduk menurunkan pandangannya, "...bukan bilang begitu untuk menolakmu atau semacamnya. Aku hanya..."

Kaito menggantung kalimatnya, sedangkan Rin menunggu dengan sabar. Kaito kemudian mendesah.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menunggu saja sampai aku selesai menyelesaikan masalahku," tuntasnya kaku, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Rin terpana sesaat.

Bagus. Sekarang Kaito benar-benar merasa malu. Anak itu bahkan terlalu malu untuk membiarkan Rin menatapnya sehingga dia segera menyembunyikan wajah dengan berpaling ke arah lain.

Kaito sangat yakin kalau mulai dari sini, hidupnya akan benar-benar berubah. Dia tidak mengerti. Entah sejak kapan dirinya merasa lebih terbuka dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa menerima keberadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kalau tidak begitu, mana mungkin dia bisa menyebutkan kalimat yang terakhir diucapkannya;–yang kalau dipikir-pikir, cukup memalukan juga–berkata seakan-akan dia memang hendak memberi domba cebol itu jawaban.

Dengan memberinya jawaban, berarti secara tidak langsung Kaito sudah menerima keberadaan Rin di sisinya bukan? Apapun jawabannya. Dengan menjawab, berarti dia merespon. Dengan merespon, berarti dia menyadari keberadaan sang penanya–dalam hal ini, yang sedang menunggu jawaban, yaitu Rin.

"Memangnya kau punya masalah lain, Kaito?" tanya Rin, membuyarkan lamunan Kaito.

"Bukan masalah lain, idiot!" balas Kaito, "Aku sedang bingung."

"Bingung?" ulang Rin, ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Dengar ya, aku hanya akan menyebutkannya sekali. Jangan harap dapat mendengar siaran ulang!" ucap Kaito. Rin pun mengangguk-angguk sambil memasang wajah serius.

Kaito memulai dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menatap gadis di hadapannya, mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Sebenarnya tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya untuk mengatakan hal semacam berikut ini kepada Rin, tapi selalu saja. Sesuatu selalu saja masuk dan ikut campur. Sesuatu yang 'brengsek' selalu menerobos memasuki celah kecil dalam pikirannya, mendorong anak itu untuk mengatakan hal bodoh yang selalu tak ingin dia katakan secara aktual.

"Aku bingung dengan keberadaan kalian berdua," ucap Kaito yang akhirnya mengutarakan persoalan bodoh tersebut, "Kau dan gajah idiot itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin. Kaito menghela napas pendek.

"Kalian yang idiot tentu saja tidak sadar kalau kalian sudah dengan seenaknya mengacak-acak kehidupanku; merusak suasana di sekitarku, membongkar privasiku, mencampuri urusanku, semuanya."

Kaito menatap langit yang sudah mulai menampakkan cahaya lembayung sore di atasnya.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti," ucap Kaito, "Mengapa dengan mudahnya kalian bisa merangsek, masuk ke duniaku tanpa beban. Tiba-tiba dan tak terduga. Kalian secara tidak langsung sudah mengubahnya–mengubah duniaku. Bahkan, mengubah pikiranku."

"Mengubah pikiranmu?" ulang Rin, merasa tidak mengerti.

"Ya! Kalian tahu, dengan anehnya kalian berdua masuk ke pikiranku, ke dalam memoriku, lalu mengacaukan semuanya! Kalian membuatku bingung dan bimbang, brengsek!" tiba-tiba Kaito marah-marah, membuat Rin sedikit mengkeret.

"A-aku minta maaf, tapi... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau merasa bimbang dengan kehadiran kami?" tanya gadis itu dengan tampang polos. Kaito pun melengos.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya idiot, yang jelas itu bukan aku," tukas Kaito, "Kalau kau juga tidak idiot, kau pasti tahu alasannya!"

Rin termenung sesaat. Hm... Kaito sedang bimbang dikarenakan dirinya dan Miku. Anak itu bilang kalau mereka masuk ke dalam pikirannya dan mulai merubah apa pun yang ada di dalam sana. Tunggu. Apa itu artinya... jika memang Miku dan dirinya berada di dalam pikiran Kaito, dan hal itu membuat Kaito bimbang, maka jawaban yang paling mungkin adalah–

"Kau... menyukai kami berdua?" tanya Rin spontan, membuat Kaito terbelalak dengan wajah merah yang tak bisa ditutup-tutupi lagi.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK MUNGKIN!" bentak Kaito yang langsung membuat Rin menutup kedua telinganya karena merasa tuli.

"Jangan selalu memutuskan sesuatu seenaknya! Ternyata kau memang idiot karena tidak tahu alasannya!" lanjut Kaito dengan napas yang terengah menahan amarah.

Apa-apaan pula jawaban konyol domba brengsek itu?! Mana mungkin 'kan seseorang seperti dirinya bisa _ketiban_ perasaan model begitu?! Benar-benar menggelikan! Konyol! Gila!

Alasan yang sebenarnya tentu saja adalah karena **dia tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari mereka**. **Tak ingin ada siapa pun dari mereka yang pergi dari sisinya**. Bodoh. Ya. Bodoh memang. Sungguh bodoh saat dirinya memikirkan hal itu, tapi bukankah 'tidak ingin kehilangan' memiliki arti yang berbeda dengan 'rasa suka'? Tch, dasar brengsek! Seenaknya saja menguar isi kepala orang! Salah pula!

"A-aku hanya..." Rin pun hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala dengan gerakan "malu-malu domba" spesialnya menanggapi perkataan Kaito tadi.

Kaito langsung mendengus kesal.

"Ah! Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi!" serunya sambil berdiri lalu menatap Rin dengan tajam, "Dengar ya, kalau kau menyinggung kembali masalah ini, kau akan kubuang ke laut!"

Rin mengernyit, lalu ikut berdiri.

"Tidak," ujarnya, "Karena kau belum menjawabku."

Kaito melotot.

"Kubilang biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalah ini dulu! Pokoknya jangan membicarakannya lagi di mana pun!" tukasnya. Rin menggeleng keras.

"Kalau aku tidak menyinggungnya, aku tidak akan dapat kesempatan untuk mendengar jawabanmu!" balas gadis itu. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Cepat pulang!" anak itu langsung berjalan pergi tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Rin.

"Kaito!" panggil Rin, merasa kesal karena diabaikan. Namun Kaito hanya mendecak sebal tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Anak itu terus berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rin.

"Ya sudah! Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau mengijinkanku untuk mengungkitnya suatu hari nanti!" ancam gadis itu sambil berdiri tegap dengan tangan menyilang di dada. Kaito memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Terserah," tukasnya, "Kalau kau nanti lapar, makan saja rerumputan di sini. Kau 'kan cocok makan itu."

"_Mou_, Kaito!" seru Rin kesal sambil berlari mengejar Kaito, "Jangan bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini _dong_! Padahal tadi kau sempat-sempatnya bersikap puitis."

"Pui–" Kaito langsung tidak terima domba cebol itu mengatainya yang aneh-aneh. Spontan dia memukul kepala si domba yang saat ini sudah berada di belakangnya.

"_Ittai_!" protes Rin sambil mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang kena pukul. Kaito kembali melengos sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ayolah Kaito, jadinya bagaimana?" Rin masih saja mengikutinya. Kaito berhenti berjalan dengan kesal, lalu berbalik menghadap sang gadis domba.

"Apa kau begitu sukanya padaku sampai mau-maunya mendesak seperti ini?! Menjijikan!" makinya.

Wajah Rin langsung memerah mendengarnya. Tapi, memang benar 'kan kalau dia suka Kaito? Lalu, manusia macam apa yang akan tahan saat pernyataan cintanya digantung lama-lama?

"Tapi aku–"

"Berisik! Kubilang juga tunggu saja! Kau membuatku semakin alergi dengan domba!" tukas Kaito, lalu kembali melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu.

Yang ditinggal pun hanya bisa merengut kesal. Sesaat kemudian, sang gadis merasa bingung saat Kaito tidak melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumah. Anak itu malah berjalan ke arah yang sama sekali berlawanan.

"Kau mau kemana, Kaito?" tanya Rin, heran.

"Berisik! Sana cepat pergi! Sudah saatnya anak domba pulang ke kandang," balas Kaito yang langsung dilempari pandangan tajam oleh anak domba yang dimaksud.

"Kubilang kau mau kemana?" ulang Rin, kesal. Kaito pun mendecak sebal.

"Kubilang kau berisik domba cebol!" bentak Kaito sambil melotot galak, "Pokoknya kau harus kembali ke kandang sebelum malam tiba! Dan jangan mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak perlu kau urus!"

Setelah mengatakan hal demikian, Kaito mendengar si gadis domba menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal. Meski begitu, dia tidak lagi protes dan membiarkan Kaito berlalu dari sana.

Anak itu pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari situasi jika si domba cebol berubah pikiran dan tidak jadi membiarkannya pergi. Ditambah lagi, dia sudah harus benar-benar menjernihkan pikirannya setelah mengatakan banyak hal tidak berguna dan memalukan tadi.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Miku berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemen. Setelah kejadian tadi... gadis itu yakin sekali kalau Kaito tidak akan kembali lagi ke sana; ke apartemennya. Coba, apa sih yang mungkin terjadi jika anak itu sudah bertemu dengan Rin, seorang gadis yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya?<p>

Ah, Miku memikirkan ini karena sebelumnya dia sudah melihat kedekatan Kaito dan Rin saat... di rumah sakit. Bukankah mereka berdua sudah pernah melakukan _kissu_...? Itu artinya, hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari sekadar dekat bukan? Gadis itu benar-benar tidak sadar kalau dirinya juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi apa hal itu masih terpikirkan di saat hati sedang runyam seperti ini?

Miku menghembuskan napas panjang sambil menempelkan dahinya ke badan pintu, menutup mata dan mendesah seolah-olah tempat ini sudah tidak lagi berarti untuk ditempati. Gadis itu takut seandainya dia masuk ke dalam dan mendapati isinya kosong, lalu tiba-tiba dia merindukan Kaito yang sebenarnya baru dua malam berada di sana. Ah... menyedihkan.

Miku kembali berdiri tegap, mengeluarkan kunci dari tasnya, lalu memasukkan benda itu ke lubang pintu.

Klek!

Sekarang pintu terbebas dari kunci. Miku ragu tak berarti ketika hendak menyentuh _handle_-nya saat tiba-tiba–

"Heh, sedang apa kau di sana? Melamun saja seperti orang bodoh."

Miku menoleh ke arah tangga, tempat di mana seorang anak lelaki berambut biru acak-acakan berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke saku celana. Orang itu...

"Kaito!" seru Miku tanpa sadar. Yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat alis, merasa heran.

"Lagipula dari mana aja kau? Kenapa kau baru sampai saat aku tiba di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sampai lebih dulu daripada aku? Kemana dulu kau pergi?" tanya Kaito sambil berjalan menaiki tangga.

Tiba-tiba Miku merasa kalau Kaito lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Terbukti dengan kelahiran beberapa kalimat tanya yang sangat jarang dia keluarkan secara bertubi-tubi seperti tadi.

"Kaito sendiri... apa yang kau lakukan?" Miku juga akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. Kaito terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak ada," sahutnya kemudian, lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan cuek.

Miku mendesah panjang.

"Kau pasti ngobrol banyak dengan Rin..." gumam gadis itu yang samar-samar didengar Kaito dari dalam.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito, mencoba memastikan pendengarannya. Miku hanya menggeleng, lalu ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kaito sedikit mengangkat alis begitu melihat si gadis gajah memasang wajah pendiam dan lesu. Heh, benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Apa gadis itu marah karena dia baru saja berbicara dengan si domba cebol beberapa menit yang lalu? Yang benar saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kaito sudah merasa lebih tenang sesaat sebelum menampakkan diri di hadapan si gadis gajah sehingga sekarang dia sudah bisa bertingkah normal. Di perjalanan, anak itu terus berpikir untuk menyembunyikan hal yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Benar. Akan lebih baik kalau dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal memalukan itu pada siapa pun, dan tidak ada orang yang boleh tahu–selain si domba brengsek. Gadis gajah ini tidak perlu mengetahui apa pun. Hal itu pasti hanya akan membuat gadis gajah tersebut tidak tenang.

* * *

><p>Kaito memutuskan untuk sedikit beristirahat melepas lelah dengan menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Tidur memang merupakan senjata paling ampuh untuk menumpas rasa lelah. Tapi saking ampuhnya senjata ini, tanpa diduga-duga jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat anak itu membuka mata. Heh. Rupanya dia sudah ketiduran selama kurang lebih dua jam di dalam kamarnya.<p>

Kaito lalu bangun dari _fuuton_, mengucek matanya yang masih terasa sayu, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan menemukan si gadis gajah sedang asyik duduk di atas sofa. Wajahnya menatap lurus ke layar televisi yang sedang menyala.

Kaito menatap _kotatsu_ di tengah ruangan yang masih kosong melongpong tanpa ada satu sajian pun di atasnya. Padahal 'kan seharusnya ini jam makan malam?

"Hei, aku lapar. Kau tidak masak apa-apa hari ini?" tanya Kaito, sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa untuk memulai percakapan. Miku menunjuk ke arah dapur tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Ada uang di atas lemari es. Pakai saja untuk makan di luar," ujarnya.

Kaito sedikit mengernyit, heran mendapati gajah idiot itu bersikap cuek seperti malam kemarin. Ck, sekarang ada apa lagi sih?!

Meskipun tiba-tiba merasa kesal, Kaito tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, lalu mengambil tiga lembar uang kertas yang ada di atas lemari es seperti yang dikatakan Miku.

Dengan iseng, anak itu kemudian membuka lemari es hendak melihat apa yang bisa dia masak untuk sedikit mengenyangkan perut sebelum pergi keluar, tapi ternyata isinya kosong juga. Yang ada hanya beberapa jus buah yang setengahnya sudah raib diminum orang.

"Lemari esmu kosong," ucap Kaito sambil berjalan ke sofa tempat duduk Miku, "Kenapa kau belum beli makanan?"

Miku hanya menggeleng, lagi-lagi tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada Kaito. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Kaito merasa jengkel. Meski begitu, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pokoknya ini seperti tidak ada lagi bahan pembicaraan untuk disajikan–dalam hal ini, untuk diperdebatkan. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengutarakan rasa kesal saja rasanya susah.

Kaito mendecak pelan, lalu memutuskan untuk keluar, mulai mencari makanan. Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali gajah idiot itu mau memberinya uang? Aneh. Benar-benar hal yang tidak mungkin. Gajah itu pasti hanya sedang tidak waras. Dia pasti hanya sedang meminjami saja. Benar. Yah, peduli amat sih, yang jelas dia bisa makan. Nanti juga pasti uangnya dikembalikan. Yang paling penting...

Kaito melirik Miku sekilas sebelum melangkah keluar apartemen. Ada sesuatu yang salah tentang gajah tengik itu.

* * *

><p>Kaito berdiri di antara ibu-ibu seperti orang idiot. Sekarang ini dia sedang berada di sebuah supermarket, lebih tepatnya di bagian sayuran, bersama lebih dari berbelas-belas ibu-ibu yang juga sedang berbelanja. Lebih spesifik lagi, anak itu sedang sibuk mencari-cari daun bawang alias <em>negi<em>. Ah, sejujurnya anak itu hanya ingin membeli sayur mayur, sekalian untuk persediaan makanan. Nah, karena negi termasuk dalam kelompok sayuran, dia terpaksa harus membelinya juga 'kan?

Yah... ehm. Sebenarnya _sih_ anak itu juga sedang memikirkan cara untuk membuat si gajah idiot mau buka mulut. Kalau dia mau buka mulut, komunikasi akan jadi lebih mudah 'kan? Nah, jalan satu-satunya untuk itu adalah dengan memancing gajah tersebut menggunakan hal-hal yang dia sukai. Betul tidak?

Ah, ngomong-ngomong Kaito tahu kalau si gajah idiot menyukai negi itu hanya karena kebetulan. Karena kebetulan. Tidak lebih. Waktu itu 'kan si gajah pernah menggoreng negi sampai gosong, lalu gajah itu juga pernah memakan hasil masakannya yang bertabur negi. Itu artinya dia suka negi 'kan?

Nah, setelah menemukan barang yang dia cari, anak itu berpindah posisi ke bagian _snack_ dan memilih beberapa untuk dibawa. Barulah kemudian dia berjalan menyusuri pendingin yang ada di ujung supermarket untuk mencari makanan kesukaannya; _ice cream_.

Kaito pun berjalan ke arah kasir setelah merasa cukup dengan belanjaannya saat tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah buku menarik sekaligus norak yang dipajang di sebelah kasir itu. Judulnya _Lima Cara Jitu Menggunakan Jaring Laba-laba_.

Kaito sedikit mengernyit saat membaca judul buku tersebut. Yah, si judul memang bersangkutan dengan laba-laba, tetapi gambarnya sama sekali tidak bersangkut-paut dengan itu. Malah buku yang seharusnya berwarna ungu gelap atau hitam itu–karena berhubungan dengan laba-laba yang berhawa suram–malah berwarna krem, cerah pula.

Saat menyadari Kaito terus-terusan memandang buku terpajang, sang penjaga kasir tersenyum.

"Buku itu bagus sekali untuk dibaca anak remaja," ujarnya. Kaito menoleh pada sang kasir yang masih tersenyum.

"Oh," gumam Kaito tanpa berniat membelinya.

"Kenapa tidak coba saja membacanya kalau kau tertarik?" tanya si penjaga kasir. Kaito menggeleng.

"Aku tidak suka baca buku. Ini," ucap Kaito sambil menyodorkan dua lembar uang yang dia punya setelah penjaga kasir tersebut selesai mengemasi barang belanjaannya.

Anak itu lalu berjalan ringan keluar supermarket. Heh. Awas saja kalau kau tidak mencair setelah aku membawakanmu benda hijau sialan ini, gajah busuk! Batin Kaito sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

><p>Mikuo sedang asyik membaca buku saat dia melihat Rin turun ke lantai bawah dan berjalan ke dapur. Spontan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.<p>

Tep!

Anak itu menutup buku bacaannya, kemudian melangkah dengan santai ke tempat di mana Rin berada.

"Sedang apa, Ojou-chan?" tanya Mikuo saat Rin sedang membuka lemari es. Yang ditanya sempat kaget karena dia tidak mendengar suara apa-apa saat orang bernuansa hijau itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jangan bicara padaku!" akhirnya si gadis bicara ketus sambil mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng, lalu menutup pintu lemari es dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kenapa? Kau marah? Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan itu padaku," ujar Mikuo dengan tampang yang menurut Rin benar-benar memuakkan. Langsung saja gadis itu berjalan cepat melewati Mikuo, tapi lengan panjang lelaki itu dengan mudah menghentikannya.

Rin mendesah.

"Minggir!" suruhnya.

"Dengar," kali ini suara Mikuo terdengar serius dan sedikit menyeramkan, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku sehingga dia menyuruhku untuk minta maaf padamu, tapi..."

Rin mendongak menatap Mikuo saat mendengar nama Miku disebut.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf," tuntas Mikuo, "Lagipula itu bukan salahku."

Rin melotot mendengar ucapan Mikuo yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Bukan salahnya? Bukan salahnya katanya?!

"Kau–"

"Aku tidak suka dibantah," potong Mikuo. Rin langsung terdiam, merasa terpojok tanpa alasan.

"Lalu coba saja kau suruh saudara kembarmu melakukan sesuatu pada adikku," lanjut Mikuo yang memang sudah mengetahui tentang Len, "Dan kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya."

Anak itu lalu menyeringai lebar sambil memandangi Rin, lalu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Glek!

Rin langsung meneguk ludah setelah Mikuo pergi. Cih. Bisa-bisanya dia dibuat tidak berdaya seperti ini. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Miku setelah dia selesai berbelanja. Kini anak biru itu sedang merasa kebingungan memikirkan cara untuk mengajak si gadis gajah memasak di dapur. Tujuan utamanya sih untuk memperlihatkan negi yang sudah dia beli di supermarket. Tapi rasanya benar-benar sulit.<p>

Sebenarnya daritadi kurang pas kalau menyebut Kaito berjalan mondar-mandir. Akan lebih tepat kalau menyebutnya... berjalan bolak-balik dengan tempo yang singkat. Bayangkan saja, anak itu berjalan berkali-kali melewati televisi yang sedang ditonton Miku sambil pura-pura hendak mengambil sesuatu yang sudah jelas tidak akan dia pakai, model jam _waker_ yang sudah rusak–tersimpan di samping televisi sebagai pajangan–, atau mainan sejenis yang juga disimpan sebagai pajangan.

Hal itu dia lakukan hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Miku yang dari tadi hanya berkedip-kedip saja menonton acara televisi yang sama sekali tidak menghibur, bahkan bisa membuat penonton semacam Kaito mengantuk di tempat.

Bodoh sekali jika memikirkan Kaito yang saat ini tengah berpikir keras untuk membuat Miku bicara padanya. Apa pun itu. Padahal dia sudah daritadi merapikan belanjaannya di dapur, menyimpan sayuran yang tadi dia beli di atas meja, juga menyimpan beberapa _ice cream_ yang belum sempat dimakan di dalam _freezer_.

Ah, sebenarnya mudah saja kalau Kaito mau bicara duluan dengan menawari gadis itu makanan ringan yang sudah dibelinya ataupun menawari _ice cream_ yang sudah dia simpan di lemari es. Tapi kalau keadaannya sudah separah ini sih, tidak mungkin Kaito yang bicara duluan seperti sebelumnya.

Saat itu 'kan Kaito masih belum bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Miku yang menjadi dingin sedingin es. Setelah gadis itu terang-terangan menyatakan untuk 'perang dingin' dengannya, mana bisa dia mencair duluan?! Lagipula tidak mungkin!

Akhirnya sekarang ini Kaito hanya bisa berdiam diri di belakang pintu kamarnya. Menekuk lutut bagai seorang bocah yang sedang merajuk ingin dibelikan permen. Sial. Kaito bisa jadi bertambah bodoh saat menyadari bahwa dirinya semakin berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian si gajah brengsek. Benar-benar. Brengsek.

Bahkan detik ini dia sudah kehabisan akal untuk berpikir. Kesal. Marah. Jengkel. Tiga kata itu terangkai menjadi satu kesatuan yang kemudian menciptakan sebuah kekuatan nekat terlahir di otaknya. Baiklah. Dia akan mencoba _ini_, brengsek.

Kaito kemudian berdiri sambil mengatur napasnya. Cih, lihat saja kau, gajah tengik sialan!

* * *

><p>Bregh!<p>

Kaito menjatuhkan diri tepat di samping Miku, sedikit kasar, mengingat sang gadis juga sempat sedikit bergoyang di tempatnya duduk sekarang. Anak itu lalu menatap si gadis dengan terang-terangan. Namun tatapannya itu bukanlah tatapan biasa, melainkan... tatapan seekor singa yang hendak menerkam rusa buruannya. Yap! Ganas. Mengerikan.

"Heh!" panggilnya pada si 'rusa' yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam.

"Hei! Kau dengar aku?" kali ini Kaito bertanya menggunakan sedikit nada kesal. Namun bukannya menjawab, yang ditanya malah sibuk memeluk lutut. Kaito mendecak sebal begitu menyadari gadis itu masih tak mengindahkan keberadaannya.

"Hei!" panggil Kaito sekali lagi.

Kali ini Miku menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut, lanjut menimbunnya dengan kedua tangan. Kaito langsung bingung sendiri. Hei, biasanya apa yang dilakukan para betina jika mereka berada dalam posisi itu? Menangis? Oh, hei! Kenapa dia menangis?!

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kaito, bingung bercampur panik. Ada apa sih? Rasanya dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Aku tidak bisa lagi..." gumam Miku. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak bisa apa?" tanya Kaito, bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi," jawab Miku sambil mengangkat wajah, lalu memperlihatkan dua iris zamrud-nya pada Kaito, "Aku..."

Kaito menunggu dengan perasaan was-was. Entah mengapa pikirannya melompat kesana- kemari memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan bodoh yang mungkin akan terjadi. Sepertinya gadis itu akan...

"Aku takut Kaito akan pergi dari sini..." gumam gadis itu sambil menunduk. Kaito terpana sesaat.

Haaah... syukurlah brengsek!

Anak itu langsung bersorak dalam hati. Norak memang, tapi siapa peduli! Yang penting dugaannya sudah salah jika beberapa detik yang lalu dia mengira kalau si gajah idiot akan mengutarakan hal menjijikan yang serupa dengan apa yang selalu diucapkan si domba busuk. Apakah itu? Ah, sebaiknya tidak perlu disebutkan.

"Aku takut..." Miku mempererat pelukan pada lututnya, "...kalau Kaito akan meninggalkanku."

Hening.

Sekarang Kaito tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bodoh. Tulalit. Idiot. Lagi-lagi ada tiga kata yang berhak dilemparkan untuknya. Dia bodoh, tulalit dan idiot karena masih belum bisa mencerna makna dari kata-kata Miku barusan. Padahal sudah cukup jelas kalau gadis itu ingin agar dia tetap berada di sana; di sampingnya.

"Kaito," Miku memanggilnya dan memecah keheningan. Kaito tak menjawab.

"Seandainya kau dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang cukup sulit, mana yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Miku. Kaito mengerutkan dahi.

"Pilihan apa?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu... memilih untuk menyayangi seseorang itu sulit atau mudah?" tanya Miku, hati-hati.

"Apa tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih normal sedikit?! Lagipula pertanyaan pertama benar-benar tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pertanyaan kedua!" sungut Kaito, langsung merasa tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Miku yang terkesan terlalu _feminin_ jika dijawab seorang lelaki.

"Baik, baik," serobot Miku, "Aku langsung saja. Kalau disuruh memilih, kau pilih aku atau Rin?"

Kali ini Kaito terdiam. Lama sekali. Sementara Miku menunggu.

"Aku..." akhirnya Kaito mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam, lalu menatap Miku, "Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya. Pertanyaanmu tidak beres. Levelnya terlalu rendah."

Miku menghela napas, "Sudah kuduga..."

Kaito mengernyit, "Apanya?"

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas," Miku mengibaskan tangannya, "Yang paling penting..."

Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu yang terselip di belakang punggungnya.

"Baca ini," ujar si gadis sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan yang didapatnya dari Bossu pada Kaito, "Katanya ini bisa membantumu."

Alis Kaito sedikit mengangkat mendengar kata '_katanya_' yang barusan disebutkan Miku. Benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Dari siapa ini?" tanya Kaito dengan nada menginterogasi. Miku terlihat kelabakan sebentar.

"Y-yah... itu..." gadis itu garuk-garuk kepala, "Pokoknya baca saja! Lagipula aku tidak tahu itu buku apa!"

Kaito mulai kesal saat merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan si gadis gajah, "Dari siapa ini?!"

Miku menggeleng cepat sambil buru-buru berdiri dari sofa.

"Aku tidak pandai berbohong, jadi tolong jangan ajari aku ya! Selamat membaca!" seru gadis itu sebelum kabur ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kaito yang masih terbingung-bingung seorang diri memandangi bingkisan aneh di tangannya.

* * *

><p><em>Lima Cara Jitu Menggunakan Jaring Laba-laba<em>.

Kaito mengernyit heran. Rasanya dia pernah membaca sesuatu seperti ini, tapi di mana ya...? Ah, masa bodoh. Yang paling penting, siapa yang sudah mengiriminya buku norak dan menjijikan seperti ini?

Kaito membalikkan buku itu, membaca sinopsis yang tertempel di sana.

_Hati adalah tempat jiwa kita berperang._

_Kita tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya jiwa kita terbagi menjadi dua; sisi positif dan sisi negatif. Sisi positif selalu memberikan keberanian untuk melakukan sesuatu, sedangkan sisi negatif bertugas menggagalkannya. Sisi positif selalu memberikan kesan yang indah tentang sesuatu, sedangkan sisi negatif berinisiatif untuk merusaknya. Sisi positif bisa membuat diri kita menyadari sesuatu, sedangkan sisi negatif berusaha untuk mengaburkannya sehingga tak jarang sisi negatif memenangkan pertarungan._

_Buku yang menguak tentang pertarungan diri ini sangat efektif bagi kalian yang sedang mencari jawaban atas masalah yang kalian anggap pelik; utamanya dalam masalah memilih. Masalah ini merupakan masalah yang selalu rumit di mata manusia; yaitu hati. _

_Jika kalian sedang bingung, jika kalian sedang pusing, dan jika kalian sedang frustasi demi mencari jalan keluar dari masalah tersebut, maka jawabannya akan kalian temukan __**melalui**__ buku ini. Ingat. Hanya melalui. Sisanya terserah kalian. Untuk itu, mengapa kalian tidak mencoba untuk mencari sendiri jawabannya dengan mulai membaca halaman pertama?_

Kaito hampir saja muntah saat membacanya. Buku apa ini?! Kenapa buku ini terkesan cocok sekali dengan apa yang sedang dia alami?! Brengsek. Sebenarnya siapa pelakunya?! Siapa yang memberinya buku ini?!

Kaito menghempaskan tubuhnya ke _fuuton_, lalu meskipun rasanya aneh, anak itu mencoba untuk membaca satu halaman di bab pertama.

_Khusus untuk kalian yang sedang dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit, silahkan ikuti instruksi pertama. Semangat!_

Kaito memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Pilihan? Cuih! Kata itu langsung membuatnya membayangkan wajah dua orang paling mengesalkan sejagad raya; Miku dan Rin.

_Jalan pertama: Pasang jaring selebar yang kalian bisa untuk menjebak mangsa yang lebih besar._

Kaito mengernyit. Pasang jaring yang lebar? Maksudnya?

_Untuk dapat memasang jaring yang lebar, tentu saja kalian akan membutuhkan usaha yang keras. Dalam hal ini akan sangat berbahaya bagi kalian yang lemah, atau mari kita sebut dengan "gengsian". _

_Itu artinya sisi negatif kalian sedang berkuasa sehingga menghalangi sisi positif untuk bergerak. Cobalah hilangkan rasa gengsi itu dan mulai jalan pertama untuk melangkah, yaitu dengan mencoba memanggil 'mereka' dengan nama kecilnya. Kalian harus berani. _

_Selanjutnya, jika kalian merasa ada yang berbeda (atau merasa nyaman dan berani) saat memanggil nama kecil salah satu dari mereka, maka itulah si "mangsa besar" yang sudah terjaring di sarangmu. Selamat mencoba!^^_

Kaito terbelalak. Memanggil dengan nama kecil?! NAMA KECIL?! Sungguh, seumur-umur dia belum pernah berpikiran untuk memanggil seorang manusia pun dengan nama kecilnya! Apalagi memanggil kedua makhluk busuk itu!

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" Kaito berguling-guling liar sambil menjambaki rambutnya.

Sial. Bagaimana pun sulitnya, hal sialan ini tetap patut dicoba! Benar. Jangan pernah bertindak layaknya seorang pecundang. Kaito akan benar-benar mencobanya. Cih, lihat saja apa dia akan benar-benar sukses melewati masa-masa sulit ini.

* * *

><p>"Hari ini kita akan bertanding seperti biasa!" ujar Kaito pada Miku setelah mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu apartemen, bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini. Miku sempat mengangkat alisnya heran.<p>

"Jarang sekali kau melakukan deklarasi seperti ini. Kau mengakui kalau ini pertandingan kita?" tanya Miku, sedikit menggoda. Wajah Kaito langsung memerah. Cih, sepertinya gajah brengsek itu sudah bisa bersikap normal lagi.

"Ti-tidak juga kok! Aku hanya–"

"Mulaaaaai!"

Tiba-tiba Miku berteriak lantang sambil berlari mendahului Kaito yang masih sibuk merangkai kata.

"Sialan! Gajah gendut! Kau curang!" seru Kaito sambil buru-buru menyusul Miku yang sekarang ini sudah berada di bawah tangga hendak berlari keluar gerbang. Cih, brengsek! Lain kali aku akan berpikir dua kali sebelum mengajaknya bicara, batin Kaito, kesal.

* * *

><p>PRIIIIIIIIT!<p>

"Miku Hatsune yang menang!" Kiyoteru-sensei langsung berseru riang begitu Miku dan Kaito tiba di gerbang sekolah.

"_Yatta_!" seru Miku.

"Sial! Kau curang! Kau tidak bisa menang hari ini!" protes Kaito sambil menunjuk hidung gadis itu dengan kesal.

"Bwee~!" Miku hanya meleletkan lidahnya sambil menekan bagian bawah mata sehingga terlihat khas seperti orang yang sedang mengejek, sedangkan Kaito mencak-mencak di depannya.

Kiyoteru-sensei tertawa melihat Kaito menderita.

"Kenapa kalian hari ini? Normal sekali," komentarnya sambil menepuk kepala Kaito dan Miku bergantian, "Kemarin 'kan kalian mengabaikanku."

"Normal mata empat busukmu!" sungut Kaito, "Pokoknya hari ini gajah gendut brengsek itu tidak menang!"

"Kau 'kan anak laki-laki! Kekuatanmu jelas lebih kuat dibanding kekuatanku, harusnya kau bisa mengejar!" tukas Miku. Kaito semakin membara mendengarnya.

"KAU–"

"Stop!" Kiyoteru-sensei langsung menyela pertengkaran kedua muridnya itu. Heh. Sudah lama sekali hal ini tidak terjadi. Rasanya menyenangkan.

"Kalau kalian mau bertanding dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku akan mendaftarkan kalian secepatnya!" ujar guru mata empat itu. Kaito dan Miku langsung menatap si sensei dengan mata berapi-api.

"Daftar apa? Kemana?" tanya Miku. Kiyoteru-sensei menyeringai.

"Tiga minggu lagi akan ada acara pekan olah raga yang diselenggarakan pihak sekolah. Untuk itu, kalian bisa mengikuti berbagai macam lomba secara resmi antar kelas. Bagaimana?" tawar si sensei. Kaito mendecih.

"Guru idiot! Bagaimana kita bisa bertanding kalau kita berada di kelas yang sama?!" bentaknya, kesal. Kiyoteru-sensei langsung geleng-geleng kepala sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya di depan hidung Kaito.

"Jangan berpikiran sempit, Kaito-kun," seringainya, "Kalian hanya perlu menjadi musuh dalam tim."

"Apa?!" Kaito dan Miku langsung melotot.

"Kalian berdua bisa bertanding dengan bebas namun dalam satu tim yang sama. Mengerti maksudnya?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei.

Kaito merenung sesaat sebelum mengangguk-angguk paham, sedangkan Miku masih berpikir keras untuk memecahkan teka-teki perkataan si sensei. Ah, omongannya benar-benar rumit!

"Baiklah, jadi tiga minggu lagi ya?" gumam Kaito sambil memandang rendah Miku, "Kau tidak bisa main curang di sana."

"Apa sih? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Apa maksudnya, Sensei?!" omel Miku.

"Baiklah, langsung kuberi contoh saja," sahut Kiyoteru-sensei, "Misalnya dalam lari estafet, kalian bisa bertanding dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan berlari kalian. Nah, masing-masing dari kalian harus saling berlomba untuk mendapakan catatan waktu sesingkat-singkatnya. Seperti itu. Mudah 'kan?"

"Ng..." Miku menyipitkan matanya sambil mendengung, "Masih buram."

"Hmph," Kaito hampir saja tertawa, mengejek gadis itu yang tak kunjung mengerti, "Lebih baik kau sekolah di SLB saja."

"Berisik, Kaito!" sungut korban ejekan.

"Contoh lainnya," Kiyoteru-sensei menyela pertengkaran, "Dalam permainan voli campuran, kalian bisa berlomba-lomba untuk mencetak _point_ sebanyak-banyaknya. Yah, secara tidak langsung hal itu juga akan menguntungkan tim. Mulai mengerti?"

Miku langsung mengangguk-angguk. Jadi begitu ya. Benar juga. Mereka hanya harus menjadi rival dalam satu kurungan, tidak usah benar-benar menjadi musuh. Mereka masih tetap bisa berlomba meskipun berada dalam satu tim.

"Baiklah! Acaranya tiga minggu lagi 'kan, Sensei?" tanya Miku. Kiyoteru-sensei mengangguk.

Miku melirik Kaito yang sedang memelototinya dengan garang.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" tekad Miku.

Kaito hanya mendengus. Diam-diam dia mengulum senyum. Heh... entah mengapa semuanya kembali terasa normal, seperti dulu.

* * *

><p>"Miku-chan, <em>ohayo<em>," Len menyambut kedatangan Miku saat gadis itu melangkah ke ruang kelas. Kaito yang berada di belakangnya langsung merasa kesal, tapi Miku tidak membalas sapaan Len. Mungkin gadis itu masih jengkel dengan kejadian kemarin.

Kaito pun tersenyum tipis melihat si kepala nanas diacuhkan begitu saja. Tapi... nampaknya anak brengsek itu tidak mau menyerah.

"Miku-chan, masih marah ya? Maaf _deh_, kemarin 'kan hanya kecelakaan," ucapnya sambil menatap Miku yang kini sudah duduk di bangku; sebelah kanan Kaito, dan di sebelah kiri Len.

Kaito sempat menahan tawa saat melihat gadis itu dengan cueknya malah membuka buku matematika yang sudah pasti tidak akan dia mengerti meskipun dibaca berkali-kali. Tapi matanya benar-benar terfokus ke sana.

"Miku-chan..."

"..."

"Miku-chan..."

"..."

"Miku-chan..."

Tch... lama-lama Kaito berurat juga mendengar nama si gadis gajah terus disebut berulang-ulang. Mana yang dipanggil itu nama kecil lagi! Padahal Kaito sendiri masih merasa kesulitan untuk memanggil makhluk itu dengan nama kecilnya–setelah tadi malam memantapkan diri untuk mulai mencoba. Benar-benar brengsek!

"Baiklah, kalau Miku-chan masih belum mau memaafkanku," ucap Len kemudian, namun masih tetap diacuhkan Miku.

Kaito sedikit melirik sisi kanannya, merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan bocah pirang itu selanjutnya. Tapi...

Apppaaa?! Nanas brengsek itu dengan tidak tahu malunya malah memasang senyum menjijikan sambil terus menatap wajah si gajah idiot!

"Berhenti menatapku, Len," ujar Miku, dingin.

"Akhirnya Miku-chan mau juga bicara denganku," cengir Len yang langsung membuat Miku melengos dan secara tidak sengaja membuat kedua bola mata gadis itu berbenturan dengan bola mata Kaito.

"M..." tiba-tiba Kaito mendengung tertahan, lalu langsung terbatuk-batuk dengan aneh. Miku sedikit mengangkat alis dengan heran.

"Kenapa, Kaito?" tanya gadis itu.

"Mungkin dia hanya mau menarik perhatianmu, Miku-chan," ujar Len, yang langsung mengundang pandangan tajam dari Kaito.

"Berisik! Suaramu terdengar menjijikan sekali di sini!" geramnya. Len tersenyum.

"Apa ada seseorang yang sedang bicara padaku ya, Miku-chan?" tanya Len pada Miku, seolah-olah Kaito tidak pernah ada di bangkunya.

"Brengsek!" maki Kaito. Sialan nanas busuk itu! Berani sekali dia mengabaikanku! Batinnya, tidak terima.

"Nee, Kaito, berhubung kelas masih akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, ajari aku matematika _dong_!" tiba-tiba Miku memberikan bukunya pada Kaito seolah-olah tidak pernah mendengar suara Len.

"Aku saja yang mengajarimu, Miku-cha–"

Grep!

Kaito langsung menarik buku Miku saat Len hendak menyentuhnya.

"Wow... ini terjadi lagi," bisik Yukari pada IA yang sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil memperhatikan ketiga orang itu. IA mengangguk setuju.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah ikut campur hari ini. Terlalu berbahaya," IA balas berbisik.

Yukari mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Gadis itu kemudian memberikan tanda agar semua orang yang entah sejak kapan menonton 'pertunjukan pagi' mereka mengganti kegiatannya–menonton pertunjukan–itu.

"Mana yang tidak kau mengerti?!" tanya Kaito, sedikit ketus.

"Yang ini," tunjuk Miku pada sebuah soal bertanda bintang yang menyatakan bahwa soal tersebut memang membutuhkan pemikiran ekstra.

"Kau ini, masa' yang begini saja tidak bis–"

"Kalau mau mengerjakan yang itu, pertama-tama kau harus ingat-ingat dulu rumusnya, Miku-chan. Coba lihat di halaman sebelumnya," tiba-tiba Len memotong perkataan Kaito yang langsung kebakaran di tempat.

BRAK!

Spontan saja anak itu memukul mejanya dengan kesal, mengagetkan semua orang yang sedang berada di dalam kelas.

"Jangan ikut campur!" ketusnya. Len menyeringai.

"Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau Miku-chan belajar denganku saja," ucapnya. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Tidak. Dia berhak memutuskan dengan siapa dia ingin belajar!" balas Kaito, sengit. Len geleng-geleng kepala dengan tampang iba yang membuat Kaito ingin sekali menghajarnya sampai habis.

"Kupikir kau hanya akan membuatnya frustasi. Berbeda kalau dia belajar denganku," tukas Len sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kaito mendecih kesal.

"Dia sama sekali tidak membuatku–" Miku berhenti berkata-kata saat tangan Kaito memberinya tanda untuk diam. Aura di sekelilingnya mulai berubah.

"Lalu, kau mau apa kalau aku tidak akan membiarkannya?" gumam Kaito. Len menyeringai lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan tes saja?" ujarnya.

"Ide bagus!" tiba-tiba Kiyoteru-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas sambil nyengir lebar, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih.

"Benar-benar ide yang bagus, Len Kagamine. Lalu, siapa pun yang menang di antara kalian harus mendapatkan sebuah hadiah disamping layak untuk menjadi tutor bagi Miku-san. Bagaimana?" lanjut guru berkacamata itu seenaknya. Keadaan di kelas pun mulai gaduh akibat kelakuan si sensei.

"Apa-apaan itu Sensei?!" protes Miku.

"Begini saja," Kiyoteru-sensei berjalan dengan santai ke arah ketiga murid kesayangannya itu, "Miku-san, kau yang menentukan hadiahnya."

"A-apa? Kenapa aku?" tanya Miku, bingung.

Gadis itu menatap Kaito dan Len yang juga sedang menatapnya, meminta persetujuan atas usul si guru berkaca mata. Ya ampun. Tak disangka-sangka Kaito mau menyetujui usulan Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Baiklah kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menentukan!" guru berkacamata itu tiba-tiba saja memutuskan sendiri saat Miku sama sekali tidak punya ide untuk dikeluarkan.

"Eeh?" gadis malang itu malah makin kebingungan.

"Hadiahnya adalah _date_ dengan Miku-san!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei yang langsung membuat seluruh penjuru kelas ribut berteriak-teriak tanpa bisa dicegah. Miku pun hanya bisa bengong di tempat.

"Yosh, karena sudah diputuskan, maka Miku-san akan menghadapi tes matematika. Dua soal beda materi. Biar aku yang membagi-baginya pada kalian berdua," Kiyoteru-sensei mulai memberikan pengarahan pada Kaito dan Len yang nampak baik-baik saja dengan ide gilanya tadi.

"Sensei, dengarkan aku dulu!" Miku langsung protes, tapi sama sekali tidak digubris.

"Kaito-san, kau bagian trigonometri," kata Kiyoteru-sensei, "Lalu Len-san, kau bagian logaritma."

Kaito dan Len langsung bertatapan sengit setelah mengetahui bagian masing-masing. Kali ini mereka berdua terlihat benar-benar serius.

"Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku...?" gumam Miku sambil menjatuhkan dirinya dengan pasrah ke tempat duduk.

"Baiklah, dimulai dari minggu depan ya," putus Kiyoteru-sensei, "Minggu depan bagian logaritma. Minggu berikutnya trigonometri. Jadi masing-masing dari kalian punya waktu seminggu untuk menjadi tutor Miku. Paham?"

"Tentu saja, Sensei!" sahut Len, sedangkan Kaito hanya mendengus.

"Ya ampun..." Miku mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ini gila!

"Oh ya! Ada satu lagi berita penting untuk kalian!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei sambil berjalan ke depan dan menatap seluruh siswanya, "Aku tahu ini belum diumumkan secara resmi, tapi beritanya sangat menarik. Aku yakin kalian semua akan menyukainya."

"Berita apa, Sensei?" celetuk Yukari.

"Sebenarnya Voca _High_ kita selalu mengadakan acara tahunan untuk merayakan kelulusan siswa kelas tiga," ucap Kiyoteru-sensei sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Berhubung kalian baru kelas satu, aku yakin tidak banyak dari kalian yang tahu mengenai acara ini. Acaranya sangat menarik karena ini merupakan salah satu acara sekolah gabungan."

"Sekolah gabungan?"

"Yap. Dalam menyelenggarakan acara ini, sekolah kita selalu berkolaborasi dengan Loid _High_ sehingga acara tersebut dinamakan acara tahunan _Vocaloid_," jelas Kiyoteru-sensei. Semua murid di kelas langsung ber-oh-ria.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan ya, Sensei?" tanya IA.

"Tentu saja, sebenarnya ini semacam acara perkemahan. Namun yang membuatnya menarik adalah di sana kita akan mengadakan jurit malam," Kiyoteru-sensei menyeringai.

"Jurit malam? Itu 'kan hal yang biasa, Sensei?" ucap Yukari yang langsung diiyakan oleh yang lain. Kiyoteru-sensei terkekeh menyeramkan.

"Tentu saja itu bukan jurit malam biasa," seringainya, "Setiap siswa akan dipasangkan dengan seorang siswi. Nah, kabarnya setiap tahun ada lebih dari 100 orang yang mendapatkan jodoh setelah melewati jurit malam ini."

"Uwaaaaa... romantis!"

"Kyaaaaah! Asyik!"

"Tapi!" Kiyoteru-sensei segera menyela, "Untuk bisa ikut acara ini, kalian harus mempunyai tiket. Dan tiketnya hanya bisa di dapatkan dalam acara pekan olah raga sekolah yang akan diadakan tiga minggu lagi!"

"Eeeeeeeh?!" semuanya langsung mengeluh kecewa.

"Kenapa harus ikut acara itu dulu sih, Sensei?"

"Benar! Itu 'kan membosankan!"

"Bau keringat!"

Kiyoteru-sensei langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan iba. Kelas spesial ini memang sangat pandai membuat para guru kerepotan. Selain memiliki seorang _rocky_ yang super sulit diatur, mereka juga ternyata malas-malasan.

"Aku sudah yakin kalau kalian tidak akan suka dengan acara semacam pekan olah raga," katanya, "Tapi kalau kalian ingin pergi ke acara Vocaloid, maka inilah konsekuensinya! Lagipula, kita punya atlit handal di sini."

Semua mata langsung memandang Kaito dan Miku.

"Naaah, kalau kalian mau ikut, kalian harus bergabung menjadi satu tim dengan mereka!" Kiyoteru-sensei menunjuk Kaito dan Miku dengan berapi-api, "Maka untuk pertama kalinya kita akan merasa seperti keluarga! Bukankah itu bagus?!"

Semua langsung saling tatap dalam hening. Siapa saja tahu kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang sanggup berdekatan dengan Kaito selain Miku dan Len. Lalu bagaimana kalau mereka harus berada dalam satu tim dengan makhluk mengerikan itu?

"Ehm," Kiyoteru-sensei berdehem saat para siswa mulai berbisik-bisik, "Ingat. Kalian ini teman, bukan musuh. Siapa pun yang berada di kelas ini, anggaplah mereka sebagai keluarga kalian!"

Hening tercipta selama beberapa detik sebelum Miku angkat suara dengan menggebrak meja sebagai awalan.

"Minna!" serunya, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Aku juga akan bergabung!" seru Len, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"_Hora_, Kaito!" Miku melirik Kaito yang langsung melotot.

"A-apa?!"

"Katakan hal yang sama!" suruhnya.

"Hah?!" hanya itu respon Kaito.

Yukari dan IA langsung saling lirik sambil tersenyum, berdiri dari kursi.

"Yoroshiku!" seru keduanya.

Setelah dua orang itu, SeeU tidak ingin kalah, dia langsung memaksa teman di sebelahnya yang merupakan Megumi untuk berdiri dan berseru,

"Yoroshiku!"

"_Chotto_, See-chan!" omel Megumi sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan SeeU.

"Minna!" seru Miku, haru. Gadis itu kemudian melirik Kaito yang sepertinya sedang salah tingkah, lalu terkikik kecil.

"Oh ya!" seru Kiyoteru-sensei seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, "Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus sebagai hadiah untuk acara 'menjadi tutor Miku' ini!"

"Sejak kapan tes ini jadi acara 'menjadi tutor Miku'?!" teriak Miku, frustasi. Yang lain langsung menertawakan tingkahnya yang lucu

"Apa itu, Sensei?" tanya Len, antusias.

"Hehehe..." yang ditanya mulai terkekeh tak menyenangkan, lalu melirik Miku di ujung mata.

Ugh, sepertinya ini tidak bagus, batin Miku sambil bergidig ngeri.

"Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya adalah '_date_ spesial di acara Vocaloid'?" tawar Kiyoteru-sensei yang langsung membuat semua murid menyerukan huruf 'o', sedangkan Miku menganga lebar-lebar karena terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi.

"Tapi tetap saja judulnya masih '_date_'," ucap Len, mengomentari usulan Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Hei, hei, berhentilah berpikiran sempit. Heh, dasar kalian anak muda," Kiyoteru-sensei menempelkan telapak tangannya di depan dahi sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Tentu saja ini tidak akan menjadi _date_ biasa. Coba kalau kalian yang memutuskan tempatnya? Paling berakhir di bioskop, taman, tempat karaoke, akuarium... atau banyaklah tempat membosankan lainnya. Tapi _date_ ini akan menjadi spesial saat kalian melakukannya di acara Vocaloid! Apalagi dalam sesi jurit malam!"

"Spesial ya? Hm..." Len terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sambil mencubit dagunya.

"Biar kujelaskan sedikit," ujar Kiyoteru-sensei sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Di sesi jurit malam, masing-masing siswa akan mendapat pasangan sesuai dengan undian yang dilakukan. Nah, kita akan mengadakan pengecualian bagi siapa yang memenangkan acara 'menjadi tutor Miku' ini. Jadi saat kita tahu siapa pemenangnya..."

"...dia akan secara otomatis dipasangkan dengan Miku sehingga tidak perlu lagi mengambil kertas undian. Begitu?" tanya Len, melengkapi kalimat Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Tepat sekali!" jawab si sensei sambil ber-haha-ria. Len langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh juga, Sensei!" serunya, senang.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja dengan ini?" tiba-tiba Kaito berbisik pada Miku.

"Hah?!" Miku langsung menoleh menatap Kaito, "Tentu saja tidak! Ini adalah ide buruk!"

"Tapi Sensei!" sela Len, yang langsung membuat semua mata terarah padanya, "Saat ini ada kemungkinan kalau Miku berpihak pada Kaito. Seperti yang kita semua bisa lihat."

"A-apa?!" Kaito dan Miku langsung melotot di tempat.

"Kita semua tahu kalau mereka itu sangat dekat," ucap Len, "Mereka mengadakan lomba setiap hari, ngobrol setiap hari, bahkan mungkin bercanda setiap hari. Nah, jika dilihat dari sisi tersebut, kemungkinan untukku menang sangatlah kecil. Bisa saja Miku sengaja menyelewengkan semua jawaban pada saat _test_ logaritma berlangsung."

"Hm... benar juga," Kiyoteru-sensei mengangguk-angguk sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Sama sekali tak masuk akal!" seru Kaito, kesal.

"Iya! Lagipula aku tidak mungkin berbuat curang 'kan!" Miku ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Pokoknya kita harus mencari jalan aman," ucap Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menyeringai lebar, "Karena itulah, Miku Hatsune, aku benar-benar akan menjadikan hasil tes ini sebagai nilai tabunganmu untuk UAS nanti. Jadi kau tidak boleh ceroboh. Mengerti?"

"_Chotto_ _matte_, Sensei!" salah seorang murid angkat suara, "Kenapa rasanya Miku mudah sekali mendapat nilai? Bagaimana dengan kami?"

"Benar, Sensei!" yang lain menimpali. Miku langsung cemberut di tempat karena merasa terpojok.

"Tenang saja, Miki-san," Kiyoteru-sensei menyeringai pada siswi bernama Miki Furukawa yang mengawali komplain tadi, "Jika ada di antara kalian yang mau menjadikan Kaito sebagai tutor seperti Miku, maka kalian boleh memintaku memberikan nilai tambahan."

Semuanya langsung diam tak berkutik. Kiyoteru-sensei pun ber-fufu-ria karena puas dengan jawabannya.

"Kalau begini aku yakin Miku-san tidak akan berbuat curang," ujarnya, "Bagaimana? Apa kau puas, Len-san?"

Len hanya tersenyum sambil melirik Miku yang langsung melemparnya dengan tatapan sebal. Mata bocah _shota_ itu lalu beralih menatap Kaito.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk kalah, Ka-i-to," cengirnya, membuat Kaito berasap di balik layar. Sialan si nanas busuk! Tentu saja aku tidak akan kalah! Batin Kaito kesal.

* * *

><p>Rin melongo melihat Mikuo dengan asyik memakan roti di hadapannya, menggunakan meja miliknya. Miliknya. Anak itu tiba-tiba saja datang dari tempat dia duduk, lalu seenaknya menyimpan beberapa jenis makanan di atas meja sana, kemudian memakannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ini memang sudah jam istirahat, bel pun sudah berbunyi sejak sekitar lima menit yang lalu, tapi Rin tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu.<p>

"Kau–"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berisik saat makan," ucap Mikuo dengan tampang cueknya seperti biasa. Rin menggeram, lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang nampak sedang melirik mereka berdua sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Kau membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian!" sungut Rin. Mikuo melirik punggungnya, lalu menyeringai.

"Bukannya itu bagus?" sahutnya, "Kau tidak punya teman 'kan?"

"Ap–" wajah Rin langsung memerah begitu Mikuo menyebutkan hal itu.

Wajar. Mereka sudah berada di kelas yang sama selama satu hari, meskipun Rin sempat bolos di jam pertama belajar karena 'insiden di koridor' waktu itu. Mikuo yang cekatan rupanya bisa merasakan kesendirian yang dihadapi Rin. Bagaimana tidak? Saat makan siang, semua gadis sibuk berkumpul dengan rekan-rekan mereka dan hampir tidak menyisakan satu orang pun untuk bergabung dengan gadis pirang itu. Menyadarinya membuat Mikuo geleng-geleng kepala dengan prihatin.

"Menyedihkan sekali," komentarnya sambil memandang rendah Rin, "Kau sudah lama berada di sini, tapi tidak mendapatkan teman satu pun."

"Berisik!" bentak Rin sambil melengos kesal. Mikuo tersenyum, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Rin sambil bertopang dagu dengan dua tangan.

"Kau mau punya teman?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Rin.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Permisi," Rin kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi dari bangkunya saat tiba-tiba tangan Mikuo menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak berniat membantumu _kok_. Aku hanya ingin bilang, _kalau kau ingin teman, anggaplah mereka itu temanmu_. Itu saja," ujarnya, lalu berdiri dari bangku yang dia pakai untuk duduk tadi. Rin terpaku sesaat sebelum Mikuo melangkah pergi keluar kelas.

_Kalau kau ingin teman, anggaplah mereka itu temanmu_. Apa maksudnya?

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan menghentak di sepanjang koridor kelas setelah bel pulang berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Dia benar-benar marah dan jengkel, resah tak berarti.<p>

"Tunggu, Kaito!" tiba-tiba Miku menyusul di belakangnya.

Gadis itu lalu menghentikan langkah Kaito dengan berdiri di hadapannya, menghadang dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar bagaikan seorang _keeper_ di tengah gawang yang sudah siap untuk menangkap bola. Kaito pun mendecih sambil melengos kesal.

"Apa ini?! Jangan menggangguku, aku mau pulang sekarang!" bentaknya.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh, jadi kau tenang saja!" ujar Miku, "Kau tidak perlu _ngambek_ begitu _dong_!"

"Hah?! Siapa yang ngambek? Berhenti membual! Kau menjijikan!" maki Kaito sambil mendorong bahu Miku sehingga gadis itu hampir saja tersingkir dari jalannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" si gadis buru-buru memeluk lengan Kaito yang langsung membuat pihak terpeluk risi di tempat. Yah, meskipun sudah tidak ada orang berkeliaran di sekitar sana, tetap saja hal itu terasa aneh dan menjijikan.

Oh ya, mereka baru saja 'ribut' gara-gara hari ini Len akan mulai menjadi tutor Miku sehingga gadis itu harus belajar bersamanya. Tentu saja ini membuat Kaito kesal. Anak itu bahkan sempat membentak-bentak salah satu teman sekelasnya yang sempat menghalangi jalan keluar kelas.

Meskipun orang lain kemungkinan besar tidak tahu apa penyebab kemarahan tiba-tiba Kaito, tapi Miku bisa merasakan, dan mungkin juga tahu alasan dibalik itu semua sehingga sekarang si gadis sedang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Memalukan, idiot!" Kaito membentak sambil terus berusaha menjauhkan Miku sedapat mungkin.

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengan Le–"

"BERISIIIIIIIIIIK!" seru Kaito, "Siapa peduli kau akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh atau tidak?! Terserah! Sekarang lepaskan aku, gajah gendut brengsek!"

"Kaito! Dengarkan dulu! Atau kukatakan pada semua orang kalau kau suka _itu_!" ancam Miku yang masih susah payah merapatkan diri pada Kaito.

"Apa?!" bentak Kaito, "Apa maksudmu?!"

Miku mengucapkan kata _ice cream_ tanpa suara dengan gerak bibir yang jelas sekali, membuat Kaito spontan melotot kaget. Sial! Apa sih maunya gajah brengsek ini?! Apa dia sebegitu inginnya mempermalukan orang lain?!

"Kau..." Kaito menggeram kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku," ucap Miku sambil menatap Kaito dengan serius, "Aku tidak akan belajar selain di sekolah, aku tidak akan macam-macam–dan tidak akan membiarkannya macam-macam denganku–saat kami sedang berdua, lalu aku juga tidak akan termakan kata-kata apapun darinya!"

Kaito melengos.

"Idiot! Apa maksudnya itu..." gumamnya tanpa melihat Miku, "Lagipula..."

Kaito berdehem keras, lalu menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk, "A-ada yang kurang..."

Gadis itu berkedip berkali-kali sambil menatap Kaito dengan tampang tak percaya. Jadi benar kalau hal itu yang dia khawatirkan? Kebersamaannya dengan Len?! Karena itulah dia marah-marah? _Tuh_ 'kan benar!

"Apa itu?! Apa?!" tanya Miku, antusias. Yang ditanya langsung mendecak sebal.

"Apa itu?!" ulang Miku.

"Berisik!" bentak Kaito, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit bersemu merah. Hihi. Imut.

"Jangan pulang telat!" gumamnya kemudian.

Miku tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja!"

"Miku-chaaaaan!" tiba-tiba Len memanggilnya dari depan pintu kelas sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan norak.

"Pergi sana!" Kaito pun mendorong Miku, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang.

Miku memandangi punggung Kaito sambil tersenyum. Heh... syukurlah, dia sudah kelihatan tenang, batinnya.

* * *

><p>Kaito mengacak-acak rambut di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Pikirannya masih kacau, sama sekali tak beraturan. Yah, meskipun si gajah idiot memang sudah sedikit mengurangi kekacauan itu beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tetap saja semuanya terasa begitu menyiksa.<p>

Kaito benar-benar membenci perasaan ini. Ditambah lagi, dia baru sadar kalau ternyata si bocah nanas busuk brengsek selalu memanggil gajah idiot itu dengan nama kecilnya. Selalu. Aaaaaargh!

"KUSO!" Kaito menendang batu kerikil yang benar-benar sudah menjadi hobinya saat sedang kesal.

Anak itu terus saja marah-marah selama di perjalanan ke apartemen Miku, namun niatnya terhenti di tengah jalan. Hm... kalau sekarang si idiot itu tidak ada di sana, Kaito akan merasa bosan. Nanti dia malah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Ah, menyebalkan sekali. Apa pulang saja ke rumah ya?

"Benar-benar..." Kaito menepuk jidatnya sendiri, menyadari kebodohannya untuk kembali ke rumah dengan menimbang-nimbang terlebih dahulu. Cih, memangnya dia ini orang lain apa, mau pulang saja harus berpikir dua kali?!

"Brengsek!" Kaito kembali mengumpat sambil menendang batu kerikil. Semuanya benar-benar mengesalkan!

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan ke arah gerbang, lalu berdiri di depan sana dengan sedikit ragu saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara orang-orang yang sedang ribut menuju ke arahnya.<p>

"Kubilang lepaskan! Kau tuli apa?!"

Kaito langsung mengerutkan dahi begitu mengenali suara barusan. Sepertinya itu suara si domba busuk.

"Aku tidak tuli, tapi aku tidak mau melepaskannya. Paham?"

Kali ini terdengar suara yang tak dikenalnya. Suara makhluk jantan. Entah hanya perasaan saja atau bukan, tapi sepertinya Kaito akan _sangat_ membenci pemilik suara tersebut.

Saat Kaito memutuskan untuk berjalan beberapa langkah ke sumber suara, dia menemukan Rin dan seorang pria berambut hijau _tosca_ sedang berebut sebuah pita putih di tengah jalan. Kaito langsung terpaku saat itu juga.

"Ini punyaku! Jadi sebaiknya kau melepaskannya!" seru Rin sambil melotot galak.

"Kubilang kau harus memberiku hadiah sebelum kau mengambilnya," balas si rambut _tosca_ dengan santai, "Kau ingat tidak kalau aku yang sudah membantumu menemukannya?"

"Sejak kapan aku butuh bantuanmu, hah?! Lagipula pita ini hanya tersangkut di ranting pohon itu saja 'kan! Aku juga bisa mengambilnya tanpa bantuanmu! Sekarang cepat kembalikan padaku!" jerit Rin, mulai kesal.

"Masih saja bertanya sejak kapan kau membutuhkan bantuanku," si rambut _tosca_ menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin, "Tentu saja sejak pertama kali kita bertemu 'kan?"

Rin melengos. Saat hendak buka mulut untuk membalas perkataan makhluk hijau menyebalkan itu, matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki jangkung berambut biru yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang rumah.

"Kaito!" serunya dengan kaget.

Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu berlari ke arah orang yang dia panggil dan meninggalkan si rambut _tosca_ yang langsung tersenyum.

"Yah, Kaito-kun," orang itu mengangguk sekali untuk memberi salam.

Merasa si rambut _tosca_ bicara padanya,Kaito langsung membuang muka dengan kesal.

"Kaito, kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?" tanya Rin sesampainya di hadapan Kaito.

"Berhenti berkata seolah-olah kau tinggal di rumahku!" dengusnya.

Anak itu lalu melangkah ke depan gerbang, menekan tombol dengan kesal, dan membiarkan Rin berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Datang-datang jangan langsung marah begitu _dong_! Aku jadi bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana," ujar si gadis pirang, "Lagipula aku memang tinggal di rumahmu _kok_."

Kaito hanya melengos tanpa ada niat untuk memperpanjang percakapan, lalu melangkah masuk saat gerbang terbuka, meninggalkan Rin yang masih saja terbingung-bingung berdiri di tempatnya.

"Rin!"

Tiba-tiba si _tosca_ memanggil nama gadis itu, membuat Kaito spontan menghentikan langkahnya. Brengsek. Pasti yang memanggil adalah si kotoran kuda sial tadi. Sebenarnya yang membuat Kaito kesal bukanlah suara busuknya yang seperti suara kuda, melainkan kata yang baru saja dia–kotoran sial itu–ucapkan. Memangnya apa itu? Tentu saja nama depan si domba cebol. Benar-benar brengsek!

Sekarang Kaito sudah sangat yakin kalau semua isi buku yang dibacanya kemarin itu hanyalah sampah. Buku nista tersebut tak pantas dilirik barang sedetik pun. Tapi dengan bodohnya kemarin malam Kaito malah menyempatkan diri membaca bab pertama dan bertekad untuk mengikuti instruksi. Sudah begitu, langung gagal pula! Cih, menyedihkan.

"Rin! Ini pitanya!" tiba-tiba si rambut _tosca_ kembali memancing kemarahan Kaito–dengan lagi-lagi memanggil nama depan Rin.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggil namaku?! Menjijikan!" seru gadis pemilik nama tersebut.

"Apa? Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggilmu yang aneh-aneh 'kan?" orang berambut _tosca_ itu membalas dengan nada santai.

"Berhenti membual!"

"Aku tidak membual."

Kaito langsung bertambah kesal mendengar dua makhluk brengsek itu memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Sesuatu yang... yang seharusnya bukan dilakukan oleh mereka berdua. Sesuatu yang... yang seharusnya hanya dilakukan oleh... ARGH! SIAL!

Kaito segera melangkah cepat menyusuri taman ke arah pintu rumah yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka lebar, menyambut kepulangannya.

Hei! Tapi tunggu dulu! Bicara tentang rumah, sepertinya ada satu hal yang terlupakan.

Kaito langsung berhenti berjalan, lalu memutar badan untuk menatap dua makhluk brengsek yang masih saja asyik menyulut amarahnya dengan tetap memperdebatkan masalah pita. Ah, tapi sekarang hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang! Yang jelas, kenapa si rambut _tosca_ yang merupakan makhluk asing tak diundang itu tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumahnya?

Jangan-jangan... orang sial itu yang dimaksud si domba cebol tinggal di rumahnya sejak kemarin malam...?!

* * *

><p>"KUSO JIJIIIII~!"<p>

BRAAAK!

Kaito menendang pintu ruang kerja Bossu dengan keras, membuat Bossu yang memang sedang berada di dalam tersedak saat hendak menyesap secangkir kopi di atas meja.

"Ya ampun Kaito! Kau tidak perlu marah-marah begitu! Ketuk pintunya dulu sebelum masuk! Sudah berapa kali aku memberitahumu hal-hal seperti ini?" omel Bossu. Kaito menghentakkan kakinya menghampir orang tua itu dengan mata melotot galak.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Kuso Jiji!" bentak Kaito, "Apa maksudnya ini?!"

"Kaito!" tiba-tiba Rin berlari tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam ruangan, mungkin maksudnya adalah untuk mengejar Kaito dan mencegahnya masuk, tapi sekarang sudah terlambat.

"_Shitsureishimasu_..." orang lainnya pun datang ke sana. Kalau yang ini lebih terlihat seperti sedang mencari sensasi. Kaito yakin kalau orang itu pasti si kuda sial.

"Apa maksudnya dia ada di sini, hah?!" Kaito menggebrak meja dengan kesal setelah yakin kalau kuda sial tersebut sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Bossu kemudian menatap sang "kuda sial", lalu sedikit mengangkat dagunya ke arah makhluk hijau tersebut. Merasa kalau pemimpin yakuza Shion itu menyuruhnya bicara, dia pun mengangguk.

"Ano, Kaito-kun. Kita tidak sempat berkenalan tadi," Mikuo, si kuda sial, langsung menyapa Kaito dengan ramah.

"Berhenti bercanda denganku, Kuso Jiji!" Kaito tidak mengindahkan perkataan Mikuo dan malah kembali menggebrak meja, "Apa maksudnya?! Kenapa kuda sial brengsek ini bisa ada di sini?! HAH?!"

"Kaito, tenang sedikit," ucap Bossu sambil berdiri dari kursi kerjanya.

Mikuo sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat menyadari bahwa Kaito baru saja memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'kuda' yang jelas-jelas sangat tidak pantas. Lagipula, kuda? Apa hubungan kuda dengan dirinya?

Ya ampun. Informasi yang dia terima tentang sikap Kaito yang buruk itu ternyata masih sangat kurang. Mikuo sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kaito sering menyelewengkan nama orang yang dikenalnya. Bahkan Miku tidak memberitahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini.

"Kuso! Jangan selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan seenaknya, Kuso Jiji!" teriak Kaito, langsung membuyarkan lamunan Mikuo.

"Hei, aku bukannya begitu. Hanya saja hal yang terjadi pada Rin terjadi juga pada Mikuo-kun, jadi kau harus baik-baik dengannya," ucap Bossu, "Aku hanya berbuat baik. Apa salahnya?"

Orang tua itu lalu menatap Mikuo, "Perkenalkan dirimu, Mikuo-kun."

"_Ha'i_," Mikuo membungkuk sopan, "Mikuo Hatsune _desu_. _Yoroshiku_, Kaito-kun."

Kaito langsung melotot. Dia benar-benar tidak terima kalau di rumahnya bertambah satu lagi sampah tak berguna. Pasti makhluk itu juga akan merusak semua seperti yang dilakukan 'para brengsek' yang tiba-tiba saja mengerubunginya dengan banyak masalah.

Setelah ada domba, gajah, lalu nanas busuk, sekarang ditambah lagi dengan kuda?! Bukankah semua ini tidak beres sama sekali? Ditambah lagi Kaito tahu kalau kuda sial tersebut merupakan kakak dari si gajah brengsek. Lalu untuk apa dia ada di sini? Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau dia tinggal sekandang saja dengan Hatsune yang sama?!

"Mulai sekarang kau harus bersikap baik terhadapnya, Kaito," ucap Bossu yang langsung membuat Kaito semakin melotot ganas.

"Bukannya adik si kuda brengsek itu tinggal di kota ini juga?! Kenapa kau malah membiarkannya datang kemari?!" anak itu pun bertanya dengan nada kesal yang tidak dibuat-buat. Bossu garuk-garuk kepala sambil berdehem menatap Mikuo.

"Oh, kau tahu juga aku dan Miku bersaudara," anak hijau itu angkat suara sambil tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, Miku melarangku tinggal di apartemennya. Lalu, yah, berhubung ayahku mengenal Bossu-san, beginilah jadinya."

Kaito menatap tajam Mikuo, lalu berjalan ke hadapan anak itu dan menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Jadi kuda brengsek ini lebih memilih untuk merepotkan orang lain daripada merepotkan keluarganya sendiri?!" ucap Kaito, tajam. Bossu langsung menggetok kepalanya dari belakang.

"Hentikan cara bicaramu itu! Keterlaluan," omelnya, "Lagipula dia anak teman baikku. Biarkan saja dia di sini. Lama-lama juga kau terbiasa."

"Sial kau, Kuso Jiji!" Kaito bersiap untuk memukul orang tua itu, tapi Rin segera mencekal lengannya untuk mencegah keributan.

Ini gawat kalau Kaito lepas kendali. Mana sekarang para Yakuza pasti hanya bisa berdiam diri di luar ruang kerja karena tidak ada yang berani masuk. Padahal mereka banyak berdatangan akibat mendengar ribut-ribut dari pendobrakan pintu yang dilakukan Kaito di awal kejadian.

"Kalian semua brengsek!" bentaknya, lalu menatap Mikuo sambil melotot, "Dan kau! Kalau kau tidak segera enyah dari tempat ini, aku akan membakarmu hidup-hidup!"

"Rin, aku ingin agar kau segera memperbaiki kebiasaan buruknya itu," ucap Bossu sambil menatap Rin. Yang ditatap langsung merasa serba salah tentang bagaimana harus bersikap.

"Apa?!" geram Kaito sambil menoleh pada Bossu, "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau tahu Kaito, kau punya satu kebiasaan buruk yang sangat sulit diubah. Sepertinya itu sudah mendarah daging dalam dirimu," ucap Bossu, "Karena itulah aku meminta bantuan Rin."

"Brengsek! Berhenti berkata seolah-olah kau tahu siapa aku!" bentak Kaito, mulai berang, "Lagipula apa hubungannya aku dengan si cebol sial ini?! Dia hanya sampah yang tidak berguna! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia! Jadi kau tidak harus menghubungkan hidupku dengan orang-orang brengsek seperti itu!"

"Kaito!" Bossu mulai membentak. Kaito mendecih.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu?!" anak itu langsung bertindak dengan melayangkan sebuah tendangan kuat ke arah kepala Bossu. Tapi–

TEP!

Bossu dengan sempurna bisa menangkap kaki Kaito dan dengan sekali gerakan cepat memutarnya sehingga Kaito terbanting ke lantai sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Kaito!"

"Berhenti!" Bossu langsung menghentikan Rin yang berniat mendekati Kaito.

"Tapi, Bossu-sa–"

"BERISIK KAU CEBOL BRENGSEK!" teriak Kaito, membuat Rin spontan kehabisan keberanian untuk berkata-kata, "Aku masih belum selesai!"

"Hentikan Kaito," kata Bossu, "Sampai kapan pun kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

Kaito hanya mendecih keras. Rin yang memandangnya pun spontan menggigil di tempat. Saat ini, Kaito benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Dia... menyeramkan.

Rin beralih menatap Bossu. Sekarang atmosfer di sekeliling mereka benar-benar berubah drastis. Semuanya mencekam. Siapa pun yang berada di sekitar sana pasti akan merasa tertekan tanpa alasan.

Mikuo melirik Rin yang sepertinya sedang ketakutan. Ya ampun, ternyata monster laut itu benar-benar merepotkan. Dia sudah mendengar kabar kalau Rin Kagamine adalah seorang gadis yang tangguh, tapi sekarang gadis itu langsung menciut hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

Yah, lagipula sekarang Kaito dan ayahnya itu sedang membahas masalah pribadi, jadi mereka tidak seharusnya ikut campur.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar," Mikuo mendekati Rin dan berbisik di dekatnya, "Ayo pergi."

"Tapi..."

"Ayo," anak itu tidak mengindahkan perkataan Rin. Dia menarik lengan gadis itu, lalu membawanya pergi keluar ruangan. Rin melirik Kaito sekilas sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan. Dia benar-benar khawatir.

* * *

><p>"Kaito, kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi dewasa!" ucap Bossu, tegas dan mematikan.<p>

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, Kuso Jiji!" seru Kaito.

"Aku yakin ibumu tidak akan senang jika melihatmu seperti ini..." gumam Bossu yang langsung membuat Kaito mendadak terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja tatapan matanya berubah, memicing tajam menatap orang tua itu.

"Apa kau bilang...?" Kaito mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya tertunduk. Bahunya menegang, "Jangan membicarakan sesuatu yang tak pantas kau bicarakan!"

"Aku pantas membicarakannya. Aku ayahmu, dan suami ibum–"

"KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA, BRENGSEK!" teriak Kaito. Suaranya berat dan sumbang. Siapa pun yang mendengar dibalik pintu pasti akan beranggapan kalau anak itu tidak sedang menahan diri.

"Tentu saja aku ayahmu! Aku yang membuatmu berdiri di tempat ini sekarang juga! Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpaku? Kau bahkan tidak akan pernah ada untuk membantahku di sini!"

"BERISIK!" Kaito langsung melempar kursi yang berada di depan meja dengan kuat, tapi–

BRAAK!

Kursi malang itu malah hancur menghantam dinding karena Bossu dengan cepat bisa menghindarinya. Gerakan sebagus dan secepat apa pun akan mudah dibaca kalau orang yang menciptakannya sedang berada diluar kendali.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti bocah dan cari jati dirimu yang sebenarnya! Aku yakin ibumu juga menginginkan hal yang sama!" seru Bossu.

"URUSEEEEEEEEE!"

BRAAAAK!

Lagi-lagi Kaito melempar sesuatu. Kali ini korbannya adalah sebuah _box_ berisi dokumen-dokumen tebal yang entah berisi apa.

"Orang sepertimu..." Kaito kembali mengepal tangannya, "Orang sepertimu yang sama sekali tak bisa melindunginya... TIDAK PANTAS MEMBICARAKAN IBUKU!"

Anak itu lalu menerjang dengan tinjunya saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian perut sesaat sebelum dia berpikir bahwa tinju itu akan mengenai orang tua brengsek di depan sana.

Rasa sakit tersebut langsung membuat Kaito terjatuh tepat di bawah kaki Bossu. Orang tua itu sempat membuat suatu gerakan cepat dengan tinjunya untuk melumpuhkan Kaito di bagian perut sesaat sebelum anak itu tiba di hadapannya sehingga bagian tersebut akan terasa sangat sakit bagi Kaito.

"Berhenti membantah dan jadilah anak yang baik," ucapnya kemudian. Kaito masih terbatuk-batuk di atas lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa melilit nyeri.

"Ibumu sedang melihatmu–"

"KUBILANG BERISIK!" tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata Kaito bisa menahan rasa sakit di perutnya sehingga–

BUAAAGH!

Anak itu melakukan tinju mematikan pada bagian bawah rahang Bossu yang memang sedang berada tepat di hadapannya, membuat punggung orang tua itu membentur dinding. Tapi bukannya mengeluh kesakitan, Bossu malah tersenyum menatap Kaito yang kali ini sedang berdiri dengan susah payah di depannya.

"_Uppercut_ yang bagus," komentarnya, "Kalau kau menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk berbuat baik, aku yakin ibumu–"

"BRENGSEK! BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN IBUKU!"

Kaito langsung menghantam Bossu dengan gerakan cepat sehingga kini orang tua tersebut terpojok ke dinding. Belum cukup dengan itu, Kaito menahan lehernya dengan lengan sehingga kemungkinan besar korban akan merasa tercekik dan mengalami kesulitan bernapas.

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti menyinggung hal ini, aku tak akan segan-segan!" geram Kaito sambil menunjukkan tatapan tajam dan liar.

"Kau..." Bossu terlihat mulai melemah karena kehabisan napas, "Kau pikir... dia akan senang... melihatmu seperti... ini...?!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyinggung masalah ini lagi, kau brengsek!" Kaito menambah kekuatannya sehingga Bossu kini merasa sudah berada di ambang kematian karena kehabisan nafas, membuat pelaku pencekikan seketika menyeringai ganas. Tapi...

"Berhenti... meremehkan ayahmu!" tiba-tiba orang tua itu menendang perut Kaito dengan keras, membuatnya terbanting jauh seketika.

Sebelum tubuh Kaito menyentuh lantai, pipinya sempat terbentur meja, membuat bagian itu langsung terlihat merah. Darah pun mengucur dari sudut bibir karena benturan tersebut.

"KUSO!" Kaito mengumpat sambil memukulkan tinjunya ke lantai dengan kesal. Sekarang dia kesulitan berdiri karena rasa sakit yang menyerang lambungnya. Kuso! Kenapa dia lemah sekali?! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!

"Asal kau tahu saja, Kaito. Kau bisa membuatku kewalahan hanya karena aku sempat mengalah padamu," ucap Bossu sambil melangkah mendekati Kaito perlahan.

Saat ini Kaito benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya. Sial. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasa begitu tertekan dan marah seperti ini. Dia merasa dihina, dijatuhkan, diinjak-injak. Brengsek! Apa tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang memihak padanya?! Kenapa mereka semua terlihat begitu puas menikmati kekalahannya?! Kenapa, brengsek?!

"Tch..." Kaito mengepalkan tangannya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Sial. Dia tidak pernah merasa selemah ini dalam hidupnya. Bahkan saat melawan si mata empat busuk. Bahkan sekarang anak itu merasa dirinya lebih rendah dari sampah. Lebih rendah dari apa pun di dunia ini. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan!

Sejurus kemudian, Kaito bangkit dan berlari tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang dia simpan, mendobrak pintu dengan paksa sehingga tanpa disadarinya, pintu itu rusak karena terdorong ke arah yang berlawanan dari dalam. Semua orang yang berada di luar pun terkaget-kaget dibuatnya.

Anak itu tidak memperdulikan apa-apa lagi. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah berlari. Berlari. Terus. Tanpa arah. Tanpa tujuan. Kemana pun itu, dia akan terus berlari. Perasaan menyesakkan dalam dadanya ini sudah tidak bisa lagi diatasi, sudah tidak bisa lagi disumbat. Semuanya keluar dengan sempurna, membrudal bagaikan buih lautan yang menjijikan.

Meskipun dia sadar tidak akan ada tempat lagi bagi dirinya, dia terus berlari, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi dan ilusi. Tidak ada kenyataan yang menyenangkan, dan Kaito menyadarinya. Karena itulah, dia berharap semuanya tak pernah terjadi. Berharap semua kejadian yang pernah tampak dalam hidupnya tak pernah ada. Bahkan dia berharap kalau dirinya... tak pernah terlahir di dunia ini.

Ya. Selama ini dia selalu dibenci. Hidup dalam kesengsaraan dan dendam yang mungkin tak akan terbalas. Dendam besar yang membuat hidupnya dipenuhi kebencian, membawanya dalam bentuk kekerasan. Hal itu memang sudah menjadi satu dengan dirinya. Kebencian merupakan darah, dan kekerasan adalah daging. Kaito tidak akan pernah lepas dari itu semua. Tidak akan. Lalu...

Mengapa _dia_ yang harus mengalaminya, brengsek?!

* * *

><p>Rin berniat untuk berlari mengejar Kaito, namun langkah gadis itu terhenti saat Mikuo mencekal lengannya. Anak itu menggeleng pelan saat kemudian Rin menatapnya.<p>

"Kenapa?!" tanya si gadis.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur terlalu dalam. Ingat, tugasmu bukan untuk itu," ucap Mikuo. Rin terdiam.

"Tapi aku..."

"Apa Bossu-san tidak memberitahumu sesuatu?" tanya Mikuo yang langsung mengundang tatapan heran Rin.

"Semuanya," tiba-tiba Bossu muncul dari dalam ruangan, membuat Rin, Mikuo dan para Yakuza yang ada langsung terdiam di tempat sambil menghadap tegap ke arahnya.

"Jangan khawatir," orang tua itu tersenyum, "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Yang paling penting, tolong bersihkan kekacauan di sini."

"Ba-baik!"

Rin memandangi Bossu yang sedang berjalan melewatinya dengan wajah masih menyisakan senyum. Tapi gadis itu tahu kalau jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, orang tua itu tidak tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau hal ini memang tidak ada hubungannya, dan dia tidak boleh seenaknya ikut campur. Namun seandainya perselisihan ini tak kunjung usai...

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu," bisik Mikuo tiba-tiba, membuat Rin segera kembali ke dunia nyata setelah beberapa detik sempat melamun.

"Kupikir kau pasti ingin mengetahuinya," lanjut anak berambut hijau itu.

Rin hanya mengerutkan dahi dengan heran.

* * *

><p>"Jadi itu saja untuk hari ini, Miku-chan," Len menepuk buku paket matematika-nya setelah mengajari Miku beberapa hal mendasar tentang logaritma.<p>

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." gadis itu langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil mendesah panjang, "Tapi kau hebat juga. Aku jadi sedikit lebih paham soal logaritma."

"Sedikit?" tanya Len dengan nada kecewa, "Hm... kita harus menambah jam belajarnya kalau begitu."

"Eh? Tidak kok! Tidak sedikit! Aku sudah paham! Ya! Sudah paham!" Miku langsung duduk tegap di kursi, "Yah... maksudku, paham lebih banyak dari biasanya."

Len pun terkekeh keras.

"Len," tiba-tiba Miku memanggilnya, membuat anak itu langsung menatap si gadis dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Kenapa?" dia bertanya.

"Em... soal kemarin... aku belum sempat bertemu dengan Rin. Jadi..." ucap Miku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

Len mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, akan kusampaikan permintaan maafmu."

Miku pun tersenyum lebar, namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu sirna.

"Hmm? Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukannya kau juga berhutang satu kata maaf padaku?" tudingnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Len langsung nyengir.

"Ya deh, aku minta maaf," katanya, "Tapi serius. Kau benar-benar manis."

"H-hah?! Apa maksudmu?!" wajah Miku langsung memerah, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan!"

"Tidak kok, aku serius," senyum Len, "Ngomong-ngomong, itu bukan ciuman pertamamu ya?"

"Apa-apaan sih?! Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh!" tukas Miku sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Len mendesah kecewa.

"Padahal kuharap aku dapat yang pertam–"

Buakh!

Mulut Len langsung bungkam setelah Miku menempelkan tinjunya ke wajah bocah pirang tersebut. Benar-benar anak aneh yang mengesalkan.

"Ya sudah," dengus Miku, "Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang!"

"Yah, lagipula sudah mulai gelap," kata Len sambil memandang keluar jendela, "Hati-hati, Miku-chan."

"Yosh!"

* * *

><p>Miku berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan yang sudah mulai gelap. Ya ampun, seharusnya dia tidak pulang selarut ini. Gadis itu sudah berjanji pada Kaito untuk tidak pulang telat. Yah, mudah-mudahan memang tidak.<p>

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan cepat, akhirnya Miku mencapai pintu apartemen, tapi sepertinya Kaito masih belum pulang. Terbukti dengan pintu yang masih terkunci. Kemana dia pergi ya?

"Ck," Miku merasa kesal sendiri. Anak biru itu menyuruhnya agar tidak pulang telat. Eh, sendirinya? _Mattaku_...

"_Tadaima_..." ucap Miku sebelum masuk apartemen. Yah. Sepi seperti biasa.

ZRAAAAAASH...

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebat. Sedikit aneh memang, tapi Miku merasakan suatu firasat buruk. Gadis itu langsung mengkhawatirkan Kaito. Anak itu 'kan tidak tahan dingin. Bagaimana kalau sekarang ini dia kedinginan di luar sana?

Ah... seharusnya anak itu sudah sampai di sini dari tadi. Miku _sih_ beruntung karena hujan baru turun setelah dia sampai di rumah. Lalu Kaito? Di mana dia sekarang...?

* * *

><p>Miku mengeluarkan ponselnya sambil duduk berselonjor di atas sofa, mengutak-atik benda tersebut sebentar, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga. Nada sambung pun terdengar panjang, tanda panggilan diacuhkan.<p>

"Aduh! Apa sih yang dia lakuka–eh?" Miku langsung berhenti mengomel saat telpon akhirnya diangkat. Tapi... tidak ada suara apa pun selain suara hujan sebagai _backsound_. Apa dia sedang berteduh ya? Pikir Miku.

"_Moshi moshi_, Kaito? Kau di mana? Apa kau bawa payung? Pakai jaket?" tanya Miku bertubi-tubi pada orang di seberang, tapi yang ditanya tak menjawab. Gadis itu langsung khawatir.

"Kaito, ada apa? Bicaralah!" seru Miku, "Hei!"

"..." tidak ada yang menyahut selain suara hujan.

"Kaito?"

"..."

"Kaito!"

"..."

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Miku segera menutup telpon, menyambar sebuah _sweater_ dan jaket dari balik pintu, mengambil sebuah payung, dan berjalan cepat keluar apartemen. Firasatnya benar-benar berkata bahwa hal yang buruk sedang terjadi.

Gadis itu memang tidak tahu kemana dia akan mencari, tapi insting membawa kaki-kaki kecilnya untuk melangkah ke suatu tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat di mana Kaito berada saat ini. Ya. Lagipula hanya tempat itu yang pertama kali diingatnya.

* * *

><p>Rin menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan tak percaya. Gadis itu benar-benar terkejut mendengar penuturan yang disampaikan orang tersebut. Lagipula penjelasannya benar-benar mencengangkan. Cerita yang hampir dua jam berlalu itu membuat Rin kehabisan kata-kata.<p>

"Bagaimana? Mengejutkan bukan?" Mikuo tersenyum kecut sambil memandangi taman depan rumah dari lobi di lantai dua, "Aku juga heran mau sampai kapan ayahku akan terus bertahan dengan pekerjaan ini."

Rin menunduk, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Dia terlalu _shock_ mengetahui kebenaran bahwa ternyata kematian nyonya besar keluarga Shion ada sangkut pautnya dengan keluarga Hatsune. Dan kalau sampai berita ini diketahui oleh Kaito, maka...

"Miku mau mengemban tugas ini karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa," ujar Mikuo, "Ayahku sengaja menyembunyikannya."

Rin mengepalkan tangannya, "Lalu... bagaimana kalau seandainya Kaito..."

Mikuo menghela napas.

"Hal itu yang jadi masalah," ujarnya, "Kami pun khawatir bila sewaktu-waktu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Miku."

Rin terdiam sambil menunduk. Apa itu berarti Miku selalu berada dalam bahaya setiap saat?

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi..." Mikuo mendongak menatap langit. Langit gelap yang masih terus mencurahkan air hujan entah sejak kapan, "Bossu-san bilang, dia akan menjamin keselamatan Miku dan bertanggung jawab bila saat itu tiba."

"Kenapa sampai mempertaruhkan keselamatan kalian demi menerima tugas ini...?" tanya Rin, hati-hati.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau kematian Sakura-san berhubungan dengan keluarga kami?" ucap Mikuo, "Hal apa lagi yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan kami di masa lalu?"

"Maksudmu..."

"Saat Bossu-san meminta bantuan kami, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kami lakukan adalah menyanggupinya," Mikuo tersenyum pahit yang tak terlihat, "Meskipun hal itu mungkin akan menjadi sulit bagi kami."

Rin mengangguk pelan, "Pasti sulit ya..."

Mikuo langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Rin menatapnya dengan pandangan iba, suatu ekspresi yang selalu menyebalkan. Memangnya siapa _sih_ yang mau dikasihani di dunia ini?

Plok!

Anak itu langsung menyimpan tangannya di atas kepala kecil Rin, lalu mencengkram benda yang mirip bola sepak tersebut dengan kuat, membuat Rin seketika mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protesnya.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu padaku. Menjijikan," tukas Mikuo, "Lagipula tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan untuk sekarang. Yah, selama Kaito dan Miku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Rin hanya mendesah sambil memandang taman yang terhampar di bawahnya. Semoga saja... memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

* * *

><p>Miku berlari di tengah hujan menuju taman kota. Hujan yang deras sedikit menghalangi efektivitas penglihatannya. Belum lagi sekarang ini hari sudah kian menggelap, lampu-lampu taman pun mulai menyala di sepanjang jalan.<p>

"Kaito! Kau di mana?!" teriak Miku, berharap suaranya yang kecil itu bisa sampai ke telinga Kaito. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya sambil terus melangkah, namun tetap saja sepi. Tak bisa menemukan siapa pun. Saat dia mulai berputus asa dan merasa ketakutan karena harus terus melangkah menyusuri jalanan gelap yang tak disinari lampu taman, tiba-tiba gadis itu melihat sesuatu. Ah, tepatnya seseorang, sedang duduk bersila memunggungi posisinya saat ini. Di tengah jalan. Di tengah hujan.

Miku langsung menyadari kalau orang itu adalah Kaito. Dia tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal. Ya ampun... dia sedang apa _sih_?! Mau sakit ya?! Omel Miku dalam hati.

Gadis itu langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri orang yang dimaksud, namun langkahnya terhenti seketika begitu melihat orang tersebut dari dekat. Aneh. Padahal Miku tidak melihat wajahnya, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda. Aura sekitar tiba-tiba berubah mencekam dan tak menyenangkan.

Ditambah lagi, melihat Kaito membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup seperti itu membuat Miku berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. Yah, setidaknya tentang berbagai spekulasi mengenai masalah yang sedang anak itu hadapi. Tak diragukan lagi kalau masalah tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang besar. Tapi apakah itu? Masalah apa yang bisa membuat Kaito terlihat rapuh seperti ini?

Akhirnya, Miku hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Terdiam dan kehilangan kata-kata, memperhatikan Kaito yang sedang menggigil. Apa ini karena dia kedinginan? Atau...

"Kau..." tiba-tiba anak itu memecah keheningan.

Miku tersentak. Gadis itu dengan cepat mendekati Kaito untuk memayunginya dari hujan. Bodoh, seharusnya hal itu dia lakukan daritadi.

"Ka-Kaito, apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau basah seperti ini, nanti kau bisa–"

"Kenapa kau datang kemari...?" gumaman Kaito, menghentikan perkataan Miku. Gadis itu spontan terdiam. Kaito lalu menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Kenapa... kau..." anak itu terlihat menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

Miku terpaku saat kedua matanya berbenturan dengan kedua mata Kaito. Mereka terlihat sangat merah. Apa? Kenapa? Apa anak itu sedang berusaha untuk... menahan tangis?

Selain itu, Miku bisa melihat dengan jelas luka lebam di pipi kirinya. Sudut bibir anak itu juga mengeluarkan darah yang sebagiannya sudah mengalir, bercampur dengan air hujan. Apa Kaito baru saja berkelahi...?

"Kaito..." gumam Miku.

Gadis itu tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan. Saat ini Kaito terlihat sangat terguncang. Miku merasa kalau pandangan matanya terisi penuh dengan kesedihan. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah... penuh dengan kebencian.

"Semua orang... membenciku," ucap Kaito sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, menatap balok-balok bata yang tertata rapi menjadi jalanan kecil di taman sana, "Aku... apa aku... memang pantas untuk itu...?"

Tiba-tiba Miku merasa sesuatu mencekat tenggorokannya. Gadis itu tak bisa berkata-kata. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mendengarkan. Saat ini, suara Kaito benar-benar dapat terdengar dengan sangat jelas meskipun suara hujan sudah tentu bisa mengaburkannya. Ah... apa ini terlalu dramatis...? Tapi itulah kenyataan yang memang dirasakan Miku.

Terlebih lagi, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah Kaito. Gadis itu ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa itu? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tidak tahu pula apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Aku... punya sifat yang buruk," ucap Kaito kemudian, sedikit tersendat, "Aku brengsek... seperti sampah! Benar... aku pantas untuk dibenci! Aku mati pun tidak akan ada yang peduli! Tapi... kenapa...?!"

Miku masih terdiam, membiarkan Kaito mengeluarkan semua perkara yang hinggap di kepalanya dan membiarkan anak itu membebaskan diri dari keterpurukan.

"Kenapa semua orang berkata seolah-olah mereka tahu semua tentang diriku?! Kenapa mereka senang mengatur hidupku?!" Kaito mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, "Memang apa salahnya kalau aku ingin bebas?! Apa salahnya kalau aku jadi brengsek?!"

Kaito lalu menatap Miku dengan mata berkilat. Kemarahan dan kesedihan terlihat bercampur menjadi satu di sana. Benar-benar... pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasakan hal serupa.

Seperti Miku yang saat ini sedang menjadi objek pandang kedua mata safir tersebut, hanya bisa membisu, tenggelam dalam diam. Tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, ingin menghibur tapi tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Semuanya mendadak terasa gelap dan menyesakkan.

"Aku tahu kalau aku itu brengsek! Lalu apa salahnya?! Apa?! Kenapa mereka tidak mau memahamiku?! Kenapa mereka bukannya pergi dan malah merusak hidupku?!" Kaito kembali berseru dengan suara serak, membuat dada Miku semakin sesak.

Kali ini dia tidak tahan lagi. Gadis itu segera melepaskan payung dan merengkuh Kaito erat-erat dengan kedua tangan, membiarkan hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dadanya sakit. Mendengar semua yang dikatakan Kaito membuat air mata berlinangan di pipinya, bercampur dengan air hujan.

Meskipun tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang menimpa Kaito, tapi dia sadar dan mengerti kalau saat ini anak itu sedang gusar. Dia sangat membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi, dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah dengan berada di sana; berada di samping Kaito untuk menjadi teman yang dia butuhkan.

"Orang sepertiku..." Kaito kembali mengeluh, kali ini dengan bergumam lirih, "...tidak pantas... hidup bahagia..."

Kaito... mengapa dia sampai mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu?

Ah, tidak. Ini... pasti bukan Kaito. Mungkin saat ini, orang yang sedang direngkuh Miku hanyalah seorang anak malang yang membutuhkan perlindungan. Anak malang itu seperti baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal dan lari darinya. Lari dari kenyataan bahwa dia telah melakukan kesalahan tesebut.

"Kau tahu aku ini orang seperti apa..." gumam Kaito. Suaranya yang bergetar membuat Miku memeluk anak itu lebih erat lagi.

"Kau seharusnya... membenciku..."

Miku mengusap lembut kepala Kaito, berharap hal itu dapat membantunya untuk menjadi lebih tenang, lalu dia berkata dengan pelan, "Aku tidak membencimu. Sama sekali. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membenci Kaito..."

"Kenapa...?" tanya Kaito, serak dan berat.

Miku terdiam. Dia bertanya kenapa? Seharusnya gadis itu bisa menjawabnya dengan tenang, namun ternyata dia tak bisa. Tidak mungkin. Jika saja Miku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, ini akan terlihat seperti gadis itu seolah-olah hanya sedang mengambil keuntungan dari keadaan Kaito sekarang.

Seandainya... seandainya Miku menyebutkan alasan atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Kaito dan pernyataan yang dia buat sendiri... bukankah kemungkinan besar anak itu akan menerima semua jawaban yang dia berikan?

Gadis itu bisa menebaknya karena dia tahu kalau saat ini yang dibutuhkan Kaito hanyalah jawaban. Hanya jawaban. Dan jawaban apa pun itu, dia _pasti_ akan menerimanya. Miku tidak ingin jika jawaban yang diberikan Kaito hanya akan membuat itu terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan. Gadis itu ingin Kaito menanggapi perkataannya saat anak itu sedang tenang, tidak seperti ini, karena jawabannya adalah...

"Kenapa...?" Kaito kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, membuyarkan lamunan Miku.

Gadis itu meneguk ludah dengan susah payah sambil menatap kedua mata Kaito lekat-lekat. Jawaban itu... jawabannya adalah... _karena dia telah menyukai Kaito_.

Ya. Miku menyukai Kaito. Namun dia benar-benar tak bisa memberitahukan hal itu. Tidak untuk saat ini. Dia tidak ingin Kaito menerima dirinya begitu saja tanpa butuh banyak pertimbangan. Jika saja sesuatu seperti itu terjadi, maka hanya kebohonganlah yang akhirnya akan muncul.

Karena itu, yang bisa Miku lakukan hanyalah mempererat pelukannya pada Kaito. Sekarang, meskipun kedua matanya sudah dibanjiri oleh campuran hujan dan air mata, gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Dia tidak boleh ikut terlarut dalam kesedihan ini.

"Kau akan lebih tenang kalau di rumah," ucapnya sambil berdiri, berbalik menunggungi Kaito, "Aku... akan menunggumu."

Miku lalu memutuskan untuk melangkah saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Tak diragukan lagi. Kedua tangan Kaito melingkari kedua bahunya dengan erat. Gadis itu pun terkesiap. Dia kehabisan kata-kata saat pelukannya terasa semakin kuat.

"Aku..." lirih Kaito sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Miku, "Apa yang... harus kulakukan...?"

Miku merasakan badan Kaito menegang. Bahunya bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat. Rengkuhannya semakin erat dan nafasnya sedikit tertahan. Gadis itu merasa kalau Kaito saat ini tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Bahkan... dia...

"Kuso..." anak itu mendesis.

Miku hanya bisa terpana begitu merasakan ada cairan hangat yang meresap ke bagian bahunya. Di bawah guyuran hujan seperti ini. Kalau ini bukan imajinasi Miku, berarti...

Gadis itu menoleh ke samping untuk menatap Kaito yang masih terus membenamkan wajah di sana; di bahunya. Tanpa ada satu kata yang terucap, tangan kecil si gadis pun terangkat naik, mengusap kepala Kaito dengan lembut dan pelan, membiarkan anak itu melepaskan kesedihannya. Membiarkan dia menumpahkan semua di sana.

Sebenarnya Miku merasa sangat kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun saat melihat Kaito yang seperti sekarang ini, Miku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan melihat seorang lelaki menangis, apalagi membayangkan kalau lelaki tersebut adalah Kaito.

Seorang Kaito Shion saat ini sedang **menangis**. Di bahunya. Seorang Kaito Shion saat ini sedang **bersandar**. Padanya. Seorang Kaito Shion saat ini sedang **berbagi**. Dengannya.

Seakan tengah berdiri di dunia mimpi, Miku merasa semua itu sangat mungkin untuk terjadi. Ternyata seseorang seperti Kaito pun bisa merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Miku mulai merasa ada segelintir perasaan bahagia menyusupi celah-celah hatinya meskipun dia pikir perasaan itu benar-benar tak pantas. Berbahagia di saat seseorang sedang bersedih itu... bukankah namanya picik? Namun yang dirasakan Miku saat ini bukanlah rasa senang yang diakibatkan oleh suatu kepuasan, melainkan rasa senang karena telah dijadikan tempat berlabuh bagi seseorang yang sangat berarti.

Aah... bolehkah dia memiliki perasaaan seperti ini...?

* * *

><p>Chapter ten's finished.<p>

By Itachannio

Halo **readers**! Baru saja author menyadari kalau ternyata membuat fanfic terlalu panjang itu kadang-kadang membuat bosan para pembaca, hahahahahaha!

Mengapa author berpikir demikian? Itu karena author sempat berkeinginan untuk membaca suatu fanfic multi-chapter dengan 21 sub judul berbeda, namun saat melihat ada banyak sekali kalimat, author jadi malas membaca dari awal. Teheee~

Jadi berbahagialah para readers yang tidak tahan dengan banyak words karena saya akan membuat chapter-chapter berikutnya menjadi lebih pendek dari chapter 8! Gyahahahahahhahaha! X9

Lalu terima kasih kepada sobat pembaca yang sama sekali tidak berkeberatan hati sudah membaca fanfic ini dari awal! Hahahahahahaha! Oh ya sebenarnya yang kebetulan panjang itu hanya chapter 8 saja _deh_ ya, kenapa jadi ribet si ni author?! *abaikan XD*

Oke, kembali mengingatkan!

Fanfic ini akan di update **setiap hari minggu**, tapi tidak tahu hari minggu di minggu ke berapa. Mudah-mudahan update-nya cepat! **Doakan** ya! XD

Arigatou untuk **_anda_** yang telah bersedia menjadi "Dokter Spesialis **Typo**leosis" saya! XD

Mudah2an cepat diperbaiki deh :D

Next Chapter

Kenyataan Aneh Menyerupai Ilusi

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**All Reviewers**

Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!  
>Kawan-kawan terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review chapter 9 XD<p>

Karena suatu alasan, hari ini saya bermaksud mengadakan jawaban review massal! Hehehehehe...

Terima kasih dukungannya ya kawan-kawan! Asyiiiik banyak yang puas dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya! XD

Lalu maafkaaaaaaaan seandainya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang readers ajukan saya gantung dulu supaya terjawab dalam cerita! XD

Betewe mohon maaf kepada para _Mikuo fangirls_–apaan nih–karena di sini Mikuo digambarkan sangat kurang ajar dan brengsek. Namun demikian, peran seperti inilah yang nanti akan besar pengaruhnya terhadap perkembangan hubungan Rin-Kaito-Miku! XD

Oh iya, ada yang bertanya tentang pair yang paling saya suka ya? Sebenarnya saya suka kalau KAITO dipasangin sama SIAPA SAJA. Siapa sajalah, kecuali Meiko. Gak tahu deh, saya berasa kurang _srek_ aja kalau Kaito dipasangin sama Meiko, hehehe... :D

Hahahahahahahaha! Saya juga senang kalau ada yang beranggapan ceritanya pas–gak kepanjangan, juga gak kependekkan! Mudah-mudahan memang pas ya kawan-kawan XD

Satu lagi! Kalau ada yang bertanya soal akhir hubungan Kaito... hehehehehe *kok malah hehe sih XD*  
>Sekarang anak tersebut masih terjebak dalam kebimbangan, jadi marilah kita tinggalkan dia sebentar dengan membicarakan pairing yang akan dibuat mencolok. Hahahahahaha! :D<br>Mereka di antaranya:  
>KaitoXRin, KaitoXMiku, LenXMiku, dan MikuoXRin. Sebenarnya ada sih pairing seperti LukaXGakupo tapi tidak terlalu mencoloklah, hehehehehe... :D<p>

Terakhir–udah satu lagi, masih aja ada terakhir XD–terima kasih kepada sobat pembaca yang sudah menunggu ter-_update_-nya chapter 10 ini. Mudah-mudahan puas _deuh_! Hehehe...

Arigatou dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


	11. Kenyataan Aneh Menyerupai Ilusi

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. **Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review, saya** **bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter eleven: Kenyataan Aneh Menyerupai Ilusi

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>Hujan belum berhenti. Rintik-rintik derasnya masih mengguyur dua sosok manusia yang sedang berdiri di tengah jalan kecil taman kota. Siapa pun mendekati mereka, maka orang itu akan yakin kalau dia tidak hanya sedang mendengar suara guyuran hujan, tapi juga rintihan dan isak tangis kecil dari salah satu sosok tersebut.<p>

Sosok pertama adalah Miku. Gadis itu masih setia mengusap lembut puncak kepala si sosok kedua yang sudah dibasahi air hujan. Tangannya tak lelah bergerak-gerak demi menenangkan sosok kedua tersebut; Kaito. Sosok inilah yang sedang terisak. Dia menyamarkan suara hujan yang terdengar di telinga siapa pun yang berdekatan dengannya.

Saat ini, Kaito masih belum bisa mengendalikan diri. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tetap mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk menangis yang dia tahu kalau hal itu sama sekali sia-sia. Namun sungguh, menangis seperti ini bukanlah pilihan yang dia buat, melainkan sesuatu yang harus dilakukan. Kaito sendiri tak tahu apa yang mendasarinya untuk berpikir demikian, namun itulah kenyataan. Menyedihkan. Seorang pria menunjukkan kelemahannya pada wanita.

Menunjukkan kelemahan itu... bukankah hanya akan membuat wanita beranggapan bahwa dirinya benar-benar rapuh? Wanita mana pun akan menganggapnya sebagai seorang pecundang dan pengecut. Bahkan, menunjukkan kelemahan degan menumpahkan air mata di hadapan mereka itu merupakan salah satu bentuk penjatuhan harga diri. Namun terkadang memang ada banyak hal yang harus lebih kita cemaskan daripada harga diri.

Kaito tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Dia benar-benar melupakan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki. Dia tidak tahu lagi kemana harus pergi dan pada siapa harus bersandar kalau bukan pada gadis di hadapannya. Tidak peduli apakah gadis itu akan menerima atau tidak, Kaito tetap harus melakukan ini.

Setidaknya, dia tidak bisa melepas Miku sekarang.

* * *

><p>Rin masih saja berdiam di balkon lantai dua, duduk seorang diri sambil menatap langit malam yang tetap setia menurunkan hujan. Selama menatap langit, semua yang dipikirkannya adalah Kaito. Ada di mana dia? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dengan siapa dia sekarang? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar dalam memori otaknya karena tak kunjung terjawab. Hal ini benar-benar membuat si gadis khawatir.<p>

"Kaito..." gumam Rin, wajahnya masih menengadah menatap langit.

Gadis itu masih ingat saat Kaito menceritakan kejadian di masa lalu tentang ibunya. Bahwa sehari setelah beliau memohon pada _nagareboshi_ untuk selalu berada di samping Kaito, beliau malah pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan cara yang buruk pula. Saat mengingat hal ini, bayang-bayang Miku langsung tergambar di benaknya. Rin khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada mereka; Kaito dan Miku.

Yah, meskipun Miku menyukai Kaito dan sedang bersaing dengannya, bukan berarti gadis itu tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua 'kan? Apalagi sekarang si gadis mengetahui apa yang seharusnya tidak dia ketahui; sebuah rahasia yang mematikan. Apa mungkin suatu saat rahasia tersebut akan terbongkar? Lalu bila saatnya tiba, apa yang akan terjadi?

"Heh, sudah malam. Kenapa kau masih sok tahan dingin duduk-duduk sendirian di luar sini?" tiba-tiba Mikuo mengusiknya dari ambang pintu. Rin mendesah keras.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua," ucapnya. Mikuo langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kaito dan Miku?" tanya anak itu, memastikan. Rin mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan dari mereka berdua? Hubungannya?" tanya Mikuo lagi.

Rin terdiam, namun raut wajahnya seolah mengiyakan pertanyaan Mikuo. Tiba-tiba saja salah satu sudut dibibir anak itu terangkat tinggi.

"Aneh. Sudah tahu Miku itu musuhmu, tapi kau masih mengkhawatirkannya?" komentar Mikuo, "Ah, tentu saja aku senang kalau ada yang mengkhawatirkan Miku, tapi aku tak mengerti. Kenapa orang itu harus kau?"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya musuhku," ujar Rin, "Dia itu teman sekaligus sainganku. Tidak salah 'kan?"

"Hah, kenapa malah bertanya padaku?" sahut Mikuo sambil mengedikkan bahu. Rin mendecak sebal.

"Aku tidak bertanya!" elaknya kesal, "Hanya meminta pendapatmu saja. Susah sekali bicara denganmu!"

Mikuo tersenyum tipis, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak banyak cewek yang berpikiran seperti itu tentang saingannya. _Omedetou_, kau tiga persen berhasil membuat kedudukanmu bertambah tinggi di sini."

Rin mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap Mikuo dengan heran saat yang ditatap menyimpan ujung telunjuknya ke bagian dada.

"Kenapa menatapku? Mau kucium lagi?" Mikuo memasang seringai usil di wajahnya. Rin langsung bergidig ngeri.

"Tak tahu malu!" umpatnya sambil melengos.

Rin benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan perubahan sikap Mikuo yang sangat tidak bisa ditebak kapan datangnya itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, dia masih memasang tampang sok _cool_-nya saat sedang bicara serius tentang masalalu keluarga Hatsune dan Shion. Lalu sekarang? Ampun _deh_.

"Tapi sungguh, apa kau benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang sudah kuceritakan padamu?" tanya Mikuo dengan tampang bercanda yang dibuat-buat. Rin menghela napas.

"Siapa pun akan tahu kalau orang bodoh sepertimu berkata seserius tadi, artinya kau berkata benar," ujarnya, "Jadi tidak mungkin kalau cerita itu bohong."

Mikuo tersenyum tipis, "Bagus kau menganggapnya serius. Pasti sekarang kau berharap untuk mendapatkan banyak kesempatan dalam tugas ini."

Rin geleng-geleng kepala dengan bosan, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku ragu kalau kau benar-benar berpikiran begitu. Lagipula..." ucapnya sambil melirik Mikuo, "Kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu padaku?"

Yang dilirik hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, "Cepat atau lambat harus ada yang mengetahuinya."

"Kau tidak takut aku membocorkan rahasia ini pada Kaito?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polos. Mikuo langsung menatap Rin dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau punya niat membocorkannya?" Mikuo balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" serobot Rin sambil melotot. Mikuo langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, berarti kau tahu jawabanku 'kan?" sahutnya, lalu berlalu dari hadapan si gadis yang masih terbengong-bengong seorang diri memikirkan perkataan Mikuo.

'Kalau dia tidak takut aku membocorkannya, apa aku ini dipercaya?' batin Rin sambil mengerutkan dahi, 'Tidak mungkin.'

* * *

><p>Miku keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah. Gadis itu berhenti melangkah saat melihat Kaito masih saja duduk di atas sofa dengan selembar handuk kecil menimbun kepalanya.<p>

Semenjak tiba di apartemen, anak itu tidak banyak bicara. Bergerak pun seperlunya saja. Mungkin hanya saat memasuki kamar mandi, berganti pakaian, keluar kamar mandi, lalu duduk di atas sofa. Semua itu pun atas petunjuk Miku. Kalau si gadis tidak menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal tadi, kemungkinan besar Kaito tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dan membiarkan dirinya tetap basah kuyup.

Miku pun mendesah, lalu berjalan mendekati Kaito. Setelah sampai di belakang punggung anak itu, Miku langsung menggosok pelan rambutnya dengan handuk yang dari tadi bertengger di atas kepala.

"Kalau kau mendiamkannya seperti ini, rambutmu tidak akan kering, Kaito," ucap Miku. Kaito tak merespon. Dia diam saja sampai Miku selesai dengan rambutnya.

Gadis itu lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dan beberapa es balok, kemudian kembali ke ruang televisi; duduk di samping Kaito yang nampak tak peduli dengan kehadirannya.

"Lihat sini, Kaito," Miku menangkap dagu Kaito, lalu memutarnya sedikit sehingga kini wajah mereka berhadapan.

Dia lalu menempelkan beberapa bongkah es balok yang sudah dia bungkus dengan handuk pada luka lebam di pipi kiri Kaito. Luka itu sudah terlihat membiru. Pasti akan sakit sekali kalau lama-lama dibiarkan.

"Ugh..." Kaito mengeluh sedikit saat Miku menggeser handuk dingin itu.

"Ah, maaf!" seru Miku, "Apa masih sakit? Aku akan lebih hati-hati!"

"Hei..." tiba-tiba Kaito menggenggam lengan si gadis, menatapnya lurus dan membuat gadis tersebut terperangkap dalam diam.

"Apa kau tidak peduli kalau aku selalu bersikap kasar padamu? Kenapa kau masih mau melakukan ini...?" gumam anak itu. Kedua irisnya bergetar, disertai kilatan tipis yang membuat mereka terlihat memiliki bias cahaya lampu.

Miku hanya terdiam. Manik zamrudnya juga ikut bergetar. Gadis itu tidak tahu sejak kapan dia merasa tak tahan bila melihat Kaito bersedih. Dia merasa seperti belum pernah mendapat kebahagiaan sama sekali. Dan... rasanya dia belum akan bahagia sebelum melihat Kaito bahagia.

"Jangan pergi..." tiba-tiba Kaito mendekat ke arah Miku, lalu menundukkan kepala dan menyimpannya di atas bahu gadis itu.

"Kaito..." Miku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap duduk tegap di sana.

Sungguh. Sebenarnya saat ini gadis itu sangat ingin memeluk anak lelaki di hadapannya; berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan Kaito, bahwa dia akan selalu berada di sisinya. Kalau bisa, kapan pun dan di mana pun. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap.

"Jangan katakan... kau membenciku," gumam Kaito sambil mencengkram kedua lengan Miku dengan kuat.

Miku bisa merasakan beban di pundaknya semakin lama semakin bertambah. Dia tahu kalau Kaito sedang menahan diri agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya bodoh–menangis–untuk kali kedua. Miku pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, lalu menunduk, menyimpan kepalanya di pundak Kaito, melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang anak itu lakukan. Tak ada hal lain yang terjadi sampai beberapa saat kemudian Miku merasa ada yang aneh dengan suhu tubuh Kaito.

"Kaito...?" Miku menyentuh bahunya. Mengguncang bahu itu pelan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Miku pun menyadari bahwa suhu tubuh Kaito meningkat setelah merasakan hembusan nafas yang terasa panas dari mulutnya.

"Kaito! Kau demam?!" pekik Miku.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, gadis itu segera memapah Kaito ke dalam kamar.

* * *

><p>Miku mendesah panjang sambil memandangi wajah Kaito. Dia sedang tertidur. Meskipun wajah anak itu belum sepenuhnya terlihat damai, tapi Miku senang karena dia sudah mulai lebih rileks.<p>

Haaah... akhirnya Miku memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain. Sebenarnya gadis itu merasa sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Saat sempat mengecek ponselnya yang tertinggal sebelum pergi menyusul Kaito, gadis itu mendapatkan sebuah panggilan tak terjawab dari Mikuo. Saat menelpon balik, Mikuo langsung menyuruhnya keluar untuk mencari Kaito di suatu tempat yang entah di mana. Sempat merasa bingung, Miku pun menyebutkan bahwa saat ini Kaito memang sudah berada di apartemen bersamanya. Begitu menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja sambungan diputus. Huh. Menyebalkan bukan?

Gadis itu ingin tahu ada apa, tapi kakaknya itu tidak memberitahu. Atau jangan-jangan... Mikuo-_nii_ menginginkanku mengetahuinya langsung dari Kaito ya? Batin Miku sambil terus menatap orang yang dimaksud.

Sebenarnya alasan Mikuo menelpon sang adik adalah karena dia tahu kalau Kaito belum lama ini sedang tinggal bersama adiknya itu. Kalau Kaito pergi dari rumah, akan dapat dipastikan kalau anak biru tersebut pergi ke tempatnya Miku 'kan?

"Huff..." Miku mendesah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas tempat tidur. Tepat di samping Kaito, memandangi anak itu dalam diam. Sesaat kemudian, tangannya bergerak untuk membelai pipi tirus si pangeran tidur dengan lembut, menjelajahi lekukan cekung yang tercetak di sana.

Kaito benar-benar terlihat kesepian. Bagaimana cara membuatnya merasa punya banyak teman...? Bagaimana cara untuk menunjukkan kalau orang-orang tidak membencinya?

Miku langsung mengacak-acak rambut dengan frustasi. Bagaimanapun itu, dia harus tahu dan menunjukkannya pada Kaito. Harus! Jadi untuk sekarang, si gadis hanya perlu memikirkan ini meskipun masih banyak hal yang sangat ingin dia ketahui.

"Tunggulah, Kaito! Aku pasti menemukan caranya!" tekad Miku sambil menatap Kaito lekat-lekat. Bagus. Sekarang perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Gadis itu juga yakin bisa membantu Kaito keluar dari masalahnya.

"Nah, kau istirahat saja yang cukup ya. Aku juga–"

Grep!

Tiba-tiba Miku merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam saat hendak pergi keluar kamar. Eh, ternyata Kaito belum tidur...?

"Tetaplah di sini..." ucapnya sambil membuka mata perlahan-lahan, lalu memandang Miku yang masih berdiri memunggunginya.

"A-ah... kau belum tidur, Kaito...?" tanya Miku sambil berbalik, lalu duduk di posisinya semula.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Kondisimu sedang tidak baik 'kan?" gadis itu membetulkan letak selimut Kaito yang sedang menatapnya lurus.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, membuat kedua alis Miku bertaut heran.

"Apanya maksudmu?" gadis itu balik bertanya. Kaito menurunkan pandangan, menatap ujung kakinya yang terbalut selimut.

"Aku... ada di sini..." gumam Kaito sambil sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk berpaling dari Miku, "Apa itu tidak masalah bagimu?"

Miku terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang harus kukhawatirkan?" ucap Miku tanpa menghapus senyum di wajahnya. Kaito kembali menatap sang gadis.

"Kau terlihat begitu peduli padaku," ujarnya yang langsung membuat wajah Miku terbakar.

"Be-benarkah...? Y-yah... se-sebenarnya aku hanya..." si gadis pun dengan sukses tergagap.

"Jadi hanya perasaanku saja ya..." gumam Kaito. Nada kecewa yang tersirat di sana bisa langsung Miku serap sehingga gadis itu segera membalas,

"A-aku memang peduli padamu!" serunya. Kaito menghela napas berat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau peduli padaku?" tanya anak itu, "Bukannya kau membenciku?"

"Siapa bilang?" gadis itu balik bertanya, "Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang kalau aku membencimu. Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku jangan membencimu."

"Kau tidak membenciku karena aku menyuruhmu...?" tanya Kaito, serak.

"Bukan begitu!" sanggah Miku, "'Kan sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak akan pernah membenci Kaito..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito sambil menatap kedua mata gadis di hadapannya dalam-dalam, "Kalau diingat-ingat, kau belum sempat menjawab pertanyaanku yang ini."

Miku menatap tangan Kaito yang masih terus menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Gadis itu pun tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Kaito..." ucapnya lembut, "Di balik semua kegelapan yang ada di dunia ini, tidak semua orang membencimu. Ada mereka yang menginginkan keberadaanmu, ada mereka yang menjagamu, ada mereka yang menyayangimu..."

Gadis itu lalu menatap Kaito lekat-lekat, "Dan tentu saja ada juga... yang mencintaimu."

Kaito memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, mendekat ke arah Miku.

"Lalu..." ucapnya serak, "Kau termasuk yang mana...?"

Miku mematung. Dilihatnya kedua bola kristal biru Kaito yang kembali bergetar seolah sedang menantikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dan... Miku tidak bisa lari darinya. Hal itu membuat Miku harus menjawab sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak sanggup dia ungkapkan.

Seandainya saja detik ini dia mengutarakan jawaban itu, akankah semuanya tetap sama? Akankah Kaito masih tetap mau memandangnya? Akankah mereka terus hidup berdampingan seperti ini?

Ataukah...

Tidak. Miku tidak ingin mengacaukan semuanya. Dia tidak ingin ada kemungkinan negatif yang muncul. Semuanya harus tetap sama. Semuanya... harus tetap sama.

Miku menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia hanya harus memberikan jawaban yang cukup bagi Kaito. Ya... hanya itu. Maka, jawabannya adalah...

"Semuanya..." gumam gadis itu, "Ya. Semuanya."

Mata Kaito melebar setelah mendengar jawaban yang dikemukakan Miku.

_Ada mereka yang menginginkan keberadaanmu, ada mereka yang menyayangimu, ada mereka yang menjagamu. Dan tentu saja ada juga... yang mencintaimu._

Gadis itu termasuk ke dalam semua itu; orang yang menginginkan keberadaannya, yang menyayanginya, yang menjaganya, dan yang... mencintainya. Sungguh mimpi yang indah. Benar-benar mimpi brengsek yang indah.

Tiba-tiba telapak tangan gadis itu menyentuh pipinya, seperti mengusap sesuatu di sana. Kaito memang tidak menyadari hal itu; bahwa ada setitik air yang jatuh, bahwa ada lelehan hangat yang muncul menuruninya. Tapi Miku berusaha menutupi dengan senyum. Sial. Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi anak cengeng? Lagi-lagi menangis di hadapan seorang gadis. Makhluk macam apa dia...?

Kaito menggertakkan giginya sambil menunduk.

"Katakan ini... bukan mimpi..." gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa, Kaito?" tanya Miku.

Tiba-tiba Kaito menarik Miku ke dalam pelukannya, merengkuh gadis itu dengan kuat seolah tak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang berharga. Yang dipeluk pun hanya bisa terpana, kaget dengan perlakuan Kaito yang tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" bisik Kaito, membuat Miku sedikit merinding mendengarnya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk. Kedua mata pun tertutup meresapi hangatnya pelukan dari Kaito yang sangat jarang dia dapatkan. Sekarang... entah mengapa dia merasa kalau Kaito sudah berubah.

"Kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku 'kan...?" bisiknya pelan. Miku mengangguk.

"_Un_..." gumamnya.

Kaito mendesah lega setelah mendengar jawaban Miku. Anak itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Miku sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang langsung membuat pihak ditatap membeku di tempat.

Masalahnya, baru pertama kali ini Kaito tersenyum selembut itu pada Miku. Pertama kali. Ekpresinya benar-benar berbeda. Anak itu terlihat sangat bahagia, membuat kedua mata Miku melebar dan membuat mulutnya sedikit ternganga secara tak sadar. Dia... sudah membuat Kaito tersenyum. Anak itu tersenyum!

MIKU HATSUNE MEMBUAT KAITO SHION TERSENYUM!

"Ka-Ka-Ka–mph!" saat Miku hendak memanggil namanya tanpa alasan, tiba-tiba Kaito menutup bibir gadis itu dengan tangannya. Lalu–

Cup!

Dia mencium bagian punggung tangannya yang tepat berada di depan bibir Miku. Spontan mata si gadis melebar, semburat merah pun segera menyebar ke seluruh bagian syaraf di wajahnya. A-A-A-APAAA...?!

Kalau tak terhalang tangan Kaito, mereka pasti sudah berciuman!

Seakan tidak peduli dengan hal aneh tadi, Kaito pun menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur sambil mendesah panjang.

"Ini kali kedua aku pernah mencium seorang anak cewek. Kau patut mensyukurinya," ucap si rambut biru sambil menatap Miku yang masih saja terbengong-bengong dengan wajah merah.

Melihat wajah _shock_ si gadis, Kaito nyengir lebar, lalu mengacak-acak kepala _micky mouse_-nya dengan gemas. Kali ini, hanya dengan menatap wajah gadis itu membuat Kaito merasa kehilangan beban berat yang pernah dia tanggung. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Biarlah dia merasa bebannya hilang. Biarlah dia melupakan semua kepedihan. Biarlah dia merasakan kebahagiaan meskipun hanya sebentar. Karena bahagia itu artinya...

"Ka-Kaito aneh!" protes Miku dengan wajah kaku.

"Hah? Yang sekarang aneh siapa? Kau kaku begitu," sahut Kaito.

"A-a-apa?! Jelas saja aku kaku! Kau 'kan...!"

"Apa? Mau lagi? Nanti saja, aku mau tidur sekarang."

"Apaaaa?! Enak saja!" Miku langsung memukul bahu Kaito dengan kesal tanpa ingat kalau sekarang anak itu sedang lemah sehingga yang ada dia malah mengeluh kesakitan.

Miku langsung minta maaf dengan membungkuk dalam-dalam, tapi Kaito menarik lengan gadis itu sehingga dia terjatuh tepat di atasnya. Sang pelaku penarikan hanya tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih sedangkan si korban harus kembali terkaget-kaget di sana.

Kaito menatap Miku dengan lembut. Sekarang perasaannya benar-benar ringan. Gadis itu sudah membuatnya merasa 'berada' di dunia ini. Gadis itu sudah membuatnya merasa memiliki seseorang yang berharga. Hm... tentu saja ini yang disebut sebagai kebahagian. Ya...

_...Karena bahagia itu artinya ada orang yang mengakuimu sekaligus membuatmu merasa diakui._

* * *

><p>"Ka-Kaito! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?! Kau sedang sakit 'kan!" Miku protes saat merasakan kedua tangan Kaito malah sibuk melingkari pinggangnya sehingga gadis itu kesulitan untuk bergerak. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang menimpa badan Kaito. Gyaaah! Memalukan!<p>

"Aku jadi ingat kalau kau itu sangat mirip dengan ibuku dalam beberapa hal," ucap Kaito tanpa menggubris komplain Miku.

"Eh?" gadis itu langsung terdiam begitu mendengar Kaito berbicara melibatkan ibunya. Benar-benar terasa ada yang beda.

"Kau ingat saat kau menyuruhku minta maaf di taman kota?" Kaito terkekeh, "Lalu, saat aku pulang ke rumah, kau memarahiku habis-habisan. Memukulku pula. Lalu kau menyuruhku mencuci tangan dan menasihatiku agar jangan pulang telat lagi..."

Miku terdiam. Kaito... bisa mengingat semua itu?

Miku pun mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap Kaito, dan PEEESH! Wajahnya kembali dilanda kebakaran. Benar-benar. Kini Kaito memang sangat berbeda. Miku yakin manusia mana pun yang tak pernah tahu kelakukan Kaito selama ini, pasti akan menganggap anak itu sebagai orang yang sangat baik, ramah dan penyayang. Mereka tak akan pernah tahu kalau sebenarnya Kaito itu orang yang menyebalkan dan mengesalkan, bahkan kasar.

Meskipun menyadari kalau wajahnya sudah sangat merah, sekarang Miku masih bertahan menatap Kaito. Sungguh. Pemandangan di hadapan sana mungkin adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Pemandangan ini... Miku tak ingin kehilangannya. Spontan gadis itu membalas pelukan Kaito dengan erat.

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kaito! Aku akan selalu berada di samping Kaito!" seru Miku sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kaito yang akhirnya mendapat giliran untuk melongo, "Aku berjanji!"

"Heh..." Kaito tersenyum setelah merasa terbiasa dengan pelukan itu. Dia mengusap kepala Miku dengan lembut, "Ya... biarkan aku percaya padamu."

Miku tersenyum senang. Gadis itu lalu sedikit mendorong dada Kaito untuk melepas pelukannya, "Nah, sekarang kau harus tidur biar cepat sembuh."

Saat Miku hendak pergi melepaskan diri, tanpa disangka-sangka Kaito malah mempererat pelukannya. Tentu saja gadis itu langsung kelabakan di tempat.

"Ka-Kaito! 'Kan sudah kubilang–"

"Kau harus menemaniku," Kaito nyengir lebar, "Tidurlah di sini."

"Ap–" Miku menahan suaranya, lalu menghidup napas panjang, membuat Kaito melotot kaget dan berpikir kalau gadis itu akan–

"KAITO _HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAI_!"–berteriak.

"He-hei! Jangan berisik, bodoh! Kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?!" anak itu buru-buru menutup mulut Miku dengan tangannya. Untunglah gadis itu segera sadar. Tapi–

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"Ada apa Hatsune-_san_?!"

"Miku-_chan_!"

Deg!

Kaito dan Miku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Bodoh! Kubilang jangan berisik!" omel Kaito.

"Ini 'kan salahmu!"

"Sudah diam! Pergi saja keluar! Katakan kalau kau sedang... em... sedang..." Kaito terlihat bingung, sedangkan Miku malah menunggu saran darinya. Bodoh. Kenapa dia tidak mencoba berpikir sendiri sih?!

"Tch, _boke_! Kau juga berpikirlah sedikit!" dumel Kaito.

"Tapi aku tak punya ide sama sekali!" tukas Miku.

Gedoran di balik pintu pun bertambah keras.

"Miku-_chaaaaan_! Ada apa?! Miku-_chan_?!"

"Hatsune-_san_! Jawablah!"

"Sial! Katakan kau sedang menelpon orang! Sana pergi!" seru Kaito setelah mendapatkan ide yang sedikit masuk akal. Miku segera mengiyakan, lalu pergi keluar kamar.

* * *

><p>Krieeeek...<p>

"_A_-_ano_..."

"Miku-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja?! Ada apa?!" Luka langsung membulak-balik badan Miku sesaat setelah pintu dibuka.

"Hatsune-_san_! Ada apa? Apa ada orang yang macam-macam padamu?!" salah satu tetangga Miku di apartemen juga bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Meiko-_san_, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Miku sambil membungkuk pada orang yang dipanggilnya Meiko itu.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luka, terdengar ragu, "Kenapa kau menyebut kata '_hentai'_ malam-malam begini?"

"A-ah, itu sih..." Miku mengacungkan ponselnya dengan gaya malu-malu, "A-aku sedang... mm... menelpon..."

Luka dan Meiko langsung saling lirik.

"Ya ampun, Hatsune-_san_, kami kira ada apa.." desah Meiko. Luka pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku kembali ke bawah ya," kata Meiko akhirnya, "_Jaa_!"

"Baik! Maaf ya, Meiko-_san_!" seru Miku sambil membungkuk.

Setelah Meiko pergi, diam-diam Luka tersenyum.

"_Oya_, kau tidak sedang menerima tamu laki-laki 'kan, Miku-_chan_?" tanyanya dengan sedikit selipan nada jahil.

"_Cho_–te-tentu saja tidak, _Senpai_! Ahahahaha, _Senpai_ ini ada-ada saja, ahahahaha!" tawa Miku yang sama sekali tidak mirip tertawa. Tentu saja itu membuat Luka merasa ada yang janggal di sana.

"Benar tidak ada?" tanya Luka lagi sambil berusaha melongok ke dalam. Mmm... memang tidak ada sepatu laki-laki sih.

"Tidak ada kok," dusta Miku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"_Mou_, lain kali jangan terlalu berisik, Miku-_chaaaan_..." Luka mencubit kedua pipi Miku dengan gemas, "Untung sekarang masih belum waktunya tidur! Sudah, masuk sana."

"_Tehee_..." Miku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Sore jaa_," Luka melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi.

Setelah memastikan Luka kembali ke apartemennya, Miku pun buru-buru menutup pintu, lalu bersandar di sana sambil mengurut dada. Ya ampun! Hampir saja! Untung dia sudah memindahkan sepatu Kaito dari pintu masuk.

Miku segera kembali ke kamar untuk mengecek keadaan Kaito yang sebenarnya tidak memerlukan pengecekan.

* * *

><p>"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Kaito saat Miku melongok dari balik pintu kamar.<p>

"Ya," gadis itu lalu masuk dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil tertawa kecil, "Hampir saja."

"Benar-benar..." Kaito terlihat menahan tawa. Miku jadi ikut-ikutan.

"Ahahahaha..."

"Hahahaha!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sana. Dasar. Seharusnya kedua orang itu bersikap lebih waspada dan hati-hati, tetapi nampaknya mereka tidak peduli dan malah menikmati momen unik ini. Benar-benar hari yang penuh warna.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Shion.<p>

Cicit burung membangunkan Rin dari tidurnya. Saat membuka mata, gadis itu sudah bisa melihat sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Wah. Akhir-akhir ini, Rin jadi lebih sering bangun siang. Ya ampun. Kalau Kaito sudah benar-benar pulang ke rumah, dia tidak boleh bangun terlalu siang lagi. Hal ini harus cepat-cepat dibenahi.

Rin pun beranjak dari tempat tidur, membuka pintu, lalu menatap pintu kamar Kaito yang beberapa hari ini selalu kosong. Rasanya rindu sekali mengetuk pintu itu. Meskipun baru tiga hari, tapi rasanya seperti sudah tiga tahun Kaito menghilang.

Saat memikirkan makhluk biru itu, Rin teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Mikuo kemarin malam. Jujur saja Rin merasa sangat terbebani setelah mengetahui rahasia besar yang dia ceritakan. Gadis itu takut bila sewaktu-waktu dia tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Karena itu, untuk memastikan hal ini, Rin perlu bertemu dengan Miku. Ah, sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin ditanyakannya juga pada gadis itu.

Kapan ya bisa bertemu?

* * *

><p>Semuanya berkumpul di meja makan saat waktu sarapan tiba; Bossu, Rin dan Mikuo duduk rapi di atas bantal kecil di depan <em>kotatsu<em> sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangan.

"_Itadakimasu_!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Keadaan makan pagi sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak kepergian Kaito. Rin yang tidak lagi berisik saat makan, Bossu yang selalu mengajaknya ngobrol sambil sesekali meminta suatu persetujuan atas pertanyaannya yang terkadang bodoh pada Mikuo, dan Mikuo sendiri yang hanya bersikap santai dan _cool_ tanpa banyak berkata-kata seperti biasa.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Bossu menyelesaikan makan pagi. Sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"_Gochisousama_," ucapnya sambil mengelap bibir dengan _tissue_. Rin sedikit melongok untuk melihat mangkuk Bossu. Masih tersisa setengah mangkuk nasi. Sepertinya hari ini nafsu makan si pak tua menurun drastis. Dia tahu itu semua akibat kejadian semalam.

"Bossu-_san_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rin, hati-hati. Bossu tertawa lepas seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rin-_chan_," balasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, orang tua itu menatap Rin dan Mikuo bergantian, lalu mengangguk-angguk sendiri, membuat dua pihak yang ditatap saling lirik dengan enggan.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja bila kutinggal di rumah?" tanya orang tua itu sambil menopang dagu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Bossu-_san_?" tanya Mikuo setelah makanan di mulutnya habis. Rin mengangguk, ingin menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Mikuo.

"Sebenarnya aku punya pekerjaan di luar kota sehingga harus meninggalkan rumah selama seminggu. Kalian tidak keberatan kalau kutinggal?" tanya Bossu, "Yah tentu saja, orang-orang di rumah ini akan menjaga kalian saat aku tidak ada."

Rin dan Mikuo kembali saling lirik. Masing-masing memasang ekspresi yang berbeda walaupun terkesan sama-sama mengenaskan. Yang satu menunjukkan wajah super jijik yang sepertinya ditahan sedemikian rupa agar tak terlihat, dan hal itu sama sekali gagal total. Sedangkan yang lain melotot hebat dengan wajah tak percaya, meskipun tersembunyi sesuatu yang nakal di balik guratan wajahnya. Bossu terkekeh ketika menyadari ini.

"Tenang, Rin-_chan_. Semua akan baik-baik saja," orang tua itu mengerling pada Mikuo, "Benar 'kan, Mikuo-_kun_?"

Mikuo tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk satu kali, lalu melirik Rin dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi dan memiringkan senyumnya. Rin dengan cermat dapat membaca arti di balik ekspresi membahayakan tersebut, dan hal itu membuatnya merinding di tempat.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya tidak masalah, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan," ucap Bossu, mantap.

Rin hendak buka mulut untuk suatu alasan, tapi Mikuo menutupinya dengan langsung berdeham keras dan mengatakan '_ha'i_' pada Bossu. Gadis itu mendecih dalam hati. Siapa sangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi?

Mikuo yang melihat ekspresi Rin langsung mengarahkan dagunya pada Bossu saat mendapat kesempatan dilirik. Gadis itu pun menatap Bossu yang sedang tersenyum dengan wajah lega.

Ah... sepertinya dia mulai mengerti. Alasan Bossu untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah _mungkin_ bukan karena masalah pekerjaan. Oleh sebab itu, dia merasa Mikuo menyuruhnya untuk tidak protes ataupun menunjukkan ekspresi menolak yang bisa merusak suasana hati Bossu. Ya, benar juga _sih_.

Rin pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sambil menatap Bossu.

"Tenang saja Bossu-_san_. Kami tidak apa-apa. _N__ee_, Mikuo-_kun_?" tanya Rin sambil kemudian tersenyum tidak ikhlas pada Mikuo yang hanya mangut-mangut sambil menyeringai tipis. Bossu pun tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Sekarang cepat habiskan makanan kalian, sebentar lagi kalian harus berangkat 'kan?" pesannya. Rin dan Mikuo pun menurut dan segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Hari ini kau pulang telat ya?" tanya Kaito saat Miku menyodorkan makanan padanya. Yang ditanya mengangguk mengiyakan.<p>

"Aku harus belajar lagi," ujar Miku, "Kau bisa ambil makan sendiri 'kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan mi instan di atas lemari es kalau kau mau makan."

Kaito geleng-geleng kepala sambil mendecakkan lidahnya berkali-kali, "Kau pikir mi instan itu makanan orang sakit?"

"_Gomen_!" Miku menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajahnya yang tertunduk, "Nanti akan kubelikan _sushi_ saat pulang ke rumah! Oke?"

Kaito tersenyum. Syukurlah Miku tidak melihatnya sehingga gadis itu tidak perlu repot-repot membakar diri sambil bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Kaito.

"Kalau pulang nanti, belikan aku _ice cream_," pesan Kaito sambil mengambil sendok, lalu menatap sajian yang masih ditutup tudung di depannya.

"Ya ampun Kaito," Miku geleng-geleng kepala, "Kau pikir _ice cream_ itu makanan orang sakit?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau bubur! Nenek pelupa itu tidak mau dengar apa memang tidak punya telinga _sih_," seolah tak mendengar perkataan Miku, Kaito menggerutu sambil menyimpan si sendok ke tempat semula dengan guratan _bete_ yang tercetak jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Kaito! Kau ini bagaimana _sih_?! Justru yang namanya makanan orang sakit itu bubur tahu! Kau harus makan!" tukas Miku sambil memaksa Kaito memegang sendoknya kembali.

"Tidak mau!" elak Kaito sambil menarik tangannya ke belakang punggung. Bibir bawahnya sedikit maju ke depan, kedua kelereng safirnya mengarah ke ekor mata, menghindari kontak dengan Miku jauh-jauh.

Miku sedikit banyak ingin tertawa melihat Kaito bertingkah se-kekanak-kanakan ini, namun dia juga merasa kesal karena si bocah sulit sekali diajak kompromi untuk makan. Lalu dia harus bagaimana? Memasak makanan paling sederhana saja tidak bisa, mana mungkin bisa memberi Kaito sesuatu yang lebih bagus dari bubur? Yang ini saja beli dari luar.

Miku mendecak sambil garuk-garuk kepala dengan telunjuk.

"Ayolah Kaito, makan saja sedikit buburnya? Nanti sakitmu tidak sembuh-sembuh," bujuk Miku.

Karena tidak ada respon, gadis itu merenung sejenak lalu menarik-narik lengan baju Kaito.

"_Nee_, _nee_, kalau kau makan, nanti aku belikan _ice cream_!" kata Miku yang sukses membuat Kaito memutar kepala untuk menatapnya, menunjukkan wajah setengah ragu.

"Kalau kau membelikanku _ice cream_ tanpa syarat, nanti aku akan membuatkanmu sup _miso_ ekstra _negi_," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum jahil dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Kalau aku sudah sembuh."

"Ayolah, jangan bercanda Kaito! Aku serius!" ucap Miku, sedikit kesal. Kaito hanya mendesah.

"Pergi sana, kau akan telat kalau di sini terus," suruhnya sambil mengarahkan dagu ke jam dinding. Miku langsung cemberut.

"Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum kau makan buburnya!" tukas sang gadis sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Kaito menghela napas.

"Coba saja. Paling kau bolos sekolah," ujar Kaito sambil memindahkan baki dari pangkuannya ke meja, lalu menutup diri dengan selimut.

"Kaito!" jerit Miku, "Kau harus makan!"

"Cerewet ah!"

Miku mendecak, lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur Kaito, setengah mengaduknya dengan sendok, lalu memakan bubur itu satu suapan.

"_Tuh_! Enak _kok_! Apanya _sih_ yang salah?" kata Miku.

Kaito langsung terbangun, lalu menatap Miku yang masih asyik mengunyah bubur. Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Kaito yang hanya diam saja.

"Ayo, enak _kok_!" ucap Miku sambil mengangguk-angguk cepat dengan wajah yang menjanjikan. Kaito menatap bubur itu beberapa saat, lalu dengan enggan mulai membuka mulut, mendekati sesendok bubur itu dan... melahapnya.

"Bagaimana?! Bagaimana?! Enak 'kaaaan?!" Miku langsung menjerit begitu berhasil membuat Kaito makan satu sendok.

Anak biru itu hanya menunduk dan memeluk kedua lutut, menyembunyikan wajah piasnya yang entah sejak kapan sedikit terpoles rona merah. Miku tersenyum lebar, lalu kembali menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur. Tapi kali ini Kaito hanya meliriknya tanpa ada niat memakan.

"_Are_? Sudah tidak mau makan lagi?" tanya Miku sambil sedikit menurunkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kaito yang masih setengah menunduk. Gadis itu mendesah.

"Lihat, sendok ketiga juga masih enak kok!" kata Miku sambil menyuap diri dengan bubur hasil tolakan tadi. Setelah itu, si gadis kembali menyendok bubur, lalu mengacungkannya ke wajah Kaito.

"Mm..." Kaito menggumam pelan sambil menatap Miku, lalu menatap sesendok bubur di depan matanya. Sedangkan Miku terlihat berharap-harap cemas tanpa menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi pada Kaito.

"Ayo?" kata Miku sambil mengangkat sendoknya sedikit.

Kaito mendesah pelan, lalu mulai memakan bubur itu dengan gerakan lambat. Saat bubur yang secara tidak langsung bersama sendoknya tenggelam dalam mulut, kelereng biru Kaito menatap Miku.

"Hm...?" Miku mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil memiringkan kepala saat menyadari Kaito menatapnya dengan sedikit... aneh? Dan lagi...

"Ka-Kaito...?" Miku jadi sedikit gugup saat Kaito daritadi hanya menatap lurus tanpa ada niat melepaskan sendok dari mulutnya. Wajah sang gadis pun memanas perlahan-lahan.

Apa masalahnya? Tatapan itu... entah mengapa terasa sangat menggelitik. Miku pun tidak berdaya untuk bergerak meskipun hanya untuk menarik sendok keluar dari mulut Kaito. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat dari hidung sang pangeran laut ini. Gawat. Kalau terus dilanjutkan...!

"Bodoh," gumam Kaito sambil menarik ujung sendok yang dipegang Miku dengan tangannya. Sepertinya bubur di atas badan sendok sudah habis daritadi, jadi yang dia lakukan mungkin hanya mengulum sendok itu sementara membiarkan Miku merasa kikuk.

Anak itu lalu menyimpan sendok ke atas meja, lalu mendekati Miku yang masih mematung di tempatnya duduk. Tersenyum tipis, tangannya terangkat menggapai dagu Miku, lalu sedikit mengangkatnya ke atas agar mereka bisa bertatapan.

"Hei..." gumam Kaito tepat di depan wajah Miku. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya terus mendekat, dan hal itu membuat Miku secara tak sadar menutup mata.

.

.

.

"...Kau tidak takut tertular demamku?"

Pertanyaan itu refleks membuat kedua mata Miku terbuka lebar. Saat itu, tepat di depan hidungnya, dia melihat Kaito sedang menahan tawa. Spontan wajahnya memerah.

"Ka-Kaito! Berhentilah main-main denganku!" dumel Miku. Kaito terkekeh.

"Sepertinya kakimu harus bergerak ekstra hari ini," katanya. Miku mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. Kaito mengerling ke arah jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.38!

"AH! AKU TELAT!" Miku langsung bangkit, lalu melesat keluar kamar tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Kaito hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu menatap pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka. Bias kemerahan tiba-tiba saja tercetak di kedua pipinya.

"Heh... ternyata bubur itu tidak buruk juga..." gumamnya masih sambil tersenyum, lalu menatap mangkuk bubur yang masih tersimpan di atas baki. Sedetik kemudian, rasa mual langsung mengerayangi lambungnya.

"Bubur sialan!" umpat Kaito sebelum melompat dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

Tch! _Bubur yang diberikan Miku_ memang tidak buruk. Tapi bubur yang di dalam mangkuk... fuh... katakan saja nasi hancur itu kini sudah teraduk-aduk tak karuan, ditambah lagi bumbunya yang berwarna kuning dan oranye tersebar. Sebagian lagi menyatu dengan cairan aneh berwarna cokelat tua dan membuanya seolah-olah seperti... ah entahlah! Kaito tak sanggup menyebutkannya.

* * *

><p>Serangkaian kegiatan padat, pahit nan keras yang dialami Miku hari ini berakhir pada pukul empat sore.<p>

Setelah tadi pagi sempat disemprot petugas keamanan sekolah–plus Kiyoteru-sensei–karena terlambat, dia harus langsung bertemu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membanjir di dalam kelas soal mengapa si gadis tidak bersama-sama dengan Kaito. Setelah itu, ada Len yang terus mengganggunya dengan logaritma. Benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi soal logaritma... sepertinya Miku masih harus menunggu dan bersabar.

Saat ini proses kegiatan belajar-mengajar telah usai, berganti dengan proses kegiatan belajar nonformal ala Miku dan Len yang masih berlokasi di dalam ruang kelas.

"Ayolah Len, kau pikir aku bisa mengerjakan soal rumit penuh angka nol seperti ini?" desah Miku sambil garuk-garuk kepala dengan frustasi.

Len ikut mendesah. Dia kira dia sudah pernah mengajari Miku tentang sesuatu yang seperti ini? Atau gadis itu sengaja tidak mau mengerti? Bagaimana _sih_?

"Kau tidak mengingat apa pun tentang yang kemarin kujelaskan?" tanya Len dengan sabar. Miku merenung sejenak, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak ingat?" desak Len.

"Sedikit _sih_ ingat..." cengir Miku sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Len mendesah lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Ini baru hari kedua mereka belajar bersama, dan rupanya bocah pirang itu sudah kelelahan duluan. Hm... sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang sangat mengganggu pikiran bocah pirang tersebut.

"Miku-_chan_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Len, "Tapi kau jangan marah ya."

Miku mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu memicingkan matanya menatap Len. Curiga.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Nilai-nilaiku di sekolah lama? Atau jangan-jangan nilai SD-ku?" gadis itu malah balik bertanya dengan sinis. Len menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Bukan," sahutnya, "Yah, sudahlah. Mungkin kau memang akan marah kalau aku bertanya."

"Eh, apa itu penting? Kalau begitu, tanyakan saja!" suruh Miku. Kesinisannya langsung berganti dengan rasa penasaran. Len menatap iris zamrud kebiruan si gadis untuk memastikan bahwa memang gadis itu mengijinkannya bertanya.

"Baiklah," Len menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuk, "Kudengar kakakmu berada di kelas yang sama dengan Rin."

Miku mengangguk membenarkan, "Lalu?"

"Yaa... yang kubingungkan hanya satu," ujar Len, "Kenapa dia bisa berada satu kelas dengan Rin?"

Miku mengerutkan dahi sambil memiringkan kepalanya, kurang mengerti dengan pertanyaan Len.

"Maksudku umur mereka berbeda 'kan? Kalau boleh kutebak, Mikuo-_san_ satu tahun lebih tua dari kita," Len memperjelas pertanyaannya. Miku langsung membulatkan mulut sambil memukulkan sebuah kepalan ke telapak tangan.

"Iya, memang begitu adanya," ujar Miku sambil mengedikkan bahu. Len mengangkat sebelah alis dengan bingung. Hei, jangan bilang kalau Mikuo Hatsune itu...

"Apa dia..."

"_Un_. Dia tidak naik kelas," Miku menuntaskan kalimat Len yang menggantung itu dengan nada ringan. Sedangkan Len sendiri hanya bisa melongo tak percaya. Ya ampun. Apa 'keterlambatan proses berpikir' itu memang dimiliki oleh semua Hatsune ya?

Bocah pirang itu segera menggeleng cepat. Dia akan habis dibantai kalau benar-benar mengucapkan apa yang dipikirannya saat ini. Ya sudahlah, karena memang sudah tahu kalau _sebagian_ _Hatsune_ mengalami sesuatu yang Len lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'keterlambatan proses berpikir', sekarang dia harus memikirkan suatu cara untuk membuat 'proses berpikir' Miku terpancing.

"Hei, makanan apa yang kau suka?" tanya Len kemudian, membuat Miku mengerutkan dahinya heran. Mungkin karena tiba-tiba dirinya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," tambah Len. Gadis itu pun mendengungkan suaranya sambil berpikir.

"Hm... _negi_," ucapnya sambil mengedikkan bahu, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oke, kalau kau berhasil mengerjakan soal serupa setelah aku mengajarimu yang ini, aku akan memberimu _negi_. Bagaimana?" tawar Len. Miku langsung melotot senang.

Saat mendengar Len mengatakan hal itu, dia jadi teringat Kaito. Len melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Kaito; mengiming-imingi dengan makanan favorit. Ah tapi siapa peduli! Yang penting ada _negi_. Semua masalah pasti beres!

"Eh tapi..." tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat kalau Kaito sedang sakit. Niatnya untuk bertemu sang _negi_ pun terpaksa harus digagalkan, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana setelah ini..."

Len mendesah kecewa, "Padahal aku berniat memasak _nasi goreng_ ekstra _negi_ kalau kau datang ke rumah."

Mata Miku langsung memicing saat mendengar kata 'nasi goreng'. Apa itu? Makanan jenis baru? Ah, jelas sekali di kota Crypton tidak ada orang yang pernah menyebutkan nama makanan semisal _nasi goreng_.

"Kau tidak tahu? Nasi goreng," ucap Len, "Kami mengenalnya dari luar negeri. Makanan ini sudah terkenal _lho_ di Yamaha."

Miku mengangguk-angguk sambil merenungkan perkataan Len. Ya ampun. Ini masakan model baru, ekstra _negi_ pula. Kalau dia makan, bagaimana dengan Kaito di rumah? Apa yang akan Kaito makan? Ah benar juga. Apa dia sudah makan ya? Tadi _sih_ bilang tidak mau makan mi.

Aduh... lagipula Miku sudah berjanji pada Kaito kalau dia tidak akan belajar selain di sekolah bersama Len. Eh, tapi 'kan kalau hanya makan di luar namanya bukan belajar lagi? Lalu, seandainya dia sampai melewatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini...

"Pokoknya," tukas Len, mencegah pikiran Miku pergi kemana-mana, "Selesaikan dulu pekerjaan kita hari ini. Setelah itu, kau bisa pikirkan untuk datang atau tidak."

Miku mendesah berat. Ya ampun. Pikirannya sekarang sudah terlalu penuh dengan _negi_ dan Kaito. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran?

* * *

><p>Kaito melirik jam dinding dengan bosan. Pukul 4 sore. Seharusnya si bocah <em>negi<em> sudah pulang saat ini juga. Tapi pasti dia sedang belajar dengan makhluk kuning busuk itu. Che... hari ini benar-benar membosankan. Akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain memikirkan makanan. Yah, hari ini ada sesuatu yang cukup menganehkan. Biasanya saat sedang sakit, perut Kaito baik-baik saja tanpa perlu diberi nutrisi, tapi sekarang perutnya itu mulai merengek minta diberi makan.

Kaito benar-benar bingung. Di rumah hanya ada mi, tidak ada makanan. Dia harus mencari sendiri keluar. Sebentar saja tidak apa-apalah, _toh_ demamnya sudah mulai turun meskipun saat berdiri, kepala langsung terasa berdenyut.

"Ah, menyebalkan!" dumel Kaito sambil memegangi kepala, lalu memaksakan diri untuk menyeret kakinya pergi keluar rumah.

* * *

><p>Rin berjalan cepat melintasi gerbang sekolah. Tak lupa dengan Mikuo yang terus mengekor di belakangnya. Gadis itu mendecih pelan. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa makhluk hijau itu masih terus saja membuntuti kemana pun dia pergi. Dirinya pun tak luput dari perhatian seluruh siswa di dalam kelas karena makhluk itu terus saja menempel seperti penyakit kronis yang sulit dihilangkan.<p>

"Hei Rin! Kalau kau terus-terusan bersikap _cuek_ begitu, sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah punya te–"

"Berisik!" potong Rin sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Mikuo langsung berlari kecil dan kembali mensejajari langkah-langkah kecil si gadis. Wajah yang biasanya datar kini terhias sebuah senyum tipis, membuat semua orang yang melihat mereka di jalanan melirik iri ke arah Rin yang hanya bisa memasang tampang _bete_ bercampur kesal.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan ini padamu?" Mikuo berpikir sebentar, "Kalau kau mau punya teman..."

"Anggap saja mereka itu temanmu. Aku sudah pernah dengar! Jadi jangan ganggu aku!" tukas Rin, "Lalu kau tidak harus mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi!"

"Tapi kau hampir saja punya teman," ucap Mikuo, mengabaikan perkataan Rin, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, hebat juga kau saat jam istirahat tadi."

Rin melengos kesal. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolah dan sampai di jalan raya. Saat Mikuo masih asyik berceloteh mengenai sesuatu saat jam istirahat hari ini, Rin secara tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya di seberang jalan, sedang mengantre untuk membeli sesuatu di toko roti.

"_Lho_, Kaito...?" gumam Rin sambil menyipitkan mata, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa sosok itu memang Kaito. Setelah mengamati beberapa saat, si gadis yakin kalau itu memang si Kaito. Tapi... rambut birunya sedikit acak-acakan, bahunya juga jatuh ke bawah tanda anak itu sedang _loyo_ atau semacamnya. Apa dia sakit?

"Namanya siapa tadi? Yummy? Cumi? Ah... namanya–"

"Hei! Kau pulang duluan saja! Aku ada perlu sebentar!" ucap Rin, memotong perkataan Mikuo yang masih asyik membahas 'kejadian jam istirahat' di sekolah tadi yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Rin hanya menyelamatkan seorang gadis pemalu dari para pem-_bully_. Sama sekali tidak ada yang spesial.

Saat Rin melangkah pergi, Mikuo tidak sempat mencegahnya karena gadis itu dengan cepat melesat ke seberang jalan dan berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan pulang. Akhirnya anak itu hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang.

* * *

><p>Rin mengintip dari balik tembok di suatu gang sempit yang bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dari jalan raya. Phew... syukurlah si Mikuo itu sudah pergi, pikir Rin sambil mengelap peluh tak nyata di keningnya. Sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan Kaito!<p>

Rin pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah memastikan kalau Mikuo sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan. Tapi saat berbalik–

BRUK!

"Ah! _Go_-_gomenasai_!" seru Rin setelah secara tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"Hah...?"

Rin segera mendongakkan wajahnya begitu mendengar suara _bass_ yang sudah sangat familiar itu. Kaito!

"Hei! Kaito!" seru Rin kaget.

Gadis itu lalu mengamati penampilan Kaito dari atas sampai bawah. Dia pun segera menyadari kalau wajah Kaito telihat sangat pucat. Bahkan suaranya saja tadi terdengar lemah. Benar juga. Rasanya tidak mungkin seorang Kaito Shion hanya akan mengucapkan kata 'hah' saat seseorang menabraknya dengan tidak etis seperti tadi, keras pula.

Rin segera berjingkat di depan Kaito, lalu meraba dahinya yang terasa hangat. Kaito terhenyak sebelum kemudian menepis tangan Rin, lalu menyingkirkan gadis itu dari tengah jalan.

"Pulang sana, domba busuk!" suruhnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan Rin. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak tinggal diam. Firasat seorang wanita-nya mengatakan untuk tidak mengabaikan Kaito.

"Kau yang harus pulang, Kaito! Lihat keadaanmu! Kau jadi begini gara-gara kau tidak pulang!" Rin menarik lengan Kaito yang membuat anak itu berbalik dan langsung kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Eh? Eh, Kai–_cho_–" Rin panik saat merasa badan besar Kaito akan menimpanya, segera saja dia menahan dada anak itu. Ah! Benar-benar! Berat sekali! Ini berarti Kaito tidak menahan tubuhnya dan malah membebankan itu pada Rin.

"Kaito, kau... baik-baik saja?" tanya Rin yang langsung jadi gugup. Kaito buru-buru membetulkan posisinya berdiri.

"Kubilang kau pulang saja," ucapnya.

Rin mendesah. Setelah mendengar suara yang benar-benar _loyo_ dan sama sekali bukan nada Kaito Shion, gadis itu tanpa ampun menarik lengan orang yang dimaksud, lalu menyeretnya untuk ikut berjalan bersama.

"Idiot, mau kau bawa kemana aku?" Kaito langsung menarik lengannya dari Rin, "Aku tidak mau kembali ke tempat itu!"

Rin mendecak sebal sambil memelototi Kaito yang hanya melengos kesal. Apa ada cara untuk membuatnya tidak menolak?

Rin berpikir sejenak. Sejurus kemudian, dia teringat bahwa tadi pagi Bossu bilang kalau beliau akan pergi keluar selama satu minggu. Benar juga. Gunakan saja itu!

"Dengar ya Kaito, Bossu-_san_ akan pergi ke luar kota selama satu minggu! Jadi dia tidak akan ada di rumah!" ucap Rin yang tiba-tiba jadi bersemangat, "Sekarang kau ikut aku!"

Kaito mendecak sambil kembali menarik tangannya, "Kubilang aku tidak akan kembali ke tempat itu!"

"Kalau kau tidak ada, aku hanya akan berdua saja dengan Mikuo Hatsune! Kau tahu?!" Rin berseru dengan nada mengancam sambil berkacak pinggang. Kaito langsung melotot. Apa?! Berdua saja?!

"Tch..." anak itu berpaling. Merenung.

_Kuso_. Sebenarnya Kaito benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke rumah itu lagi. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat berbagai macam emosi bergejolak dalam dada. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia akan membiarkan rumah itu hanya diisi oleh orang asing, sudah begitu penghuni intinya hanya si domba busuk dan seekor kuda sial. Benar-benar kacau.

"Ayo ikut!" Rin pun kembali menyeret Kaito yang akhirnya mau mengikuti gadis itu dengan wajah pucat yang menyeramkan karena dicampur dengan raut kesal. Sial. Kuharap si botak brengsek itu memang tidak ada di rumah, umpat batinnya.

* * *

><p>"Kau darimana saja–" Mikuo yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga karena mendengar ucapan <em>tadaima<em> Rin langsung memutus perkataanya begitu melihat si gadis memapah Kaito yang sepertinya sedang kesulitan berjalan. _Tte iuka_, wajahnya pucat sekali.

"Kaito-_kun_!" seru Mikuo sambil berjalan mendekati Kaito, lalu menatap Rin, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Minggir!" ketus Kaito sambil mendorong Mikuo yang hendak membantu memapahnya, lalu menoleh cepat pada Rin, "Heh! Cepat bawa aku ke atas!"

"Baiklah!" sahut Rin.

Mikuo sempat mengangkat alis begitu melihat Kaito memandangnya dengan pandangan membunuh yang tidak biasa. Yah, sepertinya dia sangat marah. Entah karena apa. Tapi siapa peduli, dia yakin kalau nanti dirinya dan monster laut itu akan terbiasa dan mungkin bisa akrab.

"Hm... tunggu," Mikuo mencubit dagunya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Sepertinya dia kelupaan sesuatu. Saat ini Kaito pasti mau diajak untuk pulang karena Rin memberitahunya kalau Bossu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ditambah lagi, anak itu pasti berpikir kalau dia hanya akan berdua saja dengan Rin. Cih, spekulasi yang cukup lucu untuk seseorang seperti Kaito Shion. Lagipula mana mungkin dirinya mau berduaan bersama bocah Kagamine itu?

Sekarang, saat melihat kedekatan hubungan Kaito dan si bocah Kagamine membuatnya memikirkan Miku. Ya ampun, kalau kedua orang itu semakin dekat, bisa gawat bagi Miku. Heh... begini-begini Mikuo tahu apa yang mungkin dirasakan adiknya itu terhadap Kaito. Apalagi dia pernah menceritakan 'sesuatu yang menarik' tentang Kaito dan hal itulah yang kemudian melandasi pemikiran Mikuo bahwa sang adik yang sudah beranjak dewasa tersebut menyukai seorang makhluk aneh bernama Kaito Shion.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu..." gumam Mikuo sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

* * *

><p>Miku menatap sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Wow. Ini pertama kalinya dia pergi ke apartemen seorang pria–yah meskipun masih harus dibilang bocah lelaki daripada pria. Gadis itu mengira apartemen yang dihuni anak laki-laki akan dipenuhi dengan debu dan kotoran, bekas makanan yang ditumpuk dan tak dicuci, baju yang berserakan di lantai, dinding kotor yang penuh dengan coretan, plus dapur dan kamar mandi yang sudah bagaikan kapal pecah. Namun yang ini lain.<p>

Ruang tamunya begitu rapi dan sedap dipandang mata. Cat dinding-nya yang berwarna oranye masih sangat bersih dan cerah. Susunan bantal di atas sofa tertata dengan baik. Karpet merah yang terhampar di bawah sebuah meja kaca berbentuk persegi panjang nampak begitu bersih sampai-sampai Miku tak rela jika ada yang menginjaknya.

Aduh... benar-benar jauh beda dengan apartemen miliknya kalau Kaito tidak hadir di sana dan memberinya sejibun omelan untuk selalu merapikan rumah. Memikirkan hal ini, Miku jadi malu sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong, gadis _negi_ ini sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya saat di sekolah, jadi dia bisa berada di apartemen Len. Sebenarnya gadis itu sempat mengalami pergulatan batin, tapi karena tidak tahan dengan kelezatan _negi_ yang disebutkan Len, akhirnya Miku lebih memilih untuk berkunjung barang sebentar ke tempat bocah pirang tersebut.

Sebagai catatan, sebenarnya gadis _micky mouse_ ini masih belum berhasil mengerjakan soal logaritma yang diberikan Len, hanya saja anak itu tetap berbaik hati dengan memberi Miku kesempatan untuk dapat memakan _negi_, makanan favoritnya. Yah, bisa dibilang ini adalah keberuntungan seorang Miku Hatsune.

"_Omatase_..." tiba-tiba Len keluar dari dapur dan berjalan ke ruang tamu sambil membawa sebuah baki berisi dua cangkir dan satu buah teko yang dari mulutnya mengepul asap tipis pertanda air di dalam teko tersebut masih hangat.

"Ini teh spesial keluarga Kagamine. Kami selalu membuat teh saat acara keluarga. Cobalah," ujar Len sambil menuangkan teh berwarna hijau ke salah satu cangkir, lalu menyimpan cangkir tersebut di depan Miku.

"Waaa... harumnya enak!" seru Miku sambil menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Tak kusangka kau bisa membuat teh yang seperti ini!"

Len tertawa, "Aku sudah biasa. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu membuatnya."

"Benarkah?" mata Miku langsung berbinar-binar. Len mengangguk mantap.

"Coba diminum dulu," suruhnya sambil mengarahkan dagu pada cangkir di depan Miku. Yang disuruh pun langsung menyesap teh hijau itu, lalu mendesah panjang seolah benar-benar menikmati sensasi teh yang terasa nikmat.

"Enak sekali," komentarnya, "Ah ya, bagaimana cara membuatnya?"

Len pun menjelaskan cara membuat teh. Mulai dari bagaimana menumbuk tehnya sampai halus dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, hingga cara menyeduhnya sampai dapat diminum dan menghasilkan bau yang enak. Miku nampak sangat antusias mendengarkan sambil tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum dengan keahlian Len yang satu ini.

Hee... siapa sangka Len Kagamine itu tipe lelaki yang suka membuat teh?

Miku tidak benar-benar berpikir bahwa Len adalah seseorang yang menyenangkan dan rapi. Namun dari suasana apartemennya saja sudah bisa dipastikan kalau si _shota_ itu tidak suka dengan kekacauan. Dari caranya membawa baki sampai menyuguhkan teh pada tamu, terlihat sekali kalau dia memperhatikan tatakrama dan sopan santun. Dari keahliannya membuat teh, pasti anak itu adalah seseorang yang pandai menyenangkan hati orang lain. Yah... meskipun memang ada satu-dua sikap yang bertolak belakang dari yang disebutkan tadi sih.

Miku tersenyum sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di balik kepulan asap, di atas air teh yang berwarna hijau. Aaah... pokoknya sekarang mari kita lupakan satu-dua sikap tersebut dan mulai melirik yang baik-baiknya. Ternyata menyenangkan juga.

Di sisi lain, Len tersenyum tipis begitu melihat Miku menyesap habis tehnya sampai menghasilkan suara aneh yang–sebenarnya–sangat tidak pantas untuk dikeluarkan seorang perempuan. Gadis yang satu ini benar-benar lucu.

Setelah menyimpan cangkir di atas meja, tanpa sungkan dia kembali menuangkan teh dan menghirup aromanya, kemudian memuji Len untuk yang kesekian kali. Hal itu berlangsung hampir selama setengah jam. Dan selama itu, keduanya sama sekali tidak mengingat tujuan awal mereka datang ke sana.

* * *

><p>Kaito terlihat tenang dan nyaman berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang sudah lama tidak dia pakai belakangan ini. Merasa tak ada kegiatan, Rin yang sejak tadi menemani Kaito di dalam kamar membetulkan letak selimut anak itu dan menariknya sampai menutupi leher.<p>

Rin pun tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Kaito, lalu melirik bungkus plastik roti yang masih digenggam makhluk biru tersebut.

"Kau tidak mau makan itu, Kaito?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk plastiknya. Kaito langsung membuka mata, lalu mengangkat kantung plastik berisi roti yang tadi dia beli.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku belum tidur?" dia bertanya. Rin terkekeh.

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu selama hampir satu jam?" balas si gadis. Kaito hanya menarik bola matanya ke atas, tak mau menjawab. Rin terkikik kecil.

"Lagipula, apa kau bercanda?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Mana mungkin aku bosan menatap wajahmu."

Merasa terkena serangan mendadak di bagian jantung, Kaito langsung salah tingkah.

"Ja-jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" semprotnya. Rin kembali terkekeh.

"Sini rotinya!" gadis itu tiba-tiba merebut plastik di tangan Kaito.

"Mau apa ka–"

"Aaa~"

Kaito masih menganga saat kata-katanya terputus. Sambil tersenyum gadis pirang itu mengacungkan satu sobekan roti ke wajahnya. Si gadis terkikik kecil melihat Kaito hanya bisa bengong. Saat melihat mulutnya yang masih terbuka, Rin langsung memasukkan sobekan roti itu ke dalam sana. Untung saja si korban tidak tersedak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Idiot?!" Kaito langsung berpaling dengan mulut yang terisi roti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin sambil berdiri, "Kau tidak mau kusuapi? Haha. Ya sudah aku mau mengambilkanmu nasi dan minuman. Habiskan rotinya ya."

"Tunggu!" cegah Kaito, tepat saat Rin hendak melangkah menjauhi tempat tidurnya.

Setelah mencegah si gadis untuk pergi, Kaito hanya memandanginya lurus dan membuat pihak terpandang serta-merta berpikiran kalau anak itu tidak ingin dia pergi. Ah... wajah si gadis langsung merona. Dari mana pikiran seperti itu bisa keluar? Ya ampun, otakku sedang bermasalah! Batin Rin cemas.

"S..." Kaito mendesis.

Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak berpaling dari Rin. Cengkramannya semakin kuat dan mulai membuat Rin kesakitan, tapi gadis itu tidak bilang apa-apa. Lebih baik menunggu.

"Su..."

"Hm...?" Rin mendekati Kaito pelan-pelan, "Apa?"

"S-su..."

"Su...?" ulang Rin sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi tinggi. Kaito sedikit menggigir bibir bawahnya dengan gusar.

"Kau kenapa, Kaito? Mau susu?" tanya Rin sekenanya.

"Su-suapi aku!"

"Eh?"

Rin melotot hebat saat mendengar perintah asing Kaito. Wow... sungguh aneh mendengar perintah yang kurang masuk akal itu dari mulutnya.

"Apa?" sang gadis mencoba memastikan pendengarannya. Semoga saja dia salah dengar.

"Suapi aku..." ucap Kaito pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "Ta-tadi... tadi aku belum siap karena kau melakukannya tiba-tiba sekali."

Kali ini Rin benar-benar melotot di depan Kaito, menunjukkan ekspresi kejut yang sangat luar biasa. Kaito sendiri masih berpaling dan belum mau menatap Rin. Ah... sekarang gadis itu melihat daun telinga Kaito memerah. Ya ampun, mimpi manis apa ini...? jerit Rin dalam hati.

"Ka-Kaito! Kau... coba cubit aku! Cubit! Ayo!" Rin langsung mengguncang-guncang bahu Kaito, "Cepatlah!"

"H-hah?!" Kaito hanya kaget melihat gadis di hadapannya tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh.

"Ayolah Kaito!" Rin menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya dengan tak sabar, "Cubit di sini!"

Walaupun masih kebingungan dan tidak mengerti, Kaito menurut saja. Dia mencubit pipi gadis itu dengan gerakan singkat yang menyebabkan sebuah 'aw' keluar dari mulutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, si gadis menatap Kaito dengan mata berkilat.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?" Kaito bingung harus bagaimana. Memangnya salah ya dia minta untuk disuapi? Ck... memalukan sekali. Anak itu langsung mengusap wajahnya yang memerah. Ah, lain kali aku tidak akan–

"Kaitooo!" tanpa disangka-sangka Rin memeluknya dengan erat sampai Kaito merasa berat dan akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga mereka sama-sama terjatuh ke tempat tidur.

"Sakit! Oi! Badanku sakit semua tahu! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kaito langsung berontak saat Rin tidak juga mau melepaskan pelukannya. Hei ayolah, mereka sedang berada di atas tempat tidur–yah, meskipun sebelumnya dia juga pernah me-ehm... me-memeluk Miku dalam posisi begitu. Tapi tentu saja suasananya kali ini berbeda!

Ditambah lagi sekarang Kaito merasa bahwa ini adalah _deja vu_. Rasanya dia dan gadis di hadapannya itu pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Aaa... maksudnya bukan melakukan, tapi tak sengaja melakukan; posisi di mana Rin yang sedang menimpa badan Kaito. Bukankah hal ini pernah terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu...?

"Kaito! Kaito! Kaito! Kaito!" tiba-tiba Rin tanpa mengenal rasa malu malah memanggil-manggil namanya sekarang–saat mereka masih berada dalam posisi itu.

"Oi, berhenti memelukku! Dan lagi jangan panggil namaku! Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Ri–" Kaito berhenti marah-marah begitu menyadari kalau dia hampir saja memanggil nama si anak domba dengan sebutan 'Rin'–yang merupakan nama kecilnya.

Sepertinya si gadis menyadari hal itu sehingga dia langsung bangun dan melepaskan Kaito. Dia lalu menatap kedua mata lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan wajah kaget yang lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Apa?! Tadi... apa Kaito baru saja...

"Aaah..." Kaito menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil mendesah panjang. Sepertinya dia merasa malu.

Rin pun perlahan-lahan menarik sebuah senyum lebar setelah sempat kaget beberapa detik. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya. Tidak saat dia diberi hadiah sekardus besar jeruk saat ulangtahun yang keenam belas. Tidak saat dia berhasil menjadi juara Judo wanita tahun lalu. Tidak saat ibunya membelikan gitar antik yang sangat dia sukai...

"Hei, Kaito..." Rin menyentuh kedua tangan Kaito, lalu menyingkirkan mereka dari wajahnya. Sekarang kedua manik hazel gadis itu menatap intens kelereng safir Kaito.

Kaito masih terpaku saat wajah Rin terasa semakin mendekat. Rasanya... terus mendekat. Di saat-saat seperti ini, waktu terasa sangat lambat, jarak pun terasa begitu jauh. Meskipun Kaito merasa wajah Rin ada tepat di depan sana, tapi butuh waktu lama untuk bisa merasakan hembusan napas si gadis yang menyapu lembut wajahnya.

Kaito mulai tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia tak dapat ikut menutup mata saat kedua manik hazel Rin mulai bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Kedua safir Kaito masih ada di sana ketika ujung hidung Rin menyentuh pipinya.

Saat merasa jarak di antara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa mili, tiba-tiba anak itu mendorong Rin, mencegahnya untuk mendekat.

"Ka..."

Tep!

Rin terpana begitu merasakan telunjuk Kaito menyentuh bibirnya, menyuruh gadis itu untuk tetap diam. Ah... tidak. Mata yang teduh itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Tatapan yang belum pernah ditunjukkan ataupun ditujukan sama sekali padanya. Tatapan yang begitu hangat dan... menyenangkan.

Rin masih terdiam saat Kaito menarik ujung selimut yang tersisa sampai menutupi bibir. Kedua bola mata Rin pun mengecil saat menyadari kalau Kaito sedikit menggunakan tenaganya untuk mengangkat kepala, lalu bergerak perlahan mendekati wajahnya. Sangat perlahan hingga–

"Hei, daritadi kalian lama sekali! Apa yang–"

–Mikuo membuka pintu dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu langsung berhenti melangkah begitu kemungkinan untuk bergerak masih ada saat melihat Rin dan Kaito sedang menoleh padanya dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar. Ah, tapi yang mengejutkan bukan di bagian itu, melainkan...

"KELUAR, _BOKEEEEEEEE_!" tiba-tiba saja Kaito melempar kantung plastik yang masih berisi roti di dekatnya ke arah Mikuo.

"Aa–_iie_! Maaf! Maaf!" Mikuo langsung keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

Kaito menghela napas sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Entah darimana dia berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan untuk berteriak seperti tadi, padahal badannya sedang lemas. _Kuso_. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menatap gadis domba itu. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Menatap? Berpaling? Kenapa dia tidak bersuara? Cih, cepat lakukan sesuatu!

"Curang..." tiba-tiba Rin menggumam, membuat Kaito meliriknya dari ekor mata. Hal itu seketika membuat yang melirik langsung memutar kepala untuk menatap wajah si gadis.

"Hei, hei, hei, kau ini!" Kaito langsung menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Rin saat gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan–sambil sesenggukan. Apa sih? Kenapa dia?

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kaito, bingung. Rin menatap Kaito sambil sedikit terisak.

"Kau tahu tidak _sih_ kalau saat-saat seperti tadi itu sangat penting buatku?" si gadis balik bertanya yang langsung membuat wajah Kaito masak saat itu juga.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?!" Kaito mendegus sambil berpaling, lalu mengerutkan dahi beberapa detik kemudian. Dia kembali menatap si gadis, "Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Apa?" Rin mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kaito melengos.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Penting? Kau pikir kejadian tadi itu penting?" tanya Kaito dengan nada mendesak dan tak percaya. Yang ditanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Kaito sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Tiba-tiba wajah Rin merona. Gadis itu memainkan jari-jarinya tanda dia sedang gugup.

"Em... yah, kau tahu 'kan Kaito... aku..." Rin menatap Kaito malu-malu.

"Mm..." Kaito mengangguk seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Rin selanjutnya.

Gadis itu pun menatap Kaito dengan tatapan kaget yang entah sudah berapa kali. _Cho_–ini benar-benar super! Kaito hanya menerima perkataannya dan tidak membantah. Apalagi marah-marah seperti dulu. Entah mengapa Rin bisa merasakan kalau anak itu sudah banyak berubah. Sejak... kemarin? Ah tidak. bahkan jauh sebelum itu. Tapi sikapnya sekarang sangat berbeda.

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," tiba-tiba Kaito berubah serius sambil menatap Rin. Yang ditatap pun mengangguk mempersilahkan.

"Kau tahu, aku... aku ini kasar. Aku bersikap semauku dan sering membuat orang marah dan jengkel..." ucap Kaito.

"Aku setuju," timpal Rin sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaito mendengus sambil tersenyum, membuat si gadis terpaku di tempat.

"Baguslah kalau kau setuju, _Ojou-chan_," ujar Kaito sambil mengacak rambut Rin, "Lalu pertanyaanku adalah, apa kau jadi membenciku?"

Rin masih terdiam. _Ojou-chan_. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar Kaito memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Rasanya rindu sekali. Ingatan Rin langsung melayang pada saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Hei, jawab _dong_, domb–eh, tunggu..." Kaito mengerutkan dahinya sambil melirik ke samping, bibirnya mengerucut tanda sedang berpikir. Sementara Rin masih saja membisu.

"Mm... sebaiknya kupanggil apa ya?" gumam Kaito yang masih sibuk memikirkan sebutan baru untuk Rin.

"...Rin..." tiba-tiba gadis itu menggumam sambil memasang wajah penuh harap, "Panggil aku Rin."

"Hah?" Kaito langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melempar senyum mengejek, "Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun bagiku untuk mau memanggil nama menyedihkan itu. Sekarang jangan dipikirkan lagi! Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau membenciku?"

Rin hanya memasang senyuman lebar sehingga dua buah guratan panjang tercetak di kedua sisi bibirnya.

"Kau bercanda?" ucap si gadis, "Kau memang menyebalkan, mengesalkan dan kasar. Tapi..."

Kaito mencibir kesal mendengar perkataan Rin yang apa adanya itu. Tapi tak urung hatinya bertanya-tanya ada apa dibalik kata 'tapi' yang menggantung di sana.

"Tapi...?" ulang Kaito sambil sedikit menaikkan alis. Rin tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi aku tak punya alasan untuk membencimu," tuntasnya, "Justru kurasa karena kau mempunyai sikap seperti itu, makanya aku... menyukai, bukan membenci Kaito."

Kaito terdiam. Rin ikut terdiam. Kini suara detak jarum jam terdengar menemani kesunyian yang tercipta di sekitar mereka. Masih saling menatap, Kaito kemudian hendak buka mulut untuk bicara, tapi Rin dengan cepat menyimpan jari telunjuknya di bibir anak itu.

"Kau tahu Kaito, dari semua orang yang kau anggap mereka membencimu..." ucap Rin, "...ada orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu."

Kaito terpana sesaat, lalu mengangguk pelan dan menunduk. Dia bersumpah bahwa dirinya pernah mendengar perkataan yang serupa dengan itu.

"Lalu, seandainya... seandainya saja ada di dunia ini ada mereka yang menginginkan keberadaanku, menyayangiku, menjagaku, dan mencintaiku..." anak itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, lalu menatap kedua manik hazel Rin lekat-lekat, "Kau termasuk yang mana?"

Rin berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum sedetik kemudian.

"Kau pikir aku yang menyukaimu ini tidak termasuk ke dalam semua kategori 'mereka' yang kau sebutkan tadi?" ucap gadis itu dengan intonasi pertanyaan. Tak lupa seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Mata Kaito pun melebar. Lagi-lagi...

Lagi-lagi ada orang yang menginginkan keberadaannya, menyayanginya, menjaganya, dan mencintainya. Hanya saja, semua yang tak disangka Kaito adalah... mengapa orang-orang itu harus kedua gadis yang selalu membuatnya kebingungan? Rin dan Miku?

Miku.

Rin.

"_Semuanya... Ya. Semuanya._"

"_Kau pikir aku yang menyukaimu ini tidak termasuk ke dalam semua kategori 'mereka' yang kau sebutkan tadi?_"

Benar-benar dua buah jawaban indah yang serupa. Dan itu membuat Kaito merasa sangat bahagia. Akhirnya dia memiliki orang-orang yang berharga di sisinya. Kaito yakin kedua orang itu tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Tidak satu orang pun. Dan tentu saja... Kaito juga tidak ingin mengkhianati salah satu dari mereka. Karena itulah dia harus menjaga keduanya. Dia harus melindungi mereka baik-baik. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti mereka.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Rin! Kaito! Makan malam akan segera siap!" Mikuo berteriak dari luar.

"_Aikawarazu_, dia berisik dan mengganggu sekali," dumel Rin sambil cemberut.

Melihat wajah _bete_ gadis itu, Kaito tertawa kecil. _Nah_, mulai lagi. Rin kembali terkena _shock_ akibat tawa kecil barusan. Gadis itu kemudian meraba-raba wajah Kaito dengan dahi berkerut. Yang diraba-raba hanya tersenyum sambil membiarkan jari-jari kecil Rin menjelajahi wajahnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini bukan ilusi 'kan? Ini nyata 'kan?!" tanya Rin. Kaito langsung menyingkirkan tangan si gadis.

"Kenapa harus pakai nada panik begitu _sih_?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah setengah kesal.

"_Datte_..." Rin menatap Kaito dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi, "Ini aneh. Kau benar-benar Kaito 'kan?"

Kaito mendecak, lalu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sudah sana pergi! Lalu temani aku makan malam di sini!" suruhnya.

Rin pun mulai bisa menguasai dirinya lagi begitu mendengar nada bicara Kaito yang biasa. Ah... sikap menyebalkannya masih ada. Ini memang Kaito. Meskipun aneh dan benar-benar seperti mimpi, Rin meyakinkan diri bahwa anak itu adalah Kaito Shion, dan dia sudah berubah.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Apa kalian masih lama?" tanya Mikuo.

"Berisik!" teriak Rin, lalu beralih menatap Kaito, "Kau tunggu di sini ya. Tidurlah sambil menungguku membawakan makanan kemari."

Kaito hanya mengangguk, lalu memperhatikan Rin yang sedang berjalan menjauh ke arah pintu. Dia melihat gadis itu sempat mendumel sekilas pada Mikuo, lalu menutup pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Suasana sepi itu pun menuntun Kaito untuk memejamkan mata.

* * *

><p>"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana awal kita?" tanya Len sambil menyesap teh bagiannya.<p>

Daritadi mereka sibuk membicarakan teh dan macam-macamnya yang membuat kedua orang itu lalai mengingat tujuan utama, yaitu membuat nasi goreng. Untunglah Miku sudah kehabisan topik tentang teh sehingga Len akhirnya bisa buka mulut soal rencana membuat nasi goreng itu.

"Ah! Iya, bukannya aku kemari untuk makan nasi goreng buatanmu ya?" cengir Miku. Len tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kau tidak mau membantuku memasaknya? Hanya ingin makan saja?" tanya si _shota _dengan nada menggoda. Miku terkekeh, lalu menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan semangat.

"Mau mulai sekarang?" ajak gadis _negi_ itu. Len mengangguk-angguk.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," katanya sambil berdiri, "Oh, sambil menunggu lebih baik kau siapkan bahan-bahannya di dalam kulkas. Ambil tomat, juga _negi_-mu itu. Oke?"

Miku mengangguk-angguk antusias, lalu langsung berjalan ringan menuju dapur.

"Mm... Len," panggil Miku, membuat Len yang hampir melangkah itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apakah aku boleh memakai celemekmu? Aku selalu ingin pakai celemek," tanya Miku dengan wajah penuh harap, membuat Len tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa geli.

"Kenapa harus minta ijin segala? Pakai saja. Aku punya tiga celemek _kok_ di dapur," ujarnya.

Miku pun menarik kepalan tangannya ke depan dada sambil berseru '_yes_'. Len geleng-geleng kepala melihat si gadis sesenang itu karena diijinkan memakai celemek. Hm... tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, gadis itu tidak merasa canggung berada di apartemennya yang ber-notabene seorang lelaki. Bahkan, di wajahnya tidak tersirat rasa sungkan secuil pun.

Apa mungkin karena gadis itu memang sudah terbiasa tinggal di rumah Yakuza yang banyak lelakinya ya? Yah, walau bagaimana pun keluarga Yakuza itu didominasi oleh kaum adam sehingga mungkin hal seperti ini sudah merupakan sesuatu yang lumrah terjadi.

Len pun hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya untuk sedikit melakukan persiapan memasak. Tunggu. Persiapan? Hehe, begini-begini kalau mau memasak, Len harus selalu melakukan 'persiapan di dalam kamar'. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang bersama Miku. Bisa jadi kesempatan 'kan?

* * *

><p>Miku sedang bersiap dengan pisau dapur saat melihat Len berjalan ke arahnya dengan... tampilan yang berbeda? Ya. Bocah <em>shota<em> itu benar-benar terlihat beda. Miku sempat bengong selama beberapa detik mengamati perubahan Len.

Rambut pirang yang biasa diikat di atas kini tergerai, jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya; hampir menyisakan satu mata, namun mata yang lain masih terlihat meskipun setengah tertutup rambut. Tengkuknya juga tertutup oleh helaian emas itu. Ah... entahlah, meskipun terkesan jabrik, tapi menurut Miku rambut Len ternyata indah juga kalau digerai. Selain itu, dia tampil dengan memakai kacamata. Sungguh. Anak itu terlihat _cool_ dengan sedikit guratan ramah di wajahnya.

Apa ini memang hanya perasaan Miku saja atau memang setiap orang yang tidak berkacamata akan kelihatan _cool_ begitu mereka memakainya?

Tanpa sadar, Miku melepaskan pisau di tangannya sehingga menyebabkan _stainles_ panjang itu menyentak jantung saat berbenturan dengan lantai dapur.

"Miku-_chan_? Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Len yang sedang sibuk memakai celemek sambil menyiapkan penggorengan langsung menghampiri Miku begitu mendengar suara pisau jatuh.

"A-ah... iya aku baik-baik saja. Tenang, tenang, ahahaha..." ujar Miku dengan nada bergurau. Matanya kembali beralih pada tomat-tomat dan _negi_ di atas meja. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona, dan Len tersenyum tipis begitu menyadarinya.

"Oh ya Len, kenapa kau memakai kacamata?" tanya Miku, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraaan.

"Ini?" Len menunjuk kacamata yang sedang dipakainya sambil nyengir, "Kupakai supaya tidak ada minyak yang mengganggu mataku. Bagaimana? Cukup kreatif 'kan?"

Miku bengong sesaat sebelum tertawa keras. Benar juga. Ternyata ada trik seperti itu ya? Miku terkekeh dalam hati.

"Oke, sementara menunggu minyaknya memanas, kita akan memotong bahan-bahan ini terlebih dahulu. Hm, cabainya mana?" tanya Len begitu tidak menemukan bahan yang lain di atas meja, "Lalu bawang merah dan putih? Mentimun?"

Miku menggumamkan eh, lalu nyengir sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya, "Kau tadi hanya menyuruhku membawa tomat dan _negi_. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu. Hehe..."

Len geleng-geleng kepala, lalu menyentil dahi Miku saat berjalan melewatinya ke arah lemari es untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang masih tertinggal.

"Kurasa semua itu adalah bahan dasar yang selalu tersedia dalam berbagai makanan. Seharusnya kau tahu itu, Miku-_chan_," ujarnya. Miku hanya terkekeh, lalu menghampiri Len, melongok ke dalam lemari es.

"Oooh, ternyata banyak juga ya bahan-bahannya.." gumam Miku sambil menyimpan telunjuknya di bibir bawah, "Baiklah. Lalu apa selanjutnya? Biar kuberitahu sedikit. Aku tidak pandai mengiris, tidak suka menggoreng, tidak bisa mengontrol besar-kecilnya api yang kalau kau menyuruhku membalikkan telur, pasti telur itu akan menempel pada katel. Kau percaya?"

Len tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Miku yang terkesan dilebih-lebihkan itu. Dia berjalan ke arah meja dan menyimpan bahan-bahan sementara Miku menutup lemari esnya, lalu mendekati Len.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan kalau begitu?" guraunya saat mulai mengiris cabai merah satu per satu. Miku hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke bibir sambil merenung dan duduk di atas meja dekat Len.

"Kurasa aku hanya pandai dalam hal mencicipi. Bagaimana menurutmu?" cengir Miku yang kembali membuat lawan bicaranya tertawa.

Lalu seakan ingat sesuatu, Miku segera berlari ke ruang tamu, mengambil buku dan alat tulisnya, lalu kembali ke dapur. Tangannya langsung siap untuk mencatat.

"Apa kau berniat menulis semua yang kulakukan?" tanya Len seselesainya mengiris bahan-bahan. Miku mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku catatan.

"Kenapa tidak pakai kamera saja? 'Kan lebih mudah," tanya Len, membuat Miku seketika menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, gadis itu mengambil _handphone_, lalu mulai merekam dari ruang tamu sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat pembuka, sementara Len menunggu di dapur sambil mengangkat piring berisi bahan yang sudah diiris tadi, lalu mulai menjelaskan bagian mana yang akan digoreng lebih dulu.

Mereka terus melakukan proses tanya-jawab sampai beberapa menit hingga akhirnya nasi goreng jadi. Miku masih merekam saat Len memindahkan nasi berwarna cokelat cerah itu ke atas dua piring berwarna hijau berbentuk persegi pendek, lalu membentuknya sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat membundar.

Setelah nasi mulai terlihat enak untuk dimakan, Len memberikan sentuhan kecil dengan menyimpan tiga buah mentimun pinggir nasi gorengnya. Sebuah tomat berukuran sedang yang bagian atasnya sudah diiris–sehingga terlihat cantik seperti bunga–juga diletakkan di puncak nasi. Terakhir, sang koki menyimpan suah telur rebus yang sudah dibagi dua sehingga memperlihatkan kuningnya yang terlihat menggiurkan di samping tumpukan mentimun.

"Dan _jaaan~_! Nasi goreng pun siap dimakaaan~!" teriak Miku sambil membalikkan ponsel dan memperlihatkan dirinya, Len beserta nasi goreng yang sudah jadi ke kamera.

"Hahaha! Aku senang sekali! Ayo makan! Ayo makan!" seru Miku setelah menekan tombol _stop_ pada kamera di ponselnya. Len tertawa melihat sikap Miku yang tidak sabaran itu. Ini mungkin karena dia melihat banyak _negi_ di dalam nasi goreng.

"Baiklah, ayo makan!" seru Len. Miku langsung menjerit senang.

* * *

><p>Rin mendumel pelan saat menyadari Mikuo berbohong soal makan malam yang hampir siap itu. Memang sih, ada kata <em>hampir<em>, tapi entah mengapa yang terjadi malah tersajinya berbagai macam makanan mentah yang masih perlu digoreng. Sudah begitu, tidak ada yang memasaknya lagi. Entah ini ulah Mikuo atau bukan, yang jelas Rin benar-benar marah.

Sebenarnya ini sudah masuk waktu makan malam, dan tentu saja makanan sudah harus tersaji di atas meja. Tapi lihat apa yang didapatnya?

Mikuo terkekeh di ambang pintu saat melihat Rin terus-terusan memasang wajah cemberut sambil menyibukkan diri dengan penggorengan. Anak berambut hijau itu merasa puas telah membuat si bocah Kagamine merasa kesal karena acaranya dengan Kaito terganggu. Tapi bukankah untuk itu Mikuo ada di sana? Untuk mengganggu mereka?

Haha. Ungkapan yang cukup kasar kalau boleh dibilang. Tapi memang itulah niat Mikuo. Dia hendak _membantu_ seseorang dengan _mengganggu_ orang yang lain. Aneh bukan? Yah, begitulah kenyataan. Kalau dia tidak mengganggu, maka habislah sudah keluarga Hatsune beserta adiknya yang tersayang. Syukurlah para _maid_ yang bekerja di sana bisa diajak kompromi sehingga sekarang dia punya kesempatan untuk melancarkan 'serangan'-nya yang lain.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawar Mikuo sambil menampilkan ekspresi ingin membantu yang justru terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Rin.

"Ya," sahut Rin cepat, "Aku butuh kau untuk pergi keluar sehingga aku tak perlu merasa ingin menggoreng wajahmu di atas minyak!"

Mikuo terkekeh singkat, "Tak kusangka kau bisa berkata sekejam itu."

Rin tak menggubris. Dia hanya mendelik sambil mengambil beberapa makanan yang masih belum termasak. Mikuo ikut mengambilkan beberapa piring bahan mentah itu untuk digoreng dan berdiri di samping Rin. Ceritanya dia sedang menemani sang gadis memasak.

"Kau," Rin melirik Mikuo tajam, "Kalau kau punya banyak waktu luang, sebaiknya nyalakan kompor sebelah dan mulailah menggoreng!"

Mikuo menguap lebar setelah dia menatap kompor yang dimaksud. Menguap tandanya dia malas mengerjakan perintah Rin. Menyadari hal itu, si gadis memasang wajah cemberut yang lebih mengerikan. Mikuo hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menarik kursi, lalu duduk di sana dan mulai memainkan sesuatu di ponsel untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya.

Rin sebenarnya tahu kalau makhluk hijau itu hanya ingin mengerjainya saja. Tapi seharusnya dia bisa melihat keadaan, bukan malah bersikap cuek dan hanya bermain _game_ tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Benar-benar mengesalkan!

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau Kaito sedang sakit?!" akhirnya Rin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi Mikuo Hatsune, "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini! Kaito jadi telat makan gara-gara kau!"

Mikuo mendecak saat permainannya payah. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mendengar ocehan Rin yang langsung membuat sang gadis meledak dengan wajah merah menahan marah. Sontak Rin menyimpan _spatula_ dengan kasar di atar penggorengan, lalu merebut ponsel Mikuo dengan galak.

"Hei! Hei! Aku belum se–" si pemilik ponsel hendak melotot kalau tidak melihat wajah monster Rin yang sudah seperti _shinigami_ kehausan roh. Heh. Lelaki itu pun menyeringai lebar.

"Kembalikan ponselku," ucapnya ringan.

"Aku tahu kau yang menyuruh para _maid_ itu menghilang! Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Aku juga tidak mungkin mencari mereka semua karena tak ada banyak waktu!" teriak Rin, berang. Seringaian Mikuo makin lebar begitu merasa amarah si bocah Kagamine meledak-ledak.

"Kembalikan ponselku," ulang Mikuo, masih dengan nada ringan yang sama. Rin semakin kesal. Karena sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih, dia menendang kursi yang ada di sampingnya ke arah Mikuo.

"Hee...? Mau adu kekuatan di sini?" seringainya setelah menahan kursi yang ditendang Rin, "Kalau kau memulai pertengkaran, Kaito-_kun_ akan semakin kelaparan di atas. Jadi sebaiknya kau bergerak cepat."

Rin mendecih, "Aku tidak percaya pernah merasa kasihan padamu! Menyedihkan!"

"Ck, ck, ck..." Mikuo geleng-geleng kepala, "Sebaiknya kau tidak membuatku marah di sini."

"Kubilang cepat bantu aku!" bentak Rin. Yang dibentak hanya melengos tak peduli. Orang itu malah berbalik, berniat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur.

Rin segera melangkah untuk mengejar Mikuo, namun entah sejak kapan lantai di dekat kompor menjadi licin karena minyak sehingga Rin menjerit kaget saat menginjak bagian itu. Tubuhnya pun timpang ke arah penggorengan yang apinya masih menyala.

"KYAH!" Rin tak sanggup melihat ketika wajahnya tertuju pada minyak goreng panas itu.

"Hei! Hei!"

Mikuo yang belum berada begitu jauh pun secepat kilat melompat dan menarik lengan Rin dengan berniat menjauhkannya. Namun untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak. Saking cepatnya dia melompat, anak itu tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya sehingga dia harus bertukar tempat dengan Rin, membuat sikut kanan menyenggol katel dan menyebabkan sebagian pergelangan tangannya tersiram minyak panas.

"ARGH!" erang Mikuo begitu merasakan tangannya terbakar.

Rin berseru kaget begitu melihat tumpahan minyak itu mengenai pergelangan tangan Mikuo.

"Hei! Hei! Seseorang! Tolong kemari! Cepatlah!" gadis itu langsung berteriak sambil buru-buru menghampiri Mikuo. Ya ampun! Di saat seperti ini dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan! Rasanya ingin menangis. Apalagi saat melihat Mikuo terus-terusan mengerang menahan rasa sakit.

"Hei bertahanlah! Seseorang! Cepat kemari!" teriak Rin, tapi tak seorang pun datang menghampiri mereka. Rin pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Matanya berhenti di sebuah wastafel. Segera saja dia membawa Mikuo ke sana, menyalakan keran, lalu membiarkan tangan anak itu tersiram air.

"Ugh...!" Mikuo terlihat menahan sakit saat air dingin menyentuh bagian yang terkena minyak. Rin terus berusaha menahan lengan Mikuo agar anak itu tidak menarik tangannya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar!" ucap si gadis, panik dan cemas.

Tak lama, para _maid_ yang kira-kira berjumlah enam orang pun berdatangan. Sebagian merasa kaget saat melihat minyak yang masih menetes dari penggorengan, sementara yang lain mulai mengerubungi Mikuo dan Rin.

"Tolong obati dia!" pinta Rin.

"Cepat siapkan kotak obat!" seru salah satu _maid_, sementara yang lain menuntun Mikuo ke ruang tengah untuk diobati.

Rin hanya bisa memandanginya dari belakang dengan perasaan bersalah. Seharusnya gadis itu tidak cepat marah. Apalagi mengajak bertengkar di dapur seperti tadi. Benar-benar berbahaya. Rin bodoh... rutuk batinnya. Dia bisa benar-benar tewas limabelas detik yang lalu kalau makhluk hijau itu tidak menyelamatkannya.

Rin mulai terisak. Dia takut. Sangat takut. Entah karena dirinya yang nyaris terkena siraman minyak ataukah karena pengorbanan Mikuo yang menyebabkan dirinya sendiri terluka. Gadis itu pun buru-buru meninggalkan dapur untuk melihat keadaan Mikuo.

* * *

><p>Mikuo menatap pergelangan tangannya yang sudah diperban meskipun masih terasa panas dan perih. Sungguh, rasa ini benar-benar menyiksa. Sakitnya kulit yang terkelupas dibarengi rasa ngilu yang menyelusup ke permukaan kulit membuat anak itu tidak bisa berhenti begerak-gerak dan mengaduh. Yah, meskipun sudah sempat diberi obat, tapi pengaruhnya tidak terlalu cepat bereaksi.<p>

Mikuo berhenti bersuara saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sesaat kemudian, muncullah seorang gadis cebol yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si bocah Kagamine. Sesaat dia nampak ragu untuk melangkah–mungkin karena keadaan di dalam gelap dan lampu tak dinyalakan–, namun akhirnya gadis itu masuk juga dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua tangan bertaut kuat di depan lutut.

"Ck... mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Mikuo yang langsung tak nyaman karena sekarang dia harus menahan diri dari rasa sakitnya.

Rin menunduk semakin dalam. Dia tak berkata-kata selama beberapa lama sampai Mikuo hampir tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak mengusirnya jauh-jauh. Ya ampun, benar-benar pengganggu. Setidaknya biarkan dia sendirian dulu sekarang!

"Cepat keluar. Aku mau istirahat," suruh Mikuo, dibuat agar terdengar sekalem mungkin. Namun tak cukup berhasil karena dia mengatakan itu dengan menahan rasa perih yang melegit di tangan.

"...af..." gumam Rin, membuat Mikuo menatap sang gadis heran.

"Ma..maaf..." ulangnya, lalu menatap Mikuo dengan kedua mata yang merah berkilat, "Maafkan aku!"

Selama satu detik, Mikuo hanya terdiam memandangi kilatan di mata Rin. Detik berikutnya dia mengibaskan tangan tak peduli.

"Bodoh, untuk apa minta maaf..." gumam Mikuo, "Ini bukan salahmu, jadi keluar sana. Kau menggangguku."

Rin masih tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Mikuo pun mendecak sebal.

Sebenarnya makhluk hijau itu tidak ingin kalau si gadis mengira bahwa kecelakaan ini adalah salahnya. Sejak awal, Mikuolah yang memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Rin. Hal ini sama sekali tidak bersangkut-paut dengan bocah Kagamine tersebut. Dan lagi, Mikuo juga tidak merasa heroik karena telah menyelamatkan seseorang yang mengesalkan seperti Rin. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

"Ck, cepat pergi sana. Aku mau tidur!" dengus Mikuo. Cih. Karena tak tahu harus bagaimana menyampaikan perihal tadi, anak itu malah berakhir dengan membentak.

Rin pun menunduk, lalu berbalik dan melangkah pelan keluar kamar. Saat tak sengaja melihat wajah si gadis yang tersorot cahaya lampu dari luar, kedua iris zamrud kebiruan Mikuo sempat membundar. Dia menyadari adanya guratan bercahaya di pipi gadis itu. Masa' sih? Apa dia menangis? Mikuo bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"_Itte_!" anak itu kembali pada realita kehidupan saat tanpa sadar tangannya yang diperban sedikit bergerak untuk menggapai Rin. Entah apa maksudnya. Ya sudahlah. Yang penting gadis itu sudah keluar, jadi dia bisa bebas melakukan apa pun tanpa perlu menahan diri lagi sekarang.

* * *

><p>"Maaf merepotkanmu, Len!" seru Miku cepat saat dia dan Len sedang berboncengan di atas sepeda. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah mengarah ke apartemen Miku seselesainya 'acara makan nasi goreng' yang sebenarnya sudah resmi menjadi 'acara makan malam' di apartemen Len.<p>

Ditengah-tengah acara makan tadi, tiba-tiba Miku teringat dengan Kaito. Gadis itu langsung khawatir dengan bertanya-tanya apakah Kaito sudah makan saat dirinya sedang makan enak begitu. Apalagi saat melihat jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Ya ampun. Tak disangka-sangka acara minum teh dan memasak nasi goreng itu bisa memakan waktu sampai berjam-jam.

Saat itu, Len juga sepertinya melupakan waktu sehingga kemudian menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Miku pulang dengan sepedanya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis pulang seorang diri malam-malam begini.

Setelah beberapa menit berboncengan, akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki halaman apartemen Miku. gadis itu pun buru-buru berpamitan pada Len dan mengucapkan terimakasih setelah berjanji akan membuatkannya nasi goreng nanti.

"Hati-hati ya!" pesan terakhir Miku sebelum berlari cepat menaiki tangga apartemen.

Kalau boleh jujur, Len sedikit heran dengan tingkah Miku. Sebenarnya tadi mereka masih punya waktu untuk sekadar menghabiskan nasi yang tinggal beberapa suap lagi. Dan dia hanya tinggal mengantar Miku setelah acara makan berakhir 'kan? Tapi sepertinya gadis itu sangat panik dan terburu-buru untuk pulang. Terlihat jelas kalau dia sedang mencemaskan sesuatu. Apa itu ya? Kelihatannya benar-benar penting. Len jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Yah... bertanya-tanya pun tak akan menghasilkan jawaban. Kalau Len benar-benar penasaran, dia hanya tinggal menanyai gadis itu di sekolah nanti.

* * *

><p>Rin menarik napas panjang begitu keluar dari kamar Mikuo. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa bersalah. Setelah barusan bertemu dengan Mikuo–yang terlihat kesal–jelas sekali kalau anak itu benar-benar marah padanya. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin untuk menenangkan diri. Dia tetap harus bertanggung jawab. <em>Yosh<em>.

Setelah bertekad untuk mengurus Mikuo sampai tangan anak itu benar-benar sembuh dan pulih, Rin melirik kamar Kaito. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu berseru pelan. Dia baru ingat kalau Kaito belum sempat makan malam. Dan ketika mengingat dua kata itu, Rin juga tahu kalau Mikuo belum makan.

Gadis itu buru-buru turun ke bawah untuk menyiapkan makanan yang mungkin sudah jadi. Berhubung dia belum bisa menghadapi Mikuo, dia pun menyuruh salah satu _maid_ untuk mengantar makanan ke kamarnya. Sedang Rin sendiri mengantar makanan ke kamar Kaito.

* * *

><p>Miku langsung memanggil-manggil nama Kaito setelah melepas sepatunya dengan asal, lalu melesat ke dalam kamar. Tapi dia tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Sebenarnya gadis itu sempat mengirimi Kaito <em>email<em> saat berada di jalan bersama Len, tapi dia tak kunjung mendapat balasan.

Merasa tak menemukan Kaito dalam kamarnya, Miku pun mencari-cari anak itu di seluruh penjuru apartemen, tapi hasilnya nihil. Rasa panik, khawatir, dan cemas mulai bercampur menjadi satu. Segera saja gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelpon Kaito. Nada sambung pun terdengar lama.

"Kaito, angkat telponnya...!" geram Miku.

Merasa tak ada respon, gadis itu menarik ponsel dari telinga, lalu membiarkan jemarinya dengan cepat mengetik sesuatu di atas layar. Beberapa saat selanjutnya ponsel itu kembali menempel dengan telinga.

"Kaito... ayolah, angkat telponnya..." gumam Miku sambil berjalan mondar-mandir dengan resah.

Karena tak kunjung tersambung dengan suara Kaito, rasanya Miku hampir putus asa dan nekat mencari keluar kalau sedetik kemudian tidak terdengar bunyi 'klik' tanda telpon diangkat. Miku seketika melotot waswas. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Berbagai pertanyaan pun siap terlontar dari mulutnya.

* * *

><p>Saat masuk ke dalam kamar, Rin melihat Kaito sedang tertidur dengan posisi yang agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sebelah tangan dan kaki anak itu keluar dari selimut, memberi kesan kalau besok dia akan sembuh dan baik-baik saja. Gerak-gerik orang sakit dan orang sehat itu berbeda, bukan? Bahkan saat tidur.<p>

Rin pun mendesah sambil menyimpan baki berisi makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja belajar. Dia bingung antara membangunkan dan menyuruh Kaito makan obat dulu–karena kenyataannya dia baru meninggalkan kamar ini selama sekitar 20 menit yang lalu–ataukah membiarkan anak itu tetap tidur dengan resiko besok pagi kemungkinannya sakit masih ada.

Saat sedang merenung, gadis itu mendengar suara getaran khas yang dibuat ponsel. Awalnya Rin tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena gertarannya singkat, tapi lama-lama semakin sering. Tempo getaran pun pun tidak cukup singkat untuk tidak mengira bahwa itu merupakan sebuah panggilan telpon. Tapi tetap saja, 'alien' dari mana _sih_ yang berani menelpon Kaito di jam-jam tidur begini...? Hati Rin langsung bertanya-tanya.

Saat masih mendengar suara getaran ponsel, gadis itu mencari sumbernya dan menemukan si ponsel terselip di bagian pinggang Kaito. Sesaat Rin mengangkat alis begitu melihat _ID_ pemanggil; _Nenek Gendut Pelupa_. Siapa itu? Yang jelas pasti seorang perempuan. Tapi bukan Miku ataupun Luka–karena memang hanya mereka yang Rin tahu berhubungan dengan Kaito–ditambah lagi monster laut ini selalu memanggil seseorang dengan nama hewan.

Rin ragu sejenak saat hendak mengangkat telpon itu. Bayangan sesosok wanita cantik menari-nari di kepalanya. Ya ampun! Rin menggeleng cepat. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.

Gadis itu menghela napas pendek, lalu hampir mengangkat telpon saat tiba-tiba sambungan terputus bersamaan dengan erangan halus yang dibuat Kaito. Rin langsung terhenyak beberapa detik. Tapi untunglah saat dia menoleh, Kaito masih tertidur. Anak itu hanya membalikkan posisi tubuh saja. Rin pun menjatuhkan pantatnya di dekat Kaito sambil mengurut dada.

Drrrt... drrrt...

Gadis itu kembali gelagapan begitu ponsel di tangannya bergetar lagi. Ya ampun... tenang, Rin. Ten–

"KYA–!" Rin menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak saat tiba-tiba Kaito menarik pinggangnya, membuat gadis itu ikut berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Dia didekap erat oleh kedua lengan Kaito. Ya ampun!

Rin tidak tahu apakah Kaito sadar atau tidak, tapi posisi ini...!

Gadis itu buru-buru mendongak dan sedikit memutar kepala untuk melihat wajah sang pelaku pemelukan. Ah, ternyata mulutnya sedikit terbuka yang menandakan kalau orang itu memang masih tertidur dan hanya salah mengira kalau dirinya adalah sebuah guling.

Ah, menyedihkan. Rin tidak bisa menekan rasa kecewanya yang entah sejak kapan muncul begitu menyadari fakta bahwa dirinya saat ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah sebuah media pengganti guling–tapi tentu saja dia tidak berharap lebih.

Drrrt... drrrt...

Ponsel Kaito kembali bergetar. Kali ini Rin langsung mengangkat telpon dan sontak dikagetkan dengan suara cerewet orang di seberang.

"Kaito! Kau di mana? Apa kau sedang di luar?! Kenapa tidak bilang mau pergi?! Kau pakai jaket? Tadi sudah minum obat? Sudah makan? Kenapa mi-nya masih utuh?!"

Rin melotot. Suara anak perempuan. Tunggu. Lagipula apa-apaan semua pertanyaan tadi? Mereka terdengar seperti Kaito itu merupakan tanggung jawab penuh perempuan tersebut.

Karena terlalu kaget, Rin melepaskan diri dari Kaito dengan cepat, lalu berdiri tegap menghadap pintu. Kaito sendiri masih tetap asyik tertidur.

"Kaito! Halo? Kaito! Kau di mana?! Jangan membuatku cemas!"

Rin samar-samar bisa mendengar deru nafas orang di seberang. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar khawatir dengan Kaito. Tapi, bagaimana bisa seorang anak perempuan yang bicara?

"Kaito!"

Rin mencoba menenangkan diri dan mulai mencoba untuk mengenali suara ini. Suara yang... yang sepertinya mirip dengan–

"Halo...? Kaito? Hei, Kaito! Apa yang terjadi?! Katakan padaku! Ayo, bicaralah! KAITO!"

Rin terkesiap saat menyadari nada lawan bicaranya yang langsung berubah oktaf. Perlahan-lahan, tangan gadis itu gemetar. Dadanya terasa sesak. Air mata entah sejak kapan menggenang di pelupuk, siap untuk meluncur dalam hitungan detik. Hatinya sakit dan perih begitu yakin telah mengenali suara itu.

"...Mi..." bibir Rin bergetar, "...Miku-_chan_...?"

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven's finished.<p>

By Itachannio

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?! *berisik sendiri*

Baiklah **Readers**! Akhirnya kita ketemu juga yah setelah satu bulan berpisah! (Adakah yang merindukanku? #tendang_ed_) :D

Oh ya, seharusnya Author nge-update cerita ini di pagi hari, tapi karena suatu kesalahan teknis, jadinya sore deh. Hehehe :D

Gomen nih, update-nya lama terus, hahahaha! Sudah mulai belajar soalnya. Tapi yah, mudah-mudahan Author tetap bersemangat untuk menulis! Doakan ya kawan-kawan! XD

_Soshite,_ kembali mengingatkan!

Fanfic ini akan di update **setiap hari minggu**, tapi tidak tahu hari minggu di minggu ke berapa. Mudah-mudahan update-nya cepat! XD

_**Arigatoo untuk semua dokter yang telah bersedia memberikan resep obat terkait penyakit**_ _**"Typoleosis" saya!**_ :D

Mudah2an kebaikannya dibalas lebih! Aaamiiin! XD

Next Chapter

Jangan Tinggalkan Aku

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**Rini Desu**

Yeeeeeeeeey! Author turut bahagia bersama Rini! XD

**Kurotori Rei**

Okairi Rei~

Hahaha betul syekali kematian ibunya Kaito ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Hatsune! XD  
>Jyahahahahahaha! Kaito jarang nangis yah. Menurut Author, dia jadi imut kalau lagi nangis. #apahubungannyacoba XD<p>

Siap lanjutkan~ :D

**Agnuslysia**

Hahahahahahaha! Cerita ini memang mengundang banyak pro dan kontra saudaraku! XD  
>Mudah-mudahan dirimu gak kecewa apa pun endingnya~ XD<p>

**Shintaro Arisa-chan**

Wah ketahuan suka nonton sinetron nih Arisa-chan! Bagus, bagus! *ditendang* XD

Yoshaaaaa! Mudah-mudahan yang selanjutnya gak terlalu lama~ XD

**Kagamine 02 Story**

Masaaaa~? Benarkaa~h? *ketawa-ketiwi gaje*

Btw iya ya bagusan RinxLen, tapi mereka _mah_ di sini bersaudara. Wohohoho, jadi pengen bikin fict RinxLen dah! XD

**Kaiko-chan**

Hehehe aaamiiin... iya mudah-mudahan tidak ya Kaiko-chan! *ikut berdoa* XD

Siap bos! I'll keep going! XD

**Hana Kirameku**

Sedihkah...? Waduh Author tersentuh nih XD

Yang ini apdet lemot hahahahaha! Gomen, gomen! Yang berikutnya mudah-mudahan enggak! XD

**Satsuki21as**

Haduh haduh jadi malu deh! Hahahaha! Suka drama korea ya? Sama dong! #siapayangnanya XD

Hahahahaha! Apa pun yang terjadi mudah-mudahan mereka nggak saling membenci yah. Yuk sama-sama berdoa #reaksihiperbolapunterjadi XD

Btw endingnya memang salah satu dari pair-pair itu kawan! XD

Dan yah, mudah-mudahan endingnya benar-benar tidak akan mengecewakan~ :D

**Hikayami Ryuusei**

Huaaaaa...! Author juga merasa kasihan dengan Rin. Hiks. Sabar. Sabar. XD

Iya bener, kehidupan sekolah Rin sekarang ikut kena biar dia gak _bulukan_ di rumah doang, kasihan. Hahahaha! XD Mana Kaitonya lagi gak ada di rumah lagi :D

Siap booo~s! Arigatoo yaaa~ jyahahahahahaha! Author senang syekali dapet ilmu 'kan! XD

**Muni**

Chapter sembilan? Masa? Benarkah? Aih senangnya~ lalalalala XD

Btw soal masalalu keluarga belum akan diungkap di sini. Cepat atau lambat... persoalan itu akan datang! Tunggu saja! Tunggu yaaa~ XD

**Yumiharizuki**

Terimakasih! Terimakasih! *nyalamin Yumiharizuki* XD

Eeeeeh? Rupanya dirimu suka pair KaitoxMiku?! Jyahahahaha! :D

Okeee~ _mangga_ dibacaaa~ XD

**RukmawatiHM39**

Hohooooo~ terimakasih Rukma-chaaaan! Pas buat dijadiin anime?! Benarkah?! Benarkah?! _Ureshii_! XD

Yeah, sesuatu memang akan terjadi. Karena itu, teruslah merasa penasaran! XD

Gyaaaaaaah...! Benarkah dirimu akan terus mengikuti cerita ini? Rukma-chan, aku tersipu~ *ngumpet dibalik tembok* XD

Btw gapapa Rukma-chan! Nyantae _bae_, nyantae _bae_! XD Author ini sudah cukup bahagia dirimu mau terus mantengin cerita ini! Jyahahahahahaha! XD

Yeeey! GANBATTE~!


	12. Jangan Tinggalkan Aku

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. **Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review, saya** **bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter twelve: Jangan Tinggalkan Aku

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>Kaito membuka mata perlahan saat sinar matahari langsung menyakiti retinanya dengan sorotan cahaya dari luar. Anak itu menggosok-gosok matanya yang masih terasa berat, lalu memutar kepala untuk melihat sekeliling. Hm... rasanya ada yang aneh dan berbeda. Dia tidak bangun di suatu tempat yang sempit, juga tidak sedang berbaring di atas sebuah <em>futon<em>; artinya dia tidak berada di apartemen Miku.

Kaito mengerang sambil sedikit menggeliat menyadari keadaannya yang sudah jauh lebih baik dari kemarin meskipun belum sepenuhnya _fit_. Akhir-akhir ini kondisi anak tersebut tidak terlalu baik. Apa karena kurang latihan? Atau kurang olahraga? Memukul orang misalnya? Hm. Benar juga. Sejak kapan tangannya itu berhenti memukul ya? Ah, entahlah. Sepertinya kegiatan memukul orang sudah bukan lagi suatu hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan. Lagipula hal itu sudah tidak menyenangkan lagi.

Menguap lebar, Kaito berambut kusut pun berjalan gontai menuju jendela kamar, lalu menggeser benda bening itu perlahan agar bisa merasakan sejuknya udara di pagi hari. Heh. Hari ini dia masih belum bersemangat untuk pergi kemana-mana. Sebaiknya tetap di dalam saja. Anak domba itu juga bilang kalau si _Kuso Jiji_ sedang pergi selama seminggu. Ah, sialan. Lagi-lagi Kaito teringat dengan kejadian di ruang kerja si botak brengsek itu. Saat mengingat ini, sedikit banyak Kaito tak ingin berlama-lama menginjakkan kaki di rumah.

Cklek!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Kaito menoleh dan mendapati si domba yang sudah berseragam sekolah masuk ke dalam dengan membawa sebuah baki berisi makanan seperti biasa. Senyum tipis tiba-tiba saja merekah di bibirnya.

"Hai," sapa Kaito, spontan dan tak terduga.

Sedetik berlalu tanpa jawaban apa pun. Anak itu langsung merasa gundah dan salah tingkah dibuatnya. Yang jadi masalah adalah, si tersapa tidak membalas. Orang itu malah memasang wajah jutek, kesal, marah, dan... hei, tunggu! Bukankah wajahnya terlihat sedikit kusut? Apalagi sekarang dia punya kantung di kedua matanya yang merah dan sedikit sembab. Sembab? Apa? Jangan bilang kalau semalaman dia menangis...? Demi siapa?

"Hei," merasa bertanggung jawab, Kaito menghampiri si gadis domba yang sedang meletakkan baki di atas meja belajar, bermaksud menepuk pundaknya, "Kau tidak apa-ap–"

Pak!

Tanpa diduga-duga, gadis itu malah menepis tangan Kaito dengan kasar sebelum si tangan sukses mendarat di atas bahunya. Bukan hanya itu, tatapan si gadis pun menyiratkan kalau dia tidak ingin disentuh atau diajak berkomunikasi. Tapi... kenapa?

Masih tak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu _shock_, Kaito pun hanya bisa mengerjap berkali-kali. Dia terdiam seribu bahasa dan secara tak sadar membiarkan lawan bicaranya pergi meninggalkan kamar, juga membiarkan dirinya terpaku seorang diri.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kaito memutar badannya dengan cepat ke arah pintu. Anak itu baru sadar kalau si domba busuk tidak bertanya apa-apa tentang kabar atau keadaannya. Bahkan tadi dia tidak sempat mendengar suara domba itu sedikit pun. Benar-benar pagi yang sangat aneh. Pertengkaran saja tak sempat terjadi. Ada apa _sih_?!

* * *

><p>Mikuo merasa kerepotan kalau harus berangkat ke sekolah sekarang. Memang yang terluka hanya pergelangan tangannya saja, tapi dia pasti akan merasa kesulitan untuk fokus pada pelajaran–yah, mesipun sebenarnya jarang sekali dia fokus–karena bekas lukanya masih terasa perih. Sepertinya hari ini dia harus meliburkan diri dulu.<p>

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Mikuo menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara ketukan. Ah, pasti sarapan sudah siap. Setelah menyuruh sang pengetuk masuk, dia melihat Rin membawa sebuah baki berisi makanan ke dalam, lalu menyimpannya di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Mikuo sedikit mengangkat alis saat menyadari air muka Rin yang nampak sangat kusut. Heee... apa lagi yang sudah dilakukan Kaito?

"Hei–"

"Habiskan makananmu. Aku juga tidak mau terus-terusan merasa bersalah karena kau tidak sembuh-sembuh," Rin memotong perkataan Mikuo dengan getas. _Lho_...?

Mikuo masih bingung dengan sikap Rin sampai gadis itu berjalan pergi dengan meninggalkan suara gebrakan pintu yang cukup keras. Yang ditinggal hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. Ada yang salah dengan si Kagamine.

* * *

><p>Miku berjalan kesana-kemari dengan resah dan was-was. Malam tadi benar-benar menegangkan. Takkan pernah terlupakan. Dia ketahuan. Ketahuan! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?! Apa Rin marah?! Kalau iya, semarah apa?! Huwaaaa...!<p>

Miku menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa, membiarkan rambutnya yang sudah diikat dua menjadi sasaran empuk gosokan kedua tangan, juga membiarkan seragamnya yang sudah rapi kembali kusut.

"_Mi... Miku-chan...?"_

Suara Rin masih bergema di telinganya, tak mau hilang sejak semalam. Bahkan suara itu membuat Miku tidak bisa tidur.

Waktu itu Miku tidak langsung menjawab suara Rin di seberang telpon, tapi mendiamkannya dulu selama beberapa detik karena dia sendiri kaget. Kenapa ada suara Rin di sana? Otaknya pun mulai membuat beberapa kemungkinan masuk akal tentang hal itu; bahwa tadi malam Kaito sedang berada bersama Rin. Tadi malam. Di mana lagi kedua orang itu bisa berduaan pada malam hari kalau bukan di rumah keluarga Shion?!

Setelah menyadari kalau dirinya menggantung telpon terlalu lama, Miku segera memutus sambungan. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa karena memang tidak pernah menyangka akan berurusan dengan Rin lewat ponsel Kaito.

"Ya ampun Miku! Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?!" umpat Miku pada dirinya sendiri. Dia frustasi. Frustasi memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan Rin, apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu, dan yang paling penting... bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Kecewakah? Sedihkah?

Sebenarnya Miku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar dengan mengijinkan Kaito tinggal bersama di apartemen. Tidak disangka-sangka ternyata anak itu malah pulang ke rumahnya yang menyebabkan hal seperti ini terjadi. _Yabai_.

* * *

><p>Waktu berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya bagi Rin. Sesi duduk di bangku kelas, mendengarkan, mencatat, makan siang, dan bahkan sesi pulang sekolah pun tak lagi dia pedulikan. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang memadat di dalam otak si gadis. Mungkin banyak hal inilah yang kemudian sedikit menghambat sesuatu dalam otak tersebut sehingga Rin tidak peka terhadap apa pun yang ada atau terjadi di sekelilingnya.<p>

Seperti sekarang ini. Rin Kagamine sedang asyik melamun di dalam kelas setelah semua manusia beranjak dari bangku mereka. Pikirannya kacau balau. Isi kepalanya berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Rasanya ingin mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar meskipun tak mungkin bisa terangkai di belahan mana pun dalam otak Rin.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" gadis itu akhirnya menjedukkan kepala ke atas meja.

"Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku?!" umpatnya sambil memukuli meja berkali-kali, "Aku bisa gila!"

Rin lalu mendesah panjang sambil menempelkan pipi kirinya ke atas meja. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Tidak adil. Mengapa Miku bisa bertemu setiap hari dengan Kaito? Selalu makan pagi bersama Kaito? Bertengkar dengan Kaito? Belajar dengan Kaito? Satu kelas dengan Kaito? Berangkat dan pulang sekolah juga dengan Kaito? Lalu mengapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya? Mengapa Rin tidak bisa?! Gadis itu tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

Sekarang sudah tak mungkin lagi bagi Rin untuk membendung perasaannya. Dia benar-benar marah dengan alasan yang sangat jelas dan mungkin akan sulit dibantah oleh pihak yang membuat kemarahan ini. Tentu saja. Orang itu sudah melakukan sebuah kecurangan; kecurangan yang sangat fatal dan beresiko.

Seharusnya Miku tidak bertemu dengan Kaito di luar sekolah sebagaimana dirinya tak bisa. Seharusnya Miku tidak menunjukkan kekhawatiran pada Kaito sebagaimana dirinya juga tak bisa. Ada banyak hal yang tak seharusnya Miku lakukan. Terlalu banyak yang membuat Rin menderita. Kalau sudah begini, apa lagi yang harus dilakukan...?

Rin mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menggumam tak jelas, membuat seseorang yang sepertinya berniat masuk ke dalam kelas langung bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"_A_-_ano_..."

Saat mendengar suara seseorang, spontan gadis pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua mata si gadis sedikit melebar saat melihat gadis lainnya yang berambut hijau lumut pendek sedang berdiri malu-malu, memperlihatkan setengah badannya dari balik pintu.

Hm... rasanya Rin pernah melihat gadis itu, tapi peduli _amat_! Dia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk mencoba mengenali seseorang yang tidak jelas.

"Ka-Kagamine-_san_?" gadis berambut hijau lumut itu berjalan pelan mendekati Rin yang sudah kembali ke posisi menekuk kepala di atas meja.

"Pergilah..." gumam Rin lesu, "Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Ah, aku hanya..." suara gadis itu terdengar bergetar. Mau tidak mau Rin menoleh sedikit untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Ah, _ano_! Na-namaku Gumi Megpoid! Salam kenal, Kagamine-_san_!" si gadis hijau lumut bernama Gumi itu langsung membungkuk begitu melihat bola mata Rin mengarah padanya. Rin mendesah sambil mengangkat badan, lalu bersandar di kursi.

"Gumi..." ucap Rin dengan nada merenung. Gadis yang dipanggilnya langsung menyahuti dengan sebuah '_ha_'_i_'.

"_Gomen_..." gumam Rin, lalu dengan gerakan cepat berdiri dari kursi dan berlari meninggalkan Gumi ke luar kelas.

"Eh?"

Gumi hanya mengerjap kaget begitu melihat Rin melesat secepat angin.

* * *

><p>Len merasa ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan Miku hari ini. Saat belajar dia tidak fokus, juga banyak merenung. Bahkan Kiyoteru-<em>sensei<em> sampai harus melempar penghapus bor ke wajahnya supaya gadis itu mau memperhatikan materi yang sedang diajarkan. Bukan hanya itu, dari pagi juga sepertinya maniak _negi_ ini tak mau bertegur sapa dengan Len.

Saat dengan santai Len mengucap "_Ohayou Miku-chan_" andalannya, pihak yang disapa hanya tersenyum sedikit, lalu buru-buru pergi dan duduk di bangku biasa. Saat teman-teman perempuannya bertanya soal Kaito, gadis itu hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil menjawab "aku tidak tahu" berkali-kali, dan kalau kurang berhasil, dia akan menyuruh para penyuguh pertanyaan itu untuk kembali ke bangku mereka.

Saat tiba waktunya untuk melakukan tutor, sang gadis tiba-tiba saja berkata kalau dia punya urusan yang sangat mendadak dan tidak bisa ditunda-tunda lagi sehingga Len mau tak mau harus membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

Bocah _shota_ berambut pirang tersebut akhirnya berjalan pulang seorang diri sambil tak henti-hentinya bertanya-tanya tentang sikap aneh Miku sejak kemarin malam. Bahkan dia juga tidak punya kesempatan untuk sekedar bertanya ada apa dengan si gadis waktu itu.

Len mengusap-usap tengkuknya sambil menghela napas panjang. Kalau diperlakukan tak biasa seperti ini–mencolok pula –, jelas-jelas siapa pun akan merasa penasaran sehingga pelan-pelan muncullah perasaan ingin melakukan sebuah 'penyelidikan'. Dan kini, Len mengalami hal tersebut. Dia mulai sibuk mengusap-usap dagunya sambil mengerutkan alis, merenungkan sesuatu dengan serius.

Tak lama berselang, anak itu menjentrikkan jari, lalu mengangguk mantap ketika merasa dirinya sudah cukup siap untuk menjalankan sebuah 'aplikasi' yang baru saja berhasil di-_install_ kepalanya beberapa detik yang lalu. Yah, tentunya aplikasi itu tidak akan langsung dijalankan hari ini. Dia harus sedikit menunggu.

* * *

><p>Kaito menatap hasil masakannya dengan yakin. Anak itu mengangguk-angguk sendiri setelah merasa yakin aroma masakannya yang sedap sudah membahana sampai ke luar rumah. Dengan ini, tak ada kesempatan lagi bagi si gadis domba untuk marah tanpa alasan seperti tadi pagi.<p>

Jujur saja, Kaito merasa sangat kebingungan dengan sikap Rin yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin dan menyebalkan. Meskipun tidak tahu apakah dengan cara memasak makanan banyak-banyak–yang hanya dipersembahkan untuk gadis pemarah tersebut–, dia akan kembali menjadi Rin yang ceria seperti biasa. Akh. Kaito mengusap-usap tengkuknya saat tiba-tiba merasa tidak yakin dengan cara ini. Ya ampun, baru sedetik yang lalu dia percaya diri. Setelah memikirkan satu kemungkinan negatif saja, semua keyakinan mantap itu menguap bagai air yang dipanaskan. Sial.

Saat Kaito melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu, anak itu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran gadis yang sedang dia tunggu. Spontan dari mulutnya keluar sebuah seruan kaget.

"Ehm!" Kaito buru-buru berdehem keras-keras untuk menutupi rasa malunya, "Ka-kau sudah pulang ya!"

Hening.

Merasa tak direspon, Kaito mendecak kesal. Anak itu hanya bisa terdiam menatap Rin yang kali ini sedang berjalan melewatinya dengan wajah datar. Sama sekali tanpa ekspresi. Nah, bagi Kaito, yang seperti ini lebih menjijikan dari wajah cemberut ataupun kesal. Kesannya orang yang memakai ekspresi itu sudah menganggap semua orang mati. Sial.

"Oi, domba busuk!" Kaito menarik lengan Rin saat gadis itu hendak menaiki tangga, "Aku... aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Em... ka-kau... kau pasti sudah lapar... 'kan...?"

Sambil mengatakan itu, Kaito mengusap-usap tengkuknya dengan wajah merah. Jelas saja. Baru kali ini dia 'menyambut' kedatangan seseorang di rumahnya. Menawarkan makanan pula. Hasil masakan sendiri lagi! Wow. Luar biasa 'kan?

"Aku tidak lapar," sahut Rin sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Kaito hanya terdiam beberapa detik sambil memandangi punggung gadis itu.

"_Ojou-chan_," panggilnya kemudian. Rin menoleh.

"Ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu kalau kau sudah merasa baikan," ucap Kaito sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Gadis itu hanya menghela napas, lalu berbalik dan tak melihat Kaito lagi.

Si pemuda biru pun mendesah pelan.

* * *

><p>Miku menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum memberanikan diri menekan bel rumah Kaito di depan gerbang. Dia sempat celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada seseorang yang membuntutinya. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya Miku sadar kalau tak akan ada orang yang kurang kerjaan mau mengikuti.<p>

Sreeeg...

Jantung Miku langsung berdegup kencang begitu gerbang terbuka. Aduh. Aduh. Aduh. Sebenarnya dia punya rencana apa _sih_ dengan mendatangi Rin ke rumah Kaito? Jujur, saat ini gadis itu tidak memiliki apa pun untuk diucapkan. Bahkan rangkaian kata untuk meminta maaf pun tak sempat dia buat. Miku hanya tidak ingin Rin marah.

"Bagaimana ini...?" gumam Miku saat melangkah pelan-pelan menuju bangunan rumah. Pintunya sudah terbuka, namun keadaan nampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang _yakuza_ yang sedang tersenyum padanya di depan teras, menunggu untuk menyapa saat tiba-tiba gadis itu melihat Kaito sedang melintas melewati pintu dengan memakai celemek.

"Eh?" sepertinya anak itu menyadari kehadiran Miku sehingga dia spontan melotot di tengah-tengah kegiatannya melangkahkan kaki.

"Ka-Kaito?!" seru Miku, kaget. Gadis itu lalu berlari ke dalam rumah setelah menjawab salam para manusia berbaju hitam di teras.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Kaito, terlihat kaget.

Saat melihat Miku, wajah Kaito langsung pias seperti mayat hidup. Entah hanya perasaan Miku saja atau bukan, tapi dia merasa kalau Kaito tidak ingin bila 'seseorang' melihatnya di sini.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Rin," jawab Miku.

Gadis itu lalu menatap Kaito dengan serius, mengamati wajahnya selama beberapa detik, kemudian mendesah lega setelah merasa anak biru itu sudah sehat, "Syukurlah, nampaknya kau sudah sehat sekarang..."

"Lebih penting lagi, ada perlu apa kau dengannya?" tanya Kaito, heran.

Miku tidak menggubris pertanyaan anak itu. Dia malah berjingkat, lalu menyentuh dahi Kaito dengan punggung tangannya untuk mengecek sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kaito langsung menepis tangan Miku dengan panik, "Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja _kok_! Tidak ada maksud lain!" tukas Miku.

Gadis itu sedikit kesal begitu merasa Kaito terlalu berlebihan menolak kebaikannya. Mungkin karena ada Rin di sana. Eh, bicara soal Rin, spontan perasaan resah kembali menerjang Miku.

"Ah iya Kaito, apa kau tahu kalau aku menghubungimu semalam? Di mana kau menyimpan ponsel?" tanya gadis itu, mencoba meneliksik sesuatu yang masih nampak buram.

Apa semalam Kaito menyimpan ponselnya sembarangan? Atau Rin sendiri yang iseng mencari-cari dan mengutak-atik ponsel Kaito? Yang lebih penting lagi, apa anak itu tahu kalau semalam Rin mengangkat telponnya?

"Kau menelponku semalam?" tiba-tiba dahi Kaito berkerut dalam. Wajahnya berubah seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Miku pun merasa tegang di tempat. Apa Kaito belum tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian semalam?

"Ada... yang salah?" tanya si gadis, mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja.

"AAH!" Kaito berteriak kaget sendiri begitu menyadari sesuatu, "Jadi kau penyebabnya?!"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Tch, _boke_! Untuk apa kau menghubungiku?! Kau tahu tidak, kelakuanmu itu membuatku merasa buruk!" kesal Kaito. Miku langsung merasa serba salah.

"Y-yah itu... tentu saja karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu 'kan?" Miku mencoba berkilah.

Kaito mendecak sebal, "Sebaiknya kau pulang! Aku yakin dia tidak ingin..."

Anak itu berhenti berkata-kata begitu melihat Rin sedang berdiri di dekat tangga, memandangnya–lebih tepat lagi, memandang Miku–dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar. Kaito langsung bingung di tempat. Sial. Di saat-saat seperti ini, apa yang harus dia lakukan?!

"Ah, Ri–"

"Mau membawa Kaito pulang ya?" tanya Rin–sedikit sinis–, memotong perkataan Miku. Kaito pun melotot kaget ke arah si gadis pirang, sedangkan Miku merasa kebingungan untuk merespon.

"Hah...?" gumam Kaito. Dia buru-buru menoleh ke arah Miku, "Apa maksudnya ini? Kau bilang apa?"

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa," ucap Rin dingin, "Aku hanya tahu kalau selama ini kalian tinggal serumah. Itu saja."

Kaito langsung panik.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir–"

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" tukas Rin, membuat Kaito spontan terdiam seribu bahasa. Miku pun demikian.

Rin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Amarah yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dada kini sudah mulai menggumpal dan memadat; benar-benar siap diledakkan kapan saja. Ada apa dengan semua ini?! Mengapa Kaito tidak menyangkal kalau dia tinggal bersama dengan Miku?! Mengapa Miku juga diam saja dan tidak membantah?!

Sebenarnya Rin benar-benar tidak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang itu–Miku dan Kaito–benar-benar sudah semakin dekat dengan tinggal berdua dalam satu atap. Dia hanya ingin satu bantahan saja, dan mungkin semua akan kembali normal. Dia hanya butuh satu bantahan saja, dan setidaknya kebenaran itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah fakta.

Rin ingin kalau semua itu hanya dugaan. Dugaan itu tidak bisa dianggap fakta, bukan? Tak apa meskipun itu bohong. Tak masalah walaupun itu dusta. Rin hanya menginginkan satu sangkalan dari siapa pun yang sedang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi kenapa tak ada yang mau memberinya satu buah pun?!

"Kaito, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..." gumam Rin dengan suara bergetar. Entah mengapa gadis itu merasakan aliran darahnya bertambah cepat. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang, dan kepalanya berdenyut.

Kaito terdiam, menunggu sampai si gadis menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Rin mempererat kepalan tangannya. Sekarang pikiran gadis itu sudah rusak. Dia tidak lagi merasa harus memikirkan matang-matang perkataan yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya, tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk sekedar mengendalikan perkataan tersebut, juga tidak akan bisa mengontrol ucapan apa pun yang hendak keluar sehingga secara tak sadar Rin mengucapkan–

"Bagaimana jika seandainya kematian ibumu berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu?"–yang langsung membuat Kaito melotot lebar.

"A..." Kaito mengerjap, "Apa maksudmu...?"

Miku menatap Rin dan Kaito secara bergantian. Tunggu. Ada apa ini? Kenapa permasalahannya jadi berpindah ke sana? Ada apa dengan kematian ibu Kaito? Apa Rin mengetahui sesuatu yang serius tentang itu? Miku bertanya-tanya seorang diri.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kaito mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Rin menatap Miku tajam dengan mata berkilat, lalu beralih pada Kaito. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu berbalik dan langsung berlari menaiki tangga tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang!" seru Kaito cepat, lalu berlari menyusul Rin.

Miku hanya terpaku di tempat. Dia kaget. Beberapa detik yang lalu, Rin menatapnya dengan sinis. Tepatnya setelah mengatakan sesuatu tentang kematian ibu Kaito. Itu... kenapa? Kenapa Rin menatapnya seperti itu?

Sekarang Miku benar-benar bingung dan penasaran. Dari mana Rin mengetahui hal penting yang tidak dia ketahui tentang Kaito? Bukankah semua informasi tentang Kaito diberitahukan secara merata oleh pihak Shion? Lalu bagaimana Rin berkata seolah-olah dia tahu sesuatu tentang kenangan buruk Kaito terkait kematian ibunya? Bukankah Bossu sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada Miku?

* * *

><p>BRAK!<p>

Kaito menarik pegangan pintu kamar Rin saat sang pemilik hendak membukanya sehingga pintu itu kembali menutup.

"Lepaskan!" seru Rin. Tak mengindahkan perkataan Rin, Kaito mencengkram kedua bahu gadis itu dengan kuat.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Kaito. Rin hanya membuang muka tanpa menjawab.

Semakin tak dijawab, Kaito merasa dirinya semakin tak sabar. Entah mengapa saat mendengar apa pun terkait kematian sang Ibu, anak itu selalu merasa emosinya terganggu. Apalagi waktu mendengar perkataan Rin yang seolah-olah mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal itu. Orang tulalit pun lama-lama akan merasa curiga 'kan?

"Bagaimana kau mengatakan kalau kematian ibuku ada hubungannya dengan–"

"Lepaskan! Aku mau pergi!"

"Tidak mungkin kau mengetahui apa yang tak kuketahui!" bentak Kaito, "Cepat katakan apa maksudnya?! Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengungkit hal itu?!"

Rin menahan napasnya. Dia tak sanggup menatap Kaito. Bodoh. Tulalit. Idiot. Kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi? Bukankah sekarang masalahnya jadi tambah runyam? Sungguh. Kata-kata itu terlontar karena dia merasa buntu, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya Rin inginkan? Apa dia ingin Kaito membenci Miku? Ataukah dia ingin agar Kaito menjadi miliknya saja? Menggelikan. Perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa dia jadi jahat begini?!

Rin benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mulutnya bungkam tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata, sementara Kaito masih terus menuntutnya untuk menjawab.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian ributkan?" suara Mikuo pun terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar di belakang punggung Kaito.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Kaito, lalu menarik paksa lengan Rin, menyeret gadis itu untuk mengikutinya ke lantai bawah.

Rin menatap Mikuo sekilas, berusaha mencari pertolongan dengan harapan anak hijau itu mengerti dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedang dia buat. Dia tidak ingin pergi dengan Kaito saat ini, atau semuanya akan berakhir.

"_Chotto_, Kaito-_kun_!" seru Mikuo yang sepertinya sedikit banyak tahu kalau Rin sedang kesusahan, "Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan perempuan seperti itu!"

Kaito yang tak mau mendengar ucapan anak hijau tersebut terus menyeret Rin untuk ikut bersamanya.

Merasa diabaikan, Mikuo terpaksa keluar dan mengejar Kaito menuruni tangga hingga dia melihat Miku sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Gadis itu juga diabaikan oleh Kaito yang masih saja menyeret Rin untuk pergi keluar rumah.

"Miku? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mikuo, menghentikan niat Miku untuk menyusul kedua orang tersebut.

"Ah, _Onii_-_chan_?" tanya Miku. Matanya langsung melebar begitu melihat pergelangan tangan sang kakak dibalut diperban, "Ada apa dengan tanganmu?!"

"Nanti kujelaskan, sekarang kau pulang saja! Aku harus pergi!" balas Mikuo sambil berlalu meninggalkan Miku. Tentu saja gadis itu semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini. Kenapa mereka semua kelihatan resah begitu?!

Sikap orang-orang tersebut membuat Miku merasa harus mengejar mereka. Apalagi Kaito. Sepertinya dia hendak melakukan sesuatu pada Rin. Entah apa, tapi pasti itu bukan suatu hal baik mengingat ekspresi yang tadi dipasangnya. Nah, kalau sekarang sang kakak ikut andil dalam masalah ini, berarti tidak masalah 'kan kalau Miku juga ambil bagian?

* * *

><p>Mikuo kehilangan jejak. Kedua orang itu menghilang begitu saja saat mereka berbelok di sebuah pertigaan gang kecil. Sepertinya gadis Kagamine itu sudah berbuat sesuatu yang membuat Kaito marah. Tapi ada yang aneh tadi. Wajah si gadis menyiratkan sedikit rasa bersalah dan takut. Atau hanya halusinasi Mikuo saja...?<p>

"_Onii_-_chan_!" seru Miku, di belakangnya.

"Hah?! Kenapa kau juga malah lari kemari?" tanya Mikuo. Miku mengatur napasnya sambil membungkuk.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi," ujarnya, "Pasti _Onii-chan_ tahu sesuatu 'kan? Kenapa Kaito membawa Rin pergi?"

Mikuo mendesah, "Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Rin, tapi sepertinya dia marah padaku," jawab Miku, "Dia juga sempat berkata kalau dia tahu Kaito tinggal di tempatku belum lama ini."

Dahi Mikuo langsung berkerut.

"Bocah Kagamine itu tahu?" tanya Mikuo, "Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa ketahuan?!"

Miku hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung, sedangkan Mikuo geleng-geleng kepala prihatin. Pantas saja si pirang itu marah pada Miku. Eh, tapi tunggu. Kalau Miku berkata Rin marah padanya, berarti mereka sempat bertemu sebelum Kaito dan gadis itu ribut-ribut di atas.

Lalu kenapa Kaito malah jadi marah pada Rin? Apa karena dia ingin membela Miku? Tapi tidak mungkin. Tadi saja anak itu menyeret Rin keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan Miku.

"Apa _sih_ yang sudah dia lakukan?" tanya Mikuo dengan nada malas.

"Kukira sepertinya Kaito marah karena Rin sempat menyinggung sesuatu tentang kematian Ibunya," ucap Miku.

Wajah Mikuo pun berubah serius dalam sekejap, "Apa?"

"Iya, tadi sebelum mereka berdua pergi ke atas, Rin bilang kalau kematian Ibu Kaito itu berhubungan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya," jelas Miku.

"Kau tidak salah dengar?!" tanya Mikuo. Nada bicaranya meninggi. Miku hanya menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Lalu dia bilang apa lagi?!" sang kakak kembali bertanya.

Miku mulai lagi merasa bingung dengan sikap semua orang. Sekarang kakaknya itu bertambah aneh saat dia menyinggung masalah ini. Miku benar-benar ingin tahu ada apa sebenarnya.

"Dia bilang apa?!" ulang Mikuo sambil mengguncang sebelah bahu Miku.

"_Onii-chan_, sebenarnya ada apa? _Onii-chan_ tahu sesuatu 'kan?" tanya Miku, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Mikuo. Gadis itu sudah terlanjur penasaran.

"Sial!" Mikuo pun langsung pergi menjauh tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Miku.

Miku mulai merasa curiga dengan keadaan ini. Semua orang bertingkah seperti mereka tahu sesuatu. Bahkan kakaknya sendiri. Itu artinya, kemungkinan hanya Miku saja yang belum tahu apa-apa. Dan gadis itu tidak bisa tinggal diam.

* * *

><p>"Sekarang katakan padaku!" suruh Kaito setelah membawa Rin ke suatu tempat yang tidak dilalui banyak orang.<p>

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah jalanan kecil antara perumahan. Kaito berhasil membawa kabur Rin sehingga sekarang dia yakin kalau si kuda sial itu tak akan mengganggu lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu sesuatu tentang kematian ibuku?!" tanya Kaito, tak sabar.

Rin tetap tak bersuara. Gadis itu mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dia tak bisa berkutik untuk menanggapi semua perkataan Kaito. Menunduk adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Kaito mulai membentak. Rin menunduk semakin dalam. Dia tidak bisa berada di sana lagi. Tidak bisa. Dia harus pergi.

"Aku... tidak tahu," Rin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak tahu!"

Saat gadis itu melangkahkan kaki untuk berlari, dia merasa lengannya ditarik dengan kasar. Bukan hanya itu, badan pun ikut tertarik ke samping sehingga punggungnya membentur tembok.

Tep!

Kedua tangan Kaito tiba-tiba saja mengurungnya. Rin semakin terdesak.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, tidak mungkin kau menyinggung hal itu! Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?! Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?!" bentak Kaito.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK TAHU!" Rin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Kaito pun tersentak dengan wajah kaku.

"Maaf... maafkan aku..." Rin mulai terisak. Tanpa sadar tangan si gadis mencengkram baju Kaito, "Aku tidak tahu... aku hanya... aku..."

"Rin!"

Kaito dan Rin menoleh.

"Rin!"

Mikuo datang tepat pada waktunya. Saat tadi sedang berlari-lari, anak itu sempat mendengar suara kecil seorang gadis–yang diyakininya adalah Rin–dari gang yang hendak dia lalui.

"Tch...!" Kaito langsung berniat untuk menghalangi Mikuo dengan menarik Rin ke belakang punggungnya, tapi kali ini gadis itu melawan. Dia malah berlari ke arah Mikuo.

Melihat hal itu, Kaito semakin marah. Entah karena Rin lebih memilih untuk pergi pada Mikuo atau entah karena si gadis tetap tak mau memberinya jawaban. Yang mana pun itu, kini Rin sudah tidak berada di sisinya lagi.

"_Ii ka_..." Mikuo menggumam setelah Rin sampai di belakang punggungnya, "Saat kuberi aba-aba–"

"_KUSOKAAAAA_!" Kaito tiba-tiba mengambil langkah cepat ke arah mereka.

"LARI!"

Mikuo langsung menarik lengan Rin dan membawanya berlari ke mana pun yang memungkinkan mereka bisa terhindar dari bahaya di belakang sana. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kaito, tapi sekarang anak itu sangat berbahaya. _Shikamo_, saat ini Mikuo tidak sedang dalam keadaan primanya. Akan berbahaya jika dia bertindak gegabah.

"_Kochi da_!" Mikuo berbelok ke arah kanan di sebuah perempatan.

Setelah berbelok, dia menemukan banyak jalan kecil di sebelah kiri dan kanan. Anak itu mulai merasa kesulitan untuk memutuskan jalan mana yang harus dilalui karena sedang berlari kencang. Belum lagi dia bisa mendengar derap langkah Kaito dari balik punggungnya.

Saat sedang memikirkan sebuah strategi, kebetulan Mikuo melihat Miku sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang sedang dilaluinya bersama Rin. Spontan dia berdoa agar gadis itu bisa membantu.

Di lain sisi, Miku terkaget-kaget sendiri ketika melihat dua buah bayangan berkelebat cepat di depannya saat gadis itu hendak melewati perempatan. Berhubung sedang mencari tiga orang manusia yang sempat menghilang, dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Hm...?" Miku pun melongok dan menoleh ke kanan. Saat memicingkan mata, gadis itu langsung mengenali dua bayangan barusan, "_Onii-chan_? Rin?"

Miku lalu berniat melangkah saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya dengan cepat dan–

DUAAAKKK!

Miku terjatuh. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, gadis itu mendengar suara gedebuk yang cukup keras di dekatnya. Saat mendongak, kedua matanya melebar.

"Kaito...? Ah, _ittai!_" Miku langsung memegangi kepalanya saat merasakan denyutan keras dari dalam.

"Kau...?!" seru Kaito.

Sesaat sebelum kehilangan keseimbangan dan mencium tanah, anak itu merasa bahunya bergeser. Sungguh. Rasanya sakit sekali. Saat melihat Miku yang sepertinya sedang kesakitan di bagian kepala, Kaito sadar kalau bahunya baru saja menghantam kepala gadis itu.

"Hei, kau tak apa?!" Kaito segera bangkit sambil memegangi bahunya, lalu berlari mendekati Miku, "Kau tidak terluka 'kan?!"

"A-aku pusing... kepalaku sakit sekali," keluh Miku. Kaito langsung panik. Bagaimana anak ini tidak pusing?! Kaito sendiri merasa bahunya terpelintir.

"Ayo pulang! Cepat!" Kaito buru-buru membantu Miku berdiri. Sesaat gadis itu terlihat limbung.

"Kau bisa berjalan?!" tanya Kaito. Miku hanya menggumam karena mungkin tak sanggup menganggukkan kepala.

Tanpa berkata-kata lebih banyak lagi, Kaito segera membawa Miku ke rumahnya dan sejenak melupakan gumpalan amarah yang entah pada dan karena siapa itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aho<em>, seharusnya kau lihat-lihat kalau berjalan!" dumel Kaito.

Anak itu sedang mengompres bagian yang kemungkinan akan terlihat bengkak di kening Miku. Gadis itu kini sudah terbaring dengan tenang di atas tempat tidur Kaito setelah sempat mengeluh kalau dia merasa mual saat tiba di rumah. Syukurlah dia tidak benar-benar muntah.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Kaito lakukan saat itu hanyalah menyuruhnya istirahat. Dan karena Kaito tidak bisa lama-lama berpikir, dia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan gadis itu di dalam kamarnya saja.

"Aduh!" Miku bergerak sedikit saat Kaito menempelkan handuk dingin itu di keningnya.

"Padahal kalau kau tidak muncul tiba-tiba, kau tidak akan jadi seperti ini," lagi-lagi Kaito mendumel.

Sekarang ini kalau bisa Miku ingin membalas perkataan Kaito. Memang siapa _sih_ yang harusnya lihat-lihat?! Bukannya gang itu tempat sempit sehingga setiap orang harus berhati-hati?! Ini malah lari-lari, kencang pula. Ingin rasanya melempar anak biru tersebut dengan sesuatu sekarang juga.

"Bagaimana, kau masih mual?" tanya Kaito. Meskipun sudah mencoba menutup-nutupi rasa khawatir di nada bicaranya, tetap saja suara anak itu terdengar demikian. Sayang sekali Miku tidak menyadarinya karena dia masih terfokus pada sakit di kepala yang belum mau hilang.

"Tidak," jawab Miku seadanya, "Mualnya sudah hilang."

Kaito mendesah. Dia melemaskan diri di samping tempat tidur sebelum sesaat kemudian meringis dan memegangi bahu kanannya.

"Bahumu kenapa?" tanya Miku. Kaito mendengus sambil melirik bahunya.

"Kau pikir kepalamu membentur apa sampai bisa jadi sesakit itu?" ucapnya. Miku langsung mendesah keras.

"Pantas saja. Ternyata kepalaku kena tulang," ujar si gadis yang sebenarnya tidak bermaksud mengejek. Tapi Kaito tiba-tiba saja merasa disebut 'kurus' kalau ada orang yang menyebutkan hal-hal semacam itu tentangnya.

"Bahuku bukan tulang tahu!" gerutunya. Miku merengut dengan susah payah.

"Apa _sih_? Jangan marah-marah tak jelas begitu. Aku juga tidak mengatakan hal yang salah," balas si gadis, terkesan kesal. Kaito hanya melengos sambil mendecih pelan.

"Kalau sudah baikan, kau boleh keluar," ujarnya, lalu berbalik berniat meninggalkan Miku. Tapi ternyata anak itu gagal melangkah saat merasa pergelangan tangannya dicekal sang gadis.

"Kenapa tidak menemaniku di sini?" tanya Miku, terdengar sedikit memelas. Kaito pun menghela napas pendek, lalu menggenggam tangan gadis itu sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau bisa tidur tidak?" tanya Kaito, sedikit meragukan kalau si gadis bisa beristirahat dengan kepala seperti itu.

"Kepalaku masih berdenyut-denyut," jawabnya.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Nanti sakitnya bertambah," ucap Kaito sambil mengusap beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi pipi Miku. Gadis itu menurut. Dia hanya menutup mata dengan kedua alis yang hampir menyatu. Mungkin menahan sakit.

Apa sakit kepala akibat benturan itu bisa membuat orang lain semenderita ini ya? Kaito hanya bisa menghela napas. Mudah-mudahan besok sudah tidak apa-apa. Ya ampun. Ini semua salahnya. Huff... adakah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membuat Miku merasa lebih baik dari pada terus menyalahkan diri sendiri?

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"<p>

Mikuo melotot pada Rin yang hanya bisa terdiam menatap tanah. Sekarang mereka sudah yakin telah terbebas dari pengejaran, dan yang pasti saat ini Mikuo sedang marah. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin bocah Kagamine di hadapannya itu bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya?! Bukankah hal itu bisa menghancurkan segalanya dalam sekejap?!

"Kau ingin menghancurkan semuanya secepat ini?!" geram Mikuo, "Tak kusangka kau berani melakukannya!"

"Aku tidak membeberkan semuanya!" jerit Rin, lalu mendongak menatap Mikuo, "Lagipula kau sendiri yang memberitahukan hal itu padaku!"

Mikuo mendengus, "Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kalau kau tahu. Ternyata aku sudah salah menilaimu."

Rin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, "Aku tidak membeberkannya... aku hanya berkata kalau... kalau..."

Mikuo mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli, "Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Miku, aku akan mencarimu. Kau mengerti?!"

Rin terisak setelah Mikuo berlalu dari hadapannya. Dia tidak mengerti. Mengapa dirinya yang disalahkan? Mengapa harus dia yang menanggung semua beban ini? Siapa yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab? Bukankah orang itu yang memberitahukan semuanya? Bukankah dia yang sudah membuat Rin menderita?! Mengapa semua orang melakukan ini padanya?! Mengapa dunia sangat tidak adil?! Bagaimana bisa orang-orang hidup dalam dunia yang kotor ini?!

Rin berjongkok sendirian, menangis keras. Dia berharap semua kesedihan itu bisa hilang bersama air mata yang berderai di kedua pipinya. Sekarang dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan atau kemana harus pergi. Semuanya gelap. Jalanan buntu. Hanya ada kehampaan, dan mungkin tak akan pernah ada seorang pun yang bisa menghapusnya.

* * *

><p>Mikuo menghela napas berkali-kali saat berjalan pulang ke rumah keluarga Shion. Daritadi berbagai pikiran negatif berkecamuk dalam kepalanya, menciptakan perang besar-besaran yang cukup heboh untuk membuat porak poranda isi kepala itu.<p>

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mikuo benar-benar tidak menyangka hal merepotkan itu bisa terjadi secepat ini. Tepat beberapa hari setelah dia mengacaukan semuanya dengan memberitahukan rahasia itu pada seorang Kagamine, musuh yang benar-benar nyata bagi keluarga Hatsune. Tch. Secara tak sadar ternyata dia sudah menabuh genderang perang sendiri.

Saat tiba di rumah, Mikuo sudah cukup was-was untuk menerka-nerka apa yang akan Kaito lakukan padanya yang merupakan seorang Hatsune. Tapi...

"Eh?"

Mikuo mengerjap berkali-kali begitu melihat ada sepasang sepatu wanita asing sedang tersimpan manis di sebelah sepasang lainnya yang–setahu Mikuo–merupakan milik Kaito. Walau bagaimana pun tidak mungkin kalau mereka sepatu Rin karena gadis itu masih berada di luar rumah.

"Apa mungkin..." gumam Mikuo sambil buru-buru melepas sepatu dan melesat ke dalam rumah.

Anak itu tak perlu bertanya untuk sekedar tahu apa yang terjadi. Sekarang pun dengan cermat, Mikuo sedang mengamati pintu kamar Kaito. Sesaat kemudian, telinganya menempel di badan pintu, berharap bisa mendengar sesuatu dari dalam.

"Tenang sekali," gumam Mikuo agak kecewa.

Sesaat anak itu hanya bisa memandangi pintu Kaito dengan ragu, namun dia ingin memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Dia harus membuktikan kebenaran hipotesisnya yang muncul beberapa menit ke belakang.

"Semoga saja benar..." doanya.

Krieeek...

Beruntung pintu tidak dikunci. Mikuo pun melongok ke dalam dan langsung terkejut saat menemukan adiknya sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur Kaito. _Iie_, sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan–

"Ba-bagaimana...? Apa kau merasa baikan...?"

"_U-un_..."

Mikuo melongo.

Kaito dan Miku menoleh ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara seseorang. Mikuo, yang kini menjadi objek pandang kedua orang itu hanya bisa melotot kaget tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"_O-Onii-chan_...?!" tanya Miku, kaget.

"Aaaa–aku pergi!"

BRAK!

* * *

><p>Mikuo buru-buru menutup pintu, lalu mengurut dadanya sambil mencoba untuk bernapas sebanyak mungkin. Tadi itu aneh sekali.<p>

Baru saja dia melihat Kaito memegangi kepala Miku yang sedang berbaring dengan kedua tangannya. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga melihat Kaito perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku dan... y-yah, mereka tidak melakukan 'itu' _sih_. Tapi... ah, pokoknya kejadian tadi sudah menjelaskan kalau ternyata Kaito memang belum mengetahui apa pun soal rahasia itu. Syukurlah.

"Haaah..." Mikuo menyandarkan kepalanya ke badan pintu. Bagus. Sekarang dia merasa bersalah pada si bocah Kagamine.

Lelaki berambut _teal_ itu menoleh ke arah jendela. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Harusnya sekarang si bocah Kagamine sudah tiba di rumah. Tch, menjengkelkan saja.

* * *

><p>Kaito mengatur napasnya yang jadi berantakan akibat kelakuan bodoh si kuda sial. Dasar idiot! Kenapa pula dia suka sekali mengintip kamar orang? Oke. Dia yang salah. Pintu tak dikunci.<p>

Err... tapi, bukankah akan aneh kalau dia mengunci pintu hanya untuk menyuruh Miku beristirahat? Ah, ya sudahlah! Tidak ada pihak yang patut disalahkan kalau keadaannya seperti ini. Lagipula memikirkan hal itu terus menerus hanya akan membuat pikiran Kaito bertambah kacau.

"Ka-kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, aku akan membuatkanmu susu," ucap Kaito sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

"Tidak usah," tolak Miku, "Lagipula aku tidak harus tidur 'kan?"

Kaito mendesah, "Tentu saja kau harus tidur agar sakitnya tidak terasa."

Miku mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kaito, lalu melirik anak itu ragu, "I-iya, tapi... kurasa tadi sakit kepalaku teralihkan. T-terima kasih..."

Wajah Kaito terbakar sedetik kemudian. _Kuso_. Gadis itu manis sekali. Tch, langsung mengakui memang bukan keahlian Kaito, tapi dia sudah mulai merasa terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu.

"Kalau masih sakit kepala, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk pulang ke rumah," ucap Kaito, lalu berdehem singkat, "Kau bisa menginap di sini."

"Mm..." balas Miku, pelan. Kaito menatapnya.

"Nampaknya kau masih kesakitan," ucap anak itu sambil menangkap kepala Miku, lagi-lagi mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan, "Kalau kau pikir ini bisa mengalihkan sakit kepalamu, kupikir aku harus melakukannya lagi..."

Miku menatap wajah Kaito yang kini sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Benar saja. Sakit di kepala perlahan-lahan menghilang, tergantikan oleh debaran yang kuat dalam dada. Apalagi saat melihat wajah makhluk biru itu semakin dekat. Menatap kedua iris _sapphire_ nya membuat Miku merasa tenggelam dalam keindahan.

Miku pun menutup mata dan merasakan dahi Kaito menyentuh dahinya. Yah. Lebih baik tetap seperti ini. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa sudah jauh lebih baik.

* * *

><p>Rin berjalan gontai sambil menendangi apa pun yang dilihatnya di tengah jalan. Dia tidak berniat pulang ke rumah Kaito. Pikiran yang sudah susah payah Rin perbaiki dalam kepalanya akan kembali berantakan jika dia kembali.<p>

Rin berhenti di depan sebuah pintu apartemen berwarna perak. Sesaat gadis itu ragu untuk mengetuk, tapi tetap dia lakukan.

"Siapa?" terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Ini aku," ucap Rin. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Pintu pun terbuka.

"Rin? Jarang sekali melihatmu mengunjungiku," ucap seseorang yang berada di balik pintu sambil tersenyum lebar, "Ayo masuk."

"_Ojamashimasu_..." gumam Rin sambil melangkahkan kaki memasuki apartemen, lalu memandangi sekelilingnya dengan seksama, "Kau memang selalu rapi ya, Len. Orang-orang bisa salah mengira kalau kau seorang perempuan _lho_."

Len hanya tertawa singkat sambil menutup pintu, lalu berjalan mendekati Rin ke ruang tamu.

"_De_, kenapa kau kemari dengan wajah kusut begitu?" tanya Len sambil menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa, "Terjadi sesuatu lagi dengan Kaito?"

"Apa kau tahu di mana Kaito selama dia tidak di rumah?" tanya Rin sambil ikut duduk di sofa. Len mengernyit.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" anak itu balik bertanya. Rin menghela napas.

"Kau pasti tak akan percaya kalau aku mengatakannya," ucapnya sambil menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kaito tinggal berdua dengan seorang _cewek_. Hanya berdua."

Len bengong selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya terbahak-bahak sendiri mendengar perkataan Rin yang sangat mustahil itu. Mana mungkin Kaito Shion tinggal berdua bersama seorang _cewek_? Lagipula gadis mana yang akan tahan tinggal berdua dengan monster laut itu selain Rin?

"_Hontou yo_," ucap Rin lemas, "Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"_Matte_, _matte_..." Len menahan tawanya sambil memegangi perut, "Aku tahu kau sedang sedih, tapi jangan jadi stres begitu _dong_, Rin."

"Aku serius!" ucap Rin, agak kesal, "Biar kuceritakan padamu semuanya! Kau mau dengar apa mau tertawa terus?!"

"Iya, iya! Aku mau dengar!" balas Len yang masih berusaha untuk menahan tawa. Rin pun semakin cemberut dibuatnya.

* * *

><p>Miku menatap wajah tidur di sampingnya. Kedua sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat samar memperhatikan sang pemilik wajah. <em>Mou<em>... kenapa anak itu selalu terlihat tampan dalam kondisi apa pun? Juga mudah tertidur dalam posisi apa pun. Kaito... Kaito...

"Nanti lehermu bisa sakit kalau posisi kepalamu begitu terus," gumam Miku sambil tersenyum menatap Kaito yang sedang tidur dengan posisi duduk di lantai, sedangkan kepalanya berada di atas tempat tidur.

Heh, lucu. Anak itu yang menyuruhnya untuk istirahat, tapi malah dia sendiri yang beristirahat. Mungkin Kaito juga ingin sedikit melepas lelah setelah cukup lama menjaga Miku. Lagipula kepala gadis itu sudah membaik. Sekarang dia harus pulang.

Miku pun bangun dari tempat tidur, lalu menyelimuti Kaito agar anak itu tidak kedinginan. Dia berjongkok di depan Kaito beberapa lama. Mungkin setelah hari ini, mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan bebas. Semua akan berbeda.

Kaito akan pergi dari apartemennya dan tinggal di rumah bersama Bossu dan Rin. Miku akan tetap tinggal di apartemen, sendirian. Dia hanya bisa bertemu dengan Kaito di sekolah. Tak ada tempat lain. Yah, semuanya memang harus seperti ini karena segala sesuatu sudah berjalan tidak adil bagi Rin, dan Miku tahu kalau sekarang gadis itu berpikir demikian. Miku tidak bisa lagi menerima Kaito untuk tetap tinggal di tempatnya.

"Mulai sekarang, sekolah akan menjadi tempat favoritku, Kaito..." gumam Miku sambil mengelus kepala Kaito dengan lembut.

Ah... rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan Kaito seperti ini. Apalagi di saat dia sudah berjanji bahwa dirinya akan selalu berada di samping Kaito. Selalu bersamanya. Tapi bukankah mereka masih bisa bersama-sama di sekolah? Ya... meskipun hanya di sekolah.

Miku termenung. Entah mengapa rasanya gadis itu merasa kalau dia akan berpisah dengan Kaito dalam waktu yang sangat panjang. Padahal Kaito hanya akan keluar dari apartemennya. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, keberadaan Kaito di tempat itu hanya selama kurang lebih tiga hari. Kehilangan dia di hari keempat seharusnya tidak menjadi sebuah masalah. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>Len tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka demi menerima cerita-cerita konyol dan tak masuk akal seputar makhluk tengik bernama Kaito Shion.<p>

Jadi selama ini, makhluk tengik itu tinggal di rumah Miku? Berdua saja?!

Percaya atau tidak, sedetik yang lalu, aplikasi yang telah ter-_install_ dengan baik di kepala Len langsung mengalami _koslet_ tak terhindarkan. Padahal dia sudah berniat untuk mengadakan sebuah 'penyelidikan' terhadap Miku dengan rencana itu, namun tanpa diduga-duga semuanya menjadi jelas sehingga 'aplikasi perencana' itu hancur seketika.

"Rin, kau tidak sedang mengada-ngada 'kan?" tanya Len, masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang benar-benar mustahil itu. Rin menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong?" ujarnya.

"Tidak _sih_," jawab Len, melihat wajah Rin yang benar-benar _bete_ dan kusut.

"Hari ini aku menginap ya," kata gadis pirang itu, "Aku masih belum tahu harus bicara apa kalau bertemu Kaito nanti."

"Kau ini," Len menepuk kepala saudarinya sambil memasang tampang iba, "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah terlalu menyukainya?"

Rin terlihat merenung sejenak, namun diam saja tanpa membalas perkataan Len.

"Tapi Rin," sela Len, "Saat Kaito sadar kau tidak ada, bagaimana kalau dia mencarimu? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pulang saja?"

Rin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak mungkin dia mencariku."

Len pun akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Yah, orang yang sedang setengah patah hati macam Rin memang wajar bila bersikap pesimis. Sekarang mungkin anak itu harus lebih serius dalam bekerja. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Rin terus-terusan seperti ini. Yang jadi masalah, bukan hanya sekali Len pernah melihat wajah kusut saudari kembarnya itu, dan hal ini perlu ditangani dengan cermat dan tepat.

Hatsune Miku. Ternyata dia sudah berhasil sejauh itu. Mungkin jauh melebihi Rin, karena itulah Len harus cepat-cepat mencari cara agar Rin punya kesempatan lebih untuk memperbaiki ketertinggalannya. Sepertinya ini akan jadi sangat merepotkan. Terlebih Len tahu beberapa konsekuensi yang mungkin akan dia dapat dari melakukan pekerjaan ini. Huff, ternyata selain merepotkan, hal itu juga akan sangat berbahaya.

* * *

><p>Kaito tiba-tiba terjaga dari tidurnya setelah sempat bermimpi jatuh dari tebing saat tengah bermain sepeda. Tch, mimpi konyol.<p>

Tanpa mempermasalahkan arti mimpi konyol tadi, anak itu mengucek mata sambil mengangkat wajahnya–bermaksud melihat keadaan Miku–, tapi orang yang hendak diceknya ternyata raib, hilang entah kemana. Mata yang semula sayu seketika berubah tajam. Kepalanya berputar cepat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok yang hilang itu.

"Kemana dia?!" gumam Kaito. Saat hendak berdiri, sebuah selimut merosot dari bahu dan terjatuh dan mengenai kakinya. Beberapa detik anak itu hanya bengong sambil memandangi si selimut. Detik berikutnya dia sadar kalau Miku mungkin sudah pulang.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu _sih_?!" kesal Kaito sambil mencari-cari ponselnya di saku celana.

Setelah menemukan benda yang dicari, Kaito langsung menghubungi Miku. Namun nomor orang yang dihubungi tak bisa terjangkau. Sepertinya ponsel gadis itu mati.

Kaito setengah panik demi menyadari hal itu. Buru-buru dia langkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, menuruni tangga, dan pergi ke teras rumah. Dia bertanya pada beberapa orang _yakuza_ yang sedang berada di luar sana tentang Miku. Mereka bilang gadis itu sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu, tepatnya sebelum malam menyelimuti langit kota Crypton.

Kaito sedikit banyak bisa bernapas lega. Syukurlah gadis itu sudah pulang sebelum gelap. Si maniak _negi_ itu 'kan takut sekali dengan kegelapan.

Tin! Tin!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil dari gerbang. Kaito yang masih berada di teras sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk melihat mobil siapa yang datang. Warna mobil itu tidak jelas karena lampu sorot mobil selalu mengalihkan perhatian mata yang memandang. Sial. Jangan bilang kalau itu si _Kuso Jiji_!

"Sepertinya itu mobil pengangkut barang," ucap salah seorang _yakuza_. Dahi Kaito langsung berkerut.

"Heh, kau yakin itu bukan si _Kuso Jiji_?" tanya Kaito pada si _yakuza_.

"_Ha'i_," jawabnya, "Bossu-_sama_ tidak akan berada di rumah minggu ini."

Kaito mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Setelah memastikan kalau mobil yang saat ini sedang melitasi taman memang bukan mobil yang biasa ditumpangi kakek botak sialan itu, Kaito bermaksud melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke dalam. Tapi saat melihat barang-barang yang diangkut dalam mobil, anak itu sontak berhenti. Sepertinya dia mengenal barang-barang itu.

Kaito buru-buru mendekati mobil, lalu mengamati barang-barang yang ada di sana. Para _yakuza_ jadi bertanya-tanya apakah tuan muda mereka sengaja memesan sesuatu untuk diantar ke rumah.

"Ini..." gumam Kaito sambil melotot kaget.

Dia melihat tas besar miliknya, juga sebuah _futon_ yang dilipat asal, lalu sebuah piano besar yang setengah tertutup kain hitam. Kaito berani bertaruh kalau dia pernah melihat piano itu di suatu tempat. Dan tempat itu tidak salah lagi adalah apartemen Miku.

Dahi Kaito berkerut dalam. Apa maksudnya ini? Sedetik kemudian seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, Kaito langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah, membuat para _yakuza_ merasa keheranan dengan sikap si tuan muda.

* * *

><p>Mikuo merasa hidupnya mengesalkan dan membosankan. Dari sore sampai senja dia tidak berhasil menemukan sosok garing bocah Kagamine itu. Sebenarnya seberapa kecil <em>sih<em> ukuran gadis itu sampai-sampai Mikuo tidak bisa melihat bagian mana pun dari anggota badannya?!

"Tch..." Mikuo garuk-garuk kepala.

Kalau dipikirkan lagi, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia lakukan? Mencari-cari anak orang yang sebenarnya tak begitu penting, merasa bersalah karena sempat salah paham, dan memaksa diri untuk terus menemukan gadis itu. Hah, merepotkan saja.

Sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya dia pulang. Siapa tahu bocah Kagamine itu juga sudah berada di rumah sekarang, asyik-asyikan dengan bantal dan guling. Cih, sialan. Memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuat Mikuo sakit kepala. Meskipun itu sekedar kemungkinan, tapi Mikuo benar-benar jadi kesal pada Rin. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu tidur pulas sedangkan dia terus mencari tanpa hasil apa pun. Awas kalau nanti dia benar-benar ada di rumah!

* * *

><p>Kaito berhenti berlari di depan gerbang apartemen Miku, lalu mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah sambil membungukkan badan. Sekarang bocah <em>negi<em> itu tidak bisa kabur lagi. Kaito harus bisa mendengar alasan yang pas untuk perbuatan gadis itu hari ini.

"_Are_...? Kaito-_kun_?"

Langkah Kaito sontak terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara yang dulu pernah akrab di telinganya. Saat mendongak, anak itu melihat Luka di daun pintu, mungkin hendak keluar dari apartemen.

"Luka-_senpai_?" tanya Kaito.

"Kebetulan sekali. Tunggu sebentar!" katanya sambil buru-buru keluar dan berlari kecil menuruni tangga menuju tempat Kaito berdiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya anak biru itu dengan tampang sedikit bingung.

Berbagai macam pikiran menegangkan pun mulai bermunculan dalam kepala Kaito. Apa mungkin gadis itu menyadari kalau belum lama ini dia tinggal di apartemen Miku?

"Kau tahu kemana Miku pergi?" tanya Luka yang langsung membuat Kaito keheranan.

"Pergi?" anak itu malah balik bertanya.

Luka mendesah, "Rupanya kau juga tidak tahu ya..."

Kaito spontan merasa was-was. Dia menatap pintu kamar Miku yang sedang tertutup dan gelap. Artinya di dalam tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu sedangkan gadis itu tidak suka gelap dan tidak akan suka kalau lampu tak menyala. Dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, tidak mungkin kalau penghuninya ada di dalam.

"Apa dia..."

"_Un_," Luka mengangguk setelah meyakini Kaito sengaja mengantung kalimatnya, "Apartemen Miku sudah kosong semenjak aku pulang kemari."

"Kapan _Senpai_ pulang?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku sampai sebelum malam tiba, dan saat itu aku sempat melihat sebuah mobil pengangkut barang keluar dari gerbang. Kupikir itu siapa," desah Luka, lalu menatap pintu apartemen Miku, "Setelah aku sadar lampu apartemennya tetap mati, kupikir yang tadi keluar itu pasti Miku."

"Jadi _Senpai_ tidak sempat bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kaito lagi. Kali ini suaranya bercampur dengan rasa cemas.

"_Un_..." jawab Luka.

Gadis itu merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat melihat Kaito mulai panik. Apa kepindahan Miku yang tiba-tiba itu berhubungan dengan anak ini?

"Kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Miku?" tanya Luka. Kaito mengangguk cepat.

"Tapi ponselnya tidak aktif," jawabnya gusar, "Sekarang aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana."

"Apa kalian masih bisa bertemu di sekolah? Mungkin besok kau bisa menanyakan alasannya?" tanya Luka, mencoba mencarikan solusi agar Kaito tidak tampak panik seperti ini.

"Ah, benar juga. Ya sudah, _arigatou __Senpai_!"

Kaito langsung pamit setelah secara tak sadar sudah bersikap sopan pada Luka. Gadis anggun itu pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito.

Setelah Kaito pergi, Luka terus memikirkan Miku. Mudah-mudahan memang tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada adik kelasnya itu. Tapi Luka juga tak urung bertanya-tanya apakah ada masalah serius yang terjadi sampai-sampai Miku memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemen ini?

Ah, sebenarnya Luka tahu sesuatu tentang mereka berdua; tentang Kaito dan Miku. Tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau selama ini Miku 'menyusupkan' pendatang baru ke apartemennya. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ketahuan kalau belum lama ini selalu saja ada suara ribut-ribut–meskipun tidak akan sampai terdengar ke lantai bawah, dan mungkin hanya terdengar ke tetangga saja yang merupakan apartemennya–dari balik dinding yang memisahkan kamar gadis itu dengan kamar Miku.

Meski begitu, Luka tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena dia tahu kalau Miku bisa menjaga diri dengan 'kemampuan berkelahi' yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan. Yang pasti, Luka tahu kebenaran ini melalui fakta yang sempat terjadi saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Miku.

Waktu itu pernah ada beberapa orang yang mengganggu Luka sampai ke gerbang apartemen. Kebetulan Miku sedang mengangkat sisa barang-barangnya ke atas dan melihat kejadian yang menimpa Luka. Langsung saja gadis itu menghajar para pengganggu tadi sehingga mereka kabur tunggang langgang. Sejak saat itulah Luka mengenal Miku _plus_ keahlian bela dirinya yang hebat.

Dan sekarang, tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata gadis itu malah pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Luka hanya berharap agar suatu saat nanti dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Miku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Luka belum sempat membalas jasa Miku yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Kalau bisa, kali ini Luka ingin membantu gadis itu keluar dari masalah seandainya masalah itu ada. Terlebih, gadis itu sedikit banyak bisa memprediksi kalau salah satu penyebab masalah yang terjadi adalah Kaito. Kalau benar begitu, mungkin dia dapat melakukan sesuatu tentang mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Kaito terus mengumpat di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Dia bingung, kesal dan marah pada Miku. Coba, bisa sekali gadis itu menelantarkan seseorang yang sedang kesusahan seperti ini.<p>

Kaito butuh tempat tinggal. Dan di saat semuanya sudah mulai tertata, maniak _negi_ itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa meninggalkan satu jejak pun.

Ah sial! Sebetulnya bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Si gajah sudah berjanji pada Kaito untuk tidak pergi; untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Jujur, saat ini Kaito sedikit banyak merasa dikhianati meskipun bukan perasaan itu yang mendominasi. Alam bawah sadarnya lebih memilih untuk mencemaskan, memikirkan, dan bahkan merindukan sosok gadis gajah tersebut.

"_Kuso_..." Kaito menggumam sambil mengacak-acak rambut.

Anak itu baru berhenti menganiaya rambutnya setelah sampai di depan gerbang yang terbuka dan... hei, ada si kuda sial di sana sedang berjalan masuk. Kenapa dia baru pulang sekarang? Lalu kenapa dia tidak bersama domba cebol itu?

Kaito pun segera berlari mengejar Mikuo untuk menuntut jawaban.

"Heh, kuda!" seru makhluk biru itu.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Mikuo berhenti berjalan, lalu menoleh dan menemukan Kaito sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Yah, Kaito-_kun_. Baru pulang?" anak itu bertanya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Kaito hanya mendengus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau pulang sendiri?!" tanya Kaito, sedikit ketus.

"Aku memang sendirian. Oh ya, kau sudah tidak marah lagi?" Mikuo nyengir kuda. Kaito melengos kesal.

"Kau membawa kabur si domba cebol tadi sore! Kenapa sekarang dia tidak bersamamu?!" sembur Kaito.

"Mungkin dia sudah ada di rumah sekarang...?" kata Mikuo dengan nada merenung berintonasi pertanyaan. Kaito melotot. _Mungkin_?

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau tidak tahu dia ada di mana?!" bentak Kaito. Mikuo hanya bisa terdiam sambil melirik sesuatu yang tak jelas di ekor matanya.

Melihat reaksi yang sangat tidak memuaskan, Kaito buru-buru berlari menuju rumah untuk mengecek keberadaan Rin. Dengan cepat anak itu menaiki tangga dan melesat menuju pintu kamar Rin.

Lampu tidak menyala saat pintu dibuka. Jendela tertutup rapat. Gorden dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan pemandangan malam yang sedikit menyeramkan. Tempat tidur masih belum berantakan. Semuanya rapi, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang yang pernah menempati.

Kaito langsung berlarian kesana-kemari di dalam rumah. Di atas tidak ada. Di bawah pun sama saja. Hal ini membuat anak itu marah-marah pada siapa pun yang dia lihat dan mulai membuat semua penghuni rumah ketakutan.

Mikuo juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aduh, ternyata _cewek_ menyebalkan itu masih belum pulang juga. Kemana _sih_ perginya dia?

* * *

><p>Kaito menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur dengan kesal. Sialan. Mengapa hari ini tiba-tiba menjadi hari paling mengesalkan dalam hidupnya? Anak itu benci perasaan seperti ini. Semua orang yang dia kenal menghilang. Pertama Miku, lalu Rin. Ada apa dengan kedua makhluk tak beres itu?! Kenapa mereka semua seolah pergi dari sisinya?!<p>

Perasaan marah, kesal, bingung, dan khawatir meledak-ledak dalam dada Kaito. Emosinya bercampur aduk. Anak malang itu bingung harus mencari si domba kemana. Sial. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali penderitaan yang dialami Kaito. Belum lagi sekarang hidupnya sedang terkatung-katung karena hampir tak punya tempat tinggal akibat kepergian si gajah busuk.

Kaito memutar ulang memorinya selama beberapa waktu ke belakang. Sudah banyak hal yang berubah. Dulu, tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli padanya; tak pernah ada yang mau mengobati luka-luka yang dia dapat saat masih sering berkelahi, tak pernah ada yang mau mengurusnya ketika sedang sakit, tak pernah ada yang mau menegurnya untuk tidak bertindak sembrono, dan tak pernah ada yang mau mengatakan kalau mereka ingin selalu berada di sisinya; seperti kedua orang itu. Tidak ada. Dan sekarang, saat semua sudah berbalik, mereka malah pergi meninggalkannya.

Tak ada alasan yang jelas untuk kepergian kedua orang itu. Kecuali... satu.

Kaito langsung terbangun dari posisinya tidur, lalu mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam. Hm... ada yang janggal di sini.

Kalau dicermati baik-baik, Rin marah adalah karena gadis itu tahu kalau dia tinggal bersama Miku. Lalu kalau sampai si gadis _negi_ pindah dari apartemen hanya karena Rin mengetahui hal itu, bukankah berarti ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua? Ya. Sesuatu yang tak diketahui Kaito.

Sepertinya kedua gadis itu berhubungan. Tapi apa hubungan mereka? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sejak kapan mereka saling kenal ya? Kerutan di dahi Kaito semakin dalam saat memikirkannya.

Mendadak semuanya jadi mencurigakan. Kaito kembali mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Miku dan Rin. Saat itu, di hari yang sama, di waktu yang juga hampir sama, dia bertemu dengan mereka. Keduanya muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung melakukan 'kontak tak langsung' dengan Kaito; Rin mengajaknya berkelahi, sedangkan Miku membuatnya melakukan pertandingan tak jelas. Di hari kedua, kemunculan si mata empat busuk justru menambah kejanggalan yang ada.

Waktu itu Rin memanggil namanya; Kaito Shion dari _Voca High School_. Kaito masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana gadis cebol itu memanggilnya saat pertama kali. Miku juga bersikap seolah-olah sudah mengenal orang bernama Kaito saat menjadi anak baru di kelas.

Mereka semua pasti berhubungan; domba cebol, gajah gendut, mata empat brengsek, bahkan kemunculan si nanas busuk dan kuda sial. Belum lagi domba cebol itu tinggal di rumahnya dan diperlakukan dengan sangat baik. Bahkan, orang-orang di sana memanggilnya dengan panggilan _Ojou_.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan mereka semua. Paling tidak, ada seseorang yang menjadi jembatan penghubung antara Kaito dengan orang-orang itu. Dan dia tidak mengerti saat di benaknya langsung terbersit sesosok manusia botak, jelek, pendek, gendut, sialan, brengsek, dan kurang ajar itu; _Kazuto Shion_. Ahaha. Kaito langsung tertawa hambar. Jadi dia pelakunya. Ternyata semuanya sudah direncanakan.

Yah, tak penting apakah hipotesisnya itu benar atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang Kaito merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin tertawa, tapi juga ingin menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Sial. Dia sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi cengeng. Sepertinya membanting seluruh perabotan yang ada di dalam rumah akan mengurangi perasaan itu. Hahaha. Benar-benar.

Jadi sejak awal, semua yang kini sudah menjadi bubuk kenangan itu hanya bohong? Semuanya hanya permainan? Selama ini dia sudah bermain dengan para boneka. Hahaha. Boneka. Boneka-boneka brengsek itu sudah mempermainkan hidupnya dengan sangat keren.

Benar-benar lucu, bukan...?

* * *

><p>Miku menggeser kaca jendela yang masih penuh dengan tempelan debu di apartemen barunya. Huff... seharusnya dia tidak pindah di malam hari seperti ini. Barang-barang pun belum bisa dibenahi semua karena masih ditumpuk dalam kotak-kotak kardus. Bahkan gadis itu tidak tahu dimana menyimpan selimut atau pun <em>futon<em>.

Apartemen baru ini lebih kecil dari apartemen sebelumnya. Untung dia sudah mengurangi beberapa barang tertentu sehingga tidak perlu hidup berdesakan dengan perabotan rumah. Jarak dari sini ke sekolah juga lumayan agak jauh. Sepertinya dia harus mulai terbiasa untuk menggayuh sepeda setiap hari.

Miku mendongak menatap langit malam. Hari ini langit tidak terlihat buram meskipun pada dasarnya memang berwarna hitam. Cahaya bulan membuatnya nampak cerah. Ah, di saat-saat seperti ini, tiba-tiba Miku malah teringat dengan Kaito.

Ya ampun... apa anak itu akan marah saat mengetahui dia pergi? Lagipula Miku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa sebagai salam perpisahan. Jujur, gadis itu merasa sangat menyesal saat ini. Dia merasa kehilangan.

Miku perlahan merasakan dadanya sesak. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Perasaan takut kalau dirinya akan benar-benar berpisah dengan Kaito; bahwa dia tidak akan bisa melihat Kaito lagi dalam waktu yang lama. Lama sekali. Oh iya, Miku baru saja menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berlaku curang pada Kaito. Dia sempat mempersiapkan hatinya untuk bisa pergi. Sedangkan yang ditinggal...? Orang itu bahkan tidak punya kesempatan barang sedetik pun untuk mempersiapkan sebuah kehilangan dalam hatinya.

Miku tersenyum kecut sambil mengeluarkan ponsel yang beberapa jam lalu dia matikan. Seandainya ponsel itu dinyalakan, akankah banyak hal yang terjadi...? Akankah sesuatu di dalamnya menggoyahkan keputusan Miku? Akankah ponsel tersebut membiarkan gadis itu kembali menerima _seseorang_...?

"..._Sayonara ni kawaru kotoba o boku wa sagashiteta_..." sang gadis pun bersenandung kecil sambil memeluk lututnya erat-erat.

Sejurus kemudian, matanya menelurusuri tumpukan kardus yang masih tersimpan di sembarang tempat, lalu berhenti pada sebuah kardus besar dekat pintu masuk. Langsung saja dia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kardus itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gitar tua dari dalamnya; gitar yang sama dengan gitar yang dahulu dia pakai untuk menyuarakan perasaan dalam hati atas perasaannya terhadap Kaito. Seperti biasa. Sedikit alunan musik mungkin bisa dipakai untuk menentramkan hati.

Miku kembali ke jendela dan duduk manis di pinggiran kayu jendela tersebut. Gadis itu mulai memainkan gitar. Sebenarnya lagu yang hendak dia bawakan ini mungkin lebih cocok untuk Kaito, mengingat anak itulah pihak yang ditinggalkan. Namun saat ini Miku malah merasa kalau dialah orang yang ditinggal. Aneh...

_Kaisatsu no mae tsunagu te to te _

_itsumo no zawameki, atarashii kaze  
>Akaruku miokuru hazudatta no ni <em>

_umaku waraezu, ni kimi o miteita_

_Kimi ga otona ni natteku sono kisetsu ga  
>Kanashii uta de afurenai you ni<br>Saigo ni nani ka kimi ni tsutaetakute,  
>Sayonara ni kawaru kotoba o <em>

_boku wa sagashiteta..._

* * *

><p>Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Shion.<p>

Mikuo sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Kaito. Dia ragu berkali-kali saat hendak mengetuk pintu itu. Yah, biasanya dia tidak melakukan kegiatan seperti ini karena saat pertama kali datang ke kediaman Shion, dia tak pernah memiliki pengalaman mengetuk pintu kamar Kaito. Apalagi sejak mengetahui bahwa suasana hati sang pemilik kamar sedang buruk dari semalam.

Kalau Mikuo mengacau sedikit saja, kemungkinan masalah yang lebih besar akan muncul. Tapi menurutnya ada yang aneh sejak semalam–meskipun dia tidak tahu apakah memang kejadian ini benar-benar aneh atau tidak. Pemuda itu tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari dalam kamar Kaito setelah dia masuk ke dalamnya.

Benar-benar. Mikuo merasa sangat prihatin dengan Kaito. Di satu sisi anak itu memang sudah bisa dekat dengan manusia–setidaknya dua orang, gadis pula–tapi di sisi lain, kedekatan itu juga menyiksanya secara tidak langsung.

Bagaimana rasanya bila kau berada di antara para gadis yang "mungkin" menyukaimu? Bukankah kau juga kemungkinan akan menyukai mereka? Jika memang begitu keadaannya, disamping akan menyakiti salah satu gadis, kau juga mungkin akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Ck, ck, ck. Merepotkan sekali. Kenapa pula Bossu-_san_ merencanakan hal seperti ini? Batin Mikuo bertanya-tanya.

"Ck," Mikuo menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal sambil terus memandangi pintu cokelat di hadapannya. Tiga detik dia pakai untuk menarik dan mengeluarkan napas. Yah, sekedar mempersiapkan diri untuk mulai 'menciptakan' masalah.

"Kaito-_kun_! Kalau kau tidak keluar kamar, kau akan telat!"

Phew. Akhirnya suara bisa keluar juga dari mulut. Tapi... tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Mikuo pun mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. Tetap tak ada yang menyahut. Anak itu mulai curiga. Pelan-pelan, dibukanya pintu kamar yang tak terkunci itu hingga dia dengan leluasa bisa melihat keadaan di dalam.

"_Lho_...?" Mikuo mengerjap begitu melihat tak ada yang berubah dengan suasana kamar Kaito. Masih tetap rapi dan bersih seperti terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Paling yang berbeda hanya bentuk sprai tempat tidur yang agak _lecek_, tanda bekas duduk seseorang, dan... ah! Ada lagi; Jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar.

"_Masaka_...!" tiba-tiba anak itu berlari ke jendela kamar, lalu melongok ke bawah.

Ya ampun! Jangan bilang kalau Kaito keluar dari rumah dengan melompat ke bawah? Heh. Kedengaran gila memang, tapi cukup memungkinkan bagi Kaito yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 178 sentimeter. Anak itu hanya tinggal bergelayut dari jendela, lalu menjatuhkan diri dengan tulang kaki yang kemungkinan besar akan patah jika yang melakukan adalah orang biasa.

Apa Kaito kabur lagi? Pikir Mikuo. Untuk apa? Untuk mencari Rin Kagamine?

"Mustahil," gumamnya tak percaya.

Satu yang membuat Mikuo heran adalah, kenapa Kaito mesti repot-repot keluar lewat jendela ya? Bukankah anak itu bisa dengan leluasa keluar kamar, lalu pergi dengan cara yang lebih normal sedikit? Yah terserahlah. Mikuo hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala. Kenapa moster laut ini begitu mahir membuat orang lain bingung dan kesal?

* * *

><p>Rin terus menunduk menatap jalanan yang sedang dilaluinya menuju ke sekolah. Dari pagi, <em>mood<em>-nya sudah kurang baik–atau kalau boleh dibilang, buruk. Len yang biasanya bisa mengubah suasana hati juga tidak banyak membantu kali ini. Semalaman dia hampir tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan banyak hal. Gadis itu yakin kalau sekarang wajahnya terlihat benar-benar menyeramkan dengan kantung-kantung yang bergelayut di bawah kedua matanya.

Saat sedang melintasi gerbang sekolah, seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang yang langsung membuat Rin menoleh. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya melebar demi melihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

BLETAK!

"_Ittai yo_!" Rin langsung protes saat tiba-tiba kepalanya dipukul sedemikian keras.

Hari ini dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertengkar dengan siapa pun. Lagipula kenapa anak hijau itu tiba-tiba datang padanya? Bukankah saat terakhir kali bertemu dia marah? Ah, Rin semakin bingung.

Pemuda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Mikuo itu hanya mendengus kesal, "Kemana kau kemarin?! Kau tahu tidak, Kaito berulah lagi gara-gara kelakuanmu!"

Rin mengernyit heran, "Apa yang dia lakukan? Aku benar-benar tidak memberitahunya tentang rahasia itu. Sungguh!"

Mikuo hanya menghela napas pendek.

"Aku tahu. Kemarin aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu," ujarnya cuek, "Yang ini masalahnya lebih kompleks. Bisa-bisanya Kaito pergi dari rumah hanya untuk mencari gadis tak penting sepertimu!"

Rin mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. Kaito pergi dari rumah? _Etto_... untuk mencarinya? Mustahil.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Rin sedikit _shock_, "Untuk... mencariku...?

"Padahal daripada repot-repot mencarimu sampai sekarang, lebih baik dia datang saja kemari," Mikuo mendengus pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, "Apa kau sudah melihatnya di sekitar sini?"

Rin masih merasa _shock_ dengan perkataan Mikuo. Masa' _sih_ Kaito mau mencarinya semalaman? Bahkan sampai harus keluar rumah dan tidak pulang sampai saat ini? Tidak. Tidak. Jelas ada yang aneh.

Tidak mungkin Kaito sampai mencarinya keluar semalaman. Apalagi Rin jamin saat itu Kaito sedang sangat marah padanya. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Mikuo, seharusnya anak itu tidak perlu keluar semalaman kalau mungkin bisa menemukan orang yang dia cari di sini. Lalu apa yang membuat Kaito pergi dari rumah?

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Miku?" tanya Rin. Mikuo langsung mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Kenapa malah itu yang kau tanyakan? Dia menghilang setelah tahu kau tidak ada di rumah, lalu kenapa kau malah menanyakan adikku?" tanya Mikuo tak habis pikir, "Lagipula tidak mungkin dia mencarimu ke tempat adikku 'kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Ada yang aneh," sela Rin cepat, "Pokoknya kita harus menanyai Miku!"

"Apa? Kau pikir dia ada di tempat Miku?" tanya Mikuo heran. Rin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sedikit kesal.

"Sepertinya Kaito pergi dari rumah bukan untuk mencariku!" ucap gadis pirang itu, "Kau ingat tidak _sih_ kalau dia itu sedang sangat marah saat terakhir aku melihatnya? Lagipula Kaito tidak bodoh sampai harus mencariku semalaman kalau dia tahu aku akan ada di sini!"

Mikuo melengos kesal. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi dia yang dimarahi? Ya sudahlah. Kali ini dia akan membiarkannya. Yang jelas sekarang, perkataan gadis itu benar juga meskipun ada sedikit keanehan mengingat Kaito tidak mungkin pergi ke tempat Miku setelah kelihatan panik akibat kehilangan si bocah Kagamine.

"_De_, kita harus membicarakan masalah ini bersama-sama setelah memastikan kalau Kaito tidak pergi ke tempat Miku," ucap Mikuo.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Len!" kata Rin.

"Untuk apa? Kenapa tidak langsung menghubungi Miku saja?" tanya Mikuo. Rin menarik napas kesal.

"Kau pikir kalau aku yang bertanya, dia mau mengatakannya?" dengus gadis itu, "Pokoknya kalau Kaito tidak ada di tempat Miku, kita semua harus berkumpul untuk membahas ini!"

Mikuo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Kalau keadaannya tidak seperti ini, rasanya dia ingin melahap gadis itu hidup-hidup. Tch, mengesalkan saja.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini di gerbang sekolah Miku tidak perlu bersaing dengan waktu karena gadis itu sengaja datang pagi untuk menghindari Kiyoteru-<em>sensei<em>, juga segudang pertanyaan yang mungkin akan beliau munculkan berkenaan dengan ketidakbersamaan sang gadis dan Kaito belum lama ini. Biarlah. Lebih baik bertemu dalam kelas saja. Kalau sudah waktunya masuk, si _sensei_ juga tidak pernah bertanya tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya dan Kaito.

Hal yang paling harus dicemaskan Miku adalah bagaimana harus bersikap saat Kaito muncul di hadapannya, duduk di sampingnya, bicara padanya, menuntut kejelasan tentang 'pengusiran tak langsung' yang Miku lakukan kepada anak tersebut. Hal ini membuat jantung Miku terus-terusan berdegup kencang tak beraturan.

Berbagai macam spekulasi negatif berkumpul di otaknya. Bagaimana kalau Kaito mengacuhkannya? Merasa kesal padanya? Tidak mau bicara padanya? Dan yang paling parah, bagaimana kalau anak itu jadi membencinya dan menganggap dia sebagai seorang pengkhianat? Bagaimana?!

"Miku-_chan_!"

Miku menoleh saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara bangku bergeser di samping kanannya. Tak salah lagi, pasti Len. Anak itu mungkin marah karena kemarin dia dengan seenaknya membatalkan acara belajar. Hal itu memang tak terelakkan.

"_Ohayou_, Len," Miku berusaha menyapa sambil tersenyum, "Maaf ya, kemarin aku tidak bisa belajar denganmu, sebagai gantinya aku juga akan mengurangi waktu belajarku satu hari dengan Kaito nanti."

"Sekarang bukan itu masalahnya," sela Len cepat, "Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Miku mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Apa?"

Len melirik beberapa orang temannya yang masih berjumlah sedikit. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, anak itu mulai memasang wajah serius sambil menatap Miku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama Kaito?" tanyanya. Miku hanya tertawa canggung.

"Kenapa ya? Hahaha... memangnya harus ya?" katanya. Len pun berdehem kecil, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Miku.

"Apa tadi malam Kaito datang ke tempatmu?" bisiknya.

Miku langsung kaget dan berdiri dari kursi, menjauhi Len sambil melotot. Suara derit kursi yang dibuat Miku sudah tentu mengundang perhatian teman-teman yang sudah berada di kelas.

"A-a-a-apa–"

"Ikut aku!" Len tak memberi Miku kesempatan untuk bicara. Dia langsung menarik lengan gadis itu dan membawannya pergi keluar kelas.

* * *

><p>"Ini masalah serius! Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Rin! Dan aku baru saja mendapat kabar kalau sekarang Kaito tidak ada di rumah," ucap Len setelah membawa Miku ke belakang gedung sekolah, "Kupikir kalau dia ada di tempatmu, kau harus membiarkannya pulang sekarang juga."<p>

"A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa," sanggah Miku, "Lagipula kalau... kalau Kaito masih ada bersamaku, dia juga pasti datang ke sekolah 'kan..."

"Jadi dia tidak datang ke apartemenmu?" tanya Len, memastikan. Miku mengangguk.

"Aku juga pindah dari apartemen lamaku. Kaito tidak mungkin mengetahuinya," lanjut gadis itu membuat Len sedikit terkejut. Apa? Pindah?

"Kenapa kau pindah?"

"Begitulah," Miku menunduk, "Kalau aku tidak pindah, kupikir mungkin Kaito akan datang lagi."

Len menghela napas pendek, lalu mulai memainkan ponselnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dulu sekarang," ucap Len serius, "Ini gawat kalau kau juga tidak tahu keberadaan Kaito."

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Miku, bingung.

"Kita berkumpul di rumah Kaito!" ucap Len sambil menarik lengan Miku dan membawanya kabur dari sekolah. Miku hanya bisa ber-eh ria karena masih belum terlalu mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang dihadapinya.

* * *

><p>"<em>De<em>," Mikuo memulai rapat mendadak yang diadakan di kediaman Shion setelah semua anggota lengkap berkumpul, "Tak satu pun di antara kita yang mengetahui keberadaan Kaito. Mungkin sebelum kita mulai mencari tahu, ada baiknya juga jika membahas sebab kepergiannya yang belum pasti. Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa menjadi petunjuk, harap disampaikan."

Semua hanya saling pandang tanpa berkomentar. Mikuo mendesah sambil melirik Miku dan Rin. Kuncinya pasti di antara mereka berdua.

"Baiklah aku ingin bertanya padamu, Rin," kata Mikuo, "Kenapa tadi kau menyangka Kaito ada di tempat Miku saat aku memberitahumu kalau anak itu pergi dari rumah?"

"Aku..." Rin melirik Miku, "Kupikir karena mereka sempat tinggal satu atap..."

"Tapi aku memberitahumu kalau sikap Kaito jadi aneh saat mengetahui kau tidak ada di rumah," sela Mikuo, "Sekarang jelaskan pada kita semua kenapa kau mencurigai Miku."

Rin menghela napas, "Kita tahu kalau Kaito mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Itu mungkin karena Miku dan aku. Saat dia tahu salah satu dari kami pergi, mungkin saja dia ingin menjaga satu lainnya agar dia juga tidak pergi."

"Maksudmu, Rin...?" tanya Miku, kebingungan.

"Waktu itu Kaito pasti menyadari kalau aku sudah tahu kalian tinggal bersama," jelas Rin canggung, "Aku yakin dia juga sadar kalau kau merasa tidak enak padaku karena sudah membiarkannya tinggal di tempatmu."

Len dan Mikuo saling pandang.

"Kalian pikir apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi saat Kaito tahu kalau Miku merasa serba salah begitu?" tanya Rin sambil menatap semua orang yang hadir.

"Mungkin dia berpikir kalau Miku akan menyuruhnya pulang, makanya kukira dia pergi ke tempat Miku," lanjut Rin, "Setelah tahu aku pergi dari rumah, secara otomatis Kaito juga pasti berpikir kalau Miku akan menutup diri darinya. Tentu saja dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

"Penjelasanmu terlalu berbelit-belit," dengus Mikuo, "Intinya apa?"

"Intinya dia tidak ingin Miku menyuruhnya pulang," jelas Rin, sabar, "Kau tahu 'kan, kalau Miku menyuruhnya pulang, maka dia akan merasa kehilangan. Ditambah aku tidak ada."

"Masuk akal," ucap Len dengan nada merenung, "Jadi bisa kusimpulkan kalau Kaito menyukai kalian berdua."

"Eeh?!" Miku langsung terlonjak kaget. Rin juga kaget, namun tak memberikan reaksi yang terlalu menonjol.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Kalau Kaito tidak menyukai kalian, maka tidak mungkin dia akan bersikap seperti orang frustasi–sampai pergi dari rumah–hanya karena kalian tinggal pergi 'kan?"

Miku dan Rin langsung saling tatap.

"Jadi semua ini terjadi gara-gara kepergian mereka berdua?" tanya Mikuo sambil menunjuk Rin dan Miku dengan bingung, "Tapi 'kan Miku tidak pergi ke mana-mana?"

Miku melirik Len yang juga sedang meliriknya dengan tampang menunjukkan tanda tanya.

"Kau tidak memberitahu kakakmu?" tanya Len. Miku menggeleng.

"Apa? Memberitahu apa?" Mikuo langsung menatap Miku dan Len bergantian. Miku hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Maaf tidak mengabari _Onii-chan_. Habisnya mendadak sekali _sih_," kata Miku, "Aku pindah dari apartemen yang lama."

"Hah?" kali ini Rin dan Mikuo saling pandang.

"Aku sengaja pindah dan tidak memberitahu Kaito soal itu," lanjut Miku sambil menunduk.

Mikuo langsung mendecak kesal dan memelototi Rin. Yang dipelototi pun langsung bersikap serba salah. Oooh... jadi ini semua karena dirinya yang sudah membuat Miku pindah dari apartemen yang lama. Ditambah lagi dia juga sempat kabur dari rumah.

"Maaf..." gumam Rin tiba-tiba, "Semuanya salahku..."

"Yah, tidak sepenuhnya benar," sela Mikuo ketus, "Lagipula sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk menyesali apa pun. Kita harus segera menemukan Kaito."

Len mengangguk setuju, "Ya. Kita harus bekerja sama dalam hal ini."

"Bossu-_san_," ucap Miku, "Apa kita harus memberitahunya?"

Semua orang saling pandang meminta persetujuan masing-masing. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka tidak punya petunjuk apa pun soal keberadaan Kaito. Berbeda dengan Bossu yang merupakan orang tuanya. Mungkin saja ada beberapa tempat yang beliau ketahui sering dikunjungi Kaito, seperti tempat masa kecil atau yang semacamnya.

"Haruskah...?" tanya Len.

"Kita bisa saja mendapat beberapa petunjuk," ucap Miku.

"Memang benar," timpal Mikuo, "Tapi apa hal ini tidak akan mengganggu Bossu-_san_? Kukira beliau pergi dari rumah untuk melupakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Kaito."

"Masuk akal," ucap Rin, "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita jangan dulu menghubungi Bossu-_san_."

"Tunggu dulu! Bossu-_san_ juga pergi dari rumah?" tanya Len dan Miku bersamaan.

Sepertinya mereka berdua baru menyadari. Yah, Len sih wajar. Kalau Miku, dari kemarin dia sama sekali lupa dengan keberadaan Bossu. Padahal gadis itu ada di rumah ini sampai sore.

"Iya, beliau tidak akan ada di sini selama satu minggu," kata Mikuo.

Len dan Miku saling tatap tak mengerti.

"Baiklah, jadi kita tidak akan menghubungi Bossu-_san__,_" putus Mikuo, "Lagipula tidak baik mengganggunya kalau kita sendiri yang menyebabkan masalah ini. Bagaimana?"

"Yah, meskipun tidak terlalu mengerti alasannya, aku setuju," ucap Len. Miku pun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Len.

"Tapi," gadis itu menyela, "Kita tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa."

"Kita coba mencari Kaito di seluruh kota. Mungkin dia tidak pergi terlalu jauh," usul Len.

"Hm... sepertinya ini akan menjadi sulit. Karena itu, kita harus bersiap-siap," kata Mikuo, "Pencariannya dimulai hari ini juga. _Deal_?"

Len, Rin dan Miku mengangguk setuju. Benar. Kaito memang harus cepat-cepat ditemukan. Jika mereka tidak bertindak cepat, sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi. Apalagi saat ini emosi Kaito sedang terganggu. Karena itu, tunggulah sebentar lagi Kaito!

* * *

><p>Chapter twelve's finished.<p>

By Itachannio

Halo **readers**! Author bingung mau ngomong apa *gubrak*. Udah gak apdet selama enam minggu soalnya... serius dah! *garuk-garuk kepala*

Author minta maaf karena udah lama gak muncul, hahahahaha! Ya ampun, mudah-mudahan masih laku ya~h... XD

Ow yeah, pengumuman baruuu~!

Fanfic ini akan author update **setiap hari SENIN**. Mudah-mudahan update-nya cepat! Aaaamiiin... aaamiiin...XD

_**Arigatoo, khamsahamnida, dan terima kasih untuk dokter-dokter tercinta yang telah bersedia memberikan resep obatnya terkait penyakit**__**"Typoleosis" yang author idap!**_ :D

Mudah2an kebaikannya dibalas lebih! Aaamiiin! XD

Next Chapter

Ikatan

* * *

><p>Special thanks to:<p>

**Hatsune 01 Story**,** Muni**, **Shiroi Karen**, **Kurotori Rei**, **Kiriko Alicia**, **Satsuki21as**, **Kaiko-Chan**, **Kagamine 02 Story**, **Nacchan Sakura**, **Rini desu**, **Agnuslysia**, **ramenrider**, **Hana Kirameku**, **Hikayami Ryuusei**, **Shintaro Arisa-chan**, dan **Rukma Hatsune**

–yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview! XD

Maap ya kawan-kawan apdetnya kelamaan, ehehehe... *ditendang berjamaah*

Balasan ripiu-nya dipending dulu yaaa~ pertanyaan yang **readers **ajukan mudah2an terjawab di chapter ini. Kalau nggak, berarti di chapter selanjutnya mudah-mudahan akan author jawab! :D

Yaah sebetulnya author ingin cerita banyak *dan itu gak penting XD*, tapi apdetnya entar jadi lama deh, ya udah cap cus sajaaa~! Gyahahahahaha!

Jaa, sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter depan kawan-kawan~! \\^^/

Arigatoo semangatnya yaa~~~! XD XD


	13. Ikatan

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself J

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. **Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review, saya** **bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter thirteen: Ikatan

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>Sejak Kagamine dan Hatsune memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dalam rangka menemukan Kaito yang mendadak hilang, mereka langsung melakukan pencarian secara intensif.<p>

Pencarian pertama-tama dilakukan di lingkungan terbuka; seperti taman kota, pusat belanja, tempat wisata dengan tingkat pengunjung yang tinggi, dan masih banyak tempat lainnya. Setelah tak menemukan hasil yang memuaskan, mereka sepakat untuk mencari Kaito di tempat-tempat sepi atau kompleks perumahan yang memiliki gang dan jalanan kecil. Biasanya di sana sering terjadi kasus perkelahian antar siswa, dan mereka berspekulasi akan bisa menemukan Kaito di tempat seperti itu.

Namun setelah tiga hari mencari-cari dari satu tempat ke tempat lain–bahkan hampir seluruh kota sudah mereka jelajahi–mereka tidak juga mendapatkan satu petunjuk pun tentang keberadaan Kaito. Hal ini membuat semua orang semakin cemas.

* * *

><p>Rin mendesah panjang sambil memandang keluar jendela. Sekarang sudah hari keempat setelah dua hari libur kemarin–plus hari Jumat bertepatan dengan hilangnya Kaito–mereka pakai untuk mengitari seluruh penjuru kota. Seharusnya mereka sudah mempunyai suatu petunjuk soal keberadaan Kaito, sekecil apa pun itu. Namun tak ada yang mereka dapat. Di mana pun mereka mencari, hasilnya selalu nihil.<p>

Sekarang Rin merasa hampir putus asa. _Duh_, di saat-saat begini, mengapa dia masih harus ikut belajar sih? Lebih baik membolos saja sampai benar-benar menemukan Kaito.

"Kagamine-_san_!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Rin menoleh ke depan. Lebih tepatnya, ke arah guru yang daritadi sedang menjelaskan materi–plus yang Rin acuhkan semenjak awal kemunculannya di depan kelas. _Nah_, ini dia hal yang paling Rin benci kalau dia sedang banyak memikirkan masalah rumit, tapi masih saja harus mengikuti sesuatu yang bahkan membuat masalah jadi semakin rumit–pelajaran.

"Bisa jelaskan kembali apa yang baru saja saya jelaskan?" suruh _sensei_ terkait. Rin melirik ke samping, tak sengaja melihat Mikuo yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala prihatin.

"Ck," Rin mendecak pelan, "_Sensei_, saya ijin ke UKS. Sedang tidak enak badan."

Semua murid yang ada di kelas langsung berbisik-bisik mengatai Rin ini dan itu. Tapi siapa peduli. Sekarang suasana hatinya memang sedang buruk, jadi tanpa perlu diijinkan si _sensei_, gadis itu segera melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

"_Cho_–! Kagamine-_san_!"

Ah, entahlah apa katanya. Paling-paling Rin hanya akan mendapat semacam 'kartu kuning' di pelajaran Geografi kali ini.

* * *

><p>Rin menggeser pintu UKS dengan wajah lesu. Dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat ini dan menjadikannya area meditasi dalam rangka memikirkan langkah selanjutnya utuk menemukan Kaito.<p>

Beruntung saat pintu dibuka, ruangan itu sedang kosong sehingga Rin bisa dengan bebas melakukan apa pun. Salah satu kasur bersprai putih yang ada di dalam langsung mengundang gadis itu untuk merebahkan diri. Ah, ini memang lebih baik daripada harus berada di kelas seperti tadi.

Cklek!

Rin langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Ternyata dia tidak sendirian. Dari balik pintu, muncul seorang gadis dengan wajah yang sedikit familiar.

"_Are_? Kagamine-_san_?"

"_Kimi wa_..." Rin berusaha mengingat nama dari wajah tak asing di hadapannya itu; seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut dengan potongan pendek di atas bahu yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Rin sendiri.

"Gumi. Gumi Megpoid," ucap gadis yang ternyata adalah Gumi itu sambil berjalan mendekati Rin, "Kita sempat bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tidak ingat, Kagamine-_san_?"

Rin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Oh, iya ya. Kau pernah datang ke kelasku. Em... maaf waktu itu aku langsung pergi."

Gumi menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya waktu itu Kagamine-_san_ sedang ada keperluan penting ya?"

Rin hanya nyengir sedikit menanggapinya.

"Oh ya, apa Kagamine-_san_ sedang tidak enak badan? Aku juga merasa tidak sehat dari pagi," ucap Gumi sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. Rin sedikit mengernyit begitu menyadari kalau seragam gadis itu hampir semuanya basah.

"Kenapa seragammu–"

"Tadi aku terpeleset di kamar mandi. Hehe..." Gumi memotong perkataan Rin sambil mengusap-usap roknya. Rin menatap gadis itu ragu. Dia yakin bukan itu alasannya. Apa pem-_bully-an_ lagi?

"Oh ya, aku belum tahu di mana kelasmu," ucap Rin, mencoba mengalihkan diri dari pemikiran negatif yang sempat muncul di kepalanya.

"Aku kelas 1-B!" jawab Gumi antusias.

"Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Rin. Gumi menggeleng sambil mendengungkan suaranya.

"Aku tinggal di Furuoka," jelasnya, "Jadi aku biasa naik kereta."

Rin mengangguk-angguk. Ternyata rumahnya lumayan jauh juga. Setahu Rin, Furuoka itu cukup jauh dengan Crypton. Kalau naik kereta biasanya perjalanan dari Furuoka ke Crypton membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua jam. Kenapa gadis itu tidak bersekolah di sana saja ya? Padahal Furuoka itu sebuah kota yang cukup keren meskipun tidak sepopuler Crypton.

"Ah iya, apa Kagamine-_san_ pernah ke Furuoka?" tanya Gumi. Rin menggeleng.

"Katanya Furuoka itu punya taman bunga terluas ketiga setelah kota Metoro dan Venne. Apa itu benar?" Rin mulai tertarik dengan Gumi.

"Wah, ternyata Kagamine-_san_ tahu banyak tentang Furuoka," senyum Gumi, "Ya. Taman bunganya indah sekali. Kalau Kagamine-_san_ mau, aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana."

Rin tersenyum. Yah, sayang sekali sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan jalan-jalan ke taman bunga.

"Oh ya, tapi akhir-akhir ini kita harus hati-hati," lanjut Gumi. Rin mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Di Furuoka berita tawuran antar siswa sedang marak, jadi sebaiknya kita tidak berjalan-jalan seorang diri. Bahkan berbagai media cetak pun sampai mem-_posting_ beritanya," jelas Gumi.

Rin hanya ber-oh-ria sambil mengangguk-angguk karena tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Yang pasti tawuran antar siswa itu sangat berbahaya.

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitulah, sisanya kalian urus sendiri. Kalau sudah selesai, Furukawa-<em>san<em>, tugasnya harap dikumpulkan. Sekarang saya punya urusan penting sehingga tidak bisa menemani kalian sampai akhir. Harap maklum dan kerjakan tugasnya dengan baik ya," ucap Kiyoteru-_sensei_ setelah memberikan sebuah penjelasan singkat mengenai materi pembelajaran hari ini.

Beliau langsung menyuruh para siswanya untuk mengerjakan sebuah latihan yang cukup banyak untuk menghabiskan jam pertama pelajaran Biologi.

"Lalu, Len-_san_ dan Miku-_san_, harap ikut saya ke kantor," suruh Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sambil menujuk Miku dan Len, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Sementara yang lain mulai berbisik-bisik, Miku dan Len hanya saling lirik tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"_De_," Kiyoteru-sensei menaikkan batang kacamatanya sambil duduk bertumpang kaki di depan Len dan Miku, "Kalian bintang utama kelas 1-C pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kaito. Kuharap kalian punya jawaban bagus tentang kasus absennya si _rocky_ merepotkan ini."

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ kemudian memicingkan matanya menatap Miku, "Terutama kau, Miku-_chan_. Kau yang diserahi tugas untuk menjadi 'pengasuh' Kaito oleh Kepsek seharusnya tahu sesuatu 'kan? Masalahnya dia sudah dua hari tidak masuk. Kalian juga mencurigakan karena waktu hari Jum'at kemarin, kalian main kabur saja dari sekolah."

Miku melirik ekor matanya dengan alis berkerut selama beberapa lama seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu, lalu menatap Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dengan serius.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, _Sensei_," ucap Miku, "Apa _Sensei_ tahu banyak tentang keluarga Shion?"

"Cukup banyak," balas Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Aku punya informasinya dari berbagai sumber."

"Apa hubungan _Sensei_ dan Bossu-_san_...?" tanya Miku dengan nada curiga. Len menatap Miku dan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ bergantian. Hoh...? Ternyata keluarga Shion juga melibatkan pihak lain diluar Kagamine dan Hatsune? Dia baru tahu.

"Kazuto Shion?" tanya Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Miku dan Len saling lirik sebentar.

"Sebenarnya dari awal _Sensei_ sudah sangat mencurigakan," celetuk Miku, "Apa Bossu-_san_ yang menyuruhmu bekerja di sini?"

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ terkekeh singkat, "Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian berdua. Aku melakukan ini dengan sukarela."

"Sukarela?" tanya Miku dan Len sambil saling pandang heran. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ tersenyum sambil bersandar pada kursinya.

"Jadi, mau dengar?"

* * *

><p>Cerita bermula dari enam tahun silam.<p>

Kiyoteru Himaya muda berjalan santai menuju ke sebuah _dojo_ yang merupakan tempatnya tinggal selama beberapa tahun. Yah, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali melihat pemandangan lama itu. Sekarang bangunannya sudah terlihat sangat tua. Heran, kenapa tidak dicat saja ya?

"_Mattaku_..." Kiyoteru geleng-geleng kepala.

Ah, jadi ingat. Dia mulai meninggalkan di _dojo_ ini setelah lulus SMP. Kalau sekarang dihitung-hitung, baru setahun yang lalu dia pergi dari rumah berhubung sekarang ini dia sudah beranjak ke kelas dua SMA. Karena beberapa alasan, dia bersekolah di luar negeri sehingga harus meninggalkan kampung halamannya seperti ini. Berhubung sedang libur semester, sebaiknya dia mempergunakan kesempatan itu untuk pulang.

"Cuma segini saja?!"

"Apa...?!"

"Ada apa dengan orang ini?!"

Kiyoteru berhenti mengamati bangunan yang masih dibatasi tembok lusuh itu. Dia mulai penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di balik tembok saat mendengar suara berisik anak laki-laki. Berhubung suara-suara itu berada di dekat gerbang utama, Kiyoteru pun berjalan mengikuti pendengarannya menuju sumber suara. Hee... pasti itu murid-murid ayahnya sedang berlatih.

BRUAK!

"Eh...?"

Kiyoteru bengong sesaat ketika melihat seorang anak berbaju cokelat tua terbanting keluar gerbang. Beberapa detik kemudian, empat orang anak seumuran menyusul yang menyebabkan nasib naas bagi anak pertama karena badannya secara otomatis tertimbun tiga anak yang lain.

"_HORA_! Kau lagi ya?!"

Wah. Kali ini suara seorang Himaya tua terdengar menggelegar dari dalam. Rencananya Kiyoteru ingin menolong keempat anak malang yang terlempar keluar tadi, tapi karena anak-anak itu terlihat kaget dan buru-buru berdiri tegap, Kiyoteru memutuskan untuk menonton saja. Heh. Boleh juga. Bisa melempar empat anak orang yang kira-kira berumur 10 tahun sekaligus, apa dia manusia? Tidak mungkin masih seumuran dengan keempat anak muda di hadapannya ini.

"_Kuso_!"

Kiyoteru merasa heran begitu melihat seorang anak berumur 10 tahunan dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata keluar dari gerbang sambil meleletkan lidahnya ke arah seseorang di dalam, lalu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan setelah memberi keempat anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sebuah "cih". Hee... ternyata dia. Boleh juga, pikir Kiyoteru.

"Ah, Himaya-_san_!" salah satu anak melihat kehadiran Kiyoteru.

"Waah! Sudah pulang ya?" tiba-tiba seorang kakek tua melongok daribalik gerbang, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Yo!"

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami saat tiba di bandara? Kami 'kan bisa menjemputmu," sungut kakek tua berwajah hampir mirip dengan Kiyoteru. Orang-orang memanggilnya Komuro-<em>san<em>.

"Hahaha," Kiyoteru hanya tertawa, "Oh ya _Oyaji_, daripada itu aku ingin tahu siapa anak yang tadi?"

"Siapa? Kaito Shion?" tanya Komuro dengan nada setengah jengkel, "Dia itu anak aneh. Entah sudah berapa kali–yang pasti sering sekali–dia datang dan menantang murid-murid di sini berkelahi. Dari rumor yang kudengar, dia itu seorang anak berandalan dari keluarga Yakuza."

"Hmm... dia pasti selalu menang ya melawan murid-murid di sini?" tebak Kiyoteru yang memang tepat sasaran. Terlihat dari wajah Komuro yang bertambah masam. Kiyoteru tertawa kecil.

"Padahal selama ini kau sudah mendidik murid-muridmu dengan baik, tapi masih saja mereka kalah dengan anak nakal seperti dia."

"_Urusai_!" dengus Komuro.

Tiba-tiba seorang murid berlari ke arah Kiyoteru dan Komuro.

"Komuro-_san_! Ada yang datang mencarimu!" dia melapor. Komuro sempat melirik Kiyoteru yang hanya angkat bahu karena tidak tahu menahu soal apa-apa.

* * *

><p>"Perkenalkan, saya Kazuto Shion," seorang pria paruh baya membungkuk dengan sopan setelah memperkenalkan diri di depan Komuro dan Kiyoteru.<p>

Yah, sebenarnya Kiyoteru sempat protes karena dia dipaksa untuk mendampingi ayahnya di pertemuan mendadak itu. Padahal dia tidak tahu menahu masalah _dojo_ atau apa pun yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan itu. Yang jelas, dia tidak mau berurusan dengan kekerasan. Tapi sekarang, pemuda itu sedang berhadapan dengan pimpinan Yakuza yang katanya paling ternama di kota Crypton. Peduli amat _sih_. Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

"Saya sering mendengar kalau Kaito suka mengunjungi tempat ini," ujar Kazuto Shion, memulai percakapan. Komuro hanya berdehem.

Kiyoteru sedikit mengangkat alis saat menyadari kalau ayahnya 'mungkin' sedikit merasa malu karena murid-murid yang berada di _dojo_ Himaya selalu dikalahkan oleh anak si Yakuza Shion. Meski begitu, sepertinya orang bernama Kazuto tersebut tidak mengetahui hal ini. Sedikit banyak Kiyoteru ingin tertawa juga melihat sang ayah sesusah payah itu menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Sebenarnya saya ingin agar anda memperbolehkan anak itu belajar di sini. Yah, setidaknya biarkan dia terus datang kemari," ucap Kazuto sambil menyodorkan sebuah koper mencurigakan yang lumayan besar. Komuro pun menatap orang bernama Kazuto itu dengan pandangan dengan heran bercampur bingung.

* * *

><p>"Oh, jadi sekarang kau mau melanjutkan ke universitas di luar negeri ya," ucap Kazuto. Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk-angguk saat Kazuto mengajaknya mengobrol di teras rumah. Ini aneh.<p>

Sebenarnya ayah pemuda berkacamata tersebut sempat heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kazuto. Tapi setelah melihat isi koper yang merupakan kesukaan setiap orang di dunia–yaitu uang–, pria tua itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyetujui permintaan Kazuto. Kiyoteru _sih_ tidak bisa membantah kalau ayahnya sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Kalau dia membantah, bisa-bisa yang ada nanti ayahnya itu akan terus mengeluarkan ocehan panjang lebar siang dan malam tanpa henti selama tiga hari penuh. Sang ayah memang tipe orang yang selalu banyak bicara dan merepotkan.

Karena itulah sekarang Kazuto Shion bersikap seolah-olah sudah berteman akrab dengan Komuro sehingga dia bisa dengan bebas menganggap _dojo_ Himaya itu seperti rumahnya sendiri. Kiyoteru kira orang bernama Kazuto ini merupakan seseorang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Dilihat dari cara bicaranya pun, dia terdengar sangat ramah.

"Hei, kalau boleh tahu, apa cita-citamu?" tanya Kazuto. Kiyoteru sedikit menimbang-nimbang sebelum menjawab.

"Menjadi guru sepertinya boleh juga," gumamnya. Kazuto-_san_ tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau ingin jadi guru?"

"Yah, aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna dan dibutuhkan, kupikir," jawab Kiyoteru sambil mengedikkan bahu, "Lagipula ada banyak sekali hal yang harus diluruskan. Saat ini sudah banyak terjadi keributan antar sekolah lantaran masalah yang terjadi di antara para siswa mereka. Hal ini benar-benar tidak wajar. Aku ingin membuat semua orang bisa hidup dengan damai. Salah satu caranya adalah dengan mengajari para siswa itu lewat pendidikan."

"Kalau begitu, hubungi aku kalau kau sudah menjadi guru yang hebat," ujar Kazuto sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kau tahu Kaito? Anak yang katanya sering membuat keributan di sini?"

Kiyoteru terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk-angguk, "Aku baru diberitahu ayahku."

"Bagaimana dia menurutmu?" tanya Kazuto. Meskipun masih bingung kenapa tiba-tiba lawan bicaranya membahas itu, Kiyoteru tetap menjawab.

"Yah, dia hebat dalam ilmu bela diri, dan masih akan terus berkembang," kata pemuda berambut cokelat itu sedikit asal. Yah, dia tidak terlalu mengenal anak bernama Kaito _sih_. Melihatnya saja baru siang ini. Lagipula yang dia lihat tadi bukan yang lain, tapi hanya soal ilmu bela diri.

"Ternyata kau punya mata yang bagus," puji Kazuto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kiyoteru, "Dulu dia itu anak yang baik, tapi sejak ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia jadi seperti ini."

Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan cerita teman ngobrol di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya dia bingung kenapa Kazuto mau menceritakan hal-hal 'sedekat' ini dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Orang ini benar-benar ramah.

"Dari dulu aku ingin ada seseorang yang benar-benar mempunyai keinginan murni untuk bisa membantunya, mendidiknya, dan mengajarinya segala hal yang baik," ucap Kazuto, "Kupikir orang sepertimu bisa melakukan ini. Kau punya motivasi yang murni untuk menjadi seorang guru."

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum sedikit mendengar pujiannya. Tentang anak beliau yang bernama Kaito itu, sedikit banyak Kiyoteru juga sudah bisa menebak orang macam apa dia saat pertama kali bertemu. Bisa dibilang, Kaito Shion itu terlihat seperti calon 'sampah masyarakat' yang nantinya hanya akan dibuang dan ditinggalkan.

Kalau dipikirkan baik-baik, kasus seperti ini menarik sekali untuk diteliti seorang guru. Ah, seandainya dia bisa sedikit mempecepat waktu untuk menuntut ilmu, tentu dia sudah menjadi seorang guru elit yang dapat dengan mudah mengurusi hal-hal seperti ini.

"Hm..." Kiyoteru tersenyum, "Yah, kupikir aku bisa melakukannya."

"Kenalilah dulu Kaito," ujar Kazuto, "Kuharap nanti kau tidak menganggapnya terlalu merepotkan."

Kiyoteru hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p>Seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya beberapa waktu lalu, Kaito Shion memang merupakan seorang pembuat onar yang sangat merepotkan. Sejak anak itu semakin sering datang, dia membuat hampir sebagian murid bimbingan <em>dojo<em> Himaya absen di hari berikutnya akibat luka yang mereka derita setelah _berlatih_ dengan anak berbahaya tersebut.

Keadaan sudah berbeda semenjak kedatangan keluarga Shion ke _dojo_ dan memberikan semacam uang kompensasi untuk 'kehadiran Kaito dalam kelas'. Sebenarnya anak bernama Kaito ini tidak pernah menyatakan diri untuk menjadi seseorang yang terdaftar sebagai murid di _dojo_ Himaya. Dia tidak setiap hari berada di _dojo_. Bahkan anak tersebut muncul pada saat-saat tertentu saja. Itu pun hanya untuk menantang murid-murid yang lain berkelahi. Hanya saja, sang ayah pemuda berkacamata ini membuat Kaito seolah-olah menjadi 'murid transparan' dan bisa hadir kapan saja karena dia sudah dibiayai dengan anggaran yang bisa dibilang pas.

Kalau boleh jujur, keadaan ini benar-benar tidak etis. Pasalnya, jumlah murid yang hadir di _dojo_ setiap hari berkurang karena ulah Kaito. Anak itu memang jadi semakin sering muncul, dan alasan yang paling mungkin adalah karena pihak Himaya telah 'menyambut' kehadirannya dengan membiarkan anak tersebut merajarela menekan murid-murid seperguruan yang lain.

Setelah memperhatikan Kaito dalam waktu singkat ini, Kiyoteru langsung teringat dengan perkataan Kazuto tempo hari.

_Kuharap nanti kau tidak menganggapnya terlalu merepotkan_.

Heh. Menarik. Meskipun belum melakukan kontak apa-apa dengan anak bernama Kaito itu, Kiyoteru jadi merasa tertantang. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan studinya dan datang kembali ke kota ini untuk berhadapan dengan anak nakal tersebut. Pasti akan ada banyak anak merepotkan seperti Kaito di suatu tempat, dan dia akan mengubah mereka. Lihat saja tanggal mainnya.

* * *

><p>Dua tahun masa SMA berakhir, tiga tahun masa kuliah pun selesai dengan cepat.<p>

Karena memiliki otak yang lumayan cemerlang, Kiyoteru bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan selangkah lebih maju dari yang lain. Saat ini Kiyoteru Himaya sudah menjadi sesosok manusia sempurna dengan predikat lulusan terbaik di universitas tempatnya ini menuntut ilmu. Di sana, dia mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan dengan sangat mudah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Suatu hari, Kiyoteru memutuskan untuk pulang ke negaranya dan bekerja di sebuah sekolahan mewah dan memulai status baru sebagai seorang pendidik tingkat elit. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama. Hari demi hari Kiyoteru terus dihadapkan pada sebuah situasi di mana dia harus menjadikan segalanya 'sempurna'; saat itu dia diangkat menjadi seorang kepala sekolah dalam usia yang masih sangat muda, yaitu 20 tahun.

Selama masa jabatannya, Kiyoteru tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh jika ada sesuatu yang tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Semua orang harus mengikuti aturan yang dia buat untuk membuat sekolah maju dan mencetak anak-anak yang terpelajar. Saran yang tak mendukung pendapatnya dia tolak dengan tegas. Protes dari para guru dia abaikan. Suara rakyat dia tutup rapat-rapat. Dia terlalu terobsesi untuk membuat dunia pendidikan yang sempurna dengan caranya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, Kiyoteru mulai disegani, atau bahkan ditakuti. Karena selain sikapnya yang sangat tegas, dia juga terkenal mahir bela diri. Semua orang mengetahui hal ini karena mereka pernah suatu kali melihat Kiyoteru marah. Dia merusak sebuah meja kayu dengan tangan kosong saat tengah mengadakan sebuah rapat penting untuk membahas keadaan sekolah yang kualitasnya semakin menurun akibat stress yang diderita pihak guru dan murid–karena aturan-aturan ketat sepihak yang dibuat sang kepala sekolah. Kiyoteru merasa tidak setuju dengan suara para guru yang mengajukan keringanan jadwal mengajar.

Keadaan sekolah semakin memburuk saat satu demi satu siswa dikabarkan mentransfer diri ke sekolah lain. Sebagian guru juga mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Hanya sedikit guru yang mau bertahan di sekolah. Hal ini membingungkan Kiyoteru sampai kemudian salah seorang guru yang sudah tua dan lama mengabdi di sekolah itu dengan berani mengkritik sang kepala sekolah yang tak lama kemudian membuatnya terbaring di rumah sakit.

Banyak guru yang menyalahkan Kiyoteru karena saat itu dia langsung membentak-bentak tanpa tahu kondisi sebenarnya dari guru yang malang ini, sehingga saat itu juga si pak tua ambruk tak sadarkan diri di hadapan Kiyoteru. Rupanya dia memiliki penyakit jantung.

Tak lama kemudian, guru tersebut meninggal dunia; hal yang tak pernah diduga Kiyoteru akan terjadi sedemikian cepat. Setelah peristiwa itu, Kiyoteru memutuskan untuk mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dan berhenti menjadi kepala sekolah.

Mulai dari kejatuhannya di sini, Kiyoteru bertekad untuk berubah. Dia harus memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Lagipula sekarang dia sudah mengatahui letak kekeliruannya. Karena itulah, kali ini dia tidak boleh jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dasar.<p>

Nampaknya nasib baik sedang memusuhi Kiyoteru sehingga setiap lamaran pekerjaan yang dia ajukan satu per satu bernasib sama; ditolak. Semuanya. Semangat yang semula membara mulai redup perlahan-lahan. Yah. Pada akhirnya semangat itu pudar hampir selama satu tahun.

Tiba-tiba seolah menghargai kerja kerasnya selama ini, nasib mempertemukan Kiyoteru dengan Kazuto Shion secara kebetulan. Pemuda berkacamata itu langsung teringat dengan Kazuto Shion yang pernah meminta dia untuk menjadi semacam guru bagi anaknya, Kaito Shion. Dia juga ingat dengan motivasinya yang dulu sempat terkubur untuk membuat perubahan pada diri anak-anak semacam Kaito.

Saat itu, dia melihat Kazuto bersama para pengawalnya sedang berada di sebuah _cafe_. Kiyoteru yang kebetulan sedang ada di dalam menyapa Kazuto yang langsung mengenali wajahnya.

Setelah itu Kazuto mengajak Kiyoteru untuk pergi ke rumah. Di sana mereka mengobrol panjang lebar. Kiyoteru mengeluarkan semua keluh-kesah yang dia rasakan pada Kazuto, tentang apa pun; tentang bagaimana sulitnya dia menjadi seseorang yang dicap terlalu perfeksionis sehingga bahkan tidak ada satu sekolah pun yang mau menerima lamaran yang dia ajukan, atau pun tentang keadaannya yang sudah menganggur selama hampir satu tahun.

Kiyoteru seakan mendapat sebuah harapan saat Kazuto mengatakan kalau beliau ingin dia menjadi guru pembimbing Kaito. Orang tua itu menceritakan bagaimana sikap dan perilaku Kaito yang semakin hari semakin tidak terkontrol, dan dia membutuhkan seseorang yang tepat untuk bisa mengurusnya dengan benar. Dia bilang jika Kiyoteru orangnya, maka pasti berhasil. Kiyoteru pun sedikit banyak bersyukur dengan kehadiran Kaito dan Kazuto yang merupakan kunci untuk sebuah kehidupan baru setelah lama bergelut dalam masa-masa pahit.

Kazuto kemudian membawa Kiyoteru ke _Voca High School_ yang ternyata dulu pernah menjadi sasaran Kiyoteru melamar menjadi guru–hasilnya saat itu dia ditolak. Kemudian Kazuto memperkenalkan Kiyoteru secara langsung pada kepala sekolah dan mengutarakan permintaannya untuk menjadikan pemuda berkacamata ini sebagai seorang guru di _Voca High_.

Awalnya pihak sekolah berniat menolak, namun mengingat yang meminta merupakan Kazuto Shion, seseorang yang sudah berjasa banyak soal administrasi sekolah, plus beliau bilang kalau hanya Kiyoteru yang mampu menangani si biang onar di sekolah–yaitu Kaito–, akhirnya _sensei_ berkaca mata itu diterima.

Yang harus dilakukannya pertama kali adalah menjadi penanggung jawab–guru wali–Kaito Shion. Dia juga harus bisa mendidik anak itu dengan baik dan mencegahnya berkelakuan kasar karena semua penghuni sekolah sudah tahu siapa dan bagaimana itu Kaito Shion secara kasar.

Setelah menyanggupi syarat-syarat yang diajukan, Kiyoteru pun diperbolehkan untuk mulai bekerja. Kazuto kemudian memberi Kiyoteru beberapa informasi mengenai seseorang yang juga sengaja dia selipkan di _Voca High_ untuk menjadi 'penjaga' Kaito di sekolah bernama Miku Hatsune. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Kazuto memberinya beberapa data mengenai Kaito dan Miku untuk mempermudah pekerjaan barunya.

* * *

><p>"Begitulah," Kiyoteru-<em>sensei<em> menutup ceritanya sambil menaikkan batang kacamata yang merosot sedikit.

"Hm... jadi begitu ya," gumam Miku, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau _Sensei_ ternyata sudah mengenal Bossu-_san_ sejak lama. Lagipula, _Sensei_..."

Kiyoteru mengangkat kedua alisnya saat melihat air muka Miku yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kurasa bukan _sukarela_ namanya kalau kau sendiri yang meminta dipekerjakan Bossu-_san_," katanya setengah mengejek, "Tak kusangka _Sensei_ sampai merengek meminta Bossu-_san_ memperkerjakan _Sensei_."

"Ap–?!" Kiyoteru-_sensei_ langsung berurat, "Apanya yang merengek?! Aku hanya menceritakan masalahku pada Kazuto-_san_, dan beliau bersedia membantuku! Begitu saja _kok_!"

"Ooh, begitu ya?" Miku geleng-geleng kepala menyebalkan di depan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang jadi sedikit terbakar, "Jadi meminta untuk dipekerjakan itu namanya _sukarela_? Bukannya _memaksa_ ya?"

"Hahaha, kau pandai bercanda juga rupanya, Hatsune-_san_..." guru berkacamata itu mulai terlihat menyeramkan.

"Mi-Miku-_chan_..." Len merasa tidak enak pada Kiyoteru-_sensei_ selaku pihak yang diolok-olok. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya ini murid yang mengolok-olok. Ternyata gadis Hatsune itu memiliki kepribadian yang lumayan merepotkan juga.

"Tch, sudahlah! Pokoknya kuberitahu ya, aku juga tahu soal keluarga Hatsune dan Kagamine yang sedang bekerja sama dengan Shion," dengus Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Jadi pada dasarnya kita semua sedang bekerja pada Kazuto-_san_. Dan karena itulah, aku ingin kita berada dalam satu tim."

"Oh, apa Anda punya rencana, _Sensei_?" tanya Len. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menutup matanya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Untuk saat ini, belum," akunya, "Tapi menurut informasi yang kudapat, Kaito tidak ada di Crypton."

"Eh?!" Miku dan Len berseru kaget.

Untunglah sekarang para guru sedang mengajar di kelas sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar ribut-ribut di tempat ketiga manusia itu berkumpul saat ini–ruang guru.

"Tapi _Sensei_," sela Miku, "Kalau _Sensei_ sudah tahu Kaito tidak ada di kota ini, kenapa malah bertanya pada kami?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan sudah sejauh mana kalian maju," seringai Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Ternyata, aku ini memang lebih hebat dari kalian."

Miku hanya garuk-garuk kepala, sedangkan Len mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah merenung.

"Tapi, apa _Sensei_ benar-benar sudah mengecek keberadaan Kaito? Misalnya di _dojo_ Himaya?" tanya Len.

"Kupikir tidak akan ada gunanya dia pergi ke sana," jawab _sensei_ berkacamata itu, "Lagipula dia tidak punya kenalan sama sekali. Aku juga ragu kalau ayahku masih mengingat wajah anak itu untuk menampungnya."

Len mengangguk-angguk. Memang benar, tapi satu-satunya tempat yang paling masuk akal untuk didatangi Kaito yang sedang labil tentu saja 'arena' berkelahi bukan? Mungkin saja anak itu menyembunyikan diri di sekitar sana. Lagipula letak _dojo_ Himaya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari taman kota.

"Seberapa bagus pelacakan _Sensei_?" tanya Len.

"Kau mempertanyakan hal itu?" Kiyoteru-_sensei_ tertawa mistis, "Ya sudah, kalau memang kalian mau memastikan, pergi saja ke sana."

Miku menatap Len dan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ bergantian. Jadi di mana Kaito itu sebenarnya? Si _sensei_ bilang tidak mungkin kalau dia ada di kota, tapi menyuruh Len memastikan untuk pergi. Jadi?

"_Sensei_, apa kami boleh pergi sebentar?" tanya Len.

"Eh?" Miku bingung.

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menyeringai, "Beberapa menit saja ya."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Len dan Miku melangkah di sebuah jalanan tak beraspal yang mengarah ke hutan. Mereka berhasil sampai ke sana berkat peta singkat yang dibuat Kiyoteru-<em>sensei<em> sebelum pergi menyelinap keluar dari sekolah.

"Rupanya ada juga tempat beraroma pedesaan di kota ini. Aku baru tahu," ucap Len sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Miku hanya mendengungkan suaranya sambil terus berjalan menatap tanah.

"_Are_, Miku-_chan_? Ada apa?" tanya Len, menyadari sikap Miku yang mendadak jadi pendiam. Gadis itu hanya garuk-garuk kepala, lalu sedikit menengadah untuk menatap langit.

"Aku hanya bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi kalau bertemu dengan Kaito," desahnya. Len menyeringai jahil.

"Iya juga ya, mengingat orang yang meninggalkannya tiba-tiba datang mencarinya," cengir si _shota_ tanpa dosa. Miku langsung cemberut.

"Tenang saja. Belum tentu dia ada di sana _kok_," lanjut Len, "Tapi kita memang butuh kepastian kalau Kaito tidak ada di Crypton seperti perkiraan Kiyoteru-_sensei_."

Miku mengangguk ragu. Yah, tapi mudah-mudahan saja perkiraan _Sensei_ salah, doanya dalam hati. Masalahnya kalau Kaito tidak ada di kota ini, itu berarti akan lebih sulit lagi mencari jejak. Pasti juga akan memakan waktu lebih lama untuk sekadar bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang letak kota yang ditempati oleh makhluk biru tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong, Miku benar-benar takut dan gugup setelah Len menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah bangunan tua yang merupakan _dojo_ Himaya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata doanya terkabul? Bagaimana kalau Kaito ada di sana? Apa yang harus dia katakan? Apa yang mesti dia lakukan?

"Tu-tunggu, Len!" Miku mencekal pergelangan tangan Len sebelum anak itu sukses menekan bel di gerbang cokelat _dojo_.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku menunggu di sini saja?" rengek Miku dengan wajah memelas yang menjadikan Len tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya.

"Ya ampun Miku-_chan_," Len mengusap wajahnya sendiri, "Ya sudah. Tunggu di sini, aku juga sepertinya tidak akan lama."

Miku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah Len pergi, gadis itu diam-diam berdoa dalam hati agar perkiraan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ tentang Kaito yang tidak ada di sana memang benar. Aku ini bagaimana _sih_, baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu ingin agar perkiraan _Sensei_ benar! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rutuk batin Miku.

Gadis itu tahu ini salah, namun dia benar-benar belum siap untuk bertatap wajah dengan Kaito. Tentu saja. Dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan mungkin membuat Kaito kebingungan. Apalagi saat itu ceritanya Kaito sedang tinggal bersama Miku. Saat tiba-tiba dia menghilang, Kaito yang tidak punya tempat kembali pasti tidak tahu ke mana harus pergi. Ah, memikirkan ini saja sudah membuat Miku cukup merasa bersalah. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan tumbuh perasaan _ge-er_ memalukan yang entah dari mana datangnya. Yang pasti, gara-gara masalah ini Miku jadi berpikiran kalau mungkin Kaito punya sedikit perasaan padanya.

"Uwaaah..." Miku langsung memegangi wajahnya yang memerah.

Gawat. Hal ini sungguh tidak benar. Dia tidak boleh kegirangan seorang diri. Di lain tempat masih ada Rin. Mungkin gadis itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Benar juga. Kalau Miku merasa punya secercah harapan dari Kaito, maka Rin pun pasti mendapatkan hal serupa.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal Rin... Miku jadi teringat dengan perdebatan gadis itu dan Kaito beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu kalau tidak salah, Rin membahas sesuatu tentang kematian ibunya Kaito, lalu dia bersikap aneh pada Miku. Tatapan matanya itu benar-benar mencurigakan; seolah-olah berkata agar Miku menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Yah, itu _sih_ hanya anggapan Miku, dan dia juga tidak ingin berpikir demikian. Tapi...

"Miku-_chan_."

Suara Len membuat Miku kaget. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Len yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya kelihatan tidak puas. Sekali lihat saja Miku langsung tahu kalau Kaito memang tidak berada di sana. Mendadak dadanya terasa lega. Ya ampun, harusnya dia panik sekarang.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Len, "Ternyata Kiyoteru-_sensei_ memang benar. Kaito tidak datang kemari."

Miku mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengikuti Len. Sekarang gadis itu jadi penasaran apa anak lelaki di sampingnya ini mengetahui sesuatu seperti Rin yang mengetahui banyak tentang kematian ibu Kaito.

"_Ano_... Len," panggil Miku. Len menoleh sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Miku.

"Tanya saja," jawab Len.

"Apa kau pernah dengar sesuatu soal kematian ibunya Kaito?"

Len langsung menatap Miku dengan heran. Miku garuk-garuk kepala. Sudah kuduga, pertanyaan ini terlalu aneh untuk Len, batinnya. Tapi dia benar-benar penasaran. Mengingat reaksi Len yang seperti tidak tahu apa-apa, mungkin saja Rin tidak memberitahu anak itu.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Len balik bertanya. Miku langsung menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak, kupikir kau tahu," sahutnya, "Maaf ya sudah bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Hehe..."

Len terdiam sebentar sambil memperhatikan Miku, lalu mendesah pelan. Ini pasti ulah Rin. Mungkin dia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Miku? Dan Miku berpikir kalau Rin akan berbagi cerita dengannya. Kalau tidak begitu, mana mungkin Miku mau menanyakan ini pada Len. Dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal Kaito selain dari informasi umum yang Rin berikan padanya. Hmm... kalau begini _sih_, Len jadi penasaran.

Kematian ibu Kaito ya...? Aneh kalau Rin tidak memberitahunya jika gadis itu tahu sesuatu.

"Oh ya Miku-_chan_, hubungi Mikuo-_san_ dan bilang apa yang dikatakan Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Sekarang kita kembali ke sekolah," kata Len, sekalian mengalihkan arah pembicaraan. Miku pun mengangguk.

"Oke!"

* * *

><p>"Oi."<p>

Rin menutup pintu loker setelah mengambil sepatunya, lalu menoleh saat merasa dipanggil orang.

"Kenapa kau bolos seharian ini?" tanya Mikuo dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Kuharap kau tidak jadi gila hanya karena putus semangat. Ini baru empat hari."

"Apa maksudmu 'baru'? Bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama?!" dumel Rin. Dia lalu memakai sepatunya dengan cepat, "Ayo cepat. Kita harus segera mencari Kaito!"

"Hei, sebaiknya kau beristirahat sebentar! Mengesalkan sekali," dumel Mikuo, "Miku bilang dia dapat informasi kalau Kaito tidak ada di Crypton. Jadi kuminta kau tenanglah sedikit."

Rin mengerjap kaget, "Apa?"

"Dasar tuli!" sungut Mikuo sambil berjalan mendahului Rin keluar bangunan sekolah. Rin langsung membuntutinya.

"Kenapa Miku bisa tahu?" tanya gadis itu. Mikuo mengedikkan bahu.

"_Shiruka_," jawabnya cuek, "Pokoknya setelah tahu masalah ini, untuk sekarang kita bisa libur dulu. Besok kita akan membicarakannya lagi."

Rin hanya terdiam sambil terus berjalan di belakang Mikuo saat tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik perhatiannya dari kejauhan.

"Hei, kau pulang dulun saja!" ucap Rin, lalu pergi meninggalkan Mikuo.

Makhluk berambut hijau itu hanya terbingung-bingung saat melihat si gadis berlari menjauh begitu saja. Yah, sudahlah. Membiarkannya seperti itu lebih baik daripada harus melihat dia _stress_ sepanjang waktu.

* * *

><p>"Miku-<em>chan<em>! Jadi, ada apa?" Yukari langsung mengambil tempat pertama di depan meja Miku tepat saat gadis itu hendak beranjak dari kelas.

"Kau dan Len punya masalah?" tanya Megumi yang muncul di balik punggung Yukari.

"Kalian ketahuan pacaran atau apa? Selama jam pelajaran pertama tadi, kalian pasti benar-benar diceramahi!" kali ini SeeU yang bersuara. Dia geleng-geleng kepala, "Ya ampun, memangnya apa _sih_ yang kalian lakukan sampai dipanggil begitu? Apa Len melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Ekstrim misalnya–"

"_Stop_! _Stop_! _Stop_!" Miku menyela dengan getas. Aduh, untung orang yang dibicarakan sudah keluar duluan. Gawat kalau anak itu mendengar perkataan aneh teman-temannya.

"Dengar ya," kata Miku, "Pertama, aku dan Len itu tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Kedua, Kiyoteru-_sensei_ hanya ingin menanyakan tentang Kaito yang sudah dua kali absen di kelas!"

"Ketiga, Miku-_chan_ itu hanya suka Kaito. Jadi tidak mungkin dia mau melakukan hal-hal yang aneh–seperti pacaran–dengan Len," tukas Yukari sambil nyengir kuda ke arah Miku, "Iya 'kan?"

"_Na_–?!" wajah Miku langsung memerah. Gadis itu sangat terlihat ingin menyanggah, tapi anehnya dia tak mampu. Teman-teman si gadis hanya cekikikkan menyadari hal itu.

"_De_, kenapa hari ini dia juga tidak masuk?" tanya Yukari. Miku tidak menjawab dan hanya melirik ekor matanya.

"Daripada itu Miku-_chan_, kudengar Kiyoteru-_sensei_ mempercayakan Kaito padamu," ucap SeeU, "Kalian dijodohkan ya?"

Miku melotot hebat, "Apa? Siapa yang bilang begitu?!"

"Yah, pantas saja _sih_," kata Megumi sambil duduk di bangku Kaito yang kosong, "Soalnya yang mau bicara dengan dia di sini hanya Miku-_chan_ saja 'kan? Kalau tidak ditambah Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dan Len."

"Jadi benar kalian dijodohkan? Bagaimana ceritanya, Miku-_chan_? Kau tidak takut pada Kaito?" tanya SeeU antusias.

Miku bingung menjawab. Dijodohkan...? Kalau tidak salah itu perkataan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ saat dia membuat sebuah taruhan konyol dengan Kaito. Kenapa bisa menyebar, ke _tukang gosip_ pula?!

"Tuh 'kan benar mereka dijodohkan!" seru Megumi, seenaknya, "Pantas saja Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menanyakan soal Kaito pada Miku-_chan_."

"Ke Len juga _kok_," tambah Yukari.

"Mungkin karena dari semua anak cowok, hanya dia yang mau bicara dengan Kaito," sela Megumi, "Jadi secara tidak langsung, _Sensei_ menganggap mereka berteman 'kan?"

Miku hanya garuk-garuk kepala mendengar ocehan teman-temannya. Duh, sama sekali tidak membantu. Entah mengapa hari ini dia lelah sekali. Len juga langsung pulang setelah bel berbunyi. Anak itu bilang untuk sekarang mereka berempat–Rin, Mikuo, Len dan juga Miku sendiri–bisa beristirahat sebentar karena Kiyoteru-_sensei_ mengatakan beliau akan membantu dengan memulai pencarian Kaito esok hari.

"Hei, aku mau pulang ya," kata Miku yang daritadi hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya.

"Pulang? Wah, tunggu dulu! Kalau dipikir-pikir ini pertama kalinya kita kumpul berempat dengan Miku-_chan_ sepulang sekolah!" seru Yukari bersemangat, "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita main dulu? Ke rumah Miku-_chan_?"

"Eeeeh?" Miku langsung merasa keberatan.

"Setuju! Kita pasti tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk main ke rumah Miku kalau Kaito sudah kembali!" tukas SeeU.

"Ayo pergi!" Megumi langsung menarik lengan Miku keluar kelas, diikuti Yukari dan SeeU yang tertawa-tawa geli melihat tampang super mengerikan yang dipasang Miku sekarang.

* * *

><p>BRUK!<p>

Gumi merasa punggungnya didorong dengan sangat keras sampai dia terjatuh ke tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara tawa dua tiga orang gadis.

"Besok aku pinjam sepatu ya," kata salah seorang gadis _ponytail_ berambut merah panjang sambil berjongkok di depan si gadis malang yang hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa, "Sepatu pestaku sudah rusak sementara aku harus menghadiri pesta ulangtahun pacarku besok malam. Jadi, kuharap kau mau membawanya besok."

"Kalau aku..." teman si rambut merah yang penampilannya paling rapi di antara mereka mengeringai lebar, "Karena _mama_-ku besok sepertinya tidak akan ada di rumah, jadi aku minta tolong untuk membawakan satu _bentou_ buatku ya."

Gumi hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Kali ini giliran orang ketiga. Entah sudah berapa kali hal ini terjadi padanya. Mereka semua selalu melakukan itu, mereka memerasnya. Sebenarnya Gumi pernah melawan, tapi ketiga gadis itu yang dikenal Gumi bernama Cul, Yufu, dan Lily, selalu melakukan kekerasan. Mereka menampar dan memukul Gumi tanpa ampun. Karena itulah, gadis malang ini tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu malu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar dua buah suara berkalimat sama dari arah yang berbeda. Sekarang Gumi dan ketiga gadis pembuli itu sedang berada di belakang gedung olahraga, dan dua suara itu berasal dari arah kiri dan kanan gedung seolah-olah mengepung mereka.

"Apa? Kau lagi?!" Cul, gadis pertama yang berbicara pada Gumi, merasa kaget begitu melihat kedatangan seorang gadis pirang–yang mungkin pernah ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu–berikut sebuah tongkat _baseball_ plus bolanya yang sedang berada di tangan gadis tersebut. Tongkat _baseball_ itu tergenggam dengan manis, tapi sang bola melompat-lompat di tangannya yang lain.

"Siapa itu? Hei, kau! Mau main _baseball_ di sini?"

Ketiga gadis pembuli itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara kedua yang merupakan suara seorang anak lelaki. Lelaki itu terlihat menarik dengan seragam basket biru yang sedang dia pakai. Ah, tentu saja di tangannya bola basket ikut andil sehingga menjadikan anak tersebut benar-benar terlihat seperti atlit basket sekolah.

"A-apa-apaan ini...?" Cul, Yufu dan Lily nampak sedikit ketakutan dengan kedatangan orang-orang itu, sementara Gumi hanya bisa memasang wajah kaget karena melihat Rin bersama seseorang yang tak dikenalnya datang di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Hah? Kau juga, mau main basket di sini?" seru Rin. Orang di seberang hanya tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bolanya.

"_Saa_, aku mulai duluan!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Rin segera melempar bola tinggi-tinggi, dan di saat yang tepat–

_Bang_!

Cul terbelalak kaget. Tadi... dia pikir dia akan mati saat bola dengan kecepatan tinggi itu melewati telinganya dengan angin yang sangat kencang. Tadi itu... tadi itu si gadis _baseball_ tidak main-main.

"Cu-Cul...?" Yufu dan Lily ikut kaget karena bolanya juga sempat melewati wajah mereka. Tadi itu benar-benar nyaris.

"Hee..." Rin menyeringai lebar yang langsung membuat Cul dan kawan-kawan spontan menggigil di tempat, "Maaf ya aku meleset. Lain kali akan kupastikan tepat sasaran."

Anak lelaki dengan seragam basket yang berada di seberang Rin bersiul panjang begitu melihat permainan bagus si gadis pirang.

"Kau keren!" pujinya.

"_Sorea doomo_," balas Rin dengan bangga.

Sedetik kemudian, ketiga gadis pembuli itu langsung lari terbirit-birit sambil menjerit tak jelas lalu hilang dari pandangan. Rin tertawa kecil melihat ketidakberdayaan mereka. Baguslah, dengan ini mereka tidak akan bisa menganggu Gumi lagi.

"Gumi-_san_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Rin buru-buru mendekati Gumi yang belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari tadi, "Gumi -_san_?"

"Ya ampun, rencananya aku mau pamer soal basket pada mereka, tapi ternyata aku tak punya kesempatan," anak lelaki berseragam basket itu berjalan mendekati Rin dan Gumi, lalu menatap Gumi yang sepertinya masih kebingungan dengan peristiwa beruntun barusan, "Ngomong-ngomong, namamu Gumi ya?"

Anak itu memperhatikan Gumi sebentar, "Whoa, kalau dilihat-lihat kau mirip sekali denganku!"

Rin menatap Gumi dan orang itu bergantian. Hei, itu benar! Wajah mereka hampir mirip, hanya saja panjang rambutnya saja yang membedakan. Tiba-tiba Rin merasa bodoh karena baru menyadarinya. Mereka itu seperti dirinya dan Len; dengan kata lain, kembar. Tapi yang ini aneh sekali. Mereka tidak saling kenal. Jadi, mereka ini saudara jauh atau apa?

"Namaku Gumiya, namanya Gumi," atlit basket itu memperkenalkan diri dan menunjuk Gumi, lalu menatap Rin, "Namamu?"

Rin sedikit banyak merasa heran dengan anak lelaki di hadapannya itu. Sepertinya dia memiliki kepribadian yang hangat dan menyenangkan, juga bisa langsung bersikap akrab seperti ini. Rin sendiri bingung, dia sempat terbawa-bawa suasana sebelum mempertontonkan pertunjukan _baseball_ tadi dengan bersikap seolah-olah mereka sudah saling kenal. Apa itu juga disebabkan aura orang bernama Gumiya ini ya?

"Aku Rin Kagamine," ucap Rin, lalu berdehem karena merasa sedikit kikuk saat berkenalan dengan seseorang yang baru seperti Gumiya, "Kalau begitu, ayo Gumi-_san_. Kau bisa berdiri?"

"_U-un_..." gumam Gumi sambil berusaha bangkit saat Rin membantunya berdiri.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu?" tiba-tiba Gumiya menangkap dagu Gumi dan menariknya mendekat, lalu mengamati wajah pias tiba-tiba si gadis, "Mereka memukulmu ya?"

"Ti-tidak," balas Gumi sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "Kalau begitu, terimakasih sudah membantuku, Kagamine-_san_, _a-ano_... Gu-Gumiya-_san_!"

Rin dan Gumiya keheranan saat Gumi langsung berlari menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya dia belum terbiasa jika ada orang yang membantu," komentar Gumiya.

Rin yang tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa diam saja. Dia juga bingung apa sekarang dia harus pergi atau bagaimana.

"Apa kau ikut klub _baseball_?" tanya Gumiya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak, aku hanya kebetulan saja melihat peralatan _baseball_ saat sedang berjalan kemari, kupikir itu akan berguna," jawab Rin.

"Ooh..." Gumiya mengangguk-angguk, "Kau tahu ya kalau gadis itu sering di-_bully_?"

"Eh? Aaa, sebenarnya tidak," jawab Rin sambil garuk-garuk kepala, "Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatnya dibawa kemari, jadi sekalian saja kuikuti."

"Kau punya hati yang baik ya. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi ya, Rin-_chan_! _Sayonara_!" kata Gumiya sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari sana. Rin hanya bengong di tempat. Baru kali ini ada orang baru yang langsung memanggilnya begitu.

"Rin-_chan_...?"

* * *

><p>"Heee... jadi ini rumahmu, Miku-<em>chan<em>?"

Yukari, SeeU dan Megumi dengan asyik berlari-lari di sekitar ruang tamu-dapur-ruang TV seperti anak kecil sedang mencari-cari harta karun. Miku _sih_ hanya bisa selonjoran di atas sofa untuk melepas lelah karena di perjalanan dia terus-terusan diganggu ketiga bocah pencari harta karun tersebut.

"Miku-_chan_ bisa main gitar?" suara Yukari terdengar jauh. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang berada di kamar Miku.

"Heee... keren!" seru Megumi yang juga sepertinya sedang berada di dalam kamar.

"Waa! Ada jaket siapa ini?!" kali ini suara SeeU.

Ya ampun. Mereka benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Masa' menggeledah kamar orang seenaknya? Mana sekarang ini Miku sedang ingin tidur-tidurnya lagi. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal jaket...

"HAAAAH...?!"

Suara SeeU, Megumi dan Yukari langsung membuat Miku terjatuh dari sofa. Kenapa mereka sepertinya terkejut begitu?! Ampun, jangan bilang–!

Miku segera berlari ke dalam kamar dan langsung cengo melihat SeeU, Megumi dan Yukari sedang memandangnya dengan mata melotot lebar dan mulut ternganga. Miku pun tak punya pilihan lain selain menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Miku-_chan_..."

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan _kok_! Sungguh!" Miku mencoba menganggah sesuatu yang sebenarnya masih belum meyakinkan untuk diberi penyanggahan. Sedangkan Megumi, SeeU dan Yukari masih saja menatap Miku tanpa berkedip.

"Lagipula ini sudah lama sekali! Sudah lama! Sekarang sudah tidak lagi! Serius!" tambah Miku.

Dia ketahuan! Padahal dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengingat secuil pun soal rahasia ini. Gawatnya, Yukari, Megumi dan SeeU malah membongkar rahasia itu.

Miku masih ingat saat dia menerima sebuah amplop dan bingkisan dari Bossu. Saat membuka amplop, di dalamnya ada sejumlah uang, plus secarik kertas berisi pesan untuk Miku. Isi surat tersebut kurang lebih menyatakan kalau uang yang ada dalam amplop tersebut adalah untuk Kaito, dan Miku harus menjaga si pemilik uang dengan baik dan membuatnya terbiasa "hidup berdampingan" dengan Miku di sana–di apartemen. Lalu ada satu hal kurang penting yang mengharuskan Miku untuk memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Kaito. Di akhir surat, tercantum nama pengirimnya–_Kazuto Shion_–sehingga jelaslah sudah kalau surat itu memang berasal dari keluarga Kaito yang secara resmi ditujukan untuk Miku. _Nah_, benda itu yang sekarang sedang dipegang-pegang ketiga teman gadis _negi_ tersebut. Dan ini kacau sekali.

Miku benar-benar bodoh sudah menggantungkan jaket Kaito–yang sudah lama dia pinjam dan belum sempat dikembalikan–di dinding. Sudah begitu, gadis ini sama sekali tidak ingat kalau rupanya surat dari Bossu dia simpan dalam saku jaket. Rasanya kurang kerjaan sekali menyimpan benda tak penting seperti itu di sana. Lebih kurang kerjaan lagi 'memajang' jaket Kaito di dalam kamar untuk bisa dipandangi setiap hari–yang merupakan salah satu aktivitas Miku akhir-akhir ini, kira-kira semenjak kepergian Kaito. Gyaaah! Memalukan!

"Mi-Miku-_chan_... kau..." Yukari mendekati Miku, lalu meremas kedua pundak gadis hijau itu sambil melotot, "Hebat sekali bisa tahan tinggal satu atap dengan seorang kriminal!"

"Eh...?" Miku langsung berkedip heran. Apa? Apa katanya? _Hebat_?

"Ya ampun, kami tidak menyangka Miku-_chan_ bisa tahan tinggal satu rumah dengan berandalan seperti dia," kata SeeU sambil geleng-geleng kepala, mengekspresikan ke-tidak-habis-pikir-annya atas kejadian ini.

"Memangnya sudah berapa hari kalian tinggal bersama? Kau benar-benar berani Miku-_chan_," ujar Megumi. Wajahnya kelihatan biasa-biasa saja.

Miku pun merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini. Meski begitu, dia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa saat Yukari, SeeU dan Megumi memutuskan untuk memujinya atas sesuatu yang tidak pasti semacam 'keberanian' atau 'kehebatan'. Apa mereka benar-benar tidak bertanya-tanya soal kejadian ini?

Bisa sangat berbahaya kalau berita tidak normal semacam itu menyebar ke publik. Apa yang akan dilakukan pihak sekolah jika mereka mengetahuinya? Mengeluarkan Miku mungkin merupakan satu-satunya jawaban yang paling masuk akal. Kaito _sih_ mungkin tidak akan sampai mengalami kejadian seperti itu mengingat kedudukan keluarganya yang sudah berjasa banyak untuk sekolah. Lalu kalau Miku sampai dikeluarkan, keadaan bisa jadi lebih rumit dan kompleks dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Te-teman-teman, aku..." Miku mengusap-usap lengannya kikuk.

Dia agak takut kalau-kalau teman-temannya tidak mau tutup mulut soal kejadian aneh ini. Yang Miku khawatirkan adalah, mereka itu biang gosip. Pasti mudah 'kan untuk menyebarkan kejadian ini di sekolah? Bagaimana kalau mereka _keceplosan_ misalnya?

"Jangan khawatir, Miku-_chan_!" SeeU mengacungkan jempolnya di depan wajah Miku sambil nyengir lebar seakan bisa membaca kebingungan yang sedang melanda gadis itu, "Kami tidak akan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh!"

"Ya, ya!" timpal Megumi sambil merangkul bahu Miku, "Paling-paling berita ini hanya akan menjadi _trending topic_ yang dimuat di mading sekolah besok pagi."

"HAAAH?!" Miku langsung panik, "Kalian jangan main-main!"

SeeU dan Megumi tertawa melihat ekspresi Miku yang kacau. Sedangkan Yukari terlihat sibuk memainkan ponselnya sambil mengacung-acungkan surat dari Bossu. Tunggu, apa yang dia lakukan?

"Yukari, kau sedang apa?" tanya Miku, was-was.

"Tenang saja, _blitz_ kameraku tidak aktif, jadi kata-katanya bisa terbaca dengan jelas," cengir Yukari sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang berisikan foto isi surat Bossu.

"Gyaaaaaah! Hapus foto itu!" Miku langsung berteriak histeris sambil mengejar Yukari yang refleks berlari menjauhi Miku sambil tertawa-tawa mengerikan.

SeeU dan Megumi ikut-ikutan tertawa melihat Yukari susah payah menghadapi kejaran Miku yang lumayan cepat. Mereka berdua langsung saling tatap dan mengangguk bersamaan, lalu berlari ke arah Miku yang sekarang sedang berusaha mengambil ponsel Yukari setelah berhasil menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"_Se-no_!"

BRUGH!

"Aduh! Ada apa dengan kalian?! Beraaaat...!"

Yukari langsung mengeluh saat merasakan berkilo-kilo tumpukan daging menimpa punggungnya. Kalau dihitung-hitung, berat badan SeeU itu sekitar 43 kilogram, Megumi 43 kilogram, dan Miku kira-kira 42 kilogram. Lengkap sudah 128 kilogram daging manusia menimpa badannya yang mungil.

"Kalian! Ayolah, jangan main-main!" omel Miku, "Kalian tidak akan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh 'kan?! Tidak 'kan?!"

"Semuanya ada di bawah kendali! Tak usah khawatir, Miku-_chan_!" kata SeeU sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Miku.

"Hei, berhentilah mengkhawatirkan itu! Sekarang nyawaku lebih penting tahu!" protes Yukari yang masih belum lepas dari beban 128 kilogram di atas punggungnya. SeeU dan Megumi yang memang sedang berada di atas punggung Miku dan Yukari hanya tertawa-tawa lepas.

"Ya ampun, kalian masih belum membuatku merasa tenang," desah Miku yang sepertinya pasrah saja saat Megumi dan SeeU malah tertawa-tawa tanpa dosa.

* * *

><p>Gumi berjalan cepat dari stasiun kereta. Langit sudah semakin gelap saat dia tiba di jalan raya yang akan mengantar gadis itu ke rumahnya. Ah... hari ini benar-benar penuh dengan hal tak terduga. Setelah tadi pagi bajunya basah akibat air kolam–atau lebih tepatnya lagi, dia dipaksa menceburkan diri ke kolam renang hanya untuk mengambilkan sebuah tas milik Cul yang tak sengaja terlempar saat sedang bermain-main di sekitar kolam sana–, lagi-lagi dia harus kembali ditolong orang. Dia ini memang merepotkan.<p>

Sebenarnya orang yang pertamakali menolong Gumi dari pembulian itu adalah Rin. Paling tidak, hanya gadis itulah yang berani menunjukkan pembelaan terhadapnya sekali pun mereka tidak saling kenal. Atau apakah karena mereka tidak saling kenal, sehingga Rin mau membelanya? Ah, tentu tidak. Pertemuan mereka pun terjadi secara kebetulan.

Saat itu seperti biasa, Cul dan kedua temannya sedang asyik menjahili Gumi dengan memaksa gadis itu untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka. Kejadian menyedihkan ini berlangsung di belakang gedung sekolah saat jam istirahat. Entah apa yang membuat Rin muncul, tapi gadis itu langsung bereaksi saat melihat dirinya di-_bully_. Saat itulah pertamakali Gumi merasa sangat bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan seseorang.

Selama ini Gumi selalu sendirian. Semenjak SD, dia tidak pandai bergaul ataupun mengobrol. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri tanpa berusaha untuk menonjol di dalam kelas, tapi walau bagaimana pun kemampuan otak si gadis yang berada di atas rata-rata menjadikannya dikenal orang banyak. Dan karena dikenal orang banyak itulah, akhirnya dia merasakan penderitaan.

Orang-orang itu tak tahu berterima kasih. Mereka selalu mengambil keuntungan dari apa yang Gumi lakukan. Mereka bersikap seenaknya dan menyuruh-nyuruh gadis malang itu mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya mereka kerjakan sendiri. Mereka bilang, _inilah gunanya teman_. _Kami mengandalkanmu_. Hal-hal itu terus berlanjut dan tak pernah berakhir. Akhirnya Gumi meninggalkan mereka semua dan memulai hidup sendiri, mencoba mengabaikan beberapa orang yang tetap ingin memanfaatkannya sampai gadis itu berakhir dalam kesendirian hingga menginjak usia SMP.

Di SMP ini, Gumi ingin memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang 'siswi normal yang disukai banyak orang'. Gumi mulai membaca beberapa buku untuk melancarkan komunikasi, berhias dan menjadi anak yang sering tersenyum. Selama beberapa bulan, kehidupan barunya itu berhasil terlaksana, hingga semakin hari, jumlah teman perempuannya berkurang dan berganti dengan teman laki-laki.

Gumi yang dipandang cantik dan pintar pun akhirnya dijauhi anak-anak perempuan, karena itulah si gadis mulai menjauhi anak laki-laki. Setelah berhasil menjauhkan diri dari kaum adam, ternyata tak satu pun orang yang mau menjadi temannya lagi. Itulah nasib yang sudah merekat padanya semenjak dahulu kala; bahwa mungkin dia diciptakan hanya untuk sendirian. Bahkan di rumah pun, dia tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dia hanya tinggal bersama beberapa pengasuh yang setia semenjak dia kecil.

Kehidupan itu kejam. Selama masa SMP-nya Gumi tumbuh tanpa ditemani siapa pun. Bahkan saat si gadis berpikir ada yang berbaik hati mau mengajaknya bicara, orang-orang itu berakhir dengan memerasnya; mereka meminta Gumi melakukan ini dan itu, membelikan itu dan ini, pinjam ini, pinjam itu, dan sebagainya.

Sejak saat itu, jika Gumi tidak memenuhi permintaan mereka, dia akan ancam dan disakiti. Tak pernah ada seorang pun yang mau membantu atau pun bersikap _sedikit_ simpatik padanya. Seperti itulah kehidupan sang gadis.

_Tidak ada seorang pun yang berharga untuk dijadikan teman_. Itu yang Gumi pikirkan, setidaknya sampai Rin muncul bak seorang pahlawan dalam hidupnya. Yah, gadis pirang itu sudah memberinya sedikit harapan untuk bisa memulai kembali rasa percaya pada seseorang. Itu adalah pertama kali di mana ada orang yang mau membelanya secara terang-terangan. Dan lagi... Rin melakukannya dua kali. Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya senang sampai-sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

Saat itu sebenarnya Gumi benar-benar kaget dengan kedatangan Rin. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Rin akan repot-repot menolongnya lagi. Dia bingung bereaksi, ditambah lagi tadi ada orang asing yang juga ikut membantu dan membuat Gumi senang bukan main.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba Gumi menabrak seseorang karena kurang fokus pada jalan yang sedang dilaluinya. Akh, gawat. Dia terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi sore. Rupanya gadis itu secara tidak sadar sedang berjalan di belakang sekumpulan geng anak sekolah yang mungkin sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Kenapa harus di saat-saat seperti ini?

Gumi langsung teringat dengan berita yang sedang marak di berbagai media; tentang tawuran antar anak sekolah. Apa gerombolan ini juga...

"Heh, sebaiknya kau melihat ke arah mana kau berjalan!" ucap orang yang ditabrak Gumi dengan nada terganggu, tapi saat menoleh dan melihat siapa pelaku yang menabrak, orang itu tiba-tiba saja menyeringai, "Eeh? Ternyata cewek cantik. Mau kemana? Mau pulang ya?"

Gumi langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Benar-benar gawat. Di sekitar sini jarang ada orang yang lewat. Lagipula, jalan raya sudah tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Tak disangka gerombolan seperti mereka bisa berkumpul di jalanan sempit seperti ini.

"Hei, hei, bagaimana kalau kita mengantar nona ini sebentar? Kasihan 'kan, kalau dia pulang sendirian. Sudah gelap begini," orang itu malah mengerling ke arah teman-temannya.

"Iya, iya! Ayo kami antar, bahaya _lho_ kalau jalan-jalan sendirian!"

"Mau kami antar tidak? Kalau tidak, ikut saja dengan kami! Hahahaha!"

Tentu saja Gumi ketakutan mendengar omongan mereka. Saat berencana untuk mengambil langkah seribu, tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang mendengus di belakangnya.

"Dasar pecundang..." orang itu menggumam yang bisa didengar Gumi dengan jelas. Walaupun tak menoleh, Gumi tahu kalau orang tersebut sedang berdiri tiga langkah di belakangnya. Yang pasti, sekarang ini si gadis merasa kalau orang itu adalah musuh dari gerombolan di depan sana.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang, brengsek?! Tak usah ik–"

"KUBILANG DASAR PECUNDANG!"

Deg!

Gumi langsung bergidig di tempat. Em... sepertinya orang-orang di depan si gadis juga mengalami hal yang serupa. Suara itu... benar-benar keras dan menyeramkan. Seolah-olah sesuatu sudah sengaja dipasang dalam suara tersebut agar dapat mengintimidasi orang yang mendengarnya. Spontan Gumi menggigil meskipun tidak melihat wajah orang yang jelas-jelas berbahaya itu di belakangnya. Berlari pun dia tak bisa.

"A-apa-apaan kau...?" si berandalan terlihat sedikit mengkeret.

Gumi merasa aura sekeliling berubah saat si pemilik suara keras tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Benar-benar mencekam. Bahkan Gumi merasa tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Kalau berani, jangan dengan makhluk rendahan begini, dasar sampah!" dengus orang itu sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi hal yang paling mungkin adalah menunjuk Gumi.

"A-apa katamu?!" urat orang-orang di depannya langsung mencuat.

"Heh, minggir!"

Merasa diperintah, Gumi memaksakan diri untuk melangkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak bertatapan dengan orang menyeramkan di sampingnya itu. Tapi entah apa yang membuat Gumi tak sengaja melihat wajah orang tersebut. Sesaat Gumi hanya bisa melongo. Wajahnya...

"Che! Apa ini? Ternyata hanya seorang bocah karatan yang sudah babak belur? Hahahaha! Kau pikir apa yang–"

BUAAAKH!

Gumi terbelalak saat melihat gerakan tiba-tiba orang itu. Dengan sekali hentak, dia bergerak secepat angin dan memukul dengan keras lawan di depannya yang langsung jatuh terlentang. Sepertinya anak itu jago berkelahi, tapi kondisinya sekarang benar-benar terlihat buruk. Apalagi kalau harus berhadapan dengan orang yang kira-kira berjumlah belasan seperti ini.

"Brengsek...! Semuanya, serang dia! Dia hanya sendiri!"

"Uwooo...!"

Gumi tak sanggup melihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Dia segera berlari sejauh mungkin dari gerombolan beringas itu dan kembali ke jalan raya untuk mencari pertolongan.

Saat bertemu dengan seorang polisi, Gumi melaporkan kejadian yang dialaminya. Setelah itu para polisi berdatangan ke tempat yang dikatakan Gumi, dan mereka terkejut setelah melihat para siswa yang tumbang di tengah jalan. Hal ini bahkan lebih mengejutkan untuk si gadis karena dia tidak menemukan orang penuh luka yang tadi sempat menolongnya itu di antara mereka yang tumbang.

Jangan-jangan dia sendiri yang melakukan semua ini? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kondisinya saja tadi sedang sangat buruk. Kalau boleh dibilang, orang yang tadi itu seperti baru dipukuli petinju profesional. Wajahnya penuh dengan luka memar dan bengkak, lalu ada banyak luka basah yang sepertinya tidak diurus dengan baik. Pasti orang itu sudah berkelahi dengan banyak orang siang ini.

Gumi benar-benar penasaran. Orang itu seharusnya masih ada di sekitar sini. Jika dia sudah benar-benar menghilang, ini _absurd_ namanya. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu dia tinggal, dan orang misterius itu sudah bisa menghajar habis semua anak berandalan tadi. Gumi yakin lukanya pasti bertambah parah. Dia harus cepat-cepat menemukannya!

* * *

><p>Yukari dan kawan-kawan berjalan pulang dari apartemen Miku yang jaraknya sudah mencapai 48 langkah di belakang mereka. Mereka sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu di sepanjang perjalanan.<p>

"Kalian juga pasti berpikir ada yang aneh 'kan?" tanya Yukari, "Ini masalah serius!"

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan Yukari-_chan_," kata SeeU, "Justru ini hal yang jarang sekali terjadi. Malah bagus 'kan? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat drama 'seorang gadis manis jatuh cinta pada seorang anak nakal' begitu."

"Tapi serius," sela Megumi, "Kupikir Miku-_chan_ dekat dengan Kaito hanya di sekolah saja. Tak kusangka dia sudah berhubungan baik dengan keluarga anak itu. Sampai menitipkannya pada Miku-_chan_ segala 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu, berita perjodohan itu benar _dong_?" tanya SeeU.

"Tunggu kawan-kawan," sela Yukari, "Sepertinya kita kelupaan sesuatu."

SeeU dan Megumi saling pandang, "Apa?"

"Hari ini Kaito tidak masuk sekolah, dan Miku-_chan_ sepertinya tidak tahu kemana dia pergi," jelas Yukari, "Kalian tidak ingat saat di sekolah kita menanyainya soal Kaito? Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab."

SeeU menyimpan sebelah tangan di dagunya sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Kau benar. Hei, jangan-jangan mereka sedang bertengkar?"

"Kaito dan Miku-_chan_ bertengkar? Bukannya itu hal yang biasa terjadi ya?" celetuk Megumi. Yukari dan SeeU mendecak berbarengan sambil memandang remeh Megumi. Pihak tertatap hanya garuk-garuk kepala kurang mengerti.

"Ini masalahnya lain," ucap Yukari, "Kalian tahu tidak _sih_, Miku-_chan_ mulai berubah saat Kaito tidak ada."

"Iya, iya," SeeU mengangguk setuju, "Kemarin saja Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sampai melempar penghapus bor ke wajahnya."

Megumi merenung, "Benar juga. Tapi apa Kaito tidak masuk sekolah hanya gara-gara sedang ribut dengan Miku-_chan_?"

"Belum tentu, tapi cukup masuk akal," balas Yukari, "Hubungan mereka dekat sekali 'kan? Aduh, aku jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu."

"Eits! Sebaiknya tidak usah melakukan apa-apa, Yukari-_chan_. Aku tidak akan sanggup membantu kalau kau sampai kenapa-napa," cegah SeeU.

"Iya. Kau tahu kalau melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kaito itu selalu berbahaya!" peringat Megumi. Yukari mendesah mendengar omongan teman-temannya.

"Benar juga _sih_, tapi apa kalian tidak khawatir soal sesuatu?"

Megumi dan SeeU saling pandang heran, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya ampun, kalian sadar tidak kalau Len itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda 'suka' pada Miku?" tanya Yukari, "Kita tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi!"

"_Lho_? Kenapa?" tanya Megumi dan SeeU.

"Ya ampun! Memangnya siapa yang kalian dukung? Kaito atau Len?" Yukari balik bertanya sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja..." Megumi dan SeeU menyimpan telunjuk mereka di bibir sambil berpikir. Lalu keduanya nyengir lebar, "Len!"

"Kalian..." Yukari menunjuk kedua temannya dengan kesal, "_Saiaku_!"

* * *

><p>Miku menjerit pelan sambil berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya. Ya ampun! Miku masih belum menerima kalau teman-temannya itu mengetahui rahasia sebesar ini tentang dia dan Kaito. Kalau tentang dirinya sendiri <em>sih<em> tidak masalah, tapi ini menyangkut Kaito. KAITO. Miku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau sampai Kaito tahu ada orang yang tak sengaja membongkar rahasia mereka. Apa Miku akan mati? Ah, ya. Semua orang pasti mati. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Argh!

Sekarang sudah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Miku selain berharap kalau ketiga temannya itu memang dapat dipercaya. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan memikirkan ini. Masalah hilangnya Kaito harus lebih penting. Meskipun sekarang bisa beristirahat, bukan berarti dia boleh bersantai-santai mengurusi hal yang lain.

Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir Miku jarang ada di rumah semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, jadi rasanya aneh kalau harus berdiam diri seperti sekarang. Dan kalau berdiam diri seperti ini, Miku tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selain memikirkan Kaito. Dan saat mengingat anak itu, Miku juga langsung teringat Rin. Akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka sedikit renggang. Bicara pun seadanya saja. Beruntung mereka masih bisa melakukan komunikasi. Apa Rin masih marah soal Kaito yang tinggal di apartemennya ya?

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin Miku ketahui soal Kaito dan Rin. Dia ingat benar saat Mikuo pernah bilang kalau Kaito kabur dari rumah setelah mengetahui Rin tidak ada. Memang ada pendapat lain yang menyatakan kalau dirinya juga ikut terlibat menjadi tersangka penyebab kepergian Kaito, namun tetap saja gadis itu menganggap Rin-lah pelaku utama dalam kasus ini.

Kalau dilihat-lihat dari segi pelaku, sepertinya Rin memang merupakan salah satu kelemahan Kaito. Mungkin kehilangan Rin membuat Kaito kesal dan marah sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari tempat yang membuatnya terus mengingat sang gadis.

Miku menghembuskan napas panjang. Aaah... hidup ini curang. Hanya dengan spekulasi sepihak saja, hati bisa terasa begitu sakit. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, yang tadi itu tak lebih dari sekedar isi kepala. Dan gadis itu percaya dengan mudah sehingga dadanya terasa sesak sekali.

Rin Kagamine. Gadis itu benar-benar berbahaya. Selain berada paling dekat dengan Kaito, dia juga sepertinya mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentang Kaito dibanding Miku. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang sangat ingin Miku kuak segera.

Apa hal yang tidak diketahuinya tapi diketahui Rin? Sesuatu tentang kematian ibu Kaito. Ampun _deh_. Miku benar-benar penasaran! Semoga saja suatu hari nanti dia bisa mengetahui kebenaran akan hal ini.

* * *

><p>Rin menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidur. Akhirnya dia bisa pulang dan berisirahat. Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Selain hampir merasa putus asa dalam proses pencarian Kaito, gadis itu juga berpikir kalau dia sudah menambah jumlah musuh dengan hal yang terjadi tadi siang; membela Gumi dari pem-<em>bully<em>-an. Yah, tentu saja secara otomatis para pem-_bully_ itu akan mencapnya sebagai seorang musuh. Ck, sudahlah. Lagipula bukan itu yang seharusnya dipikirkan sekarang.

Yang penting itu adalah Kaito, Kaito, dan Kaito. Ah... orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Mau ada, mau tidak, tetap saja bikin repot! Sudah empat hari, tapi Rin sama sekali belum menemukan petunjuk apa-apa tentang keberadaan Kaito. Bossu juga sebentar lagi akan pulang. Bagaimana cara mengatakan masalah pelik ini padanya? _Kuyashii_.

Rin pun berjalan keluar dari kamar, lalu menatap pintu kamar Kaito. Setelah celingak-celinguk sedikit, gadis itu membuka pintu, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Ya ampun... dia benar-benar merindukan pemilik kamar ini.

Si gadis melangkahkan kakinya dan menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur Kaito. Memikirkan ulang apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka membuat perasaannya didera gundah. Ada banyak hal yang sudah mereka lalui bersama. Banyak sekali. Dan meskipun sudah banyak, mengapa dia bisa pergi semudah itu? Seperti tidak pernah ada sesuatu pun yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Bukankah seharusnya mereka memiliki suatu hubungan? Paling tidak, teman–meskipun Rin sendiri tidak ingin mengakui sebatas itu saja. Ikatan seperti ini tidak akan hancur dengan mudah. Kaito tidak boleh sembarangan memutusnya. Ah, dada jadi terasa sesak.

Walaupun Len bilang kalau mungkin penyebab kepergiannya adalah karena Rin sendiri–dan tentu saja Miku–, hipotesis hanyalah hipotesis; belum dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya. Kalau dilihat dari sisi kepribadian, Kaito bukan orang yang akan melakukan hal semerepotkan ini–meninggalkan rumah sendiri demi meninggalkan orang-orang yang juga meninggalkannya. Masalah memang selalu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi rumit. Tak banyak yang bisa langsung diselesaikan secepat membalikkan telapak tangan.

Rin pun mendesah pelan. Yah, untuk sekarang dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan hari esok. Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah dia dan teman-temannya belum membuat rencana apa-apa. Rapat pun tidak. Apa mereka hanya akan bergantung pada bantuan orang yang dikatakan Miku itu saja? Rasanya tak akan cukup.

Kalau Kaito benar-benar tidak ada di Crypton, mereka besok pasti akan mulai mencari keluar daerah kota. Tapi, di mana?

"Ooh!" Rin berseru saat tiba-tiba teringat dengan Gumi yang tinggal di Furuoka.

Benar juga! Bagaimana kalau ke Furuoka saja? Apa yang lain akan setuju ya? Tapi meskipun mereka tidak setuju, Rin tetap akan pergi _sih_. Lagipula, ini hanya pendapat Rin saja. Kalau tidak bisa menemukan Kaito di sana, mereka semua hanya akan melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

Untuk saat ini, entah mengapa Rin merasa jaraknya dengan Kaito semakin memendek. Apa pun itu, pokoknya firasat seorang wanita Rin berkata kalau akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi besok. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kaito. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia bisa merasakan hal seperti ini ya? Apa karena perasaannya untuk Kaito terlalu kuat? Atau sesuatu yang lain, seperti ikatan abstrak yang tak kelihatan itu misalnya? _Un_. Sepertinya pilihan terakhir adalah yang paling tepat.

Akhirnya, Rin benar-benar memutuskan untuk pergi ke Furuoka. Namun untuk suatu alasan, hatinya berkata agar dia pergi sendirian saja. Ini hanya untuk memastikan apa benar Kaito memang ada di sana. Rin hanya perlu mengumpulkan data dari berbagai tempat yang mungkin akan didatangi Kaito. Pergi seorang diri memang beresiko. Tapi bukankah sebaiknya pergi sendirian jika ingin melakukan hal yang belum pasti? Rin juga tidak ingin membuat yang lain merasa kerepotan.

_Yosh_. Sudah diputuskan!

* * *

><p>Gumi berlari-lari kecil menyusuri setiap jalan yang dia temui sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan laki-laki misterius tadi dimana pun. Sebenarnya Gumi tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal merepotkan ini, seperti mencari si sosok yang menolongnya sampai harus mengitari area sekitar, tapi dia sedikit banyak merasa berhutang budi. Belum lagi kalau mengingat wajahnya yang penuh luka itu. Akh... Gumi jadi gelisah.<p>

Saat sedang berbelok ke area menuju rumahnya, si gadis melihat sesuatu di pinggir jalan. Tepat di depan gerbang rumah.

"Eh...?!" Gumi langsung melotot saat mengenali 'sesuatu' yang mirip dengan manusia itu.

Si gadis langsung berlari untuk memastikan. Dia pun terkejut demi melihat sosok laki-laki yang tadi sudah menolongnya. Ya ampun... tuh '_kan_ benar! Luka anak ini bertambah parah. Darah ada di mana-mana. Dia harus segera dirawat!

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana keadaannya, <em>Sensei<em>?!" Gumi langsung menanyai dokter yang baru saja keluar dari kamar setelah diminta untuk memeriksa keadaan orang misterius yang jatuh pingsan di depan gerbang rumahnya tadi.

"Lukanya banyak sekali. Dia butuh banyak istirahat. Jadi tolong jangan membiarkannya banyak bergerak dulu untuk sementara," jelas si dokter. Gumi mengangguk-angguk paham.

Gadis itu kemudian menyuruh salah seorang pelayan di rumahnya untuk mengantar dokter tersebut ke luar rumah setelah berterimakasih telah berkenan datang ke kediaman Megpoid.

Kini si gadis memutuskan untuk mengintip ke dalam kamar penolongnya dan melihat keadaan orang tersebut yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"_Ojou-sama_."

Gumi yang kaget karena mendengar bisikan tiba-tiba itu spontan berbalik. Dia mendesah lega setelah mengenali orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"Tonio, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" omelnya.

"Maafkan saya, _Ojou-sama_. Tapi sebaiknya Anda juga beristirahat untuk sekarang," ujar seorang pelayan paruh baya bernama Tonio yang baru saja terkena omelan Gumi.

Oh ya, sebenarnya orang tidak banyak tahu kalau Gumi itu merupakan seorang _Ojou-sama_ yang memiliki _mansion_ mewah sebagai tempat tinggal. Orang-orang tidak banyak mengenalnya sehingga Gumi diperlakukan sebagai seorang siswi biasa di sekolah. Bahkan dia terkesan dikucilkan dan suka di-_bully._

Adapun mereka yang membuli, biasanya akan menyuruh Gumi membawa barang-barang yang bagus karena mereka sering melihat penampilan si gadis yang serba _cute_, bukan karena mereka tahu kalau sebenarnya Gumi itu anak orang kaya. Yah, orang kaya pun punya banyak masalah tersendiri dalam hidup mereka.

"Aku mau menungguinya sebentar," ujar Gumi sambil melirik pintu di belakangnya, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi..."

"_Daijoubu_," potong Gumi, "Dia sudah menolongku sampai babak belur begitu. Aku harus merawatnya."

Tonio ragu sejenak sebelum kemudian membungkuk, mempersilahkan Gumi untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Si gadis tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu menungguiku," pesan Gumi sebelum masuk ke dalam.

* * *

><p>Gumi melipat kedua tangannya di atas tempat tidur, tepat di samping kepala si orang misterius yang babak belur itu. Sekarang luka-lukanya sudah dirawat dengan baik. Tapi bengkak di wajah orang tersebut masih terlihat benar-benar besar dan biru. Itu pasti sakit sekali.<p>

Dari dulu Gumi selalu bingung dengan yang namanya anak laki-laki. Mereka suka sekali melakukan hal-hal berbahaya seperti berkelahi. Memangnya apa yang bisa mereka dapatkan dengan saling melukai begitu? Bekas luka?

Gumi memang pernah dengar tentang banyak anak perempuan yang menyukai dengan laki-laki dengan bekas luka, tapi perkataan itu tidak seluruhnya benar. Malah ada juga anak gadis yang tidak suka laki-laki kasar, apalagi yang sering berkelahi. Mana mereka masih anak SMA.

"Ng? Benar juga," Gumi sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu.

Dia memperhatikan wajah si orang tidur dengan seksama. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, mereka sepertinya seumuran. Apa anak ini juga masih sekolah ya? Tapi Gumi tidak pernah melihat wajah anak sekolah yang seperti itu di sekitar kota. Memang _sih_, dia tidak mungkin ingat wajah anak sekolah di Furuoka satu-satu, tapi setidaknya dia akan tahu wajah mana yang 'orang sini' dan wajah mana yang 'orang luar'.

_Yappa_, dilihat dari sisi mana pun sepertinya dia bukan penduduk Furuoka. Wajahnya itu, kalau tidak dipenuhi luka pasti akan terlihat tampan sekali. Gumi bisa menebaknya karena dia punya pipi yang cukup tirus dengan alis yang sedikit tebal, hidung mancung, plus rambut acak-acakan yang kebanyakan selalu disukai anak perempuan.

"Mm..."

Gumi langsung duduk tegap saat melihat kepala orang itu bergerak sedikit. Dia melirik orang tersebut yang kelopak matanya sudah setengah terbuka. Syukurlah, dia sudah sadar.

"_A-ano_..." Gumi mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan orang itu. Tapi ada yang aneh. Sepertinya dia merasa kebingungan; seakan-akan tidak bisa melihat sesuatu dengan jelas, atau...?

"Oi...!" orang itu terlihat panik. Gumi langsung kaget dan bingung.

"A-ada apa?! Ada apa?!" tanya gadis itu dengan panik.

Untuk sesaat, orang itu mengangkat sebelah tangan, lalu membalik-baliknya seperti sedang meyakinkan sesuatu. Gumi masih memandanginya yang terlihat sedang kesulitan melihat. Apa ada gangguan pada mata orang misterius ini?

"_A-ano_..." Gumi kebingungan saat si orang misterius tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan kedua alis berkerut.

"Ada yang salah...?" tanya si gadis, hati-hati.

Orang itu tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangi Gumi. Tentu saja pihak terpandang merasa lebih bingung dan heran.

"_Ano_, terimakasih sudah menolongku tadi sore. Sekarang kau sedang berada di rumahku. Aku melihatmu pingsan di depan rumah, jadi aku membawamu kemari," jelas Gumi saat merasa perlu mengatakan sesuatu.

"..."

Keadaan yang hening membuat Gumi merasa tak nyaman. Dia harus segera pergi dari sana. Mungkin orang itu merasa kaget karena terbangun di rumah orang asing. Sebaiknya ditinggal sendirian saja dulu.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat. Kalau begitu, o_yasumi_," kata Gumi, lalu bergegas pergi keluar kamar.

* * *

><p>Cuit... cuit... cuit...<p>

Rin terbangun dari tidurnya kala mendengar alarm alami berupa suara cicit burung di pagi hari. Saat membuka mata, sesuatu yang mengerikan tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan wajahnya; hidung Mikuo.

Rin spontan menjerit kaget sambil menjauhi Mikuo. Akibatnya, kepala gadis itu terbentur dinding yang tak jauh berada di belakangnya. Mikuo hanya geleng-geleng kepala sementara Rin mengaduh dan mendumel atas kelakuan si makhluk hijau yang tidak sopan karena sudah seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamar seorang gadis.

"Heh, siapa bilang ini kamarmu?" sinisnya, "Awalnya kupikir ada maling super yang bisa menyelinap masuk ke rumah saat melihat seseorang sedang asyik-asyikkan tidur di kamar Kaito."

"Hah?" Rin langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Ya ampun! Apa semalaman dia tidur di kamar Kaito? Tidaaaak! Memalukan sekali! Rin langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil meringkuk di pojokan.

"Ini kecelakaan!" dalihnya. Mikuo geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pantas saja kamarmu tak punya hawa keberadaan, rupanya kau malah tiduran di sini," katanya, "Daripada itu, Bossu-_san_ ternyata pulang lebih cepat. Beliau sampai tadi malam. Kau harus bersikap biasa saja ya, dan jangan bilang apa-apa soal Kaito."

"Apa?!" Rin langsung melotot, "Bossu-_san_ sudah pulang?"

"Berisik!" omel Mikuo, "Pokoknya jangan mengatakan ataupun bertingkah mencurigakan!"

"Tapi kalau mendadak begini ya tidak mungkin tidak bertingkah mencurigakan!"

Mikuo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kesal, "Hei! Kau ini mau Bossu-_san_ tahu ya?!"

Rin menghela napas berat. Ya ampun... bersikap biasa saja saat ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa itu sulit tahu!

* * *

><p>"Oh, Rin-<em>chan<em>, _tadaima_!" Bossu tersenyum lebar di depan meja makan saat melihat Rin muncul dan duduk di depan meja yang sama. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab '_okairi'_ seadanya.

"_Are_? Ada apa, Rin-_chan_?" tanya Bossu, "Hari ini kau pendiam sekali?"

"Eh? Aaa... pagi ini aku masih sedikit mengantuk, hehe..." kekeh Rin dibarengi garuk-garuk kepala. Bossu mengerutkan alisnya, memasang wajah tak percaya dan heran.

"Hari ini _mood_-mu sedang jelek ya?" tebak orang tua itu.

Rin hanya tekekeh-kekeh tanpa berhenti garuk-garuk kepala. Di saat-saat seperti ini, beruntunglah Mikuo segera hadir dan mencegah Bossu bertanya lebih banyak pada gadis itu.

"_Ohayo_," sapanya sambil mengambil posisi duduk di depan Bossu.

"Hei, kalian berdua baik-baik saja 'kan selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Bossu. Rin melirik Mikuo, sedangkan yang dilirik hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Ya begitulah, Bossu-_san_," jawabnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Bossu-_san_ pulang lebih cepat?"

"Iya benar," timpal Rin, "Kalau menghitung sampai seminggu, seharusnya besok baru bisa pulang ke rumah 'kan?"

Mikuo langsung memelototi Rin yang tidak bisa membaca situasi. Seharusnya gadis idiot itu tidak bertanya demikian. Kesannya jadi seperti melarang sang pemilik rumah untuk pulang lebih cepat. Padahal suka-suka Bossu sendiri mau pulang lebih dari seminggu atau kurang dari seminggu. Dasar _aho_!

"Heee..." Bossu tersenyum sambil mangut-mangut sendiri, "Begitu ya. Begitu ya..."

Mikuo dan Rin langsung saling lirik.

"Jangan bilang kalau kepulanganku ini mengganggu kalian berdua...?" tanyanya dengan nada usil yang sengaja dibuat-buat, "Maaf ya, di sana ternyata aku cepat bosan sehingga memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Jadi..."

"_Ano_, Bossu-_san_," sela Mikuo dengan tampang datar, "Bossu-_san_ sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Yang mengganggu adalah makhluk yang di sana itu."

Bossu tertawa saat Mikuo menunjuk Rin yang tentu saja tidak terima diperlakukan begitu. Hei, setahunya Rin dan Mikuo sudah berteman akrab. Setelah ditinggal sebentar mereka jadi semakin akrab–sampai dibumbui pertengkaran segala. Ternyata rumah memang selalu memberikan suasana terbaik. Apalagi kalau anggotanya lengkap semua. Jujur saja, selama di luar kota untuk pergi meliburkan diri, Bossu sama sekali tidak merasa sedang liburan. Pikirannya tetap tertuju ke rumah.

"Kalau Kaito, Len dan Miku ada di sini sekarang, mungkin akan tambah ramai ya," ucap Bossu yang spontan menghentikan acara pertengkaran Rin-Mikuo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Bossu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Rin dan Mikuo serempak. Keduanya langsung saling pandang, lalu berdehem–bersamaan pula. Bossu memperhatikan kedua orang itu bergantian, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Ayolah kita makan! Nanti kalian terlambat," katanya, lalu merapatkan kedua tangan di depan wajah, "_Ittadakimasu_!"

"_I-ittadakimasu_..." gumam Rin dan Mikuo, bersamaan lagi.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Gumi nyaris saja tertinggal kereta karena banyak hal yang harus dilakukan di rumah. Untunglah ternyata masih sempat mengejar. Gadis itu pun berakhir dengan berdiri berdesakan dalam kereta. Pagi hari memang selalu menjadi jam-jam sibuk yang menandakan berawalnya segala aktivitas sehingga kereta selalu dipenuhi dengan manusia. Kalau ingin dapat tempat duduk, seseorang harus datang lebih pagi dari yang lain.<p>

Saat tiba di depan sekolah pun, orang-orang sudah datang bergerombol memasuki pintu gerbang. Syukurlah Gumi masih bisa datang ke sekolah seperti biasa. Maksudnya tanpa lebih lambat dari jam biasanya dia datang.

"Gumi!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil akrab namanya saat dia sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Aneh sekali saat ada orang yang menyapa seperti ini. Gumi masih belum terbiasa, tapi dia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan langsung terkejut saat melihat Rin Kagamine sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arahnya dengan seorang cowok yang setahu Gumi biasa mengekor kemana saja gadis itu pergi.

"Kagamine-_san_?" tanya Gumi.

Rin mengatur napasnya sambil membungkuk di depan Gumi. Saat Mikuo juga sampai, gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk pergi duluan. Anak bernama Mikuo itu sempat mendumel tak jelas, tapi akhirnya dia pergi juga.

"Ah!" Gumi baru ingat kalau dia belum mengucapkan terimakasih dengan benar pada Rin soal kejadian kemarin sore, "Kagamine-_san_, terimakasih untuk yang kemarin."

"Tenang saja Gumi, aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," ucap Rin, "Oh ya, pulang sekolah nanti kau ada waktu?"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Miku berjalan mengendap-endap dari gerbang sekolah, berharap tidak ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya. Hei, ayolah! Siapa tahu dia sudah menjadi selebriti sekolah yang sangat terkenal sekarang ini. Miku terus mengendap-endap sampai dia tiba di depan pintu kelas. Jantungnya benar-benar <em>dag-dig-dug<em> saat hendak menggeser pintu.

"Miku-_chan_, _ohayou_!"

"GYAAAH!"

Miku langsung tersentak kaget saat pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang. Saat berbalik, gadis itu melihat SeeU sedang memandanginya dengan heran.

"Miku-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya SeeU, sedikit dengan nada khawatir.

"SeeU!" seru Miku. Yang dipanggil hanya nyengir Lebar.

"_Are_...? Hari ini kau tidak bareng Kaito lagi? Lagipula, tumben kau datang pagi," cengir gadis itu. Miku garuk-garuk kepala.

"_Ano_... SeeU," Miku berbisik di telinga SeeU, "Kalian tidak membeberkan 'hal itu' 'kan...?"

SeeU hanya tertawa, lalu menggeser pintu, "Kenapa tidak coba cari tahu sendiri?"

"Eeeh, _cho_–?!" Miku kaget saat SeeU mendorongnya ke dalam kelas. Sesaat gadis itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang nampak tak berubah.

Hm... semuanya normal. Tidak ada kesan 'Miku dan Kaito dijodohkan dan tinggal serumah' di dalam kelas. _Yokatta_... dia kira teman-temannya akan langsung menyebarkan berita itu kemana-mana. Rupanya mereka bisa sedikit diandalkan.

"_Ohayou, Miku-chan_!"

Yukari dan Megumi yang sudah ada di dalam kelas menyapa Miku saat melihat gadis itu diam saja di depan kelas. Jujur, Miku merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap mereka yang tidak seperti biasanya. Yah, jarang-jarang ada yang menyapa gadis itu dengan sebuah _ohayou_ selain Len. Ngomong-ngomong, si bocah _shota_ belum kelihatan. Biasanya dia sudah berada di kelas sebelum Miku.

"Lihat Len?" tanya gadis itu saat berjalan melewati Yukari.

"Oh, tadi Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menyuruh Len untuk menemuinya. Mungkin sekarang mereka ada di ruang guru," jawab Yukari. Miku mengangguk-angguk mengerti, lalu berjalan ke bangkunya.

"Miku-_chan_!" Yukari, Megumi dan SeeU mengerubungi Miku saat gadis itu sudah duduk manis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku sedikit was-was. Ada apa ini? Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu," bisik Yukari, "Tapi kami benar-benar penasaran. Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kaito? Kami tak sempat menanyakannya kemarin."

"Eh?"

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Yukari, "Dia tidak datang ke sekolah gara-gara ini 'kan?"

"Eh? Eh? Apa?" Miku kelabakan sendiri, "Kenapa kalian bicara begitu?"

"Soalnya Miku-_chan_ jadi sering melamun sejak Kaito tidak ada," jawab SeeU.

Megumi dan Yukari mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan perkataan SeeU. Miku memandangi orang-orang di hadapannya satu per satu. Waah... mereka memang berbahaya, tapi ternyata perhatian sekali.

"Hei, Miku-_chan_," tegur Megumi saat Miku diam saja.

"Yaaaah..." Miku menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, "Sepertinya 'pertengkaran' memang kata yang paling bagus ya?"

Yukari, Megumi dan SeeU saling pandang.

"Daripada itu, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian," ucap Miku. Yukari dan kawan-kawan langsung memasang wajah serius.

"Kalau di sekitar kalian ada orang yang mungkin kalian sayangi..." kata Miku, "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan seandainya dia pergi?"

"Ng?" Yukari, SeeU dan Megumi kembali saling pandang. Apa ini masalahnya? 'Kalian' adalah 'Miku', sedangkan 'orang yang mungkin kalian sayangi' adalah Kaito. Begitu?

"Aku tidak meminta kalian menyangkutkannya dengan masalah ini!" sembur Miku yang bisa menebak pikiran ketiga temannya saat air muka mereka tiba-tiba berubah, "Aku hanya ingin kalian menjawab saja."

"Baiklah, kalau aku..." Megumi berpikir sebentar, "Yah, aku mungkin akan mencari orang itu sampai dapat."

"Aku juga sepertinya akan terus mencari sampai menemukannya," timpal SeeU.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah sampai bisa bertemu kembali! Tapi walau bagaimana pun, sudah pasti akan kutemukan dia karena kami memiliki suatu ikatan!" seru Yukari. Megumi dan SeeU tertawa mendengar jawaban menggebu dari Yukari.

"Ikatan?" tanya Miku, bingung.

"Iya. Kalau kita menyayangi seseorang, itu artinya secara tidak sadar kita sedang berusaha untuk menyampaikan perasaan kita 'kan?" kata Yukari, "Agar perasaan bisa tersampaikan, pertama-tama kita harus saling terhubung dengan suatu ikatan."

"Begitu ya... tentu saja," Miku tersenyum hambar, "Ikatan..."

Sebenarnya yang ingin Miku cari tahu adalah dari sudut pandang Kaito. Lebih jelasnya, 'kalian' merupakan 'Kaito', sedangkan 'orang yang mungkin kalian sayangi' adalah 'dirinya' dan 'Rin'. Yah, mungkin Miku salah alamat bertanya pada Yukari dan kawan-kawan yang merupakan cewek-cewek tulen. Harusnya dia bertanya pada anak lelaki ya? Haaah... lagipula dia tidak yakin kalau Kaito mau berikatan dengan siapa pun.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_!"

Suara Kiyoteru-_sensei_ membuyarkan lamunan Miku. Ah, sekarang kelas akan dimulai. Len juga sudah kembali. Megumi, SeeU dan Yukari segera kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing.

"Miku-_chan_," panggil Len, "Pulang sekolah nanti, kita akan diskusi lagi dengan Kiyoteru-_sensei_."

Miku mengangguk paham. Dia juga penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja didiskusikan Len dan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ di ruang guru.

* * *

><p>Kaito membuka matanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut dan berat. Sialan. Pasti kedua mata itu sudah bengkak sebesar kue <em>bakpao<em> dan akan terkesan menjijikkan jika dilihat. Padahal semalam sepertinya tidak terasa seberat ini. Tapi baguslah, dia sudah dapat melihat alam sekitar meskipun pandangannya masih terasa sangat sempit.

Tch... Kaito masih ingat semalam, saat dia membuka mata, pemandangan terlihat samar. Bahkan Kaito mengira kalau kedua matanya itu hampir buta. Tapi untunglah beberapa lama kemudian, penglihatannya berangsur-angsur normal. Dan satu hal yang dia tidak mengerti; waktu itu dia melihat sesosok anak gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Ah, ya... ya... mungkin dia merupakan gadis yang kemarin diganggu preman-preman brengsek itu. Heh. Padahal Kaito sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menolongnya. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu luang saja dengan menghajar para pecundang itu.

Hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah hari pertama saat dia berhasil mengalahkan segerombolan anak sekolah yang sama sekali tidak tahu cara berkelahi, tapi berani sekali menantangnya adu tinju. Sudah pasti mereka semua kalah dan tak ada satu pun yang luput dari kepal tangan Kaito. Dan di hari pertama itu, dia sama sekali tidak terluka.

Di hari kedua, Kaito bertemu dengan gerombolan lain yang lebih besar. Mereka menyatakan balas dendam untuk teman-teman mereka yang dihajar Kaito di hari sebelum ini. Brengseknya, mereka semua membawa senjata, sedangkan Kaito tidak. Yah, saat itu dia memang sedang berjalan tanpa arah–seperti biasa–sambil melihat-lihat apa ada hal menarik yang bisa dilakukan.

Rupanya memang ada meskipun sedikit berbahaya. Yap. Gerombolan itulah 'hal menarik' yang dimaksud. Akhirnya Kaito menghadapi mereka dan berhasil mengalahkannya dengan mendapat beberapa luka meskipun tidak terlalu serius. Tapi siapa peduli dengan luka-luka sialan itu. Kaito hanya ingin terus melakukan ini untuk melupakan hal-hal suram dan bodoh yang sepertinya masih sangat menempel di kepala.

Pada hari berikutnya, Kaito bertemu dengan gerombolan anak yang berbeda dari gerombolan pertama. Mereka juga sama _sok_-nya dengan gerombolan pecundang yang pertama itu.

Kali ini, yang salah adalah salah seorang dari gerombolan tersebut. Waktu itu, Kaito sedang berjalan di sebuah jembatan, lalu dia berpapasan dengan gerombolan ini. Kemudian salah seorang dari mereka secara tidak sengaja beradu pundak dengan Kaito. Tentu saja dia langsung besar kepala karena sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Saat itulah Kaito mulai bersenang-senang. Dan akibat luka yang dideritanya kemarin, gerakan Kaito sedikit terhambat sehingga meskipun kali ini menang, dia mendapat luka yang cukup serius.

Hari keempat mungkin merupakan hari yang paling menarik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kali ini dia bertemu dengan dua gerombolan anak sekolah yang sepertinya hendak melakukan tawuran. Jumlah mereka banyak. Parahnya, masing-masing dari kelompok itu merupakan anggota dari gerombolan yang Kaito hajar habis tempo hari.

Hal brengsek yang menarik dari kejadian ini adalah, kedua kelompok yang hendak melakukan tawuran itu malah kompak menyerang Kaito sehingga anak itu terpaksa harus sedikit 'undur diri' mengingat dirinya benar-benar kalah jumlah dan perlengkapan. Heh... meski begitu ini bukan kabur, hanya siasat untuk menang. Mundur untuk mengatur strategi juga merupakan bagian dari perang.

Setelah sedikit melakukan trik, Kaito berhasil membuat kedua gerombolan sial itu berpencar untuk mencarinya. Setelah memastikan gerombolan yang satu sudah pergi jauh, Kaito menampakkan diri untuk menghadapi gerombolan yang pertama. Ah, tentu saja kali ini dengan sedikit persiapan. Ini terdengar gila memang, tapi kegilaan sudah menjadi hal biasa dalam kamus kehidupan Kaito Shion. Dia menyerang dan bertahan menggunakan sebuah tongkat panjang yang biasa digunakan anak sekolah untuk lompat tinggi. Anak itu melawan mereka semua dengan metode bertarung jarak jauh. Oh, dan pastinya, selama tiga hari ini Kaito sudah berhasil mendapatkan 'anak buah' sehingga mereka bisa cukup membantu untuk mengalahkan kelompok itu.

Tentu saja kemenangan melawan satu gerombolan yang siap tawuran itu menciptakan sebuah hal besar dan cukup merepotkan. Semua anak buah Kaito menderita luka parah, dan tentu saja pimpinan mereka juga. Dan saat itu, Kaito memutuskan untuk membebaskan semua anak buah yang 'terpaksa' ikut dan menyuruh mereka agar tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya. Anak itu lalu mencoba pergi jauh-jauh dari kompleks sekitar dan berhasil menghindari gerombolan lain yang masih memburunya sampai senja menjelang.

Saat itulah dia bertemu dengan sekumpulan kecil preman sekolah yang sedang mengganggu seorang 'gadis cilik'. Menghajar orang-orang seperti ini cukup bagus juga. Sekalian mengganti perangnya yang tidak selesai dengan gerombolan tadi siang. Yah, akhirnya setelah perang kecil dengan para brengsek 'pengganggu gadis cilik', Kaito melasa kelelahan. Lalu dengan konyolnya dia ambruk di tempat orang asing tanpa sempat berniat untuk kembali ke penginapan yang dia sewa kemarin-kemarin.

Dan inilah yang terjadi sekarang. Dia sedang berada dalam rumah seorang gadis asing yang tidak dia ketahui asal-usulnya sama sekali. Tch... pasti gadis itu sangat polos dan bodoh sampai berani membawa orang yang baru saja dia temui ke rumahnya.

Sial. Meskipun sangat ingin pergi, tapi badan Kaito masih terasa lemas dan sakit semua. Terpaksa anak itu tiduran saja sambil memandangi sekelilingnya.

Kalau melihat kondisi kamar yang semuanya terkesan serba mewah, sepertinya gadis bodoh itu lumayan kaya. Bisa gawat kalau orang yang ditolongnya ini merupakan seorang penjahat bermuka dua. Hah. Cewek-cewek memang makhluk yang _lemot_ dan merepotkan, juga menyebalkan dan brengsek! Tch! Kaito jadi emosi sendiri saat membicarakan anak perempuan. Dia datang ke kota sial itu seharusnya untuk melupakan dua orang anak perempuan brengsek, tapi sang 'kebetulan' malah terus saja mengingatkan. Sial. Adakah cara yang ampuh untuk benar-benar bisa melupakan mereka?

Kaito memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan melihat sebuah baki yang berisi satu mangkuk tertutup dan segelas penuh air mineral. Anak itu berani bertaruh kalau isi mangkuk di sana itu bubur. Dan dia benci bubur.

"Ck...!" Kaito pelan-pelan mengangkat badannya, lalu duduk berselonjor di atas tempat tidur. Sial. Dia bosan sekali. Apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain tiduran menatap langit-langit atau duduk seperti itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa?!

Tok... tok... tok...

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Tanpa harus Kaito mengatakan sesuatu, pintu pun terbuka dan muncullah seorang paman berjenggot dan berambut pirang–yang aslinya merupakan Tonio–dengan membawa sebuah panci mengepul halus di atas baki beserta sebuah handuk kecil yang terselempang di bahu kanannya. Isi panci itu pasti balok es.

"Oh, ternyata anda sudah siuman," sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Hm... entah mengapa Kaito sedikit ingin 'bermain' dengan orang-orang di rumah ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir sebentar, dia bisa menumpang untuk tinggal di sana selama beberapa hari. Makan pun pasti akan enak dan dia tidak perlu 'menuntut gaji' dari 'orang-orang yang sudah mempekerjakannya' sebagai tukang pukul mereka–dengan kata lain, tidak perlu mengambil isi dompet para berandalan yang sudah habis itu. Heh. Layak dicoba.

"Terima kasih," Kaito akhirnya tersenyum sedikit dan mencoba membuatnya terlihat sealami mungkin. Tonio balas tersenyum.

"Sepertinya anda tidak sempat sarapan dan makan siang ya. Sayang sekali sekarang sudah hampir waktunya makan malam," canda Tonio sambil melirik makanan yang nampak masih utuh belum terjamah di atas meja.

Pagi tadi saat sang _Ojou-sama_ mengantar sarapan ke kamarnya, anak itu masih belum bangun, dan saat gilirannya mengantar makan siang, anak ini juga masih belum membuka mata.

Kaito hanya tertawa sedikit menanggapinya, kemudian merutuk dalam hati karena kesakitan sendiri.

"Wah, sepertinya anda belum boleh banyak bicara," Tonio tersenyum, lalu berlutut di samping tempat tidur Kaito dan menyimpan baki berisi panci itu di atasnya, "Ini es balok untuk mengompres lukamu yang bengkak. Sekarang berbaringlah."

Kaito mengangguk, dia menuruti perkataan Tonio. Sang pelayan kemudian mulai mengompresi luka bengkak di wajah Kaito sambil mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padanya. Soal di mana dia tinggal, kenapa dia bisa sampai pingsan di depan rumah, atau bagaimana dia menyelamatkan si tuan puteri dari para preman itu. Kaito hanya menggumam karena tidak sanggup banyak bicara. Si pelayan pun tertawa karena menyadari keteledorannya untuk mengajak pasien babak belur ini mengobrol.

"Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ujar Tonio.

* * *

><p>"<em>De<em>, begitulah," Kiyoteru-_sensei_ mengakhiri acaranya bercerita hari ini.

Miku dan Len hanya memasang tampang datar.

"Apa maksudnya itu, _Sensei_! Apa kau benar-benar serius mengerjakannya?!" Miku menuding hidung Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dengan kesal.

"Tadi pagi, _Sensei_ bilang akan melakukannya dengan baik!" kali ini Len juga ikut-ikutan marah.

Wajar Miku dan Len marah. Seharusnya Kiyoteru-_sensei_ bisa mendapatkan sesuatu kalau dilihat dari sisi hebatnya mengumpulkan informasi. Tapi si guru berkacamata itu malah dengan entengnya bilang kalau dia gagal menemukan Kaito di mana pun.

Sebenarnya sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, tapi Miku dan Len diminta untuk menghadap Kiyoteru-_sensei_ seperti kemarin. Dan mereka menantikan jawaban yang bagus dari _sensei_ muda itu karena selama pelajaran, beliau terlihat sibuk membuka-buka ponsel–untuk orang suruhannya yang sedang menjalankan misi pencarian Kaito–di tengah-tengah kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Tapi saat pelajaran sudah berakhir begini, yang ada malah cerita gagal yang membosankan. Tidak ada hasil apa pun. Memang _sih_ pencarian itu butuh proses dan waktu yang panjang. Tapi untuk seseorang seperti Kiyoteru-_sensei_...? _Kanbenshite yo_!

"Hei, hei! Jangan kecewa dulu! Begini-begini, aku juga ahlinya kalau soal analisis!" tahan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sebelum Miku dan Len meledak-ledak lebih dari ini, "Menurut info yang sampai padaku, di Furuoka sedang terjadi konflik antar anak sekolah. Yang kutahu, beritanya sampai dimuat di media massa. Kejadiannya juga baru-baru ini."

"Apa hubungannya?!" tanya Miku, tak sabaran.

"Ya karena itu, dengarkan dulu!" sela Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Memang anak buahku tidak dapat menemukan Kaito di Furuoka, tapi kemungkinan besar Kaito ada di kota itu. Setidaknya _pernah_lah."

Len merenungkan perkataan Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Miku juga ikut-ikutan meskipun belum bisa sepenuhnya mencerna.

"Jangan-jangan _Sensei_ mengira kalau konflik antar anak sekolah itu... ulah Kaito?" tebak Len. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ spontan menjentrikkan jarinya, membenarkan tebakan si _shota_.

"Tapi Kaito 'kan tidak sekolah di sana?" tanya Miku.

"Singkatnya, kemungkinan besar Kaito membuat masalah dengan anak sekolah di sana," jawab Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Kalau dia sampai kabur keluar kota, pasti mentalnya juga sedang ternganggu 'kan? Kalau benar begitu, mungkin dia sengaja berkelahi dengan mereka."

"Kalau beritanya sampai dimuat di media masa, berarti jumlah anak yang berhadapan dengan Kaito itu banyak sekali," gumam Len, "Atau Kaito punya teman di sana–ah tidak mungkin..."

"Bohong!" seru Miku, "Kaito sendirian berkelahi dengan sebanyak itu?!"

"Hei, hei, jangan dulu menanggapinya dengan serius," sela Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Walau bagaimana pun, ini hanya sebuah teori."

"Tapi...!" Miku hendak protes kalau Len tidak segera menghalanginya.

"Kurasa _Sensei_ benar. Berarti pencarian di Furuoka harus lebih ditingkatkan lagi," katanya. Si _Sensei_ mengangguk-angguk.

"Sekarang akan benar-benar kuurus," putusnya, "Kalian istirahat saja–"

"Tidak!" getas Miku, "Kita harus pergi ke Furuoka!"

"Miku-_chan_, seperti yang _Sensei_ bilang. Kemungkinan Kaito ada di Furuoka memang besar, tapi itu tetap hanya kemungkinan. Kita belum bisa memastikannya, jadi lebih baik kita menunggu informasi lebih lanjut," urai Len, mencoba mencegah Miku bertindak sembarangan. Bisa bahaya nanti.

"Tapi dari kemarin kita diam saja. Kalau begini terus, kita sama sekali tidak berguna 'kan?!" cecar Miku.

"Lalu mau apa kita saat sampai di Furuoka nanti? Mencarinya di seluruh sudut kota lagi? Kalau dia tidak ada, itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga," tandas Len. Miku terdiam.

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ tersenyum dalam diam sambil memandangi murid-muridnya, "Hee... aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kalian sepeduli ini pada Kaito."

"Apa?" tanya Miku.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja," cengir si _sensei_ berkacamata, "Kupikir Miku-_chan_ tidak mau berhubungan dekat dengan Kaito sampai-sampai kau menolak saat aku berusaha menjodohkan kalian."

"_Sensei_!" wajah Miku langsung memanas.

"Dan Len, kupikir kau hanya ingin memanas-manasi Kaito saja dengan bersikap ingin mengambil Miku. Ternyata kau sudah benar-benar mempedulikannya ya? Aku terharu," kata si _Sensei_ dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Len hanya bisa memandangi Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dengan tampang enggan. Tapi serius, apa si _Sensei_ menyadari kalau Len selama ini sedang mencoba menjauhkan Miku dari Kaito ya? Meskipun maksudnya untuk membuat Kaito lebih dekat dengan Rin _sih_. Yah, apa pun itu, Kiyoteru-_sensei_ tahu kalau tugasnya di sini hanyalah sebagai seorang _Kagamine_, sama halnya seperti _Hatsune_ yang ditugasi menjaga Kaito. Tapi daripada menjaga, sebenarnya Len lebih seperti mengganggu. Lihat saja pekerjaannya setiap hari, mendekati Miku terus-terusan. Tapi daripada mengurusi itu, sekarang masih ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Pokoknya sekarang kita mengandalkanmu, _Sensei_," kata Len. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menyeringai sambil menaikkan batang kacamatanya.

"Tolong ya, _Sensei_..." Miku akhirnya pasrah dan mempercayakan sisanya pada Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"_Makasero_!"

* * *

><p>"Oi, oi! Kau ini kenapa <em>sih<em>? Kita harus membicarakan masalah Kaito sekarang! Jangan pergi seenaknya begitu," omel Mikuo saat sedang mengejar Rin yang sedang berjalan cepat ke tempat loker.

"Sudah kubilang hari ini aku tidak ikut!" tegas Rin sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu dari loker, lalu memakainya dengan cepat.

"Miku dan Len bilang hari ini kita tidak perlu pergi kemana-mana! Kita _off_!"

Rin menatap Mikuo bingung, "Maksudnya?"

"Katanya Kitoyeru-_sensei_–atau siapalah itu–bilang kalau dia sedang melakukan pencarian intensif di kota Furuoka. Mereka bilang kemungkinan besar Kaito ada di sana," jelas Mikuo, "Kita menyerahkan pencarian pada si Kitoyeru-_sensei_ itu. Jadi sekarang kita _off_ lagi."

"Eh? Furuoka?" tanya Rin.

"Iya, Furuoka."

Tiba-tiba saja Rin bersorak dalam hati. Tuh 'kan...! Rin jadi sedikit merasa yakin kalau dia akan segera menemukan Kaito–yah paling tidak informasi tentangnya di Furuoka.

"Baiklah!" sahut Rin sedikit ceria, "Oh ya, hari ini aku ada urusan, jadi pulangnya sedikit telat. Tolong beritahu Bossu-_san_!"

Gadis itu kemudian berlari keluar bangunan sekolah. Mikuo hanya ber-ckck sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Eh, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini bocah Kagamine _sok_ itu tidak pernah punya acara sepulang sekolah. Bahkan seorang teman untuk melakukan 'suatu urusan'-pun tak ada. Lalu, kemana dia pergi?

Heeeh... mencurigakan.

* * *

><p>"Gumiii!"<p>

Gumi yang sedang berdiri di pinggir gerbang sekolah langsung menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya. Wah, sudah datang!

"Kagamine-_san_!" sapa Gumi sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Rin, bersemangat.

"Kagamine-_san_! Sebenarnya aku sangat senang Kagamine-_san_ mau main ke Furuoka! Apalagi sampai bisa mengantarmu berkeliling! Aku sudah menunggu hal ini. Pokoknya aku bahagia, Kagamine-_san_!" ucap Gumi bertubi-tubi nan berbunga-bunga. Rin tersenyum melihat Gumi sebahagia itu.

"Baguslah!" sahutnya, lalu menarik lengan Gumi, "Kalau begitu ayo!"

* * *

><p>"Oh ya, memangnya Kagamine-<em>san<em> ada urusan apa di Furuoka?" tanya Gumi saat mereka sudah keluar dari stasiun dan sekarang sedang berjalan santai ke arah rumah Gumi.

"Aaa... itu..." Rin mengusap-usap tengkuknya sambil berusaha memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gumi, "Yah, aku hanya ingin tahu tempat-tempat keren di kota ini. Ah, dan kuharap kau tidak merasa kerepotan menemaniku."

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling kota. Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku dulu?" ajak Gumi.

Rin hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia ingin Gumi mengantarnya ke tempat-tempat yang ramai dan banyak orang. Mungkin saja Kaito ada di sana, sedang menyamar atau apa _kek_. Tapi berhubung gadis itu sedang berada di Furuoka, rasanya kurang sopan juga kalau menolak ajakan Gumi–yang memang tinggal di kota ini–untuk bertandang ke rumahnya. Jadi Rin rasa tidak masalah kalau hanya sebentar.

"Baiklah," balas Rin sambil mengangguk. Gumi langsung tersenyum lebar.

Kedua gadis itu pun berjalan selama beberapa menit sampai mereka melihat sebuah gang yang di sekitarnya terdapat banyak anak sekolah sedang berkumpul. Mungkin mereka anak berandalan biasa yang suka berkelahi dengan anak sekolah lain. Terlihat dari penampilan mereka.

Oh ya, Rin pernah dengar dari Gumi kalau di Furuoka sekarang ini berita tawuran antar anak sekolah sedang marak dibicarakan. Apa gerombolan di depan sana juga termasuk anak-anak yang suka tawuran ya? Hm... polisi-polisi seharusnya berjaga di dekat-dekat kompleks perumahan seperti ini juga, bukan hanya di jalan raya saja kalau berita tawuran sedang marak dibicarakan.

"Aduh, mereka semakin banyak saja," gumam Gumi, lalu menoleh pada Rin, "Kagamine-_san_, kita putar arah."

"Putar arah?" tanya Rin.

Gumi segera menggamit lengan gadis itu, lalu mengajaknya berbelok ke arah yang lain, "Lewat sini!"

"Jalan rahasia?" tebak Rin. Gumi mengangguk-angguk.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat waspada. Dia celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu mengajak Rin berlari-lari kecil sampai tak lama kemudian, setelah melewati jalan berkelok-kelok yang sangat ribet, mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang megah. Mungkin sedikit lebih mewah daripada rumah Kaito. _Wow_.

"Ini... rumahmu?" tanya Rin, sedikit menggunakan nada tak percaya bercampur takjub.

Gerbang depannya besar. Halaman depan rumah juga benar-benar indah. Banyak bunga berbeda jenis dan warna yang tertata rapi di pekarangan. Jalan berbatu bundar yang biasanya dibuat untuk di vila-vila pun sudah menjadi jalanan umum untuk masuk ke rumah. Belum lagi ada pemandangan yang luar biasa indah di halaman sampingnya yang terbuka.

Di sana ada sebuah air mancur kecil yang banyak didatangi burung merpati, juga sebuah kursi taman panjang terbuat dari kayu tebal dan bercat cokelat kehitam-hitaman. Di sekitarnya terdapat bunga berwarna-warni yang terhampar. Ah... tempat itu benar-benar cocok jika dipakai _hunting _foto untuk _pra-wedding_.

_Interrior_ rumah juga didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga rumah ini benar-benar terlihat seperti istana kecil. Ruang tamunya punya dua buah sofa panjang yang diletakkan berhadapan. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah meja kaca berbentuk persegi panjang yang penyangganya terbuat dari kayu. Di atas meja tersebut terpajang cantik sebuah bunga dalam vas yang Rin pun tak pernah tahu apa namanya. Di kedua ujung meja ada lagi sofa pendek yang terlihat sejenis dengan sofa panjang. Tak lupa, sebuah karpet tebal berwarna merah marun terhampar di lantai ruang tamu. Di setiap ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah vas besar berisi bunga-bunga tinggi yang beraneka macam warnanya. Rin pun sulit membedakan apakah itu asli atau buatan manusia.

Saat Rin mulai mengkhayal, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang sangat tak terduga. Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang besar. Tapi saat masuk ke dalam rumah, gadis itu seperti melihat sosok siluet yang sangat dia kenali. Siluet itu sedang berjalan memunggunginya lalu menghilang karena terhalang tembok. Apa itu tadi...?

"Eh?!" tiba-tiba Gumi yang sedang berada di depannya berseru. Sepertinya gadis itu kaget.

"A-ada apa?" Rin refleks bertanya.

"Kagamine-_san_ sebaiknya tunggu dulu di sini," kata Gumi, "Silakan duduk. Aku akan segera kembali!"

"Ah!" Rin tak sempat bertanya lebih jauh karena Gumi sudah menghilang duluan.

Kini dia hanya duduk ditemani beberapa orang pelayan yang sili berganti membawakannya makanan dan minuman. Ya ampun, memangnya ini hotel apa? Ah, tapi yang lebih penting... tadi sepertinya Rin melihat sosok Kaito. Ya, ya. Kaito Shion. Siapa lagi? Tapi apa itu mungkin? Dunia kecil sekali kalau dia bisa langsung bertemu Kaito di tempat seperti ini. Ck, Rin pasti benar-benar sedang mengkhayal.

* * *

><p>"<em>A-ano<em>!" Gumi menyapa seorang anak muda yang berpakaian layaknya seorang _waiter_ di dapur.

Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Bukannya semalam orang itu masih belum bisa banyak bergerak? Benar, dia orang yang semalam! Lagipula Gumi tidak pernah punya pelayan berusia muda seperti ini.

Gumi berani bertaruh kalau orang itu berbalik, wajahnya pasti akan terlihat berantakan karena plester dan bengkak. Seharusnya dia tidak berjalan-jalan seperti itu. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Awalnya Gumi hendak menegur orang tersebut dengan sedikit marah-marah, tapi saat melihat orang itu menoleh, mendadak suara Gumi hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Wajahnya... tuh 'kan! Dia benar-benar tampan! Tapi Gumi merasa ada yang aneh. Seharusnya wajah anak itu masih dipenuhi bengkak, tapi sekarang bengkak-bengkaknya sudah mulai hilang. Lalu, badannya juga terlihat baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ah, kau sudah pulang," orang itu menyapa dengan ramah. Gumi spontan berkedip tak percaya. Eh? Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan sikapnya?!

Sang gadis hanya bisa terbengong-bengong selama beberapa saat.

"Ah, _Ojou-sama_!" suara Tonio langsung membuat Gumi tersadar, "Dia bilang untuk berterima kasih pada Anda, dia ingin bekerja di sini selama beberapa minggu. Jadi kupinjamkan saja bajuku yang dulu. Terlihat pas, bukan?"

"Tonio!" seru Gumi dengan nada menentang, "Dia itu sedang sakit–"

"Tidak apa-apa," sela orang yang dimaksud Gumi, "Berkat obat yang diberikan Tonio-_san_, lukaku sudah terasa membaik sekarang."

"Ah ya, Kento, bisa tolong antar ini ke ruang tamu? Ada teman _Ojou-sama_ di sana. Kita harus memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik," ujar Tonio sambil memberi orang yang dipanggilnya 'Kento' itu sebuah baki berisi puding berbau mangga.

"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan, Tonio-_san_? Tadi sepertinya sudah banyak yang mengantar makanan ke sana," ujar Kento.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," balas Tonio, "_Ojou-sama_ juga pasti ingin temannya merasa senang berada di sini. Iya 'kan?"

Gumi hanya menatap Tonio dengan bingung, sedangkan Kento tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, akan kuantar," katanya, lalu pergi dari dapur.

Sepeninggal Kento, Gumi langsung menanyai Tonio soal anak lelaki tersebut. Rupanya pria paruh baya itu sudah memberikan Kento suatu obat khusus yang dibuat ibunya–plus mengompresi bengkak di wajah Kento dengan balok es. Obat itu benar-benar manjur untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada luka memar. Siapa sangka si obat bekerja dengan cepat sehingga Kento sudah bisa berjalan-jalan. Tonio juga memberitahu soal Kento yang memutuskan untuk bekerja di rumah keluarga Megpoid demi membalas kebaikan Gumi karena sudah menolongnya.

Yang Gumi bingungkan adalah kenapa orang itu bisa tiba-tiba bersikap baik sampai-sampai mau menjadi seorang pelayan di rumahnya. Seingat Gumi, sikap orang tersebut yang kemarin dan yang sekarang benar-benar sangat berbeda dan bertolak belakang. Ah, Gumi jadi curiga dengan si misterius 'Kento' itu. Pasti ada _sesuatu_ tentang dia.

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan sambil membawa baki berisi puding mangga dengan santai. Heh. Sebenarnya sandiwara ini cukup payah mengingat Kaito sendiri tidak memperhitungkan reaksi Gumi tentang perbedaan sikap yang sangat signifikan ini. Tapi sepertinya gadis polos bernama Gumi Megpoid itu merupakan tipe-tipe cewek bodoh yang sangat mudah dibohongi sehingga Kaito yakin kalau dalam beberapa hari, si cewek bodoh ini sudah bisa menerimanya sebagai 'Kento yang baik hati' dan melupakan orang kasar yang sudah menolongnya dari kumpulan bajingan waktu itu. Lagipula, nama palsu dan kepribadian baru tidak terlalu merepotkan untuk dimainkan.<p>

Saat ini Kaito hanya ingin hari-harinya berubah. Dan menurutnya tidak buruk juga menjadi 'orang lain'. Lama-lama dia akan terbiasa dan mulai melupakan kemelut masalah yang belakangan ini sedang melanda.

Setidaknya sampai dia memasuki ruang tamu dan melihat sesosok gadis brengsek yang saat ini benar-benar tidak ingin ditemuinya di mana pun.

* * *

><p>Rin sedikit banyak merasa senang dengan macam-macam makanan yang dibawakan para pelayan, tapi dia juga tidak enak pada Gumi. Ditambah lagi waktunya berada di rumah itu juga sangat terbatas. Dia harus segera mengajak Gumi keluar rumah. Kalau tidak, hari akan bertambah gelap dan hal itu akan menyusahkan. Nanti Rin tidak akan dapat kesempatan apa-apa untuk beraksi.<p>

"Aduh, Gumi..." Rin menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan resah sambil berharap Gumi segera muncul di hadapannya. Keinginan Rin untuk segera pergi keluar lumayan besar juga sehingga dia mulai tidak sabaran.

Karena itulah, saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Rin langsung berdiri hendak memanggil nama Gumi, tapi...

"Ah..."

Mulut Rin mendadak menganga lebar, "A..."

Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Gadis itu seolah-olah kehilangan kemampuan untuk merangkai kata dalam otaknya saat melihat sosok yang selama ini sedang dia cari. Ke-KENAPA DIA ADA DI SINIIIIIIII...?!

"Kento-_san_!"

Tiba-tiba Gumi muncul di belakang Kaito dan membuat Rin semakin bengong. _Kento_...?

"A-ah, Gumi," ucap sosok Kaito yang terbalut kostum 'Kento' tersebut sambil tersenyum. Eh?

TERSENYUM?!

Sebentar! Rin butuh beberapa menit untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Baru saja Kaito tersenyum dan memanggil seorang manusia dengan nama aslinya?! Belum lagi... langsung nama depan! Nama depan, hei! Nama depan! Dan yang paling parah adalah dia sudah membuat Gumi salah tingkah saat itu juga.

"Ke-Kento-_san_! Kesini sebentar!" Gumi langsung menarik lengan Kaito dan hampir saja meninggalkan Rin di ruang tamu kalau gadis pirang tersebut tidak segera berjalan mendekat dan menarik lengan Kaito–yang sedang memegang baki–sebelum anak itu mengikuti langkah Gumi.

"Kagamine-_san_...?" tanya Gumi begitu melihat Rin memandangi 'Kento' dengan... em... bagaimana ya? Sulit digambarkan.

Satu hal yang bisa Gumi tangkap adalah, dari sorot mata gadis pirang itu terlihat jelas ada kerinduan yang memancar. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Gumi saja yang selama ini selalu merasa kesepian, jadi dia bisa tahu perasaan orang dari raut wajah. Atau ada sesuatu yang lain...?

"Kai...to..."

Terdengar Rin menggumam.

_Kaito_?

Gumi langsung memandang orang bernama Kento itu dengan seksama. Wajahnya sedikit berubah. Ada apa ini? Siapa itu Kaito? Dan lagi...

_Apa Kagamine-san dan Kento-san itu saling mengenal?_

* * *

><p>Chapter thirteen's finished.<p>

By Itachannio

Aduh entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini sinyal Author sedang mengalami gangguan sehingga cerita agak _loading_ apdetnya~! *_agak_darimanawoy!#kicked* XD

Harusnya ini cerita diapdet kemarin (hari Senin), tapi entah kenapa fanfiction-nya error. Apa sinyal otak Author dan sinyal modem nyatu gitu ya, jadi sama-sama loading?! XD

Pokoke hontou ni gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen **readers**! Mudah-mudahan yang menunggu masih banyak-nyak-nyak! XD

Doakan ya kawan-kawan, mudah-mudahan sinyal di kepala Author ini segera berubah jadi 4G, soalnya dari kemarin error mulu! XD XD

_Soshite_, nantikan** hari senin** ya **readers** tercinta, soalnya ini cerita bakalan diapdet di hari senin terus seperti yang kemarin*?* (kalau chapter yang ini rada error) ^^'a

Oh! Satu lagi info terkini! Cerita ini **paling cepat apdet dua minggu sekali**, **paling lama enam minggu**! Hahahaha! Yang pasti, Author gak berniat untuk hiatus. :D

**_Terima kasih, arigatou, khamsahamnida, dan thank you untuk para dokter tercinta yang telah bersedia memberikan resep obatnya terkait penyakit_**_**"Typoleosis" yang diidap Author!**_ :D

Mudah2an kebaikannya dibalas lebih! XD

Next Chapter

Kau... Siapa?

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**Kurotori Rei**

Okairi, Rei~  
>Hahaha! Benarkah nyesek?! Masalahnya ribet banget ya di sini. Kasian si Kaito ditinggalin sendiri! XD<br>Oke lanjut coy~ XD

**Shintaro Arisa-chan**

Hahahahaha! Aduh, lagi-lagi saya telat apdet! XD

Oooh Gumi itu di sana lagi diperkenalkan ceritanya. Sekarang dia ikut jadi tokoh penting kok! XD

Hahahay! Makasih banyak yaa Arisa-_chan_! Setidaknya beberapa penyakit saya bisa terobati dengan baik! XD mudah-mudahan gak kambuh lagi! XD

Arigatou, lanjuuut~XD

**Muni**

Maaf lama banget nih apdet-nyaaa~ hiks. Mudah-mudahan rasa penasarannya masih tertanam dengan baik di dalam hatimu ya. Hahaha! XD

Btw mudah-mudahan do'anya terkabul. :D

Arigatou naa~ XD

**Hatsune 01 Story**

Arigatou, Hatsune-_san_! :D

Dilanjut niii~ XD

**Satsuki21as**

Hahahaha! Tenang, tenang broh, saya gak mau hiatus kok. Merepotkan kalau tiba-tiba hiatus. Cuman ni Author kena penyakit baru, yakni lama apdet! XD

Hahahaha! Sekarang gak ada adegan romantisnya. Jadi aneh kayaknya nih, tapi gapapa deh chapter depan mudah-mudahan ada lagi! XD

Btw soal musuh, hahaha! Sang musuh belum menampakkan dirinya di sini XD bisa jadi karena masalah dendam (bisa juga bukan) *iniAuthorbikinbingungaja*XD

Bossu-_san_ juga hadir sekilas di sini. Sekilas doang, soalnya belum terlalu penting untuk dibicarakan! *ditinju* XD

Alasan si Kaito milih untuk pergi ke kota Furuoka (ceritanya) masih belum disebutkan di sini sih. Hehehe... kalau si Bossu mah cuman buat menenangkan diri saja, gak berniat mendatangi si 'musuh'! XD Keren _euy_ analisisnya *?* Author aja gak kepikiran ampe sana! XD XD berkat Satsuki-_san_, saya jadi dapet ide! Gyahahahahahaha! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Oke, lanjuuut~ XD XD

**Kagamine Marry**

Oke dilanjut nih Marry-_san_! XD

Btw ceritanya udah di-post belum? Kasih tahu! Kasih tahu! XD

Arigatou masih menunggu~~ XD

**Rini desu**

Hahahaha! Masih belum berakhir, Rini-_san_! Author masih ingin melanjutkannya! XD btw maaf nih apdetnya kelamaan. Sinyal di otak baru bisa berjalan setelah enam minggu soalnya. Error detected! XD

Btw, mudah-mudahan ending-nya memang tidak mengecewakan! XD

Arigatou naa~~! XD

**Agnuslysia**

Iya yang kemarin dikit! Dapet inspirasinya juga dikit! *Emangyanginikagakdikit* XD

Dan ampuun apdetnya lama-lama mulu nih, sinyalnya lagi error seperti yang di sebutkan di atas! XD mudah-mudahan nggak lagi dah di chapter depan *aaamiiinaaamiiinaaamiiin* :D

Sankyuu naa! Update niii~! XD

**Ramenrider Chikenbutt**

Yang mana saja boleh, yang pasti mudah-mudahan dirimu tak kecewa, saya berdoa dalam hati. Huahahahahahaha! XD  
>Len? Oh... Len... bisa jadi sendirian, bisa jadi sama Miku atau sama cewek lain *? *–yang mana pun itu, mudah-mudahan Len bahagia! XD<p>

Btw jangan khawatir! Lama-lama semua rahasia bakalan terkuak secara beruntun! :D lihat saja tanggal mainnya! XD

Hubungan mereka berdua? Bisa membaik, bisa juga memburuk. Tergantung situasi! Ahahahahaha! XD Pokoknya nantikan saja ya~~! :D

Datang lagi yaa, arigatou~~! XD

**Kaiko-Chan**

Hahahahaha! Nyaris saja ada tsunami yang melanda Crypton ya?! Untung Miku datang menyelamatkan situasi! Hahahahaha! *apaansihgaje* XD XD

Kaito _mah_ kabur dia. Menurut dia mencari 'orang gak penting' model Bossu-_san_ gak ada gunanya! Huahahahahahaha! #digetok Bossu XD

Aduh gapapa telat ripiu Kaiko-_chan_, daripada Author, telat apdet! Gomen ne! Gomen! Mudah-mudahan yang selanjutnya bener-bener lebih cepat! v^^v

Arigatou~!

**Kagamine 02 Story**

Kaito masih berandalan di sini! XD  
>Dia <em>mah<em> emang minta dihajar secara gak langsung. Main tarik-tarik tangan cewek seenaknya kayak tu tangan dia aja yang punya! #digilingKaito XD XD

Btw, mudah-mudahan do'anya terkabul ya Kagamine-_san_! :D

**Hikayami Ryuusei**

Hahahahaha! Kisah Kaito-Rin itu memang ribet banget yah, ampun dah! XD XD

Waaaah? Ada juga _scene_ yang engkau nantikan?! Emang _scene_ yang mana gitu?! *kenapajadihisteris * XD XD

Rin dan Miku. Hehehe. Mereka itu pada dasarnya memang musuh yang sedang bersaing sih. Tapi marilah untuk sementara kita memanggil mereka dengan sebutan rival. Kesannya lebih halus daripada musuh. Huahahahahahaha! XD XD

Btw Kaito lari ke Furuoka. Nama kota, tuh, nama kota! Author payah soal penamaan tempat. Hahahahahaha! XD

Yosh! Mudah-mudahan apdet cerita yang berikutya lebih cepat dari yang ini, huwaaa!

Sankyuu~~ datang lagi ya! XD XD

**Nyang**

Ini udah lama nggak apdet! Huweee~~~ DX DX

Arigatou selalu menunggu ya kawan! Updated niiii~ XD XD XD


	14. Kau Siapa?

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. **Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review, saya** **bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter fourteen: Kau... Siapa?

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>"Kai...to..."<p>

.

.

.

"_Ano_... Kagamine-_san_?" Gumi mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil memandang Rin dengan heran. Yang dipandang langsung mengerjap kaget dan gugup. Dia segera melepaskan tangan Kaito.

"A-aku–"

"Gumi," panggil Kaito sambil menatap Gumi, "Dari mana kau mengenal gadis ini?"

"Eh?" Gumi bingung menjawab. Dia hanya memandang Rin, meminta gadis itu untuk membantunya sedikit. Tapi sepertinya...

"Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rin sesaat kemudian. Gumi pun merasa bingung dengan perkataan Kaito yang seolah-olah sudah pernah bertemu dengan Rin sebelumnya.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah menjadi teman Gumi. Aku senang akhirnya dia bisa punya teman juga," ucap Kaito sambil melirik Gumi.

"Ap–?!" wajah Gumi tiba-tiba memerah. Kaito tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala si gadis dengan akrab.

"Da-darimana Kento-_san_ tahu _hal_ _itu_?" tanya Gumi. Kaito tersenyum.

"Tonio-_san_ cerita padaku," katanya, lalu memandang Rin yang daritadi nampak tak berkutik di tempatnya, "Kalau begitu, silakan cicipi pudingnya. Aku simpan saja ya."

Kaito pun meletakkan baki di atas meja, lalu membungkuk dengan sopan pada Rin dan Gumi sebagaimana yang dilakukan para pelayan di kediaman Megpoid. Setelah itu dia menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ka-Kagamine-_san_...?" Gumi langsung panik begitu melihat ada air mata yang melintas di sebelah pipi Rin.

"Kaito, tunggu!"

Gumi langsung kaget begitu Rin sontak melesat mengejar sosok 'Kento'. Eh? Ada apa?

"Ka-Kagamine-_sa_–" gadis berambut hijau lumut itu segera mengejar Rin dan Kento sebelum sesaat kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan begitu melihat pemandangan yang bisa membuat siapa pun langsung salah tingkah di tempat. Ehm, itu...

Rin memeluk Kento! Dari belakang pula!

Gumi sesaat merasa kalau atmosfir di sekitar mereka berubah; penuh dengan tekanan, tapi tidak membahayakan. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Gumi," Kento yang tidak sengaja melihat Gumi sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan masuk ke ruang keluarga langsung tersenyum canggung, "Maaf. Permisi sebentar."

Gumi pun hanya bisa bengong saat Kento melepaskan pelukan Rin, menarik lengannya, lalu membawa gadis itu keluar rumah.

* * *

><p>Rin menunduk di depan punggung Kaito tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di halaman depan rumah, tepat di depan gerbang kediaman Megpoid. Rin bingung dengan kesedihan yang tiba-tiba melesak di dadanya. Jadi saat ini, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa pada Kaito.<p>

"Sebaiknya kau pulang," ucap Kaito.

Rin langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tengkuk makhluk biru itu dengan kedua mata melebar. Nada ini... suara ini... suara yang sama seperti suara yang selalu dirindukan Rin.

"Kai–"

"Pulanglah," tiba-tiba Kaito berbalik sambil menampakkan hal yang membuat Rin melotot lebar. A-ada apa ini...? Kaito...

"Pulanglah," ulang Kaito, masih dengan wajah yang sama, "...Kagamine-_san_."

DEG!

Rin mendadak merasa dadanya nyeri dan sesak. Bukan karena karena ada Kaito yang menyuruh dia pulang setelah jauh-jauh datang kemari, bukan karena rasa rindu yang menyeruak seperti sebelumnya, melainkan...

_Kagamine-san_.

Rin tak percaya. Dia tidak bisa percaya. Ada apa dengan Kaito?! Kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini?! Kenapa dia tidak memanggilnya 'domba' seperti biasa?! Kenapa juga dengan wajahnya?! Kenapa dia malah tersenyum seperti itu?! Kenapa?!

"Kaito! Aku–!"

"Maaf, aku harus kembali," sela Kaito sebelum Rin sempat berkata-kata, "Sekarang sudah sore. Sebaiknya Kagamine-_san_ cepat-cepat pulang."

Kaito berjalan melewati Rin yang sepertinya masih _shock_ dengan keadaan ini. Lalu setelah tiga langkah menjauh, anak itu berhenti berjalan.

"Dan satu lagi," ujarnya sambil menoleh ke belakang, membuat Rin juga ikut menoleh ke arahnya, "Namaku bukan lagi Kaito."

Rin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak bisa menerima ini. Dia ingin Kaito kembali. Dia bukan orang lain, dia Kaito!

"KAITO_ BAKA_!" jerit Rin sekeras-kerasnya. Mungkin semua orang yang sedang berada di dalam rumah pun bisa mendengar suara si gadis yang sangat nyaring itu.

"KAU PIKIR UNTUK APA AKU DATANG KEMARI?! KAU PIKIR UNTUK SIAPA AKU DI SINI?! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENYURUHKU KEMBALI SEBELUM SEMUANYA JELAS!"

Kaito berhenti berjalan tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau tidak pulang?! Apa kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?! Selama ini aku selalu mencarimu! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja setelah melihatmu berada di hadapanku begini?!"

"..."

"Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu! Aku ingin kau pulang! Semuanya sedang menunggu–"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

BRUUUK!

Rin terbelalak saat Kaito tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari cepat ke arahnya lalu mendorong gadis itu sampai punggungnya membentur pintu gerbang. Sebelum Rin bisa merasakan sakit, Kaito dengan cepat mengunci kedua tangan si gadis dengan cengkraman yang sangat kuat. Ini membuat Rin ketakutan seketika. Saat ini wajah Kaito berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kumohon..." gumam Kaito sambil menunduk perlahan-lahan. Dan meskipun dia sedang menunduk, Rin merasa bisa merasakan kedua mata anak itu sedang membelalak lebar karena marah, "...hentikan itu, Kagamine-_san_."

Rin mendadak merasa kesulitan bernapas. Ini seperti oksigen tidak mau masuk ke dalam paru-parunya sehingga gadis itu harus bersusah payah bernapas dengan terengah. Dia takut. Takut sekali.

"Berhentilah membohongiku," ujar Kaito sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Rin lurus di mata, memperlihatkan kedua manik birunya yang sedang bergetar lembut, "Aku benar-benar tak akan terpengaruh lagi oleh permainan yang kalian mainkan bersama itu."

Rin masih terpaku menatap kedua mata Kaito.

"Maaf..." Kaito pelan-pelan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Rin, "Cepatlah pulang."

Kaito pun berbalik untuk melangkah, tapi entah apa yang merasuki Rin sehingga gadis itu berani mencekal lengan Kaito untuk mencegahnya pergi. Dia sendiri juga tidak yakin kenapa dirinya bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti itu meskipun kenyataan berkata kalau hatinya saat ini sedang dipenuhi dengan ketakutan.

"Kagamine-_san_..." Kaito mendesah pelan, "Lepaskan aku."

Rin tidak bergerak lagi. Dia hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya menatap tanah.

"Kagamine-_san_," kali ini Kaito menggunakan nada yang sedikit berbeda, "Lepaskan aku."

"Kaito, kumohon..." ucap Rin, susah payah.

Kali ini Kaito sudah kehilangan kendali. Dia langsung mencengkram kedua pundak Rin dengan kuat, lalu serta merta mengunci bibirnya sampai gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melawan karena tenaga Kaito yang sangat besar. Tidak! Dia tidak bisa seperti ini! Ini bukan Kaito!

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, Rin mendorong Kaito untuk menjauh, tapi ternyata tidak banyak jarak yang bisa dibuat. Dan tepat saat gadis itu hampir saja melorot, Kaito menjauh darinya.

Terengah-engah, Rin memegangi dadanya sambil bersandar pada gerbang. Kaito... kenapa dia melakukan itu...?

"Tadi adalah terakhir kalinya kau memerankan sosok 'Rin Kagamine' di hadapanku. Kau puas sekarang, brengsek?!" dengus Kaito sambil menjauh dari Rin dan berdiri tegap di depan gadis itu.

"Kau bisa berhenti menjadi boneka _Rin Kagamine yang menyukai Kaito_," ujarnya, "Karena itu, pulanglah. Kita sudah tidak punya urusan lagi."

Rin tak bisa mengatakan apa pun untuk membalas perkataan Kaito.

"_Sayounara_, Kagamine-_san_," ucap Kaito, lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Rin.

* * *

><p>Kaito tiduran di atas sofa beralaskan tangan kirinya sebagai bantalan tidur. Anak itu benar-benar sudah bertingkah <em>absurd<em> hari ini. Saat kembali ke rumah setelah meninggalkan Rin, rupanya orang-orang–para pelayan–dalam rumah berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk menyaksikan ada apa dengan 'Kento' dan 'Kagamine-_san_' di depan gerbang. Tch. Benar-benar memalukan. Orang-orang brengsek itu seharusnya tidak perlu mencampuri masalah orang lain. Pasti mereka melihat semuanya! Argh! Maki batin Kaito.

Seharusnya dia tidak perlu melakukan hal brengsek seperti itu, tapi tadi dia hanya merasa kesal saja pada si domba lantaran makhluk itu masih saja mengganggunya dengan mengatakan hal-hal tabu semacam ingin bertemu atau sejenis. Cih. Sebenarnya _mencium_ bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan, tapi mengingat si domba idiot tadi pasti tidak akan mau berhenti mencelotehkan sesuatu yang bisa saja menggoyahkan pendiriannya, terpaksa Kaito melakukan itu.

Kaito benar-benar menyesali tindakan ini. Pasti dia sudah keterlaluan. Sial. Sial. Seharusnya ini sudah tidak lagi menjadi urusan Kaito. Tapi nyatanya, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan yang ada; perasaan bersalah karena telah melukai gadis tersebut. Ya. Dia mencium si domba sial. Tapi itu semua semata-mata hanya untuk mengakhiri segala hal yang pernah mereka lalui bersama.

Selama ini boneka sampah bernama Rin Kagamine berperan sebagai seseorang yang menyukai Kaito Shion. Dan sedikit banyak Kaito tahu kalau dirinya 'mungkin' merasakan hal yang sepadan walaupun dia tidak yakin apakah itu sama. Kaito hanya tahu kalau dia tidak ingin si boneka sampah diambil orang lain, dan dia ingin agar boneka sampah itu tetap berada di sampingnya, menemaninya. Lalu apa salah kalau dia ingin sedikit memainkan 'peran' untuk membalas setengah perasaan sang boneka sebelum cerita itu berakhir...?

Sekarang si boneka domba sialan ini–plus teman-teman sialnya yang lain–tidak perlu lagi bertingkah seperti mereka masih peduli pada Kaito. Toh, anak itu juga sudah tahu kalau mereka semua berbohong padanya. Benar-benar keparat. Tapi meskipun bagi Kaito kisah ini sudah tamat, dia yakin mereka masih belum mau mengakhiri cerita.

Ini sial, tapi tak masalah. Sampai mereka berhenti, Kaito terpaksa harus bermain sebagai _Kento_. Nama belakang sudah tak penting karena dia tidak mau ambil pusing memikirkan marga. Lagipula dia juga tidak lagi punya orang tua.

Cklek!

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar dan mengejutkan Kaito yang langsung duduk tegap di atas sofa.

"Ma-maaf, Kento-_san_!" seru Gumi sedikit panik saat dia melihat Kaito menatapnya dengan ekspresi kejut.

"Gumi!" Kaito spontan berdiri dari sofa dan memanggil nama gadis itu ketika si gadis hendak pergi keluar kamar.

"Y-ya?" tanya Gumi.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang melamun," ucap Kaito–yang sudah dengan sukses kembali ke mode Kento–sambil mengusap lehernya, "Kau bisa masuk. Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Gumi terdiam sejenak, lalu melangkah masuk dan duduk di sebelah Kaito.

"Mm..." gadis itu terlihat bingung untuk memulai percakapan, "Ja-jadi ada apa, Kento-_san_?"

Kaito memaksakan untuk tersenyum ramah meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Gumi plus pertanyaannya yang jadi seolah-olah '_Kento yang ada urusan denganku, bukan aku yang ada urusan dengannya_' padahal yang pertama kali datang–untuk menciptakan sebuah urusan–'kan gadis itu. Tch!

"Tidak usah formil begitu, Gumi," Kaito menahan diri dengan baik, "Panggil saja aku Kento."

"A-aku belum begitu terbiasa. Maaf, Kento-_san_," balas Gumi sambil menunduk, "Tapi aku sudah merasa akrab denganmu, jadi Kento-_san_ tenang saja."

Kaito sedikit mengerutkan alis mendengar perkataan sang gadis yang seolah-olah mengatakan kalau dirinya akan tidak tenang jika gadis itu tidak memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel. Hah. Omong kosong macam apa itu? Tsk! Kaito jadi sedikit merasa kesal dengan kepolosan gadis bodoh ini. Aduh, kalau dia benar-benar 'orang yang tidak _becus'_, gadis itu pasti sudah habis sekarang.

"Ya. Tidak masalah," ucap Kaito, sabar, "Oh ya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian semua sudah berbaik hati mau menampungku di sini padahal kita tidak saling kenal sebelumnya."

Gumi langsung menengadah menatap Kaito dengan mata melebar seolah-olah kaget dengan semua perkataan anak itu. Kaito mengernyit heran dengan cara Gumi memandangnya.

"Kento... _san_," ucap Gumi, terpatah-patah. Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi karena bingung dengan air muka Gumi yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Kento–eh, maksudku, Kento-_san_ tidak akan pergi secepat itu 'kan dari sini?" si gadis malah balik bertanya, membuat pihak tertanya bengong seketika. Heh? Dia mengkhawatirkan itu?

"Kau aneh," ucap Kaito spontan, "Perkataanmu seolah-olah mencegahku untuk pergi."

"_Da-datte_..." Gumi memainkan jarinya sambil menunduk, "Lukamu masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh, dan justru Kento-_san_ yang seolah-olah berkata mau pergi."

Kaito masih terdiam dengan raut wajah bingung. Gumi yang bisa membacanya langsung panik di tempat.

"Ma-maksudku... kau babak belur begitu karena menolongku, jadi aku harus membalas perbuatan baikmu. Setidaknya aku ingin kau sembuh dulu, baru kau boleh pergi," jelas Gumi yang secara tak disangka-sangka disambut suara tawa renyah dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan kepergianku? Yang benar saja!" ucap Kaito disela-sela tawanya, "Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap begitu baik pada orang yang baru kau kenal. Siapa tahu aku ini orang jahat?"

"Tapi menurutku Kento-_san_ bukan orang jahat," balas Gumi sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Kaito behenti tertawa dan menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan heran.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Auramu yang mengatakannya," jawab Gumi sambil tersenyum malu-malu, "Yah, meskipun awalnya kukira Kento-_san_ sangat menakutkan, tapi ternyata kau orang yang baik."

Kaito terdiam. Benar-benar gadis idiot. Ada apa dengan tingkat kepolosan ini yang justru bisa membuat dirinya dapat diserang dengan mudah?

"Kau idiot ya?!" tiba-tiba Kaito menyembur Gumi persis di muka. Sudah tentu yang disemprot langsung kaget setengah mati.

Sebenarnya Kaito tidak yakin kenapa dia merasa sangat marah pada gadis di hadapannya itu. Sungguh. Ini sama sekali bukan urusannya apakah gadis itu sangat rentan terhadap serangan atau bukan, tapi Kaito tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini begitu saja.

"Seharusnya kau tak boleh percaya begitu saja pada orang yang baru sehari kau kenal!" bentak Kaito, "Kau cukup membiarkanku tiduran di luar rumahmu!"

"Ke-Kento-_san_...?"

"Kau tidak tahu apakah aku ini orang jahat yang sengaja menyamar jadi orang baik untuk membodohimu atau bukan! Aku mungkin seorang pencuri! Mau yang lebih parah?! Aku bisa saja seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin!" seru Kaito setengah terengah karena dia menghabiskan tenanganya untuk berteriak-teriak memarahi Gumi, "Kalau kau sangat polos dan bodoh begini, bagaimana kau tidak akan tertipu?!"

Sebenarnya Kaito tidak ada niat marah-marah di hadapan Gumi, tapi saat melihat tingkat kepolosannya yang sudah melebihi batas, anak itu tidak bisa lagi menahan diri.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Kaito merasa bingung dengan dirinya. Sialan. Sejak kapan dia jadi sangat _perhatian_ terhadap seseorang?! Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menasihati gadis bodoh yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengenalnya sama sekali?!

Secara tidak terduga, saat sel-sel di otak Kaito masih berperang dengan sengit membahas pergulatan aneh yang terjadi, Gumi malah tertawa lepas; hampir terbahak-bahak. Sudah tentu itu membuat Kaito mengerutkan dahi, semakin bingung dengan reaksi yang diberikan sang gadis padanya. Apa? Kenapa dia tertawa? Dia menertawakanku ya?! Batin Kaito, tak terima.

"Tuh 'kan...!" Gumi memegangi perutnya yang terasa keram karena terlalu banyak ber-haha-haha, "Mana mungkin Kento-_san_ orang jahat!"

Untuk sesaat, Kaito terpekur. Gadis bodoh itu...

"Hei Gumi," panggil Kaito. Gumi menanggapi dengan masih menahan tawa.

Kaito terdiam sambil memandangi gadis tertawa itu yang masih saja asyik memegangi perutnya. Sepertinya Gumi memang tidak main-main kalau dia percaya pada Kaito. Wah. Ini bukan drama yang _siapa pun_ sedang mainkan, bukan?

"Hei Gumi!" kali ini Kaito menangkap kedua bahu Gumi dengan kedua tangannya yang langsung menghentikan acara Gumi tertawa. Kedua mata _emerald_ sang gadis langsung terantuk pada Kaito.

Sebenarnya anak itu ingin mengekspresikan betapa senangnya dia bahwa di dunia ini ternyata ada juga orang yang benar-benar tulus mempercayai dan mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi... saat menatap mata Gumi yang tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada seseorang, Kaito langsung merasa bodoh sendiri.

Sungguh. Sedetik yang lalu, dia merasa bahagia karena baru pertama kali ada seseorang yang peduli padanya tanpa ada yang harus memainkan peran sampah tak berguna. Namun saat melihat warna hijau yang sangat familiar di pikirannya, semua perasaan itu pudar. Mendadak dia menganggap kalau gadis di hadapan sana sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan orang-orang. Semua perasaan bahagia yang entah bagaimana bisa dia dapat selama beberapa saat pun sirna dengan mudah.

Yang ada sekarang Gumi merasa kebingungan karena ekspresi 'Kento' yang dengan cepat mengalami perubahan drastis. Baru saja sepersekian detik yang lalu kedua mata Kento memancarkan binar yang menyenangkan, kini mereka seperti ditutupi oleh kabut tebal. Itu... kenapa? Gumi bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ke-Kento-_san_...?" tanya sang gadis.

"_Gomen_..." tiba-tiba Kaito mengalihkan pandangan dari Gumi dan membebaskan pundak si gadis dari tangannya, "Sekarang sudah hampir waktunya makan malam 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak segera bersiap-siap?"

"Kento-_san_," panggil Gumi yang masih merasa bingung dengan perubahan Kaito. Namun orang yang dipanggilnya tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap sesuatu yang tak jelas di lantai. Sesaat Gumi merasa tergelitik untuk mengusiknya.

"Kaito," panggil si gadis yang langsung mengundang wajah Kaito untuk menatapnya sembari menggumamkan sebuah 'hm' berintonasi pertanyaan. Namun sesaat kemudian, pemuda yang diketahuinya memiliki dua nama itu mengerjap kaget, seperti baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kau..." ucapnya tertahan. Gumi pun merasa hal ini tidak bagus.

"Maaf Kento-_san_," ucap si gadis sambil tersenyum untuk mencegah atmosfer menjadi canggung dan mencekam, "Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar Kagamine-_san_ memanggilmu dengan nama itu. Kalau kau merasa tak nyaman, aku akan tetap memanggilmu Kento."

Kaito tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam saja sampai Gumi tiba-tiba menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Wah, aku hampir lupa kalau kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk mewakilkan permintaan maaf dari semua orang yang sudah lancang mengintipmu di ruang tamu," ucap Gumi sambil tertawa pendek, "Kami minta maaf."

Kaito menatap Gumi, lalu tersenyum tipis sedetik kemudian. Sepertinya anak itu sudah bisa menguasai dirinya kembali.

"_Ah_. Tidak apa-apa," balas Kaito.

* * *

><p>Rin berjalan keluar dari kereta yang telah tiba di Crypton–dengan pandangan kosong. Dia tak peduli kalau ada orang yang memakinya karena tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar atau ada yang mengatainya tidak punya mata karena terus saja berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling.<p>

Ah... Rin benar-benar terguncang dengan kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Dia bahkan tidak sempat mengambil tas yang dibawanya ke rumah Gumi sebelum pergi dari sana. Tak ada waktu memikirkannya. Sekarang dia hanya ingin pergi jauh. Gadis itu pun terlalu sedih untuk bisa menangis. Jadi yang dia lakukan hanya berjalan dengan pandangan kosong tanpa berhenti sampai dia menabrak seseorang yang entah siapa itu. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba Rin merasa tubuhnya lemas. Semua mulai terlihat gelap saat itu juga.

"_Cho-chotto_! _Ojou-chan..._?!"

"Oi! Bertahanlah!"

Kali ini suara-suara berisik terdengar samar-samar. Ah, sepertinya sekarang dia bisa sedikit berisirahat. Lagipula suara-suara itu mulai hilang perlahan-lahan. Ya. Ini lebih baik. Dia bisa melupakan kesedihan itu sebentar. Sebentar saja...

* * *

><p>Kaito merasa heran dengan Gumi yang kini bersikap lebih akrab padanya. Entah karena apa. Tapi sekarang gadis itu memperlakukan Kaito dengan santai. Dia lebih banyak tertawa daripada bersikap malu-malu. Gumi juga lebih banyak bercerita sehingga Kaito tidak perlu repot-repot membahas apa pun dan hanya menjadi pendengar setianya saat acara makan malam bersama semua pelayan yang ada di kediaman Megpoid.<p>

Sebenarnya ini merupakan acara makan malam paling meriah sekaligus paling aneh yang pernah Kaito alami. Baru kali ini dia makan dengan sedemikian banyak orang di satu meja yang sama; di meja yang sangat panjang. Mungkin cukup untuk hitungan dua puluhan orang. Belum lagi, dia makan bersama para pelayan yang nampak sangat ramah. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga besar yang sedang mengadakan jamuan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di malam tahun baru. Kaito ingin tahu apa setiap hari Gumi menghabiskan hari-harinya seperti ini.

"_Hora_, Kento! Kenapa kau bengong saja daritadi?" Tonio menegur Kaito yang langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya pada pria berjenggot pirang itu.

"Ayo makan Kento-_san_!"

"Ya, Kento-_san_ melamun terus daritadi?"

"Kento-_san_," panggi Gumi yang langsung membuat Kaito memusatkan perhatian pada satu orang saja setelah sebelumnya tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk pada setiap orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

Yang disyukuri Kaito adalah, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mengungkit masalahnya dengan orang yang mereka kenal sebagai _Kagamine-san_ itu di meja makan. Mungkin saja mereka tidak terlalu ambil pusing untuk mengurusi masalah orang. Baguslah.

"Ini pertamakalinya aku makan malam bersama orang lain selain keluargaku," ucap Gumi, tak sengaja menyela lamunan Kaito, "Aku sangat senang."

Kaito pun hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Gumi. Mendadak anak itu ingat kalau Tonio pernah memberitahunya tentang kesepian yang selalu melanda sang gadis setelah kedua orang tuanya lebih memilih mengurus pekerjaan daripada mengurus anak sematawayang mereka. Sekarang Kaito merasa dirinya sama dengan Gumi; sama-sama kesepian, sama-sama merasa ditinggalkan atau mungkin dipermainkan.

Heh... apa takdir menginginkannya memiliki teman seperjuangan untuk menghadapi hidup yang sulit ini? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

* * *

><p>Miku berlari-lari dengan panik di koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa saat yang lalu Len memberitahunya kalau Rin sedang dirawat. Meskipun belum yakin dengan apa yang terjadi, Miku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Rin. Setahunya gadis itu selalu baik-baik saja.<p>

Begitu menemukan ruang rawat Rin, Miku langsung membuka pintu. Di sana, dia melihat Len dan sang kakak berdiri di dekat Rin yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang. Selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar pucat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku pada semua orang yang hadir.

"Rin pingsan di stasiun kereta," jawab Len.

"Stasiun? Sedang apa dia di sana?" tanya Miku, bingung. Len menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Sepertinya..." Mikuo mencubit dagunya sambil mengernyit, "Hei, apa mungkin dia pergi ke Furuoka?"

"Furuoka?!" Miku dan Len langsung bertanya bersamaan. Mikuo mengangguk.

"Sewaktu pulang sekolah aku memberitahunya kabar tentang kemungkinan keberadaan Kaito di Furuoka," ujarnya, "Ckckck... tak kusangka dia benar-benar pergi."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Itu pasti Bossu-_san_! Sssh!" Len langsung menyimpan telunjuknya di bibir sesaat sebelum Bossu muncul dari balik pintu bersama dua orang Yakuza.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Bossu sambil mendekati ranjang Rin, "Kupikir tadi pagi dia masih sehat-sehat saja."

Mikuo mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan ucapan Bossu, lalu memandangi Rin dengan mata menyipit. Hmm... bocah ini mabuk di kereta atau apa _sih_? Rasanya cewek kasar macam si Kagamine tidak mungkin terkena mabuk darat. Apa karena dia terlalu kelelahan mencari-cari Kaito di Furuoka?

Wow, tunggu dulu! Tidak mungkin kalau bocah Kagamine ini mencari Kaito ke seluruh pelosok kota. Seharusnya gadis itu juga tahu kalau ada beberapa orang suruhan si _sensei_ tak jelas dari Voca _High_ yang datang ke Furuoka. Mestinya dia tidak perlu pergi–kalau memang spekulasinya benar soal kepergian Rin ke Furuoka.

"Sekarang Rin hanya butuh istirahat saja, Bossu-_san_. Tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Len, "Aku akan menemaninya di sini."

"Ya, aku juga," tambah Miku, "Aku juga akan menjaga Rin di sini."

Bossu menatap ketiga anak di hadapannya dengan alis berkerut.

"Kalian kompak sekali. Mikuo-_kun_, kau juga mau menjagai Rin-_chan_?" tanyanya.

"Ha? Aaa..." Mikuo kelihatan bingung sambil melirik Len dan Miku. Orang-orang yang dilirik hanya mengedikkan bahu sedikit.

"Kurasa mereka berdua saja sudah cukup," ucap Mikuo akhirnya. Bossu mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu, kuserahkan Rin-_chan_ pada kalian," ujarnya, lalu menoleh pada Mikuo, "Kita pulang sekarang, Mikuo-_kun_."

"_Ha'i_," Mikuo mengangguk.

"Maaf ya, Len-_kun_, aku tidak bisa menunggui Rin-_chan_. Ternyata masih banyak yang harus kulakukan. _Tanamu yo_," kata Bossu sebelum berpamitan, lalu pergi keluar ruangan bersama Mikuo dan orang-orang yang tadi mengantarnya.

* * *

><p>Setelah acara makan malam yang hampir berjalan selama kurang lebih satu jam itu selesai, Gumi meminta Kaito untuk ikut menunggu seseorang di ruang tamu sambil menceritakan orang tersebut yang merupakan guru les privatnya. Dia bilang kemarin guru itu tidak datang karena Gumi juga sibuk mengurusi Kaito.<p>

"Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Kaito, sedikit penasaran. Gumi tersenyum.

"Dia masih muda," jawab Gumi, "Mahasiswa jurusan Fisika."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mempertemukannya denganku?" Kaito kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan bingung. Gumi mengedikkan bahu.

"Mungkin karena aku ingin punya _partner_ belajar. Aku tahu kau juga masih seumuran denganku. Benar 'kan?" tanya Gumi. Kaito hanya terdiam.

"Lagipula jarang-jarang aku punya kesempatan untuk belajar bersama seorang teman," tambah Gumi. Kaito tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan kepala si gadis.

"Kau tahu, belajar bukan keahlianku," ucap Kaito. Gumi hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa baru mulai malam-malam begini?" tanya Kaito.

"Yah itu _sih_, karena dia orangnya sibuk," jawab Gumi, "Bisa dibilang, dia punya banyak murid les dari sore, jadi aku selalu kebagian kelas malam."

"_Konbanwa_..." tiba-tiba Tonio masuk ke rumah ditemani seseorang yang masih berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja dan dasi. Saat orang itu melihat Gumi, dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya sambil nyengir lebar.

"_Yo_!"

"Kamui-_san_!"

Mata Kaito langsung terbelalak begitu melihat orang yang dimaksud, juga saat mendengar seruan Gumi yang jelas-jelas memanggil nama orang tersebut.

"Lho?"

Kaito tak dapat berkutik saat si pria _Kenshin Himura_ yang setahunya bernama _Gakupo Kamui_ sekaligus pacar dari Luka itu menunjuknya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kau 'kan...?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Cho<em>–Ke-Kento-_san_! Apa yang–"

"Ssssh!" Kaito buru-buru membekap mulut Gumi saat si gadis protes begitu Kaito menyeretnya pergi dari ruang tamu untuk menghindari ocehan tak jelas dari si pria _Kenshin Himura_ yang merupakan guru les privat Gumi itu.

"Dengar, Gumi!" tegas Kaito sambil menangkap kedua bahu Gumi dan menempatkan wajahnya percis di depan wajah sang gadis dengan ekspresi serius, "Aku tidak bisa menemanimu belajar! Kau mengerti 'kan apa maksudku?"

"Apa?" Gumi kebingungan. Kaito mendecih pelan.

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari kamar sampai guru itu pergi dari rumah!" ucap Kaito, lalu menyuruh Gumi berbalik untuk kembali ke ruang tamu, "Pokoknya coba cari cara agar guru privat sia–ah, maksudku, agar guru privatmu itu melupakanku!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!" balas Gumi. Kaito mendecak kesal.

"Pokoknya lakukan apa saja agar orang itu tidak ingat denganku! Kau bisa melakukannya 'kan, Gumi? Ya, kau bisa! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!"

Gumi masih kebingungan saat Kento mendorongnya kembali ke ruang tamu sementara orang itu sendiri malah masuk ke kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebenarnya ada apa _sih_? Lagi-lagi sesuatu membingungkan Gumi.

"Gumi-_chan_, dari mana kau mengenal orang itu? Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Gakupo, sang guru privat, langsung menanyai si empunya rumah dengan wajah penasaran saat melihat Gumi muncul dari balik tembok.

Gumi jadi semakin bingung. Kenapa banyak yang mengenali Kento? Pertama, Kagamine-_san_, lalu Kamui-_san_. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka dengan Kento...?

"Sejak kapan dia ada di rumahmu?" tanya Gakupo lagi, "Apa kalian sudah lama saling kenal? Dia temanmu?"

Gumi hanya mengerjap beberapa kali sambil menatap Gakupo. Tiba-tiba sesuatu mendorongnya untuk mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Kento beberapa detik yang lalu soal membuat si _sensei_ lupa dengan anak itu.

"Iya dia temanku. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," kata Gumi cepat, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai belajarnya. Aku ingin belajar banyak, soalnya kemarin kita tidak sempat bertemu."

"Eh, ya, ya, tapi–"

"Kemarin aku sedang banyak kerjaan, makanya les terpaksa kutunda, hehe, maaf ya, Kamui-_san_," potong Gumi, "Dan lagi ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Ayo mulai!"

Gakupo pun hanya bisa mengiyakan saja saat Gumi menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi sekaligus memberondongnya dan berbagai macam pertanyaan 'yes or no' seputar fisika.

* * *

><p>"Apa Rin benar-benar pergi ke Furuoka untuk menemui Kaito ya?" tanya Miku pada Len tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari Rin yang masih belum sadarkan diri semenjak dia datang.<p>

"Hm... _osoraku_," jawab Len, "Lihat dia, kecapekkan begitu. Ampun _deh_."

"Sudah kuduga kita juga seharusnya pergi," sesal Miku, "Mungkin saja kita bisa bertemu dengan Rin di sana."

Len mendesah panjang, "Belum tentu. Furuoka itu luas 'kan? Lagipula kita juga tidak tahu kapan dia pergi ke sana."

Miku tidak bicara lagi. Dia hanya memegangi tangan Rin yang terasa sedikit dingin. Rin... Rin... apa perasaannya untuk Kaito sebegitu besar sampai-sampai dia nekat pergi ke Furuoka tanpa memperhatikan kondisinya yang seperti ini? Apa perasaan gadis itu pada Kaito lebih besar dibanding perasaan Miku?

Ah... tiba-tiba Miku merasa kalah. Mungkin hanya Rin saja yang merasa benar-benar ingin segera menemukan Kaito. Kenekatannya pergi ke Furuoka, juga keberaniannya menantang penyakit hanya demi Kaito benar-benar memukul K.O. Miku.

"Rin benar-benar hebat ya," celetuk gadis itu sambil memandangi Rin dengan senyum sedih. Len mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menatap Miku dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len.

"Iya, Rin itu hebat. Demi mencari Kaito, dia sampai sakit begini. Hebat tapi juga aneh ya," ucap Miku sambil tertawa hambar. Len tidak berkomentar. Dia hanya memandangi Miku dengan simpati.

"Apa kau ingin menyerah?" cetus Len. Miku langsung menatap si pirang dengan alis berkedut.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Nada bicaramu seperti sudah mengalah pada Rin," ucap Len sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas tempat tidur Rin, lalu menatap Miku.

"Tentu saja bukan begitu," sahut si gadis _micky mouse_, "Aku hanya..."

"Kau iri dengan kegigihan Rin?" tebak Len yang mungkin tepat sasaran mengingat wajah Miku yang langsung berubah tegang.

"Haah..." si gadis akhirnya menghela napas pendek, "Mungkin."

Len menepuk kepala Miku sambil nyengir lebar, membuat si gadis mengangkat kepala menatap anak pirang itu dengan heran.

"Kau sedang menyemangatiku?" tanya Miku, ragu. Len mengedikkan bahu.

"Mungkin saja," ucapnya, "Yang penting kita tidak seharusnya menyerah sebelum ada hasil yang terlihat."

Miku tiba-tiba saja tersenyum tipis. Len itu orang yang baik sekali. Meskipun mereka sebenarnya saingan, tapi dia masih sempat-sempatnya menyemangati.

"_Arigatou_, Len."

* * *

><p>Kaito bersandar di depan pintu yang sudah dia tutup beberapa menit yang lalu. Anak itu benar-benar harus menemukan cara untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Sialan! Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya bertemu dengan orang brengsek itu di sini?! Sepertinya takdir tak mengijinkan Kaito untuk benar-benar bisa kabur dari <em>game<em> yang dibuat si _Kuso Jiji_. Sial!

Masalah yang paling berat adalah, mungkin saja banci jelek merepotkan itu akan menyebutkan sesuatu tentang pertemuannya dengan Kaito pada seseorang; baik secara sengaja atau pun tidak. Kenyataan membuktikan kalau dahulu kala mereka pernah mempunyai sedikit pertikaian.

Misalnya saja si banci brengsek itu menceritakan hal ini pada Luka, bahwa secara tidak sengaja dia telah bertemu dengan seorang adik kelas yang–menurutnya–pernah mencoba untuk mendekati sang pacar, maka kemungkinan besar kali ini yang akan bertindak adalah seekor gajah sial yang memuakkan. Kalau sudah begitu, semuanya akan kacau balau. Dia tak akan pernah bisa menikmati kesempatan untuk memiliki kehidupan yang normal sebagai _Kento_.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan_?!_ Brengsek_!

* * *

><p>Len masih tetap terjaga saat Miku sudah menyerah duluan dengan tertidur di atas sofa khusus untuk menunggui pasien. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam kurang sekian menit. Kalau dihitung-hitung sejak dia tiba di rumah sakit, sudah sekitar setengah jam lebih Rin menutup mata.<p>

Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya Len melihat sistem kekebalan tubuh Rin melemah. Karena itu dia yakin kalau penyebab Rin sampai pingsan begini bukan karena kurang makan atau kurang olahraga, melainkan karena sesuatu yang lain. Pokoknya sesuatu yang besar, yang pasti bukan karena mabuk di perjalanan. Coba pikir, apa gadis kuat semacam Rin bisa dengan mudahnya mabuk darat hanya gara-gara naik kereta dari Crypton ke Furuoka? Rentang waktunya pun hanya berkisar dua jam. Apanya yang bisa membuat Rin mabuk? Sampai pingsan pula.

Len yakin kalau sesuatu sudah terjadi di Furuoka. Semuanya sudah terlihat jelas dari kantung mata yang semakin Len perhatikan, semakin membesar. Itu pasti karena sebelumnya kelopak mata Rin membendung air.

Apa dia sudah bertemu dengan Kaito? Kalau jawabannya iya, sedikit banyak Len sudah mengerti mengapa gadis itu bisa sampai seperti ini. Mana mungkin Kaito akan memperlakukannya baik-baik setelah semua yang terjadi 'kan?

"Ngh..."

Tiba-tiba Rin mengerang pelan. Len langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk dan memandangi Rin dengan awas.

"Rin?" tanya Len.

"Ini... rumah sakit?" tanya Rin begitu kedua matanya terbuka dan mengitari seisi ruangan. Len langsung terkulai di tempat duduknya sambil mendesah lega.

"Kau ini sudah membuat semua orang khawatir tahu," omel Len, "Syukurlah kau sudah bangun."

"Ya..." gumam Rin sambil berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur, lalu menoleh ke arah Miku yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa.

"Kalian berdua menungguiku? Sejak kapan?" tanya Rin. Len mengedikkan bahu.

"Mungkin sekitar dua jam," balasnya, "Jadi, ada apa? Kenapa pergi ke Furuoka sendirian?"

Rin langsung mengerjap kaget mendengar pertanyaan Len yang tanpa bertele-tele itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura!" tukas Len sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Sebenarnya kau tak perlu sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi karena orang yang menemukanmu tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi dia membawamu kemari. Beruntung orang itu ternyata suruhan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang mungkin baru selesai bertugas di Furuoka."

Rin hanya menunduk. Dia tidak melawan Len yang sedang memarahinya. Gadis itu mengaku kalau dia salah. Tidak seharusnya dia membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkan kondisinya begini.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Kaito di sana?" tanya Len.

"A-apa?"

"Kaito," ucap Len, "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

Rin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk. Raut wajahnya dipenuhi dengan kegelisahan. Sudah jelas kalau gadis itu tidak siap dengan pertanyaan Len.

"Sudah kuduga kalian benar-benar bertemu," desah Len sambil geleng-geleng kepala, "Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu sampai-sampai kau masuk rumah sakit begini?"

"I-ini bukan kesalahan Kaito," kata Rin.

"Iya, aku tahu ini salahmu," tukas Len, membuat Rin cemberut, "Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan? Bukankah seharusnya kau memberitahu kami saat kau menemukan Kaito?"

"Aku minta maaf," gumam Rin, "Tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir banyak saat bertemu dengannya."

Len melirik Miku yang sepertinya masih asyik tertidur, lalu kembali menatap Rin serius.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya anak itu. Rin langsung kelihatan gelisah. Sepertinya dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Len. Atau... karena kehadiran Miku di sana?

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu kami?" tanya Len. Rin hanya terdiam sambil melirik Miku dari ekor matanya.

"Aku..."

"Kau tidak ingin Miku tahu?" tebak Len.

Rin tidak terkejut saat tebakan Len tepat sasaran. Ya. Rin tidak ingin Miku tahu kalau dia sudah bertemu dengan Kaito. Rin tidak ingin Miku tahu kalau dia sudah berbicara dengan Kaito, dan Rin tidak ingin Miku bertemu dan berbicara dengan Kaito seperti yang dia lakukan. Selama ini gadis itu sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kaito. Kalau Rin membiarkan hal itu terjadi terus menerus, bagaimana dengan dirinya?

"Aku mengerti," ucap Len tanpa disangka-sangka. Rin langsung melotot menatap anak itu.

"Aku tidak ingin memperhitungkan hal seperti ini sebagai bentuk kecurangan," ucap Len sambil melirik Miku, "Tapi kali ini akan kubiarkan. Sekali saja. Temui lagi Kaito dan yakinkan dia agar dia mau pulang ke rumah. Kau harus bisa melakukannya."

Rin ternganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Len katakan. Tiba-tiba saja Rin merasa mendapatkan kembali semangat dan kepercayaan diri.

"Kau serius?" tanya Rin. Len mengangguk sekali.

"Tapi ada yang harus kau ceritakan dulu padaku," ucapnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kematian ibu Kaito?" tanya Len.

Rin terpekur sebentar sebelum manatap Len dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah menanyakan alasan kenapa anak itu bertanya demikian.

"Selama ini aku selalu tahu apa pun yang kau tahu," ujar Len sambil memandang Rin dengan serius, "Kurasa aku juga berhak mendengar cerita ini."

Rin melirik Miku yang sekarang masih tertidur dengan posisi membelakangi mereka.

"Apa Miku-_chan_ menanyaimu sesuatu?" si gadis kembali mengarahkan fokusnya pada Len.

"Ya, dan aku juga kebetulan ingin tahu apa yang sedang kau coba sembunyikan dariku," ucap Len sambil tersenyum miring, "Tentu saja aku akan menjaga rahasia ini agar tidak bocor ke mana-mana."

Rin terdiam. Dia merasa ragu kalau harus menceritakan hal itu sekarang juga.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari waktu yang tepat untuk itu," bisiknya kemudian, "Lagipula di sini ada Miku-_chan_. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko kalau dia mendengarnya."

Len mendesah, terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya nanti saja," putusnya, lalu menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan sambil tersenyum menatap Rin, "_De_, apa rencanamu soal Kaito?"

"_Saa_..." jawab Rin jujur, "Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin kalau aku harus kembali menemuinya sekarang-sekarang ini."

"Kalau begitu sampai kau siap, pikirkan saja bagaimana caranya untuk bisa membawa Kaito pulang," kata Len. Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hoahm... aku ngantuk," Len menekuk kepalanya di atas ranjang, "Kau juga cepatlah tidur. Pikirkan itu besok."

"_Un_!"

* * *

><p>Miku mengucek matanya ketika terbangun karena merasakan getaran ponsel yang tersimpan di saku rok. Saat bangun dari sofa, dia melihat Len sedang tertidur di atas kursi–dekat ranjang. Rin juga masih memejamkan mata. Miku ingin tahu apa Rin sempat siuman sewaktu dia tidur.<p>

Dia lalu merogoh saku rok untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan ponselnya bergetar. Ah, rupanya ada pesan masuk. Saat melihat sang pengirim, alis Miku agak berkedut heran. Hoo... ini sudah beberapa hari yang lalu semenjak Luka gencar mengiriminya pesan, menanyakan tentang keadaan dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kaito, mengapa tiba-tiba dia pindah, atau pun hal lain yang sejenis.

Meskipun ada banyak pesan yang masuk, hanya ada satu yang sangat ingin Miku balas saat itu; tentang Luka yang mengabarinya kalau Kaito sempat mencari gadis tersebut ke apartemen lama. Setidaknya sampai datang hari ini di mana Luka memberikannya pesan yang menarik seperti berikut:

_Miku-chan, apa kau tinggal di Furuoka sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku apa-apa?_

Alis Miku berkedut. Furuoka? Sejak kapan dia tinggal di Furuoka? Kenapa _senpai_ berpikiran kalau aku ada di sana? Batin Miku. Dia lalu membaca lanjutannya dengan serius.

_Aku dapat kabar dari Gakupo kalau dia bertemu dengan Kaito. Kupikir dia ada di sana karena tahu kau pindah ke Furuoka? Apa benar kau pindah ke Furuoka? Kalau iya, jangan bilang kalian sama sekali belum bertemu!_

_End._

Miku benar-benar memainkan jarinya untuk membalas pesan itu. Jantungnya langsung berlari maraton begitu membaca isi pesan. Ya ampun! Kebetulan macam apa ini?!

"Aduh..." Miku menatap Rin dan Len yang masih terlelap.

Gadis itu ragu apa dia harus membangunkan Len dan memberitahunya kalau dia mungkin sudah menemukan petunjuk tentang Kaito. Jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tapi Miku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia harus segera menemukan Kaito sebelum kesempatan ini hilang dan lenyap dalam sekejap. Dia harus menyusul ke Furuoka!

* * *

><p>Sungguh keputusan yang bodoh untuk berpikiran kalau keadaan stasiun kereta bawah tanah tidak kosong dan menyeramkan di malam yang pekat ini. Miku berkali-kali mengembuskan napasnya untuk menghangatkan kedua tangan yang mulai kedinginan, plus menenangkan diri dari kegugupan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, nekat sekali dirinya datang ke sana. Mana dia itu takut gelap lagi. Meskipun lampu di sekitarnya memang menyala, tapi tetap saja keadaan sekitar yang lain masih gelap karena lampu hanya menyorot tempat tertentu saja. Kalau takut gelap begini, sekalinya ada yang mengganggu pun Miku kemungkinan besar tak akan bisa berkutik. Payah. Dia baru saja menyadari hal itu.<p>

"Gawat..." gumamnya sambil celingak-celinguk mencoba mencari teman yang 'layak' untuk jadi teman penumpang di kereta.

Benar-benar _deh_. Yang ada di sekelilingnya hanya satu-dua orang bapak-bapak, plus seorang wanita tua yang semua rambut hitamnya sudah berubah menjadi uban. Keriput nampak jelas menggurat di wajahnya. Miku jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak soal hantu atau semacamnya di sini. _Duh_, bodoh.

"_Hayaku_..." Miku merapatkan pakaian yang sedang dia kenakan sambil celingak-celinguk menunggu kereta yang datang tiga menit kemudian.

Gerbongnya kosong dan hanya diisi oleh beberapa orang saat Miku menginjakkan kaki ke dalam. Tapi Miku bersyukur saat melihat ada seorang tante-tante yang sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik dengan cuek. Yaah... setidaknya di sana bukan hanya dia sendiri yang berjenis perempuan–plus nenek-nenek berambut putih tadi.

* * *

><p>Kaito berjalan tergesa-gesa ke taman kota. Sial. Dia merasa tidak aman sejak keluar dari rumah Gumi. Beberapa menit yang lalu, anak itu merasa ada orang yang membuntutinya, dan bukan hanya satu, melainkan banyak. Payah sekali. Benar-benar merepotkan. Hal ini dimulai sejak Kaito menginjakkan kaki di jalan raya sekitar satu jam yang lalu.<p>

Sebenarnya lebih baik untuk segera bersembunyi di tempat-tempat sempit seperti gang kecil atau sebagainya, tapi Kaito perlu tahu siapa teri-teri brengsek yang sedang mengikutinya itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke taman kota. Ceritanya Kaito berencana memancing mereka dengan pura-pura beristirahat di tempat yang sudah cukup bebas manusia. Heh. Kalau sudah sepi, dia bisa melakukan apa saja, termasuk 'latihan malam' dengan para teri sial itu.

"_Kuso_, dingin," umpat Kaito sambil duduk di atas sebuah bangku kayu, lalu merapatkan jaketnya sambil menatap sekeliling. Hm... sekarang mungkin sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Hei brengsek! Berhenti mengikutiku! Jangan jadi pengecut dan keluar saja sekarang!" seru Kaito. Anak itu sengaja mengeraskan suaranya untuk menarik para penguntit itu keluar.

"Aku tahu kalian bersembunyi di sekitar sini! Dasar teri pengecut!"

Masih tak ada reaksi. Kaito menghela napas, lalu dengan iseng mengambil beberapa buah batu kerikil dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Tanpa disangka-sangka, saat kerikil yang dia lempar mengenai beberapa tempat di semak-semak, terdengar suara manusia.

Kaito mendengus, "Sudah kubilang keluar saja, dasar brengsek!"

"Oi!"

"Tch! Kaito Shion!"

Kaito menoleh saat merasa dipanggil orang. Wow. Anak itu benar-benar terkejut dengan kemunculan orang-orang berjaket kulit yang tiba-tiba saja bermunculan dari arah yang tidak dia sangka-sangka. Terlebih lagi, jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Hooh... bagaimana mungkin Kaito tidak sadar kalau orang yang sedang menguntitnya berjumlah sebanyak itu? Yah, bagaimana pun, dia yakin kalau mereka semua pasti sudah merencanakan hal ini.

Sebenarnya Kaito sendiri tidak yakin kenapa mereka mau repot-repot merencakan sesuatu seperti ini hanya untuk menangkapnya. Setahu Kaito, dia hanya berurusan dengan anak sekolahan saja, tidak sampai berurusan dengan orang-orang tua seperti mereka yang sedang mengepungnya sekarang. Apa mereka orang-orang si _Kuso_ _Jiji_? Tidak mungkin. Orang tua brengsek itu tidak akan pernah menyewa orang hanya untuk mencarinya.

"Kau harus ikut dengan kami!" ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Coba saja," dengus Kaito.

"Hei, hei, kami tidak bermaksud melakukan kekerasan di sini!" jelas orang yang berbeda.

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. Ooh... sekarang dia tahu. Siapa pun orang-orang sial di depan sana, mereka adalah tim yang seseorang ciptakan untuk menangkap dan mengembalikannya ke Crypton. Tapi Kaito tidak yakin siapa 'seseorang' yang dimaksud. Ada banyak orang yang dia rasa bertanggung jawab untuk hal ini–tidak termasuk si _Kuso Jiji_.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut saja dengan kami secara baik-baik, Kaito Shion," seseorang berkacamata hitam berjalan mendekati Kaito, "Aku yakin kau mau melakukannya."

Kaito hanya tersenyum sinis. Beberapa detik kemudian, anak itu berlari cepat ke arah si kacamata hitam dan sengaja mengaitkan kakinya ke kaki orang berkacamata tersebut sehingga membuat dia terjatuh ke tanah dengan mudah.

"Oi! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Cih! Kaito Shion!"

"Hei, _Ossan_! Kusarankan anda untuk berjalan dengan hati-hati. Apa anda pikir kacamata hitam bisa membantu di malam hari begini?" Kaito tersenyum miring sambil menatap si paman berkacamata hitam yang kini sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tenang! Dia hanya seorang bocah, kita harus tetap fokus dan–"

"Yah, kalian tenang saja karena tidak harus berurusan dengan bocah ini lagi!" seru Kaito sebelum mengambil langkah cepat ke suatu celah yang dia temukan di saat yang lain lengah karena memperhatikan pidato singkat di kacamata hitam.

"Oi!"

"Dia kabur!"

"Tangkap dia!"

* * *

><p>Miku turun dari kereta. Waaah... keadaannya benar-benar berbeda. Malam hari di sini jauh terasa lebih dingin daripada di Crypton. Miku jadi sedikit merinding.<p>

"_Ojou-chan_."

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Miku dan membuat gadis itu berseru dengan keras tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Kuperhatikan daritadi, kau terlihat asing. Ada urusan apa di Furuoka malam-malam begini?"

Miku mengurut dada sambil mengatur napasnya demi melihat nenek-nenek berkepala uban yang dia temui di stasiun Crypton plus di gerbong yang sama dalam kereta.

"Ah, i-itu... aku sedang..." Miku bingung mengatur jawaban. Masa' dia harus _blak-blakan_ bilang kalau dia sedang mencari seorang teman yang hilang _sih_? Aneh.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Furuoka cukup berbahaya untuk seorang gadis di malam hari," nasihat sang nenek, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Miku.

Ya ampun. Sebenarnya Miku sangat tegang saat diajak ngobrol oleh nenek tadi. Ah, tapi yang penting sekarang dia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari stasiun. Atmosfirnya sudah mulai terasa menakutkan.

* * *

><p>"Aduh, kenapa Luka-<em>senpai<em> masih belum juga mengirimiku alamatnya _sih_?!" dumel Miku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya.

Dari tadi Miku menunggu sesuatu yang tak jelas di sebuah halte seorang diri. Untungnya banyak toko yang masih buka di pinggir jalan sehingga Miku tak harus mengigigil ketakutan. Saat masih mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponsel, tiba-tiba si ponsel mati tanpa sebab.

"Apa?! Hei! Ayolah!" Miku langsung panik. Dia lalu memukulkan ponselnya ke telapak tangan dengan keras, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!"

Saat sedang sibuk dengan urusan ponsel, tiba-tiba Miku dikagetkan dengan seruan-seruan bapak-bapak mirip preman yang sedang berlari berhamburan dari sebuah jalan kecil yang mengarah ke jalan raya. Dari sana juga si gadis bisa melihat bayangan seorang anak muda berambut gelap yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan... Kaito?!

"_Uso_!" seru Miku, kaget. Saat menyipitkan mata dan berusaha mengendalikan diri dari keterkejutan, Miku benar-benar percaya kalau dia sedang melihat Kaito dikejar-kejar preman _kolot_!

Dia melihat Kaito berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan halte dan membawa rombongan itu ke arah dia lari. Miku langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk mengejar mereka. Tapi ada yang aneh. Saat Miku mengejar, dia merasa bisa mendekati gerombolan itu dengan cepat, tanpa usaha yang benar-benar berarti. Maksudnya, Miku tak perlu berlari sekuat tenaga hanya untuk mengejar gerombolan preman itu.

"Lho?" Miku masih tetap berlari di belakang gerombolan sambil memperhatikan keadaan mereka yang sepertinya sudah kecapekan luar biasa. Wow. Ini seperti mereka sudah berlari selama berjam-jam tanpa henti. Benarkah? _Sugoi_! Apa yang sudah dilakukan Kaito sehingga dia bisa menarik perhatian paman-paman ini dengan memaksa mereka untuk mengejarnya selama berjam-jam? Batin Miku, penasaran.

Karena melihat kegigihan para preman untuk mengejar Kaito dan ketidakmauan Kaito untuk tertangkap para preman, Miku memutuskan untuk mengamati dari jauh tanpa terlibat dengan pertikaian mereka.

Setelah lama berlari, gerombolan itu pun berhenti di sebuah lapang _baseball_ yang terlihat sudah tak terpakai dan tua. Ah, tentu saja Kaito sekarang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengahnya sambil mengatur napas yang terengah-engah. Miku? Dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon besar di luar lapang.

"Kaito Shion...! Sudah saatnya kau menyerah!" ucap salah seorang dari gerombolan preman tua itu. Kaito tersenyum sambil mendengus, lalu mengelap peluh yang meluncur dari keningnya.

"Harusnya itu kata-kataku, _Ossan_," ucap Kaito, "Kalian sudah hampir tidak punya energi lagi untuk menangkapku."

"Ck! Dasar anak muda..." salah seorang yang lain hanya menunjuk-nunjuk Kaito dengan kesal, sementara dia juga masih terengah-engah.

"Ayo maju!" seru Kaito sambil mengambil posisi bertahan.

"Bocah sombong!"

"Tangkap dia sekarang!"

Miku hampir saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk membantu Kaito kalau tidak melihat para paman itu berlomba-lomba mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku mereka dan berusaha untuk menempelkannya ke wajah Kaito. Sesaat Miku hanya bisa cengo melihat satu per satu preman itu tumbang dengan tendangan dan pukulan Kaito. Gadis itu yakin, siapa pun mereka, mereka tidak berniat melukai Kaito. Kalau begitu siapa mereka? Apa mungkin orang-orang suruhan Kiyoteru-_sensei_? Ah, daripada memikirkan itu, kondisi Kaito jauh lebih penting sekarang.

Miku terus menunggu selama beberapa menit sampai Kaito berhasil menyelesaikan duelnya dengan gerombolan yang kini hanya bersisa dua orang lagi. Miku berani bertaruh dua orang itu juga sudah sangat kewalahan menangani Kaito. Dasar.

Kaito benar-benar menggunakan kepalanya saat bertarung. Ini nampak seperti dia sengaja menguras tenaga para paman tua untuk mengalahkan mereka dalam perkelahian. Tapi kali ini sepertinya Kaito juga sudah nyaris kehabisan tenaga. Caranya berdiri sudah tidak baik. Miku segera mengambil posisi untuk berlari ke arah Kaito, hanya untuk jaga-jaga bila sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Tapi... ini aneh. Tidak ada kata yang terucap selama beberapa detik. Para petarung yang masih tersisa di lapangan hanya saling pandang sambil berlomba untuk menarik napas sebanyak mungkin. Ini _sih_ lebih mirip kompetisi menghirup oksigen daripada ajang duel. Miku saja sampai bingung apa dia memang perlu berjaga-jaga seperti ini. Sepertinya kedua belah pihak sudah benar-benar mencapai batas mereka. Dan yah... tanpa diminta, sedetik kemudian semua peserta langsung gugur di arena. Baik Kaito maupun kedua paman yang masih bertahan tadi tumbang ke tanah.

"Kaito!" Miku pun spontan berlari ke arah Kaito.

Saat melihat wajah pembuat onar itu dari dekat, Miku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya. Ah, dasar bodoh. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perasaannya bercampur baur.

"O-oi, oi, aku... tidak bisa..." Kaito menjauhkan kepala Miku saat merasa aliran pernapasannya terganggu.

Si pelaku pemelukan langsung berhenti dengan aktivitasnya, lalu menatap kedua mata Kaito yang sedang setengah terbuka. Ah... pasti anak ini sangat kelelahan. Miku harus segera membawanya ke suatu tempat.

* * *

><p>Kaito membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ugh... kepalanya serasa melayang meskipun dia tahu sekarang ini dia sedang terbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang empuk. Saat refleks menoleh ke sebelah kiri, dia langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah alien tidur yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana; di sebelahnya. Spontan Kaito membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk mengekspresikan keterkejutan yang bukan main saat melihat keberadaan alien tidur tersebut.<p>

"_NA_–" Kaito langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dia kaget ketika melihat tampang orang yang benar-benar tidak ingin ditemuinya, apalagi saat bangun tidur seperti ini. Anak biru itu langsung melihat jam dinding dan menemukan kalau saat ini sudah pukul lima dini hari.

Kaito kembali menatap si 'alien' dengan bingung sekaligus heran. Sial! Kenapa gajah brengsek itu bisa ada di sini?! Tanyanya dalam hati. Sekarang Kaito bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Tepat saat anak itu sedang berpikir, sang alien terbangun dari tidurnya.

"_Lho_...?" alien tersebut langsung mengerjap saat melihat Kaito terduduk di atas tempat tidur, "Kaito..."

Yang namanya dipanggil langsung mencengkram sprai tempat tidur dengan wajah tegang. Sial. Ini aneh. Seharusnya dia tidak bersikap seperti ini. Lalu dia harus bagaimana? Kaito benar-benar bingung dengan keberadaan alien "Miku Hatsune" di hadapannya. Dia pikir dia ada di mana sekarang?! Ini Furuoka. Furuoka! Jangan bilang dia ada di sini untuk...

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," Miku mendesah sambil mengusap dadanya, "Kupikir ada apa kau dikejar-kejar gerombolan preman tadi. Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Kaito hanya terdiam sambil berusaha untuk mengendalikan amarah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sial. Bisa-bisanya dia malah mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting di saat-saat seperti ini! Apa itu saja hal yang ingin dia ucapkan setelah mengkhianatiku...?! Brengsek! Batin Kaito memaki tak terkontrol.

Sebenarnya Kaito sendiri tidak ingin berpikiran seperti itu, tapi saat menatap wajah gadis di depannya, sesuatu jadi terasa meledak-ledak dalam dada. Seolah dia ingin mengamuk dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di depan wajah gadis itu. Benar-benar brengsek.

"_Nee_, Kaito... sebenarnya aku–" Miku menghentikan perkataannya karena kaget saat Kaito tiba-tiba saja bangun dengan gerakan cepat dan melangkah ke pintu keluar.

Miku spontan berlari cepat mendahului Kaito dan berhasil berdiri menghadangnya di depan pintu. Sekarang gadis itu tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain lantai dan kaki mereka karena dia sedang menunduk sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya ke depan, mencoba menjauhkan Kaito dari pintu.

"Aku... aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf, Kaito! Dengarkan aku sebentar!"

"Minggir."

Miku sejenak merinding mendengar nada bicara yang benar-benar dingin dan tajam dari mulut Kaito. Ini seperti bukan dia yang biasanya. Ya, memang tidak mungkin ada 'Kaito yang biasa' di saat seperti sekarang, dan Miku harus benar-benar mengerti hal itu. Makanya dia mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dengan berbasa-basi sejenak seperti beberapa detik yang lalu. Sekarang mungkin sudah memasuki saat yang tepat untuk mulai serius menghadapi anak itu.

"Kaito, aku tahu kau tak ingin bertemu denganku saat ini, tapi–"

"Minggir," potong Kaito, seolah tak menggubris perkataan lawan bicara di depannya.

"Kumohon dengarkan dulu–"

"KUBILANG MINGGIR YA MINGGIR, BRENGSEK!" tanpa diduga-duga Kaito langsung meledak saat itu juga.

Dia tanpa ampun membanting Miku ke samping sehingga bahu gadis itu seketika membentur dinding dengan keras. Namun seakan tidak peduli meski semua tulangnya terasa remuk, gadis itu bergerak cepat untuk menendang pintu yang sudah dibuka Kaito sehingga pintu itu kembali tertutup.

"Kau–!"

PLAAAK!

Kaito pun membatu dengan posisi kepala menoleh ke arah kiri setelah tamparan keras Miku mampir dan menyerang semua syaraf yang tersambung ke pipinya sehingga kini dia menjadi merah. Tak ada yang bicara selama tiga detik sampai Miku menarik kerah baju Kaito dan membuat anak berambut biru itu menatapnya.

"Aku benar-benar senang kau baik-baik saja, dasar bodoh!" seru Miku, lalu memukul dada Kaito dengan kepal tangannya sambil berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air mata sedikit pun.

"Hmph..."

Miku langsung menatap Kaito dengan mata melebar saat mendengar Kaito mendengus sambil tersenyum miring padanya. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan senyuman itu.

"Kai...to...?"

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar sudah lelah menghadapi kalian," desah Kaito sambil mengusap wajahnya pelan, "Di sini aku tidak bisa menjadi _sosok yang lain_, karena itulah sebaiknya kau juga berhenti memainkan peran sebagai boneka brengsek yang sangat peduli padaku dan jadilah dirimu sendiri, idiot."

Miku merasa bingung dengan perkataan Kaito yang sulit dia cerna. Boneka? Memainkan peran?

"Apa... maksudmu...?" tanya Miku, terbata. Kaito tersenyum hambar sambil mendorong Miku untuk menjauh darinya.

"Aku sudah capek marah-marah meskipun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menginjak-injak wajahmu sekarang juga," ujar Kaito, "Sudahlah, dari awal kau juga memang tidak perlu bertemu denganku. Maksudku, kalian semua."

Miku terpekur.

"Kau memang bodoh, yang begitu saja tidak mengerti," Kaito geleng-geleng kepala sambil bersandar ke dinding di depan Miku, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kalian yang berada di sekitarku itu hanyalah boneka brengsek yang bertingkah seolah-olah peduli padaku?"

"Apa...?" Miku merasa sesuatu bergejolak di dadanya. Semua perkataan itu seolah-olah membuat apa yang Miku rasakan tidak ada artinya; semua perasaan cemas, gundah, resah, khawatir, dan apa pun yang serupa. Semuanya benar-benar seperti tak berharga.

"Jadi tolong pergi dengan baik-baik," lanjut Kaito, lalu melangkah ringan untuk membuka pintu. Namun beberapa detik sebelum itu terjadi, Miku mencekal lengannya. Kaito tidak tahu apa dia harus menghitung sudah berapa kali dia mendesah untuk hal ini.

"Kau benar-benar berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Miku. Kaito tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau benar-benar..." cengkraman di lengan Kaito bertambah kuat, "...berpikiran seperti itu...?"

"Aku tidak salah," sahut Kaito.

"Ya, kau tidak salah..." balas Miku dengan suara bergetar, "Kau tidak salah sampai kau seenaknya membuatku merasa nyaman berada di sisimu!"

Kedua mata Kaito pun spontan melebar.

_Kau tidak salah sampai kau seenaknya membuatku merasa nyaman berada di sisimu_!

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kaito untuk membalas perkataan gadis di hadapannya. Saat ini, dia hanya merasakan hawa panas menyerang atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Benar-benar brengsek. Hal ini membuat Kaito benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantung yang tiba-tiba saja mengencang. _Kuso_. Hal seperti ini tak seharusnya terjadi.

"Asal kau tahu saja, awalnya aku tidak mau berusan dengan anak menyusahkan sepertimu! Bahkan aku melakukannya dengan sangat terpaksa!" kata Miku, "Tapi kau tahu?! Sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu membuatku tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja! Kau harusnya mengerti itu, bodoh!"

"Kau..." Kaito hanya bisa menatap kedua bola mata _emerald_ di hadapannya setelah menggantung kalimat yang dia juga tidak tahu harus lanjutkan dengan apa.

"Itulah yang kami semua pikirkan tentangmu! Sekarang bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh kami pergi setelah kami benar-benar peduli padamu?!"

"..."

"Dulu mungkin kami masih menjadi _boneka_ seperti yang kau sebutkan, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda! Manusia bisa berubah! Kau harus tahu itu!"

"..."

"Kau harus tahu, Kaito..."

Kaito tercengang beberapa detik sebelum mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ragu, "Berhentilah berbohong. Kalian terus saja membuatku bingung..."

"Kau tak harus percaya kalau memang tak mau, tapi kau harus bisa merasakannya!" ucap Miku, "Lihat aku. Aku benar-benar berada di sini untukmu!"

"Memangnya kenapa...?" gumam Kaito. Miku menatap kedua bola mata Kaito yang terlihat bergetar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kalian sudah berubah? Aku sama sekali tak membutuhkan perhatian dari orang-orang seperti kalian," ucap Kaito dengan suara serak, "Dari dulu aku tidak membutuhkan siapa pun."

"Bohong," sanggah Miku, "Kau seperti ini karena membutuhkan seseorang di sisimu."

"Tidak."

"Kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk berdiri di sampingmu, merawatmu."

"Tidak..."

"Kau kesepian..."

"Tidak!"

"Lalu apa?!" jerit Miku, "Kalau bukan karena semua itu, lalu mengapa sikapmu seperti ini?! Katakan padaku!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak membutuhkan siapa pun dan aku tidak kesepian, brengsek!" Kaito berusaha menyanggah perkataan Miku.

"Jangan bohong!"

"Diam, brengsek!"

"Jangan mengelak! Kau benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang!"

DUAGH!

Kedua bola mata Miku langsung membulat saat tinju Kaito melintasi pipi kanannya. Gadis itu yakin kalau dia baru saja merasakan gema yang dibuat tangan Kaito tadi. Sungguh. Kaito benar-benar menakutkan sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa...?!" desis Kaito sambil menunduk. Miku bisa melihat setiap ujung rambut anak itu bergetar. Apa Kaito benar-benar sedang marah? Apa dia sedang berusaha menahan amarah itu? Sebegitu bencinyakah dia pada Miku dan semua orang...?

"Kaito..." ucap Miku dengan nada bergetar. Dia tidak sanggup menatap Kaito.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi, brengsek?! Kau, juga si domba sial itu! Kalian sama saja! Bodoh! Sialan! Idiot! Sampah! Keparat!" Kaito langsung meledak-ledak di hadapan Miku. Kedua matanya yang merah terbuka lebar menatap Miku dengan penuh kemarahan. Sang gadis hanya bisa tercengang tanpa bisa membalas perkataannya.

"Semuanya karena kalian! Apa kalian pernah sekali saja memikirkan apa yang sudah kalian lakukan padaku?! Kalian benar-benar pengganggu, brengsek!"

"Ka-Kaito, aku..."

"Saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi, kenapa kalian malah muncul lagi di hadapanku, hah?! Kenapa kalian tidak benar-benar menghilang saja?! Apa yang membuat kalian suka sekali mengganggu hidupku?! Benar-benar sial!"

"Kaito..."

"Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat kau menghilang begitu saja?! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?!"

Miku terdiam. Dia tak bisa menjawab dan membiarkan dirinya terus menatap Kaito, membiarkan anak itu meluapkan semuanya sampai tak ada yang tersisa. Tidak boleh ada yang tersisa. Semua emosinya harus benar-benar dia keluarkan sampai habis. Miku siap meski dia harus dicerca, dihina, atau dipukul sekalipun karena dia memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Dari awal, dialah yang telah menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Dia yang sudah membuat Kaito marah dan kecewa.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, idiot?! Jawab aku!" Kaito mengguncang kedua bahu Miku, "Apa orang sepertimu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan seperti itu?! Atau kau perlu mengalaminya dulu?! Baik! Siapa orang keparat yang sangat berarti dalam hidupmu saat ini?! Aku akan menyeretnya dari sisimu! Aku akan merampasnya darimu sekarang juga! Katakan padaku, brengsek!"

Miku terisak saat mendengar semua perkataan Kaito. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Dia sampai tak sanggup bicara karena terus berusaha menahan tangis, sedangkan Kaito yang marah masih terus mendesaknya untuk bicara.

"Katakan padaku, siapa dia?!"

"..."

"SIAPA DIA?!"

"KAITO SHION!" jerit Miku akhirnya, "Kau orangnya, Kaito! Kau yang sangat berarti bagiku!"

Kaito sontak terdiam.

"Kau orangnya, Kaito..."

"Heh..." anak itu tiba-tiba terkekeh kecil dengan wajah sangar, "Sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti membual di dihadapanku, makhluk brengsek."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku?! Katakan saja!" Miku meremas kemeja Kaito dengan kedua tangannya, "Katakan sekarang!"

"Aku tidak butuh bukti!" balas Kaito, "Lagipula tak ada yang bisa kau buktikan!"

"Kenapa..." Miku langsung merasa sulit berkata-kata.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan mempercayaimu. Kau pikir ada orang yang mau percaya pada seorang pembohong?" lanjut Kaito sambil memandang rendah Miku, "Jadi sebaiknya kau menyerah saja."

Miku tersentak bukan main. Dia bahkan sudah tidak dapat bereaksi dengan baik saat jelas-jelas melihat Kaito berlalu dari hadapannya. Tak ada gerakan yang bisa dia lakukan atau pun sebuah kata yang bisa dia ucapkan untuk menahan kepergian anak itu. Semuanya mendadak menjadi kosong. Ah, apa Rin juga merasakan hal yang seperti ini saat bertemu dengan Kaito...?

* * *

><p>"Hei, Len! Bangun!"<p>

Len mengerang halus saat merasa pundaknya ditepuk-tepuk. Dia langsung merenggangkan otot-ototnya sambil menguap lebar.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang," kata Rin. Len mengucek matanya, lalu menggeleng sedikit.

"Lho? Mana Miku?" tanya si pirang saat menyadari keraiban Miku dari ruang inap Rin.

"Katanya dia pulang duluan karena ada urusan," Rin menyerahkan secarik kertas _lecek_ dari balik saku bajunya. Len menerima kertas yang merupakan memo dari Miku itu sambil mengernyit memperhatikan penampilan Rin yang sudah rapi. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah bangun dari tadi, bahkan sudah siap begini.

"Kau serius mau pulang sekarang? Memangnya sudah sehat?" tanya Len.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" sahut Rin yang sedang memakai sepatu. Len hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu melihat pesan yang ditulis Miku di kertas.

"Kapan dia pergi ya? _Kok_ aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya?" tanya Len.

"Ya mungkin waktu kita masih tidur," kata Rin, "Ayo kita pergi!"

"Aduh, sekarang 'kan masih pagi," kata Len, ogah-ogahan. Rin mendecak kesal.

"Aku tidak mau makan bubur rumah sakit! Kau tahu rasanya? Mengerikan!" kata Rin, "Sudahlah, cepat siap-siap!"

"Iya, iya, sebentar! Ah, kau ini, kenapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi _sih_? Aku jadi buru-buru _nih_!" omel Len sambil pergi ke kamar mandi, "Aku cuci muka sebentar!"

"Cepat!" suruh Rin.

"Iya, iya!"

* * *

><p>Kaito bersandar di sebuah pohon besar setelah keluar dari bangunan yang mirip sebuah penginapan itu. Beribu macam pikiran seakan berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. <em>Kuso<em>. Pasti si banci jelek sialan sudah mengatakan sesuatu pada Luka. Gara-gara itu sekarang dia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Kembali ke rumah Gumi pun tidak mungkin.

Saat sedang menimbang-nimbang ke mana harus pergi, Kaito melihat Miku berjalan gontai keluar dari pintu utama. Anak itu langsung memalingkan muka dan hendak melangkah kalau tidak mendengar suara klakson mobil yang begitu keras dari balik punggungnya.

"Tch!" Kaito hampir berlari ke arah Miku kalau gadis itu tidak segera menepi ke trotoar. Meskipun langit masih segelap langit malam, tetap saja ada mobil yang mengisi jalan raya.

Sial. Kaito sekarang merasa tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana saat melihat kondisi abnormal Miku. Dengan sangat terpaksa, dia langkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan yang ditapaki si gadis. Tapi gadis malang itu seperti tidak punya tujuan. Dia terus saja berjalan sampai warna langit berubah jadi semakin terang. Kaito benar-benar bertindak seperti orang idiot selama itu. Benar-benar sial.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba Miku terjatuh. Atau... menjatuhkan diri? Beberapa saat Kaito hanya mengawasi gadis itu dengan heran. Apa-apaan dia? Dia pikir jalanan itu karpet? Seenaknya saja duduk di sana! Dengus batin Kaito. Lalu tak tahu apa ini kebetulan atau bagaimana, dia melihat tiga orang anak muda sedang berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Miku. Sekilas saja orang yang melihat pasti tahu kalau mereka sedang mabuk. Bahkan di tangan salah satu dari mereka ada sebuah botol aneh yang terlihat kotor dan murah. Kaito langsung merasa waswas. Memang jaraknya dengan Miku tidak terlalu jauh, tapi bisa gawat kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat bertindak.

"_Kuso_! Kenapa orang-orang brengsek itu malah muncul pagi-pagi begini!" dumel Kaito sambil celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan apakah akan ada orang yang menolong Miku seandainya terjadi sesuatu. Tapi tak ada yang berlalu lalang. Cih. Tentu saja! Sekarang masih belum masuk jam sibuk.

"_Are_...? Siapa itu? _Cewek_ cantik! Hahahaha!"

Kaito langsung menoleh ke arah Miku saat mendengar sebuah suara menyebalkan di telinganya. Sejak kapan para brengsek itu ada di sana?! Batin Kaito kaget. Seingatnya jarak mereka masih jauh dari Miku saat dia sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Kaito langsung merasa gerah di tempat.

"Mau minum? Mau tidak? Ayo minum!" orang yang bertugas memegang botol kotor dan murah di antara tiga orang tadi menyodorkan botol itu pada Miku sambil cengengesan tak jelas. Eh, siapa sangka Miku langsung mengambil botol tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

"Idiot!" gumam Kaito yang refleks segera melompat dari tempatnya bersembunyi dan langsung merebut botol itu dari tangan Miku.

"KAU SUDAH GILA YA?!" semprotnya sambil melotot galak pada Miku. Sejurus kemudian Kaito menatap ketiga orang mabuk yang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"He-hei... kenapa? Kau juga mau minum?" tanya salah seorang dari pemabuk itu setengah hati.

"Pergi kalian, brengsek!" bentak Kaito sambil berdiri tegap di depan Miku, membuat para pemabuk spontan sempoyongan, berusaha menjauhi Kaito.

"Wow... wow... kalau tidak mau minum, tenang saja!"

"Ayo pergi! Ckckck..."

"Dasar #^*#$%?":(&^%#...!"

Setelah orang-orang itu pergi sambi mengoceh tak jelas, Kaito mendesah keras sambil menatap Miku yang saat ini sedang menunduk diam, lalu berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau!" geram Kaito sambil menunjuk kepala Miku yang sedang tertunduk, "Kau idiot! Benar-benar idiot!"

"Kau ini...! Aaargh!" Kaito seakan kehabisan kata-kata untuk memarahi Miku yang benar-benar bodoh itu. Padahal ada banyak hal yang membuat Kaito merasa sesak di dada, tapi semua itu tidak bisa dia keluarkan. Mereka terlalu memadat. Brengsek!

"Bangun! Cepat bangun!" karena kesal, akhirnya Kaito menarik lengan Miku dan membuat gadis itu berdiri. Lalu tanpa banyak omong, dia menarik lengan si gadis, membawanya berjalan cepat tanpa repot-repot berpikir apa orang yang diseretnya itu merasa kerepotan atau tidak.

"Ma-mau kemana?" tanya Miku, sedikit ragu.

"Kau pikir kemana?! Kau harus pulang ke kandang!" ketus Kaito tanpa berhenti berjalan. Miku spontan melepaskan tangannya dari Kaito yang langsung menoleh sambil melotot galak.

"Berhenti bersikap begitu, gajah idiot!"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi..." Miku hanya menatap Kaito dengan pandangan sayu, "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa."

Kaito menghela napas kesal, "Terserah! Dasar brengsek!"

Miku mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Kaito pergi begitu saja. Dia merasa marah sekarang. Marah karena merasa dirinya tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa untuk membawa Kaito pulang. Dia belum melakukan yang terbaik seperti yang dilakukan Rin. Dia bahkan sudah merasa terpukul dan jatuh hanya dengan kata-kata tajam Kaito beberapa menit yang lalu. Heh. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Miku yakin apa yang terjadi padanya belum seberapa dengan apa yang dialami Rin saat dia bertemu dengan Kaito. Tentu saja. Mereka berdua bertemu tepat di saat amarah Kaito sedang memuncak. Bukankah orang pertama yang selalu mendapat semprotan terpedas?

Kau tahu, saat seseorang sedang marah, lalu dia ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memukul sesuatu, pukulan pertama akan lebih beresiko dibanding pukulan kedua. Mengapa? Karena pukulan pertama merupakan total dari luapan amarah yang terkumpul dalam dada, sedangkan pukulan kedua hanyalah sisa-sisa dari luapan pertama.

Miku tidak seharusnya merasa jatuh lebih dulu karena dia hanyalah seorang 'penerima' sisa amarah Kaito. Dia tidak boleh selemah ini. Bahkan dengan bodohnya gadis itu sempat hampir kehilangan akal, untunglah Kaito segera datang untuk menolong dari arah yang tidak dia sangka-sangka. Karena itu Miku harus jauh lebih kuat sekarang. Rin juga sudah bersusah payah untuk ini! Setidaknya dia harus bisa membawakan hasil yang lebih baik. Usaha Rin tidak boleh jadi sia-sia.

Karena itulah, sekarang Miku menekadkan diri untuk berdiri tegap menghadapi Kaito. Gadis itu tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dengan mudah!

"KAITO!" Miku berteriak keras sambil bersiap untuk berlari mengejar orang yang dia panggil. Yah, sudah tentu orang itu bersikap seolah-olah tak mendengar suara apa pun.

Karena kesal, Miku pun mulai berlari kencang, lalu melompat setinggi-tingginya melewati bahu Kaito, dan... berhasil! Dia kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Kaito yang nampak memasang wajah aneh. Miku sampai belum bisa menemukan kata-kata yang lain untuk mengajaknya berkomunikasi karena terlalu memperhatikan raut wajah anak berambut biru di hadapan sana.

"Kau..." Kaito menggeram sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "KAU SADAR TIDAK KALAU KAU ITU SEDANG PAKAI ROK?! IDIOT!"

"AH...!" wajah Miku spontan memerah. Dia buru-buru menutupi bagian bawah roknya yang jelas-jelas sekarang sudah tertutup rapi. Ya ampun... kenapa jadi begini?!

"Pergi sana, brengsek! Kau membuatku malu! _Kuso_!" Kaito buru-buru memutar haluan dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Miku. Sial. Ini aneh. Semua amarah mengenai hal-hal sebelumnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Kekuatan apa yang dimiliki gajah bodoh itu sampai bisa melakukan ini pada Kaito?!

"Ka-Kaito, tunggu!" seru Miku, "Aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganmu! Ini masalah penting!"

Kaito mendengus tak peduli. Pokoknya dia harus segera menjauh dari makhluk bodoh itu.

"Kaito! Kubilang tunggu! Kau tidak mau tahu bagaimana keadaan Rin sekarang?!"

Langkah Kaito spontan terhenti. Kenapa dengan si domba busuk...?

"Kau harus pulang dan melihatnya sendiri!" kata Miku. Suaranya terdengar serius. Kaito pun menoleh dan menatap Miku yang saat ini sudah berdiri tepat di balik punggungnya. Anak itu menatap Miku dengan curiga. Cih.

"Percuma!" bentaknya kemudian. Dia merasa tidak suka dengan cara yang digunakan gadis bodoh itu. Heh. Memang membuatnya khawatir terhadap sesuatu akan berhasil? Lagipula dia tidak mungkin akan mengkhawatirkan si domba brengsek.

"Aku serius! Dia masuk rumah sakit kemarin malam!" getas Miku.

"Peduli _amat_!" dengus Kaito sambil melengos, lalu berlalu dari hadapan gadis itu dengan langkah kaki menghentak.

"Kaito! Tunggu dulu! Apa kau tidak mau melihatnya?!" seru Miku sambil berlari mengejar Kaito dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyamai langkah kaki anak itu.

"BERISIK!" teriak Kaito yang spontan berlari kencang menjauh dari Miku.

Tentu gadis itu kaget bukan kepalang. Kaito tiba-tiba bergerak cepat saat dia sedang tidak fokus. Ah! Kemana lagi monster pemarah itu akan pergi?! Mana sekarang bayangannya sudah hilang ditelan belokan lagi! Kalau sudah begitu, pasti ujung-ujungnya dia raib entah kemana. Gawat. Miku tidak akan bisa mengejarnya. Argh! Kaito menyebalkan!

* * *

><p>Kaito terus saja bersumpah-serapah dalam hati saat kakinya melangkah menuju stasiun. Ini benar-benar sial. Daritadi dia sudah mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak akan peduli dengan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan si domba busuk, tapi itu tidak menolong sama sekali. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena sudah menganggap serius perkataan si gajah brengsek. Cih. Daritadi di kepalanya terus muncul berbagai macam pikiran; bagaimana kalau si domba benar-benar sedang membusuk di rumah sakit? Bagaimana kalau dia sedang sekarat? Hah, memangnya apa salahku?! Begitulah.<p>

Sekarang pun Kaito merasa bimbang saat sampai di stasiun. Dia bahkan sudah berdiri di depan salah satu gerbong kereta api. Anak itu mondar-mandir beberapa saat sampai dirinya jadi perhatian sebagian orang. Dan secara mengejutkan, seorang gadis berseragam di antara sebagian orang tersebut mengenali Kaito.

"Kento-_san_?" gadis itu langsung memanggil, membuat Kaito sedikit terperanjat karena kaget dengan suara si gadis.

"Gumi?!" seru Kaito, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya!" serobot Gumi, "Lagipula kenapa tadi malam kau tiba-tiba pergi dari rumah?"

"Hah? Ah, itu..." Kaito nampak sibuk mencari alasan. Gumi menghela napas.

"Kupikir ada apa-apa," desahnya, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Kaito hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung, "Maaf ya. Pasti semua yang di rumah mengira aku ini mencurigakan?"

Gumi menggeleng, "Mereka bukannya curiga, justru merasa aneh denganmu."

"Aneh? Kalian tidak mencurigaiku?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau mau kami mencurigaimu? Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mencuri 'kan? Dasar Kento-_san_..." kata Gumi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Benar juga," gumam Kaito sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Lalu," kata Gumi, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ya? Em... itu..." Kaito langsung sibuk mencari alasan. Gumi hanya memandangi wajah anak itu yang terlihat sangat bingung. Kento-_san_ benar-benar aneh, pikir sang gadis.

"Kau mau ke Crypton?" tebaknya.

"Hah? Ah, ya, ya. Sepertinya begitu," ucap Kaito, ragu. Gumi sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, tapi dia tetap mengangguk-angguk sambil menggumamkan sebuah 'oh'.

Kaito sedikit heran saat menyadari kalau Gumi membawa dua buah tas selempang yang sama. Yang satu dia selempangkan di pundak kanan, yang satu lagi dia jinjing. Aneh. Sebelum Kaito berhasil menanyakan hal itu pada Gumi, terdengar suara dari _speaker_ yang memperingatkan orang-orang kalau kereta akan segera berangkat.

"Wah! Keretanya sudah penuh! Ayo cepat naik!" Gumi langsung menggamit lengan Kaito dan menariknya untuk masuk ke gerbong kereta di depan mereka.

Kaito sial sekali. Keretanya sudah benar-benar penuh. Punggung dan pundaknya bahkan bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Gah! Benar-benar sesak. Apa kereta api memang selalu _sesumpek_ ini?! Gawat. Kalau pintu sudah tertutup Kaito yakin dirinya _bakal_ sulit bernapas.

"Kento-_san_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gumi saat melihat wajah Kaito sudah keihatan sangat kusut saat pintu sudah mulai menutup.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa–"

"TUNGGU!"

Kaito dan Gumi langsung menoleh ke depan saat mendengar teriakan seorang gadis. Dan Kaito pun melotot demi melihat anak gadis itu. Belum sempat dia mengatasi keterkejutan aneh ini, si gadis melompat kencang saat sehingga–

"K-KAU!"

BRUK!

Anak gadis itu menabrak Kaito dan tak bisa bergerak setelahnya karena pintu segera menutup dengan sempurna. Terima kasih pada para penumpang yang sudah menghabiskan tempat di dalam. Untung gadis itu kurus, jadi dia bisa mengambil tempat di depan Kaito. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya merupakan sebuah keuntungan. Posisi mereka sangat rawan. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Apalagi mereka juga sedang berdesakan dengan orang lain. Bisa gawat 'kan, kalau sewaktu-waktu ada sedikit 'guncangan'. Gumi saja yang berada di samping Kaito sampai sedikit merasa _geli_.

"Syukurlah aku tepat waktu..."

Gumi langsung mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam saat mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Bukannya minta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya, gadis itu malah mendesah penuh kelegaan. Gumi lalu menatap Kaito yang sepertinya masih kaget dengan kejadian ini.

"_Ano_, Kento-_san_...?" bisik Gumi, sedikit merasa kasihan pada sosok Kento yang mungkin bisa serba salah kalau dia bergerak sedikit saja, "Apa kau baik-baik sa–"

"Dasar, kupikir kau kemana!" tiba-tiba suara kecil si gadis penabrak menghentikan kalimat Gumi. Lho? Dari cara bicara gadis itu, sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal? Pikirnya.

Gumi memperhatikan 'Kento' yang terlihat seperti tidak mendengar suaranya. Kedua mata anak itu baru mau bergerak dari tempat semula saat mendengar si gadis penabrak berbicara.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan peduli dengan keadaan Rin," gadis itu kembali berujar, "Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Kaito."

_Kaito_? Lagi-lagi ada yang memanggil Kento dengan nama Kaito. Lalu... Rin? Gumi langsung teringat dengan Kagamine Rin yang kemarin sempat datang ke rumahnya. Rin juga bertemu dengan Kento dan sama-sama memanggil sosok berambut biru itu dengan nama Kaito, lalu... dia tiba-tiba pergi tanpa pamit. Ah, benar juga. Sejak saat itu, bagaimana keadaan Kagamine-_san_ ya? Pikir Gumi. Seingatnya waktu di depan gerbang rumah, Kento kelihatan sedang marah–atau sedang memarahi Rin. Apa mungkin penyebab gadis itu pulang tanpa pamit adalah Kento...?

"Aku benar-benar beruntung melihatmu masuk kemari," gadis itu kembali bersuara. Kali ini Kento hanya berdehem sambil sedikit celingak-celinguk dan berhenti saat melihat Gumi sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Oh, sepertinya anak itu sudah kembali menjadi Kento yang biasa. Terbukti dengan senyum terpaksa yang sedang dia lemparkan pada Gumi.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" si gadis lagi-lagi mengusik Kento. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu menoleh secara tidak sengaja pada Gumi karena melihat sang lawan bicara yang juga sedang menoleh padanya.

"Ah, _o-ohayo gozaimasu_..." kata Gumi, sedikit bingung bagaimana harus menyapa. Sesaat gadis itu terlihat memandangi Kento, lalu kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hai," sapa si gadis, "Aku Miku Hatsune. Apa kau temannya Ka–"

"Woah!" tiba-tiba saja Kento terdorong orang sehingga dia refleks menempelkan kedua tangannya ke depan dan memenjara kepala gadis bernama Miku tadi. Uwah! Bahkan sekarang posisi mereka gawat sekali! Gumi buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa jadi memanas.

Di lain posisi, Kaito sedang menyumpah dirinya sendiri. Bodoh! Rencananya dia hanya ingin menghentikan acara perkenalan Gumi dengan si gajah busuk itu–untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Tapi setelah pura-pura terdorong sampai posisinya jadi begini, Kaito benar-benar menyesal. Pasalnya, dia sudah memberikan sedikit ruang yang tersisa untuk orang lain dengan menghimpitkan diri pada gajah bodoh itu. Yang jelas, sekarang jarak antara mereka berdua semakin sempit. Kaito bahkan yakin kalau dia harus terus-terusan menahan badannya dengan kedua tangan ke depan seperti ini sampai tiba di stasiun berikutnya. Mana wajah si gajah brengsek itu berada tepat di bawah dagunya lagi. Ah! Benar-benar sial!

"Heh! Awas kalau kau bernapas di leherku!" bisik Kaito setengah mengancam saat melihat kepala _micky mouse_ Miku terus saja menghadap ke arahnya.

"Si-siapa juga yang mau bernapas di lehermu!" Miku tergagap sedikit. Meskipun dia ingin mendelik, tapi tidak bisa karena lengan kiri Kaito menghalangi. Aduh... memalukan!

Kaito pun hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar perkataan bohong si gajah brengsek. Mana mungkin dia tidak bernapas di sana! Dari tadi Kaito merasa lehernya terus-terusan diterpa angin hasil karya paru-paru gajah brengsek itu. Benar-benar! Kaito ingin segera keluar dari tempat sial ini!

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah di Loid <em>High School<em>.

Mikuo sedang asyik bersiul sambil membawa-bawa tas selempangnya di bahu saat dia tiba di kelas dan melihat sesosok manusia _cebol_ berpita putih di atas kepalanya. Lho?

"Kau?! Kenapa ada di sini?!" anak itu seketika melotot heran melihat Rin sedang duduk manis sendirian–seperti biasa. Rin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala seolah pertanyaan Mikuo itu membosankan dan tak perlu dipertanyakan.

"Hei, memangnya pihak rumah sakit sudah membolehkanmu pulang?" anak berambut hijau _tosca_ itu berjalan menghampiri Rin, lalu duduk di bangku sebelahnya yang masih kosong.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku tidak sakit, hanya kelelahan saja," sahut Rin. Mikuo mencibir.

"Kelelahan? Benar juga, pasti capek ya mencari-cari Kaito di Furuoka sendirian," sindirnya. Rin langsung menatap anak itu kaget.

"Kenapa–eh, maksudku, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya si gadis, sedikit gelagapan. Mikuo mendecak.

"Kemarin kau pergi ke Furuoka 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Itu..." Rin mencoba mencari-cari alasan untuk menyanggah. Mikuo langsung mengibaskan tangan tanda dia tak butuh penjelasan si gadis.

"Semuanya sudah tahu apa yang kau coba lakukan. Jelas saja, kau sendiri pingsan di stasiun," ujarnya, "Sudah jelas kau baru pulang dari Furuoka."

Rin hanya menatap meja sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Mikuo pun menyeringai sambil menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan penuh minat.

"Jadi, apa katanya?" tanya Mikuo dengan wajah menunggu 'hiburan'.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Rin balik bertanya. Sang penanya pun mendecak beberapa kali sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Heran. Sudah jelas kau tahu apa yang sedang kubicarakan, masih saja mau menyelah?" katanya, "Apa yang dia katakan padamu sampai-sampai kau K.O. begitu?"

Rin langsung memasang tampang masam dan tak ingin diganggu. Huh. Buat apa dia bertanya kalau hanya untuk mencari-cari alasan untuk mengejek? Kurang kerjaan sekali hidup makhluk brokoli itu.

"Hei, aku sedang bertanya padamu," usik Mikuo saat melihat Rin diam saja. Tapi gadis itu tidak juga mau menjawab. Akhirnya Mikuo hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Huff... sepertinya membujuk Kaito tidak semudah itu ya," katanya sambil tersenyum miring ke arah Rin yang sekarang sedang menatap kesal Mikuo, "Aku harus memberitahu Miku untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi."

"Ya, ya! Beritahu saja dia," sahut Rin, tak peduli. Dia lalu sibuk mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya–yang dipinjam dari Len. Dan sebelum gadis itu berhasil membaca satu huruf dari halaman yang dia buka, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari luar.

"Kagamine-_san_!"

Rin menoleh dan mendapati Gumi sedang berdiri di daun pintu sambil melambai ke arahnya. Gadis pirang itu segera menghampiri Gumi.

"Kau meninggalkan tasmu di rumahku, Kagamine-_san_," kata Gumi sambil menyerahkan tas yang sedang dibawanya pada Rin.

"Oh, terima kasih," ujar Rin, "Maaf soal kemarin. Aku merasa tidak enak badan, jadi..."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," balas Gumi sambil tersenyum. Untuk sesaat Rin terlihat seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tapi dia menahan diri.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku bertemu Kento-_san_," kata Gumi seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Rin.

Dahi Rin langsung berkerut. Bertemu dengan _Kento_? Gadis itu merenung sebentar. Seingatnya Gumi pernah memanggil Kaito dengan nama Kento. Jadi pasti yang dimaksud Gumi memang Kaito. Tapi kenapa dia bilang kalau hari ini dia bertemu Kaito? Bukankah Kaito jadi pelayan di kediaman Megpoid yang pasti temuinya setiap hari? Ah, Rin berpikir demikian karena waktu itu Kaito berpakaian seperti seorang pelayan, juga mengantarkan makanan pada tamu. Ah, Rin benar-benar penasaran. Apa benar Kaito bekerja di rumah Gumi?

"Tadi kami bertemu di stasiun," ujar Gumi.

"Stasiun?" tanya Rin, heran. Gumi mengangguk.

"Kami naik kereta bersama-sama," katanya. Rin jadi bingung. Kenapa Kaito dan Gumi–tunggu! Mereka naik kereta bersama-sama?! Jangan bilang kalau Kaito sekarang ada di Crypton! Jantung Rin langsung berdetak kencang.

"Kau yakin itu Kaito?!" tanya Rin. Gumi hanya mengerutkan dahinya sedikit mendengar pertanyaan Rin.

"Aa–maksudku, Ken... Kento?" tanya Rin setelah sedikit mengingat-ingat nama yang biasa Gumi pakai untuk memanggil Kaito.

"_Un_. Tentu saja aku yakin," jawab Gumi tanpa memperpanjang masalah mengenai nama Kaito. Rin langsung mengulum senyum senang.

"Tapi sayang, saat turun dari kereta dia langsung pergi dengan temannya," lanjut Gumi.

"Teman...?" gumam Rin entah pada siapa. Memangnya Kaito punya teman? Err... maksudnya selain dia sendiri, Len, Miku dan Mikuo.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi bel," kata Gumi, "Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Kagamine-_san_. _Jaa_!"

"Ah!" Rin masih ingin bertanya, tapi Gumi sudah pergi duluan. Sekarang dia penasaran. Siapa teman Kaito yang dimaksud Gumi...?

* * *

><p>Kaito terus berjalan menghentak dengan cepat di depan Miku sambil mendumel tak jelas. Dia melakukan itu sejak berpisah dengan si gadis berambut hijau lumut tadi setelah turun dari kereta. Miku yang seharusnya bertugas sebagai penunjuk jalan sampai harus setengah berlari mengejarnya. Tapi tidak aneh <em>sih<em>, berhubung dia juga tahu di mana letak rumah sakit yang sedang mereka tuju.

Sebenarnya Miku tidak perlu susah-susah mengikuti Kaito. Dia sudah memberitahu anak itu di mana letak ruangan Rin. Tapi tetap saja Miku merasa cemas. Bisa saja 'kan Kaito tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan kabur lagi entah kemana? Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang ini mereka sudah tiba di rumah sakit dan sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk mencari pintu kamar Rin.

Miku menatap Kaito dari pinggir dan melihat ekspresi macam apa yang sedang dia pasang. Ekspresi itu... _etto_, bagaimana ya? Dia seperti marah, tapi juga cemas. Cukup aneh bukan? Tapi mungkin saja itu karena dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Rin. Huff... tiba-tiba Miku merasa sedikit terkucilkan. Entahlah. Hanya saja gadis itu merasa kalau dia tidak perlu ikut ke dalam.

"Em, Kaito..." panggil Miku sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Kaito juga ikut berhenti, lalu menoleh pada si gadis.

"Aku tunggu di luar saja ya," kata Miku. Kaito terdiam sebentar, lalu mengedikkan bahu seakan tak peduli. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Miku di lorong rumah sakit.

"Haaah..." Miku mendesah keras sambil berjongkok, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Kenapa aku seperti ini _sih_?!"

* * *

><p>Len merasa heran saat tak kunjung menjumpai Miku di dalam kelas. Biasanya beberapa menit setelah dia sampai, Miku selalu muncul dari balik pintu. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ada apa ya? Apa urusannya masih belum beres juga dari semalam? Ngomong-ngomong urusan apa? Len jadi penasaran sendiri. Melihat Miku yang belum datang juga bahkan setelah bel berbunyi membuat Len jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.<p>

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," Kiyoteru-_sensei_ pun tiba di kelas.

Semua mata seperti biasa langsung tertuju ke depan. Tapi... hei, hari ini ada yang aneh dengan si _sensei_. Dia terlihat serius dan sedikit muram. Padahal biasanya orang berkaca mata itu selalu terkesan ceria di pagi hari.

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja mendapat kabar buruk. Benar-benar buruk," ujar Kiyoteru-_sensei_ saat memulai kelas. Semua anak langsung sibuk saling pandang dengan heran.

"Memangnya ada apa, _Sensei_?" celetuk Yukari. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ terlihat menghela napas berat, lalu menaikkan batang kaca mata yang sedang dia pakai.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi salah satu dari kalian akan di-_drop out_ dari sekolah," ucapnya tanpa bertele-tele yang langsung membuat ribut suasana di kelas.

"Apa maksudnya itu, _Sensei_?"

"Kenapa di-_drop out_?"

"Memangnya siapa yang kena _drop out_?"

Seisi kelas pun sibuk bertanya-tanya. Dan Len merasa heran saat si _sensei_ tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan aneh. Tiga detik kemudian, anak itu merasa tidak enak hati. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada seseorang. Oi, oi. Jangan bilang kalau...

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar berita yang sekarang ini sedang ramai dibicarakan di kota tetangga?" tanya Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Len pun melotot saat merasa tebakannya benar.

"Maksudnya berita tawuran anak sekolah di Furuoka, _Sensei_?" tanya Megumi.

"Ya..." Kiyoteru-_sensei_ mengangguk-angguk, "Sepertinya salah seorang murid dari sekolah kita harus ikut bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi."

"Kenapa murid di sekolah kita..."

"..."

Untuk beberapa saat, semuanya kompak melirik bangku kosong Kaito. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ pun yakin kalau sekarang mereka semua menyangka bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah anak itu.

"_Sensei_, apa mungkin..." seorang siswa yang biasa dipanggil Furukawa Yuki berkata ragu-ragu. Yang lain mulai berbisik-bisik curiga.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga. Berita itu mulai menyebar saat Kaito tidak masuk sekolah..."

"Lagipula kenapa Kaito terlibat tawuran dengan para siswa di Furuoka?"

"Dan lagi–"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Len menggebrak meja dengan keras, memotong perkataan siapa pun itu yang sedang berbisik-bisik. Semua mata seketika tertuju padanya.

"Maaf, bisa kita lanjutkan ke pelajaran...?"

* * *

><p>Miku memutuskan untuk kembali dan menunggu di depan rumah sakit sambil memainkan ponselnya yang sudah bisa dihidupkan lagi. Begitu ponsel menyala, pesan yang banyak langsung masuk berderetan. Di antaranya dari Len dan Luka. Tapi Miku hanya melirik pesan dari Len. Pesan dari Luka mungkin hanya berisi tentang alamat rumah muridnya Gakupo–yang sekarang sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Kalau dari Len mungkin saja ada info penting tentang keadaan Rin.<p>

_Miku-chan, kami sudah pulang. Rin bilang dia tidak mau lama-lama di rumah sakit. Dia juga mau mulai sekolah hari ini, jadi jangan menjenguk lagi ke rumah sakit ya! Sampai besok di sekolah!_

_End._

Eh? Eh?!

Miku spontan berkeringat dingin setelah membaca pesan dari Len. Rin sudah mulai sekolah?! Bohong! Artinya sekarang dia sedang belajar _dong_? Miku kira Rin benar-benar sakit. Err... maksudnya, sakit yang memang mengharuskan gadis itu untuk ber-_bedridden_-ria. Eh, siapa sangka dia malah sembuh dengan cepat?

Aduh. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kaito?! Bisa heboh kalau anak itu menyangka Miku berbohong. Mana biasanya orang yang masuk rumah sakit itu punya penyakit berat lagi. Mungkin saja Kaito mau pulang ke Crypton karena dia membayangkan Rin punya penyakit yang parah. Kalau dia tahu Rin langsung sehat bagaimana?! Ini gawat.

Langsung saja Miku berlari ke dalam rumah sakit.

* * *

><p>Kaito berdiri di depan kamar yang dia yakini sebagai ruang inap si domba busuk. Kalau boleh jujur, saat ini Kaito sedang sangat marah pada domba sialan itu. Mendengar domba sial tersebut masuk rumah sakit secara tidak langsung mengingatkannya pada insiden salah pukul beberapa waktu lalu. Sekarang pun berita tentang si domba yang masuk ke rumah sakit juga pasti berhubungan dengan dirinya. Kenapa si bodoh itu tidak bisa menjaga diri sampai-sampai bisa seperti ini?! Brengsek! Maki Kaito dalam hati.<p>

"_Kuso_!"

Kaito mengumpat pelan saat dirinya merasa belum mendapatkan keberanian untuk bertatap wajah dengan gadis domba itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir ke belakang, wajah si domba memang sudah terlihat agak pucat sewaktu Kaito marah-marah padanya di rumah Gumi. Heh. Apa wajah bisa pucat karena dimarahi seseorang? Jelas jawabannya iya. Tapi kalau sampai masuk rumah sakit karena dimarahi? Jelas tidak mungkin. Kecuali ada masalah dengan... kejiwaannya? Atau otaknya? Mungkinkah domba sial itu _shock_ karena ulah Kaito?

Ah, pikiran sial! Kenapa _sih_ pikiran yang muncul dalam kepala selalu saja mengganggu?! Dan orang memikirkannya selalu menganggap pikiran-pikiran itu benar! Padahal 'kan belum tentu. Brengsek! Lagi-lagi Kaito mengumpat dalam hati. Ck, sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan domba busuk itu.

Kaito menarik napas dengan susah payah, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sebelum memegang _handle_ pintu, dia menatap benda bercat cokelat itu lekat-lekat. _Yosh_–

"Kaito!"

Konsentrasi Kaito buyar dalam sekejab saat mendengar panggilan Miku.

"Kaito, tunggu! Tunggu!" Miku terengah-engah begitu sampai di sampingnya. Kaito langsung menggeram kesal.

"KAU! KENAPA KAU KEMARI, GAJAH IDIOT?!" semburnya tepat di wajah Miku.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Miku, bingung kenapa dirinya tahu-tahu disemprot. Lagipula kenapa Kaito belum masuk? Kalau begitu bagus! Kesempatan!

"Mereka bilang Rin sedang istirahat, jadi sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu!" kata Miku sambil menarik sebelah lengan Kaito, "Ayo kita keluar sekarang!"

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Ya kalau dia tidur, cukup jangan berisik saja 'kan? Kenapa harus repot-repot keluar? Dasar _ahou_!"

"Hei, dengarkan aku!" sela Miku, "Kau pikir dia bisa langsung siap saat melihat wajahmu?"

Kaito merenung sesaat, "Memangnya kenapa dia harus siap dulu?"

"Itu..." Miku berpikir sebentar, "Ka-kau pikir kenapa Rin jadi seperti ini?"

"Apa?! Kau menyalahkanku?!" seru Kaito, tidak terima, "Kenapa itu salahku?!"

Miku menggigit bibirnya kesal. Aduh, kenapa dia susah sekali diajak kompromi _sih_?! Batin Miku. Mana dari tadi mereka berisik lagi. Mau tidak mau Miku harus segera membawa Kaito keluar rumah sakit dan membawanya ke tempat yang sepi sekarang juga.

"Kita bicara di luar saja, oke? Ayo!" Miku menarik lengan Kaito, tapi anak itu tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kaito, ayolah!" Miku terus menarik lengan Kaito yang masih saja berdiam diri.

"Lepaskan aku," suruh Kaito sambil menarik lengannya, "Kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku mau menunggu di sini."

"Sudah kubilang kalau kita tidak boleh menganggunya sekarang!" desak Miku, "Ayo, Kaito!"

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu," kata Kaito, "Lagipula aku tidak berencana masuk ke dalam."

Miku mendecak pelan. Bagaimana dia mau menjenguk kalau tidak masuk ke dalam?! Apa _sih_ yang ada di otaknya?! Kesal batin Miku.

"Kaito, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menunggu di sini," Miku mencoba untuk bersabar, "Lebih baik kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman."

"Sudah kubilang kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja sendiri!" bentak Kaito, "Lagipula kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali?! Kau tidak mau menunggui teman boneka brengsekmu sampai dia sembuh?! Makhluk sialan macam apa kau?!"

Miku langsung tersentak.

Hei, apa Kaito baru saja marah? Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Kaito marah demi Rin? Benarkah? Kaito memarahinya demi seorang Rin Kagamine...? Rin Kagamine yang masih dia anggap sebagai boneka? Kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu?

"Heh," Miku tiba-tiba merasa dadanya sesak, "Kaito, kau benar-benar bodoh..."

Kaito hanya menatap kedua mata Miku yang entah sejak kapan berubah merah. Meskipun anak brengsek itu mengatainya bodoh, Kaito merasa tidak ingin membantahnya–karena berbagai alasan tak jelas.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi," ucap Miku, "Dia mungkin tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi saat bangun nanti. Dia mungkin membencimu."

Dahi Kaito berkerut dalam saat mendengar perkataan semacam itu keluar dari mulut gadis gajah di depannya. Sebrengsek apa pun gajah ini, dia tidak mungkin mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Lalu ada apa dengan dia sekarang?

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Kaito, hati-hati. Miku melengos.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" tegasnya, "Kau pikir dia akan sudi melihat wajah orang yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini?!"

Kaito spontan terdiam dengan wajah mengeras. Apa... katanya?

"Aku benar-benar tidak yakin! Baginya kau sudah bukan apa-apa!" tandas Miku, "Kau tak pernah peduli padanya! Kau bahkan sudah membuatnya terluka! Kau hanya berniat menyakitinya saja! Akui itu, Kaito!"

Kaito masih terdiam, sementara Miku semakin merasa kesal setiap detik.

"Rin tidak butuh kepedulian palsumu!" serunya, "Baginya kau hanyalah seorang pembohong!"

Tetap tak ada sahutan dari Kaito.

"Jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau peduli padanya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?" anak itu seketika menggumam sambil menatap Miku, "Kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang kondisi domba busuk itu? Kau ingin aku merasa bersalah? Kau ingin membalaskan dendamnya padaku?"

Miku tak bisa berkata-kata. Dadanya sudah terlalu sesak. Sekarang tak ada hal lain yang paling dia inginkan di dunia ini selain menghilangnya Kaito dan Rin dari hidupnya. Dengan begitu, Miku tidak perlu menderita lagi. Dia tidak perlu merasa sakit lagi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak marah saat mengetahui kalau kalian hanyalah orang-orang yang dikirim si brengsek untuk menjadi teman-temanku?" tanya Kaito. Kedua bola mata birunya mulai bergetar halus, "Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dipermainkan? Sekarang kau bilang kalau ini semua salahku? Di mana letak kesalahanku? Beritahu aku."

Miku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Dia merasa tersudut karena tidak bisa menjawabnya. Alasan yang jelas adalah karena gadis itu tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya bersalah, tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang harus disalahkan. Yang Miku tahu adalah saat ini dunia mereka sedang dipenuhi berbagai macam emosi, dan rasa marah adalah emosi yang paling mendominasi. Kaito berkata demikian karena dia sedang marah. Tak jauh berbeda dari Miku. Saat ini gadis itu pun sedang merasa marah. Dia marah pada Kaito. Dia juga bahkan marah pada Rin tanpa alasan yang jelas. Rasa marah itu benar-benar membuat Miku mengatakan banyak hal yang bertentangan dengan kenyataan–dan hal yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu," ucap Kaito kemudian, "Ternyata aku hanya ingin kalian mengerti kalau aku sedang marah. Aku juga ingin tahu apa kalian masih akan peduli padaku seperti sebelumnya, saat kalian masih jadi boneka seperti yang kubilang."

Miku menatap Kaito dengan mata melebar. Apa itu artinya dia ingin percaya kalau orang-orang yang dia anggap sebagai boneka kini sudah berubah...?

"Tapi kenapa sampai akhir kalian menganggap semua ini salahku?" lanjut Kaito sambil menatap Miku dengan pandangan hampa, "Aku benar-benar bingung."

Miku hanya bisa terdiam. Sungguh. Sekarang dia tidak bisa menatap Kaito. Ini tidak benar. Gadis itu tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Kaito terluka. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba rasa marah muncul dan membuatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang bisa melukai anak itu. Miku ingin segera minta maaf, tapi tak ada yang bisa dia ucapkan. Sekarang isi kepalanya sedang kacau. Gadis itu tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa berlalu dari hadapan Kaito, berlari menjauh sekencang-kencangnya.

* * *

><p>Rin menatap jam dinding yang tiga pulih detik lagi akan menunjukkan pukul empat sore; waktu berakhirnya jam belajar. Hari ini dia berencana menemui Gumi sebelum gadis itu pulang ke Furuoka. Saat jam istirahat tadi, Rin tidak sempat menanyai Gumi karena Mikuo terus-terusan menerornya dengan berbagai pertanyaan soal kenapa tas selempangnya ada pada gadis itu. Dia bahkan hampir mengaitkan masalah tas selempang dengan Kaito. Phiuh. Ini benar-benar gawat.<p>

Rin tahu tidak seharusnya dia bermain rahasia dengan 'rekan satu tim', tapi sekarang ini dia benar-benar sangat ingin meluruskan sesuatu dengan Kaito. Sebenarnya yang sangat tidak diinginkan Rin adalah pertemuan Miku dengan Kaito. Yang pasti, dirinyalah orang pertama yang harus berhasil menarik kembali Kaito Shion. Tidak boleh ada yang lain. Apalagi Miku. Kaito dan Gadis itu sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sehingga mungkin mudah saja bagi Miku untuk membawa pulang Kaito seandainya mereka benar-benar bertemu.

Ah, bicara soal mereka berdua...

_Tapi sayang, saat turun dari kereta dia langsung pergi dengan temannya_.

Rin langsung teringat dengan perkataan Gumi tadi pagi. Apa mungkin teman yang dia maksud adalah Miku?

TEEET! TEEEET! TEEEEET! TEEEEEET!

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Rin dengan tidak sabar langsung pergi keluar kelas sebelum _sensei_ yang sedang bertanggung jawab selesai menyampaikan kalimat penutup. Semua orang pun hanya bisa _cengo_ melihatnya, bahkan Mikuo. Wah, sayang sekali dia tidak sempat mengejar gadis itu. Tapi kalaupun dia keluar kelas sekarang, gadis itu pasti sudah raib entah kemana.

* * *

><p>"Gumiiiii!"<p>

Gumi menoleh saat mendengar suara Rin dari balik punggungnya. Gadis itu tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Pasti Rin akan menginterogasinya seputar Kento.

"Gumi! Kau ada waktu sebentar?" tanya Rin sesampainya di depan Gumi. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kita ngobrol di _cafe_ yuk!" ajak Rin sambil memeluk lengan kiri Gumi, lalu langsung menyeret gadis itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, apa lagi yang kau tahu tentang Kento?" tanya Rin pada Gumi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Sekarang ini mereka sudah duduk di sebuah <em>cafe<em> dan sedang menikmati minuman yang dipesan masing-masing sambil mengobrol.

Jujur saja, daritadi Gumi merasa diberondong dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar orang bernama Kento; mulai dari yang tidak penting, sampai yang bisa dirasa penting. Mungkin Gumi sudah menceritakan soal Kento yang menyelamatkannya dari berandalan, soal Kento yang berniat untuk bekerja sementara di rumahnya, soal Kento yang ikut makan malam bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya, juga soal Kento yang sempat menghilang dan tanpa sengaja ditemui Gumi di stasiun.

"Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa sesungguhnya Kento-_san_," ucap Gumi sambil menatap Rin, "Yang kutahu, Kento-_san_ merupakan seseorang yang misterius."

"Oh, begitu ya..." gumam Rin sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Lalu ini soal Kento yang bertemu denganmu di stasiun."

"Oh... memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gumi.

"Apa dia turun di stasiun yang sama denganmu?" tanya Rin. Gumi mengangguk sekali.

Rin langsung tersenyum sumringah. Ternyata benar Kaito sudah pulang ke Crypton! Tapi kenapa ya...?

"Ah, kau bilang tadi Kento sedang bersama dengan temannya?" tanya Rin lagi, "Bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu?"

Gumi ragu sesaat ketika hendak menjawab pertanyaan Rin. Pasalnya, dia sudah pernah melihat 'sesuatu' yang terjadi antara gadis itu dan Kento. Gumi yakin sekali kalau kemarin sore Kento bukan hanya memarahi Rin, tapi juga... Gumi langsung geleng-geleng kepala. Pokoknya apa pun itu, Gumi pikir air muka sang Kagamine akan mengalami perubahan ketika dia tahu kalau temannya Kento itu seorang perempuan, cantik pula. Sudah begitu, mereka terlihat sudah dekat satu sama lain. Yah, ini hanya _feeling_ _sih_. Gumi tetap merasa tidak boleh mengungkapnya.

"_Ano_, Kagamine-_san_," panggil Gumi. Dia menatap jam di dinding _cafe_, "_Gomen_, sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Bisa dilanjutkan nanti saja?"

"Oh... baiklah," Rin mengiyakan meskipun merasa sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin bertanya-tanya pada Gumi. Tapi ya sudah lah.

"Maaf ya Gumi, aku menyita waktumu untuk hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini. Hehe..." sesal Rin sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Gumi hanya mengibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa _kok_."

"Oh ya, Gumi," panggil Rin sebelum Gumi beranjak dari kursinya, "Aku baru sadar... _etto_, apa kau tidak merasa penasaran kenapa aku banyak bertanya padamu soal Kento?"

Gumi tersenyum, "Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menceritakannya padaku 'kan?"

"Eh?" Rin bingung dengan perkataan gadis itu yang hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok ya, Rin!" salam Gumi sebelum keluar dari _cafe_.

Rin hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Eh? Lho? Tadi Gumi memanggilnya dengan nama depan ya? Uwaaa... senyuman di bibir Rin pun semakin melebar. Ah... dia merasa sangat beruntung hari ini. Selain mendapat banyak informasi mengenai Kaito, gadis itu juga mendapat seorang teman yang bisa memanggilnya dengan akrab. _Yes_! Mudah-mudahan ini jadi pertanda baik!

_Yosh_. Sebelum memulai misi untuk menemukan Kaito, Rin membutuhkan udara segar untuk menambah semangat. Hmm... bagaimana kalau pergi ke sana saja...?

* * *

><p>"<em>Sensei<em>, kenapa Kaito sampai bisa di-_drop out_ dari sekolah?!" tanya Len, saat dia dan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sedang mengadakan pertemuan seperti yang sudah-sudah–selepas jam belajar.

"Aku juga bingung," jawab Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sambil memijat keningnya, "Yang pasti, sekolah mendapat kabar kalau Kaito yang sengaja menciptakan keributan di sekolah orang. Kau juga tahu 'kan bagaimana kondisi anak-anak yang terlibat tawuran? Sebagian besar terluka parah."

"Kenapa beritanya bisa sampai kemari _sih_?" geram Len, "Lagipula tidak mungkin mereka akan mengeluarkan Kaito dari sini 'kan? Dia seorang _rookie_, keluarganya juga sudah banyak membantu pihak sekolah!"

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ mendesah saat Len seakan-akan malah memarahinya yang juga jelas-jelas tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang diambil pihak sekolah. Sayangnya, tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan untuk dapat mempertahankan Kaito. Yang jadi masalah adalah, bukan hanya satu sekolah dari Furuoka yang berniat menuntut Voca High School dan mengancam akan mengekspos berita tentang penyebab terjadinya tawuran ini ke media secara gamblang. Tentu hal ini akan sangat merugikan bagi pihak sekolah.

"_Sensei_, kau harus melakukan sesuatu!" kata Len.

"Len, dengar," ujar Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dengan nada serius, "Saat ini, tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikan keputusan sekolah. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Kau tahu 'kan untuk apa aku di sini?"

Len mengangguk paham meskipun masih kelihatan tidak yakin.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan mengadakan rapat. Doakan saja mudah-mudahan aku berhasil membujuk mereka," kata Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kutunggu kabar selanjutnya, _Sensei_," ujar Len, lalu pamit dari ruang guru.

Nah, sekarang Len bingung. Seharusnya orang-orang di Furuoka tidak mengenal siapa itu Kaito Shion. Lalu, dari mana pihak sekolah dari Furuoka tahu kalau _biang_ _kerok_-nya berasal dari Voca High School yang jauh-jauh datang dari Crypton? Lalu seandainya Kiyoteru-_sensei_ tidak berhasil mempertahankan Kaito, apa Bossu-_san_ akan marah besar saat mengetahuinya?

Len harus cepat-cepat mengabari yang lain.

* * *

><p>Kaito membuka matanya setelah hampir seharian tertidur di tempat yang sudah lama tidak dia kunjungi. Sekarang anak itu sedang berada di taman bunga rahasia yang dulu sering dia datangi seorang diri. Sekarang pun dia sendirian. Mungkin kebetulan ini masih berlanjut; sejak dulu Kaito tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain saat dia sedang menghabiskan waktunya di tempat itu sebelum si gadis domba datang mengganggu. Saat itu juga tempat ini sedang disinari matahari sore.<p>

Kaito tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Bodoh. Tiba-tiba dia merindukan saat-saat itu. Haaah... entah sejak kapan Kaito merasa kalau dirinya perlahan-lahan sudah kembali menjadi seperti dulu; dia mulai mengkhawatirkan orang lain, merindukan mereka, bahkan kini dia menginginkan mereka untuk tinggal di sisinya. Hal itu tak bisa disanggah lagi. Sudah lama sekali saat dia pernah berpikir bahwa terlalu peduli pada orang lain hanya akan membuat seseorang terpuruk bila sewaktu-waktu orang yang dia pedulikan pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Dan Kaito mempercayai hal ini di saat dia kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya; seseorang yang pernah dia panggil "_Okaa-chan_".

Setelah itu, dia pikir hidup sendirian merupakan jalan terbaik untuk menghindari rasa sakit. Kaito tetap dalam pendirian ini sampai kemudian ada orang-orang yang datang dan tinggal di sisinya. Sekeras apa pun Kaito menolak kehadiran mereka, orang-orang itu tidak goyah. Mereka malah mengajari Kaito bahwa hidup sendirian itu salah. Hidup sendirian ternyata menyedihkan; hanya ada kegelapan dan kesepian. Hidup sendirian itu melelahkan, menanggung beban sendirian. Lalu mereka juga mengajarinya cara berbagi kesedihan dan kenangan.

Sebenarnya Kaito tidak perlu merasa marah saat seseorang memberinya kesempatan untuk memiliki teman dalam hidup. Justru dia harus bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan dengan orang-orang itu. Heh. Kaito sudah salah menyebut mereka semua sebagai boneka. Mereka bukan boneka. Mereka justru adalah teman-teman yang akan mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupnya. Meskipun di awal mereka tidak terlalu menganggap serius masalah ini, tapi lama kelamaan–seperti yang juga dirasakan Kaito sekarang–mereka akan saling peduli dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Kaito juga sebenarnya tidak perlu merasa marah saat orang-orang itu mengajak dia pulang ketika dirinya hampir kembali pada kesendirian. Dia tidak seharusnya mengusir mereka saat mereka datang padanya. Dia juga tidak perlu menjadi orang lain hanya untuk menjauhkan diri dari orang-orang itu. Padahal baru kemarin Kaito melakukan ini, tapi dia seperti akan menyesal dalam waktu yang sangat panjang. Ah... memikirkan hal ini membuat mata Kaito panas dan berkeringa–tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan berkeringat. Lebih tepatnya, hal ini membuat Kaito ingin menangis. Phiuh. Akhirnya dia mengakui sendiri.

Dulu, Kaito selalu melarang dirinya untuk menangis karena percaya kalau air mata tidak berguna sama sekali. Air mata tidak membantu apa-apa karena dia tidak hidup. Air mata bahkan tidak pantas disebut sampah karena tak layak dibuang. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Kaito merasa kalau dirinya lebih banyak menangis. Apa karena dia sudah mulai lembek? Entahlah. Pokoknya saat ini Kaito sudah seperti orang bodoh, merasa membutuhkan air mata untuk mengeluarkan semua kesedihan yang menumpuk sejak dulu. Dia membutuhkan air mata untuk mengobati luka di hatinya.

Saat ini Kaito benar-benar merasa lemah. Dia tidak bisa membuat orang di sekitarnya tertawa; hanya bisa membuat mereka menangis. Dia tidak mampu membuat orang di sekitarnya bahagia; hanya bisa membuat mereka bersedih. Dan yang paling Kaito sesali adalah dia tidak bisa melindungi mereka yang sangat berharga, bahkan **dirinyalah** yang menjadi penyebab mereka terluka. Sekarang Kaito yakin, di saat dia ingin lebih jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri, semua orang sudah membencinya. Persis seperti yang dikatakan seseorang. Pasti. Itu berarti Kaito memiliki bakat yang hebat untuk melukai orang lain. Bahkan saat ini, tanpa melakukan apa pun, dia yakin ada orang yang sedang terluka karena dirinya.

"Payah..." gumam Kaito sambil mengangkat lengan kanannya untuk menutupi mata. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari pagi anak itu hanya tiduran saja di sana–di atas rumput. Saat sedang merenung, dia ketiduran. Bangun-bangun, cahaya matahari sore yang dia lihat. Sebenarnya saat itu Kaito bingung mau kemana dan ingin melakukan apa. Dia hanya bisa merenung dan merenung, malas melakukan hal lain.

Sekarang pun, Kaito tidak berniat untuk bangun. Dia masih dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk menangis. Hah, anak itu sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau pun harus menjadi perempuan. Lagipula perasaannya sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik.

Oh ya! Kaito tiba-tiba ingat kalau dia masih harus menjenguk seseorang di rumah sakit. Anak itu segera bangkit dari posisinya semula, lalu hendak pergi kalau tidak melihat bayangan seorang gadis kecil berseragam yang sedang berdiri sambil menutup mata beberapa meter di depan sana. Saat mengenali siapa yang datang, mendadak mata Kaito melebar. Dan mungkin karena efek dari air mata yang masih tersisa bahwa sekarang ini dia melihat Kagamine Rin sedang dikelilingi banyak kilauran oranye. Kaito tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Gadis itu... kenapa bisa ada di sini?

* * *

><p>Rin memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman bunga kecil, tempat favorit Kaito. Udara di sana pasti akan menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi, sekarang gadis itu benar-benar senang. Bagaiman tidak? Kaito sudah ada di Crypton! Dia ada di Crypton! Yah, meskipun belum tahu akan seperti apa reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan anak itu, Rin tetap merasa senang dan bersikap optimis kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.<p>

Saat sudah tiba di depan padang rumput, Rin bersenandung kecil sambil sesekali melompat dan berputar. Dia terus melakukan itu sampai pada suatu titik, dia melihat seseorang sedang berbaring terlentang dengan sebelah lengan yang menutupi wajah. Eh...? Eh...?

"Itu..." Rin menggumam tidak percaya.

Dari posisinya, Rin kini sedang berada di samping orang yang sedang berbaring itu dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Tapi dia yakin kalau dia mengenali orang tersebut. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru, posisinya yang sedang berbaring, postur tubuhnya yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang... tak salah lagi, itu Kaito!

Rin refleks mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk memastikan apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Ya ampun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Ini kebetulan yang benar-benar mengejutkan! Gadis itu sampai-sampai tak bisa bernapas selama beberapa detik karena merasakan detak jantungnya mengencang dengan tiba-tiba.

Rin hampir saja melangkah untuk berlari ke arah anak itu kalau tidak segera ingat tentang pertemuan mereka di rumah Gumi kemarin. Benar juga... apa Kaito akan lebih marah dari kemarin? Sebenarnya Rin sudah bersiap-siap seandainya itu terjadi, tapi tetap saja saat melihat Kaito secara langsung, dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk bersikap tegar. Dia tidak bisa bila tak memperlihatkan emosinya, apalagi rasa rindu yang dengan sangat mudah dapat menyeruak masuk ke dalam dada. Benar-benar payah. Jadi, yang bisa Rin lakukan saat ini hanya menatap Kaito dari kejauhan...? Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Gadis itu harus menunggu selama beberapa saat sampai dia punya keberanian untuk mendekat beberapa langkah.

Rin menarik napas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Waduh, gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan relaksasi dengan benar karena sedang gugup. Tenang Rin... tenang. Bagaimana caranya agar bisa tenang ya? Ooh! Dia tahu! Bagaimana kalau berjalan tanpa melihat? Dengan begitu, Rin tidak akan tahu sudah sejauh apa dia mendekati Kaito. Benar juga!

"_Yosh_..." Rin mulai menutup mata dan mencoba untuk bergerak. Dan... hei! Ini berhasil! Gadis itu mulai bisa menggerakkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah. Ya. Ya. Cukup berjalan seperti ini saja dan pasti dia akan mendekat ke arah Kaito.

Ngomong-ngomong... ini sudah langkah ke berapa ya? Rasanya sudah banyak. Tapi, apa dia berjalan dengan benar? Bagaimana kalau melenceng dari arah semula? Haruskah dia membuka mata...? Tidak! Tidak! Masih belum! Huff... ayolah Rin. Kau harus terus melangkah!

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Aku menyerah!" gumam Rin sedikit kesal setelah merasa kakinya gemetaran dan tak sanggup lagi berjalan mendekat. Nah, saatnya membuka–eh...? Tunggu. Tiba-tiba Rin merasakan ada hembusan angin yang menerpa kedua tepian rambut dan kaki, tapi tak merasakan apa pun di wajahnya. Dan lagi, ada sebuah aroma yang sangat gadis itu kenali...

Rin pun terbelalak begitu membuka mata. Saat ini dia sedang melihat Kaito yang tengah berdiri di tepat hadapannya. Sang gadis pun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat.

"Ka- Kai–" gadis itu tak bisa memanggil nama Kaito karena tiba-tiba saja dia menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Ini... bukan mimpi 'kan?

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Kaito tepat di telinga Rin, "Kenapa kau ada di sini...?"

"Aku..." Rin merasa belum siap menjawab pertanyaan Kaito. Gadis itu masih terlalu terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba ini.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," katanya sambil mengelus kepala Rin, "Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas. Kupikir kau masih berada di rumah sakit, bodoh."

Rin masih terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu merasa ingin menangis. Tuh 'kan, cengeng.

"Kaito... hiks... Kaito..." Rin pun menangis di pundak Kaito sambil mencengkram baju anak itu dengan erat.

* * *

><p>Len merasa kesal karena daritadi tidak ada yang membalas satu pun pesannya. Mikuo? Kemana dia? Rin? Apa <em>sih<em> yang sedang dilakukannya? Lalu, Miku? Gadis itu juga tak ada kabar. Argh! Ini membuat Len kesal. Padahal menyangkut masalah Kaito, masa' sih dari tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi?! Saat mencoba menelpon Rin dan Miku, Len selalu berakhir dengan sebuah _mailbox_. Saat menghubungi Mikuo, ponselnya memang aktif, tapi anak itu tidak mengangkat telpon. Ada apa dengan mereka semua?!

Tapi... memangnya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan setelah mengetahuinya? Tidak ada. Itu artinya rasa kesal Len tidak punya alasan. Terserahlah! Yang penting sekarang Len merasa tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan Kaito sendirian; yang lain juga harus tahu masalah serius ini. Mungkin di sanalah letak kekesalannya.

"_Sensei_, tunggu sebentar...!"

Tiba-tiba Len mendengar suara Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dari balik punggungnya. Dia pun menoleh dan melihat si _sensei_ sedang berlari kecil mengejar-ngejar kepala sekolah yang sedang berjalan cepat dengan seorang pendamping keluar dari bangunan sekolah. Sepertinya mereka hendak menuju ke _basement_ tempat parkir.

"Tolong pertimbangkan kembali keputusan Anda, _Sensei_...!" ucap Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Keputusan sekolah sudah bulat. Tidak dapat diubah lagi!" tegas kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana dengan menjadikannya murid transfer–"

"_Sensei_, Anda pikir ada sekolah yang mau menerima murid transfer bermasalah seperti dia?" sang kepala sekolah terlihat kesal dengan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang masih membantahnya.

"Dia memiliki banyak keunggulan, sebelum dicoba–"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Maaf, Kiyoteru-_sensei_," kali ini sang pendamping menahan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ saat guru muda itu masih tetap ingin mengejar kepala sekolah yang kini sudah berjalan menjauh ke _basement_.

Len buru-buru berlari menghampiri Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang sekarang sudah berhenti mengejar sang kepala sekolah.

"_Sensei_, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Len sesampainya di depan guru berkacamata itu, "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ mendesah berat.

"Aku gagal total," jawabnya cepat, "Sekarang mereka berniat untuk mengabari Kazuto-_san_. Sebaiknya kita juga segera pergi. Ayo!"

Len tidak sempat berkata apa-apa lagi karena Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sudah melesat duluan menuju _basement_. Anak itu pun segera berlari mengejarnya.

* * *

><p>Rin tidak bisa duduk diam saat dia merasa mata Kaito terus-terusan terarah padanya. Sungguh. Dari tadi, semenjak mereka duduk bersebelahan, Kaito terus-terusan menatap gadis itu tanpa henti. Hal ini sudah berlangsung sekitar seperempat jam. Bayangkan! Seperempat jam, dan Rin masih belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk membuat Kaito berhenti menatapnya. Ayolah, Rin... katakan sesuatu, batin gadis itu, mencoba menyemangati diri.<p>

"K-Kaito, a-ano..." gumam Rin yang akhirnya mendapatkan keberanian untuk bicara.

"Hm?" sahut Kaito. Rin melirik anak itu yang masih juga menatapnya. Aduh... benar-benar gawat.

"Be-berhentilah menatapku begitu," katanya. Duh, memalukan!

"Kenapa? Kau tidak nyaman?" tanya Kaito sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, masih menatap Rin. Si gadis tidak menjawab dan malah menunduk malu.

"Benar juga, sudah jelas kau merasa tidak nyaman," ujar Kaito. Kali ini dia arahkan pandangannya ke langit senja.

Phiuh! Syukurlah, Rin... syukurlah... batin gadis itu langsung merasa lega setelah terlepas dari setengah kegugupan yang sangat mencekamnya sedari tadi. Tapi... kenapa nada bicara Kaito jadi berbeda ya? Atau hanya perasaan Rin saja?

"Kupikir kau tidak membenciku," kata Kaito.

Perkataan itu langsung membuat alis Rin berkedut. Gadis itu pun menatap Kaito, "Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

Anak berambut biru itu hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit, "Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin."

Rin terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menghela napas.

"Kaito," panggilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut dengan suara tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada yang memanggil.

"Kaito," Rin kembali memanggilnya.

"Hmm...?"

"Kaito, lihat aku," pinta Rin. Kaito pun melirik gadis itu yang kini sedang menunjukkan wajah serius. Dia lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya?" kata Kaito sambil meluruskan letak duduknya menghadap Rin. Diperlakukan begitu, sudah jelas gadis itu kembali kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Hah? Aaaa... i-itu... maksudku..." Rin jadi kelabakan sendiri. Kaito tertawa melihatnya seperti itu.

_Wow_... Rin sekarang tidak bisa melanjutkan kegugupannya. Dia terlalu sibuk mengagumi tawa Kaito barusan. Oooh... _Kami-sama_, apa yang telah terjadi pada Kaito?! Lagi-lagi sikapnya berubah! Benarkah ini Kaito Shion yang itu?!

"Jadi, kenapa kau memintaku untuk menatapmu?" tanya Kaito saat melihat Rin hanya bengong sambil menatapnya.

"Ah? Yah, i-itu..." si gadis langsung terlihat gugup. Kaito tersenyum.

Aaah... ternyata rasanya lega sekali bisa tersenyum dan tertawa dengan bebas seperti ini. Sudah lama dia tidak bisa merasakan sensasi seperti sekarang. Heh. Pasti gadis itu berpikir kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Biarkan saja. Ini memang dirinya _kok_. Kalau dia tidak kenal, apa yang bisa Kaito lakukan?

"Hei," Kaito memanggil Rin saat gadis itu akhirnya _cuma_ menunduk tanpa ada maksud memperpanjang percakapan.

"Y-ya?" sahutnya.

"Selama ini, apa kau membenciku?" akhirnya Kaito bertanya secara langsung. Hal itu sukses mengundang mata sang gadis untuk menatapnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" dia malah balik bertanya.

Kaito terdiam menatap gadis itu, mempelajari ekspresi yang sedang dipasangnya baik-baik. Wah, wah... kalau dilihat-lihat dia memang sangat cantik. Tidak memasang ekspresi apa pun dia sudah kelihatan manis. Eh, maksudnya bukan begitu. Ck, kenapa Kaito malah jadi memperhatikan wajahnya _sih_?

Kaito langsung menggeser padangannya dari wajah Rin. Ya ampun. Rasanya sudah lama dia juga tidak merasa seperti ini. Nah 'kan, mulai lagi! Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang Kaito tahu kalau gadis di hadapannya sama sekali tidak memendam perasaan benci. Paling tidak, itu yang bisa dia pikirkan saat melihat wajah Rin.

"Jadi, kau tidak marah padaku?" kali ini Kaito ingin memastikan persangkaannya. Gadis itu tersenyum sedikit, lalu menggeleng.

Kaito langsung mendesah lega, "Berarti aku tidak harus mengatakan apa-apa supaya kau tetap ada di sisiku? Em, maksudnya menjadi temanku? Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi padamu? Juga tak perlu minta maaf?"

Rin terlihat menahan tawa. Dia hanya menggeleng-geleng,

"Lagipula untuk apa aku marah?" ujarnya, "Em... ngomong-ngomong, Kaito."

Kaito menaikkan kedua alisnya menunggu perkataan Rin. Gadis itu mulai terlihat serius.

"Aku, _etto_... aku hanya ingin memastikan saja," katanya sambil menatap Kaito takut-takut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Kaito mendengungkan suaranya sambil menutup mata, lalu tersenyum menatap Rin, "Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Rin tak mengerti.

"_Masaka_..." Kaito menyipitkan matanya, "Kau tidak ingin aku menjawab karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu 'kan?"

"Ap–?!" Rin yakin kalau sekarang wajahnya sedang memerah. Tepat sasaran! Rin sendiri berpikir demikian karena Kaito sempat berkata kalau anak itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya saat mengetahui–yang entah dari siapa–kalau Rin berada di rumah sakit.

Ya ampun... sekarang Rin benar-benar merasa tidak yakin kalau orang yang sedang berada di hadapannya kini adalah Kaito Shion. Jika memang iya, apa ada tombol _reset_ di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui manusia pada diri Kaito? Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sekarang sikapnya sudah berubah 180 derajat! 180 derajat, hei! Jangan bercanda!

"Kaito, boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" tanya Rin, hati-hati. Kaito mengangguk ringan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Rin, lalu menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Kaito jadi heran. Mau bertanya saja _kok_ sampai begitu?

Rin kemudian menatap lurus mata Kaito, lalu menunjuk anak itu di dada, "Siapa kau?"

"Hah?" Kaito mendadak bengong dengan pertanyaan Rin. _Siapa kau_?

Haha. Kaito sudah menduga kalau Rin tidak akan mengenali dia yang sekarang. Anak itu kemudian tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk kepala Rin.

"Menurutmu siapa aku?" tanya Kaito sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rin langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah menggoda Kaito. Hoh...? Sepertinya gadis itu sudah bisa bersikap normal sekarang.

"KAITO~!" tanpa disangka-sangka, gadis itu langsung memeluk erat Kaito sampai orang yang dipeluk hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak segera menahan badannya dengan tangan. Ckckck... Kaito tidak bisa marah sekarang. Dia hanya tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Rin.

"_Yosh, yosh_... Rin anak baik," katanya masih sambil memainkan tangannya di atas kepala Rin. Sesaat, gadis itu tidak memperdulikan perkataan Kaito dan masih sibuk memeluknya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, si gadis mendongak menatap Kaito.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" dia bertanya dengan nada tak percaya. Kaito pun mengernyit.

"Apa?" anak itu malah balik bertanya. Rin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Kaito dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Kau memanggil namaku!" kata Rin. Kaito tertawa kecil saat gadis itu terlihat sangat senang.

"Kaito! Kau memanggil namaku 'kan?! Iya 'kan?!" tanya Rin sambil mengguncang kedua pundak Kaito yang hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Rin merasa malu sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kali pertama Rin mendengar namanya dipanggil Kaito! Kyaaa! Rasanya senang sekali!

"Rin..." tiba-tiba Kaito kembali memanggil namanya. Tentu saja sang pemilik nama hampir melompat-lompat kegirangan kalau gerakannya tidak segera dihalangi oleh Kaito. Eh... eh...? Apa?

Rin seketika membatu saat jemari Kaito menangkap dagunya. Secara insting, gadis itu pun perlahan-lahan menutup mata sambil menahan napas.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

"Terima kasih ya..."

Rin langsung membuka mata saat merasa dahinya disapu bisikan Kaito. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah kecupan mendarat di sana. Rin sampai-sampai tidak bisa bereaksi selama beberapa detik. Apa... itu tadi?

"Sekarang sudah sore. Kau harus cepat pulang," kata Kaito sambil berdiri, lalu menarik lengan Rin dan membuatnya ikut berdiri.

"_U-un_," dia sedikit salah tingkah, "Tapi Kaito, kau juga mau pulang 'kan...?"

"Menurutmu aku harus pulang?" tanya Kaito, terdengar sedang menimbang-nimbang.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kalau tidak pulang kau mau tidur di mana? Di sini dengan serangga?" serobot Rin, lalu menggandeng lengan Kaito, "Ayo pergi!"

Kaito hanya mengacak rambut si gadis mungil sambil tersenyum sebelum mengikuti langkahnya ke jalan pulang. Heh... entah mengapa sekarang melakukan itu jadi terasa menyenangkan. Ck, ada-ada saja.

* * *

><p>Mikuo duduk diam di depan adiknya yang sekarang sedang terlihat sangat kusut. Wajah sang adik sudah sangat kusut sejak pertama dia melihatnya dari balik pintu apartemen. Jujur saja, sewaktu pulang sekolah, Mikuo mengecek ponselnya. Kemudian dia langsung melihat berderet-deret pesan dari Miku semua. Seingatnya sang adik tidak pernah melakukan itu. Oooh... ternyata ini masalahnya; dia membuat Kaito marah dan sekarang dirinya sedang merasa bersalah.<p>

Miku sudah menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami. Mulai dari kepergiannya ke Furuoka, keberhasilannya membujuk Kaito pulang, hingga keteledorannya membuat monster laut itu marah sampai merusak hubungan mereka yang hampir saja berjalan mulus.

Sebenarnya Mikuo merasa sedikit kesal karena adiknya itu tidak memberitahu apa-apa soal kepergian dia ke Furuoka. Mana saat itu sudah larut malam lagi. Gawat kalau ada apa-apa. Belum lagi bocah yang satu ini takut sekali dengan gelap. Hah, mengesalkan saja. Untung dia tidak apa-apa.

Meskipun merasa kesal, tapi dia tidak bisa memarahi Miku. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak berhenti menangis selama berjam-jam. Saat membuka pintu apartemen, matanya terlihat bengkak, rambut kusut, baju pun serupa. Ckckck... Mikuo tidak pernah mengerti dengan anak perempuan. Meskipun gadis itu merupakan Miku yang tercap sedikit tomboy, tetap saja kelakuannya saat sedang sedih mirip dengan gadis biasa.

Sebenarnya Mikuo tidak bisa fokus mendengar semua cerita sang adik karena selalu ada orang yang mengiriminya pesan, bahkan menelpon berulang-ulang. Tapi dia biarkan saja si ponsel bergetar semaunya dalam saku karena tidak mau menginterupsi sang adik yang sedang bercerita.

Nah, berhubung sekarang cerita sudah beres–plus Miku juga sudah memutuskan untuk minta maaf pada Kaito–, yang harus Mikuo lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengatur pertemuan untuk Miku dan si monster laut. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Masa' dia harus berkeliling sendirian untuk mencari anak itu di Crypton? Ckckck...

"_Onii-chan_..." panggil Miku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mikuo. Miku menghela napas.

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa," katanya, "_Onii-chan_ pulang saja."

Mikuo langsung menggetok kepala adiknya dengan gemas, "Kau ini, ada maunya saja baru memanggilku. Urusan sudah selesai, aku diusir. Dasar."

"Memangnya _Onii-chan_ mau apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Miku dengan wajah datar.

"Mau baca SMS!" Mikuo yang jadi kesal sendiri langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, "Kau selalu cepat mengubah suasana hati orang. Benar-benar luar biasa."

Miku hanya menghela napas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantalan sofa. Hari ini dia lelah sekali. Bukan lelah secara harfiah _sih_, hanya bagian kepalanya saja. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini–dari pagi–dia sudah punya banyak pikiran tentang Kaito. Untung saja kakaknya mau diajak _curhat_. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja Miku akan terus mengurung diri di apartemen selama berhari-hari ke depan. Huff... benar-benar melelahkan.

"EEEH...?!" tiba-tiba Mikuo berseru kaget sambil melotot menatap layar ponselnya. Miku pun menoleh.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Mikuo langsung menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponsel yang sedang dia genggam.

"Apa _sih_?" Miku melongok untuk melihat layar ponsel kakaknya. Oh, pesan dari Len?

_Aku dapat berita penting! Walikelasku bilang Kaito akan di-drop out dari sekolah._

"_Drop out_?!" Miku kaget seketika, "Kenapa?!"

"Aku tidak tahu!" sahut Mikuo, lalu dengan cepat membuka pesan yang selanjutnya.

_Sekarang pihak sekolah sedang menuju ke rumah Kaito untuk memberitakannya langsung pada Bossu-san._

Kakak-beradik itu langsung bertatapan.

"Ayo pergi!"

* * *

><p>Kaito dan Rin akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang rumah. Tapi tumben gerbangnya terbuka. Ada pula dua mobil asing yang sedang bertamu ke halaman depan rumah.<p>

"Sedang ada tamu ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Rin, "Daripada itu, Kaito, malam ini kau mau makan apa?"

Rin dan Kaito terus mengobrol sampai mereka tiba di depan rumah. Saat melihat pintu, Kaito seketika merasa ragu. Tapi karena Rin kelihatan sangat senang dan terus saja menyuruhnya masuk, dia pun berakhir dengan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam.

Saat Kaito sedang melewati ruang tamu, secara tidak sengaja dia mendengar percakapan orang-orang yang sedang berdiskusi.

"Kami sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini. Dan dengan sangat berat hati, kami harus melakukannya pada Kaito."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Kaito spontan berhenti berjalan tepat di suatu titik yang membuatnya bisa dilihat semua orang dari ruang tamu. Anak itu pun merasa heran saat melihat keberadaan Kepala sekolah, wakil kepala sekolah–pendamping setianya–dan juga Kiyoteru-_sensei_ di sana. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan pemilik rumah.

"Tapi mungkin masih ada jalan lain. Kita semua tahu kalau Kaito memiliki potensi–"

"Tidak perlu, Kiyoteru-_kun_."

Kaito langsung merasa tegang begitu melihat Bossu kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Tatapan yang sama saat orang itu merasa sangat kecewa padanya. Tidak... bahkan yang ini lebih tajam lagi. Kaito tanpa sadar meneguk ludah. Ada apa sebenarnya...?

"Kaito, kau kenapa?" tanya Rin saat melihat orang yang dipanggilnya itu bengong saja di tengah jalan. Dia lalu melongok ke ruang tamu untuk ikut melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Kaito.

"Kita tidak perlu melakukan hal lain. Kali ini aku akan memastikan kalau dia tidak akan membuat masalah lagi," ucap Bossu, kali ini sambil berdiri menatap Kaito yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Rin, sini!" Len tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang tengah dan langsung menarik lengan Rin supaya gadis itu tidak ikut campur.

"Len? Kenapa kau ada di–mmph!"

"Ssssh!" Len menutup mulut Rin dengan tangannya, "Jangan berisik!"

Saat Len bertingkah seperti ini, Rin langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Gadis itu segera menurunkan tangan Len dari mulutnya, lalu berbisik dengan wajah panik, "Ada apa?!"

Len menaruh telunjuknya di bibir, menyuruh Rin untuk mendengarkan saja. Gadis itu pun menurut meskipun hatinya merasa tidak tenang. Kali ini ada apa lagi _sih_...?

"Kazuto-_san_, itu–" suara seorang guru muda terdengar.

"Tidak," kali ini terdengar suara berat Bossu, "Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya terus-terusan berbuat begini."

"Kazuto-_san_!" guru muda itu terdengar protes.

Rin dan Len saling pandang. Mereka sama-sama tegang dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Bossu selanjutnya–meskipun Rin masih belum terlalu mengerti. Tapi sedikit banyak gadis itu tahu kalau orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah Kaito.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengirim anak ini ke luar negeri."

_Eh...?_

Untuk sesaat Rin hanya bengong mendengar perkataan Bossu.

_Apa katanya?_

Gadis itu hampir saja melorot ke lantai. Dia tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya.

* * *

><p>Miku dan Mikuo sampai tepat waktu di depan rumah kediaman Shion setelah memakai jasa <em>taxi<em>. Tepat setelah mobil berhenti, Miku langsung keluar dan menatap pintu depan yang masih berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat sedetik kemudian dia melihat Kaito sedang mematung di dalam.

"Kaito..." gumam Miku. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, gadis itu segera berlari cepat menuju orang yang dimaksud, tapi–

"Aku akan mengirim anak ini ke luar negeri."

Deg!

Spontan langkah Miku terhenti di depan pintu tepat setelah dia mendengar suara berat Bossu barusan. Jantungnya serasa meledak begitu mendengar kalimat ini. Tidak. Ini pasti bohong...

_Kaito akan dikirim ke luar negeri...?!_

* * *

><p>Chapter fourteen's finished.<p>

Author no komento *hanya ber-_dogeza_ di depan para pembaca*

By Itachannio

Next Chapter

Kesempatan Pertama dan Terakhir

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**Terima kasih untuk para pembaca tercinta yang telah meninggalkan review!**

**Balasannya akan ditampilkan di chapter depan~!**


	15. Kesempatan Pertama dan Terakhir

Maaf nih kawan-kawan, tiba-tiba ada balasan review chapter 13 _namplek_ di depan chapter 15 XD

Kemarin Author sudah bilang mau bales di sini soalnya, maaf ya kalau dah basi~~XD XD

Reviews Reply (Ch 13):

**Kurotori Rei**

Hahaha! Soal hubungan Kiyoteru sama si Kazuto sudah terkuak rupanya XD  
>Oh ya, itu Author sengaja bikin nama Kiyoteru Himaya, bukan Hiyama. Soalnya, awal ketemu Kiyoteru *ketemu?XD* si Author ini salah baca namanya (Jadi kebalik Himaya, padahal Hiyama XD)<p>

**Rini desu**

Wah, maaf ya. Memang bumbu romance-nya dikit di chapter 13 XD ternyata romansa harus ditambah lagi! Hahay! Arigatou~ ^^d

**Satsuki21as**

Hahahay, mirip sinetron/drama Korea XD  
>btw maaf ya, author malah jawab review nya di sini. Mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu udah kebahas duluan XD<br>kalau soal banyaknya chapter, Author masih belum tahu nih mau ampe 20 atau nggak XD tapi kayaknya nyampe de. Kayaknya doang sih! Hehehe... doain aja ya mudah2an bisa ampe 20an! XD

**Shintaro Arisa-chan**

Hehehe... iya Author makin ke sini makin telat apdet aja ya,*garuk-garuk kepala* uwaaah btw 5 proyek dan itu jalan semua? Kalau saya udah deh itu hangus yang empat XD  
>Heheh btw lagi tenang, chapter 13&amp;14 pair KaiMi-nya minim, di chapter 15 lumayan kok! XD Dan arigatou ya obat typo-nya. Nanti mudah2 ke-edit! XD<p>

**Agnuslysia**

Maaf ya udah naburin obat tidur, sampai ketiduran 3 jam lagi! XD  
>mudah2an baca yang 14 kemarin juga gak ngantuk ya! Maaf banget nih apdetnya lama bingit XD<p>

**Hikayami Ryuusei**

Ehehehehe bicara soal Cul, Author lihat wajah sama rambutnya, terus perawakannya itu pantes jadi pembuli. Makanya dia muncul jadi pembuli di chapter 13 XD  
>Btw kalau Kaito-Gumi kayaknya nggak, Gumi-nya juga udah akan dibuat jarang muncul di chapter2 depan, haha XD<br>arigatou ya sudah disemangati XD mudah-mudahan si Author tambah semangat! XD

**Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru**

Justru Author harus berterima kasih karena Reo Toa sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review! XD makasih fav fol-nya XD

**mikicnc**

Itu harusnya "Itachannio" XD kurang 'n' satu dan letak vocalnya harusnya 'a-i-o' bukan 'i-a-o' hahay gak ngerti ya? Ya sudah, Author pun bingung XD  
>Iya nih Kaito makin labil, soalnya dia terserang beberapa virus cinta yang masih belum terdeteksi secara sempurna XD<br>Kalau masalah saingan Rin dan Miku, Author memang pernah berencana untuk membuatnya eksis _sih_, tapi kalau gitu ceritanya entah malah tambah lama XD maaaciw yaa :3

**nekohime14**

Nih lanjut ke chapter 15 kok, ahahahaha! XD

**Rukma Hatsune**

Gapapa Rukma-chan, Author malah senang bangeeeet dapet review dari kamu! *ehm, ehm* XD  
>Maaciw ya dah disemangati! XD<p>

.

_Oke dee~ sekarang, selamat membacaaaa~ XD_

* * *

><p><strong>TIGA "M"<strong>

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. **Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review, saya** **bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter fifteen: Kesempatan Pertama dan Terakhir

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku akan mengirim anak ini ke luar negeri.<em>

Itulah yang dikatakan Bossu tepat di hadapan Kaito yang belum tahu apa-apa. Saat ini, kebingungan tengah melanda kepalanya yang seolah dikerubungi awan hitam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, namun mendengar sang ayah berkata demikian dengan begitu yakin membuatnya merasa terbuang ke tempat yang paling jauh di ujung dunia.

"Apa maksudnya...?" gumam Kaito.

Bukankah mengirimnya keluar negeri berarti...

"_Kau telat, Kaito! Aku sudah lama menunggumu di sini! Ayo kita mulai! Kali ini aku akan memastikan kalau kau akan kalah!"/"Siapa takut?! Kalau aku yang menang, traktir aku ice cream vanilla!"_

"_Okaeri, Kaito! Hari ini ada kejadian apa di sekolah? Oh ya, malam ini kau mau makan apa?"/"Hari ini aku menang lomba lari, makan roti melon dan ditraktir ice cream vanilla. Dan malam ini aku mau makan kare!_

Bayangannya bersama Miku dan Rin di masa depan sontak membuat kaki Kaito gemetar. Jika dia dikirim keluar negeri, artinya dia tidak akan pernah mengalami itu semua. Kaito akan meninggalkan dua orang penting yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Anak itu tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan macam apa lagi yang nanti akan menunggu di depan sana jika dia sampai kehilangan kedua orang tersebut.

"Kazuto-_san_...!" suara Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang Kaito dengar pun tak sedikit pun membuat anak itu bergeming dari lamunannya.

"Kiyoteru-_kun_!" sela Bossu dengan nada tinggi, "Kali ini aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi padanya. Kau ingat apa yang kuminta padamu? Aku memintamu untuk mengajarinya, bukan untuk memanjakannya!"

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ pun hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya dalam diam.

"_S-sore dewa_..." sang kepala sekolah langsung merasa dirinya tidak sopan bila tak segera undur diri untuk pamit dari kediaman Shion ini.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya selama ini, _Sensei_," ucap Bossu, "Kami berhutang banyak pada Anda."

"_I-iie_, _kochirakoso_..." Kepala sekolah dan pendampingnya segera membungkuk untuk memberi salam sebelum berniat melangkah dari ruang tamu kalau tidak ada sosok seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang menghadang mereka.

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini...!" pintanya. Kedua tangan yang sedang dia rentangkan terlihat gemetar, "Kumohon!"

"Miku-_chan_," Bossu menatap Miku yang seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk tidak menghalangi jalan.

"Tidak!" seru Miku, "Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini! Aku yakin bukan Kaito yang memulainya!"

Merasa serbasalah untuk bergerak, kepala sekolah dan sang pendamping pun hanya bisa berdehem tanpa berniat menerobos jalan yang dihalangi Miku.

"Mikuo-_kun_," panggil Bossu saat melihat Mikuo masuk dengan wajah kebingungan karena keadaan sekitar, "Bawa Miku-_chan_ ke atas."

"Ah..." Mikuo menatap orang-orang di sana yang ekspresinya terlihat berbeda-beda.

Seketika dia merasa canggung untuk menuruti perintah Bossu saat melihat Miku sedang berdiri menghadang dua orang tua yang entah siapa mereka. Tapi dia merasa kalau membawa gadis itu dari sana memang merupakan perbuatan yang tepat.

"Miku, ayo..." ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Miku.

"Tidak!" jerit Miku, "Mereka tidak boleh melakukan ini pada Kaito! Aku tahu itu bukan salahnya!"

"Hei, hei! Tenanglah sedikit!" Mikuo pun merasa kerepotan saat dia menahan gerakan-gerakan Miku yang benar-benar tidak mau berpindah dari posisinya berdiri di depan Kaito.

Saat dia menoleh ke arah makhluk biru itu, dahinya mengkerut heran. Kaito terlihat sangat _shock_. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa ini masalah _drop out_ dari sekolah? Tapi atmosfer tidak akan sampai seperti ini kalau hanya itu masalahnya, batin Mikuo heran.

"Aku..."

Tiba-tiba Kaito menggumam. Keadaan langsung hening. Semua mata serentak mengarah padanya.

Anak itu pun menunduk dalam-dalam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya selama beberapa detik, lalu mendongak menatap Bossu.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi keluar negeri," desisnya.

Keadaan hening masih bertahan selama beberapa saat sampai Bossu berjalan mendekati sang anak dan menatapnya tepat di mata. Miku hendak melakukan sesuatu kalau Mikuo tidak segera membawa gadis itu menjauh dari mereka berdua. Firasatnya berkata kalau kedua orang di sana benar-benar tidak boleh diganggu.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi keluar negeri," ulang Kaito.

"Bukan kau yang memutuskan," Bossu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kaito, "Tapi aku."

Kaito tak bergeming. Dia tetap menatap orang tua itu, mencoba berdiri tegap semampu yang dia bisa. Apa pun alasan orang tua itu untuk membuatnya pergi, dia tidak ingin pergi. Bagaimana pun caranya, dia harus tetap tinggal di sini; di tempat yang sudah dia pijak sejak dulu. Dia tidak boleh membuang kesempatan untuk bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal dengan meninggalkan kota ini. Tidak.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Bossu, lalu melirik Miku.

Miku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat merasa Bossu seolah kecewa terhadap gadis itu yang–menurutnya–tidak bisa menjaga Kaito sehingga dia berbuat hal-hal yang bisa membahayakan orang lain.

"Kupikir anak ini masih tinggal bersamamu, Miku-_chan_," ucap orang tua itu.

Tentu saja. Yang Bossu tahu, selama ini Kaito sedang tinggal bersama Miku. Tapi tiba-tiba datang sebuah berita mengejutkan kalau dia sudah mengacau di kota tetangga hingga menimbulkan kerugian besar pada semua pihak yang terlibat. Mungkin Bossu berpikir, apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Miku sampai-sampai bisa membiarkan Kaito berbuat seperti itu? Dengan demikian, Miku hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam.

"Tapi rupanya anak ini sudah pergi ya," lanjut Bossu, "Dia malah berkelana ke Furuoka, berjalan-jalan seperti gelandangan, dan akhirnya terlibat perkelahian. Bahkan dia hampir membunuh banyak orang dan menyebabkan masalah besar!"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia!" seru Kaito, membuat Bossu kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Ini semua bukan salahnya..." ucap Kaito, sedikit menggeram.

"Ya, ini semua salahmu! Karena itu, kau diam saja dan bersiaplah untuk pergi!" tuntas Bossu dengan nada final.

Orang tua itu lalu melangkah meninggalkan Kaito. Namun saat dia baru mengambil dua langkah, sebuah suara segera menghentikannya; suara yang dibuat oleh kedua lutut Kaito begitu mereka menghantam lantai.

"Ka-Kaito..." Miku dan semua orang seketika tercengang melihat Kaito berlutut di belakang Bossu. Anak itu lalu menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kumohon..." gumamnya dengan suara bergetar, "Kumohon ijinkan aku tetap di sini!"

Bossu terdiam. Kelihatannya dia sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Orang itu tak sedikit pun menggerakkan kepala untuk menoleh dan menatap sang anak yang sedang memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mungkin bagi pemimpin keluarga Shion tersebut, kesungguhan Kaito sudah tak berarti lagi sekarang.

"Selama ini aku tak pernah meminta apa pun padamu..." ucap Kaito, serak, "Sekarang aku hanya memohon satu permohonan! Aku ingin berada di sini bersama semuanya! Kumohon ijinkan aku!"

Melihat tak ada reaksi sedikit pun dari Bossu, Miku serta merta melepaskan diri dari Mikuo yang dari tadi masih menahannya, lantas segera mengambil posisi di samping Kaito dan berlutut bersamanya.

"Bossu-_san_! Kumohon dengarkan Kaito!" seru gadis itu.

Kaito langsung menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan dengan kata-kata. Miku pun balas menatap Kaito, lalu mengangguk seolah memberinya dukungan. Selama tiga detik, Kaito hanya memandangi Miku tanpa suara. Detik selanjutnya, anak itu ikut mengangguk.

"Kami mohon!" keduanya kemudian berseru serempak.

Mikuo mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat masih saja tak ada respon dari Bossu. Orang tua itu hanya berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apa pun. Sekarang dia tahu masalahnya. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa seorang Kaito Shion sampai rela melakukan hal seperti itu di depan seseorang yang mungkin sangat dibencinya.

"Bossu-_san_! Kami mohon!" Mikuo pun ikut menjatuhkan diri di samping Kaito.

"_Onii-chan_..." gumam Miku sambil menatap haru kakaknya.

"Kalian..." Kiyoteru-_sensei_ merasa trenyuh melihat pemandangan ini.

Seharusnya sesuatu terjadi dalam diri Bossu. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi orang tua tersebut hanya mendengus pelan, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang lagi-lagi terhenti dengan kemunculan Len dan Rin dari ruang keluarga; tempat yang hendak dituju Bossu untuk menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Bossu-_san_..." ucap mereka.

Ternyata Rin dan Len bukan hanya berdiri saja, mereka pun menjatuhkan diri di hadapan Bossu dan memohon seperti yang lainnya, "Kami mohon, ijinkan Kaito tinggal!"

Bossu pun kembali terdiam selama beberapa saat. Keadaan hening kembali tercipta.

"_Sensei_," orang tua itu pun berucap sambil menoleh pada kepala sekolah yang sedang kebingungan untuk bertindak, "Apa akan jadi masalah kalau aku tetap membiarkan anak ini berada di sekolahmu?"

"Eh...?" sang kepala sekolah langsung memasang wajah kaget setengah tidak setuju.

Semua yang sedang berlutut di atas lantai pun mendongak menatap Bossu dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Se-sebenarnya itu–"

"Aku tidak meminta banyak. Cukup satu minggu," sela Bossu yang langsung membuat semua orang tersentak.

"Tunggu, Kazuto-_san_!" protes Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Satu minggu tidak akan–"

"MULAI BESOK!" bentak Bossu dengan suara keras yang langsung membuat semua orang terdiam, "Mulai besok, selama satu minggu. Hanya itu yang bisa dia dapatkan."

Orang tua itu kemudian berbalik menatap Kaito yang masih kelihatan terperangah tak percaya.

"Kau ingin satu permintaanmu itu dikabulkan? Baik! Sudah kupenuhi. Sekarang jangan harap kau bisa meminta lebih dari ini," ucap Bossu, lalu berbalik memunggungi Kaito, "Aku tak akan memberimu kesempatan lain."

Kaito pun hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung ayahnya dalam diam.

"Nikmatilah apa yang kau punya sekarang," tambahnya, "Karena ini akan menjadi kesempatanmu yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir."

Dan, suara langkah sang ayah pun mengakhiri semua harapan Kaito.

* * *

><p>Miku duduk merenung menatap keluar kaca mobil. Gadis itu terus saja menatap sesuatu yang tak jelas dari sana. Len yang sedang duduk di sampingnya pun hanya terdiam sambil sesekali melirik sang gadis. Tak ada suara selain suara derungan halus dari mobil yang sedang dikendarai Kiyoteru-<em>sensei<em>.

Mereka baru saja meninggalkan kediaman Shion beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sekarang mobil Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sedang melaju ke tempat Miku. Selama itu, tidak ada yang merajai pikiran semua orang di dalam mobil selain sosok Kaito Shion. Terlebih bagi Miku.

Masih begitu banyak hal yang belum dilakukan gadis itu untuk Kaito. Tentu saja. Kebersamaan mereka pun hanya akan berlangsung dalam hitungan hari. Ah... dada Miku terasa sempit. Lima hari. Hanya lima hari, dan dia akan kehilangan Kaito; tidak tahu apa itu untuk selamanya ataukah hanya untuk sementara. Yang jelas, mereka akan berpisah.

Semua orang tahu benar bahwa 'perpisahan' merupakan sebuah kata yang tabu. Tidak semua akan siap dengan sesuatu bernama perpisahan meskipun sebelumnya mereka melakukan berbagai persiapan. Saat ini, Miku takut kalau dia termasuk ke dalam salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Tapi dilihat dari sisi mana pun, sepertinya gadis tersebut memang tak akan siap bila harus berpisah dengan Kaito.

Perasaan menyedihkan seperti ini pasti akan terus menyiksanya jika tidak buru-buru diatasi. Miku harus segera membuat Kaito tahu kalau gadis itu benar-benar tidak ingin dia pergi. Kaito harus tahu kalau dirinya mungkin bisa gila jika mereka berpisah. Dan yang paling penting, Kaito harus tahu kalau Miku... _mencintainya_.

Ya. Gadis itu benar-benar harus mengungkapkan perasaan yang sudah lama dia pendam. Terlambat selangkah saja, maka kesempatan akan hilang. Miku tahu mungkin akan sulit untuk mengutarakan hal ini pada Kaito. Mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu tidak semudah yang kita kira. Terkadang keberanian itu terlalu besar sampai-sampai kita tak bisa menunggu untuk tidak menyampaikannya dengan segera. Tapi pada detik yang lain, keberanian itu bisa saja sirna dalam sekejap hanya dengan menatap mata orang yang kita sukai. Oleh karena itu, Miku harus benar-benar bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik.

* * *

><p>Sosok berambut sebiru samudera itu kini sedang termenung sendirian di dalam kamar, menatap langit yang sudah diselimuti kegelapan dari balik jendela. Sekarang, langit itu seperti sedang kesepian. Biasanya selalu ada bulan yang membuatnya nampak cerah, juga bintang yang selalu membuatnya terlihat ramai. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Sang langit seolah-olah ingin memberitahu Kaito kalau keadaan mereka sedang sama; gelap dan hampa.<p>

Kaito tersenyum kecut menyadari bahwa hatinya kini sedang tenggelam dalam kegelapan malam yang tak berbintang dan tak ditemani cahaya bulan; hanya ada hitam. Dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Kaito pahami tentang hitam selain kegelapan dan kesunyian.

_Seandainya aku bisa menciptakan bulan dan bintangku sendiri..._ batin Kaito berkata.

Saat ini, dia benar-benar menginginkan, bahkan membutuhkan keberadaan cahaya bulan yang mencerahkan gelapnya warna di dalam hati, juga ingin memiliki berjuta bintang yang akan terus meramaikan suasana yang tercipta sampai datang esok hari. Tapi...

Pun seandainya Kaito memiliki mereka–bulan dan bintangnya sendiri–, mereka hanya akan bertahan selama tujuh hari. Tidak. Enam hari. Karena setelah satu hari kemarin terbuang cuma-cuma, sekarang tinggal enam hari yang tersisa; dan malam ini merupakan hari pertama–dalam enam hari tersebut–kakinya masih berpijak di sana. Lima hari kemudian, apakah langit di hati Kaito masih akan tetap gulita segelap malam ataukah dia akan berubah menjadi cerah seterang langit di siang hari; tak ada yang tahu.

Saat kita tahu bahwa kita memiliki batas waktu yang pasti, akankah kita masih bisa merasa bebas untuk menikmati momen yang kita punya...? Akankah kita masih sanggup tertawa, bercanda, dan beraktivitas sebanyak yang kita inginkan...? Jawabannya adalah "tidak". Kita tidak akan pernah bisa menikmati saat-saat tersebut. Hati kita akan terus dilingkupi banyak tekanan dan rasa takut. Dan rasa takut itu akan semakin besar kala kita sudah semakin dekat dengan batas waktu.

Rasa takut itu nanti akan berkata bahwa kita akan melupakan apa pun yang pernah kita lalui; bahwa kita akan kehilangan semua kesempatan untuk dapat mengulang hal yang menyenangkan setiap hari; bahwa kita akan kembali merasa terasing dan kesepian; dan... bahwa kita masih membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk dapat bersama. _Lebih banyak waktu_. Hal itulah yang pasti akan tumbuh dalam hati kita di saat waktu yang kita punya sudah habis. Bahkan karena memikirkan hal semacam ini, kita jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Kaito sadar kalau waktu yang dia punya sudah semakin menipis dan akan terus menipis setiap detik. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Memangnya dia bisa melakukan apa hanya dalam waktu lima hari?

Menyedihkan. Saat ini hati Kaito serasa ditikam dengan sebuah belati yang indah. Pada belati itu, terukir berbagai macam hiasan yang menyenangkan mata. Belati tersebut nampak tidak tajam sama sekali. Namun saat seseorang memakainya untuk menikam, pasti benda itu akan menjadi senjata yang sangat mematikan. Ini sama seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya. Dia memberi Kaito waktu lima hari untuk tinggal dan menikmati apa yang harus dinikmati. Untuk sesaat, lima hari itu akan menjadi waktu yang sangat, bahkan paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Kaito. Tapi saat batas waktu memaksanya untuk pergi, kebahagiaan Kaito akan terbunuh, sirna dalam satu kedipan mata.

Tes...

Sebulir air pun jatuh dan membuat sebuah garis memanjang di pipi. Ah... takdir sedang menghukumnya. Benar. Ini merupakan suatu balasan bagi seseorang yang selalu bersikap kasar dan semena-mena. Ini balasan untuk seseorang yang hanya bisa menyakiti orang lain dan membuat mereka menderita. Ini juga balasan untuk seseorang yang bahkan bisa membuat orang yang telah meninggal bersedih hati di alam sana. Ya. Itu benar. Sekarang dengan bodohnya Kaito baru menyadari bahwa apa yang sudah dia lakukan pasti membuat sang ibu begitu kecewa. Beliau pasti merasa sangat marah dan sedih saat melihatnya menjadi sosok seorang penjahat.

"_Gomen_..." Kaito menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lutut yang dia tekuk. Isak tangis pun sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi, "_Gomen_, _Kaa-chan_..."

* * *

><p>Rin berdiri di depan kamar Kaito sambil menempelkan sebelah telapak tangannya di badan pintu. Sebenarnya sudah lama dia berdiri di sana, tapi tak punya keberanian untuk mengetuk.<p>

Hanya ada satu hal yang mencegah Rin mengetuk pintu itu; dia bisa mendengar suara kecil–lebih tepatnya, mendengar samar-samar suara tangis seseorang dari dalam. Rin pun mendesah. Tak bermaksud keras sebenarnya, tapi ternyata suara itu dapat didengar oleh orang di balik pintu.

"Rin...?"

Sebuah suara pun memanggilnya, sedikit serak.

"_U-un_... ini aku, Kaito," gagap Rin. Gadis itu tidak menyangka kalau Kaito akan langsung tahu dia ada di sana.

Rin pun segera mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau Kaito menyuruhnya masuk, tapi tak ada suara lagi dari dalam. Merasa khawatir, Rin menempelkan telinganya ke permukaan pintu; mencoba mencuri dengar apa pun yang bisa didengar. Tapi tak ada suara apa-apa.

"Kaito," Rin mulai mengetuk pintu, "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Mm," sahut yang di dalam.

Rin mendesah lega begitu mendengar suara Kaito. Si gadis pun membuka pintu secara perlahan sampai dia melihat sosok berambut biru itu tengah duduk bersila di atas lantai, menghadap jendela. Tak tahu apa yang sedang dilamunkannya, Rin pun hanya bisa mendekat beberapa langkah, lalu duduk tanpa suara. Dia harus membiarkan Kaito merasa sedikit lebih tenang sebelum mereka bisa bicara banyak.

Kini, Rin hanya terdiam sambil memandangi punggung Kaito. _Ah... punggungnya terlihat besar. Pundaknya juga lebar_, pikir Rin sambil tersenyum hambar. Beberapa hari lagi, dia akan melihat punggung itu menjauh; terus menjauh sampai menghilang dari pandangan. Dan dia yakin kalau ini hanyalah masalah waktu sampai hal itu terjadi.

Rin meremas kedua tangannya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Kalau bisa, dia ingin menghentikan waktu. Dia tidak ingin melihat punggung Kaito dari kejauhan. Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat si gadis diserang asma mendadak. Rin pun tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia sontak mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Kaito dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi..." gumam Rin, "Kaito..."

Kaito menunduk, menatap kedua tangan kecil yang sedang melingkar di perutnya. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," tegas Rin yang membuat Kaito sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap gadis itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kaito, datar. Rin terdiam.

Kaito pun mendesah pelan, lalu melepaskan pelukan Rin dan membuat gadis itu menatapnya saat dia membalikkan badan.

"Kalau kau melakukan ini terus, kupikir aku akan kesulitan saat pergi nanti," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum hambar, "Maaf ya."

Rin tercengang mendengar perkataan Kaito. Apa ini? Anak itu berkata seolah-olah dia tak memiliki keinginan untuk tetap tinggal. Apa Rin salah dengar saat Kaito berkata kalau dia ingin berada di sini bersama semuanya?

"Apa maksudmu, Kaito?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit marah, "Kau mau benar-benar pergi?!"

Kaito tak menjawab. Dia berpaling dari Rin dengan wajah gusar.

"Kaito! Katakan padaku kau tidak ingin pergi!" jerit Rin sambil mengguncang kedua bahu Kaito kuat-kuat, "KAITO!"

"Kenapa tidak kau akui saja?!" Kaito tiba-tiba membentak sambil menatap Rin tajam, "Kenapa tidak kau akui saja kalau aku memang pantas berpisah dengan kalian semua?!"

"Apa...?"

"Kenapa tak kau biarkan saja orang sepertiku membusuk di luar sana?!" seru Kaito, "Aku memang pantas untuk itu!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Rin dengan nada tak percaya. Kaito melengos ke jendela. Matanya merah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku dikirim keluar negeri?" gumamnya, "Aku tahu aku sedang dihukum! Saat semua yang kuinginkan berada tepat di depan mata, tiba-tiba mereka dirampas dariku! Apa namanya kalau itu bukan hukuman?!"

"Kaito..."

"Ini memang cocok untukku," Kaito terkekeh, "Kalau aku sudah pergi, kalian tidak perlu menderita lagi karenaku. Dengan begitu, ibuku juga akan merasa tenang."

"Ibumu...?" Rin menggeram sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau pikir ibumu akan merasa tenang...?" gumam gadis itu, "Kau pikir ibumu akan tenang melihatmu seperti ini?! Ada apa denganmu, Kaito?!"

Kaito terdiam. Dia hanya bisa menunduk. Kedua bahunya terlihat bergerak naik-turun. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Aku tak ingin kembali seperti dulu..." gumam Kaito dengan suara bergetar. Kepalanya perlahan-lahan terangkat, memperlihatkan dua buah bola mata biru yang sedang diliputi kilauan bening, "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun lagi. Jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa jika aku pergi..."

PLAAAK!

Sakit. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik itu, Kaito merasa pipinya sakit dan gatal. Tamparan yang diberikan Rin padanya bukan sekedar main-main. Gadis itu memang sedang sangat marah.

"KAU BODOH KAITO!" Rin pun meledak. Kaito hanya membisu tanpa merubah sedikit pun posisinya.

"Kau pikir kau tidak akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri kalau kau pergi?! Siapa bilang kau tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun?!" seru Rin berang, "Kau pikir ibumu akan senang dengan hal itu?!"

"..."

"Di mana ada seorang ibu yang tega melihat anaknya tersakiti? Apalagi menyakiti diri sendiri!" tukas Rin. Kaito pun merenungkan perkataan gadis itu dalam diam.

Apa benar kalau dia pergi, dia hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri? Apa mungkin dia akan kembali membuat ibunya bersedih di alam sana? Kalau memang begitu, berarti dia hanyalah seorang brengsek yang sudah tak tertolong lagi. Sekarang, Kaito benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku yakin kita masih bisa melakukan sesuatu," ucap Rin, "Yang paling penting adalah keinginanmu untuk tetap tinggal."

Kaito terdiam beberapa saat sambil memandang wajah Rin. Lama sekali. Wajah itu... benar-benar penuh dengan rasa percaya diri. Saking penuhnya, mungkin sampai menular ke mana-mana.

Kaito pun tersenyum tipis. Heh, benar-benar. Gadis itu tak pernah menyerah. Entah bagaimana dia baru saja berhasil membuat Kaito membuka matanya. Semua yang dikatakan Rin memang benar. Dia pasti hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri kalau membiarkan takdir membawanya pergi begitu saja. Dan hal itu akan membuat mendiang ibunya kembali bersedih. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. _Zettai_.

Hmm... Baguslah, sekarang Kaito sudah merasa lebih ringan. Kira-kira ekspresi apa yang sedang ditunjukkan mendiang ibunya sekarang ya? Tersenyum? Atau malah tertawa? Yah, ekspresi apa pun yang beliau perlihatkan, yang pasti ini terjadi karena gadis di sampingnya. Sekarang pun, gadis itu berhasil membuat Kaito merasa ingin tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Rin," panggil Kaito.

Yang dipanggil pun sedikit melotot saat melihat yang memanggil menatapnya dengan mata menyipit dan bibir sedikit mengerucut.

"Tamparanmu rasanya sakit sekali."

"A-apa?" Rin langsung bingung. Kaito tersenyum tipis.

"_Arigatou na_," ucapnya sambil menepuk kepala kecil sang gadis, "Kalau bukan karena ucapanmu, mungkin aku tak akan bisa tersenyum lagi."

"Kaito..." Rin setengah tidak percaya kalau Kaito sudah benar-benar berubah pikiran. Tapi syukurlah kalau memang begitu. Artinya, masih ada harapan untuk berusaha.

"Sekarang sudah malam," kata Kaito kemudian, "Kau harus tidur. Sana pergi ke kamarmu."

Rin pun secara tak sadar tersenyum kecil mendengar nada perintah yang berbeda dari mulut Kaito. Dulu, perintah itu biasa dikirim via gertakan, tapi sekarang sudah lebih lembut. Sangat malah.

"Em, Kaito..." panggil Rin sambil tersenyum manis, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita berusaha sama-sama."

"Ya, meskipun sepertinya ini akan sedikit sulit," balas Kaito sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Rin menggeleng tegas.

"Kalau kita sama-sama, pasti bisa!" serunya semangat, lalu menangkap kedua pipi Kaito, "Kau harus yakin, Kaito!"

"A-a-apa..." Kaito berkedip berkali-kali saat melihat wajah Rin dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, "K-kau sedang apa _sih_?! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Rin hanya nyengir lebar dengan wajah jahil, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini, Kaito. Salahmu sendiri tiba-tiba membuatku ingin usil! Hahaha!"

"A-apa katamu?!" Kaito semakin salah tingkah, tapi tak bisa menyingkirkan tangan Rin dari kedua pipinya, "Mi-minggir!"

"Waaah... pipimu semakin panas saja rasanya," Rin tertawa renyah, "Jangan-jangan kau juga menyukaiku ya?"

Kaito hanya diam sambil mengarahkan bola matanya ke atas. Dasar _cewek_ ini. Masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda orang. Ck!

"Hei Kaito," panggil Rin, "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu."

"Te-tentang apa?" tanya Kaito, masih menatap langit-langit kamar. Rin mendecak saat merasa dirinya tidak diperhatikan.

"Lihat aku saat kau sedang bicara denganku! Kau ini," kata Rin sambil mencoba mengikuti arah bola mata Kaito.

"Ck! Lepaskan aku, Rin!" mungkin sudah merasa tak tahan dengan hawa panas di wajahnya, Kaito segera menyingkirkan kedua tangan Rin jauh-jauh, "Kau tahu, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat pulang ke kamarmu."

Rin terkikik kecil, "Baik. Tapi boleh 'kan aku bertanya sesuatu sebelum pergi?"

Kaito meneguk ludah. Eng... sepertinya ini tidak akan menjadi pertanyaan yang mudah.

* * *

><p>Miku turun dari mobil Kiyoteru-<em>sensei<em> setelah berpamitan dengan dua orang di dalamnya. Setelah turun, Miku tiba-tiba merasa lemas. Apa mungkin _AC_ di dalam mobil tadi membuatnya tidak enak badan? Oh ya, belum lagi kemarin malam dia hampir bergadang untuk mencari Kaito di Furuoka. Jadi wajar saja kalau badannya sekarang terasa kewalahan.

Miku pun merapatkan bajunya saat merasa sedikit kedinginan, lalu berjalan gontai ke depan apartemen sambil memainkan ponsel.

Sebenarnya sekarang Miku ingin menghubungi Kaito. Tapi dia ragu. Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk itu? Apalagi dia tahu kalau Kaito pasti merasa sangat terpukul atas keputusan sepihak Bossu. Tapi... Miku sangat ingin mendengar suaranya, ingin bicara banyak dengannya.

Huff... apa sebaiknya tidak usah ya?

_Kono yume ga kono yume ga itsuka_

_kanau toki ni wa boku no tonari ni_

_Kimi ga ite sou kimi ga ite_

_Sotto hohoemi aetara ii na_

Eh, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Miku langsung melihat layar dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas, berpikir kalau yang menelpon mungkin Kaito. Ah, tapi tidak mungkin.

"Bossu-_san_...?" gumam Miku, saat melihat _ID_ pemanggil yang merupakan telpon rumah keluarga Shion. Dengan ragu, gadis itu mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Miku? Kau sudah sampai?" suara seseorang langsung menyerangnya dari seberang. Miku mendesah. Ooh, ternyata _Onii-chan_, pikir gadis itu.

"_Un_. Oh ya, apa Kaito sudah mau keluar dari kamarnya?" tanya Miku.

"Belum keluar _sih_," jawab Mikuo, "Tapi apa kau ingin bicara dengannya? Aku bisa coba memberikan telpon ini padanya kalau kau mau?"

Miku langsung berdiri tegap mendengar tawaran sang kakak, "A-apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya!" katanya.

Miku langsung mendengar suara derap langkah menaiki tangga. Gadis itu pun merasa gelisah tanpa sebab. Apa sebaiknya dia putus saja sambungan telpon sekarang juga? Tidak, tidak. Jangan. Nanti dia bisa kehilangan kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Kaito. Tapi kalau bicara juga, apa yang akan dibicarakan?! _Gah_! Benar juga. Dari tadi gadis itu hanya berpikir untuk bisa bicara dengan Kaito tanpa tahu apa ada topik atau tidak.

Jantung Miku mulai berdebar saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Debarannya bertambah keras begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan–

"Kau?! Sejak kapan ada di sini?!" suara kakaknya terdengar kaget. Miku pun mengerutkan alisnya penasaran. Siapa yang dimaksud "kau" di sana?

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," tukas sebuah suara. Seorang gadis.

Ooh... Miku tahu.

Sekarang dia sadar kalau sambungan telpon lebih baik diputus daritadi. Dengan begitu, sekarang dada Miku tidak akan terasa sesak dan bergemuruh. Dia tahu kalau itu adalah suara Rin. Dan dia tahu kalau sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk cemburu ataupun merasa sedih, tapi egonya tetap memaksa Miku merasakan kedua hal tersebut. Terlebih saat ini, dia yakin kalau keadaan Kaito pasti sudah tidak separah yang tadi; terdengar dari suara ringan Rin barusan.

Rin pasti sudah berhasil menenangkan hati Kaito. Miku yakin seratus persen. Haha. Sekarang, karena seorang gadis bernama Rin Kagamine, Miku kembali merasa kerdil. Dia sudah tersingkirkan dari kehidupan Kaito. Yah... sekarang Miku yakin kalau dia sudah tidak berguna lagi. Rin memang pandai mendahului. Kagamine benar-benar hebat.

Miku menatap layar ponsel yang kini hanya menampakkan refleksi dirinya dalam warna hitam karena sambungan telpon sudah diputus beberapa detik yang lalu. Dalam refleksi yang terpantul itu, bayangan Miku terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Saking menyedihkannya, si gadis sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat bayangan itu karena beberapa tetes air mulai berjatuhkan membasahi layar ponsel.

"Hiks..." Miku mengusap-usap matanya yang basah karena air mata. Ya ampun. Dia memang lemah. Seharusnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menangisi diri sendiri. Keadaan Kaitolah yang harus lebih penting, tapi sekarang Miku benar-benar sedih. Sangat sedih.

Penyebabnya mungkin adalah karena Miku ingin Kaito mendengarkan pernyataan hatinya sebelum semua terlambat. Tapi, dia sudah terlambat bahkan sebelum proses keterlambatan dimulai. Hal itu pasti terjadi karena keberadaan Rin. Gadis itulah yang selalu membuatnya terlambat mengejar Kaito. Payah. Miku benar-benar tak berdaya sekarang.

_Kono yume ga kono yume ga itsuka_

_kanau toki ni wa boku no tonari ni_

_Kimi ga ite sou kimi ga ite_

_Sotto hohoemi aetara ii na_

Ponselnya spontan kembali berdering. Lagi-lagi dari telpon rumah keluarga Shion. Miku berniat menolak panggilan itu, tapi entah kenapa ibu jarinya sedikit terpeleset oleh air mata yang masih tersisa di layar sehingga dia secara tak sengaja menggeser tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan.

"_Moshi-moshi_?!" suara Kaito langsung terdengar, "Hei, kau ingin bicara denganku? Ada apa? Kenapa tadi telponnya ditutup?"

Miku terdiam beberapa saat. Suara Kaito segera mencegah niatnya untuk menutup telpon.

"Kau masih di sana? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mendengar suara Kaito yang seperti sedang mencemaskan seseorang, Miku terisak sambil berjongkok di depan pintu apartemennya. Dan meskipun tidak tahu apa penyebab tangisnya ini, Miku tak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Hei, ada apa? Bicaralah!" Kaito setengah berteriak dari lubang telpon, sementara tangis Miku semakin keras.

"Tunggu aku! Kau dengar?! Tunggu sampai aku datang kesana dan jangan kemana-mana!"

Tut!

Sambungan pun terputus.

Miku menatap layar ponsel selama beberapa saat sebelum menenggelamkan wajah ke lutut dan melanjutkan tangisnya yang tanpa sebab.

* * *

><p>Mobil Kiyoteru-<em>sensei<em> berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen. Lebih tepatnya, gedung apartemen tempat Len tinggal.

"_Sensei_, mohon bantuannya ya," ucap bocah _shota_ itu sebelum keluar dari mobil, "Aku akan membantu, apa pun yang kubisa."

"Tentu. Kita tidak bisa menyerahkan anak itu dengan mudah," balas Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sambil tersenyum, "Lagipula, sekolah tidak akan menarik lagi kalau tidak ada Kaito Shion. Kau ingat saja apa rencana kita tadi."

Len mengangguk lalu membuka pintu mobil, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di sekolah."

"_Yo_!"

Saat mobil Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menjauh, Len masih memandanginya sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah mereka rencanakan tadi–sepeninggal Miku.

Saat mereka berdua masih berada di dalam mobil, Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menyelidiki kasus Kaito yang terlibat tawuran dengan anak-anak kota sebelah. Beliau bilang mungkin saja yang menyebabkan Kaito menyerang adalah anak-anak itu sehingga tuntutan terkait dapat dibatalkan. Asal ada bukti khusus dan kuat yang menyatakan bahwa pihak pertama yang memulai 'perang' adalah para siswa dari Furuoka. Dengan begitu, pihak sekolah _Voca_ bisa menggunakan alibi bahwa Kaito hanya sekedar 'membela diri' dan 'secara kebetulan' dia yang menang. Bukankah itu bagus?

Yah, kalau rencana ini berjalan dengan mulus, seharusnya tidak ada masalah. Mudah-mudahan saja mereka bisa segera mendapatkan bukti. Tapi seandainya semua bukti sudah terkumpul, Kaito masih harus menghadapi beberapa persoalan. Ini berkaitan dengan kerugian yang diterima pihak sekolah dari Furuoka. Memang meskipun sekolah _Voca_ bilang kalau Kaito hanya membela diri, tetap saja dia melukai banyak dari siswa Furuoka. Dan itu sama sekali tidak bagus.

Yang pasti setelah semua bukti terkumpul, pihak dari Furuoka tidak akan bisa mengancam sekolah _Voca_ lagi. Intinya, mereka takut kalau sekolah _Voca_ akan membalikkan tuntutan menjadi _seorang anak didik mereka telah dikeroyok ramai-ramai di Furuoka_. Dengan ini, paling tidak peluang dikeluarkannya Kaito dari sekolah pun bisa dihentikan.

* * *

><p>Mikuo kebingungan saat melihat Kaito berlari menuruni tangga sambil memakai jaketnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Anak itu benar-benar kelihatan panik. Hei, hei! Apa yang sudah terjadi?<p>

Mikuo langsung ingat saat Kaito menerima telpon, dia bilang sambungannya sudah terputus. Jadi anak itu menekan tombol _redial_ untuk kembali menghubungi Miku. Setelah itu, Mikuo pergi. Cerita pun selesai. Dia tidak tahu kelanjutannya. Lalu kenapa sekarang Kaito kelihatan panik begini? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Miku?

"Ada apa, Kaito-_kun_?" tanya Mikuo saat melihat Kaito berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Beritahu aku alamat rumah adikmu sekarang!" perintahnya.

"Apa?" yang diperintah sepertinya linglung, "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya beritahu aku!" tegas Kaito, "Aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga!"

* * *

><p>Kaito berlari menyusuri sebuah jalan kecil yang menuntunnya ke sebuah bangunan apartemen setelah sempat naik <em>taxi<em> untuk sampai ke tempat itu. Meski hanya memakan waktu belasan menit, Kaito merasa perjalannya jauh sekali. Dia jadi ragu apakah pintu apartemen Miku masih akan terbuka untuknya.

Saat Kaito memasuki gedung apartemen, dia mulai mencari-cari kamar Miku mengikuti urutan nomor pintu yang ada. Dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dia melihat Miku sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di depan salah satu pintu.

"HEI!" spontan Kaito berlari ke arah Miku, lalu memindahkan kepala si gadis ke pangkuannya.

"Hei, sadarlah! Bangun!" seru Kaito sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Miku. Percuma. Gadis itu tidak mau bangun. Wajahnya pias. Keringat dingin bermunculan di dahinya. Suhu tubuh si gadis juga tinggi.

Kaito yang panik langsung mengubrak-abrik isi tas Miku. _Ayolah, kunci_!

* * *

><p>Rin berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamar. Hmm... Sekarang apa yang sedang dilakukan Kaito ya...?<p>

Gadis itu tidak bisa tidur saat mendengar suara panik Kaito yang sedang menelpon. Tak perlu menebak pun, Rin sudah tahu kalau orang di seberang adalah Miku. Bukankah itu sangat jelas? Yang jadi perantaranya saja Mikuo. Tapi... apa yang terjadi pada Miku? Apa gadis itu sakit atau semacamnya?

Benar _lho_. Kaito mungkin sampai tidak sadar kalau langkah kakinya menuruni tangga itu terdengar ribut sekali. Berarti mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu yang serius pada Miku. Meskipun merasa kesal, Rin juga khawatir. Tapi khawatir pun, Rin tak punya kuasa untuk berbuat apa-apa. Hanya pikirannya saja yang melayang kemana-mana.

Dia jadi ingat sewaktu dirinya dirawat di rumah sakit waktu itu. Bukankah Miku juga datang dan menjenguknya? Bahkan menunggui bersama Len. Apa sekarang Rin tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis itu? Tapi sudah ada Kaito. Ya... mungkin keberadaan Kaito pun sudah cukup bagi Miku.

Ya ampun... ini benar-benar membuat Rin resah dengan alasan yang belum pasti. Apa dia merasa resah karena memikirkan Kaito dan Miku yang bisa hanya berduaan saja di sana–di mana pun itu–ataukah karena dia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Miku...?

Rin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Belum lagi dia masih harus memikirkan perkataan Kaito beberapa saat yang lalu. Tentu saja. _Tentu saja dia harus memastikan_ _itu_. Aaargh! _Kami-sama_, kenapa perasaanku begini?! Batin Rin menjerit.

* * *

><p>Kaito mengelus pipi Miku yang kini sedang tertidur pulas. Setelah melakukan apa pun yang dia mampu–seperti mengompres dan memasukkan obat ke dalam mulut gadis itu–, akhirnya Kaito bisa sedikit bernapas lega.<p>

Lagipula kenapa anak ini bisa sakit _sih_? Batin Kaito sambil terus memandangi Miku. Seingatnya–meski tak terlalu memperhatikan–keadaan Miku saat di rumah masih baik-baik saja. Sekarang tiba-tiba dia kena demam.

"Haaah..." Kaito melipat kedua tangannya di atas tempat tidur, masih sambil memandangi wajah pulas Miku. Saat melihat kantung matanya yang agak bengkak, Kaito jadi teringat kalau gadis ini sempat menangis, mungkin sebelum pingsan. Waktu itu pipinya masih sangat basah. Gadis itu pasti menangis lama sekali. Kenapa ya...? Apa Kaito sudah salah melakukan sesuatu?

Hmm... ngomng-ngomong, saat bersama Miku seperti ini, mendadak dia teringat dengan pertanyaan Rin sewaktu mereka ngobrol di kamar. Sesuatu langsung menggelitik perutnya. Perasaan seperti ini membuat Kaito ragu-ragu dengan perkataannya pada Rin saat itu.

**Flashback**

"Baik. Tapi boleh 'kan aku bertanya sesuatu sebelum pergi?" tanya Rin.

"Y-ya, ya, boleh," jawab Kaito, agak gugup. _Hoh_, firasatnya dengan aneh berkata kalau pertanyaan gadis itu akan mengarah pada–

"Sebenarnya... bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"–hal-hal seperti ini. _Maji de_. Tebakannya tidak meleset!

Gawat. Sekarang Kaito tidak bisa bicara. Otaknya langsung mereaksikan diri dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Jantung pun mulai berdebar. Sebenarnya Kaito tahu benar jenis perasaan seperti apa ini. Tapi tetap saja sesuatu membuatnya bimbang.

Yang jadi masalah, sudah berkali-kali anak itu merasa jantungnya berkelainan saat sedang berada di dekat orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah Miku. Jujur, Kaito masih merasa sulit mengendalikan diri untuk bisa mengakuinya. Tapi itulah kenyataan. Makanya, dia masih harus memastikan sesuatu sebelum bisa dengan jelas menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Bagaimana, Kaito?" tanya Rin, sedikit mendesak. Kaito mendesah pelan.

"Aku..." anak itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk, "U-untuk saat ini, masih belum tahu."

"Ooh..." Rin terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin kau menungguku!" ujar Kaito cepat, "Aku ingin kau menunggu sampai aku benar-benar tahu perasaanku sendiri."

"Apa ini soal Miku?" tanya Rin, hati-hati. Kaito sontak terdiam.

Rin pun menunduk.

"Rin..." panggil Kaito. Dia langsung merasa serba salah ke mana-mana setelah melihat ekspresi suram gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku pasti menunggumu, Kaito," Rin mendongak dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat Kaito kaget, "Aku pasti menunggumu."

**End of flashback**

Kaito mendesah pelan.

"_Aku ingin kau menunggu sampai aku benar-benar tahu perasaanku sendiri."_

Ya. Itu yang dia katakan, tapi sungguh! Sekarang Kaito ragu apakah dia masih ingin Rin menunggu karena nampaknya persoalan ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Menyuruh gadis itu menunggu sama artinya dengan mencegah dia bahagia. Tentu saja. Saat ini Kaito sedang berada di antara dua orang gadis yang sangat berarti baginya.

Saat salah seorang dari kedua gadis itu menyatakan diri 'mencintainya', Kaito malah menunda-nunda jawaban dengan alasan ingin mencari tahu kebenaran tentang perasaan yang dia miliki. Padahal belum tentu dia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan; juga belum tentu apakah dia hanya ingin memastikan perasaannya sendiri.

Kaito jadi berpikir, apakah dirinya pantas bersikap egois seperti sekarang? Dia melakukan semua ini dengan mengetahui konsekuensi yang ada; bahwa secara tidak langsung dia akan menyakiti Rin–orang yang memang sudah jelas menyukainya. Dan saat mengetahui kebenaran itu, dia malah mencari-cari sesuatu yang belum jelas; bukan sepenuhnya tentang perasaan yang dia miliki pada Miku, tapi juga tentang perasaan Miku padanya.

Bukankah itu akan melukai hati Rin?

"Aku benar-benar payah!" Kaito mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ngh..." Miku sedikit mengerang sambil menggerakkan matanya, membuat Kaito serta-merta berdiri tegap.

"Kau sudah sadar?!" tanyanya.

"Aku..." Miku menggumam dengan mata setengah terbuka. Kaito langsung menghela napas lega, lalu mengelus rambut gadis itu lembut.

"Kau ada di apartemenmu sekarang," ucapnya, "Tadi kau pingsan di depan pintu."

"Kaito...?" seolah baru sadar kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Kaito, mata Miku seketika melebar. Sepertinya dia kaget.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Kaito. Yang ditanya malah tak berkutik.

Kaito menatap Miku beberapa lama. Dan seolah mengerti dengan ketidaksiapan si gadis untuk bertemu dengannya, anak itu pun berniat pergi dari kamar.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku ya," pesannya. Tapi tanpa disangka-sangka, Miku langsung bangun untuk mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Kaito, aku–"

"Hei, hei!" Kaito refleks menangkap bahu Miku saat badan gadis itu tiba-tiba saja oleng dan hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur. Alhasil, sekarang kepala Miku terkulai di dada Kaito.

"Kau pusing?" tanyanya. Miku hanya menjawab dengan dengungan pelan.

"Rambutmu digerai saja ya?" tanya Kaito yang tanpa menunggu jawaban langsung membuka kedua ikat rambut Miku dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Kaito lalu meraba leher dan dahi gadis itu. Suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku kompres lagi ya."

Kaito berniat bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk membasahi kain kompres. Tapi Miku menahan semua gerakan anak itu dengan memeluknya erat-erat. Tentu saja Kaito membatu seketika. Entah apa yang membuat anak itu ingin tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka. Dia juga merasa tidak keberatan dengan kepala sang gadis yang sedang bertengger di antara tulang leher dan bahu kanannya.

Sekarang Kaito bisa langsung merasakan suhu tubuh Miku yang terasa sangat panas. Aduh, seharusnya gadis itu sekarang istirahat dan tidur. Tapi mana mungkin ya dia mau menurut? _Iie_, sebenarnya Kaito sendiri bisa membuat gadis itu tidur, tapi dia hanya tidak mau saja menyuruhnya. Ck. Cara yang digunakan 'wanita' memang selalu licik–di mata sebagian pria.

Kaito pun mendesah pelan, lalu mengelus kepala Miku dengan tenang. Bagus. Saat melihat rambut hijau yang sedang tepat berada di depan wajahnya, Kaito merasa ingin mencium harum _shampoo_ yang menguar dari sana. Ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi refleks membiarkan hidungnya menghirup wangi rambut hijau itu.

"Ka-Kaito..." tanpa disangka-sangka, gadis itu memanggilnya. Tapi Kaito masih asyik dengan rambut sang gadis sehingga hanya merespon dengan sebuah dengungan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan...?"

"Mm... tidak ada," jawab Kaito, lalu menurunkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Miku, "Kau mau tidur sekarang?"

Yang ditanya pun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus makan dulu. Tunggu aku buatkan bubur ya?" pinta Kaito.

"Bukannya Kaito benci bubur?" Miku balik bertanya.

"Kalau makan _sih_ iya. Tapi kalau membuat, beda lagi ceritanya 'kan," sahut anak itu, "Sekarang kau tiduran saja dulu."

Miku mengangguk pelan, lalu melepas pelukannya pada Kaito.

"_Cewek_ itu ternyata semanja ini kalau sedang sakit," cengirnya.

Miku yang sudah kembali berbaring hanya terdiam, tak merespon perkataan Kaito. Dia malah asyik menatap makhluk berambut biru itu yang sekarang sedang sibuk memeras kain kompres, lalu menempelkan kain tersebut ke dahinya. Mungkin merasa dipandangi, makhluk yang dimaksud pun tersenyum.

"Kaito..." tanpa sadar Miku memanggilnya ketika anak itu berbalik hendak pergi keluar.

"Hn...?" Kaito langsung berbalik dan menatap gadis itu dengan kedua alis terangat.

"Kau akan tetap di sini 'kan?" tanya Miku. Kaito tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan," jawabnya ringan, lalu pergi ditelan pintu.

Oh ya, Miku baru sadar kalau dari tadi wajah Kaito tak pernah lepas dari senyuman. Alisnya langsung berkerut dalam. _Are_? Apa ini mimpi? Wah... setidaknya jika ini memang mimpi, Miku ingin berada lebih lama di dalam sana.

* * *

><p>Kaito melamun sambil menatap tutup panci yang sekarang sedang bergerak-gerak di atas badannya karena terlalu lama dipanaskan. Anak itu tidak akan sadar kalau cairan putih di dalamnya tidak <em>leber<em> keluar.

"Uwah!" Kaito segera mematikan kompor.

"Ya ampun. Bisa-bisanya aku melamun di saat seperti ini!" dumelnya sambil mengelap bagian yang kotor di panci.

Kaito sedikit melirik jam dinding. Dia sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk membuat bubur ini. Untunglah langkah selanjutnya tinggal memindahkan bubur itu ke dalam mangkuk dan memberinya sedikit kecap serta bahan lain yang sesuai.

Anak itu ragu sesaat sebelum membawa bubur itu ke kamar Miku. Kemungkinan besar gadis _negi_ itu sudah tidur duluan sebelum buburnya siap. Kalau membuka pintu, dia jadi takut mengganggu. Kalau sudah tahu akan begini, kenapa juga masih repot-repot mau membuat bubur ya? Ah, tapi Kaito memang merasa harus melakukannya untuk Miku. Dia juga sudah sengaja membubuhi bubur itu dengan banyak _negi_.

Kaito mendesah pelan, "Apa kusimpan di lemari es saja ya?"

"Kaito...?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kaito buru-buru membuka pintu. Hoh, rupanya gadis itu belum tidur.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Miku, setengah protes. Kaito segera menghampirinya lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur," jawab Kaito, "Sekarang bangun dulu sebentar. Makan buburnya."

Miku menurut. Gadis itu bangun dari posisinya semula. Dia sedikit terpana saat melihat Kaito langsung sibuk merapikan bantal untuk sandaran punggungnya. Hei, ini ajaib. Rasanya beda sekali. Miku jadi benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang saat ini sedang dia lihat.

"Bisa makan sendiri?" tanya Kaito sambil menyodorkan mangkuk bubur pada Miku yang masih saja terbengong-bengong menatap anak itu.

"Ooh, mau kusuapi?" tanya Kaito tanpa ada maksud menggoda, tapi rupanya Miku salah tanggap sehingga dia segera merebut mangkuk bubur itu dari Kaito.

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri _kok_!" sahut Miku cepat, lalu menatap bubur di tangannya.

Waah... ada banyak _negi_ bertaburan di sana. Kalau dia tidak sedang sakit, pasti bubur itu akan terasa sangat enak. Tapi sekarang gadis itu sedang tidak bertenaga untuk bersenang-senang dengan _negi_. Sayang sekali. Akhirnya, Miku hanya bisa menyendok bubur itu dengan tidak bersemangat. Dia hampir saja langsung melahapnya kalau Kaito tidak segera merebut sendok yang sedang dia pegang.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat ini masih panas?!" dumelnya, lalu meniup sesendok bubur itu untuk Miku. Sang gadis pun kembali tercengang melihat kelakuan ajaib Kaito yang lainnya.

"Aaa..." Kaito kemudian mengacungkan bubur itu ke mulut Miku dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di bawah sendok guna menjadi penopang kalau-kalau ada bubur yang jatuh.

Miku hanya berkedip-kedip tanpa ada niat membuka mulut. Orang di hadapannya ini... apa benar-benar Kaito Shion yang suka bersikap kasar itu?

"Hei, buka mulutmu," suruh Kaito, "Aaa..."

"Ka–mph!" mulut Miku yang terbuka untuk memanggil nama Kaito malah berakhir kemasukan bubur. Si pelaku pun tersenyum puas setelah buburnya sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

"Bagaimana? Enak 'kan?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada bangga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Miku, setengah berteriak.

"Menurutmu?" Kaito dengan santai mengambil mangkuk yang masih berada di tangan Miku, "Kalau kau makan sendiri, aku takut lidahmu terbakar."

"A-aku ngantuk!" Miku tiba-tiba meringkuk di balik selimut, "Makan buburnya besok saja."

Kaito tersenyum, "Kau yakin? Banyak _negi_-nya _lho_."

"Pokoknya besok saja!" Miku bersikeras.

"Kalau sekarang kau makan, besok akan kubuatkan sup _miso_ ekstra negi. Bagaimana?" Kaito mencoba membujuknya dengan model makanan lain.

"Tidak mau."

Kaito pun mendesah.

"Kau itu sedang demam!" omelnya sambil menarik selimut Miku dengan sedikit kesal, "Kalau tidak mau makan, nanti demammu tidak akan turun-turun!"

"Biar saja!" Miku tetap mempertahankan selimutnya, "Lagipula aku harus istirahat!"

Kaito mendecak, "Heh! Kalau mau tidur, harusnya kau lakukan daritadi! Aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan sehat, ayo dimakan!"

"Tidak mau!"

Kaito pun mengatur napasnya yang jadi naik-turun gara-gara kesal dengan kelakuan gadis itu. Ya ampun. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata orang yang sedang sakit itu benar-benar menyusahkan dan mengesalkan! Kaito jadi malu sendiri saat berpikiran kalau dia juga mungkin seperti ini sewaktu Miku mengurusinya yang sedang sakit.

"Hei, ayolah. Makan sedikit saja?" kata Kaito, sabar.

Melihat tak ada reaksi yang bagus dari Miku, akhirnya dia merasa harus memancing gadis itu dengan sedikit 'kata-kata ancaman'.

"Hei, kau mau makan atau tidak?" tanya Kaito, "Kau tidak tahu kalau mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kau makan masakan buatanku."

Srek!

Kaito hampir tertawa lepas saat melihat Miku tiba-tiba saja membuka selimut dan menunjukkan wajah awut-awutannya pada dunia.

"Kenapa kau jadi tegang begitu _sih_?" anak itu tertawa kecil, lalu kembali mengacungkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Miku, "_Nih_, buka mulutmu. Aaa..."

"Kaito, apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Miku bertanya dengan serius, tak mengindahkan bubur yang disodorkan Kaito padanya. Mata gadis itu terlihat berkilat.

Kaito pun tersenyum. Dia menarik kembali tangannya, lalu menyimpan mangkuk bubur di tempat yang aman saat merasa kalau Miku benar-benar tidak akan mau lagi makan. Anak itu kemudian memandangi wajah si gadis yang sedikit terhalang oleh beberapa helai rambut. Dengan hati-hati, Kaito menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin aku pergi saja? Bukankah aku itu masalah buatmu?" dia balik bertanya. Kali ini, dia serius dengan pertanyaannya.

Miku hanya melengos, "Kau menyebalkan, Kaito."

Kaito mendadak merasa senang mendengar ejekan Miku. Secara logika, seharusnya dia marah, tapi yang terjadi malah kebalikannya. Anak itu sekarang merasa lega. Yaa... kenapa ya? Mungkin karena Miku terlihat tidak suka dengan cara Kaito memandang buruk dirinya sendiri.

Bukankah menyatakan diri sebagai 'masalah' hanya berlaku bagi para pecundang yang sudah putus asa? Eits, tapi Kaito mengatakan itu hanya untuk tahu bagaimana reaksi Miku. Jadi, dia bukan benar-benar pecundang. Ternyata respon yang diberikan gadis itu sesuai dengan harapan Kaito. Padahal anak itu sendiri tidak yakin sejak kapan dia mulai berharap untuk mendapatkan respon seperti itu.

"Dengar ya, Kaito. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Camkan itu," kata Miku tanpa menatap orang yang sedang diajaknya bicara.

Sebenarnya gadis itu berniat untuk kembali bersembunyi di balik selimut, tapi kedua tangan Kaito entah sejak kapan sudah terulur dan langsung menangkap kepalanya sehingga kini, dua pasang mata dengan warna berbeda pun bertemu di satu titik.

Miku tidak bisa bernapas saat merasa wajah Kaito mendekat. Jantungnya hampir saja berubah menjadi bom saat melihat kelereng biru itu perlahan-lahan hilang ditelan kelopak mata. Miku pun masih saja tak bisa berkutik saat sudah yakin kalau jarak bibir mereka sudah sangat tipis. Dan akhirnya... terhenti. Semua gerakan tiba-tiba terhenti. _A-are_? Ada apa...?

Kaito seketika menjauhkan diri dari Miku sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-aku keluar sebentar!" ucapnya, lalu buru-buru pergi keluar tanpa menunggu balasan dari si pemilik kamar.

* * *

><p>Kaito bersandar pada pintu kamar Miku sambil meremas baju di bagian dada. Sial. Dia merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan saaaaangat kencang; seolah sudah berlari sejauh delapan mil tanpa henti. Berkat itu, akhirnya Kaito tertular demam Miku. Badannya benar-benar terasa panas. Dia yakin kalau sekarang suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis.<p>

Kaito mengacak rambutnya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. Dia bingung. Baru kali ini dia merasa jantungnya memompa sedemikian keras. Padahal sehabis berlari atau berkelahi, jantung Kaito tidak pernah bekerja seperti itu. Apa mungkin...

"Tidak, tidak, belum pasti!" Kaito mengguman seorang diri.

Baru saja di kepalanya terbersit sesuatu yang tidak semua orang mau mengakui. Padahal hanya sebuah kata sederhana; _suki_. _SUKI_. _Es-u-ka-i_. Mengejutkan bukan?! Tapi segera saja dia tepis pikiran itu mengingat sosok Rin terbayang sedetik kemudian. Hei, hei, sebentar! Apa perasaan seperti ini hanya bisa dibuktikan dengan sesuatu seperti... ehm, _itu_...?

Wajah Kaito serasa terbakar saat memikirkannya. Tapi serius! Apa memang hanya itu cara satu-satunya agar kita bisa tahu betul perasaan kita? Kalau memang iya, berarti Kaito juga harus melakukannya pada Rin. Hm... tapi bukankah ini aneh dan sedikit memalukan? Ck! Kaito mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah berpikiran sempit begitu.

"_Kuso_!" kebiasaan mengumpat Kaito keluar lagi secara tak sadar.

Argh! Dia harus cepat-cepat mencaritahu hal ini. Pasti bukan hanya _itu_ cara untuk mengatasi problema yang sedang dihadapinya. Ada banyak cara lain. Dia yakin. Lagipula rasa suka itu tidak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan satu hal saja.

Kaito menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Pokoknya untuk saat ini, dia harus tenang. Semuanya harus kembali normal. _Che_! Dia harus mencari udara segar untuk sedikit mendinginkan kepala. Sepertinya beberapa batang _ice cream_ akan membantu.

* * *

><p>Miku menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas bantal. Bahaya. Ini bahaya! Apa maksudnya Kaito melakukan itu?! Y-yah... meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka, tapi tetap saja Miku merasa panik dan gugup bukan main. Dan hei, gadis itu baru sadar. Bukankah seharusnya hal riskan seperti tadi hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang tertentu saja? Yang punya ikatan khusus misalnya? Emm... paling tidak, dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang saling menyukai. Tapi, apa Kaito juga menyukainya?<p>

Gadis itu langsung teringat dengan kejadian di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu, saat Rin terkena insiden serius sampai harus masuk _ICU_. Ugh. Tiba-tiba Miku merasa kesal. Bukankah waktu di rumah sakit, Kaito juga... ah, sudahlah. Mau kesal sampai jungkir balik pun, kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah perasaan Kaito. Eh, bukan. Miku rasa ada hal yang lebih mendesak daripada itu. Benar juga. Sebentar lagi Kaito akan pergi keluar negeri, bukan?

Miku tiba-tiba mendesah berat. Dia hampir lupa. Padahal baru beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dia tahu beritanya. Gadis itu pun kembali mengingat-ingat ekspresi Kaito yang benar-benar damai. Apa dia memang berniat untuk pergi tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Miku takut jika harus membayangkan wajah Kaito yang seolah ingin mengatakan "_sayounara"_. Bagaimana jika sikap baiknya tadi hanya untuk menandakan salam perpisahan...?

Tidak. Miku tidak ingin ini terjadi. Gadis itu pun refleks bangun dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamar. Tapi tidak ada. Dia tak menemukan Kaito. Miku berlari ke dapur. Hasilnya sama. Kaito tidak ada. Kemana perginya anak itu?

Miku pun nekat ingin mencarinya keluar. Dan saat dia sudah siap dengan sepatu, secara mengejutkan _handle_ pintu berputar sendiri. Pintu pun terbuka lebar. Kemudian muncullah sosok Kaito–sedang menjinjing sebuah plastik putih sambil menggigit sebuah batang ice cream–dengan wajah _cengo_ yang tak bisa membuat Miku tidak mengerutkan dahi saat melihatnya.

Eeh, ini serius. Bukannya kaget, Miku malah heran. Semua perasaan cemas akan kehilangan Kaito mendadak hilang, terganti dengan gelitik geli yang tiba-tiba saja mengerayangi perutnya.

"IDIOT! Suruh siapa kau keluar rumah?!"

Belum sempat tawanya keluar, Miku sudah lebih dulu kena semprot. Gadis itu spontan merengut.

"Mau kemana?!" tanya Kaito dengan nada mengancam, "Orang sakit mau apa sok kuat pergi keluar malam-malam begini?!"

Miku pun berjongkok di depan Kaito sambil mendesah panjang. Melihatnya begitu, Kaito segera ikut berjongkok di depan si gadis.

"Hei, kau pusing lagi?" tanyanya khawatir sambil mengusap kepala Miku, "Makanya, jangan memaksakan diri."

Miku menggeleng, lalu mendongak menatap laki-laki di depannya yang sedang memasang wajah cemas. Benar. Anak itu sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Melihat Kaito seperti ini, Miku kembali teringat dengan perasaan cemasnya untuk anak itu.

"Kaito," ucap Miku, pelan, "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"A-apa?!" Kaito hampir saja jatuh terjengkang saat mendengar serangan kejutan Miku barusan. Perkataan itu benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Kalau kau pergi, aku akan nekat menyusulmu! Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau jadi repot nantinya!" ancam Miku dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

Phiuh! Beruntunglah sekarang Kaito sudah bisa menguasai diri.

"Berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak," Kaito memalingkan wajah sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan–acara yang wajib dilakukan Kaito saat sedang merasa malu, "Lagipula siapa bilang aku mau pergi?"

"Eh?" Miku langsung melotot, "Jadi kau tidak akan pergi? Bossu-_san_ mengijinkanmu tinggal?!"

"Tidak juga," jawab Kaito, "Tapi akan kupastikan dia mengijinkan."

"Kaitooo...!" Miku langsung memeluk Kaito dengan erat. Sementara yang dipeluk tak bisa apa-apa selain berusaha mengendalikan diri agar kegugupannya tidak langsung kelihatan.

"He-hei, bagaimana kalau kau tidur sekarang? Besok mau masuk sekolah 'kan?" ucap Kaito yang tidak berdaya melepaskan pelukan Miku. Atau mungkin... tidak ingin? Entahlah. Saat ini dia hanya merasa harus tutup mulut sambil mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

Melihat Miku yang kelihatan sangat senang, Kaito jadi ingin bersikap lebih baik lagi. Dia tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi jahatnya yang dulu. Dia ingin gadis itu melihatnya berubah, ingin gadis itu menyadari hal ini. Ya... mulai dari sekarang.

* * *

><p>Bossu mengetuk-ngetuk telpon rumah tanpa kabel ke meja kerjanya. Baru saja dia menghubungi seseorang yang akan mengurusi kepindahan Kaito keluar negeri. Inilah bagusnya memiliki kerabat jauh yang merantau di negeri orang; bisa memudahkan pekerjaan dan meringankan tingkat kekhawatiran. Dia yakin, kalau sekarang Kaito tinggal di sana, anak itu bisa sedikit mengubah dirinya, menjadi lebih baik.<p>

Kalau ingin jujur, sebetulnya Bossu merasa berat hati mengirimkan anaknya jauh-jauh ke tempat asing. Tapi dia ingin membuat Kaito setidaknya mengetahui dengan pasti apa arti dari kata 'jera'. Bossu tahu kalau anak itu sudah berubah banyak, dan itu berkat Rin, juga Miku. Sekarang, tugas keduanya akan dianggap sudah selesai.

Bossu pun menekan beberapa tombol di telpon dan menunggu sampai suara _klik_ terdengar.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Kazuto-_san_? _Ara_, jarang sekali Anda menelpon?" sapa orang di seberang.

"Ya, maaf sudah menelpon malam hari begini. Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan pada kalian..."

* * *

><p>Miku mengusap kepala Kaito yang sedang tertidur manis di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. Heh. Lucu. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia bilang akan menjaga Miku, tapi nyatanya malah dia yang tidur lebih dulu. Gadis itu tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kaito yang nampak polos. Syukurlah, akhirnya Kaito bisa mempertahankan wajah polos dan damai itu meskipun sedang membuka mata.<p>

Sekarang, melihat Kaito yang menjagainya seperti ini membuat Miku sedikit digelitik rasa _geer_. Bagaimana tidak? Kaito tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang mencolok kalau dia peduli pada gadis itu. Yah, itu dulu _sih_. Sekarang sudah berbeda. Dia merasa kalau pangeran tidur berambut biru tersebut sekarang sudah belajar bagaimana cara menghargai dan memperlakukan makhluk bernama manusia dengan baik.

Oh ya, soal kepergian Kaito ke luar negeri, sepertinya Miku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kalau anak itu mau berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu, semua pasti beres. Miku yakin kalau segala hal jadi mungkin jika Kaito yang melakukannya. Ya... semoga saja.

"Kau tidak bosan daritadi terus saja memandangi wajahku?"

Ting!

Miku membatu saat melihat kedua mata Kaito terbuka. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu berbalik dan menyembunyikan diri dari Kaito. _Duh_, malunyaaa...! Apa daritadi anak itu sengaja menjebak Miku?! Keterlaluan!

"Kalau wajahku ini pemandangan, kau mau kasih nilai berapa?" tanya Kaito, seolah tak terpengaruh dengan gerak-gerik Miku yang jelas-jelas sedang salah tingkah.

"A-aku mau tidur! Jangan ganggu aku!" ucap Miku sambil meringis. Tawa geli Kaito pun terdengar beberapa detik kemudian.

Miku yang masih belum terbiasa dengan tawa itu awalnya berniat untuk sedikit curi pandang. Namun niatnya berubah saat Kaito tiba-tiba saja melompat naik ke tempat tidur, lalu mengambil posisi berbaring tepat di sampingnya. Miku pun kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat pose Kaito di sana; sebelah tangan menopang kepala, sebelah kaki juga ditopang di atas kaki lainnya, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas dibiarkan tersimpan melintasi perut. Satu kata langsung terkerat di otak Miku; _kakkoiiiii_!

Serius! Gayanya yang sudah bak model andalan iklan-iklan di televisi itu membuat Miku tak bisa mengalihkan bola matanya walaupun hanya setengah mili.

"Jadi kapan rencananya kau akan tidur?" tanya Kaito dengan nada iseng, "Kalau kau belum mau tidur, sebaiknya kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"A-a-aku..." Miku tergagap tanpa bisa dicegah. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Gawat!

"Wah, maaf aku lupa," Kaito langsung bangkit dari posisi semula, lalu mengusap-usap tengkuknya sambil tersenyum kikuk, "Kau itu sedang sakit. Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggumu. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi."

"Kemana?!" tanya Miku, setengah menyerobot panik. Kaito sedikit terkejut dengan nada suara gadis itu yang seolah-olah takut dirinya pergi.

"Tenang saja," dia mengusap kepala Miku, "Aku tidak akan pergi _kok_. _Cuma_ mau tidur di luar."

"O-ooh..." Miku pun terlihat malu sendiri. Kaito jadi ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"_Ma_, aku juga sudah mengantuk," ujar Kaito, "_Oyasumi_."

"Eh, Kaito!" tahan Miku saat Kaito hampir berjalan ke arah pintu, "_Ano_..."

"Kenapa?"

Miku tidak menjawab. Gadis itu terlihat bingung kenapa dia memanggil nama Kaito. Tapi orang yang bersangkutan nampaknya mengerti sehingga dia hanya tersenyum dan duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi _satpam _-mu malam ini," ujar Kaito. Miku terdiam sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan si makhluk biru yang benar-benar membuat demamnya meningkat. Mungkin Miku tidak mengerti, tapi saat ini dia ingin sekali menyebutkan satu kata itu; satu kata yang sangat pas untuk diucapkan sekarang; di saat hanya ada mereka berdua; di saat peluang untuk mendapat keberanian hadir di depan mata.

"Kaito," Miku pelan-pelan bangun tempat tidur, lalu sedikit mendongak untuk menatap kedua bola mata biru Kaito yang kini berada tepat di depan matanya. Yah, saat sedang sama-sama duduk begini, tinggi mereka memang tidak berbeda jauh. Hanya saja Kaito masih tetap lebih tinggi beberapa senti.

Nah, ini dia saat-saat di mana jantung Miku kembali berpacu dengan kencang. Dia tahu jika tidak sedang sakit, ciri-ciri seorang gadis yang tengah dilanda cinta akan sangat tampak pada dirinya. Apalagi yang paling menonjol; rona merah di pipi. Sayang sekali Kaito tidak bisa melihat ciri-ciri itu karena sang gadis tengah terkena demam sehingga wajahnya merah semua. Tak bisa dibedakan mana merah yang karena malu, dan mana merah yang karena demam.

Sekarang Miku jadi berkesimpulan konyol bahwa hanya pada saat demamlah, kegiatan MENYATAKAN PERASAAN itu dianggap paling efisien. Yup. Gadis itu berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya sekarang. Sekarang juga!

"_Su_–"

Suara listrik padam tiba-tiba saja memotong perkataan Miku dan membuat keadaan sekitar gelap gulita sepersekian detik setelahnya.

Hening. Tak ada teriakan. Tak ada suara.

Kaito langsung panik. Ini aneh. Miku tidak berteriak. Bukankah seharusnya dia menjerit keras seperti waktu itu? Sewaktu mereka berdua terjepit berdua di sekolah, listik juga padam seperti ini dan Miku langsung berteriak. Tapi kali ini tidak. Benar-benar abnormal!

Kaito meraba-raba tempat terakhir dia melihat gadis bernuansa _tosca_ itu, tapi orang yang dimaksud sudah tak ada di tempat. Ditambah lagi daritadi dia tidak merasa ada pergerakan di tempat tidur. Tentu saja Kaito semakin panik. Dia mulai berdiri dan meraba-raba tempat tidur.

"Hei, kau di mana? Jangan menakutiku! Bicaralah!" seru Kaito sambil berjalan menyusuri pinggiran tempat tidur, "Jangan diam saja!"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Gajah!" seru Kaito, panik.

Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, anak itu merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik bajunya dari depan. Kaito langsung _deg-degan_. Apa ini?! Hantu?! Pikirannya mulai miring.

"Kaito..."

Sebuah suara bergetar pun membuat Kaito sadar kalau 'hantu' yang dia maksud adalah Miku. Aneh. Tadi gadis itu ada di mana _sih_? Kaito sampai tidak bisa menyentuhnya meski sudah meraba-raba lumayan jauh ke tengah tempat tidur.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak itu sambil menggenggam tangan Miku, lalu mencoba duduk di dekatnya, "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

Tangan Miku yang berada dalam genggaman Kaito terasa dingin. Pasti gadis itu sedang ketakuan sekarang. Ugh, sayang sekali Kaito tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat sedang mati lampu begini. Salah pegang sedikit saja 'kan bisa bahaya.

"_Daijoubu_, aku ada di sini," akhirnya hanya kalimat itu saja yang bisa Kaito ucapkan.

Pelan-pelan, anak itu merasa Miku mendekat sampai dia benar-benar yakin kalau saat ini gadis itu sudah duduk di depannya. Meskipun semua berwarna hitam dan gelap, Kaito yakin sekali kalau kepala Miku sedang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Takdir pun membuat anak itu berhasil meraih kepala Miku dan mendekapnya dengan lembut. Ini terjadi saat Kaito mengulurkan tangan ke depan, dan telapak tangannya langsung mengenai kepala Miku. Beruntung sekali dia bisa tepat sasaran. Hmm... tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sedikit, gadis itu seperti biasa saja. Tidak gemetaran seperti yang sudah-sudah. Apa keadaannya sudah terlalu gawat? Atau bagaimana ya?

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaito. Anak itu bisa merasakan kepala Miku bergerak turun-naik tanda gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Syukurlah..." desah Kaito. Akhirnya dia bisa melepas dekapannya dan duduk santai di samping Miku, "Kupikir kau masih takut gelap. Sekarang kau sudah sembuh total ya–"

Kaito spontan berhenti bicara karena Miku tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Tapi... tak bisa dipercaya. Gadis itu dapat dengan mudah mengenainya tepat sasaran saat sedang gelap begini. Padahal tadi, Kaito sendiri harus sangat hati-hati saat hendak memeluk kepalanya. Yah, ini mungkin karena jarak di antara mereka yang sudah terbilang dekat, jadi gadis itu bisa memeluk Kaito tanpa ragu.

"Suhu tubuhmu masih belum mau turun," ucap Kaito beberapa saat setelah Miku memeluknya.

"Ti-tidak perlu khawatir," sahut Miku, "Aku baik-baik saja. Besok juga sembuh."

"Kau benar," kata Kaito sambil mengusap-usap kepala Miku, "Tapi sekarang seharusnya kau istirahat. Kalau mati lampu begini, jadi tidak bisa tidur ya?"

Miku menggeleng, "Em... sebenarnya, aku sudah mulai mengantuk."

Kaito hanya tersenyum yang tak akan dilihat siapa pun. Anak itu lalu mengelus kepala Miku untuk membuatnya terlelap. Benar-benar. Saat ini, Kaito seperti sedang mengurus seekor kucing. Dielus sedikit saja, kucing akan bisa menutup mata dengan mudah. Dan hampir sama dengan kucing, Miku pun kini mulai tertidur perlahan-lahan; terlihat dari pelukannya yang semakin melonggar tanda si gadis sudah hampir terjun ke dunia mimpi. Heh.

Setelah beberapa menit, gadis itu akhirnya benar-benar tertidur. Kaito heran, apa Miku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang seharusnya dipikirkan seorang perempuan...? Ck, sudahlah. Lagipula tidak mungkin Kaito berniat melakukan hal aneh. Apalagi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan ini.

Hari esok pasti akan datang, cepat atau lambat. Dan dia juga sudah harus memikirkan sebuah rencana. Yaaa... rencana untuk menggagalkan usaha sang ayah yang berniat mengirimnya ke luar negeri. Berbagai persiapan pun harus dilakukan. Dan kalau bisa, Kaito tidak ingin melibatkan siapa-siapa dalam masalah ini meskipun nantinya pasti akan ada campur tangan dari pihak tak terduga.

_Huff_... Sepertinya minggu sekarang Kaito akan jadi sangat sibuk.

* * *

><p>Cahaya matahari menerobos ke balik jendela kamar Rin dan membangunkan gadis pirang tersebut beberapa detik kemudian. Aah... hari ini matanya terasa berat sekali. Ini pasti gara-gara dia tidur terlalu larut. Sekarang wajahnya pasti sudah mirip monster setengah hidup.<p>

Rin pun berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mengucek matanya, lalu memutar _handle_–masih dengan sebelah tangan yang menggosok mata. Tiba-tiba kegiatannya terhenti di tengah-tengah begitu melihat makhluk berambut hijau _tosca_ bernama Mikuo Hatsune sedang berdiri menghalangi jalan.

"Ckckck..." orang itu langsung geleng-geleng kepala demi melihat penampilan _awut-awutan_ Rin dari balik pintu, "Kau sudah seperti penyihir jelek yang hidup di istana lumpur."

Dibilang begitu, sang 'penyihir jelek' pun mencibir kesal, "Ya, ya. Terima kasih."

Mikuo sedikit menyingkir saat Rin memaksanya untuk memberikan sedikit ruang agar dia bisa keluar dari kamar.

"Hei, lihat warna hitam di sekeliling matamu," ucap Mikuo, "Kau pasti kurang tidur semalaman."

Rin yang hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi mendadak menoleh menatap orang berambut hijau itu sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" anak itu berjalan mendekati Rin, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. _Aho_."

Orang yang dipanggil _aho_ pun bengong sejenak.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya.

Mikuo seketika mencibir, "Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu?!"

Rin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan, lalu geleng-geleng kepala sambil pergi menjauh tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ini cukup aneh mendengar anak serampangan itu terdengar peduli kepada orang lain–selain Miku. Seharusnya dia mengejek atau apa begitu. Bukankah dia tahu kalau Kaito sekarang sedang bersama degan Miku? Hmm... _are_?

Gadis itu spontan menghentikan langkahnya dengan alis berkerut dalam. Kalau Kaito pergi ke tempat Miku tadi malam dan sekarang belum pulang juga, berarti... Kaito berduaan lagi dengan Miku?!

"Kaito!" Rin buru-buru berlari ke kamar orang yang dia sebut barusan, lalu membuka pintu tanpa permisi. Mikuo yang sempat dilewatinya hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli, lalu melangkah pergi entah ke mana.

Cklek!

Pintu pun terbuka.

"Oh, _Ohayou_."

Rin mengerjap demi melihat sosok berambut biru samudera itu berada di hadapannya dengan sebelah mata yang... _bonyok_?!

"Kaito!" Rin tiba-tiba berteriak kaget sambil berlari ke arah Kaito, "Apa yang terjadi?!"

Kaito tertawa hambar sambil garuk-garuk kepala, "Bukan hal penting _kok_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Rin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bagian yang bengkak di bawah mata Kaito. Tapi anak itu segera menghindar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya.

"Kau berkelahi lagi?" tanya Rin. Kaito menggeleng-geleng cepat.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi saja ya. Sampai jumpa di meja makan!" ujarnya sambil mendorong Rin keluar kamar, "_Jaa_!"

Blam!

Rin pun hanya bisa kebingungan sambil menatap pintu cokelat kamar Kaito. Yang membuatnya bingung ialah tingkah anak itu yang sangat aneh pagi ini. Lagipula, kapan dia pulang ke rumah?

* * *

><p>Miku menatap refleksi dirinya di hadapan sebuah cermin sambil mengunci dada dengan kedua tangan. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak benar! Dia sudah tidak bisa menjadi pengantin wanita lagi! Aaaargh! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi semalam?!<p>

Miku mengacak rambutnya sambil berjalan _bolak-balik_ bak orang frustasi. Sekarang gadis itu sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah dia masih pantas disebut orang sakit atau tidak, dia hanya memikirkan satu hal yang baru saja terjadi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Sampai sekarang, gadis malang ini masih saja tak mau berhenti memikirkannya. Ugh, benar-benar memalukan!

**Flashback:**

Miku membuka matanya sambil sedikit menggerakkan kepala ke atas. Hm... ini aneh. Sekarang dia sedang berbaring dengan posisi menyamping ke kiri. Biasanya, punggung gadis itu tidak menyentuh dinding saat membuka mata. Hei, lagipula tempat tidur Miku 'kan berada di tengah-tengah kamar sehingga tidak mungkin bila punggungnya menempel dengan dinding. Lalu, kalau bukan dinding...?

Deg!

Miku spontan berkeringat dingin. Iya, benar juga. Di belakang sana tidak pernah ada dinding. Tidak pernah ada. Dan gadis itu teringat dengan kejadian semalam; tentang ada seseorang yang mengurusnya saat dia demam, seseorang yang sudah repot-repot membuatkannya bubur, dan seseorang yang dengan mudah bisa menenangkannya saat sedang ketakutan diliputi kegelapan.

Miku menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Waduh_. Detak jantungnya mulai tidak beraturan lagi. Hei, hei. Ini adalah masalah besar! Kalau memang benar orang di belakang sana adalah seorang anak lelaki bernama K-a-i-t-o -S-h-i-o-n, maka mereka sudah tidur di satu tempat tidur yang sama. Sama. Sama. Meskipun mereka memang pernah melakukan hal semacam tidur di tempat yang sama–ranjang UKS–tapi ini 'kan di rumah... kyaaaaah!

"Ngggh..."

Saat Miku sedang pusing-pusingnya mengatasi kebakaran di kulit wajah, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu hampir saja menjerit kalau tidak segera sadar kalau yang memeluk itu adalah Kaito.

Masih dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Miku memutuskan untuk memutar kepalanya ke arah Kaito secara perlahan-lahan. Wah... benar saja. Saat kepalanya sudah 180 derajat berputar, dia melihat wajah tampan Kaito yang sedang tertidur manis. Sesaat Miku mematung. Mungkin dia gugup dengan kedekatan jarak di antara mereka. Ditambah lagi, pesona alami Kaito benar-benar nampak di sini. Lihat saja rambut birunya yang sedikit acak-acakan, bulu mata yang panjang dan indah, bibir yang sedikit terbuka, dan alis–yang sedetik kemudian sedikit berkedut.

"Ng?"

"Eh?"

Miku pun melotot saat melihat dua buah kelereng biru secara mendadak menampilkan diri dari balik kelopak mata Kaito. Sekarang gadis itu yakin kalau mereka sedang berpandangan dalam kejut.

"Ky–" Miku langsung kehilangan suara saat hendak menjerit karena tangan Kaito dengan cepat menempel di mulutnya.

"Sssh! Sssh!" serunya tanpa suara, "Tenang! Ten–"

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Sebuah tonjokkan keras pun mendarat di suatu bagian vital di wajah Kaito.

**End of Flashback**

Dan terjadilah kepanikan Miku di depan cermin. Batin gadis itu terus mencerocos soal dia yang tidak bisa lagi dia menjadi seorang pengantin wanita di hari pernikahannya nanti. Tapi seriuslah, memangnya apa yang sudah mereka lakukan _sih_? Tidak ada 'kan, selain tidur bersama di dalam kegelapan? Lagipula, Kaito bukan orang jahat. Iya. Dia bukan orang jahat. Miku berusaha untuk yakin dengan pikirannya itu.

"Ayolah, Miku!" Miku menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras sampai menghasilkan tapak tangan yang tercetak dengan jelas.

_Yosh_! Karena hari ini mau berangkat ke sekolah, Miku harus bisa bersikap normal. Dan, em... dia juga harus minta maaf pada Kaito karena sudah menonjoknya. Pasti tonjokkan itu keras sekali sampai-sampai Kaito jatuh terjengkang dari tempat tidur.

Miku langsung ingat saat makhluk biru itu bangkit sambil memegangi sebelah matanya yang terkena tonjokan maut. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan–ralat, memprihatinkan. Sebelah mata korban yang tak ikut tertonjok pun sampai terlihat memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Setidaknya itu yang Miku lihat saat Kaito memutuskan untuk pulang saja karena mungkin tidak ingin berlama-lama ada di sana.

Aah... Miku pun merasa amat menyesal. Dia tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Refleks memaksanya untuk bergerak cepat. Hmm... lalu, apa yang biasa dilakukan gadis normal untuk meminta maaf pada lawan jenisnya ya?

Hanya ada satu kata yang mampir di kepala Miku; memasak. Dan ini merupakan suatu hal yang gawat. Miku hampir menangis begitu merasa tidak ada ide lain untuk meminta maaf pada Kaito.

Coba pikir! Kalau dia memaksakan diri untuk memasak, Kaito bukannya mau memaafkan; tapi cenderung akan semakin marah karena makanannya nanti akan terlalu banyak mengandung karbon–gosong. Atau mungkin terlalu asin, lalu terlalu asam, terlalu manis, terlalu pahit, dan terlalu sebagainya. 'Kan bisa gawat. Belum lagi hubungan mereka berubah jadi sedikit canggung setelah peristiwa penonjokkan itu. _Haduh_... Miku pusing memikirkannya.

* * *

><p>Rin memperhatikan Kaito yang daritadi sudah 'pergi' entah kemana walaupun dirinya sedang duduk tenang di meja makan sambil mengunyah sesuatu. Gadis itu kemudian melirik Mikuo yang juga sedang sama–mengamati keadaan Kaito. Sepertinya anak itu juga menyadari 'kepergian' makhluk biru ini.<p>

Oh ya, sekarang di meja makan hanya Mikuo, Rin, dan Kaito karena Bossu beralasan harus berangkat pagi-pagi untuk bekerja sehingga tidak bisa makan bersama-sama. Rin jadi merasa lebih leluasa untuk mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kaito yang sedang mengembara ke alam bawah sadarnya saat ini.

"Kaito...?" Rin memanggil anak itu sambil sedikit melongok ke depan untuk menatap wajahnya. Tapi yang dipanggil masih saja kelihatan bengong.

"Kaito?" Rin mengulang panggilannya, kali ini ditambah dengan kontak fisik yaitu sedikit mengguncang lengan orang yang bersangkutan. Kaito masih bergeming. Rin pun mendesah bingung. Dia lalu menoleh pada Mikuo.

"Kau bisa tidak, tidak diam saja?" sungutnya, agak kesal. Mikuo hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan cuek. Rin mendecak.

"Sudah biarkan saja," ucap anak berambut hijau itu, "Wajar dia begitu. Mungkin kemarin terjadi sesuatu."

Alis Rin berkedut. Dia mulai tidak suka dengan alur pembicaraan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Mikuo sedikit terkekeh, "Kau tahu 'kan kemarin dia kemana? Mungkin _mereka_ punya sedikit masalah."

Rin langsung melirik Kaito tajam. Kalau memang _mereka_ sedang punya sedikit masalah, seharusnya ekspresi Kaito jauh lebih rumit dari yang ini. Tapi _kok_... _lho_?! Sekarang bahkan wajahnya jadi memerah. Hei, hei! _Maji de_! Apa yang sudah terjadi?!

"Kaito!" secara tidak sadar, Rin menepuk pundak Kaito dengan sedikit keras, membuat yang ditepuk langsung sadar diri.

"H-hah? Ada apa?" tanyanya, linglung.

Rin tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan _bete_-nya lagi pada Kaito. _Duh_, entahlah. Pokoknya saat ini gadis itu merasa kesal tak jelas. Padahal dia tidak boleh begitu. Kemarin malam 'kan Rin juga sudah bilang 'akan menunggu' sampai Kaito tahu pasti perasaannya. Tapi hei, bagaimana mungkin tidak ada perasaan _bete_ yang tidak muncul saat-saat sedang menunggu sebuah ketidakpastian? Bukankah perasaan Kaito itu masih belum pasti untuknya? Urgh... Rin merasa sesak napas.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? _Nih_, minum."

Entah ada angin apa, Mikuo menyodorkan segelas air pada Rin yang langsung merebutnya. Sedangkan Kaito terlihat sedikit mengerutkan alis saat melihat hal itu.

"Kalau kau minum sambil marah-marah begitu, nanti bisa tersedak _lh_–"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" belum selesai Mikuo memperingatkannya, gadis itu sudah tersedak duluan. Kaito yang memang duduk di samping Rin langsung menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung si gadis.

"Pelan-pelan kalau minum," kata Kaito, masih sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Rin.

"Aku mau berangkat sekarang. _Ittekimasu_, " ucapnya setelah berhenti tersedak, lalu tanpa berniat melirik Kaito ataupun Mikuo, dia berlalu dari meja makan.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" seru Mikuo yang masih dalam proses menyuap makanan. Anak itu buru-buru memasukkan apa pun yang masih bisa masuk ke mulut, lalu pergi menyusul Rin, "Duluan ya, Kaito-_kun_!"

Kaito mendesah. _Mood_-nya hampir berubah. Sungguh. Beberapa detik yang lalu dia masih merasa... _errr_, senang? Yah, mungkin karena takdir terus memaksanya untuk memikirkan kalau semalaman dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di kamar orang. Hei, jangan naif. Siapa pun bisa merasa senang kalau ada kejadian bagus seperti itu 'kan? _Nah_, sekarang, kesenangan itu sudah menurun hampir 40 persen.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan ya Mikuo dan Rin bertingkah seakrab itu? Kaito garuk-garuk kepala. Dia memang tidak pernah memperhatikan karena dirinya jarang ada di rumah. Ck, jadi agak kesal juga.

Kaito pun menatap jam dinding. Masuk sekolah masih lama _sih_. Tapi sepertinya dia memang harus berangkat sekarang.

"Hah?" Kaito mengerutkan dahi saat kakinya menendang sesuatu di bawah meja makan. Eh, saat dilihat ternyata itu kotak bekalnya Rin. Ckckck... dasar _cewek _pelupa.

* * *

><p>"HOOOI!"<p>

Rin dan Mikuo berhenti berjalan tepat di depan gerbang sekolah ketika suara familiar seseorang mampir di telinga mereka. Saat menoleh, keduanya terkejut dengan kedatangan Kaito yang sedang berlari sambil menjinjing sebuah kotak bekal.

"Kaito?!" seru Rin.

Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangan anak itu. Hei, ini _Loid High_, bukan _Voca High_! Masa' _sih_ anak itu mau-maunya menyusul ke sana hanya untuk membawakan bekal?! _Etto_, ngomong-ngomong soal bekal, Rin memang lupa membawanya dan baru ingat saat melihat kotak makan siang yang dijinjing Kaito.

"Ini, ketinggalan!" anak biru itu langsung menyodorkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya pada Rin setelah tiba di depan gadis tersebut.

"Ka-kau tidak perlu datang kemari!" ucap Rin panik, "Kau bisa terlambat!"

"Tidak apa-apa," Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sekarang aku mau berangkat _kok_. _Jaa_!"

"Ah!" Rin tidak sempat berkata apa-apa lagi karena Kaito sudah lebih dulu melesat dari gerbang sekolah. Alisnya berkedut dalam menandakan sebuah keheranan yang luar biasa.

Memang benar Rin sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perubahan sikap Kaito, tapi ternyata masih ada hal yang mengejutkan. Rupanya anak itu benar-benar orang yang baik dan sangat perhatian.

"Hei, kenapa hanya bekalmu saja yang dibawakan? Kurasa punyaku juga ketinggalan," Mikuo melirik Rin dengan sedikit mencibir.

Sayang sekali orang yang dia ajak bicara sekarang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi jalan yang baru saja dilalui Kaito. _Che_! Dia tidak bisa membiarkan bocah Kagamine itu menang dengan mudah. Saat ini, Kaito benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Seingat Mikuo, tadi malam monster biru itu masih bersama-sama dengan Miku. Sekarang dia sudah mulai berubah haluan pada si bocah Kagamine.

Lagipula, apa dia melakukan _hal '_brengsek' pada Miku semalam? Tapi 'kan mereka seharusnya sudah biasa tinggal satu atap? Aneh. Tidak mungkin orang seperti Kaito bermaksud jelek dengan anak perempuan. _Demo_! Apa pun alasannya, Mikuo tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Kaito bersikap seolah-olah dia bisa 'melahap' dua orang gadis sekaligus! Apalagi salah satunya adalah Miku.

Ini gawat. Sebelum satu minggu yang ditentukan berakhir, dia harus bisa membuat Kaito hanya memandang seorang gadis saja. Dan dia tahu ini tidak akan berjalan mudah. _Sate_, _dousuru..._?

* * *

><p>PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!<p>

Kaito spontan melompat kaget saat mendengar sebuah suara peluit yang ditiup tepat di telinganya.

"HOI!" anak itu langsung berteriak dongkol.

"Hahaha! Kena kau!" Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggung Kaito malah tertawa geli melihat anak itu marah.

"_Uruse_!" sungut Kaito.

Cih, orang itu pasti sengaja bersembunyi saat melihat dirinya datang sendirian. Pantas saja daritadi dia tidak melihat orang mirip sampah yang selalu berdiri di tengah-tengah gerbang hanya untuk meniupkan sebuah peluit murah. Lagipula ini aneh. Sejak kapan guru berkacamata itu berubah jadi usil?

"Mana Miku-_chan_?" tanya si _Sensei_, seolah tidak peduli dengan Kaito yang sekarang sedang kesal mengorek telingannya.

"_Shiru ka_!" dengus Kaito sambil melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke halaman sekolah.

"Hei, tunggu!" Kiyoteru-_sensei_ segera mengejarnya, "Sebenarnya aku punya permintaan!"

"Ck! Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa!" Kaito dengan cuek menutup kedua telinganya sambil terus berjalan.

"Kalau kau bersedia mengabulkannya, nanti pasti kubelikan _ice cream_ sebanyak yang kau mau! Bagaimana?" bujuk Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

Eh, dikiranya Kaito akan senang. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Anak itu malah terlihat panik. Wajahnya pun seketika berubah pias.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kiyoteru-_sensei_, heran.

Kaito melihat kiri-kanan sekilas, lalu menarik dasi Kiyoteru -_sensei_ dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kenapa suaramu keras sekali?!"

"Hah...?" Kiyoteru-_sensei_ pun _cengo_.

"Jadi kapan wawancaranya?!" tanya Kaito. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan malah keihatan bingung.

"Haaah..." Kaito melepaskan dasi Kiyoteru -_sensei_ sambil mendesah, "Merepotkan. Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau wawancara!"

"_Cho_–Kaito! Tunggu!" Kiyoteru-_sensei_ langsung menarik kerah baju Kaito yang hendak berlalu dari hadapannya, "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku ingin mewawancaraimu! Jadi kau harus menemuiku saat jam istirahat nanti!"

"Iya, iya. Bawel," sungut Kaito, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke bangunan sekolah.

Sepeninggal Kaito, Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menepuk-nepuk pipinya seolah ingin memastikan apakah dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya malam tadi. Jangan-jangan ini masih di alam mimpi? Kenapa? Jelas ada yang aneh. Tadi Kiyoteru-_sensei _sempat melihat sisi lain dari Kaito Shion. Ada sesuatu yang berubah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu tadi pertamakali Kaito mau berbicara baik-baik dengannya–bahkan sampai ada acara menarik dasi segala, berbisik-bisik pula! Heeeh... sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.

Lagipula, dikiranya sikap Kaito tidak akan seperti tadi. Maksudnya, anak itu 'kan sudah tahu kalau dia akan ditransfer ke luar negeri. Masa' jiwanya tidak terguncang _kek_? Eh, bukan begitu juga _sih_. Tapi kalau dilihat dari segi kepribadian, Kaito pasti akan bersikap murung dan tertekan, tapi ternyata tidak. _Fyuh_! Baguslah. Sepertinya peran orang-orang yang dia anggap sebagai "teman" memang bisa diandalkan.

Hm? Tapi tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang lupa. Kalau sekilas memang tidak kelihatan, tapi Kiyoteru-_sensei_ merasa mata Kaito bengkak sebelah. Itu pasti bekas penonjokkan. Ya ampun, apa dia baru selesai berkelahi? Wah, kalau begini keadaannya, kasus Kaito yang akan di-_DO_ dari sekolah bisa bertambah buruk.

"Ini sulit..." Kiyoteru-_sensei_ memijat keningnya yang mendadak terasa pusing.

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi-ramping berambut agak jabrik turun dari tangga pesawat di sebuah bandara. Di sana sudah banyak orang bertuksedo yang sedang berbaris menungguinya. Orang itu pun tersenyum misteris saat melihat seseorang yang dia kenali.<p>

"_Ohisashiburi_ _da_ _ne_, Kazuto-_Ojii-san_."

"Syukurlah kau cepat sampai," ucap Kazuto yang tadi dipanggilnya _Ojii-san_, "Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya."

Orang itu tersenyum lagi, "Tentu. Aku akan sangat senang membantumu."

* * *

><p>Kaito terus-terusan melirik bangku kosong Miku sambil sesekali mendesah. Dia sama sekali tidak fokus pada pelajaran Kiyoteru-<em>sensei<em>. Malah lebih sibuk memikirkan gadis penghuni kursi di sebelahnya. Ada apa ya? Kenapa bocah _negi_ itu masih belum datang juga? Padahal tadi pagi dia sudah kelihatan sehat dan baik-baik saja.

"Pst! Kaito!" seseorang berbisik padanya. Kaito menoleh dan menemukan Len sedang menoleh padanya dengan sebelah tangan menempel di pipi guna menutupi gerak-gerik bibirnya dari arah depan.

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu kemana Miku-_cha_–"

"_SENSEEEEI_!"

Sebuah suara menggelegar tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan fokus Kaito.

"Miku-_san_!" Kiyoteru-_sensei_ langsung berhenti menulis di papan dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada–tanda sedang murka pada muridnya yang datang telat, "Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"_Su-sumimasen_, _Sensei_!" Miku membungkuk dalam-dalam, "Tadi–"

"Sudah tidak perlu!" potong Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Kau dihukum membersihkan halaman belakang sepulang sekolah!"

Miku pun melongo tak sudi, lalu tanpa sengaja gadis itu melihat Kaito yang sedang menatapnya. Wah, sebelah matanya kelihatan besar sebelah. Tiba-tiba Miku kembali merasa bersalah, kali ini ditambah sedikit malu. Gadis itu langsung menunduk menatap lantai.

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ pun mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang 'tidak beres' saat melihat Miku menunduk setelah menatap Kaito. Heeeh... jadi begitu ya.

"Oooh..." Kiyoteru-_sensei_ mengangguk-angguk sendiri sambil mengusap-usap dagunya, lalu melirik Kaito dengan tampang penuh minat, "Aku punya ide yang lebih menarik. Bagaimana kalau membersihkan taman belakang ini menjadi pekerjaanmu dan Kaito? Sekarang duduklah, Miku-_san_."

"Apa?" Kaito secara tidak sadar menggumam sendiri. Dia langsung menatap kesal Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Apa maksudnya itu?! Si kacamata memang bodoh. Dia 'kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!

"Kenapa? Kau mau protes, Kaito-_kun_?" tanya sang 'kacamata bodoh' sambil sedikit mengeringai. Kaito hanya melengos kesal. Dia tidak menatap Miku yang sedang berjalan ke bangkunya.

"Kau, kenapa datang telat?"

Miku pun kaget saat mendengar Kaito bertanya ketus.

"Kupikir kau sakit lagi," ucap Kaito, lalu melirik Miku lewat ekor mata, "Lalu apa maksudnya ini? gara-gara kau aku jadi ikut-ikutan dihukum!"

Miku pun garuk-garuk kepala, "I-iya, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Em, Kaito..."

"Hn?" Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu perkataan si gadis yang masih mengambang.

"Aku ingin minta maa–"

DUGH!

Sebuah penghapus bor tiba-tiba saja meluncur dan mendarat di dahi Miku.

"Pfff!" Kaito serta merta menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa yang mendadak muncul tak terkendali. Tentu saja Miku jadi kesal melihatnya.

"Kaito! Berhenti tertawa!" seru Miku dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Tapi sepertinya Kaito masih tetap tak bisa berhenti. Anak itu malah memegangi perutnya, tertawa tanpa suara.

"Kubilang berhenti tertawa!"

"Ppfff..."

"KAITO!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" Kaito pun melepas tawanya karena tak tahan lagi. Dia–dan Miku–sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dari tadi mereka sedang menjadi objek tontonan semua orang di dalam kelas.

Wow. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Ini merupakan sebuah pertunjukan super 'eksklusif' yang hanya bisa ditonton kelas 1-C; _variety show_ berjudul 'Kaito Shion yang Sedang Tertawa Lepas'.

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang sebenarnya ingin marah-marah juga sampai kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat Kaito tertawa seperti itu. Len pun _cuma_ bisa menganga lebar.

Mungkin merasa diperhatikan, Miku langsung menatap sekelilingnya. Dan, eeeh...? Sejak kapan suasananya jadi sehening ini?! Kalau bukan karena Kaito yang masih saja tertawa, keadaan kelas pasti sunyi senyap. Lagipula, sekarang semua mata sedang menghujam mereka berdua.

"Kaito! Hei, Kaito!" Miku pun berbisik sambil menyikut Kaito berkali-kali.

"Ahahahahah, kenapa?" Yang disikut pun berhenti tertawa setelah menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar dari sudut matanya.

Miku mengarahkan dagunya ke arah samping, tepat di mana Kaito bisa melihat semua mata sedang mengarah padanya. Dan entah hanya perasaan Kaito saja atau bukan, mereka semua terlihat bodoh. Tampang bengong mereka itu yang jadi penyebabnya.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Kaito pada Miku yang masih merasa bingung dengan kesenyapan ini.

"Kurasa kau penyebabnya," jawab Miku, ragu. Kaito mengerutkan dahi. Hah?

"Apa kau tidak berpikir suara tawamu terlalu keras, Kaito-_kun_?"

Kaito dan Miku langsung menoleh ke arah Yukari, orang yang baru saja bicara.

"Eh?" Miku pun kaget. Ini pertama kalinya di sekolah ada seorang gadis–selain Miku–yang bicara pada Kaito!

"Be-benarkah?"

Miku pun semakin bingung saat Kaito malah merespon perkataan Yukari, lalu berpaling ke jendela dengan pipi yang memerah. Hei, tunggu! Tiba-tiba Miku jadi merasa tidak rela. Gadis itu langsung menatap Yukari dengan pipi mengembung kesal. Sepertinya yang ditatap mengerti sehingga dia nyengir lebar sambil membentuk huruf V dengan dua jarinya. Ugh...

* * *

><p>Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Miku melirik Kaito yang sedang sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya ke bawah meja. Em... sebenarnya sekarang Miku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Kaito, tapi Kiyoteru-<em>sensei<em> masih saja ada di kelas. Huh, mana bisa 'kan dia beraksi sekarang? Nanti pasti mereka dijahili.

"Kaito-_kun_," Kiyoteru-_sensei_ memanggil Kaito saat hendak meninggalkan kelas, "Ayo!"

Eh? Miku langsung menatap Kaito. Kenapa?

"Kaito, mau kemana?" tanya Miku saat Kaito mau-mau saja diajak pergi Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Ada perlu sebentar," jawab Kaito, "Kenapa memang?"

"Ah, _iie_..." Miku garuk-garuk pipi, "Rasanya aneh melihat kalian akrab begitu."

Kaito memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Siapa yang akrab?" gumamnya, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Miku.

Hm... aneh. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Kiyoteru-_sensei_, tapi sepertinya ini menyangkut masalah _drop out _Kaito. Wiiih, Miku jadi penasaran! Mungkinkah mereka bekerja sama untuk menghentikan tuntutan sekolah soal skorsing itu? Baiklah. Miku juga harus ikut ambil bagian. _Yosh_, acara 'pemberian sesuatu' pada Kaito bisa nanti saja!

* * *

><p>"<em>Dakara<em>!" Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kaito, "Jelaskan dengan benar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Yang mulai itu kau apa mereka?! Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung!"

Ya ampun. Kaito bercerita bahwasanya dia berpapasan dengan segerombolan anak sekolah di sebuah jembatan. Secara tak sengaja, bahu Kaito mengenai bahu salah seorang dari gerombolan itu. Pada awalnya Kaito tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang masalah, tapi karena orang yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi terus saja mencerocol tentang di mana Kaito menyimpan dua benda yang disebut mata, anak itu jadi emosi dan berakhir dengan memukul. Jadi, siapa yang salah?

"Kau itu guru atau bukan _sih_?" dumel Kaito sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Yang salah jelas-jelas mereka 'kan? Salah siapa meledek orang yang sedang kesal!"

"Mana mereka tahu kalau kau sedang kesal?!" serobot Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Kaito hanya melengos.

"Walau bagaimanapun, mereka yang memancing emosiku," katanya. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ pun hanya mendesah keras.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan gerombolan yang satu lagi?" guru berkacamata itu melanjutkan wawancaranya.

"Kalau yang satu lagi, mereka duluan yang menantangku berkelahi," kata Kaito.

"Menantangmu berkelahi?" tanya Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Iya. Mungkin mereka sedang mabuk, lalu mereka menantangku. Setelah itu, memangnya apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?" sahut Kaito.

Kiyoteru langsung memijat dahinya dengan sabar, "Lalu, apalagi yang terjadi?"

"Besoknya, teman-teman mereka datang dan mengeroyoku. Mereka juga membawa senjata," jelas Kaito. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ mengerutkan dahinya serius.

"Senjata tajam maksudmu?!"

"Tongkat _baseball_."

_Doeng_!

Lagi-lagi Kiyoteru-_sensei_ harus memijat dahinya. _Haduh_, ini anak. Dia pikir para siswa di sana membawa pisau atau benda sejenis, mengingat kata yang 'senjata' dia pakai mengandung makna demikian. Yah, tapi tongkat _baseball_ juga jelas berbahaya bila dipakai untuk mengeroyok seorang anak SMA.

"_Yosh_, dengan begini, satu masalah bisa selesai!"

"Belum. Kau masih belum tahu sesuatu," Kaito berdehem sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Oi, oi... ada apa ini? Kiyoteru-_sensei_ langsung merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat gelagat anak itu.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Se-sebenarnya aku sedikit meminjam uang dari mereka," ujar Kaito sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ langsung bengong. _Meminjam_?

"PINJAM KAU BILANG?!" si _sensei_ pun spontan meledak. Gaaah! Kasus ini bahkan jadi terlihat lebih rumit dari yang dia pikirkan!

"Habisnya aku tidak punya apa-apa! Lagipula aku hanya meminjam! Nanti kalau ketemu, pasti kukembalikan!" kilah Kaito sambil manyun.

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ mendesah sambil bersandar pada tempat duduknya, "Sekarang aku bingung bagaimana cara mempertahankanmu di sini."

"Makanya, tidak perlu bingung. Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya," ucap Kaito, "Aku juga sudah tahu sejak awal kalau kau pasti berniat melakukan sesuatu."

"Hah? Memangnya bisa apa kau?"

"Jangan remehkan aku, _megane_!" serobot Kaito kesal, "Hal yang kumulai sendiri pasti bisa kuakhiri sendiri!"

"Hal paling aneh yang pernah kudengar darimu adalah saat kau berkata bijak seperti tadi," Kiyoteru-_sensei_ langsung berkomentar dengan wajah polos yang membuat tangan Kaito gatal bila tak menonjoknya.

"Peduli _amat_," dengus Kaito, lalu berdiri dari posisinya duduk, "Oh ya. Jangan lupa kalau kau harus memenuhi janjimu yang tadi pagi!"

"Oh, soal _ice cream_?" tanya Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Tak perlu disebut juga 'kan," dumel Kaito, "Dan lagi..."

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Kaito terlihat malu-malu untuk mengungkapkan kelanjutan kalimat tadi.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"A-aku memang bilang kalau aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, tapi..." Kaito garuk-garuk pipi, "Saat aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu, kau harus cepat tanggap!"

Si _sensei_ spontan tertawa lepas. Hal itu membuat Kaito merasa malu. Sial.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya meminta sedikit bantuan! Bukannya menyuruhmu menyelesaikan masalahku! Wajar saja 'kan?!" ucap Kaito risi, "Lagipula aku yakin dengan apa yang kulakukan!"

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ pun tersenyum tipis. Melihat anak itu sangat percaya diri, si _sensei_ jadi merasa semua akan baik-baik saja. _Sasuga _Kaito Shion.

_Hal yang kumulai sendiri pasti bisa kuakhiri sendiri!_

Hehe... begitu ya. Tidak buruk. Dari apa yang dikatakan anak itu tadi, sepertinya dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana, dan Kiyoteru tidak ingin mengacaukannya. Yah, lebih baik serahkan saja pada Kaito. Tapi meskipun begitu, sang _sensei_ tidak berniat untuk duduk diam berpangku tangan. Dia yakin kalau Kaito akan membutuhkan bantuannya. Karena itulah, Kiyoteru harus mulai menjadi 'sumber informasi' yang akurat bila sewaktu-waktu ada hal yang diperlukan.

* * *

><p>"Miku-<em>chan<em>? Kau sedang apa?"

Len merasa heran begitu melihat gadis yang tadi dipanggilnya sedang merapatkan diri ke pintu ruang BK.

"Ssst!" Miku langsung menyuruhnya diam, "Aku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dan Kaito–"

SREEEEEG!

Pintu tiba-tiba digeser dan membuat Miku jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kaito yang muncul dari ruang BK.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Miku. Kaito pun menatap Len yang langsung menggeleng tanda dia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Miku.

Kaito menghela napas, lalu membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang kami bicarakan tadi 'kan?" katanya. Miku pun mengangguk takut-takut.

Sebenarnya tadi gadis itu mendengar sesuatu tentang Kaito yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian. Miku tidak menyangka kalau Kaito ternyata tidak ingin melibatkan pihak mana pun untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin membantu Kaito–"

"Terlalu berbahaya. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur," potong Kaito sambil menepuk kepala Miku lembut, "Kubilang aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri 'kan."

"Tapi..."

"Kau cukup diam dan tunggu saja," ujar Kaito.

"_Anoo_..." Len yang daritadi sepertinya tidak dianggap merasa sedikit risi melihat kedekatan Kaito dan Miku yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Lihat saja, sampai pegang-pegang kepala _segala_ 'kan?

Kaito dan Miku yang baru sadar kalau mereka sedang diperhatikan Len langsung saling menjauh satu sama lain. Ckckck, apa mereka sama sekali sudah melupakan orang yang mereka ajak bicara beberapa detik yang lalu? Benar-benar keterlaluan.

"_Ano saa_, Kaito," ucap Len, "Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku tidak akan tinggal diam meski kau juga memintaku untuk tidak ikut campur."

"Hah?" Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Len.

"Kau pasti tidak mau ada orang lain yang terlibat?" tanya bocah _shota_ itu. Kaito mengedikkan bahu.

"Kupikir itu akan merugikan, untuk beberapa alasan," sahutnya.

"Tapi Kaito, kalau rencanamu tidak berhasil, kurasa akan ada banyak orang yang bersedih," ucap Len, "Makanya biarkan aku terlibat. Aku ingin membantumu. Lagipula, apa kau yakin bisa bekerja sendirian?"

Kaito pun tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ujarnya. Len ikut tersenyum, lalu mengangguk tanda dia sudah siap untuk membantu Kaito.

Sekarang giliran Miku yang merasa tak dianggap. Gadis itu hanya memandangi mereka berdua dalam diam. Heeeh... entah mengapa rasanya dia jadi sedikit kesepian. Saat ini, Miku merasa kalau Kaito sudah menerima Len sebagai teman. Syukurlah...

"Oh ya, Miku-_chan_! Tadi aku melihatmu menyembunyikan kotak bekal di bawah meja? Untuk siapa itu?" tiba-tiba Len menanyakan kabar kotak bekal yang hendak dia berikan untuk Kaito. Tentu saja Miku langsung salah tingkah. Mana Kaito-nya ada di sana lagi!

"Jangan-jangan untukku ya? Kau malu memberikannya padaku ya? Wah, Miku-_chan kawaii_!" Len serta merta merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Miku.

"Oi!" Kaito langsung menarik kerah baju Len sebelum dia sempat memeluk gadis _negi_ itu.

"Eeh? Kaito! Aku 'kan _Cuma_ mau peluk sedikit!" protes Len.

"Berisik! Memangnya dia boneka tidurmu?!" bentak Kaito.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku punya boneka tidur?!"

"Karena wajahmu mirip _onna_!"

"_Hidoooi_!"

Hahaha. Miku mengulum senyum saat melihat Kaito dan Len sedang bercanda. Meskipun saat ini Kaito terlihat sedikit kesal, tapi wajahnya juga menunjukkan garis ketenangan. Heee... persahabatan itu memang indah ya.

* * *

><p>Pukul 4 sore di Voca <em>High School<em>; saatnya pulang sekolah.

"Kapan kita akan mulai bekerja?" tanya Miku, saat dia dan Kaito sedang duduk-duduk di halaman belakang sekolah; berniat menjalani hukuman bersih-bersih dari Kiyoteru-_sensei_ tadi pagi.

"Kau mulai saja sekarang. Aku 'kan hanya bertugas memantau dari jauh," cengir Kaito. Miku langsung memukul lengan anak itu dengan gemas.

"Enak saja! Sejak kapan kau jadi pemantau?" cibir Miku. Kaito tertawa.

"Yah, dari awal juga aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan keterlambatanmu 'kan?" sahut Kaito, "Jadi sebenarnya aku tidak perlu berada di sini."

"Apa? Siapa bilang?" serobot Miku, "Aku telat gara-gara membuatkanmu bekal tahu!"

Alis Kaito langsung naik sebelah, "Bekal?"

_Oh, jadi bekal yang dimaksud si Len itu buatku_? Batin Kaito.

"Iya!" balas Miku, "Aku sampai harus datang telat ke sekolah."

"Hei, hei, kau itu niat tidak _sih_ membuatkanku bekal? Kenapa jadi marah-marah?" Kaito yang awalnya mau merasa senang malah ditiban sedikit rasa kesal.

Miku pun mendesah panjang sambil memeluk lututnya. Sedangkan Kaito jadi terdiam sambil menatap langit. Keadaan hening selama beberapa detik.

"_De_, apa aku boleh tahu apa rencanamu soal yang tadi?" tanya Miku, mungkin untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali belum memikirkan apa-apa," jawab Kaito, jujur. Miku pun melotot saat mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Kupikir kau sudah punya rencana saat kau bilang 'aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri' pada Kiyoteru-_sensei_?" tanya Miku, tak habis pikir. Jadi, tadi itu Kaito hanya besar mulut saja?

"Hei, hei, jangan dulu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak soal aku besar mulut atau apa!" dumel Kaito. Dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Miku lewat raut wajahnya. Seperti biasa, ekspresi gadis itu mudah sekali dibaca orang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat percaya diri sekali saat Len bilang dia ingin membantumu?" tanya Miku. Kaito mendesah.

"Karena aku merasa akan segera menemukan jawabannya," ucap Kaito.

Miku terdiam. Benar juga _sih_. Kalau seseorang sudah sangat yakin akan sesuatu, orang tersebut pasti punya rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Mungkin ini yang sedang dirasakan Kaito. Yah, semoga saja hasilnya baik.

"Sekarang, ayo cepat selesaikan dan pulang!" Kaito berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian yang tadi dipakainya duduk di atas rumput.

"Oke!" sahut Miku.

* * *

><p>Rin dan Mikuo berjalan pulang seperti biasa. Kali ini, Rin yang biasanya berwajah datar dan tak berekpresi–bila sedang berada di sekitar Mikuo–menunjukkan raut wajah lain. Sepertinya efek yang dibuat Kaito untuk gadis itu bisa bertahan sampai seharian. Ck, hanya dibawakan bekal yang ketinggalan saja senangnya minta ampun.<p>

Itu membuat Mikuo kesal. Jangan-jangan Miku juga bertingkah seperti ini saat Kaito bersikap baik padanya. Padahal di saat satu gadis–misalnya Rin–sedang bahagia sendirian, makhluk biru labil itu malah senang-senang dengan gadis lainnya–Miku. Atau pun sebaliknya. Sayang sekali Mikuo masih belum menemukan sebuah cara untuk menghentikan hal ini.

Sepertinya Kaito butuh nasihat. Ya, ya. Hanya nasihatlah yang mungkin bisa membebaskannya dari gelar '_playboy_ tak sadar' yang saat ini sedang dia sandang. Mikuo pun berpikir keras sampai mereka tiba di rumah. Tapi ternyata tak terpikir apa-apa. Mikuo masih belum mendapat ide. Ck, payah.

"_Tadaima_!" Rin langsung masuk ke rumah sambil mengucap salam dan mendapat sambutan hangat dari para yakuza. Sedangkan Mikuo masih asyik mengomel pada dirinya soal 'ketidakbecusan' otak dalam memikirkan sebuah nasihat.

"EEEEEEEH?!"

Tiba-tiba Rin terdengar menjerit kaget dari dalam. Mikuo pun ikut kaget. Dia segera melepas kedua sepatunya, berlari ke dalam rumah, dan–

"_Okaeri_."

–seseorang menyapanya dengan sebuah senyum hangat. Mikuo pun melotot dengan alis yang berkedut heran.

* * *

><p>Acara membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah ternyata berjalan lebih cepat dari yang Kaito dan Miku kira. Sebenarnya, mereka hanya harus membersihkan daun-daun yang berserakan di atas rumput. Itu pun tidak banyak. Syukurlah tidak sampai satu jam, pekerjaan mereka selesai. Kini kedua orang itu sedang berjalan mendekati sebuah perempatan taman kota.<p>

"Jadi, kita berpisah di sini ya?"

Miku menoleh ke arah Kaito yang baru saja berbicara dengan sebuah nada kecewa, "Kenapa? Kau mau menemaniku pulang?"

Kaito tertawa, "Rencananya _sih_ begitu, tapi aku harus segera bertapa untuk menyusun rencana."

"Bertapa," cibir Miku geli, "Oh ya, Kaito. Ini, bekal yang kubuatkan untukmu! Aku hampir lupa tidak memberikannya."

_Egh_?! Kaito spontan berkeringat dingin saat menatap Miku yang sedang menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal padanya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kotak bekal itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suatu 'aura hitam' yang membuat perasaan Kaito tidak enak. _Iie_, sebenarnya _sih_, Kaito senang dibuatkan makanan. Bahkan anak itu sampai tidak sempat memikirkan _level_ memasak Miku yang masih dalam tahap _beginner_, belum sampai ke _intermediate_, apalagi _advanced_.

Pokoknya bagi Kaito sekarang, kotak bekal yang dibawa gadis itu masih merupakan sebuah tanda tanya besar; apakah isinya layak untuk dimakan manusia; mungkinkah itu mengandung racun mematikan seperti halnya bisa ular yang dapat membunuh manusia hanya dalam hitungan detik; atau bagaimana bentuknya dapat membuat manusia tertarik untuk makan.

Kaito masih ingat saat dia mencium bau gosong begitu Miku beraksi di dapur. Brrrr...! Semua itu membuatrnya merinding di tempat. Hal inilah yang kemudian membuat Kaito ragu dan bertanya-tanya apa Miku serius ingin dia memakan bekal itu? Jahat memang, tapi kalau bisa, Kaito ingin lebih memilih keselamatannya.

"Ini, hehehe..." ucap Miku sambi tersenyum.

_Glek_. Entah apa yang membuat Miku terlihat jahat di mata Kaito sekarang. Mungkin karena sesuatu seperti _evil smile_ barusan? Ck! Anak itu segera menggelengkan kepala untuk memantulkan pikira-pikiran negatif. Lagipula, Miku tidak akan tahu bekalnya dimakan atau tidak. Buat apa susah 'kan? Yah, Kaito juga tidak berniat membuangnya _sih_. Sayang. Terlebih, itu Miku yang membuat.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti! Beritahu aku bagaimana pendapatmu ya! _Mata ne_!" Miku pun berjalan menjauh setelah Kaito menerima pemberiannya.

Kaito hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk sampai Miku menghilang dari pandangan. Sekarang matanya menatap kotak bekal Miku dengan perasaan setengah-setengah. Dia jadi penasaran ada apa di dalamnya.

Kaito celingak-celinguk sebentar untuk memastikan apakah Miku sudah pergi. Dia lalu mencari tempat yang enak untuk duduk. Sayang sekali jalanan di sekitar sana tidak sepi. Padahal banyak bangku kosong di pinggiran jalan yang bisa dipakai Kaito. Hm, apa sebaiknya dia membuka kotak bekal itu di rumah saja ya? Tapi kalau ketahuan Rin...

Kaito garuk-garuk kepala bingung. Ya sudah lah. Banyak orang pun tidak masalah.

Anak itu segera mengambil tempat duduk yang menurutnya paling nyaman. Dia lalu mulai memandangi kotak bekal, dan... gawat. Jantung Kaito jadi berdebar tak jelas.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga!

Kotak bekal pun terbuka dan kedua mata Kaito seketika melebar. Uwaaah...! Ternyata ini tidak seperti yang dia duga. Makanan di dalamnya kelihatan bagus dan rapi. Ada tiga buah telur gulung berjajar menghabiskan hampir setengah kotak bekal, sisanya diisi nasi berwarna gelap yang ditaburi banyak _negi_ dan ditempeli beberapa tomat dan mentimun. _Ng_...?

"Apa ini?" gumam Kaito sambil sedikit mengendus hasil masakan Miku. Baunya cukup enak _sih_. Yang jelas, Kaito tahu kalau itu nasi. _Yosh_, _ittadakimasu_!

* * *

><p>Pukul enam sore.<p>

Kaito tiba di rumah dengan wajah sumringah. Dia bahkan hampir mengucap _tadaima_ saat memasuki ruang tamu kalau tidak melihat sebuah objek bergerak yang sedang membuka-buka sebuah album foto bersama Rin. _Lho_?

Kaito langsung melotot begitu mengenali siapa objek bergerak itu. _Aitsu_, apa yang dia lakukan di sini?!

"Hahahaha! Lihat ini, Kaito lucu sekali!"

Tawa Rin spontan membuat Kaito kesal. Kenapa gadis itu sama sekali tidak lihat kalau orang yang sedang ditertawakannya sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk?! Yang paling parah, dia malah bersenang-senang dengan makluk nista yang juga sedang tertawa di sampingnya.

"_Teme_..." Kaito mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Wah, lihat yang ini! Kaito–"

DUAAAAAAGH!

Rin menjerit kaget saat sekelebat bayangan muncul dan menendang orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan keras. Bahkan orang itu sampai jatuh terjengkang dari kursi.

"Kaito!" seru Rin saat melihat Kaito berdiri di hadapannya sambil memasang wajah kesal dan marah.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

Rin mengerutkan dahi. Yang tadi itu, Kaito tidak sedang bicara dengannya 'kan? Sudah pasti dia berbicara dengan orang yang baru saja ditendangnya tadi. Tapi, ada apa? Bukankah mereka itu seharusnya berhubungan baik?

_Datte_, _hora_, mereka itu sudara sepupu. Jujur, awalnya Rin juga kaget saat melihat seseorang yang mirip Kaito ada di rumah saat dia pulang sekolah. Bahkan, gadis itu sempat berpikir kalau Kaito mengecat rambut jadi merah dan memakai lensa buatan. Tapi kemudian orang yang dia kira Kaito tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai Akaito, sepupu Kaito yang tinggal di Amerika.

Dan sekarang, sikap Kaito yang seolah-olah tidak mau menerima kehadirannya membuat Rin bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa _sih_?

"Ya ampun, Kaito-_chan_..." Akaito, sang sepupu, berdiri dari balik kursi sambil memegangi hidungnya yang terkena serangan Kaito, "Tendanganmu kasar sekali."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" seru Kaito sambil menunjuk Akaito dengan kesal, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari?!"

"_Are_...? Bukankah itu sudah jelas, Kaito-_chan_? Kau mau pergi denganku 'kan?"

Rin pun terperangah. Kaito mau pergi dengan siapa? Ke mana? Ah, benar juga. Gadis itu belum sempat menanyakan tujuan kedatangan Akaito ke rumah ini. Dia malah mau-mau saja saat diajak melihat-lihat album lama Kaito yang entah dari mana didapatkan Akaito. Saat mendengar perkataan si rambut merah barusan, Rin baru sadar kalau mungkin tujuan anak itu datang kemari adalah untuk membawa Kaito...

"Aku tidak akan pergi!" tegas Kaito, "Jadi sekarang kita tidak punya urusan lagi!"

"Ayolah, Kaito-_chan_!" Akaito memasang wajah memelas, "Aku sudah lama ingin bermain denganmu. Hehe."

Kaito spontan mundur beberapa langkah begitu merasakan aura di sekitar Akaito berubah. Anak itu menatap Rin, menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari lokasi. Sepertinya gadis itu mengerti sehingga dia segera menghampiri Kaito, berlindung di balik punggungnya.

"Kaito, dia kenapa?" bisik Rin.

"Dia itu orang aneh. Kau sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat," ucap Kaito. Rin pun memandangi Akaito dari atas ke bawah. Hei, benar. Auranya sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Anak itu _Yandere_?

"..."

"..."

Nah, sekarang keadaan hening. Baik Kaito maupun sepupunya masih berdiri saling menatap tanpa suara. Sepertinya kedua orang itu berniat saling serang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka berdua sudah seperti dua ekor kucing jantan yang hendak memperebutkan sepotong badan ikan. Biasanya sebelum _bak-bik-buk_, kucing-kucing itu juga akan saling menjaga jarak.

"Kaito-_kun_! Ada telpon untukmu!"

Tiba-tiba Mikuo muncul dari ruang keluarga sambil mengacung-acung telpon rumah. Semua orang langsung menatapnya.

"_Are_?" anak itu pun dibuat bingung dengan atmosfer aneh yang sedang menyelubungi ruang tamu.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan si Akaito? Kenapa wajahnya berubah jadi picik? Seingat Mikuo, anak itu masih memasang ekspresi sehat dan bersahabat beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Siapa?" tanya Kaito, sedikit ketus.

"O-oh," Mikuo jadi gagap, "Ini Miku."

Kaito langsung mendesah dalam hati. _Yabai_. Kenapa semuanya terjadi dalam waktu yang tidak pas begini _sih_? Mana sekarang dia mau berhadapan dengan seorang sepupu nista yang datang tak diundang, mana ada Rin! Mana ini, mana itu!

"Biar aku saja yang jawab telponnya!" Rin tiba-tiba merebut telpon dari tangan Mikuo.

"He-hei! Kau!" Kaito langsung panik. Gawat! Bagaimana kalau Miku membahas soal kotak bekal yang tadi?!

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja!" kata Rin sambil menutup lubang telpon, mencegah suaranya untuk didengar orang di seberang.

"Hei, telpon itu bukan untukmu! Berikan padaku!"

"Kubilang biar aku saja yang mengangkat! Kau lanjutkan saja urusanmu!"

"Kau ini kenapa _sih_? Berikan saja padaku sekarang!"

"Tidak!"

"Berikan!"

"Tidak!"

"_Anoo_..." Akaito menatap Mikuo sambil menunjuk Kaito dan Rin yang sedang sibuk berebut telpon, "Mereka sedang apa?"

Mikuo pun mengedikkan bahunya, "_Saa_."

* * *

><p>Kaito memandangi telpon rumahnya dengan wajah muram. Ini buruk. Sekarang kepalanya sedang dibebani berbagai macam hal. Kemunculan Akaito membuatnya resah. Kemarahan Rin menjadikannya gelisah. Apalagi yang bisa membuat suasana hati Kaito lebih buruk dari ini? Belum lagi, dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Miku saat–mungkin–dia mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Rin. Ck, <em>mou ii<em>!

Setidaknya untuk sekarang, Kaito harus benar-benar memfokuskan diri pada sebuah persoalan saja. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri semua tekanan yang meneror kehidupannya. Anak itu tahu ini akan sulit. Kemunculan Akaito seperti mempertegas bahwa dirinya memang akan dipaksa pergi.

Empat hari lagi, dan takdirnya akan ditentukan. Apakah dia akan tetap tinggal, atau tidak. Jadi, tak ada waktu untuk bersantai.

* * *

><p>Pada hari pertama–dari empat hari yang tersisa–, Kaito memutuskan untuk menyusun sebuah strategi. Pertama-tama, dia harus mencari informasi tentang pimpinan <em>genk<em> yang waktu itu beradu tinju dengannya. Dengan berbicara dengan _boss_ atau pimpinan mereka, mungkin suatu keajaiban dapat terjadi. Bukankah anak buah selalu menurut pada pimpinannya?

Bagus. Kalau semua anggota yang waktu itu terlibat pekelahian menyatakan diri baik-baik saja, tuntutan yang diajukan sekolah mereka pun akan dibatalkan. Jadi ceritanya, Kaito akan bicara empat mata dengan para pimpinan anggota tersebut dan memilih jalan damai untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Hari kedua, Kaito mulai melakukan observasi bersama Len ke Furuoka. Mereka mencari-cari rumah para pimpinan _genk_ yang berhasil didapatkan berkat bantuan Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Awalnya, si _sensei_ nekat ingin menggunakan anak-anak buahnya yang banyak untuk mencari lokasi rumah para pemimpin _genk_, tapi Kaito bilang itu hanya akan menghambat. Lagipula para anak buah si _sensei_ sama sekali tidak ada yang profesional masalah _stalking_–kata Kaito. Juga untuk menghindari resiko ketahuan, sebaiknya pencarian dilakukan oleh kelompok kecil saja.

Berkat itu, Kaito dan Len berhasil menemukan rumah pimpinan _genk_ pertama tanpa menimbulkan masalah. Satu-satunya penghambat adalah, ternyata si pimpinan _geng_ merupakan anak orang kaya. Mereka kesulitan untuk mengetahui info lebih lanjut mengenai kehidupan pimpinan itu. Bila dilihat dari segi kepribadian–yang suka berkelahi, padahal anak orang kaya–pimpinan ini pasti mengalami _broken home_ atau sejenis. Hampir mirip dengan Kaito, hanya yang ini mungkin lebih parah, atau tidak? Yah, yang mana pun itu sekarang tidak penting. Kaito dan Len _mesti_ menemukan sebuah cara untuk bertemu tanpa menggunakan kekerasan. Yang penting bicara dulu.

Baik. Yang ini bisa dilakukan nanti. Sekarang mereka harus berpindah haluan untuk mencari rumah pemimpin _genk_ yang kedua. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama karena dengan seenaknya Kiyoteru-_sensei_ turun tangan dan membantu mempercepat proses pencarian rumah. Yah, Kaito tidak ada hak untuk marah karena ternyata tak ada masalah yang muncul meskipun dia merasa sedikit kesal. Tapi bagaimana seandainya pimpinan _geng_ itu tahu kalau dia sedang _diuntit_? Oke. Mau mengomel sebanyak apa pun, masalah memang tidak muncul _sih_. Bersyukur sajalah.

Nah, kali ini Kaito dan Len harus menghadapi suatu kenyataan mengharukan saat melihat betapa tingginya perjuangan si pemimpin _geng_ kedua untuk bekerja demi memenuhi kehidupan adik-adiknya di rumah. Ng? Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau pimpinan itu bekerja demi memenuhan kehidupan adik-adiknya di rumah? Karena mereka menemukan bahwa pimpinan _geng_ kedua ini merupakan golongan orang yang kurang mampu. Hanya dengan melihat wujud rumah dan orang-orang di dalamnya saja, semua orang pasti tahu kalau mereka bukan golongan elit.

Setelah mengetahui keadaan para pemimpin _geng_ itu, Kaito dan Len harus melakukan wawancara paksa dengan kedua _leader_ tersebut. Karena itulah pada hari ketiga, satu hari sebelum Kaito menerima takdirnya, mereka berdua nekat 'menculik' pada pemimpin itu dan membicarakan hal serius tentang konflik yang terjadi beserta akibat yang muncul bagi Kaito.

Pada si pemimpin pertama, Kaito menyatakan diri bersalah karena tidak bisa mengatasi emosinya. Dia juga meminta maaf–meskipun tidak setulus hati. _Emh_, mungkin karena tidak setulus hati ini, pimpinan pertama itu malah menantang Kaito untuk berduel. Kalau Kaito yang menang, dia masih akan tetap membuat anak-anak buahnya untuk menuntut lewat sekolah. Kalau Kaito yang kalah, maka dia bersedia membujuk sekolah untuk membatalkan tuntutan.

_Heh_. Rupanya anak orang kaya ini hanya berniat untuk balas dendam saja. Tapi dari sorot matanya, anak itu tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka main-main dengan perkataan. Maksudnya, anak itu pasti tipe orang yang akan menepati janji–apa pun itu. Entah. Mungkin firasat lelaki Kaito yang berkata demikian sehingga–begitulah. Kaito yang menang.

Len sempat _stress_ karena berpikiran Kaito dalam bahaya. Tapi kemudian si pimpinan _geng_ berkata kalau dia akan membuat sekolah membatalkan tuntutan. Dia bilang, Kaito itu kuat. Dan ini memang kesalahan anak buahnya yang secara konyol mengajak Kaito adu tinju. Si pemimpin bercerita kalau pada saat itu, dia sedang mengalami masalah di rumah sehingga _mood_-nya berubah jadi jelek. Jadi saat ada anak buah yang melapor kalau mereka dihajar seseorang, semua yang terpikir di kepalanya hanya balas dendam.

Satu masalah pun dirasa selesai. Sekarang Kaito dan Len yakin kalau sekolah pertama akan benar-benar membatalkan tuntutan mereka. Hei, jangan salah. Anak orang kaya selalu berhasil menekan kepala sekolah dengan uang milik orangtuanya.

Sekarang masalah yang kedua. Kalau yang ini lebih sulit untuk ditangani. Ternyata pemimpin _genk_ kedua ini sedikit besar kepala. Dia hanya menyumpahi Kaito dengan berbagai makian kotor dan kasar yang sudah tentu membuat yang disumpahi berurat. Tapi anak itu berhasil menekan emosinya sehingga tetap bersikap santai dan _cool_.

Acara permohonan maaf pun berlangsung selama dua jam setengah. Oh, tentu saja ada bagian di mana Kaito harus mencak-mencak beberapa kali. Tapi ada catatan. Untuk menangani kasus kedua ini, cara yang digunakan Kaito bisa dibilang sedikit 'tidak bersih' meskipun benar-benar efektif.

Jadi, Kaito yang mengetahui kondisi keuangan pemimpin _genk_ kedua itu berniat untuk membuatnya bekerja di suatu tempat dengan jumlah gaji yang lumayan tinggi–berkat bantuan Gumi. Anak itu sempat menghubungi Gumi untuk meminta bantuan masalah pekerjaan dan kebetulan ada suatu tempat yang bagus di perusahaan orangtuanya untuk golongan pemula.

Selain itu, Kaito juga bilang akan membantu biaya sekolah adik-adik pimpinan _genk_ tersebut yang masih kecil–dengan catatan, mereka harus mau bekerja sama. Awalnya, si pimpinan ragu, tapi mungkin karena tak banyak pilihan yang bisa dia buat, sebuah perjanjian pun terbentuk.

Yang sekarang harus dipikirkan Kaito adalah, apa kedua sekolah yang menuntut itu akan sudah menarik tuntutan mereka terhadapnya esok hari?

* * *

><p>Kaito menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur, masih dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah. Hari ini badannya benar-benar terasa remuk. Wajar. Beberapa hari ke belakang, dirinya benar-benar tak tahu kata istirahat. Dia juga harus beberapa kali membolos sekolah–yang diijinkan Kiyoteru-<em>sensei<em>–hanya untuk berjalan kesana-kemari di Furuoka; mencari-cari alamat orang tak dikenal, juga mempersiapkan mental untuk dimaki-maki.

Aah, benar juga. Selama tiga hari ini, hubungannya dengan Rin sedang mengalami kerenggangan. Ini terjadi karena Kaito terus-terusan tidak ada di rumah. Ditambah lagi, sekarang ada Akaito yang mungkin membuat Rin merasa tidak perlu lagi bicara padanya.

Tadi saja sewaktu Kaito pulang, dia tidak melihat gadis itu menyapanya. Yah, wajar sih. Beberapa hari ini Kaito selalu pulang larut malam. Mungkin Rin juga sudah tidur. Tapi tetap saja besok merupakan hari penentuan. Seharusnya ada yang spesial. Paling tidak, Kaito berharap kalau Rin akan menyisakan sedikit waktunya untuk ngobrol bersama. Ini buruk. Kenapa buruk? Karena justru gadis itu malah terkesan sedang menjaga jarak dengan Kaito.

Terlepas dari itu semua, ada hal aneh yang membuat Kaito seolah merasa masalahnya sudah selesai. Biasanya seseorang yang akan menghadapi kekejaman takdir akan merasa gugup dan waswas pada detik-detik terakhir, tapi Kaito tak merasakan hal itu. Apakah dia memang akan berhasil memecahkan masalah ini?

Kaito menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Bagaimana pun, seharusnya dia merasa sedikit cemas. Gawat. Justru ketidakcemasan ini yang menjadikan Kaito cemas. Jangan-jangan akan ada sesuatu yang lebih gawat dari kepindahannya ke luar negeri?!

_Drrrrrt... drrrrrrt... drrrrrrrt..._

Suara getaran ponsel tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kaito. Anak itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Heh. Kaito spontan tersenyum tipis setelah menatap layar. Seperti biasa, Miku selalu mengiriminya pesan. Paling tidak, hal inilah yang bisa membuat anak itu merasakan sedikit ketenangan. Padahal isi pesan yang dikirim Miku hanya berupa suruhan untuk makan, mandi, dan tidur.

"Memangnya dia ibuku," gumam Kaito sambil merentangkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

Yaaah, merasa tenang bukan berarti masalah sudah selesai. Justru karena itulah, Kaito merasa harus menyelesaikan masalah yang selanjutnya; hari ini dia harus bicara dengan Rin. Tidak boleh tidak. Selesaikan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

* * *

><p>Kaito memantapkan langkahnya ke depan pintu kamar Rin. Lucu sekali. Saat menatap badan pintu, ada perasaan menggelitik dalam perut. Kalau melihat wajah Rin nanti, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Takutnya, Rin akan besikap dingin. Tapi, apa mungkin dia bisa begitu? Eng... maksudnya, Kaito bukan merasa <em>kepedean<em> ya. Dia 'kan tahu kalau Rin itu menyukainya, masa' gadis itu tidak merasa khawatir sama sekali, padahal besok adalah hari penentuan? Bahkan hari ini mereka belum bertegur sapa satu alfabet pun.

"_Are_, Kaito-_chan_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menyebalkan menyerang gendang telinganya. Kaito langsung mendecih pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu," tukasnya.

"Heee... mau ngobrol apa dengan _Rinny_?" tanya manusia berambut merah yang kini sedang berjalan santai ke arah Kaito sambil membawa-bawa semangkuk _ice cream_.

"Rinny...?" Kaito mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam begitu mendengar sebuah panggilan asing yang ditujukan untuk Rin. Spontan saja sebagian hatinya tidak menerima.

"Oh, benar juga. Kau biasa memanggilnya _domba busuk_ ya? Atau _domba cebol_? Atau malah dua-duanya?" seringai Akaito. Kaito langsung menggeram kesal. _Cih_, inilah yang tidak disukai Kaito dari sepupunya itu.

"Memang bagian mana dari dirinya yang mirip domba? Bagiku dia cukup manis," kata Akaito.

Mendengar hal itu, Kaito langsung menatap Akaito tajam. Apa maksudnya itu?! Kenapa saat ada orang lain yang menyebut Rin manis, Kaito jadi merasa sangat kesal?!

"Kenapa?" Akaito memasang tampang polos saat Kaito memelototinya, "Ah, aku tahu!"

Anak itu lalu mengacungkan mangkuk _ice cream_ yang sedang dipegangnya pada Kaito, "Kaito-_chan_ mau _ice cream_?"

Kaito hanya melengos kesal. Dia jadi ingat kalau penyebab kebenciannya terhadap sang sepupu adalah _ice cream_. Hal ini terjadi saat Kaito masih kecil. Pokoknya saat itu si rambut merah 'mencuri' _ice cream_ milik Kaito, dan hal itu merupakan suatu kejahatan yang tak dapat dimaafkan. Padahal _ice cream_-nya sangat jarang ditemukan.

Kaito masih ingat saat ibunya membawakan sekotak kecil _ice cream_. _Ice_ _cream_ ini merupakan _ice cream_ paling indah dan menggiurkan baginya saat itu. Walaupun hanya satu kotak kecil, tapi isinya terlihat bermacam-macam. Ada warna biru yang menandakan rasa permen karet, warna cokelat untuk cokelat, merah muda untuk _strawberry_, hijau untuk melon, dan putih tulang untuk vanila. Semua warna itu disusun berderetan membentuk enam kolom ice cream dengan berbagai rasa.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dengan hari pertemuan Kaito dengan _ice cream_, hanya saja secara kebetulan, kerabat ayahnya datang bersama-sama keluarga. Saat itu Akaito dan Kaito bersikap akrab layaknya sepupu. Tapi tahu tidak, kalau _ice cream_ pemberian ibunya itu tiba-tiba raib dari lemari es?

Jadi begini ceritanya; Saat Kaito dibelikan _ice cream_ itu, Akaito dan keluarganya datang berkunjung ke rumah. Kaito _sih_ senang-senang saja karena ada teman bermain. Nah, saat Akaito datang, Kaito menyimpan _ice cream_ itu dalam pendingin. Setelah itu dia bermain-main dengan sang sepupu. Di sela-sela kegiatan bermain, tiba-tiba Kaito ingin pergi ke kamar kecil.

Mungkin ini hari sial Kaito sehingga saat keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat lemari es terbuka. Eh, tahu-tahu _ice cream_ pemberian ibunya sudah menghilang dari tempat semula. Tentu Kaito marah besar. Dia langsung mencari-cari si kotak _ice cream_ ke seluruh penjuru rumah dan bertanya kepada siapa pun yang dia temui sampai akhirnya anak itu melihat Akaito sedang makan sekotak _ice cream_ dengan nikmat di halaman belakang rumah. Itu bukan _ice cream_ biasa, melainkan _ice cream_ yang hilang dari pendingin! Che... luar biasa. Mulai detik itu juga, Kaito serta merta membenci keberadaan Akaito.

Dari sanalah semuanya dimulai. Akaito yang masih belum sadar apa kesalahannya jadi bingung dengan perubahan Kaito. Awalnya hanya perubahan kecil saja, seperti tidak mau bicara atau bertemu. Tapi dua minggu kemudian, Kaito benar-benar menjadi pendiam dan tertutup. Yah, kalau yang ini mungkin karena kepergian ibunya yang mendadak.

Sebetulnya Akaito ingin menghibur Kaito, tapi karena anak itu juga tidak mau banyak bicara, terpaksa Akaito harus bersikap sedikit jahil untuk dapat menarik perhatian sang sepupu. Yaaah, mungkin karena itulah, sampai sekarang sikapnya yang jahil dan aneh masih terus berlanjut.

"_Nee_, Kaito-_chan_," panggil Akaito sambil duduk menghadap Kaito, "Kau suka Rinny?"

Kaito langsung terlihat tegang, namun tidak menjawab dengan satu kata pun. Anak itu hanya melengos dengan wajah memerah. Dan meskipun belum jelas apa maksudnya, Akaito pun menyeringai jahil.

"Ooh... begitu ya? Kalau kau suka, kenapa tidak _tembak_ saja dia?" tanyanya sambil berjalan santai menghampiri Kaito, lalu ikut berdiri di depan pintu kamar Rin.

"I-ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" dengus Kaito.

CKLEK! BLAM!

Akaito pun berkedip _cengo_ saat melihat Kaito mendadak masuk ke kamar, lalu menutup pintu tanpa ragu. Eeh? Apa ini? Mereka sudah bertunangan ya? Pikir Akaito, tak habis pikir. Maksudnya, dia kira Kaito tidak akan berani masuk ke kamar seorang gadis tanpa permisi seperti tadi.

"Aneh..." gumam Akaito.

* * *

><p><em>Kuso<em>! _Aho_!

Kaito mengutuk diri karena sudah lancang masuk ke kamar Rin tanpa permisi. Saat ini dia hanya bisa merapatkan punggungnya ke badan pintu dengan perasaan serba salah. Lagipula, apa gadis itu tidak pernah mengunci pintu di malam hari? Benar-benar ceroboh.

Tapi...

Kaito tertegun sesaat begitu melihat punggung Rin di depan jendela, bersama dengan rambutnya yang sedang tertiup angin malam. Ooh, rupanya gadis itu belum tidur. Ng? Berarti dia mendengar semua pembicaraan yang tadi dengan Akaito?!

"Ri-Rin! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku hanya... itu..." Kaito langsung salah tingkah. Rin pun menoleh padanya.

"Kupikir akan sulit saat bicara dengan Kaito lagi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Namun ada yang aneh dengan senyumnya. Bukankah itu senyum sedih? Tapi kenapa...

"Rin..." Kaito berjalan pelan menghampiri Rin ke jendela.

"Sebenarnya selama beberapa hari ini, ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Rin sambil menatap kedua mata Kaito yang kini sudah hadir di hadapannya, "Saking banyaknya, aku bingung harus memulai dari mana..."

Kaito terdiam sejenak, "Apa itu alasannya kau menjaga jarak dariku selama beberapa hari ini?"

Rin menggeleng, "Aku tidak yakin..."

Kaito mendesah sambil duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Rin. Saat memandangi si gadis yang masih belum mau mengalihkan diri dari jendela, anak itu jadi merasa harus menjelaskan situasi. Yah, bisa dibilang, ini untuk mencairkan dinding es yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di antara mereka.

"Kau tahu, waktu itu dia memberiku bekal..." Kaito mulai bercerita, "Awalnya aku menyangka dia memberiku racun. Tapi ternyata tidak."

Rin mulai menoleh, menatap Kaito dengan kedua alis bertaut. Bukan heran, hanya saja dia bingung, kenapa Kaito mau menceritakan hal seperti ini padanya? Rin merasa kalau Kaito seolah-olah sedang menjelaskan sesuatu yang menjadi penyebab renggangnya hubungan mereka.

"Mungkin waktu itu dia menelpon untuk menanyakan apa masakannya enak atau tidak," lanjut Kaito. Rin menghela napas.

"Jadi? Menurutmu itu enak atau tidak?" tanyanya. Kaito tersenyum tipis.

"Mm," jawab Kaito sambil menganguk, "Meskipun baru pertama kali melihat masakan yang seperti itu, tapi enak juga."

Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menggumamkan sebuah 'oh'. Setelah itu, keadaan hening. Tak ada lagi yang bicara.

Kaito pun mendesah, "Kau marah?"

Rin tak menjawab. Dia sibuk memandangi sesuatu di langit malam.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Kaito akhirnya, "Jujur, aku frustasi saat memikirkan besok mungkin adalah hari terakhirku ada di sini. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak peduli. Sekarang aku bertanya kepadamu, kau mau aku melakukan apa supaya kau tidak marah lagi?"

"Cium aku."

"Ha?" Kaito langsung terperangah. Apa? Sepertinya dia salah dengar?

Rin pun menatapnya dengan lurus, "Cium aku."

Kaito pun menganga. Apaaaaa?! Ci-ci-ci–ada apa dengan gadis ini?! Dia tidak seharusnya menyebutkan hal seperti itu! Sial. Sekarang jantung Kaito kembali berdetak kencang. Apalagi saat melihat wajah Rin yang kemudian mendekat dan–

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Kaito langsung melotot. Apa-apaan ini?! Rin malah tertawa. Jangan bilang kalau tadi gadis itu hanya sedang menggodanya saja?!

"I-itu tidak lucu!" Kaito melengos kesal. Cih, heran. Kenapa ada anak _cewek_ yang dengan santainya bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'cium aku' hanya untuk menggoda seseorang?

"_Nee_, Kaito," panggil Rin. Kaito hanya melirik gadis itu dari ekor mata.

"Apa?"

"Selama ini aku selalu berpikir," ujarnya sambil tersenyum menatap keluar jendela, "Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu? Tapi sampai akhir pun, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa..."

Kaito menatap mata Rin yang mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Besok... mungkin anak itu tidak bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini lagi; lautan oranye bertabur permata yang hanya bisa dia temukan di kedua mata Rin. Besok, mungkin Kaito tidak bisa melihat wajah itu lagi; wajah menyebalkan yang terkadang bisa berubah jadi cantik. Besok, mungkin dia tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan orang itu lagi; Rin Kagamine, si bocah _cebol_.

"Kau tahu," ucap Kaito tanpa berhenti memandangi Rin, "Mungkin besok, aku tidak akan berangkat ke mana-mana."

Rin pun melebarkan kedua matanya, "Apa?"

Kaito tersenyum, "Kemungkinan besar aku sudah berhasil menyelesaikan masalah tuntutan sekolah."

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan?" tanya Rin dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hari ini," jawab Kaito, "Berdoa saja semoga besok semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku apa-apa?" tanya Rin, sedikit protes. Kaito mendecak beberapa kali sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Memangnya kembaranmu tidak kirim kabar?" tanyanya. Rin mengerutkan alisnya, lalu menggeleng.

"Aku selamat berkat dia juga," ucap Kaito, "Kurasa aku sudah berhutang banyak pada orang-orang di sekelilingku. Termasuk kau."

"Eh? Aku?" Rin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu tidak merasa melakukan apa-apa, tapi kenapa Kaito bilang kalau dirinya termasuk...?

"Kalau bukan karena tamparan menyakitkanmu waktu itu, aku tidak akan bisa sampai sejauh sini," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum lebar, "_Arigatou na_."

Mendengar ucapan Kaito, Rin langsung merasa ingin menangis. Spontan gadis itu melompat memeluknya. Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap kepala si gadis.

"_Yosh_, _yosh_, Rin anak baik..."

Perkataan itu, rasanya sudah pernah diucapkan Kaito. Tapi kapan ya? Haha. Tentu saja, itu terjadi saat pertamakali dia memanggil nama Rin Kagamine. Hm... Rin jadi penasaran, ekspresi seperti apa _sih _yang sedang dipasang Kaito sekarang?

Begitu Rin mendongak, spontan dia merasa bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Kaito. Y-yah, hanya tiga detik mungkin. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat wajah Rin serasa mendidih 100 derajat.

"Ka–"

"–ito-_chan_!" tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu dan meneruskan panggilan Rin pada Kaito, dan–

"_Are_?"

Emh, bagus sekali. Sekarang, Akaito–orang yang membuka pintu–pasti sedang salah paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Bayangkan saja, dengan posisi Kaito yang sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, dan Rin yang sedang memeluknya dari depan. Hah. Sudah seperti pasangan yang sedang kasmaran.

"Rinny? Kaito-_chan_?" Akaito kelihatan bingung saat tak ada seorang pun dari kedua orang itu bergerak dari posisi mereka.

"_Ano_, bisa keluar sebentar tidak?" tanya Kaito ringan, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa di sekitar sana.

"Hah?" Akaito hanya bisa berkedip heran.

Anak itu bingung saat melihat ekspresi Rin yang sepertinya sedang _shock_.

"Hei! kau tidak dengar?" kata Kaito.

"O-oh, ya-ya," Akaito pun hanya bisa mangut-mangut dengan wajah bangong sambil menuruti perintah Kaito–keluar dari kamar.

Sepeninggal Akaito, keadaan berubah menjadi hening.

"Ehm," Kaito langsung berdeham, "Se-sepertinya kita harus segera tidur."

"_U-un_! Kau benar. Kalau begitu, _oyasumi_," ucap Rin sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Kaito.

"Mm, o_yasumi_..."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Akhirnya, berbelas-belas jam menjelang keberangkatan pun tiba.

Secara tidak terduga, ternyata hari ini menjadi hari yang paling menegangkan dalam hidup Kaito. Bukan apa-apa. Saat bangun tidur, semua barangnya sudah dikemasi dan disimpan di dalam mobil pengangkut kecil, siap untuk diangkut ke bandara. Kaito sendiri bisa melihat itu dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Ternyata, pimpinan keluarga Shion itu tidak memiliki cukup kesabaran. Tapi tenang. Kaito masih punya waktu selama siang hari ini untuk menunggu berita kepastian mengenai penarikan tuntutan dari sekolah.

Nah, selagi masih pagi, anak itu segera bergegas untuk bersiap-siap. Hari ini dia harus memastikan kalau masalahnya sudah selesai. Tapi saat berjalan menuruni tangga, dia melihat ada banyak _yakuza_ bertuksedo sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kaito-_sama_, kami mohon maaf," salah seorang dari _yakuza_ itu mungkin merasa tidak enak dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" Kaito mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat wajah para _yakuza_, "Hari ini aku masih boleh berangkat ke sekolah 'kan?"

"Kupikir tidak."

Sebuah suara spontan membuat barisan di hadapan Kaito terbuka, dan tentu saja, ada orang tua itu di sana; sedang berdiri memegang secangkir teh hangat sambil menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kecuali kau dikawal," ucap Bossu.

Kaito langsung melengos kesal.

"Ini masih belum seminggu seperti yang kau janjikan!" protes Kaito, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini!"

"Ya, tapi bagaimana kalau kau kabur lagi?" tanya Bossu, mencoba menyudutkan Kaito.

Cih. Benar juga. Dia sudah pernah kabur. Wajar saja kalau orang tua itu memperketat penjagaan terhadapnya. Apalagi ini sudah hari terakhir. Tapi Kaito tidak berniat untuk kabur. Justru dia ingin membuktikan kalau dirinya bisa terlepas dari hukuman tanpa harus mencari jalan untuk lari.

"Oh ya, malam ini kau akan berangkat ke bandara bersama Akaito," kata Bossu sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kaito, "Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan terlambat pulang."

Kaito hanya melengos, lalu berjalan menghentak keluar rumah. Tapi saat tiba di teras depan, sebuah mobil berwarna _silver _sudah menunggu dengan sebuah pintu terbuka.

"Silahkan masuk, Kaito-_sama_," ucap orang yang dipercaya Kaito sebagai supirnya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku tidak mau diantar!" tukas Kaito sambil berjalan cepat menjauhi mobil. Tapi beberapa yakuza langsung menghadang langkahnya.

"Silahkan masuk ke dalam mobil, Kaito-_sama_..." ujar mereka, takut-takut. Kaito mendecak kesal.

"Sudah kubilang kalian tak perlu melakukan ini!" bentaknya.

"Ta-tapi, Bossu-_sama_–"

"Berisik!" Kaito melengos. Tiba-tiba dia menunjuk sesuatu ke kiri sambil berteriak, "APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, RIN?!"

Spontan para yakuza itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kaito. Mereka kira ada apa, eh ternyata tak ada yang spesial. Orang yang disebut tuan muda mereka pun sama sekali tak nampak di sekitar sana. Saat semuanya kompak menoleh ke arah semula, Kaito sudah raib.

"Ah, Kaito-_sama_!" para yakuza spontan berteriak khawatir.

Kaito yang sedang berlari kencang ke arah gerbang pun menoleh sambil tersenyum puas. Tapi... _lho_? Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang terasa menusuk lehernya.

Kaito pun berhenti berlari, meraba bagian yang sakit dan menemukan sebuah jarum kecil tertancap di sana. Anak itu lalu menoleh ke balik punggungnya. Dia melihat Akaito–di lantai atas–sedang nyengir sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah tongkat mirip bambu. Sial. Pasti orang itu yang sudah 'menembakkan' jarum tadi padanya. Lagipula kenapa tembakan Akaito bisa seakurat ini?!

Akhirnya dalam hitungan detik, Kaito langsung diserang rasa kantuk yang hebat.

"_Kuso_..."

* * *

><p>"...ito..."<p>

Hmm... suara siapa itu?

"Kaito..."

Kaito membuka mata perlahan dan menemukan dirinya sedang terbaring di dalam kamar. Hah? Kamar? Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di sekolah?!

"Kaito! Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah..."

Kaito langsung mengarahkan bola matanya ke arah seorang gadis yang entah sejak kapan ada di samping tempat tidur. Mungkin gadis itu yang tadi memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Rin?" panggil Kaito saat mengenali rupa si gadis. Ugh, kepalanya terasa pening sekali.

"Kaito," ucap Rin, "Bossu-_san_ menyuruhku menungguimu. Beliau bilang, kau harus tetap di sini."

"Orang tua itu," geram Kaito, "Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus keluar dari sini! Aku harus memastikan tuntutan itu sudah dibatalkan!"

"Aku ingin membantumu," kata Rin, "Tapi sepertinya sekeliling rumah sudah dijaga ketat."

Kaito menghela napas kesal.

"Ya sudahlah," katanya sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rin saat melihat Kaito berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sekolah," jawab Kaito, "Kalau diantar, sepertinya aku boleh pergi."

Rin menggeleng, "Tadi Bossu bilang kau tetap tidak boleh pergi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito. Rin mendesah.

"Karena kau mencoba kabur, beliau bilang kau tidak boleh keluar rumah lagi," sesal Rin. Kaito pun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk kabur, aku hanya ingin pergi ke sekolah!" ucap Kaito, frustasi. Rin menghela napas, lalu menarik lengan Kaito, menyuruhnya duduk dengan tenang.

"Dengar ya Kaito, Len dan Miku-_chan_ pasti siap membantumu kalau ada apa-apa," ucap Rin, "Jadi sekarang, kau harus tenang dulu!"

"Tapi aku–"

"Mau panik atau tidak, kau akan tetap berada di sini. Jadi sebaiknya kau serahkan semua pada teman-temanmu," ucap Rin. Kaito hanya menunduk ragu.

"Mereka pasti akan segera mengabarimu," tambah Rin. Kaito pun menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur sambil mendesah panjang.

"Aku memang payah..." gumamnya, "Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berdiam diri seperti ini?"

"Kau 'kan hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan sekolah? Apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain diam dan menunggu?" ujar Rin.

Kaito pun menatap Rin yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Jika hari ini merupakan hari terakhir Kaito berada di sana, apa yang harus dia lakukan...? Tidak ada–selain pergi meninggalkan segala yang dia punya. Termasuk gadis itu. Termasuk juga gadis ini. Gadis itu dan gadis ini merupakan dua buah harta karun yang tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan. Kaito bisa gila bila harus kehilangan mereka berdua. Dan itu merupakan fakta, bukan sekedar dugaan sementara.

"Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan begini..." gumam Kaito sambil menutupi matanya dengan lengan. Rin yang mendengar gumaman itu langsung menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya. Tiba-tiba saja Kaito bangkit dan memandang wajah gadis itu.

"Rin..." panggilnya. Pihak terpanggil pun memfokuskan diri untuk mendengarkan. Sepertinya ada hal serius yang ingin Kaito sampaikan. Rin jadi penasaran. Wajah anak itu serius sekali.

"Seandainya," ucap Kaito, "Seandainya aku memang harus pergi..."

"Ya...?" tanya si gadis. Kaito terlihat ragu sesaat, tapi kemudian dia menatap gadis itu dengan lurus.

"...apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

_Eh_...?

Rin langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, merasa kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kaito. Hei, apa benar Kaito memintanya untuk ikut?! Serius?!

"A-a-ak-aku..." Rin jadi tidak bisa bicara saking tidak percayanya dengan perkataan Kaito. Ditambah lagi, saat ini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas guratan merah di pipi Kaito yang merambat sampai ke telinga. Itu membuatnya gugup. Ba-bagaimana ini?!

"Hooo~ lihat, siapa gadis cantik ini? Pasti mau bertemu Kaito-_chan_ ya?"

Suara keras Akaito dari luar kamar spontan membuat Kaito dan Rin menoleh ke arah pintu. Apa? Siapa yang ada di sana? Sejak kapan?! Kaito langsung _deg-deg-an_ tak jelas. Jangan bilang kalau itu...

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Siapa?!" Kaito langsung berteriak saat dia membuka pintu kamar.

Bola mata anak itu pun hampir keluar dari tempatnya saat dia melihat 'orang yang paling tidak ingin disangkanya akan bertemu' sedang berdiri tepat di depan badan pintu. Di-dia... sejak kapan ada di sana...?

"Kau..." gumam Kaito, hampir tak bisa berkata-kata. Sekarang, di hadapannya sudah berdiri seorang gadis yang berseragam sama dengan seragam yang sedang dia pakai.

"Waaah, Kaito-_chan_ punya banyak sekali _fangirl_ ya? Aku jadi iri," cengir Akaito yang sekarang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah Kaito dan gadis yang dipanggilnya gadis cantik tadi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya si rambut merah sambil menatap gadis cantik itu dengan nada iseng, "Oh, aku tahu, kau pasti adiknya Mikuo Hatsune 'kan?"

Untuk sesaat, pihak yang ditanya hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Akaito. Wajahnya seolah berkata, 'Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?' dan itu membuat Akaito tertawa karena bisa dengan mudah menebak isi kepalanya.

"Namaku Akaito Shion, sepupunya Kaito-_chan_," ucap Akaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya–mengajak bersalaman, "Maaf ya. Sedikit membingungkan memang, tapi kau akan cepat terbiasa dengan kemiripan kami."

"A-aku... Miku Hatsu–"

"Kau! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?!" tiba-tiba Kaito menyela sambil menarik lengan Miku ke arahnya, mencegah mereka berjabat tangan.

"Bo-Bossu-_san_ menyuruhku datang kemari," jawab Miku. Nada bicaranya terdengar tak bagus. Kaito jadi curiga. Apa gadis itu mendengarkan semua pembicaraannya dengan Rin? Kalau iya, di bagian mana? Sial! Kaito jadi panik.

"Ck, ikut aku!" anak itu langsung menyeret Miku untuk ikut dengannya, meninggalkan Akaito yang hanya tersenyum kalem.

Anak berambut merah itu kemudian berjalan santai ke kamar Kaito. _Phew_. Satu hal yang tidak Kaito sadari; anak itu sama sekali tidak ingat kalau Rin sedang berada di dalam kamarnya dan mungkin menyaksikan semua yang dia lakukan. Wah, wah... menjadi tenar di kalangan _cewek-cewek_ cantik memang merepotkan juga ya.

* * *

><p>Kaito membawa Miku ke ruang keluarga, di mana tidak ada yakuza atau pengganggu yang akan mereka temui. Setelah itu, dia bingung mau bicara apa. Dia terlalu panik memikirkan ini dan itu, bagaimana kalau begini, bagaimana kalau begitu, dan lain sebagainya. Yang jadi masalah adalah sikap Miku yang berubah menjadi pendiam. Padahal seingatnya, gadis itu masih mengirimi pesan ceria tadi malam.<p>

Yah, paling tidak, seharusnya dia protes saat Kaito membawanya turun ke bawah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi ini tidak! Bahkan gadis itu sekarang diam saja. Gawat.

"Em... " Kaito pun memulai percakapan sambil mengusap lehernya canggung, "Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Aku baru saja sampai," jawab Miku.

"Baru saja sampai?" ulang Kaito, "Benar kau baru sampai?"

Miku mengangguk, lalu tersenyum, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aaa... tidak, kupikir kau..." Kaito menggaruk-garuk hidungnya yang tidak gatal, "Yah, itu... lupakan saja."

Miku pun tertawa kecil, lalu menepuk pundak Kaito.

"Tapi Kaito, boleh 'kan aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Y-ya? Ya? Kenapa?" tanya Kaito, cepat. _Yabeee_. Kenapa dia jadi merasa tidak enak begini ya?

"Sebenarnya–"

"Kaito."

Kaito dan Miku langsung menoleh ke arah tangga saat mendengar suara Rin.

Kaito pun melotot. Di sana, Rin sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan menyilang di atas dada. Gawat. Gawat. Kaito bingung sendiri. Situasi tidak bagus ini membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa. Suaranya juga tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Rin..." gumam Miku saat Rin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Miku-_chan_..." panggil Rin sambil menatap Miku tepat di mata.

Kaito yang menyaksikan kedua gadis itu saling pandang langsung merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Sebenarnya, dia hanya merasa kalau ini tidak bagus kalau membiarkan kedua gadis itu bicara sekarang. Apalagi dalam atmosfer yang mencekam seperti ini.

"He-hei, sebaiknya kita–"

"Apa kau menyukai Kaito?"

_Hah_?

Kaito yang hendak menengahi spontan menatap Rin dengan kedua mata melebar. A-apa katanya? _Iie_, dia tahu kalau Rin sedang bertanya pada Miku, tapi apa maksud pertayaannya itu?!

"Miku-_chan_, apa kau menyukai Kaito?" ulang Rin tanpa mempedulikan Kaito yang saat ini tengah dilanda _shock_ atas pertanyaannya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Rin?" Miku juga terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan Rin yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku menyukai Kaito," tegas Rin, "Dan aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau juga menyukainya atau tidak."

Miku terdiam.

"Kalau kau bilang sekarang, mungkin kau bisa berhenti membuat Kaito mencaritahu tentang bagaimana perasaanmu padanya," ujar Rin. Mendengar perkataan Rin barusan, Miku langsung menatap Kaito yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan?!" Kaito langsung gusar. Rin pun menatap tajam anak itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tak ingin tahu, Kaito?" gadis itu bertanya. Kaito pun mendecak kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" bentaknya.

"Aku... maaf. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu..." Rin tiba-tiba saja merendahkan suaranya sambil menunduk, "Aku hanya..."

Kaito pun terdiam. Dia menatap Rin dan Miku secara bergantian. Sekarang ini, dia merasa sedikit marah. Pasti ini karena perkataan Rin. Ck, sudahlah! Kaito tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa selain berlalu dari sana. Terserah apa lagi yang akan mereka berdua lakukan, itu bukan urusannya.

* * *

><p>Pukul empat sore, <em>Voca High<em>...

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ berlari-lari di lantai koridor kelas X dengan wajah sumringah dan bahagia. Yup! Dia baru saja selesai bernegosiasi dengan pihak sekolah dan mereka baru saja memberinya surat pembatalan tuntutan yang diajukan pada Kaito. Bagus sekali. Makanya sekarang dia harus buru-buru mengabari Kaito tentang hal ini.

Oh ya, sekedar info, hari ini hari minggu dan sekolah libur. Jadi, tidak ada siswa yang berkeliaran di sekitar sana. Tapi karena Kiyoteru-_sensei_ memang berniat mengurusi perkara Kaito, dia pun datang ke sekolah dari pagi buta seperti biasa. Sebenarnya dia sudah memanggil Kaito, Miku, dan Len untuk ikut datang ke sekolah, tapi entah mengapa Kaito dan Miku tidak muncul. Hanya ada Len yang datang memakai seragam lengkap. Oh, jangan aneh. Di dalam sekolah ini, semua orang yang punya kepentingan selalu wajib memakai baju guru–bagi guru–dan seragam–bagi siswa. Jadi mereka sekarang sudah seperti guru dan siswa di hari senin dengan seragam lengkap.

"_Senseeeei_!"

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang melihat Len sedang melambaikan tangannya–di depan gerbang sekolah–langsung mengacung-acungkan surat yang ada dia pegang pada Len.

"Katakan pada Kaito kalau kita berhasil!" suruh Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sesampainya di hadapan Len, "Sekarang kita harus pergi ke rumahnya! Ayo!"

"Ini berita bagus!" seru Len.

* * *

><p>Rin dan Miku berdiri berdampingan di teras atas rumah. Mereka sama-sama memandang langit sore dari atas. Sepertinya seharian ini mereka hanya melakukan itu saja–memandangi langit. Yah, setidaknya setelah mengetahui bahwa sejak tadi siang Kaito marah dan mengunci diri di kamar. Kalau sudah begitu, mereka juga tidak bisa memaksa Kaito untuk keluar.<p>

Mungkin hari ini, yang paling merasa bersalah adalah Rin. Tentu. Gadis itu yang telah menjadi pemicu kemarahan Kaito. Tapi ini semua juga karena dia dihasut oleh seseorang. Ternyata benar kata Kaito kalau orang itu sangat berbahaya.

Jadi waktu itu, sepertinya Akaito tahu kalau Rin menyukai Kaito. Saat Kaito pergi membawa Miku, si pengacau rambut merah tersebut mendatangi Rin dan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh kalau mungkin saja Kaito akan memilih Miku kalau dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Akaito berkata kalau Kaito sama sekali tidak ingat dengan Rin saat dia melihat Miku. Anak itu juga berkata kalau tadi Kaito tidak ingin Miku bersalaman dengannya; dan itu merupakan bukti kalau secara tidak langsung Kaito telah menyukai Miku. Tentu saja Rin yang saat itu hampir dilanda cemburu malah benar-benar cemburu. Dan terjadilah sesuatu seperti tadi; dia membuat Kaito marah.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal," gumam Rin, "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, Miku-_chan_..."

Miku pun tersenyum, "Kau sudah berkali-kali mengatakan hal itu, kau tahu?"

Rin mendesah pelan, "Padahal selama ini kau selalu bersikap baik padaku. Aku benar-benar buruk!"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Rin. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik demi Kaito," ucap Miku sambil mengusap-usap bahu Rin.

"Iya, tapi karena itu, kita jadi tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya. Padahal..."

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin, Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dan Len akan segera menghubungi kita," kata Miku, menenangkan Rin yang sudah terlihat sangat sedih.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Rin berdering singkat tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Gadis itu segera membuka ponselnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Miku sambil ikut mengintip.

"Len!" sahut Rin.

Selama beberapa detik, para gadis itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap layar ponsel.

"Miku-_chan_..." si pemilik ponsel langsung menatap Miku. Yang ditatap pun mengangguk-angguk senang.

"_YATTA_!" keduanya langsung ber-_high five_ dengan semangat.

"Oi, oi, tak kusangka kalau anak cewek itu cepat sekali berbaikan," suara Akaito muncul dari balik punggung Miku dan Rin. Kedua gadis itu langsung berbalik menatapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa ini? Kalian sepertinya senang sekali?" tanya Akaito, iseng.

"Tentu saja!" tukas Rin, "Kau tidak akan bisa membawa Kaito pergi dari sini."

Akaito hanya terkekeh santai, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kami sudah mendapatkan informasi kalau tuntutan terhadap Kaito sudah dibatalkan," ujar Miku.

Mendengar hal itu, Akaito spontan tertawa keras. Rin dan Miku pun saling pandang dengan heran.

"Kalian pikir hanya dengan itu, _Ojii-san_ akan membatalkan keberangkatan Kaito-_chan_?" katanya sambil menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Apa maksudmu?!" geram Rin. Akaito tersenyum miring.

"Percuma," katanya, "Mau kalian melakukan apa pun, keputusannya tidak akan berubah."

"Apa...?" gumam Miku.

"Oh ya, kudengar orang tua kalian juga akan datang menjemput. Jadi, siap-siap saja," ujar Akaito sambil berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" gumam Rin, tak habis pikir. Orang tua? Mereka sama sekali tidak menghubunginya _kok_.

"Miku-_chan_, apa orang tuamu pernah menghubungimu?" tanya Rin. Miku menggeleng.

"Tapi kalau memang benar orang tua kita datang, sepertinya ini karena Bossu-_san_," kata Miku dengan nada merenung, "Seharusnya beliau memberitahu kita sebelum memanggil mereka."

"Bossu-_san_ benar-benar keterlaluan!" geram Rin, "Kita harus protes!"

"Kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah," ujar Miku, "Lagipula yang paling penting sekarang adalah bagaimana kita bisa membuat Bossu-_san_ membatalkan keberangkatan Kaito."

Rin pun mendesah kesal.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru-<em>sensei<em> dan Len pun tiba di depan rumah kediaman Shion saat warna hitam sudah mulai menyelimuti langit. Saat sampai, mereka melihat ada banyak mobil hitam sedang terparkir berderetan sehingga menghabiskan lahan parkir untuk mobil yang mereka gunakan. Terpaksa Kiyoteru-_sensei_ harus menyimpan mobilnya di luar halaman, di pinggir jalan.

Saat berjalan di halaman rumah, Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dan Len dikejutkan dengan munculnya banyak orang bertuksedo berbaris di depan teras, seolah-olah menjaga pintu masuk dari kedatangan musuh.

"Permisi! Saya walikelas Kaito Shion dari _Voca High_. Ada yang harus saya sampaikan pada Kazuto-_san_ sekarang juga," ucap Kiyoteru-_sensei_ begitu tiba di depan barisan manusia bertuksedo.

"Maaf, Himaya-_san_. Tapi kami tidak diperbolehkan menerima tamu untuk saat ini," ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

Oh, rupanya mereka sudah kenal dengan yang namanya Kiyoteru Himaya. Heh... sepertinya Kazuto-_san_ sudah mempersiapkan hal-hal seperti ini. Mungkin agar tidak ada yang mengganggu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini, Kiyoteru-_kun_, Len-_kun_?"

Sebuah suara berat yang datang membuat Kiyoteru dan Len berbalik ke belakang. Wah, ternyata Kazuto Shion baru pulang ke rumah.

"Kazuto-_san_!" seru Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Guru berkacamata itu langsung menyerahkan selembar surat yang dia bawa pada Kazuto.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membolak-balik surat.

"Coba buka saja, Bossu-_san_," kata Len. Untuk sesaat, orang tua itu hanya menimbang-nimban apakah memang harus membacanya atau tidak, tapi kemudian tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dia merobeknya.

"Kazuto-_san_!" Kiyoteru-_sensei_ terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan orang tua itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak usah melakukan sesuatu yang tak berguna," ucapnya dingin, "Kalau begini terus, sepertinya aku harus membuatnya berangkat lebih awal."

"Bossu-_san_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram Len, "Itu surat yang menyatakan kalau Kaito sudah bebas dari tuntutan! Kenapa–"

"Aku tidak bilang akan membatalkan keberangkatannya kalau kalian berhasil membebaskan anak itu dari tuntutan," potong Kazuto yang spontan membuat Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dan Len bungkam.

Memang benar. Memang benar dia tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia akan membatalkan keberangkatan Kaito ke luar negeri kalau mereka berhasil menyelesaikan masalah anak itu. Tapi setidaknya...

"Kazuto-_san_! Apa kau akan tetap mengirim Kaito keluar negeri setelah semua kerja kerasnya selama beberapa hari ini?!" seru Kiyoteru-_sensei_, sedikit kalap, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangannya untuk mempertahankan diri di sini!"

"Aku akan lebih tahu dari siapa pun soal itu," balas Kazuto sambil berjalan melewati Kiyoteru -_sensei_ dan Len, "Jadi sebaiknya kalian diam saja."

"_Ara_, _Ojii-san_! _Okaeri_!" tiba-tiba muncul Kaito berambut merah dari dalam rumah. _Matte_. Hei, Kaito berambut merah?!

Kiyoteru-_sensei _dan Len langsung saling pandang heran. Keduanya langsung berpikiran kalau Kaito punya saudara sepupu yang sangat mirip dengannya. Tadi saja orang itu memanggil Kazuto dengan sebutan _Ojii-san_. Tapi, untuk apa?

"Akaito-_kun_, panggil Kaito sekarang. Kita akan tiba di bandara 35 menit sebelum pesawat berangkat," kata Kazuto.

"Eh? Kenapa? Jadi kita harus menunggu selama itu?" tanyanya. Anak itu lalu tak sengaja menatap Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dan Len sehingga dia langsung tahu alasan Kazuto ingin cepat-cepat membuat Kaito berangkat. Mungkin orang-orang itu bisa membuat pendiriannya goyah.

"Kau benar-benar hati-hati, _Ojii-san_," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah. Akan kupanggilkan dia."

"_Cho_–" Kiyoteru-_sensei_ ingin menghentikannya, tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Ini gawat. Lagipula di mana Miku? Seharusnya gadis itu dan saudari kembarnya Len bisa membantu di saat-saat seperti ini.

* * *

><p>Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!<p>

Kaito menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dengan kesal karena daritadi dia terus-terusan mendengar suara ribut dari luar jendela. Anak itu benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun saat ini. Dia sudah dengar semua pembicaraan Rin, Miku dan Akaito; bahwa segala usahanya sia-sia.

Meskipun nanti sang ayah tahu kalau tuntutan dibatalkan, dia tetap harus pergi. Kaito menyadarinya, dan dia merasa sangat tertekan. Karena itu, dia memaksa diri untuk tetap meringkuk di kamar seperti orang gila. Tidak. Dia memang sudah gila. Setidaknya sampai dia melihat wajah konyol Rin yang sedang menempel ke jendela. Untuk sesaat, Kaito merasa kegilaannya menguap.

"Bodoh!" seru Kaito yang langsung berlari ke arah jendela. Dia segera membukanya sehingga gadis berwajah konyol itu bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh?!"

"Sudahlah, yang paling penting, kau harus pergi dari sini!" ucap Rin cepat, lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bawah. Kaito pun melongok ke arah yang ditunjuk Rin.

Di bawah, ada Miku dan Mikuo yang sedang menunggunya untuk melompat. Bodoh. Mereka semua bodoh. Apa yang mereka pikirkan?! Hatsune bersaudara itu yang akan menangkapnya? Mereka bercanda.

"Cepatlah Kaito, kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" suruh Rin.

"Maksudmu aku harus melompat dari sini?!" tanya Kaito, "Apa yang kalian pikirkan?!"

"Kau harus percaya pada kami!" kata Rin.

Kaito benar-benar ragu. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa turun meskipun hanya sendiri. Bukankah dulu juga Kaito pernah melakukannya? Tapi, aneh sekali kalau mereka bisa kabur dengan cara seperti ini. Coba lihat, kenapa tidak ada penjaga sama sekali di bawah sana? Seharusnya justru penjagagaan diperketat di tempat itu.

Tok... tok... tok...

Kali ini suara pintu diketuk. Kaito dan Rin langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ayo cepat turun!" suruh Rin, panik.

"Iya, iya! Biar kulakukan sendiri!" bisik Kaito.

"Lompat saja, 'kan lebih mudah!" balas Rin.

"Kau mau aku mati?!"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kaito-_chaaaan_... ayolah! Jangan jadi pemurung begitu," kata Akaito dari balik pintu, "Aku jadi kesepian _nih_."

Cklek! Cklek!

Kali ini orang itu sudah memainkan _handle_ pintu. Ini membuat Kaito yang ragu-ragu bertambah ragu dan membuat Rin yang sudah tak sabar menjadi gemas.

"Kaito, ayo cepat!" suruh Miku dari bawah. Kaito pun melongok dengan wajah pias. Sial. Sial. Baiklah... ini di–

BUK!

Jantung Kaito langsung terasa _copot_ saat Rin dengan sengaja mendorongnya dari belakang. Anak itu spontan menutup mata begitu merasa nyawanya hampir melayang. Siaaaaaaal!

BRUGH!

Kaito pun merasa sesak napas meskipun dadanya tidak membentur tanah. Saat anak itu bangkit, dia baru sadar sudah meniban Mikuo. Pasti anak itu merasa badannya remuk. Kaito saja sampai merasa sesak napas, apalagi dia. Cih, maaf saja. Ini bukan salah Kaito. Masih beruntung tidak ada yang berteriak.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Miku langsung mendekati Kaito dan Mikuo, "Sekarang kita harus segera pergi!"

"Aduh, aku tidak bisa bernapas... punggungku juga..." rintih Mikuo.

Miku pun membantunya duduk, sedangkan Kaito segera bertindak dengan memukul punggung anak itu sampai dia terbatuk-batuk. Yah, sebenarnya Kaito sendiri tidak tahu apakah cara itu akan berhasil untuk membuat sistem pernapasan seseorang kembali berfungsi. Tapi ternyata ini bekerja.

"Bagus!" Rin yang masih bertahan di lantai dua langsung memberi kode agar mereka segera pergi dari sana.

"Susul kami, Rin!" bisik Miku.

"Oke!"

* * *

><p>Pintu kamar Kaito benar-benar tidak bisa dibuka. Heh. Akaito pun menyeluarkan sebuah jarum dan sebuah besi tipis panjang berbentuk L. Tadi dia sempat mendengar suara ribut dari dalam. Pasti 'mereka' sedang merencanakan sesuatu.<p>

Saat Akaito berhasil membuka kunci, ruangannya sudah kosong. Anak itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum misterius. Dasar...

"Mau lari kemana kau, Kaito-_chan_...?"

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru-<em>sensei<em> dan Len masih diam di dalam mobil. Tadi mereka mendapat pesan dari Miku kalau mereka sedang membawa Kaito melarikan diri dari rumah. Awalnya, Kiyoteru-_sensei_ tidak percaya mengingat banyak dan ketatnya penjagaan yang dilakukan Bossu. Tapi saat gadis itu memberi kabar bahwa mereka dibantu orang dalam untuk mencari celah, si _sensei_ sedikit banyak merasa ada sedikit harapan.

"Sudah sampai mana mereka?" tanya Kiyoteru-_sensei_ saat mendengar ponsel Len bergetar lagi.

"Mereka hampir keluar dari halaman belakang rumah," jawab Len, "Aku tak menyangka mereka akan berhasil."

"Mm," kata Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Semoga saja."

Sebuah getaran lagi-lagi muncul dari ponsel Len.

"Wah, mereka bilang kita tidak usah menunggu di sekitar sini," katanya, "Takutnya mencurigakan."

"Hmm, memang benar," kata Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Bilang pada mereka kalau kita akan menunggu di taman kota."

"Hah? Jauh sekali?" tanya Len.

"Jutsru kalau tidak di sana, kita tidak tahu di mana lagi harus _janjian_ 'kan?" kata si _sensei_, "Lagipula, paling hanya lima belas menit."

"Baiklah."

* * *

><p>Bossu sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat saat Akaito datang dari lantai atas dan berjalan menghampirinya.<p>

"Mana Kaito?"

"Kupikir dia sudah lebih dulu berangkat," katanya. Bossu pun mendesah, lalu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kupikir juga memang tidak mungkin kalau tidak hanya diam saja," ujar Bossu, lalu berjalan ke luar rumah, "Ayo, Akaito-_kun_."

"_Ha'i_!" Akaito langsung mengangguk semangat, "Tapi aku ingin memastikan dulu apakah semuanya berjalan lancar. Hehe..."

Bossu pun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya sudah, jangan lama-lama."

* * *

><p>Kaito merasa tidak nyaman saat mereka mulai keluar dari halaman belakang rumah. Iya <em>sih<em>, kalau diibaratkan _ninja hatori_, mereka sudah berhasil mendaki gunung-turuni lembah**.** Tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal. Coba pikir, bagaimana mungkin acara melarikan diri ini bisa berhasil tanpa ada satu pun kendala?

Dan lagi, daritadi Kaito tak bisa bila tidak mencurigai seorang _maid_ yang kata teman-temannya bisa membantu mereka untuk keluar dari rumah. Memang _sih_, Kaito sering melihat wajah orang itu. Sikapnya lumayan pendiam dan berwajah polos, seperti tidak mungkin orang tersebut akan membohongi mereka.

Yah, mungkin memang karena wajah polos itulah, semuanya jadi percaya. Lagipula, koneksi antara si _maid_ dengan Kaito dan kawan-kawan juga dijembatani oleh Mikuo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berteman baik dengan orang itu.

"Sekarang kita harus ke mana?" tanya Rin pada Mikuo yang saat ini bertugas memimpin jalan atas petunjuk _maid_ yang tadi. Oh ya, orang itu hanya bisa membantu sampai mereka berhasil keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Jadi dia tidak bisa membantu lebih lanjut jika semua orang yang bersangkutan–Kaito, Mikuo, Miku dan Rin–sudah berada di area luar.

"Ke sini!" Mikuo pun mengambil jalan ke kiri dari empat buah jalan kecil yang tersedia di hadapan mereka.

Setelah lama berjalan mengendap-endap, mereka harus berbelok lagi ke kanan, lalu ke kanan lagi, lanjut ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, dan seterusnya. Ini _sih_ seperti sedang berjalan di dalam sebuah labirin. Pasti semua orang yang sedang 'bermain' di dalamnya sudah tidak ingat lagi berapa kali mereka berjalan berbelok-belok. Kompleks perumahan memang merepotkan.

Tapi kemudian mereka bertemu dengan sebuah jalan besar. Kaito tidak ingat di mana dia sekarang karena memang dia jarang sekali berputar-putar di sekitar sana. Jalan raya itu kira-kira mengarah ke mana?

"Hei!" Kaito yang berada di paling belakang menarik lengan Miku yang berada di depannya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya si gadis.

"Kau yakin kita akan baik-baik saja bila masuk jalan raya?" bisik Kaito, "Mungkin saja ayahku menyuruh anak-anak buahnya berpatroli."

Miku pun menatap punggung orang-orang yang sudah mulai menjauh. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kaito ada benarnya juga. Mereka 'kan masih belum jauh dari kediaman Shion. Bisa saja Bossu mengirim anak buahnya untuk berpencar kemana-mana.

Saat Miku hendak mengabari teman-temannya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang.

"Apa itu?!" bisik Miku, kaget. Kaito pun menoleh, tapi tidak menemukan siapa pun di belakang sana. Gawat. Firasat buruk langsung menghantui pikirannya.

"Ada apa? Ayo cepat!" Mikuo dan yang lain juga berhenti berjalan saat melihat Kaito dan Miku tertinggal di belakang mereka.

"_Ck_, ayo!" Kaito pun tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti teman-temannya untuk terus berjalan sampai–

GREB!

"Ugh!"

Tiba-tiba Kaito merasa ada yang menarik kedua lengannya ke belakang. Sial! Saat anak itu hendak bergerak, dia langsung merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"_Nani_?!" gumam Kaito, lalu menoleh ke belakang. _Borgol_?!

"Apa-apaan ini?!"/"Lepaskan!" suara Rin dan Miku membuat fokusnya kembali ke arah depan. Kaito langsung bersiap untuk berlari kalau tidak mendengar suara Akaito pas dari balik punggungnya.

"Kerja bagus, Mikuo-_chan_!"

Kaito langsung melotot. _Mikuo_?!

Belum sempat anak itu bertindak, sebuah sapu tangan tahu-tahu sudah menutupi hidungnya. Sebuah aroma menyengat pun tercium, membuat Kaito seketika merasa lemas. Sesaat sebelum pemandangan berubah gelap, Kaito bisa melihat Miku dan Rin yang sedang dibawa menuju jalan raya oleh segerombol orang. _Ku..so_.

* * *

><p>Brrrrrrrmmm...<p>

Suara halus deru mobil terdengar di telinga Kaito. Ah... sekarang dia di mana? Anak itu masih ingat dengan jelas saat terakhir membuka mata, segerombolan orang membawa Rin dan Miku entah kemana.

Sontak Kaito membuka matanya, membuat dua orang yakuza yang sedang berada di samping kanan-kiri anak itu kaget.

"Di mana teman-temanku?!" tanya Kaito, gusar. Sial. Saat hendak menggerakkan tangannya, mereka terkunci dibelakang. Apa-apaan borgol sial ini?!

"Kaito-_sama_, tenangkan dirimu," kata si sopir, lalu mengarahkan dagu pada seorang yakuza lain yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh, Akaito-_san_ menitipkan sebuah surat pada kami," ucap yakuza itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat asal, lalu membacakannya untuk Kaito.

Jadi surat itu bercerita tentang rasa menyesal Akaito yang sudah menculiknya di tengah-tengah acara melarikan diri. Lalu, dia juga bilang kalau mungkin Kaito tidak mau melihat wajahnya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menaiki mobil yang terpisah. Dan semua itu membuat Kaito muak.

"Jangan bercanda..." gumamnya, "Hentikan mobilnya sekarang juga!"

"Kaito-_sama_, tenanglah–"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN MOBILNYA, BRENGSEK!"

Tanpa memperkirakan akibat yang mungkin muncul, Kaito yang kebetulan berposisi di tengah-tengah pun menendang kepala si sopir, lalu memaksakan kakinya menginjak rem mobil. Namun sepertinya Kaito sedang sial sehingga yang dia injak bukanlah rem, melainkan gas. Laju mobil pun semakin cepat dan arah mobil jadi tak terkendali.

"Ka-Kaito-_sama_! Hentikan!"

"Ambil obat biusnya!"

"Cepat!"

"Sial!" Kaito merasa kesulitan untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Sang sopir juga sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri akibat benturan ke kaca mobil setelah anak itu menendangnya tadi.

Orang yang duduk di samping sopir pun segera mengambil alih kemudi, namun usahanya gagal. Dari depan, sang takdir tiba-tiba datang membawakan mereka sebuah mobil _sport_ berkecepatan tinggi yang sedang melesat kencang. Seharusnya mobil itu memperlambat kecepatan, tapi entah pengemudinya sedang mabuk atau apa, tidak ada tanda-tanda penginjakkan rem.

Dalam beberapa detik, Kaito langsung tak bisa merasakan anggota badannya lagi. Warna lampu merah-biru dari ambulans seketika terbayang di depan mata. Entahlah. Anak itu hanya merasa bahwa dirinya sudah dekat dengan kematian. Kedua matanya sempat berkilat begitu melihat cahaya menyilaukan yang kian mendekat. Dan–

.

.

.

.

.

BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!

* * *

><p>Chapter fifteen's finished.<p>

Halo reader sekalian! Jumpa lagi sebelum ganjil tiga bulan–eh–! XD  
>Gomennasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai apdetnya lama banget! Author sedang banyak tugas di luar! Huweeee~*masih belum bisa <em>manage<em> waktu dengan baik #curhat*

Dokorode, terima kasih bagi **kimitachi** yang masih menunggu! Author benar-benar berterima kasih! Saking berterima kasihnya, si Author sampai gak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi! Ehehehe... ^^D

Mudah-mudahan saja Author ini semakin bersemangat bercerita–eh, menulis cerita! XD

Oke deh, sekarang tiba juga saatnya bagi para reader tercinta untuk kembali menunggu :'(

Author mohon maaf ya karena sudah PHP-in kalian! DX *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Tapi beginilah hidup. Terkadang semua yang kita inginkan tak selalu berjalan indah sesuai dengan keinginan #curhatlagi:D

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter enambelas! \\^^/

OH YA~ maaf kalau banyak "typo" XD

By Itachannio

Next Chapter

Hal yang Belum Sempat Kulakukan

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**Shintaro Arisa-chan**

Ehehehehe... tenang, Arisa-chan, ochitsuite kudasai *?*! XD XD  
>Part KaiMi-nya lumayan kan? Lumayan tuh! XD<br>Ooh partikel 'wa' yang dipakai ya? Boku ngikutin 'Kaito no baka' soalnya di anime2 sering denger yang begituan, ahahahay ternyata 'no' nya ganti 'wa'? Okee, sankyuu~ *peluk Arisa-chan#ditabok* XD  
>Btw ending-nya masih belum nentu kok pair yang mana, tenang aja! XD<p>

**muni**

Aish, makasih ya muni-chan! Author jadi semangat lagi nih XD  
>Boleh kok mau panggi Ita, Tachi, Nio, Itachi *ahahahahay* bebas bebas XD<br>Wah, ternyata sebelum dia ditendang ke negeri orang, dia kecelakaan! Huwaaa... mari berdoa mudah-mudahan dia selamat! DX

**mikicnc**

Haloo XD  
>Maaciw dah review lagi! XD Rin untung gede? Hahahahay, oke, pair KaiMi-nya dipending dulu beberapa dekade, tapi sekarang ada tuh lumayan XD<br>Btw Miki-chan *boleh ya panggilnya itu? XD* ternyata bukan keajaiban yang terjadi, melainkan kecelakaan! DX mudah-mudahan aja ya Kaito selamat :')

**Satsuki21as**

Ahahahaha! Misteri tentang kematian ibu Kaito masih belum terungkap juga di sini. Rencananya _sih_ bentar lagi, mudah2an cepat terungkap ya! XD  
>Oo iya, kalau Kaito jadi pergi keluar negeri, hubungan mereka mungkin berakhir, mungkin juga berlanjut. *Jadi yang mana nih?! #ditendang* XD<br>Tapi permohonan kamu terkabul Satsuki-chan; Kaito gak jadi pergi ke luar negeri gara-gara ada hal lain yang terjadi–tapi itu karena dia kecelakaan! DX  
>Hmmm... fict ini kayaknya masih lama <em>sih<em>... tunggu ya XD maaciw dah nunggu! XD

**koieumi**

Hahahaha! Iya yang mereka lomba ngajarin Miku mah udah batal! Tapi acara tahunannya masih lama _kok_, semoga saja terjadi keajaiban sehingga Kaito, Miku, dan Len bisa ikut XD  
>eheheh... tentang rahasia Hatsune-Shion itu sepertinya bakal author tahan dulu untuk beberapa dekade XD tapi tunggu aja ya! XD<p>

**Kurotori Rei**

Okaeri, Rei~~  
>Hahahahaha! Bahagia banget nih kayaknya~ XD<br>Kaito untuk saat ini gak pergi ke luar negeri deh, kasian dia dibawain mobil sport sama takdir. Takdirnya kejam! DX  
>Hahahahay adegan KaiMi sedih ya? Di chapter ini nggak sedih lagi ya, kayaknya XD<br>Kaito emang cocokan jadi tsundere ya? :3  
>Btw, sankyuu makin suka gara-gara chapter kemarin! Aish, Author makin senang! XD<p>

**rini desu**

Yapooooo, ini dilanjut Rini-chan! Arigatou masih nungguin yaaa~ :D

**Agnuslysia**

Tenang dulu kawan! Tenang! KaiMi-nya gak kemana-mana kok! Gak kemana-mana! XD  
>konflik yang bikin penasaran belum diungkap karena biar fanficnya bisa agak lebih panjangan dikit, tapi tenang aja ya, perlahan tapi pasti! Ditunggu saja~~XD<br>Huweee, huweee... gomeeeen, gomeeeen apdetnya baru bisa setelah berabad-abad DX  
>Endingnya belum tentu itu, tapi bisa jadi itu. Bisa dibilang kemungkinannya 50:50 lah! XD<br>tongkrongin aja terus yaw XD

**nyaaang**

Huweee... Kaitonya keburu tabrakan sebelum bisa pergi naik pesawat :'(  
>acara persaingan Kaito ama Len batal itu mah, sudah kelewat karena banyak masalah ini dan itu XD<br>tapi tenang, acara tahunan vocaloid 'kan ada tahun depan, jadi masih bisa ikutan lah. Berdoa aja yuk mudah-mudahan mereka bisa ikut! XD

**nekohime14**

Huhuhuhuhuuu~ makasih udah penasaran ya Neko-chan! :3  
>Kaito gak jadi dikirimnya... berdoa bareng-bareng yuk biar dia gak kenapa-napa :')<br>Okey ini lanjuuuuuut XD maaciw dah nunggui! XD

**Iruma-Youichi**

Kepergian Kaito ke luar negeri ternyata dicegah takdir ampe bawa-bawa mobil sport segala dia noh :'(  
>Hehehe fans berat KaiMi ya? XD lihat saja nantii XD XD<br>Osoraku ituuu... artinya "mungkin" kalau di kamus. Saya sering denger di anime itu kata-katanya XD Huweee... maaf ya, kata-katanya ada yang susah #digebukin XD  
>Ini apdet, maaf lama! DX<p>

**delvani. natasia. 7**

Hahahay trims~~~ kokoro-mu hancur saat itu?! Benarkah? Waduh tenang ya, sekarang Author mau coba nambal itu kokoro meskipun gak bisa sempurna! Saya kasih perekat KaiMi yang lumayan banyak! XD  
>Btw sankyuu ya dah menyemangati Author! Terharu nih :')<p>

**Rukma Hatsune**

Huhuhuhu, gomen ne Rukma-chan lama apdet ampe hampir ganjil *?* tiga bulan... DX  
>waduh, ada yang cemburu *siul-siul* XD<br>tenang aja Rukma-chan, KaiMi-nya lumayan banyak 'kan di sini? Mudah-mudahan lumayan banyak XD  
>Iya fict ini akan tamat suatu saat nanti XD<br>Dan akhirnya, Kaito pasti saya pasangin sama salah satu dari mereka kok. Gak akan milih dua-duanya. Tapi sekarang, ceritanya dia masih dilema-dilema gitu–modelnya Inuyasha yang susah mau milih Kikyou atau Kagome! XD  
>Maaciiiw ya Rukma-chan dah nyemangatin! Dan seperti biasa, review pembaca itu menambah semangat saya untuk lanjut menulis! Hahahahay! Tunggu ya~~XD<p>

**Guest**

Iya lamanya diriku apdet :'(  
>Arigatou ya sudah nunggu lama DX hampir tiga bulan nih saya gak nongol DX<br>mudah-mudahan semangat saya _up_ terus dah! :D  
>Aish...! <em>Dokorode<em>, saya jadi senang ada yang bilang ceritanya bagus untuk novel! *treak-treak kegirangan kayak orgil* /  
>maaciw yaa XD tungguin teruuus! X3<p>

**Kucing Jantan**

Ini apdet! XD Maaf yaaa maaf huweeee~ DX  
>Maaciw juga ya dah review kawan~~ XD<p>

**Kagamine 02 Story**

Hahahay, Rin bukannya ditolak... dia itu Cuma lagi di-php-in sama Kaito (ckckck... Kaito, Kaito. Maafkan anak ini ya, dia masih labil soalnya XD)  
>Hahahaha! Makasiiii ya kawan! XD<p>

**Sukijan Bukan Sukirman**

Siap booooooooooooos! ^^77


	16. Hal yang Belum Sempat Kulakukan

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. **Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review, saya** **bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter sixteen: Hal yang Belum Sempat Kulakukan

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>Miku, Rin, dan Mikuo duduk diam di dalam mobil. Mikuo berada di jok paling depan. Sedangkan Miku dan Rin berada di jok tengah. Jok belakang diisi oleh empat orang yakuza yang bertugas membawa mereka ke dalam mobil. Tangan Miku dan Rin terikat ke belakang, sedangkan tangan Mikuo dibiarkan bebas.<p>

Keadaan di dalam mobil cukup hening dan tenang. Masing-masing orang terlihat tak ingin saling menatap dan bicara. Setidaknya sampai Miku dengan tiba-tiba mengusik sang kakak yang–menurutnya–berhubungan dengan semua kejadian ini.

"Sejak kapan _Onii-chan_ bekerja sama dengan orang-orang itu?" tanya Miku, sedikit menggeram. Rin hanya meliriknya tanpa ada niat ikut campur.

"Kenapa _Onii-chan_ melakukan ini pada Kaito?" tambah Miku, "Kenapa kau jahat sekali?!"

"Miku," panggil Mikuo, lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap adiknya. Namun dia melihat tatapan Miku yang seperti sangat ingin membunuh seseorang. Ya. Tentu saja, gadis itu pasti sangat membencinya sekarang.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?!" geram Miku.

"Aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan kita semua."

Miku melengos, "Kebaikan? Kau pikir kebaikan seperti apa yang akan datang pada kita?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," ucap Mikuo,lalu kembali menoleh ke depan.

Miku hanya menggeram kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan perbuatan sang kakak. Bisa-bisanya orang itu membodohi mereka. Belum lagi, ternyata dia memihak Bossu. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Miku sudah ditusuk dari belakang. Dan menyadari hal itu hanya membuatnya merasa konyol.

Seharusnya sang kakak tidak perlu bertindak sejauh itu. Maksudnya... oke. Siapa pun pasti akan bertindak jauh–sejauh-jauhnya untuk mencapai apa yang mereka inginkan. Tapi ini... argh! Ini benar-benar konyol! Miku hanya tidak bisa percaya kalau kakaknya mau melakukan hal itu. Dia pikir, sang kakak benar-benar peduli pada Kaito.

Pada awalnya orang itu bertingkah layaknya seorang pahlawan yang ingin menyelamatkan seorang 'tahanan tak bersalah' untuk keluar dari penjara. Namun, dia melakukan itu semata-mata hanya untuk membuat 'tahanan tak bersalah' tersebut digantung akibat melarikan diri. Ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Sekarang Miku tidak tahu apakah membenci sang kakak merupakan sebuah pilihan ataukah suatu keharusan. Yang gadis itu yakini hanyalah satu hal; bahwa kepercayaannya terhadap sang kakak kini musnah dalam satu kedipan mata.

* * *

><p>Akaito sedang memakan keripik kentang saat kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu di depan jalan yang akan dia lewati.<p>

"Akaito-_san_, itu..." sang sopir menunjuk sesuatu yang sedang dilihat oleh kedua mata Akaito. Celaka. Wajah semua orang dalam mobil langsung berubah pias.

"Sial! Panggil ambulans!" seru Akaito sambil buru-buru keluar dari mobil. Yang lain pun panik. Bahkan rasanya sulit sekali menekan tombol untuk menelpon.

Akaito _shock_ sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Memang benar mobil yang ditumpangi Kaito berjalan lebih dulu dari mobil yang ditumpanginya. Dan sekarang, sebuah mobil yang sama dengan yang ditumpangi Kaito sedang terjungkir di pinggiran jalan dengan kondisi yang sudah _ringsek_. Satu mobil lagi merupakan sebuah mobil _sport_ yang sepertinya telah menabrak mobil _ringsek_ tersebut.

Akaito merasa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati mobil hitam yang terjungkir miring itu. Dia dengan bodohnya berdoa agar mobil itu bukanlah mobil yang ditumpangi Kaito. Tapi dia benar-benar sedang sial. Saat menelaah lebih dekat, Akaito melihat beberapa tangan manusia yang keluar dari kaca mobil dan pakaian yang melekat pada orang-orang itu juga benar-benar mirip dengan pakaian para yakuza Shion.

"Ka..." Akaito tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu melihat sebuah kepala biru sedang terkulai dengan darah bercucuran ke ujung rambutnya. I-ini...

* * *

><p>Miku, Rin dan Mikuo disambut oleh kedatangan orangtua mereka. Ternyata keluarga Hatsune dan Kagamine sudah menunggu di kediaman Shion. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi pun berhenti di depan rumah.<p>

"Rin!" sapa Rinkadengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa. Rinto berdiri di sampingnya sambil melambai ke arah anak gadis yang dipanggil sang istri.

"Miku, Mikuo!" Mioku pun hadir di samping mereka berdua.

Mikuo, Rin, dan Miku keluar dari mobil dengan tangan terbebas dari ikatan yang sempat melilit tangan mereka selama di perjalanan. Mereka semua terlihat tidak bersemangat saat orangtua-orangtua mereka datang dan menyapa.

Sepertinya para orangtua itu mengerti dengan keadaan anak mereka sehingga masing-masing sepakat untuk membawa anak-anak itu dan membicarakan masalah ini secara pribadi.

* * *

><p>"Jadi mulai besok, kita akan pulang. Kepindahan sekolah kalian juga akan segera diurus," ucap Mioku. Miku dan Mikuo yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu hanya terdiam.<p>

"Miku, besok pagi kita harus mengemasi barang-barangmu. Makanya sekarang kau tidur duluan. Malam ini kita menginap di sini," ucap Mioku.

"Aku tidak mau pulang," kata Miku. Mioku mendesah.

"Aku tahu," balasnya, "Aku tahu siapa pun pasti merasa berat untuk pulang. Tapi kita sudah tidak punya urusan di sini. Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?"

Miku terdiam. Dia hanya menunduk dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Mikuo, besok kau bantu adikmu berkemas. Kita akan berangkat sebelum pukul sembilan pagi," pesan Mioku. Mikuo hanya menggumam mengiyakan.

"Hei," Mioku mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di antara Miku dan Mikuo, "Ada apa dengan kalian? Sikap kalian lebih kaku dari biasanya?"

"Aku mau tidur," ucap Miku tiba-tiba, "_Oyasumi_."

"Hei!" Mioku jadi merasa aneh begitu melihat anak gadisnya pergi begitu saja saat mereka sedang bicara serius. Heh, tidak salah lagi. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Mikuo, kau pasti tahu sesuatu 'kan?" tanyanya. Mikuo pun menghela napas.

"Bisa dibilang, ini semua salahku," ucap anak itu pasrah.

* * *

><p>"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang! Titik!" ucap Rin dengan nada final saat kedua orang tuanya mengutarakan maksud mereka membawa dia dan saudaranya untuk kembali ke kampung halaman.<p>

"Ayolah Rin, kau tahu semuanya sudah selesai," ucap Rinka, "Kau sudah tidak punya tugas apa-apa lagi sekarang. Lebih baik kita semua pulang? Hm?"

Rin hanya mendelik sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei, anak gadis," Rento pun ikut-ikutan bicara, "Kau sudah banyak berkorban demi keluargamu di sini. Sekarang kau sudah jadi gadis yang hebat. Kenapa gadis hebat sepertimu tidak pulang ke kampung halamannya dan mulai menerima hadiah?"

Rin langsung menatap sang ayah dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Lagipula aku bukan gadis yang hebat! Aku tidak berhasil membantu Kaito. Apanya yang hebat?!"

"Hei, hei, kau tahu tidak apa yang dikatakan Kazuto-_san_ pada kami?" tanya Rento, "Beliau bilang Kaito sudah banyak berubah berkat kau dan Miku. Kalian sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik."

"Lalu kenapa Bossu-_san_ tetap mengirim Kaito keluar negeri? Kalau kerja kami bagus, tentu hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi 'kan?!" sungut Rin.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Rin," ucap Rinka, "Walau bagaimana pun, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Tapi aku tidak mau pulang! Aku mau tinggal di sini!" ucap Rin, bersikeras.

"Memangnya kau mau apa? Kaito sudah tidak ada. Tugasmu sudah berakhir. Kita sudah dapat imbalannya. Lalu apa ada hal lain yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Rinka, lalu mendesah pelan, "Kalau kau mau, mungkin saja kalian bisa bertemu lagi."

"Kapan? Aku tidak yakin dalam waktu singkat ini Kaito akan cepat pulang!" ucap Rin sambil berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi, "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan menyusulnya ke luar negeri! _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ cukup melihat saja!"

Rinka dan Rento pun hanya bisa berpandangan, bingung dan heran dengan sikap anak gadis mereka.

* * *

><p>Bossu memandang ke luar kaca mobil. Meskipun keadaan sangat tenang, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya sedikit terganggu. Mungkinkah karena dia mengkhawatirkan sikap Akaito yang nampak agak merepotkan? Hm... baiklah.<p>

Akaito Shion yang dia tahu merupakan seorang anak yang murah hati dan sering tersenyum. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut sesuatu berbau mengangkap orang atau semacamnya, anak itu akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang licik dan mengerikan. Bahkan kalau soal pengumpulan informasi, dia mungkin akan menjadi yang lebih baik dari Kiyoteru.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telpon dari balik saku jas salah satu yakuza yang sedang berada di dalam mobil. Bossu langsung menoleh heran. Aneh sekali ada anak buahnya yang mendapatkan sebuah panggilan telpon. Bukan apa-apa, tapi semua telpon yang dimiliki oleh anak buah Bossu hanya berisi nomor dari yakuza-yakuza lainnya. Perasaan tak enak Bossu pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Nani_...?!" si Yakuza terdengar panik.

Saat Bossu menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat di mana si penerima telpon berseru kaget, yakuza tersebut langsung balik menatap orang tua itu dengan wajah pias.

"Bo-Bossu... _sama_..." ucapnya terputus-putus, "Kaito-_sama_ _ga_..."

.

.

.

_Apa?  
><em>

Bossu melotot lebar.

* * *

><p>Rin naik ke lantai atas untuk merasakan sejuknya angin malam setelah kepalanya dipenuhi penat dengan berbagai masalah. Eh, di atas sana, dia malah secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan masalah. Si masalah ini juga ternyata ingin enak-enakan di teras atas.<p>

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengkhianati kami?" Rin pun berjalan mendekati 'masalah' tersebut dan berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada. Hn. Sebenarnya gadis itu merasa kesal pada si masalah–Mikuo–tapi dia merasa harus bicara, _mungpung_ masih ada kesempatan.

"Tak kusangka kau masih mau bicara denganku," sahut Mikuo sambil melirik Rin. Yang dilirik hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sambil melengos.

"Jawab saja. Kenapa kau mengkhianati kami?" tanya gadis itu, "Sepertinya kau melakukan itu bukan karena tanpa alasan."

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu," balas Mikuo. Rin langsung menoleh menatap orang itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Mikuo terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sejenak, lalu menghela napas berat.

"Kupikir tidak ada untungnya juga menceritakan hal ini padamu," ucapnya. Rin pun mencibir kesal.

"Heh! Gara-gara kau berkhianat, semuanya jadi kacau! Kau pikir melakukan itu akan menyelesaikan masalah?!" bentak Rin. Mikuo mendengus.

"Kau pikir membawanya kabur juga akan menyelesaikan masalah?!" balasnya. Alis Rin berkerut dalam. Ini aneh. Rin pikir, baru kali ini Mikuo benar-benar terlihat marah. Iya, dia benar-benar marah. Sepertinya sesuatu sudah membuat anak itu susah.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," ucap Mikuo sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "Tch! Orang brengsek itu benar-benar membuatku muak!"

Rin menatap anak itu dengan heran. Orang brengsek? Siapa? Jarang sekali mendengar anak itu mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar. Hei, ayolah! Bukankah 'brengsek' itu kata yang kasar?

"Kau tahu," Mikuo terkekeh kesal, "Mungkin Kaito akan berubah lagi kalau dia mengetahui kebenaran rahasia keluarga kami 'kan?"

Rin melebarkan kedua matanya dalam kejut. Rahasia keluarga?

"Maksudmu..."

"Orang brengsek itu mengetahuinya," potong Mikuo, "Dia mengancam akan memberitahu Kaito tentang ini kalau aku tidak mengikuti perintahnya. Menyedihkan sekali 'kan?"

Rin merenung. Ada orang yang mengancam Mikuo? Pantas saja. Tapi siapa lagi yang mengetahui rahasia sepenting itu selain Mikuo dan Bossu? Lagipula, kalau memang Kaito mengetahui hal ini, pasti itu akan menimbulkan efek yang hebat untuk dirinya. Kalau sampai ini terjadi, Kaito mungkin akan sangat tertekan dan kecewa. Tapi, siapa yang tega ingin melakukan hal itu pada Kaito? Mungkinkah...

"Apa Akaito yang mengancammu?" tebak Rin. Mikuo langsung mendengus.

"Siapa lagi!" sungutnya.

Rin pun terdiam. Kalau memang begitu adanya, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti semua yang dikatakan orang itu. Ini memang harus dilakukan baik untuk menjaga keseimbangan emosi masing-masing pihak. Mikuo tidak salah. Tapi sekarang, keadaan sudah berbalik seperti ini. Apa yang harus dilakukan...? Benarkah semuanya telah berakhir?

* * *

><p>Miku menatap sekeliling kamar Kaito dalam keadaan gelap. Lampunya sengaja dibiarkan tidak menyala sehingga cahaya bulan bisa terlihat jelas lewat jendela. Saat itu, Miku benar-benar ingin tahu di dalam kamar yang sekarang sudah kosong itu, apakah masih ada sesuatu yang tertinggal; sesuatu yang akan mengingatkannya pada sosok Kaito; sesuatu yang bisa dia simpan menjadi kenang-kenangan.<p>

Yah. Dia memang sudah bilang kalau dia tidak ingin pulang. Namun tetap berada di sini pun, semuanya tak akan pernah sama lagi. Kaito sudah tidak ada. Benar. Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan? Siapa lagi yang bisa dia temui? _Toh_, kedatangannya ke sana pun hanya untuk seseorang bernama Kaito Shion. Setelah orang itu pergi, Miku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

Miku berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, menginjak semua petak lantai dan menatap setiap sudut dinding sampai kedua bola matanya membentur sesuatu berwarna biru dari belakang sebuah lemari besar tempat biasa Kaito menyimpan pakaiannya.

Gadis itu pun menghampiri lemari. Dia menarik benda berwarna biru tadi dan secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan segulung benang wol beserta jarum penjahitnya yang sudah berkarat. Dan oh, benang wol itu masih tersambung pada benda biru yang merupakan... sebuah potongan syal?

Ternyata benda ini merupakan sebuah syal yang masih belum sempurna. Bisa dibilang, masih dalam tahap tengah-tengah pembuatan. Syal biru itu sudah cukup panjang, namun masih belum cukup memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi sebuah syal. Dan lagi... syal setengah jadi itu terlihat sangat kotor dan kumal. Bahkan di sana sudah ada beberapa bagian yang cacat terkena paku atau semacamnya sehingga banyak bagian yang rusak. Sepertinya benda itu sudah lama bersembunyi di belakang lemari. Apa ini milik Kaito? Jika iya, kenapa tidak pernah diselesaikan?

Seandainya benda ini memang milik Kaito, setidaknya Miku punya sesuatu yang akan terus mengingatkannya pada sosok berambut samudera itu. Aah, ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa dia harus pergi? Miku memang berkata kalau dia tak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Dia tak akan membiarkan Kaito pergi. _Zettai_. Tapi sampai detik ini, semua usaha yang dilakukannya terasa sia-sia. Miku hanya ingin menangis. Entah kapan lagi dia akan bertatap wajah dengan orang itu. Entah kapan dia akan bisa berbicara dengannya. Mungkin tahun depan, lalu tahun berikutnya, dan bisa saja lima tahun mendatang, enam, tujuh, delapan tahun lagi, atau bahkan tak akan pernah bertemu sama sekali.

Kini satu hal yang sangat Miku sesali; bahwa dia tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kaito; perasaan cinta yang entah sejak kapan telah tertanam dan terus terpupuk sampai rasa itu tumbuh subur di dasar hatinya. Miku benar-benar menyedihkan. Mungkin tak akan jadi masalah kalau Kaito tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi setidaknya dia harus mencoba untuk jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sekarang Miku yakin kalau Kaito sama sekali tak akan pernah tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan hatinya.

"Kaito..." gumam Miku sambil memeluk potongan syal biru yang dia temukan itu.

"Heh! Gara-gara kau berkhianat, semuanya jadi kacau! Kau pikir melakukan itu akan menyelesaikan masalah?!"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendengar suara Rin dari luar kamar. Oh, pasti Rin sedang berada di teras depan.

"Kau pikir membawanya kabur juga akan menyelesaikan masalah?!"

Nah, kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara kakaknya. Apa Rin dan Mikuo sedang bicara berdua? Miku pun merasa perbicangan mereka layak untuk disimak. Gadis itu pun berjalan berjingkat dengan hati-hati ke sisi kamar Kaito yang dindingnya bersebelahan dengan teras depan.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti... tch! Orang brengsek itu benar-benar membuatku muak!"

Dahi Miku berkerut heran. Setahunya sang kakak tak pernah menyumpahi orang. Apalagi dengan kata-kata kasar semacam 'brengsek'? Lagipula kenapa pengkhianat itu kedengarannya sangat marah dan frustasi?

"Kau tahu, mungkin Kaito akan berubah lagi kalau dia mengetahui kebenaran rahasia keluarga kami 'kan?"

Miku menajamkan pendengarannya. Apa? Rahasia keluarga kami? Memangnya rahasia apa yang dimiliki keluarga Hatsune...?

"Maksudmu..."

"Orang brengsek itu mengetahuinya. Dia mengancam akan memberitahu Kaito tentang ini kalau aku tidak mengikuti perintahnya. Menyedihkan sekali 'kan?"

_Apa ini_? Miku semakin bingung. Dia tidak mengerti dengan topik yang sedang diobrolkan Rin dan kakaknya. Seolah-olah, mereka berdua sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Masalahnya, ini menyangkut sesuatu mengenai keluarga Hatsune. Lalu, mengapa Rin yang bukan merupakan anggota keluarga Hatsune sepertinya lebih tahu dari Miku yang merupakan anggota keluarga Hatsune sendiri? Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Apa Akaito yang mengancammu?"

"Siapa lagi!"

Miku mengernyit dalam. Mengancam? Ada apa lagi ni? Bila ada seseorang yang berani mengancam kakaknya, berarti orang itu sudah tergolong 'bukan manusia biasa'. Yang Miku tahu, kakaknya tidak mudah dibodohi bila menyangkut masalah serius–bahkan oleh orang jenius sekalipun. Tapi sekarang, bahkan ada yang mengancamnya, dan ini pasti berhubungan erat dengan 'rahasia keluarga kami' yang disebutkan Mikuo tadi. Dan Rin mengetahui hal ini; hal yang mungkin saja harus diketahui Miku juga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Miku sambil melangkah keluar kamar. Dia ingin meluruskan hal ini, ingin bertanya langsung pada ayahnya tanpa harus bertele-tele berurusan dengan Mikuo dan Rin di luar sana.

Dan pada saat itu, keadaan di lantai bawah terlihat sibuk. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang mengambil ini dan itu. Sebagian lagi terlihat panik di depan mobil. Bahkan kemudian ada beberapa mobil lainnya yang keluar dari garasi untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Tiba-tiba Mioku datang dan berniat naik ke atas kalau tidak melihat Miku yang nampak kebingungan dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Miku! Di mana Mikuo dan Rin?" tanya Mioku, "Kita harus segera pergi!"

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Miku, bingung.

"Kaito kecelakaan! Kita harus segera melihatnya di rumah sakit!" sahut Mioku, "Cepat panggil yang lain!"

Gendang telinga Miku bagai disambar oleh suara petir begitu mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Dia seolah tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi begitu sang ayah menyebut satu frasa 'Kaito kecelakaan'. Apa benar Kaito...

"Ada apa? Kenapa banyak mobil yang keluar?"

Tiba-tiba Rin dan Mikuo muncul dari atas dan langsung ikut panik dengan suasana yang tercipta di lantai bawah.

"Miku, kau baik-baik saja?" Mikuo nampak cemas dengan keadaan sang adik yang nampak tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Mioku-_san_! Di mana ayah dan ibuku?" tanya Rin saat tak menemukan Rento dan Rinka di bawah.

"Mereka sudah lebih dulu pergi ke rumah sakit! Sekarang kita akan menyusul!" sahut Mioku sambil berjalan cepat keluar rumah, "Ayo cepat!"

"Rumah sakit?" tanya Rin, kebingungan. Dia lalu melihat Miku dan Mikuo yang masih diam saja di depan tangga.

"Mikuo! Cepat ajak adikmu kemari!" suruh Mioku, tak sabar, "Ayo Rin!"

Rin yang berniat mengikuti langkah Mioku langsung dikejutkan dengan kelebat bayangan Miku di depannya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berlari kencang keluar rumah dan memasuki salah satu mobil. Gadis tersebut bahkan nampak heboh menyuruh sang sopir untuk buru-buru menjalankan mobilnya.

"_A-ano_, Mioku-_san_...?" tanya Rin, saat melihat Mioku yang juga sepertinya kaget dengan sikap Miku. Dia sempat bengong sampai mobil yang ditumpangi Miku berangkat lebih dulu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mikuo sambil berjalan menghampiri Rin dan ayahnya.

"Sekarang kita berangkat dulu, nanti kuceritakan di mobil!" ujar Mioku cepat, lalu buru-buru berjalan ke salah satu mobil. Rin dan Mikuo pun berpandangan heran.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ck<em>, kenapa mereka lama sekali?" Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang masih menunggui kedatangan para 'tahanan' menggumam kesal sambil memandang keluar kaca mobil, "Apa mereka mengabarimu lagi?"

"Tidak," balas Len, "Tapi _Sensei_, apa kau pikir mereka akan berhasil? Sepertinya lama sekali. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak."

"Apa memang lokasi kita terlalu jauh ya?" tanya Kiyoteru-_sensei_ pada dirinya sendiri. Len hanya garuk-garuk kepala. Ini sudah limabelas menit semenjak mereka tiba di taman kota, dan tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia.

_Drrrrrt... drrrrrrt... drrrrrrrt..._

Ponsel Len pun bergetar.

"Siapa?" serobot Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Apa mereka tertangkap?"

"Tenang dulu, _Sensei_!" kesal Len sambil membuka pesan yang masuk. Sedetik kemudian, bocah _shota_ itu menampilkan ekspresi kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Kaito kecelakaan! Dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang!" teriak Len, panik.

"Apa?!" seru Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "_Cih_! Terlambat!"

Si _sensei_ langsung menyalakan mesin mobil, lalu melarikan mobilnya menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Kaito dirawat. Kejadian ini benar-benar di luar dugaan! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi sampai-sampai Kaito diberitakan kecelakaan?!

* * *

><p>Miku berlarian di koridor rumah sakit dengan perasaan tak menentu. Daritadi ada banyak sekali korban berdarah-darah yang dibawa hilir-mudik di sepanjang koridor. Gadis itu jadi takut jika harus membayangkan kondisi Kaito yang sedang parah. Sebelum berlari-lari di koridor, Miku sempat bertanya pada resepsionis dan mereka berkata kalau beberapa menit yang lalu memang ada beberapa pasien yang langsung dilarikan ke <em>ICU<em> karena kecelakaan. Mungkin saja salah satunya adalah Kaito walaupun Miku tahu kalau dia tak pernah menginginkan Kaito termasuk salah satu korban tersebut.

Sesampainya di _ICU_ yang dituju, dia melihat Bossu, Rinka, Rinto, dan Akaito beserta beberapa orang yakuza yang nampak sedang cemas di depan pintu. Miku langsung berlari ke arah Bossu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kaito?! Bagaimana keadaannya?!" tanya Miku, tak sabar.

Melihat kedua mata orangtua itu berkaca-kaca, si gadis tak lagi bertanya. Dia mencoba mengintip dari jendela pintu yang ternyata sudah tertutup gorden. Ah, kenapa ini?! Dada Miku terasa sangat sesak. Bagaimana kondisi Kaito?! Bagaimana?!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang dokter dengan baju yang berdarah-darah, terlihat panik menanyakan wali dari pasien yang sedang dia tangani. Bossu pun langsung maju dan menghadap sang dokter. Meski Miku tak sedikit pun mengerti dengan perbincangan singkat mereka, gadis itu hanya mengetahui satu hal; bahwa sang pasien harus menjalani operasi darurat di bagian kepalanya. Entah karena apa. Dan Bossu nampak menyetujui hal tersebut.

Miku masih mencoba untuk mengintip saat pintu kembali terbuka untuk jalan masuk si dokter. Dia tak sempat melihat apa pun secara utuh, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang terekam sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup, yaitu rambut biru seseorang yang sudah basah terkena darah. Jantung Miku seketika berdebar kencang. Tenggorokannya sudah terasa sakit karena terus berusaha menahan tangis. Kaito... bertahanlah!

* * *

><p>Rin, Mikuo, Mioku beserta beberapa orang yakuza berjalan cepat di koridor menuju <em>ICU<em> tempat Kaito sedang ditangani. Rin dan Mikuo kini tahu alasan semua orang panik dari tadi. Ternyata Kaito telah mengalami kecelakaan. Dan nampaknya ini kecelakaan yang benar-benar serius.

Saat mereka semua sampai di depan _ICU_ yang dimaksud, semua orang sedang berdiri dalam diam, tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka sendiri; Bossu, Miku, Akaito, Rinka, Rinto, juga semua yakuza yang menyertai di sana.

"_A-ano_... Bossu-_san_..." Rin berjalan mendekati Bossu, "Kaito..."

"Kita tunggu saja," ucap Bossu dengan suara sedikit serak.

Rin pun menatap pintu _ICU_ yang sedang tertutup. Perlahan-lahan, dadanya bergemuruh. Kaito... sudah berapa lama berada di dalam sana?

"Miku..."

Rin menoleh ke kanan saat mendengar Mikuo memanggil nama adiknya.

"Pergilah," gumam gadis itu, dan sepertinya pengusiran tersebut membuat Mikuo kelihatan tertekan. Melihat kedua orang itu saling diam, Rin pun memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka.

"Miku-_chan_, semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." kata gadis pirang itu sambil mengusap-usap lengan Miku. Nada ragu hampir saja memadu di sana kalau Rin tidak benar-benar berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tenang.

"Tapi Kaito sekarang..." Miku terisak, "Sekarang dia..."

Rin menatap Miku yang terlihat sangat terpukul. Dari warna matanya, dia tahu kalau gadis itu sudah lama menangis. Tapi, apa dia tahu separah apa kondisi Kaito sekarang ini...? Melihat Miku sampai sesedih ini, Rin jadi semakin khawatir dan takut dengan keadaan Kaito.

Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Akaito yang sedari tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul pikiran "ini semua salahnya" saat memandang manusia berambut merah tersebut. Rin benar-benar ingin marah dan mengutuknya, tapi tidak ada yang mampu dia katakan.

Kini, keadaan hening. Mungkin hanya suara langkah kaki orang-orang saja yang terdengar. Semuanya hanya bisa menunggu sambil berharap-harap cemas selama hampir empat jam. Selama itu tidak ada yang berniat pergi dari ruang _ICU_.

* * *

><p>Mikuo menyodorkan dua buah minuman kaleng pada dua gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Bossu menyuruh mereka mencari angin segar daripada terus berdiam diri di dalam rumah sakit yang berbau obat-obatan. Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang; duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit sambil ditemani lampu taman yang cukup terang di sekitar mereka.<p>

"Aku... minta maaf..." Mikuo tiba-tiba menggumam, "Kalau bukan karena aku, Kaito mungkin tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini."

"Hei..." Rin langsung menatap Mikuo, "Ini semua bukan salahmu."

"Kalau saja Kaito tidak naik mobil itu, mungkin–"

"Tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri, _Onii-chan_," potong Miku, "Meskipun kupikir ini memang salahmu."

"Miku-_chan_!" seru Rin saat Miku langung berlari ke dalam setelah berkata seperti itu pada kakaknya. Saat Rin hendak mengejar Miku, Mikuo menghentikan gadis tersebut.

"Sudahlah. Dia memang benar. Aku yang salah," ucap Mikuo, "Tak ada alasan untuk tidak menyalahkanku."

Rin tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan kalau Mikuo tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu, tapi kata-kata tak bisa keluar.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mikuo. Rin bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak membenciku karena kejadian ini? Padahal adikku saja membenciku," ucap Mikuo. Rin terdiam.

"Kalau kau suka Kaito, mestinya kau merasa lebih depresi dari Miku sekarang ini," tambah anak berambut hijau itu, lalu terkekeh, "Dan lagi, harusnya kau marah padaku."

Rin menatap anak hijau yang kini sedang terlihat frustasi itu dalam diam, lalu mendesah pelan. Kalau boleh jujur, Rin memang tidak merasa marah pada Mikuo. _Toh_, dia sudah tahu alasan mengapa orang itu bekerjasama dengan Akaito. Ditambah lagi, tidak seorang pun akan tahu atas apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Jadi, ini bukan salah Mikuo sepenuhnya.

Soal depresi... tentu saja Rin juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Miku, namun dia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat kuat. Kalau ingin, Rin bisa menangis menjerit-jerit, tapi hal itu memang tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Kaito akan tetap berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Dengan menangis pun, keajaiban tidak akan datang.

Mungkin saat ini Miku merasa lebih tertekan dari siapa pun. Bayangkan saja, seorang kakak yang mungkin selama ini dipercayainya tiba-tiba 'berkhianat'. Dan gadis itu tidak boleh tahu alasannya. Mungkin belum. Kalau dia tahu pada saat-saat seperti ini, Rin tidak bisa membayangkan lagi kalau Miku akan sangat terguncang. Gadis tipikal Miku mungkin akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, merasa tidak pantas berada di samping Kaito lagi, atau hal yang serupa dengan itu. Sudah tentu hal tersebut akan berdampak buruk bagi dirinya sendiri, maupun bagi Kaito–mungkin.

Rin pun memandangi Mikuo yang masih duduk tertunduk lesu di atas bangku taman. Gadis itu menepuk pundaknya tanda rasa simpati. Aneh. Tidak ada sikap penolakan yang berarti dari Mikuo atau apa pun yang dapat membuatnya kelihatan kuat. Anak itu malah diam saja.

"Aku yakin Miku akan mengerti seandainya dia tahu keberanan itu," ucap Rin, lalu menatap Mikuo dari samping, "Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak benar-benar membencimu."

Mikuo pun mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap Rin, "Kau... apa kau tidak benar-benar menyukai Kaito?"

"Ha-hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rin, agak salah tingkah. Mikuo melengos.

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyukai anak itu, setidaknya kau harus marah padaku 'kan," ujar Mikuo. Rin mendesah pelan.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, kurasa aku akan membencimu," balas gadis itu, "Bahkan bisa jadi aku lebih membencimu daripada Miku."

Mikuo pun terdiam. Jadi, haruskah dia menceritakan semuanya pada Miku...? Sekarang juga? Heh, jangan bercanda.

Miku berjalan sambil menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di pipinya. Dia marah, kesal, jengkel, sedih. Semua perasaan itu entah ingin dia tumpahkan pada siapa. Yang jelas sekarang gadis tersebut merasa benar-benar terpuruk.

* * *

><p>"Silahkan ikut saya, Kazuto-<em>san<em>."

Miku berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil nama Bossu. Ah, mungkin itu dokter yang menangani Kaito. Jika sang dokter sudah keluar, artinya Kaito sudah dipindah ke ruang rawat. Jantung Miku pun langsung berdegup kencang.

Sekarang dokter tersebut ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Bossu. Otaknya seketika berpikiran yang bukan-bukan saat itu juga. Tidak! Tidak boleh ada prasangka buruk. Miku harus mendengar sendiri apa yang mereka bicarakan. Harusnya sudah ada orang yang menemani Kaito di ruang rawat, jadi Miku bisa bebas bepergian ke mana pun.

"Ada beberapa retakan pada tulang kaki Kaito," ucap sang dokter sambil memperlihatkan hasil _X-Ray_ kaki kanan Kaito pada layar LCD, "Tulang bahu sebelah kanan juga mengalami pergeseran. Kemungkinan besar karena tertahan sabuk pengaman pada saat terjadi benturan..."

Bossu hanya terdiam sambil terus menyimak perkataan dokter itu. Dia mengatakan kalau proses pemulihan Kaito bisa berjalan selama kurang lebih tujuh bulan. Selain itu, Kaito juga harus mencoba beberapa terapi dan rehabilitasi.

"Tapi ada satu hal penting yang harus diperhatikan, Kazuto-_san_," si dokter kini terlihat lebih serius, "Ada beberapa syaraf dalam otak yang terkena dampak akibat benturan pada kepala Kaito."

Bossu meremas tangannya sambil menatap sang dokter lekat-lekat. Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk...? Bahkan parah...? Meskipun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan sang dokter soal beberapa syaraf otak yang tersambung dengan berbagai organ dan anggota tubuh, namun Bossu sangat mengerti satu hal begitu sang dokter menyebutkan sesuatu tentang syaraf pendengaran dan penglihatan anaknya yang kemungkinan besar akan bermasalah.

"Saat membuka mata nanti, Kaito..."

* * *

><p>Rin dan Mikuo berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah kamar tempat Kaito dipindahkan dari ruang <em>ICU<em>. Mioku, Rento, dan Rinka baru saja mengabari mereka dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk melihat keadaan Kaito.

SREEEEEEEG!

"Rin, Mikuo!" bisik Rinka begitu melihat anak gadisnya datang bersama Mikuo. Kedua orang itu masih terengah-engah begitu sampai di daun pintu.

"Ah..." Rin seketika membatu begitu melihat sosok yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan kondisi yang... yang membuat dadanya serasa dihimpit oleh dinding baja. _Sonna_...

"Rin..." Rinka langsung memeluk gadis itu erat-erat, berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit gejolak hati anaknya. Mioku dan Rento yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pun hanya saling lirik dan bersepakat untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Mikuo," panggil sang ayah sebelum berjalan keluar, "Kita juga pergi."

Mikuo masih terlihat _shock_ begitu melihat keadaan Kaito di dalam, namun Mioku menepuk pundaknya.

"Ayo."

Mikuo mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sambil menatap Kaito, lalu mendecih pelan sambil melangkah keluar ruangan mendahului langkah sang ayah.

"Rinka," Rento merangkul sang istri dengan lembut, mengajaknya ikut meninggalkan ruangan.

Meskipun terlihat enggan, tapi Rinka melepaskan pelukannya pada Rin. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa dia ucapkan untuk menghibur anak gadis yang terlihat benar-benar terkejut sekaligus tertekan itu. Yang bisa dilakukan Rinka mungkin hanya membiarkan Rin melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Dan di sanalah Rin berdiri, memandang seseorang yang hampir seluruh bagian kepalanya terlilit perban. Dia terbaring seperti boneka mumi pajangan rumah sakit. Ada warna merah yang merembes keluar di beberapa bagian. Dan itu membuat kedua kaki kecil Rin yang sedang berusaha mendekat tak bisa berhenti gemetaran.

Rin pun tak yakin apakah yang dia lihat itu memang benar-benar Kaito Shion. Yang bisa terlihat hanyalah kedua mata, setengah hidung, dan mulutnya. Kaki dan tangan kanannya terbalut gips, juga di bagian leher. Belum lagi selain selang oksigen, terdapat berbagai selang lain berseliweran kesana-kemari.

"Kai... Kaito..." desis Rin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan kiri Kaito perlahan-lahan. Syukurlah tangannya masih terasa hangat.

Rin pun menangis nyaris tanpa suara. Kaito... syukurlah sekarang dia masih terbaring di atas ranjang, bukan peti dari kayu. Syukurlah sekarang dia masih dapat dilihat secara kasat mata, bukan hanya terasa hawa keberadaannya saja. Syukurlah... syukurlah... Kaito masih hidup, dan bertahan. _Kami-sama_, _hontou ni_ _arigatou_...

* * *

><p>"Kazuto-<em>san<em> sudah pulang?!" tanya Rinka, saat dia, Rento, Mioku dan Mikuo kedatangan seorang informan yang memberitahukan keberadaan Bossu.

"Pst!" Rento langsung menyikutnya keras-keras Rinka tidak terlalu menarik perhatian orang.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kaito-_kun_ 'kan..."

"_Sore wa_..." sang informan hanya menunduk sambil memasang ekspresi yang seakan-akan sulit untuk menjelaskan alasannya.

"Kazuto-_san_ pasti kelelahan ya," sela Mioku, "Istirahat memang merupakan cara yang paling baik untuknya."

Rinka dan Rento hanya saling pandang.

"Sepertinya kalian juga perlu istirahat sebentar. Biar aku dan anak-anak yang menemani Kaito di sini," ucap Mioku pada Rinka dan Rento, "Kalian pulanglah."

"Tapi–"

"Kupikir bukan hanya keadaan Kaito saja yang perlu kita khawatirkan," potong Mioku. Rento sepertinya mengerti maksud perkataan Mioku sehingga dia menepuk pundah Rinka, menyuruhnya untuk tidak memperpanjang percakapan.

"Kalau begitu, yang di sini kami serahkan pada kalian," kata Rento, lalu mengajak Rinka pergi dari rumah sakit bersama sang informan.

"_Tou-san_," panggil Mikuo yang daritadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hm?" Mioku berbalik dengan wajah heran. Tak biasanya anak itu bersikap serius begini. Lagipula raut wajahnya sekarang terlihat benar-benar berbeda.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Mikuo hanya terdiam.

"Sepertinya kau merasa sangat tertekan," kata Mioku, "Apa kau melakukan sesuatu? Apa itu?"

Mikuo menghela napas berat, "Sebenarnya... keadaan Kaito yang sekarang ini, mungkin saja aku penyebabnya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mioku.

Mikuo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang ayah. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya melebar saat melihat seseorang yang lain sedang berdiri di belakang Mioku. Kedua tangannya langsung terkepal kuat.

"Tidak," gumam Mikuo, lalu berjalan melewati ayahnya begitu saja.

Tentu saja orang tua tersebut kaget. Dia buru-buru berbalik dan melihat Mikuo berdiri di hadapan seorang anak berambut merah. Siapa itu? Pikirnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah si rambut merah karena punggung Mikuo menutupi. Lalu, entah apa yang terjadi, kedua anak itu berjalan menjauh. Sepertinya mereka hendak membicarakan sesuatu di luar. Yaaah... sudahlah. Mungkin lebih baik kalau dia tidak ikut campur.

* * *

><p>Miku berjalan gontai ke ruang rawat Kaito. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya, hanya saja koridor itu kebetulan sedang kosong sehingga Miku tidak perlu repot menabrak orang-orang di sana. Yang membuat sang gadis terlhat begitu menderita adalah apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari dokter beberapa saat yang lalu.<p>

Ini soal hasil operasi Kaito. Dokter menyatakan alasan mengapa saat itu Kaito harus dioperasi. Ternyata terjadi pendarahan dan pembengkakan otak. Miku tidak mengerti apakah hal itu akan berakibat sangat fatal atau tidak untuk kesehatan Kaito di kemudian hari. Yang jelas, dokter sempat menyarankan pada Bossu agar tetap membuat Kaito memeriksakan diri secara rutin bila sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit.

Hal lainnya adalah mengenai penglihatan. Dokter bilang mungkin anak itu harus menggunakan alat bantu seperti lensa atau kacamata untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas. Lalu, dia akan membutuhkan terapi untuk memulihkan pendengarannya yang juga mengalami gangguan. Selain itu, dia juga mengalami patah tulang di bagian kaki dan tangan kanan. Lalu ada sedikit pergeseran tulang pada bahu kanannya.

Kesembuhan kaki dan tangannya tersebut diperkirakan akan berlangsung selama enam atau tujuh bulan; itu artinya Kaito harus meninggalkan sekolah selama kurang lebih dua semester. Belum lagi mereka juga tidak bisa menjamin kondisi mental Kaito akan tetap stabil saat dia bangun nanti. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah keadaan anak itu akan semakin memburuk atau malah sebaliknya.

Miku berhenti berjalan sambil mendesah. Gadis itu menyandarkan sebelah bahu ke jendela besar yang ada di sampingnya, lalu menutup mata; mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan nampak baik-baik saja begitu dia melihat keadaan Kaito. Lebih baik percaya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja daripada terus-terusan bersikap pesimis.

Miku pun menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Saat hendak melangkah, kedua matanya secara tidak sengaja menangkap dua sosok orang yang familiar di taman rumah sakit. Bukankah itu _Onii-chan_ dan Akaito? Dilihat dari gerak gerik mereka, sepertinya mereka sedang mempermasalahkan sesuatu. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di saat-saat seperti ini...?

* * *

><p>Kaito membuka matanya perlahan-lahan sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan, menghalangi mata untuk mengurangi silaunya cahaya yang datang dari atas. Ah... apa ini? Mimpi? Pikir Kaito saat menatap keadaan sekitar. Benar, ini mimpi. Seingat Kaito, dia melihat cahaya lampu mobil yang semakin mendekat dan semuanya langsung menjadi runyam. Tahu-tahu sekarang dia sudah berada di tempat antah berantah seperti ini. Hmm? Hei, apa mungkin dia sudah...<p>

"Kaito."

Saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara familiar, Kaito langsung melebarkan kedua matanya. Suara itu... suara itu ada di sana, di balik punggungnya. Mustahil... ini tidak mungkin. Bukankah pemilik suara tersebut adalah...

"Kau sudah besar ya sekarang?"

Kaito melirik ekor matanya, lalu perlahan-lahan berbalik untuk menatap sang pemilik suara. Kedua mata anak itu seketika memerah begitu melihat pemandangan indah di hadapan sana. Dadanya bergemuruh ramai, penuh sesak. O-orang itu 'kan...!

"_Kaa..chan_..." lirih Kaito. Anak itu benar-benar terpaku dengan ekspresi kejut, tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dia lihat.

Orang yang dipanggilnya 'Kaa-chan' pun tersenyum, lalu melambai-lambaikan tangan tanda menyuruh anak itu datang mendekat.

"_Kaa-chan_...?" ulang Kaito, seakan ingin memastikan kebenaran penglihatannya.

Sungguh. Di depan sana, dia melihat sosok wanita cantik berambut biru samudera yang terbalut gaun putih. Wanita itu nampak anggun, seperti dulu. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin! Kaito memalingkan wajahnya dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Orang yang dia panggil 'Kaa-chan' sudah lama meninggal, tidak mungkin bisa ada di sana. Ini hanya halusinasi. Sebenarnya dia ada di mana sekarang...?!

"Kaito-_chan_."

Kaito kembali menoleh pada sang ibu saat mendengar panggilan sayang yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia dengar dari siapa pun di dunia ini. Tiba-tiba rasa rindu menyeruak dalam dada. Rahang pun mengeras. Air mata sudah menggunung di pelupuknya, siap untuk menggambar sebuah garis vertikal di kedua pipi Kaito.

Sial. Siapa dia?! Batin anak itu berusaha untuk memberontak. Ibunya tidak mungkin berada di tempat seperti ini. Kalau pun ada, seharusnya mereka tidak bertemu. _Iie_. Kaito merasa tidak pantas untuk menemuinya. Dia sudah menjadi seorang anak yang gagal. Mengecewakan.

"Kaito-_chan_, kemarilah," panggil suara lembut itu sekali lagi. Kaito mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak boleh terpancing emosi. Bisa jadi ini hanya sebuah permainan yang tak sengaja tercipta di dalam kepala seorang anak brengsek bernama Kaito Shion.

"Kau tahu, Kaito-_chan_? _Kaa-chan_ senang sekali bisa melihatmu sudah besar seperti ini," ucap sang ibu. Kaito mengangkat wajahnya, melihat seulas senyum yang terpampang manis di wajah ayu itu, "Kau terlihat tampan, anak muda."

"Siapa kau...?" gumam Kaito. Dia sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tidak terpancing emosi. Dia harus tenang. Itu hanya bayangan. Mana mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal dunia! Ini konyol. Terlalu konyol, sampai-sampai membuat Kaito hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Kaito-_chan_, berpura-pura tidak mengenal orang itu tidak baik _lho_," katanya sambil tertawa. Wanita anggun bergaun putih itu lalu berjalan mendekati Kaito yang sama sekali tak bergerak satu mili pun.

"Heee... tinggimu berapa sekarang?" wanita berwajah Sakura Shion tersebut menaikkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengukur ketinggian Kaito, "Kau benar-benar sudah tumbuh tinggi. Pasti ayahmu sudah membesarkanmu dengan baik ya?"

"_Chigau_..." Kaito mendesis sambil menunduk. Giginya bergemeletuk. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi...

"Ada apa, Kaito-_chan_?"

Kaito sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sang ibu. Setitik air pun terjun dari pelupuk mata. Bibirnya bergetar hendak mengucapkan satu kata yang sangat sulit dikeluarkan.

"_K-Kaa_..._ch_..."

"Dari dulu kau tidak berubah ya..." sang ibu pun menarik Kaito dalam pelukannya, "Masih tetap cengeng."

Kaito tidak membalas apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa terisak tanpa suara. Pelukan ini... sudah lama sekali tidak dia dapatkan. Yaa, pelukan yang dulu sering dia terima dari sang ibunda. Sekarang semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Aah, sekarang Kaito tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Meskipun hanya sejenak, yang dia inginkan adalah menganggap perempuan ini sebagai ibunya.

* * *

><p>"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak mengancamku," ucap Mikuo sambil berdiri membelakangi Akaito. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di taman rumah sakit. Beruntung tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang karena memang malam sudah semakin larut.<p>

"Kalau kau ingin menyalahkanku, katakan saja. Tidak usah berbelit-belit," balas Akaito. Mikuo melengos.

"Sial kau," dengusnya, "Aku memang ingin menyalahkanmu. Tapi gara-gara itu, aku juga berhak disalahkan."

Akaito menghela napas pelan, "Kupikir kau hanya tidak ingin adikmu membencimu. Kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah 'kan soal kecelakaan yang menimpa Kaito?"

Mikuo langsung menoleh ke arah anak berambut merah itu dengan sorot mata menusuk, "Ada apa dengan cara bicaramu itu?"

"Kupikir kau hanya peduli pada rahasiamu saja," Akaito menyambung kalimatnya dengan nada datar, "Kau sama sekali tidak peduli pada Kaito ataupun tugas untuk menjaganya dari _Ojii-san_."

"Ah, _sou da_! Lalu kau mau apa, hah? Sejak awal aku hanya ingin membantu Miku, tidak lebih!" seru Mikuo, "Kau pikir aku mau repot-repot mengurusi anak berandalan seperti dia?!"

Akaito tidak bereaksi. Mikuo pun melengos kesal.

"Bodoh, kau pikir aku benar-benar akan mengatakan hal itu?!" dengusnya, "Tentu saja aku peduli! Jika tidak, aku tidak mungkin akan merasa terbebani seperti ini, kau tahu?!"

"Sudahlah, mau berteriak-teriak sekeras apa pun keadaan Kaito sudah seperti ini," gumam Akaito. Mikuo melotot kesal.

"Hei kau! Kau tidak benar-benar merasa bersalah ya?! Kau pikir siapa yang paling berhak untuk disalahkan sekarang?!" anak itu langsung menarik kerah baju Akaito dengan kasar, "Kenapa kau bisa bersikap dingin begini, hah?!"

"Aku tidak bersikap dingin," balas Akaito tanpa ada niat melawan balik. Mikuo mendecih.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya tunjukkan wajahmu yang penuh penyesalan, _teme_!"

"BERISIK!" Akaito tiba-tiba mendorong Mikuo sampai anak itu menjauh beberapa langkah ke belakang, "Lalu kenapa kau mau menurutiku hanya karena sebuah ancaman kecil?!"

"Ancaman kecil katamu...?" geram Mikuo sambil mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau pikir hal itu kecil bagimu?!"

"Cepat atau lambat, Kaito harus mengetahui rahasia itu!" seru Akaito, "Kalau tidak, _Ojii-san_ tidak akan sengaja menugaskan kalian untuk menjaganya!"

"Apa?!"

"Lagipula saat itu memang merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya, lalu kenapa kau masih ingin menutup-nutupi rahasia itu? Bahkan setelah tahu kalau Kaito akan pergi ke luar negeri!" tukas Akaito, "Mungkin saja Kaito tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan kalian! Tidak masalah 'kan kalau informasi itu bocor?!"

"Kau bodoh ya?!" bentak Mikuo, "Kau pikir Kaito akan siap mental jika harus mengetahuinya secepat itu?!"

Akaito melengos, "Tapi aku tidak memberitahunya 'kan!"

"Meskipun kau tidak memberitahunya, tapi kau membuatku menculiknya! Dan hal ini pun terjadi!" Mikuo kembali meledak-ledak. Akaito mendecak kesal.

"Diam kau! Apa kau ingin aku mengatakan dengan jelas siapa pembunuh Sakura-_san_ yang sebenarnya?!" anak itu pun ikut meledak.

"Kau!" Mikuo kembali menarik kerah baju Akaito sambil melotot, "Cari mati ya?!"

"Haha! Benar sekali! Kalianlah yang telah membunuhnya! Dan sekarang kalian mau membunuh satu lagi anggota keluarga Shion?! Besar juga nyali kalian, Hatsune brengsek!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" bentak Mikuo, dan–

BUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah Akaito dan langsung membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"_Kuso_..." dengus Mikuo, lalu berlalu dari sana. Tch, berada di sini hanya akan membuatnya merasa kesal saja. Sebaiknya dia pergi dari rumah sakit.

* * *

><p>Miku menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat mendengar perbincangan sengit antara Akaito dengan sang kakak. A-apa maksudnya itu...? Apa maksud perkataan Akaito bahwa Hatsune yang membunuh...<p>

Spontan badan Miku menggigil. Kenapa kedua orang itu membicarakan sesuatu seperti ini? Sebenarnya ada apa antara Shion dan Hatsune? Jelas-jelas mereka mengaitkan hal itu dengan pembunuhan Sakura Shion, ibunda Kaito.

"_Tou-san_..." gumam Miku.

Ya. Dia harus meminta sang ayah untuk menjelaskan keadaan ini. Aneh sekali. Akaito dan Rin. Mereka bukan merupakan anggota keluarga Hatsune. Yang Miku bingungkan adalah mengapa mereka mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya. Dan lagi, barusan Akaito berkata kalau Hatsune-lah yang telah membunuh ibu dari Kaito Shion. Artinya, Hatsune adalah penjahat, dan keluarga Shion telah mempekerjakan para penjahat tersebut. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Dada Miku serasa bergejolak. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Dia harus mencari ayahnya.

* * *

><p>SREEEEG!<p>

Rin menoleh ke arah pintu saat pintu kembali terbuka. Wajah kembarannya pun muncul bersama seorang guru muda berkacamata.

"Rin..." gumam Len begitu melihat Rin menoleh padanya. Anak itu lalu mengalihkan fokus pada Kaito. Kedua tangannya langsung terkepal.

"Kaito..." si _sensei_ menggumam sambil berjalan masuk, lalu berdiri di samping Rin, "Kapan dia dipindahkan dari _ICU_?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu," jawab Rin seadanya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang keadaan Kaito yang sebenarnya?" tanya _sensei_ berkacamata itu tanpa berhenti memandangi Kaito.

"Kiyoteru-_sensei_," panggil Len, "Menurutku, sebaiknya kita–"

"Aku akan menemui dokternya," potong Kiyoteru-_sensei_, lalu segera menghilang dari pandangan. Len mendesah pelan.

"Rin," anak itu menepuk pundak saudarinya dengan lembut, "Kaito pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dia itu kuat."

Rin hanya memandangi Kaito dengan wajah putus asa.

"Kuharap begitu."

* * *

><p>Mioku kaget saat melihat Kiyoteru-<em>sensei<em> keluar dari ruang rawat dengan tergesa-gesa.

"_Ano_, Kiyoteru-_sensei_!" orang tua itu segera menahan kepergian si _sensei_, "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kaito?"

"Tidak," sahutnya, "Aku ingin menanyakan detail kondisi Kaito pada dokter yang menanganinya."

Mioku mendesah. Dia kira ada apa.

"_Tou-san_..."

"Hah?!" Mioku kembali terkaget-kaget. Kali ini suara seorang anak gadis yang mengagetkannya.

"Miku! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul begitu?" omelnya sambil berbalik.

Mioku pun melihat wajah anak gadisnya yang terlihat sangat kusut dan berantakan. Yah, untuk sementara ini dia bisa mengerti mengapa Miku bisa terlihat sesedih itu. Tapi, selain masalah Kaito, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mioku, hati-hati. Miku terlihat sedang mempersiapkan diri dengan pertanyaannya. Terlihat dari gerakannya menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Firasat orang tua berambut hijau itu langsung mendeteksi adanya sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"_Tou-san_, sebenarnya..."

* * *

><p>"Eeeh? Jadi kau punya dua orang teman perempuan ya? Siapa mereka?"<p>

Kaito hanya menggaruk telinganya dengan telunjuk, bertingkah malu-malu. Sakura–sang ibu–pun tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Jadi, kau masih belum bisa memilih ya?" tebaknya.

"Eh? A-apa?" Kaito langsung melotot kaget. _Sugoi_. Kenapa ibunya bisa langsung tahu begini? Padahal dia tidak menceritakan apa-apa selain kehadiran dua orang gadis yang sudah mengubah garis hidupnya. Mungkinka intuisi seorang wanita lebih tajam dari seribu pisau?

"Ayolah, Kaito-_chan_. _Kaa-chan_ juga perempuan, dan pernah menjalani masa muda," canda Sakura sambil menyikut Kaito yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Sekarang ini, mereka berdua sedang saling bertukar cerita mengenai hal-hal menyenangkan dalam hidup mereka. Mungkin ikatan orang tua dan anak yang bisa membuat mereka langsung terhubung dan bisa membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini dengan lepas, dari mulai yang sepele sampai yang serius.

"_De_, apa mereka berdua menyukaimu?" tanya Sakura. Kaito hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang spontan terasa gatal.

"Kalau itu..." anak itu berdehem, "Yang satu lagi, aku tidak tahu."

"Hee... begitu rupanya. Jadi satu dari dua teman gadismu itu menyukaimu," simpul Sakura sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Sebaiknya kau segera mencari tahu perasaan yang satunya lagi, Kaito-_chan_."

"Sebenarnya..." Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Kadang-kadang aku berpikir kalau dia juga, ng... begitu. Ma-maksudnya..."

Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Kaito, "Kadang-kadang kau berpikir bahwa yang ini juga menyukaimu seperti gadis yang satu lagi?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengusap lehernya tanpa berkata-kata. Sang ibu pun tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu, kau suka yang mana?" tanyanya. Kaito terdiam sebentar, lalu mendesah pelan.

"Tidak tahu."

"Eeh?" pekik Sakura, "Kau masih belum menentukannya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menentukan kalau aku masih belum tahu perasaan yang satunya lagi?" cerocos Kaito, setengah mendumel. Sakura tertawa.

"Kau itu terlalu _plin plan_, Kaito-_chan_," katanya, "Kau hampir mirip dengan ayahmu."

Kaito hampir saja buka mulut untuk protes soal ibunya yang menyebut dia terlalu _plin plan_ atau apalah itu. Tapi saat mendengar nama ayahnya disebut-sebut, anak itu memutuskan untuk berdiam diri.

"Kau tahu, Kaito-_chan_? Dulu ayahmu itu tipikal orang yang pendiam. Dia juga ceroboh dan polos. Bahkan saking polosnya, banyak anak perempuan yang merasa risi untuk berdekatan dengan dia," cerita sang ibu sambil tersenyum lembut, "Dan asal kau tahu ya, sewaktu kami masih kuliah dulu, dia sama sekali tidak punya teman. Yaah... mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula, dia juga keturunan Yakuza. Sulit sekali didekati orang."

Kaito hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O kecil.

"Tapi _Kaa-chan_ selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Semakin lama, _Kaa-chan_ merasa kalau ayahmu itu orang yang menarik," Sakura tertawa, "Semakin lama, kami semakin sering berpapasan, bahkan bertemu. Tapi ayahmu selalu tidak menyadari kehadiran _Kaa-chan_."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito, sedikit penasaran juga.

"Yah, karena _Kaa-chan_ tidak berusaha menarik perhatiannya," jawab sang ibu, kemudian terkikik kecil, "Dan tanpa _Kaa-chan_ sadari, ternyata _Kaa-chan_ sudah jatuh cinta padanya."

"Eeh? _Kaa-chan_ yang...?" Kaito tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Eeeeh?! Ternyata selama ini orang botak itu yang membuat ibunya yang cantik jelita jatuh hati?! Mustahil.

"Lalu? Selanjutnya?" tanya Kaito. Heh. Tak disangka-sangka anak itu benar-benar jadi tertarik dengan cerita masa lalu orang tuanya.

"Selanjutnya... ada gadis lain yang mengaku pada ayahmu," Sakura terkekeh.

"Mengaku?!" tanya Kaito, hampir berteriak. Ada yang mengaku pada makhluk botak tak tahu malu itu?!

Eh, yah... mungkin dulu si botak belum jadi botak _sih_. Tapi, ini benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Makhluk botak itu 'kan sangat konyol dan bodoh–menurut anggapan Kaito. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa _menggaet_ gadis-gadis semudah itu? Belum lagi, ibunya yang punya wajah cantik jelita. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

Saat melihat wajah bengong Kaito, Sakura tertawa, lalu mengusap-usap kepala anak itu dengan lembut, "Iya, ada yang mengaku pada ayahmu. Tapi saat itu dia belum mampu memberi jawaban."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Biar _Kaa-chan_ ceritakan dulu dari awal."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari itu, seorang gadis cantik berambut biru panjang sedang sibuk mencari-cari sebuah buku di perpustakaan untuk kepentingan tugas. Sebenarnya dia sudah mencari hampir selama satu jam setengah dengan berkeliling ke setiap rak buku, menaiki tangga, dan menuruni tangga. Tapi dia tidak menemukan buku yang dia cari.<p>

Tepat pada saat dia hampir menyerah, secara tidak sengaja dia melihat seseorang yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di depan salah satu rak. Tentu saja itu bukan buku biasa. Buku tersebut merupakan buku yang membuat si gadis berjuang setengah hidup untuk dapat menemukannya. Eh, kebetulan gadis itu hapal dengan wajah si pembaca buku. Bahkan sangat hapal. Maklum, mereka satu fakultas di bidang manajemen. Orang itu hampir dikenal semua mahasiswa fakultas manajemen berkat ketidakmampuannya berteman dengan orang lain.

Nama orang itu adalah Kazuto Shion; Umur 20 tahun, merupakan seorang lelaki bertubuh ramping dan pendek. Rambutnya sedikit jabrik berwarna biru cerah. Pakaiannya rapi dan bersih. Bawaannya tas selempang besar berbobot 6-7 kg berisi buku-buku bacaan _daigakusei_. Dari tampangnya saja, semua orang akan tahu kalau dia merupakan seorang remaja muda tipikal pekerja keras. Satu hal ini membuat sang gadis merasa tertarik dengannya.

Sakura–gadis berambut biru panjang tersebut–tersenyum, lalu perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekatinya. Tanpa ada niat iseng, dia mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk ke bahu si pembaca buku.

"_Ano_..."

"Ah, _sumimasen_! Silahkan!"

"Eh?" Sakura sempat bengong selama beberapa saat ketika orang itu malah membungkuk sambil menyerahkan buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"_Ano_, Shion-_san_," Sakura kembali mengetuk-ngetuk ibu jarinya ke bahu orang yang dia panggil Kazuto barusan.

"EH?! Kau tahu aku?!" serunya, mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan membacanya?" gadis itu menunjuk buku yang sedang dipegang Kazuto.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin membacanya lagi. Silahkan kalau mau pinjam," katanya cepat, lalu buru-buru memberikan buku itu pada Sakura.

Sebenarnya Kazuto berniat pergi, tapi Sakura cepat-cepat menahannya dengan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. Yang lucu dari orang bernama Kazuto itu adalah, dia terlihat selalu harus menjawab apabila ditanya. Jadi Kazuto selalu menyahut ucapan Sakura. Kalau Sakura berhenti bertanya sedikit saja, mungkin lelaki itu akan segera raib dari sana.

Begitulah. Dari sini semuanya berawal. Siapa sangka setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Sakura jadi merasa ingin terus bertemu dengan Kazuto. Jadi, besoknya, gadis itu datang lebih pagi dan menunggu-nunggu kedatangan Kazuto di depan gedung kampus. Siapa tahu mereka akan bertemu, lalu saling menyapa. Tapi ternyata...

"_Ohayou_, Shion-_sa_..." Sakura langsung bengong begitu pihak yang disapa sama sekali tak menoleh. Orang itu malah langsung masuk ke gedung dengan langkah cepat. Eh? Apa dia biasanya seperti ini ya? Pikir Sakura. Ya sudahlah. Mungkin besok mereka bisa ngobrol lagi.

* * *

><p>Bisa mengobrol lagi mungkin hanya merupakan mimpi belaka bagi Sakura. Setiap pagi, dari hari ke hari, gadis itu jadi sering menunggu-nunggu kedatangan Kazuto. Tapi tetap saja orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.<p>

Karena kesal, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuntuti Kazuto setiap ada kesempatan. Dari sanalah gadis cantik itu menemukan beberapa kebiasaan Kazuto Shion. Pertama, orang itu tidak suka kebisingan. Dia akan lebih merasa tenang bila diam di perpustakaan. Kedua, dia tidak suka berbicara dengan manusia. Mungkin lebih senang berkomunikasi dengan buku. Ketiga, orang itu tidak bisa berkelahi. Padahal dia keturunan _yakuza_. Aneh sekali.

Rasa penasaran Sakura pun dimulai. Mula-mula dia ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan Kazuto di luar kampus. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti orang itu sampai ke rumahnya. Ternyata rumah keluarga Shion itu saaaangat besar. Sakura sampai hampir menganga-nganga ketika berhasil mengikuti Kazuto pulang ke rumahnya. Oke. Sekarang dia tahu kalau Kazuto Shion itu orang kaya.

Hal selanjutnya yang ingin diketahui Sakura adalah mengapa Kazuto tidak bisa berkelahi. Selidik asal selidik, ternyata anak itu kerjaannya hanya mengurung diri di kamar, membaca buku dan bermimpi menjadi seorang _businessman_ paling sukses sejagad raya. Sakura pun akhirnya memahami kepribadian Kazuto Shion yang serba tertutup.

Suatu ketika, Sakura bercerita pada salah seorang sahabatnya mengenai Kazuto Shion. Dia bercerita tentang semua yang dia ketahui. Di sinilah, hal yang merugikan terjadi bagi Sakura. Entah sahabatnya itu membicarakan hal ini pada orang lain atau bagaimana, berita mengenai Kazuto Shion yang hidup mewah pun tersebar di kalangan mahasiswi fakultas manajemen. Awalnya mungkin mereka mengira bahwa Kazuto Shion hanyalah anak Yakuza biasa yang jadi kutubuku. Rupanya dia memiliki keluarga yang kaya raya. Mungkin hal itu menarik bagi beberapa mahasiswi sehingga bahkan ada salah seorang di antara mereka yang mengaku menyukai Kazuto.

Wah, melihat hal yang seperti ini terjadi, tentu saja Sakura merasa akan tersaingi. Aaa... tunggu dulu. Ini bukan berarti Sakura ingin ikut bersaing dengan mereka atau apa, hanya saja dia merasa tidak ingin Kazuto berdekatan dengan _cewek_ lain. Sayangnya, cewek itu sudah terlanjur berkata 'suka' pada Kazuto. Ini celaka.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sakura jadi sering uring-uringan pada sahabatnya dan menuduh si sahabat menyebarkan apa yang dia ceritakan tentang Kazuto. Lalu dengan langkah nekat, Sakura memutuskan untuk menghubungi kediaman keluarga Shion melalui telpon. Ah, tentu saja nomor telponnya dia dapatkan melalui beberapa proses–ehm. Dan coba tebak apa yang dia katakan?

"Permisi, apa tempat Anda saat ini sedang membutuhkan seorang _maid_?"

Dan demikianlah. Sakura memilih untuk menjadi seorang _maid_ di kediaman Shion hanya untuk menarik perhatian sang tuan muda, Kazuto. Saat itu juga Sakura menyadari kalau dia sudah menyukai orang tersebut.

Selanjutnya, masih pada hari yang sama seusai peristiwa 'penembakan' Kazuto, Sakura buru-buru berangkat ke rumah keluarga Shion. Singkat cerita, Sakura sudah menjadi sorang _maid_ dan diterima dengan sangat baik oleh para penghuni rumah.

Kazuto yang saat itu kondisi batinnya sedang tidak karuan tentu tidak menyadari kehadiran _maid_ baru di rumahnya. Hal ini berlanjut selama beberapa hari. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit bertambah kesal. Maksudnya, dia sudah menjadi _maid_ dan mungkin bisa bertemu dengan Kazuto setiap hari, tapi orang itu masih saja tidak mengenalinya.

Suatu pagi–lebih ke dini hari–, Sakura ketahuan sudah mengganti pakaian _maid_-nya dengan pakaian kasual karena hendak berangkat ke kampus. Sudah tentu ini mencurigakan. Para _maid_ langsung menanyai apa tujuan Sakura datang ke sana sebenarnya. Mungkin mereka sudah menyadari bahwa Sakura sering menghilang pada waktu pagi sampai siang dan baru menampakkan diri di sore hari.

Akhirnya, Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada para _maid_ itu; bahwa dia ingin mengenal Kazuto lebih jauh lagi. Intinya, Sakura bilang kalau dia menyukai Kazuto–secara tidak langsung. Tentu saja mereka semua tidak percaya dengan cerita Sakura. Paling-paling, gadis itu mendekati sang tuan muda hanya untuk mengambil hartanya saja–menurut anggapan mereka.

Singkat cerita, Sakura dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai _maid_. Memang nasib. Semua usahanya pun sia-sia, tidak membuahkan hasil. Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Gadis itu pun berjalan pulang sambil uring-uringan. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Pokoknya dia mendumel di sepanjang jalan sampai secara kebetulan dia berhadapan dengan para preman, mungkin. Penampilan mereka yang mengatakannya.

Saat itu, Sakura sedang berjalan sambil menunduk dan menendangi batu kerikil. Eh, ternyata nasib malang tak dapat dia tolak. Satu buah batu kerikil yang dia tendang mengenai sepatu salah seorang preman yang hendak berpapasan dengannya.

"Oi, oi, oi!" si preman yang berperan sebagai korban langsung mendatangi Sakura dengan wajah yang beringas. Sakura hanya mendecih sebal.

"Tolong minggir, _Ossan_. Nafasmu bau," ucap Sakura, cuek.

"APA?! Chuih!" si preman meludah tepat di depan mata Sakura, "Heh, beruntung kau itu cantik! Coba kalau tidak, sudah kugunduli kau!"

"Coba bawa dia ke suatu tempat!" usul preman yang lain.

"Ide bagus! Ayo, ikut kami–!"

"_Ano_, Yuki-_san_!"

Sakura terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang dari balik punggungnya. Spontan mereka semua menoleh ke arah si pembuat suara. Sakura pun ikut menoleh dan langsung melotot begitu melihat Kazuto Shion sedang berdiri di sana sambil memegang beberapa buah buku.

"Shion-_san_?!" seru Sakura, setengah berteriak. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dalam kondisi seperti ini dengan Kazuto. Tidak! Ini gawat! Apa tadi anak itu mendengarnya berkata yang bukan-bukan ya?! Memang apa saja yang tadi dia katakan?! Hmm... tunggu sebentar.

"_Tolong minggir, Ossan. Nafasmu bau."_

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiy!_ Di mana ada anak gadis yang mengatai nafas orang bau?! Mana dia bicara dengan preman! Sakura langsung memijat kepalanya yang mendadak menjadi pusing.

Heh. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura ini ternyata sedikit bodoh. Memikirkan hal yang seperti tadi mana bisa dilakukan di saat genting begini. Tapi begitulah dia dan masa mudanya. Pada dasarnya sikap gadis itu sedikit _tomboy_ meskipun penampilannya feminin dan anggun.

"Hah?! Apa masalahmu, _teme_?!" gertak si preman yang bertingkah seperti pemimpin mereka–orang yang sepatunya terkena kerikil Sakura.

"A-ano, aku tidak ada masalah," kata Kazuto, cepat. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura dan langsung menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Ayo. Kita akan terlambat," katanya, lalu menganggukkan kepala para para preman itu, "Permisi."

Sakura hanya bisa bengong saat Kazuto menarik gadis itu untuk ikut berlari di sampingnya. Eh...? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! Ini benar-benar seperti mimp–

"BERHENTIIIII...!"

Tiba-tiba si preman langsung berteriak keras dan membuat Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata. Uwah! Ini gawat! Mereka berdua akan terkejar kalau tetap berlari dengan kecepatan sekarang. Sakura melirik tas besar Kazuto dan buku-buku yang sedang dipegang tangan kanannya. Ck, pasti itu yang membuat mereka lambat.

"Ano, Shion-_san_! Maafkan aku!" seru Sakura. Lalu tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dia mengambil tas selempang besar Kazuto, lalu melemparnya sembarangan.

"Hey! Kenapa kau–" Kazuto hampir protes kalau Sakura tidak segera menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari lebih cepat lagi.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau dari tadi beberapa pasang mata sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

* * *

><p>Sakura dan Kazuto akhirnya tiba di depan kampus. Mereka berdua terengah-engah sambil membungkuk di depan gerbang. Saat tak sengaja berpandangan, mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Heh. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua akan bertanya-tanya apakah mereka baik-baik saja, tapi mereka terlihat tidak peduli dan terus saja tertawa-tawa.<p>

"Kau harus lihat wajah kelelahannya preman yang tadi, Kazuto-_san_! Hahaha!"

"Eh...?"

Sakura berusaha menghentikan tawanya yang masih menyisa, lalu mengekap sesuatu di ekor mata. Wah, dia terlalu banyak tertawa, sampai menangis begini.

"_Ano_, kau tahu namaku?" tanya Kazuto yang tadi sempat terkejut karena Sakura memanggilnya 'Kazuto'. Eh, iya ya. Bukankah gadis itu juga sempat memanggil nama marganya tadi? Siapa gadis ini? Kazuto jadi bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Sakura, terdengar kecewa, "Kita pernah bertemu di perpuatakaan. Waktu itu kau sedang membaca buku, lalu kau memberikannya padaku."

Kazuto terlihat berpikir sedikit, lalu menggeleng. Itu membuat Sakura sempat memasang wajah datar selama beberapa detik. Untunglah gadis itu bisa berusaha tenang dengan menarik dan mengeluarkan napas berkali-kali. Iya _sih_. Ini juga salahnya. Dia hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tidak ada komunikasi dua arah sama sekali. Mana bisa Kazuto mengenalnya? Kalau hanya bertemu sekali, dia akan dilupakan oleh orang yang memiliki kepribadian tertutup semacam orang itu.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak ingat," Sakura akhirnya menyerah, "Oh ya. Maaf soal buku-buku yang tadi. Apa kita bisa mencari buku-buku yang sama di perpus? Kupikir kau pasti akan membutuhkannya sekarang 'kan?"

"AH!" Kazuto seakan baru sadar kalau hal paling penting dalam hidupnya sudah hilang entah kemana, "Buku-bukuku! Kita tidak bisa menemukan yang sama di perpus! Bagaimana ini?!"

Sakura langsung merasa bersalah, "Aduh, maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Eng... kalau mau, aku akan mengantarmu membeli buku-buku yang baru sore ini. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja," kata Kazuto, "Aku akan kembali!"

"Eh? Kau yakin? Sebentar lagi kita masuk! Kau bisa menghubungi orang-orang di rumah untuk mencarikannya!" tahan Sakura yang membuat Kazuto berpikir mungkin ada benarnya juga.

Eh, tapi tunggu sebentar. Bagaimana dia bisa berpikiran untuk menyuruhnya menghubungi orang-orang rumah...? Apa karena gadis itu tahu kalau dia anak seorang yakuza? Lagipula, dari caranya berbicara, gadis itu seperti sudah akrab saja dengan keluarganya. Dia jadi curiga.

"Kau..."

"Sakura!" serobot Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Aku Sakura Hanoko. Salam kenal, Kazuto-_san_."

"O-oh," Kazuto pun bingung dengan salam perkenalan hangat dari gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya itu, "Oh ya, maaf tadi aku asal menyebutmu Yuki."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali kau harus ingat kalau namaku Sakura," sahut Sakura sambil menepuk bahunya. Kazuto pun memandangi bekas tepukan itu dengan heran. Heh? Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu jadi '_sok_ akrab begini ya?

* * *

><p>Sejak saat itu, Kazuto selalu merasa diperhatikan. Di mana pun dia berada. Baik saat dia sedang berjalan ke kampus, pulang dari kampus, makan di kantin, bahkan di rumah. Semua ini terjadi setelah dia menolong seorang mahasiswi yang ternyata pernah dia temui di perpustakaan.<p>

Oh iya. Setelah kejadian 'pelemparan buku' baru-baru ini, tersangka bernama Sakura Hanoko tersebut juga jadi sering tertangkap bidikan bola mata Kazuto. Apalagi waktu itu si gadis sangat bersikeras untuk mengantarnya ke toko buku. Padahal tas dan buku-bukunya sudah aman semua, tidak ada yang hilang satu halaman pun–berkat bantuan para yakuza yang sempat ditelponnya untuk dimintai bantuan.

Karena tidak ingin repot, Kazuto pun menyetujui paksaan Sakura pergi ke toko buku. Dan pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di sana. Soal buku-buku yang dia lempar dan sudah diamankan itu, Kazuto belum memberitahunya. Dia ingin mengetes apakah niat si gadis memang benar untuk membelikannya buku baru. Heh. Ternyata dia ke sana hanya untuk melihat-lihat buku resep makanan dan selalu menanyakan serentetan pertanyaan beruntun semacam, 'Kalau aku masak ini, kau akan suka tidak?' atau, 'Ini pasti enak. Pernah coba belum?' belum lagi, 'Mau tidak kalau kubuatkan?'

Kazuto sampai pusing sendiri dengan kelakuan anak gadis yang entah datang dari mana itu. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Itu saja _sih_. Tapi terasa sulit sekali memberitahunya. Ini sedikit menyebalkan.

Setelah sekitar tiga jam berada di dalam, akhirnya dia dan gadis itu keluar dari toko buku. Tentu saja gadis itu lupa tujuan awalnya mengajak Kazuto ke toko buku, dan saat berjalan pulang dia berkata sambil menepuk jidatnya kalau dia benar-benar lupa. Saat itu, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Kazuto lakukan selain tertawa dan bilang 'Tidak masalah.' Yah, gadis itu sedikit lucu _sih_.

Setelah acara pegi ke toko buku dengan Sakura Hanoko selesai, Kazuto pun pulang ke rumah. Ceritanya dia dan Sakura berpisah di suatu tempat, namun entah mengapa sepertinya dia jadi mengkhayal sehingga bisa melihat sosok gadis cantik itu saat sedang tiduran di dalam kamar. Tidak hanya itu. Kazuto melihat Sakura sedang mengenakan pakaian _maid_ berwarna hitam putih sambil memegang sebuah baki berisi kopi panas yang uapnya masih mengepul. Lima patah kata langsung terkumpul di ujung lidahnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!"

Waktu itu, Sakura hanya terkekeh geli. Gadis itu pun menyerahkan secangkir kopi yang tadi dibawanya, lantas berlalu dari hadapan Kazuto. Ah, mungkin hanya mimpi. Begitu pikir Kazuto. Namun sayang sekali ternyata itu bukan mimpi. Keesokan paginya, dia melihat wajah Sakura di ruang makan. Ini benar-benar abnormal.

Setelah acara makan pagi selesai, Kazuto bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan ayahnya. Dia menanyakan kenapa ada _maid_ baru di dalam rumah. Sang ayah hanya berkata kalau gadis itu pasti akan berarti lain baginya. Kazuto jadi tidak mengerti. Yah, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya juga ingin mengerti.

* * *

><p>Selanjutnya, kehidupan Kazuto Shion dikungkung oleh keberadaan Sakura Hanoko. Bahkan, saat dia ada janji dengan perempuan yang belum lama ini 'mengaku' suka padanya, Sakura Hanoko terus saja muncul. Namun tidak dalam bentuk virtual. Gadis itu hanya muncul dalam pikirannya.<p>

Hal tersebut membuat Kazuto sama sekali tidak fokus dengan pertemuan ini. Setelah 'gadis penembak' datang, Kazuto masih terus melamun. Melihatnya melamun, si gadis menegur dan mengajak lelaki itu mengobrol panjang lebar, tapi Kazuto hanya mampu menjawab dengan 'ya' atau 'tidak' tak peduli apakah gadis tersebut menanyainya 'bagaimana', 'mengapa', 'kapan' atau 'siapa'.

Mungkin Kazuto sadar dengan perasaannya sehingga tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dia berkata kalau dia sudah menyukai orang lain. Lalu tanpa menunggu respon dari sang lawan bicara, Kazuto melesat pergi ke suatu tempat.

* * *

><p>Di sanalah dia.<p>

Dia berdiri di teras depan rumah dengan seulas senyum mengembang. Melihat pemandangan seperti ini membuat Kazuto tidak bisa berkedip selama hampir 15 detik. Ini hebat. Dalam waktu yang hanya memakan 15 detik itu, Kazuto pun merasa kalau hatinya sudah menemukan seseorang yang tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh apa pun dan siapa pun di dunia mana pun.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sebenarnya pada hari pemecatan, Sakura ditelpon oleh keluarga Shion. Setelah berpisah dengan Kazuto di jalan raya, tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan permintaan keluarga Shion. Mereka memintanya untuk kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Tentu saja Sakura langsung memutuskan untuk kembali saat itu juga.

Di rumah keluarga Shion, Sakura kembali disambut hangat oleh para penghuni rumah. Dan saat itu, dia diminta untuk bicara empat mata dengan sang empunya rumah; ayah Kazuto. Mereka berdua menceritakan hal-hal yang menarik dari kehidupan masing-masing sampai tiba pada saat Sakura ditanya tentang maksud sesungguhnya dia melamar menjadi _maid_ di rumah itu.

Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya dengan jujur. Saat sedang diwawancarai, tentu saja dia tidak mau berbohong. Apalagi, yang bertanya mungkin saja akan menjadi mertuanya suatu saat nanti. Ayah Kazuto sedikit banyak menampakkan wajah puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sakura. Beliau lalu menceritakan perihal kejadian di pagi itu, yakni pada saat Sakura diganggu para preman.

Pemimpin keluarga Shion ini bercerita bahwa para _maid_ mengungkapkan kecurigaan mereka terhadap Sakura. Kebetulan saja ayahnya Kazuto mendengar berita ini. Para _maid_ itu membicarakan tentang Sakura yang mengaku menyukai–sekaligus ingin mendekati Kazuto. Namun yang benar-benar diinginkannya bukanlah anak itu, melainkan harta kekayaan keluarga Shion.

Mendengar yang seperti ini, beliau jadi sedikit usil dengan masalah percintaan Kazuto. Wajar, anak itu jarang sekali bicara tentang wanita. Karena sudah terlanjur ingin tahu, ayah Kazuto pun ikut andil untuk menyusun sebuah rencana. Mereka ingin membuktikan kalau Sakura benar-benar menyukai Kazuto, bukan hartanya saja.

Karena itulah, akhirnya muncul sebuah ide berjudul 'Preman-preman yang Berniat Menjahili Sakura'. Dan entah bagaimana, ternyata mereka bisa mencocokkan _timing_ 'penggangguan Sakura' dengan jadwal berangkat Kazuto dari rumah. Akibatnya, mereka berdua–Sakura dan Kazuto–bisa bertemu dan saling membantu untuk mengatasi gangguan preman-preman tersebut.

Setelah mereka mengamati kelakuan Sakura, mereka jadi berpikir dua kali untuk menuduh yang bukan-bukan tentang perjuangan cinta gadis itu. Sekarang mereka baru sadar akan sesuatu. Coba bayangkan, gadis mana yang sampai rela menjadi 'pembantu' hanya untuk bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya? Kalau yang dia inginkan memang harta, mereka cukup menyatakan diri menyukai Kazuto dan meminta ini-itu setelah menjalani masa-masa pacaran. Mudah saja, bukan?

Karena itulah, akhirnya Sakura bisa kembali memainkan perannya sebagai seorang _maid_ di rumah Kazuto. Lalu, seselesainya sesi wawancara, ayah Kazuto menyatakan kalau dia ingin Sakura menjadi menantunya. Dan, _wow_. Tidak ada orang yang mampu membayangkan perasaan senang yang dialami Sakura saat itu.

* * *

><p>"Begitulah," Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya dengan seulas senyum.<p>

Kaito yang hanya menjadi pendengar setia sedikit banyak memasang wajah percaya-tak-percaya dengan cerita ibunya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ternyata yang duluan suka itu bukan si manusia botak dan pendek, melainkan wanita anggun nan cantik di sampingnya. Ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa _Kaa-chan_ bisa menyukai orang itu?" tanya Kaito tak habis pikir. Sakura terkekeh saat merasa ekspresi anaknya berubah saat menanyakan sang ayah.

"Dia itu baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung..."

"_Matte_! _Matte_!" tahan Kaito, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, _Kaa-chan_!"

Sakura tertawa, lalu menepuk kepala Kaito pelan.

"_Nee_, Kaito-_chan_..." wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "_Kaa-chan_ tidak pernah tahu apa kita harus punya suatu alasan untuk mencintai seseorang."

Kaito terdiam. Itu... memang ada benarnya juga.

"_Kaa-chan_ suka ayahmu karena dia ayahmu. Tidak ada yang lain," lanjut ibunya.

Kaito pun terdiam. Anak itu termenung selama beberapa saat dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa menerima perkataan sang ibu kalau beliau mencintai ayahnya. Dan Sakura nampak memahami hal itu.

"Kaito-_chan_, bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura. Kaito menoleh sekilas padanya, tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Kaito, _Kaa-chan _yakin, sekarang dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Sakura, lembut. Kaito hanya terdiam. Dia langsung terlihat bosan dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." gumam Kaito, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _Kaa-chan_ harus bertemu dengan orang seperti itu..."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia orang yang menyebalkan," kata Kaito, "Suka bertindak seenaknya dan selalu berpura-pura peduli padaku."

Sakura terdiam. Dia ingin mendengar keluh kesah anaknya selama ini. Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia bisa melihatnya dari sinar mata Kaito. Namun biarlah anak itu membagi apa yang selama ini selalu membebani hidupnya. Mungkin dengan begini, perasaan Kaito akan berubah menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

"Dia sudah mengambil semua yang berarti bagiku..." Kaito menatap ibunya dengan mata berkilat, "Aku benar-benar membencinya."

Sakura mengelus kepala biru Kaito dengan lembut, "Kaito, setiap orang tua itu pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Siapa pun mereka."

Kaito memalingkan wajahnya, "Tapi dia memisahkanku dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi."

"_Kaa-chan_ yakin, ayahmu juga melakukan ini bukan semata-mata tanpa alasan," ungkap Sakura sambil tersenyum menatap Kaito yang balas menatapnya. Anak itu terlihat ragu dengan perkataan sang ibu.

"Coba pikirkan sekali lagi," ucap Sakura, "Ayahmu bukan seseorang yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan."

"Jadi maksud _Kaa-chan_, ini semua salahku?" Kaito merengut, "Karena pasti aku yang menjadi alasannya."

"_Kaa-chan_ tidak bilang ini salah Kaito-_chan_," balas Sakura, "Tapi pasti ada sesuatu dalam diri Kaito-_chan_ yang membuatnya melakukan itu."

Kaito terdiam.

"_Nee_, _Kaa-chan_..." panggil Kaito. Sakura merespon dengan dengungan.

"Apa menurut _Kaa-chan_, aku masih pantas untuk menjalani kehidupanku yang sekarang?" tanya Kaito dengan nada merenung.

"Tentu," sahut ibunya, "Tentu saja. Setiap orang memiliki hak mereka untuk menjalani kehidupan masing-masing, sebagaimana pun buruknya kehidupan itu."

"Apa aku masih bisa hidup tanpa mereka yang kusayangi...?" tanya Kaito lagi. Sakura perlahan-lahan menarik anak itu dalam dekapan.

"Mereka tidak akan hilang. Mereka akan masih ada di hatimu, tak akan pergi ke mana-mana," ucapnya, "Mereka akan terus tinggal di sana. Seperti _Kaa-chan_. _Kaa-chan_ yakin kalau _Kaa-chan_ masih ada di sini 'kan?"

Sakura menunjuk dada Kaito. Anak itu langsung mendongak menatap ibunya yang sedang tersenyum lembut penuh kehangatan. Kehangatan kasih sayang itu pun perlahan-lahan menjalar sampai ke ulu hatinya. Dan mendadak, Kaito merasa matanya panas. Gumpalan air pun memenuhi penglihatannya.

"_Kaa-chan_..." gumam Kaito.

"Nah, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin _Kaa-chan_ sampaikan pada Kaito..." Sakura mengelus kepala anak itu sambil tersenyum. Kali ini, senyumannya berbeda; lebih tulus dari senyum mana pun yang pernah Kaito lihat. Kedua mata sang ibu juga tak lagi terlihat biasa. Mereka penuh dengan kilatan-kilatan bening.

Kaito merasa, inilah perpisahan mereka. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi selain mendengarkan semuanya sampai akhir. Meskipun rahang sudah mengeras dan napas sudah tertahan di tenggorokan, semuanya akan berakhir sama. Sang ibu tidak akan ada lagi di hadapannya. Beliau akan menghilang selama-lamanya, menjadi bintang di atas langit. Dan Kaito hanya akan bisa memandangi bintang itu dari jauh.

Kaito pun memeluk ibunya erat-erat. Anak itu berusaha untuk menahan semua kesedihannya sekuat yang dia bisa. Kalau dia menangis, dia tak akan bisa mendengar apa pun yang dikatakan ibunya.

"_Nee_, Kaito-_chan_..." panggil Sakura dengan suara bergetar, "Kau harus ingat. Jangan pernah membenci siapa pun..."

Kaito mengangguk pelan di pundak ibunya. Sakura lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala anak itu.

"Setiap orang tua tanpa terkecuali menginginkan kebaikan untuk anaknya, sekalipun cara yang dia pakai adalah salah..." Sakura menarik napas panjang, "Namun setelah dia benar-benar mengerti, semuanya dapat diubah dan diperbaiki."

Kaito kembali mengangguk.

"Jangan benci ayahmu..." katanya, "Dia mencintaimu. _Kaa-chan_ mencintaimu. Tak ada yang membenci Kaito. Karena itu Kaito juga jangan benci mereka. _Naa_?"

"_Ha'i_..."

"_Kaa-chan_ tahu kalau kau bisa bertahan."

"Jangan pergi, _Kaa-chan_..." lirih Kaito. Pada akhirnya, dia tidak ingin hanya bisa melihat sosok ibunya di kejauhan. Dia juga ingin pergi ke tempat ibunya berada. Tidak peduli dirinya akan berakhir di mana.

"Kalau _Kaa-chan_ pergi, aku juga..."

"Kaito, kau belum boleh ikut dengan _Kaa-chan_," ucap Sakura, masih sambil mengelus kepala anak itu, "Masih ada banyak hal yang belum sempat kau lakukan."

"Hal yang belum sempat... kulakukan...?"

"_Un_," terang ibunya, "Pergunakanlah kesempatan ini baik-baik, Kaito-_chan_..."

Dan kali ini, Kaito benar-benar menangis. Dia terus memeluk sang ibu sampai perlahan-lahan jasadnya berubah menjadi seterang cahaya, kemudian berderai dan berhamburan di sekelilingnya; menampakan pemandangan indah menyerupai taburan bintang di langit malam. Benar-benar indah.

Seulas senyum pun muncul di penghujung tangis sosok berambut biru itu. Akhirnya, sang ibu sudah pergi dengan tenang. Sekarang saatnya dia harus kembali. Ternyata dia memang belum bisa ikut pergi. Ibunya benar. Masih banyak sekali hal yang ingin dia perbaiki, yang belum sempat dilakukan. Lagipula, anak itu juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Miku dan Rin begitu saja. Mungkin... untuk itulah ibunya hadir di sana, untuk menguatkan dirinya.

Hmm... Kaito benar-benar bersyukur bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara lagi dengan ibunya, walaupun mungkin ini hanyalah mimpi.

Saat kakinya melangkah menuju ke suatu titik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, samar-samar terdengar suara lembut sang ibu menyampaikan salam perpisahan.

.

.

.

"_Sayounara_, Kaito..."

* * *

><p>Len terbangun dari tidurnya. Oh ya, kalau tidak salah beberapa saat yang lalu dia sedang menemani Rin menunggui Kaito. Awalnya dia berniat untuk duduk saja di sofa yang tersedia, tapi entah sejak kapan dia jadi ketiduran. Saat bangun, dia sudah tidak lagi melihat Rin, tapi Miku. Gadis itu sedang tidur di pinggiran ranjang Kaito.<p>

Len mendekati Miku yang kepalanya sedang terkulai di samping tangan Kaito. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kelelahan. Di pipinya masih terdapat garis mengkilat tanda air mata yang belum mengering. Artinya, mungkin dia baru saja tertidur beberapa detik yang lalu. Sebelah tangannya pun nampak setia menggenggam tangan Kaito.

"Kemana Rin?" gumam Len sambil menoleh ke arah pintu. Hm, sepertinya gadis itu keluar dan membiarkan Miku menggantikannya.

SREEEEG...

Suara pintu digeser spontan membuat Len sedikit terkejut.

"Rin?" bisik anak itu, "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau lelap sekali, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu. Lagipula aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar," jawab Rin. Gadis itu lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang Kaito.

"Tadi _Kaa-san_ menelponku, menyuruh kita pulang," kata Rin.

"Pulang? Lalu siapa yang menemani Kaito?" tanya Len dengan nada tidak setuju.

"Ada Mioku-_san_," jawab Rin, "Lagipula, Himaya-_sensei_ dari sekolahmu juga diminta Bossu-_san_ menemani Kaito."

"Baiklah," akhirnya Len setuju, "Apa kita bangunkan juga Miku?"

"Tidak perlu. Dia baru saja datang kemari," cegah Rin, "Kita saja yang pulang. Ayo."

Len memperhatikan Rin yang kini sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke arah pintu. Sebenarnya dia tahu ini sulit untuk membiarkan Miku berada di sisi Kaito. Apalagi pada saat-saat seperti ini. Setiap gadis pasti ingin terus berada di samping orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Apalagi saat orang itu jatuh sakit dan butuh teman. Ternyata Rin bisa melewati hal itu. Dia memang gadis yang tangguh.

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru mengantarkan Rin dan Len sampai mobil yang mereka tumpangi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Jadi sekarang yang ada di sana hanya dirinya, Mioku dan Miku. Oh ya, beberapa menit yang lalu, dia mendapatkan telpon dari rumah keluarga Shion. Dia diminta untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit dan menunggui Kaito bersama Mioku.<p>

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya saat ini Kiyoteru sedikit banyak merasa kesal pada orang bernama Kazuto Shion. Di saat-saat seperti ini, seberapa besar pun rasa bersalah yang dia punya, dialah yang harus berada di samping Kaito, menemaninya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Kiyoteru tidak bisa menunjukkan kekesalannya.

Ini soal keadaan Kaito. Sebagai seorang ayah, orang itu pasti akan merasa sangat tertekan dan _shock_ setelah mendengar kondisi anaknya yang sekarang. Mungkin Kazuto sudah merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk sekadar menatap Kaito karena dialah yang secara tidak langsung sudah membawa anak tersebut ke dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Bayangkan, dari mulai penglihatan, pendengaran, sampai tangan dan kaki; semuanya mengalami kerusakan dan butuh proses penyembuhan yang lama. Mungkin saja ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Ada juga kemungkinan cacat seumur hidup pada bagian tertentu. Informasi ini dia dapatkan setelah melakukan beberapa sesi tanya-jawab dengan dokter yang menangani Kaito.

Saat memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kazuto dari posisinya sebagai orang tua, Kiyoteru baru menyadari kalau rasa kesalnya itu sangat tidak dibutuhkan. Benar sekali. Justru sekarang ini, mungkin dialah orang yang merasa paling tertekan.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah," gumam Kiyoteru sambil mengurut dahinya.

* * *

><p>Mioku kembali ke depan kamar Kaito setelah pergi membeli beberapa minuman kaleng dari sebuah <em>vending machine<em> yang terdapat di lantai bawah. Sekarang kepalanya benar-benar dalam keadaan berantakan. Bagaimana tidak...? Hal yang sudah dirahasiakan selama bertahun-tahun sudah mulai terkuak. Sebenarnya, tidak semua keluarga Hatsune mengetahui kebenaran di balik rahasia ini, termasuk Miku.

Selama ini Mioku menyembunyikan rahasia tersebut dari Miku adalah untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu dari rasa bersalah. Kalau dari awal gadis itu sudah tahu, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa menjalankan pekerjaannya sebaik sekarang. Dia akan cenderung lebih lembek dari diri yang sebenarnya kuat. Tentu hal itu akan berdampak pada pekerjaannya untuk menjaga Kaito.

Mioku tahu kalau lambat laun, Miku pasti akan mengetahui juga rahasia ini. Tapi, gadis itu harus mendengar dan mengetahui semuanya dari Hatsune. Bukan yang lain. Maksudnya, ini merupakan tanggung jawab keluarga Hatsune, jadi orang lain tidak perlu memberitahu gadis itu apa pun. Namun dari apa yang diucapkan Miku, rupanya ada banyak orang luar yang mengetahui masalah ini. Bukankah ini gawat?

**Flashback**

"_Tou-san_, sebenarnya..." ucap Miku, "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi antara keluarga kita dan keluarga Shion?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Mioku malah balik bertanya karena sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri dari keheranan dan keterkejutan atas pertanyaan Miku. Firasatnya tepat sekali. Pertanyaan ini benar-benar menyudutkan dan berbahaya.

"_Tou-san_," kata Miku, "Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui tentang keluargaku sendiri?"

"Hm? Sesuatu?" Mioku mencoba untuk tidak terlihat panik sekarang.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Semua orang membicarakannya sebagai rahasia," Miku sedikit meninggikan suaranya, "Dan mereka sama sekali bukan anggota keluarga kita. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu. Apa _Tou-san_ mau menjelaskannya sekarang?"

"Miku," Mioku mulai berkata hati-hati, "Siapa _mereka_ yang kau maksud?"

"Itu..."

SREEEEEEEG...

"_Are_...? Miku-_chan_?"

Mioku tanpa sadar mendesah lega begitu mendengar suara Rin. Rupanya perbincangan mereka terhenti di sini.

"Rin," panggil Miku, lalu langsung berjalan mendekati gadis pirang itu, "Bagaimana keadaan Kaito?"

Rin sedikit melirik punggungnya, lalu menatap Miku, "Kau lihat saja sendiri. Aku sudah cukup lama berada di dalam."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Miku pun masuk ke kamar Kaito.

**End of flashback**

Pokoknya, untung saat itu Rin keluar dari kamar Kaito dan menyelamatkan Mioku dari kebingungan. Entah apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Miku, tapi setidaknya biarlah untuk saat ini gadis itu tidak mengetahui rahasia tersebut lebih jauh.

Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah mencari teman mengobrol untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal seperti tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana si guru berkacamata? Orang itu belum kelihatan lagi setelah mengantar Rin dan Len sampai ke depan rumah sakit.

* * *

><p>Miku membuka matanya yang terasa berat, kemudian mengangkat kepala dan duduk tegap di atas kursi. Gadis itu menatap Kaito yang masih belum siuman juga. Ah, sudah berapa lama dia tertidur? Rasanya kantung di bawah mata juga sudah semakin besar.<p>

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sofa, tempat di mana Len tertidur beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi ternyata anak itu sudah tidak ada. Suasana benar-benar sunyi dan tenang.

Miku mendesah pelan. Dia menatap Kaito yang posisinya sama sekali tidak berubah dengan posisi saat awal si gadis memasuki kamar. Kapan dia akan membuka mata lagi...? Ada banyak hal yang ingin Miku sampaikan padanya. Banyak sekali.

Namun ada satu hal yang Miku sesalkan. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyampaikan banyak hal tersebut. Sesuatu menghalanginya. Sesuatu yang menakutkan dan bisa merusak hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani selama ini; sesuatu tentang keluarga mereka.

Miku benar-benar takut. Gadis itu takut kalau suatu saat nanti dia tak akan bisa bertatap muka lagi dengan Kaito. Dia takut mendengar kebenaran ini yang mungkin akan membuat Kaito membencinya.

Lagi-lagi ada air yang keluar dan membasahi pipinya. Entah sejak kapan Miku jadi terbiasa dengan rasa lengket di pipinya karena air mata. Sudahlah. Menangis pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Dia harus bisa mengatasi ketakutan ini, bagaimana pun caranya.

Miku menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. _Oke_. Pertama-tama, dia harus cuci muka. Gadis itu yakin kalau dia pergi bercermin, pasti akan ada sesosok nenek sihir berpakaian manusia di depannya.

Miku pun hendak pergi ke kamar mandi, namun gadis itu mendadak berhenti bergerak saat merasa Kaito membalas genggaman tangannya. Oh?! Miku terbelalak seketika. Benar juga. Daritadi dia belum melepaskan tangan Kaito dan malah terus menggenggamnya.

"Kaito...?" Miku pun menatap Kaito dengan cemas.

Gadis itu semakin cemas saat genggaman Kaito mulai melonggar. Tapi... eh? Miku terkejut. Dia melihat ada setitik air terjun dari sudut mata Kaito. Anak itu... menangis? Ah, lebih tepatnya, menitikkan air mata. Tapi kenapa? Apa dia memimpikan sesuatu?

Miku berusaha mengatur napasnya saat perlahan-lahan melihat pergerakan pada kelopak mata Kaito. Detak jantungnya mulai tidak teratur. Apakah...

"Ka..." suara Miku tercekat di tenggorokan. I-ini... kedua mata _azure_ milik Kaito akhirnya menampakkan diri!

Miku segera mendekatkan diri pada Kaito agar anak itu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kaito! Ini aku, Miku. Kau mengenalku?" tanya Miku. Kaito tidak menjawab. Sepertinya anak itu sedang sibuk mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Kaito, ini aku, Miku!" Miku sedikit membesarkan suaranya. Oh, _Kami-sama_!

"..ku...?" Kaito menggumam dengan suara kecil. Namun itu sudah cukup membuat Miku senang. Kaito masih mengenalinya! Dia mendengar suaranya!

"Kaito, kau bisa melihatku?!" tanya Miku lagi. Kedua bola mata Kaito pun terkunci pada wajahnya. Untuk beberapa saat, anak itu menyipitkan mata seolah sedang melihat sesuatu dari jauh.

"Ada apa?!" tiba-tiba Mioku masuk ke dalam. Mungkin karena dia mendengar suara Miku yang cukup besar.

"Kaito! Kaito sudah sadar!" seru Miku.

"Apa?!"

* * *

><p>Kaito bingung. Sejak membuka mata, dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun dengan jelas. Yang ada di depan sana hanya bayangan buram seseorang berkepala <em>micky mouse<em> dengan rambut hijaunya. Biarpun Kaito tahu itu manusia, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Belum lagi, dia hampir tidak bisa mendengar perkataan orang itu dengan baik. Yang dia tahu, ini adalah suara Miku.

Beberapa lama kemudian, sepertinya banya orang yang berdatangan. Pertama-tama dia merasa ada yang menempel di telinganya, membuat suara-suara yang terdengar samar-samar jadi semakin jelas. Lalu, sebuah kaca mata pun terpasang. Meskipun masih sedikit buram, tapi sekarang Kaito jadi bisa mengenali siapa saja yang ada di sana.

"Kaito!" Miku mendekat ke arahnya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sebenarnya Kaito ingin bergerak, tapi lehernya bisa terasa sakit kalau digerakkan. Jadi dia hanya melirik Miku dan seorang _ojii-san_ berambut hijau yang sedikit mirip dengannya.

"Aku..." Kaito menatap kakinya. Hoh... dilihat dari _bundelan_ perban dan gips, sepertinya dia mengalami patah tulang. Mata Kaito kemudian berlari ke tangan kanannya. Sama. Tangan kanan itu juga sepertinya patah. Kaito mulai sadar kalau sekarang dia sudah berada di dunia nyata. Betul sekali. Ini dunia nyata. Kepalanya serasa berat dan pusing. Badannya hampir semua terasa remuk.

"Sudah berapa lama aku ada di sini...?" tanya Kaito, pelan.

Miku tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak itu. Dia malah tersenyum haru saat Kaito menatap dan mengajaknya bicara. Syukurlah...

"Bagaimana keadaan Kaito?!" tiba-tiba Kiyoteru-_sensei_ masuk ke dalam dan setengah berlari mendekati ranjang Kaito. Saat melihat anak itu membuka mata dan menatapnya, si _sensei _langsung mendesah lega.

"_Urusai_..." gumam Kaito sambil menutup matanya. Tanpa memperdulikan anak itu, Kiyoteru-_sensei_ lalu berterimakasih pada si dokter dan hampir membuat keributan di dalam kamar.

Saat dokter itu hendak pergi, ternyata tiba-tiba saja seseorang wanita muda berjubah putih muncul dari balik pintu sambil mengapit seseorang berambut merah terang di ketiaknya. Ah, kalau boleh dibilang wanita itu berpakaian dokter, hanya saja wajahnya lebih mirib berandalan. Dan lagi, anak berambut merah terang itu merupakan sepupu Kaito.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiyoteru-_sensei_, bingung.

"Oh ya," si dokter langsung menatap orang-orang yang ada di dalam, "Perkenalkan, ini Sonika-_sensei_.Untuk selanjutnya, Sonika-_sensei_ ini yang akan menangani Kaito."

"_Yo_!" dokter bernama Sonika itu menyapa semua orang dengan cengiran lebar.

"Sonika, lepaskan aku!" Akaito, sang sepupu Kaito, mencoba melepaskan diri dari jepitan ketiak Sonika.

"Sonika...?" Kaito kembali membuka mata saat mendengar nama Sonika disebut sedemikian keras. Miku menatap Kaito, Akaito, dan wanita bernama Sonika itu bergantian. Eh? Ada apa? Mereka saling kenal?

"_Ups_, maaf ya Aka_cchi_," cengir Sonika, lalu berjalan mendekati orang-orang yang ada di depannya, "Aku mengenal kalian. Jadi kau orang bernama Kiyoteru Himaya? Salam kenal ya."

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ hanya berkedip-kedip heran dengan kelakuan Sonika. Wanita itu terdengar seperti sudah tahu tentang dirinya.

"Oh ya, kita seumuran. Jadi panggil saja Sonika," katanya, lalu beralih pada Mioku, "Dan Anda, Mioku Hatsune? Ayah dari Miku Hastune-_chan_?"

Miku mengangguk memberi salam begitu Sonika tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi, Anda dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Kaito sekarang?" tanya Mioku, sedikit ragu dengan dokter wanita itu.

"Benar sekali," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Oh ya, kalian sudah tahu kabar empat orang yakuza yang satu mobil dengan Kai_cchi_?"

Kiyoteru-_sensei_, Miku, dan Mioku hanya berpandangan, lalu menggeleng bersamaan.

"Mereka semua selamat meskipun luka-lukanya sangat serius," kata Sonika, "Sekarang mereka sudah dipindah ke ruang rawat intensif."

Kiyoteru-_sensei_, Mioku dan Miku pun mendesah lega mendengar berita bagus lainnya. Benar juga. Yang mengalami kecelakaan bukan hanya Kaito seorang, tapi mereka hanya fokus pada anak itu saja. Meski begitu, mereka bersyukur karena semuanya bisa selamat.

"Hai Kaicchi," Sonika kemudian menyapa Kaito yang langsung terlihat sangat tidak nyaman berada di sekitarnya, "Lama tidak bertemu ya? Tak kusangka, tahu-tahu kau sudah jadi mumi botak begini. Ckckck..."

"Mumi botak...?" alis Miku berkedut. Hei. Dari candaan barusan, sepertinya mereka sudah lama saling kenal. Apa hubungan mereka?

"Kaito," Akaito tiba-tiba datang mendekati Kaito, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Tidak baik," jawab Kaito sambil kambali menutup mata. Akaito hanya mendesah pelan. Dan Sonika langsung mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya.

Kiyoteru-_sensei_, Miku dan Mioku saling pandang melihat adegan itu. Rasanya ini lebih terlihat seperti reuni keluarga. Entah bagaimana sosok Sonika terlihat seperti kakak bagi Kaito dan Akaito.

"Oh ya, apa ada yang sudah memberitahu Kazuto-_san_?" tanya Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Tadi saat mendengar berita Kaicchi sudah sadar, Akacchi langsung menghubunginya," jawab Sonika sambil mengucek rambut Akaito.

"Syukurlah kalau Kazuto-_san_ sudah tahu," desah Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Bisa kalian keluar sebentar?" Kaito menyela sebelum yang lainnya berbicara hal lain lagi, "Kepalaku pusing. Aku mau tidur."

"Baiklah, Kaicchi. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, kau tekan tombol itu saja ya?" Sonika menunjuk sebuah benda kecil berbentuk _remote_ yang tersimpan di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

Saat semua orang berjalan keluar, Kaito menggenggam tangan Miku yang memang berada di posisi paling dekat dengannya. Gadis itu sampai kaget dan langsung menatap Kaito.

"Biarkan saja mereka..." katanya.

Miku lalu menatap punggung Sonika, orang terakhir yang hendak berjalan keluar. Eh, ternyata wanita berkuncir kuda itu secara mendadak menoleh ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum iseng. Sebelum keluar, Sonika melambaikan tangannya seolah mengucapkan _bye-bye_ sekaligus menyuruhnya untuk menemani Kaito.

"Hei, bagaimana tampangku sekarang?" tanya Kaito, membuat Miku buru-buru memutar kepalanya menatap anak itu.

"Eh? Ta-tampangmu? Yah, kau nampak sangat lelah. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja," kata Miku yang nyaris menjadi _speechless_ karena ditinggal berdua dengan Kaito.

"Jadi, aku tidak pergi ke luar negeri. Apa kau senang?" tanya anak itu lagi. Miku terdiam menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang aku senang," jawab si gadis, lalu balas menggenggam tangan Kaito dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jari, "Di saat keadaanmu seperti ini, sebaiknya kau berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

Kaito terlihat menarik senyum tipis. Dia memandangi Miku dengan tatapan lembut bercampur lelah. Dan oh, sepertinya Kaito menyadari sesuatu. Yang sedang lelah ternyata bukan hanya dia saja. Gadis itu juga terlihat sama. Kedua matanya bengkak dan merah. Tidak salah lagi kalau dia sudah banyak menangis. Mungkinkah... untuk dirinya? Eh, tunggu. Seketika Kaito teringat dengan percakapan yang dia lakukan dengan ibunya dalam mimpi.

"Oh ya, tadi aku bermimpi bertemu dengan ibuku," ujarnya.

"Ibumu...?" tanya Miku. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Entahlah, sekarang gadis itu terlihat tegang.

"Kau kenapa?" Kaito yang menyadarinya jadi merasa heran. Miku segera menggeleng.

"A-apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya.

"Banyak hal..." sahut Kaito sambil menatap langit-langit, "Banyak sekali..."

"Syukurlah, Kaito..." Miku memaksa untuk tersenyum, "Aku jadi ikut senang."

Kaito mendesah pelan, lalu kembali menatap Miku. Jujur. Saat ini, anak itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan dirinya. Baik, mungkin rasa sakit dan pusing di kepala masih ada. Tapi bisa dia tahan. Kau tahu, hanya dengan melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya saja, rasa sakit itu bisa sedikit terobati. Dan sekarang, nampaknya ada hal yang lebih mendesak daripada harus mengeluhkan rasa sakit tersebut.

Ini berkaitan dengan cerita sang ibu yang berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan ayahnya dengan berbagai cara. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau ada 'pihak ketiga' yang menyatakan perasaan pada sang ayah.

Kali ini, giliran Kaito yang harus berkisah. Anak itu merasa bahwa posisinya sekarang hampir mirip dengan posisi sang ayah saat dia masih muda. Kaito sedang berada di antara dua orang gadis. Yang satu sudah menyatakan cinta, yang satu lagi belum. Apa yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah, Kaito ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis yang belum mengatakan apa-apa soal perasaannya.

Sebuah ide pun muncul. Dia langsung berpikiran untuk mengatakan pada Miku kalau Rin sudah menyatakan perasaannya, juga ingin agar Kaito cepat-cepat mengutarakan jawaban. Tapi... Kaito mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah Rin pernah mengatakan hal ini di suatu tempat. _Kok_, rasanya memang sudah pernah ya? Kalau sudah pernah 'kan tidak perlu disampaikan lagi.

"Hei..." panggil Kaito akhirnya.

"Y-ya? Ya?" sahut Miku, gagap.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Rin pernah bilang suka padaku?" tanya Kaito.

"Eh?" Miku langsung kebingungan.

"Kau tahu tidak?"

Miku merenung. _Chotto_. Apa ini pengalihan pembicaraan? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya begitu? Sungguh. Beberapa detik yang lalu, gadis itu merasa kaget dengan Kaito yang tiba-tiba bercerita tentang pertemuan dengan ibunya. Saat mendengar nama 'ibu' dari mulut Kaito, rasanya dada Miku sesak. Dia jadi teringat dengan perkataan Mikuo dan Akaito sewaktu di taman.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaito sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Miku. Gadis itu buru-buru sadar dari lamunan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, ehehe..." jawab Miku sambil terkekeh kaku, "Ah ya, aku... aku keluar sebentar ya? Tidak akan lama."

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau ke..." Miku pun memutar otak yang jadi tidak bisa beroperasi dengan baik. Kaito terdengar mendesah panjang.

"Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Kaito yang membuat Miku melotot menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak _kok_! Siapa bilang?" sanggah Miku.

"Aku yang bilang," desah Kaito, "Kalau kau tidak mau bilang, jangan bilang. Tak perlu bohong begitu."

Miku sontak terdiam. Ah, atmosfer jadi canggung. Apa gadis itu baru saja membuat Kaito marah...?

Sebenarnya Miku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi kalau dia berada di dalam sana lebih lama lagi, pikirannya akan berantakan. Seandainya saja dia tidak pernah mendengar pembicaraan dua orang itu...

"Terima kasih sudah menungguiku," ujar Kaito kemudian, "Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa keluar."

Miku pun menatap Kaito yang kini sudah memejamkan mata. Sepertinya dia marah. Tapi meski begitu, tak ada yang bisa Miku lakukan.

"Maaf ya, Kaito," bisik gadis itu, lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Setelah ruangan sepi, Kaito membuka matanya, lalu mendesah pelan. Heh, dasar _cewek_ bodoh. Kenapa _cewek _itu tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya...? Memang _sih_, Kaito tadi menyuruhnya pergi, tapi bukan itu juga yang dia inginkan. Dari nada yang datar saja seharusnya _cewek _itu tahu kalau dia sedang merajuk. Intinya adalah, dia ingin Miku tetap ada di sana. Sayang sekali gadis itu tidak mengerti. _Ckckck_.

"Benar-benar _cewek_ bodoh..."

* * *

><p>Chapter sixteen's finished.<p>

**Readers-**_**san**_**, **_**ogenki desuka**_**?**

Mudah-mudahan pada sehat semuanya~

Eh, berhubung sekarang sedang bulan Ramadhan, selamat menunaikan ibadah _shaum_ bagi semua yang menjalankan! XD

Oya, sedikit bocoran: di _chapter-chapter_ kemarin, emang sengaja lebih dibanyakin _scene_ KaitoxRin-nya (untuk fans KaitoxMiku, Author rasa kalian akan lebih berbahagia di dua chapter berikutnya XD). Nah, nanti di chapter depan, Author berencana buat bikin _pair_ KaitoxMiku yang mendominasi karena cerita akan mulai berfokus pada masa lalu.

Jadi untuk fans KaitoxMiku, mohon menunggu yaa...! Dan untuk fans KaitoxRin, sekarang gantian dulu, okee...? XD

Wow! Author sampe kelupaan untuk minta maaf atas ketidakberdayaannya tepat waktu dalam mengapdet cerita. Jadi ceritanya Author ini mengidap penyakit baru, yaitu telat update! *dikeroyok massa*

Aaaargh! Semoga saja penyakit ini tidak jadi kronis! DX

Jadi begitulah. Author minta maaf yang seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegede-gedenya *?* karena sudah mem-_php_ **readers** selama berbulan-bulan! DX

_Sore de_, sampai jumpa di chapter tujuhbelas~! ^^/

NB: **Author masih mengidap penyakit "typoleosis" ya Readers-**_**san**_**. Kalau ada beberapa gejala yang muncul, mohon dimaafkan! ^^3**

By Itachannio

Next Chapter

Syal Biru

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**Satsuki21as**

Halo Satsuki-san! Hahahaha, sebagian doamu makbul nih, Kaito jadinya gak berpisah dengan Rin dan Miku dan hubungan mereka gak berakhir sampai di situ. Dia juga akhirnya sadar meskipun 'agak' kenapa-napa _sih_. XD kacian Kaito tulang pada patah, itu sakitnya kayak apa ya? Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... DX DX DX

Hahay betewe, maaciw banyak udah nge-review panjang lebar! XD Seriusan ih Author senang syekaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sampai-sampai bingung mau balesnya gimanaaaaa, hahahahahaha! XD XD yang jelas, dirimu sampai inget-inget drama Korea dan Author jadi pengen nonton film itu! *lho, jadi ngebahas Koreaan* XD

Dan inilah diaaa, ceritanya lanjut! Kali ini agak garing kayaknya, gak ada _scene action_ lagi XD perkelahian pun gak ada. Yah, mudah2an chapter selanjutnya lebih seru ya, aaamiiin! XD XD

**Nada Ochi**

Oooh, jelas masih dooong... hehehe XD Sebenarnya Author selama berbulan-bulan ini tetap nyicil _kok_. Bikin beberapa paragraf/lembar gitu. Tapi yaaah... saling berlomba-lomba _sih _sama ngerjain tugas XD akhirnya jadi lama deh ni _update_ cerita. XD btw arigatou ya~ XD

**mikicnc**

Oke Miki-chan, gak masalah. Panggil Itachi aja :D

Hehehehe... iya itu Kaito selamat kok. Cuman ada patah-patah gitu tulangnya. Mudah2an _sih_ bisa sembuh total jadi normal lagi ya XD tenang, Kaito masih belum mau nyusul Ibunda tercinta. Dia masih banyak PR di dunia! XD XD

Oya, soal KaiMi... ehehe... di chapter-chapter berikutnya bakal lebih banyak! Hahahay, makanya sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan yaaa! ^^/

**Shintaro Arisa-chan**

Waduh, Author minta maaf dengan keminiman _pair_ KaiMi XD tapi Arisa-chan tenang saja, berikutnya Author bakalan tambahin adegan mereka bedua kok! Hehehe... XD

Oh iya, maaciw ya penjelasannya. Akhirnya Author melihat cahaya *.*

Ngomong-ngomong hape ilang gimana ceritanya? Nyesek banget kalau hape kesayangan yang ilang! DX #ikutcurhatberdasarkanpengalamanpribadi sabbar yaa, gak ada opsi lain selain 'lembiru' (istilah jadul XD)

Arigatou ya mau always menunggu~ sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan! XD

**SyifaCute**

Ahahahhahaha! Okee Syifa-chan. You need more Kaimi, you get more Kaimi–tapi nanti di chapter depan! XD

Sekarang alur cerita lagi garing, ampir gada KaiMinya ^^' mudah-mudahan nanti suka ya :3

**Agnuslysia**

Hahaha, Kaito nggak mati. Nggak mati kok! XD hanya kecelakaan! Dan Author minta maaf atas ketidak-update-annya selama berabad-abad XD btw di sini hampir gada Kaiminya, chapter depan mudah-mudahan diperbanyak noh XD saknyuu, sampai bertemu kembali di chapter depan! XD

**Girumasuki**

Hai, Giru-_san_. Selamat datang XD

Hehehe, betewe maaciw dah suka. Author seneng banget dah jadinyaaaa! XD  
>Dan oooh... itu Kaito ane bikin sengsara biar buru-buru tobat dari kejahatan, hahahay! Tenang aja, dia gak sampai sekarat ini. XD<p>

Ni apdet, ampun lama! XD

**Nononon**

Sekarang update-nya lagiiii... XD  
>Oya, nanti kalau sama Nonon-san, kamu bisa di-<em>voodo<em> *?* sama Miku en Rin. Ati-ati lho~ XD

**Emily Yama**

Gapapa, gapapa baru nge-ripiu juga gapapa, serius! #Authorrempong XD

Wow, soal permintaanmu, tentu saja saya bersedia. XD tunggu saja di chapter –chapter depan, adegan KaiMi renacanya akan diperbanyak! XD

Oh ya, kalau Kaito dibikin amnesia, nanti Author mikirnya cerita ini bakalan jadi panjang banget, jadinya si Kaito Cuma dibikin cedera-cedera gitu heheheh XD terus soal kaitan Shion-Hatsune itu... sebentar lagi akan kita bahas! XD

Oooh, emang sedikit ya yang bikin _pair_ RinxMikuo? Hahay, kacian amat XD

Btw, beneran ada kesan _hurt_-nya...? Author gak nyadar, teheee... :3 tapi Author memang berencana untuk ngadain kesan _hurt_ sih, nanti ke depannya. Yah, mudah2an gak ada perubahan rencana XD

Hahahahay, sekarang sudah update nih. Nyampe tiga bulan juga gak ya? Ah, nggak kayaknya. #tapi-tetep-aja-lama XD Hahahay maaciw dah nungguin ya! Mudah-mudahan pertanyaannya terjawab (yang belum, semoga di chapter depan bisa) XD sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depaaan! ^^/


	17. Syal Biru

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. **Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review, saya** **bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter seventeen: Syal Biru

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>Tiga hari sudah Kaito berada di rumah sakit ditemani para suster dan dokter setiap pagi, siang, dan petang. Kini, perban yang melilit wajahnya sudah boleh dilepas. Syukurlah, luka-luka goresan di sana juga sudah mulai mengering. Tapi Kalau Kaito melihat cermin, dia yakin kalau dirinya akan merasa tidak betah. Karena itulah saat seorang suster membawakannya sebuah cermin, dia menolak untuk melihat pantulan diri sendiri.<p>

Nah, sekarang sudah bukan lagi masalah wajah di balik pantulan cermin. Kaito mulai mempermasalahkan kebotakan kepalanya. Saat perban diganti, Kaito merasakan berbagai macam hawa di atas kulit kepala. Salah satunya adalah hawa dingin. Pasti kepalanya sudah dibotaki. Yah, wajar _sih_. Operasi di kepala akan jauh lebih mudah jika kepala pasien botak alias tidak berambut. Tapi seharusnya tidak perlu dibotaki juga tidak apa-apa 'kan?!

Sekarang Kaito sedang menikmati rasa bosan akan kesendirian setelah dokter yang bertugas mengecek sesuatu pada dirinya pergi–Kaito tidak tahu apa yang dicek. Tapi pasti setiap ada kontrol, dokter yang datang selalu berbeda-beda meskipun penanggungjawabnya dokter Sonika.

Oh ya, sekarang masih pagi. Mungkin sekitar pukul enam atau setengah tujuh. Apa ya yang biasanya dilakukan orang-orang di jam-jam _segini_? Ckckck... Kaito jadi memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu karena merasa bosan seharian harus berbaring saja di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Lagipula, pemandangan di langit-langit sana sama sekali tak pernah berubah.

"Huuff..." Kaito menatap pintu yang masih tertutup rapat setelah kepergan dokter dan suster beberapa menit yang lalu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, muncul Mioku dan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ membawakannya bunga-bunga segar dan wangi. Kemudian, Akaito datang dan terus menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya sampai Kaito bosan bicara. Setelah orang itu, ada Sonika yang selalu mengingatkannya bahwa nanti dia harus belajar menulis menggunakan tangan kiri. Kemudian... sudah. Yang pernah datang dan pergi hanya mereka saja. Si gadis _mickey mouse _sudah tidak pernah kelihatan lagi.

Selain itu, Kaito juga mulai penasaran kemana Rin, Len, Mikuo, dan... si botak gendut pergi. Setidaknya mereka datang _kek_ meski hanya satu kali. Ini sudah tiga hari mereka tak kunjung muncul. Malah semenjak dia siuman, bayangan mereka tak pernah nampak. Yang ada hanya orangtua Rin dan Len. Itu pun kemarin saja, sambil mereka bilang akan pamit pulang ke kampung halaman.

Kaito menatap kakinya yang masih terbalut gips. Hah... entah sampai kapan dia akan tahan dengan kebosanan berdiam diri di atas ranjang–meskipun nantinya bukan di ranjang rumah sakit lagi. Kaito jadi ingat kalau ternyata seperti inilah rasanya diabaikan orang. Heh, lucu. Padahal dari dulu dia selalu tidak peduli bahkan bila semua orang mengabaikannya. Anak itu sama sekali tidak peduli. tapi ini... hanya karena beberapa orang saja yang tidak datang, dia langsung merasa hidupnya berubah suram; seakan tidak ada yang peduli pada dirinya. Padahal banyak juga orang dengan wajah sama yang setiap hari datang menjenguk.

"Membosankan..." gumam Kaito. Saat hendak menoleh untuk menatap jendela besar di sampingnya, kacamata yang sedang dia pakai sedikit bergeser. Kaito pun mendecak.

Sebagai info, saat ini anak itu harus memakai kacamata setiap hari. Sonika memberitahunya kalau mulai dari sekarang, kacamata merupakan benda wajib yang harus menempel di depan mata. Jujur, untuk saat ini, Kaito merasa sangat terganggu. Coba bayangkan saja, seseorang yang dalam kesehariannya tak pernah mengenal kacamata tiba-tiba harus membiasakan diri memakai benda tersebut, saat sedang tiduran pula. Menyebalkan bukan?

Belum lagi telinganya bermasalah. Kaito tahu itu. Para dokter memasangkan alat yang bisa membuatnya menangkap suara orang dengan lebih jelas. Kaito memang tidak ingin mengatai dirinya 'tuli' atau apa pun yang sejenis. Tapi untuk saat ini, dia memang benar-benar tuli jika tidak memakai alat bantu pendengaran. Kadang-kadang Kaito merasa ingin melempar alat bantu itu. Sungguh. Mereka sangat mengganggu. Dia juga tidak tahu apakah dirinya akan pulih seperti semula.

Kalau keadaannya sudah seperti ini, Kaito jadi ingin uring-uringan sendiri. Mana dia tidak bisa bergerak bebas, bersuara pun tidak boleh keras-keras, nanti leher dan kepalanya akan terasa sakit. Orang-orang yang diharapkannya akan muncul juga tidak keluar. Argh! Pokoknya, saat-saat ini merupakan saat-saat paling mem-fruskasi-kan bagi Kaito.

"Kaicchi!"

Tiba-tiba Sonika datang ke dalam kamar dengan suara ribut. Kaito langsung memutar kedua bola mata saat melihat kedatangannya.

"Kau mau dengar kabar bagus? Katanya kalau kau minta obat penumbuh rambut, ada satu obat yang bagus digunakan. Kau mau coba?" tanya Sonika dengan nada bergurau.

"Jangan bercanda," sungut Kaito. Sonika tertawa, lalu melakukan pemeriksaan ringan padanya.

"Oh ya, kenapa pacarmu tidak masuk kemari? Akhir-akhir ini kalian sedang ribut ya?" tanya si dokter. Kaito mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Pacar?" ulangnya, "Siapa maksudmu?"

Sonika mendengungkan suaranya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, bergaya sedang berpikir, "Itu, Hatsune-_chan_. Aku selalu melihatnya diluar ruanganmu dari pagi sampai malam."

"Benarkah?" suara Kaito meningi seperlima oktaf. Sonika pun terkikik kecil.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kupikir kau tahu kalau dia menungguimu," katanya.

"Sekarang dia di mana?" tanya Kaito.

"Di luar. Mau kupanggilkan?" tanya Sonika dengan wajah setengah jahil. Kaito langsung menutup matanya, berpikir.

"Yah, awalnya kupikir kalian sedang ribut, jadi aku tidak mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Tapi kalau kau ingin ngobrol dengannya, sebaiknya kusuruh dia masuk saja ya?" tanya Sonika. Kaito masih saja diam. Hmm... kalau gadis itu masuk ke sini, dia mau bicara apa?

"Hatsune-_chan_, sini!"

Kaito spontan membelakakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Sonika sialan! Batin Kaito. Dokter itu ternyata sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan setengah badan melongok keluar. Padahal dia belum bilang apa-apa soal ingin mengbrol atau tidak! Tch.

"Temani Kaicchi ya? Aku sudah selesai kok," kata Sonika saat Miku muncul dari balik pintu, lalu menoleh pada Kaito dan memberinya sebuah _wink_ menjijikan yang membuat Kaito spontan merasa mual.

"Daaah!" Sonika pun menutup pintu dan membiarkan kedua anak muda tersebut sendirian di kamar.

Kaito hanya mendesah, lalu mengarahkan kedua bola matanya ke arah jendela. Miku pasti merasa canggung sehingga dia hanya menunduk. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke sofa, lalu duduk di sana. Keadaan pun hening. 'Nah 'kan...' Kaito mulai mengutuk diri. Entah sudah berapa kali hal ini terjadi antara dia dengan gadis itu. Menyebalkan.

"Hei kau," akhirnya Kaito membuka pembicaraan meskipun tidak sambil menatap orang yang diajaknya bicara, "Kau tak perlu repot-repot datang kemari setiap hari."

"Aku hanya..." Miku terdengar tak dapat membantah, "Aku hanya ingin..."

Kaito mendesah kesal. Keadaan canggung seperti ini benar-benar mengganggu.

"Sudah cukup..." Kaito akhirnya menyerah. Dia tidak bisa terus berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan ketidak-datangan si gadis selama ini. Anak itu pun mengubah arah pandangnya pada Miku.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, sini," Kaito menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Miku duduk di tempat duduk samping ranjang. Awalnya gadis itu terlihat serba salah, namun akhirnya dia menurut juga.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Miku, terdengar tak nyaman.

"Apa kau menghindariku? Atau menjauhiku?" Kaito memulai.

Miku terlihat kaget dengan kedua pertanyaan tadi, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mungkin menjauhimu."

"Kalau begitu kau menghindariku," putus Kaito seenaknya. Miku sejenak terlihat ragu, namun tidak membantah. Artinya perkataan tadi benar.

"Kau itu kenapa?" tanya Kaito dengan nada sedikit melunak, "Aku jadi bingung kalau kau tidak mau bicara padaku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," jawab Miku.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menemuiku? Padahal kau ada di luar," ujar Kaito, kesal, "Apa karena sekarang aku botak, kau jadi tidak mau lagi melihatku?!"

Miku menggeleng pelan, "Bukan. Itu tidak ada hubungannya..."

Kaito menghela napas panjang, lalu menatap lurus langit-langit. Sementara Miku masih belum mau melanjutkan pembicaraan. Sesaat kemudian, Kaito menatap si gadis yang benar-benar terlihat tidak nyaman duduk di sana. _Ck_, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguiku kalau memang kau tidak nyaman berada di sini," tandas Kaito, cepat dan ketus. Dia mendadak tidak suka melihat ekspresi wajah Miku yang murung.

"Bukan begitu–"

"Aku benar-benar kesal padamu," potong Kaito. Miku menunduk.

"Maaf..." gumamnya dengan suara bergetar, "Aku hanya takut..."

Perkataan sendu itu sukses membuat Kaito menatap sang gadis dengan alis berkerut heran. Tadi dia bilang takut? Takut apa? Batinnya bertanya-tanya, namun tidak dia ungkapkan.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang menggangguku. Tapi aku belum bisa menceritakannya padamu," ungkap Miku sambil menatap Kaito dengan kedua mata berkilat, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Kaito pun mendesah pelan. Anak itu memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya yang masih memasang wajah sangat bersalah. Kalau boleh jujur, dia ingin bertanya apa masalah itu berhubungan dengan dirinya. Kaito masih ingat kalau gadis itu mulai berubah semenjak percakapan kemarin.

Hmm... memangnya kemarin mereka membicarakan apa saja ya? Mungkin cerita tentang dirinya bertemu dengan sang ibu dalam mimpi. Lalu, soal pertanyaanya tentang pernyataan cinta Rin. Tunggu, pernyataan cinta Rin?! Oi, oi. Jangan bilang kalau gadis _micky mouse_ ini terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu? Ah, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, wajahnya saat ini tidak menyiratkan rasa cemburu atau sedih karena masalah yang begitu. Lalu apa...?

Kaito berpikir keras. Kalau tidak salah, raut wajah gadis itu mengalami perubahan drastis saat dia menyinggung soal mimpi. Iya benar. Gadis _micky mouse_ ini nampak tegang sekali waktu itu. Memangnya ada apa ya? Apa dia merasa parno karena mendengar cerita yang menyeramkan soal pertemuannya dengan orang yang sudah lama meninggal? Ah, tidak mungkin.

"Jadi, apa itu alasanmu tidak mau menemuiku selama tiga hari ini?" akhirnya Kaito menyerah pada rasa penasarannya.

"Aku bena-benar minta maaf," ucap Miku sambil menunduk. Kaito mendecak.

"Sudah berapa kali kau minta maaf? Sudahlah," ucapnya, lalu menyetuh pipi Miku dan membuat si gadis mendongak, "Dasar kau ini. Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Eh?"

Miku melebarkan kedua matanya dengan kaget sambil menatap Kaito yang terlihat salah tingkah sedetik kemudian.

"H-hmh! Kau pikir aku benar-benar akan mengatakannya?!" getas Kaito sambil melengos pelan dan buru-buru menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Miku.

Untuk sesaat, Miku hanya terdiam tanpa berkedip. Kaito pun ikut terdiam sambil menatap jendela. Benar-benar. Dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa diproses lama-lama dalam otaknya. Jadilah ucapan itu keluar begitu saja, mengalir dengan lancar. Ya ampun. Sekarang Kaito jadi mati kutu. _Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu_. Apa-apaa itu?!

Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengutuk diri, Kaito merasa sebuh telapak tangan yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Spontan dia memandang si pemilik tangan dengan kaget. Bahkan lehernya jadi sedikit sakit karena sendi leher ternyata ikut tertarik secara spontan saat menoleh.

Tapi sakit itu tidak seberapa jika dibanding serangan jantung yang dia alami. Kaito benar-benar tertegun saat melihat wajah Miku mendekat. Anak itu pun memutuskan untuk mengendalikan diri saat tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya.

"Agh!" spontan Kaito memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan Miku nampak terkejut bercampur panik.

"Ka-Kaito! Ada apa?!"

"Kepalaku...!" erang Kaito. Miku segera menekan tombol panggil darurat secepat yang dia bisa, lalu berusaha menenangkan Kaito. Apa yang terjadi ini?!

Belum sampai enam detik, Sonika bersama beberapa orang suster pun bermunculan dari balik pintu. Mereka menyuruh Miku keluar ruangan. Gadis itu menurut dan menunggu di luar. Perasaan khawatir membuat kaki-kakinya tidak mau diam di tempat. Mereka membuat si pemilik berjalan hilir-mudik dengan wajah pias. Ini buruk. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?!

* * *

><p>"Rin Kagamine!"<p>

"..."

"Rin Kagamine!"

"..."

"Rin Kagamine!"

"..."

"Rin–"

"Mikuo Hatsune!"

_Eh_?!

Suara keras berjudul 'Mikuo Hatsune' barusan langsung membuat Rin berkedip kaget. Oh, ya ampun! Daritadi dia terus saja melamun. Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu di kelas ini?! Batin Rin sambil celingak-celinguk.

Kini dia bingung melihat semua mata sedang terarah pada sang Mikuo Hatsune yang sedang mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Rin mengerutkan alis saat orang itu mengarahkan dagunya ke depan.

"Apa?" bisik Rin. Mikuo mendengus.

"Kau dipanggil!"

"O-oh, Rin Kagamine _desu_!" Rin segera mengangkat tangannya mengikuti Mikuo. Kini semua mata mengarah padanya. Eh, ada apa lagi ini?

"_Ck_... mohon untuk tidak melamun saat jam pelajaran, Kagamine-_san_," tegur _sensei_ yang sedang mengajar.

"_Ha'i_, _sumimasen_..." Rin menunduk. Mikuo hanya mendesah melihat gadis itu selalu kelihatan tidak fokus semenjak Kaito masuk rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa belajar lagi.

"_Sumimasen_,_ Sensei_!" Mikuo tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan, lalu tanpa permisi langsung menggendong Rin yang hanya bisa terkaget-kaget, "Sepertinya Kagamine -_san_ sedang tidak enak badan. Sebaiknya kuantara ke UKS saja. Permisi!"

"Hei, kalian berdua! Apa-apaan–"

Blam!

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!" Rin langsung memberontak setelah Mikuo membawanya keluar kelas.<p>

"_Ck_!" Mikuo pun tanpa aba-aba melempar gadis itu. Untung yang dilempar bisa langsung menyeimbangkan diri sebelum jatuh mencium lantai.

"Kau! Dasar keterlaluan! Apa maumu sebenarnya?!" jerit Rin, kesal bukan kepalang.

Benar-benar _cowok_ menyebalkan! Masa' dia melempar seorang gadis begitu saja _sih_?! Seharusnya anak itu membiarkannya disemprot guru seperti yang sudah-sudah, tapi sekarang kenapa dia jadi '_sok_ perhatian begitu?! Rin jadi merasa _ngeri_.

"Kalau kau merasa terganggu, sebaiknya jenguk dia. Dasar cewek bodoh," kata Mikuo, "Sudah tiga hari ini kau kelihatan seperti orang dungu."

"Apa?!"

"Kerjaanmu hanya melamun saja. Benar-benar membosankan," Mikuo pun berbalik meninggalkan Rin.

Gadis itu hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Huh, masa bodoh! Memangnya siapa dia?! Main beri nasihat segala! Lagipula, apa anak itu tidak benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kaito?! Menyuruh orang lain menjenguk, tapi sendirinya tidak pernah. Dasar aneh.

Rin pun berjalan menghentak tanpa arah. Dia hanya mengikuti arus koridor sampai kemudian menemukan tangga ke lantai bawah. Haaah... parah. Gadis itu jadi benar-benar ingin kabur dari sekolah.

Sebenarnya sudah tiga hari ini Rin tidak menjenguk Kaito. Bukan tidak ingin, hanya saja... mungkin belum bisa. Pasti Miku ada di sana bersamanya. Waktu itu 'kan Rin tahu kalau kondisi Miku sedang tidak baik. Dia mungkin saja masih merasa tertekan akibat ulah Mikuo. Kalau dia datang menjenguk Kaito sekarang, mungkin keadaan gadis itu tak akan kunjung membaik.

Kalau mau dibilang Rin itu _ignorant_, orang-orang salah besar. Siapa bilang dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan Kaito? Waktu pertama kali melihatnya terbalut perban seperti mumi saja, Rin sudah sangat sedih dan sesak hingga sempat menjadi bocah cengeng. Jujur, mungkin sekarang gadis itu tidak ingin lagi menunggu-nunggu saat yang pas untuk bisa bertemu dengan Kaito. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya dari sebuah kabar berupa pesan yang dia dapat dari Miku.

_Sou da_. Selama beberapa hari ini, Rin mendapat pesan dari Miku tentang keadaan Kaito. Katanya, perban di wajah anak itu sudah dibuka pagi ini. Rin _sih_ tidak meminta gadis itu untuk memberitahunya, tapi entahlah. Miku sendiri yang mengiriminya pesan.

Bagi Rin, kabar ini bisa jadi kabar gembira maupun kabar buruk. Mengapa ya? Rin sendiri tidak yakin. Di satu sisi, dia sangat senang kalau sebagian luka Kaito sudah sembuh. Di sisi lain, dia merasa harus menjadi orang yang pertama mengetahui berita ini daripada siapa pun–selain dokter. Aaah, kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya Rin sudah bersikap egois. Coba pikir, orang macam apa yang saat mendengar berita bagus malah menganggapnya berita jelek? Apa ini karena... cemburu?

Heh. Begini-begini Rin juga perempuan. Dia tahu _kok_, kalau rasa cemburu itu kadang bisa membangkitkan sisi gelap dalam diri seseorang. Pernah baca _manga_ _Kinkyouri Rennai_? Sebagian cerita dari _manga_ itu seolah menggambarkan bahwa saat api cemburu melahap hati seseorang, orang itu secara tidak sadar akan menjadi orang jahat. Ini benar-benar gawat bagi Rin. Meskipun belum benar-benar terlahap api cemburu, tapi gadis itu merasa hal demikian akan terjadi padanya.

"Aku benar-benar buruk!" gumam Rin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"_Are_, Rin?"

Saat mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang, Rin langsung menoleh dan melihat setumpukan kertas tinggi di hadapannya. Oh, ternyata ada wajah Gumi yang muncul dari sisi sebelah kiri tumpukan kertas itu.

"Gumi? Apa yang sedang kau bawa? Biar kubantu!" Rin buru-buru mengambil setengah tumpuk kertas dari pangkuan Gumi, "Kau ini. Kenapa tidak minta bantuan teman sekelasmu? Memangnya di sana tidak ada anak _cowok_ ya?"

Gumi tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku yang disuruh mengantarkan dokumen-dokumen ini ke ruang guru."

"Ruang guru 'kan di lantai bawah? Bahaya kalau kau turun tangga sambil membawa-bawa yang seperti ini," Rin mendecak, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ini dokumen apa?"

"Ini tugas harian anak-anak kelas. _Sensei_ menyuruh kami membuat yang seperti ini untuk tambahan nilai," jawab Gumi. Rin langsung bersiul panjang.

"Banyak sekali! Memangnya siapa _Sensei_ yang menyuruh kalian membuat yang seperti ini?" tanyanya. Gumi tiba-tiba terlihat sedikit malu-malu untuk menjawab.

"Le-Leon-_sensei_..."

"Heee... Leon-_sensei_? Guru yang masih muda itu?" tanya Rin. Gumi mengangguk.

Melihat wajah Gumi yang agak memerah, Rin jadi iseng untuk bertanya.

"Gumi, jujur ya. Apa yang kau suka dari Leon-_sensei_?"

"Eh?! Ah, _ano_..." pihak yang ditanya seketika jadi panik, "Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?!"

Rin tersenyum miring. Di sekolah mereka memang ada banyak guru muda, baik yang mengajar tetap maupun yang praktikan. Dan Leon yang satu ini merupakan seorang guru praktikan. Dia ada di sana hanya sekitar tiga bulan atau satu semester. Hebatnya, meskipun baru masuk sekitar bulan yang lalu, tapi dia sudah memiliki banyak sekali _fans_. Yah, wajar saja _sih_. Wajahnya yang ganteng dan rambutnya yang _blonde_ itu memang terlihat mirip dengan beberapa artis yang sering muncul di acara televisi. Tidak aneh kalau temannya yang satu ini tertarik dengan guru muda tersebut.

"Rin sendiri, bagaimana dengan Kento-_san_?" tiba-tiba Gumi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Itu membuat Rin spontan berhenti berpikir tentang si guru praktikan. Dan ngomong-ngomong... Kento itu, maksudnya Kaito 'kan? Ya ampun... kenapa sekarang mereka jadi membicarakan Kaito _sih_?

"_U-un_... yah, kami baik-baik saja..." Rin pun menjawab ragu. Gumi terlihat mengerutkan dahi begitu mendengar nada suara si gadis pirang menurun.

"Um... sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kalau kau mau bicara padaku, bicara saja. _Oke_?" ucap Gumi. Rin langsung menatap gadis itu haru.

"_Arigatou na_, Gumi..."

* * *

><p>"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Miku setelah Sonika keluar dari ruang rawat Kaito. Dokter wanita tersebut terlihat menarik napas lelah.<p>

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Sonika balas bertanya. Nada menyalahkan tersirat pekat di dalamnya. Miku pun menunduk dalam.

"Ah, itu..."

Sonika mendesah sambil menatap Miku. Wanita itu langsung merasa bersalah. Memang tidak sebaiknya menyalahkan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ditambah lagi, sekarang keadaan Kaito sudah membaik.

"Tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Sekarang detak jantungnya sudah stabil," ucapnya dengan lebih lembut, "Tadi aliran darah ke otak Kaicchi berjalan sangat cepat, jadi kepalanya sakit."

"Ma-maaf..." lirih Miku dengan suara tertahan. Sonika pun menghela napas, lalu menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Yang penting sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa," Sonika menenangkan sambil tersenyum, "Kalau kau mau menemaninya lagi, silahkan."

Miku masih bergeming di tempatnya. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Cepat temani Kaicchi. Kalau melihatmu tidak ada, dia pasti akan kesepian," ucap Sonika sambil tersenyum dan mendorong Miku masuk ke kamar.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," Sonika meyakinkan, lalu mengangguk memberi semangat pada Miku, "Kutinggal dulu ya."

* * *

><p>Bossu memandangi telpon yang baru saja menempel di telinganya beberapa detik yang lalu. Dia mendapat kabar dari Sonika selaku dokter yang menangani Kaito tentang keadaan anak itu yang sempat mengalami krisis. Namun semuanya sudah membaik. Sebenarnya Bossu sudah berniat untuk pergi menjenguk Kaito hari ini, tapi dia ragu-ragu bahkan sampai saat Sonika mengabarinya barusan.<p>

Orang tua itu mendesah sambil bersandar pada kursi kerja, menatap tumpukan dokumen yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah beberapa hari ini kualitas kerjanya menurun karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Tentu saja. Dengan kondisi sang anak yang memang tidak menguntungkan, ditambah lagi ada rasa bersalah yang kerap menghantui sepanjang waktu, mana ada orang yang bisa tenang menghadapi itu semua?

Merasa jengah, Bossu membuka laci kecil yang berada tepat di sampingnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto berfigura bergambarkan sang istri yang sedang tersenyum. Ah... bagaimana pendapatnya sekarang andai dia tak kunjung menjenguk Kaito? Pasti wanita ini akan merasa sangat sedih. Bossu pun mendesah.

"Sakura... beri aku kekuatan."

* * *

><p>Miku memandangi Kaito dengan perasaan resah dan cemas. Sungguh, gadis itu tak bermaksud untuk membahayakan Kaito. Tidak pernah sekali pun. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau jadinya akan seperti ini. Kalau tahu dari awal, tentu saja Miku akan lebih berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Tapi tetap saja. Perasaan itu... perasaan itu yang membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Akhirnya dia jadi membahayakan orang yang dia sukai. Hal ini tidak boleh terjadi.<p>

Gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan Kaito, berharap dapat menyalurkan energi yang dia punya untuk membuatnya siuman. Namun beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada perubahan yang berarti. Miku pun mendesah pelan. Gadis itu menatap kedua mata Kaito yang masih tertutup rapat sambil mengelus lembut pipi tirusnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu melihat ada sedikit gerakan pada kelopak mata Kaito. Ah, bahkan kepalanya pun ikut bergerak. Anak itu sedikit menoleh ke arahnya dengan kedua alis bertaut, seperti menahan rasa sakit atau semacamnya.

"Kaito...?" tanya Miku sambil menegakkan punggung di tempat duduk. Setelah beberapa lama, anak itu akhirnya membuka mata perlahan-lahan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Miku bertanya lagi. Kaito mengangkat tangan kirinya ke kepala.

"Kepalaku masih sakit... mual," keluhnya. Kedua bola mata Miku segera bergerak cepat ke arah tombol panggil darurat.

"Biar kupanggilkan Sonika-_sensei_ kemari," katanya tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kaito. Namun anak itu menahan lengan si gadis.

"Tidak perlu," dia menatap Miku lelah, "Sebentar lagi pasti membaik."

Miku pun mendesah pelan, lalu menggenggam tangan Kaito erat-erat, "Kalau begitu, cobalah istirahat."

"Mm," gumamnya sambil menutup mata.

Saat ini, Miku merasa kalau dia sebaiknya pergi saja. Mungkin untuk menenangkan diri, Kaito harus ditinggal sementara. Kalau benar-benar sudah membaik, baru dia akan datang lagi.

"Kalau begitu, nanti aku datang lagi ya. Sekarang kau istirahat saja dulu," ucap Miku. Kaito spontan membuka kedua matanya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kupikir sebaiknya aku tidak menganggumu," ucap Miku.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu," sanggahnya, "Jadi temani aku di sini."

Miku menghela napas pendek, lalu tersenyum dan memberi Kaito sebuah anggukan. Kaito juga sedikit tersenyum, lalu perlahan-lahan menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur.

* * *

><p>Akaito terdiam melihat kedekatan Kaito dan Miku dari balik jendela pintu. Awalnya dia berniat langsung datang untuk menjenguk saat Sonika mengabarinya kondisi terbaru Kaito. Orang itu bilang kalau Kaito sempat mengalami tegang akibat detak jantung yang tidak beraturan. Namun setelah sampai ke rumah sakit, sepertinya anak biru itu sudah tidak apa-apa. Malah ada Miku yang menemaninya.<p>

Hmm... Miku Hatsune. Akaito tahu betul kalau gadis berkuncir dua ini memiliki sesuatu yang dapat mengguncang Kaito. Ini berhubungan dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh keluarganya di masa lalu. Kejadian tersebut bukan masalah kecil, melainkan masalah yang sangat besar. Bukankah akan gawat sekali seandainya Kaito sampai terlibat terlalu dalam dengan gadis itu?

Terkadang Akaito bingung dengan _Ojii-san_-nya sendiri. Memang, cepat atau lambat Kaito akan dan harus mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya tentang kematian Sakura Shion, tapi bukankah melibatkan langsung sang 'pihak pembunuh' ke dalam masalah ini memiliki resiko yang sangat tinggi? Maksudnya, memang Miku Hatsune maupun Mikuo Hatsune atau pun ayah mereka tidak bisa dibilang sebagai pembunuh yang sebenarnya, tapi mereka secara tidak langsung jadi terlibat karena merupakan anggota keluarga Hatsune. Akaito pun yakin kalau bukan hanya dia saja yang berpikir demikian. Orang-orang yang mengetahui rahasia itu pasti juga akan berpikiran sama.

Kalau sampai Kaito tahu bahwa Miku dan Mikuo merupakan anggota keluarga yang membunuh ibunya, apa yang akan terjadi? Akan serumit apakah keluarga Shion di masa depan? Apa benih kebencian akan tumbuh lebih besar lagi...?

Yang ditakutkan Akaito adalah bahwa mungkin Kaito akan memendam kebencian yang luar biasa hebat kepada sang ayah karena sudah menempatkan seorang pembunuh ke dalam kehidupannya. Kalau sudah begini, perpecahan bukan hanya terjadi di antara keluarga Shion dan Hatsune, tapi juga di dalam keluarga Shion sendiri.

Sebenarnya alasan Akaito bersedia datang atas permintaan Kazuto adalah untuk mengawasi Kaito dan mencegah hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi padanya. Setelah mendengarkan cerita sang paman mengenai keluarga Hatsune yang telibat untuk menjaga Kaito, Akaito jadi sedikit tak enak hati. Sebenarnya dia sempat bertanya mengapa harus Hatsune, mengapa tidak Kagamine saja yang dimintai tolong. Tapi pamannya tersebut membantah dengan mengatakan kalau Kaito harus bisa menghadapi kenyataan bila saatnya tiba. Dan kenyataan itu cepat atau lambat pasti akan terkuak.

Saat mendengar berita kalau Kaito akan dipindah ke luar negeri, Akaito merasa lega luar biasa. Dengan begitu, Kaito tidak akan lagi terlibat dengan Miku. Jadi dia sengaja mengancam Mikuo kalau dia akan membocorkan rahasia tersebut pada gadis itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak. Akaito juga bukan orang bodoh yang ingin menghancurkan hidup sepupunya sendiri.

Kalau Miku mengetahui hal itu dan secara spontan menjauh dari Kaito, anak itu juga mau tidak mau akan mengalami gangguan emosi. Ini berbeda kalau Kaito yang pergi. Mungkin dia masih bisa mempersiapkan diri atau semacamnya. Bukankah 'meninggalkan' dengan 'ditinggalkan' akan menghasilkan efek yang berbeda?

"Haah..."

Akaito mendesah sambil memandangi Miku yang sedang mengangguk pada Kaito, entah sedang membicarakan apa. Sekarang saat melihat mereka seperti ini, Akaito jadi merasa berdosa. Dia serba salah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Kaito kelihatan sangat menyayangi gadis itu, juga si pirang yang bernama Rin Kagamine. Hmm... benar juga. Ada Rin Kagamine. Seandainya, seandainya saja dia mencoba menjauhkan Kaito dengan Miku, apa anak itu akan baik-baik saja bersama Rin?

* * *

><p>Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu-tunggu Rin pun tiba. Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hari ini, dia sudah memantapkan diri untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan menjenguk Kaito, apa pun yang terjadi. Tadi saat jam istirahat, dia sempat bercerita pada Gumi dan mengeluarkan segala keluh-kesahnya pada gadis itu. Gumi sendiri yang akhirnya menyarankan Rin agar segera menjenguk Kaito dan meyakinkan diri kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Baiklah, mungkin Gumi masih belum tahu identitas Kaito yang sebenarnya karena gadis tersebut terus memanggil anak itu dengan sebutan 'Kento'. Tak apa. Yang penting dia masih bisa berbagi cerita dengan Gumi.<p>

"Mau pergi ke rumah sakit?"

Rin menoleh saat hendak memakai sepatu di depan jajaran loker. Di belakangnya, Mikuo sedang mengeluarkan sepatu dan melempar mereka sembarangan ke lantai–seperti biasa.

"Begitulah," Rin menyahut acuh tak acuh sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya memakai sepatu.

"Aku ikut," ujar makhluk berkepala hijau itu. Rin mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Mikuo tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk memakai sepatu, lalu berjalan lebih dulu dari Rin.

"Ayo cepat," suruhnya. Masih merasa aneh, Rin pun mendumel pelan, lalu mengikuti langkah-langkah Mikuo.

* * *

><p>Sudah pukul 04:45 sore namun Kaito masih belum bangun juga. Sepertinya anak itu tidur dengan nyenyak. Beberapa orang dokter sudah datang dan mengecek kondisinya. Mereka bilang Kaito butuh banyak istirahat, jadi kemungkinan anak itu akan terus tidur sampai sore.<p>

Miku mengusap keningnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum samar. Ada banyak hal yang dia pikirkan tentang Kaito. Sekarang, anak ini mungkin sudah benar-benar menjadi Kaito Shion yang diinginkan Bossu. Bahkan sekarang, dia tidak menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan yang aneh-aneh.

Kaito tidak memanggil orang-orang dengan sebutan hewan ditambah kata-kata kasar semodel 'gajah busuk' atau pun 'domba cebol' seperti yang sering disuarakannya dulu. Kini dia bahkan memanggil Rin dengan nama aslinya; Rin. Oh, tunggu sebentar. Sejak kapan itu ya? Miku baru sadar kalau anak itu sudah memanggil Rin dengan nama depan. Tapi, dia belum pernah mendengar Kaito menyebut namanya. Benar. Kapan Kaito pernah menyebut namanya?

"Kau masih di sini."

Miku terhenyak saat mendengar suara Kaito. Ternyata anak itu sudah bangun. Miku segera tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Mm, aku masih di sini," balasnya sambil mencondongkan badan ke tempat tidur, "Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Kaito menarik napas panjang sambil memegangi kepalanya, "Tidak. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Miku mendesah lega sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas ranjang Kaito, "Syukurlah..."

Kaito memandangi kepala Miku, lalu menyentuhnya pelan.

"Capek?" tanya anak itu. Miku mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menggeleng.

"Mau cari angin keluar?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Miku, "Kalau mau cari angin, jendelanya tinggal kubuka saja."

Kaito pun menghela napas, lalu menatap Miku dengan sorot mata yang meskipun terlihat lelah, namun juga intens. Sepertinya anak itu sedang mengamati si gadis _mickey mouse_. Gadis itu juga kelihatan lelah. Mungkin dia terjaga sepanjang waktu untuk menungguinya.

"Kau sudah istirahat?" tanya Kaito. Miku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan bohong," kata Kaito, "Kau kelihatan lelah."

Miku menggeleng cepat sambil menegakkan punggungnya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kaito merenung sebentar, "Mm... kau ingin pulang? Kalau mau, pulanglah sekarang."

Miku langsung mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Miku dengan sedikit nada tidak terima. Kaito mendesah.

"Apa aku sudah terlalu memaksamu untuk menemaniku? Kupikir, kau juga harus istirahat," ucapnya, lembut. Miku hanya menatap Kaito dengan raut wajah sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak merasa terpaksa," elak gadis itu, "Lagipula, Kaito tidak memaksaku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

Miku mendengungkan suaranya sebentar, "Aku sudah mengabari Kiyoteru-_sensei_ akan ijin tidak masuk beberapa hari."

"Kau bolos."

"Aku tidak bolos!"

"Bolos."

"Tidak!" ucap Miku dengan sedikit penekanan, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Kaito menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku dibilang mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya menyuruhmu pulang."

Miku terdiam sebentar.

"Maaf ya," ucapnya, membuat Kaito menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku... Kaito jadi sakit lagi," gumam Miku sambil menunduk. Kaito melotot.

"Bukan, bukan," katanya cepat, "Aku tidak memintamu pulang karena aku berpikiran begitu."

"Tapi–"

"Ini bukan salahmu," ucap Kaito sambil menggenggam tangan Miku yang memang sedang berada di dekatnya. Kemudian perlahan-lahan wajah anak itu kelihatan memerah, "Y-yah... lagipula kalau aku sehat, aku juga... mm... tidak akan sakit seperti tadi..."

Wajah Miku jadi ikut-ikutan merah. Ya ampun. Apa maksud perkataan Kaito barusan?! Ah, tiba-tiba saja hawa di sekelilingnya berubah panas. Miku jadi bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Tapi untunglah keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena beberapa saat kemudian, pintu bergeser.

Miku dan Kaito langsung menoleh melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata itu Bossu.

"Bossu-_san_!" Miku sedikit berseru kaget. Gadis itu buru-buru berdiri, lalu membungkuk memberi salam. Gadis itu kemudian melirik Kaito yang sudah memasang ekspresi berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Miku-_chan_," Bossu menyapanya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Miku pun tersenyum. Sepertinya dia harus pergi darisana.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," ucap Miku. Namun sebelum gadis itu berhasil melangkah, Kaito memegang lengannya, mencegah si gadis untuk pergi.

Miku pun menatap Bossu yang hanya mengangguk singkat.

Untuk beberapa lama, keadaan hening tercipta. Miku berdeham kecil. Err... rasanya sedikit aneh. Seharusnya kedua orang itu saling membicarakan masalah ayah dan anak kalau sudah bertatapan wajah begini. Tapi Miku malah jadi penghalang. Tapi kalau dia pergi, Kaito tidak akan mengijinkannya. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Batin Miku.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Bossu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," ucap Kaito datar. Bossu terkekeh kecil.

"Ah, rupanya sekarang kau sudah membaik," ucapnya, "Oh ya. Aku sudah membujuk kepala sekolah untuk membiarkanmu bersekolah di sini lagi."

Miku spontan melotot.

"Kaito benar-benar tidak jadi pergi?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada setengah meninggi. Bossu mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau katakan lagi padaku, sebaiknya kau membiarkanku istirahat," tiba-tiba Kaito menyela. Bossu dan Miku bertatapan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Bossu kemudian, "Istirahatlah yang banyak."

"Ah, Bossu-_san_..." Miku merasa tidak enak kepada Bossu yang akhirnya berjalan pergi keluar ruangan. Gadis itu hendak menahan kepergiannya kalau saja Kaito tidak menahan gadis itu duluan.

"Biarkan saja," kata Kaito. Miku mendesah.

Setelah kepergian Bossu, Miku duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Bossu, lalu menatap Kaito dalam diam. Yang ditatap juga jadi terlihat banyak pikiran.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bersikap seperti itu pada Bossu-_san_," Miku pun tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar soal sikap anak itu pada ayahnya. Kaito hanya mendengus pelan.

"Ternyata memang tidak mungkin..." gumamnya. Miku mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?"

Kaito menatap Miku, lalu berpindah menatap kakinya, "Ibuku bilang agar aku tidak membenci orang itu, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin."

Miku terdiam lagi. Kali ini dia tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Kalau Kaito sudah membicarakan ibunya, sesuatu mendesak Miku untuk tidak bicara lebih jauh. Sesuatu itu membuatnya takut. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Gara-gara dia aku jadi begini," gumam Kaito, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat orang dengan normal seperti dulu. Pendengaranku bermasalah. Aku juga jadi tidak bisa berjalan."

Miku menunduk.

"Aku jadi tidak mengerti," lanjut Kaito, "Kenapa aku tidak boleh membencinya?"

Miku meremas kedua tangannya. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak boleh takut. Tidak boleh...

"Kaito..." ucap Miku kemudian, "Kurasa ini bukan salah Bossu-_san_. Kita tidak pernah tahu kecelakaan itu akan terjadi."

Kaito menatap Miku, "Tapi aku tidak akan jadi seperti ini kalau bukan karena dia. Lagipula dia juga tidak peduli padaku."

Miku menggeleng tegas, "Aku yakin Bossu-_san_ sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kaito mendengus. Anak itu mulai kelihatan bosan dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Miku sadar, tapi dia harus tetap meyakinkan Kaito. Anak itu tidak boleh terus-terusan membenci ayahnya.

"Kaito..." Miku menggenggam tangan Kaito, membuat anak itu menatapnya, "Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu memaafkannya?"

Kaito terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata pelan, "Tidak."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan permintaan ibumu? Kau bilang ibumu ingin agar kau tidak membenci Bossu-_san_?" tanya Miku. Kaito termenung sejenak.

"Tapi dia juga ingin memisahkanku denganmu," ucapnya dengan napas sedikit tertahan, "Dengan kalian..."

Miku menggeleng, "Aku yakin beliau hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Kaito."

Kaito mendesah sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan. Setelah beberapa lama, anak itu menatap Miku lekat-lekat.

"Ibuku... ibuku juga bilang begitu," ucapnya, lalu mendesah, "Kau pikir aku bisa memaafkannya?"

Miku tersenyum lebar, "Kenapa tidak?"

Kaito pun mengangguk pelan.

"Mau kupanggilkan Bossu-_san_ kemari?" tawar Miku.

"Mungkin sekarang dia sudah pergi," katanya. Miku mengedikkan bahu.

"Siapa tahu belum?" sahutnya, lalu pergi keluar tanpa menunggu balasan Kaito. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum kecil menatap punggung gadis itu.

* * *

><p>Rin dan Mikuo akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit. Saat kedua mereka sampai di lorong yang mengarah ke pintu kamar Kaito, mereka melihat Bossu sedang duduk seorang diri di kursi panjang. Rin hendak memanggil orang tua itu, tapi niatnya terurung ketika melihat Miku keluar dari pintu kamar Kaito. Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Bossu terlihat bersemangat. Setelah itu, beliau masuk ke dalam sedangkan Miku berdiri di depan pintu, menatap sesuatu dari balik kacanya sambil tersenyum lembut.<p>

Eh, lagipula kenapa Bossu ada di sini? Setahu Rin Bossu tidak bilang akan menjenguk Kaito, bahkan saat ayah dan ibunya bertanya soal itu beberapa hari yang lalu–sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke Yamaha.

Mikuo melirik Rin yang sedang bengong, lalu menyikut lengannya.

"Cepat ke sana," suruhnya. Rin hanya bersungut-sungut pelan sambil berjalan ke arah Miku yang segera menyadari kedatangannya.

"Rin," sapanya, lalu berpindah menatap Mikuo. Ekspresi wajah gadis itu nampak berbeda. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, dia juga menyapa Mikuo.

"_Onii-chan_," ucapnya.

Rin menatap Miku dan Mikuo bergantian. Sepertinya Miku sudah tidak terlalu marah pada orang berkepala dingin itu.

"Kaito sedang apa?" tanya Rin kemudian. Miku mengarahkan dagunya ke arah pintu.

"Dia sedang ngobrol dengan Bossu-_san_," jawabnya. Rin mengerutkan dahi.

"Bossu-_san_ dan Kaito?" tanya Mikuo. Miku mengangguk.

Rin melirik Mikuo yang juga sedang meliriknya.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku menunggu saja di sini," ucap Rin sambil duduk di bangku panjang. Miku mengangguk, lalu menatap kakaknya yang masih berdiri saja.

"Mm... _Onii-chan_, mau temani aku beli minuman sebentar?" tanya Miku.

"Oh, boleh saja," jawab Mikuo. Anak itu merasa ragu saat mendengar permintaan adiknya. Kalau hanya membeli minuman, siapa pun pasti bisa sendiri bukan?

"Rin, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kami tinggal di sini?" Miku menoleh menatap Rin.

Yang ditatap pun mengangguk. Miku tersenyum lalu membawa kakaknya pergi dari sana.

* * *

><p>"Aku benar-benar senang kau sudah membaik," ucap Bossu sambil menatap Kaito yang masih kelihatan tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya.<p>

"Mm," sahutnya. Keadaan hening pun tercipta selama beberapa detik. Merasa semakin tak nyaman, Kaito pun berdeham pelan.

"Aku... kemarin bermimpi," ujarnya.

"Mimpi?" tanya Bossu, bersemangat. Mungkin karena Kaito akhirnya mau membuka diri tentang apa-apa yang dia alami. Hei, baru kali ini Kaito mau bercerita tentang sesuatu padanya.

"Iya," jawab Kaito, "Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan _Kaa-chan_."

Bossu tercengang sebentar, "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

Kaito berdeham lagi, "Banyak..."

Bossu tersenyum, "Apa dia marah padaku?"

Kaito melirik orang tua itu sedikit, "Tidak. _Kaa-chan_ sama sekali tidak marah padamu."

"Begitu," ucap Bossu sambil mengangguk-angguk, lalu menatap Kaito, "Lalu..."

Kaito sedikit mengerutkan alisnya mendengar kalimat Bossu yang menggantung. Orang tua itu tampak sedikit malu-malu untuk mengatakan kelanjutannya, tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau marah padaku?" tuntasnya. Kaito tak menjawab.

"Yah, wajar kalau kau marah padaku," kata Bossu, "Aku minta maaf pun, sepertinya semua sudah terlambat."

"Tidak. Kupikir pasti sangat sulit, tapi aku akan mencoba memaafkanmu," ujar Kaito cepat. Bossu langsung kelihatan terkejut.

"Kalau kau minta maaf," tambah Kaito.

Bossu terdiam sesaat. Sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan Miku dan anak ini beberapa saat yang lalu? Mendengarnya bicara seperti ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Tapi bukankah memang ini yang dia inginkan?

"Begitu," ucap Bossu akhirnya, "Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf..."

Kaito hanya terdiam. Bossu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang agak botak.

"Atas segalanya," kata orang tua itu. Kaito menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apanya?"

"Aku minta maaf atas segalanya," ulang Bossu, lalu menghela napas, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan ibumu di sana, tapi dia pasti merasa sangat kecewa padaku karena telah mencelakakanmu. Padahal dia sangat menyayangimu."

Kaito hanya menunduk menatap kaki-kakinya yang terhalang selimut. Dia bingung harus berkomentar apa, meskipun yah... anak itu menyetujui sebagian perkataan si orang tua soal dia yang telah mencelakakannya. Hei, jangan salah. Bagi Kaito yang masih merasa kesal, itu wajar untuk membenarkan kejujuran sang ayah sebagai penyebab dari kecelakaan ini.

"Kupikir aku bisa membuatnya bahagia," Bossu melanjutkan dengan tersenyum samar, "Tapi bahkan sampai akhir pun aku tidak bisa."

"..."

"Padahal dulu dia biasa tersenyum dan tertawa lebar," ucap Bossu, lalu menatap Kaito sendu, "Kau masih ingat saat dia bilang ingin membuatkanmu sebuah syal?"

Kaito menatap ekor matanya, mencoba memutar ulang memori yang pernah terekam di dalam otak. Kalau tidak salah... waktu itu ibunya memang bilang ingin membuatkan sebuah syal sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Tak peduli apakah hari ulang tahunnya bertepatan dengan musim dingin atau tidak. Benar, ada juga saat-saat sepert itu. Tapi, Kaito tidak pernah menerima syal itu karena sang ibu sudah pergi lebih dulu sebelum syal selesai dibuat. Dan sampai sekarang, Kaito tidak tahu di mana potongan benda tersebut disimpan.

"Ya, aku ingat..." balas Kaito setelah sekian lama, "Sangat ingat."

Bossu mengangguk-angguk sambil mengusap ujung matanya dengan telunjuk, "Jadi kau ingat? Ah, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun. Ibumu menyuruh salah seorang pelayannya untuk menyimpan benda itu di suatu tempat yang tidak kau ketahui."

"Lalu di mana pelayan itu?" tanya Kaito. Bossu menggeleng.

"Karena _shock_ setelah kematian ibumu, pelayan itu akhirnya pergi dari rumah," jelasnya, "Jadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana syal itu disimpan."

Kaito memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Matanya kelihatan berkaca-kaca. Aah, lagi-lagi dia merasa sedih.

"Kau tahu, saat dia mulai menyulam syal itu, wajahnya tak pernah lepas dari senyum," ucap Bossu, "Dia selalu berpikir kalau kau akan menyukainya."

"Apa warnanya?" tanya Kaito.

"Biru."

"Kenapa biru?"

"Karena dia bilang warna biru akan selalu mengingatkanmu padanya."

"Biru..." gumam Kaito sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung tangan. Sadar atau tidak, sekarang ini dia sedang menahan tangis. Sudah tentu dia tidak bisa sembarangan menangis di depan sang ayah.

Ugh... rasa sakit tiba-tiba kembali menyerang kepalanya. Anak itu pun sedikit menggelinjang dan membuat Bossu panik seketika.

"Kaito, ada apa?!"

"Maaf, bisa kau keluar sebentar...?" pinta Kaito sambil memegagi dahinya. Bossu merasa tak bisa memenuhi permintaan itu karena melihatnya kesakitan.

"Hei–"

"Keluarlah sebentar!" ulang Kaito. Bossu semakin ragu-ragu.

"_Oyaji_!"

Mendengar Kaito memanggilnya dengan panggilan lama, Bossu terpekur sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian orang tua itu sadar dan segera pergi dari kamar Kaito.

* * *

><p>Rin memperhatikan Bossu dan Kaito dari balik jendela pintu. Untuk sesaat, dia melihat mereka berdua melakukan obrolan ringan. Kaito pun tidak banyak bergerak saat Bossu seperti mengajaknya banyak bicara. Ah, sebenarnya dia tidak bisa melihat Kaito karena terhalang punggung Bossu. Yang dia lihat hanya gerakan orang tua itu dan sedikit kepala Kaito yang masih tertutup perban.<p>

Rin mendesah. Padahal dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kaito. Meskipun baru sekitar tiga hari tidak bertemu, tapi rasanya seperti sudah lama. Belum lagi, dia ingin melihat bagaimana luka-luka di wajah anak itu. Bukankah perban di wajahnya sudah dilepas pagi ini?

Karena tidak mungkin memikirkan hal itu lagi, Rin berjalan mondar-mandir. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin mengejutkan Kaito dengan kedatangannya. Selama beberapa menit, Bossu masih belum keluar juga dari kamar Kaito. Hatsune bersaudara juga masih belum kembali dari acara ngobrol mereka. Hm, ngomong-ngomong apa ya yang ingin dibicarakan Miku? Gadis itu kelihatan serius sekali saat mengajak Mikuo pergi. Haah... Rin benar-benar merasa menjadi orang asing di sekitar sana. Dia tidak tahu menahu tentang apa pun. Miku juga sepertinya tidak ingin Rin tahu tentang masalahnya.

"Aku ini benar-benar menyedihkan!" desah Rin sambil duduk di atas kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Gadis itu kemudian menatap langit-langit dan mulai merasa bosan. Saat kedua matanya mulai dihinggapi peri tidur, terdengar suara pintu digeser. Spontan Rin terbelalak.

"Bossu-_san_!" serunya sedikit kaget, "Bagaimana Kaito?"

"Panggilkan dokter kemari!" suruh Bossu. Rin bingung.

"Apa?"

"Panggilkan dokter kemari, cepat!" ulang Bossu. Rin pun segera menurut. Gadis itu buru-buru berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit mencari ruangan dokter mana saja yang bisa dia temukan.

* * *

><p>Mikuo menatap adiknya dengan wajah pucat. Ini mimpi buruk. Kenapa pula Miku menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dia tanyakan...? Apa yang sudah terjadi?<p>

"_Onii-chan_," panggil Miku, "Tolong jawab dengan jujur."

Mikuo menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Saat ini, lidah pun terasa begitu kelu untuk digerakkan. Siapa sangka acara membeli minuman malah berubah menjadi kegiatan wawancara. Dan bukan pertanyaan sepele yang diajukan. Justru pertanyaan itu malah membuat Mikuo berkeringat dingin.

"Apa benar..." Miku menunduk, "Apa benar kalau keluarga kita yang telah membunuh Sakura Shion?"

Mikuo memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut. Siapa? Siapa yang memberitahunya ini?! Akaito? Si brengsek itu?

"_Onii-chan_," desak Miku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan," elak Mikuo yang sudah mengetahui kalau jawaban itu sama sekali tidak akan mempan untuk memuaskan Miku.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya," tegas si gadis, "Semua yang kalian bicarakan, aku sudah mendengar semuanya."

Mikuo melotot sambil mengerutkan alis, "Kalian?"

"Ya, bukankah _Onii-chan_ dan Akaito membicarakan masalah ini beberapa waktu lalu?" tanya Miku.

"Aku..." Mikuo bingung mengelak. Apa lagi yang bisa dia sembunyikan sekarang? Tapi, menceritakan semuanya pada Miku mungkin akan membuat gadis tersebut menjadi rapuh. Dia tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku. Kedua matanya berkilat meminta kejelasan pada Mikuo. Sedangkan Mikuo sendiri hanya bisa mematung sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?! Bagaimana ini?!

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengusik kakak-beradik itu dari jarak yang tidak jauh dari _vending machine_ tempat mereka berdiri untuk bicara. Spontan kedua orang itu menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat Akaito yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kalian tidak tahu Kaito kambuh lagi?" tanyanya.

Miku dan Mikuo langsung saling pandang.

* * *

><p>Kaito baru saja diberi obat penenang oleh seorang dokter wanita bernama Sonika. Tadi dokter wanita tersebut sempat berbincang dengan Bossu tentang keadaan Kaito. Ini memang sedikit aneh, tapi dokter Sonika bilang kalau dia akan sangat bererima kasih jika Kaito dibiarkan beristirahat dulu dengan tenang.<p>

Yah, entah bagaimana sang dokter terdengar agak kesal. Apa mungkin orang-orang yang menjenguk Kaito terus-terusan membuat kepala anak itu sakit atau semacamnya? Ah, Rin tidak tahu. Pokoknya, si dokter mengatakan bahwa akibat operasi yang dilakukan, Kaito benar-benar harus beristirahat dengan cukup dan sebisa mungkin terhindar dari tekanan yang bisa membebani otak dan pikiran. Dokter tersebut juga bilang kalau Kaito terkena cedera otak ringan sehingga proses pemulihannya harus benar-benar diupayakan.

Karena itulah, Rin jadi tidak bisa menunggui Kaito di dalam. Dia dan Bossu hanya bisa melihat Kaito dari balik jendela pintu. Dokter Sonika juga berpesan kalau nanti Kaito bangun, dia ingin Bossu memanggilnya dengan segera.

Rin pun mendesah sambil memeluk bahunya dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Apa Kaito akan baik-baik saja?" gumamnya, lebih pada diri sendiri. Bossu mendesah.

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara derap langkah mendekat dengan cepat. Rin dan Bossu langsung menoleh ke lorong dan melihat Miku berlari dengan panik ke arah mereka. Setelah sampai, gadis itu langsung menanyakan kondisi Kaito. Bossu pun menjelaskan semuanya dengan singkat dan itu membuat Miku dapat bernapas dengan lega.

Kini gadis itu memandangi Kaito dengan wajah cemas yang bahkan mungkin melebihi rasa cemas Bossu atau siapa pun. Jujur, Rin jadi merasa sedikit _minder_ melihatnya. Tapi ayolah Rin! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mementingkan perasaan egoismu itu! Batin gadis pirang itu mencerca diri.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"<p>

Akaito menyandarkan punggungnya pada _vending machine_ sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mikuo tidak menjawab pertanyaan tadi dan hanya menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Menurutku, ini tidak baik untuk keduanya. Kau tahu maksudku," kata Akaito. Mikuo mendengus. Dia bingung untuk berkata-kata saat ini.

"Miku sudah mengetahuinya 'kan?" Akaito melanjutkan, "Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kita bekerja sama dengan gadis itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Akaito berjalan mendekati Mikuo, "Harus kukatakan, kita tidak boleh membuat Kaito terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan adikmu."

Mikuo langsung menoleh dengan melotot, "Apa?!"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu," sahut Akaito, "Kau pasti ingin agar dia bahagia. Tapi coba kau pikirkan lagi. Setelah semuanya terungkap, apa dia masih akan bahagia?"

Mikuo terdiam. Akaito menghela napas, lalu menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa mengambilnya sekarang," ucap si kepala merah, "Kita tunggu sampai Kaito pulih."

Setelah itu, Mikuo mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Kedua tangannya semakin terkepal erat. _Kuso_, seenaknya saja memutuskan sendiri. Tapi... perkataan orang itu memang ada benarnya juga.

Mikuo benar-benar paham dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan Akaito. Singkatnya, si kepala merah itu ingin agar Kaito dan Miku berpisah secara perlahan.

Kalau nanti Miku sudah tahu akan rahasia ini, gadis itu pasti akan sangat sedih dan langsung memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Mungkin akan jadi seperti waktu itu, dia kabur dan pindah apartemen tanpa memberitahu siapa pun. Hal tersebut jadi berakibat buruk bagi Kaito. Bahkan anak itu sampai menimbulkan masalah di kota tetangga.

Kalau sampai hal ini terulang kembali, dengan keadaan Kaito yang sekarang, sudah tentu kondisi mental dan kejiwaan anak itu akan sangat terganggu. Jadi sebaiknya mereka menunggu hingga Kaito kembali pulih. Saat itu, mereka akan membantu Miku untuk pergi. Pergi dari kehidupan Kaito... selamanya.

* * *

><p>Langit sudah mulai gelap dan Kaito belum bergerak dari ranjangnya. Bossu, Miku dan Rin pun sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan duduk di kursi panjang. Sebenarnya Akaito dan Mikuo sempat muncul dan berbicara dengan Bossu sebentar, setelah itu Bossu menyuruh mereka berdua pulang menemani Mioku yang ada di rumah. Sebenarnya beliau juga sempat meminta Miku dan Rin untuk pulang dan istirahat, namun kedua gadis itu nampaknya benar-benar tidak mau dan tidak bisa dipaksa.<p>

Setiap setengah jam, Miku dan Rin bergantian mengawasi Kaito dari balik jendela pintu. Sedangkan Bossu menunggu kabar baik dari mereka berdua. Kini, setelah hampir pukul delapan malam, akhirnya Kaito membuka mata.

"Kaito sudah sadar!" pekik Rin yang kebetulan sedang mengawasi di depan pintu. Miku dan Bossu langsung saling pandang dengan gerakan cepat, lalu sama-sama melihat keadaan di dalam kamar.

"Aku akan memanggil Sonika-_sensei_!" sahut Rin, lalu berlari menjauh.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kaito terlihat menggapai-gapai udara sambil memandang ke arah pintu. Miku buru-buru menatap Bossu, seakan meminta persetujuan untuk masuk ke dalam. Setelah terdiam sebentar, akhirnya orang tua itu mengangguk.

* * *

><p>"Kaito!" seru Miku sesampainya di dekat ranjang. Kaito, seperti sebelumnya, terlihat begitu menderita dan kesakitan.<p>

"Tangan..." gumam Kaito. Miku menatap tangan Kaito yang sedang terulur padanya.

"Tangan?" tanya Miku, bingung.

"Tanganmu..."

"Oh!" Miku segera menggenggam tangan Kaito dan menatapnya cemas, "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Ugh... rasanya kepalaku mau pecah..." gumam Kaito.

Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memang, kalau Miku ingin membayangkan rasa sakit yang Kaito alami, dia tidak akan pernah bisa. Tapi saat merasakan cengkraman tangan Kaito yang begitu kuat, mau tidak mau Miku seolah-olah ikut merasakannya juga.

"Bertahanlah Kaito..." Miku mengusap-usap keningnya selembut yang dia bisa.

SREEEEEEEG!

"Kaicchi!"

Miku menoleh dan melihat Sonika berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Dokter itu dengan cepat memeriksa detak jantung dan kondisi mata Kaito.

"Apa keluhannya?" tanya Sonika pada Miku.

"Dia bilang kepalanya seperti mau pecah," jawab Miku sambil tak henti-hentinya menatap Kaito.

Tak sampai dua detik kemudian, datanglah beberapa orang suster membawa berbagai peralatan medis. Sonika dengan terampil menyiapkan sebuah jarum suntik, lalu mengisinya dengan sebuah cairan yang Miku tidak tahu apa itu. Setelah dokter tersebut menyuntikkannya ke tangan Kaito, kondisi anak itu berangsur-angsur membaik.

Rin dan Bossu yang rupanya sudah berada di dalam hanya bisa berdiri memperhatikan. Dokter Sonika pun mengatakan kalau keadaannya sudah normal. Tadi dia menyuntikkan cairan pereda rasa sakit dan berhasil. Untuk berjaga-jaga, dokter tersebut menyuruh salah seorang untuk berada di dalam menemani Kaito–berhubung sekarang anak itu sudah sadar dan pasti tidak mau ditinggal sendirian.

"Kalau begitu..." Rin berniat untuk angkat kaki dari sana kalau Miku tidak segera memanggil namanya. Saat Rin menoleh, Kaito juga sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Rin," panggil Kaito. Rin terhenyak sesaat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya Kaito memanggil nama orang di depan umum.

"Bossu-_san_, tidak masalah 'kan kalau Rin yang menunggui Kaito?" tanya Miku pada Bossu. Yang ditanya mengangguk membolehkan. Rin pun bingung di tempat.

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu, kita biarkan Kaito bersantai sebentar," ucap Sonika, lalu menuntun Bossu dan Miku untuk mengikutinya keluar ruangan bersama para suster yang sempat datang.

* * *

><p>Setelah keluar kamar, Miku mendengarkan sedikit percakapan antara Bossu dan Sonika. Bossu sempat bertanya apakah Kaito bisa dibawa pulang seminggu dari sekarang, tapi dokter wanita itu menyarankan agar Kaito tetap dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan. Setidaknya, sampai perban di kepala dan gips di lehernya boleh dilepas. Sonika juga bilang kalau dia akan merawat Kaito dengan sungguh-sungguh karena ingin membuat Sakura tersenyum di <em>sana<em>.

Sungguh. Saat mendengar percakapan ini, Miku jadi berpikiran untuk cepat-cepat menanyakan sesuatu pada Bossu. Dia sebenarnya sengaja membuat Rin menunggui Kaito karena ingin memastikan 'sesuatu' tersebut. Kali ini, kesempatan besar sudah berada di depan mata. Miku pasti akan mengupas segalanya.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih Sonika-_chan_," Bossu melambaikan tangan seselesainya mengobrol dengan Sonika.

Setelah Sonika pergi, Miku langsung menghampiri orang tua itu.

"_Ano_, Bossu-_san_," panggil Miku, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Ya?" sahut Bossu, "Ada apa, Miku-_chan_?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar kasar, tapi aku ingin Anda menjawabnya dengan sangat jujur..." Miku menunduk sebentar. Bossu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Em... apa boleh kita bicara di luar?" tanya Miku.

"Ya. Baiklah."

* * *

><p>Rin masih saja berdiri di tempatnya setelah menatap kepergian Miku dan yang lain. Mungkin dia merasa canggung. Errr... bukan apa-apa. Gadis itu hanya merasa kalau Kaito lebih pantas ditunggui oleh Miku. Selama ini, bukankah gadis itu yang selalu berada di sisinya? Eh, sekarang tiba-tiba Rin harus menggantikan. Memang dia ingin bertemu dengan Kaito. Tapi kalau keadaannya seperti ini, tetap saja aneh.<p>

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

Suara kecil Kaito membuyarkan lamunan Rin. Yang bersangkutan pun buru-buru berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia di samping ranjang. Dengan sedikit takut-takut, Rin menatap Kaito yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Luka di wajahmu sudah mengering semua ya," ujar Rin sambil garuk-garuk pipi seperti orang bingung. Heh. Sekarang ini dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

"Kemana saja kau belakangan ini?" tanya Kaito, tak mengindahkan perkataan Rin yang membahas luka di wajahnya. Rin hanya menggumamkan 'hm' sambil menaikkan alisnya cepat.

"A-aku tidak kemana-mana," jawab Rin kemudian, "Maaf karena tidak sempat menjenguk..."

Kaito hanya menghela napas.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," balasnya.

Keadaan pun menjadi sunyi. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada suara selain suara detakan jam dinding.

Ini buruk, pikir Rin. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk mencuri pandang, namun dia pasti sedang sial sehingga yang terjadi malah tertangkap basah. Kalau boleh dibilang, sekarang mereka berdua sedang berpandangan. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang bicara.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Bagaimana ini?! Batin Rin panik. Sementara itu, Kaito masih saja memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang tidak jelas. Itu membuat si gadis tidak bisa duduk diam. Kedua tangan gadis itu jadi tidak mau diam, mereka saling meremas satu sama lain. Kakinya pun begitu. Seperti sedang kedinginan, mereka saling merapat ke bawah kursi.

"Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" akhirnya Kaito bertanya. Rin spontan menegakkan punggung dengan mata sedikit melotot.

"A-aku..."

Kaito mendesah, "Tidak usah panik begitu. Memangnya kau sedang latihan jadi tentara?"

Rin mengusap-usap tengkuknya, merasa malu dengan reaksi yang dia keluarkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang keadaan yang menyuruhnya berbuat demikian.

"Em... Kaito, dokter bilang apa saja?" tanya Rin, mencoba mengembalikan suasana yang biasa. Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bilang apa maksudmu? Perkatan dokter itu banyak," sahutnya. Rin hanya berdeham kecil untuk menutupi rasa malu yang tiba-tiba muncul akibat pertanyaan ambigu tadi. Ck, rasanya melakukan apa pun akan jadi masalah. Apa sebaiknya Rin diam saja ya? Heh, ini sulit.

* * *

><p>"Apa?"<p>

Bossu mengerjapkan matanya karena kaget. Barusan dia mendengar sebuah lontaran pertanyaan yang sangat mengejutkan. Saking mengejutkannya, Bossu sampai menahan nafas selama hampir dua menit.

Miku yang sedang berada di hadapan orang tua tersebut hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam sambil menunggu jawaban yang mungkin muncul.

"Aku... aku sudah tahu semuanya, Bossu-_san_..." lirih Miku, "Aku juga ingin tahu apa itu benar..."

Bossu mengusap wajahnya sambil mendesah keras, lalu menatap Miku yang masih saja menunduk. Gadis ini... ternyata dia sudah tahu. Tapi, siapa yang mengatakannya? Oh baiklah, itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang. Tapi Bossu benar-benar merasa _shock_ ketika Miku menanyakan hal itu; tentang siapa pembunuh Sakura yang sebenarnya. Dia pikir, waktu bagi Miku untuk bisa mengetahuinya masih jauh, bahkan hampir tak mungkin. Meski begitu, ini...

"Miku-_chan_..." panggil Bossu sambil memegang pundak Miku, "Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Ternyata memang benar..." Miku mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Bossu sedih, "Aku... aku jadi tidak tahu apakah aku masih pantas untuk meminta maaf... bahkan, minta maaf saja pasti tak akan cukup..."

Bossu menggeleng, "Aku sudah lama melupakannya. Kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu, Miku-_chan_."

"Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin Bossu-_san_ sudah melupakannya. Aku... aku..." Miku terbata.

Bossu menghela napas, lalu membimbing Miku untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia di lorong rumah sakit. Mereka sekarang berada di lantai satu dan jauh dari manusia. Jadi mungkin orang-orang yang mereka kenal tidak akan melewati jalan itu.

Yah... baik. Sepertinya, Miku memang harus mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Miku-_chan_, kejadian ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan keluarga Hatsune," Bossu mulai bercerita, "Sebenarnya, sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu..."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura kini sudah menyandang marga 'Shion' seperti Kazuto. Saat itu Sakura sudah lima tahun menikah dengan Kazuto dan dikaruniai seorang putera yang sangat tampan. Namanya Kaito, Kaito Shion.

Meskipun sudah menjadi semacam istri konglomerat dan dikaruniai seorang putera, Sakura disarankan agar tetap ambil bagian dalam perusahaan Kazuto. Maklum, saat mengenyam bangku universitas, mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama. Dan asal semua orang tahu saja, Sakura yang memiliki sifat tomboi namun berpenampilan feminin itu kini sedang ditugaskan untuk menjadi seorang 'penagih utang' dalam acara 'penggalangan dana' akibat minimnya kondisi keuangan di perusahaan.

_Etto_... sebenarnya ini tidak bisa dibilang acara penggalangan dana karena dilakukan dengan cara meminta kembali uang yang dipinjam. Ini lebih seperti ke 'menagih utang' yang dimiliki perusahaan orang. Kebetulan, saat itu perusahaan keluarga Hatsune yang kebagian untuk ditagih. Hmm... sebenarnya dari sekian banyak perusahaan yang meminjam dana, perusahaan Hatsune-lah yang paling susah untuk mengembalikan. Mereka selalu beralasan ini dan itu. Akhirnya pinjaman uang sudah sekitar dua tahun tidak dikembalikan dan malah semakin menumpuk.

Sakura sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Kazuto. Melihat perusahaan yang sudah hampir bobrok dan masih belum berkembang, Sakura benar-benar tidak tega untuk mengambil kembali uang yang dipinjam perusahaan. Namun sepertinya perusahaan Shion memang sedang sangat membutuhkan uang. Bahkan bank sudah tidak bisa lagi meminjamkan uang.

Mungkin hal ini berada di luar pengetahuan keluarga Shion kalau sebenarnya perusahaan Hatsune sedang berada dalam keterpurukan masalah utang. Kasarnya, mereka memiliki utang di mana-mana. Dan pinjaman paling besar yang pernah mereka ambil adalah dari perusahaan Shion. Namun saat ini, perusahaan Shion tidak bisa menerima alasan apa pun, jadi mereka terus memaksa pihak Hatsune untuk melunasi minimal setengahnya.

Saat itu, kebetulan Sakura sedang berada di kediaman Hatsune, dikawal beberapa orang Yakuza. Dia sedang berbicara dengan pemimpin keluarga Hatsune yang saat itu bernama Ring Hatsune, ayah dari Mioku.

"...jadi, ini sudah mencapai batas akhir perjanjian," ucap Sakura, mulai menjelaskan inti dari kedatangannya, "Mohon pengertiannya."

Ring Hatsune terlihat merenung sambil menatap selembar kertas perjanjian yang disodorkan Sakura. Orang itu kemudian menatap Sakura dan si kertas secara bergantian, lalu mendesah pelan.

"Bisakah kami meminta perpanjangan lagi? Beri kami waktu tiga bulan, dan dananya pasti akan segera mencair," ucap Ring. Sakura menghela napas, lalu menggeleng tegas.

"Ini sudah dua tahun, dan Anda selalu beralasan seperti itu. Kami sudah tidak bisa lagi mentolelir," ucap Sakura. Ring menoleh ke arah Mioku yang nampaknya sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengelak dan membujuk Sakura–seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali wanita itu datang.

"Jika uangnya tidak segera dibayar pada kami, terpaksa kalian harus mengosongkan perusahaan dan juga tempat ini. Seperti yang sudah tertulis dalam perjanjian," kata Sakura sambil menunduk menatap kertas.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan semua anggota keluarga kami? Di mana kami akan tinggal? Kami mohon, Sakura-_san_, beri kami penangguhan tiga bulan lagi," ucap Mioku. Sakura menghela napas.

"Ini memang diluar pengetahuan suamiku, tapi aku sudah berjaga-jaga menyiapkan rumah cadangan untuk tempat tinggal kalian," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak bisakah kami meminta perpanjangan beberapa bulan lagi? Kali ini kami benar-benar akan memastikannya," kata Ring, bersikeras.

Untuk sesaat Sakura terlihat merenung, tapi seorang penasihat segera menarik lengan baju wanita tersebut, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Ring pun menunggu dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sakura mengangguk-angguk singkat lalu kembali menyodorkan kertas yang berisi perjanjian pembayaran utang pada Ring.

"Kami tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Mohon tandatangani ini sekarang juga," tegas Sakura.

Ring menatap kertas perjanjian itu. Jika mereka tidak membayarnya hari ini, maka mereka harus merelakan perusahaan, bersama rumah dan semua perabotan pada keluarga Shion. Kalau itu terjadi...

"Silahkan ditandatangani," desak Sakura. Kali ini suaranya berisi sedikit nada ancaman.

Ring pun menghela napas pendek, lalu dengan gerakan cepat menandatangani kertas perjanjian. Mioku ingin menghentikannya, namun Ring terlihat seperti orang yang sudah menemukan jalan buntu. Dan lagi, memangnya bisa apa mereka? Perusahaan bangkrut. Utang di mana-mana. Ini benar-benar gawat.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi," ucap Sakura, lalu memberikan sebuah kartu nama pada Ring, "Jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan, hubungi nomor itu."

Ring dan Mioku hanya bisa menatap nanar kartu nama yang diberikan Sakura.

Sebenarnya, sudah banyak kartu nama yang diberikan wanita itu kepada mereka. Namun mereka tidak pernah menyimpannya dan mungkin Sakura mengetahui hal tersebut sehingga dia selalu memberi keluarga Hatsune sebuah kartu nama setiap kali datang ke sana.

Sakura sudah cukup baik dengan berbuat demikian. Lalu, apa lagi yang mereka harapkan...? perpanjangan? Hei, yang benar saja.

* * *

><p>Tepat tiga hari kemudian, keluarga Hatsune benar-benar dibuat kalang kabut dengan kedatangan pihak Shion yang langsung menyuruh mereka untuk mengosongkan kediamannya. Malang tak dapat ditolak, dan keluarga Hatsune harus benar-benar angkat kaki dari sana.<p>

Setelah peristiwa 'penggusuran' tersebut, akhirnya pihak Shion mampu menjalankan bisnisnya kembali dengan menggadaikan kediaman Hatsune. Sakura sempat menghubungi keluarga Hatsune, namun tak ada satu pun nomor yang aktif. Padahal dia berencana untuk menanyakan apakah sekarang mereka sudah memiliki tempat tinggal yang pantas.

Sebenarnya Sakura sempat melihat seorang anak gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Kaito. Itu terjadi beberapa kali saat dia mendatangi kediaman Hatsune. Saat mengingat kalau keluarga Hatsune pasti memiliki banyak sanak keluarga yang juga harus dipenuhi kebutuhannya, Sakura jadi merasa tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia ingin membantu, namun tidak pernah bisa menghubungi mereka.

Hal yang kemudian membuat Sakura merasa bersalah adalah tidak pernah ada berita lagi tentang keluarga Hatsune. Keluarga mereka telah dicap hancur setelah acara 'penggusuran' yang dilakukan pihak Shion. Ini benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa miris. Sungguh. Bisa melihat Kaito tumbuh dengan baik di rumah membuat Sakura memikirkan gadis kecil yang beberapa kali pernah ditemuinya itu. Bahkan hal ini pernah membuatnya sakit sehingga Kazuto melarang wanita itu untuk bekerja lagi. Cukup menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dan mengurus buah hati mereka.

Saat itulah semuanya terjadi. Setelah Sakura Shion memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja lagi, dia mendengar sebuah kabar tentang Ring Hatsune yang sedang sakit. Entah dari mana berita itu tiba-tiba datang. Yang pasti, Sakura sangat ingin mengetahui keadaan pemimpin keluarga Hatsune tersebut.

Selang beberapa minggu, seorang informan datang dan memberi Sakura sebuah alamat rumah; kediaman Hatsune yang baru. Tentu saja Sakura merasa sangat senang. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kediaman tersebut esok hari.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura pergi berdua dengan Kaito secara diam-diam. Awalnya Sakura berniat pergi sendiri, tapi karena dia sudah ada janji untuk mengajak Kaito jalan-jalan, mereka jadi pergi berdua. Dan untuk hal ini, Kazuto tidak tahu apa-apa.

Saat pulang kerja, Kazuto tidak melihat Sakura dan Kaito. Dia menanyakan perihal dua orang penting tersebut pada semua yang ada di rumah. Orang itu bahkan sempat uring-uringan karena tidak ada yang mengawal atau pun mengawasi keduanya. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu? Berbagai pikiran buruk langsung melintasi benak Kazuto.

* * *

><p>Setelah menunggu sampai sore, Kazuto merasa semakin cemas karena Sakura dan Kaito tak kunjung pulang. Orang itu pun menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari mereka di semua tempat.<p>

Tepat pada malam hari, pemimpin keluarga Shion tersebut dikejutkan dengan sebuah berita kalau Kaito sedang berada di rumah sakit dan belum sadarkan diri selama hampir sembilan jam. Hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah dia diberitahu bahwa Sakura Shion telah meninggal dunia. Seketika Kazuto merasa langit runtuh menimpa kepalanya. Orang itu sampai tidak bisa bicara selama tiga hari.

Tidak ada yang bisa membayangkan rasa kehilangan seorang Kazuto Shion saat itu. Dia telah kehilangan orang yang paling dikasihinya. Kini yang tersisa sebagai peninggalan orang tersebut hanyalah Kaito Shion; seorang anak yang hampir saja berumur genap enam tahun.

Padahal tinggal menunggu musim dingin beberapa minggu lagi, dan semuanya pasti menjadi sempurna; Kaito akan berumur enam tahun dengan tawanya yang ceria, Sakura akan memberikannya hadiah yang sangat spesial, dan Kazuto akan membawa mereka berdua berlibur ke luar kota. Namun tiba-tiba... semuanya hancur berantakan.

Kini dia harus menjaga Kaito dengan baik ditengah-tengah kegiatannya mencari siapakah pembunuh Sakura Shion. Namun, sepertinya kegiatan menjaga Kaito malah jadi sebuah kegiatan sampingan. Kazuto terlalu fokus pada masalah kepergian istrinya dibandingkan Kaito. Akhirnya, Kaito yang sedang dalam masa-masanya terpukul dan kesepian jadi lebih menutup diri. Bahkan semakin hari, sikapnya pun semakin berubah.

Suatu hari, Kazuto yang tidak mengajarinya ilmu bela diri merasa terkejut ketika mendapat laporan kalau anaknya berkelahi dengan anak tetangga. Bahkan sampai membuat hidung si anak tetangga berdarah. Untuk sementara, Kazuto ingin memastikan apakah hal itu benar. Jadi, dia meminta pihak yang melapor menunggu kepulangan Kaito.

Setelah beberapa lama, yang ditunggu pun akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Tapi anak itu tampil dengan pakaian yang sangat kotor dan serba basah, rambut acak-acakan, sepatu hilang sebelah, serta tas yang rusak.

Saat itu, Kazuto mencoba bertanya baik-baik apakah memang benar Kaito sudah berkelahi dan melukai salah seorang teman. Kaito hanya menjawab dengan dengusan. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya Kaito menunjukkan sikap dingin pada sang ayah. Kazuto pun membiarkan, kemudian membela anaknya yang tidak memberikan kesaksian. Hal ini tidak terlalu dibesar-besarkan sehingga Kazuto kembali fokus pada pencarian.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Kazuto mendapat kabar tentang pembunuh istrinya dari pihak kepolisian. Mereka berkata kalau mereka menemukan seorang saksi mata pada saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Dengan kemarahan yang tiba-tiba muncul, Kazuto bertanya siapa pelakunya.

Setelah dilakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut, akhirnya diketahui bahwa pelaku yang sebenarnya merupakan Ring Hatsune–pemimpin keluarga Hatsune–yang ternyata sekarang sudah meninggal dunia. Mengetahui hal tersebut, tentu saja Kazuto merasa sangat marah. Dia segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari tempat tinggal keluarga Hatsune, bersama-sama dengan pihak kepolisian.

Saat itu, Kaito kecil sedang mengenyam bangku pendidikan di sekolah dasar. Kazuto yang masih menunggu berita tentang keluarga Hatsune tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang ibu-ibu bersama seorang anak kecil berseragam SD. Keadaannya nampak mengenaskan. Dari mulut anak itu, keluar darah yang sangat banyak. Tentu saja Kazuto kaget melihatnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kazuto. Si ibu pun melotot sambil menunjuk si anak yang sedang menangis keras.

"Lihat apa yang sudah dilakukan anak Anda!" serunya dengan suara bergetar. Kazuto tercengang. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Kaito?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kazuto sambil mendekati ibu dan anak tersebut. Namun sang ibu langsung menarik lengan anaknya, menjauhkan bocah itu dari Kazuto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah Anda ajarkan pada anak Anda?!" seru si ibu, berang, "Apa mungkin anak biasa mampu membuat orang lain jadi seperti ini?!"

Kazuto melotot begitu melihat sang ibu menarik bibir atas si anak. Di sana sama sekali tidak ada gigi yang tumbuh. Err... bukan. Sepertinya, gigi-gigi itu rontok semua. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa Kaito yang melakukannya? Tidak mungkin.

Saat Kazuto masih terkaget-kaget, Kaito pulang ke rumah. Anak itu sempat melirik si ibu dan anak yang sedang menatapnya, lalu langsung berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun Kazuto segera menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, Kaito!" panggil Kazuto. Dia pun menghampiri Kaito dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa benar kau yang telah melukainya?" tanya Kazuto sambil mengarahkan kedua bahu Kaito untuk menghadap si ibu dan anak yang berdarah-darah tadi. Tapi Kaito diam saja. Anak itu tidak sedikit pun mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Kaito," ucap Kazuto, kali ini dengan lebih serius, "Apa benar kau yang melakukannya?"

Lagi-lagi Kaito terdiam. Kazuto langsung merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam dada karena kemarahannya tiba-tiba memuncak. Sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukan anak ini?!

"_Ayamarinasai_!" suruh Kazuto, pada akhirnya. Kaito terdiam.

"Huh, coba saja lihat dia! Apa dia bahkan pernah diajari bicara?!" si ibu mencemooh. Kazuto melotot menatap si ibu, kemudian kembali pada Kaito.

"_Ayamarinasai_!" ulangnya. Kaito masih saja bungkam mulut.

Karena kesal, Kazuto langsung menekuk kepala Kaito dan membuatnya membungkuk paksa.

"_Ayamarinasai_!" kali ini bahkan pria itu setengah berteriak.

Si ibu yang melihat hal itu spontan saja memeluk anaknya, mungkin dia ketakutan dengan suara Kazuto yang mulai berubah menyeramkan. Lebih menyeramkan lagi adalah saat tiba-tiba–

PLAAAK!

Kepala Kaito berputar 90 derajat setelah terkena tamparan keras dari ayahnya.

"_Ayamarinasai_!" Kazuto kembali menyuruh anak itu untuk meminta maaf.

"_Cho-chotto_..." si ibu seketika merasa tidak tega melihat Kaito diperlakukan demikian. Namun anak itu tetap saja tak mengatakan apa pun. Dia hanya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sekarang, Kazuto sudah tidak bisa membiarkannya lagi. Sudah dua kali hal seperti ini terjadi. Kaito harus benar-benar diberi pelajaran. Mungkin ini efek dari amarah yang sudah memuncak dan mencapai ubun-ubun sehingga Kazuto mengangkat sebelah tangan tinggi-tinggi, lalu melayangkannya ke pipi kanan Kaito tanpa rasa segan. Kali ini tamparan itu dilakukan sedemikian keras sehingga menyebabkan Kaito terjatuh ke tanah. Saking kerasnya sampai-sampai tangan yang dipakai Kazuto untuk menampar terasa sangat panas.

Melihat adegan itu, sang ibu yang masih berada di sana pun segera pulang membawa anaknya tanpa memperpanjang percakapan lagi. Namun Kazuto masih saja berdiri di hadapan Kaito. Anak itu kini terlihat sedang menahan tangis sambil memegangi pipinya yang pasti terasa nyeri dan gatal.

"Kalau kau melukai orang lagi, aku akan mengurungmu di kamar! Kau mengerti?!" bentak Kazuto, lalu berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Saat itu, Kaito hanya menunduk menatap tanah. Tidak ada ucapan yang keluar selain kata '_kuso_'. Dan itu menjadi kali pertama bagi Kaito melafalkan kata-kata kasar. Pada akhirnya, ayah dan anak itu sama sekali tak pernah bicara satu sama lain.

Selang beberapa hari, Kazuto sudah mendapat kabar tentang tempat tinggal keluarga Hatsune yang baru. Tepat setelah berita ini sampai, dia langsung mendatangi alamat yang dimaksud–kali ini tanpa ada campur tangan pihak kepolisian. Ternyata benar, keluarga Hatsune tinggal di sana.

Kazuto sempat membuat sedikit keributan dengan berteriak-teriak menyuruh kepala keluarga tertua Hatsune untuk menampakkan diri. Mioku, sebagai pengganti Ring Hatsune, akhirnya keluar setelah beberapa saat. Dia menanyakan perihal kedatangan Kazuto beserta anak buahnya yang sudah terlihat siap tempur. Hal ini membuat Mioku panik dan bingung.

Kazuto pun menjelaskan secara terperinci alasan mengapa dia datang ke sana. Mioku yang mendengar cerita yang disampaikan Kazuto spontan terkaget-kaget. Dia berkata kalau dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan berita tentang Sakura Shion yang sudah meninggal pun dia sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar. Mendengar hal ini membuat Kazuto semakin marah. Tentu saja. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Coba, lelucon macam apa ini? Kenapa para pembunuh itu justru berpura-pura tidak tahu apa pun?!

Karena amarah yang sudah benar-benar memuncak, Kazuto menyuruh anak-anak buahnya untuk menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di dalam rumah. Mioku dengan susah payah mencoba untuk mencegah, namun mustahil. Para Yakuza Shion itu terlalu banyak dan kuat.

Setelah itu, Kazuto memanggil satu per satu anggota keluarga Hatsune, termasuk semua yakuza yang ada. Dia melakukan interogasi dengan membabi-buta. Bahkan ada yang sampai dipukuli karena tidak menjawab sesuai dengan yang diinginkan.

Mioku pun bernasib demikian. Segala hal yang tidak diketahui sepertinya harus dia ketahui. Pemaksaan itu seolah mengharuskannya untuk tahu siapa yang membunuh Sakura Shion, apa motif pembunuhan tersebut, siapa saja yang terlibat, dan lain sebagainya. Lama-kelamaan, karena tidak tahan dengan tekanan yang dialaminya, Mioku pun meledak.

"Kupikir kematian Sakura-_san_ tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada kami!" cekamnya saat itu. Tentu saja Kazuto jadi semakin naik pitam.

"Apa maksudmu?!" bentak Kazuto.

"Semenjak kalian mengambil tempat tinggal kami, hidup kami hancur dan berantakan. Kalian sama sekali tidak tahu hal itu?!" geram Mioku, "Kami tidak punya lagi tempat tinggal dan terpaksa harus menyewa tempat kecil ini! Apa pun yang kami punya, kalian rampas tanpa memperdulikan keadaan kami!"

"Apa?!" Kazuto melotot, "Kalian pikir kami tidak peduli?! Sudah berapa kali kami memberikan perpanjangan waktu?! Apa hanya karena itu kalian membunuh orang yang selama ini sudah berbaik hati pada kalian?!"

"KALAU SAJA...!" Mioku berteriak lantang, "...Kalau saja kalian memberi kami perpanjangan sedikit lagi..."

Kazuto yang sudah kalap langsung menarik kerah baju Mioku dengan kasar, "Apa penting membicarakan hal itu sekarang?! Masa bodoh dengan keluargamu! Sekarang katakan padaku siapa yang membunuh istriku?!"

Mioku mendongak menatap Bossu, menatapnya dengan tajam, "Aku yakin... aku yakin kalau Sakura-_san_ tidak akan pernah menyebutkan hal seperti itu pada kami. Dia tidak mungkin tidak peduli dengan keadaan kami..."

Kazuto tertegun. Apa?

"Bossu-_san_!"

Kazuto menoleh dan melihat seorang Hatsune terjatuh di hadapannya.

"Dia mengakuinya. Dia terlibat dalam pembunuhan Sakura-_san_," ucap seorang Yakuza Shion yang membawa si tersangka.

"Apa?!" Mioku langsung melotot, "Apa-apaan ini?!"

Kazuto terdiam sambil menatap si pembunuh dengan tatapan kosong. Heh. Jadi orang-orang seperti kutu ini pelakunya. Meskipun hanya ada satu orang, tapi setidaknya dia sudah bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa orang-orang yang bersekongkol dengan si pembunuh tersebut.

"Tunggu, ini tidak mungkin!" Mioku terlihat kebingungan, "Tidak mungkin ada seorang Hatsune yang jadi pembunuh! Apa maksudnya ini?!"

"_Ano_, Bossu-_san_... Kaito-_san_..." Kazuto menerima bisikan dari orang lain tepat saat amarahnya mencapai ubun-ubun.

"_Kuso_..." Kazuto langsung menggeram dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Sejurus kemudian, dia meninju si tersangka dengan kalap. Semua orang yang sedang berkerumun spontan mundur beberapa langkah. Tak ada yang bersuara selain Kazuto seorang.

"Kalian sudah membunuh istriku! Kalian menghancurkan kehidupan anakku! Dan kalian membuatku gila!" teriaknya, lalu mencengkram leher tersangka itu dengan kuat.

"Sekarang katakan padaku! Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk memperbaikinya, hah?! Cepat katakan!"

"Le-lepaskan... bukan ak–uhuk! Bu..bukan aku... yang membunuh... uhuk!" orang malang itu menepuk-nepuk tangan Kazuto yang baru mau melonggar beberapa detik kemudian.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau bilang bukan kau, brengsek! Kau terlibat di sana! Kau pikir kau bisa kabur?!" Kazuto mendengus, "Sekarang katakan padaku semua yang kau tahu! Siapa saja yang terlibat?!"

* * *

><p>Dengan tertangkapnya satu orang tersangka yang mengaku terlibat dalam pembunuhan Sakura Shion, akhirnya Kazuto mendapatkan banyak informasi dan juga petunjuk tentang tersangka-tersangka lainnya dari pihak Hatsune.<p>

Sang tersangka juga memberikan kesaksian bahwa Ring Hatsune, pimpinan Hatsune waktu itu, memang menyuruh mereka menekan Sakura Shion. Namun orang itu tidak pernah menyuruh siapa pun untuk melukai, apalagi membunuhnya.

Ring Hatsune hanya menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk menangkap Sakura Shion dan membuat wanita itu terpisah dengan keluarga Shion selama beberapa waktu. Dia hanya berniat untuk mengancam pihak Shion dan membuatnya membayar apa yang sudah mereka lakukan terhadap keluarga Hatsune.

Suatu ketika, secara mendadak Ring Hatsune mengumpulkan semua bawahannya dan menyuruh mereka membatalkan niat untuk mengganggu Sakura. Namun ternyata ada seseorang yang mencuri dengar.

Selang tiga hari kemudian, beberapa orang berkumpul untuk membahas sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan Ring Hatsune. Dua di antara mereka adalah berandalan. Lebih tepatnya, para mantan yakuza Hatsune. Mereka dikeluarkan karena dicap terlalu brutal dan kasar. Namun sepertinya seseorang menyuruh mereka untuk datang dan ikut dalam rencana. Si tersangka juga ikut masuk di dalamnya karena dia berpikir orang-orang itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut keluarga Shion.

Awalnya, tersangka tersebut mengaku tidak ingin ikut dalam rencana, namun ternyata jumlah orang yang ingin menjalankan rencana itu terus berkurang. Dia pun dibujuk untuk ikut dan akhirnya pergi juga. Setelah itu, terjadilah peristiwa pembunuhan Sakura.

Sekarang jelaslah kalau Mioku sama sekali tidak ada keterkaitan dengan semua kejadian ini. Dia benar-benar berada di luar dan jelas tidak terlibat.

Kazuto pun mulai berpikir. Pada awalnya, dia menyangka kalau Mioku hanya ingin menutup-nutupi kesalahan keluarganya. Namun orang itu justru terlihat sangat terkejut dan depresi. Cerita meyakinkan dari si tersangka juga menunjukkan bukti bahwa Mioku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Setelah bisa mengontrol emosi yang sempat meledak, Kazuto tidak lagi menyalahkan Mioku tentang peristiwa pembunuhan tersebut.

Sekarang, mencari para tersangka yang sudah kabur tentu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang sebentar. Hal ini dikarenakan para tersangka itu sudah kabur berpencar ke lain kota. Malah ada yang kabarnya kabur keluar negeri setelah ada isu kalau yakuza Shion sedang mencari-cari tersangka pembunuhan.

Namun demikian, Kazuto tetap mencari dengan bantuan polisi seperti sebelumnya. Pencarian memakan waktu hampir selama tiga bulan, dan akhirnya Kazuto menerima kabar tentang tertangkapnya satu orang tersangka. Tentu saja ini masih belum cukup. Di luar sana masih ada dua orang lagi yang perlu ditangkap. Utamanya, seseorang yang sudah benar-benar membunuh Sakura dengan menusuknya menggunakan sebuah pisau.

Dari tertangkapnya dua tersangka, Kazuto mendapat pengakuan kalau sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh Sakura Shion. Mereka mengaku bahwa ada dua orang di antara mereka yang bersikap seperti pemimpin. Dan orang-orang itu terkenal sangat emosional. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka cepat marah dan bertindak brutal–bahkan membunuh orang, seperti yang telah dilakukannya pada Sakura. Kazuto yakin kalau orang-orang brengsek itu adalah berandalan yang dimaksud tersangka pertama.

Di samping masalah yang masih belum juga selesai, Kazuto harus mencoba untuk mengendalikan anaknya yang bersikap semakin liar setiap hari. Bahkan anak itu sudah bisa memberontak. Kazuto menyadari hal ini disebabkan oleh kematian sang ibu yang sangat mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba. Dan semuanya berubah menjadi semakin rumit setelah pelaku sebenarnya–berandalan yang membunuh Sakura dengan pisau–ditangkap dan dipenjarakan.

Emosi Kazuto kembali tidak stabil. Saat semua telah terungkap, si pelaku menyebutkan kalau dia memang membunuh Sakura bukan karena Ring Hatsune menyuruhnya. Dia bilang dengan santai bahwa saat itu emosinya sedang tidak terkontrol. Semuanya pun terjadi secara tidak terduga.

Setelah mendengar cerita konyol tersebut, Kazuto sempat membuat keributan di kantor polisi. Dia membuat Mioku dan semua anggota keluarga Hatsune panik. Heh. Siapa di dunia ini yang bisa diam saja saat seorang pembunuh menceritakan bagaimana dia membunuh dengan santai–seolah hal itu bukan pekerjaan yang sulit? Apalagi yang diceritakan menyangkut orang yang paling berharga. Hal itu pun membuat emosi Kazuto tidak bisa stabil selama beberapa pekan. Keluarga Hatsune, terutama Mioku, hampir setiap hari mendatangi kediaman Shion untuk menjenguknya.

Suatu ketika, Kazuto menyadari bahwa semuanya tidak akan pernah selesai jika dia terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Karena itulah, dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi segala kesedihannya. Sakura pun pasti tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi padanya terus-menerus.

Saat kesekian kalinya Mioku mendatangi rumah Kazuto, mereka berdua membicarakan banyak hal. Bahkan ada yang mengangkut soal privasi. Kazuto pun bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang lain–diluar masalah bisnis–kalau Mioku mempunyai dua orang anak. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

Setelah itu, Mioku dan Kazuto tetap berhubungan selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Suatu hari–karena sebuah keperluan–Kazuto bertamu ke rumah Mioku. Secara tidak sengaja dia melihat Mioku sedang berlatih _kendo_ bersama Miku. Kazuto pun memperhatikan selama beberapa saat sampai Mioku menyadari kehadirannya.

Semua pun dimulai dari titik ini. Kazuto mengajak Mioku untuk kembali bekerja sama soal perusahaan. Selain itu, dia ingin Miku tinggal di rumahnya. Mioku sempat bertanya untuk apa. Kazuto pun menjelaskan sikap Kaito yang berubah drastis sepeninggal Sakura. Saat mendengar ini, Mioku tentu merasa bertanggung jawab. Dia pun meminta beberapa waktu untuk berpikir.

Setelah beberapa minggu, Kazuto kembali menghubungi Mioku dan meminta kepastian dari pihak Hatsune untuk membantu keluarga Shion. Awalnya Mioku nampak menolak dengan alasan keselamatan Miku dipertaruhkan di sini. Namun Kazuto terus-terusan memintanya untuk menerima 'paksaan' tersebut. Orang itu bahkan menawarkan beberapa hal yang menyangkut masalah finansial.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir dan melakukan berbagai pertimbangan, Mioku pun bersedia menyerahkan anak gadis satu-satunya itu untuk pergi ke Crypton, menetap di kediaman Shion. Dari sana, Miku yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang masalah kedua keluarga tersebut mulai bertugas sebagai 'penjaga' Kaito.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Rin menatap Kaito yang sedang memandang jendela kamar rumah sakit dengan pandangan menerawang. Daritadi mereka diam saja. Rin jadi frustasi sendirian. Apa Kaito tidak merasa canggung juga? Masalahnya sudah lama sekali mereka berdua saling diam. Bukankah keadaan ini sama sekali tidak enak?

"Kaito," panggil Rin akhirnya. Yang dipanggil hanya merespon dengan dengungan singkat dan kedua alis terangkat.

"Em... kau bosan?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Kaito langsung menatap Rin.

"Menurutmu?" desahnya.

Rin menunduk dengan ekspresi serba salah. Kaito menatapnya sedikit, lalu menghela napas pendek. Menurutnya, gadis pirang itu sedang berkata 'seharusnya aku tidak berada di sini' lewat raut wajah yang dia tunjukkan sekarang. Kaito jadi sedikit kesal.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman berada di sini, sebaiknya kau keluar saja. Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian," katanya.

"A-aku..." Rin meremas ujung pakaiannya dengan gelisah, "Aku bukannya merasa tidak nyaman..."

"Kubilang kau keluar saja," tukas Kaito, "Aku mau tidur."

Rin sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Kaito. Anak itu baru saja menyuruhnya keluar, padahal mereka belum melakukan apa-apa. Ngobrol saja susah. Penyebabnya pasti karena dia marah. Kaito pasti marah karena Rin tidak datang menjenguknya kemarin-kemarin. Apa pun alasan yang sebenarnya, untuk sekarang Rin mempercayai apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dan dia harus minta maaf.

"Kaito, aku–"

"Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk berteriak. Jadi sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang," sela Kaito dengan nada yang benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Ini membuat Rin takut. Pokoknya sekarang dia takut dan tidak mau mengganggu Kaito lagi.

"Ka-kalau kau butuh apa-apa–"

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa."

Rin hanya menunduk mendengar perkataan getas Kaito. Setelah beberapa lama, gadis itu bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah pergi. Baiklah. Untuk saat ini, dia harus membiarkan Kaito menyegarkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu mungkin mereka bisa bicara. Yaa... semoga saja.

* * *

><p>Miku berjalan gontai ke arah ruang inap Kaito. Pandangannya kosong sampai dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar, melihat sosok pangeran biru itu dalam diam. Ah, dia sedang tidur, pikir Miku.<p>

Setelah beberapa lama, gadis itu perlahan-lahan merapatkan telapak tangan dan dahinya ke jendela pintu, lalu menutup mata. Perasaan ini... perasaan yang sekarang sedang dirasakannya benar-benar sulit dijelaskan. Hanya ada rasa sakit dan sesak. Berbagai macam pikiran juga saling berdebat mempermasalahkan apakah dirinya harus pulang atau masuk untuk menemui anak itu–meskipun sekarang sang gadis merasa tidak berhak menemuinya.

Aah, apa mungkin... apa mungkin akan lebih baik kalau mereka tidak pernah bertemu? Apa mungkin akan lebih baik kalau mereka tak pernah saling mengenal? Dengan demikian, untaian rasa sakit yang sedang dialami Miku–dan rasa sakit yang pasti akan dialami Kaito–tak akan pernah terlahir.

Saat ini, Miku merasa keberadaannya di sekitar Kaito hanyalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan kesalahan itu hanya akan terus berulang kalau dia tetap berada di sampingnya. Suatu saat nanti... Kaito pasti mengetahui kebenaran itu 'kan? Dia akan mengetahuinya. Pada saat itu, apa yang akan terjadi? Miku tak sanggup membayangkannya. Dia ingin Kaito hidup bahagia. Namun membuat Kaito mengenal dirinya hanya akan membuat anak itu menderita. Karena itulah, mungkin jalan terbaik untuk menghindari hal itu adalah dengan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan tak pernah kembali.

Lutut Miku perlahan-lahan terasa lemas dan bergetar. Aah, dia tidak bisa lagi berdiri terlalu lama. Beban di pundaknya sudah terlalu berat untuk dipikul. _Kami-sama, apakah hidup memang harus selalu seberat ini...?_

* * *

><p>Rin berjalan lurus sambil menatap sebuah minuman kaleng yang digenggamnya. Sesekali dia menghela napas dengan wajahnya yang datar. Kaito... apa sekarang anak itu benar-benar sedang marah padanya? Memang, wajar kalau Kaito marah. Coba pikirkan. Sebut saja ada seseorang yang sedang sakit parah dan orang itu memiliki teman dekat. Tapi teman dekatnya tersebut malah tidak datang untuk menjenguk. Kira-kira bagaimana perasaan si orang sakit? Mungkin seperti itulah perasaan Kaito sekarang. Benar-benar. Rin menderita sekali kalau memikirkannya.<p>

"Aaah, kepalaku pusing!" gadis itu berakhir dengan mengacak-acak rambut sambil terus berjalan tanpa arah. Saat berbelok di lorong, dia melihat Miku sedang duduk bengong di tempat duduk pinggiran lorong.

"Miku-_chan_!" panggilnya secara refleks. Kedua kakinya langsung bergerak cepat menghampiri orang yang dipanggil.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Rin begitu melihat keadaan Miku yang sepertinya baru saja berhenti menangis. Kedua mata si gadis terlihat merah dan bengkak. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu, gadis itu nampak baik-baik saja.

"Rin..." Miku menoleh pada Rin. Air mata seketika berkumpul dan menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Rin jadi bingung.

"Miku-_chan_?" Rin menggoyangkan lengan Miku, "Ada apa?"

"Aku... kupikir aku..." Miku menunduk, "...akan berhenti."

Rin mengernyitkan alis. Dia langsung duduk di samping Miku, lalu sedikit mencondongkan badannya pada gadis itu, "Berhenti apa?"

Miku yang terlihat susah payah menghentikan air matanya mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menggenggam tangan Rin. Gadis pirang itu hanya terdiam sambil mencoba memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Miku. Dia benar-benar terlihat sedih.

"Rin..." ucap Miku, "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi."

Rin mengerjap heran, "Apa?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja pada Bossu-_san_. Aku akan pulang ke Yamaha," ucap Miku. Rin melotot kaget. Berhenti?

Miku menarik napas, lalu tersenyum pahit, "Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang hubungan keluarga kami 'kan?"

Rin terlihat kaget. Hubungan keluarga... maksudnya tentang keluarga Shion dan Hatsune?

"Miku-_chan_, jangan-jangan kau..."

"_Un_," Miku membenarkan, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Rin seketika merasa panik, "Miku-_chan_, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," ujar Miku, "Apa kau ingat? Saat itu, kita sedang tidak saling bicara. Lalu kebetulan kita bertemu di rumah Kaito, dan kau tiba-tiba saja bertanya padanya tentang kematian Sakura-_san_."

Rin termangu. Dia pernah melakukan itu? Oh, benar... dia ingat.

"_Bagaimana jika seandainya kematian ibumu berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu?"_

Itukah maksudnya?

Rin spontan menatap Miku, merasa bersalah dengan perkataannya tersebut. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Dia hanya tersenyum sedih.

"Dan juga, kupikir sekarang aku harus jujur tentang sesuatu padamu, Rin," ujarnya. Rin menunggu sambil menatap kedua mata Miku yang kembali terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku..." Miku menghela napas, "Aku menyukai Kaito..."

Rin ternganga karena hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun tak bisa. Ini terlalu mendadak. Y-yah, seharusnya dia tidak perlu terkejut. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, gadis itu belum pernah mendengar secara langsung pengakuan perasaan Miku. Dan yang dia bingungkan adalah kenapa sekarang Miku mau mengatakan ini? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Aku harus mengatakannya," ungkap Miku, seolah-olah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Rin, "Kau juga mengatakannya padaku 'kan? Kalau kau menyukai Kaito."

Rin terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Karena itu, Rin, kumohon..." Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sebelum aku pergi, berikan aku kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Kaito..."

"Miku-_cha_–"

"Kumohon," sela Miku sambil mempererat genggamannya pada Rin, "Hanya sampai Kaito sembuh. Itu saja..."

Rin tak bisa berkata-kata. Ini bukan seperti dia ingin menolak permintaan Miku. Tapi... entahlah. Rin hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Setelah itu aku berjanji, aku tidak akan hadir lagi di kehidupan Kaito. Aku tidak akan menghubunginya, tidak akan menemuinya. Aku juga akan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan berusaha melupakannya. Karena itu kumohon..." air mata Miku pun jatuh membasahi tangan Rin yang sedang dalam genggamannya, "Ijinkan Kaito bersamaku... kali ini saja..."

Rin perlahan-lahan merasakan matanya memanas, namun dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Sementara di sisi lain, Miku merasa kalau Rin tidak ingin mengabulkan permohonannya. Gadis itu jadi merasa jalannya sudah gelap dan buntu.

"Aku tahu ini egois, aku tahu..." ucap Miku saat tak mendengar respon apa pun dari lawan bicaranya, "Tapi hanya kali ini aku punya kesempatan untuk bersama dengannya. Kumohon, Rin..."

Rin pun tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak menangis. Ini terlalu menyedihkan. Miku... apanya yang egois? Dia sama sekali tidak egois. Rin tahu kalau gadis itu akan sangat terluka setelah meninggalkan Kaito. Dia tahu itu kalau mengambil keputusan seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang berat. Tidak semua orang mampu melakukannya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dikaruniai hati sekuat baja yang bisa.

Rin pun memeluk Miku, mengusap-usap punggung gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Apa kau tidak bisa untuk tidak pergi, Miku-_chan_...?" gumam Rin di sela-sela tangisnya.

"_Arigatou_, Rin... _arigatou_..." isak Miku.

Rin hanya terdiam sambil terus mengusap punggung temannya itu. Apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Apakah ini tidak akan menjadi penyesalan, baik bagi Rin maupun bagi Miku...? Tak ada yang tahu keadaan Kaito saat Miku pergi nanti; apakah keadaan akan menjadi semakin sulit atau malah membaik. Tak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Kaito, liburan musim panas 'kan tinggal sebentar lagi. Kau tidak berencana ikut karya wisata?" tanya Miku, saat dia dan Kaito sedang belajar–di ruang inap Kaito.

"_Aho_. Kau pikir keadaanku memungkinkan untuk pergi? Lagipula masih ada UTS. Sembarangan saja membahas karya wisata," sahut Kaito, lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Daripada itu, kau mengerti tidak? Kalau terus-terusan tidak mengerti, kau akan ketinggalan di UTS nanti."

Miku manyun, "Kenapa tidak? Justru Sonika-_sensei_ bilang kau harus banyak bergerak biar cepat sembuh. Kalau kau pergi, mungkin bukan hanya bergerak–"

"Oi!" Kaito menjentrikkan jarinya pas di depan hidung Miku, "Konsentrasilah sedikit! Kau ini senang sekali membuatku kesal!"

Miku hanya mencibir sambil mendelik, lalu menatap buku pelajarannya. Kaito pun kembali menjelaskan beberapa materi yang masih jadi sebuah labirin di otak Miku. Untunglah kali ini otak gadis itu mau bekerja dengan baik sehingga tidak banyak omelan Kaito yang mampir ke telinganya. Akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan acara belajar sampai menjelang senja.

"Ck, kenapa juga orang itu memberikan tugas ini pada orang sakit," dumel Kaito seselesainya sesi belajar bersama Miku. Gadis itu hanya terkekeh melihat Kaito kesusahan.

Ini sudah tiga minggu semenjak hari di mana Miku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu yang dia punya bersama Kaito. Selama tiga minggu ini, gadis itu sudah banyak mengajak anak itu tertawa bersama, hal yang sulit sekali dilakukan sebelumnya. Syukurlah, dia segera bisa menekan segala perasaan sedih dan takut dalam hatinya. Jika tidak, hal seperti yang terjadi pada hari ini tidak akan pernah ada.

Miku juga harus berterima kasih pada Rin yang sudah membiarkannya berada di samping Kaito sampai saat ini. Gadis pirang itu juga terus menyemangati Miku dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya. Hal-hal baik terus bermunculan, bahkan dengan kehadiran Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang biasanya selalu membuat masalah. Dua minggu yang lalu, guru itu datang dan memperingatkan Kaito tentang taruhan mereka. Dengan sigap, Kaito pun menanggapinya. Anak itu bilang kalau dia jadi ingin belajar dan mengajari Miku demi UTS yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

Untuk sekarang sampai selanjutnya, Miku masih harus tetap bersikap seperti biasa pada Kaito, apa pun yang terjadi. Dia tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaannya, meskipun terkadang Miku selalu ingin menangis saat melihat Kaito tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Yah, karena memang pada saat itulah kesempatan untuk merasa lemah ada.

Miku tahu kalau dia tidak boleh terlalu sering menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Dia tahu kalau semakin hari, waktunya bersama Kaito akan semakin berkurang. Tapi tetap saja pada saat-saat tertentu, gadis itu tidak bisa menahan diri. Entah sudah berapa kali setiap malam dia menangis di hadapan Kaito yang sedang tertidur. Beruntung Kaito tidak pernah terbangun untuk melihatnya bercucuran air mata.

"Oh ya," usik Kaito. Miku langsung menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Antar aku jalan-jalan sebentar ya?" pinta Kaito.

Miku pun melirik sebuah kursi roda yang beberapa waktu lalu dibawa Sonika-_sensei_ untuk Kaito. Beliau bilang, sekarang anak itu sudah boleh keluar kamar dan pergi dengan kursi roda–asalkan tidak keluar area rumah sakit.

"Baiklah," Miku mengangguk, "Mau main ke taman?"

* * *

><p>Miku mendorong kursi roda Kaito sampai di taman rumah sakit yang sudah bernuansa senja. Warna langit yang oranye kini bercampur dengan merah, dan sebentar lagi hitam akan datang menutupinya.<p>

"Bagaimana kalau kau pulang aja sehari?" tanya Kaito, saat Miku berhenti mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Pulang?" Miku mencondongkan badannya ke samping kanan Kaito, "Apa kau terganggu lagi?"

Kaito tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku hanya merasa kalau kau tidak sebaiknya menginap di rumah sakit terlalu lama. Kau tahu, lemariku sudah penuh dengan barang-barangmu."

Miku tertawa mendengar candaan Kaito. Memang benar. Selama tiga minggu ini, rumah sakit–tepatnya kamar Kaito–sudah seperti rumah baru baginya. Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit sehingga bisa terus menjagai Kaito. Jadi setiap hari kerja, Miku akan berangkat dari rumah sakit dan pulang ke rumah sakit pula.

Memang Miku dan Kaito sempat beradu argumen mengenai hal tersebut. Kaito tidak ingin membuat Miku repot dengan terus membuat gadis itu berada di rumah sakit untuk menemaninya. Tapi dasar gadis keras kepala. Dia malah mengadu pada Sonika-_sensei_ yang selalu menggodai Kaito sehingga anak itu terus diganggu si dokter wanita setiap hari.

Wanita ini juga terus-terusan menyuruh–bahkan mendesak–Kaito untuk mengiyakan keinginan Miku yang ingin tinggal di rumah sakit. Alhasil, Kaito menyetujui meskipun dengan agak terpaksa. Bossu pun mengetahui hal itu dan segera mendukung keputusan Miku. Begitu juga Mikuo, meskpun pada awalnya dia tidak setuju. Tapi dikarenakan sebuah alasan yang Miku sendiri tidak mengerti, akhirnya sang kakak mengiyakan saja.

Dan di sinilah Kaito dan Miku; di taman rumah sakit ditemani beberapa buah lampu dan taman bunga. Ada juga beberapa orang yang lewat ke sana. Tapi suasana tenang dan hening. Tempat itu terbilang bagus untuk meditasi.

"Ah _sou_, bagaimana terapimu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Miku.

"Berjalan seperti biasa," jawab Kaito, kalem.

"Maksudku, apa ada peningkatan pada daya dengarmu?" jelas Miku. Kaito berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya. Miku berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bukankah pendengaranmu selalu dicek ya? Aneh," katanya. Kaito menghela napas.

"Iya, iya. Pendengaranku masih butuh beberapa bulan lagi untuk pulih total," katanya, "Leherku juga."

"Oh ya? Tapi kalau leher, kau sudah bisa menggerakkannya sedikit 'kan?" Miku berjalan ke depan dan berjongkok di hadapan Kaito, mencoba mengamati keadaan leher anak itu dengan seksama.

Kaito, secara tidak sadar memperhatikan wajah gadis di hadapannya dalam diam. Bola matanya berlari ke mana pun wajah itu bergerak. Haah... gadis ini. Kenapa hanya dia yang selama ini selalu berada di sampingnya? Bahkan sampai pindah ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Kaito senang dengan kehadiran gadis itu, tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda. Tak tahu ada apa, tapi dia merasa bahwa ada sebuah rahasia dibalik semuanya; kehadiran Miku, dan menghilangnya Rin.

Coba pikir. Selama hampir satu pekan ke belakang, Kaito tidak pernah melihat batang hidung si gadis berambut _blonde_. Pembicaraan terakhir mereka pun berjalan dengan sangat tidak baik. Itu lebih seperti Rin sengaja menjauh dan membiarkan Miku mengurusinya. Ini mungkin hanya spekulasi pikiran Kaito, namun pasti ada benarnya. Kalau tidak, Rin tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Paling tidak, anak itu tahu kalau Rin dan Miku sama-sama menyayanginya. Ehm, Kaito masih belum tahu pasti jenis 'sayang' seperti apa yang mereka berdua rasakan. Tapi perasaan semacam itu pasti ada, karena Kaito sendiri pasti merasakan perasaan yang sama.

Jauh dalam hatinya, anak itu merasa khawatir. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, tapi dia merasa kalau Miku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mungkin juga ini berhubungan dengan Rin. Tapi Kaito mencoba untuk tidak bertanya karena hal itu pasti akan mengganggu si gadis. Kalau ada sesuatu yang salah, hubungan mereka bisa rusak. Dan Kaito tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Jujur. Setelah semua yang terjadi, sekarang Kaito merasa jauh dengan Rin dan lebih dekat dengan Miku. Tentu saja. Miku-lah orang pertama yang selalu dia lihat tiap kali membuka mata di pagi hari; gadis itu juga yang belakangan ini selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya di malam hari. Jadi secara otomatis, hanya gadis itu yang selalu berada di mata Kaito. Tidak ada yang lain. Dan kalau boleh dibilang, mungkin perasaan ini... perasaan ini... ah, tidak. Lupakan saja.

"Apa kau kedinginan Kaito?"

Suara Miku membuyarkan lamunan Kaito. Anak itu pun berdehem kecil, lalu menggeleng sebisanya.

"Bilang saja kau ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke dalam," Kaito bersungut. Miku tertawa.

"Kakiku pegal _nih_. Tapi aku haus, jadi kita cari minum dulu ya!" katanya. Lalu tanpa menunggu balasan Kaito, gadis itu mendorong kursi rodanya ke suatu tempat.

* * *

><p>"Aneh sekali melihatmu jadi begitu pemurung dan pendiam."<p>

Mikuo menoleh saat mendengar suara seorang gadis di belakangnya. Setelah tahu itu Rin, dia kembali memutar kepalanya ke posisi semula. Sekarang ini, Mikuo sedang berada di depan teras rumah; memandangi langit malam yang sama sekali tidak bertabur bintang, melamunkan hal-hal yang tak penting, juga mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

Rin berjalan pelan dan duduk di sampingnya, ikut memandang langit malam.

"Tumben sekali," kata Mikuo tanpa menatap gadis itu, "Tak biasanya kau menyapaku duluan."

Rin mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin kali ini kau bukanlah kau, jadi sekalian saja kusapa."

Mikuo mengernyit sambil menoleh menatap gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sudah lupa? Kau itu orang yang sembrono, suka pura-pura _cool_, tukang mengganggu orang, banyak bicara–"

Bletak!

"Seenaknya saja!" dengus Mikuo. Rin hanya mengusap-usap bekas pukulan anak itu sambil mencibir.

Sebenarnya, sikap Mikuo mulai berubah semenjak Kaito masuk rumah sakit. Dan sekarang, sudah hampir sebulan. Mereka jadi jarang sekali berinteraksi satu sama lain. Pernah suatu ketika, Rin melihat Mikuo membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengan ayahnya. Saat itu, si brokoli berambut _tosca_ tersebut terlihat sangat kusut. Ini terjadi sebelum Mioku Hatsune memutuskan untuk kembali ke Yamaha. Mungkin sejak saat itu sikapnya mulai berubah menjadi pendiam. Jujur, melihatnya menjadi dingin benar-benar terasa sangat aneh.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Mikuo kembali menoleh dan menikam kedua bola mata Rin yang tidak mau berhenti menatapnya. Spontan Rin memutar kepala dan pura-pura memandang rerumputan di bawah.

"Ch, kau benar-benar mengganggu," dumel Mikuo. Rin mendecak sebal.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai menganggapku pengganggu!" cibir si gadis. Mikuo menghela napas pendek.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanyanya, "Kau pasti senang mendengarnya."

Rin menatap Mikuo dengan aneh. Senang?

"Sebelumnya, biarkan aku mengatakan sebuah omong kosong padamu," ucap Mikuo. Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung. Belum habis dengan kebingungan itu, kini dia kaget karena Mikuo tanpa ragu langsung memegang tangannya–err... maksudnya, menjabat.

"K-kau–!"

"_Arigatou_."

"Eh? Apa?"

Mikuo pun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Rin, "Omong kosongku selesai."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rin, tak habis pikir dengan keanehan diri Mikuo.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya beromong kosong. Aku melakukan ini karena kau sudah membantu adikku," jawab Mikuo, "Aku yakin, dia pasti mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Ya 'kan?"

Rin hanya berkedip tanpa membalas perkataan anak itu. Ya... Miku memang mengatakan sesuatu tentang dia yang akan pergi setelah Kaito sembuh total. Apakah itu yang dimaksud Mikuo? Memang _sih_, pasti akan aneh kalau anak itu tidak menyadari apa pun. Selama tiga minggu terakhir, dia tidak pernah sekali pun pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kaito. Bossu juga sama sekali tidak menyinggung hal itu karena sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Miku dan Rin; bahwa Miku akan mengundurkan diri dan membiarkan Rin menjadi penyangga bagi Kaito setelah kepergiannya.

Oh ya, Rin yang menceritakan semuanya pada Bossu. Gadis itu juga menyinggung tentang hubungan masa lalu Hatsune-Shion. Bossu awalnya terkejut sekali. Dia bertanya dari mana Rin mendapatkan informasi mengenai hubungan keluarga mereka. Tapi Rin bilang dia tahu saja, dan tidak menyebutkan kalau Mikuo yang sudah memberitahunya.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu kalau anak itu berniat pergi beberapa waktu lagi," kata Mikuo. Rin tak merespon. Gadis itu hanya menunduk dan memeluk lututnya.

"Kau kenapa? Bukankah kau sama sekali tidak terlihat senang?" tanya Mikuo. Rin pun menatapnya dengan dongkol.

"Kau pikir ini menyenangkan?!"

Mikuo mencibir, "Karena Kagamine yang akan menang, bukankah ini akan menyenangkan untukmu?"

Rin melengos, "Sepertinya dirimu sudah kembali. Lebih baik aku pergi!"

Gadis itu berniat angkat kaki kalau tidak merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicekal seseorang.

"Temani aku," kata sang pencekal yang tidak lain adalah Mikuo. Rin pun terdiam sambil menatapnya. Anak itu... sekarang jadi kelihatan sedih. Mau tidak mau, Rin jadi merasa harus memenuhi permintaannya.

"Tak kusangka ada seorang gadis yang bisa berpaling dari sepupuku secepat itu."

Rin dan Mikuo langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata ada Akaito sedang berdiri bersandar pada pintu.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya Rin. Akaito hanya tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan berjongkok di samping Rin.

"Jadi, apa sekarang gadis ini juga satu tim dengan kita?" tanya Akaito pada Mikuo. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melengos tak peduli.

"Oke, apa pun jawabannya, pasti gadis ini berada di perahu yang sama dengan kita," Akaito tersenyum pada Rin, "Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku baru tahu sekarang?"

Rin mengerutkan dahi sambil menatap aneh Akaito, "Kau kenapa _sih_?"

"Jangan begitu Rinny," katanya, "Kau pikir aku tidak mengawasimu selama ini? Aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini."

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu? Semuanya?" tanya Rin. Akaito mengangguk.

"Jadi rencana awalnya seperti ini; aku akan memisahkan sepupuku dari adiknya, tepat setelah dia sembuh," Akaito melirik Mikuo yang sedang menatapnya kesal, "Tapi kemudian gadis itu memutuskan untuk mundur dengan bijak. Kau juga datang dan membantu kami secara tidak langsung. Jadi aku ingin kita menjadi sebuah tim."

Rin menatap Mikuo dengan tidak percaya, "Kau bekerja sama dengannya?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan," balas Mikuo, "Semua perkataannya membuatku setuju melakukan itu."

Akaito mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. Rin pun menghela napas, lalu menatap si rambut merah dengan serius.

"Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan itu."

Akaito mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kenapa? Seharusnya kau senang karena Kaito akan bersamamu sepanjang hari setelah dia sembuh nanti."

"Hei, kau bisa diam tidak?! Rin bukan orang seperti itu!" tukas Mikuo dengan kesal. Rin saja sampai kaget.

"Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk. Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Akaito.

Mikuo mendengus. Sedangkan Rin hanya bisa mengusap dada, masih terkejut dengan sikap Mikuo. Tapi... bukankah tadi anak itu memanggilnya 'Rin'...? Hah. Ternyata ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak bisa dipahami Rin di dunia ini.

* * *

><p>Miku dan Kaito berhenti di depan sebuah <em>vending machine<em> untuk minuman kaleng.

"Kalau kau minum soda, tubuhmu bisa jadi _makin_ gemuk tahu," ucap Kaito. Miku yang sudah terlanjur menekan tombol untuk sebuah minuman bersoda langsung menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam. Kaito hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan cuek.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jadi _makin_ gemuk!" tukas Miku. Sekarang gadis itu sudah memegang si kaleng minuman bersoda di tangannya, "Aku 'kan sama sekali tidak gemuk!"

Kaito menahan tawa saat Miku membuka minuman kalengnya dengan sangat bersemangat. Setelah itu, si gadis langsung meminum air soda tersebut dengan gerakan cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa meminum semua isinya sekaligus. Bodoh," tegur Kaito saat akhirnya Miku tersedak minuman soda.

"Uhuk! Uhuk...! Aku kehausan tahu! Uhuk!" Miku menepuk-nepuk dadanya, "Aku harus banyak minum. Apalagi sebentar lagi musim panas!"

Kaito mencibir, "Kalau mau, minum air mineral. Bukan minuman bersoda. Bodoh."

Miku tiba-tiba menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan sedikit kesal, "Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengarmu menyebutku bodoh?"

Kaito hanya tersenyum geli, "Jangan pikirkan."

"Tidak bisa!" tegas Miku, "Aku akan ikut kelas musim panas agar aku bisa menunjukkan perkembanganku padamu!"

Kaito tersenyum lagi, "Lagi-lagi bodoh. Kau tidak akan bisa ikut karya wisata kalau kau ikut kelas musim panas. Lagipula, apa kau sebegitunya menantikan musim panas? Daritadi membicarakan itu terus."

"Tentu saja," sahut Miku, "Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi selama musim panas."

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tempat apa itu?"

"Kampung halamanku," jawab Miku.

"Oh..." ekspresi wajah Kaito tiba-tiba saja berubah, "Kau... aku baru tahu kalau kau punya kampung halaman."

Miku tertawa, "Kenapa? Setiap orang pasti punya kampung halaman."

Kaito mendesah, "Aku baru sadar. Selama ini, kau pasti mengetahui semua hal yang berhubungan denganku. Tapi aku belum tahu apa-apa tentangmu."

"Benar juga," Miku nyengir, "Kau tidak pernah bertanya."

Kaito menghela napas, "Nanti kau harus menceritakannya padaku."

"Tentu saja! Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi saat musim panas nanti?" tanya Miku.

Kaito menggeleng tanpa berpikir. Gadis itu pun kembali tertawa.

"Kalau Sonika-_sensei_ membolehkan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana," ujarnya, "Bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga," balas Kaito, "Ayo kita pergi."

Miku tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita bicarakan tentang Kaito."

"Tentangku?" tanya Kaito. Miku mengangguk semangat.

"Musim yang paling kusukai adalah musim panas. Kalau Kaito suka musim apa?"

Yang ditanya berpikir dulu sebentar. Setelah beberapa detik, anak itu menjawab ragu-ragu, "Mm... musim dingin."

"Musim dingin? Kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Ada sesuatu yang selalu kuinginkan di musim dingin, tapi tak bisa kudapat," jawab Kaito. Miku memiringkan kepalanya karena mendengar nada bicara anak itu berubah.

"Apa itu?" tanya si gadis.

"Syal," jawab Kaito.

"Syal?" ulang Miku. Lawan bicaranya mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu seketika teringat dengan sebuah syal berwarna biru yang dia temukan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kenapa kau ingin syal?" Miku penasaran.

"Karena ibuku bilang akan membuatkannya untukku."

Miku spontan membatu. Kaito yang tidak menyadari meneruskan dengan bercerita tentang ibunya; bahwa waktu itu sang ibu berniat membuatkan sebuah syal, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Ulang tahun Kaito memang tidak tepat pada awal musim dingin, tapi kalau sudah jadi, syal itu tetap masih bisa dipakai karena musim dingin masih belum berakhir. Namun syal tersebut tidak pernah sampai ke tangannya. Tak seorang pun tahu di mana benda itu disimpan sampai sekarang. Jadi, syal biru yang ditemukan Miku waktu itu sebenarnya...

"Karena itu aku ingin punya sebuah syal..." Kaito mengakhiri cerita dengan sebuah senyum sedih. Miku hanya terdiam, tak bisa sedikit pun merespon perkataannya.

"Tiba-tiba aku jadi rindu pada ibuku..." Kaito tersenyum getir.

Miku menunduk dalam-dalam. Mendadak, matanya terasa panas. Pandangannya mulai menangkap kilauan-kilauan cahaya, pertanda luruhnya air mata. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh menangis seperti ini. Bersikaplah seperti biasa! Miku memaki dirinya dalam hati.

"Seandainya saja dia ada di sini sekarang, aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya," kata Kaito, "Tapi, mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu. Aku yakin kau ada di sini karena ibuku tidak ada."

Miku sontak menghapus air matanya saat Kaito dengan tiba-tiba berusaha untuk memutar kursi roda dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak cedera.

"A-ada apa, Kaito?!" gadis itu dengan panik langsung membantu Kaito untuk berputar dan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu," ucap Kaito, lalu mengisyaratkan Miku untuk berjongkok di hadapannya. Selama beberapa saat, si gadis merasa ragu. Namun Kaito terus saja menatapnya sehingga gadis itu akhirnya menurut.

"Aku tahu kau akan menangis," Kaito mengelus pipi Miku, menghapus air matanya, "Kau 'kan cengeng."

Hal itu membuat si gadis kaget. Masalahnya, Kaito memasang wajah yang sangat sedih, namun anak itu berusaha tersenyum seolah sedang menghiburnya karena dia sedang menangis. Padahal yang seharusnya menghibur itu bukan Kaito, melainkan Miku.

Gadis itu bukan hanya harus menghibur, tapi juga harus bertanggung jawab atas segala kejadian pahit yang telah dialami Kaito. Dia bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Kalau mungkin untuk dilakukan, Miku ingin berteriak lantang dan meminta maaf. Dia ingin menangis meraung-raung, berharap Kaito akan mengampuninya. Namun apakah semua itu bisa mengobati rasa sakit yang pernah dialami Kaito? Jawabannya sederhana saja:

_Tidak_.

Miku tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan. Sebanyak apa pun, sesering apa pun, dan setulus apa pun dia meminta maaf, dosa yang telah dilakukan keluarganya tetap akan membekas hingga jiwanya hancur. Dan hal ini membuat dada Miku terasa sakit. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya, tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Tapi–

"Jangan menangis lagi."

–perkataan itu menghentikan semua pergerakan sang gadis selama beberapa detik. Bukan sekadar perkataan, namun dibarengi dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Dan selama itu, sang gadis tak bisa bernapas.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis lagi. Aku sudah kuat sekarang," bisik Kaito sambil mengelus belakang kepala Miku dengan lembut, "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Miku terdiam.

"Karena ada kau di sini," kata Kaito, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Miku lurus di mata, "Terima kasih karena selama ini kau tak pernah menyerah menghadapiku."

"A-aku..."

Kaito tersenyum, "Aku jadi bingung apa saat ini aku harus bersyukur atau bersedih. Kenyataanya, kepergian ibuku-lah yang membuatku bisa bertemu denganmu..."

Kedua bola mata _emerald_ Miku membulat, menatap bocah beriris samudera itu dalam kejut yang tiada terhingga. A...pa? Apa katanya...? Dia... dia tidak boleh merasa senang bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak boleh bersyukur atas hal itu! Kaito, kenapa...?!

"Aku baru sadar, ternyata ibuku masih bisa memberikan sesuatu yang indah. Bahkan setelah dia pergi," ucap Kaito sambil menatap Miku, masih dengan tersenyum, "Kupikir, aku tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa lagi."

Miku masih saja membeku di hadapan Kaito tanpa berkedip sedetik pun. Ini membuat Kaito tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau bertanya apa yang diberikan ibuku itu?" tanyanya. Miku hanya bisa memandangi anak itu dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kurasa... itu adalah seseorang bernama Miku Hatsune," ujar Kaito, sambil menengadah menatap langit hitam yang terbentang di atasnya.

Setetes air pun jatuh dari dagu Miku. Gadis itu secara tidak sadar langsung memeluk Kaito, menangis antara haru dan sedih.

"A-ah, ah...!"

Dipeluk sedemikian rupa ternyata membuat leher Kaito sedikit banyak kesakitan. Miku pun sadar kalau pelukannya terlalu kuat untuk orang sakit.

"Ma-maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Miku langsung melihat-lihat leher Kaito dengan cemas, "Masih sakit?"

Kaito tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa. Tak perlu berlebihan begitu."

Miku akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega. Syukurlah. Tadi dia hamipr saja membuat Kaito dirawat lebih lama di rumah sakit. Tapi yang paling penting, sekarang dia tahu kalau Kaito menganggap dirinya berharga. Paling tidak, sampai anak itu tahu segalanya.

"Oh ya. Aku mengatakan ini karena mungkin kau akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikannya," kata Kaito, tiba-tiba. Miku pun mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung.

"Menyelesaikan apa?"

"Syal."

Miku hanya berkedip tidak mengerti. Syal?

"Apa kau mau membuatkannya untukku?" tanya Kaito. Miku membuka mulutnya karena terkejut dengan permintaan Kaito. Tiba-tiba anak itu memintanya untuk membuatkan sebuah syal. Masalahnya, Miku tidak pernah mencoba membuat sesuatu yang seperti syal.

"Kau mau?" tanya Kaito. Miku hanya terdiam bingung.

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit aneh," kata Kaito, "Tapi sebelum besok tiba, aku ingin kau bilang akan membuatkannya."

"Kenapa...?" tanya Miku, hati-hati.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Kaito tertawa hambar, "Aku hanya merasa kalau semuanya akan terlambat kalau tidak mengatakannya sekarang..."

Miku hanya menatap Kaito dalam diam. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang tanpa sebab.

"Dan lagi, biasanya aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini, tapi..." Kaito menatap Miku di mata, "Aku ingin kau berjanji akan menemaniku di hari ulangtahunku dan memberiku syal itu sebagai hadiah."

Miku seketika terpaku di tempatnya.

"Aku tahu ini egois," kata Kaito cepat, "Tapi, kali ini saja... apa kau mau mengabulkannya untukku?"

Miku mencoba menarik napas panjang untuk mengendalikan diri. Dia tidak boleh kembali terbawa suasana. Setidaknya, dia harus membuat Kaito merasa nyaman dengan menyanggupi janji itu, meskipun gadis tersebut tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar bisa memenuhinya. Saat musim dingin tiba... akankah mereka masih seperti mereka yang sekarang? Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

* * *

><p>Chapter seventeen's finished.<p>

.

.

By Itachannio

.

.

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ternyata Author ini comeback di tahun masih 2015, bulan November pula. Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah hampir 4 bulan Author tidak menyapa **readers-san** dengan update-an cerita ini. **Jeongmal mianhae yo**. **I'm terribly sorry**. Pasti yang masih menunggu jadi kesal deh.

Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae... soalnya Author lagi rada _occupied_ dengan kegiatan di "sekolahan".

Huhuhuhu... gak tahu deh ini Author mau ngomong apaan. Bingung, **readers-san**!

Mianhae pula kalau cerita di chapter ini tidak sesuai harapan! DX

Berikutnya... doakan, doakan, doakan~ mudah-mudahan si Author ini bisa tobat dan tidak mem-php **readers-san **lagi, bahkan sampai berbulan-bulan lamanya! DX DX DX

Ah, terima kasih pada **kalian**,** teman-teman**, yang tidak bosan-bosannya menunggu update-san si Author! Huhuhu! Terima kasih! Maaf! Terima kasih! Maaf! Terima kasih!

.

.

Akhir kata, **kantung Review** selalu menjadi **wadah penyemangat** sekaligus **tempat** **penampungan ilmu** bagi Author! Jadi~ review ya...?

.

.

Next chapter:

Jawaban

* * *

><p>Reviews Reply:<p>

**QiYamiharu**

Ahahahaha! Maafkan Author karena sudah membuatmu lumutan Yamiharu-san! *boleh ya panggilnya itu?* bahkan sekarang mah kayaknya bukan lumutan lagi ya? Ckckck... parah nih Author. Pokoknya Author minta maaaaaaf... :D

Btw... oooh, ada kata-kata 'kayu dari peti'? Ahahahaha! Bener, itu Author lagi rada error, jadinya kayu terbuat dari peti, bukan dari pohon XD tapi sekarang sudah diperbaiki, terima kasih banyak! *jabat tangan Yamiharu*

Ehehhee... KaiRin-nya di-pending dulu yaa XD dan maaf nih beneran, update-nya lama banget! Mudah-mudahan tidak bosan menunggu! :D

Nantikan lanjutannyaaa~ :D

**reboctoria**

Ahahahaha greget ya?! Aish... Kaito emang bagusan tsundere XD

Hehehehe... ini ada 'kan KaiMi-nya, tenang aja kawan! XD

Makasih sudah mantengin, chapter selanjutnya juga pantengin yaa :D

**Rukma Hatsune**

Ahahahaha! Akhirnya ini udah update lagi ke chapter 17. Btw nggak apa-apa kok Rukma-chan, gak perlu minta maaf karena gak review sebelumnya. Yang patut minta maaf itu saya selaku Author yang suka banget php-in readers. Huhuhuhuh... jadi sedih. Sampai sekarang belum dapat penangkalnya #curhat :D

Ahahahaha! Sebenernya Akaito itu nggak jahat juga sih... cuman nyebelin! Eh, tapi sama aja ya? Ahahhahahay gomen, gomen. Habisnya orang-orang berambut merah dan berwajah ganteng kayak Akaito pantesnya begitu sih XD

Naaah... kalau reaksi Kaito terhadap kebenaran Shion-Hatsune, masih belum terungkap di chapter ini! Mungkin di chapter-chapter berikutnya, tunggu saja! XD

Maaf ya lama bingit ni update-nyaaaa... mudah-mudahan Rukma-chan masih menunggu! Hehehe... tunggu lagi ya chapter 18-nya hehehhehe... :D

**Shintaro Arisa-chan**

Waduh... maaf ya, maaf banget lama update jadi lupa jalan ceritanya DX

Tapi mudah-mudahan Arisa-chan masih tetap ngikutin meskipun udah lama ni cerita gak update-update. Author sendiri juga kesel kenapa ide-ide itu hanya bermunculan saat Author sedang malas menulis (ini gawat!) #sesicurhat :D

Oh iya, soal kata-kata _chigau_ (udah lupa ya? Ahahaha, Author ingetin lagi dah). Iya, Kaito kasar, jadi bilangnya nggak pake embel-embel "_masu"_ gitu, soalnya dia mah emang kasar orangnya :D

Ehehehe flashback keluarga Hatsune? Ini kayaknya sudah terungkap ya. Kalau tentang ibunya Miku sih belum. Tapi nanti ada kok... hehehe.

Arigatou! Please wait for the 18th chapter as well~! XD

**Satsuki21as**

Huhuhuhu... maaf ini sudah berapa bulan... mudah2an dirimu masih menunggu, Satsuki-chan ;)

Ooh... ternyata cerita scene Kaito sama ibunya itu sedih juga ya? Hahahaha! Bagus deh kalau Satsuki sampai tersentuh bacanya XD oh ya, Kaito itu emang rada mirip dengan Bossu pas Bossu-nya masih muda. Terus pas masih muda, si Bossu memang belum pinter berkelahi. Tapi dia jadi jago pas–nanti diceritain! XD

Kalau soal Miku dan masalalunya, ada koook tenang dan tunggu sajaaa~~~ XD makasih sudah menunggu ngomong-ngomong! Tunggu terus yaa chapter berikutnya! Arigatou! Ahahaha XD

**Muni**

Ini Author update! Telatnya berbulan-bulan! Gomen! Makasih lho selalu ngecek, Author jadi terharu dah #nangisharudipojokan XD

Ini ada KaiMi, hahah jadi kau tenang saja Muni-chan! XD

Maaf nih update-nya tidak kilat DX tapi tetap nantikan chapter selanjutnya yaa... :D

**Rini desu**

Ahahahahaha! Scene KaiRin-nya dilewat? Aduh, maaf ya Rini-_san_, tapi kali ini baca saja yang anteng karena ini banyak KaiMi-nya, ehehehe :D

Makasih ya, bakal banyak KaiMi nih sekarang-sekarang, jadi nantikan chapter 18-nya! XD

**mikicnc**

Halo Miki-chan! Selamat datang kembali!

Ahahahaha! Pada suka Kaito pakai megane ya? Iya Kaito soalnya kelihatan _cool_ kalau pake megane #pendapatpribadisih XD

Dan makasih sudah menunggu, ini KaiMi XD yang selanjutnya tunggu ya! :D

**Agnuslysia**

Wah, ternyata instingmu tajam juga ya XD

Btw, ini sudah banyak belum ya scene KaiMi-nya? Kekekekeke... arigatou semangatnya :D

Maaf ya nunggu terlalu lama DX nantikan kisah mereka selanjutnya yaa! XD

**Emily Yama**

Ahahahaha! Kaito kayak mumi karena kebanyakan bagian badannya dililir perban. Kayak mukanya itu semua sempet dililit-lilit perban gara-gara banyak lukanya XD jadi kayak mumi *digetok Kaito*

Oh ya, kalau Kaito pakai kacamata bundar, nanti matanya kelihatan gede kayak capung *?* ahahhahaha! XD

Makasih ya reviewnya, dan tunggu cerita selanjutnyaa~ XD

**Thania Black Sweet**

Iya Thania-san, mudah-mudahan happy ending...

Kalau pairing... Author sudah memutuskan, tapi biarkanlah dulu Author ini membuat kalian para pembaca penasaran! Ahahahhahaha! Tunggu kelanjutannya~ XD

**hime yamanaka**

Lanjuuuuut... XD

Oh ya, mudah-mudahan keinginan hime-san terkabul yaa... :D tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**V Flower**

Ini dilanjut V-san. Ehehehe... fb? Nama fb saya Itachannio, cari aja pasti nemu XD

Soal chara lain... Auhtor masih mikir-mikir siapaaa gitu, rada bingung mau nambahinnya juga. Tapi pengen sih... :D kalau soal scene Len dengan chara lain... tar Author mikir dulu ya. Ahahahahahhaa XD

V Flower pernah denger, yang rambutnya warna putih itu 'kan ya? Kayak boneka gitu itu XD

Makasih dan review. Lanjutkan ya bacanya, mudah-mudahan suka~ :D

**Thania Black Sweet**

Makasiiiii~ ceritanya lanjut nih, lanjutkan bacanya dooong...? Ehehehehe... tunggu lanjutannya! :D


	18. Jawaban

**TIGA "M"**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi Readers di mana pun anda berada!

**Mohon bantuannya** ya untuk para readers ataupun senior yang membaca fanfic ini. **Dengan banyaknya saran dan kritik yang masuk pada kantung review, saya** **bisa mengetahui seberapa banyak kesalahan**, **juga** **seberapa besar peluang saya untuk memperbaikinya**.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

Enjoy

Chapter eighteen: Jawaban

Summary:

"Berandalan" adalah satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok muda yang tampan dan jenius itu; Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sesosok anak laki-laki yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, sering bermalas-malasan, dan suka berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan dirinya. Namun, keluarganya yang kaya membuat anak itu menjadi "_Rock Star_" di sekolah sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Hingga suatu hari, sesuatu mengubah garis kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

Kaito mengalami kecelakaan dan di rawat di rumah sakit. Di saat yang bersamaan, Miku mengetahui kebenaran rahasia keluarganya dan keluarga Shion sehingga membuat gadis tersebut berada dalam posisi yang sulit. Apalagi ketika suatu hari Kaito memintanya untuk menemani di hari ulang tahun, saat musim dingin nanti.

.

.

* * *

><p>Miku dengan malas mengipasi dirinya dengan selembar kertas pemberian Kaito yang berisi deretan rumus <em>tenses<em> bahasa Inggris. Dia sudah melakukan ini dari mulai pukul 6 pagi sampai terik matahari bersinar tepat di atas kepala, dan dia harus memahami–paling tidak membaca–kertas-kertas itu, tapi rasa panas melarang otaknya untuk bekerja.

Tuk!

"Aduh!" Miku spontan mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bola kertas.

"Begini _nih_, kalau orang sekarat sudah tak sayang nyawa! Kau mau mati di tanganku, hah?!"

Suara menyebalkan Kaito pun menyeruak menembus gendang telinganya. Padahal hanya empat detik yang lalu anak itu bilang mau pergi ke toilet. Dasar pembohong. _Aaargh_! Ini benar-benar memusingkan! Sekarang 'kan mereka sedang liburan musim panas, kenapa juga dia harus belajar?! Di mana-mana juga kalau waktunya liburan ya liburan! Tidak ada sesi belajar berjudul "tutor sebaya di musim panas"!

"Hei Kaito, kalau kau memang manusia, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar saja!" dumel Miku.

"Salahmu sendiri dapat nilai jelek di UTS dan UAS! Sekarang aku lagi yang harus bertanggung jawab! Kalau kau memang manusia, pakai otakmu sedikit saja!" Kaito balas menyerang dengan _sewot_.

Sejurus kemudian, anak itu menggerakkan kursi rodanya dengan kasar, lalu mendekati Miku yang masih malas-malasan. Gadis itu pun mendengus kesal. Ini merupakan liburan musim panas paling mengesalkan sepanjang masa. Oh ya, saat ini mereka berdua sedang liburan musim panas dan sedang berada di Yamaha; kampung halaman Miku. Eh, bagaimana hal ini dapat terjadi?

Saat itu, UTS sudah selesai dan Kaito sedang berada di rumah sakit. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ tiba-tiba datang dengan tampang yang paling membuat orang ingin menonjok wajahnya; guru berkacamata itu mengacung-acungkan kertas-kertas ujian Miku yang sudah dia periksa. Dan kalian semua percaya apa yang terjadi?

_Hah_! Seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai seorang 'siswi normal' bernama Miku Hatsune membuat rekor baru yang tak terpecahkan! Dia mendapatkan skor rata-rata yang _sangat_-rendah-_sekali_. Untuk menggambarkan seberapa rendah nilainya, _pleonasme_ seperti tadi pun sangat dibutuhkan. Kalau Kaito ingin menyebutnya, bodoh pun tak akan sepadan–_ups_, maaf. Tapi ini kenyataan. Silahkan kalau mau mengintip nilai-nilainya:

Bahasa Inggris: 16

Bahasa Jepang: 46

IPA: 10

IPS: 25

Matematika: 13

Sejarah: 0 (=.=)

Hei, lihat! Bahkan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sampai menambahkan emotikon "(=.=)" di kertas ujian sejarahnya Miku. Ya ampun. Benar-benar. Kalau semua nilai tadi dirata-ratakan, maka nilai tersebut menjadi 18 koma tiga-tiga-tiga-tiga-tiga-tiga-dan seterusnya sehingga dibulatkan saja menjadi 18. Bukankah nilai ini sangat memalukan? Anggap saja dia anak SD yang dengan kekuatan _kiseki_ dapat menembus dinding kehidupan SMA dengan mudah.

Kaito tidak akan marah jika hasilnya lebih baik dari pada yang ini. Padahal anak itu sudah susah payah mengajari Miku. Bahkan gadis itu bisa dibilang mengerti dengan apa yang diterangkannya dan berhasil mengerjakan latihan-latihan yang diberikan. Tapi mengapa saat UTS datang, nilai-nilainya malah sama sekali tidak ada yang bagus? Setidaknya, tolonglah dapat nilai rata-rata 40 jika 80 masih susah! Dasar gadis ini! Bahkan dapat nilai rata-rata di atas 20 pun masih belum bisa! _Grrrh_!

Hal ini membuat Kiyoteru-_sensei_ mempertanyakan kualitas Kaito sebagai murid paling jenius se-SMA Voca. Tapi penderitaan baru saja dimulai.

Setelah UTS, tentu saja para siswa harus menjalani UAS. Di sana Kaito kembali menggempur Miku habis-habisan dengan mengajak dan menyuruhnya belajar, makan yang benar, dan istirahat yang cukup. Namun lagi-lagi dewi _fortune_ tidak memihak pada mereka sehingga Miku dan Kaito harus kembali menuai hasil yang buruk. Mengapa? Karena nilai Miku yang masih saja belum memenuhi standar kelulusan–meskipun memang sudah meningkat cukup pesat.

Pasca peristiwa UAS yang mengenaskan, Kiyoteru-_sensei_ kembali datang dan dengan bangga–maaf, guru ini bodoh; bukannya sedih _malah_ bangga–menyinggung-nyinggung sesuatu tentang taruhan.

Baiklah! Kaito mengaku dia kalah. Dia sudah kalah! Maka sesuai perjanjian, Miku bersama otak berkarat-nya akan terus membuntuti Kaito sampai kehidupan SMA mereka berakhir di kelas 2. Dua tahun adalah jangka waktu yang harus diterima Kaito agar Miku bisa 'menjaganya' seperti bayi. _Cih_!

Tapi sekarang, Kaito sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua itu. Dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kinerja otak Miku dapat meningkat dengan baik.

Jadi, inilah yang terjadi; Miku ikut kelas musim panas eksklusif bersama Kaito Shion yang berperan sebagai gurunya di kota Yamaha. Oh, sebagai tambahan, bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang datang. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ ikut, Akaito, Mikuo, dan juga Len. Lalu ada Sonika yang bertugas untuk menjaga Kaito sebagai dokternya.

Sebagai info, Akaito sudah bersekolah di _Voca High_ semenjak sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, sebelum Miku melaksanakan UTS. Tapi anak itu tidak satu kelas dengan Miku dan Kaito. Meski begitu, Akaito sering bertemu dengan Miku di sekolah. Dan saat pertamakali masuk sekolah, anak itu langsung dikenal semua orang karena _image_ Kaito yang dimilikinya.

Oh ya. Dalam acara musim panas di Yamaha ini, Rin juga ada. Bossu sengaja mengirim gadis itu untuk liburan musim panas bersama. Awalnya si gadis tidak ada niat untuk ikut, tapi karena Akaito bicara sesuatu pada Bossu, orang tua itu akhirnya menyuruh Rin untuk ikut juga. Tapi sebelum melakukannya, Akaito sempat bicara dengan Miku karena khawatir bila gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman bila Rin datang. Tapi ternyata Miku senang sekali saat mendengar Rin akan berangkat ke Yamaha.

Tapi, ini langsung jadi masalah bagi Kaito. Sepertinya anak itu memiliki kesulitan dengan bagaimana cara bersikap saat bertatap muka dengan Rin. Disamping itu, dia juga merasa serba salah pada Miku. Jadi ketika semua orang pergi ke stasiun kereta api untuk menjemput Rin, Kaito tidak ikut. Dia dengan tidak etisnya berpura-pura sakit perut karena hasil masakan Miku yang sembrono.

Lalu, semua orang yang ikut acara liburan musim panas kali ini menginap di kediaman Hatsune. Jadi, Miku-lah selebriti musim panas tahun ini. Dan satu hal lagi yang perlu menjadi sorotan adalah acara tersebut–liburan musim panas di rumah Miku–sebenarnya hanya dirancang oleh Miku dan Kaito saja, tapi karena Miku meminta izin untuk mengajak Kaito liburan musim panas bersama pada Bossu dan Sonika, kedua orang itu langsung _klop_ untuk menyempurkan liburan tersebut dengan beberapa aksesori.

Aksesori tersebut di antaranya adalah "kegiatan belajar" yang penanggungjawabnya adalah Kiyoteru-_sensei_, lalu "bagian kesehatan" yang penanggungjawabnya tidak bukan adalah Sonika, setelah itu ada juga "kegiatan _full-holiday_" yang tidak memerlukan _PJ_ atau penanggung jawab namun punya banyak anggota, yaitu Miku, Kaito, Rin, Akaito, Mikuo, dan Len. Acara ini merupakan acara bebas di mana semua orang tidak terikat dengan "kegiatan belajar" maupun "bagian kesehatan". Dengan kata lain; benar-benar LIBURAN. Artinya, pergi ke pantai, minum jus, ikut festival, dan bersenang-senang! Seperti itulah susunan kepanitiaan musim panas tahun ini.

Haha. Jadi pada dasarnya, acara yang dipersiapkan Miku itu dirancang ulang oleh Bossu sehingga semua orang bisa sama-sama bersuka ria dan bertambah akrab.

Seperti yang bisa kita lihat bahwa Kiyoteru-_sensei_ merupakan seseorang yang sudah sangat berjasa menjaga dan mengontrol sikap Kaito di sekolah. Bossu sengaja menyuruh Kiyoteru-_sensei_ membuat Kaito dan Miku belajar di musim panas agar keduanya bisa membuat lebih banyak kenangan sebelum... yah, kau tahu apa itu. Setidaknya, Miku masih punya waktu sampai musim dingin tiba. Gadis tersebut masih punya musim gugur untuk dihabiskan bersama.

Dan jangan lupakan Akaito, Len, Mikuo, dan Rin. Keempat orang ini–selain Miku–juga sudah memberi Kaito dukungan yang luar biasa sehingga anak itu kini dapat hidup dengan bahagia. Tak ada yang lebih indah dalam hidup ini dibandingkan mendapat kasih sayang dari semua orang yang berada di sekitar kita, yang menyadari keberadaan kita. Orang-orang berjasa seperti itu pasti tak akan pernah tergantikan selamanya.

Lalu ada juga Sonika yang berperan sangat penting dalam pemulihan kesehatan Kaito. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang pendengaran Kaito sudah pulih sehingga anak itu sudah tidak memerlukan alat bantu pendengaran untuk bisa menangkap suara dengan jelas. Lalu, gips di lehernya pun sudah dilepas sehingga dia kini dapat dengan bebas menggerakkan kepala. Sebagai tambahan, anak itu juga sudah dapat berjalan sedikit-sedikit meskipun masih harus berpegangan pada dinding.

Satu lagi. Bossu tidak ikut ke Yamaha karena masalah pekerjaan yang dia bilang sedang menumpuk. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan. Yang penting, semua orang selain dirinya bisa memotret kenangan indah bersama sebanyak mungkin.

"Hai, ini masih masuk jam belajar ya?"

Tiba-tiba suara Akaito terdengar dari pintu depan rumah. Kedua orang yang sedang berada di teras depan pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Daripada mengganggu, lebih baik kau pergi dan buatkan kami minuman yang segar!" Kaito pun memberinya titah dengan galak. Akaito tertawa singkat.

"Kenapa galak begitu _sih_? Padahal kau senang sekali saat pertama kali tiba di sini seminggu yang lalu," ujarnya sambil berjalan santai, lalu duduk di samping Miku. Kaito menghembuskan napas kesal sambil melengos.

"Siapa yang senang?!" dumelnya. Miku mencibir.

"Kau kelihatan senang _kok_! Kau saja yang tidak sadar!" Miku membela Akaito. Kaito pun melotot. Dia memang senang sekali karena bisa berada di kampung halaman Miku. Tapi tetap saja, saat tiba waktu belajar, anak itu mau tidak mau harus selalu marah-marah.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau berusaha begitu keras Kaito-_chan_? Jangan terlalu dipaksakan," Akaito tersenyum sambil melirik Miku yang sedang mengangguk-angguk sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada, membenarkan perkataannya. Kaito mendecih.

"Berisik! Kau tahu, kalau otaknya tidak segera dilumasi oli, karatnya akan bertambah!" seru Kaito.

Akaito spontan tertawa keras, sementara Miku hanya bisa menganga lebar-lebar mendengar perkataan Kaito. _Cih_! Memangnya otak manusia terbuat dari apa _sih_?! Besi?! Seenaknya saja dikatai berkarat! _Huh_. Dasar Kaito!

Kalau dia sudah mulai mengajari Miku, dia akan berubah menjadi 'bejat' dan tidak berperasaan. Bahkan tidak jarang mereka adu mulut dan berperang dengan sengit. Tak ada yang mau mengibarkan bendera putih. Tak ada gencatan senjata. Tak ada kedamaian. Tak ada!

"_Naa_, Kaito-_chan_," panggil Akaito, "Kau ingin mendengar sesuatu yang menarik? Miku juga?"

"Jangan mengganggu kami! Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang! Masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum jam belajarnya berakhir!" serobot Kaito, lalu mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen. Anak itu kemudian melotot menatap Miku yang sedang duduk bersila di hadapannya, "Aku yakin kau sudah memahami semua rumusnya, sekarang kerjakan soal-soal yang akan kubuatkan ini!"

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku bisa memahami semuanya hanya dalam hitungan menit?!"

"Berisik! Kerjakan saja! Hanya lima soal, apanya yang sulit?!"

"Bagimu lima soal memang tidak sulit!"

"Kalau kau berisik terus, kutambah lima soal lagi, mau?!"

"Kau itu manusia atau bukan sih?!"

Kaito melotot kesal. Anak itu hampir saja melemparkan kertas dan pulpennya kalau Akaito tidak menyela,

"Katanya malam ini akan ada hujan meteor!"

Kaito dan Miku pun menoleh ke arah Akaito dengan kompak. Akaito tersenyum misterius setelah berhasil mencuri konsentrasi keduanya. Dia berdeham.

"Katanya, kalau ada pasangan yang melihat hujan meteor bersama, mereka tidak akan putus sampai maut memisahkan," katanya dengan gaya _sok_ romantis.

"Bualan yang bagus, tapi itu tidak akan mempan padaku," Kaito yang tak terpengaruh kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya menulis soal. Beruntung kertas dan pulpen yang tadi tidak sempat dilempar. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang Kaito sudah cukup mahir menulis menggunakan tangan kiri karena terus latihan. Maklum, tangan kanannya masih belum pulih.

"_Yeeey_! Setelah ini aku mau lihat hujan meteor!" seru Miku, semangat. _Heh_?! Nampaknya gadis itu tertarik dengan perkataan Akaito.

"Hei, fokus!" Kaito memukul pelan kepala Miku dengan pulpen di tangannya, lalu mengacungkan lima soal–yang secara ajaib sudah selesai dibuat dalam hitungan detik–pada gadis itu, "Kerjakan dengan benar!"

"Kalau aku mengerjakan semuanya dengan benar, apa kau mau melihat hujan meteor bersamaku?" tanya Miku yang langsung membuat Kaito terdiam mati kutu.

Akaito pun tertawa mendengar 'pernyataan tak langsung' Miku tadi.

"Haha! Tidak apa-apa Miku-_chan_! Kalau Kaito-_chan_ tidak mau, biar aku saja yang menggantikan!" makhluk berambut merah itu tersenyum srigala ke arah Kaito, "Kalau kau mau, aku juga bisa memakai kacamata dan mengecat rambutku jadi biru."

"Berhentilah mengoceh!" serobot Kaito, "Kalau dia berhasil mengerjakan semuanya dengan benar, aku akan ikut!"

Miku langsung bersorak dalam hati. Sejurus kemudian, kertas di tangan Kaito sudah berpindah ke tangannya. Gadis itu mulai mengerjakan dengan serius. Akaito diam-diam memperhatikan Miku yang dahinya berkerut-kerut karena sedang berpikir keras.

Sekarang, saat melihat gadis itu bisa tersenyum dan tertawa, Akaito juga membayangkan akan ada saat di mana sang gadis bersedih dan menangis. Yah, bagaimana pun Akaito merasa simpatik pada Miku. Apalagi dia tahu kalau gadis itu akan pergi dalam hitungan bulan. Ditambah lagi, orang yang bersangkutan sudah sadar kalau dia tidak bisa berlama-lama berdiri di samping Kaito. Yah, baiklah. Sebelum _hari itu_ tiba, tak masalah 'kan kalau sedikit membantu mereka berdua?

Dan ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi selain hujan meteor. _Hehe_, tapi biarlah. Nanti juga mereka akan tahu sendiri. Kalau saatnya tiba, mereka berdua pasti akan sangat senang.

* * *

><p>"Hei! Padahal aku tidak bertugas menjadi pengawal kalian, tapi kenapa kalian membiarkanku membawa semua ini sendirian, Rin, Mikuo-<em>san<em>?!"

Len protes seorang diri saat dirinya terpaksa membawa semua barang belanjaan dari supermarket sendirian. Yang jadi masalah, belanjaan itu bukan hanya satu plastik besar saja, melainkan ada lima! Dan lagi, orang-orang yang tadi dia absen sama sekali tidak berada bersamanya.

Seseorang pikir, Rin dan Mikuo akan dapat bekerja sama jika dipasangkan untuk berbelanja. Jadi tadi pagi, Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk pergi berbelanja ke supermarket. Rencananya, malam ini mereka akan mengadakan pesta _barbecue_, dan masing-masing orang punya tugas sendiri demi terlaksananya acara ini. Semua orang sudah tahu kalau nanti malam akan ada hujan meteor. Jadi mereka berniat untuk menonton momen indah tersebut bersama-sama.

Tapi ternyata Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sudah keliru menugaskan dua orang yang bermasalah supaya berada dalam satu kelompok. Lebih parah lagi, Len sengaja dimasukkan sebagai penetral bagi orang-orang bermasalah tersebut. Akhirnya, bocah nanas itu terkena batu karena harus menanggung semuanya seorang diri.

Sejak di supermarket, Rin dan Mikuo terus saja berdebat soal siapa yang harus mendorong troli; siapa yang harus pergi ke bagian _snack_, sayuran, minuman, atau peralatan; dan siapa yang akan membawa belanjaan mereka setelah semuanya selesai dikemas. _Phiuh_! Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak ingat dengan keberadaan Len. Anak itu jadi merasa terbuang. Lagipula kenapa juga Kiyoteru-_sensei_ tidak menyuruh dia dan Rin pergi berdua saja? Kenapa harus mengajak Mikuo yang jelas-jelas berwajah pemalas seperti itu?

Yang jelas karena Mikuo datang dan membuat _mood _Rin memburuk, sekarang Len jadi kesulitan. Bahkan saat keluar dari supermarket–ketika Len mengajukan diri untuk membawa sebagian barang–keduanya terus berdebat dan saling mengancam akan meninggalkan barang belanjaan kalau salah satu dari mereka tidak mau membawanya. Saat itu Len berkata,

"Baiklah. Karena belanjaan kita banyak sekali, kupikir sebaiknya kita bekerja sama. Paling tidak, kalian bawa saja masing-masing satu kantung plastik."

"Kalau begitu kau bawa tiga, dan kau bawa sisanya," Mikuo dengan seenaknya menunjuk Len dan Rin secara bergantian, "Beres 'kan? Ayo pulang, aku capek."

"Hei bodoh! Kau sadar tidak _sih_ kalau kau itu laki-laki?!" teriak Rin dongkol, "Jangan egois begitu _dong_!"

Mikuo mendecih, "Jangan cerewet! Cepat bawa! Aku sudah kepanasan! Kalau kau tidak mau, tinggalkan saja di sini!"

"Apa?! Kau...!"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi sekarang," Mikuo tidak menanggapi urat Rin dan malah dengan santai berjalan pergi sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Karena kesal, gadis pirang itu pun mengejar Mikuo.

"BERHENTIIIIIIII!" teriak Rin. Mikuo menoleh sekilas, lalu menyeringai. Anak itu segera mengambil langkah sejuta saat merasakan aura membunuh kian mendekati punggungnya.

Dengan demikian, sekarang Len menjadi orang yang dilupakan. Dia jadi harus membawa barang-barang belanjaan itu seorang diri sementara dua orang yang lain malah asyik main kejar-kejaran. Keterlaluan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menelpon orang untuk menjemput karena ponselnya ada di tas Rin, sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan malah pergi meninggalkannya. _Ck_, hidup ini memang menyedihkan.

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru-<em>sensei<em>, Sonika dan Mioku sedang mengobrol di teras belakang rumah sambil menikmati camilan dan minuman dingin yang tersedia. Berhubung ketiga orang ini merupakan orang-orang dewasa, mereka juga mengobrolkan topik yang cocok untuk orang dewasa.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, kalian ini sudah cukup umur untuk menikah," kata Mioku sambil menatap kedua anak muda di depannya, "Ada rencana sampai sana?"

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dan Sonika saling pandang, lalu tertawa sambil lalu menanggapi perkataan Mioku. Orang tua yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu juga ikut tertawa meskipun tidak tahu pasti apa sebabnya.

"Hubungan kami tidak seperti yang Anda pikirkan, Mioku-_san_," jelas Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Sonika mengangguk membenarkan.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Mioku dengan nada kecewa, "Kupikir karena kalian datang bersama..."

"Kazuto-_san_ mengatur semua ini untuk kami," sela Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Selain berlibur, kami juga punya tugas masing-masing."

"_Sasuga_ Kazuto-_san_," Mioku tertawa, "Ternyata dia cekatan sekali ya. Bagaimana kabarnya di sana?"

"Beliau baik-baik saja," jawab Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Beliau juga menanyakan kabar Anda. Syukurlah Anda sepertinya baik-baik saja."

Mioku tertawa renyah, "Yah, aku masih cukup muda untuk mengajarkan ilmu bela diri pada anak-anak remaja."

"Oh ya Mioku-_san_, sepertinya semua orang sedang berlibur ya? Sepi sekali," tanya Sonika sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

Meskipun rumah itu terbilang cukup luas dan memiliki beberapa bangunan, tapi keadaannya sepi. Suara orang yang menyapu halaman saja tidak ada. Bukankah biasanya orang yang menyapu halaman itu 'wajib' ada setiap pagi, siang dan sore? Belum lagi, Hatsune itu adalah semacam _Yakuza_ juga yang harusnya punya banyak orang di dalam rumah. _Yaah_, memang _sih_ tadi ada tiga-empat orang yang berhilir-mudik, tapi jumlah itu '_kan_ tidak tergolong banyak.

"Mereka kusuruh pergi berlibur selama beberapa hari," jawab Mioku, "Makanya di sini sepi. Biasanya tidak sesunyi ini."

"Sesekali menyepi itu memang bagus untuk menjernihkan pikiran," kata Sonika, "Oh ya. Apa hari ini Mioku-_san_ ada acara? Kudengar Anda biasa pergi keluar setiap hari tertentu saat liburan musim panas?"

Mioku tersenyum, "Ya. Biasanya kami pergi bersama."

"Kami?" tanya Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Mioku mengangguk.

"Miku, Mikuo dan aku," jawabnya, "Kami biasa mengunjungi makam istriku, tidak jauh dari sini."

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dan Sonika spontan saling pandang kaget. Keduanya segera meminta maaf pada Mioku karena takut telah mengubah suasana yang tadinya cerah. Tapi orang tua itu hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya, "Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali sejak musim panas bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"_Ano_, Mioku-_san_, kalau boleh tahu kenapa istri Anda bisa me–_aduh_!" Sonika spontan mengaduh kecil saat merasakan sengatan kecil pada lengannya. Saat menoleh, dia melihat Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menggeleng cepat. Tapi kemudian Mioku tertawa kecil dan membuat keduanya menatap orang tua tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Akan kuceritakan," ujar Mioku.

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ pun memicingkan matanya ke arah dokter Sonika yang langsung memasang wajah serba salah. _Ugh_. Rasa penasaran itu terkadang memang menyesatkan.

* * *

><p>Sebelah mata Kaito terasa <em>nyut-nyutan<em> saat menatap kertas jawaban Miku yang sudah selesai dia periksa. Sementara pemilik kertas yang berada tepat di balik lembarannya terlihat berharap-harap cemas menunggu hasil.

"Dasar bodoh..." Kaito bersandar pada badan kursi rodanya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Sudah kuduga," desah Miku, "Jadi, kita benar-benar tidak bisa melihat hujan meteor itu ya?"

"Kita buka sesi kedua saja!" usul Akaito yang daritadi masih setia menemani Kaito dan Miku.

Kaito pun berpikir untuk mempertimbangkan usulan sepupunya, sementara Miku menunggu keputusan akhir.

"Baiklah. Sesi kedua; _if you can answer what I am about to ask, I will go with you_. _What do you say_?" tanya Kaito sambil menatap Miku. Yang ditatap pun _cengo_ mendengar kalimat campuran barusan yang dirasa begitu cepat.

A-apa? Apa yang terjadi? _You_? _Answer_? Kamu menjawab? Apa? Yang bisa Miku tangkap dengan jelas hanyalah bagian _I will go with you_ yang artinya 'aku akan pergi denganmu'. Berarti apa pun yang terjadi pada sesi kedua ini, jika dan hanya jika dia berhasil menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar, Kaito akan pergi dengannya melihat hujan meteor!

"_Yes_! _Yes_!" Miku pun mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"_Here I go_," Kaito pun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sejurus kemudian, anak itu melirik Akaito yang masih saja asyik menonton mereka berdua, "_You, leave us alone_!"

"_Aye, Sir_!" Akaito menghormat sambil _cengengesan_, lalu mengacungkan kepalan tangannya pada Miku tanda sedang memberi semangat.

"Sudah sana cepat pergi!" bentak Kaito, tak sabar. Akaito pun pergi sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"_Okay_," Kaito akhirnya mulai serius, "_It seems like you really want to go with me. Can I know the reason_?"

Miku terdiam sebentar. Lalu meskipun ragu-ragu, gadis itu nampaknya sedikit paham bahwa Kaito sedang _bertanya_ padanya. Jadi dia mengangguk-angguk saja sambil menjawab dengan kata '_yes'_.

"_Tell me why_," kata Kaito.

Miku berpikir keras. Keadaan di dalam otak gadis itu seperti suasana _rush-hour_ di stasiun kereta api; di mana semua orang sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Bedanya, yang sekarang sedang sibuk berjalan-jalan di otak Miku itu bukan manusia, melainkan bagian-bagian dari sel yang sedang mencoba menghidupkan dendrit-dendrit yang ada sehingga mereka akan memaksa gadis itu untuk mengingat dan berpikir tentang apa yang harus dia jawab setelah berhasil mencerna perkataan 'tell me why'-nya Kaito.

"_It's_ _because_... _because_... _ng_..." Miku terus berpikir. Yang pasti, Kaito sedang menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan sebuah alasan. Alasan untuk... bla-bla-bla-_go_ _with me_. _Alasan untuk pergi denganku_?

Ting!

Kerongkongan Miku tiba-tiba terasa surut. Kaito sedang bertanya kenapa Miku ingin pergi dengannya melihat hujan meteor. _Etto_... Miku bingung menjawabnya. Memang butuh alasan ya? Dia hanya ingin pergi dengan Kaito. Itu saja.

"_Hey, I'am asking you why_," usik Kaito saat Miku melamun.

"Oh, ah, _y-yes_..." gadis itu jadi gugup, "Eng... boleh aku bicara biasa saja?"

Kaito pun mengangguk dengan tidak sabar, "_So_...?"

Miku memainkan jarinya sambil menunduk, "Tidak ada alasan, kupikir."

Kaito bengong, "_What_?!"

"Maksudku, apa memang butuh alasan?" serobot Miku, "Aku hanya ingin pergi denganmu saja. Memangnya kenapa kalau begitu?"

Kaito mendesah kesal sambil melengos, lalu menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, "_I thought there would be something special_..."

"_Something... special..._?" tanya Miku. Kaito menggeleng.

"Sudahlah. Kuputuskan kalau kau tidak berhasil menjawab pertanyaanku," kata anak itu, lalu memutar roda di kursinya ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu!"

Kaito hampir saja masuk ke rumah kalau tidak mendengar teriakan Miku. Anak itu kemudian melirik punggungnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau ingin aku memberimu sesuatu yang spesial?" tanya Miku sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Kaito.

"Bu-bukan!" sanggah Kaito. Wajahnya spontan memerah. _Cih_! Ini '_kan _tidak seperti dia ingin Miku memberikannya sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mempersiapkan sesuatu untukmu!" kata Miku tanpa mengindahkan sanggahan Kaito, "Jadi, kita pergi berdua ya!"

"Dengar ya, kau jangan salah sangka," Kaito mencoba untuk memperjelas maksud perkataannya, "Aku bukannya ingin kau memberiku sesuatu–"

"Tidak apa-apa! Kau pasti akan menyukainya," potong Miku sambil tersenyum. Kaito pun mendesah. Dasar keras kepala.

"Sesukamu sajalah," katanya pasrah.

* * *

><p>Rin kehilangan jejak Mikuo di suatu persimpangan jalan.<p>

Meskipun masih kesal, gadis itu memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang. _Mood_-nya jadi sangat buruk setelah bertengkar dengan makluk bermahkota brokoli itu. _Ugh_, bahkan saudaranya sendiri sampai dia tinggal sendirian. Pasti sekarang Len merasa kerepotan membawa semua barang belanjaan. _Ck_. Mana sekarang sudah sampai di depan gerbang lagi! Tapi karena sepi, tidak ada orang yang bisa dia mintai tolong untuk membantu Len. _Haaah_, Rin memang payah dalam mengurusi emosinya.

"INI GARA-GARA SI BROKOLI BODOH!" jerit Rin sambil menginjak sebuah tutup botol minuman plastik yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya.

"Ah...!"

Rin yang baru sadar sudah menginjak tutup botol orang pun spontan menjerit kaget.

"Ma-maafkan saya! Maaf!" gadis itu langsung membungkuk pada pemilik tutup botol yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Saat melihat bentuk tutup botolnya sudah tidak karuan... _waduh_, Rin bingung harus melakukan apa. Memang _sih_ itu hanya sekedar tutup botol. Tapi apa yang mungkin dipikirkan sang korban saat melihat seorang gadis sudah menghancurkan sebuah tutup botol hanya dengan sekali injak...?! Ini memalukan.

"_Are_? Ternyata Rin Kagamine ya?"

Rin pun mendongak ketika orang di hadapannya ternyata mengenal sosok gadis penginjak tutup botol ini. Tapi–eh, itu kan...!

"Leon-_sensei_!" seru Rin, tak sadar.

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum melihat sang gadis kelihatan _shock_ begitu melihatnya. Tentu saja Rin _shock_! Bagaimana si _sensei_ yang populer itu bisa mengenal gadis sekasar dia? Di sekolah, Leon-_sensei_ itu guru praktikan yang pesonanya sampai memabukkan banyak anak perempuan, bahkan Gumi. Ya ampun, pertemuan ini sangat mustahil!

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang liburan juga di sini?" tanya Leon, bersahabat. Rin masih saja bengong. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Hehe... kau pasti sangat kaget melihatku di sini?" Leon terkekeh. Rin menggeleng dengan gaya robot.

"_Sensei_ mengenaliku?" dengan _bolot_-nya Rin malah menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak _nyambung_ dengan topik awal. Leon terkekeh lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu atlit _taekwondo_ yang populer 'kan di sekolah? Aku suka wanita yang jago beladiri, makanya aku mengenalmu," jawab Leon, santai.

Mendengar perkataan yang bisa menyebabkan orang lain salah paham itu, Rin jadi semakin _cengo_. _Hoh_, tak aneh jika _sensei_ muda ini bisa dengan mudah menggait hari para siswi itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Leon sambil tertawa pelan, "Aku suka ilmu beladiri. Makanya aku sering nonton latihan klub _taekwondo_."

"Oh..." Rin pun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi kau tinggal di sini selama liburan musim panas? Sepertinya sepi sekali," kata Leon sambil melihat-lihat kediaman Hatsune dari depan gerbang.

"Iya," jawab Rin. Leon tersenyum.

"Jawabanmu singkat-singkat," candanya, "Ternyata kau pemalu juga ya."

Rin hanya mengusap-usap tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Aduh, ini pertama kalinya dia diajak bicara oleh seseorang seperti si _sensei_. Maksudnya, dia itu tipikal guru yang bisa dibilang _beken_ dan kadang bisa membuat orang lain _geer_. Aneh saja. Sebelumnya 'kan, dia tidak pernah bicara basa-basi seperti ini dengan lelaki mana pun saat di sekolah. Tapi kalau urusannya dengan Mikuo, itu beda lagi tentunya.

"Kau punya waktu luang?" tanya si _sensei_ tiba-tiba. Rin pun mendongak setengah melotot. Bukankah keadaan ini... keadaan ini... seperti Leon yang ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat?! _Are_, benarkah?!

"Hahaha! Kau lucu," tawa Leon, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ada kerjaan di rumah, makanya aku berencana jalan-jalan. Kau mau ikut?"

"Rumah?" tanya Rin. Leon mengangguk.

"Kampung halamanku di Yamaha," katanya. Rin pun melagukan kata 'oh' dengan panjang.

"Jadi bagaimana, mau ikut?" tanya Leon.

"Eh... itu..." Rin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tidak sengaja melihat Kaito yang sedang menatap ke arah mereka dari jauh. Tepatnya, dari jendela kamar besar yang sedang terbuka. Ah, benar juga. Kamar tidur Kaito terletak bersebelahan dengan teras depan, makanya bisa dilihat dari gerbang. Tapi... keadaan macam apa ini? Gawat.

Rin pun berkeringat dingin. Tanpa disadarinya, dia sudah balas memandangi Kaito selama beberapa detik. Segera saja dia berpaling ke arah Leon yang ternyata sedang melihat ke arah Kaito.

"Siapa?" tanya Leon sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Kaito, "Sepertinya dia galak. Pacarmu?"

Rin menggeleng cepat, "Bukan! Bukan! Jadi 'kan jalan-jalannya? Aku ikut! Ayo cepat, _Sensei_!"

"_Whoa_!" Leon kaget karena Rin menarik lengannya begitu saja dan pergi dari gerbang.

* * *

><p>Kaito baru saja kembali ke kamarnya dengan mood yang bagus. Siang ini cuacanya dia anggap cerah meskipun cukup panas. Kaito jadi ingin merasakan angin dari luar. Tapi saat membuka jendela, kedua matanya secara tak sengaja membidik dua buah objek yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang.<p>

"Itu..." Kaito menyipitkan matanya sambil mengangkat batang kacamata karena wajah orang-orang itu tidak terlihat begitu jelas. Tapi lama kelamaan, Kaito mengenal postur seorang gadis pirang yang _cebol_, dia jadi tahu kalau si pirang _cebol_ tersebut adalah Rin. Tapi, siapa si pirang yang satunya lagi? Jelas bukan Len karena orang itu nampaknya setinggi Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

Laki-laki? Tanya Kaito dalam hati. Rambutnya memang agak panjang, tapi tidak seperti model rambut perempuan. Pakaiannya pun pakaian laki-laki. Dan _gender_ orang tersebut bertambah jelas saat tiba-tiba dia menoleh dan juga memandanginya. _Tch! Itu laki-laki_, batin Kaito.

Mau tidak mau, Kaito kesal dan penasaran. Siapa laki-laki itu? Lebih tua atau seumuran? Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu? Dan lagi, kedua orang itu langsung menghilang saat Kaito mengembalikan fokusnya ke arah gerbang. Sialan. Dia belum pernah melihat Rin _ngobrol_ 'begitu akrab' dengan laki-laki. Dengan Mikuo dan Len pun sepertinya jarang–karena memang Kaito jarang melihat Len dan Rin atau pun Mikuo dan Rin bersama-sama.

_Ck_. Dia punya banyak pertanyaan untuk Rin. Begitu banyaknya sampai-sampai anak itu tak bisa memilah mana yang berhak dipertanyakan dan mana yang harus disembunyikan. Sekarang, berbagai macam hal tentang gadis ini bermunculan di pikirannya; tentang mengapa dia baru menyadari bahwa ternyata mereka itu benar-benar sudah menjadi sangat, sangat jauh; tentang mengapa selama ini sang gadis selalu berpura-pura tak melihatnya padahal mereka sempat bertukar pandang; tentang mengapa gadis tersebut tak pernah mengunjunginya di rumah sakit; dan tentang sejak kapan mereka tak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun pada satu sama lain, bahkan untuk sekedar bertegur sapa.

_Heh_. Kaito juga sempat curiga. Memang agak telat dan waktu itu dia masih kesal pada Rin, makanya dia mencoba untuk mengabaikan gadis tersebut. Dan dengan bantuan keajaiban, acara mengabaikan ini berhasil dilaksanakan; bahkan sampai musim panas tiba yang kurang lebih memakan waktu sebulan lamanya. Itu berarti, Kaito sudah tidak berhubungan dengan Rin selama satu bulan. Sudah tentu hal tersebut bukan hal yang patut diabaikan lagi. Terlebih saat ini, Rin sudah banyak berubah. Tak tahu apa yang berubah darinya, tapi sekarang Kaito peduli.

Ada apa ini...? Apa karena dia merasa kalau Rin akan 'direbut' orang lain, makanya dia baru peduli? _Tch_. Kalau seperti itu adanya, Kaito merasa tak lebih dari seorang laki-laki brengsek. Selama ini, dia ditemani Miku yang membuatnya 'melupakan' sesuatu tentang Rin, dan memang itu juga yang sempat diinginkan Kaito. Tapi sekarang...? _Ukh_. Ingin mengumpat rasanya.

"Si _cebol_ itu..." Kaito memijat keningnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Dia mencoba menahan diri agar tidak terlalu marah. Sebenarnya perasaan kesal, jengkel dan dongkol sudah memadat dan bersatu menjadi sebuah bingkisan yang siap dihadiahkan pada Rin. Tapi kalau dipikirkan lebih dalam, sebenarnya Kaito itu... siapanya Rin _sih_?

Kaito spontan mengerutkan dahinya. Iya ya. Mereka memang tidak memiliki hubungan khusus. Bagi Kaito, hubungan dengan Rin sama saja seperti hubungannya dengan yang lain. Miku juga sama. Tapi, karena mereka berdua sangat dekat dengan Kaito, dia jadi tidak rela bilamana kedua gadis itu tiba-tiba dekat dengan laki-laki lain.

Dan yang lebih penting lagi, bukankah dia itu adalah Rin Kagamine yang pernah berkata dan mengungkapkan banyak hal untuk membuatnya senang? Bahkan, gadis tersebut pernah bilang...

_Suki_.

Kaito langsung mengusap setengah wajahnya. Ya ampun. Rasanya panas sekali di sini–tapi yang pasti bukan karena musim panasnya.

_Kuso_! Pokoknya gadis cebol itu sudah pernah menyebutkan hal-hal seperti tadi, jadi seharusnya dia bisa jaga jarak dengan orang lain! Mungkin siapa pun akan berpikir kalau Kaito itu egois. _Huh_. Biar saja. Kaito memang egois. Dia masih belum bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Salah sendiri kenapa gadis itu cari gara-gara dengan mencoba 'masuk' ke dunia Kaito Shion. Semua orang tahu kalau dunia Kaito Shion itu gelap, tak pernah ada "wanita" yang masuk ke dalamnya. Dan sekali ada yang masuk, Kaito tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Yang jadi masalahnya sekarang..." Kaito mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk ke dagunya, "Siapa makhluk jabrik yang tadi?"

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"_HUWAAAA_!" Kaito berteriak heboh begitu melihat batang hidung Akaito di hadapannya. Sialan! Orang itu nyaris membuatnya jatuh dari kursi roda.

"_TEME_! SEDANG APA KAU?!" bentak Kaito, galak. Akaito yang baru saja muncul dari balik jendela kamar hanya nyengir kuda menanggapi reaksi kaget sepupunya.

"Namanya Leon, 21 tahun, guru magang di Loid _High School_, super populer, murah senyum, cinta bela diri, guru favorit, _jomblo_," kata Akaito dengan wajah tanpa dosa-nya, "Ada lagi yang ingin kau tahu?"

Kaito mendengus, "Berisik kau! Pergi sana!"

"Maaf tapi aku mau bertanya, kau dan Miku-_chan_ jadi _date_ '_kan _hari ini?" tanya Akaito.

"HAH?!" Kaito melotot.

Akaito terkekeh, lalu melompat dan duduk di atas kayu jendela, "Karena kau ada _date_ hari ini, berhentilah memikirkan gadis lain Kaito-_chan_."

Kaito mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal, "Siapa pun yang kupikirkan sama sekali bukan urusanmu! Lagipula siapa bilang aku memikirkan gadis lain?"

"Oh, berarti kau sedang memikirkan Miku-_chan_ ya daritadi?" cengir Akaito. Wajah Kaito memerah.

"Sialan kau!"

Akaito tertawa ringan, "Biar kuberitahu sesuatu yang bagus, Kaito-_chan_."

Kaito melengos, lalu menyibukkan diri dengan pergi ke arah lemari dan membuka-bukanya seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Akaito.

"_Natsumatsuri_."

_Eh_?

Kaito berhenti menggerakkan tangannya. Kedua mata seketika memicing menatap sang sepupu yang sedang berfufu-fufu-ria di badan jendela. Apa katanya? _Natsumatsuri_?

"Akan digelar hari ini," Akaito memberitahu, "Hujan meteor tanpa festival pastinya tidak akan seru."

Kaito yang mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan menutup lemari, lalu menggerakkan kursi rodanya ke arah Akaito.

"Kau tidak bohong 'kan?" tanya Kaito, memastikan. Semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Akaito terkesan tak dapat dipercaya sama sekali. Anak itu seperti sedang menggodanya saja.

"Mau taruhan? Kalau hari ini benar-benar ada _natsumatsuri_, aku yang akan pergi dengan Miku-_ch_–"

"Jangan mimpi!" potong Kaito, "Pergi saja dengan bayanganmu!"

"Hahaha! Kau sadis sekali, Kaito-_chan_," Akaito menyeringai, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggu _kok_. Lagipula ini _first date_ kalian, jadi bersenang-senanglah!"

_First date_...?

Kaito mengernyit. Benar juga. Kapan mereka pernah pergi berdua saja ke suatu tempat? Kalau melakukan sesuatu berdua saja mungkin sudah sering. Hm... Kaito mencoba me-_recall_ semua memorinya dengan Miku. Apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan bersama-sama sejauh ini? Mereka sering lomba lari, mereka juga pernah tinggal satu atap, lomba makan ramen, belanja ke _supermarket_, beres-beres rumah, belajar, berperang, bertengkar, adu mulut, lalu apa lagi?

Kaito tidak percaya kalau dia tidak bisa mengingat semuanya dengan baik. Yang dia ingat hanya masa-masa menjengkelkan saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka belum pernah benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk melakukan hal-hal semacam... **kencan**. Kaito juga belum pernah melihat Miku berdandan dan mengenakan pakaian yang feminin atau cantik. Belum pernah. Sekali pun.

Kalau dengan Rin, sepertinya Kaito memang sudah pernah pergi berdua dengan judul _nge-date_. Mereka sempat jalan-jalan ke toko alat musik. Mereka juga pergi melihat bintang. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi. Dua kali saja? Iya, dua kali. Dan Kaito merasa kalau Rin sudah pernah terlihat berbeda sebanyak dua kali.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Akaito saat melihat Kaito melamunkan sesuatu, "Kau benar-benar belum pernah _date_ dengan Miku-_chan_."

Kaito melengos, "Biar saja!"

"Hey, tapi Kaito-_chan_, apa kau pernah berpikir untuk memilih di antara mereka berdua?" tanyanya, iseng.

Kaito mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Akaito mengedikkan kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum misterius, "Yaah... kusarankan agar kau segera memilih salah satu di antara mereka supaya hubungan kalian bertambah jelas."

"Apa yang bertambah jelas?" tanya Kaito.

"Sekarang aku tanya," Akaito melompat masuk ke kamar Kaito, lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sedangkan Kaito hanya terdiam sambil mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

"Apa kau suka melihat Rinny bersama laki-laki lain?" tanya makhluk berambut merah itu. Kaito terdiam.

"Aku bertaruh pasti jawabannya tidak," Akaito terkekeh, "Lalu sekarang aku tanya lagi. Apa kau suka melihat Miku-_chan_ bersama laki-laki lain?"

Lagi-lagi Kaito tidak menjawab. Akaito pun mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"Sekarang biar kuperjelas," katanya sambil menatap Kaito lurus-lurus, "Kalau kau ingin melarang Rinny pergi dengan orang bernama Leon tadi, kau harus pastikan untuk pacaran dengannya dan tidak perlu lagi memikirkan Miku-_chan_."

"Apa...?" Kaito mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan perkataan Akaito. Si rambut merah menyuruhnya untuk berhubungan serius dengan Rin dan melupakan Miku? _Heh_. Memangnya bisa semudah itu?

"Kalau hubungan kalian sudah jelas, kau bisa melarangnya pergi dengan laki-laki lain. Tapi karena sekarang hubungan kalian masih belum jelas, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk marah lagi," jelas Akaito.

"Aku tidak marah!" ketus Kaito.

"Kau marah, Kaito-_chan_," Akaito mempertahankan argumennya.

"Aku tidak marah!" Kaito membentak.

"Kalau kau begini terus, kencanmu hari ini tidak akan berjalan mulus!" kutuk Akaito.

Kaito menghela napas kesal. Entah karena perkataan Akaito yang menyudutkannya, atau karena dirinya yang tidak bisa balas mengatai orang itu.

Yang pasti, Kaito sudah sangat tahu bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Rin dan Miku. Tapi mereka berdua adalah 'sesuatu' bagi Kaito. _Sesuatu_ di situ bukan berarti benda atau barang, melainkan hal yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Kaito juga tahu kalau dia harus segera memastikan perasaannya. Meskipun terkadang masih _gengsi_ untuk mengakui, tapi dia memang harus melakukannya. Dia sudah meminta Rin untuk menunggu sampai dia berhasil memutuskan. Kalau dipikirkan lagi sekarang, rasanya tidak adil kalau dia harus terus membuat gadis itu menunggu. Ini sudah terlalu lama, belum lagi belakangan ini hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik. Kaito jadi bingung.

"Kau membuatku bingung seperti orang bodoh, jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja," akhirnya anak itu hanya berucap demikian. Akaito menghembuskan napas pendek.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memastikannya malam ini juga," kata Akaito yang langsung mengundang tajamnya tatapan Kaito.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Kaito-_chan_," ungkap Akaito, "Aku yakin, kau pasti sangat ingin memastikan perasaanmu 'kan? Kau juga tidak ingin terus menerus membuat keduanya menunggu."

Sepertinya Kaito tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dasar, orang ini memang seorang penggali informasi. Dia bahkan sudah tahu bagaimana galaunya perasaan Kaito saat ini.

"Biar kuberi saran," Akaito menyeringai lebar. Kaito langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

"Karena hari ini _natsumatsuri_, aku akan memastikan keduanya memakai _yukata_," ucap Akaito, "Pertama, kita lihat pada siapa kau akan lebih terpesona."

Wajah Kaito pun kembali terbakar, "Ap-apanya yang terpesona?! _Aho_!"

Akaito bersiul panjang, "Belum apa-apa sudah bersemangat, Kaito-_chan_! Hahaha! Jangan khawatir, aku akan merundingkannya dengan Sonika-_sensei_! _Sensei_ pasti akan membuat mereka menjadi secantik artis di televisi!"

"_Tch_...!" Kaito hanya melengos.

"Kuberi saran selanjutnya _deh_..." Akaito mendekat ke telinga Kaito, "Kalau kau mau menegaskan perasaanmu, coba kau lakukan ini..."

Kaito mengernyit, mencoba menyimak saran dari sepupunya dengan seksama.

* * *

><p>"Waaa!" Len hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan karena menyelamatkan barang belanjaannya yang hampir jatuh. Untung saja belanjaan itu selamat.<p>

Saat itu, Len melihat segerombolan orang sedang mengerumuni suatu pengumuman di depan sebuah toko buku.

"Ada apa ya? Ramai sekali," gumam Len sambil berjalan mendekati gerombolan. _Egh_, tapi dia harus hati-hati, kalau tersenggol sedikit saja bisa fatal akibatnya.

"Waaah! Hari ini aku harus pakai _yukata_!" kata seorang _cewek_.

"Aku pasti akan membuat pacarku terpana!" timpal anak _cewek_ yang lain.

Len yang sedang melewati gerombolan itu pun bisa mendengar perkataan mereka. Dia pun penasaran, lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon dan menyimpan belanjaannya di sana.

"Permisi!" anak itu menerobos gerombolan dan dapat dengan mudahnya berjalan ke depan. Beruntung juga dia _cebol_.

Saat berhasil melewati orang-orang, Len pun melihat sebuah pengumuman. Dan kedua matanya tiba-tiba melebar berbinar-binar seolah tidak pernah merasa kesal sudah dikhianati Rin dan Mikuo.

"_NATSUMATSURI DA_!"

* * *

><p>Rin baru melepas pergelangan tangan Leon setelah mereka tiba di depan sebuah <em>café<em> yang kelihatan sepi pengunjung. Kedua orang itu _ngosh-ngosh_-an karena dari tadi mereka berlari tanpa henti. Sepertinya Rin terlalu ketakutan sampai-sampai berbuat seperti itu, melibatkan orang lain pula.

"Maafkan aku, _Sens_–"

"Kau menyenangkan juga ya, Kagamine!" Leon memotong perkataan Rin, lalu menunjukkan botol air mineral tanpa tutup yang kelihatannya sudah tidak berisi, "Lihat! Airnya sampai habis, tumpah kemana-mana! Hahaha!"

"Eh?" Rin yang masih terengah-engah merasa sedikit aneh dengan perkataan Leon.

Harusnya si _sensei_ lebih menyumpahi dari pada memujinya. Padahal gadis itu sudah membawanya lari-lari sampai memakan waktu berbelas-belas menit tanpa jeda. Sudah begitu, minuman yang dia bawa juga tiba-tiba habis. Tutupnya pun sudah hancur diinjak. Ah, seharusnya Rin Kagamine sudah menjadi seorang _cewek_ paling menyebalkan sepanjang sejarah hidup Leon.

"Kau itu enerjik! Sudah lama aku tidak berlari seperti tadi!" seru Leon sambil tertawa-tawa tak jelas, "Hey, karena sekarang kita sudah sampai sini, bagaimana kalau minum jus?"

"O-oh, baiklah _Sensei_," Rin pun mengangguk sungkan. Leon tertawa lagi melihat sikap Rin yang masih belum terbiasa bicara dengannya.

"Tidak perlu sesungkan itu padaku. Memangnya aku ini apa? Aku juga manusia _kok_," candanya, "Ayo masuk. Kau suka jus apa?"

"Aku..."

"AH! DI SITU KAU RUPANYA!"

Rin dan Leon sontak menoleh karena ada seruan keras yang sepertinya ditujukan pada salah satu dari mereka. Rin pun melotot. Itu 'kan Len.

"Lho? Kalian kembar ya?" Leon memperhatikan Len yang sedang berjalan kerepotan karena membawa banyak barang belanjaan.

BRUK!

Len langsung menyimpan semua belanjaannya tepat di depan kaki Rin dan Leon. Leon _sih_ kaget, tapi Rin tidak. Gadis itu malah terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Maaf ya, Len. Aku benar-benar lupa kau ikut belanja," gadis itu mengusap-usap lehernya.

Len hanya memandangi Rin dengan wajah _bete_. Memang _sih_, beberapa menit yang lalu dia sempat senang dan tidak ingat apa-apa soal rasa _bete_-nya terhadap Rin. Tapi setelah melihat mukanya langsung, ke-_bete _-an itu muncul lagi.

"Jadi... kalian ini sebenarnya...?" Leon yang merasa terjebak di antara situasi itu pun akhirnya angkat suara.

"Ini adik kembarku, Len Kagamine. Dia sekolah di _Voca High_, jadi _Sensei_ mungkin belum pernah lihat," Rin segera memperkenalkan Len pada Leon.

"Oh, senang bertemu denganmu Len Kagamine," kata Leon sambil tersenyum. Len hanya membungkuk singkat.

"Senang juga bertemu dengan _Sensei_," ucap Len, lalu menatap Rin, "Ayo pulang. Bantu aku!"

Rin terdiam sambil melirik sepatu Leon. Aduh, benar-benar. Dia tahu kalau Len sedang marah. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa _dong_ membaca situasi. Di sana ada Leon yang pasti kelihatan sedang berjalan berdua dengannya. Masa' tiba-tiba menyuruh orang itu pulang? _Ck_.

"Kalau mau, aku juga bisa membantu," tawar Leon. Len pun menatap Leon dengan tatapan seolah-olah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Wah! Kalau begit–"

"TIDAAAAK!" Rin spontan menjerit, membuat dua lelaki berambut pirang menatapnya dengan kaget dan heran. Gadis itu segera sadar dan langsung meminta maaf.

"Ma-maaf! Kalau begitu, sampai nanti _Sensei_!" Rin segera mengambil sebagian barang belanjaan yang bisa dia bawa, lalu menyikut Len, "Ayo cepat!"

Len dan Leon pun bertatapan heran setelah Rin melesat pergi bersama barang belanjaannya.

* * *

><p>Miku duduk di depan meja belajarnya sambil bertopang dagu. Di atas meja, saat ini ada sebuah buku <em>diary<em>, di mana gadis itu biasa menuliskan hal-hal yang sudah dia alami. Tidak semua tentunya. Hanya beberapa kejadian berkesan yang sepertinya harus diabadikan.

Tadi Miku baru saja menyelesaikan tulisannya yang terakhir. Sekarang gadis itu sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Hari ini akan ada hujan meteor, dan Kaito akan pergi bersamanya. Hari ini, dia akan punya banyak waktu bersama Kaito. Sepertinya inilah saat yang tepat untuk memberikan jawaban atas permintaan anak itu beberapa waktu lalu... saat di rumah sakit. Yah, lagipula tadi dia sudah berkoar-koar akan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk Kaito.

Waktu itu di rumah sakit, Miku memang tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia masih bimbang dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi beberapa waktu ke belakang, gadis itu merasa akan menemukan jawabannya.

Dia pun menarik napas panjang, lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. _Oke_. baiklah. Kaito akan mendengar jawabannya hari ini.

"_Nghh_..." Miku merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Gawat. Kalau dia diam di kamar _terus_, dia bisa mengantuk.

Sekarang dia sedang senggang. Semua tugas sudah selesai. Biasanya, dia akan membantu orang-orang untuk melakukan sesuatu di dapur atau di mana pun itu. Tapi sekarang rasanya sepi. Orang-orang sedang pergi ke suatu tempat.

Miku mendesah, kemudian merapikan meja belajarnya.

"Apa sekarang aku pergi ke tempat itu saja ya...?"

* * *

><p>Kaito memandangi pintu kamar Miku dengan wajah merah yang sangat kentara. Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa pula dia mau mengikuti saran tak masuk akal-nya si Akaito?! Oke, ini salahnya. Kalau memang tidak mau, dia tidak harus melakukan ini. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya memaksa jiwa dan raga untuk bekerja sama dan merealisasikannya. <em>Tidaaaak<em>!

_Cklek_!

"Hah?!" tiba-tiba saja Kaito berseru kaget ketika pintu dibuka. Jantungnya langsung melompat-lompat begitu wajah Miku muncul.

"Kaito? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya yang bersangkutan. Kaito pun salah tingkah.

"A-aku? Aku sedang... aku..." Kaito lirik kanan-lirik kiri untuk mencari-cari alasan, tapi nihil. Alasan tak bisa ditemukan. _Problem loading page. Server not found_. Begitu bunyinya kalau internet gagal mengolah data.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku. Kaito masih sibuk mencari alasan.

"_Sou da_!" tiba-tiba Miku menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Karena sekarang kita sedang senggang, apa kau mau kuajak ke suatu tempat?!"

"Eh?" Kaito bingung, "Ke-kemana?"

"Kemana saja! Pokoknya ke suatu tempat! Bagaimana?" tanya Miku.

"Aku..." Kaito merenung. Sebentar. Kalau dipikir matang-matang, ini adalah hal yang bagus. Seandainya mereka pergi berdua, kesempatan untuk mengikuti saran Akaito akan terbuka lebar. _Ehm_! Saran orang payah itu ya? _Mmm_... kalau memikirkannya lagi, wajah Kaito jadi panas.

"Lagipula aku bisa membantumu latihan berjalan! Iya 'kan?" tawar Miku. Kaito pun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. _Cih_, dia kelihatan senang sekali, pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar ya!" Miku tersenyum riang, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kaito dan kamarnya.

Setelah Miku pergi, Kaito memandangi pintu kamar gadis itu yang masih terbuka. _Hmm_... kira-kira, ada apa saja di dalam sana? Kalau dia masuk, mungkin...

"He-hey! Apa yang kupikirkan?!" Kaito memegangi kepalanya. Memalukan! Apa dia baru saja berpikiran yang tidak-tidak?!

Tapi...! Kaito _celingak-celinguk_, memastikan kalau-kalau ada orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sial. Dia penasaran.

_Glek_.

Tangannya pun perlahan-lahan terangkat dan mendorong pintu sehingga kayu bercat cokelat itu terbuka lebar.

Dan di sinilah Kaito sekarang; di kamar bernuansa hijau seperti warna rambut pemiliknya. _Wow_. Mata Kaito menjelajahi seluruh penjuru kamar. Di sana hampir mirip dengan suasana kamar apartemen yang waktu itu. Semuanya tentang _negi_. Jam dinding _negi_, boneka _negi_, bantal berbentuk _negi_, seprai bercorak _negi_, mading hijau bergambar latar _negi_, sandal dalam berbentuk _negi_, lalu... sebuah ponsel ber-_casing_ _negi_. _Hm_... ponsel itu, Kaito jarang sekali melihatnya. Tapi sekali pandang, benda itu langsung membuatnya tertarik.

Pasti di dalam ponsel itu ada sesuatu yang bagus. Mungkin juga gadis berkuncir tersebut menyimpan banyak rahasia di sana. Kalau bukan rahasia juga tidak masalah. Kaito hanya ingin tahu saja apa yang dilakukan Miku dengan ponselnya. Maksudnya, selain bertukar pesan dengan orang atau foto-foto. Pasti masih banyak hal lain 'kan?

Kaito pun mendekati meja belajar, lalu memandangi ponsel ber-_carsing_ _negi_ itu dengan seksama. Dia tahu mengintip barang milik orang lain itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik. Tapi siapa peduli di saat-saat seperti ini? Maksudnya, kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali. _Haha_. Lagipula, mereka bukan orang jauh _kok_. Jadi sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau hanya melihat sedikit.

Merasa ragu, Kaito berdeham kecil lalu kembali _celingak-celinguk_ untuk mencari rasa aman. Meskipun di sana tidak ada orang, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sedang diperhatikan. Yah, begitulah rasanya kalau ingin melakukan hal-hal terlarang. Tapi Kaito sebisa mungkin mengabaikan perasaan itu dan dengan gerakan lambat, tangannya pun berhasil meraih ponsel Miku.

_Oke_, dapat. Sekarang apa? Kaito menarik napas sebentar untuk meyakinkan diri. Ya ampun. Padahal ini bukan film _action_ atau semacamnya, tapi rasa tegang yang muncul benar-benar terasa nyata. Baiklah...

_Tut_!

Kaito pun menekan tombol tengah yang membuat layar ponsel seketika menyala. Setengah detik kemudian, dia mengernyit dalam. Tentu saja. Ponselnya terkunci. Untuk membuka kuncinya, dibutuhkan beberapa digit angka. Sepertinya lebih dari empat angka seperti ponsel-ponsel yang lain. Kira-kira apa _password_-nya? Tanggal lahir? Sudah terlalu umum dipakai. Tapi–

"_Ng_? Tanggal lahir?" Kaito pun melirik langit-langit tanda sedang berpikir. Hei, dia belum tahu kapan gadis gajah bernama Miku Hatsune lahir. Iya ya, kapan dia lahir?

"Dia seumuran denganku... dia bilang dia suka musim panas..." otak jenius Kaito mulai berpikir, "Berarti antara bulan Juli sampai September..."

"Kaito! _Are_...? Di mana dia?"

Kaito mendadak _kelabakan_ saat mendengar suara Miku dari balik pintu. Sial! Sial! Sial! Bagaimana ini?!

Kaito pun panik sambil berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Kursi rodanya dia gerakkan kesana-kemari dengan cemas. Gawaaaaaaat!

"Apa dia di taman ya?"

Kaito menahan napas begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Untung tadi dia sempat menutup pintunya.

Anak itu memutuskan untuk menunggu beberapa lama sampai keadaan menjadi hening. Dia tidak boleh sembarangan keluar kamar, tapi juga tidak boleh lama-lama berada di dalam. Kaito benar-benar terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit.

"_Kuso_!" umpatnya.

Kaito pun menggerakkan kursi roda pelan-pelan sampai ke depan pintu, lalu menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu. Saat merasa tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, dia menghembuskan napas panjang. Mungkin sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>..."

Rin mengucap salam dengan suara sengau. Mungkin tak ada yang mendengarnya. Biarlah. Gadis itu capek sekali hari ini. Dia sudah berlari-lari sampai ke depan rumah sambil membawa belanjaan yang lumayan berat. _Ah_, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Len juga berjuang sendirian membawa barang seberat ini. Padahal masih banyak belanjaan lain yang sama beratnya. Kasihan Len.

"Ya ampun... mau kutaruh di mana belanjaan ini?" gumam Rin saat berjalan ke dapur dan melihat keadaan lemari es yang masih terisi penuh. Gadis itu pun meletakkan plastik belanjaan itu di atas meja makan.

"Mungkin nanti ada yang membereskan," Rin mengedikan bahunya, lalu merenggangkan otot yang terasa kaku, "Tidur dulu _ah_!"

Gadis itu berjalan dengan tenang sampai dia melewati suatu kamar yang diketahuinya sedang ditempati oleh Miku. Saat melihat kamar Miku, entah kenapa perasaan Rin jadi tidak enak. Sudah lama ini mereka tidak berbicara seperti biasa.

Memang _sih_, ada saat-saat di mana mereka saling sapa. Waktu itu Rin dijemput di bandara. Miku juga ada. Di sana mereka memang _ngobrol_, tapi tak banyak.

_Etto_, sejak kapan ya Rin jadi merasa canggung dengan Miku? Seharusnya dia tidak membuat terlalu banyak jarak dengan gadis itu. Baiklah. Rin akan mencoba berbicara dengannya.

Gadis itu pun berdiri tegap di depan pintu kamar, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan–

"_Cih_! _Mendokusai_–"

"_Are_...?"

Rin membuka mata lebar-lebar, mungkin lebih lebar dari yang seharusnya. Ini adalah karena dia saat ini sedang melihat wujud KAITO SHION yang sudah lama ini tak pernah sengaja ditemuinya!

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...?!_

Di lain sisi, Kaito merasa seakan-akan malaikat maut sudah hampir menjemput nyawanya begitu dia melihat wajah Rin dengan sangat jelas dan dekat. Jantung pun berdegup kencang.

"Tu-tunggu! Ini..." Kaito mendadak lumpuh otak. Dia mengalami kesulitan untuk menjelaskan.

Ayolah! Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar seorang perempuan dan perempuan tersebut tidak ada di dalam kamarnya. Bukankah dia jadi terlihat seperti orang mesum yang sedang _menguntit_?!

Ini buruk. Di tengah-tengah keadaan seperti ini, Kaito masih saja belum menemukan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Otak geniusnya seolah sudah tak berfungsi sama sekali. Sementara Rin diam saja sambil menggunakan ekspresi yang sama seperti saat pertamakali melihatnya keluar dari kamar.

_Kaito... sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan?_

Mungkin seperti itulah arti dari tatapannya.

_Argh_! Pikiran Rin langsung jadi sempit. Dia mengira kalau Kaito ingin menggunakan saat-saat seperti ini untuk... _menguntit_ Miku? '_Kan_ mereka ada di rumah keluarga Hatsune, jadi gampang saja kalau mau _menguntit_. Intinya, Kaito sedang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Dia mungkin sedang mencari tahu sesuatu tentang Miku. Benar '_kan_?!

"Ka-Kaito... kau–"

"_CHIGAU_!" Kaito tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya dengan getas.

Sudah tentu ini membuat Rin semakin berpikiran negatif. Selain itu... ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dadanya. Ng... mungkin terasa sesak sedikit. Atau memang karena jumlah oksigen yang seketika berkurang di rumah itu? Tidak mungkin.

"Aku tidak... a-aku..." Kaito memegangi kepalanya karena merasa frustasi. Sedetik kemudian, entah ada apa anak itu jadi terlihat kesakitan, "_Ugh_..."

"Ka-Kaito?!" Rin berubah panik begitu melihat perubahan pada diri Kaito. Gadis itu berjongkok di hadapan Kaito saat dia terus saja mengerang memegangi kepala. Apa kepalanya sakit? Pikir Rin.

"Sonika-_sen_–" Rin yang hendak pergi untuk memanggil Sonika berhenti bergerak karena Kaito menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kaito! Kau... kau baik-baik saja?! Kepalamu sakit?!" tanya Rin, cemas. Kaito tiba-tiba memperlihatkan wajah kesal pada gadis itu.

"Kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya!" semprot Kaito tanpa diduga-duga. Rin pun bengong.

"Aku bisa diejek habis-habisan kalau sampai kau memberitahu aku ada di kamar _cewek_!" semprot Kaito. Untuk sesaat, Rin merasa percaya dan tak percaya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Kaito saat masih melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah Rin.

"Dasar domba bodoh, jadi kau berniat busuk mau membiarkanku di-_bully_ Sonika?" dengus Kaito. Rin pun seketika merasa jengkel. Sepertinya sudah lama dia tidak diejek Kaito.

"Siapa yang berniat busuk?!" tanya Rin, tak terima dibiliang berniat busuk. Kaito menghela napas.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan seekor domba pecinta jeruk berbulu oranye dan berkaki _cebol_?" kata Kaito dengan santai. Rin langsung mendidih.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" gadis itu secara tidak sadar sudah mencengkram kerah baju Kaito dan menariknya mendekat. Ya ampun, Kaito benar-benar sudah kembali menjadi kurang ajar ya sekarang?!

"Hehe..."

Rin melotot melihat Kaito terkekeh. Apa ada yang lucu?!

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" ketus Rin. Kaito pun berhenti tertawa dan menatap kedua mata Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bicara lagi denganmu," katanya, "_Ohisashiburi_."

Rin pun terdiam. Kenapa Kaito bisa dengan mudahnya mengubah suasana? _Ugh_. Sekarang perasaan gadis itu jadi kacau lagi.

"Sebenarnya, kau kemana saja selama ini?" tanya Kaito. Rin tidak bisa menjawab.

"Aku tahu," Kaito mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti perasaan Rin, "Tidak usah dijawab kalau tidak mau."

Rin hanya menunduk. Kaito pun mendesah.

"Aku kecewa," ucap Kaito. Rin langsung mendongak cepat.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya. Kaito tertawa singkat.

"Padahal kalau kita bertemu, rencananya aku ingin marah-marah di depan hidungmu. Tapi malah jadi begini. Aneh," jawab Kaito, lalu memutar balik kursi rodanya, "Oh ya. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa di sana."

Kaito menunjuk kamar Miku, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang kebetulan berseberangan dengan kamar Miku. Oh iya! Rin jadi ingat lagi. Kira-kira apa yang tadi dilakukan Kaito di dalam?! Apa Miku juga ada di sana?! _Masaka_!

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Rin pun tanpa permisi membuka pintu kamar Miku. Dan gadis itu spontan menjerit pelan saat Miku mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Sedang apa, Rin?"

"Ti-tidak! Tidak! Aku hanya sedang mencarimu, Miku-_chan_!" seru Rin sambil berbalik menghadap Miku. Gadis itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Hee... mencurigakan sekali kau, Rin," Miku menyipitkan kedua matanya sambil tersenyum menggoda, "Mau mencuri celana dalamku ya?"

"Haaah?!" Rin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Miku pun tertawa.

"Mi-Miku-_chan_! Jangan menyebutkan hal-hal seperti itu di depan umum!" bisik Rin dengan wajah merah.

"Haha! Baiklah," Miku nyengir, "Tadi kau bilang sedang mencariku. Ada apa?"

"Ah, itu..." Rin berpikir sejenak. Iya ya? Tadi dia mau apa mencari Miku?

"Ngomong-ngomong, belanjaannya belum dirapikan ya?" tanya Miku sambil melihat-lihat dapur.

"Eh, iya," kata Rin, "Kalau begitu, aku akan merapikannya sekarang."

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Miku. Rin cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak! Tidak usah!" tolaknya, "Biar aku saja sendiri. Miku-_chan_ tenang saja."

"Ng..." Miku nampak bimbang dengan penolakan Rin, "Kau yakin tidak ingin dibantu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kalau begitu, sampai nanti Miku-_chan_!" Rin pun buru-buru berjalan ke arah dapur. Gadis itu tidak melihat lagi bagaimana reaksi Miku.

_Fiuh_... dia baru saja bicara dengan gadis itu. Tapi, sepertinya tadi Miku biasa-biasa saja ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Padahal Rin sempat _deg-degan_ saat melihatnya. Yang jadi masalah, tadi Rin bertingkah aneh sekali; seperti ingin segera menghindar. Ya ampun. Rin tidak tahu sampai kapan dia harus merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekitar Miku.

* * *

><p>"Oh, begitu..." Sonika mengangguk-angguk setelah Mioku selesai bercerita mengenai istrinya dulu, "Jadi sampai sekarang, Miku-<em>chan<em> belum pernah melihat ibunya secara langsung..."

"Begitulah," sahut Mioku.

"Sebenarnya aku sempat memikirkan seorang pengganti karena waktu itu Miku masih bayi," sambung Mioku, "Tapi Mikuo bilang dia akan menjaganya sampai Miku tumbuh dewasa, jadi dia bilang tidak butuh ibu baru. Aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa lagi."

"Jadi Anda sendiri yang merawat Miku?" tanya Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Mioku tertawa.

"Sebenarnya, ada pembantu kami yang sangat menyayanginya," kata pria paruh baya itu, "Dialah yang mengurus Miku dan Mikuo setelah istriku meninggal. Tapi sekarang, dia juga sudah tidak ada."

Sonika dan Kiyoteru mengangguk-angguk. Jadi seperti itu ceritanya. Ternyata Miku juga sempat mengalami hal-hal pahit disamping sifatnya yang ceria.

"_Tou-san_!" tiba-tiba suara Miku terdengar.

Semua mata pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang sedang berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Hari ini aku mau pergi dengan Kaito. Boleh?" tanya Miku sesampainya di depan para orang dewasa.

"Apa Kaito sudah minum obat?" tanya Sonika sambil menatap jam tangannya. Miku menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, aku periksa keadaan Kaito dulu. Setelah itu kalian bisa pergi," kata Sonika. Miku mengangguk semangat.

"Jangan lama-lama ya, kau ingat 'kan malam ini kita ada acara?" kata Mioku. Miku pun bersorak dalam hati. _Yosh_!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kaito mana?" tanya Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Lagipula apa kalian punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan?"

"Tugasku semuanya sudah selesai!" Miku meleletkan lidahnya, "Jadi sekarang aku bebas!"

"Awas saja kalau nilaimu turun lagi," gumam Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Mioku yang mendengarnya komat-kamit langsung menatap Miku dengan curiga.

"Benar tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Pokoknya semuanya sudah selesai. Lihat saja hasilnya nanti!" sahut Miku, lalu menggandeng lengan Sonika, "Ayo _Sensei_!"

Mioku dan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ pun geleng-geleng kepala. Ucapan gadis itu tidak meyakinkan sama sekali.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>!"

Rin yang sedang mengeluarkan barang belanjaan berniat berjalan ke ruang tamu saat mendengar suara Len. Tapi–

"_Ojamashimasu_..."

Langkahnya spontan terhenti ketika mendengar suara lain selain suara Len. Gadis itu langsung merapat ke dinding dan mengintip siapa yang datang. Sebenarnya, tidak usah mengintip pun dia sudah tahu, tapi insting memaksanya melakukan itu. Saat mengintip, dia pun melihat wajah Leon. _Cih_. Benar 'kan? Yang datang adalah Leon.

"Len... kenapa kau membawanya ke sini?!" geram Rin.

"Ayo, Leon-_sensei_," ajak Len sambil melangkah menuju dapur. Rin garuk-garuk kepala. Jadi, mau tidak mau dia harus bertemu dengan Leon di sini. _Ck_! Merepotkan sekali.

"Belanjaannya taruh saja di atas meja," ucap Rin begitu Len lewat tepat di depannya. Anak itu pun berseru kaget.

"Rin! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" semprot Len.

"Wah, ada Rin!" Leon pun muncul dari belakang Len. Rin mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"_Rin_...?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Leon hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan mengikuti Len yang sekarang sudah berjalan ke meja makan untuk menyimpan belanjaan.

"Kau tahu 'kan, di sini ada dua Kagamine. Akan lebih bagus kalau aku memanggil nama depan kalian saja," kata Leon. Rin hanya tersenyum samar pada Leon, lalu mau tidak mau dia membantu si _Sensei_ dan Len membereskan belanjaan.

"Oh ya Leon-_sensei_," kata Len, "Malam ini apa _Sensei_ ada acara?"

Leon berpikir sejenak. Rin pun melotot, lalu menyikut Len yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya aku mau pergi ke _natsumatsuri_," jawab Leon. Rin langsung menatap Leon dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_Natsumatsuri_?" tanya sang gadis.

"Iya, aku melihat pamfletnya di depan sebuah toko. Anehnya tidak ada yang memberitahu kami_,_" sahut Len, "Ini pasti ulah Akaito."

"Oh ya? Kupikir kalian berbelanja untuk persiapan malam ini," kata Leon.

"Ya! Rencananya kami memang akan membuat stan di festival musim panas ini," tiba-tiba suara Kiyoteru-_sensei _terdengar dari pintu dapur.

"Tidak!_ Sensei_ bilang malam ini kita akan mengadakan pesta _barbecue_," sela Rin dengan nada _bete_. Tentu saja dia _bete_. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu soal _natsumatsuri_. Kalau tahu, tadi dia '_kan_ bisa melihat-lihat _yukata_.

"Iya, _Sensei_ tidak memberitahu kami kalau hari ini ada _natsumatsuri_," tambah Len. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ terkekeh.

"Kalau kalian tahu, nanti kalian akan sibuk mempersiapkan diri kalian untuk festival. Kalau begitu, kita tidak akan bisa membuat stan," kilah si _sensei_. Rin dan Len sepakat melotot padanya.

"Pantas saja banyak sekali yang harus kami beli," kata Len, "Belum lagi, aku harus membawa semuanya sendirian!"

"Eh, kupikir kau sudah tidak marah lagi Len," Rin terkekeh sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali ya," sela Leon sambil tersenyum, "Apa aku boleh bantu-bantu?"

"Tentu saja _Sensei_," kata Len.

"Oh ya, aku Kiyoteru Himaya. Guru di _Voca High_," Kiyoteru-_sensei_ memperkenalkan dirinya pada Leon.

"Oh, aku Leon Kageyama, guru magang di _Loid High_," balas Leon. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ mengangguk-angguk sambil memperhatikan Leon dari atas ke bawah.

"Jadi kita punya satu _ikemen_ lagi," gumamnya sambil mengusap-usap dagu.

"Eh?" Leon pun _cengo_ mendengar dirinya disebut _ikemen_. Yah, memang semua orang pasti akan mengganggapnya _ikemen_ atau _cowok_ _ganteng_, tapi ketika secara langsung disebutkan begitu rasanya malu juga.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan _ikemen_?" tanya Len. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ berfufu-ria sambil menaikkan batang kacamatanya.

"Aku yakin kalau stan kita akan penuh dengan pengunjung kalau pelayannya _ikemen_ semua," kata Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dengan yakin.

"Memangnya siapa lagi _ikemen_ yang _Sensei_ maksud?" tanya Len. Dari nada bicaranya, dia seperti berharap ingin dimasukkan kedalam _list_ _of_ _ikemen_-nya Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Rin pun menahan tawa.

"Tentu saja ada aku," Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan _pede_, lalu mengacungkan tiga jarinya, "Lalu Akaito, Mikuo dan kau."

"_Ikemen_!" seru Len sambil mengacungkan tinjunya, "Ternyata matamu bagus juga _Sensei_!"

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ hanya tersenyum bangga sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tunggu dulu," sela Rin. Dia merasa ada yang kurang dari _list of ikemen_-nya Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Kaito mana?" tanya si gadis.

"Iya, Kaito mana?" Len ikut bertanya.

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sedikit menahan tawa begitu Len dan Rin menanyakan makhluk botak bernama Kaito Shion.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak tahu kalau sekarang peringkatnya sudah turun?" tanya si _sensei_, "Kebotakan menjadi satu-satunya penyebab Kaito tidak termasuk ke dalam _list_!"

Len spontan menahan tawa, sedangkan Rin terlihat kesal. Gadis itu langsung menginjak kaki Len. Kiyoteru-_sensei _pun tertawa, sementara Leon tidak mengerti apa pun yang sedang terjadi di sana.

* * *

><p>"Hei Kaicchi," Sonika membuka pintu kamar Kaito tanpa mengetuk.<p>

Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Kaito, tapi anak itu langsung bersikap kaku. Badannya memang sedang membelakangi pintu sehingga Sonika tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. Pikiran _iseng_ pun spontan muncul di kepalanya.

"Kau sedang apa Kaicchi?" tanya Sonika sambil berjalan mendekati Kaito. Anak itu hanya berdehem, lalu membalikkan kursi rodanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kaito tanpa menatap Sonika. Dokter wanita itu tersenyum miring.

"Hari ini mau main ke mana dengan Hatsune-_chan_?" tanyanya. Wajah Kaito langsung memerah.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" serunya. Sonika pun tersenyum.

"Sudah minum obat belum?"

"_Hn_," sahut Kaito, lalu menggerakkan kursi roda untuk pergi dari kamar. Tapi Sonika menghentikannya.

"Jangan terlalu lama diluar ya," pesan Sonika. Kaito meliriknya sedikit, lalu mengangguk asal.

"Hei, aku serius!" desak Sonika. Kaito menghela napas.

"Cerewet!" gerutunya.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya Kaito berniat untuk mencari Miku, tapi saat melewati dapur, dia berhenti sebentar. <em>Hoh<em>, sepertinya ada orang asing yang datang. Di sana ada Len, Rin, si _megane_ dan si pirang berambut jabrik. Hei, pirang berambut jabrik? Bukankah orang itu adalah orang yang tadi pergi dengan Rin?

Oh ya. Dia tadi sempat bertemu dengan Rin, tapi dia tidak sempat bertanya-tanya tentang si pirang jabrik. Masalahnya _timing_ pertemuan mereka itu yang tidak tepat. Yang dipikirkan Kaito saat itu hanya bagaimana dia bisa meyakinkan Rin bahwa dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh di kamar Miku. _End of story_. Selesai. Jadi tidak ada kesempatan untuk membahas si pria pirang.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak tahu kalau sekarang peringkatnya sudah turun? Kebotakan menjadi satu-satunya penyebab Kaito tidak termasuk ke dalam _list_!"

Tiba-tiba Kaito mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut si _megane_. Apa...? Botak dia bilang? Memangnya _list_ apa yang sedang mereka buat?

"_Heh_..." Kaito tersenyum kesal. Tangannya lalu bergerak sendiri, hendak membawanya memasuki dapur. Namun tepat sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang menarik kursi rodanya ke belakang.

"Ssssst!"

Saluran pernapasan Kaito tiba-tiba mengalami gangguan karena ada sebuah tangan yang menghalangi mulut sekaligus lubang hidungnya. Sial. Orang ini benar-benar tidak cerdas!

"Kaito, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" bisik orang itu. Kaito langsung menurunkan tangan orang tersebut dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas, bodoh!" bisik Kaito dengan geram. Si pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Miku Hatsune hanya nyengir kuda.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"<p>

Kaito menatap sebuah topi bundar rajutan berwarna biru yang baru saja diberikan Miku padanya.

"Ini kau sendiri yang buat?" tanya Kaito sambil mengacungkan topi itu. Miku tersenyum bangga.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya sang gadis.

Kaito langsung memakainya, lalu melihat pantulan diri di balik cermin. Tidak buruk juga. Kebotakannnya terhalangi. Tapi kalau begini, dia jadi terlihat seperti seorang pasien kanker yang sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Betul 'kan? Sudah kepala botak, dia juga menggunakan kursi roda.

"Tapi apa kau tidak merasa kalau aku terlihat semakin sakit?" tanya Kaito. Dia jadi meragukan penampilannya.

"Sakit apa maksudmu?" Miku balik bertanya.

"Coba kau lihat," Kaito menunjuk dirinya dari atas ke bawah, "Aku memakai topi _kupluk_, lalu menggunakan kursi roda. Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku terlihat seperti pasien kanker yang sebentar lagi mau mati?"

"Eh?" Miku menatap Kaito dengan seksama, "Kau benar juga."

Kaito pun mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak apa-apalah. Ayo kita pergi."

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Miku pun buru-buru berlari keluar kamar.

Kaito kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Oh hei, ngomong-ngomong sekarang Kaito sedang berada di kamar Miku. Dia sejak tadi ingin mengembalikan ponsel _negi_ itu ke tempatnya. Waktu pertama melihat benda elektronik itu, tanpa sadar Kaito sudah mengambilnya. Anak itu bahkan punya kesempatan untuk memikirkan sejumlah digit angka untuk membuka kunci _ponsel_. Hanya saja waktu itu Sonika datang, jadi rencananya gagal.

Sekarang dia kembali ke tempat itu. _Mumpung_ Miku masih belum kembali, Kaito pun mengeluarkan ponsel Miku dari balik sakunya, lalu mencoba membuka kunci dengan sejumlah digit yang sudah dia pikirkan.

_17 Februari tahun sekian_. Artinya, Kaito hanya perlu memasukkan angka 1702**** untuk membuka kunci. Mencoba tanggal lahirnya sendiri tidak buruk 'kan? Tapi Kaito ragu-ragu saat ingin menekan tombol membuka _password_.

Bagaimana kalau dia hanya _kepedean_ telah mengira _password_ ponsel Miku adalah tanggal lahirnya? Kalau memang gagal, Kaito pasti akan merasa sangat malu. _Tuh_, lihat. Belum apa-apa saja wajahnya sudah merah duluan.

Masalahnya kalau ternyata kata sandi itu salah, harga diri Kaito bisa runtuh, jatuh, rusak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi kalau tidak dicoba, dia tidak akan tahu apa-apa. _Ck_! Kaito harus bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia harus melawan rasa malu itu. Kaito tidak boleh menyerah di tengah jalan! Dia sudah sampai sejauh ini.

_Berjuanglah, Kaito Shion!_

* * *

><p>Mikuo bersandar pada sofa di sebuah <em>caf<em>_é_ yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di _caf__é_ itu. Sebenarnya dia masuk hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu daripada diam _terus_ di rumah, lalu bertemu dengan makhluk berkepala kuning keoranye-oranye-an yang akan mengajaknya bertengkar hebat. Dia hanya akan pulang saat acara nanti malam dimulai.

Melirik jam tangan, Mikuo mendesah. Masih lama. Sepertinya dia masih harus _nongkrong_ di sana. Cangkir yang tadinya penuh terisi _vanilla latte_ kini sudah kosong. _Huff_... membosankan sekali. Dia tidak menyangka kalau musim panas ini akan terasa sedemikian _boring_. Tahun lalu, dia menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan banyak teman _cewek_-nya. Tapi sekarang rasanya terlalu banyak penghalang untuk bisa bersenang-senang.

Penghalang itu memenuhi pikiran Mikuo secara merajalela. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan Miku dan Kaito, juga keluarga Hatsune dan Shion. Bahkan mungkin saking pusingnya, anak itu bisa melihat seseorang bertubuh gemuk dan berkepala sedikit botak memasuki _caf__é_ bersama seorang pemuda _brunette_ bertuksedo dan berkacamata hitam. Mikuo spontan menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Bossu-_san_?!"

* * *

><p>Kaito menekan tombol 'buka kunci' dengan kesal berkali-kali. Haha! Ternyata dia salah persepsi dan sekarang sedang menyesali diri sendiri. Dikiranya ponsel Miku akan langsung terbuka setelah dia memasukkan tanggal lahirnya. Ternyata salah besar! Ponsel itu masih tetap <em>locked<em> dan bersikap setia pada pemiliknya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau bukan tanggal lahirku?!" geram Kaito sambil mengacungkan ponsel Miku ke depan wajahnya. _Uuugh_... meskipun sudah memenangkan pertarungan harga diri, tapi pada akhirnya dia gagal juga membuka kata sandi.

Kaito mendecak sebal, lalu membiarkan kedua matanya berkeliaran bebas di kamar Miku. Siapa tahu dia bisa mengetahui hal-hal lain tentang gadis itu selain dari ponselnya. Dan _waah_... sepertinya ini _lucky day_ bagi Kaito. Di dalam sebuah tas selempang yang disimpan di atas meja belajar, dia menemukan sebuah buku _diary_. _Eits_, ini bukan berarti Kaito mengaduk-aduk isi tas, tapi setengah buku itu keluar dari tempatnya. Ya sudah, dia ambil saja.

"_Diary Gadis Negi_..." gumam Kaito, membacakan judul _diary_-nya Miku. Sedetik kemudian, dia terkekeh sendiri. Gadis itu lucu sekali.

Kaito membuka halaman pertama yang berisi biodata si empunya _diary_. Gadis itu menuliskan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti makan atau minuman favorit, hobi, golongan darah, dan sebagainya. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang baca selain pemiliknya–kalau Kaito _sih_, pengecualian.

Memasuki halaman selanjutnya, Kaito tidak melihat tulisan, tapi dia melihat angka. Satu halaman itu tidak diisi apa-apa. Hanya saja di tengah-tengah kertas, gadis itu menulis 11-1-9-20-15, lalu tepat di bawahnya ada 19-8-9-15-14.

11-1-9-20-15

19-8-9-15-14

Kaito tersenyum misterius. Teka-teki? Menarik sekali. Anak itu tahu bagaimana menyembunyikan rahasianya. Kaito kemudian berpindah ke halaman selanjutnya. Halaman ini mulai dipenuhi dengan beberapa baris kalimat.

_Hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang itu. Ternyata dia orangnya ganas sekali. Memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang selalu dibicarakan Tou-san, tapi sekarang aku mengerti kalau sifatnya lebih liar dari yang seharusnya._

_Ya ampun. Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?! Tou-san, kenapa kau memaksaku melakukan ini?! Kalau boleh jujur, aku benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya. Dia itu sangat berbahaya. Dia tak segan-segan memukul orang. Selain itu dia tidak mau kalah, sombong dan menyebalkan! Masa' dia menyebutku 'seekor makhluk tak jelas'?! Memangnya aku ini hewan?! Anak itu benar-benar perlu diberi pelajaran!_

Kaito mengernyit. Siapa yang sedang dibicarakan gadis itu? Kalau melihat dari gambaran yang diberikan, Kaito sedikit banyak bisa memprediksi kalau yang sedang dibicarakan di sana adalah dirinya. Tapi kenapa Miku membicarakan dia di dalam buku _diary_? Selain itu, anak ini hanya membicarakan hal-hal buruknya saja. _Tch_!

Kaito pun membuka halaman selanjutnya.

_Benar-benar payah. Hari keduaku di sekolah kacau balau! Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada orang yang berani membiarkan seorang anak perempuan dan seorang anak laki-laki sendirian di sekolah?_

_Aku tidak percaya kalau aku sudah menginap di sekolah dengan seorang anak laki-laki paling berbahaya sejagat raya. Aku benar-benar takut. Aku memang bisa ilmu bela diri, tapi kalau terkunci di sekolah dan harus menginap lain lagi ceritanya! Mana waktu itu ada gangguan aliran listrik. Kupikir aku akan mati, tapi... aku sedikit bersyukur karena bukan hanya aku sendirian. Meskipun begitu, anak itu TETAP BERBAHAYA. BERBAHAYA._

"Bukankah aku juga mengalami hal yang sama?" tanya Kaito pada dirinya sendiri. Anak itu lalu membaca halaman selanjutnya. Di sana, gadis itu menceritakan perjalannya menuju UTS yang harus dia tempuh bagaikan menjalani hari-hari di dalam neraka. Lembaran-lembaran selanjutnya juga terus menceritakan kronologi peristiwa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka.

Jadi buku apa ini? Buku khusus yang menceritakan kisah gadis _negi_ itu dan Kaito? Kalau begitu...

Kaito segera membuka halaman yang berisi tulisan Miku yang terakhir. Tulisan tangan itu terlihat masih baru.

_Syukurlah semua kegiatan belajarnya sudah selesai! Hari ini aku akan pergi melihat hujan meteor! Pasti ini akan sangat menyenangkan! Tapi aku bingung. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berdandan. Aku harus segera mencari bantuan! Sebenarnya aku sudah mencoba memakai beberapa baju, tapi menurutku tidak ada yang bagus. Aku benar-benar payah._

_Oh ya. Sekarang aku merasa kalau sesuatu yang bagus akan terjadi. Aku merasa kalau hari ini aku bisa membuat banyak memori dengannya. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus membuatnya banyak-banyak mengingatku._

_11-1-9-20-15__..._

_Sebenarnya aku sudah lama memikirkan ini, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya. Aku akan menulisnya di sini meski kutahu ini percuma saja. Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf atas semua yang sudah terjadi. Aku minta maaf sudah sering mengecewakanmu dan membuatmu marah. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa selamanya ada untukmu._

_Ya ampun! Apa sih yang sudah kutulis? Haha. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Oh, satu lagi. Aku punya sesuatu yang harus disampaikan. Dan hal yang paling ingin kusampaikan padamu itu, mudah-mudahan tersampaikan hari ini. Kau tunggu saja._

Kaito terdiam seusai membacanya.

_Aku merasa kalau hari ini aku bisa membuat banyak memori dengannya. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus membuatnya banyak-banyak mengingatku._

Apa pun maksud perkataan yang tertulis, yang jelas Kaito merasa bahwa Miku sedang membicarakan dirinya; dan bahwa gadis itu akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh, di mana Kaito tidak bisa menggapainya. _Heh_. Apa-apaan itu? Kaito jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Tapi–

_Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa selamanya ada untukmu_.

Kaito menutup buku _diary_ tersebut dengan keras sampai terdengar bunyi hantaman, lalu menyimpannya ke tempat semula. Sekarang si pembaca merasa galau. Rasa khawatir mulai menggerogoti sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti rayap yang gemar menggerogoti kayu.

Kaito mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak seharusnya dia mencoba untuk membuka-buka _diary_ berbahaya itu. Lalu, sekarang dia harus bersikap seperti apa dan bagaimana? Apa lebih baik berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa? Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan soal bagaimana Kaito harus bersikap. Ini soal maksud dari tulisan si gadis _negi_ dalam _diary_. Kaito harus mencari tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari tulisan itu.

* * *

><p>"Sonika-<em>sensei<em>!" Miku berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sonika yang kini sedang berada di taman belakang dengan Mioku. Dokter itu kembali ke taman belakang setelah memeriksa keadaan Kaito dan kembali ngobrol dengan Mioku.

"Miku-_chan_! Kebetulan sekali! Kemarilah! Ada banyak _yukata_ yang bagus untukmu!" seru Sonika sambil mengacungkan beberapa buah _yukata_.

"Uwaaah... indah sekali!" kedua mata Miku berbinar-binar saat melihat _yukata-yukata_ itu.

"Bossu-_san_ yang mengirimnya. Katanya dia menghadiahkan _yukata_ itu untuk kalian para gadis," kata Mioku, "Oh ya. Untuk laki-laki juga ada _lho_!"

"Bossu-_san_?" tanya Miku, "Eh? Kenapa Bossu-_san_ mengirim _yukata_? Memangnya hari ini ada festival? Lalu, pesta _barbecue_-nya?"

"Fufufu..." Sonika menutup mulutnya sambil memicingkan mata menatap Miku, "Miku-_chan_, hari ini kau akan kuubah menjadi boneka!"

"Apaa?!" Miku pun mundur selangkah.

Ya ampun, perkataan Sonika membuatnya merinding. Dia pikir manusia bisa dijadikan boneka! Kalau difilm-film _sih_ bisa saja. Tapi pertama-tama semua organnya harus dikeluarkan terlebih dahulu, kemudian–piiiiiiiiiiip! Miku menggeleng cepat. Tidak penting juga dia membicarakan boneka.

"Daripada itu, _Sensei_! _Eng_... apa _Sensei _punya rambut palsu atau semacamnya?" tanya Miku. Sonika dan Mioku saling pandang.

"Oh, aku tahu," Sonika tersenyum menggoda, "Untuk Kaicchi ya?"

"Eh? Y-ya..." jawab Miku malu-malu, "Habisnya dia terlihat tidak percaya diri kalau penampilannya seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menantikan ini," gumam Sonika, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, "_Jaaaan_!"

"Waaa..." Miku memperhatikan sebuah _wig_ berwarna biru-keunguan dengan model rambut jatuh dan agak jabrik. _Wig_ itu pasti akan sangat cocok kalau dipakai Kaito.

"Mana anak itu? Biar aku saja yang memakaikannya!" kata Sonika dengan semangat, "Padahal dia selalu menolak kalau kusuruh memakai rambut palsu! Tapi sekarang malah ingin pakai!"

"_Sore wa_..." Miku pun bingung menjelaskannya. Ini tidak seperti Kaito ingin memakai rambut palsu _sih_.

"Oh ya, kau akan pergi dengan Kaito 'kan?" tanya Mioku, "Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Kau pasti tidak ingin terlambat datang ke _natsumatsuri_."

"Kalau aku tahu ada _natsumatsuri_, aku tidak akan mengajak Kaito pergi sekarang," dumel Miku, "Tapi karena sekarang sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Ayo kita ke tempat Kaito! Oh ya, tapi sebelum itu kemari sebentar Miku-_chan_!" Sonika menggerakkan keempat jarinya, menyuruh Miku mendekat. Gadis itu pun menurut dan duduk membelakangi Sonika.

"Kenapa, _Sensei_?" tanyanya.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan rambutmu," Sonika membuka ikatan _twintail_-nya Miku.

"E-eeeh? Tidak apa-apa _Sensei_! Sekarang aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja _kok_!" kata Miku sambil berusaha mempertahankan _twintail _-nya.

"Sudah diam saja! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi!" balas Sonika.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana persiapan di sini?"<p>

Akaito masuk ke dapur setelah menghilang cukup lama dari suatu tempat. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang berada paling dekat dengan anak itu pun menyadari kehadirannya.

"Oh, Akaito-_kun_. Di sini sudah hampir selesai! Bagaimana dengan stan kita di sana?" tanya Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Akaito mengacungkan jempolnya.

"_Beres_!" jawab Akaito.

"Aku tahu, pasti Akaito terlibat!" kata Len sambil manyun. Si tersangka hanya tertawa.

"Hei, kalau aku tidak terlibat, acaranya tidak akan berjalan lancar!" sahutnya, "Oh ya, sebaiknya kita cepat selesai di dapur. Ada kiriman dari _Ojii-san_ untuk para _ikemen_!"

"Bossu-_san_?" tanya Rin di sela-sela kegiatannya merapikan makanan yang baru saja diangkat dari penggorengan, "Apa Bossu-_san_ akan datang?"

"Seharusnya sudah sampai sejak tadi," jawab Akaito sambil ikut menyibukkan diri di dapur, "Tapi dia bilang ingin jalan-jalan dulu, jadinya belum datang kemari."

"Bukannya Bossu-_san_ sedang sibuk ya?" timpal Len.

"Tentu saja kesibukannya sudah selesai," balas Akaito.

"Apa Bossu-_san_ mau datang ke festival malam ini?" tanya Rin. Akaito mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," sahutnya, "Sayang sekali kalau _Ojii-san_ tidak datang. Aku juga sudah repot-repot mengabarinya tentang festival."

"Bossu-_san_ itu siapa?" tanya Leon pada Rin yang sedang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Beliau itu orang tuanya Kaito," jawab Rin asal. Leon hanya mengangguk-angguk meskipun gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ajukan. Lagipula, siapa itu Kaito?

"Yak! Aku sudah selesai!" Kiyoteru-_sensei_ akhirnya menyelesaikan tugasnya membentuk kotak-kotak untuk membungkus makanan yang akan mereka jual di stan nanti.

"Di sini juga sudah selesai!" Rin dan Leon juga selesai dengan kegiatan goreng-menggoreng. Tapi mereka hanya menggoreng sebagian makanan saja karena sebagian lagi akan dilakukan di stannanti.

"Aku juga!" Len selesai mengemas berbagai macam bumbu dan mengepak semua barang yang dibutuhkan di stan.

"Jadi kita bisa langsung berangkat?" tanya Len. Akaito menyeringai.

"Tunggu sebentar! Setelah kalian melihat ini, baru kita berangkat," katanya, lalu berjalan duluan keluar dapur, "_Minna_!Ikut aku!"

* * *

><p>BRAK!<p>

"KAICCHI!"

Kaito kaget setengah hidup begitu Sonika membuka pintu kamar dengan brutal.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" bentaknya. Sonika hanya nyengir, lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri Kaito.

"Apa yang kau laku–"

"_Jaaaaaaan_~!" Sonika mengacungkan sebuah _wig_ berwarna biru keunguan di depan wajah Kaito. Pemilik wajah pun memasang _tampang_ datar.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kaito.

"Hei, aku tahu kalau kau tidak ingin kelihatan botak! Makanya kau menyuruh Miku-_chan_ untuk mencarikan rambut palsu '_kan_?" kata Sonika. Kaito melotot.

"Siapa yang ingin pakai rambut palsu?!"

"Jangan marah begitu, aku tahu semuanya!" kata Sonika, "Sini, biar kupakaikan!"

"Tidak usah!" Kaito pun memutar kursi rodanya, berharap segera beranjak dari kamar. Tapi Sonika bersikeras ingin memakaikannya _wig_. Akhirnya, perang kecil-kecilan pun terjadi di antara Kaito dan Sonika.

Saat itu, Miku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghentikan peperangan. Gadis itu... Kaito menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Memang tidak ada yang berubah dari penampilannya, tapi entah mengapa dia terlihat lebih manis.

"Kau..." Kaito kehilangan kata-kata. Padahal dia hanya melihat sosok Miku yang tanpa _twintails_. Maksudnya, rambut gadis itu digerai panjang. Lalu ada tambahan berupa sebuah bandana berwarna biru _tosca_ di kepalanya.

Saat Kaito sedang kehilangan fokus, Sonika mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memakaikan si _wig_ biru di kepalanya.

"Sonika!" teriak Kaito, kesal. Sonika pun tertawa.

"Hei, lihat! Sekarang kau punya rambut!" katanya.

Kaito mendecih. Mau didengar dari sudut mana pun, perkataan Sonika terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan. Ya sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang dia harus pergi dengan gadis berambut panjang itu.

Oh ya. Kaito ingat kalau tadi dokter serampangan itu mencabut topi yang dibuatkan Miku.

"Mana topiku?!" tanya Kaito dengan sedikit _sewot_.

Sonika pun mengacungkan topi birunya sambil tersenyum senang, "Silakan!"

"_Tch_!" Kaito merebut topi, lalu tanpa basa-basi memakainya di atas rambut palsu. Setelah itu, dia langsung memutar kursi rodanya keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Miku juga Sonika.

"Hei Kaicchi! Kau itu mau pergi dengan Miku-_chan_ atau tidak _sih_ sebenarnya?!" Sonika langsung dongkol pada anak itu karena malah seenaknya pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa Sonika-_sensei_! Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya _wig_ dan bandananya!" Miku tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!"

"Tunggu, Miku-_chan_!" seru Sonika, lalu menghampiri Miku dan memberinya sesuatu, "Dan jangan lupa kalau kalian masih punya _agenda_ hari ini, jadi pulanglah sebelum malam hari ya."

Miku tersenyum lebar, "Baiiiik!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>!"

Seru Mikuo saat melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat masuk, dikiranya akan banyak orang. Tapi keadaan sepi sekali, hanya ada wangi masakan dari dapur.

"Mana orang-orang, Mikuo-_kun_?" tanya Bossu yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Mikuo, "Aku akan mencari mereka. Bossu-_san_ tunggu saja di sini."

Bossu pun menurut. Dia menunggu di ruang tamu dengan penjaga setianya, sementara Mikuo mengecek hawa keberadaan manusia di dapur. Tidak ada orang. Hanya ada makanan, tumpukan kotak kardus, dan juga beberapa kotak plastik besar berisi makanan mentah dan bumbu-bumbu.

Anak itu juga pergi mengecek setiap kamar, tapi kosong. Saat berjalan ke taman belakang, dia mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam bangunan terpisah yang biasa dipakai bersantai oleh ayahnya. Oh, pasti mereka semua ada di sana.

Saat berjalan mendekat, suara gaduh itu semakin jelas terdengar. _Mattaku_, sedang apa _sih_ semua orang sampai tega membiarkan rumah tak ada yang menjaga. Kalau ada _maling_ masuk bagaimana ceritanya?

"Kau keren sekali Akaitoooo!"

"Hahaha! Tentu saja!"

"Leon-_sensei_ dan Kiyoteru-_sensei _juga!"

"Eh... apa aku boleh memakainya?"

"Jangan khawatir, Leon-_san_! Kita punya banyak _yukata_ di sini!"

Mikuo mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara-suara itu. Saat hendak membuka pintu, dia mendengar suara perempuan dari dalam.

"Waaah! Semuanya sudah siap ya? Kalian semua keren sekali!"

"Sonika-_senseeeei_! Kenapa _Sensei_ bisa terlihat cantik begini?"

"Hahahaha! Dasar anak muda!"

"Rin juga cantik sekali!"

Mikuo mendekatkan telinganya begitu mendengar suara sang ayah. Rupanya beliau juga ada di dalam. Ya ampun, dasar mereka semua!

BRAK!

Mikuo menggeser pintu dan semua mata sontak mengarah padanya.

"_Are_? Mikuo?" tanya Mioku yang saat ini tengah duduk di atas kursi sambil mengenakan sebuah _yukata_ berwarna abu-abu bergaris-garis.

"Mikuo-_san_! _Perfect timing desu_!" seru Len, lalu menarik lengan Mikuo agar anak itu masuk ke dalam.

Mikuo masih dalam keadaan bingung. Ada apa dengan semua orang? Kenapa mereka semua memakai _yukata_? Bukankah mereka hanya akan mengadakan pesta _barbecue_? Lalu kenapa di sana ada seseorang–bernama Leon–yang entah di mana sering dia temui? Belum lagi ada dua boneka hidup yang berpakaian cantik sekali.

"Hah?! Sedang apa kau dengan baju seperti itu?" tiba-tiba Mikuo menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Rin yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang Sonika. Mungkin dia refleks ingin menghindari Mikuo, tapi gagal total.

"Be-berisik!" Rin melengos dengan wajah merah. Dia jadi malu tanpa alasan. _Cih_! Kenapa juga si brokoli itu datang ke sana?! Merusak suasana saja!

"Mikuo-_san_! Pakai ini!"

Len menyerahkan sebuah _yukata_ berwarna cokelat yang sama dengan _yukata_ yang sedang dipakai olehnya, Akaito, Leon-_sensei_ dan Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"Ada apa _sih_?" tanya Mikuo, bingung.

"Mikuo-_san_, kita akan pergi ke festival sore ini. Jadi ayo kita bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi kita berangkat," jelas Akaito.

"Festival?" tanya Mikuo, "Tidak ada yang memberitahuku soal itu!"

"Ayolah Mikuo-_san_!" desak Len, "Stan kita pasti akan penuh kalau kita punya banyak _ikemen_!"

"_Ikemen_?" Mikuo mengerutkan alisnya sambil menatap setiap orang yang ada di dalam ruangan, termasuk para perempuan, "Sebenarnya apa rencana kalian?"

"Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan banyak uang!" serobot Kiyoteru-_sensei_, "Dengan begitu, kita akan punya dana untuk acara musim panas kita yang selanjutnya!"

"Acara musim panas yang selanjutnya?"

BUK!

"Hei!"

Sonika melemparkan _sebundel_ kain tak terpakai yang entah dia dapat dari mana pada Kiyoteru. Orang itu terlalu banyak bicara. Seharusnya 'acara musim panas yang selanjutnya' itu masih menjadi rahasia! Sekarang semua mata mengarah padanya–kecuali Akaito.

"_Maa_, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, ayo kita selesaikan ini dan berangkat ke festival!" seru Sonika, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sang dokter pun berhasil dan sukses meramaikan suasana.

"_Ikuzo_!"

"Ayo Mikuo-_san_! Kami tunggu di depan ya!" seru Len sambil berlari mengikuti Kiyoteru-_sensei_, Leon-_sensei_ dan Akaito yang sudah duluan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Jangan telat, Mikuo-_kun_!" pesan Sonika, lalu pergi keluar bersama Rin.

"_Tou-san_ tahu kalau hari ini ada _natsumatsuri_?" tanya Mikuo di tengah-tengah kegiatannya mengganti pakaian dengan _yukata_ yang diberikan Len. Yang ditanya pun tertawa renyah.

"Kalau ada hujan meteor, tidak akan seru kalau tidak ada festival," jawabnya. Mikuo mendesah.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku bisa mengajak Miku jalan-jalan memilih _yukata_ yang bagus," sesalnya. Mioku tertawa lagi.

"Jangan khawatir, Kazuto-_san_ sudah mempersiapkannya."

Eh, bicara soal Bossu-_san_...

"Apa _Tou-san_ tahu kalau Bossu-_san_ ada di sini?" tanya Mikuo.

"Eh? Jadi Kazuto-_san_ sudah sampai?"

* * *

><p>Kaito mencoba meluruskan pikirannya. Sekarang dia tidak boleh terlihat aneh. Tidak di depan Miku yang saat ini sedang mendorong kursi rodanya sambil terus berkicau seputar masa kecil yang dia alami di kota Yamaha. Kaito harus bisa mengontrol emosi meskipun rasanya sulit hingga harus merasakan sesak napas.<p>

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak penasaran, Kaito?" tanya Miku.

"Ha? Soal apa?" Kaito balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan di hadapannya.

"Soal kemana aku akan membawamu," jawab Miku.

"Tidak ada bedanya mau penasaran atau tidak, kau juga tidak akan memberitahuku 'kan sebelum kita sampai?" balas Kaito. Miku tertawa ringan.

"Kau benar-benar jenius," komentarnya dengan nada setengah tidak terima. Kaito hanya melengos.

"Apa tidak ada jalan pintas?" tanyanya. Dia mulai merasa bosan dengan pemandangan sekitar yang berupa bangunan-bangunan tinggi dan tua. Belum lagi, pikirannya sedang tidak ada di sana.

"Jalan pintas?" Miku berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya kita bisa mengambil jalan pintas setelah berjalan tiga menit lagi."

"Lama," protes Kaito.

"Ya sudah," Miku mencondongkan badannya ke depan agar bisa menatap Kaito dari samping, "Supaya kau tidak bosan, coba tanyai aku dengan pertanyaan."

Kaito melengos, "Setiap orang pasti akan bertanya dengan pertanyaan! Dasar bodoh."

Miku menggeram kecil, "Kau menyebalkan, Kaito!"

Kaito menghela napas. Meskipun gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk bertanya, tapi pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Kaito hanya soal tulisan di buku _diary_ itu. Sial. Kaito meggeleng cepat. Bagaimana caranya agar dia bebas dari buku _diary_?!

"Mau bertanya tidak? Kau jadi lebih pendiam ya," pancing Miku, "Biasanya kau–"

"_Sou da_!" Kaito tiba-tiba menjentrikkan jarinya, "Apa kau masih ingat rumus yang baru kau hafal tadi siang?"

"Ha?" Miku spontan memasang muka datar. Kaito mendesah lega. Cerdas.

"Aku tidak mau jawab," Miku memalingkan wajahnya sambil manyun.

"Kau mau curang sekarang?" tanya Kaito. Akhirnya dia punya bahan untuk mengganggu Miku. Yah, mungkin hanya dengan cara ini dia bisa terbebas dari gangguan buku _diary_.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau jawab kalau pertanyaannya seperti itu," kata Miku. Kaito mendesah.

"Jawabannya hanya 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Apa yang susah?"

Miku memicingkan matanya menatap Kaito. Dia curiga. Jangan-jangan anak itu mau meledeknya habis-habisan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Ayo jawab," suruh Kaito. Miku mencibir kesal.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jawabannya tidak!" tukas si gadis, "Pertanyaan selanjutnya!"

Kaito tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengingatnya?"

"Karena mengingat bukanlah keahlianku!" jawab Miku dengan bangganya. Kaito geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir. Kenapa pula ada manusia yang merasa bangga menampilkan kekurangannya? Dasar bodoh.

"Kalau begini aku yang bosan. Ayo ganti topiknya," kata Miku, "Sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan pelajaran! Kita masih punya dua menit."

Kaito berpikir. Hei, hei. Benar juga. Di saat-saat seperti ini, ada banyak kesempatan untuk mengetahui _itu_!

"Baiklah," Kaito mencubit dagunya, "Kapan kau lahir?"

"Tanggal 31 Agustus," jawab Miku. Kaito mengangguk-angguk.

"Makanan favorit? Ah, _negi_..." Kaito tanpa sadar bertanya dan menjawab sendiri. Ini membuat Miku mengulum senyum senang. _Wow_, Kaito tahu makanan favoritnya?! Jadi selama ini anak itu memperhatikan juga.

"Oh, bagaimana dengan angka favorit?" tanya Kaito. Miku berpikir sejenak.

"Ada banyak. Aku akan menyebutkannya sesuai urutan dari yang paling kusukai," kata Miku, "Mulai dari 11, 1, 9, 20, lalu terakhir angka 15."

Kaito mengernyit. Angka-angka itu pernah diketahuinya di suatu tempat. Kalau tidak salah... di buku _diary_! _Shimatta_. Ingatan tentang buku _diary_ itu kembali menyerang Kaito.

"Kenapa kau suka angka-angka itu?" tanyanya, mencoba bertahan dengan serangan ini. Kalau tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik, sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi.

"Jelas karena angka-angka itu mewakili hal yang sangat kusukai," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaito menatap gadis itu karena mendengar suaranya yang melembut. Kedua pipinya terlihat sedikit merona. Memangnya ada apa?

"Hei, sebenarnya..."

"Kita sampai! Ini jalan pintasnya!" Miku memotong perkataannya sehingga anak itu langsung mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

Setelah melewati celah yang panjang di antara dua bangunan, Kaito mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia telah sampai di suatu tempat yang lebih mirip hutan daripada area untuk jalan-jalan. Hutannya memang tidak terlalu lebat, tapi Kaito yakin kalau tempat itu jarang dikunjungi manusia.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Kaito.

Miku tidak menggubris pertanyaan anak itu dan malah membawanya menyusuri jalan setapak yang sudah rusak. Butuh perjuangan untuk memilih jalan mana yang harus dilalui karena jalanan itu sudah lama tidak diurus. Namun tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua tiba di sebuah lembah hijau yang luas. Pemandangannya indah sekali. _Sugoi_. Tentu saja Miku tahu kalau di Yamaha ada tempat seperti ini juga. Di Crypton, dia juga menemukan pemandangan serupa; hanya saja tempat itu dipenuhi dengan bunga, juga tidak seluas tempat yang ditunjukkan Miku sekarang.

Lembah hijau itu benar-benar hijau. Ada beberapa ilalang yang tumbuh, tapi tidak banyak. Lembah itu dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon rindang, seolah-olah mereka adalah dinding yang sengaja dibuat untuk melindungi tempat tersebut. Di ujung lembah yang kira-kira berjarak 3 kilometer dari tempatnya berpijak, Kaito bisa melihat sebuah danau yang berair jernih. Ada juga sebuah jembatan kayu yang dibuat panjang hingga hampir mencapai tengah-tengah danau. Di samping jembatan kayu itu, ada dua perahu kecil yang terlihat bergerak-gerak sedang terapung di atas air.

"Tempat apa ini?" gumam Kaito dengan nada kurang mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu lalu berdiri di depan Kaito.

"Hei, coba berdiri! Kita akan berjalan sampai ke pohon itu. Bagaimana?" dia menunjuk sebuah pohon besar mencolok yang terdapat di pinggir kanan lembah.

"Maksudmu, aku harus latihan berjalan sejauh 500 meter dari sini? Di tempat yang tidak datar pula?" Kaito mendecak, "Kau mau apa sebenarnya?"

Miku garuk-garuk kepala, "Tidak boleh ya?"

Kaito menghela napas pendek.

"Asal kau mau tanggung jawab kalau Sonika tahu aku latihan di tempat seperti ini," sahutnya, lalu mencoba berdiri dari kursi roda. Miku tersenyum senang, lalu memapah anak itu dengan hati-hati.

"Apa sebaiknya naik kursi roda saja?" tanya Kaito pada dirinya sendiri. Saat berdiri, Kaito bisa merasakan betapa curamnya lembah itu meskipun menurut orang biasa tempat yang sedang dia pijak sama sekali bukan turunan.

"Tenang, kau bisa mengandalkanku di saat-saat seperti ini," Miku meyakinkan dengan percaya diri, "Ayo!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" seru Kaito saat Miku baru akan maju selangkah. Gadis itu pun menatap Kaito dengan kedua alis terangkat. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah seringai tercipta di wajahnya.

"Hoo... kau takut, Kaito? Rupanya kau tidak punya banyak nyali sekarang," Miku terkekeh.

Kaito meneguk ludah. _Oi_, _oi_. Ini bukan masalah sepele. Kalau dia tergelincir sedikit saja, kakinya tidak akan sembuh-sembuh. Lagipula kenapa gadis itu menyuruhnya berjalan di tempat seperti ini?!

"Dengar ya, ini bukan soal aku takut atau tidak!" akhirnya Kaito melepaskan tangannya dari Miku, lalu kembali duduk di kursi roda, "Aku ingin cepat sembuh. Makanya naik kursi roda saja!"

Miku jadi cemberut. Anak itu, coba dia sedikit saja bergantung padanya. Selama ini Kaito hanya mau dibantu oleh Sonika saja. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Sonika adalah dokternya. Miku? Hanya teman. Lagipula, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana akhirnya kalau Kaito latihan berjalan dengan Miku dan jika sesuatu terjadi, Miku tidak bisa langsung bertindak. Tapi setidaknya Miku ingin sekali saja memapah Kaito dan berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Kau mau naik perahu?" Kaito membuyarkan lamunan Miku. Gadis itu menggeleng, lalu mulai mendorong kursi roda pelan-pelan.

"Mau tidak?" Kaito menoleh karena tidak mendengar respon dari belakang.

"Kalau kita naik perahu sekarang..." Miku merenung. Dia ingat perkataan Sonika sebelum mereka berdua pergi dari rumah. Katanya mereka masih punya agenda dan tidak boleh pulang terlalu sore. Dipikir-pikir, apa ya agenda yang dokter itu maksud?

Eh, _chotto matte_. Bukankah hari ini ada _natsumatsuri_? Benar juga! Agenda mereka hari ini adalah pergi ke _natsumatsuri_.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kaito sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Miku menahan senyum.

"Hari ini ada _natsumatsuri_ ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya?"

"Eh? Kaito juga sudah tahu ya?"

Kaito melengos, "Jangan tanyakan pertanyaan yang sama!"

Miku terkekeh, "Tapi aneh juga. Aku baru tahu dari Sonika-_sensei_ sebelum kita berangkat. Sepertinya yang tidak tahu kalau hari ini ada _natsumatsuri_ hanya aku saja."

"Tidak," ujar Kaito, "Aku juga baru diberitahu tadi sore. Ini pasti ulah si tomat busuk."

Miku tertawa saat mendengar Kaito mengatai orang. Rasanya sudah lama tidak mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. Tapi bukan berarti Miku senang dan ingin Kaito kembali berkata kasar. Hanya saja, seseorang bernama Kaito Shion memang seperti ini 'kan?

Saat itu, mereka sudah tiba di depan pohon yang dimaksud Miku.

Kaito mendongak ke atas untuk melihat seberapa tinggi pohon tersebut. Ada cahaya matahari sore yang melewati celah-celah ranting dan daun, memperlihatkan debu-debu yang seharusnya tidak dapat dilihat secara kasat mata. Mungkin ini hanya firasat Kaito saja, tapi dia merasa kalau pohon ini spesial meskipun pada dasarnya semua pohon itu sama.

Kedua matanya kemudian beralih pada Miku yang saat ini sedang memandangi pohon sambil tersenyum. Sebetulnya Kaito tidak mengerti apa-apa soal senyuman, namun entah mengapa sekarang dia merasa kalau Miku sedang tersenyum sedih. Apa ada sesuatu dengan pohon ini yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu?

"Dari pengamatanku, sepertinya pohon ini punya arti tersendiri buatmu," komentar Kaito. Miku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau benar," ujarnya, "Katanya ibuku dimakamkan di sini."

"Eh..." Kaito kehilangan suara sejenak, "Ibumu...?"

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi _Tou-san_ bilang karena ibuku sangat menyukai tempat ini, beliau dimakamkan di sini," cerita Miku, "Tapi sekarang batu nisannya sudah tidak ada..."

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Miku yang digerai.

_Aah_, Kaito tidak bisa berucap banyak sekarang. Ternyata... mereka sama. Kenapa Kaito baru tahu sekarang? Bukan. Kenapa Kaito baru menyadarinya sekarang? Dia pikir Miku hidup di suatu tempat yang damai dalam keluarga yang lengkap. Dia pikir Miku selalu berbahagia dan tak punya masa lalu yang pahit untuk dikenang.

Saat datang ke Yamaha, Kaito tidak terlalu banyak memikirkan tentang keluarga Miku. Ketika melihat Mioku, baginya kehadiran pria paruh baya itu sudah cukup. Kaito sama sekali lupa kalau Miku pasti masih punya cerita tentang ibunya.

"Maaf..." gumam Kaito. Dia mengatakan itu tanpa sebab. Mungkin ini karena atmosfer yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _kok_," sahut Miku ceria, "Lagipula sudah lama sekali semenjak ibuku meninggal. Aku bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajahnya secara langsung."

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung?" ulang Kaito, tidak percaya. Miku mengangguk.

"_Kaa-san_ meninggal setelah aku lahir. Aku baru tahu wajah _Kaa-san_ saat _Tou-san_ memberiku potretnya," kenang Miku. Kedua mata gadis itu mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Kaito terdiam. Tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang pernah berbagi kisah seperti ini dengannya selain gadis berambut panjang itu. Jadi, Kaito tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus bereaksi.

Yang jelas, sekarang anak itu teringat dengan mendiang ibunya. Kematian memang selalu berakhir membawa kesedihan. Kematian juga merupakan sahabat paling akrab yang senantiasa menempel dengan jiwa dan raga. Dia akan selalu siap manakala ditugaskan untuk menjemput mereka.

Tidak ada manusia yang bisa lari dari kematian. Namun demikian, manusia tidak boleh terjebak dalam kesedihan terlalu lama; jika dibiarkan, orang tersebut akan selalu berada dalam kegelapan yang dingin. Seperti yang pernah dialami Kaito sebelum ada banyak cahaya yang muncul menyinarinya.

Berada di kegelapan itu rasanya sepi. Menyedihkan. Menyakitkan. Setiap detik dihabiskan dalam kebencian. Itulah yang dirasakan Kaito pada saat dia terpuruk. Keinginan untuk balas dendam sudah memenjarakan dirinya di sisi kegelapan. Amarah yang muncul pun mengontrol semua emosi yang ada, membuatnya terlihat kuat di luar namun lemah di dalam.

Seandainya Miku juga sempat merasakan 'keberadaan' ibunya, mungkin jalan hidup gadis itu akan berbeda dari yang sekarang. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang berkeliaran di tempat antah berantah dan hidup seenaknya–seperti Kaito yang dulu. _Ah_, Kaito tidak ingin memikirkan itu. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam tangan kecil Miku dengan erat.

"Terima kasih..." si gadis pun menoleh padanya, lalu membalas genggaman tangan itu.

* * *

><p>Bossu yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat isi ruang tamu memfokuskan diri pada suara-suara bising dari dapur yang tiba-tiba muncul beberapa menit setelah Mikuo pergi.<p>

"Itu pasti mereka," kata Bossu. Pendampingnya yang biasa disebut Kyo itu hanya mengangguk tanpa suara.

Oh ya. Perkenalkan, pendamping Bossu yang satu ini merupakan salah satu pendatang baru yang direkrut Bossu sebelum dia datang ke Yamaha. Bossu yang menyatakan kalau dirinya sedang sibuk ternyata tengah merekrut anggota _yakuza_ baru untuk memperbanyak jumlah _yakuza_ Shion.

Kyo ini merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak _yakuza_ berbakat yang dipilih Bossu untuk mendampinginya liburan ke Yamaha. Dan satu lagi, nantinya Kyo ini akan Bossu jadikan pengawal setia Kaito. Maklum, sebentar lagi anak itu akan masuk sekolah. Kalau hanya mengandalkan Miku dan Kiyoteru saja, rasanya ancaman yang akan diterima Kaito tidak akan mampu ditangani dengan mudah.

Siapa pun tahu kalau Kaito Shion adalah spesies yang punya banyak musuh. Dengan keadaannya yang belum 100 persen pulih, Bossu khawatir kalau anaknya itu akan bernasib sial karena berkeliaran di dunia luar dengan bebas. Sebagai info, Kaito ternyata tidak harus dirawat lama-lama di rumah sakit. Proses penyembuhan dan penyambungan tulangnya berjalan cepat. Kepalanya juga sudah tidak bermasalah. Selain itu, penglihatan dan pendengarannya sudah pulih–meskipun Kaito harus rela memakai kacamata selama sisa hidupnya; begitu kata Sonika.

Singkatnya, Kaito sudah bisa masuk sekolah setelah liburan selesai meskipun masih harus menaiki kursi roda dengan sebelah tangan dan kaki dibalut gips. Mengetahui hal ini membuat Bossu merasa lega. Apalagi sekarang dia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan keadaan Kaito di dunia luar karena dia yakin pada kemampuan Kyo.

"_Ikuzo_!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Akaito mendekat ke ruang tamu.

"_Are_? _Ojii-san_!" Akaito langsung menghampiri Bossu dengan kedua tangan yang sedang sibuk memegangi dua buah kotak berisi perlengkapan festival.

"Ooh! Sudah mau berangkat ya?" tanya Bossu.

"Wah! Kazuto-_san_, jadi Anda sudah sampai?" Kiyoteru juga muncul dari dapur. Di belakangnya menyusul Sonika, Len, Rin dan juga seorang _ikemen_ berambut pirang jabrik.

"Bossu-_san_! Terima kasih _yukata_-nya! Ini bagus sekali!" seru Len girang saat melihat Bossu.

Orang tua itu hanya tertawa melihat Len kelihatan gembira dengan _yukata_ pemberiannya.

"Bossu-_san_, pastikan nanti datang ya ke stan kami," kata Rin. Bossu mengangguk-angguk semangat, lalu menatap _ikemen_ yang sedang berdiri di samping gadis itu; Leon.

"Ah... aku Leon, guru Rin di _Loid High_. Maaf baru memperkenalkan diri," Leon pun membungkuk sopan, "Dan terima kasih _yukata_-nya, _etto_... Kazuto-_san_."

Bossu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, "Tidak masalah, Leon-_sensei_. Mohon bantuannya untuk menjaga Rin dan Mikuo ya."

Leon tersenyum, "Itu sudah tugasku."

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu Kazuto-_san_," ujar Sonika.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku menyusul," balas Bossu.

"_Jaa_, _ittekimaaasu_!" salam semuanya, lalu menghilang ke luar rumah.

Tak lama setelah itu, sang empunya rumah datang ke ruang tamu bersama Mikuo yang saat ini sudah berganti pakaian dengan _yukata_ pemberian Bossu.

"Kazuto-_san_, kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau Anda akan datang sekarang?" tanya Mikuo setelah menyalami Bossu, "Kalau aku tahu, mungkin aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun."

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak ingin membuat semua orang sibuk menjemputku, hahaha!" tawa Bossu, "Oh ya, mana Kaito dan Miku? Aku tidak melihat mereka."

Mikuo menatap ayahnya, mungkin dia juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Anak itu baru sadar kalau dia tidak mendengar suara Miku dan Kaito di dalam rumah. Sewaktu melewati kamar Kaito dan Miku, kedua tempat itu rasanya sunyi sekali.

"Mereka sedang jalan-jalan," jawab Mioku santai.

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya Mikuo, "Kemana?"

"Entahlah. Miku tidak bilang dia mau pergi ke mana," ujar Mioku. Bossu mengangguk-angguk seakan paham situasinya.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin memperkenalkan orang ini pada kalian," Bossu menunjuk anak muda bertuksedo yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya, "Dia salah satu asistenku sekarang. Tapi nanti, dia akan menjadi _bodyguard_-nya Kaito."

"Oh, benarkah? Jarang sekali Anda memperkenalkan seseorang yang sangat muda sebagai asisten," ucap Mioku, seperti baru menyadari keberadaan anak muda bertuksedo tersebut, "Pasti dia hebat sekali."

"Mau coba?" tawar Bossu.

Mikuo menyipitkan matanya untuk menganalisa pemuda _brunette_ tersebut. Sejak mereka bertemu di _café_, Bossu tidak memperkenalkan anak itu pada Mikuo. Lalu selama keduanya mengobrol, rasanya seperti tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. Dengan kata lain, hawa keberadaan si pemuda _brunette_ sangat tipis.

Sekarang beralih ke penampilan; kalau dilihat-lihat dari struktur wajahnya yang bisa dibilang cantik dan _cool_, sepertinya orang itu tipe pesolek yang tidak banyak bicara. Warna rambutnya cokelat, membuat Mikuo menganggap si pemuda cantik memang cocok dipanggil _brunette_ yang berarti wanita berkulit putih dan berambut gelap kecokelatan. Selain itu, umur manusia _brunette_ ini pasti tidak jauh berbeda dari Kaito dan adiknya.

Kalau melihat dari segi aura, si _brunette_ memang nampak seperti _jagoan_. Wajahnya datar dan menjanjikan. Tapi biasanya tipe seperti itu memiliki kemampuan pada batas yang masih bisa diukur lawan. Maksudnya, lawan bisa dengan mudah memperkirakan seberapa kuat dia hanya dengan merasakan aura yang terpancar. Dan sekarang Mikuo merasa kalau kemampuan si _brunette_ itu masih jauh di bawahnya. Tapi dia tidak boleh sembarangan meremehkan. Lagipula, Bossu tidak mungkin memilih orang lemah untuk dijadikan _bodyguard_-nya Kaito.

"Boleh juga," tiba-tiba Mikuo berdiri untuk menerima tawaran Bossu. Sedikit adu tinju dengan si _brunette_ sepertinya cukup menghibur.

"Eh? Aku hanya bercanda, Mikuo-_kun_," kata Bossu. Orang tua itu kelihatan panik, sedangkan Kyo hanya diam tanpa bergeming.

"_Tou-san_," Mikuo meminta persetujuan ayahnya yang masih dalam tahap menimbang-nimbang. Anak itu pun menunggu beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati Mikuo, dia pasti kuat," peringat Mioku.

"Eeh..." Bossu pun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

* * *

><p>Sore hari, saat semua orang mulai sibuk dengan persiapan festival yang berpusat di taman kota Yamaha–<p>

"Lihat, belum apa-apa para _ikemen_ kita sudah sibuk!" Sonika menempel pada Rin yang sedang sibuk dengan pisau dan bawang-bawangan. Dokter wanita itu malah sibuk menggosip daripada membantu kegiatan di stan.

Memang benar kalau saat ini acara festival musim panas masih belum dibuka secara resmi. Orang-orang pun masih sibuk mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan untuk festival. Ada yang masih mengisi kolam buatan dengan air, ada yang masih mendekor, ada juga yang sibuk menyuruh orang untuk pergi kesana-kemari di tengah keramaian.

Meski begitu, sudah ada banyak orang yang berdatangan. Apalagi anak-anak sekolah yang mungkin sudah tidak tahan ingin memakai _yukata_ bersama teman-teman atau _pacar_ mereka. Jadi saat ini, anak-anak sekolah itu sedang asyik mengambil foto dengan Akaito dan Len; sedangkan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dan Leon dengan senang hati memenuhi semua pesanan yang muncul setelah sesi foto-foto selesai.

"Panaaas!" tiba-tiba Akaito muncul di belakang Sonika dan Rin, mengagetkan kedua perempuan itu.

"Akaito-_kun_! Bukankah tadi kau sedang foto-foto?" tanya Sonika. Akaito mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan walaupun tahu kalau angin tak akan datang dengan itu.

"Minta air dingin _dong_!" pintanya.

Rin mendesis kesal. Kenapa pekerjaan _ikemen_ itu mudah sekali? Hanya foto-foto, lalu minta air minum. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang harus mengerjakan 'pekerjaan kasar' seperti memegang senjata tajam berupa pisau, lalu memotong-motong apa pun yang harus dipotong.

"Hee... dikelilingi anak gadis sebanyak itu pasti gerah ya?" komentar Sonika sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Akaito.

"Aiiiiir!" Len tiba-tiba saja menampakkan diri di depan Rin yang sedang memotong sesuatu.

"Len! Kau mau tanganmu terpotong ya?!" semprotnya, galak. Len merengut.

"Kenapa jadi marah-marah _sih_?" dumelnya. Anak itu langsung pergi menghampiri Sonika yang siap sedia memberinya air minum.

Rin pun menghela napas. Dia ingin hidup tenang, tapi daritadi semuanya tidak ada yang menenangkan. Dan yang lebih membuatnya tidak tenang saat ini adalah makhluk bernama Kaito, juga Miku. Kedua manusia itu tidak ada dan tidak ikut ke sana.

Rin sadar kalau Kaito dan Miku memang tidak diijinkan ikut bantu-bantu untuk acara malam ini yang ternyata merupakan festival musim panas. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sejak awal sudah memutuskan kalau tugas Kaito adalah menjadi tutor Miku selama liburan. Titik. Tidak ada kewajiban lain.

Artinya, Kaito dan Miku harus menjalani sesi belajar setiap hari. Jam belajarnya juga dibatasi dari mulai pagi sampai tengah hari. Tapi kalau semua tugas sudah selesai sebelum waktu belajar habis, keduanya bisa bebas pergi kemana-mana.

Sebenarnya Rin ingin protes. Kaito dan Miku hanya dijadwalkan untuk belajar pagi sampai siang. Artinya setelah lewat tengah hari, baik Kaito maupun Miku punya banyak waktu luang. Ini bukan berarti Rin iri atau sebagainya, tapi mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Kiyoteru-_sensei_ meminta Miku yang sehat-sehat saja untuk ikut membantu. Eh... tapi selama ini–sebelum hari ini–Miku selalu ikut membantu kegiatan di dalam rumah. Seharusnya tidak membantu satu kali sama sekali bukan masalah.

_Ugh_. Baiklah. Rin menyerah. Dia risau, khawatir, takut. Sekarang pasti Miku sedang bersama Kaito. Pasti tidak ada yang tahu mereka pergi ke mana–selain orang-orang tertentu. Semenjak di rumah siang tadi, Rin sama sekali tidak merasakan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka berdua.

Ingin sekali Rin mencari Kaito. Tapi meskipun dia ingin, tetap saja tidak boleh. Rin harus tetap menahan diri dan mempertahankan jarak. Dasar hati perempuan. Terkadang, Rin merasa dirinya harus merelakan. Tapi di saat yang lain, dia menolak untuk menyerah. Dia sendiri yang sudah memberikan kesempatan pada Miku. Dia juga yang harus menanggung resikonya.

Rin tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia sedang dilahap api cemburu. Kalau memikirkan apa yang mungkin dilakukan kedua orang itu sekarang, Rin bisa memilih untuk bertransformasi menjadi anjing pemburu atau serigala yang sedang kelaparan. Tapi gadis itu mencoba untuk bertahan. Dan karena dia mencoba, _mood_-nya jadi tidak baik. Bahkan tadi Len sampai meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih Sonika. _Fuuh_... Ini buruk.

"Eh? Bukankah itu Mikuo-_san_?"

Rin spontan mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara Len. Pasti tadi dia melamun lama sekali. Saat melihat lurus-lurus ke depan, dia menemukan Mikuo yang sedang berjalan mendekat dengan langkah yang sedikit aneh. Belum lagi, orang itu memakai penutup mata di sebelah kiri.

"Mikuo-_san_, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akaito, setelah orang yang ditanya sampai di stan.

"Mataku kemasukan debu," sahutnya, tidak peduli.

"Yakin kemasukan debu?" Sonika melihat-lihat wajah Mikuo dari dekat, "Matamu agak bengkak–"

"Sudahlah _Sensei_," Mikuo mengibaskan tangannya, lalu menatap keluar stan, "Lagipula kita punya banyak pelanggan di sini."

"Waa... satu lagi muncul!"

"Apa kali ini temanya bajak laut?!"

"_Kakkoi_!"

Begitulah bunyinya ketika para gadis _single_ melihat kemunculan 'bajak laut' di stan. Keadaan pun kembali ramai. _Ckckck_. Padahal acaranya masih belum dimulai.

* * *

><p>Ternyata danaunya terlihat lebih indah kalau dilihat dari dekat.<p>

Saat ini, Kaito sedang duduk di atas jembatan sambil merasakan tiupan angin sore yang kebetulan lewat. Di sampingnya ada Miku yang sedang mengatur napas. Oh, mungkin gadis itu masih lelah setelah berhasil membawanya sampai ke danau. Jaraknya memang lumayan jauh, tapi mereka sampai juga setelah berjuang menuruni dan menaiki lereng lembah.

"Sayang kita tidak bawa air minum," kata Kaito yang masih melihat Miku kewalahan.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Miku setelah berhasil bernapas dengan teratur, "Kalau Kaito suka dengan danau ini, kenapa tidak?"

Kaito terdiam sambil memandangi gadis itu. Dia... sepertinya tidak sadar kalau perkataanya akan mengundang kesalahpahaman orang lain. Kaito yakin kalau ada yang mendengar, orang itu pasti akan berpikir kalau mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. _Yah_, tapi tak apalah. Hanya mereka berdua _kok_ yang ada di sana.

"Oh iya," Miku menoleh dan menatap Kaito, "Saat ke festival nanti, berarti kita juga harus ikut bantu-bantu ya?"

"Bantu-bantu apa?" tanya Kaito. Miku mengedikkan bahu.

"Awalnya kupikir Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menyuruh Len, Rin dan _Onii-chan_ belanja untuk pesta _barbecue_," ujarnya, "Tapi setelah tahu ada _natsumatsuri_, kupikir _Sensei_ berencana membuat stan."

"Kau saja yang bantu-bantu," Kaito kembali mengalihkan padangannya ke danau, "Aku masih sakit."

Miku mencibir, "Bilang saja kau malas. Tapi kalau kita datang nanti, aku memang harus bantu-bantu dulu–"

_Tep_!

Tiba-tiba Kaito menggenggam tangan Miku yang kebetulan sedang berada tepat di samping tangannya. Gadis itu pun menatap tangan mereka, lalu beralih menatap Kaito dengan wajah merona. _Ke-keadaan macam apa ini...?!_

"Nanti aku ingin ke sini lagi," ujar Kaito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau, "Pemandangannya bagus."

"_U-un_..." Miku jadi _grogi_, "Bilang saja padaku kalau kau mau ke sini lagi."

Kaito tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, tahun depan ya."

Miku spontan terdiam. _Tahun depan_?

Sadar atau tidak, sepintas Kaito merasa kalau Miku sedang ragu untuk menjawab. Sejurus kemudian, serangan buku _diary_ kembali mendarat di otaknya.

_Aku merasa kalau hari ini aku bisa membuat banyak memori dengannya. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus membuatnya banyak-banyak mengingatku._

Kata-kata itu... _ugh_. Kaito menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya tanpa suara. Dia harus membicarakan sesuatu yang lain. Apa saja, yang penting kegelisahan yang sedang melanda itu hilang.

"Hei, kau bilang ibumu sangat menyukai tempat ini," ujar Kaito, "Pasti karena pemandangannya bagus ya?"

Miku mengangguk pelan, "Yaa... ibuku senang dengan tempat ini karena pemandangannya. Selain itu..."

Kaito menatap Miku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Katanya di tempat inilah ibuku bertemu dengan ayahku," tuntasnya.

"Jadi begitu," gumam Kaito, lalu menatap langit sore yang berwarna merah keoranye-oranye-an, "Pasti tempat ini punya banyak arti untuknya."

Miku menunduk, "_Un_..."

Kaito terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menoleh menatap Miku yang masih menunduk. Situasi ini... apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan pada situasi seperti ini? Kaito pun menyesal sudah mengungkit-ungkit masalah ibunya Miku. Kaito bodoh.

"Oh ya. Tidak semua orang tahu tempat ini _lho_," tiba-tiba Miku menoleh pada Kaito, berkata dengan sedikit rasa bangga.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaito. Miku mengangguk-angguk.

"Banyak yang belum tahu," katanya. Kaito mengucapkan 'oh' tanpa suara, lalu tersenyum simpul menatap Miku.

"Berarti tempat ini spesial?" anak itu bertanya _iseng_. Miku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau kau mengajakku ke sini, berarti aku juga orang yang spesial?"

Miku terpaksa menoleh dan menatap Kaito yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda. Dasar! Eh, tapi... ada apa ini? Miku jadi tidak bisa bicara untuk membalas perkataan _iseng_ Kaito. Sebenarnya kalau bicara masalah spesial atau tidak, tentu saja Kaito itu–

"Aku spesial?" desak Kaito. Miku hanya mengerjap dan tidak menjawab.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon yang jelas, Kaito terdengar kecewa dengan mendesah panjang. Anak itu lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke danau yang terlihat oranye dan berkilauan.

"Bukan spesial," tiba-tiba Miku menggumam, lalu menatap Kaito lurus-lurus, "Tapi... sangat spesial."

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Miku setelah kata 'tapi'. _Oh_ jelas, gadis itu sengaja mengucapkan dua kata terakhir dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Kalau boleh dibilang, nyaris tanpa suara.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Tapi apa?" tanya Kaito. Miku hanya tersenyum puas.

"Apa?" desak Kaito.

"Tidak akan kuberitahu!" Miku meleletkan lidahnya. Kaito mencibir. Dasar _genit_.

_Oh_! Tiba-tiba Kaito teringat dengan saran dari Akaito tentang sesuatu. Iya. Bukankah tadi sepupunya itu sempat memberikan beberapa saran? Kaito harus mencobanya sekarang. Situasinya sedang bagus! Tapi saat memikirkan saran-saran tersebut, lagi-lagi wajah Kaito memanas.

Sebetulnya anak itu tidak harus mengingat semua saran. Hanya saja, ada satu saran yang tidak bisa untuk tidak diingat. Saran tersebut mungkin akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh dan gila kalau dilakukan sekarang. Dasar tomat busuk. Seharusnya dia tidak memberitahu Kaito saran-saran yang bodoh.

"Kaito? Hei, Kaito!"

Kaito mengerjap dua kali saat mendengar suara Miku. Anak itu menoleh dan menemukan sebuah wajah kebingungan di sana.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya si pemilik wajah. Nampaknya gadis itu sadar kalau Kaito baru saja melamun.

"Tidak ada..." dustanya. Miku mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Kaito lekat-lekat.

"K-kau sedang apa?" tanya Kaito sambil menghindari tatapan Miku sebisa mungkin. Gawat.

"Menurutmu?" Miku balas bertanya.

Kaito tidak menjawab. Sial. Ini semua gara-gara si tomat busuk!

"Kaito," panggil Miku. Kaito pun menghembuskan napas untuk menenangkan diri, lalu mencoba membalas tatapan sang gadis.

Saat melihat kedua iris _zamrud_ Miku, Kaito yakin dia berkeringat dingin. Dia bahkan merasa tidak yakin bisa menatap kedua mata itu selama lebih dari tiga detik. Kaito takut kalau gadis itu bisa membaca semua yang ada di kepalanya. Kalau sudah begini, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Satu... dua... tiga!

"Hei, kau mau pulang? Kau mungkin sudah bosan di sini?" Kaito pun memalingkan wajahnya dan mengalihan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak," balas Miku, "Aku masih belum mau pulang."

"B-baiklah..." Kaito pun bingung harus bicara apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku pernah melihat beberapa orang datang ke sini untuk mengambil gambar," ucap Miku. Kaito hanya merespon dengan mengangguk-angguk.

"Ayo ambil gambar!" seru gadis itu, lalu segera mencari-cari ponsel di setiap saku baju dan celana. Kaito meliriknya dengan pandangan enggan. Kenapa anak ini bersemangat sekali?

"_Yah_, aku lupa bawa _handphone_!" Miku menepuk jidat ketika sadar dia tidak membawa ponselnya.

Kaito spontan menyadari sesuatu. Seingatnya waktu di kamar–setelah dia gagal membuka kata sandi–ponsel Miku dia letakkan sembarangan. Syukurlah gadis itu tidak sempat mencarinya. Haha. Hari ini Kaito cukup beruntung.

"Kalau begitu, kita pakai _handphone_ Kaito saja!" tiba-tiba gadis itu mengeluarkan ponsel Kaito yang berwarna hitam. Sang pemilik ponsel langsung melotot tidak percaya.

"Darimana kau dapat ini?!"

Miku tertawa renyah, "Sonika-_sensei_ yang memberikannya padaku sebelum kita berangkat!"

Kaito menggeram, "_Ano onna_..."

Miku pun membuka kamera, lalu merapatkan posisi duduknya dengan Kaito yang langsung tidak bisa diam. _Hei_, jarak mereka terlalu dekat!

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas kalau hidungmu ada di sana!" Kaito menjauhkan wajah Miku yang berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Kalau kita tidak berdekatan, mana bisa difoto?!" balas Miku, lalu kembali merapatkan diri pada Kaito.

"Tidak, tidak! Kau di belakangku saja!" Kaito mengibaskan tangan, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk punggungnya, "Kalau mau foto, cepat sana!"

Miku mencibir kesal. Padahal momen seperti ini mungkin saja hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup, tapi Kaito malah bersikap menjaga jarak. _Grrh_! Miku tidak boleh menyerah.

Saat melihat Kaito sedang sibuk membetulkan letak kacamata, Miku segera mengambil gerakan kilat untuk mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kaito dan–

_Jpret_!

"Uwaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kaito spontan mendorong Miku dengan tenaga sehingga gadis itu hampir terjengkang ke belakang dan–

_GREP_!

_Hoh_. Bahkan Miku belum sempat berteriak akan jatuh saat Kaito dengan sigap menarik lengannya kuat-kuat. Miku benar-benar kaget. Dia sampai tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa detik. Gadis tersebut bahkan tidak sadar kalau saat ini Kaito sedang memeluknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" Kaito melirik kepala Miku yang sedang berada di atas bahunya. Sang gadis pun berkedip beberapa kali, lalu secara refleks menjauhkan diri dari Kaito.

"K-kau hampir saja membuatku tenggelam!" tudingnya pada Kaito.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa berenang?"

"Aku bisa berenang!"

"Kukira kau tidak bisa berenang," Kaito mendesah, "Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi. Bahaya."

Miku hanya menunduk sambil merengut. Mungkin dia kesal karena Kaito tidak mau difoto berdekatan dengannya. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah. Kaito gugup. Dan rasa gugup tersebut menyebabkan dia menolak untuk berdekatan saat difoto.

Kaito pun menghela napas, lalu menatap ponselnya yang masih dipegang Miku, "Sekarang kembalikan ponselku."

Miku menghela napas kesal, "Kita belum mengambil satu pun gambar yang bagus."

Kaito mendecak. Dia keras kepala sekali.

"Bukannya tadi sudah? Sekarang kita pulang," Kaito bersiap-siap untuk berdiri, tapi Miku segera menghalanginya.

"Jangan dulu! Pokoknya kita ambil foto yang bagus sekali saja!"

"Di rumah juga bisa 'kan? Sekarang minggir!" Kaito bersikeras ingin berdiri, tapi Miku tetap saja menghalangi.

"Ada pelangi!" Kaito tiba-tiba menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Miku. Gadis itu pun menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuk Kaito, tapi dia tidak melihat pelangi. Saat berbalik, Kaito sudah berhasil berdiri.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Kaito sambil berbalik. Miku pun ikut berdiri dengan wajah cemberut.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Kaito yang berinisiatif ingin memimpin perjalanan pulang mengalami nasib sial. Saat hendak melangkah, kakinya terantuk kayu jembatan yang tidak rata. Anak itu pun berada dalam posisi yang paling mungkin untuk tercebur ke danau.

"AWAS, KAITO!" Miku pun berteriak keras-keras sambi berlari cepat ke arah orang yang dia panggil.

Namun malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih. Saat Kaito sudah mengambang miring di udara, Miku dengan ceroboh berlari dengan kecepatan penuh sehingga gadis itu malah berakhir menabraknya dan–

BYUUUUUUUUUR!

* * *

><p>Bossu dan Mioku sedang tertawa bersama-sama saat tiba-tiba mereka kedatangan utusan <em>posseidon<em> yang muncul dari pintu depan rumah dengan pakaian basah kuyup.

"Kaito! Miku-_chan_!" seru Bossu.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Mioku juga ikut berseru.

Kaito dengan wajah bete menunjuk Miku yang sedang menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"_Tte_, lagipula kenapa kau ada di sini?!" seakan baru sadar kalau di sana ada Bossu, anak itu menunjuk si orang tua sambil melotot.

"Ayolah Kaito," Bossu mengibaskan tangannya, "Kau pikir aku ini orang lain?"

"Wah. Kapan sampai kemari, Bossu-_san_?" Miku menyapa Bossu dengan pertanyaan.

"Tadi siang saat kalian masih pergi jalan-jalan. Eh, ngomong-ngomong..." Bossu mempertajam penglihatannya pada Kaito, "Dia pakai obat penumbuh rambut merek apa? Tumbuhnya cepat sekali."

Kaito langsung berurat, "Aku tidak pakai obat penumbuh rambut!"

"Eh? Jadi itu rambut palsu?" Bossu terkekeh, "Iya ya. Mana mungkin rambut bisa tumbuh secepat itu? Hahaha!"

"Sudahlah jangan meledek! Kau juga botak!" tuding Kaito.

"Jangan salah! Dulu waktu masih muda, rambutku itu lebat! Berbeda dengan seseorang yang masih muda tapi sudah botak. _Fufufu_..." Bossu bersiul-siul tanpa dosa. Kaito pun semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Mioku dan Miku berusaha menahan tawa melihat pertengkaran lucu antara ayah dan anak ini. Mereka sepertinya lupa kalau sedang berada di rumah orang.

"Baju Anda basah, Kaito-_sama_."

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan sebuah handuk bersih pada Kaito dan membuat anak itu terlonjak kaget. Sial, sejak kapan orang aneh itu ada di sana?!

"_Lho_? Kyo-_kun_, dari mana kau dapat handuk?" tanya Bossu. Orang tua itu juga sepertinya bingung.

"Aku meminjamnya dari Mioku-_san_," ucap seseorang bernama Kyo tersebut sambil menatap Mioku, meminta persetujuan. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk-angguk meski kurang yakin kapan dan di mana anak itu minta ijin untuk meminjam.

"Kyo?" tanya Miku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap orang aneh bertuksedo yang masih dalam posisi menyodorkan handuk pada Kaito.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan Kaito, Miku-_chan_," Bossu mengarahkan tangannya pada Kyo, "Dia adalah Kyo. Mulai sekarang, dia akan jadi pendamping Kaito."

"Apa?!" Kaito langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Bossu, "Aku tidak butuh _babysitter_!"

Miku mengangguk-angguk setuju. Dilihat dari mana pun, orang berambut cokelat dan berkacamata hitam itu terlihat berbahaya. Daritadi dia melirik Miku dengan padangan meremehkan dan sinis.

"Sudahlah Kaito, jangan banyak protes," kata Bossu sambil lalu, kemudian menatap Miku, "Miku-_chan_, kalian cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Festivalnya sudah mulai _lho_..."

"Baiklah!" Miku mengangguk, lalu mendorong Kaito ke dalam. Tapi sebelum pergi, dia sempat merasakan tatapan sengit dari Kyo. Hei, apa anak itu baru saja menyatakan deklarasi perang?

Ngomong-ngomong, deklarasi perang apa ya? Perang memperebutkan Kaito? Aneh. Miku jadi tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Yang jelas, orang bernama Kyo itu nampak tidak terlalu menyukainya.

* * *

><p>Telepon Sonika berdering ketika sedang sibuk melayani para pelanggan yang datang ke stan. <em>Wah, sepertinya mereka sudah pulang<em>, batin Sonika setelah melihat ada ID pemanggil Mioku.

"_Minna_, aku pulang sebentar ya! Nanti aku kembali lagi ke sini!" serunya sebelum pergi meninggalkan stan.

"_Oke_!" sahut Leon dan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang mendengar seruan Sonika.

* * *

><p>"Kaito-<em>sama<em>, apa Anda perlu sesuatu?"

"Berisik! Pergi sana! Kau mengganggu!" seru Kaito yang saat ini sedang berpakaian karena baru selesai mandi. Dia masih ada di toilet, tapi suara makhluk jelek bernama Kyo itu terdengar sangat jelas dari balik pintu. Jadi orang itu sejak tadi berdiri di sana?! Menjijikan sekali.

"Tapi, Kaito-_sama_–"

BRAK!

Kaito menggeser pintu kamar mandi dengan kesal, lalu melihat wajah Kyo yang masih juga tertutupi kacamata hitam.

"Kaito-_sama_! Ini kursi rodanya!" orang aneh itu kemudian menarik sebuah kursi roda baru yang disimpan di pinggiran. Kaito mendecak.

"Kau–!"

"Oh ya, Kazuto-_sama_ memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu," Kyo menyodorkan sebuah _yukata_ biru gelap bermotif garis-garis hitam. Kaito pun menyipitkan matanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"_Norak_!" komentar Kaito sambil melebarkan _yukata_-nya.

"Apa Anda ingin warna lain, Kaito-_sam_–"

"Berisik!" Kaito memotong perkataan Kyo, lalu berjalan menyusuri dinding tanpa ada niat menduduki kursi roda yang dibawakan anak itu.

"Bahaya, Kaito-_sama_!"

"Eh, Kaito?"

Tiba-tiba ada Miku di depan jalan. Suara gadis itu sukses mencuri perhatian Kyo.

"Sini biar kubantu!" Miku yang sekarang sudah mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana _training_ pun segera menghampiri Kaito. Kyo langsung siap siaga menghadang Miku.

"Cara ini berbahaya!" katanya tajam, "Persentase keselamatan Kaito-_sama_ lebih besar kalau dia memakai kursi roda!"

Miku langsung melempar tatapan sinis pada Kyo, "Kaito sudah bilang tidak mau! Jangan dipaksa!"

"Kau mau kaki Kaito-_sama_ jadi lebih bermasalah?!" serang Kyo.

"Ini juga termasuk latihan penyembuhan!"

"Tapi kau bukan dokter!"

Kaito menutup mata dengan kesal saat kedua makhluk hidup di samping kanan–Miku–dan kirinya–Kyo–terus saja beradu mulut tanpa memperdulikan keadaan gendang telinga Kaito yang hampir saja pecah.

"Menyingkir kau, Miku Hatsune!"

"Apa?! Berani sekali kau padaku?! Kupikir kau tipe orang yang tidak banyak _omong_!"

"BERISIIIIIIK!" akhirnya Kaito meledak. Baik Miku maupun Kyo spontan tutup mulut.

"Sekarang aku mau naik kursi roda! Dan kau, dorong aku!" Anak itu menunjuk Miku dengan nada perintahnya yang dulu biasa terdengar.

"Baiklah!" sahut Miku, lalu meleletkan lidahnya pada Kyo. Gadis itu segera membawakan kursi roda yang masih terparkir di depan pintu kamar mandi, sedangkan Kyo terpaksa harus menyingkir sejenak.

Saat Kyo hendak ikut berjalan di belakang Miku, Kaito yang mungkin sudah punya firasat bahwa anak itu akan membuntuti langsung menoleh ke belakang dan berkata, "Jangan ikuti kami!"

"_Ha'i_, Kaito-_sama_!"

* * *

><p>Rin tersesat ketika ingin pergi ke toilet. <em>Waduh<em>, bagaimana ini? _Oke_, ini salah Rin karena tak mau menurut saat Leon memberitahunya untuk membawa peta area festival. Area festival memang luas sekali. Dia juga tidak tahu menahu soal tempat ini. Selain itu dia kesal.

"Rin, tolong ini!"

"Rin, tolong itu!"

"Pesanannya salah! Ganti!"

Begitulah bunyinya selama dia berada di stan. Kedua tangannya selalu saja sibuk dan dia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk beristirahat. _Maklum_, wajah para _ikemen_ di stan mereka memang punya harga jual yang tinggi. Akibatnya, penjaga stan yang kewalahan melayani pesanan. Mana Sonika-_sensei_ juga tadi pergi entah kemana.

"Gawat..." gumam Rin. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Demi apa pun! Rencananya gadis itu hanya ingin buang air kecil, tapi kenapa urusannya jadi rumit begini?!

"Oi!"

Tiba-tiba Rin mendengar suara seseorang dari belakang. Saat menoleh, dia menemukan Mikuo di antara banyak orang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. _Ck_, kenapa harus anak itu yang datang?

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Rin tak terima. Mikuo melengos.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau stan sedang ramai. Kalau bukan karena Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang memaksaku, aku tidak akan datang," dumelnya, lalu berjalan melewati Rin, "Ayo cepat!"

Meskipun kesal, gadis itu mau tidak mau harus mengikuti Mikuo; satu-satunya jalan menuju toilet. Kenapa hari ini dia merasa sial sekali ya? Sudah perasaannya campur aduk, bekerja kasar, sekarang kesulitan menemukan toilet. Ditambah lagi yang menuntunnya menuju toilet adalah si kepala brokoli. Benar-benar.

"Sekarang kau jalan lurus dari sini, nanti kau lihat sendiri tulisan toilet," kata Mikuo setelah mereka sampai di sebuah persimpangan jalan yang dilalui banyak orang. Anak itu lalu berbalik arah dan berjalan melewati Rin begitu saja.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" tahan Rin, "Kalau aku tersesat lagi bagaimana? _Masa'_ kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Mikuo mencibir, "Memangnya itu urusanku? Cepat pergi sana!"

Rin pun mendelik kesal sambil menggerutu. Ya ampun, semuanya terasa menyebalkan sekali!

* * *

><p>Sonika sampai di rumah setelah berlari dengan semangat selama beberapa menit. Dokter wanita itu segera bertemu dengan Bossu dan juga Mioku di rumah. Keduanya langsung menyuruh Sonika untuk membantu persiapan Miku dan Kaito ke festival.<p>

Sonika pun menemukan keduanya di depan pintu kamar Kaito sedang membentangkan sebuah _yukata_ biru. Ngomong-ngomong, _yukata_ itu bagus sekali. Cocok kalau yang memakai adalah Kaito.

"Haaai!" si dokter pun menghampiri keduanya.

"_Sensei_!" sapa Miku, lalu menatap Sonika dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan takjub, "_Sensei_ cantik sekali!"

"Hehe, iya 'kan?" Sonika membanggakan diri, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita siap-siap! Miku-_chan_ juga harus pakai _yukata_!"

"Hei!" Kaito protes saat dirinya ditinggalkan sendirian, sedangkan Miku dibawa pergi ke kamarnya.

"Tenang saja Kaicchi! Setelah aku selesai dengan Miku-_chan_, aku juga akan menyulapmu!" Sonika melayangkan sebuah _wink_, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Kaito pun merengut.

Sesaat kemudian, anak itu tersenyum sedikit. Boleh juga tadi penampilan Sonika. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti _tante-tante_. Mungkin karena efek _yukata_ yang sedang dipakainya. Ternyata cara mengenakan baju merupakan salah satu 'senjata' bagi kaum hawa untuk mengalahkan–lebih tepatnya menaklukkan–kaum adam. Kalau begitu, mereka benar-benar berbahaya.

"Kaito-_sama_!"

Kaito lagi-lagi terkejut dengan kemunculan makhluk aneh berkacamata hitam yang baru saja memanggilnya. Lagipula kenapa anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kaito-_sama_'?! Apa si botak gendut yang menyuruh?! Kaito jadi kesal.

"Aku bisa membantumu–"

"Aku menolak! Sana pergi!" usir Kaito, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintu, berharap si kacamata hitam berlalu dari hadapannya.

* * *

><p>Rin menghela napas dongkol.<p>

Benar saja dia tersesat. Saat di perjalanan mencari toilet, Rin memang mengikuti si penunjuk jalan. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar ingat apakah harus belok ke kanan atau ke kiri karena terlalu sibuk mendumel dan bergumul dengan pikirannya. Dia hanya mengingat warna rambut Mikuo saja yang sudah jadi penuntunnya menemukan toilet. _Wah_... ini benar-benar hebat. Hebaaat!

"Iiih!" Rin pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai hiasan rambut yang dipakaikan Sonika terjatuh. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya pun melirik gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh.

Huh, biar saja! Batin Rin kesal. Dia jadi ingin pulang. Benar. Dia harus pulang sekarang! Pokoknya dia harus mencari jalan keluar dari sana. Pasti dari arah orang banyak yang masuk atau keluar, di sanalah jalan pulang.

Rin sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan stan. Selamat menikmati.

* * *

><p>Malam sudah menjelang dan pemandangan di langit Yamaha kelihatan marak dengan bertaburnya milyaran bintang yang terang. Bintang-bintang itu membiaskan bermacam-macam warna sehingga terasa lebih indah dan sedap dipandang mata; contohnya adalah lintasan hijau tua berbentuk sungai panjang yang sedang dipandangi Kaito dari balik kacamatanya.<p>

Anak itu sedang menunggu Miku selesai 'disulap'. _Cih_, benar-benar lama. Kalau dihitung-hitung, Kaito sudah menunggu selama hampir dua setengah jam; dan Sonika masih belum muncul juga di kamarnya.

Anak itu kemudian membuka kacamata dan mencoba melihat langit berbintang dengan mata telanjang. Namun sayang sekali pemandangannya sangat buram. Yang terlihat hanya lintasan hijau tua itu saja. Mendesah pelan, dia kembali memakai kacamata; lalu bertopang dagu di depan jendela yang sedang terbuka lebar. _Fuuh_... di saat-saat seperti ini, tiba-tiba bayangan ibunya muncul tanpa diundang.

"_Kaa-chan_, kau juga ada di sana ya sekarang...?" Kaito bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap langit.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Kaito mendapat jawaban dengan hembusan angin. Anak itu tersenyum miris. Dia mengajak dirinya untuk berpikir kalau sang ibu memang berada di antara bintang-bintang itu.

Kaito tahu ini konyol. Angin tak pernah mengirimkan jawaban. Dia hanya tahu kalau manusia yang sudah meninggal itu akan kembali menjadi tanah. Tidak pernah tertulis dalam sejarah kalau ada manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi bintang. Tapi setidaknya, berpura-pura menganggap ibunya adalah bintang dan bisa menjawab lewat hembusan angin bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Selain itu, anggaplah ibunya Miku juga ada di sana. _Yah_... ternyata selama ini ibunya Miku sudah jauh lebih lama menjelma menjadi bintang. Kaito tahu ini menyedihkan. Gadis itu bahkan tak pernah sekalipun tahu bagaimana rasanya punya seorang ibu.

Tapi mungkin yang lebih menyedihkan lagi adalah hidup Kaito; dia tahu seperti apa rasanya ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidup. Dia mengerti seperti apa rasanya hidup menggenggam rasa benci dan kesendirian. Kaito lebih menderita daripada Miku. Hidupnya lebih menyedihkan.

Sesaat kemudian, Kaito mulai merasa takut. Dia takut kalau dirinya akan kembali merasakan hal yang sama; takut kalau seseorang yang berpengaruh dalam hidupnya akan pergi lagi. Dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi... Kaito tidak berani membayangkan.

_Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa selamanya ada untukmu_.

Kaito spontan memegangi kepala. Tiba-tiba otaknya membuat sebuah visualisasi berbentuk tulisan seperti tadi. Ini pasti serangan buku _diary_.

"Sial..." umpat Kaito. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Tadi siang dia sudah bertekad untuk mencaritahu makna dari tulisan-tulisan mencurigakan dalam buku _diary_ itu. Tapi sekarang, ketakutan melanda pikirannya. Berbagai spekulasi negatif berkumpul dan menjadikan hatinya gelisah. Kegelisahan ini pun akhirnya memaksa Kaito untuk memutuskan kalau dia akan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa soal buku _diary_. Ya. Lebih baik tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kaito menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya cepat. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Pasti.

* * *

><p>"Waaah... lihat siapa ini?"<p>

Miku menatap pantulan seorang gadis cantik di balik cermin. _Ehm_, bukan berarti Miku membanggakan dirinya, tapi dia seperti tidak mengenali sosok itu. Dia terlihat... berbeda. Bibirnya sedikit dipoles warna pink pudar, rambutnya digelung ke atas dihiasi dengan aksesori berwarna senada dengan _yukata_ hitam bermotif bunga-bunga hijau yang sedang dia kenakan. _Perfect_.

_Peeeeeesh_!

Miku memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas. Dia jadi malu karena sudah mengagumi dirinya sendiri selama hampir sepuluh detik. Sonika tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sekarang kau tunggu di sini ya Miku-_chan_," kata si dokter, lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan hidung Miku, "Dan ingat, jangan dulu keluar sampai aku beri aba-aba. _Oke_?"

Miku mengangguk mengiyakan. Oh ya, berarti sekarang giliran Kaito.

"_Sensei_, cepat ya! Aku ingin lihat!" pesan Miku dengan ekspresi tak sabar ketika Sonika hendak keluar membuka pintu kamarnya. Dokter itu hanya terkekeh, lalu mengacungkan jempol tanda dia akan bergerak cepat.

* * *

><p>Kyo berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kaito selama berjam-jam sejak si penghuni kamar membanting pintu. Dia penasaran, apa yang sedang dilakukan sang tuan muda saat ini ya? Keadaannya benar-benar sunyi.<p>

Saat dia goyah dan memutuskan untuk mengintip melalui lubang pintu, tiba-tiba pintu kamar di belakangnya terbuka. Anak itu pun segera kembali ke posisi awal; berdiri tegap layaknya tentara yang sedang berbaris menghadap panglima perang.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sonika, merasa agak heran melihat ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kaito dengan cara yang sangat mencurigakan. Tapi dokter itu tidak berani menganggapnya sebagai pencuri karena dia mengenakan jas dan berpakaian rapi.

"Mulai hari ini saya adalah pengawal setia Kaito-_sama_," jawab Kyo dengan penuh percaya diri, "Silahkan panggil saya Kyo."

"Pengawal?" ulang Sonika sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. Oh iya, rasanya dia pernah melihat anak ini di suatu tempat. Tapi di mana ya? Baiklah, Sonika tidak terlalu ingat. Tapi sepertinya anak itu tidak berbohong.

"Kyo-_kun_," panggil Sonika. Kyo langsung menjawab dengan _ha'i_-nya yang tegas. Sonika tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau juga harus kusulap," katanya. Kyo hanya bergeming.

Sonika tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang karena anak itu memakai kacamata hitam. _Haha_. Benar-benar lucu. Apa dia dituntut untuk harus selalu memakai kacamata hitam?

"Aku punya ide!" Sonika tiba-tiba menjentrikkan jarinya, lalu menggamit lengan Kyo.

"Eh?! _A-ano_...!"

"Ikut aku sebentar!" bisik Sonika, lalu membawanya pergi dari sana.

* * *

><p>Kaito tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Sonika lama sekali sampai-sampai dia mengantuk. Pemandangan indah di luar tidak cukup untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga pada jam seperti ini; 20:33.<p>

"Lamaaa..." Kaito menguap, lalu bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendengar suara pagar digeser. Kedua matanya sontak terbuka. Anak itu langsung menyeret kedua kakinya ke jendela dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"_Ng_...?" Kaito menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang, "Rin?"

Gadis itu terlihat tidak senang. Rambutnya mencuat ke sana kemari, sama sekali tidak rapi–acak-acakan. Langkahnya menghentak. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia bisa melihat Kaito dari jendela. Apa yang sudah terjadi?

Setelah beberapa saat mengamati, Kaito pun memanggilnya.

Rin yang mendengar seseorang menyuarakan namanya kemudian berhenti melangkah. Leher gadis itu menoleh cepat ke sumber suara, lalu mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Kaito?" gumamnya. Refleks dia berjalan ke arah jendela kamar Kaito yang besar namun posisinya cukup rendah dengan tanah.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah bingung setelah Rin tiba di hadapannya. Anak itu kemudian menatap Rin dari atas sampai bawah.

Yang ditatap hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Kaito. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Batin Rin. Dia pikir, Kaito sedang bersama Miku. Dia pikir Kaito mengenakan _yukata_, memakan permen apel, menangkap ikan-ikan kecil, atau bermain permainan bersama Miku.

"Hei!" Kaito menjentrikkan jarinya dan membuyarkan lamunan Rin, "Kubilang sedang apa kau di sini? Mustahil festivalnya sudah selesai."

Rin pun tergagap, "O-oh, aku..."

Hening terjadi selama beberapa detik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito kemudian. Rin menunduk mendengar suara lembut anak itu. Sudah lama sekali ya rasanya...?

"Rin..."

Rin pun menarik napas pendek, lalu mendongak menatap Kaito. _Ng_... padahal baru tadi siang mereka mulai saling bicara. Bahkan bertengkar. Tapi sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia lupa bagaimana harus bersikap di hadapan Kaito. Segalanya terasa... aneh.

"Ada yang menjahilimu?" selidik Kaito. Rin hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab.

"Hei, bintang jatuh pertama!" Kaito tiba-tiba menunjuk ke atas langit, membuat Rin refleks mengikuti arahnya menunjuk. Mana? Tidak ada.

Saat kembali berbalik, jantung Rin langsung terpompa keras demi melihat wajah Kaito yang begitu dekat di hadapannya.

"Rin, dengar..." kata Kaito. Anak itu terlihat ragu sesaat, "Mungkin ini mendadak dan bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku takut tak akan ada kesempatan lain..."

Rin hanya mengerjap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua manik _saphire _Kaito.

"Aku minta maaf," ujarnya, terdengar tulus. Rin mengernyit samar. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Kaito tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Meski begitu, dia tidak membalas ucapan Kaito.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuat segalanya jadi rumit," Kaito melanjutkan, "Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menghindarimu. Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu menghindariku. Aku minta maaf..."

Rin menatap lurus Kaito. Napasnya tersendat sesaat kemudian. Wajahnya panas. Pandangannya berubah buram. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu merasa ada yang menggantung di mata kirinya. Dia pun mulai menunduk dan terisak pelan.

Rin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia merasa sebelah tangan Kaito merengkuhnya dan mengajaknya merapat ke jendela. Dan sekarang, sebagian wajahnya terbenam di bahu Kaito. Ini mimpi. Mimpi yang indah tapi aneh.

Di sisi lain, Kaito memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Saat ini, dia merasa seolah-olah dunia menjadi lebih luas. Bahunya terasa ringan. Sebenarnya Kaito tak pernah punya rencana untuk mengucapkan semua yang sudah dia ucapkan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. _Impromptu_.

Kaito juga tak pernah menyangka bahwa mulutnya akan mengucap kata maaf pada Rin. Saat melihat gadis itu tadi, Kaito merasa harus bicara padanya. Anak itu tidak tahu apakah itu terjadi karena efek atmosfer indah yang sedang mendukung suasana atau karena melihat kegundahan emosi pada diri Rin semenjak kemunculannya di depan gerbang.

Mungkin juga karena saat itu Kaito tiba-tiba sadar kalau dia tidak punya banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Rin sehingga otaknya langsung memproses semua kalimat maaf yang sudah dia ucapkan.

Setelah itu, Kaito merasa punya energi baru. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan yang lain lagi. Dia tak perlu bertanya siapa itu si rambut pirang yang sempat pergi bersamanya di siang hari; tak perlu menuntut Rin untuk menjauhinya; dan tak perlu membebani gadis itu dengan amarahnya yang tak berdasar. Tidak perlu. Sekarang Kaito hanya ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang sudah dia perbuat.

Kemudian di dalam pikirannya timbullah sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu. _Sudah berapa kali aku melukainya? Sampai kapan aku akan menyakitinya? Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu? _ _Dan..._ _bagaimana perasaanku padanya?_

Kaito mempererat pelukannya pada Rin yang masih menangis pelan. Bahu gadis itu naik-turun dengan cara yang tidak teratur. Kaito sadar kalau dia akan terus membuat gadis tersebut menangis seperti ini kalau dia tetap mempertahankan keegoisannya untuk terus menginginkan _mereka berdua_. Sekarang... apakah Kaito sudah siap untuk memutuskan?

_...apa kau pernah berpikir untuk memilih di antara mereka berdua?_

Pertanyaan sang sepupu menyerbu benak Kaito. Berpikir untuk memilih? Kaito bimbang. Yang dia tahu, selama ini dirinya tak pernah berpikir untuk memilih di antara mereka berdua. Dia hanya pernah berpikir untuk memastikan perasaannya. Hal ini berbeda dengan memilih. Memastikan tentu berbeda dengan memilih. Jika dia memilih, maka salah satu akan terbuang; sedangkan jika hanya memastikan, maka tidak akan ada sesuatu yang disebut dengan pilihan. Dia tidak perlu membuang apa pun.

Tapi sekarang, Kaito sangat yakin kalau dirinya harus memilih. Dia harus memberikan sebuah jawaban. Jawaban yang akan melepaskan sebuah ikatan remang yang telah terjalin di antara mereka bertiga. Di antara Kaito, Rin dan Miku.

Kaito pun menarik napas, lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Rin, "Rin, coba lihat aku."

Rin menghapus air matanya, lalu menuruti permintaan Kaito. Dua pasang mata pun bertemu. Di kedua mata Rin, Kaito terlihat berkilauan dengan kristal air mata yang masih menempel di bulu matanya. Di kedua mata Kaito, Rin terlihat bercahaya karena wajahnya masih menyisakan air mata yang membiaskan warna langit malam bertabur bintang.

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya berpandangan. Kemudian, Kaito mencoba untuk mengangkat tangannya yang terbebas dari gips, berniat untuk menyentuh Rin. Tapi tangan itu tidak benar-benar terangkat. Dia ragu.

"_Kalau kau mau menegaskan perasaanmu, coba kau lakukan ini..."_

Lagi-lagi Kaito teringat dengan saran berbahaya yang diberikan Akaito padanya. Ya, ya. Benar. Dia hanya perlu melakukan itu; hanya perlu menantang bahaya. Saat bersama Miku di danau, Kaito tidak bisa menerapkan satu saran pun. Sekarang adalah kesempatan untuk mencobanya pada Rin.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, yang perlu dilakukan pertama kali hanyalah menatap matanya. _Renungkan bagaimana rasanya saat kalian bertatapan_. Kedua, dekati dia. _Tatap refleksi dirimu sendiri dalam kedua matanya_.

Terakhir. Saran yang ketiga... saran ketiga inilah saran yang membuatnya tidak bisa menerapkan saran pertama dan kedua pada Miku. Saran yang paling berbahaya dan mematikan. Saran yang harus disingkirkan sejauh mungkin. Tapi sekarang, Kaito merasa berbeda. Dia tidak merasa gugup atau apa pun. Mungkin dia sudah siap.

Anak itu pun menunduk sebentar dan menarik napas, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Rin. Ada apa di balik kedua mata _hazel_ itu? Apa yang dia rasakan saat menatapnya? Ternyata rasanya... nyaman. Kaito baik-baik saja dengan menatap kedua mata Rin. Semuanya menyenangkan.

Kaito mulai mendekat perlahan-lahan. Selama beberapa saat, dia melihat kedua bola mata Rin mengecil dan dia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya di kedua bola mata itu. Pada detik ini, Kaito pun sadar kalau dia _harus_ menerapkan saran ketiga. Iya. Kalau sudah begini, apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan? Kalau berhenti di sini, semuanya akan menggantung.

Kaito pun mengepalkan tangannya. Haruskah... haruskah dia berhenti saja? Tidak. Jangan. Kalau dia berhenti, semuanya akan sia-sia. Segala permintaan maafnya... semuanya...

Kaito pun mengangkat tangannya dan menarik dagu Rin untuk lebih mendekat lagi. Kedua mata _hazel_ itu perlahan-lahan mulai menenggelamkan diri di antara dua kelopak mata, membiarkan Kaito bebas melakukan apa saja. Namun untuk sesaat, Kaito tertegun. _Kalau aku melakukan ini, apa nanti Rin akan bahagia? Apa aku __**bisa**__ membuatnya bahagia?_

Tidak! Kaito menggeleng pelan, mencoba untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran itu. Sekarang, kedua matanya mulai terpejam.

_Tapi... benarkah kami bisa saling berbahagia?_

Kaito seketika tertegun. Dia pun terdiam menatap wajah Rin dari dekat. Sesaat kemudian, tangannya menyentuh pipi sang gadis, membuat gadis bermanik _hazel_ tersebut ikut membuka mata. Sekarang, Kaito merasa sudah menemukan jawabannya. Tak diragukan lagi, dia memang sudah menemukan, dan Rin harus tahu. Maka Kaito menatap kedua mata gadis itu dengan pasti. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Rin, ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

* * *

><p><em>Tok! Tok! Tok!<em>

Sonika mengetuk pintu kamar Kaito tiga kali. Memang aneh. Biasanya dokter cantik itu selalu masuk tanpa permisi, tapi sekarang dia ingin membuat kejutan untuk sang penghuni kamar. Ceritanya dia sedang senang karena sudah berhasil menyulap Miku menjadi seorang artis cantik, makanya bersikap sopan sedikit tidak masalah.

"Kaicchi! Aku masuk ya!" seru Sonika, lalu membuka pintu kamar Kaito lebar-lebar, "Indah sekali hari ini! _Lho..._?"

Sonika melihat punggung Kaito yang menegak menghadap jendela. Anak itu juga menengadah ke atas langit. Sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Sonika. Tentu saja ini aneh. Biasanya dia akan marah-marah karena Sonika begitu berisik dan bersemangat.

"Kaicchi, kau kenapa?" tanya wanita itu sambil menghampiri Kaito ke jendela, lalu melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar yang sepi-sepi saja.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap kaito, serak. Sonika mengerutkan alisnya. Benar. Kaito aneh. Matanya juga merah.

"Ada apa? Kepalamu sakit lagi?" Sonika pun berubah menjadi dokter. Dia memegangi kepala Kaito, lalu memeriksanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ulang Kaito. Suaranya masih serak sedikit.

Sonika pun menatap Kaito lekat-lekat. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Raut wajahnya terlihat kacau. Apa Kaito merajuk karena dia ditinggal di sini selama hampir tiga jam? Tidak mungkin.

"Baiklah," Kaito tiba-tiba menarik napas, lalu menatap Sonika, "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

Sonika menggeleng-geleng sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas perut. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan ke tempat tidur lalu duduk bersila di atasnya, menatap kaito dengan kedua mata memicing sinis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sonika, serius. Kaito mendesah sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa Cerewet," balasnya.

"Ya ampun Kaicchi," Sonika geleng-geleng kepala, "Kalau sekarang kau sedih begitu, bagaimana mau bersenang-senang? Kau mau dia melihatmu seperti ini?"

Kaito terdiam. Sesaat kemudian, dia mendesah keras. _Wah_. Kedengarannya anak itu frustasi.

Sonika pun menghela napas pendek, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ucap Sonika sambil menepuk bahu Kaito, "Yang penting sekarang, kau yakin ingin pergi?"

Kaito menatap Sonika, terlihat ragu sesaat, "Aku..."

Sonika merangkul bahu Kaito, lalu menepuk-nepuknya sebagai bentuk rasa simpati, "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengatasi apa pun. Iya 'kan?"

Kaito menghembuskan napas, lalu mengangguk-angguk yakin. Sonika tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

* * *

><p>Miku tidak bisa percaya ini.<p>

Sekarang dia sedang melihat seorang pemuda cantik dengan rambut dan mata kecokelatan sedang berdiri di hadapannya yang mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna senada. Rambutnya yang lumayan jabrik dan panjang diikat ke atas menyerupai samurai. Dia adalah... si aneh berkacamata hitam bernama Kyo! Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah, sekarang anak itu tidak menyembunyikan matanya dibalik kacamata hitam.

Gawat. Saat ini Kyo benar-benar terlihat _hot_. Miku saja sampai _speechless_. Lagipula, untuk apa tadi Sonika membawa Kyo ke dalam kamarnya? Kalau hanya ingin memamerkan hasil pekerjaan, 'taruh' saja di luar rumah atau dimana _kek_ yang bisa kelihatan banyak orang. Dasar!

"Jadi kau Miku Hatsune yang menjadi pengawal Kaito-_sama_ di sekolah?" tiba-tiba Kyo bertanya sinis padanya. Miku pun mengerjap.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Miku yang tidak sempat mendengar pertanyaan Kyo.

"Kubilang jadi kau Miku Hatsune yang menjadi pengawal Kaito-_sama_ di sekolah?" ulang Kyo dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

"Oh..." Miku pun mengangguk-angguk, "Ya, ya. Itu aku. Kenapa memangnya?"

Kyo menyipitkan mata sambil menatap Miku dari atas sampai bawah, lalu mendecih. Hal itu spontan membuat Miku berubah dari takjub menjadi murka padanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?!" tanya si gadis dengan marah.

"Yang kulihat di sini, kau hanyalah perempuan lemah yang sukanya hanya berdandan," ucap Kyo. Miku mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Apa-apaan orang ini?!

"Kaito-_sama_... aku sendiri pun sudah cukup untuk melindunginya," gumam Kyo. Miku menatap anak itu dengan bingung karena suaranya cukup berubah saat mengatakan kalimat tadi. Memangnya ada apa...?

Saat Miku hendak membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, terdengarlah suara pintu dibuka. Kemudian Sonika muncul dengan wajah sumringah dan menyuruh mereka berdua keluar dari kamar.

Miku keluar setelah Kyo dan melihat Kaito yang sedang sibuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ooh, anak itu... dia terlihat berbeda. Tentu saja. _Yukata_ biru yang menurutnya _norak_ itu ternyata sangat cocok untuk dipakai.

Lalu, Kaito juga memakai _wig_ yang berbeda dengan _wig_ yang dipinjamkan Sonika sebelumnya. Kali ini, warna wig tersebut persis menyerupai warna asli rambut Kaito; _blue ocean_. Selain itu, Kaito terlihat sehat tanpa kacamata. Wajahnya pun nampak tampan dan _keren_.

Di sisi Lain, seakan menyadari kalau Miku sudah ada di sana, Kaito berhenti berkedip dan menatap sang gadis dengan kedua mata membesar. Padahal sedetik yang lalu dia masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan lensa kontak yang dipakaikan Sonika padanya. Tapi setelah melihat Miku... Kaito merasa tak memakai lensa.

Hanya enam huruf dan enam kata yang bisa dia pikirkan untuk mengomentari bagaimana penampilan gadis itu sekarang; C, A, N, T, I dan K. Cantik. Cantik. Cantik. Cantik. Cantik. Saaaaangat cantik.

"Hoo..." Sonika pun menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Kaito dan Miku yang masih saling terpana satu sama lain, lalu terkekeh-kekeh sendiri, "Sepertinya aku berhasil!"

Kaito pun sadar kalau dia sedang diejek. Anak itu buru-buru berdeham, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Miku juga sama.

"Berisik!" omel Kaito.

"Hahahahaha! Dengan begini, tugasku sudah selesai!" seru Sonika, lalu memandang Kyo yang langsung menatapnya dengan enggan, "Kyo-_kun_! Karena kau juga seorang _ikemen_, kau harus ikut denganku ke stan! Sekarang juga, ayo kita pergi! Kita berangkat dengan Mioku dan Kazuto-_san_!"

"Tidak! Tolong aku, Kaito-_sama_! Kaito-_samaaaa_...!" Kyo pun tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sonika yang sudah menyeretnya meninggalkan Kaito dan Miku.

* * *

><p>Suasana festival terlihat meriah. Lampu kerlap-kerlip menghiasi semua tempat. Stan-stan makanan dan permainan berjajar rapi dan panjang, penuh dengan para pengunjung yang kebanyakan merupakan anak-anak remaja.<p>

Kaito dan Miku saat ini sedang berada di pintu masuk taman. Mereka berdua lirik kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan berapa banyak orang yang berada di sana. Setiap menit, sepertinya jumlah manusia semakin meningkat.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Kaito sambil menengadah melihat wajah Miku dari bawah. Ternyata benar. Dilihat dari mana pun, gadis itu tetap saja cantik. Tiba-tiba Miku menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap Kaito, membuat anak itu spontan meluruskan kepala ke depan.

"Kau mau mulai dari mana?" gadis itu balik bertanya. Kaito berdeham.

"Aku tidak tahu," katanya, "Bagaimana kalau mencoba-coba makanan?"

Miku merenung sejenak, lalu berniat mengajak Kaito mencari stan teman-teman. Tapi begitu ingat Rin pasti ada di sana, gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya. Gadis itu jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana kalau Rin melihat mereka? Apakah dia akan marah...?

"Hei," Kaito memanggilnya.

"Ah, ya... _etto_," Miku menekan bibir bawahnya dengan satu telunjuk, "Baiklah! Kita mulai dari stan makanan, lalu kita akan main permainan sepuasnya, bagaimana?"

Kaito mengangguk setuju. Miku pun menghembuskan napas keras, meyakinkan diri. Mereka datang ke sini untuk bersenang-senang, jadi mereka harus menikmatinya.

Jadi pertama-tama, ayo ke stan makanan!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sekarang stan sudah mulai sepi.

Para remaja mulai sibuk berkumpul di satu titik untuk persiapan _hanabi-taikai_ atau pesta kembang api–sebelum hujan meteor muncul–yang akan digelar beberapa menit lagi. Jadi, hampir semua jajaran stan sudah mulai ditinggalkan pengunjung. Mereka menuju ke tempat terbuka di tengah taman agar bisa lebih leluasa menikmati pertunjukannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini dari tadi, Mikuo-_kun_," kata Kiyoteru-_sensei_ di sela-sela kegiatannya membungkus makanan, "Rin mana? Kenapa dia belum kembali juga? Harusnya dari tadi dia sudah di sini."

Mikuo garuk-garuk kepala, "Kupikir karena tadi stan sedang sibuk, jadi kutinggalkan saja dia di sana. Eh, ternyata sampai sekarang belum kembali juga."

"Kau yakin dia ingat jalannya?" tanya Leon yang sudah selesai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai petugas penggorengan dan pembakaran, "Ini sudah lama sekali _lho_."

"Menurut hematku, sekarang anak itu sudah pulang," sahut Akaito, lalu _mencomot_ sepotong daging sapi panjang yang sudah dipanggang, "Mungkin dia kesal karena terus disuruh-suruh?"

"Mungkin iya," komentar Len, "Dari tadi Rin kelihatan _bad mood_."

Akaito dan Len daritadi bertugas menenangkan massa yang sangat ingin foto-foto dengan para _ikemen_–yang sedang sibuk di dalam stan–tapi karena sekarang jumlah massa sudah berkurang, mereka bisa istirahat sebentar.

"Hei, kalian tidak mau lihat ke sana?" Leon menunjuk kumpulan masa yang tidak jauh berada di dekat stan.

"Terima kasih, datang lagi ya!" Kiyoteru-_sensei_ memberikan pesanan terakhir pada dua orang gadis yang segera ikut berkumpul dengan kerumunan.

"Maaf _Minna-san_, sebaiknya aku mencari Rin dulu," sela Len.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kau harus kembali lagi ya. Tidak seru kalau tidak nonton hujan meteor sama-sama," pesan Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"_Okee_!" Len mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan stan.

Mikuo mendesah. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga jam semenjak dia pulang sendirian ke stan. Tapi mana mungkin _sih_ gadis itu tersesat? Apa sebaiknya Mikuo juga ikut mencari? Masalahnya, kalau terjadi sesuatu, dia juga yang _kena_.

"Hah..." Mikuo mendesah, lalu melirik Kiyoteru-_sensei_ yang kebetulan juga sedang meliriknya sambil _senyam-senyum_.

Mikuo agak mencibir melihatnya. _Ooh_, jadi selama ini Miku dan Kaito selalu berurusan dengan orang semacam ini? Kuat juga mereka. Mikuo saja yang baru mengenal Kiyoteru-_sensei_ semenjak peristiwa hilangnya Kaito waktu itu sekarang sudah mulai merasakan aura menyebalkan dari orang tersebut.

"Pergilah," katanya kemudian. Mikuo pun memutar kedua bola matanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala, lalu segera menyusul Len yang sudah jauh ditelan kerumunan.

"Kita lihat pertunjukannya dari sini saja ya," kata Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Akaito dan Leon mengangguk tidak masalah. _Yaah_... lagipula mereka _single_ semua.

"Ooooooi!"

Ketiga orang itu tiba-tiba mendengar suara nyaring Sonika di antara kerumunan massa. Benar saja. Si dokter wanita sedang berada di sana sambil mengacung-acungkan tangan yang sedang memegang... entahlah. Sepertinya makanan.

Ketiga orang itu juga merasa heran begitu melihat Sonika berjalan menerobos kerumunan menuju ke stan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai kecokelat-cokelatan.

Begitu Sonika dan pemuda itu sampai di depan stan, baik Kiyoteru-_sensei_, Leon, maupun Akaito kompak menatapnya dengan wajah datar seolah bertanya kenapa dokter wanita itu tidak pergi saja selamanya setelah berjam-jam tidak kembali membantu kegiatan stan.

Sepertinya Sonika mengerti dengan situasi ini sehingga dia menjelaskan penyebab atau alasan dia terlambat kembali ke stan. Pertama-tama, wanita itu memperkenalkan Kyo pada orang-orang yang berjaga di stan. Lalu, dia menceritakan bahwa awalnya dia memang berniat untuk langsung kembali ke stan; tapi berhubung sedang ada teman untuk bermain, dokter itu pikir tidak ada salahnya kalau hanya main-main sebentar. _Eeh_, tahu-tahu mereka sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu sampai ada pengumuman tentang _hanabi-taikai_ yang akan digelar beberapa menit lagi.

"Ooh, jadi itu alasannya kau telat datang?" tanya Akaito sinis, lalu menunjuk Kyo yang sedang berdiri di samping Sonika, "Jadi kau lebih memilih dia daripada Kiyoteru-_sensei_?"

Untuk beberapa alasan, kacamata yang sedang dipakai Kiyoteru-_sensei_ merosot tanpa sebab. Si _sensei_ pun segera membetulkannya.

"Akaito-_kun_, jaga sikapmu," peringatnya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Tapi yang terjadi, Akaito malah tersenyum nakal sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum melihat _Ojii-san_ dan Mioku-_san_?" tanya anak itu sambil melihat kanan-kiri.

Sonika pun sepertinya sadar kalau dia tidak melihat dua orang yang tadi disebutkan. _Hmm_... sebelum mereka berpisah di area festival beberapa waktu lalu, apa ya yang dikatakan Bossu? Sepertinya orang tua itu mengajak Mioku pergi ke suatu tempat.

_Drrrrrt... drrrrrt..._

Bunyi ponsel seseorang spontan membuat semuanya menoleh ke meja–karena memang ponselnya berada di atas sana tertutupi beberapa potongan kardus. Ternyata itu milik Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" si _sensei_ mengangkat telpon, "Oh, Kazuto-_san_?"

Semua orang menatap Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Wah... memangnya Mioku-_san_ makan apa?" Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menatap semua orang sambil menahan tawa, "Ooh... baiklah kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa Kazuto-_san_. Selamat beristirahat."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyo setelah Kiyoteru-_sensei_ menutup telpon.

"Katanya tadi Mioku-_san_ ikut lomba makan _kare_ pedas di stan sebelah, tapi perutnya sudah _kena_ duluan. Jadi beliau pulang dengan Kazuto-_san_," jelas Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Akaito, Sonika dan Leon saling tatap, lalu tertawa bersama.

"Tapi sayang sekali, kita tidak bisa melihat hujan meteor sama-sama," sesal Akaito. Sonika mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Oh ya, mana si kembar Kagamine? Lalu, Mikuo?" tanya dokter itu setelah telat menyadari kalau Mikuo dan Kagamine _kyoudai_ juga tidak ada di sekitar mereka.

"Ooh, mereka sedang..." Akaito menatap Kiyoteru-_sensei_, meminta guru itu yang menjawab. Si _sensei_ pun berdeham.

"Kau tahu, anak muda senang sekali berpetualang," katanya.

"Ooh, aku tahu apa yang tejadi," kata Sonika dengan wajah _iseng_. Semua orang pun menatapnya.

"Kalian tidak tahu kalau sesuatu sedang terjadi di antara Rin dan Mikuo?" katanya, "Aku yakin Len sedang menjadi konsultan mereka. Iya 'kan?"

Akaito dan Kiyoteru-_sensei _berpandangan, tapi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"_Ano_..." Leon menyela, membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya, "Kyo-_kun_ menghilang."

Semua orang pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Hei, kemana dia?"

* * *

><p>Kaito tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Miku memakai topeng <em>okame<em> sambil bergaya yang aneh-aneh di depan sebuah stan penjual topeng tradisional. Siapa yang tidak akan tertawa?

Topeng _okame_ sendiri merupakan topeng lucu yang punya mulut _monyong_ dengan kedua mata yang besar-besar. Bahkan _Ojii-san_ pemilik stan pun tertawa melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga pakai yang ini, anak muda?" sang paman menyodorkan topeng _hyottoko_ yang merupakan versi pria dari topeng _okame_. Kaito masih tertawa saat menerima tawaran si paman.

"Hei, hei, berhentilah berputar-putar begitu! Hahahahaha!" Kaito memegangi perutnya karena tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan Miku. Masa' gadis itu sekarang malah menari? Topeng _okame_ yang sedang dipakainya saja sudah lucu. Ini malah ditambah menari-nari seperti orang bodoh. Hahaha!

"Kaito juga coba pakai!" Miku membuka topengnya, lalu menunjuk topeng _hyottoko_ yang sedang dipegang Kaito.

"Ini?" Kaito mengacungkan topengnya, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Eeeh? Curaaaang!" Miku pun menghampiri Kaito, lalu memaksanya memakai topeng.

Paman pemilik stan topeng pun mengulum senyum melihat kedua orang itu.

"Hei anak-anak muda, apa kalian tahu kalau _hanabi-taikai_ akan dimulai sebentar lagi?" tanyanya. Kaito dan Miku langsung berhenti bercanda dan kompak menatap si paman topeng.

"_Hanabi-taikai_?!" tanya keduanya serentak. Oh ya. Di setiap festival, memang wajar kalau ada _hanabi-taikai_, dan mereka lupa akan hal itu.

Kaito dan Miku jadi sadar bahwa saat mereka menyusuri stan-stan makanan–kecuali stan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ _dkk_ yang berada di blok yang berbeda–dan permainan, orang-orang masih banyak yang hilir-mudik. Tapi sekarang, keadaan sekitar mulai sepi karena mereka semua sudah berkumpul untuk melihat _hanabi-taikai_ di tempat yang lebih terbuka.

Si paman topeng pun tersenyum.

"Karena kalian sudah menghiburku, biar kuberitahu satu tempat yang bagus untuk melihatnya."

* * *

><p>DHUAAAAAARRR! CTAAAAAAAR! BLAAAAAAAAR!<p>

Warna-warni kembang api yang juga mengubah warna wajah Miku membuat gadis itu semakin terlihat cantik di mata Kaito. Sekarang, rasanya dia tak bisa melepas pandangan dari sang gadis walaupun hanya sedetik saja.

Saat ini, mereka sedang duduk berdampingan di sebuah selter usang yang sepertinya sudah tidak dipakai. Paman topeng yang tadi memberitahu mereka kalau tak jauh dari taman kota, ada suatu kuil terpencil yang sudah lama tidak dijamah manusia. Dari sana, mereka bisa melihat seluruh area festival yang meriah dan menyala.

Memang kuil itu terletak agak jauh. Mereka harus keluar dari pusat festival, lalu pergi ke arah suatu bukit kecil yang tidak banyak dilalui orang. Perjalanannya pun lumayan menanjak. Tapi mereka bisa sampai di sana berkat tuntunan peta yang dibuat sang paman topeng. Jadi, sekarang mereka bisa menikmati indahnya _hanabi-taikai_ tanpa diliputi kebisingan.

"Kaito, apa kau suka kembang api?" tanya Miku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit. Kaito tidak menjawab. Dia masih asyik memandangi gadis itu dari samping.

_Daripada kembang apinya, mungkin aku lebih suka efek yang ditimbulkannya_.

Kaito mengerjap kaget setelah sadar sudah berpikir demikian. Efek yang ditimbulkan kembang api? Me-memangnya apa yang–

"Kalau aku suka kembang api," kali ini Miku menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum lebar, dan Kaito tertegun di tempatnya.

"_Hanabi-taikai_ tidak pernah membuatku bosan," ucap Miku sambil mengembalikan pandangannya ke atas langit.

Kaito masih tertegun. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, efek pertama yang ditimbulkan kembang api adalah senyuman Miku. Jadi, Kaito suka senyuman Miku?

"Kh..." Kaito menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sial. Dia malu.

"Kaito, kau baik-baik saja?" Miku terdengar khawatir. Kaito segera menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balasnya, lalu mengarahkan pandangan ke arah langit yang masih diramaikan kembang api. Miku pun menatap anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku suka warna _hanabi_ yang terus berubah-ubah di wajah Kaito," ucap Miku–tanpa sadar. Kaito spontan menoleh cepat dan menunjukkan ekspresi kejut yang berlebihan. Yang mengucapkan sendiri kaget karena sudah bicara yang bukan-bukan. Gyaaaaaaaaaaah~!

"A-aku... itu... maksudku adalah... _etto_..." Miku mencari-cari alasan untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Tadi Kaito medengarnya. KAITO MENDENGARNYA. Ini memalukan!

"_Hanabi taikai_-nya sudah selesai."

Miku mendongak menatap Kaito yang bersuara sedikit lebih rendah dari biasanya. Dan gadis itu terdiam. Kaito... sekarang raut wajahnya terlihat lebih lembut dan dewasa. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia tertawa kekanak-kanakkan di depan stan topeng.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu hujan meteor," ucapnya.

Tadi, Kaito memang terkejut. Tapi dia juga senang. Rupanya mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Mereka mempunyai pendapat yang sama, tentang wajah dan _hanabi_. Apa ada lagi hal lain yang lebih membanggakan daripada ini?

Kaito pun tersenyum sendiri, kedua matanya memandang ke atas langit. Hei, Kaito baru sadar kalau ada banyak gugusan bintang yang berbentuk seperti sungai dengan warna yang berbeda. Sejak kapan warnanya bertambah banyak ya? Mungkin saja waktu itu Kaito hanya melihat satu atau dua sungai karena tempatnya yang kurang strategis. Mungkin.

_Jpret!_

Kaito menoleh ke arah Miku saat mendengar suara jepretan kamera. Gadis itu langsung mendesis kesal sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu ke balik punggung. Wajahnya merah.

"Kenapa kau mengambil gambarku?" tanya Kaito, pura-pura sinis, "Hak ciptanya masih belum jadi milikmu."

"A-apa? Si-siapa yang mengambil gambar?" Miku bertingkah bodoh. Kaito pun menahan tawa melihatnya.

Miku menunduk malu. Saat kedua tangannya masih merapat di balik punggung, gadis itu baru ingat kalau dia masih menyembunyikan hal yang lain di belakang–dibalik ikat pinggang _yukata_-nya. _Ng_... benar juga. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk memberikan _itu._

"Oh ya, Kaito..." Miku pun mengeluarkan 'hal lain' tersebut dari sana, lalu dengan malu-malu menyerahkannya pada Kaito.

"Ini..."

Kaito menatap benda itu dan Miku bergantian. Dia tidak percaya. Miku... Miku membuatkannya sebuah syal biru!

"Kau sendiri yang...?" Kaito menerima benda itu, masih dengan tatapan takjub.

"_Un_..." jawab Miku. Kaito pun tersenyum senang, lalu mengacak rambut si gadis. Dia tidak tahu kapan gadis itu mulai membuatnya. Padahal dia sudah yakin kalau Miku tidak akan benar-benar membuatkannya.

Saat Kaito bertanya waktu itu, Miku hanya terdiam. Dia juga akhirnya tidak lagi mendesak karena gadis itu terlihat sangat tertekan. Tapi ternyata...

"Nanti saat musim dingin tiba, dipakai ya," pesannya, kemudian tersenyum, "Lalu, aku juga akan menemanimu di hari ulangtahunmu nanti."

_Aah... aku sudah mengatakannya; hal yang ingin kukatakan pada Kaito_, batin Miku. Akhirnya dia merasa lega karena sudah menyampaikan itu pada Kaito. Ternyata bisa juga meskipun waktu itu sulit sekali untuk bisa menjawab keinginan makhluk tampan tersebut.

Kaito pun tak bisa bicara lagi. Dia hanya menatap Miku dengan tatapan haru. Ternyata ini yang dia maksud dengan sesuatu yang spesial. Sekarang, Kaito merasa sangat berterima kasih pada sang ayah karena telah mempertemukannya dengan gadis itu. Kaito nanti pasti mengatakannya. Dia akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Pasti.

Sejurus kemudian, perhatiannya teralihkan dengan satu gerakan cepat di langit.

"Hei, sudah mulai!" anak itu langsung menepuk pundak Miku, menyuruh sang gadis untuk ikut menatap langit, "Meteor pertama!"

Beberapa detik setelahnya, muncul beberapa bintang lagi. Begitulah. Semakin lama, semakin banyak bintang yang jatuh sampai langit di atas mereka benar-benar dipenuhi oleh berjuta-juta bintang berekor. Mereka terlihat saling berkejaran dengan gesit. Benar-benar indah. Rasanya... tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Dan saat ini, keindahan itu terasa sejuta kali lebih indah di mata Miku. Bukan karena dia 'melihatnya' di atas langit, melainkan karena dia 'menatapnya' di sebuah lautan biru gelap... dalam kedua mata Kaito.

"Hebat..." gumam Kaito sambil tak henti-hentinya menatap langit.

Miku pun mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau dia setuju. Gadis itu juga tak bisa berhenti menatap bola mata Kaito yang sedang berbinar-binar dihiasi hujan meteor.

"Ini hebat!" Kaito melirik Miku sekilas. Yang dilirik kembali mengangguk sebagai respon, tapi tetap tak melepas pandangannya dari tempat awal.

Kaito sendiri tak sadar kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Dia masih terlalu takjub, sibuk mengagumi pemandangan di atas langit. Kaito baru mau mengakui kalau ternyata bintang jatuh itu benar-benar mengesankan. Berjuta-juta orang yang sedang menyaksikan hal ini pun pasti merasa terkesan dengan keindahannya. Sayang sekali kalau ada yang melewatkan.

"Hei, katakan sesua–" Kaito pun menoleh pada Miku, namun kata-katanya terputus saat tiba-tiba menangkap manik hijau milik si gadis di hadapan sana. Keduanya pun berpandangan dalam diam.

"K-kau kenapa? Tidak mau lihat?" Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke atas langit setelah dua detik. _Sial, lagi-lagi..._

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari sini," balas Miku. Kaito sedikit mengerutkan dahi mendengar suara kecil gadis itu. Melihat dari mana? Yang dia tahu, dari tadi Miku hanya...

Gawat.

Kaito mulai mengerti apa maksud perkataan tadi. Dia pun mencoba menoleh ke arah Miku, menatap kedua matanya seperti yang sedang gadis itu lakukan.

Ini benar-benar gawat.

Kaito bisa melihat hujan meteor yang jauh lebih mengagumkan dari pada acara _live_ yang saat ini tengah ditayangkan di atas langit. Dan itu adalah dari balik kedua mata _emerald_ Miku. Dia jadi ingin tahu apakah gadis itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Untuk beberapa saat, Kaito merasa waktu berhenti berjalan. Mendadak ada banyak hal yang dia rasakan, namun tak dapat disampaikan; serangan jantung yang terus menerus, hawa panas dari balik kulit wajah, keringat dingin yang mulai terasa di atas telapak tangan, sesuatu yang menggelitik lambung, kadar oksigen yang semakin menipis, jarak yang semakin sempit, dan...

Tunggu.

Kaito tidak ragu. Tidak. Dia hanya menunggu beberapa saat untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

Benar. Di saat seperti ini, ada sesuatu yang harus diperjelas. Sesuatu yang harus dia tanyakan pada Miku. Sesuatu yang _ingin_ dia tanyakan, sebelum semuanya berubah. Ya. Kaito sudah memantapkan hatinya. Dia sudah tahu _jawabannya_. Sekarang, dia hanya perlu memastikan hal itu pada Miku.

"Kau..." Kaito menunduk sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Miku yang sedang menunggunya menyelesaikan kata-kata. Anak itu kemudian merapatkan kedua bibirnya, mungkin sedang mencoba untuk menghidupkan diri dan mengumpulkan keberanian sehingga pada saat yang tepat, dia bisa bertanya–

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku...?"

Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, Kaito melihat kedua mata Miku membelalak lebar. Gadis itu terdiam lama, tapi Kaito tetap menunggu.

_Puk!_

Miku menepuk pipinya untuk meyakinkan diri kalau Kaito mengatakan itu di dunia nyata. Ternyata pipi itu terasa sakit. Jadi, dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

_Kaito_... Miku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. Lalu, bagaimana Miku harus menjawabnya? Lagipula, kenapa Kaito masih bertanya saat semua sudah jelas...?

_Eh? Jelas? Di bagian mananya?_

Kali ini, Miku menunduk. Iya. Jelas di bagian mananya? Selama ini mereka hanya melakukan ini dan itu tanpa melibatkan perkataan _suka_ atau yang lain. Mana mungkin Kaito–seorang laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak peka–tahu perasaannya?

Miku bingung. Dia ingin bicara, tapi juga takut. Bagaimana reaksi Kaito setelah dia mengungkapkan semuanya? Bagaimana ekspresinya? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? _Kami-sama_! Jerit Miku dalam hati.

"Jadi...?" suara Kaito terdengar sumbang. Miku pun menggigit bibir.

Apa Kaito menyesal sudah menanyakannya? Tidaaak! Miku tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi!

"Ka-Kaito sendiri..." kata-kata kemudian keluar dengan sendirinya, "...bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Kaito terdiam beberapa saat. Bahaya. Miku jadi kesulitan bernapas.

"Kalau aku..."

Miku serasa berlari _stride_ saat tiba-tiba Kaito mendekat. Dia juga menahan napas saat anak itu memiringkan kepalanya dan terus membatasi ruang gerak di antara mereka. Tangan pun terkepal kuat-kuat. Selama beberapa saat, pikiran Miku kosong. Sepertinya jantung gadis itu sudah berhenti berfungsi sekarang. Dia tidak bernapas. Tidak bisa bernapas.

_Apa ini artinya... aku sudah berada di dunia lain?_

* * *

><p>Rin berlari sekencang yang dia bisa.<p>

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kemana dia melaju. Baginya jalanan itu lurus. Kalau ternyata harus berbelok, dia akan terus maju dan menabrak apa pun yang ada di depannya. Dia tidak peduli. Aturan apa pun sudah tak akan berlaku lagi untuk mengontrolnya.

Kepala Rin sudah terlalu penat dengan beban sehingga dia tidak mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Yang saat ini masih tersisa hanyalah sebuah kalimat. Kalimat menyakitkan yang sudah menghujam menembus hatinya. Kalimat tajam yang sudah merobek perasaannya. Kalimat nista yang sudah menghancurkan semua harapannya. Kalimat yang... yang telah dikatakan Kaito padanya.

Jika dibandingkan dengan kedua kakinya yang sudah bengkak, penderitaan yang dialami Rin masih belum seberapa. Ini masih belum seberapa. Rasa sakit yang dideritanya sudah jauh melebihi apa pun.

Rin merasa tersakiti, terkhianati dan terbuang. Bukan. Malah dia sudah disakiti, dikhianati, dan _dibuang_. Hidup seperti ini serasa hidup di neraka; segalanya penuh dengan penderitaan. Hal apa pun terasa sangat menyiksa.

Gadis itu berhenti berlari setelah kehabisan napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia tidak ingin menangis, makanya dia berlari. Setelah berlari, pasti energi untuk menangis tak akan tersisa lagi. Tapi rupanya Rin salah. Entah sudah berapa kali dia berlari, tetap saja masih ingin menangis. Terlebih lagi, dadanya semakin sakit dan sesak setiap kali menarik napas.

Rin pun menyerah. Dia membiarkan kedua kakinya ambruk; membiarkan kedua tangannya mencengkram tanah kuat-kuat. Pada akhirnya, gadis itu mengijinkan dirinya untuk menangis keras, sekeras-kerasnya sampai semua energi yang masih tersisa hilang tak berbekas. Dadanya sudah terlalu lemah untuk menahan luka yang _dia_ torehkan.

"_Rin, ternyata aku memang tidak bisa bersamamu..."_

Suara Kaito kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, membuat isak tangis sang gadis kian mengeras. Ya. Itu benar. Kaito telah memberitahunya bahwa dia lebih memilih Miku daripada siapa pun di dunia ini. Kaito telah memberitahunya bahwa dia sudah tidak lagi membutuhkan gadis rapuh seperti Rin. Dan Kaito juga telah memberitahu gadis tersebut untuk... berhenti mencintainya.

Tidak! Rin tidak bisa. Berhenti mencintai sama saja dengan mencoba bunuh diri. Kaito **adalah **bagian dari hidupnya. Anak itu sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Rin tidak bisa menghapus keberadaan Kaito, tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya.

Saat itu, Rin memang tersenyum. Saat Kaito berkata bahwa mereka tidak mungkin bersama, Rin tersenyum. '_Aku tahu_,' gadis itu berkata, '_Aku sudah menduga kalau kau menyukai dia_.' Meski begitu, hatinya menjerit keras. Dia tidak ingin tahu, tidak ingin Kaito menyukai Miku. Takdir memang tidak adil. Takdir itu kejam.

DHUAAAAAARRR! CTAAAAAAAR! BLAAAAAAAAR!

Rin menengadah saat mendengar suara ledakan di atas langit. _Hanabi_.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecut. Harusnya saat ini dia merasa langit begitu indah. Harusnya saat ini dia tersenyum, tapi tak ada lengkungan cekung yang terbentuk di bibirnya. Gadis itu juga tak lagi memikirkan hujan meteor yang masih ditunggu-tunggu banyak orang. Baginya, dunia sudah tamat. Tak ada lagi bintang di atas langit. Semuanya hitam. Gelap.

Namun, ada satu hal yang tak pernah sampai ke telinga Rin. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dia dengar. Hal terakhir yang diucapkan Kaito dengan suara lirih.

.

.

.

"_Terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku. Aku senang kau pernah mengatakannya."_

* * *

><p>Chapter eighteen's finished.<p>

By Itachannio

*Author _speechless_ setelah mengabaikan nasib cerita ini hampir selama lima bulan. LIMA BULAN... #hiks*

.

.

*Bingung mau ngapain, lagi-lagi Author ber-_dogeza_ dan meminta maaf beribu-ribu kali di depan para _readers_*

"Dokter Spesialis **Typo**leosis" is wanted :D

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Dengan ini diberitahukan bahwa;

REVIEW BOXakan selalu** wadah penyemangat** & **tempat** **penampungan ilmu** bagi Author!

Jadi silahkan curahkan perasaan kalian (yang jengkel, yang kesal, yang terhibur, yang lain-lain) di review box sayaaaa! ^^

.

.

_SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~!_

.

.

Next Chapter

Awal dari Segalanya

* * *

><p>Reviews reply:<p>

**Fushigi desu Yamiharu Qiya**

Hahaha! Yamiharu-_san_, ganti _pen name_ ya? Iya, lebih asyik panggil Yamiharu gak tahu kenapa :D

Waduh maaf ya, saya terlalu lama gak update, sampai Yamiharu-_san_ lupa pernah baca cerita saya XD

Anyways, _arigatou_ ya sudah menyempatkan diri membaca~! Dan teruskanlah membacaaa~ hehehehe...

**Milky Holmes**

Masa sih baper? Wohoooo~ saya berhasil XD #bercandading

Untuk ending... bisa jadi seperti itu, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau bukan itu yang menjadi _pair_ utama. _Btw_, Rin sama Mikuo emang aga dibikin deket biar Kaito punya saingan XD

Kalau Akaito sama Kiyoteru... entahlah, mereka mungkin akan berakhir jomblo sepanjang hayat cerita. Mungkin. Hehehe XD

_Arigatou_ sudah disemangatin! Mudah-mudahan Milky-_san_ masih mau baca sampai akhir cerita. Hehe :D

**hime yamanaka**

Hehe... kalau soal bagaimana nasib Kaito pas Miku menghilang, sepertinya itu nanti... gak tahu chapter depan, gak tahu chapter depannya lagi. Hahahaha! Yang pasti, tunggu saja yaa! XD

**muni**

Hihihihi... _arigatou _sudah bersenang hati menunggu update-an saya yang super duper lemot bin lambaaat T.T mudah-mudahan tetap menunggu sampai akhir cerita

_Arigatou_ semangatnya, dan ikutin terus ceritanyaaa~! XD

**Yagitarou Arisa**

Maaaaaaaaf... lama update T.T saya gak tahu harus ngapain lagi T.T

Tanda-tanda kematian...? Waah... tanda-tanda kematian siapa tuh? Kekekeke... XD

Makasih yaaaa... mudah-mudahan saya memang cepat _update_ T.T

Terus pantengin yaa~ XD

**silverqueen98**

Itu "kau datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu"-nya silverqueen-_san_ buat siapa sih sebenernya? #ngakakdipojokan XD

Btw maaaaaaaap yak update-nya lammuuaaaaaaa begete T.T

Biasa Author-nya lagi sok sibuk :D

Mudah-mudahan suka ya dengan chapter ini; banyak moment-nya 'mereka' _kekekekeke_ :D

_Sankyuu_ yaa and see you in chapie 19 XD

**sakura**

Ya udah kita berdoa bareng yuk! #berdoabarengSakura-_san_

Aamiin... hahahaha. _Btw_, kita cuma bisa berdoa. Hasilnya Kaito bakal sama siapa, serahkan saja pada yang Maha Kuasa XD

Makasih ya, semoga belum bosan dengan ceritanya! XD

**Shiro Rukami**

Hai Ruka-_san_! _Arigatou_ sudah mengunjungi cerita saya! XD

Mudah-mudahan masih menunggu ya~ mudah-mudahan tidak bosan! XD

**Guest**

_Feel_-nya kerasa? Hahaha, saya jadi senang nih! XD

_Btw_, makasih ya udah mau baca chapter sebelumnya, padahal saya lemot banget _update_-nya XD tunggu yang selanjutnya yaa~~

**Rukma hatsune**

Wah, makasih ya Rukma-_chan_ sudah menyempatkan diri untuk _review_ dua kali. Maaf juga nih sampai membuat dirimu _update_ dua kali T.T

_Anyways_, makasih ya obat _typo_-nya. Bermanfaat sekali lho buat saya XD

Oh ya, soal Akaito itu orang baik, cuman ngeselin aja. Hehe. Terus Kaito manja ya di sini? Heheh, wajar. Orang sakit pengennya dimanjaaa XD

Terus gimana UN-nya? Lancar? Ciyee, udah lulus... :D masuk ke univ mana nih? #curcol

Dan jangan khawatir Rukma-_chan_, saya gak niat men-_discontinued_ cerita ini karena saya tahu rasanya membaca cerita dengan tiba-tiba diberhentikan dengan paksa T.T

Makasih semangatnya~ Ketemu lagi yuk di chappie 19! XD

**Rifanny**

Gak disangka ternyata banyak juga yang lebih milih Rin sama Mikuo aja XD

_Btw_ makasih lho sudah mampir. Tapi _update_-an saya gak bisa cepet-cepet sekarang T.T tugas sedang menumpuk, dan sepertinya saya akan tenggelam dalam kesibukan sebelum bulan November. Uhuhu... doain ya, mudah-mudahan kegiatan saya _update_ cerita gak terganggu :')

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan~!

**Agnuslysia**

Belum kok, Miku-nya belum pergi. Masih ada. Hehehe...

Tapi, _gomen_ nih gak bisa _update_ cepat. Hahaha! Saya malah nunda sampai 5 bulan buat _update_ T.T

Tapi mudah-mudahan Agnuslysia-_san_ masih nungguin

Di chapter depan ketemu lagi ya! XD

**mikicnc**

Harusnya saya yang minta maaf karena baru muncul setelah lima bulan nggak _update_.

Waduh, saya bisa gawat kalau kamu sampai kenapa-napa! Kenapa guling-guling?! Bahaya! Wkwkwk! Ngomong-ngomong, ini KaiMi-nya banyak _lho_? Gimana pendapatmu? Hehehe

_Arigatou_ ya sudah mampir, nantikan yang selanjutnya yaa~! XD

**Ra'Razani**

Waaaah... seriusan baru baca dari chapter 1? Kuat banget Razani-_san_ XD XD XD saya pikir gak akan ada lagi pendatang baru yang baca cerita ini, soalnya per-chapter, ceritanya banyaaaaak banget XD

Btw, iya Miku mau pergi sebentar lagi. Mudah-mudahan Kaito kuat ya menerima kenyataan T.T

Eh iya, salam kenal juga ya Razani-_san_. Mudah-mudahan gak kesel dengan saya si _author_ _lama_ _update_ XD nantikan chapter depan ya! XD

**nekohime14**

Maaf ya, jadi _review_ dua kali XD makasih lho udah mau menunggu. Lama pula. Saya benar-benar merasa bersalah, tapi tetap gak bisa ngapa-ngapain T.T #so'sibukXD

Mudah-mudahan nekohime-_san_ menunggu untuk chapter depan ya! XD

**V Flower**

Nooooh... saya nambah chara lain! Ada Kyo ama Leon–meskipun keberadaan Leon masih belum jelas sebagai apa di sini XD

_Btw_, saya udah lihat V Flower, wajahnya _madesu_ gitu ternyata XD

Dan kalau soal banyak chapter... saya masih belum tahu. Bisa saja cerita berakhir di chapter 20an. Bisa juga lanjut sampai 30an #bercanda XD

Nantikan terus kelanjutannya yaa~~! :D

**blueesnow**

Hai BlueSnow-_san_. Pertama-tama saya haturkan terima kasih yang segundel sebanyak-banyaknya untuk BlueSnow-_san_ karena review-nya puanjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...ng banget! XD XD saya ampe bingung nih mau ngomong apa di sini, yang penting _arigatou gozaimasu_ udah mau bagi-bagi pengalamannya seputar perjalanan membaca cerita "Tiga M" ini–meskipun setelah baca chapter 1 sempat lupa buat baca chapter lainnya, hahahhahahahahahahah! XD

Maaf yaa, ini gara-gara saya-nya yang telat _update_ melulu T.T habisnya tugas saya banyak _eunk_.. #curcol

Oye, memang kerasanya lebih banyak moment mereka ya di cerita ini? Hahahhahahaha! Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa XD tapi kalau menurut BlueSnow-_san_ saya condong ke sana sih tidak salah karena saya suka Kaito dipasangin sama siapa aja. Mungkin saja nih di chapter-chapter berikutnya, lebih banyak moment Kaito sama si _Miss_ _Orange_ XD

Pokoknya soal _pair_, tungguin aja akhirnyaaaa XD oya, **bisa jadi** Kaito jomblo seperti yang disebutkan BlueSnow-_san_ tanggal 29 Desember tahun lalu #lol atau bisa juga jadi ama dua-duanya #plak

Oooh, ternyata BlueSnow-_san_ juga baca cerita saya yang satunya lagi ya? Wiiih jadi malu XD #apaansi'

Akhir kata, terima kasih yaa buat BlueSnow-_san_! Maaf nih _update_-nya telat lagi saya. Mudah-mudahan cerita saya masih belum terhapus dari memorimu XD

Kalau begitu, ketemu lagi di chapter depan yaa~ XD

**Ismail**

Maaf ya Ismail-_san_ lama keluarnyaaa~~

Saya memang suka telat _update_ nih huhuhu T.T mudah-mudahan tetep baca ya chapter ini meskipun sudah kelewat 5 bulan hiks. _Arigatou_ kunjungannya dan sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 19~ :D

**Nyang**

Hehehe... itu Miku udah ngasih syal-nya ke Kaito. Hehe, gimana? Gimana? Hehehe

Makasih ya sudah hadir di antara _readers_ saya XD nantikan chappie berikutnya yaa~ XD

**Neo**

Wiiih terima kasiiiiih! Ini saya lanjuuuuuuuuut XD

Tunggu chapter 19-nya juga ya! XD

**Kokoni**

Ini lanjuuuuuut, setelah lima bulan php-in semua _readers_ tercinta T.T

Makasih ya sudah mampir, dan teruslah menunggu kelanjutannya Kokoni-_san_!

_Arigatou_~!


End file.
